Eyes Always Watching
by Cazark
Summary: Sequel to The Kopīkyatto Shadow. Now splitting from the world tree and unsure what to do next, they decide to travel the world, showing Alluka things that she could only fantasy. Yet as they wish for an adventure without strife, a darkness waits for them in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Introduction**

Sequel to **The Kopīkyatto Shadow**.

Now splitting from the world tree and unsure what to do next, they decide to travel the world, showing Alluka things that she could only fantasied.

Yet as they wish for an adventure without strife, a darkness waits for them in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

I'll be using **70 writing prompts** by **Amorine**

Here's my attempt at 70 Writing Prompts... And believe me, I'm semi- _NOT_ looking forward to **69**... I just realised there was a joke there and **63** is going to be unique as well as **26**...

I plan to write at least 1,000 words per prompt, although some chapters will probably end up being abnormally longer than others.

Also, some prompts will be switched around or may be combined. The prompts included in each chapter will be listed right before the start of the story.

 **Paring**

Killua X Daniel (OC)

Gon X Sakura (OC)

 **Extras**

Alluka

Vastorie Darkscryer

Nathaniel

* * *

 **Prompt**

 **A Chance Meeting**

* * *

The cafeteria bustled with people, arguments about the heatwave being the centrepiece of arguments. It's been so long since he heard someone complain about the weather, that the whole situation seemed nostalgic in his eyes.

Yet, at the same time, everything seemed so different now. He had aged, barely, and neither was it enough to considered to be 'old'. How will his family react, to the battle scars of the Chimera Ant battles? To the achievements of Greed Island? His new-found strength? Hunter's Licence…? Or… his partner and their sister?

Being gay was the least of Daniel's problem, it was who he was bringing home.

Killua and Alluka Zoldyck, a pair his feel in love with. One as a sister, Daniel's eyes drew to Alluka, giggling in her seat as she spoke with her brother…

And the other intimately, Daniel's attention shifted to Killua, who smiled like a clear sea, a long list full of wonder and terrifying things, yet to be discovered. By now Daniel was sure he knew Killua well, but there were still traits that were yet to be discovered…

New quirks he'd probably fall in love with. He hadn't found a single thing he hated about the boy, and maybe when they grow up, he might find some bad habits annoying, but in all fairness, he couldn't see himself as hating Killua.

Not now, not ever…

"Sir?"

Daniel snapped back to reality, eyes were drawn back to the barista "Oh, sorry."

"So, a Quadruple Hot Chocolate… with… extra chocolate, two _normal_ sized Hot Chocolates, chocolate brownie, and two toasted cheese sandwiches. That will be 3270 Jenny."

Daniel giggled at the person's reaction as he paid for the order, taking the drinks as well as the sandwiches before crossing to join Killua and Alluka. However, as he turned around Daniel bumped into someone by mistake.

The boy expertly angled the drinks stopping them from spilling all over the place "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Uh…"

"No harm, no foul… Rushifā Tempest."

Daniel quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why he recognised the voice, and that name… Tempest. _It sounds more like a villain's name. Huh? I felt like I've experienced this before…_ It felt like Déjà vu, foul, sickening to hear his name, like viper lashing out at its victims. He couldn't place his finger on where he heard it, but he definitely met the man at some point "Have we… met?"

He had long white hair, almost touching the ground with red streaks along the bottom, like fire consuming a raging snow storm.

"Afraid not." The way he spoke was formal, yet it had this nagging reverberation towards a sickening darkness which threatens him if he lingered too long in the man's presence. Daniel's hands tightened around the drink holder, taking a step backwards in the direction of Killua "Well, it's nice to meet you but I-"

Daniel felt a hand rest on his shoulder, stopping him in place. He could feel an unnerving presence lurking behind him, sinister to the touch. He knew who the hand belonged to, but he hoped that Killua would stop talking to his sister just long enough to notice the struggle of the boy's heart.

"You forgot your meal…"

Daniel's eyes glance back at the man, feeling a little sick once he noticed his smile. All fibres of his body wanted him to run, yet he couldn't stop himself from looking at the man's hand. Sure enough, there was his bag, the sandwiches still hopefully inside. He didn't realise he dropped it, so there must have been some foul play at some point, yet he didn't want to raise suspicions, just in case the man was indeed a threat to Killua, Alluka and himself "Thanks…"

Daniel snatched it out of his hand, walking towards Killua to alert the boy of an incoming drama.

As Daniel sat down, Killua was the first to comment "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong…?"

"I-" The boy stopped, trying to recall everything that had transpired, but when he turned to look back, he couldn't see it, let alone picture what had transpired. Was it all a dream, a figment of his imagination? The name… he couldn't even remember the name! _What's going on?_

It wasn't that long ago it happened, yet his mind refused to recall the scenario as if it refused to do so. His mind refused to recall every step of the scenario, forcing him to forget every detail, no matter how minuscule "Ah… it's nothing."

"If you say so…" Killua frowned a little, seeing Daniel so draught, unnerved him, yet it was as if the boy struggled to remember even the tiniest of details; it told him something was wrong. But to what degree, he wasn't too sure. He'll have to keep his eyes attentive, watching the boy's every move from now on.

He should have paid attention! If something was going on, a threat curling their fingers into the boy, threatening Daniel's life, Killua will stop them.

"Oh," Daniel placed the drinks and food down, unwrapping the bag "Alright, we have…" the boy gave Alluka her food first, placing the food and drink before her eyes "One hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwich."

Alluka unwrapped the sandwich, munching on it as Daniel grabbed his food next "The same for me, and…" Daniel grabbed the brownie and Quadruple death sentence "Quadruple Hot Chocolate, with extra chocolate and a Chocolate brownie for the special man."

"Yo-" Killua blushed as he snatched the food out of Daniel's hand, placing it before his eyes "You're as sickeningly sweet as ever."

"Like your drink…" Daniel retorted back, smiling at the boy with ease. He still couldn't have postulated, that he'll fall, nor believe that he was able to date someone sweet like the drinks he usually ordered, so easily. He couldn't gauge how much he really loved Killua, but on a scale of one to ten, _madly_ would've been best suited to measure his feeling for said boy.

"As cheesy as your meal more like it."

Daniel nodded without a retort, accepting Killua's argument like it was normal description placed on him "Oh, Killua, by the way… you've met Vastorie, correct?"

"Yeah, during the Hunter's Exam. It was a… chance encounter. Weird, but mostly… no, it was just weird. You look so much alike." Killua took a sip of his drink, wondering where Daniel was headed with the conversation. He was going to meeting him again, this time as partners and with his sister alongside him.

So, hopefully, he wouldn't be as weird as Daniel. Seeing two people look alike, especially when your dating one, was bad enough, having the same personality would only intensify the awkwardness. Especially if Vastorie complimented him just like Daniel would.

He couldn't handle seeing his future partner, acting like his father.

"Yeah, I know… I have so many complaints about that." Daniel watched in intrigue as Alluka held out her hand, _demanding_ to try Killua's volatile concoction of sugar overdose. Her face scrunched up as she took a sip, the sugar hitting her like a truck "It's really sweet…"

"Just the way I like it, thanks, Daniel…" Killua smiled at the boy as he took another long sip, unwrapping the brownie with ease. It was a wonder how Daniel knew how he likes Hot Chocolate so much, willing to make disaster concoction, after disaster concoction for his taste buds. It was the perks of dating someone who didn't care so much about what he puts in his body.

Although eventually, that statement might not hold its ground. So, he'll have to go through them as if he were popping pills like candy. Yet, as he drank, he waited for why Daniel brought up his father, but it never came "You were saying?"

"Oh, I was going to bring up we don't live in a normal typical house…"

"Uh huh…" Killua blinked slowly, expecting for some elaborate tall tale "and you think it will be more abnormal than, what…? My place?"

"No, I'm just stating, unlike your place which we can catch tour guides to, mine is a little… non-existent. As in, we have to walk…"

"Uh, huh…"

"Really far…"

"And…?"

"I'm talking like how far we had to travel to the world tree."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Killua munched on the brownie, licking his lips to steal the crumb that tried to get away "I don't see what this has to do with your father."

"I'm getting to the point. We live in a mansion-size cottage, in the middle of the bushlands. So, imagine Gon's house, only surrounded by bushes and trees. My dad loves security, over easiness."

Killua placed the last piece of the brownie in his mouth before scrunching up the wrapper, before tossing it into the paper bag "Nothing too abnormal. Nothing my _Godspeed_ can't rip through. Still can't see the point of how this relates to your father."

"Don't expect anything grand once you see my place, it's nothing like your butler's mansion."

"I wasn't. I'm just glad to meet some… _normal_ family when it comes to my childhood, normal, is just… well… a pipe dream at that point."

"Considering what we dealt with, _normal_ is more like an _abnormality_."

"Heh…" Killua chuckled at that, it was so true "You're right about that. Still, if you're scared to go back home, we can always take a detour."

"No, I want to show you my home. I'm just hoping nothing too weird causes you to run away scared."

"Me, scared…? You clearly haven't been paying attention to my family much."

"Your family is nothing when it comes to my dad without a morning coffee."

Killua smiled at that, now that is the normality Killua seeking, someone who was bitchy without his coffee, not the torture, the pain, the anguish of having a role forced upon him the moment he was born. Although, he knew he couldn't bring any of this up. Alluka didn't need to know what he experienced just to save her life, nor did Daniel need the constant reminder that he had experienced so much pain during his childhood "Right, I'll believe it when I see it…"

Daniel nodded once before turning his eyes to the outside of the café, the city bustling with life. In less than one day, he'll be reunited with his family. It's been so long, so he could only wonder what has changed at home. It would suck if his father threw out his bed…

Or worst-case scenario, they're all out on missions…

"~"

Killua's mouth gaped open once he saw the size of Daniel's house. It was massive, taking a chunk of the land it was built upon. While it was nothing compared to his house, Daniel was selling it short. He was expecting a small three-bedroom cottage, not a two-story house obscured by the mountainsides and trees.

Even his little sister was filled with awe as they walked up to the doorsteps, the oak flooring and elaborately designed double doors. It was filled with patterns, tracing the grains of the wood where it ended at the windows, stained glass that was just as elaborately designed as the door.

Daniel sighed as his finger hovered over the doorbell, wishing he rang earlier just to see if they were home. Worst-case scenario, he could always grab the spare key. But he'd rather introduce Killua and Alluka before the awkwardness of having to explain why he suddenly appeared in the house without warning.

"Here goes…" Daniel pressed the button, the bell going off like a symphony dedicated to raising the dead, loud but not obnoxious. After a few moments, he could hear a voice over on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming…"

Daniel blew out a sigh of relief, at least Vastorie didn't answer. Who knows how he would have responded. Along accentuated, extension with the 'o', combined with a possible groan or moan of some sort.

But the fact he heard this voice, made him smile widely. Meeting Nathaniel first after so long, brightened his mood immensely. He couldn't wait to say 'hi', to see his father's reaction, the surprise, the smile, and possibly tears as well.

Swinging the door opened, he greeted them as he would usually greet anyone "Why, hell-?" Nathaniel froze to the spot, not expecting this visitor at all. He could feel the tears prickle at the tips, mouth shaking with glee.

"H-"

Daniel was swept into the man's arms, bringing him into a bone-crushing grip "I missed you so much! Why haven't you been calling?! Where have you been?!" Daniel could hear the questions, but the way his father tackled him, pinning him on the spot without warning, took the breath right out of him.

He was filled with delight as the air was pushed right out of him. A tap on his father's back, made the man pull back apologetically, instead opting to press his forehead against his own child's as he continuously smiled. It had been far too long since he last seen the boy.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back son…" He pulled the boy back into a more comfortable hug once more, this time more tender, less 'crushing'. Only once he noticed another two behind where Daniel was once standing, he pulled away. Shifting his weight, the man gave his son the rest he needed, cradling the boy in his arms as he spoke, "So, to who do I owe the pleasure?"

"This is Killua, and his sister Alluka?"

"Hi…" Killua awkwardly waved, unsure how he should be greeting one's parents. He'd rather not be the one to say ' **hi, I'm your son's boyfriend** ', for obvious reasons.

"HI! Do me, do me!" Alluka jumped up and down, wanting the same sort of treatment Daniel had just received.

Nathaniel put his son down before sweeping the squealing girl into his arms, giving her the same treatment as he had just given his son. Killua smiled at the scene before him, happy to see his sister get the treatment she's deserved for the longest time. She was smiling, happy to receive a hug from someone other than him. Yeah, he was a little jealous at how quickly another person was able to make her smile, but this person was Daniel's father and considering he looked nothing like Vastorie, this had to be Nathaniel.

The man held her in his arms a little longer as he looked back at the boy, noticing the sincere smile, the way he looked at his sister showed him that Daniel made some amazing friends over those last few years "And what about you, mister?" He asked as he put Alluka back down.

"I'll pass-"

"Too bad!" Nathaniel swept Killua into his arms before the boy could react "so, sad…" The moment he was hugged, he realised why Daniel's hugs felt so good. Warm, inviting. He picked it up from his father "I can see where you got your hugging technique from…"

Nathaniel chuckled at the boy's reaction, pulling back the boy before he pressed a finger into the Killua's nose "From the master. Oh, I'm so sorry. I haven't formally introduced myself, yet. My name's Nathaniel. I'm Daniel's father. Well, at least one of them…"

Killua nodded, somewhat dreading the moment Daniel made the reveal. He could only imagine what kind of hell he'll receive once the man realises who his holding.

"Well come on in," Nathaniel motioned as he put the boy down "just ignore the mess. We're in the middle of cleaning up. Vastorie and I got back a couple of days ago, the whole election came without warning. A little terrifying once I heard you hadn't voted either."

Daniel heard something else between the words, like a hidden message of sorts. Nathaniel was keeping a secret, he knows something that he wasn't letting out. But Killua's open gasp made the boy chuckle.

The inside was wonderfully designed, beating his home by a mile. It looked vibrant, inviting, unlike his dark marble cobblestone home. There were two rooms as he first entered, the room on his right lead to a small study, a TV obscured by the partly closed door and a shelf littered with books, as well as the desk which had some more books dispersed out over it.

The left side had no door. But it led to an open living room, another TV over-looking the inviting couch. He could see another doorway off in the corner, leading to another room, this time with tiles.

The boy allowed himself to look towards the other end of the hallway, noticing a staircase leading upstairs near the back, a closed door off to the right side, as well as a four-way intersection nearby, one leading most likely to the room behind the living room and the other to an unknown destination.

"Well, this isn't much… but it's home." Nathaniel pressed his hand into his sides.

" _Much_ … is an understatement." Killua crossed his arms, smirking as he allowed his eyes to focus on the living room. At least the couch looks comfortable, the only thing comfortable in his home, was wherever Alluka was, but his bed would have to be a close second.

The furniture in his home was designed for strength, endurance, and the need to ruin any hope of providing _any_ form of comfort. Plus, he couldn't move the couch without _any_ other family member hearing it from the other side of the house.

"Well, considering who I'm talking with, _much_ is more fitting."

"Huh?"

"Vastorie told me about your family. You own your own mountainside…"

"Wait, how does he know?"

Nathaniel wiggled his finger as he walked down the hallway "Sticking his nose in everyone's business is what he does best. He's not a **Head Hunter** for nothing."

"As well as Three Star at that…"

Nathaniel shrugged "I'm married to the guy and even I didn't know."

"How could you not know?!"

Nathaniel snickered "Of course I knew. I'm the one who forced him to apply for it. He didn't want to go, because people would have a negative reaction to it. Like: **if some weak nobody like that, who doesn't have his own Hatsu can apply, I can do it too**. I'm a two star, and I've still yet to accomplish some of the things he's done in the past."

Daniel's eyes lit up, instead of asking from out of the horse's mouth, he had just found an avenue where gather all the information "What did he do exactly?"

"Oh, well he took down a giant organisation that-" Nathaniel paused "Worst one to bring up in front of an innocent child." Nathaniel stopped as he looked towards Alluka "Well, he took down a giant organisation of shady people, which some of the members could use _Nen_ as well. Also, with gambling, he helped me with one of my side projects. Where I come from, I didn't exactly have a family…"

The man's tone shifted slightly, the first part sounds more like a joke "I became a Hunter, for the perks of the money…" then his tone shifted little lower, eyes drifting slightly away from the boys' and girl's gaze "to save the orphanage where I grew up in."

He tapped his chin, thinking about how he met the man, and how much really changed when he got to really know him "Vastorie just made it possible. From there, he helped me save other homes from going bankrupt, as well as even building new ones in its place. I visit some of them from time to time, checking to see how they're going, doing some odd repairs or getting in people in who can get the job done."

The man crossed his arms as he smiled "It's hard work, but seeing those kids' smile, brings a tear to my eyes sometimes." Nathaniel looked away, a frown forming "Losing the most important things in life like family is hard, you feel like the world crumbling around you…"

The man shifted his weight once more walking towards the hallway leading to the left, stopping right at the corner "but having that _hero_ or _knight in shining armour_ pluck you off your feet, telling you everything is going to be alright as he shows you _proof_ , is what drives me to do what I do. Vastorie and I get nothing from the funds we gather, we split it between the orphanages, trying to balance the funds as we gather the necessary amount to build a new home for others. We've built around 54 and stopped 148 from going bankrupt."

Why was the boy finding out about this now, of all places? Sure, bringing up the fact they share ownership of over two hundred non-profitable orphanages isn't really a conversation starter, but considering Vastorie's track record, that was the last thing he pictured the man doing. He really was a strange case… full of unknown factors, morals and who knows what else he is hiding "What else?"

Nathaniel leaned forward, poking his son's nose "It's best to ask your father. I know you don't like Vastorie as much as me, but you have to give him a chance."

Daniel quirked an eyebrow, he gave Vastorie plenty of chances. The man was nothing but dirty innuendos and a long list of well, just as _dirty_ misconducts "Oh, if only you knew _how_ many…"

Nathaniel frowned slightly "I'm well aware of his _misconducts_ , but I'm sure I've _convinced_ him to stop being a perv for once in his life."

"And how has that been going…?"

The man sighed as he pressed a hand to his forehead "Brutal…"

With a roll of his eyes, Nathaniel took that as an opportunity to lead them back to the end destination. The closer they got, the louder the noise became. Daniel could hear it, someone chopping something in the kitchen, and when they entered, Daniel could see his father, back turned to them "So, who was at the door?"

"You'll be surprised!"

"Oh…? And if I turn around, I'll be greeted by said surprise? You were talking so highly about my exploits, so I imagine…" There was a sliding action, followed by a loud 'plop' as something was dropped into water. The man grabbed the towel from his shoulder wiping his hands as he turned around "we have gues-"

Vastorie stopped once he saw who was standing behind him. His son, and two other guests "You could have called first!"

"That's what you're leading with?" Daniel frowned at his father's first words "No, 'hi, son', you've brought guests…?"

Vastorie smirked at the response. His son has grown a lot, more differently than he expected "Who are you, and what have you done with my son! He was never this sassy!"

Now that, was the father he grew up with. Holding out his hand, Daniel walked towards his father, running into him as he crossed the halfway point of the kitchen "Dad!"

Vastorie smiled at the action, welcoming his son into his arms "Well, whoever you are mister, feel free to steal my son's life. I like the new him."

"Dad…" the boy whine as he pulled back, only now noticing the apron he was wearing, black with a pink heart, the caption saying 'I don't like to kiss and tell, but my food taste _almost_ as good as _me_ ' "Really, dad…?"

"And… now his back." Vastorie shifted his weight, drawing his eyes to Killua, and girl by his side. She was oblivious to the caption, but a certain blushing boy told him, he knew what the apron said "Well, look who's back. Killua Zoldyck, and… well, that's definitely not Gon. Gon Freecss was a boy from what I last heard… not a pretty young, beautiful girl."

Alluka blushed at the compliment, no one, except for Killua has called her a pretty girl "I'm Alluka, Killua's little sister."

The man opened his mouth slightly, before smiling "A certain old man has a lot of explaining to do. If I had a sweet little girl like you, I'll be showing her off, not keeping her away hidden."

Killua froze at the words, something didn't sit right with him. The way he posed it, it almost sounded like he secretly knew about Alluka.

As Vastorie walked over to the fridge, he looked inside "Well, no rest for the wicked. I'm cooking for five I guess now."

"How did you know…?" Killua's voice was cold, dark and inquisitive. There was no way, Vastorie knew about his little sister Alluka. He's never met the man before, and his father hated the man, so there was no way his father would ever talk about Alluka in front of him.

The words made even Nathaniel freeze. Why was Killua being defensive, possibly protective of Alluka?

"Hmm…?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Killua, why was the boy being defensive all of a sudden "What did my dad say?"

"Daniel, he said: **I'll be showing her off, not keeping away hidden…** "

"Knowing things is what I do best." The man casually snapped back without a faint of care in the world "I've worked with your father on multiple occasions. As well as visit your home, a few times. I've never seen her, and considering how gloomy your home is…" Vastorie plucked out a vegetable from the fridge, showing it to the boys "Cabbage?"

When Killua's eyes narrowed, Vastorie sighed "It was an educated guess. I've never seen a photo of her, so I would imagine, the dark is where she was kept. Now, stop looking at me like I… defecated in your cereal."

"I've never seen you before!"

"Except that time at your _second_ Hunter Exam." The man finger snapped left and right in the boy's direction, adding a flamboyant, sassy flair to the movement of quick accusation. He knew he was right, but if Killua wanted to argue all night, he has played this game on multiple occasions. He can throw tantrums all night if he wanted, and that still wouldn't stop him from arguing.

"Except then… I still don't believe you."

The man shrugged "take it as you will. Now, unless you want to starve tonight… would you like some cabbage?"

Killua reeled back in shock "What?"

Vastorie looked at the vegetable, then back to Killua "It's… cabbage? A vegetable? I'm sure you know what a vegetable is…"

"No- Yes! I mean why are you trying to divert the topic?"

"I'm not… I'm simply asking if you're ok with cabbage. I gotta know if any of you don't like anything, so I know not to cook wasted food in advanced."

Killua sighed, the man wasn't going to give up the information any time soon, so pressing it any more, will only further ruin the initial meeting "Yeah, sure that will be fine."

"Grand!" The man looked pleased as he returned back to fridge "Let's see what else I can find. Looks like I have a long discussion ahead, so I'm going to need a lot of food to sedate these hungry bunch of kids."

When he heard the growl of someone's stomach, it only made the man laugh even harder "REALLY, hungry kids…"

Killua only clutched his stomach, embarrassment flooding his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was this hungry, maybe he should've eaten a proper meal unlike the chocolates and deserts he devoured earlier.

Nathaniel only drew the children back, unable to believe for a second his husband willing suggested something he knew the others did not. He's done it before, acting like what he said didn't question the man's motives.

And even now, sometimes he was happy with his 'second' memories. It pulled his thoughts away from the true reality he sometimes forgot he lived in "Now, you two boys, and girl. Would you like to have a tour of the house, go to Daniel's room, or…?"

"Or…?" Daniel broached the topic, unsure where his father was headed.

"See the new dog?"

"Dog?!" Daniel beamed in delight. While he missed the old one, the fluffy blanket wrapping around him, having a new pet might mean he could create a few new memories, including introducing Alluka to a dog that doesn't want to kill you if you go through the wrong door "Killua, let's meet the dog, the tour can wait!"

Killua nodded, looking back at Daniel's father, Vastorie. The man swaying his hips from side to side as hummed in the fridge, looking for more ingredients. _What are you hiding…?_

"~"

Daniel expected a normal size dog, possibly even twice the size of him. When he saw it, he wasn't disappointed; the animal was laying down on the floor, huffing in annoyance as Killua prodded it "Looks like a hybrid of our dogs back at home… only lazier."

The dog whined at the boy, twisting his hips as he pushed him away with his butt.

Nathaniel chuckled, slapping his thighs as he called out to the dog "Daemon, up!"

The dog groaned, standing up as it walked ever so slowly towards the man.

"You named the dog Daemon…?"

"No, Vastorie did. And you'll see why in a moment. Daemon…" Nathaniel rummaged through his side packs, producing a dried piece of raw meat. The animal's features lit up, coming to life, but something was very wrong with it. Its eyes were hallowed black, green irises and streaks of redlining running through its thick hide. It looked fluffy earlier, but now that it was _alive_ , he could see why Killua made the remark of it looking like a hound.

It charged the man, snapping at the meat as he held it high, the creature barely nipping at the contents "It's a sub-species of hell-hounds."

"We have a pet from the depths of HELL?!"

Nathaniel could only laugh "No, not that kind of hell-hound. The sub-species this one comes from is only called a hell-hound because it looked deadly in nature." As it continuously snapped at its food, Daniel could have only surmised that it was called a hell-hound for other reasons, mainly the way it acted during a treat "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, this is its favourite food. Dried, raw lean steak." When he threw the treat away, the animal chases it down like a ball as if it were playing fetch. They could hear the crunching in the background as Daniel's father continued "It doesn't have a preference to what kind of steak. But… once it does…"

Having had its treat, Daemon walked back towards Killua, rubbing its face against the boy's chest "It gets playful."

Nathaniel reached into his other pocket, pulling out a ball before throwing it to Daniel. He looked at the ball, inspecting it. It felt soft to the touch, but it also tough. As Daemon saw the ball, he chased after Daniel, wagging its tail in excitement. It looked odd, seeing black puppy dog eyes staring into his soul as it silently begged for the ball. Rather than throwing the ball, he took the dogs head in his arms, hugging it.

For a dog that's called a hell-hound, it's oddly affectionate. It nuzzled it's head in the boy's arms, whining pleasantly in the boy's arms, one paw wrapping around the boy, almost pulling him to the ground with its unsuspected strength.

It was strong, considering the boy knew _Nen_ "His really…"

"Unnatural…" Killua accused the dog, but it didn't care to mind the boy's words. It simply continued to be affectionate.

Daniel pulled back, really feeling the animals skin. It was slightly fuzzy, possibly still growing out its fur. But it was none-of-the-less, it was still soft to the touch now that he was patting it.

Daniel stood up, throwing the ball as Daemon chased it down "looks are deceiving."

Nathaniel nodded as he looked at the animal getting lost in the bushes, searching for the lost ball "He's a rescue."

"Vastorie…?" Killua pondered as the dog came back to him for some reason. Killua ruffled its flabby skin, holding it in place as he ushered Alluka over. Alluka held the dog in her arms, hugging it affectionately. She fell in love with it, the way it acted, somehow reminded her of both Killua and Daniel, it had the best traits of both, Daniel's affectionate nature, and Killua's warmth, it wanton need to hold anyone's attention without praise or desires.

"No, this one was all me. Its nature is pleasant, but because of the abuse it got in the sanctuary it was being held at, by the other animals. It became distant…" Nathaniel smiled for a moment before looking back at the boys "It reminds me of a certain someone."

"Certainly not me!" Daniel held up his hands defensively.

"Oh, definitely not you. I'm talking about someone else. Anyways, you can ride it as well. We don't have a harness, but if one of you want to hop on, I could take you for a joy ride."

Alluka stuck up her hand before anyone could consider the idea "I want to!"

Killua reeled back in disbelief "What, no… it could be dangerous… you could fall off or something."

"Killua…" Daniel walked over to the boy, smiling at him "I trust Nathaniel. And I know, even though this is your first time meeting him… you can trust him too."

Killua pouted from being ganged up on, Alluka's expression of having a new favourite toy being ripped right out of her hand. Killua eventually gave up with a sigh "Fine…" He threw the ball at the hell-hound letting it chase it down as Nathaniel was forced to go after it "but promise me you'll make… I guess uncle Nathaniel stops if you don't want to do it anymore."

Alluka nodded in glee as the boy turned to Daniel "I'll trust your judgement here."

The boys watched as Nathaniel held it down, explaining to the girl where to hold onto, Killua watching the whole scene unfold with inspecting eyes, once the man was done, he picked the girl up from her arms, placing her carefully back down onto the dog, and the next taking a leash to wrap it around Daemon's neck.

"You're right to come here first." Killua nonchalantly commented, never once looking away from the scene.

"I know…" Daniel returned back the boy's kind words by entwining his fingers around Killua's.

Killua returned the gesture, but, he was unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes. He was hesitating, unwilling to witness the expression; the love and affection that Daniel will show through his features.

Daniel, however, didn't let Killua's lack of attention deter him from continuing "I'm happy to see them. Mostly Nathaniel. Although, I'm still scared of how Vastorie is going to act around your sister. Hopefully, there'll be… no innuendos. Of any sexual kind…"

Killua unconsciously smiled at the scene unfold before him, attention now being drawn to Daniel once he realised how safe Nathaniel was being with Alluka. He could relax, or at least he thought he could, but the moment he looked at his boyfriend, a part of him wishes he hadn't. He'd fallen in a deep trap, one he couldn't crack a bone or two to help him slip out of.

A sweet, smitten look… the one once upon a time, he wished Gon gave him _that look_. It was unconscious of course, because back then he honestly had no clue he wanted it. But now… he could feel his expression melting at the warmth of _that_ smile.

All it would take is the boy to lean forward a couple of inches, and he could devour it like chocolate, sweet and innocent to the touch. Well, in Killua's own opinion, Daniel was innocent. The way he broached the topic of sex is how he originally imagined both Gon and Daniel would do it: **I don't know what's going on with my body, Killua… why do I feel tingly down here**?

Although, what Daniel had said was different from how he imagined them saying it. He said, quote **I think** **I want you sexually** unquote. Back then it took him off guard because his sister was in the same room as them. But now, if Alluka got her own room, he wouldn't mind getting a bit _frisky_ … provided Daniel still wanted to go ahead with the plan.

Killua leaned forward, aiming to kiss the boy as Daniel followed suit.

"Ahem…" The boys froze, both looking in the direction of the voice. There Vastorie stood meters away from them, on a patch of empty grass, a wooden spoon in one hand, still wearing the apron he was sporting in the kitchen earlier. How he snuck up on them, neither of them knew, but he had a wicked smile, one that just says **'I caught my son red-handed with a boy in his arms'** "before you 'two' hit _first_ _base_ , do you mind going upstairs to have a shower. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes…"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear the juicy lovebirds' gossip, just yet. Save it for dinner."

And like that, the man left without another word, Daniel and Killua left blushing in each other's arms "I- I'll show you to the shower. A- and then get you a change of clothes. Hopefully, I have some clothes that fit you…"

"Y- Yeah…"

Awkwardly the two headed upstairs, the moment of tenderness destroyed by the one-man Daniel had hoped he wouldn't. On the plus side, at least he didn't care it was with Killua, unlike Zaikaria who was adamant about stopping Daniel from pursuing him.

Still… that meant the worse was still to come.


	2. Sage's Archive of wonders

Coming back home after dealing with the ants, Daniel and Vastorie have a long talk.

Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me.

 **N/A:** I've been trying to respond to all Reviews through the dreaded PM system. So look out for my responses there.

* * *

 **Prompt**

 **Library**

* * *

"Dig in!"

Daniel's, Killua's and Alluka's mouth watered at the food being placed before then. Vastorie had gone all out, placing at least seven different types of dishes out before them. From salad all the way to hamburgers. He didn't make a lot of each dish so at this point, first come first serve, but none-of-the-less, it was still otherwise a massive serving in Daniel's opinion.

Killua filled his plate quickly, aiming for the best food in his opinion from the offerings.

Each bite was more delicious than the last, a wide array of flavours and spices mixed in to enhance the flavours. Vastorie snickered at the twinkling in Killua's eyes as he commented nonchalantly "You picked the wrong person to date, my friend."

As Killua choked on his food, his Daniel whined at the accusation. Sure, he _was_ a terrible cook, but Killua has seen it in action, so there's no need for the constant reminder "Just… why?"

"Oh…" Nathaniel piped up, a little surprised at the reveal. When Daniel first rang them, Vastorie never really ended up giving a proper explanation, other than he had a bet about a scenario he had no chance of predicting. Then again, it might have to do with the elusive painting, locked it away in the vault within his study.

Even to this day, he would often catch his husband looking at it sometimes. And every time, he would always look saddened by its contents. It the only thing he could never pry out of Vastorie, nor has he seen it with his own eyes.

Then again, his not one to talk. His kept a secret from his husband too, for Vastorie's own sake…

Nathaniel leaned forward slightly "And when did you plan to tell us?"

"Probably after I caught Daniel with his tongue down Killua's throat…"

"DAD, there was absolutely no tongue involved!"

"DANIEL, there's a certain someone who doesn't need to hear this argument." Killua gestured with his head to Alluka who was paying attention to the conversation as she ate. Although, her talent to conceal her motives was a little lacking.

Nathaniel sighed, Vastorie's lack of decency is going to get him killed one-day "Vastorie, apologise."

"There's nothing to apologise for." He stuck his tongue out at his husband, acting like a child for the first time in ages "There's nothing wrong about getting kissy-kissy in front of your parents. Also, it helps build a strong relationship. I would know…"

Daniel pretended to choke "I think I'm gonna gag."

"I could elaborate if you like…"

"No thanks!" Killua muttered under his breath, trying to think of a way out of the argument "Now that everyone knows about _us_ , I would like it if we stick to more… PG-rated topics."

"PG-rated it is. Well when a-"

"NOPE! We're not having this discussing again!" Daniel forced the topic to change, not entirely sounding convinced with his Nathaniel's question. It sounds like he already knew about Killua and himself for the longest time. And there's no way Zaikaria told him, but just in case she did… "You're not telling me something. Did Zaikaria tell you, about us?"

"She knew?!"

"She can read minds. She probably found out how my confession went down…"

"And how did it go?" Vastorie sipped on some coffee, pretending as though he was only half interested in the answer.

"Terrible…"

Killua shot Daniel a glare, which only Daniel roll his eyes at the boy "Oh, I'm sorry. It went wonderfully! As little cupids shot arrows, Unicorns rained down from the sky. Nothing but sweet noth-"

Killua held up his hands to end the conversation now before he becomes a mess "Stop! No need joke about the whole ordeal."

However, Killua was piping up only further intrigued Vastorie, the man smiling as he leaned forward "Oh, do go on. Sounds like some wonderful juicy gossip."

"Vastorie…"

The man leaned back, huffing in annoyance as he returned to his drink "Killjoy."

When Vastorie was out of the conversation, Nathaniel turned his attention back to his son "We are happy for you to, and you know we'll never judge you for anything. I'm just curious to know why you didn't introduce Killua as your partner at the door?"

When Daniel looked at Killua, the boy shook his head, letting him know he was uncomfortable with the question. It might have to do with a certain someone pretending to not be engaged with the conversation "I rather not say. I'll let Killua be the one to say-"

When Killua shot him a glare, Daniel only held up his hand in defence "WHEN he feels comfortable to do so."

Killua nodded, returning to stuff his face with more food. It made Daniel smile unconsciously. Nathaniel too smiled at his son before switching topics "Oh, earlier you wanted to ask a certain somebody, questions."

"Oh, yeah… dreading the response." Daniel looked at his other father, the man still holding a mug of coffee in his hand "I noticed something very wrong with the election."

"So, did I…" The man returned with a casual response, acting like he really didn't want to broach the topic at all, but even still, he couldn't hide the faintest of interest hidden deep within his tone.

"Why did so many people vote for you?"

"Because I'm great a what I do…"

"Elaborate?"

With a sigh, the man put down his drink "What did Nathaniel tell you?"

"He told me about how you single-handedly destroyed an _organisation_."

"Ah, the prostitute den…"

"There's an innocent kid!"

"Oh, _excuse me_ a den dedicated to _children streetwalkers_."

"What's a prostitute?" Alluka piped up, the innocent mind waiting to be tampered with. Killua only glared at Vastorie, waiting for an apology, but it never came. Yes, he spoke truthfully, but Alluka didn't need to know that kind of information right now.

And like Daniel always does, he stepped in to negate the sour mood "Alluka, it's a specialised group of kids forced into something against their will."

"Oh, does that mean Killua was a **streetwalker** too?"

Vastorie only burst into a laughter at Killua's reaction, the boy a blushing mess. He couldn't believe how easily his son's explanation backfired, yet what Daniel said next only made him close his mouth in disbelief.

"No, it's different. What those kids go through… is painful. They lose everything, whereas Killua had _you_ to return to. He's not a streetwalker. He had his little sister who loved him to return to; so, he wasn't as much as forced into those situations, but rather did it so his sister didn't have to suffer the same." _I hope…_ "Sure, he experienced painful things, but it wasn't because he needed to survive… he did it so you didn't have to do it."

Daniel could only watch tears prickle at the girl's eyes "I'm sorry, big brother."

"I- It's ok. I would do it again, no matter what." Cupping the girl's hand, he comforted his little sister as best as he could, watchful eyes looking at his every move. Seeing Daniel's intense gaze was hard, but the fact his kind words had drawn both of Daniel's parents, made it harder to resist the urge to hide.

Vastorie clapped his hands together, leaning back as he smiled "My, my… how the times have changed." His son has indeed changed, for what he believes is for the better. Sure, falling in love with someone tends to change people, but how Daniel has changed… well, he wasn't too sure in what way.

He wanted to know something, but the way his son spoke, it meant his learned a great deal over these past two years. He wanted to test a theory out, but first thing is first "It looks like my son and his partner has caught my attention. It's time I show you something… Something I have hidden. But first, you want to know what I did to gather so many votes, right? Yes, it turns that I achieved the goal of a one-man army to save multiple of children's lives. But that isn't what made me famous… not many people know about that."

The man held out a hand, smiling ever so sweetly. It was unnatural in Daniel's eyes, to see his father smile like this "I've helped hundreds of thousands of lives over my years, but most of their votes wouldn't count, because most of them are not Hunters like ourselves, or are old enough to vote either. I hide behind this joking façade to keep the attention off me because it's what I'm so used to. Ever since a child… but, the people I've helped, well, one day you'll run into them. You can hear all about their stories of my involvement with them…"

The man stood up "Finish eating up. It's time I showed you something." Vastorie checked the clock on the wall, six-past-seven. It's a little late, but he doesn't mind showing them now "It's time I show you the library… and the secrets they hold."

"~"

Nathaniel was left behind to do the dishes as Vastorie lead the three down the yet to be explored hallway, passing a large dojo on the way.

"This doesn't feel… like it's always been a home."

"You would be semi-right, Killua." The man opened his arms wide, a smile forming across his features. This wasn't originally his home. He never EVER wanted to go back to his birthplace, so this place, even though he was never a child, is what he considered as his childhood home.

"It was originally one of Netero's Shingen- Ryū dojos but was disbanded prior to your birth. Two years before exactly."

Daniel did the math in his head "So when you were 38?"

"Yes, I was one of the many Masters Netero employed. Specifically, this place. I kept the dojo intact, but as for the sleeping quarters…" Vastorie stopped right before the library, hands holding the door handle. He swung it open as he filled his voice with wonder "I turned it into this."

Unlike the study at the front, this room was a room dedicated to studying. It was filled to the brim with shelves, after shelves full of books. It didn't feel cluttered at all, except for some of the books lying around on the floor, waiting to be put back in their places.

Killua walked up to one of the many shelves, running his fingers across every title. From what his witnessed so far, it's dedicated to combat, fighting techniques, history, science and the occasional manga series tucked in between the information books. Some of them being wedged in the wrong spot. Killua stopped at one book in particular "The Hunter's dream, volume four…?" There were no other books with that name in the nearby vicinity, so he decided to reach out to remove it from the shelf.

A click sounded off in the room, echoing across the corners of the room. No matter how hard he tried to pull, the book still remained lodged into the shelf "What's with this book?"

Vastorie smirked as he closed the distance "I see you found one of the Easter eggs."

"Wait, volume four? When did you get that one?" Daniel pursed his lips, frowning slightly. His seen volumes one to three, but never four.

"Always, Vastorie pushed the book back in. He allowed his aura to run along his fingertips, aura surrounding the book before he ripped it out from the shelf without a need to exert his strength."

Killua glared at the man as he places it in his hand, fuming at how easily be able to pluck it out from its hiding hole. It was a plain green book with golden-yellow outlines. When he opened the book, he could see why it couldn't be removed without the need to exert aura.

The pages were empty, as in no text. It was instead replaced by multiple pages dedicated to the same form of strange writing they found on the inside of Gon's cube back on Whale Island "Daniel, this is the same format of text…"

The boy showed the text to Daniel, Alluka peeking over to look at the funny symbols "What does it say, big brother?"

Vastorie chuckled "Oh, so this is not the first time you've come across **Inscription**? It's not meant to be read, but rather used to program a reality, to suit ones' own needs…" The man took the book back holding out his hand to put it back in the spot it once filled. There was the same form of inscription, the very reason why it couldn't be removed without aura. It lined the back as well as a little bit of the bottom of the shelf.

Vastorie slid it back into place, this time holding out his hand to the remaining shelves in the room "Pull number three, one, two, four and then five out in that order."

"There's a fifth?!"

Vastorie dismissed the question "I'm not going to tell you why that order, or where they are. Have fun finding them."

The two boys ran to search the selves, Vastorie stopping Alluka before she could join the two "You have a much more important task." He held out his hand to one of the candelabra on the wall, fingers running along the stick designed to look like a gargoyle holding a candle "Pull this, once the last book is pulled."

The man curled his fingers around his mouth, yelling out to his son and Killua "GUYS, once you pulled them out, call out to the other so you know which ones you've pulled. If you make a mistake, you have to go back and press them all in again so it resets. Pulling them out of that order only breaks the coding needed to unlock the secret."

Daniel and Killua called out every book they found, stating where they're if, it wasn't the right one they needed in the sequence. Eventually, Killua found the fifth, hidden beside a Manga of all places, pulling out the last sequence of books. The fifth tune echoed among the books, followed by the sound of a key turning in a lock.

"Alright, meet us in the middle." Vastorie patted Alluka's shoulder, letting her know to pull the lever. Another sound echoed around the room, gears turning as concrete ground across each other.

The man took Alluka's hand as he led her to her brother and Daniel who were already waiting for them. What was once a joined table split in half, revealing a secret passage "After you…"

Daniel took the first step forward, walking down a staircase with shimmer lights, the same inscription creating the mirage of lights lighting the passageway.

Once Daniel stood on the even ground he stopped at another table, a bed hidden in the corner, as well as six bookcases lining two of the walls. They weren't very big, but they were jam-packed with books, very few places to line any more books. Most of them had no title, giving it an illusion of secrecy. There were another three waiting for them on the table, no name assigned to the books.

"Welcome, to my secret Library, **Sage's Archive**."

For a place that looked rarely touched, containing no dust whatsoever. And to top it off, the place didn't feel like they were suffocating from the lack of air, actually, it felt like the complete opposite. There was nothing but fresh air permeating the room. It felt peaceful like the whole world couldn't bother them here.

"Now I know you have lots of questions, but first, I wanted to give you a gift." The man directed their attention to the three journals on the table. The situation made Killua feel uneasy, but the man was quick to notice it, explaining the reason as to why they were there "These journals, like the five in the library above us, have inscriptions hidden in the binding of the cover. But, unlike the ones above, these ones work differently. Those were designed to work like keys, unlike these ones which act as a catalyst, allowing you to alter the pages, even removing or adding more pages."

Vastorie offered one to each person "It accepts any size, or type of paper if you're wondering. You just hold a piece of A4, or any other size, to the spot you want to place it, the book will swallow it and add more pages depending on the size of the paper you're adding. Although, be careful when removing a page, because of how the journal works, removing a page, tends to shred it into _Nen_ particles."

"Why was there three here? How did you know there'll be three of us?"

The man turned to Killua, a small smile showing "I didn't exactly, I originally thought it would be my son, Gon and you, Killua, who'd rock up at my doorsteps one day. Also, Alluka, don't feel bad for taking Gon's, I've got plenty of them to go around." He ushered them to one of the bookcases.

Daniel pulled out one labelled Emitter Volume A, flipping through the pages. It was empty, not a single line or space being filled "They're empty…"

The man laughed at the accusation, a single finger being pressed against the page. It rippled, almost seeming alive with energy "Try using _Gyo_ …"

Daniel and Killua did so at once, what was once being empty filled with words and descriptions. Daniel flipped through the pages, taking note of page number, as well as sometimes lame drawings or graphs used to explain a theory. From what he could gather, the book looked like a typically sized journal, one that was usually 160 pages at max. But this one, it held 358 pages and was no bigger than a hundred-fifty-pages. He could only imagine how many pages the other volumes had.

And the amount he had, must have cost a fortune! "Dad, how much would one of these usually cost?"

"Usually… around a million Jenny per book."

"How many do you have…?" Daniel raised an eyebrow in concern.

"About… two-forty."

"TWO-HUNDRED AND FORTY MILLION JENNY?!" the two screamed together. Their lack of response was muted by Alluka tugging on Killua's shirt "Big brother… I can't see any of the text."

Killua leaned down, hugging his little sister in a comforting way "It's ok. I'll just have to train you the basics. You'll be able to read it one day."

"And write in…" Vastorie calmly added "You have to use a pen, or pencil with _Shu_. Or else the journal won't record anything. Or you can cheat, by writing it on a piece of paper and just placing the page in the book, it'll copy the text as well. Also, I only gave you ten pages each, so you need to add more as you write in them."

Killua smiled at his sister before attempting to hand his back to Vastorie "I can't accept this. It's… too much."

"Nonsense! This pales in comparison to how much it cost to make Daniel's weapon. Speaking of which…"

Daniel felt hypersensitive about the topic, the question making him feel nothing but remorse for what he was about to say "It ah… broke… during my fight with the Chimera Ants."

"It… broke…" The man let out a long guttural sigh "There goes thirty million Jenny…"

"THIRTY?!"

"Well yeah, do you know how intricately designed that weapon was? From the shaft to the flexible whip-like feature took months to design."

"I…" Daniel was unable to look his father in the eyes "I'm sorry."

Vastorie shook his head before dismissing the argument. To him, money doesn't really matter. The only reason he spends money is to get the things he wishes to make other people's lives more comfortable, or easier "It's ok. I'm not mad, all I ask is did you like it?"

Daniel nodded "It worked wonders, and I was able to even assimilate it into my ability."

"Oh, do tell…"

Daniel went on to explain his ability, and how he used his shadow to manipulate the aura surrounding the blade. The man could only smile, never imagining that to work in this scenario, let alone his son being able to manipulate the shadow of an object. That means his son was a manipulator too, but unlike his father, who was also a manipulator, Daniel willed his shadow and not manipulate other people… "I take it you're a Manipulator then."

Daniel nodded.

"Then tomorrow, I wish to test your _Nen_ abilities, both of yours." The man held out a finger to Killua "Considering Alluka barely knows about _Nen_ , she'll be out. But I won't leave her alone. She's free to read books upstairs, play with Daemon, or she can play with Nathaniel." The man held his fist to his chin, frowning slightly "Which reminds me, I have a new problem now…"

He held out a finger to Alluka, gesturing to her attire "I don't know if Zaikaria has any spare clothes her size. I could try to look, but if she doesn't have anything that suits her. I could always get Nathaniel to take your sister out shopping."

Killua didn't like that, but the fact Alluka's eyes gleamed at the idea, meant he wasn't in a position to argue. The man was so versatile when it came to controlling the mood, let alone the situation. Each piece he moves, Killua no longer could tell the man's motives. Actually, now that he thinks about it, there was one thing Killua needed to know about the journal "Because we need _Gyo_ to read and _Shu_ to write in the journals, others can read and modify them too, correct?"

"Yes, it is possible to achieve secrecy if you use _In_. You can leave secret messages, but because the way journal works, it's an amalgamation of aura, making it impossible for anyone, but yourself to read text shrouded in _In._ If you planned on leaving a secret message for others, forget about it. I'm trying to tinker with the inscription, but I'm unable to modify it, let alone copy it. I know how to do it… I just can't do it, no matter how close to the script I can get."

Killua ran his fingers of his chin, thinking seriously on the topic. His witnessed Inscriptions in play seven times now to date. Wing's **promise string** , Ging's **gift** to Gon, **Wolfbane** , The **memory cards** for Greed Island, the **rings** within Greed Island, the five **books** in the library, and now the **journals**.

The ability to wield or write Inscriptions is quite versatile, using one's own _Nen_ , to alter everyday objects to do wondrous things. He could argue his learnt something new today, but whether or not coming here will be helpful to Alluka, hasn't been decided yet.


	3. A Promise, is a Promise

Killua keeps his promise.

 **A/N:** This chapter is just pure fluff with a mix of shameful, SHAMEFUL Smut (and barely, if any, plot). Anything I include here that I think is valuable plot points will be covered in the next chapter.

Also, if you don't want to read two boys getting it on, just skip this chapter, that's why I'm releasing (pun not intended) two chapters this week. *throws confetti* Now excuse me while I go hide in a corner for this shameful chapter I just wrote without any shame whatsoever

* * *

Daniel covered his mouth as he yawned, his journal being placed on the bedside table alongside Killua's. It's been a long day, and as tired as he was, Killua seemed to be the polar opposite. He felt on edge, uneasy with leaving Alluka alone.

Sure, she was in the guest room, right across from them, but he had a gut-wrenching feeling that leaving her alone will cause her to have nightmares about her time spent alone back at the Zoldyck estate.

He didn't want her to go through that again.

Daniel brought his arms around Killua, the boy tensing at the touch. With a gentle kiss along the boy's shoulder, Killua whine at the gesture. He shouldn't be overly worried, considering Daemon is with her. He likes cuddling up with people, and Alluka loves the attention, the warmth, the hug; even when it coming from a dog.

He just felt like his body wouldn't let his worries go away, keeping him bordering on the brink of insanity. Daniel was trying his best to comfort him, so maybe he should just give in, leaning into the touch as much as he can, to let all his worries drain away.

But there was another thing on his mind right now. He was alone, with Daniel. Sure, that pulled his thoughts towards an _arising_ situation, but he was unsure if he was comfortable dealing with it now. He had after all fantasied about Daniel touching him while he was standing in this position.

The more he let his mind wander, the harder it was to think about his worries. He could use it as both a distraction and a way to talk about a topic he promised to revisit back on the airship.

Killua accidentally moaned when he felt a hand slipping under his shirt, the sound making Daniel pull away. It was the longest awkward silence any of them felt, each ones' skin tone matching the other.

Killua turned around, the boy experimentally pulling the other into a long kiss. To this very day, their kisses still felt a little awkward, mostly in an experimental way, with a rare few feeling just right, almost _perfect_ …

His mind finally made the decision, to let go of his worries and flow with the mood. He wanted to bring up the topic on the airship right now, to just devoid themselves into a lustful tenor. But how does he start it off? He guessed it couldn't hurt to try being a little forward, pulling back slightly, the boy spoke softly into his boyfriend's lips "Daniel, the other day… I made a promise to teach you something…"

Daniel nodded, afraid to say anything just in case he sours the mood. What would he even say to that? Killua's most likely talking about the promise to teach him how to masturbate. It's not like he was going to say **yes, teach me how to** quote **abuse my noodle** unquote, as Killua put it.

Killua took Daniel's lack of words as a way to let him know, that the boy was just as, if not more embarrassed about having to be taught how to jerk off. It was his time to shine, to show Daniel the wonders of self-pleasure.

He just hoped he couldn't do anything to ruin it. Killua wouldn't want to make Daniel uncomfortable, especially during a situation he would most likely want to revisit. Curling his fingers, the boy stroked Daniel's cheek with the backside of his hand "Can you by chance, lock your door?"

Daniel nodded at the sensual touch, eager to return to their kiss.

With a warm smile, Killua then issued his first command "Then, can you lock it, then jump into your bed." He was happy Daniel followed his commands without an argument, let him live out his every desire. At this point, he wouldn't mind if he can drive his boyfriend to the point of insanity where he'll likely bottom for him.

Although, that would be really pushing it from his understanding of the boy. He watched Daniel moving back to the bed, licking his lips at the sight. Daniel had grown a little more, his old clothes looking tighter around the arms, but it also gave away some of the boy's skin, showing a little of his belly button off.

Although, he wasn't like he was fairing any better. Any taller and his clothes might have been considered a crop top. He was just lucky he didn't have any sleeves on the pyjama top he was given. On the plus side, his pants were slightly loose thanks to the elasticity and string which he could use to loosen it further.

Killua felt himself blush once he realised where his attention was being drawn to. He had unconsciously been staring at Daniel's ass for way too long, his subconscious giving away the fact that really wanted a piece of _that_.

Once Daniel jumped up onto the bed, Killua hovered over his boyfriend, leaning back into their earlier kiss, to hopefully live out a fantasy of his.

He tried to make each kiss eager, libidinous. His hand gently sliding under Daniel's pyjama top as he made sure to keep the mood sensual for his own sake. He wanted it to be more about the touching and feelings rather than just explanation dumping on the poor boy.

Nothings a turn off, like having the intricacies of playing with ones' self-being explained point-by-point. An eager moan was ripped out of Daniel's mouth, almost seeming to be swallowed by Killua's lustful nature. He could feel himself harden at the response, his need being driven by the more lustful tendencies he never knew he had.

Killua pulled both hands under Daniel's shirt, reaching under to pull them off. It forced Daniel to pull his arms up, the sexual drive being lost by the awkward pose. But once Killua managed to bundle the shirt under the boy's armpits, he pulled them up, removing the pyjama top.

Daniel blushed at how eager Killua came back to return the kiss, another moan being ripped right out of him. His boyfriend was slowly driving him insane, and while he didn't like this new side to himself, he didn't exactly want the touching to stop.

Nor did he want to be experiencing these feelings alone. He reached out to take Killua's pyjama top off. Killua, however, stopped him, pushing his arms back down with barely any force "No, just focus on what I'm doing to you, so can learn how to do it to yourself…"

"But, I…" Daniel bit his lip, seeing the innocent warm smile being directed at him made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. He could feel a part of himself wanting to let go, to be taken to a world of pleasure. But the tiniest parts of him still wanted to resist "I don't want you to be the only one… you know, doing this."

Killua chuckled as he ran one of his hands down the side of Daniel's face, fingers tracing random inches of the boy's features "I'm teaching you…"

"But you've only removed my top and kissed me for the last… two minutes give or take."

Killua flushed at the idea that his only spent the few minutes kissing Daniel. Sure, his removed a top, but still, his going as slow as possible because rushing things tend to mean more mistakes "Daniel, I'm going slow, so your more comfortable with it… not freaking out."

Daniel turned away, but Killua only brought his attention back to focus on him "don't look away, please."

"Alright, alright… slow and steady."

"Exactly!"

As Killua was about to lean forward, Daniel stopped him one last time "Thanks, for doing it slow… It helps, a little."

Killua hid his features behind his hair, a little overwhelmed by Daniel thanking him for 'going slow'. Thanking him for saving their life is one thing… but getting thanked for going slow when teaching someone how to jack off, well that was just weird. The boy leaned forward, running a tongue over one of Daniel's nubs.

The boy gasped in surprise, head reeling back, trying not to moan too loudly. He didn't want to piss off Killua by waking Alluka up, let alone his parents with his constant moaning. The boy whispered "Killua, I don't know why you're licking my nipples… but it feels…"

"Good…? Weak points. Some of the… videos I watched, had guys who enjoy having their nipples being played with."

"Oh…"

"Now, please stop asking questions…" _Or make me remind myself I'm using porn and desires to live out this fantasy._

Daniel nodded again, focusing on Killua's actions. He raised his hand, gliding his fingertips through Killua's hair, hoping the boy doesn't stop him. Killua enjoyed the touches, making no moves to stop Daniel. As long as the boy doesn't attempt to remove his clothes, his happy with this.

He might have to remove his own pants from the noises Daniel's making, sure, he would like to muffle the boy so that he doesn't wake his sister, or the boy's parents up. But he's really enjoying the sounds. He finds that it eggs him on, wanted to do more with him.

Killua moved over to the other one, licking it like the first one as he played with the other, pinching and flicking it lightly. When he felt Daniel tense up, this time it felt different. The boy had squeezed his eyes shut as he grits his teeth. Killua felt like there was something wrong "What's wrong?"

"It hurt a little…"

Killua nodded as he returned back to the sensual play, now knowing the boundary of where pleasure meets pain, well, at least when it comes to playing with the boy's nipples. He changed his methods, this time running his thumb along the nub, Daniel relaxed once more, moaning at the touch.

Hearing those moans once more made him really want to remove his pants, afraid that he'll cum from just the erotic moaning. Or better yet, he needed to speed up the situation just a little. He took his thumb off as he wrestled with the boy's pants, the awkwardness settling once more at his _attempt_ to make things feel erotic.

Once the pants were off, Killua discarded them to the side, forgetting where they ended up. He took his free hand, letting it dance over Daniel's underwear, fingers grazing over the boy's dick through the fabric. It felt kind of weird, getting this close to another's penis. But seeing the boy tensed, made it worth it. He knew he didn't have to bother worrying about Daniel. After all, he hadn't told him to stop. From the reactions the boy was giving him, it told him that Daniel was enjoying it, so, he didn't bother checking to see if he's ok.

The boy moaning his name, and god damn, was it pleasing to his ears.

Oh, how much did he wanted to wrestle the boy out of his clothes, to take him right now? He wanted to hear Daniel moan his name as he gives into pure pleasure, allowing his body to be taken by him. Killua panted, focusing on what he was doing than what was going on with his own body. It was turning him on, and this situation was supposed to be about teaching Daniel how to pleasure himself, not the other way around, receiving pleasure from a scenario where he wasn't even touching himself.

Killua ran his fingers along the side of Daniel's underwear, removing it. He stopped once Daniel was naked, enjoying the sight.

With flushed cheeks, Daniel checked to see what was going on, why the boy had suddenly stopped. What he saw made him shiver. Killua had licked his lips, and the act had kind of turned him on a little "Killua…"

When Killua turned to look at him, the sight made him tense up. Killua's eyes were dark, filled with desire and endless wanton need for his body. He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but the boy really needed to check to see if Killua was alright "Killua, are you ok?"

Killua snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head away in shame "Oh, shit… I'm sorry. It's… no, never mind."

Daniel pulled himself up, cupping Killua's cheeks while he had hoped the boy will look at him. Killua took one hand within his own, roping his fingers in-betweens the boy's. He was still unable to look the boy in the eyes, and that only scared Daniel a little, making him feel like he was the one causing Killua his internal grief.

Killua gave in after a long pause "Sorry, I was enjoying it a little too much."

"It's ok…" Daniel looked away with a guilty expression "Although, it was weird seeing you lick your lips from me being naked."

"I- I d- did no such thing!"

Daniel broke out into laughter which caused Killua to break as well, laughing at the situation alongside Daniel. It eased his lower region, the almost accident no longer being an issue. He quickly kissed Daniel on the lips, smiling once more "I guess I should be thanking you now…"

"Maybe… although, I'm still a little worried for you."

Killua shook his head "I'm ok, I was just… thinking dirty thoughts about you."

Daniel smiled as he ran his fingers through Killua's hair, egging the boy on to continue. While he wasn't one for talking dirty, he'll let Killua get away with it, voicing his own opinions on the situation. The more comfortable Killua was with testing the waters, the better, in Daniel's opinion the sensual touching became.

He can't deny he was loving this now, after all the moans and groans he had let out prior to the situation. To him, he felt nothing but love while Killua touched him "Oh, about what?"

Killua looked into the boy's eyes, now guilty about his thoughts, sure it was _his_ fantasy, but he was still afraid of how Daniel's will react to the information. He couldn't lie about it either, Daniel had an uncanny ability when it came to detecting his lies "I thought about… topping you. As in bending you over, hearing you cry out my name as I well… screw your brains out."

"Oh…" Daniel pulled away from his fingers, a little scared. Although, secretly it was because of the fear of being too much like his dad. But he didn't want this to ruin what they have, so maybe for once in his life, he'll put away his fears for his boyfriend "Maybe one day…"

Killua nodded as he felt defeated. He messed up by admitting those feelings, telling him how he fantasied about fucking Daniel. Maybe he should stop here before he ruins the mood further. Daniel, however, had a different idea. Reaching out, the boy clasp his boyfriend's hands between his own, this time making sure Killua's eyes, met his own "I don't want this to end right now… please don't stop."

Killua cracked a smile pushing Daniel back down "Sure… but tell me to stop if you start to feel uncomfortable. I know I should have said that _before_ we started, but now I'm really worried… I don't want to sour your _first_."

Daniel nodded as he closed his mouth, allowing his body, and control to be taken from him. He wanted to focus on what he was feeling, so what he learns here, he could apply on Killua. He wanted, no desired to touch Killua like he was doing to him, it was driving him mad with lust, and he was revelling in it, rather than fearing the outcome.

Killua ran his fingers lower, groping Daniel once more. Just like his first time a few seconds ago, only this time without the underwear, it still felt a little weird to touch a dick other than his own. But, it was quite addicting, for different reasons. If Sakura and Daniel didn't exist, would it just as fun to do this with Gon… to drive him to the point of insanity like he was doing to Daniel?

Apart of him said no, because this is only the beginning. He was sure Daniel would be willing to try new things the more comfortable he got, and that will be the perk to his relationship.

Seizing control of the situation, Killua started off slow, stroking his boyfriend off at a long steady pace, every inch being corrupted by his hands. It made the boy squirm, flicking his head side-to-side he tried to hold the noises in.

He didn't like it, so he decided to voice his opinion on the matter "Daniel, just let them out, just not too loudly…" Killua blushed right after, now having seconds thoughts about telling Daniel to moan for him.

Daniel gasped at the touch, letting a moan escape his lips, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Killua was slowly starting to descend into the madness once more. Only this time, he'd rather not bring it up. He rather let Killua have his way with him for now, because it was starting to get fun now in his own opinion. His chest bubbled with affection, as well as something unnatural, unfamiliar.

But Killua didn't stop there, he returned back to the old routine, the one Daniel couldn't complain about. The kisses started off slow, ramping up the moment they became more eager, wanton. He brought his hands up, one running along Killua's side as the other through the boy's hair, unusually soft.

Killua stopped a moment, pulling away to nip and kiss Daniel's neck, making sure to apply as little pressure to boy's skin. He heard the same moans, but this time, he could tell the difference between the two.

When Killua nibbled, he would hear a gasp, whereas licking and sucking tended to make the boy moan more hungrily, and it was making him hard once more, dripping with desire. Oh god, how much he wanted Daniel to touch him now, letting the boy's hands find his crotch, to stroke him just like what he was doing to Daniel. But at the same time, he wanted this to only be about Daniel, his own selfish needs and desires would have to wait, provided he doesn't accidentally release into the borrowed pyjama bottoms.

Killua could tell the boy was getting closer to release, and the longer it went on, the more a second thought crossed his mind. He wanted to try it, to taste Daniel. If he didn't like it, or Daniel felt uncomfortable, he could always stop.

"Hey, Daniel…"

Daniel's half lidden eyes, panting face looked at Killua, unable to process, let alone respond to the boy's calls. It made Killua's pants strain. He had done this… he had driven Daniel over the edge, and he savoured the moment "I want to try something, do you trust me?"

Daniel swallowed once before nodded his head, letting his actions make up for his lack of voice or control over his own body.

Killua let go of the boy's member, swinging his legs over so that he just hovered over Daniel's body. Licking his lips, he took Daniel into his mouth. He could feel Daniel tense, grabbing his thighs as if he were using them to stop himself from drowning in pleasure.

Daniel cried out, a guttural noise being forced out. Killua ran his tongue over the boy, tasting every inch. It wasn't the best thing his taste, but it wasn't the worst either. It was salty and sticky, and the harder Killua teased the boy, the more that leaked out. Considering his driven him this mad for so long shows that he has a natural talent for manipulating Daniel's body.

Although he felt like he has been doing this for hours, the whole situation wasn't longer than ten minutes, most of which was probably devoted to him removing his boyfriend's clothes.

Daniel couldn't take it anymore… he no longer wanted to be a bystander in all this pleasure. Without warning, Daniel reached out, running his fingers over Killua's member through the boy's pants.

Killua's head shot up at the action, unable to contain his own moan. He wanted to tell the boy to stop, but his body wouldn't allow it. It wanted- NO, needed to be touched. He was burning with pleasure, and if Daniel didn't stroke him off, Killua will eventually have to.

It's bad enough his probably already ruined the underwear, so he couldn't destroy the pants as well "Wait, wait-" Killua felt his weight flipped over, Daniel now on top, face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

He felt his face burning from Daniel's intense gaze, that the boy's eyes were screaming how much he wanted him without words. He won't let Daniel get the upper hand, but the longer that gaze remains on him, the harder it's going to resist its call.

Killua used his weight to throw himself back on top, Daniel uncaring about who was on top, as long as this dream-like state continues, he couldn't care less how it ended. Killua felt Daniel tugging at his pants, failing to remove it from his angle. It was souring the mood, but at this point, he probably wasn't even noticing.

Daniel was so lost in his own needs, that he just wanted to take off the boy's pants, even he has to struggle to do so.

Killua swung his body over so they were side-by-side, both of them resting against the bed. It would make it easier for Daniel to take off his pants, and when he had done so, he ran his fingers over Killua's member through his underwear.

He moaned at the touch, but, at the same time in his head, he was laughing at the situation. The way Daniel was touching him, showed he had no experience whatsoever, and probably hasn't learnt a single thing from this ordeal. But, he can't exactly deny he was enjoying it. So instead, he returned to using his hand, roping his finger's around Daniel's, stoking the boy once more.

Daniel tensed at the action now sobbing, he was close to something. His body felt like something needed to be released like he needed to pee. But he didn't want to stop, he didn't even want to tell Killua he wanted to stop. So, he did his damnedest to push through those feelings, to just hold on a while longer.

He stopped what he was doing, running his hands through his boyfriend's underwear to remove them quickly. He fumbled a little, but he managed to get them down lower, which only earned a chuckle from Killua. Taking hold of Killua, he tried to mimic the boy's movements.

Even though he had laughed a few seconds ago, he loved this side to Daniel's eagerness to jack him off, going as far as to try to mimic his movements. Sure, he was fumbling, sometimes even gripping a little too hard at times, but he kind of like that Daniel was trying.

"Ki- Killua, s-stop. I really need to pee…"

That was his cue, so Killua did what he originally wanted to do. Pushing Daniel away, he slid back down the bed, swallowing the boy once more.

The action made Daniel only cry out, hands reaching to pull Killua away, but the boy only bopped his head faster as Daniel tried to hold in that gut-wrenching feeling "S- S- Stop, I'm gonna… It's- It's!"

Everything felt like a blur right after, Daniel seizing, body turning almost into stone. He felt something came out of him, but rather than moving his head away, Killua only seemed to continue on. He could have sworn he felt Killua's throat was constricting around his member, swallowing whatever was coming out. It was worrying, scary even because he had no idea what was going on with his body.

But god damn was it intense, it felt kind of good to let go of whatever it was that came out.

Killua swallowed one last time, gagging a little. _Jeez, I thought I'd drown. You really have never jacked off. And I didn't want to spoil the bed… but fuck, damn that was hot! I broke him…_ Killua looked down, memorised by Daniel's orgasmic face "Well, how was it…?"

"Bloody scary… but also really, REALLY good…"

"I'm glad…" Killua laughed as he flopped back down on the bed, hugging Daniel close. He could feel the boy lazily wrap his arms around him, but the heavy breathing only kept Killua aroused. He'd have to jack off soon, probably once Daniel falls asleep. He looked tired.

Although he felt really good about driving Daniel insane, he did, however, feel a little guilty. He should have warned Daniel that when he gets the gut-wrenching feeling, he just needs to let go, and not be afraid.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel turned to the side, easing his breathing before leaning forward, smooshing their noses together. He was a little too tired to kiss, but he still wanted to get Killua to experience the same as he just had.

Daniel ran his fingers over Killua's member, although the action was lazy in movements, Killua rolled over slightly, moaning at the touch "Ooo… you don't have to do it if you're tired."

"It won't be fair…"

Killua laughed at the response, a warm smile being directed at the boy by his side "Alright, alright… want some tips?"

"Sure…"

"Ok, slid your hand up and down, from the base to the tip." Killua moaned once Daniel did so, next explaining tempo and speed "O- Ok, g- good. Now, the head is where you'd want to pay the most attention. L- like that…"

Killua bit his lips. Daniel was a really fast learner when he wasn't the one getting all the attention. It was scary. Now all the boy had to do, was not grip it so hard "Ease on the grip… not to tight, but a little pressure. And if you can go a little faster…"

Daniel worked up the speed, and while he still fumbled around, Killua still enjoyed it. Actually, he was dangerously close. On the plus side, at least he jacked off earlier in the shower, so it means he won't have to worry about shooting too much.

Still… he didn't want to mess up the sheets "Do you have tissues?"

"No, why?"

"I'm close…"

Like Killua had done with Daniel, he did the same to his boyfriend too. Although, he didn't exactly suck him off. He instead sped up his hand movements a little, jacking him off as quickly as his tired body could allow him.

"Oh, ooh that feels good." Killua bit his lip, trying to hold on for as long as he could. But within a minute, he couldn't hold back anymore "I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum, Daniel."

Daniel ghosted his hand over the top of the boy's member, feeling something catch in his hand as he rolled his fingers over the tip. It was sticky once Killua had finished, panting just like had done so a little earlier.

Daniel hovered his hand above his face, white fluid covering bits of his palm and fingers.

"I'll get a towel or tissue… where are they?"

Rather than responding, Daniel took his fingers in his mouth, lapping at the fluids. His face scrunched up at how bitter it was like its flavouring was sucked out, leaving nothing but a bland taste with a hint of salt to enhance the dry flavour "It tastes REALLY bitter."

Killua frowned "Yours wasn't so bad though." _I kinda like it…_ "But I won't be doing that ever again. Jeez, felt like I just swallowed a jug of your _creamy goodness_ …"

Danie lazily poked Killua's cheek with his non-sticky hand "And I thought your cum will taste sweet, just like you… considering the number of sweets you consume."

"You- You…" Killua flushed at the accusation "you're weird! You don't casually admit that…"

"Says the guy who swallowed my _creamy goodness_."

"That was a joke, and you know it!"

Daniel laughed at Killua's expression "You know, couldn't you just _Transmute_ the taste like you did with the water?"

"I… hadn't thought of that. Next time I'll jizz chocolate, just for you."

Daniel laughed at that, shoving Killua slightly in the shoulder "Yeah, next time. Just don't make it super sweet like you or your drinks."

Killua shoved Daniel for that remark "Don't say things like that. It's super embarrassing."

"Oh, so Alluka gets to call you cute all the time, but I'm the one who doesn't get to say it because it's _embarrassing_ …"

"She's not the one, who just licked 'my' cum off his fingers."

"Nor is she the one who just sucked me off, complaining I _cum_ like a hose."

Killua broke into laughter once more, alright, that was funny "Sure, Fireman Dan!"

Daniel rolled over on top of Killua kissing the boy as he did the same when they pulled apart, Killua scrunched his face "Wow, you are right. I do taste bitter as hell."

They could only smile at each other, this time returning to kiss their boyfriend before sleep could take either of them away.


	4. Hold my hand

Daniel show's Killua old photos as Nathaniel take's Alluka shopping

 **A/N:** It's my birthday… and I still can't believe I just posted that last chapter. Ironically, it's also my character's birthday.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Holding Hands

* * *

The boy was tired, yawning as he walked into the kitchen. Vastorie was already up and making breakfast, with coffee in one of his hand. Daniel scratched his head as yawned once more time before addressing his father "Morning…"

"Morning, how was last night?"

Daniel blinked once, covering his mouth as he spoke through another yawn "Tiring… slept fine though."

"Like a baby once you" the man clicked with his mouth, never once turning around "You're probably stress-free right now."

"Huh?!" Daniel let out a long yawn, too tired to figure out what his father was talking about "I'm too tired to play this game."

"Let me make it easier for you… ahem." Clearing his throat, the man did his best impression of his son, faking a moan "Killua~"

Daniel snapped wide awake, terrified at the fake impression "You heard us?!"

"No, I watched you from the camera I installed in your bedroom last year. You put on quite a show." He spoke in the driest of tones, joking about the whole ordeal. Of course, he did no such thing. It's not only rude but sickening as well. But god damn it, that squeak from behind him was worth the joke.

"Freak!"

"I'm kidding. I just happened to walk by your room, might want to tone down the noise."

"You're still a freak! You don't go listening to other people's conversation."

"Oh, yes… _conversation_. Because moaning each other's names is a deep meaningful conversation."

"Why are you listening?! You shouldn't be listening at all! It's private!"

"Then might I suggest you…" The man held out his free hand, rotating his fingers as if he were adjusting an invisible dial "turn down the volume."

Nathaniel walked into the kitchen next, black bags under his eyes. He dipped his finger in the pancake mix before sucking his finger "Morning. How-" The man adjusted his back, feeling an intense aura flaring from his son "What's going on?"

"Just some morning banter per usual."

"Dad was listening to Killua and I… having some nightly activities?"

"Nightly activities…?" Nathaniel scratched his head at the words, now heading to the sink to grab a glass of water. It was far too early to try to decipher the codes "Plain speak. I'm too tired!"

"Being… um, intimate."

"Oh, none for a week."

"Huh?" Daniel quirked an eyebrow. Was that directed at him, no it couldn't have been? Because the next thing he saw, was Vastorie's mortified expression "No, you wouldn't dare…"

As the man fumbled around the kitchen, he flicked the coffee machine on, addressing the man's concern with another threat "Wanna make it a month?!"

"No…"

"No, what?"

"Sir…"

Nathaniel let out a long peaceful sigh, only to find Daniel now confused "It's the only thing that works. No-"

"No, I think I got it. I'm gonna go upstairs, and I believe gag if you're talking about what I think you're talking about."

"If you thought about-"

"That's it! One month!"

"But-"

"Two weeks if you shut your mouth…"

"Fine!" The man pouted, arms crossed without spilling his drink "Breakfast in ten minutes." He whined, "Unless you want to have it in bed with Killua, just no crumbs."

Pouring himself some coffee, Nathaniel sipped at his drink, making a disgusted noise "What is this, super black coffee?"

"I was extra moody this morning, so prepare for one month of disgusting coffee."

"Make that six weeks now…"

"I'll prepare a funeral for your taste buds." The man sniffed in disgust, walking by the man before placing a kiss on his cheek "Still love you."

Daniel had no clue why, but that whole argument made him smile. Maybe it was the affectionate kiss at the end, or the petty revenge, or even the reminder, that no matter what goes wrong, they were still willing to work something out in the end.

He thought that the same rules apply to him and Killua, that no matter what fight they go through, they'll still be able to say **I love you** by the end. No matter what they're fighting about.

Vastorie poked his dazed son "Up, sleeping beauty. Go upstairs, wake Killua and get out of those PJs. Breakfast is soon."

"What about breakfast in bed?"

"Shoo, no crumbs in the bed. I need to speak to the both of you. We've got training at ten."

"Training…?" Daniel groaned at the news. And so early in the morning.

"This one will be worth it, I promise. Now, skedaddle!"

"~"

Daniel ran upstairs, jumping back into the bed, he won't say what happened this morning about last night, just in case Killua regrets his decision. He enjoyed it, no matter how much his father twisted it in the morning.

"Killua~"

Killua groaned at his name, turning away from Daniel "Wha~t…?" the groan was long, bordering between sleep and barely awake. He had tugged on the doona, cocooning himself within Daniel's bed.

The boy couldn't help but smile at the scene unfold, but the boy still needed to wake up "Killua, sleepy head… wake~ up."

The boy waved his hand "Shoo… you shouldn't be up at five."

"Seven!"

"Still too early."

"We're having pancakes…"

"Mmmm…"

"I think…"

Killua grunted in annoyance, waving his hand once more to shoo his boyfriend away "I wanna sleep. Wake up Alluka… she'll love some pancakes."

Daniel gently ran his fingers along the boy's side, finger dipping in the curve, dangerously close to the boy's lower region. Killua whined once more, throwing himself around to look Daniel in the eyes, slightly peeved "I'm, too tired…"

Daniel chuckled as he removed his hands, laughing at the success at waking him up through unnatural means "Good, you're up. Vastorie has some training planned later this morning."

"You and your father are evil… who tortures someone in the morning with training. Actually, don't even answer that." Killua rolled over, stealing both pillows as he used one to cover his face.

Daniel only stole it back, placing it behind the boy, resting his head against it as he held Killua close, hugging him from behind "I love you…"

Killua blushed at the words, affectionate words so early in the morning, another kryptonite apparently. Oh god, he still felt crusty from last night. He even smelled bad. With a reluctant sigh, Killua turned over to face Daniel, blushing once more once he realised how close the two were. Although, on the plus side, he was enjoying the warmth of the other's affectionate hug "Morning…" Yawning in the boy's face, Daniel swished his hand back and forth, removing the musky bitter smell from his face "stinky breath."

"Yours isn't much better…" Killua argued back with a sly smirk.

Daniel could only smile as he hugged the boy, Killua now running his hand through the boy's hair. He casually placed a kiss on the side of boy's head, his mind not registering the action at all.

"Killua, we're having pancakes."

"I can smell…"

"And training at ten."

"I heard…"

Daniel sighed into the boy's chest, now wondering if he should actually keep the conversation downstairs as a secret. Against his better judgment, he brought it up "Vastorie heard us last night…"

"I…" Killua blew a raspberry once his mind snapped wide awake. Shit, they couldn't have been that loud! How much did he know? He fucked up so bad! He shouldn't have done it now… he should have waited… waited until they were travelling.

"Even knowing that I don't regret it…"

"I shouldn't have- wait, what? This whole situation is wrong! Won't he tease you… isn't it weird?"

"The thing is… I semi told Nathaniel as well…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Daniel brought up his hands, using them to calm the boy down "He gave Vastorie a painful reminder. So, now I won't be teased about it."

"But…" Killua bit his lip. Wait, even if Nathaniel knew, as long as he keeps Vastorie's mouth shut, he won't bring up the conversation with Alluka… as long as she didn't hear them as well. Then again… Killua let out a long groan. He didn't like people knowing about that "I messed up… should have waited…"

"I'm glad you didn't…"

When Killua looked down, he saw the boy's guilty smile. Fuck, between Daniel's cute moans and that smile, maybe it won't be so bad… on the plus side, at least Daniel was more willing to try new things. The next time they do it while they're travelling, he'll make sure every place they go too has some thick ass walls!

Nobody, not even Alluka was allowed to hear that boy.

"Sure, sure…" Killua cracked a smile "I- I guess it's good I didn't wait."

"~"

Breakfast went without a hitch, Daemon making his rounds, placing his head on everyone's legs until he got something. It was still weird to see a dog with its hallowed black eyes and green iris looking up at him expectantly, wanting a treat of some sort.

He didn't know how to handle something so cute, from something that looks like it came from hell. But if the dog got bored of waiting after a few minutes of nothing, he'd move onto the next person.

Vastorie didn't seem the mind the childish chewing and loud gulps of air from the shovelling of food down their throat. He definitely needed to do shopping run. But at the same time, he's also going to need to complete his training motives. We wanted to see Killua and Daniel's _Hatsu_ in action, to not only defend but work on methods for improving it.

That's what he's always done… and what he'll forever do…

He spoke clearly from behind his paper, food remaining untouched "Alright, the time is roughly eight. Change of plans. I'll give you four hours instead, so you got until twelve to do whatever. I need to do a shopping run because two certain boys are going to eat me out of the house."

Killua swallowed his food, feeling just a tad bit guilty. Sure, the man overheard them last night, and if it weren't for a certain event last night, he wouldn't be this hungry. But that wasn't all, if Nathaniel wasn't here, or made that deal, he'll probably try to insinuate their nightly activities were the cause of this hunger. And to make matters worse, his crappy diet yesterday didn't help either.

"Dad, let it go. I promise we'll be out of here as soon as we get our information."

"And what information might that be?" He flipped a page, refusing to let go of the pages which hid his widening smile.

"You're a well-versed traveller…"

The man quirked an eyebrow "What you mean? You want me to tell you what's going on in the world? Looking to pick up a job or two?"

"Yes, well… no. Killua and I want to take Alluka to places. We want to travel the world… together. And we're wondering where you would recommend?"

"You're going to have to narrow that list down. I could list millions of things you could do. What exactly do you want to do? Hot spots? Festivals? Tours? School? What, exactly?"

Daniel looked at Killua, expecting an answer from him "You've travelled the world?"

"Twice, over my age. And it's still mostly… unexplored."

"My sister… you were right yesterday by the way. Alluka hasn't gotten out much, so I want to take her to mostly festivals, try new foods, maybe even school."

"Then I suggest Xavier's school of the gifted at Yorknew."

"Did you just… make a marvel joke."

"Actually, no. Xavier, the man I'm talking about is, or more like was a real man. His name was Xavier Griffith. He excelled in philosophy and genetics, mostly on cures that were otherwise uncurable. While he didn't manage to find a cure for everything, some people, mind you… still use some of his findings to this day, hoping to eventually cure, well… everything."

"His research on the genetic disease **Laka-tama** as well as **Banshee's Eye** were two of the cures he left behind for us."

"Oh, I heard of **Banshee's Eye**." Killua broached the topic "That's the one that affected one's eyes. Noises tended to flicker one's vision, often distorting what they perceive as being something else."

"You would be correct. But it wasn't just noises, to make it simpler, anything the brain could register, which could be heard with one's own hearing capabilities, would scramble their line of sight. Even releasing a breath, could harm their sight. The older one got, the harder it was to see. Sometimes, they would even go mad, screaming mad, which is where the **Banshee** part came in. Now, for Laka-tama, it worked in mysterious ways. But the most case, it always ends in something-"

"This isn't the place for _that_ discussion, Vastorie…" Nathaniel added quietly, a stern look being directed at his husband "No one wants to hear what Laka-tama does while eating food…"

"Oh, right… food. Anyways, Xavier's motto was: **Anything that can be caused, without need, isn't something Humanity should shoulder on through to the future generations.** Some powerful words in my opinion. His nephew, Eifion Mattocks is currently the deacon there. I can put in a good word if you like…"

Killua shifted in his seat, there must be a catch to that deal. He still couldn't believe, that a man who is reviled by his family, was willing to offer a helping hand of that kind, to their son "I'll… have to think about it."

"Then I'll just forward your name. Just, the first name… Now, what- or where would you like to start?"

Killua and Daniel looked at each other. Where do they even begin their journey? Start here, in this country, or move to another and work their way around.

Daniel tapped his finger on the table before speaking up "I want to find a path that makes me understand you better…"

Vastorie pulled the paper away, perplexed from his son's own words. What does he mean by understanding him better? "Why me? Are you sure you want to go down that road…?"

"Yes, if the election taught me anything, it's that I know nothing about what you're hiding."

The man nodded before returning to his paper "Fine, I'll write a list of at least ten people who you should visit. They'll most likely talk about different aspects of me… Although, you'll probably never understand me. No one ever does…"

Daniel and Killua looked, puzzled by the last statement. He kept it open as if he was expecting to be challenged. But it could also be a trap, one they may never walk away from.

When Daniel turned to look at his other father for guidance, he had already gotten up, walking away to do his own dishes. Was that statement just a figment of their imagination? No, it couldn't be right… Killua looked at him as well. They had both heard it…

Maybe even Alluka as well. She also seemed a little perplexed when Killua drew his attention to her. Something was going on behind the scenes, and Killua didn't like the situation one bit.

"~"

Vastorie had left to do shopping while Nathaniel took Alluka to do some shopping. It left the boys and Daemon to keep themselves busy. Daniel shifted his attention to his boyfriend, the two lounging around in the living room as Killua played with the latest console Vastorie must have gotten while he was away.

The boy relaxed his head, laying comfortably against Daemon. This scene seemed to remind him of his last pet, the need to surf through the old photos settling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to do it, but at the same time, he was writing in his journal. He felt like leaving an old message for himself to read, something he would like to re-read whenever he felt lonely.

Sure, he's going to be travelling alongside Killua and Alluka now, but that still doesn't mean they'll be doing everything together. Nathaniel was doing one thing, and Vastorie was doing another. So, the rules applied to Killua and himself as well…

Daniel looked at the clock, they still had three and a half hours to kill. He wanted to practice one of the fundamentals of Advanced _Nen_ , _In_. If what Vastorie said was true, no matter how crappy his _In_ is, no one, other than himself should be allowed to read it.

He wrote, willing his aura to remain hidden, although, without the need to remove it.

"If you're trying to hide your aura, you're failing…"

"I'm trying to test a theory…" Daniel wrote line after line, testing if he could perform it on multiple levels. He wanted to find the perfect amount of discretion when _In_ works in his journal.

He wrote the same line over and over, marking each one with a number beside it. Once he had fit as many lines as he could, he turned the book to show his work "Killua, can you tell me which out of the thirty lines you can't see?"

Killua had performed an uppercut, pausing the moment the enemy when airborne "What for…?"

"Please…?"

Killua turned his head, taking the journal from Daniel's grasp. He wrote the line **can you read this** over and over, some of which were hidden to his eyes. What the man said was true, if someone attempted to write every line with _In_ , it would be unreadable to those whose _Nen_ did not match the owners.

It was weird, but he couldn't lie about being able to read them all. Killua shifted his gaze back to the boy, weary about the reasoning to this test of theory "Number six to eight, twelve, thirteen, nineteen, twenty-two to twenty-six, and twenty-nine, why?"

Daniel accepted the numbers, finding line twenty-two and twenty-six to be the best constant war between waning strength and consistency "Thanks, I'm trying to practice so if I ever need to write anything for myself, I know that I can keep it hidden…"

Killua huffed "You're gonna write a secret love letter…" the boy turned back to his game, unpausing it before he continued playing.

"That too…"

Killua's cheeks flared at the non-existent denial, not expecting Daniel to accept the joke as a real possibility. He feared to turn around, after feeling the aura frailing behind him. He was hoping that what the boy was writing, was only a joke, and not the real deal.

Now that he thought about it, he was kind of uncomfortable right now, him and Daniel together, if they didn't count the dog, alone in the house. They should be doing something together, non-sexually of course.

Daniel continued to write in his journals, scribbles at this point, but he hoped to write down his mood, his feelings, even if it sounded like a jumbled mess. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad, and it made some sense to him, not that it was designed for anyone else to read it.

Killua finally piped up "We should do something now, you know, together?"

Daniel stopped scribbling from Killua's words, looking up to take in his boyfriend's features. His back was turned to him, so he could only imagine what the boy's expression was "Like…?"

"I don't know, it's your house… what you got?"

"Dojo, forest, library, gaming consoles… you take your pick."

Killua let out a reluctant sigh. _My choice, huh…?_

 **Raiden Wins… Fatality…**

Killua placed the controller down, thinking about what he wanted to really do. Daniel didn't seem to be the exploring type like Gon, so he probably doesn't know what to find where in his backyard, but considering he offered that choice, he must know something about the place…

Forget about training, Daniel couldn't even practice sparring with him, out of fear from laying even the tiniest of mark on his skin. Not only that, Vastorie had plans for them after.

So that left the library and the gaming console, considering he has been playing this game alone for the last half an hour, maybe either the library or… he could try his luck with forest…

Killua hummed… he didn't really feel like studying right now, not while the possibility of studying in the future existed. Tapping the controller, Killua decided to make his choice "what are you thinking of doing in the library?"

"Not so much in the library…" Daniel got up, leaving his journal behind. Daemon raised his head, planning to get up to chase down the boy, but Daniel stopped him before he could move an inch "stay, I'll be right back."

It wasn't too long before Daniel came back, five books held close to his chest "Sorry it took so long, but I'll probably never get the chance to do this with yours, so I wanted to do it with mine instead."

Taking one in his fingertips, Killua flipped through its pages to see what it was inside. It held photos of different ages, mostly of Daniel "You want to look at family photos…? That was your plan?"

"Not necessarily. You probably don't like your childhood…"

"What childhood? I've been training to be an assassin since… well, forever…"

Daniel went quiet, accepting that Killua past childhood was lost forever, but that doesn't mean he still can't experience some aspects of it, even if it's through images. Daniel Looked at the remaining books in his hand, selecting the one labelled three to six. He turned a couple of pages before stopping at one, in particular, turning it to show Killua before tapping the photo "Here…"

Killua scrutinised the photo. It was a photo of Daniel and Vastorie, the boy being cradled by his father, both smiling together. He had to be around four, possibly three. Daniel was in a little black suit, possible at the ball or exotic party. Vastorie, on the other hand, was wearing a pure white one, the lining tipped with red velvet sparkling linen, maybe silk.

He had no context, other than what they were wearing "So, what's this?"

Daniel smiled as he flipped it back towards himself, fingers gliding across one of the four corners "It was back when I was four. It was a ballroom party, maybe… I remember smiling that day, not because the event was fun, because it wasn't... at least what I could remember about the day. I was smiling that day because I got the spend the time with my fathers, but… it was because Vastorie held me close… making the night lights dance by as he spun me around, dancing to the sounds of the endless night."

"Huh…" Killua hummed as he looked at the reversed image, understanding what Daniel was trying to show. He wanted to show an aspect of his life, one that will make him understand not what he missed out, but what he could give Alluka.

She may have missed a chunk of her childhood, but he still had the opportunity to leave behind memories which Alluka could cherish, much like Daniel was reminiscing on from the old photos.

The boy held out his hand, taking Daniel's into his own, thumbing the top as he shifts his butt closer, now both using the poor dog's body as a headrest. Daemon didn't seem to mind being used, he actually enjoyed the comfort of another close by "Show me another…"

Daniel turned another few pages, Killua's hand never once leaving his own. He stopped at another photo, This time of him and a dog. He already forgot the looks a long time ago, but seeing the animal now, made tears fall. He roped his fingers around Killua's, the boy returned the gesture, interlocking his fingers around his own.

"Who's that…?"

Daniel pulled out the photo, flipping it to see if there was a name on the back. **Fenrir and Daniel**. So, the Fox, possibly a wolf, was named Fenrir. His dad seemed to be lazy when it can to names, often picking mythological names for things. Daniel is the most normal sounding name out of all of them so far. And he highly doubts Vastorie thought it up…

"Fenrir, apparently… it was the dog I was talking about. Although, I guess I mistook it. Looks more like a fox, maybe even a wolf." Daniel found himself smiling once more "I remember the dog as being this massive thing, but now that I look at it, it's probably no bigger than I am now. Anyways, Fenrir used to curl his tail around me, he'll always sleep in a circle. His tail always touching his nose. I loved him…"

Killua felt Daniel's smile was contagious, and soon he felt himself smiling alongside his boyfriend. Looks like this won't be a waste of time "Let's keep going!"

Daniel nodded in Killua direction before flipping over the pages, pointing out bits and pieces of his past.

"~"

Nathaniel hummed of himself as he walked through the shopping centre, Alluka's legs dangling around his neck. He had both arms up, the girl holding onto his hand so she wouldn't fall. It's been a long time since he done this, having someone atop his shoulders, squealing in delight.

Alluka was very happy where she was, almost forgetting that her brother wasn't here with her. A part of her missed him, missed his soft touches, the way he cradles her in his arms.

But on the other hand, she could see over the crowd of people, and she loved it "Mister Na-"

"No need for formalities, little Alluka. You can call me Nathan for short."

Alluka found herself smiling "Nathan…?"

"Yes…?"

"Where are we going?"

The man puckered his lips, wondering about that too. He has only known Alluka for one day now, so finding her style will be difficult. Apart from the Shrine Maiden dress she was wearing yesterday, she was now forced into a t-shirt and pants, because Daniel's old clothes were the only size that fit her, and she didn't like it one bit. She felt uncomfortable, unnatural in those clothes.

Zaikaria's smallest sized clothes were back when she was sixteen, so that was a no go. Ok for nightgowns, but not for walking in public. It was too big and would drag across the floor. After hearing Alluka complaining about wearing his son's clothes for the outing, he promised to buy her lots of clothes, ones that she may take with her later.

Like his husband, money means nothing to him. So, he didn't mind if she wanted the more expensive clothes, he was happy as long as she was happy "Wherever you want. There's a couple of places nearby. So, are you in frilly dresses? Cute patterns? Whatever you want… I'll try to find it."

Alluka hummed, legs swinging up and down. She liked dresses because her brother often said they looked cute on her. But she wouldn't mind a few skirts, something frilly with a matching throw over jumper "I want… some cute dresses… maybe some nice frilly shirts with skirts."

The man hummed, thinking of the layout of the shopping centre "We could try out… **Colourful Shawl** , **Humble Owl Outfitters** … and **Cuddlees Growth**. You'll probably like Cuddlees and Colourful Shawl."

"Ok!" Alluka felt giddy, wondering what she'll be able to pick out first. Nathaniel took her to Cuddlees Growth first, seeing as it was the closest to them. He took her inside, placing her down so she could look around for herself. Yet, not even two steps in, and they were already bombarded by an employee "Welcome to Cuddlees Growth, where love fits all."

 _Oh god…_ The man cringed inside, thank god Vastorie wasn't here. He'll go to town on this poor girl "Yes, my…"

The woman clapped her hands together, for a moment, ignoring his words as she bent down towards the child "What a cute boy!"

"Girl… she's my Son's boyfriend's sister… let's make that niece, just to make things easier."

The employee stood up at the mistake "Sorry, she just had-"

"Yes, well aware of the issue. I'm looking for something a little cuter than 'I'm borrowing my brother's boyfriend's old clothes'. So, can you point us in the direction of the girl's clothes?"

Nodding the person held out their finger "In the back towards the right. Please don't hesitate to call one of us for help, sir."

The man bowed before following her directions, leading Alluka into the back. He sat down on one of the many seats, letting her decide on what she would like, rather than picking and choosing himself.

He was terrible when it came to clothes, the _disaster_ of the wardrobe. While he preferred Vastorie went instead, not only was he lucky that the man didn't go, he felt like Killua would worry even more. It was a little strange to see Vastorie pick up on that, especially when he would've loved to play dress up with little Alluka.

Alluka came back up to him while he was in his daze "I don't know what size I am. There are all these numbers and I don't know what to do."

 _Now, this I can help with…_ "Alright, I want you to show me which ones you like. I'll pick out a couple of sizes in different ones, we'll try to narrow down your size."

Smiling at the information, she took the man's hand within her, guiding, or dragging in Nathaniel's eyes to what she wanted to show him. She showed which ones she liked as the man spread the clothes, finding ones of sizes he thinks will fit her. He managed to make eight sets before being dragged once more, this time to the change rooms.

He allowed Alluka to go in by herself, standing outside as he waits for her call "Nathan, I think I'm a size thirteen."

"Hold on, let me come in to check." When the latch unlocked, he walked in, greeted by a pant-less girl. He chuckled before leaning down, noticing something a little abnormal. He paid no attention to the obvious tent, scrutinising the plaid shirt. It looked like the right fit, but it seemed a little tight around her waist.

"Did I give you a fourteen?"

Alluka went through the shirts before picking up the frilly pink one, a plain throw on style shirt.

"Try that on for me…"

Alluka switched shirts, Nathaniel helping her roll it over her body. It looked a little too loose now. With that information, he picked up the plaid shirt she tried on last. It was a _slim fit_. That might explain the trouble with her size. So, she was a fourteen 'slim fit' and normally thirteen. The other problem was she needed better underwear, it looked worn out, and a boy's style one. Not because it was Daniel's old underwear, no he threw those out long ago. These looked like it was intended for her…

"Alright, I'm gonna find replacements for those…" the man gestured to her lower regions, Alluka flushing in embarrassment. It was obvious something was sticking out, something she felt as though it was unnatural to her body. Killua already explained it to her, but that doesn't mean she liked her circumstance "Am I disgusting to you…"

Hearing the question, the man felt his gaze return to the girl, disgusted at her question "What makes you think that?" The man whispered, hoping to draw no attention to their conversation.

"Because I have _that_ …" the girl croaked, sobbing silently from her own thoughts. Nathaniel wiped away the tears, smiling ever so softly at the young girl "No, not at all…" he shook his head, planting a small kiss on her forehead. He needed to have a discussion with Killua, an embarrassing one at that. Not out of judgment, but one with the knowledge he learnt over the years.

Not every girl in Alluka's position have had the same experiences, but his heard differentiating opinions, and maybe one will fit with her values. He'll have to sit Killua down and explain some terms like _tucking_ , hoping that it will help Alluka out in the future. If she feels disgusted with what she has, then making her comfortable with what she has is the best approach "I've met many girls in your position, and while I'm not the best one for advice, I can point you in a couple of directions. I know a few girls in a similar position to you, and maybe they can help you. Would you like that?"

Alluka smiled a little, nodding her head at the words.

With a small smile, Nathaniel ruffled her hair "Alright, good girl. Now let's get your size. I'll just have to ask one of the ladies for help with underwear. I'm not the best when it comes to that, and we can't really try them on."

"Ok…" When the man got up to leave, Alluka stopped him "Thanks, Nathan… I think Daniel grew up to be like you. He's really understanding, just like you…"

The words made his lip quiver, hearing Daniel has taken after him. His son has always had a fear of being compared to Vastorie, so hearing someone say his more like him, made it harder to contain the tears of joy "He would love to hear that from you."

With that, the man walked out closing the door behind him, leaving only once he heard the door lock once more. Daniel has grown up a lot, and Killua may be the reason as to why he like this. He'll have to thank the boy, and give him advice for his sister, as well as float a few names of people who may be able to help Alluka.


	5. Sage's Archive of horrors

**Prompt**

Crying

* * *

It hasn't even been two days yet, and he already has felt more comfortable with the situation than he has ever felt in his entire life. Sure, he experienced the same things with Gon's aunt, Mito, but this…

This was just the right move. From the moment he reminisced alongside Daniel over his boyfriend's past, to the moment Alluka ran into his arm, giggling and laughing over how much fun she had, and all the cute things Nathaniel brought at her request. This all proved that this _was_ the right move. He couldn't thank Daniel's family enough, smiling the whole way through when Alluka showed him item after item.

He hugged her close once she was finished, crying internally about how lucky they were. Now that he pushed her away, sure, he noticed the wardrobe malfunction with Alluka, but she seemed to be happy sporting her sky-blue plaid shirt with the strawberry-pink frilly skirt, and a creamy brown short-sleeve jacket or vest going by the design. And to top it off, she also had a little pink and red glitter butterfly pinned between her fringe and right ear, meshing well with the emotional cartoon faces hair bands.

She was his cute little sister, and seeing her this happy, could only make him happier. It took him a while to notice it, too drawn in by his sister's charm. Nathaniel behind her was waving a finger at him. He was calling him for a private talk.

He continued to smile before looking back at Alluka, never once letting his worries show "Alluka, go play with Daniel. He's got some wonderful photos to show you."

She ran after the boy, eager to see the photos Daniel was showing. Once she disappeared out of his sight, he turned to Nathaniel "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, but first follow me." The boy was lead into the study, the man closing the door behind him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Alluka wasn't born a girl, was she…"

Killua bit his lip, he swears to god, Daniel's dad better not be biased like his family, the whole lot of them always calling her a **he** when Alluka was, in fact, a **she**. He was about to abuse the man, but Nathaniel stopped him "I'm worried about her because she broke down in the change room when I noticed a… tent. _This is awkward_ …"

Killua ignored the second half of the sentence about a 'tent', more worried about his sister's health and safety "Wait, what you mean she broke down in the change room?"

Nathan leaned down to Killua, looking the boy in the eyes "She thought, and I quote **Am I disgusting to you… Because I have** ** _that_** **…** unquote, which is why I'm speaking to you in quiet. Does she have acceptance issues? Is there anything I can help with? Anything at all…? Doctors, people I can point you towards that can help you, help her?"

"I…" Killua hid his face, he couldn't believe that his mind originally thought Nathaniel was the judgmental type. If anything, the way the man carried himself, he was more like Daniel… open and willing to talk things over. He's been on edge for so long about Alluka's misgendering that as soon as they find out that she has male genitals, they'll automatically start referring to as a 'he'.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, resting his hands on both of Killua's shoulders "Something you don't like to talk about?"

Killua's eyes snapped wide open "No, it's just…"

"You what…?"

"Jumped to conclusions…"

Nathaniel ruffled the boy's hair as he stood up "Well, when you want to talk about it, you can come to approach me. Not Vastorie, just me…"

"I wouldn't even approach that man if he was the last information broker on the planet."

"Right…" Nathaniel awkwardly scratched the back of his head, worried about souring the boy's mood.

"There is something…"

"Anything you want, just ask…"

"Thanks, for taking her out. She's really happy about the things you did for her. Sure, it hurts to know that she still has that resentment towards her body… but little things really do help her."

"Then, would you like to know about tucking?"

"Tucking…?"

Nathaniel nodded once "Yes, I… hold on." The man got up, flipping through a series of cards, grunting in annoyance before pulling a drawer open next, picking through pages "I know it's here some- found it." He flicked the card out, showing it to Killua.

"Ashton Nieves? Whose-"

"She is someone who may be able to help Alluka. She lives in Yorknew, as a… drag producer. But ignore that for now. Ashton lived in a similar position to Alluka, feeling not right with the body she was born with. So, I thought, maybe-"

He didn't have time to think before arms were wrapped around him, surprising him for the second time that day "Thank you…"

A crooked smile, inched across the man's lips, a single hand resting on the boy's shoulder "Anything, for the boy who helped my son."

"I- I didn't do anything like that." Killua huffed in annoyance, which only made Nathaniel burst out in laughter. To see him rubber band from affectionate in a caring way, to absolutely denying something he believes he hasn't done was funny. But he still wanted to thank Killua, even if the boy believed didn't he deserved it.

"I had my suspicions, as would any parent after being told about their son's partner was an Ex-Assassin."

Killua looked up annoyed, find that offensive to be lumped in with the rest of his family of aggressive killers. He's not like them, able to show his feelings, just like Alluka.

"HOWEVER," The man objected with a lob-sided grin "you were a positive influence on my son, which is why I'm thanking you in the first place. I don't know what exactly you've done to Daniel, but when Alluka mentioned he reminded her of me, I felt like you had a part to play in that…"

"But… I didn't really do anything. He… was always like that. From the moment I met him, to now…"

The man shook his head. He never remembered Daniel being this loving, this caring towards anyone, so maybe Killua couldn't see it just yet. Although, he wasn't going to give up yet "Killua, thank you for being a part of my son's life. You have my blessings."

Killua flushed from those words "Everyone I know has weird families."

The man broke out into laughter "Well, I can't vouch for anyone else, but I can tell you one thing for certain. Daniel was _definitely_ … _never_ like this." Ruffling Killua's already messy hair, he walked off, leaving Killua alone to his own thoughts. _Daniel was never like this… what makes me so different? I've done nothing to Daniel… Only…_

Killua closed his thoughts off before looking back at the closed door. _I only wanted to protect him… that's all…_

"~"

It was a while before Vastorie got back after Killua had his discussion with Nathaniel. He held the card in his hand, looking it over once more. It was just a name and a number, no details, other than what Nathaniel told him she does for a living.

He still can't believe it, how helpful his boyfriend's parents are being, even with the threat of who his family is, lingering in the background. What do they hope to achieve through him? He can't offer them free kills…

And he's not about to offer them a discount voucher either. He left that life behind, wanting to instead take care of his little sister. Yet, what Nathaniel has done for him over the past few days, is more than what his family have done for him.

Sure, they trained him into this emotionless killing machine, which in its hindsight, helped him become strong enough to fight. However, what he learnt from Bisky and Wing helped him push through the barriers placed upon him, and his fight with the Knuckle, Shoot and the Chimera Ants helped him grow even further.

What his family asked for, was for him to take over the family business…

What Nathaniel has asked for so far, was for him to continue loving Daniel. Cheesy as it may be, it was a weird request. And he has yet to hear what Vastorie asks of him…

And Zaikaria, well… he doesn't know how she'll react to the news. She was hostile at the start, and hostile when they met once more. How will she be now if Vastorie and Nathaniel both agree that he is a positive influence?

He couldn't figure it out, and frankly, he didn't want to see her right now.

"Killua…"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts, drawn to the man in the middle of the room, aura wavering like a river between his fingertips. He briefly forgot he was in the middle of a special training regime, a basic test to see what he and Daniel could do so far.

Yet, amongst all the requests, not once, did the man ask to see their specialised _Hatsu_.

"I understand that card between your fingertips is important but focus on reality."

"Right, old man…" Killua flashed the man a smirk, which did nothing to Vastorie, not even irritate him in the slightest. If anything, he only doubled down on the joke, carrying it further than it needed to be "That's _Ancient_ to you, lost child. I'm merely imparting wisdom, but your eyes stare off into the distance, like your trying to decipher what two plus two is…"

"Four…"

"Is it really…? Or is it, two items of two different categories?"

"Huh…?"

"Exactly! You heard… but didn't think about what I was really asking. What was I saying exactly?"

Killua thumbed his chin at the question "You were talking about _Nen_ exercises. But never once asked about what our _Hatsu_ is."

"Why do you think that is, Killua…?" Vastorie showed off a toothy grin, revelling in the boy's confusion. He wanted to see what conclusions he jumped to, to see if he could trip the boy through his own confusion on the matter.

"No clue! All I know, what you're doing now, is wasting our time."

Daniel remained in the dark, not wanting to step on either one's foot. He could see his father's childish games coming from a mile away, but he knows failing to play the game, only makes the man step up his game, seeing how far he could push them before they snap, and are forced to play by his rules.

"Not even a guess… a protégé and not even he with his so-called genius levels of intellect couldn't figure out such a simplistic goal."

Killua's eye twitched, now he was annoyed. What exactly was this man hiding up his sleeves?

"You're wondering what I'm hiding?" When Killua's face widened in confusion for a moment, Vastorie could only laugh "It's plastered all across your face. I'm playing a game, now it up to you to decide where it leads…"

"Fine, I demand to know why you're wasting _our_ time. You were intrigued when Daniel mentioned how **you wished to test our** ** _Nen_** **abilities, both of ours**. You also gathered that Daniel was a Manipulator, from his explanation on how he willed Wolfbane to move around using nothing but his **shadow**. And you have no clue on what category I belong to as of yet… So, no I will not _dance_ in this game with you!"

Shifting his posture, the man smiled, such a calm, angry response from the young boy. The polar opposite of his son whom yet to join in their argument "Fair response, but… I could narrow down your category with a simple game of expressions. But that wouldn't be fun… SO, instead, I'm going to ask you a thought provoking question."

Twisting his wrist, the man pulled out his phone, typing something on the phone "If my son is a Manipulator, what're the chances of him meeting a Manipulator like himself? Doesn't matter what aspect, just that he meets someone, whom shares something in common with him…"

"High…"

"Go ahead, explain your reasoning…" Vastorie egged him on, never once looking up from his phone.

"People share similarities with everyone, so the chances of someone running into Daniel with something in common is very likely."

Snapping his phone closed, Vastorie looked up "You have much to learn. Everyone is different in one way or another, but the similarities is what could scare you. Take Zaikaria for example. Like me, she's a Specialist. Yet our goals contradict each other. We share the same roof, I helped her discover and cultivate her ability, and to this day, she still dislikes you… why do you think that is?"

Daniel focused on the conversation, now intrigued by the conversation. Sure, he knew Zaikaria didn't like Killua, but he was hinting at something, something hidden at the tip of his tongue.

"Because I'm an Ex-Assassin, because in her deluded world, once a killer, always a bloodthirsty killer."

"Are you sure…? Would it have to do with something on the boy's back? A certain mark long forgotten…?"

Daniel unconsciously ran his fingers across his back, feeling the mark left behind by Pitou. It was because of his lack of speed, slower than the cat-like reflexes. Sure, he saved Killua and Gon during the act, but he wasn't strong enough to walk out unscathed at the time.

Killua grit his teeth "She told you… didn't she."

"She told me many things, many, which I could use to contradict you with right now."

"If I had the strength, would I do things differently… yes, I would make sure Daniel didn't get hurt back then, and that Gon wouldn't have time to mess things up."

"And what if things get _worse_ …?"

Killua bit his lip, unable to come up with an answer, would he do things differently once more, or go back until everything fell back into place like it was now.

"No response, good… This is a lesson for the both of you. Every step you take from now on changes the future. You don't know if the results are good or bad, so just know, that once, ahem… **shit hits the fan** once more, choosing to run forward as much as an option… as is running away from danger. Knowledge is what sets up the differences between the two."

"I'm well aware of that…" Killua jerked his finger out, pointing it at Vastorie "Now, why are you wasting time?"

"Not wasting… but setting up."

Nathaniel came into the room holding a cup, thinking this will be a divination test, Killua quirked an eyebrow from the lack of water filling the cup. The man took it from the man's hand, thanking him before twirling it in his fingertips "Daniel has shared his aura with you, so I'm wondering how much of a connection the two really share?"

He turned back to Nathaniel, smiling once more "Two hours…"

Daniel and Killua looked at each other confused, wondering what's with the time limit, possibly request.

Nathaniel adjusted the clock on his wrist, preparing it as Vastorie tossed the cup to his son and boyfriend "Sit, clasp your hands together, with the cup between you two as you let your _Ren_ fight for dominance. Feel each other's aura, try to let your feelings reach out, to understand every ounce of each other."

"What's with the cup…?" Daniel asked with a suspicious expression.

"Meld your aura together in the middle, where the cup rests. I want to control, not to be showered with love and affection."

Killua sat across from Daniel, the cup between them, blushing from what he was about to do. Vastorie expected them to share their aura, to press each other's emotions and feeling into one another. He didn't know what for, but the request alone left him a blushing mess.

He pushed and pulled Daniel's aura between himself, letting it linger somewhere in the middle, collecting within the cup. He had been focused on his desires, wondering if Daniel could hear the thumping of his heart through his aura, whether or not Daniel could hear him better than he could hear Daniel.

He managed to shut out everything else, but by the time he realised what was really going on, it was too late. The voice was loud, ringing in his ears by the time he realised how close Vastorie had gotten, the third wave of aura mingling with their shared aura "Let the game begin…"

Nathaniel slid in with a second to spare, the clock on his watch counting down as he laid each person's head against the floor. What Vastorie just did, was nothing more than play a game of teasing, and his real goal, started the moment his aura, mingled with theirs.

"~"

Killua pulled away from Vastorie while making sure to drag Daniel along with him, holding him close to his chest. Daniel could practically smell the boy's scent, the Chamomile lingering with a hint of Jasmin and Cinnamon.

His cheeks warmed at how close he was to Killua, but the boy who was holding him could only worry about how close Daniel's father had gotten, along with the ill omen he had breathed down their ears.

He felt a thud against his back, Killua forced to look behind him. There was a bookcase, he couldn't remember a bookcase behind them in the dojo, but now that he was looking carefully, they weren't in the dojo anymore, now they were in the library.

Did he fall asleep, no… it couldn't be such a simple explanation. Vastorie had done something the moment his aura mingled with their "What did you do?"

"I'm training your _Hatsu_ …" The man chimed with a smile, a bounce in his steps as he scoured the library "Welcome, to the true version of the **Sages Archives**." Killua could feel there was something wrong with the scenario, ghostly figures roaming the place, touching different books which seemed to glow with different auras.

Vastorie touched a book, pulling it out as he crossed the room once more, closing the distance between himself and the boys. He flicked open the journal, handing it over to Killua "Every book in here, belongs to someone else. It's their _knowledge_ , mingling with my own. Think of this place as…"

The moment Killua felt his shoulder touched by the older man, he felt hostility, although his reaction was a second too late. The man had picked him up with little to no warning throwing him into a bookcase which promptly exploded into a series of books, each drifting into the air without rhyme or reason.

"Killua!"

Apart from hearing his name called out by Daniel, he felt no pain, not even a force pressed up against his back when he hit the bookcase. This world felt wrong, just like his body. He felt a surge of aura unlike his own, mingling between his, shifting and changing. He felt more powerful like he could destroy the world over with a click of his fingers, yet the moment he activated his _Gyo_ , checking to see how powerful the man was, he could only make out a mirage of colours floating around him, each more different than the other. The consistency, the strength… the volume was being compressed into one tiny body, and neither one wanted to escape.

Vastorie did the same to Daniel, throwing him in the opposite direction before promptly bringing his hands up, typing away at an imaginary keyboard "Welcome to my world now, where I'm the training dummy who cannot die. I wanted to surprise you, so sorry, for the manhandling and treatment."

Once he stopped, he drifted his hand out, each bookcase seeming to explode, every volume, every book drifting high above the ground, floating until they waited for their call. And the scenery changed right after.

Daniel notices the subtle changed, the blatant rip-off of a game he loved to play when he was younger. The screaming trees with faces, the hanging bodies obscured from their view. This wasn't the real world, not by a mile…

Yet, even with the dangers of the unknown lingering in the area, he was still worried about Killua's safety "Killua, are you ok?"

"Never better…" Killua mumbled as he stood up, looking over the stage "So, explain how throwing us into this _imaginary game world_ is going to help train us…?"

"Well, first of all, both of you can't get hurt here. Second, anything you learn here, with practice, could also be applied in the real world. The same can't be said for me. All the books here, are splitting images of the real ones, only this time they're split by creators, not contained within a single _Nen_ Category under their respective letter. If you want extra tips or hints, feel free to use the command console on your watch."

Killua looked down at his wrist, now noticing the watch. He flicked it open, a menu popping up like the rings back on Greed Island whenever Book was called. He hit the search command about to type something before he stopped "Can you see our search history?"

"No, that's for your eyes to see." He smirked at the question, not giving away a very crucial detail. He had already activated an ability the moment he touched both his son and Killua, so he didn't need a reason to 'see' what Killua was typing when he could probe the boy's mind in secret. Handing Killua and Daniel that book before throwing them was a disguise so he could get close.

Killua quickly typed 'electricity', many books drifting from the sky, lining up before him. He grabbed a random one, browsing through its contents. Vastorie was right, this place was a wet dream for those who wanted to train. The books went into great detail on how an ability was designed, it's methods and circumstances of use including how it could be implemented, all written down precisely. It even had a scientific method, applying something that existed in one's aura to be used on everyday objects.

The one he just happened to randomly grab went into detail on how to charcoal grill meat using electricity. Random, but humorous to know. He quickly called off the search, the books disappearing back into the waves of other books "So you're telling me, every book here, is of someone you trained."

"Oh, god no! Some of them are theories from Mangas, Games, as well as videos… even Ancient texts. It's not just limited to _Hatsu_ s, there are other categories as well. Want to learn Judo, perfect, just search for the books. Want to know how to dual wield a knife and a pickaxe, look it up. It will explain the pros and cons, including how you can maximise each weapon so there are no flaws in your fighting style. There's even a function that can summon said weapons."

Daniel pulled up the search, immediately searching for Wolfbane. A single book floated to his spot. He grabbed it with haste, flipping through the pages until he found the function.

And like his father predicted, the weapon dropped into his fingertips, and once again, he could hold the blade "Now that's… awesome!" The boy gave it a few test swipes, the weapon functioning just like he remembered, "Killua, look, I got Wolfbane back…"

Killua frowned slightly. There was still something very wrong with the place, and he couldn't shake the feeling off. He felt like he was being watched from every corner, judged without reason. But if this place really functioned like a training, or practice mode as they're usually called, that meant… Vastorie could not only do the same, but if he was indeed immortal, and is the practice dummy they could fight against… every book here, was at his disposal as well, although he didn't know to what extent "So if we wanted to… we could spar with you, correct?"

"You would be wise to think so… but unwise to do it alone."

Killua allowed a crooked grin to show as he turned to Daniel "Wanna beat your dad's ass?"

Daniel nodded in glee, turning to face his father "Two against one, I like those odds."

Vastorie couldn't help but smile as he brought his guard up, shifting one of his hands to egg both boys to come to fight him.

"Like always!"

"Like always!" Daniel mimicked, lashing out his blade as Killua went in first. The man stepped to the side, avoiding the attack at the last second, fingers brought up, dangling over the boy's arms as he adjusted his posture "Arm up, adjust your wrist, never step forward when lunging a great distance." He kicked the boy away, grasping Wolfbane before pulling it forward, throwing the unsuspecting boy into his grasp.

He brought his fist forward, slamming into the side of the boy's face, disorientating his son as he made him bounce off the floor, ricocheting him up into the air like he was a ball. The boy had no time to react before he was grabbed mid-flight, slammed into Killua like a baseball bat, using the momentum to send them both flying further away from him.

"Two, for creativity. And five for teamwork." Vastorie argued as he leaned against the air, smiling ever so softly.

Killua grunted in annoyance as he stood up, feeling no pain, neither from the kick nor from being hit like a piñata with Daniel. It seemed like Daniel was the same, dusting off the damage like it was nothing. So, it was true, they were immortal while they were here, but a consequence like that has to have some serious ramifications on the one whose power it originated from.

And he was smirking right at them. It was like he knew what they were thinking.

Killua cracked his knuckles, allowing his Assassin Mode to take over for a moment. While here, he won't have to worry about killing the man. _Let's see how you do against this…_ Shifting his arms, he shifted his aura, activating another assassin move along the way. _The snake awakens…_

He let his instinct take over, whipping his arms with speed and fluidity, intending to rip through the man's defences. He flailed his arms around, but no matter how many times he swung at him, his arms failed to connect, not even grazing the man's skin.

Daniel joined the fight, drawing his aura out. He aimed for his father's back, hands reaching out from the darkness. But what happened next, he wasn't expecting. A flash of light decimated his attack. It was like a flash bang went off, lighting the room in a blinding light.

He hadn't expected it, and neither was Killua. Although he was shocked briefly, it was more than enough for his opponent to use to his advantage. He felt an open palm connect with his face, stunning him for a moment before using his body like a volleyball, throwing it at Daniel.

Daniel caught Killua with ease, but his father immediately closed the distance, a hand being brought up to take them both out.

Killua grit his teeth. _Now or never… God's speed!_ He forced his ability to activate, electricity swallowing his body whole. Taking the boy into his arms as he escaped, clutching Daniel like he had done to Alluka when they made their escape from Tsubone and the others.

Vastorie barely raised an eyebrow, only looking towards their direction.

His reaction hit Daniel like a brick wall, the attacks, why neither one could land a hit, even when they are attacking from his blind spots. He was cheating, through the same method, his sister could perform.

And the moment he thought it, Vastorie's smile grew, a click of his fingers snapping in the boy's direction "Bingo!"

Killua could only raise an eyebrow at the reaction, Daniel being forced to explain "Zaikaria's ability is to read minds the moment she touches someone. Although his cheating by using it on more than one person."

Clapping his hands, Vastorie nodded "Exactly! You know those bosses which AIs are ramped up to impossible levels, often cheating by taking a chunk of your life out before you even start the match? Think of me as that, on steroids…" the man held out his hands, one hand being swallowed by black fire, and another with glowing light "Every ability recorded here, I can use it to its maximum output, at the cost of my own fatigue. So, the longer I'm forced to fight in here, the more time I have to spend in what I like to call **recovery mode** …"

"Which also explains why some morning you were really…"

"Irritated? Angry? Pissed? Yup, that's why… I spent so much time sleeping, I often wake up annoyed, and really hungry… If you want to know what's happening to your bodies, Nathaniel should be taking the both of you, as well as myself to bed. From the damage, I inflicted on you as of now… I'll be out cold for at least six hours, whereas you… will only be out for the remainder of this ability is activated. I can keep going if you like… or I can end it now. By the way, because time is slower here, the watch on your wrist will tell you how long we've been in here."

Killua checked his watch, two and a half minutes had gone by.

"Two and a half minutes, which only one-quarter of that time, has actually passed in the real world." That was a lie and he knew it, but the end goal will be worth it in the end. The surprise, overtaking the reason "Care to continue?"

Killua nodded before looking back at Daniel "I'm game if you are?"

"Well, we can't beat Vastorie through normal means… but…" Daniel's eyes looked towards his father. _If he could use other's abilities here, that means he can also use mine and Killua's also…_

"That would be correct, I can as of now, use… **_God Speed_**. Of course, if I wanted to. I can also use **_Shadow Puppet_** , as well as the both of them of them together like a combined attack." The man let his fingers drift, electricity swallowing his body whole as he used his other hand to weave his shadow, combining the two into an electrical darkness wavering in the air. Although, unlike Daniel which altered them into hands, Vastorie was melding them into tendrils "Want me to give you advice, or do you wish to attempt to take me on once more…?"

How do they take out a boss that effectively considered cheap, using everything in his own world, his arsenal of weapons he has worked on and wish to build, to destroy their enemies? Killing him isn't an option, as doing so will end this world and ultimately kick them back into reality. And taking him on will only increase the amount of time he spends sleeping…

Actually, now that he thinks about it what was the two-hours Vastorie mentioned to Nathaniel. Was that the time Vastorie intended to spend here, or the time spent on the outside?

Vastorie looked towards his son "Good catch!"

"Can you please turn that off! It's weird having you go through my brain and-" The boy stopped, completely forgetting about his original question, to instead ask something he remembered Zaikaria mentioning about her ability. When she probes someone's mind, she can read everything including… _that_ "I swear on the rest of my life, if YOU probed through what Killua and I did last night, I'll tell dad! And then you can kiss your ass goodbye!"

Vastorie could only smile at the treatment "Ah, she told you about the limits of her mind-reading ability, huh… well, in that case, she failed to mention something. The reason I have a better understanding of her ability _here_ than she does is that because of the amount of time I spend here. While I sleep, I can activate this ability. There are things in this world, that I've still yet to write in the counterparts of the real world. I study here because understanding an ability here, will help me give pointers later…"

"Also…" The man swirled his finger in the air, letting his words linger for longer than it should "I only sleep when this ability knocks me out. So, the time I spend here now will be the last amount of time before I can reuse it. I can only use it infinitely, as long as I do not hurt myself, or others. SO, don't expect me to come up with pointers after I wake up. Which brings me to my point. Zaikaria can shut out thoughts, she just needs to practice a lot… on others."

Holding out a finger, Vastorie pointed towards his son, making sure he understands this next point clearly "That's why I let her kill me over and over again in this world, so she can understand how to manipulate people's memories, where she can alter and where she can't, without damaging someone's mentality…"

Daniel's eyes grew dark. Did Zaikaria do something to him when he was younger? Is that why he can't remember about those old scars which were healed back on Greed Island? Or was that comment directed at his more recent ones which covered the old wounds? "The scar… did Zaikaria do that?"

"Ahh, you want to know about _that_ scar…" Vastorie shook his head "No, but I _do_ know who did _it._ However, I'm not going to tell you. I know why she made you forget about the wound, she was scared of your original response…"

"My original response…?"

"You should ask her… force it out of her if you must."

Daniel looked at Killua, perplexed about the idea. What did she know…? Why was she so scared about him remembering? Did she fear a specific outcome? "Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope! I'm here to train your ability… Nothing more… Nothing less…"

The boy grits his teeth, frustrated by having a secret being revealed without substance. He had no sort of clue to latch his hands onto, other than Vastorie's words about Zaikaria knowing about the old wound.

Killua stepped in, one hand resting against Daniel's shoulder with a knowing smile. He knew how frustrated the boy was, having a question dance on the tip of one's tongue without an actual response or reason for no answer, is frustrating "Fine, you're here to train us… right."

"Exactly…"

"How…?"

The man raised a finger, letting it dangle in the air "So, first things first. After probing your mind for the extent of your knowledge on your ability. The quirks, the boundaries, what you figured you can and can't do… I theorised on how you could improve your ability based on other books I've read here. Studying is what I, do best…"

Stopping his finger, he held it out to Killua "You first. **God Speed,** or should I say **Whirlwind** and **Speed of Lightning** are a grand concept, working so wonderfully in sync with each other. It does have its flaws, as does every ability when first designed."

"Like…" Killua fumed at having a flaw pointed out, let alone his memory on his abilities being read without his knowledge.

"I can't vouch for **God Speed** as a whole, you haven't tested it out to its full capabilities. You held Alluka and Daniel when you ran it dry, and saving Gon… well, you weren't paying attention to your body."

"Stop that…" Killua grit his teeth, hating how the man was going through his past like it meant nothing to him.

"If you think I'm gonna judge you… STOP IT! YOUR PAST ACTIONS ARE YOUR OWN CHOICE! I'm here to help improve your abilities, nothing more… nothing less. NOW, as I was saying… the core function of your ability, depends on how much electricity you can hold within your body, yes?"

"Why are you even asking… can't you read my mind for the answers?"

Vastorie blinked slowly, a little frustrated "It's like I'm dealing with my old self all over again."

The words peaked Killua and Daniel's curiosity, one which made Vastorie even more frustrated at having that little secret being revealed by his own admission "No, I'm not going to talk about that. Killua, while you electrocute your body to hold electricity now, over time, it will become easier, to mimic the aura to do it without the need to hold it. Think of your body less of a dead car battery, and more like a… power station. Eventually, you won't need to jolt your aura anymore, and then you can effectively, train it to reserve the aura and mass produce its own static electricity, rather than needing a jolt every time you run out."

"Right, so how do I do that…?"

"Use the search core functions, you'll be surprised what you can find here…"

"Thanks for the help…"

"No problems. I'm not going to throw all the answers in your face, as everyone responds differently. Also, sometimes it makes you too independent, which is something you don't want…"

Killua let out a huff of annoyance. Him becoming dependant on someone would be annoying, but for some reason, he felt like that comment wasn't being directed at him, but rather Daniel. He didn't feel like he was depending on the boy, any more than he needed to in the scenario being provided.

"Now, as for Daniel… you have a lot of pushing to do mister. First of all, having the shadow rely on your physical body, is just a terrible move in my opinion. But, I can also understand why you did it that way. You wanted to train it for endurance, rather than strength. Although, in your current predicament, you've amassed more losses than wins."

Daniel's head dropped in shame. He was right, but that doesn't make it any less annoying, having his father read through his victory and losses like it was written down on a piece of paper before him.

The man held a fist to his chin, which route does he take with his son "Those who are stronger than you, can break out of your hold. Which means, no matter how many times you grip them, it's only going to cause you more fatigue than practicality… What I suggest is you do is build up your physical endurance, practice _Ten_ as well as _Ren_. Force your body over the limits as many times over. And rather than using the strength of your body, use your aura to strengthen your shadow as you would with _Shu_. Now for fluidity-"

"Hey wait why are you picking on me-"

"Why does he get all these pointers-"

Vastorie burst into laughter from the teens' response. He didn't expect both Daniel and Killua to get upset at the same time. Sometimes they were in sync with each other's feelings more than they were letting on at times "Never expected that outcome. As for a response, he's my son… I know how dependent he can be at times, which shows through his ability…"

Something clicked in Killua's mind, and Vastorie's lack of reaction meant that the man ended Zaikaria's ability some time ago, although he doesn't know how when that was. But that last statement: **I know how dependent he can be at times…** it reminded him of last night, how Daniel relied only on what Killua had told or shown him. Daniel might find it hard to explore on his own, which is why he not only came to his father but why Killua might have to push him as well.

He should have realised it earlier…

Daniel, on the other hand, fumed at his father's reasoning "I don't depend on others…" looking up, he questioned his own thought. _Or do I…_ "Wait, through my ability?"

"Yes, hands, as in you want to help others through a _helping hand_."

"Did you just…"

"Nope!" The man smiled "I did no such thing…"

"Then… explain why you merged your shadows into tendrils?"

"Darkness… stretching out to touch the object from where it originated from, hence the reason for the tendrils. No other reason why… As I was saying earlier, for fluidity, Killua's concept based on Whirlwind might help you. _To act without reason_ … You might want to change up your style, letting your mind wander about attacks rather than hand gestures. It'll make your attacks quicker, and less… robotic. And one final tip…"

The boys groaned out loud, which only amused the man further "You two, should come up with a combined ability. Not now! Explore your bodies, including each other's." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, uncaring wither the two would tell Nathaniel later. This needed to be said to the boys because he found it would help them later on "Darkness reflects in the light, so electricity combined with shadows, would make for great combination attacks. Although, don't worry if you can never let your auras combine together one day, not everyone can do it… it takes some serious trust, as well as teamwork."

That peaked Daniel's interest "Can you and dad do that?"

"Training sure… as I can just about do it with anyone. The only thing I can combine with Nathaniel is my senses. I can feel his attacks, much like I can read yours with Zaikaria's ability. But my methods with his… are well, different."

"Different…?"

Vastorie wiggled a finger "Fewer questions, more studying. Chop, chop! Explore this world of knowledge, as in every instance, can serve you well in the future."

"Yes!"

"Yes, dad!"

The man checked his watch. _Ten minutes… meaning forty minutes have passed_. Provided they don't deal any more damage to him or themselves, he'll only be out for eight hours now. Another hour and fifteen minutes remained, so he'll have to make a better estimate during its final stage. But judging by their course, he'll probably be out for at least twelve hours. Twelve hours of boring sleep… lucky.

On the plus side, at least he can get to work figuring out a list of people now, and judging by the card Killua had earlier, that means he only has to come up with a list of eight people now.


	6. Rivalry at its Finest

As Alluka continues to bond with Nathaniel, Gon and Sakura visit Whale Island, while Daniel and Killua continue to take on Daniel's cheating father, Vastorie.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Siblings

* * *

Alluka pressed both of her palms into Daemon, massaging the hell-hound's thick hide. The pet whined in glee, pressing itself constantly into Alluka's hands. It's been a while since Nathaniel laid Daniel, Killua and Vastorie in bed.

She was intrigued watching him clean from out of the corner of her eye, the man checking his watch every so often. She had him all to herself, and while she wanted to ask him so many questions, mainly about Daniel, there was one which she couldn't quite shake off.

If there was one thing she's learnt, is that her brother protected both her and Daniel during their escape from the Zoldyck estate. She had come to an understanding, that as much as she wanted to protect her older brother, the only way she could do so was with Nanika's help.

And while she couldn't exactly bring up Nanika with Nathaniel, she wanted to at least put on some muscles, to be strong like her brother. There will come a time where she'll need to be the one to protect herself, to save her brother the hassle of having to come to save her every-time.

Sure, she could always ask Killua for help, but her best bet was to start now and surprise Killua later. That way, she can leave Killua to help her train herself into perfecting a way to use Nanika, without the need to use Bloodshed. If Nanika was no longer a Wish-Granting entity, maybe with time, she could be trained to use contracts, or something less destructive. Then her family will have no reason to come after her and Killua anymore.

"Nathan…?"

"Yes…?"

"Can you help me get stronger?"

The question lured the man's attention, his eyes casually looking over his shoulder to the young girl. What had sparked this _curiosity_? And in what way, did she want to become stronger? "It depends… you are strong as the way you are. You ran away from home, going on an adventure, travelling the world with your brother and Daniel. It takes a… strength to do what you're doing…"

Alluka shook her head "No, I want to be able to protect myself, and… be strong enough to protect my big brother."

"What about Daniel…?"

"Well, him too…"

Nathaniel snickered at Alluka's afterthoughts of Daniel; he had a little bit of a sneaking suspicion that she was still coming to terms with accepting Daniel, much like she still struggled to accept herself. Although, her struggles with self-acceptance might have originated from the way she was brought up. Killua, always referred to Alluka as his sister. Their family, however, might have constantly referred to her always as a _son_ or a _brother_. It kinda explained Killua's reaction, why he looked so displeased when he was about to bring it up.

Then again, he could also be reading to much into it. He wanted to understand, and asking was the only way he'll find out "Alluka, what does your family think about you being a girl?"

He was met with a silent awkwardness, forced to at least change the situation a little "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm just… concerned."

"It's ok…" Killua wants her to be more open, expressive, to revel in the world's wonders. So, taking a step out of her comfort zone was going to be one of them at times "They think of me as their son or little brother."

Nathaniel turned off the tap, sighing as he dried his hands before walking over to Alluka. Pulling her into a hug, then he ran his fingers over the top of her head, comforting her in his own way "What they did, was terrible. You're lucky to have a brother like Killua…"

Alluka nodded at the touch, Daemon getting jealous. He rested one paw against her, hoping that she'll instead hug him, massaging his body. But it never came, the girl instead of focusing on what she wanted to say. She was lucky to have Killua, much like her brother was lucky to have Daniel. The two just clicked, and she found that it made her jealous at times.

Daniel was her rival when it came to Killua's attention at times, but none of that really mattered if she couldn't protect Killua "Nathan, please help me become strong like my brother?"

"Like Killua…? Impossible."

Alluka pouted, whining out loud from being denied so quickly without reason "That's not fair!"

"No, he's strong because of what he did for you, just like you're strong for what you do for him. That's not going to change. I can't push your body to become like Killua's, but I can help you start to build your strength. A little at a time. And I'll even throw some weights you can hide under your clothes if you don't want Killua to find out."

"REALLY?!"

The man nodded with a smile "Yes, but if you promise me one thing…"

"Yes?"

"If it gets too tough for you, tell me that you'll be willing to pull back a little. No forcing yourself to be" the man deepened his voice, adding a joking emphasis to his words "some mean, muscle freak like me."

Alluka laughed a little at the joke thrown on the end, but at the same time, she'll also agree to those terms. She'll trust that Nathaniel knows what is best for her at the moment "Ok."

"Good! Now let's find some weighted vest, the ones that go under clothes. I'm, sure you don't want Killua finding out." _This is probably going to come back and bite me, but I do want to help her, even if it's a little at a time…_

"~"

The gentle breeze blew the boy's clothes, ruffling it ever so gently. He could smell everything, the rough textures of nature, the scent of the flowers being drifted along the gentle breeze, waiting to pollinate another field.

He found himself pressing his nose against a purple leafed flower, picking up on the fauna's fragrance. He could smell something else lingering in the area, meaning what he was tracking, was still here, waiting to be found. It wasn't dangerous to him, going by the animal's marking, and it also showed no signs of it being feral either.

But he wanted to make sure that this wasn't going to be a mistake. Tracking a foxbear in its natural habitat, had its risks, but at the same time, he wanted to show Sakura what his old friend looked like. Gon looked towards his boyfriend, smiling as the boy fumbled around, more entranced with the plantation than what they were tracking.

Gon let his hand linger, fingertips ghosting over Sakura's, guiding him along the field. His father made it clear, that a single mistake can cost you everything, but at the same time, every little detour counts towards the end goal. While he deeply missed Killua, Daniel, and even Alluka, being out here, with Sakura, this was the detour he needed.

What he learns here alongside Sakura, will help in the long run, because the moment the five of them reunite, they'll each have their own stories to tell. And he, along with Sakura, didn't want to be the only one left out.

Against Sakura's better judgement, his fingers encircled around Gon's, taking the boy's hand within his own. Gon briefly froze in surprise from the action, only to then turn, smiling at the boy. His hand returned the gesture in kind, giving it a quick squeeze before he continued along his path, tracking the foxbear.

It was dangerous to do so with Sakura, but he really wanted to show him the majestic animal. The need to show the other side of nature is what he strived to do for Sakura. Sakura knew about fauna and flora, but if there was one thing Gon was good at, it was exploring the uniqueness of its habitats.

Gon took Sakura into his arms, the boy left in a blushing mess "What-?"

Gon curled a finger out, motioning the boy to remain quiet. He sailed through the trees, stopping to hide, a finger drawn to an animal far off in the distance. Sakura drew his attention to the animal, mouth left drawn open "There he is… Kon."

Kon had looked up, ears drifting in the air. The animal then looked down, prodding the cub between his feet with his nose, making it whine in the process.

"We can take a closer look if you like?"

"No, I like it here, far from the supposed aggressive animal."

Gon chuckled, eyes focusing on the animal in question. His smile was weak, wondering if Kon remembers him at all. It's been years since they last seen each other, so it was possible he had already forgotten him.

"Kite killed his parents when he was young, thanks to a mistake I made at the time."

Sakura nodded "You told me. You didn't understand the territorial markings at the time."

"Yeah… but even when Kon scratched and ripped at my skin, I refused to let Kite kill him as well. He is here because of me, and his here without his parents… because of me…"

Sakura tugged at the boy's shirt, Gon forced to look his boyfriend in his eyes once more "You're thinking about your mistake with Killua and Daniel still."

He smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his head as he looked away "I guess I am…"

"Didn't your dad also say to promise to make things differently next time?"

"Yeah…"

"And isn't this new adventure going to help you learn and understand so that when you do meet, you'll have a real reason to stay?"

Gon cracked a smile "You remind me of someone…"

"Well, definitely not Killua! I'm nowhere near _good looking_ as he is. What does he even use for his skin?! Not a single blemish, or even acne…"

Gon fizzled at the ears, the embarrassment of checking out Killua on numerous occasions settling in the pit of his stomach once more. Back then he saw it as a curiosity, but with a little help from the others, he came to understand the real reason to why he was doing it. The pass action still made him feel guilty at times, even when he knew someone else had already fallen for him "I don't know… I don't even think Daniel's had any of those…"

"Or you either…" Sakura poked the boy's ribs "What's your secret?"

"I guess… _Ten_ …" Gon ran his fingers through his hair, really thinking about the scenario. _Ten_ would best describe Sakura's grief, the main reason they held onto their youthful vigour. And probably the main reason they never suffered the so-called puberty issues as Mito describe. Although back on Whale Island once again, this time with Sakura instead of Killua and Daniel, she had a more different talk with him.

He had told Mito, that he was dating Sakura, and the reason why Killua and Daniel were no longer with him, was because he messed up. He had made the worst mistake of his life, and his next trip was going to be about self-reflection, understanding himself better so he could no longer make the same mistake. He also added that even after departing from his friends, he still has a chance to reunite with them in the future.

Mito had a long lengthy discussion; this time talking about protection, consent, feelings and even to an extent, the awkwardness of hammering down the root of Gon's multiple attracts. Although, Gon originally thought it would go sideways with Mito. But she had surprised him but not only accepting it but really bearing down on the whole consent discussion. She even had Sakura join in, the boy constantly diverting his attention during the whole ordeal.

While Gon was curious, Sakura was the polar opposite, seeing it more as long, lengthy awkward sex talk. Not even the one he had with his father was as bad as this one.

Once the embers of the discussion died out, Sakura could finally relax, Mito bringing up something she found more important than 'the talk' "You met your father, Ging…"

Gon rubbed the back of his palm, a frown forming across his features. Mito never liked Ging for abandoning him, but judging by her warm expression, she was willing to listen without argument. So, he decided to tell her the real reason as to why he now wants to travel the world, what Ging told him "Mito-San, what Ging said to me, I still carry it with me. It's the main reason why I want to travel the world, even when I'm like this…"

The boy gestured to his whole body as if she could see the aura. Even when she looked confused at him, the boy only ignored the confusion for the moment "He said: **We should enjoy the little detours. To the fullest. Because that's where we'll find the things more important than what we want…** "

She was pissed, angry at the words because, in her eyes, that meant Gon wasn't important. He wasn't even considered one of the little detours to that man. He didn't want Gon, and the boy couldn't even see it.

But, even still, there was something wrong with the way the boy said Ging, it seemed… detached. It was as if the man wasn't seen as his father in Gon's eyes. Looking determined in his mother's eyes, he repeated his thoughts out-loud "I want to find those little detours with Sakura, I want to be able to look my best-friends in their eyes once more, not to apologise, but to prove that I have changed… and to say **Thank you for everything** …"

Mito got teary-eyed at the words, mouth twitching slightly. She was just holding back, almost ready to cry. But she had one more question to ask "Gon, when will I get to see you again?"

The boy was surprised by his mother's words, offering a warm smile "I guess… when I become an adult."

A single tear spills from Mito's right eye as she takes Gon's hand within her own "Only if you promise to write to me at least once a month."

"I promise…" Gon squeezed his mother's hand, smiling ever so softly. It was the least he could do. He wanted to keep her updated, to explain the world of wonders, making sure to leave out all the things that will worry her.

"~"

Daniel curled his finger out, directing his shadows towards his father, the man comfortably avoiding the onslaught of hands, making sure to watch for any faults along the way. While he wasn't tapped out just yet, he knew he was going to be out for a while now. As he avoided the last hand, shifting his movement to slid across the floor, he checked his watch once more. One hour and fifty-three minutes. Twenty-eight minutes to go…

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a spark a bolt of electricity sailing just past his sink, almost touching him. He only caught the entrails of the attack, a tingling sensation running along his skin. He had half a mind to watch out, considering this was Killua that almost landed the first hit.

He was a genius, and considering the blue blur, he was making a move as well. The man clenched his fist, electricity spreading throughout his body, letting Killua's ability be used against him. _Defence only, no attacks…_ He reminded himself, not that he needed to. The ability had no faults, acting without thought, muscles knowing what to do without thinking.

When Killua landed the first strike, so did the man defend.

Daniel saw sparks of electricity fly around the boy, only able to watch, to still his body. The last time he tried to help Killua out, his father stunned him, electricity locking up all his nerves. He won't make the same mistake twice, only watching to see where Killua and Vastorie were within the moment.

It was hard to tell when and where they were, what they were doing, and who was winning. The vestiges of their fight were sparks of electricity, and if he scanned the area quick enough, the only way to tell them apart was the traces of aura left behind.

His father's aura looked like a prism exploding of colours, probably because of the fact that he had multiple abilities swirling around him at all times. But there was one consistent colour always swirling around him. It was pale like a phantom, gelatinous in texture and consistency, and moved like an apparition, ethereal and impossible to spot at times.

It must have been the origins of his power. But because his father's a Specialist, he wondered what would happen if he did a divination test. How would the water react? Wing told them that anything else that happens to the water, is considered a specialist. Actually, now that he thought about it, the same would probably happen with Alluka. While Wish Granting was close enough to be considered Conjuration, it wasn't exactly conjured, nor did it fall under Transmutation, Enhancement, Emission or Manipulation.

Even with that information, there was something about Vastorie's ability he couldn't quite put a finger on it. The ghostly aura felt… unnatural, or maybe it was the other way around. This ability was unnatural… whatever ever was causing his gut-wrenching feeling, he felt like he'll receive an answer soon enough, when his father was ready, to tell the truth, provided he wasn't reading too much into it.

Vastorie cracked his fingers, drawing his hand into a claw-like a shape. While Killua was successful in blocking the attack from the man, he hadn't expected the outcome. His arm felt numb, dropping by his side as he was forced to back away. He had done something to him, he just wasn't sure what exactly.

"Nifty ability… huh?"

Killua tried to crack his arm back into place, but it did nothing. He was left bewildered, wondering what kind of ability would leave his arm num? It had the same effects of the **anaesthetic**. The affected area seemed to where he was touched, numbing the nerves underneath his skin. It felt so close to when his bother would crack every joint in his arms, forcing him to realign them until he could do it on command "Yeah… you completely numbed my arm."

"An ability designed and perfected by Avlas…"

"Who? What was he a doctor…?"

"No, an Assassin, like you. Although, he no longer of this world…"

Daniel could only look puzzled at his father. He was full of sorrow the moment he mentioned his name. was he a past lover in Vastorie's younger years? Daniel pulled up the search menu, looking the man's name, it was returned with a **denied access** screen, the action causing even Vastorie to frown "That's private information…"

"I can see that…" the boy whispered under his breath, now more intrigued than before. It the first thing in this world, that has been denied access.

"Past crush…?" Killua smirked at the assumption, but Vastorie only looked him in the eyes, his words coming off as darker than usual, monotoned and broken away from the reality he stood upon "I wish…" his voice was detached, hiding what he was truly feeling "But he was as interested in dating me, as I was with women. He was A-Sexual, or even Non-Sexual… probably because of how he was brought up, or…"

The man opened his mouth, only to close it once more. _No, I'm lying to myself… he just didn't want to drag someone into his world. He didn't want to have anyone close to him… to go through what you, Killua went through…_

Opening both arms, the man checked his watch once more "Four minutes? Alright, this is where we call it quits."

"Huh? That's it…?" Killua wined as he rubbed his arms "We've only been here for two hours, if a quarter of that time has passed in the real world, that means it's only been thirty minutes out there."

"About that…" The man let out a huge smile, catlike in appearance "I lied. It's actually the reverse. The time on your watch has passed in the real world…"

"What that means…" Daniel did the mental maths before both him and Killua came to the same screaming conclusion "We've been here for eight hours?!"

"Yup, I lied, because it's always fun to hear the people's reaction when they realise how much time has really passed."

"But… how…? That means we've been fighting for almost six hours without fatigue." Killua argued back in disbelief, unable to believe for a second, he was able to fight that long, even in this weird altered world.

"For us in here, but out there… it's only been an hour and a half."

"Then that fight at the start was actually ten minutes long?!"

"Yeah, I know. Time flies when you're having fun. Right?" Vastorie beamed in delight, having fun shocking Killua with the news.

"Fun?! You used Daniel like a baseball bat, to hit me like I was some piñata, or like you were trying to score a home run!"

Daniel groaned out loud "Thanks for reminding me… I was used to abusing my boyfriend."

Killua blushed at the words. There was no doubt in his mind, that with a little twisting the sentence could've come off as more sexual than intended. Killua checked his watch once more three minutes to go, or in their case, thirty. It will be a while before the man can talk to them next. There were a few questions Killua wanted to ask first "So this ability, you said you go into a deep rest? Can you force yourself to wake up mid-nap?"

"Yes, but it's not recommended. Nor would it be ok for me to do this in enemy territory. You probably have run across this at some point, but once my ability finishes, I go into a _Zetsu_ -like state, unable to tap into any of my aura. I need to rest until my time limit is up, which I can't gauge because it varies every time I leave this world. Also, my strength is as strong as getting belted by a handful of custard cakes."

Killua broken down into laughter, getting belted by a handful of custard cakes reminds him of Yorknew, when Gon spat his food into his face and how he snuck up behind the boy to give him a face full of creampie. Ah, the good old times, when the world wasn't full of danger, after danger. _Damn, I really miss Gon…_ Killua immediately froze the thought, looking at Vastorie for confirmation.

The man was not amused at him for laughing "Sorry, just reminded me of an old memory… anyways, one more question. What's with that ghostly aura swarming around you?"

The man raised an eyebrow "Ghostly aura? Oh, _that_ … everyone's aura looks different, mine just happens to be ghostly in nature. Daniel's is thick, navy and gloopy in nature. And Killua's, yours is blue… Cerulean blue to be exact. It's calm in nature; HOWEVER, it rages like a storm whenever you give away your emotions… or attack. Might I suggest you practice on relaxing your aura."

"Noted…" Killua frowned. He thought he was the calmest when it came to controlling his aura, but it seems more experienced fighters can see through his façade.

"Rules apply to yours too Daniel. It's a little harder to notice with yours, only because of you tense when you attack, which is why I suggest you move away from the hand gestures. Learn to control your attacks with your mind, and you too will solve that problem. Other than that, less than a minute. Any more questions?"

The boys shook their head, Vastorie smiling widely with a single clap of his hands "First, I recommend you don't get up once you get kicked out. It's your first time here, so you'll feel groggy, a little out of the body when you wake up. Lay in bed, think about what you learned here. And if you want, you go to the underground library, study a little more. Mostly jot down notes from the books you read in here. Look up by the ability names if you remembered them. And on the final note, I end my ability."

With a snap of his fingers, Killua and Daniel found themselves being jolted awake, panting with beads of sweat dripping down their body. They were covered by a blanket, resting comfortably in Daniel's bed. The man was right, they do feel like they just had an out of body experience.

Killua moved his body, the action aching his nerves. Either the man lied about not feeling pain once the ability ended, or the moment he activated his ability, the boy's stiffness remained the same the entire time. It should pass after a few minutes once he relaxes, so instead, he'll just talk to Daniel "So, that just happened…"

"Yeah… feel a little sore though, like I was a cement block the entire time."

"Same… Although, I wouldn't mind doing that again. It was kinda fun, minus all the damage he inflicted, and how he goofed around while dodging our attacks. Annoying…"

"It felt more… normal? Fun, that way. Nathaniel is so stiff, making sure you can defend yourself… whereas Vastorie looked so… free spirited?"

"Yeah…" Killua knit his eyebrows together "Except during the end. He didn't want to talk about Avalos or his aura… He lied."

"How do you know?" Daniel turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Ohh… So, you can tell when I lie, just not your father?"

"You're easy though. I've gotten used to seeing the signs."

"Pervert!"

Daniel curled one-side of his lip upwards, Killua forced to repeat his last statement "Pervert…" Daniel chuckled before he turned his attention back to the roof "Sorry… I just…"

"I know…" Killua's cheeks flushed red. He didn't know the exact wording Daniel was going to use, be he knew what he was about to state, and his mind didn't feel ready to hear mushy feelings "I feel kinda the same…"

"Killua, I highly doubt you were going to say you feel like a corrupted pervert."

"I _definitely_ didn't see that coming!" Killua's cheek's colour deepened at the words. Yeah, he definitely didn't feel corrupted like Daniel. He was used to the allure of that world, so it was normal. But to hear Daniel was still getting used to it… even calling it _corrupted perverted_ thoughts, meant he had a long way to go.

"What now…?"

"Context Daniel… CONTEXT… I'm going to assume you meant how to spend the rest of the time, and not dealing with your perverted thoughts."

"R- Right…"

"Raid his library… jot down a few notes, relax and then if Vastorie is up for it later, how about a second round? We could keep pushing ourselves in that world, mastering our abilities even quicker. Maybe we can even include Alluka in this. Her ability would work differently in that world, so maybe we can find a way to help her control it… lessen the damage?"

"Yeah, but then Vastorie could read her mind, her thoughts, finding out about Nanika…"

"Oh, shit… yeah… Don't want him to find out about that ability. He might abuse it?"

"What is he going to Wish for a giant-" Daniel stopped his thoughts "Nope, NOPE, not going to say that out loud. It's bad enough I thought perverted thoughts about you. I'm not mixing my father into that equation."

"Daniel…"

The boy turned his head, looking at Killua with a questioning gaze "What…?"

"You truly are a pervert… Sorry for corrupting you…"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Killua before turning his back to the roof "Eh, I'll do it all over again for you…"

"Sure…" Killua's lip curled upwards, a smirk soon forming "Sure…"


	7. Nightmarish Revenant

Forgive me, for I have sinned.

In the darkness, he waits, guiding his hand to those who do not wish to suffer.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Nightmare

* * *

Daniel curled his arm over, roping it around the boy in bed with him. It's been a long two days, the exhaustion between training and the recommendations of both of his fathers' Vastorie and Nathaniel. Each had provided their own thoughts on what they should do for the next few days ahead.

Vastorie will be out for at least more than half a day, and his going to be grouchy when he wakes up next. So, Nathaniel offered the idea of going shopping, just the four of them, to buy clothes that fit, while the Vastorie rests. It wasn't so much of a bad idea. They could even buy proper bags for their trip, considering they'll be spending months at a time in certain places.

It won't be like their trip to find Ging, barely any need to keep spare clothes, with Greed Island being the exception thanks to the certain situation as well as cards. This time they had a reason to stop and explore places, to make sure they're well stocked while travelling.

Killua wasn't against the idea. He felt like it would do good to prepare for what's to come. He also needed to get Alluka a phone as well; not only did she _not_ have one, she also needed it just in case she ever needed to call them.

Killua moved around, getting comfortable in Daniel's bed, head turned away from the boy. While he was still mostly awake, he found himself settling in the situation which months ago he would fight against. But now, the comfort of another didn't bother him. He actually enjoyed having Daniel's arms roped around him, holding him close.

Sometimes he would even feel Daniel pressing a kiss to the back of his head or shoulder, the spot warming much like his features. He appreciated it, the comfort, the help he had been receiving. The normalized values of having a family actually spending time with their kids and their company, to keep giving without asking for a single thing back in return.

His childhood needed this, and while he missed out, Alluka still had a chance to bathe in the comfort of having a real family coddle her, protecting her as though she was one of their own. Seeing her smile every second, to this very moment, meant that Nathaniel, as well as their pet Daemon, had already made a positive effect on her life.

She was happy, and so was he. Killua pressed himself back against Daniel, letting his mind wander into the land of sleep as he felt another kiss pressed into the nape of his neck, a small smile spreading across the boy's lips.

He didn't want this to end, so when his mind finally drifted to sleep, he failed to pick it up, something lingering in the darkest corner of the room, a pair of eyes watching them sleep.

Quiet steps paced themselves to the base of the bed, a hand hovering over the boys. A wicked grin showed as aura enveloped the two. The moment Killua felt the presence, his eyes snapped wide awake as he found himself struggling to keep them open.

He darted his attention to the bottom of the bed, finding a figure standing at the base, a finger covering their mouth. Killua tried to open his mouth to call out, but it achieved nothing, his body going limp against his will.

Daniel hadn't reacted at all in his arms, meaning the person was targeting the brunt of his attack at Daniel first, and all the boy could do was feel guilt overcome his body, hoping that whatever the person was going to do to them, wasn't to end them.

Killua just got this wonderful life, and to have it taken away in a single night, isn't something on his to-do list. _No, I can't fall asleep…_ The boy raised one finger, hoping to discharge enough electricity to distract the person's ability, but by the time he had raised it, his mind collapsed in on itself, falling asleep with one lasting thought.

I have to save…

 _Daniel…_

"~"

Daniel blinked slowly, cheering ringing loudly around him. A feeling of confusion settled in the pit of his stomach. This was an unusually vivid dream, hearing his name being called amongst a crowd as well another.

At the moment, his mind couldn't register the name, his eyes were left to gather pieces of the surrounding area as clues. It was a large square stone platform, surrounded by empty space which leads to wall stretching high above the platform, which then led to benches filled with many faces he couldn't quite place.

They were blank. No distinguishing features could be found, not even eyes or mouths to set them apart. This was definitely a dream because he would never become detached, to completely stop caring to the point he removes a person's face from his memory.

He could hear an announcer in the background, his eyes forced to drift back to the stone platform. He saw a figure across him, high heel platforms, leading to baggy pants. He followed his line of sight slowly as if he was stuck in cinematic mode, forced to watch a reveal play out.

White pants led to the pink top, followed by another layer of clothing resting over the top, a back shirt with gold rim, a red heart and diamond etched into the top. It was then his mind forced him to snap his attention to the man's face, a man who caused him grief, nightmares and even made him curl up in disgust.

Hisoka…

Hisoka licked his lips, Daniel showing clear signs of disgust as he put the man as well as the surround area pieces together. He was back in Heaven's Arena. It was then he heard the announcer, Cocco's voice loud and clear over the speaker "We have a special EVENT! Hisoka Vs Daniel Darkscryer! This fight you've all been waiting for. As you can see, the stands are packed. The tension in the air before the start of this match is almost unreal!"

 _Wait a second…_

"His lethal battle with Kastro is still fresh in everyone's minds. His record is 9-3. If he wins, he can challenge a Floor Master. If he loses, he falls all the way down. However, he has yet to lose when he steps into the ring! Will his undefeated record continue?"

 _It didn't go like this last time…_

The boy forced himself to gather his thoughts, eyes drifting towards the crowds, trying to make out the people in the seats. He eventually found them, although, he expected to find himself in the seats, much to the contradiction of having his name being called beforehand. Nonetheless, he found Gon and Killua sitting, cheering out his name, possibly screaming to kick Hisoka's ass.

But this scenario was so wrong. Gon was supposed to be here, not him! Was this some repressed memory, like a fantasy taking over? He can't say he honestly dreamed of fighting Hisoka one-on-one, but this was his dreams… what could possibly go wrong? Besides his dreams taking him to a scenario that makes as much sense as the fight to come.

Hisoka's lips curved upwards after Daniel's thoughts, the boy left to surmise that the man somehow knew what he was thinking. But it just wasn't possible. Hisoka couldn't read minds, so maybe it was something else, something related to the scene before him.

None of this made sense as his eyes wandered back to Hisoka, phasing out Cocco's voice. He was trying to figure out the scene before him, eyes piercing the man. He was met with a usual action, Hisoka's expression heavy-lidded, an almost orgasmic reaction.

Yep, nothing unusual here. He found himself turning slightly away in revulsion.

"This is the match you've been waiting for. The die has been cast! Who will make the first move?"

Daniel pulled himself back slightly, Hisoka only drawing his fingers up, only to flick them back towards himself. The boy didn't know if he should react… or wait until he wakes up from this usually weird dream.

Cocco's voice soon beamed loudly in the arena, drawing Daniel's attention to his surrounding "Huh, neither one has moved? Are both suspicious of each other?"

Daniel quickly drifted his hands to his hips, finding Wolfbane at his side. Yup, everything was still the same as he remembered, although this fight was out of order, considering Cocco's reaction, this wasn't a dream, at least for this moment.

The boy shifted his gaze back to Hisoka, activating _Gyo_. He knew the man's tricks, but the strangest things about this moment is he remembers everything after this event. His training with Vastorie, which gave him an edge over this battle.

Daniel took off, shifting gears the moment he was a meter away from Hisoka. He hadn't reacted, even when Daniel started running around him, fingers drawn. The man was acting like his fight with Gon, only his eyes following his every movement.

The boy shifted his hands upwards, fingers splitting, curling his shadowy hands out upwards towards his enemy. At this point in the fight, he tuned Cocco's voice out of his mind, instead focusing on the hardest battle ahead of him. Hisoka drifted his body from side-to-side, feet never once moving from the spot, even when he had attacks coming from multiple directions.

It was then Daniel grabbed his weapon, throwing the blade out, Hisoka dodging the attack with ease, his fingers curling backwards. Rather than letting himself get hit, the boy released the mechanism on the blade, swinging it like a whip.

He expected the man to dodge it, but the attack connected, confusing not only Hisoka but Daniel as well.

Hisoka would've never let the weapon connect, dodging it with ease, but he was shocked from the connection, and his reaction caused even Daniel alarm. But he played his part, pretending that nothing had gone wrong, even when the crowd cheered loudly at the connection.

The point had been called in his favour, but the boy paid no mind, watching Hisoka draw a wrist to lip, wiping away the blood on the split lip. How did he cause damage? Daniel didn't know, but it didn't put his mind at ease any less.

Hisoka's wicked features grew, and the uncertainty vanished within an instant, the man's finger being drawn up. Daniel immediately checked with _Gyo_ , purple aura stretching out from the man's fingertips. Daniel stepped off to the side, Hisoka frowning at the action. Daniel instead curled his arms up, letting shadows curl up in front of him, using them as a blockade for Hisoka's next incoming bungee gum attacks.

But they never came…

Hisoka seemed more concerned about what his attacks could do, then test his strength. It was unusual, unlike Hisoka… Or better yet, he was acting out of character. The man wasn't chatty as usual, manipulating the scenario placed before him. He seemed more reserved, quiet like he was holding a secret which wished to keep on the tip of his tongue. On top of that, this man seemed more… inquisitive without the need to ask questions.

This… didn't feel like Hisoka at all, but rather a nightmare fuel being powered by his dreams. Shifting his fingertips, Daniel hurled the shadow out, Hisoka dodging before lunging at him, no longer scared of the shadowy image before him.

He seen that morphed image of terror, widened eyes, lustful stare, a welcoming hand being offered to him. Even when those hands curled around his shirt, latching onto the material, Daniel fought back.

Hisoka grabbed at the leg, gliding the impact along with his arm as he licked his lips in anticipation.

Daniel instead, curled both of his arms downward Hisoka grabbing one of them, but it wasn't enough to stop Daniel's attack. The shadows rippled back like a bolt of thunder, striking the spot where Hisoka once stood, and while the man was airborne, the boy flicked his hands up once more, this time a shadow managed to latch on, and while the boy was shocked at the outcome, he wasn't acting surprised for long.

He instead flicked his hand down, slamming the man against the floor.

This wasn't Hisoka… it couldn't have been. Hisoka could have gotten out of this attack in several ways. Bungee Gum could've been used to make him rubber band off the floor, or better yet, get pulled away from danger.

This imposter had to be addressed, much like the false memory "Who, or what are you…?"

The fake Hisoka remained face planted against the floor, one hand being brought up to slam against the tiles, cracking it in his grip. The boy shifted his weight, jumping out of the field, going out of bounds. He didn't care if the referee called him out.

None of the scenes mattered.

The voice came, and why Hisoka never spoke, now made sense. The voice was older, hallow yet thick, unnatural, like a dream. He heard this voice before, like a viper lashing out at its victims. _Wait, at that restaurant_. That's where he heard it… but why here… in his dreams. Was this his subconscious trying to scare him to death?

Once the man raised his other hand, he twisted his wrist, everything in the arena stilling "Where, oh where did I mess up on your little fantasy?"

"Hisoka loves to play cruel… disgusting jokes which test someone's mental state."

"Ah… He loves the sound of his own voice." This false Hisoka, new enemy spoke in a calm demeanour, sounding sophisticated at times "Quite hard to do, a downfall on my part. Should have chosen something less… conspicuous."

The man flicked out his hand, morphing the surrounding field. He had forced Daniel into a new set of surrounds, a forest, with a beating pulsating tree. It served as a beacon to a disaster set to come "Remember this…?"

"No…" Daniel hummed, but the tree did draw his attention. It made him feel at home, no matter how disgusting it looked. Resting his hand against it, the tree beat like something else, like how his heart would when near Killua, and that must mean something of great importance to him resided in that tree.

Yet… it also troubled him. If this tree, was supposed to mean something of great importance to him, what was he going to find inside… and will it frighten him?

A hand curled from behind the tree, fingers resting on the bark of the unusual tree. It made the boy's heart race in his chest, but not out of excitement… but out of fear. And when the man revealed himself, Daniel didn't know whether that was from the person or because he had touched the tree.

Long white hair, engulfed by flecks of fiery red tips, a firestorm brewing in a snowstorm. His presence… Daniel has felt it on more than one occasion, but he couldn't quite place his hand on the moment, or why his heart had increased in speed. When he aimed to reach for Wolfbane, it was no longer there. So, he reached for his cards, which were also nowhere to be found.

In fact, he was in his pyjamas for some weird ass reason.

"You should know what this is… it holds everything, including what you love and fear most."

"My…" Daniel gulped, taking a step forward, which only made the man on reflex place his hand on the tree.

"Your heart…" the man's voice was dark, lifeless like Illumi. In fact, everything about the man reminded him of Illumi. The lifeless eyes, although, different in colour. The long hair, again, different in colour. And he also wore different clothing… ok, everything was different when compared to Illumi, but that didn't stop him from arguing about the man's presence.

He, made Daniel feel sick to the stomach, much like Illumi did when in his presence. But he hated Illumi. This guy his known for maybe a couple of minutes, and all he conjured up in the boy's inner thoughts was fear and terror, and he still didn't know who he was!

"Who are you…?"

"No point, you'll forget after this encounter, like the last two times."

"Two…?" Daniel looked distraught after finding out his met the guy twice before this, and he still couldn't remember who he was.

The man impatiently tapped a finger against the tree, drawing Daniel's attention once more "It's sad no one else told you about me… especially your father!"

"I have two…"

The man's face twisted into a snarl, growling in disgust "That man is nothing but sick in the head, feelings conjured from a distorted viewpoint. HE TOOK my SON away from ME…"

That held no sort of clue to who he was talking about. Was he referring to Vastorie or Nathaniel at this point? Either one was a guess.

"My Ercole!"

"Who?" Daniel twisted his face in confusion. _Who the fuck is Ercole?_ "Who on earth are you talking about…?"

"It doesn't matter!" The man's fingers sharpened like Killua's digging into the tree. Daniel clutched at his chest from the action, a long howl of pain, being ripped right out of his throat. He ripped his hands away from his chest long enough to fling his fingers out, forcing shadows hurtling towards the man, but the action was too slow.

The moment he had attacked, the man already completed what he wanted, ripping through the tree to throw whatever he pulled out from within tree "So I'll make him suffer like I have!"

The man's figure dispersed as he threw the object at Daniel, the boy forced to catch it in his arms. It wasn't big, roughly the size of a bowling ball. But what he caught, made his stomach drop, tears filling his eyes as let out a loud scream.

Dripping blood, Killua's decapitated head was resting in his hands, and all he could do was scream himself awake from this cruel nightmare.

"~"

Killua was forced wide awake by a blood curdling scream from beside him, he could hear Daemon growling from Alluka's room, but none of that really mattered, except for the boy screaming beside him. He pulled Daniel into his grip, eyes scanning the room.

He expected to find nothing, except there was something, or more specifically, someone else in the room beside them.

His first thought was Vastorie or Nathaniel, but hearing their door getting kicked open let a blast of light illuminate the figure, a wicked grin showing.

"YOU!" Vastorie addressed the person first, eyes first widened before twisting into slits, now glaring at the figure before him.

The man dashed for the window, Vastorie chasing right after. Broken glass was sent to the floor as well as outside, Daniel's father stopping right at the window, growling in disgust.

Killua had no time to chase after him, instead focusing on the boy in his arms. He forced the boy to look at him, but his eyes were unfocused, hallow like Illumi's "Who is he… what did he do to Daniel?!"

Nathaniel kneeled before Daniel's side, bracing his son's face between his fingertip. He could hear a whisper now coming out of Daniel's mouth, a name specifically being repeated like a mantra. _Killua, help me…_

Nathaniel's eyes shook in terror. He had no idea what had transpired exactly, but Daniel was curling in on himself, avoiding his surroundings at all cost.

"That man… is supposed to be DEAD, KILLED by none other than YOU, NATHANIEL! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I-" Before Nathaniel could even respond, the man had already leapt out of the window. It left a hallowed feeling in the man's chest. He made a mistake by letting that man live so many years ago. He let him, as long as he promised to never come after his son, but he did… although, not for his son… but rather his grandson instead.

"Nathaniel, WHO WAS THAT MAN! WHAT DID HE DO TO DANIEL…"

"He…" the man's hands tightened around Daniel's head, Alluka now entering the room with Daemon, terrified "Big Brother… what's going on?"

Killua let out a growl of disgust for the man's lack of words, instead of hugging Daniel closer to his body, effectively pulling Daniel out of his father's grip. He brought one hand to the back of Daniel's head, pressing his face in-between his shoulder "If you won't tell me…"

Killua laid Daniel back down gently, resting the boy's head against the pillow "I'll get answers for myself. Alluka, stay here and look after Daniel, I'm going after him."

"No, it's too dangerous…"

Killua stopped at the window, blood covering some shards of glass from where Vastorie and the stranger both jumped out of. He didn't know whose blood it was, but he didn't really care. He wanted answers, and he wasn't going to get them by standing around.

Even with Nathaniel's warning, he didn't care. He wanted to know what happened to Daniel and staying here wasn't going to help him in the slightest. The boy jumped out of the window to chase after the shadowy figure, electricity engulfing his body as he hit the floor.

"~"

Nathaniel turned his attention back to the boy shivering in bed, eyes wavering in fear. He needed to be put back to sleep, one way or another, but he couldn't do it here, not when the window was shattered. Lifting the boy in his arms, he cradled his terrified son closer "Alluka, come with me. We can't stay here in this room. I'll move him to the guest room, and you need to go back to sleep."

"But, Big-"

"Alluka, please… this isn't a matter Killua should be getting involved in. His life is in danger if he catches up to that man. His _Nen_ is something else… it drives people to sleep, and then he enters it and makes them forget _something_ in a disastrous way. If Killua is caught, he might never wake from a nightmare. We're lucky Daniel screamed, or else we wouldn't have known what just happened until it was too late…"

Alluka stamped her foot down on the matter, standing her ground, "Killua told me to watch Daniel. I'll stay with him… I might not be able to protect him like you could, but I also know you will be out there to save my brother. Don't let him get hurt… Daniel will be upset and-"

Both Alluka and Nathaniel turned to look at Daniel, the boy suddenly changing what he was whispering seconds ago. Rather than whispering Killua name, it was now just a hallowed voice… calling out **'somebody, save me!'**. If the change was because of what he thinks it was, both Killua and Vastorie were a threat to Daniel's well-being.

"Alluka, we need to get him in bed now. If your brother or my husband kill that man, Daniel, will be lost in his own nightmare for all eternity. I have to stop them… NOW!"

"~"

Killua drifted through the woods, relying on nothing but his instinct to find the man. He didn't have time to look at his features, but there was no way there would be anyone else but the enemy, Vastorie and himself out at this time of night.

He craned his ears, focusing on the sounds of the night, searching for everything but the intense bloodlust coming from Vastorie. Then he felt it, like a sirens song, luring him in. It may have been a trap, but he saw the third wave of aura trying to escape.

The boy changed his direction, aiming for the third person.

His eyes shifted, focusing on the aura. Yes, the man was straying further away from the house, but it didn't seem like he had noticed Killua's watchful gaze. Either way, Killua pounced.

Outstretching his hand, Killua sharpened his nails, lunging towards the man.

While he was quick, he avoided Killua's brunt of the attack, but the electricity flowing off the boy's aura stunned him. The man was forced to the ground, panting heavily. To think someone not only had the gall to stop him but also hurt him as well as block off his escape route. Judging by how fast he was able to outrun his own son, this wasn't just a normal _Hatsu_ , it was an A-Grade one, one he should get far away from.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

"The same could be said to you, boy." Looking up the man directed his gaze to the white-haired boy " Mr Zoldyck."

"You should know what I'm capable of then. TELL ME… WHAT DID YOU DO TO DANIEL?"

"Nothing that concerns you, boy." As he attempted to raise his hand, Killua struck him once more with a bolt of lightning, the man gritting his teeth as he breathed in and out slowly.

"TELL ME!"

Eyes shifted up, glowering at the boy. The boy had reacted long before could've raised a hand. He'll have to rely on his dirty tactics, letting his _En_ deal with the boy. It might take longer, but no matter, he always gets his way in the end. Blood trickled down from the man's cheeks from where the young Zoldyck struck him "Heh… this is abnormal, wouldn't you say?"

"The only thing abnormal about you is your refusal to answer a question in a life or death situation."

"Agreed, you're right about one thing. But I don't see why I should answer someone who IS going to die soon."

Killua flicked out his aura once more at the man, his body seizing up, this time collapsing to the floor. The boy stepped forward, slamming his barefoot on the man's hand. While he heard no sound, Killua didn't take that as a warning sign. If he was supposed to be dead, he would make that dream a reality "I ask you again wh-"

Killua clutched his face between his fingertips, eyes struggling to stay open. He took a few steps back, electricity fizzling out from his lack of focus. It couldn't have been a poison, his immune to them. Was it _Nen_? No, it couldn't have been. He would have sensed the slightest force of hostility…

Killua fell to his knee as the enemy stood up, dusting his charred clothes off "Took you long enough. You shouldn't have come closer… it's more potent."

"But, how…?"

"Hush dear child." The man leaned forward, hand inches away from Killua "You'll no longer need to remember me… soon enough."

Killua's eyes felt heavy, unable to keep his eyes open for longer than a flutter. He was so tired… his body refused to listen to him, screaming for him to get up. He needed to fight it before he collapsed before he loses any more time. He wanted to know what happened to Daniel.

Yet even as he struggled with his remaining strength, all he could do was fall asleep.

"You won't need to ever worry about any-" His head snapped in the direction of another attacker, this time losing more than a trickle of blood. He hadn't sensed it, thanks to the lack of aura. But that bloodlust, it made him smile to see it, even when it was being directed at himself "My son… Ercole. You've grown into a fine monster."

Shifting his gaze from his severed hand to the man before him, his smile could only widen at the sight of his son before him, now calling himself Vastorie.

Vastorie shot his father a dirty look, eyes glancing for a second to Killua. The boy seemed unharmed, but who knew what his father did to him before he could reach him, with his _distorted_ lies of love and _so-called_ affection.

Drawing his eyes back to his father, Vastorie hated the man with every fibre of his body, even the thought of letting the man's name escape his lips disgusted him "Victor! If that even was your real name, _father_ …"

Victor bit his lip, hating how easily his own flesh and blood made his name sound so vile and disgusting "I prefer to go by Rushifā, now…"

"Another way of saying Lucifer. So, original… at least the two of you have something in common your both egotistical. But at least he wasn't sucking his own dick."

"I taught you better than that, you foul mouth brat!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the autofellatio you were performing, you self-sucking cum guzzling whore! _I?_ You taught me _NOTHING_! You took everything away from me!" Vastorie threw out his hand in exasperation, the desire to kill the man intensifying with each passing second.

"Only the things you don't need…"

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! My friends, the ones I love… YOU TOOK MY MOTHER'S LIFE BEFORE MY EYES!"

"She tried to stop me from making you into what you've become today!" Victor responded back calmly, the sincerity being expressed through his words. He saw himself acting like a true father, one who cared deeply for his son. He was only removing the aspects of what his son didn't need out of his life.

"A WHAT? A self-hating vengeful brat?! I _LOVED_ that man, and to find out your alive, is the biggest backhand I ever received from him! You're fucken alive… NOT DEAD like I was told. He **lied** to me, just like you did for all those years… Well, I'm killing you right here, right now!"

"You couldn't kill me now, not while you're a shrivelled husk of your own glory." With a sly smirk, Victor held a single finger out to his son "It was because of your weakness, that I took your son from you. Soon he'll forget about you, and you'll have no reason to look after that freak of nature."

Vastorie glared at the man "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I made him forget about the one he loves most, you!"

The words made Vastorie breakdown from laughter "Are you kidding me! He loves Nathaniel way more than me! YOU FAILED!" It hadn't occurred to him then, but in the far reaches of the back of his mind, where reason still resides, his mind knew that original thought was wrong. But he didn't allow his mind to go there, he only allowed his nails to extend slightly, sharpening like how his father had taught him. Even if he didn't have his _Nen_ right now, he was going to use the same technique his so-called _flesh and blood father_ , taught him "I took your hand, so taking your heart will be just as easy."

Victor adjusted his stance, aura curling around his fingertips, nails sharpening "We'll see about the-"

It came out of nowhere, a large radiance of aura knocking him aside, propelling Victor into a tree. Three times now he has been denied escape. But that strength, the raw power of aura could belong to only one fighter, the one whom originally took his son away from him.

The man growled at his third enemy, none other than Nathaniel, holding Vastorie tightly against his chest. He could smell a trace of blood, coming from Nathaniel. Although, it was coming from his son's direction.

"NO!" Screamed Vastorie, as he dug his claws into Nathaniel. Harder and harder he dug into his back and arms, in attempts to set himself free. He had one goal in mind, an intense desire to finish his father off. Nathaniel was strong, holding him tightly, almost to the point at which it felt like an anaconda vice tight grip, around his chest. At that moment, Vastorie found himself seeing Nathaniel, as his future ex-husband.

"ONE AFTER ANOTHER!" Victor forced himself up, smiling this time at the outcome. Nathaniel was here, and judging by his distressed look, his plan had worked. It was a win-win situation for him. If he dies, so does Ercole's abomination. His so-called, useless child. But if Victor continued to live, Vastorie will have no other choice, but to come with him. He had no reason to stay with Nathaniel anymore "You-"

"LEAVE NOW! I won't give you a third chance…"

"No! Let me kill him!"

Nathaniel growled once more at Vastorie's father, this time throwing the man's own severed hand back at him "NOW…"

Smirking at the situation, Victor smiled "You were always a good loyal soldier…"

"The only one I'm loyal to is Vastorie. Everything I did, I did it for his sake. Keeping you alive originally, was my biggest mistake… I see that now. You should've left your son alone… I gave him what he needed… what I _believed_ he needed! And I hold true to those ideals today. Letting Vastorie take your life, will only ruin him in the long run. I can't let him raise a hand to his parent, even if he is a monster in my eyes…"

"No, the only monster is your child. He is the true abomination… one whom shouldn't have been born. My Ercole isn't supposed to give birth, let alone look after that thing! He'll soon see the error of his ways, and realise he should be at my side one way or another…" With a cackle, Victor disappeared into the night.

Nathaniel relaxed his guard once the presence was gone, breathing out a retort for the wind to carry "He is compassionate, no matter who he came out of. And unlike you, he can show pure affection…"

Vastorie's arms slowed their movement, now sobbing into Nathaniel's shoulder "You lied…"

Turning slightly, Nathaniel brought a hand up, expression shifting into an apologetic smile "I'm sorry…" snapping his wrist, he knocked out Vastorie cold, hoping he'd stay out long enough to recover his _Nen_. Hopefully, by then, the man's thoughts would be collected, enough to actually think about the scenario to come.

Slinging the man over his shoulder, Nathaniel picked up Killua next "I'm sorry for what you're about to experience…" He turned after his words, walking back home. Once he's taken the both of them to bed, he can dress Vastorie's wounds, and then his own. After everything his done, the new scars will be the smallest price to pay.

* * *

I apologise for what I put Killua and Daniel through, but Victor is what makes Vastorie snap… and once Vastorie snaps, it's then, Daniel is forced to find out new sides of Vastorie.


	8. This is Hell

Prepare for a roller-coaster, because this is about to get real emotional from here onward.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Nightmare (Cont)

* * *

Nathaniel winces as he runs his fingers along the new scars, some deeper than others. He bites his tongue as he pours alcohol along the wounds, disinfecting it. Next taking a needle he proceeds to stitch every mark before dressing the wounds. They are a painful reminder of his mistakes, which still needed to be addressed. It hasn't even been an hour, and the guilt was already welcoming themselves into his heart, crushing whatever happiness he cultivated over the last few days.

Victor had stepped back into his son's life, trying to drive a wrench into their family. He couldn't picture how that scenario would work, how the situation would work in the man's favour. How would destroying his son's life, would want Vastorie to drop everything and be by the man's side?

What exactly was he achieving? How would this unknown attempt, usurp Nathaniel from his husband's life…? Or better yet… manipulate an unwilling enemy?

It was impossible! No amount of seductive, slick moves, could convince Vastorie otherwise. Hell, not even an endless night of pleasure could make that man give up the need and desire to pursue knowledge the following morning. So how the fuck was hurting his son going to make him want to return to his old lifestyle. It made no bloody sense…

But one thing was for certain, this mistake will destroy their trust in each other. Nonetheless, he was sure Vastorie would listen to reason, listen to why he hid the fact, that his father was still alive the entire time he thought he was dead. Of course, once he was at a sound state of mind.

However, that thought didn't help ease Nathaniel's, heavy heart. He'll pay for his mistake, but not before helping others first.

Nathaniel finished dressing his wounds, throwing a shirt back on before heading over to the study "Just in case…" Pulling out a notepad, the man proceeded to write down ten names.

 **Zaikaria "Vyner" Darkscryer**

 **Eifion Mattocks**

 **Ashton Nieves**

 **Edward Marshell**

 **Mikkel Clausen**

 **Marwin Ratzenberger**

 **Scarlet Sutton**

 **Aunty Katherine**

 **Rosalia Servedio**

 **Victor Tempest**

He didn't write the name in any specific order or take the time to write details down on each specific person. A superb Hunter would be able to track these people down with minimal information, Zaikaria and Victor both being the worst to track, and Eifion and Ashton being the easiest, due to the fact they already had information on them.

He also didn't want to write any more than the name, just in case, Vastorie didn't fly off the deep-end, refusing to write down any names because his father was back on the radar.

Tucking the paper into his pants, the man walked back over to the couch in the living room, faceplanting into the seat. He couldn't take it upon himself to sleep in the same bed as Vastorie, holding the man close to his chest from out of fear. While he feared his husband disappearing without a trace, he couldn't bring himself to caress the man, let alone touch him.

But considering the circumstances, that fear was nothing more, than a plausible nightmare in his current mindset. Regardless of what he feared now, he still needed to at least sleep somewhat, resting before the arguments to ensure today.

"~"

Killua woke first, for some abnormal reason feeling refreshed. He vaguely remembered an issue earlier that morning, pursuing someone dangerous… but his mind couldn't place a finger on it. Was it a dream, or reality? If it really did happen, who were they…?

Killua scrunched up his features, failing to draw a conclusion. In a worst-case scenario, he could always pursue Vastorie or Nathaniel for the information, hounding them until they revealed the truth.

Killua's mind snapped back to the originator of the issue, Daniel. He smiled once he realised the boy was safe, sleeping soundly. Although, he wasn't holding him in the slightest, instead turned away, and that worried him for some reason.

Killua stretched out a hand, lightly touching Daniel, the boy scrunching his face slightly, out of annoyance. _That's weird…_

Daniel would usually lean into every touch, welcoming the warmth of another's skin against his own. Killua then altered the touch running his fingers through the boy's hair, hoping to lull the boy into a woken state. He did want to know how the boy was. Whether or not he was ok… or should be worried.

Daniel's features twitched, slowly drifting between sleep and a state of awakening.

"How are you? Are you ok?"

It took a second for Daniel to realise that someone was speaking to him, and the moment he did, the boy flinched "H- Hi?"

Killua raised an eyebrow at the reaction, a little bit of fear sinking in the pit of his gut "Daniel, are you ok?"

Daniel sat up, looking around "Uhh, this isn't my room. It looks like the… guestroom?"

 _Oh, maybe it was the shock from his surroundings…_ Killua thought as he found himself relaxing a little at the reaction "Last night… I believe… someone came crashing through your window."

"You don't say…" Daniel looks back over, smiling slightly at the information. He was more puzzled by the response. He could only imagine by _someone_ , that the boy in question meant _himself_ and not _someone_ else.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Mr I like to casually admit I crashed through your window."

"Not me, doofus! It was- wait…" Killua turned his head slightly to the side, now leaning forward towards Daniel, which only made the boy lean back in response "YOU do know WHO I am… don't you?"

"Nope, not a clue…"

"This isn't a joke… you can't be serious!"

"DAD…?" Daniel called out, now worried for his safety. He found himself backing away, the boy in front of him, the boy barely reacted to his own movements. Was this boy really a threat to him? Or was this some massive conspiracy, built behind a ruse.

Killua pulled back slightly, something heavy now weighing his heart. This had to be some cruel joke of some kind, one which Daniel shouldn't be playing at all during a time like this. He believed they were attacked last night by someone else, and now thanks to the elusive attacker, Daniel was acting like Killua never existed or worse… was the attacker from last night.

There were loud steps coming up the staircase before the door was opened, a concerned father stepping into the room. He didn't slam it open like Daniel originally thought he would, but once Nathaniel had stepped into the room, he could see that his father knew there was something wrong with the situation "What's going on…?"

"This kid is in bed with me… why? Is this one of Vastorie's jokes?"

"Wait, what? You know this boy… it's your boyfriend, Killua."

"Ha… Ha…" Daniel laughs at the serious joke, something he would've never expected to come out of Nathaniel's mouth. Although, after his own reaction, he had realised that it was a biased one, considering if Vastorie was the one to walk in and say the exact same thing, he would've snapped at the man in disgust "No, seriously…"

Killua hides his features within his bangs. What Daniel said, was genuine, at least to his ears. There was not a single doubt in the boy's word. His boyfriend really believed that he didn't know him at all, and that slaughtered him. The white-haired boy was afraid to show those feeling of powerlessness, especially to his sister and Nathaniel. So, he did what he believed was best, to joke it all off like nothing had phased him "Yeah, it was totally a joke."

"Hey-"

Killua already heading towards the door, dismissing Daniel's father's words mid-sentence "Your parents set it up. Thought it would be funny, but I guess it wasn't. See ya…" He made sure to quietly whisper the next part, his voice breaking already breaking from the utterance "maybe…"

"Hey-" Killua slammed the door in Nathaniel's face, the man more furious than before. He had made the worst decision of his life to let Vastorie's father escape unharmed, but hurting him, wouldn't have saved Daniel, but rather worsen the situation. He had to make everything right again, to reverse the damage of his major mistake. He clenched his fist, back turned against Daniel.

"Dad, that was a lame joke for even you and-"

"Enough…" The man let out a long, guttural growl. Stilling his emotions to at least think calmly about what to say and do with Killua "I'm taking care of breakfast this morning. Have a shower, get dressed and we're all going to have a talk downstairs."

Slamming the door in his son's own face, Daniel twisted his face in disgust. He hadn't said anything wrong. If anything, this was all Nathaniel and Vastorie's fault, not his! They were the ones to set up this cruel joke, convincing that boy to pretend he was his boyfriend.

They should've realised how he'd react! That having someone pretending to know everything about him, when he knows nothing about them, only makes him bare his fangs, growling in hostility towards the pretender "What did I do…?"

Nathaniel heard steps going down the staircase as he left his son's room, calling out to Killua to stop. He shouldn't go far, not like this! Not when his emotions were through the roof. The man would be anyone's shoulder to cry on, even to a stranger he just met. He'll comfort anyone, especially those he is close to. He saw Killua like a son to him, one he loves and adores "Hey, wait! Killua…"

"Leave me alone…"

The man continued to chase after the boy, even with the boy's hallowed voice was begging him to stay away. As Killua managed to reach the bottom floor, Daniel's father caught him by the hem of the boy's pyjama's pulling him into his grip "I said hold it!"

"No, let me go… Let me-"

Killua had no time to react once he was dragged into the man's waiting arms, nor could he hold the pain in any longer. He wanted to get far away, to at least be by himself for a while. But the moment Nathaniel held him within his chest, that feeling of warmth, the same he'd experienced with Daniel, was nothing more than a painful reminder of what he had just lost. And it was all done, within the span of a single night.

He sobbed quietly, voice breaking as he cried his heart out into Nathaniel's chest. He hated this part of himself even more so now, especially after letting Nathaniel see this side of him. He could handle Alluka and Daniel seeing this, but not his now lost boyfriend's father.

All Killua could do was ask the man between every sobbing breath **"why him…?"**

And although faintly, every so often between tears, Killua could hear the words **"I'm sorry"** being uttered back to him. Those words couldn't help him… nothing in this world could save him from the pain, of having his heart crushed by the one he loved. Maybe one day he'll get over it… But first, he needed to escape with Alluka, to run far away from this place.

But something in the deepest, hopeful part of his mind told him that was impossible.

The boy felt Daniel's father hold him closer, mouth inches away from his ears. Even though the cries of agony, he could hear the boy's father as clear of day. It was a warning, but also request for him to remain hopeful "Don't give up… I'll help you fix everything! Just don't let go… Please, stay by Daniel's side."

He couldn't stay if Daniel started to hate him…

It'll be worse than torture, worse than being electrocuted every single day for twenty-four seven. At least after all that torture, he can go back to his everyday tasks. He couldn't survive having his heart ripped out and tossed aside, over and over again.

So, as much as Killua wanted to run away, if Nathaniel can indeed help him, he'll try his best to stay and help. It took him so long to fall in love. He is after all, secretly madly in love with Daniel, and the thought of having to run away made him sick to the stomach.

He is strong, he'll survive…

He always survived…

And with the faintest glimmer of hope, he'll have to be strong… He has to!

"~"

The room was painfully quiet, Daniel stealing glances in Killua's direction every so often. Killua felt it hard to eat, not only because of what he went through but with Daniel's scrutinizing gaze only made the situation harder to digest, let alone touch his food.

Daniel truly had no idea who he was, and with this situation, Alluka could only swallow thickly. She could see what Daniel was doing to Killua, and not only was it hurting him, it was hurting her as well, at least indirectly "Daniel, you should-"

"You want more pancakes?" Nathaniel asked, cutting her off before she could question the boy. If there was one thing about Daniel he knew, it was that his son hated someone who knew more about him, than he knew about them.

"No, as-"

Killua coughed loudly, stopping his sister from what she was about to say. He hadn't had any time to warn her about the change in the situation, and why she should pretend that she's introducing Killua for the first time to Daniel.

Daniel frowned slightly at the thick tension "That's rude. You shouldn't cut off Alluka like that."

Killua's eyes widen slightly at the news, it seems that Daniel's memories of Alluka remained untouched. It was a fact, that Killua was the one to tell Daniel about Alluka, so he shouldn't remember a single thing about her. This was an inconsistency he could build a bridge through, where he hoped to at least repair some of the damage done so far. He needed to at least get on Daniel good side, until he figures out a way to bring back the old Daniel, the one he loves.

Killua's cheeks flushed at the memory, but forcing his feelings aside, he spoke up "This is a little weird…"

"I agree…" Daniel leaned back, sneering at Killua in disgust "Both you and Nathaniel just cut her off before she could say what she wanted to me. Which reminds me-"

"No, I mean…" Killua stopped to think, accusing Daniel of not knowing who he was wouldn't be good, so he went the roundabout way "hasn't Alluka told you about me?"

"Huh, what you mean…?"

Killua sent a glance towards Alluka, pretending to frown "Alluka, I'm surprised you haven't told Daniel about me."

"But, big brother… Daniel already knows you. You his boy-"

Killua cleared his throat, but he was a little too slow. Daniel already picked up on what she was about to say, and he was already whining about it "NOT YOU TOO! Next, I expect Daemon to suddenly say it as well. _We~ aren't boyfriends!_ "

Killua reeled back in pain, hiding his features quickly before Alluka or Daniel could see how much those words hurt him "Agreed." Killua dismissed the topic entirely "As Alluka says, I'm her brother, Killua Zoldyck."

Daniel pursed his lips, thinking hard about what had transpired. Maybe he has been a little too hard on the guy. He should at least apologise for snapping at him, but the moment Killua brings up something else about his life, he'll know Killua wasn't playing games, and really is pretending to pay the 'boyfriend' role.

Even if Alluka is pretending to roll with the disgusting joke, he should at least apologise somewhat to the boy. After all, they only just met "Alright, I guess I should apologise to you. It was mean for you to pretend to know me, but it was just as cruel for everyone to tell you to do it, especially how I act to those who tell me things about myself when I know nothing about them."

 _This is going to be hard…_ Killua faked a smile "Noted." The boy returned to eating, at least putting something in his stomach, no matter how much it hurt to do anything "Oh, that reminds me. Seeing as Alluka didn't tell you about me. I was going to pick her up and travel the world together. Your father, Nathaniel was helping me… and he suggested I take you along too."

Nathaniel spat out his coffee, not expecting Killua to act so casually, throwing him under the bus without a second thought.

"Did he now…" Daniel turned slightly over the chair, now glaring at his father. First, he asks Killua to pretend he's his boyfriend, and now he failed to mention not only Alluka has another brother, but he was coming over as well to take him along without question.

"Yeah, thought you'd like to travel the world with someone your age."

"But didn't Vastorie plan to help me train my _Hatsu_?"

"Didn't he…?" Killua questioned, which looked like a mistake on his part. Because as soon as those words left his mouth, Daniel was turning to glare at him "How would you know?!"

"I didn't… I vaguely remembered Alluka mentioning about how Vastorie had a unique way of training people." _How Daniel is swallowing up this information, I don't know… But ones for certain, it doesn't look like he can read through my lies like he normally would. On the plus side, it doesn't look like he's reading too deeply into the scenario, but rather going along with it…_

"Oh, well you would be correct then. He… I guess he weaves his aura along with yours, dragging you into this alternate world where he had all these books on topics, which could be read as a little informational guidebook. They also have a feature that lets you summon weapons. I kinda broke mine by accident…"

"Neat! Although, sorry to hear you lost your weapon."

"Not as sorry as when I heard the value. It was insanely expensive."

"Right…" Killua dismissed the topic, afraid that he'll accidentally bring up the name. He'll have to do it baby steps, considering how Daniel reacted to just a minor detail. He can only lie so much before he breaks under pressure "So, anyways, will you be coming along?"

"I did promise…" Daniel quirked an eyebrow, sounding though he was a little confused on the matter. Who exactly did he promise about that? "I sort of promised _'her?'_ that I'll help show her the world. Actually, that reminds me, I need to ask Vastorie about-"

"That wouldn't be wise… He'll be grumpy when he wakes up." Nathaniel interrupted his son's thoughts, wondering if it even would be ok for Daniel to talk to his father about anything, considering what happened last night.

"Oh right… he mentioned that yesterday. Will he wake up today?"

"Maybe later… You should go to the market with Killua and Alluka, take them around as you pick out bags. You're going to need one if you're going be travelling the world, as well as clothes. Oh, and I washed your clothes, they should be dry."

"Thanks, dad!"

"Yours should be washed as well, Killua."

"Thanks…" Killua quietly whispered, thankful for Nathaniel making that comment as an afterthought. Who knew how Daniel would've reacted to hear that their clothes were washed at the exact same time.

Alluka fumed from being left out of the conversation, how Killua was so comfortable with pretending that he didn't know Daniel. She could see that it hurt her brother, that it was killing him slowly. She wanted to know what was going on, but both Nathaniel and Killua had stopped her from interrogating, even yelling at Daniel to apologise.

She wanted to ask Killua, but every time she opened her mouth, Killua would always look at her with a troubled expression.

Daniel soon smiled, and when Killua looked into the boy's eyes, he clutched his own pants sleeve under the table, hoping that he wouldn't crack. He just had to survive long enough to fix Daniel, and then everything will go back to the way it once was. He willed his trembling lip to still, even when Daniel's smile was being directed at him "Alright, we'll get changed, and then head out. Alright?"

"Alright…"

"~"

Killua could see her expression long before he turned around, the anger radiating off his sister's aura. She had every right to be pissed, but not now… not when his own heart was already so fragile "Yes…?"

"What's going on! Why are you playing this game that's hurting you so much? Did you hurt Daniel did you-" When her brother looked over, all her anger seemed to dissipate at her brother's expression. Tears fell down her brother's face, running so freely, just like when she first chastised him for hurting Nanika.

From her current imagine of Killua, she could now tell that he wasn't hurting Daniel. In fact, something unpredictable happened, and that's what was hurting Killua right now. Did she read the original scenario wrong? "Big brother… what happened?"

Killua wrapped his arms around his little sister, burying his face between the crane of her neck. He already cried once, letting all his frustrations out within the span of a couple of minutes. He still needed time to recover, to get to a comfortable state of mind, but at the same time… he had to tell her.

She needed to play the game as well, at least until Nathaniel helped Killua figure out a plan of attack "Daniel… As you know, we were attacked last night. _Something_ … or _someone_ cursed Daniel… He's forgotten about me, pretending as though _we_ never existed. But, he remembers you, so that means… maybe… just maybe… somewhere in the back of his mind, he still remembers me. So, please go along with it, even when it hurts me so much… pretend that his meeting me for the first time today… can you do that? Please…?"

Alluka nodded, tears streaming down her face. As much as she wanted to walk over to Daniel, to hit him until he remembers and apologises to her brother for forgetting everything, but seeing her brother like this, she felt as though it would achieve nothing. That it will only hurt Killua more in the long run. As much as it pains her, she'll listen to her brother's request "Ok… but if it gets too painful, at least talk to us… even Gon or Sakura."

"Right…" Killua sniffed once before pulling back, wiping the tears away from her eyes while actively ignoring his own "I have to tell Gon to keep quiet, at least until I can get Nathaniel to help me deal with the scenario."

Alluka broke out into a smile, the act causing even Killua to smile somewhat, even if it was out of sadness. He was glad to have so many kinds and understanding people around him. He'll have to make that call soon, just in case Daniel calls Gon first "Alluka, can you go get changed? I'm just gonna call Gon now…"

"Yeah!"

"Good girl…" Killua ruffled her hair before leaving to escape through the back door, Daemon already hot on his heels before he could realise. The hell-hound nudges Killua's hand, the boy forced to run his fingers over Daemon's head.

He pulled out his phone, thumb hovering over the call button. He couldn't believe he was already calling Gon, and a week hasn't even passed yet. Hitting call, Killua brought the phone up to his ears. _Please don't ask too many questions…_

"~"

Gon's features lit up when he saw the name. He was so excited to see a call from someone he cared so much about. But it's also too soon for Killua to call. He hasn't had enough time to get over how they parted, but an aspect of him recognized that he needed to pick up.

Killua wouldn't have called so soon, without reason "Killua!" The boy belted out loudly, only to be met with a long, silent pause, he felt his throat constrict, that maybe this was a prank call from someone who has stolen the boy's phone.

"Hi…"

Gon let out a long sigh of relief, happy to hear it was just Killua being cautious. But there was something unsettling with the boy's voice. Could he detect a hint of sadness "What's wrong?"

There was another long pause before he heard Killua's voice "Nothing is wrong… per say. It's just, there was an… incident. I need to ask a really big favour of you."

"Uh, huh…?" Gon got more worried, hearing a request from Killua out of the blue, did not bode well.

"I need Sakura on board with this as well. Daniel…" Killua bit his lip, having to repeat it so many times in a single day was so taxing on his mentality "Daniel has been infected by some kind of _Nen_ ability. His forgotten some things…"

"Somethings like…?"

"Me…"

Gon paused, biting his tongue at the question he was about to ask. He felt fearful for a moment as if he already knew the answer to the question "You? How much of you…?"

"Everything…"

Gon heard a sniff on the other side of the call, Killua must be holding in everything, all his emotions, the pain. It wasn't good to do and he should let it out "Kil-"

"Don't! I know what you're going to say… I can't let my emotions _rule_ me all day long! In any case, I need you to remain quiet while Nathaniel, Daniel's father and I deal with the-"

"Killua?" Gon heard Daniel's voice through the receiver, the boy biting his lip.

"I have to go! Not a peep! His on edge right now, and thinks of me as nothing but a creep, a perv… Please, don't ruin my chances of fixing everything!"

"Alright… Just… I'm here for you."

"As is everyone else…" Killua muttered under his breath, Gon barely catching it. But he fired no remarks, instead offering what Killua needed to hear "Alright, I'll tell Sakura."

"Thank you…" Killua hung up before Gon could say anything more, the boy now looking at his phone in distress. This was troubling news, more so for Killua than himself. He cared about Killua, and finding out Daniel no longer knew Killua, no longer cared deeply about the boy like he once had… Well, Gon could only imagine how much it killed his best friend.

There must be something he can do, but that warning at the end left him troubled. The way Daniel looked at Killua now, well, he felt as though he saw it before. With someone else… back in Heaven's arena. The scene being described reminded him of how Daniel spoke to Yanick.

Gon could only imagine the pain Killua was going through if Daniel was treating him the same as Yanick, but if there were people helping Killua, people closer to Daniel… well, he hoped that they could truly help Killua and Daniel.

"Sakura…? I just spoke to Killua, and I have some bad news…"

"~"

Killua slipped the phone back into his pocket before Daniel could notice. The boy wiping away the tears quickly, before turning to smile at the boy "Yeah, sorry, I'll get changed. I just had to make an important call."

"Sure, just don't take too long. Alluka is already ready. And I want to try to get back early as soon as I can. I want to hit the library before we pack. Vastorie may be a perv, but he's got…" Daniel pulled a finger to his chin "secrets I wish to divulge in."

Killua nodded before clenching his fist behind his back, hiding the aggrievance he was experiencing. Daniel doesn't trust him at all. His unwillingness to let go of his motives or tell him anything he wants to do. This was no longer the boy he fell in love with, but rather a mock image with a twisted personality "Right…"

Killua left the scene, tears threatening to spill once more. Soon everything will be back to normal, hopefully before he breaks like a fragile glass jar. He just had to survive until they have a solution to fix Daniel's memories.

If not…

Well, he dreaded having to let go of Daniel's hand…

Just like he did with Gon's…


	9. Revealing the Truth

Killua, Alluka and Daniel go shopping, only to come back to witness an argument between Nathaniel and Vastorie, which reveals a secret Daniel wasn't prepared for.

* * *

The shopping centre bustled with people, the same white noise of topics being discussed in the background. It seems the weather hasn't lightened up, but at least it was more bearable, unlike when they first landed.

Killua, Daniel and Alluka scoured the market, both Daniel and Alluka taking the lead. Thanks to her trip with Nathaniel yesterday, she still had some locations fresh in her mind. Daniel, however, had an understanding of the place and where things were, but in these past few years, a few shops have been replaced.

It was sad to see them gone, especially the toy shop in the corner, that places carried some great memories. It held games and toys you wouldn't normally find on the market, little treasures which were hard to come by. But now it was just an everyday giftshop, humorous cards being displayed at the front.

Considering what the group needed to buy, it was better they got the travel gear out of the way. The baggage would be easier to pick, also allowing themselves the peace of mind in case they spend too much time looking for clothes. They went for simple gear, a couple of duffle backpacks and a sleeping bag for each of them, just in case. If need be, they'll get an extra blanket, but considering they argued that they'll mostly be staying in hotels, the sleeping bag was for just in case. It was also compact, taking as little room to store as possible, so that was a bonus.

Each had their own design as well, Killua sporting one with blue lining, Daniel with a venom colour and Alluka got the luck of the draw, a nice velvet reddish-pink rose colour. It mixed well with the pink lining. Killua liked it as it suited Alluka's personality, and those words seemed to brighten his sister's mood.

Although, Killua could often catch Daniel looking at him with mild intrigue, possibly studying his personality. He would often flush at Daniel's gaze, but at the same time, he tried to hide the fact that Daniel's innocent, unconscious smiles would make the boy's stomach flip in delight.

He can't say he hated it, but at the same time, those gazes right now, screwed with his mentality. He had to remind himself constantly, that Daniel no longer loved him… no longer knew who he was, and just how much he meant to him. He was just a random kid, stepping into his life…

As painful as it is to remind himself that all the time, nothing hurt more, than having to pretend he was an outsider just introducing himself. Even more so, now that he was shopping with the disaster of a dresser.

Killua could tell that Daniel liked more formal wear, not only from past experience but from his current selection of clothes. Button up shirts, jeans, dress pants, khaki; the kind of clothes which would be uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. And as much as Killua would love to see Daniel put himself through all that torture, it wasn't an option "No…"

"No, what?" Daniel asked, barely glancing at Killua "You don't like the styles here? We could go somewhere else. There's a couple of places…"

"I mean _no_ , clothes wise. Khakis, I'll let you get away with. Some of them can be _very_ comfortable… but all the hiking we're going to be doing. Just… no…"

"I thought we'll be visiting towns and what not?"

"Well, yeah… But I want to show Alluka, everything! That means, nature and mountainsides as well. We're not making the same mistake-" The boy stopped, changing what he was about to say "I'm not letting Alluka make the same mistake when she went to the world tree. She wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion…"

"Yeah, that shrine maiden dress… Although, at least she had the right kind of boots."

"Exactly! Which remind me, you should get more shorts. Maybe a pair of jeans or dressy pants."

"Eww, shorts are… weird? They show off-"

"Too much of your legs? Yeah, I've heard that complaint from others. But the ones I'm talking about are the ones I wear like…" Killua surfed through the aisles, stopping at a particular pair "like these, but less ugly."

The shorts Killua picked out were long, stopping just past the knees. They were designed for comfort and practicality. Yes, it looked ugly, but Daniel didn't see himself not wearing them, although, at the same time he couldn't help himself from arguing "What are you… a fashionista now?"

"No, I just know how to dress better." Killua poked his tongue out at the boy, Daniel only laughed in response. It made the boy smile briefly. Hearing that laughter of joy, meant so much to him, even if it did hurt "Honestly though, who taught you how to dress…?"

Daniel pulled back in surprise "No one… really."

Killua was surprised, a little shocked that he hadn't asked the question earlier. Now that he thinks about it, he failed to ask Daniel about somethings in the past, and this would be as good as any time to ask, even if he becomes a little too secretive "What about Vastorie…? Nathaniel…?"

"Nah, I used to… nah that's not important."

"Oh…" Killua's lips curled into a smirk "Do tell."

"There was someone… but… I no longer remember who they were. They… possibly, he taught me… but then he well left me… So, there's no point dressing like he asked me to. Plus, I kinda like formal wear."

"Wait, back up… He? Who's he?" _How come I never knew about this guy? Why didn't you bring him up?_

"WHY DO YOU CARE?! It's not like…" Daniel turned away, glaring at the aisle of clothing "Forget it… He or she left me…"

Killua could see pieces forming together to repair a broken puzzle piece, the way he spoke, something seemed… off. Daniel said Killua was his first, that he never dated anyone else. But what he said now… It sounds like Daniel did date someone in his past, someone who left him.

And he had a sneaking suspicion, that he knows _who_ that person was. If Daniel's memories had been affected like he thinks they have, he might not have lost them entirely. They were instead twisted, removing the mental image of 'Killua', only to then replace them with a black shadow, no features for Daniel to recall "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I'm sure you're not like him."

Killua smiled slightly, thinking he understands the situation a little better "It's ok…" If he had to make an educated guess, the reason Daniel's past is so different, isn't because he no longer knew who the person was… but rather, for some reason, had a residue of someone Daniel dated, being left behind for him to remember. It's just his brain was desperately trying to get rid of the person.

The _Nen_ used on him wasn't strong, but rather covered up the situation. Or maybe Daniel's will, was just strong enough to resist its full effects, even if it was just a little. Killua believes, that somewhere in Daniel's mind, the boy still remembers him… and if this fact is true, Nathaniel will need to hear about it. Maybe this was the lead they needed to help overcome Daniel's change…

Or maybe it was just a pipe dream he was latching onto…

"Hey, Killua…"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of dark red Khaki's?"

"It's ok, just try to match it with a darker shade shirt, like charcoal."

"Thanks…"

Killua hides his features, burying his face between clothing. It was then he spotted some cool shorts, black with a streak of lightning running on either side. It was cool in design, and he was taking it. Also, the navy-blue shorts with two chains dangling from the side looked nice.

Taking the articles of clothing, Killua continued to look around.

"~"

Nathaniel looked through the shelves, scouring the manipulator shelf for Vastorie's father's ability. He needed some information, anything to help explain how it works, but the more books he went through, the less still left to be searched.

Once he reached the last one, he lost all hope, sliding it back into the shelf with the others. His features dropped, eyes shaking as he sat at the only table, theorising why Vastorie never once wrote the information down.

He couldn't recall the man's name, not without looking at the paper he wrote. For some reason, his name was wiped from his memory once he fell asleep, possibly a byproduct of the man's ability. Nor could he recall the man's features, but one thing was for certain, if he ever ran into him again, he'll punish him. But first, he needed to save Daniel, to somehow revive the boy's feelings. He just has to hope there is something else on the other books.

His fingers curled around the first book when he first felt it, a rage so intense it was full of bloodlust. He swallowed thickly, eyes directed to the top of the staircase. Vastorie was up, and he wasn't in the mood to talk at all.

Whether that be because of him just waking up, or the fact that he hasn't had his coffee yet, he really didn't know. He just hoped it was for the latter, rather than the former.

Nathaniel clenched his fist, hoping that his husband was willing to listen to reason. He climbed the stairs, taking a breath before walking into the kitchen. There he was, the man with tousled hair, back turned against him.

He fell in love with this man many years ago, and because of a secret, the bridge they had built together threatened to blow because of a single man's existence. He just hoped that his husband was willing to at least listen to some of what he was about to say. He cleared his throat, Vastorie not even reacting in the slightest to his presence "Hun-"

"DO NOT TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" the man turned around, eyes glaring like a predator waiting to strike. His eyes were red, black bags sagging under his eyes from lack of energy, let alone the will to even listen to someone right now. But that wasn't the only thing that told him not to bother the man, it was the cup of coffee still half-full in his hands.

Crossing his arms, he waited as Vastorie turned back around, guzzling his coffee like a dehydrated plant searching for the sustenance of any kind. But that wasn't enough of a reason for the man to continue to talk, he had to wait just a little bit longer.

Once he heard the slow sip, followed by the calm demeanour of aura flowing around his husband, that's when he spoke, "Alright, now you may continue…"

"Vastorie, you need to understand why I hid this fact. Why I kept the man's _living_ status as-"

"No! You're going to listen to me right now! No amount of arguing could convince me to keep that man alive! He is a danger to society, as well as my-"

"LISTEN! This is no longer about just _you_! He-"

"NO, you will listen! His ability is built on the foundation of putting people to sleep. Erasing the memories of those who once spoke to him. His ability makes him an enigma, the perfect form of _Zetsu_. It even trumps _In_. You're lucky I stopped him before he could touch Killua. If that man sunk his claws into that boy, Daniel would be the least of your problems!"

"THAT'S THE MAIN ISSUE! He's already sunk his hands into someone… Our son, Daniel! He made him forget about-"

"Me? Well the jokes on him! Daniel's always preferred YOU over _me_! He's never loved me in the slightest!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! He did… and he still does! Your father attacked Daniel last night! And he didn't forget about you… he forgot about Killua!"

Vastorie clutched his face between his fingertips, throwing the mug against the floor as shattered into fragments. Whatever was left of remaining coffee, now drenched the floor. The news made him snap, breaking down into tears of laughter. The situation wasn't funny in the slightest, it was just a painful reminder of what his father did whenever given the chance. He'd take everything away from him, given any chance.

First Nathaniel, and now Daniel. The longer he stays alive, the longer that man remains a threat to everyone he's ever cared for "You should have let me deal with the man right then and there, or AT LEAST BACK ME UP WITH TAKING HIM DOWN! It's the least you COULD'VE done to make up for your MISTAKES…"

"You knew as well as I did, what would have happened I did let you or Killua kill him!"

"Oh, I do… But I wasn't the one who made the mistake to let him live in the first place… you were!" Vastorie could see he struck a nerve, but he didn't care, not right now… not when he was so angry for having been lied to for so long. It's been thirty years since that incident, where he fought that man. And sure, in his version, it went down differently to how really happen, but he trusted Nathaniel to be the one to take that man's life… he trusted him to be the one to deliver the last blow, even when it robbed him of his desire to strangle the life out of his father, Victor.

The only reason he knew the man's name all these years, was because his father made sure, he would forever suffer. He'd forever know the name of his father, the man who'd would take away everything, the most cherished aspects of his life away from him "You shouldn't have kept it secret for so long… thirty years! God damn thirty years! DANIEL MAY HAVE BEEN BORN FROM A CURSE, BUT THAT WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED ME FROM REMOVING MY SON FROM MY _LIFE_ BECAUSE _MY FATHER_ STILL LIVES! IF I KNEW, I WOULD'VE NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO DANIEL!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"

"OH, I BUT DO… Even if I lost my son after having killed my father, he wouldn't have to suffer any longer! He would have been put in a deep sleep where nothing could save him. NOT EVEN A DEUS EX MACHINA, someone who could _grant wishes_ , could make me save him! I-" The man stopped dead in his tracks once he saw who was standing behind Nathaniel, tears already formed, spilling along his son's face.

"~"

Daniel heard it as soon as he unlocked the door, as clear as day. His fathers were fighting, for the first time ever, in his life. He may have caught the tail end of the argument, but those words cut deeply into his heart, making the boy clutch his chest in return. He dropped whatever shopping he was holding, ignoring both Alluka's and Killua's words.

He just had to see his father's expression, to see if Vastorie really meant it. And what he saw when he stood at the archway, was Vastorie's seething expression. The hatred boiling over, proving that everything he just heard, was what his father believed. Tears fell. Vastorie really meant every word, wishing he never had him. Why now…? Why was he so angry with _him_? Sure, he did find out that Vastorie gave birth to him, through some unnatural means, a curse the forces him to bear children. But his mind couldn't comprehend a single lingering question…

 **Why did Vastorie no longer loved him?**

Vastorie remained quiet once he saw him standing there, long enough for Nathaniel to pick up on his husband's quietness to turn around. Once his father had, the boy knew both his parents could finally see his broken expression.

"He did-"

"He did! Look at him… his seething with rage! I shouldn't have come back. Fuck, I should've just died back during that war if you didn't care about me _that much_ … It's not like I was looking forward to anything!"

"But-"

"No, just leave me alone…" Daniel ran, escaping the scene to go upstairs, even pushing Killua aside along the way. He couldn't stop him… no one could "You too… just leave me alone!" He just wanted to cease existing, fade away, alone just like he should have.

Killua bit his lips, hating how calmly Daniel wished he died at the war. Did Daniel only live for him, or was it just from the tensions running high? As much as he felt he should demand answers from both of Daniel's parents, his _friend_ was a bigger concern. Even if he couldn't show it, he still cared about Daniel.

So, he climbed the stairs, going after Daniel. He'll deal with Vastorie later! He's the one who should really be apologising. Killua found Daniel's door ajar, the boy opening the creaking door "Daniel, I-"

"Leave me alone! I'm fine…"

 _You're not fine… I know when you're not fine, and it's when you've just cried your heart out. You act irrationally, all the god damn time._ If only he could say those words, but it would worsen the situation, destroying any chance of having Daniel by his side once more. So, like his manipulative brother, he hid his feelings "We can talk…"

"No! Ever since you've shown up, my life has turned to shit!"

Killua felt his hands shake at the accusation, but he knew Daniel would never say those things to him, he'll blame no one but himself, even if it was truly someone else's fault. Even knowing that those words still hurt him, like a rusty, blunt, jagged knife cutting through his feelings, the pain forever inching through him "I'm sorry… I know what you're feeling…"

"DO YOU?!" Daniel turned to glare at Killua, which only made the boy reel back, and for a split second, Daniel could've sworn he somehow hurt the boy. But the change between his demeanour was too quick, way too quick for the boy's liking "How would you know what I'm experiencing?"

Killua kept his pace slow, crossing the room in a way to not startle Daniel "Well, I don't know your position, but I can relate."

"How…?"

"My family expected great things from me, but I couldn't give it to them. Nor did I want to…"

"And…"

"I ran away, which was a great idea at the time. And…" _it was the best time of my life. I got to meet Gon, you… I even got Alluka back with your help, even when you did nothing. Well, not exactly nothing… You kinda proved to my family that you wanted to help me. I think, no- feel you even won the butlers over… Not so much my family. They're stubborn assholes._

Daniel was getting impatient from the silence "And…?"

"I got to experience new wonders, travel the world… learn things. But when I returned home to get back my sister… I found that she was already gone. Someone had busted her out…"

"Sorry, I… _I?_ Asked her to help heal Gon. As repentance for my mistakes."

"Oh…?" Killua faked the mild amusement, trying so desperately to not point out the glaring inconsistency with the boy's reasoning, let alone his memories "Yes, you did. Although you used her abilities for yourself, I still couldn't thank you enough for removing her from my toxic family's grip. Which is why I'm here… I owe you one."

"But… I used her…"

"That's funny…" Killua sat down on the bed, Daniel pulling himself into a ball "She told me a completely different story."

"And what's that…" Killua could hear the growl, a warning that told him he was stepping into dangerous territory right now "She told me, she cares about you."

"And why are you here…" Daniel pulled himself even closer, like a tiny ball trying so desperately to fade out of existence "and not her?"

If Killua was hurt, he didn't show it, he brought his arms around Daniel, pulling the boy into his grip. But Daniel didn't fight, he just laid there as if he accepted Killua's attention. Killua allowed himself to smile, not giving away the fact that his heart was hammering in his chest, that he was so damn happy to have Daniel in his arms again "It's because you brought her here… it was because I got to see her so happy, experiencing what it was like to be a part of a loving family… even if it was brief."

Daniel tried to stop his tears, but this hug… mixed with those words, for some reason made him break down in tears. His body felt at home right now, like nothing was going wrong with the scene being played out. He had warning signs going off in his head, demanding he push Killua away. But his body refused to listen, instead of relaxing at the touch.

Killua ran fingers through Daniel's hair, but the boy didn't fight back, he sobbed into his pillow, crying out whatever tears he had been holding back. It disgusted him so much having someone else touch his hair, but at the same time, he was just too broken to care.

Daniel hadn't told him to remove his hand from his hair, so a part of Killua, no matter how minuscule, told him that Daniel does remember him.

Daniel hated anyone touching his hair, so maybe this touching situation doesn't have to end. That he still has a chance to bring back the boy he loves. Killua waited, holding Daniel close while he tried to comfort him to the best of the situation. Once Daniel falls asleep, Killua can go interrogate Vastorie for information, demanding answers over a fucked-up situation.

"~"

Nathaniel tightened his fist once he saw his son run away with tears in his eyes. He could hear Daniel push Killua away, demanding the boy to stay away, but his main beef was with Vastorie right now. He can't exactly blame the situation on Vastorie, as this rising situation was because of his mistakes as well.

But he'll be damned if he didn't get his husband to right the wrongs "Apologise to him!"

"For what?! For telling the truth… you know as well as I do, that if Daniel was never born, he'd never have to suffer through this!"

"Even if that is partially true, that doesn't mean what you said was right. Yes, letting your father live was _MY MISTAKE_ , that doesn't mean that you can say those words, and not look your son in the eyes and apologise!"

Vastorie felt his mood sour, glaring at the man who he knew was right. But he was also stubborn and knew he was partially in right as well. Daniel shouldn't be suffering, not now… not when he just had his memories taken away from him by his grandfather. The man's expression softens, guilt showing so easily, betraying his inner feelings "I can't… I don't think I could ever can…"

The man looked up a solemn gaze, turning into an intense glare. He'll do the only thing he could do, deal with the reason for why he was in this mess "So, instead, I'll deal with the issue of how I see fit! I'll kill my father… and then, I'll use my other ability!"

"You can't be serious! You'll change way too many lives… end so many…"

"I wasn't meant to live this fantasy world! I'm not built for happiness…"

"YOU'RE FATHER WAS WRONG!"

"Even if he is…" Vastorie turned away "we both can't change the fact that I'm still a monster." He left in a hurry, leaving Nathaniel alone for the first time in his life stunned.

Nathaniel felt so broken-hearted. He was unable to believe Vastorie held in those feelings for so long, and that meant that he failed in a way. So long ago, it was Vastorie who purposed first…

He remembered meeting him on the Hunter's Exam, and then again while under Netero's tutelage. Both times, he was a loner, giving away this presence that he didn't want to be around someone at all.

Every time he approached Vastorie, he pushed him away, leaving with a sorrowed expression. He never wanted to be left alone, for a second. It wasn't until he approached Netero for details, pushing until he got answers, was when he understood why the man wanted to be left alone.

Vastorie doesn't know it, and never will until he is able to hear his father's name without leaking maliciousness intent. There was never a time, never a _right_ moment. He should have told him the truth about his father being alive… but he also should've told him the truth, that his real father, was dead… and current Victor Tempest was really somebody else.

He should've told him so long ago, demanded Netero to tell him the truth, to show him the same truth he saw. The last thing remaining of Victor Tempest, his true feelings and memories, was a journal that slowly descends into madness.

He can still remember those final last words, the same line is repeated three times in a row, each being written differently. **I'm not me…** Netero wouldn't explain what that line meant, but one thing was for certain, Vastorie needed to see that journal. Now more than ever.

He left the room, almost knocking Alluka down in the process "Oh, sorry, I-"

Alluka's gaze pierced his own. The man felt himself questioning without words. He once saw that fiery gaze in himself such a long time ago. He had forgotten the feeling, the wanton need to protect those around him. This girl, this little one who wanted to save her brother and his lover expected an answer from him, one even himself didn't know how to answer "Alluka…"

The man bent down, pulling the girl in close, bracing a hand over the back of her head "Everything just seems to be getting worse… doesn't it."

"Yeah…" Alluka clutched the man closer, expecting more from him. She wanted the truth, an answer to why Nathaniel himself was on the verge of tears. Everyone was breaking around her, and she couldn't help a single one. She didn't have the strength like Nathaniel, the knowledge like Vastorie, the cunning and tenancy like her brother, or desire like Daniel once had…

She had none of them, yet she still wanted to help all of them so much, one way or another. But she didn't know what to say or do "Can I help? Can I really help one of you?"

Nathaniel felt his features warm up, a smile breaking through the sadness "Maybe… be strong for Killua. Just remain by his side. I know how to fix this… I think…" It will take a long time to heal everything, eventually, but only one person could save his relationship now. And it wasn't him…

It was a Cheadle, the current Chairman…

"I need to speak with your brother, now more than ever. I have so many bridges to repair now. Vastorie won't help Daniel, not now… not when his so… broken." He pulled out the piece of paper, holding it out to Alluka "This is the list Daniel asked for. I'm hoping that these are the right people to help him understand Vastorie, and on that list, is also someone who can help you…"

"Help me…?"

"Yes, she transitioned. So, I thought she might be able to guide you, as well as give pointers."

It took her a second to realise what Nathaniel had been insinuating. While she was uncomfortable with the idea of visiting someone to help her with her issues of self-acceptance, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and ask a few questions "Thank you… I don't know what to say."

"I'm not the best when it comes to information like this, but with her, you'll be able to ask her whatever you want. I trust she'll be discreet, and only offer help when it comes to _your_ questions."

Alluka nodded, smiling slightly which forced Nathaniel to hug her one more time "I'm sorry for the hell I put you through. I should have been more careful. I should've kept my _En_ up just for all of you. But I didn't… and now you're the ones paying for my negligence. Go get ready, pack your bags… I'm sorry you couldn't say here longer."

Alluka hugged the man from his kind words. No matter the situation… No matter what had ruined their trip, she could _never_ , _EVER_ regret these past few days. She'll cherish every second, all the memories for the rest of her life "Thank you for all you've done, this is the closest I've ever come to having a family. Killua is thankful too, and I know neither of us is going to regret the short time spent here."

The kind words made the older man's smile waver, crossed between sadness and an overwhelming happiness swirling around him. Even though he made mistakes, Alluka was still happy for her short time spent here "I'm thankful too…"

Although reluctantly, Nathaniel pushed the girl away, 'booping' her nose before issuing an order "Alright missy, you get your caboose upstairs and start packing. I'll go see Killua and Daniel, check to see if both of them are ok."

"~"

Killua heard the door creak, the boy blushing from the scene that was about to unfold. He had wrapped his arms around Daniel like a blanket, comforting the boy who a while ago, had cried himself to sleep.

During the time Daniel had been asleep, Killua had kept both arms around the boy at all times, one hand still unconsciously running through the boy's hair, soothing him as he snored softly, sometimes the boy even pressing his head back, expecting Killua's touches to become more sensual, warm and comforting.

It was hard to remain to sain during this time, Daniel still acting as though the boy never met him. Yet at the same time, his sleeping form was betraying him, as if Killua had always been by his side. Killua surmised that this was the work of the attacker's ability, somehow warping the two worlds. Daniel's body memorising Killua to have always been a part of his life, even when they've only just met.

Actually, now that he processes all they've gone through, Daniel had remained consistent even when he just met Killua for the first time. Allowing parts of his body to be touched, even when he normally wouldn't have allowed others to do the same.

Killua felt his heart hammer in his chest as he felt someone step into the room, walking up behind him. He soon felt a gentle hand press into his back, his first thought is that this was Alluka. But as soon as he focused on the hand, it felt more muscular, stronger the harder they pressed "Killua…"

Killua looked over slightly, hoping that his ears weren't playing tricks on him "Nathan…?"

"Yeah… I need a moment of your time. There's something I wish to talk about."

Killua pulled his arms out from underneath Daniel, hoping to not wake him in the process. The boy shifted once the arms were removed, Daniel swinging his arm over to trap Killua back in the bed.

The boy blushed at the act, finding it strange to witness it unfold, when just this morning, Daniel had initially been pushing himself away from Killua. He quietly pulled the boy's arms up, sliding himself away as Daniel devoured the bed, pulling everything towards himself like he was quicksand.

He looked so alone, saddened from the lack of warmth, but Killua had to remind himself, painfully he might add, that the boy who loved him, was no longer there, and how he subconsciously acts during the night, is the only vestige of what Daniel used to be.

Killua followed Nathaniel, stopping only once he was at the door, this time to look back once more at Daniel. He felt his eyes waver, his expression warming slightly. He said the words he was always too embarrassed to utter "I love you…"

But as he closed the door, whether that was a figment of his imagination, or Daniel really responding back in his sleep, he could've sworn he heard him, those words making his heart flutter, like a wish that hoped that was fulfilled "I love you too…"

He shut the door, this time turning to face Nathaniel, his emotions being stilled "What you need?"

"I'm afraid you have to go now, and you'll be bringing Daniel along." Holding out a piece of paper to Killua, the boy took it, checking the paper to find a list of names "It's time you found out the truth about Vastorie's personality, including…"

Nathaniel dragged his fingers down the list, tapping a single name "the one who made him like this."

There it was, the name soon to be a bane in Killua's backside. The person who started it all, ruining the life of the one he fell in love with. _Victor Tempest…_


	10. Truth is a Question

Killua finds out a shocking reveal, a truth that makes black and white impossible to discern, as Nathaniel helps his son, pushing him to find something to latch onto.

* * *

Killua curled his fingers inwards, one hand gently holding his sister. The boy really needed to talk to the man, who single handily destroyed Daniel's happiness. Even at the door, Vastorie's presence could be felt, his desire to be left alone radiating through the door.

Yes, the man didn't want to be bothered, for now. But if Killua wanted to get the upper hand on Victor, he needed something from him, a keepsake, a picture of the man. Vastorie was the only one to act like he knew the man, and neither Nathaniel or himself could remember a distinguishing feature.

The only way Nathaniel could even remember his name, was because he wrote it down before he fell asleep. The man's _Nen_ seemed to be activated through the process of sleep. Dealing with such an ability would be no easy feat, especially when it comes to guarding against future attacks. If they ran into the man once more, running would be the best situation.

However, unless Killua knew what he was looking out for, they couldn't escape.

The boy found his hand gravitating towards the doorknob, opening without a second thought. There he found the man, the back of the chair faced towards them. He hadn't moved in the slightest, retracting his aura with a long-tired sigh "What…?"

The boy took his sister's hand, guiding her into the room. As the boy closed the door behind them, his eyes were directed to where the man sat, whom still remained unmoved in his seat. Killua would soon change that, making demands which he hoped Vastorie would be more than willing to accept "We want to know about Vict-"

"He is none of your concern… I'll deal with him."

Killua grit his teeth, hating the fact that a single name, could cause the man who once showed compassion and love for his family, was being reduced to seething hatred; a cold, unapproachable atmosphere.

Not even Killua could make his father react like that. He would always have to act calm, calculative around his father. If not, the discussion was over and he would never be able to convince his father otherwise. Vastorie acted like the complete opposite, vengeful and broken. What this man went through wasn't anything like Killua experience, yet at the same time… he could gather from how Vastorie reacted to his father's name, killing, wasn't out of the question. The thought was calm, unable to deny the possibility to think that Daniel's father, might be an Ex-Assassin as well "Your previous job was an Assassin, wasn't it?"

"What's it to you?"

 _Bingo!_ "I want to know what your father looks like…"

"AS I SAID… He is none of your concern… I'll deal with him."

"When's that? Today? Tomorrow? Next week?"

Vastorie finally turned from his spot, glaring at the boy "You're testing my patience, boy…"

Killua slammed both hands onto the table, leaning forward into Vastorie's intense gaze. No matter how much his boyfriend's father wanted to kill him, he wouldn't do it. He already hurt his son once. If Daniel had his memories returned to him, he'll only make his son either give up on life or seek out his father's life "I'm demanding because I want to protect Daniel, unlike you who _can't_ even apologise!"

"He always hated me, so this wouldn't be much of a difference."

"No, he seemed so happy to see you when you two met."

Vastorie let out a long sigh, leaning back into the chair. No, Killua was wrong about that. Yes, he was happy, but that was to see _him_. The moment he opened his mouth, Daniel could see why he didn't like him anymore. No one ever liked his personality… the only one to ever gravitate towards him was Nathaniel… and Avlas.

In all honesty, he hates his life… his ability given to him at birth. Yet those two made it worth living. Then he lost Avlas and now Nathaniel… He was never meant to be happy, and those everlasting moments of happiness, always ended, made to be forgotten like a lone tombstone.

The man's lack of words made Killua lift both hands off the table "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Don't you want Daniel to remain safe…?"

"Behind the family portrait is safe. The password is Avlas' birthday."

"Who…?"

"You'll understand once you open the safe. 1-8-0-6, that's the password."

Killua approached the photo, removing the picture to find a safe there. Once he opened it, he found a dusty framed photo. Once he removed it, he blew the dust off, revealing a painting. What he saw made his jaw drop.

It wasn't any painting his ever seen before, but it was well drawn, the colours working elegantly together, creating a mirage from a family photo. And this wasn't any regular family photo, it was one of two combined families. The Darkscryers… and the Zoldycks "What's the meaning of this!"

"I painted that. It was an oil canvas based off a photo that no longer exists."

Killua looked back at the image, scanning through the faces. Illumi was there, glaring at Zaikaria as she did the same. Milluki was stuffing his face as per usual. Alluka was here as well, hugging her brother along with Daniel, both of them as beyond happy, radiant a love which would be impossible to reproduce right now. Kalluto to their side, glaring at them. Next, he found Vastorie and Nathaniel together, both smiling as well. Zeno was in the photo as well, calm, relaxed with a crooked smile alongside Killua's parents who both didn't want to be there… and someone else.

The man was tall, one arm leaning against his father, a cheerful smile etched into his features. Like Illumi, he had deep black eyes and black hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, resting against his shoulder. He had a slender build, wearing a similar outfit to his father.

Killua had no idea who he was, but the fact he was so casual with his father, meant that he knew him… possibly as a child. Killua brought the photo over to Vastorie "What is the meaning of this? Who is he?!"

"That man is… or should I say _was_ , your uncle."

"I don't have an uncle…"

"You're right, at least not in this alternate timeline… He was erased through my ability… my original ability…"

Vastorie since young could always remember having this innate ability, a way to communicate with the dead. He always feared it at a young age though, dead people coming to him, begging him for things he could never do.

The older he got, the weaker its hold became, rules and regulations being put in place without his knowledge. Little by little, the ghosts could speak less to him, and he became less scared of them. The first time he ever opened up to any ghost, he was eight at the time.

It was a boy close to his age, scared like he was. The ghost although, might have been younger than him, calling out to their 'papa'. He remembered trying to comfort the boy, but his father deemed it unfit, striking him every time he showed signs of emotion.

Unintentionally, that was the same moment he gave away his ability to his father. Although the man couldn't see it, now that he looked back on it, his father could definitely sense something different about him.

Losing his mother was enough to make him lose his humanity, and every friend he lost, dampened his emotion a little at a time. By the time he reached twelve, he had nothing, but the next paycheck to live for.

Killua found his mouth opening slightly, still a little confused at the words. _His original ability?_ Yes, his witnessed different sides to Specialists, Neferpitou being able to heal as well as control and contort their body, even after death. So, the fact that Vastorie has two different abilities shouldn't be a stretch by any standard "What do you mean?"

"My true ability is to converse with ghosts… I can talk to, as well as summon the ghosts of the dead, as long as I: One, know who they are… The person who wants to summon them knows who they are… And lastly, if they want to be erased forever."

"Erased…?"

"Imagine it this way, how much of your life would change if you never met Daniel?"

"I… I would still travel alongside Gon… maybe even fall in love with him, eventually… possibly after it was too late."

"Well, Vic- that man, in this specific timeline… used his ability on you, and Avlas was the one who managed to take the man's life before dying. But we hadn't anticipated what would happen when… when Victor died. His ability intensified, instead of erasing your memories, it erased your personality, throwing you into a deep slumber."

Killua's jaw dropped further, trying to understand the situation "Wa- wait a minute! Why did he attack me?" _NO, that's not important! I don't even remember any of this happening, at all. If that's the case, then… the form of 'erase' his speaking about, is one where the person was never born…_

"He wasn't aiming for you… he was aiming for Daniel. You just got in his way. Both Daniel and Alluka were pleading all of us, to save you, which brings me to a little news which may unsettle you…"

Eyes gazing to Alluka "None of us could make a Wish. None of us could request Nanika to save you."

Killua grit his teeth, baring his fangs at Vastorie. In alternate memories, the man still retains his memories of Nanika's wish-granting ability. How much did this man know? Does he know every detail… every rule? "How do you remember?! What do you know?!"

"Only as much as Avlas told me. He only told me, because he trusted me… there was nothing I could wish for. Regardless, Mitsuba ran into him first, and rather than alerting his sister-in-law like a good brother-in-law, he ran to you. Because out of everyone in the family, you were the closest to her. You told him the basics, and he kept everything a secret. She was never caged… locked underground because of what she could do. The next time she made a wish, it was with Avlas… and the wish he made, was to never make a wish again…"

Vastorie cracked a smile, remembering the words he would carry to the grave with him "because no one wants anymore, then for you, Alluka and Nanika, to be happy. It kept her safe, as well as keeping Nanika alive. Sure, Nanika had no reason to come out as often anymore, but that didn't stop Alluka from talking to her… for you and Daniel to reach out to her. Because of that wish, we couldn't save you… So instead, I had to make the worst decision of my life…"

Vastorie dropped his gaze, looking at the image of Avlas, the only remaining image of the man he once cared deeply about "using my body as a host, I requested Avlas to take your position instead. It worked… but it fucked up the entire world. Everything I remembered, was completely different to Zaikaria's… to Nathaniel's…"

Drawing a finger out to Killua, the man's gaze met him "You, were the inconsistency. You ran into Daniel again, out on a mission and… No, that's not important. What is, however, is the world is connected through a series of strings. We do things differently if someone is erased. However, erasing Avlas destroyed so many lives… and for that, I'm sorry. Alluka had to suffer because of _my_ decision."

Killua clenched his fist. He hated this information. But, it wasn't enough to get him to hate the man. Yes, his sister had a better life in that alternate universe, but if he remained in an eternal slumber, Daniel and Alluka would forever remain destroyed… and from the sounds of things, he also never met Gon "Was… Was I trained to be an Assassin?"

"No… Avlas took up the mantle. He wanted you to make the decision, instead of being thrust into that life. Your Brother, father, as well as your mother, objected. But not only Avlas, but Zeno as well painfully reminded them, that he could have easily taken them on."

The chair squeaked as the man leaned against the armrest, a finger being used as his head rest "The butlers wouldn't have been able to stop him… not, that he _planned_ on attacking them. He just reminded them," Vastorie's eyes narrowed slightly as if we're using the statement to enforce his own ideals "that his ability surpasses theirs, including his training. He was after all," with a wicked smirk, the man paused. He wanted Killua to make sure he was listening, now more than ever "More experienced than them…"

Killua knew that story had a bit of realism added to it. But no matter how much the man wanted to scare him away into believing he was powerless in this situation, he won't buckle. "My father wouldn't agree to that…"

"He wouldn't… but ultimately he did, only because of one thing… he couldn't beat Avlas. True to the man's word," Vastorie sat up straight "he always beat him using conventual methods. During one round, the both of them destroyed three rooms."

"I… still don't believe you," Killua struggled to figure out what part was real, and what was made up. It was all made up in a sense, a part of a world which no longer exists. People tend to alter someone's personality in one way or another, but this… this sounded off. His father, wouldn't even let other members of the family, get in the way of what he believes is right for Killua. Hell, there was a war based on the internal conflicts of what was the right thing to do with Alluka. "My father wouldn't agree, not even then."

"What if I told you he lost forty-eight fights out of fifty."

"FORTY-EIGHT?!" Killua grit his teeth. "Don't lie…" _Wait, if his father couldn't beat Avlas, why did he win two out of fifty fights? That was inconsistent with being unable to win._ "How can Avlas always win, if he lost two out of fifty?"

"Then don't believe me," Vastorie swivelled in his chair, facing his back to them. He no longer wanted to talk about his past, this act being an indicator that he wanted to be left alone. "My story has no impact on what you do now. A draw is neither a loss or a win. Your actions change the future, not those, who have passed. I only told you, because it will affect everything you hear about me. It will change you're perceptive of me… that's why I told you. I'm a monster, who took so many lives… for what? A moment of happiness? Sure, because that's all I deserved. Nothing more… nothing less…" He paused, voice sounding further way, as though he were no longer in the room, even if it had come from his own throat, "That's why I envy you."

Killua flinched in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to envy him, let alone Daniel's father "What could you, possible envy from me?! You weren't forced to kill animals you loved… you didn't endure torture every GOD DAMN DAY!"

"Torture, yes… Kill, no. But I'm not talking about that." Vastorie twisted the chair back around, frustrated that he had to once more deal with his son's boyfriend. Nothing is more frustrating than having to relive his past over and over again, a broken record which now matched his broken mentality. "I was seventeen when I joined the Hunter's Exam… you were twelve. You got out early, I didn't…"

The man's lips twitched in anger, a presence of bloodlust slowly leaking out, entwining with Killua's aura, battling to see who would buckle first. His son's partner, or himself. "I only joined the hunter's exam, because of my father's request. I needed one… but then I met Avlas and Nathaniel. Everything became history. But I still hold that fear of loss, avoiding them like the plague. I had to check to see what changes occurred. I found out Nathaniel pursued me because I seemed so lonely. Netero took me in because of my father, he was surprised once he learned who he was. Sure, I had this wonderful life…" He opened his hands, resting them both on the table in front of him, an open gesture which dared the boy to fight him on his position. "But every second, that could have been taken away from me. I held that fear until now…"

Killua looked down, that, he could understand. Illumi can take away his memories at any given moment and had done so on numerous occasions. He even took his memories of Alluka away from him.

Alluka had sucked in the information, remaining quiet until now. Walking up to the desk, she reached out to Vastorie taking his hands within her own. Maybe she could reach out to him, even though his body language, gave away how much he wanted to be left alone, to suffer, "Then don't make Daniel suffer the same. Help my big brother protect him. Isn't there anyone who can save him…?"

Vastorie took his hands away, leaning back into the chair as he crossed his arms "No one I know of. Zaikaria might be able to return his memories, but she won't do it. She hates your guts Killua."

"WHY?! What did I do to get her to hate me so much…?"

"Ask her…"

Killua shot the man a glare, which only made Vastorie return a blank one, uncaring for the hostility he was now receiving. In all honesty, he looked more broken, like he had stopped caring about how much he was suffering, like his own actions from earlier. Was it true? Was he luckier than Vastorie right now?

Killua shifted his gaze from Vastorie to the photo, wondering where everything went wrong. If what Vastorie told was the truth, that his memories were from a different timeline than what he was experiencing now… Then those last few days, were they a lie living in the truth, or he was just playing along because that was all he had left from his past life.

Killua leaned across the table. "Tell me the truth. Did you mean everything you said back then? Downstairs to Nathaniel. Would you wish you could erase your father's life, even if it costs Daniel's…?"

An empty gaze met Killua's, leaving the two siblings in an eerie silence. All that was left, was the truth to be discovered from the father's story.

"~"

Nathaniel woke his son up, fingers gently calling his son back to life. Daniel's puffy eyes looked up at him, the sight making him struggle to remain to sain when tears threaten to fall. He loved his son, and he was certain Vastorie loved him too.

He was sure that his actions and words, were only because of his fear of loss, hopelessness in a situation where he personally couldn't do anything. He had nothing to latch on, nothing to move or call upon, to bring back the son, he was sure his husband loved.

Yes, he had a weird way of showing that love at times, but those were all from the way he was brought up. Incidentally, Nathaniel also enforced those ideals on the Vastorie. He accidentally proved that strength is the way to protect those who needed it. His distorted form of love came from sex, and now that he looks on it… he only added fuel to the fire, enforcing this self-abuse.

In Vastorie's case, being fucked senseless.

Nathaniel brought his hands up, intending to rope his fingers through his son's hair, but like every other time, his hand was knocked aside. A painful silence, looming between the both of them.

"Daniel… I know you are hurting inside, but you have to let me talk to you. Please, open up to me."

"Is it true… Nathan, does he regret having me?"

"NO, NOT AT ALL! He's just… in a bad place right now. He's not upset at you, but rather at me."

"Why don't I believe you…" Daniel crawled out from underneath his father, resting his head against the pillow, back turned against his own father. It was strange considering he was the one who he has always loved getting attention from. But now, from that lie, he couldn't discern whether or not he deserves to seek out happiness.

Nathaniel didn't let his son sulk for long, sweeping him back into his arms, embracing him. The warmth of the man's chest made Daniel feel protected like nothing could go wrong. But the boy's mind refused to accept it, making him struggle against his father's unbreakable vice-like grip.

"No, just listen. Daniel, I want you to know that what your father said, it's not true. He doesn't hate you at all. HE LOVES YOU! He wants the best for you… So, as payment for his crimes, he gave me this." Nathaniel brought out the piece of paper, showing it to Daniel.

Daniel's hollow gaze looked at the names before speaking "You're lying. You wrote this…"

"He told me to write these names…"

"I don't believe you…"

Nathaniel could only break down at how destroyed his son sounded at that moment. His tears hit the boy's back, making even his son freeze on the spot. Was there really no hope with bringing his son's happiness back from the brink of destruction? Will the boy forever wallow in this idea of being unwanted? No, he had to hold on a little while longer.

If his son got back his memories, he'll find that he wanted by someone, even if in his mind, he sees himself as being unwanted by his family. Nathaniel brought the paper closer to his son, making sure that the boy did grasp onto it like it was his last piece of hope in the world. "I know you feel unwanted now, but other than myself, there are others who still need you more than anyone else in the world."

"Who…? Who could want me…?"

"Zaikaria, Alluka, Gon, I think you mentioned someone by the name of Sakura?"

"It's not them… It's that… I feel like a piece of myself has been ripped out of my chest. I feel so… lonely right now."

"Then Killua…"

"His some nobody, who just _happens_ to be Alluka's brother."

"Give him a chance, please… for me. I know one day you can come to care about him."

"I won't… I just don't see it."

Nathaniel let out a small huff "Stop being stubborn like Vastorie!"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

"Then don't act like him. Give him a chance!"

Daniel grits his teeth at the accusation, only to relent at the words. Fine, he'll trust Killua. But if Killua kept pushing this distort form of affection on him like Yanick did, he's leaving before the boy could even raise a finger in objection. He might join Gon and Sakura as a third wheel or something. Or maybe he'd just travel the world on his own until he finds someone else who wants him as much as he does "Fine, but one mistake… and I'm leaving."

Nathaniel ran his fingers along Daniel's side, the boy feeling uncomfortable at the action. It wasn't that the touch felt unwanted, it's like his brain was trying to associate it with something that never happened at all. It felt tingly, too… disgusting. "Please, don't touch me like that…"

Nathaniel let his son go, even though he didn't feel like he should've done so in the first place "Ok. So, you'll go with Killua."

"Yes… But like I said-"

"I know. But, you'll let him speak his mind one day. You will let him tell you about his life in a way that may contradict your feelings?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe is better than no. Come here, give me a hug."

Daniel reached out, arms hugging his father. Nathaniel did the same, but he left it open, so as soon as Daniel felt ready, his arms will leave Nathaniel's. But they never did, always remaining by his side.

It made Nathaniel smile, even when it was only slightly quirked upwards. A hug can mean a thousand words in the right context, and for Daniel, it was no different. Even when he had begged to be left alone an hour ago, his grip was now pleading for him to remain at his side, even when his next words threaten to destroy that world "Can you pack your bags. You'll leave by tomorrow at the latest."

Daniel nodded, fingertips loosening from his father "Sure, as long as I get to write a few things down. I want to get stronger… although, I don't have a reason as to why yet."

"Then find that reason… you have the whole world, waiting to give you a reason."

"Thanks, dad…" His smile was soft and sincere, perplexing ideas curling only around his heart. Was that really the right choice? Was leaving his parents to travel the world with Alluka and Killua the right decision to make right now?

His heart screamed out **_no_** , that he should try to stay, to find out more, including how to fix it. Even so, he didn't know how to face his father Vastorie. What does he say to the man who wished he never had him? Even when Nathaniel says he doesn't believe his husband meant it, Vastorie may still hold true to those convictions in one way or another…

 _I guess the only answer, is to seek out those who've met him at different times in his life._


	11. Chasing Dreams

Vastorie gets an unexpected call, his rage towards himself intensifying. However, a clue leaves Killua heartbroken as he receives a gift that could bring comfort, on the long adventure he was about to embark on.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Dawn

* * *

Vastorie hadn't moved from his spot, what Killua last asked, had driven him insane. He knows he was making that decision out of _anger_ , but that's still not going to stop Victor from going after the boys again. Like Victor, they both can be relentless, **never** giving up.

The growling of his stomach hasn't even stopped him from thinking. How long has it been? He's been awake for longer than twenty-four hours, meaning that he has only had two coffees between this time. The man clenched his fist, unable to force himself to go outside, to eat something. He feared running into his son, Daniel, Killua or even Nathaniel. He won't apologise…

Actually, that thought was wrong. It was more like can't…

How could he after everything he's said?

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, his phone buzzing in his pocket, made him shift his posture pulling out the phone with a flick of the wrist. He couldn't care less who he was about to answer with a cold tone "What?!"

"~"

Cheadle pulled back the phone slightly, unsure if she had called the right person. The ID said it was Vastorie, but that cold, brooding voice was nothing like she's experienced while with him. She was aware of his old personality, but when she first met him, he was completely different from how she was told he normally acts.

"Vastorie…?"

"No, it's God speaking… WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU FUCKEN CALLED?"

Shifting the phone from one hand to the next, a tired expression overcame the woman. She drew her fingertips to her eyes, pinching the spot between them with a tired sigh, "I'm not playing this game."

"WHY did you CALL…?"

Cheadle glanced at the document placed before her, documents were strewn across the table. To think a secret this big had been under her nose the entire time, a threat bubbling over from only the tiniest of wishes, isn't something she yearned to deal with the moment she sat in _this_ chair.

She may be the Chairman now, but to think Netero kept this a secret for so long, is a disaster waiting to happen. She had to deal with it now, before anything catastrophic happens, especially now with a photo thrown on top. _Victor Rushifā Tempest…_ Vastorie's supposed father.

At first, she glanced over the image, uncaring about the man. But now she read more into the blacklisted documents, it became more painfully obvious, that wasn't something she couldn't just gloss over. Especially with the hostility, she had just received.

Between the announcement of Beyond Netero, a son which none of the other Zodiacs knew about, and the Blacklisted documents she uncovered, she was in for hell. It's one thing for Beyond Netero to announce his going to Dark Continent.

This man wasn't any normal _Nen_ user, he was Netero's son. He looked almost identical to his father. And he had explored the Dark Continent, retrieving a plant, only to lose it, and bring back something more devastating. The Zobae Disease…

But this man is one of the three issues she was dealing with right now.

He wasn't the only one to go to the Dark Continent, Isaac Netero had as well, with the Pure Paladin Squad, a group consisting of the most powerful, versatile Hunters. And Victor was a part of that group. Listed in Victor's file, he brought back something else, something neither of the group had realised. The journal left behind was the only proof of whatever was now invading the man.

Hell, he hadn't aged in the slightest, the worn photo of the Pure Paladin Squad showed him looking exactly like the current photo they had of the man. It had been more than 50 years, and he still looks the same. He is a B-Class, possible even an A-Class level threat.

Not because of who he was once affiliated with, but because of his son. Vastorie harboured hatred for his old man, and if word of his true ability got out, panic would ensue.

She hadn't realised she stopped talking until Vastorie spoke, "Unless you have something important to say, I rather NOT listen to static silence for the rest of my life. I have more pressing matters to deal with right now!"

"N- NO," Cheadle called out, stilling her thoughts for the moment, "I need you to come in _immediately_!"

"No!"

"Right now, you are considered a Class-A Threat to the Hunter's Association!"

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKEN KIDDING ME…" there was a growl, followed by a thud being heard from the other end of the phone call. He might have just fallen backwards from her threat. Vastorie returned, this time calmly speaking, "What… did I do…?"

"I know about your ability, **Banshee's Call** …"

"And…?" Vastorie leaned back, the chair squeaking as he raised an eyebrow. What does Cheadle hope to obtain from him, by threatening to call him a Class-A threat? "What, do you think? Am I going to use it willy-nilly after Netero died? What you take me for… a child? A MONSTER?! Spit it out…"

"Your father is alive."

"And the award of the century for the last person to find out goes to, you! WHAT DOES _THAT_ HAVE TO DO WITH ME BEING A CLASS-A _THREAT_?!"

"He…" Cheadle stopped, thinking about the situation further. Was she really making the right choice, by threatening the man whom could doom this world? If he makes a request to Netero, everything could be messed up. She can't trigger him right now, at least not until he was within her grasp "Listen, I just need you to come in. We need to have a proper talk."

"Considering what you just said, I rather not. A-Class or not, you think because of Victor, he and I are one of the same? IS THAT IT?! What you're thinking…? You think because his blood roams in my veins I'm just going to use this ability and destroy the world now that Netero is gone?"

"NO, listen! I'm the chairman and-"

"TITLES, mean nothing to me!"

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Cheadle slammed the table in frustration, growling like the Zodiac she's replicating "I'm forcing you to go to the Dark Continent, because of Beyond-"

"Beyond Netero? Oh, so his son has crawled out of whatever pit he was buried in. Nice to know."

"Y- You knew?"

"I met him… Once or twice. He looks like Netero in his younger years. So, I assumed it was his son. He didn't correct me, and I don't see what that guy now has to do with me…"

One problem after another. Cheadle can't just catch a break anymore. If she knew taking this seat would land her with so many issues, she wouldn't have done the damn job in the first place. She took a long breath, calming her nerves once more, "I want you to come in because I have something to show you. It's a journal that belongs to your father, and it has some unnerving news I want to discuss with you…"

"Journal…?" Vastorie grasped his chin between his fingertips, thinking seriously for the moment. This _journal_ may have something he could use to track down Victor. It could be the key to killing that man. But, Cheadle just called him a Class-A threat, she _must_ be using this as a way to lure him in. He won't fall for that trick "I want proof! Tell me his full name…"

"Victor Tempest…"

There was a long pause before Vastorie spoke once more, voice now cold, calculative, "In one week, I'll come to see you. Force me, and I'll disappear like Ging. I'll make sure you never find me…"

With a tired sigh, Cheadle relented "Fine, one week. I expect to see you in my office by then. If not…"

"You'll hunt me down like an A-Class criminal. Well done, you've made even Netero proud. Threating your allies like the self-conscious loyal dog you are…"

With a click, Cheadle was left speechless. Even when the man wasn't thinking rationally, he still knew where to strike. Clenching her fist, the woman slammed the phone back on the receiver, clutching her face. She was making the right choice, wasn't she…? Netero kept it a secret because he didn't deem it as a threat, yet even still…

For so long, the old man buried that information deep within the archives. Why? Why would he keep such a disastrous threat so close by? Out of sympathy?

No, it was something much more…

Looking back at Vastorie's case file, she saw the last note left behind by the chairman. Wedged tightly into the back.

 **Don't hurt him… Do what I could not…**

What exactly did Chairman Netero want? What possibly couldn't he have done for Vastorie? Cheadle leaned back into the chair, too tired to argue with her thoughts.

She had to threaten him. She just had to get Vastorie to come in somehow because that man's ability has become a threat after Chairman Netero's death. She can't risk it. The old Chairman should understand…

She had made the right choice, right…?

"~"

Daniel remained glued to his book, re-reading the first page over, and over again. It made no sense. Why did he write _this_? Why would he write a confession he had no memory of writing? As he drew his fingertips to the page, intending to rip it from his journal, instead, he found his hand stopping right as it touched the journal, his heart weighing heavily on being against removing the page.

He needed to test a theory out, but first thing was first. The boy needed to write down, what he first came to the library for. He needed information on how to improve his ability, using mostly journals from the Emitter and Manipulator volumes. He mainly added ideas from those he saw as being useful to him. By the time he was done, he had lost track of time, the boy yawning as he stood up, stretching his arms out.

Checking the watch on his wrist, Daniel covering his mouth with his other hand, eyes widening at the time. It was close to four. Although there was a bed in the corner of the room, he instead found himself climbing the stairs, heading to the backyard. He expected to be alone, especially so early in the morning.

Who he was a boy sitting in the grass, Daemon's figure close by, head resting against the boy's leg. That hell-hound certainly lived up to his description, the need to seek out attention from those who roamed around him.

Once he realised who was looking at him, the animal stood up, Daniel kneeling to massage his family pet. Daemon growled in bliss at the touch, head pushing further against his hands.

Daniel noticed that Killua hadn't moved at the noise, his fluffy-white hair glowing under the moonlight, wavering slightly from the gentle breeze. Daniel removed his hand from the sight, left speechless. Daemon whined from the loss of touch. Even as the eager dog begged for more attention, Daniel just couldn't help himself.

Like a siren's lullaby, he was tempted to the boy's side. Sitting beside the boy, Daniel peeked over.

It wasn't that Killua hadn't noticed the figure sitting beside him, it was just that he was at a loss for words. He can't talk to the boy like he was once able to, topics flowing to the forefront of each other's mind, talking until they either fell asleep or found themselves out of breath.

This boy who looked at him, expected him to lead the conversation. What was once full of love an excitement, was now reduced to a 'who the hell are you' gaze. It was so different from the norm, the silent trust they had between one another.

He couldn't pick up where he left off. He couldn't even giggle like he once had, rolling around the grass like two love-struck birds singing songs to one another, eager to hear even the littlest of praises, reduced to nothing but a flushing field of red roses.

That was all in the past, a dream which may never become reality.

Yet even still, the promises of those around him said that everything will turn out alright. He clung to that dream, even if it hurt… even if it were to burn him like a thousand suns, reducing him to nothing more than ash, broken, and forced to drift through the sky like a thousand aimless fireflies…

Daniel wondered what was going through the boy's mind. The moonlight just seemed to accentuate the boy's features, mixing beauty with a gaze which desired answers. To what answers he seeks, Daniel didn't know. But one thing was for certain, a part of him desired to figure out what he wanted.

It disgusted him, slightly. However, considering how tired he was, his lack of sleep was probably the reason as to why his mind was going through the process of romanticizing his features. A lustful stare, born out of curiosity.

Nothing more…

Nothing less…

Daniel shook those thoughts away, bringing his hand up to touch Daemon which had taken an opportune time to lay between them. Lazy stokes made the animal purr in delight, both boys gaze seemly lost in the starry night sky. After god knows to hold long the two had been in silence, Daniel finally broke the silence "Can't sleep?"

"I guess…" Killua spoke, eyes now glancing towards Daniel, wondering what kind of look he was receiving. Just what expression crossed Daniel's face right now? How was he staring at him now, was the lazy night lulling the boy to sleep?

Daniel hadn't been looking at him, eyes instead were drawn to the starry night sky, like thousands of jewels glinting. Shifting his attention back, Killua felt himself memorised by the night. He remembered a situation like this, back on Whale Island with Gon and Daniel. He was asked about his dream, what he wanted to do. Back then, he had no idea. He couldn't remember about Alluka, how much he wanted to save her, so Gon offer or more demanded he joins him on his adventure to find Ging. Now he knows what he wants, part of that dream has been destroyed, forcing him to re-evaluate what he should do.

Shifting his weight to one side, Killua broached the topic, a part of him was afraid to ask "I know it's too late to ask… but are you ok, coming with Alluka and me? Your dad kind of roped you into it…"

"Honestly, I don't know… He believes that by going with you," Daniel shifted his gaze to Killua, a smile forming, "I might find something I'm looking for."

"Something… or someone?"

Daniel's mouth gaped open, Killua now forced to retract his statement "I'm kidding."

"No… Honestly, it's ok. I will admit a part of me misses travelling with another. I… used to travel with Gon, I kind of messed up and now he's travelling the world with Sakura, his partner. I wish I could do that… travel the world with someone I care about…"

Killua clenched his fist, hiding the pain deep within himself. _That's right, you no longer know who I am… I wish you would just remember me…_ "Is that so…"

"Wouldn't you, Killua?"

"Well, I do have my sister… I love her, but not like the kind you're talking about."

Daniel looked at peace, sleep clawing its way through him. He was so tired, the cool wind of the night removing whatever was left in his will to remain awake. But there was a question, or more like a statement he still wishes to make "By the way, thank you for earlier…"

Killua turned in confusion, looking at the boy with a questioning gaze. Daniel's features slowly fell, his head bopping as he struggled to remain awake. It was like Zevil Island all over again, only back then, Daniel was sorry for falling asleep on him, and not because he was tired. "What do you mean?"

"You comforted me, after what happened with the fight… even after I demanded you go away. So, thank you…"

Killua felt his hand reaching out to the boy, only to be stopped by his other, forcing it back to his side as he offered a meek smile "I- It's ok… friends should help each other out."

Daniel sniffed a low murmur building in his throat, chuckling at the returned comment "You're kind. I wouldn't mind having a friend like you…"

Killua's lips twitched, a weak smile barely being contained as tears fell. They weren't out of pain, however, but the feeling of joy, a gesture he welcomed with open arms. He felt a weight being pressed against his shoulder, Killua pulling Daniel in, resting the boy's head against his legs. He drew a hand through Daniel's hair, careful to not wake the boy up out of fear of being chastised.

"Killua…?"

Killua's attention was drawn to Daniel's sleeping form, the boy's body moving up and down, snoring ever so softly. He could've sworn the boy was about to ask him a question, but he instead fell asleep.

Shifting his gaze back to the night sky, an orange hue slowly building across the horizon, melding with the blue nightly sky.

"Don't leave me…"

Killua closed his hand, fingers digging into his fist as he bit his lip. Hearing Daniel whisper that while he slept was just cruel. It was eating away at what remained of his shattered heart. He buried his fingertips in Daniel's hair with his faintest smile he could offer "I would never…" _I just can't…_

"~"

Killua packed his clothes, making sure to fold each one to maximise the bag space. He felt his mind wander, thinking seriously about how he was going to survive. In all honesty, right now his only hope was with Zaikaria right now, considering he didn't really know any _Nen_ Exorcists.

Asking Nanika for help was out of the question as well. He promised not to abuse her power, respecting her for who she was… his second-sister. It didn't matter that Nanika shared the same body as Alluka, it was still a second entity, separate from Alluka.

On the other hand, Zaikaria, which Nathaniel has made him aware of has gone underground for the moment. She was tracking someone, someone which she's failed to give details about. Whoever they were, it has caught the woman's undivided attention. So, if they are going to find her, first they would need to draw her out.

Her last location was somewhere in Yorknew, so that's going to be their first trip.

Currently, there were two problems as of now. Provided they do find Zaikaria, he still runs the risk of her refusing to help them. He couldn't believe the only one he could ask, was the one who currently hates his guts. And he still hasn't the faintest of ideas as to why she despised him.

It can't be _just_ because he was an Assassin before meeting Daniel. There had to be another reason…

Killua grabbed his hair, ruffling it in frustration. Why was everything messing with him now?! Couldn't he just keep what he craved, to have that intimacy he always secretly wanted, the one Daniel first introduced him to…

He'll do anything to be able to hug that boy again, to kiss _him_ … to hear him say everything will be alright. But it won't… Not now… possibly never, as soon as Zaikaria finds out the reason as to why he is hunting her down. All he wanted to do, was help, Daniel. The sooner, the better…

The only other problem is, he'll first need to get the boy on board with the idea.

Telling Daniel, he knows more about him than he's letting on, is only going to force him to run away. _I'll have to play my cards right_ , Killua mused, hand unconsciously reaching out for the next item. The object was small, contorted into a three-point ridged shape. When the boy opened his hand, he saw what was in it.

It was the cobalt lightning bolt, with a white crystal outer layer. He found himself smiling at the object before he was forced to place it back down on the bench, moving it away. As it glittered off to his side, he forced himself to focus his mind elsewhere and not on its meaning, the reason why Daniel got it in the first place.

He didn't want to reminisce about the past, especially when he had a chance to return to that moment, to relive through it every day. The cobalt continued to glint off to his side, making the boy frown at its meaning. _Just, fucking great… everything wants to remind me what I've lost._

Stuffing the last piece of clothing into the duffle bag, Killua zipped it up before grabbing the necklace once more. His fingers tightened around the object, making the boy's already fragile heart break a little. He'll help out Alluka if she hasn't packed, yet…

Then, begins a new adventure, to return what was once lost.

"~"

Daniel had woken covered with blankets, feeling refreshed. He couldn't recall ever going to bed. The last he remembered was talking to Killua outside during the early morning. The boy must have taken him inside at some point during the morning.

He didn't stay long in bed, getting up to pack his bag. Today was the day they leave, going on an adventure to not only find himself but to also take Alluka sightseeing. He was unsure what Killua hoped to gain out of this, other than seeing his sister smile.

Once Daniel had packed the last of his clothes, he reached out for both of his necklaces, only to find one. The situation made him scratch his head in confusion, wondering where he had placed the other. The emerald sun was here, a reminder to Gon, a best friend which he hurt out of anger. Yes, they departed as still being best-friends, but the amulet will forever remind him of Gon, and how the boy decided to leave with Sakura to find himself…

Daniel pressed a hand to his chin, wondering where the last placed the other one, although his mind was wandering elsewhere.

While he took Alluka's hand to show her off to his family. He wanted her to experience the kind of love he grew up with, but it seems he failed in that attempt. His parents were fighting. Vastorie hasn't left the study, and Nathaniel is heartbroken… all because of his existence.

Nathaniel tried to reinforce the idea that it's not his existence that is making Vastorie angry, but a mistake that Nathaniel himself, had made in the past, that is what's fuelling his other father's rage. Even knowing that it still doesn't make him hate himself less.

As those thoughts roamed in his mind, he couldn't recall what he was originally trying to think of, where he misplaced the cobalt lightning bolt. Daniel relented with a sigh, leaving to help out Alluka if need be.

"~"

Killua smiled at his little sister, helping her fold the last dress. He's lucky he came when he did. She hadn't even gone through half of her clothes, and the bag was already beginning to look like a disaster.

Taking each article of clothing, he showed her how to properly fold them, maximising the space. After a few tries, she managed to get a hang of it.

"Good job," Killua leaned forward, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead. _Ahh… damn, I'm picking up on Daniel's bad habits…_ with a blush, the boy pulled back, awkwardly running fingers through his hair "W- We should probably hurry up. Daniel's probably waiting."

"Or already here," the boy smirked once he drew Alluka and Killua's attention, mouth shifting slightly before he stepped closer "I came to help, but Killua beat me to the punch. So, are you two, ready?"

Killua nodded, slinging his pack over his should before moving over to his sister next, helping her put her backpack on "We are now…"

With a nod of understanding, Daniel leaned his weight onto one side, a hand casually being offered, "Hey Killua, have you happened to see a Cobalt necklace, shaped like a lightning bolt by any chance?"

"Yeah…" Killua raised an eyebrow, unsure why Daniel would ask him first. Sure, he did have it… but to have the boy ask him first was kinda weird in a sense. Daniel got it because it reminded him of Killua, and now he was asking him where it was. "I have it. For some reason, _you_ left it in my room."

"Huh…" Daniel paused for a moment, now scratching his chin in confusion. He had no reason why he left it there, or when he did that. And Killua didn't seem like the kind of guy to steal things. He admitted to having it, rather than saying he hadn't seen it.

With a smile, Daniel turned around "Actually, you can keep it. It kind of reminds me of you. Don't know why though… and honestly, I don't remember why I brought it in the first place. See you outside…"

Killua clenched the necklace in his fist, Alluka reaching out to hold her brother's hand "He doesn't really mean it, big brother… I'm sure he'll ask for it once he gets his memory back."

"It's not that…" Killua mused, reaching in his pocket to pull it out, showing it off to his little sister. He felt his cheeks warm up from the words, a small smile forming along his lips, whispering the next part out of fear that he may cause Daniel alarm, "He said it reminds him of me. I… I don't know how much longer I can survive like this…"

Alluka's hands tighten around her brother's fist, hoping that she could comfort the boy. Yes, she didn't like the situation. Watching her brother crack every time Daniel's soft words reached into her brother's heart, offering it comfort for the slightest of moments before leaving her brother a little weak, often broken at the scene unfolding right after. Like Nathaniel said, she'll be strong for her brother, no matter what "I'm here for you, big brother… Nanika and I both."

Killua's features soften, ruffling his sister's hair from the comforting words he just received. As long as he has Alluka, he can be happy. He's sure of it. It's just… he wished this situation with Daniel didn't happen. He wished he didn't have these memories while Daniel acted like he never existed.

Removing his other hand from Alluka's grasp, Killua let the necklace dangle around his neck, his smile widening at the sight, a memento of Daniel's now around his neck, glinting in the light. Whenever he feels sad, at least now he has something to remember their relationship by. It will leave him feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside, hopefully comforting his wounds every time he touches it.


	12. Hidden Details

A new adventure, secrets and a plan ready to be set in motion.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Notebook/diary

* * *

A single step outside, a new adventure lingering on the horizon, one where they didn't need to fear war, about being dragged into a fight they'll be forced to train harder for. This was an adventure where finding oneself, will be mixed up between love, the need to protect and discover something to either fill a void or recall fragmented memories.

Daniel hopes to gain something he'll cherish…

Killua hopes to regain the one he cherishes…

Alluka wishes to see the two smiles once more, to have an adventure of endless smiles.

Each dream was depended on whether or not something goes their way, but just because the door to the Darkscryer's home was now closed, doesn't mean it would forever remain like that. They had so many adventures to explore, a list of ten names of people whom could shed light on Vastorie's past, making even the darkest of hearts shine brightly in an empty room.

It's something Daniel must learn, even if it contradicts what he already knows, he must for the sake of himself as well as his sanity.

Nathaniel was already there to greet them at the door, a soft smile shining brightly on them. He couldn't wait to ask, pulling the three into a welcoming hug, one which radiated a goodbye with a 'please come back soon' vibe.

He didn't want this to be the end, but rather the beginning to where the future will lead them back into his arms, a family once more, where Vastorie no longer feels alone like he thinks he is.

He has gotten to know the two siblings over these last few days, cherishing them like his own. While he couldn't outright declare he loved Killua like a son, he should at least let him know through other methods. "I'll miss you," Nathaniel hummed into the nape of his son's neck, "please come back soon."

"Alright, dad, you're crushing us."

With a smile he pulled back, looking at Alluka "You too missy, you're now like a daughter to me, so I expect to see you return with so many stories, no matter if they're embarrassing or not."

Alluka slipped her arms around Nathaniel, smiling brightly, "I will…" Yes, this man wasn't related to her by blood, but like him, she saw him as an irreplaceable father figure, a dad she wished to keep.

Raising a single hand so that he wasn't forced to let go of Alluka, he poked Killua's nose with a smile "Rules apply to you too! A caring sibling is as much as a son as my own. Protect your little sister…"

Killua could see it across the man's face, how much he wanted to really say more, but that fear of Daniel's rejection kept his mouth shut, words only able to be voiced telepathically. But if he had to guess, Nathaniel so badly wanted to say he loves _him_ like a son, that he wishes him the best, to find a way to bring Daniel's memory back. He wants _him_ to be as happy as his own son, to continue protecting Daniel.

Killua turned away, cheeks flushed from what he imagined Nathaniel wanting to say. But he can't deny these past few days means a lot to him. His father would never act like this, accept him without rules and regulations. He sees him as his blood son, a prodigy Zoldyck in name only. Yes, while the love was portrayed in a sick and twisted way, he cannot deny his father loves him. He just wished that form of love, wasn't attached to being an assassin.

Killua gave the man a quick hug, not wanting to alert Daniel of his true feelings. He knows that a part of his mind will miss Nathaniel, no matter if it leaves him flustered or not. He only wished that they left on a higher note, as he was sure, Alluka wished to stay longer.

Nathaniel turned to his son. He knew Killua would struggle at this time to get his son to go after his sister, so rather than getting his son to bounce around the issue, he could at least instil the idea that his son should go after her himself, "Now, I know you don't want to find out a little more about Vastorie right now, but at least understand where he's coming from… he is not malicious, evil, or a monster…"

Daniel frowned, he didn't think anything differently from Vastorie. Yes, he hates him for thinking so little of him, but before that moment he snapped, honestly, he didn't regret coming home. Whether Killua was the cause of the breakdown or not, it's up to him to find out. Nathaniel wants him to travel with Killua, and he highly doubts that he wants him to travel with the man whom single-handily destroyed, not only his family, but Alluka's happiness as well.

That kiss he walked in on, showed him he cared for Alluka, the way his warm expression would smile at Alluka, even if he isn't physically smiling.

It will be up to him to decide whether or not he wants to stay with Killua, but right now, he does want to help Alluka, even though now he feels like he's forgotten why he made that promise to her in the first place. With a sigh, Daniel disagreed with his father "I don't despise him… And yes, I want to understand what or _who_ made him snap like this."

"Good," Nathaniel smiled, letting go of Alluka as he paid close attention to his son instead. He wanted to choose his words wisely, and make Killua's situation a lot easier "Then, it's best to start with Zaikaria. Her… skillset, has made it easier to understand Vassie,"

"Wow, I haven't heard you call him that in ages."

Nathaniel laughed "It has… but, Zaikaria is one of the few people have gotten into his brain. She'll understand him the most."

"Right, so where is she…?"

"Yorknew on unknown business. Give her a call when you get there. Hopefully, she'll be willing, or at least able to meet."

With a nod, Daniel held his father close, smiling within his neck. Nathaniel planted a small kiss on his son's forehead as he rubbed his back. As much as he didn't want his son to let go, he pats his son's back, alerting him that it was time to go.

Daniel finally let go after a few seconds more, a wavering smile betraying his feelings "I'll make sure when I come back, you'll be proud to have me."

Nathaniel snickered at that poor man's joke, the was no need to do that at all, "I'm already proud of you," Nathaniel pressed his son's nose, making him stumble back a little "You, should go. The next flight out is in four hours. And it's a six-hour walk."

"Right," Daniel adjusted the bag over his shoulder, smiling as he turned to walk away. _This is where my journey begins…_

Nathaniel turned to look at Killua.

The boy understood the look he just received. It was a solemn, stern expression, a silent 'save him' being uttered without words. He nodded, taking Alluka's hand within his grasp. He smiled at how easy Nathaniel has made his life, convincing his son to chase down the woman Killua hoped to use to save their fallen friendship, their relationship he wants to cherish once more.

If Zakaria won't do it, he'll find someone who can. He has friends he can talk to, ones whom may know a person or two who can remove the _Nen_ now afflicting Daniel.

To Killua, this was first of many steps he had to take to save Daniel.

"~"

Killua relaxed his palm, resting it against Alluka's hair, flecks danced in his fingertips, flicking in all directions as he tried to contain the smile. It's been almost a week since he pulled her out of the mansion, a week where they could act like siblings, not children of assassins.

It was all thanks to Gon, and Daniel helping him achieve his goal.

Shifting his glance to Daniel, he saw the boy buried in his journal. It was the same one given to him, as well as Alluka by Vastorie. He cherished the gift, even though it served as a painful reminder.

 _I didn't imagine to think of you as a bookworm_ , Killua mused, a crooked slime now forming unconsciously. Although, it kinda suits Daniel, playing well with his drive to learn, even when it came to Killua, he showed that trait. Not so much the writing, but the learning aspect.

Alluka murmured in her sleep, moving to get in a more comfortable position as he allowed her, shifting his legs slightly so his knees don't rub against her chest. Once she stopped moving, his hand returned to her hair, curling some strands.

"Hey, Killua?"

Killua hushed the boy before responding, playing well on his overprotective nature of his sister, even though in a heartbeat, he'd never do that just to hear Daniel speak to him, allowing his affection for the boy rules his words. "Keep your voice low, I don't want to wake my sister."

"I have a question…" flick a few pages back, the boy flipped his journal, showing a single blank page, "what you think of this idea?"

Killua raised an eyebrow, _huh, still the joker I see…_ "Sounds like a great idea, _blank_ …"

Daniel turned the book back, frowning slightly "Oh, didn't expect you to be a non- _Nen_ user…"

"No, I knew to use _Gyo_ , I did so, but you wrote nothing down. Did you use _In_ on that page?"

Daniel flicked a few pages back, continuing to write "Yeah, I must have…" If Killua couldn't read the page, it's possible he wrote it with the intention of using _In_ , which seemed ridiculous, why would he commit to writing these feelings of _love_ , for a guy he can't even remember? It was so strange…

Unless Killua was lying…

No, not possible. He would have a reaction because what was written down was by its definition, cheesy, embarrassing.

Killua's eyebrows furrowed, what exactly was on that page? What exactly did he say to make him slightly angry? "If you're upset at what I said, Alluka got one, no, two, one for me as well. Don't know what I'm going to write in _my_ journal though…"

Daniel flicked a few pages forward, stopping at a particular page, a piece of information revolving around an Emitter technique he wished to substitute in his attacks. It detailed a process of extending one's aura to reach out like anacondas, increasing range without the need to detach the aura upon use. It would work well with his technique, the only problem is he'll need to refine it, to work with his _Shadows_.

"I was thinking…" Daniel hummed, flipped the journal once more, "as one _Nen_ user to another, what you think of this?"

Killua rubbed at his chin, looking over the notes. It was mixed and matched, some spots blanked out, being cut from the final documentation. It might have been able to be read only by Daniel at this point. But this could be a test as well, checking to see how much Killua actually knows about him "Is it wise to show me something like that? Going by the details, I say you prefer long ranged Emitter attacks? Are you an Enhancer hoping to increase range, or an Emitter hoping to improve?"

"Neither…" Daniel remarked, twisting the book around, hiding his features behind the book with a frown "I guess Alluka keeps secrets from you."

"A girls gotta have her secrets," Killua mused with light laughter.

Daniel found himself smiling, cheeks tinting lightly, that laugh was sweet, sincere. Doesn't sound like Killua is the judgemental type, which is a nice edition. It kinda sucks he was treated like shit though, but he got out early, so that's a plus.

Thinking about the situation now, Killua went with the joke about dating, but considering his personality, he wondered about something "So, I was wondering… are you seeing someone?"

Killua frowned slightly, why bring that up? Was he trying to make small talk? This isn't a topic he wants to touch right now. Allowing a lip to curl upward, the boy joked, "Why, falling for my charm?"

"No, just curious thanks to the joke you set up with Nathan…"

"It's…" Killua dropped his head, bangs hiding his expression, "complicated…"

Looking over the book, Daniel found himself dropping the journal, curious as to why those words were full of sorrow. Why would Killua remain with someone who's hurting him? "Guy or girl…?"

"Guy…"

"He's a dick…" Daniel hummed, returning to his journal to continue working. "You should dump him…"

Killua felt his heart shatter at those words. If only Daniel could see through the veil, the lies contorting his memories. It wasn't that easy, to dump him… especially when he had a chance. But at the same time, he couldn't say shit, not when Daniel was so close to him. He didn't want to spark the boy's questioning gaze so he kept quiet, ignoring the remark entirely.

Daniel closed his eyes at the lack of words, Killua must be in a difficult situation, so there was no point continuing at all with this topic. "Alright, let's change the topic, what do you like to do in your spare time, if you had any?"

"Gaming, you?"

"~"

"Alright," Killua dropped his bag next to the wall, a small thud echoing around the room as he glossed over the surroundings. Soft deep blue carpet, diamonds-shapes patterned through the floor, leading up to the four main rooms. It was reasonably sized. There was an open kitchen, next to the smaller room, a single bed contained within, with a semi-walk-in wardrobe.

Killua navigated the rooms, checking to see what they had. The living room was the main entrance, connecting to the four separate areas. It contained a medium sized TV with a comfy couch across it, a dining room prepared to at least sit four people. Next to it was the toilet with a large shower for at least two people to fit, a nice addition for those who wanted to have a little space in the shower.

And the room next to that was the second bedroom, a queen-size bed filled the room with a reasonably sized walk-in-wardrobe, more space to navigate unlike the one with the single bed.

Taking a walk into the kitchen, Killua scoured it to see what they had. A large bench to work on and nicely spaced fridge. Cupboards contained all the utensils, glasses, plates, pots, pans as well as cooking gear needed to work with. He knows Daniel can't cook, but it's better to ask than to act like he knows.

Killua shifted his feet, standing up straight, "so besides there being only two rooms, can you cook Daniel?"

"Does food poisoning count?"

"I take that as a no…" Killua shifted his weight, holding a finger out to Alluka "Alright, you get the queen bed, and…" Killua flicked his finger out to Daniel "You and I flip on the single bed."

Alluka fumed, wanting to at least push her brother and Daniel to at least get to know each other, rebuilding the foundation of what was once was lost. Daniel and Killua sounded like they were starting to get along, becoming more comfortable with each other. "Why don't I get the single bed, and you two share the queen bed?"

The statement made Killua cross his arms, giving his sister a knowing glance. Without words, he wanted to alert her that was a bad suggestion. But she stood her ground, taking his lack of words on.

Neither of siblings relented. Daniel just had to address the situation. No matter who it was, he doesn't want to be hooked up with anyone right now, no matter how sweet and kind they are. It was wrong, unjustified to have his partnerships planned out by those he cares about, especially when the one whose being hooked with him, already has a partner of his own, "Alluka, I don't think your brother's partner would like that…"

Alluka's eyes widened slightly, now staring at her brother. He gave a hand gesture to roll with it, to not question the situation further. She frowned, turning her head away in annoyance.

Daniel sighed, flicking a hand out "If you want neither of us to sleep on the couch, Alluka… Why don't you and Killua take the queen, and I'll take the single?"

Killua ran his fingers through his hair, a little annoyed now. He can't deny that he wouldn't mind the company, but it just feels wrong in his heart, wishing he could instead share the bed with Daniel. The boy sighed "we'll stick to the original room layout. Heads or tails?"

"Tails!"

Killua flicked a coin, catching it to place it on his palm, once removed, Killua flicked the coin up once more "Tails, you win." It was a lie, wanting to instead take the couch. It's not like Daniel could read through Killua's lies anymore, as much as it pained him. He just wanted to be alone tonight, eyes glued the TV until he fell asleep.

Something about the mindless droning of characters and news seemed comforting right now, getting the edge off Daniel and his own talk out of his head. They spoke to one another if it's the first time they met, Killua having forced to repeat himself like a broken record as Daniel told him stuff he already knew.

Hopefully, he doesn't mix up what Daniel has told him on the flight here, with what he _has_ learned during their relationship.

"Alright, so after tonight, we'll spend a little bit of time tomorrow to find a place that has three rooms?"

"Nah, I like it here. We're close to the shops, a nice-size kitchen and bathroom. Can't complain."

"Alright, so we'll ask tomorrow if there are any vacancies with three beds here, I guess then…"

"Sure, or we can ask them to switch out the queen for two singles. Either way, I like it here. Also, we need to at least gather some information on resorts and landmarks to show Alluka, as well as make a call to your sister tomorrow."

"Great, I'll deal with _my_ sister… as _you_ deal with, locations to visit… for your sister." The boy smiled, fingers swiping at his bag, dragging it into his room for the night. Honestly, he didn't understand why they couldn't look around a bit to see if they could find a place that did have three rooms.

Sure, it was pretty late into the night, but it couldn't hurt to look around.

Killua looked at the fridge, swiping the order-in-menu. It was too late to go out gallivanting with Alluka, but he rather not let her suffer from starvation either "I'm getting takeout, any complaints?"

"No tomatoes…"

"Alright…" Killua hummed, looking over the menu as he walked to help his sister out "let's get you to your room."

Helping her carry her stuff into the room, Alluka locked the door to release some frustrations onto her brother "Why didn't you disagree with Daniel."

Killua broke down, kneeling before his sister, she can't keep pushing this! It's not only hard on him, but one wrong move with Daniel could mean the end of their chance, "Listen, Alluka, there's no band-aid to slap onto this wound. Please, stop fighting with Daniel, just in case the situation worsens. I'll look into other avenues just in case Zaikaria doesn't go through. It might be rocky at the start once Daniel gets his memories back, but once things settle down, we'll be ok, ok?"

Alluka held her brother close, hugging him tightly into her chest. She just wanted them to go back to the way they were. She no longer wanted to see Killua's pained expressions. Maybe a couple of nights in bed with Killua could have jolted the boy's memories, making him remember about Killua, but it seems like that would be nothing more than wishful thinking. Why couldn't her brother just make the wish? Why couldn't he just ask Nanika to end all his suffering right now? "Big brother, why can't you just ask Nanika to help you…"

"Because… I don't want to use her for my own selfish needs, again. I… I want to help him in my own way…" Killua brought his hand to Alluka's cheek, smiling before resting his forehead against his sister. Honestly, he'd rather make that wish right now, but somehow, he'd feel cheated. Or worse… he may make a mistake.

What if Daniel learned he made a wish to revert his memories?

Will he hate him…? He wanted to believe he won't, but there was still that possibility. He was fickle right now, and the only way Daniel could ever accept those memories, as if he somehow, made the boy want to bring back those memories.

Hell, even making Zaikaria bring back those memories was a risk. She could instead remove all traces of Killua from his thoughts.

There was only one possibility he could get Daniel to accept those memories if he brought them back while retaining his new ones. The two will clash until Daniel eventually will choose to accept his new situation.

Killua knew deep down, that Daniel would choose Killua in the end during that situation. Because he has blank spots right now, unexplainable events. Hell, he wouldn't be able to come up with a situation where Alluka is even mentioned without Killua to fill in those gaps.

The only question now, was how…? How does make Daniel realise he has lost memories, unexplainable thoughts…? Is there no possible way?

Unless… there something he and Daniel did together, that nobody else knows about…? _The dance on Greed Island!_ But bringing it up would be hard, maybe when they are alone, together just the two of them, he could do it. _Perfect!_

Killua removed his hand from his sister's cheek, pulling back so he could instead rest it on top of Alluka's head. "I think I know how to do it… I just need the right moment, so trust me, Alluka…"

Alluka's expression widened, glad to hear Killua thought of something. If her brother knew how to fix the predicament he was in, then she'll trust him. Hopefully, everything goes through well because, to her, her brother's happiness means everything to her.

"Alluka, how do you feel like going dancing?"


	13. Leorio's Obligation

A new character, and a diverted path.

* * *

A cold breeze swayed through Leorio's form, features tightening. Getting a call from the association is one thing, but a direct line from the chairwoman is another. He couldn't believe his ears, what he had just been asked. "You want me… to join the ZODIACS?!"

Why? To what purpose would they invite him of all people? Sure, it means he now has more targets on his back, but it comes with prestigious as well, one that he knows will benefit someone else more. How can he even take on such an ordeal?

He promised his family, that he'd look after his brother, which in his own opinion has failed on numerous occasions to mention to his friends. But in all fairness, they never asked him.

Drawing fingers through his hair, the man sighed in frustrations. _I can't take this, for Iason's sake!_

"Yes, as of now you have the greatest image out of everyone inside the organisation."

 _I highly doubt talking about jacking off, and spending money on hookers is **great** for my **image** …_

"In order for our current mission to succeed and gain influence over the fate of the organisation, your inclusion is essential. We would like for you to lend us your strength."

"Now, wait just a _damn_ minute, I have obligations-"

"Ah, right, medical school?"

"No! WAIT, yes and-"

"At the risk of sounding too forward, I've already contacted the school about your enrolment."

"WHAT?!" Leorio stood still, frozen to the spot in the middle of the park. He's pretty sure his loud voice and jaw-dropping reaction, has drawn the attention of several people, but at this point in time, it wasn't his concern. Cheadle, the Chairwoman has taken _his_ life into _her_ own hands, possibly removing him from his course without his consent. His life doesn't revolve around the Chairwoman, her life and the association's wellbeing!

"They have made a special exception for you to study abroad indefinitely. On the condition that you join us on the organization's medical team and go to the Dark Continent!"

"Now, wai-"

"In which case. I shall be the head Medical Professor. Over the course of our voyage, you will receive practical, hands-on Medical experience which will be of immense educational value."

 _Jesus, does she love the sound of her voice that much? Every time I open my mouth to rebut or deny her, she just goes on and on! Iason, is my main priority right now, more than this…_

Just when Leorio thought he could speak freely, Cheadle opens her mouth once more, the man's eyes rolling as he was forced to listen. "We are, of course, asking a favour from you but it is not without considering the value. Depending on your abilities, what would normally be accomplished in years could be accomplished in mere months!"

Pausing for added effect, she gave the man only seconds to swallow the information before continuing on. "I said this earlier but it's worth repeating this mission is an extremely harsh and dangerous mission. Apart from the potential value I just spoke of, there's absolutely no compensation for this journey! If you're trying to become a doctor so that you can safely make money in some quiet corner of the world somewhere, then by all means, turn down this offer…"

"I see…" _Is she really done? Am I dreaming?!_ "then if that were the case, I suppose I'd gladly turn down your offer…" Shifting his feet, Leorio continued walking back to his apartment "I have others to worry out, not just some Medical Degree and experience on a life-threatening journey to hell and back. I'm trying to help someone important to me! HOWEVER, I have a counter offer. May I instead, offer a suggestion. There is a friend of mine I see benefitting you more, he, would most likely want to join more than me…"

"Only if you join as well…"

Leorio ground his teeth together, aura flickering between his fingertips. There was no getting out of this, but he can't accept it… not now at least. "Let me think about it first. At least a week… I trust I can call you back on this number?"

"Yes, but I'll only give you five days, there's someone I wish you meet…"

Leorio hung up without a second thought, fingers now dangling through his hair. _What am I going to tell Iason…?_

"~"

Leorio grumbled as stepped into his apartment, Iason sitting in a chair, wide awake when he should be sleeping. Yes, he understood the circumstances of his little brother's predicament, but he has failed to make any breaks in understanding why Iason suffers from some rare form of Insomnia. Unless Iason is holding someone, he can't sleep. But at the same time, like Daniel with his hair, he has a no touching policy.

Granted his comfortable with him, only because they grew up together, family means everything to Iason. Maybe it's time he branched out to other avenues, see if someone knows anyone or anything, about Insomnia-like-effects being brought about by _Nen_?

"Iason, you should be sleeping!"

"I can't sleep… And you know why…"

Leorio grumbled, treading a finger through his tie and shirt, loosening it before removing it completely. Unbuttoning his jacket, Leorio threw it onto the couch "Alright, you-big-baby," Leorio picked up Iason without a care in the world, holding him like a princess in his arms.

"I'm not a baby!" the boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he feinted his annoyance. Although, he could do without Leorio holding him like some dainty princess.

"You keep telling yourself that," the man argued back, now annoyed. Leorio brought Iason back to his bed, Iason already being culled to sleep. Before the boy even reached the bed, he was already fast asleep.

He placed the boy on the bed, covering him before pulling out his keys to throw it on the table and grabbing one of his Medical Journals to at least study some bit as Iason sleeps. Thanks to his own crappy sleeping pattern, his little brother has been suffering too.

Leorio slid into the bed, pulling Iason closer, one hand curling through the boy's hair as other held the journal, studying once more. He could feel the lingering effects of Iason's aura, not as potent as if the two had a full night of rest, but it was there.

He wanted to find some cure, a way to alleviate his brother's stress when it comes to sleeping. What if he wants to travel the world one day like Gon, Sakura, Killua and Daniel? He can't do it alone… he needs that contact. And if he tried to, someone could take advantage of him if he fails to sleep for too long, it's unhealthy.

Using a thumb, Leorio flicked the page, a tired sigh being ripped from his throat. Jeez, here he was worried about Iason, and his ignoring his own body's tiredness. Putting the book down, he pinched the bridge of his nose, glassed being pushed up from the act. "What am I going to do…"

Accepting Cheadle's request could help Kurapika, but at the same time, he needs to help his brother. He can't just shaft him off to Daniel and Killua, or Sakura and Gon. This was something he needed to help Iason with. Could he possibly be going about this the wrong way?

Taking a second to look at Iason, sound asleep, he found himself smiling. Picking his phone up, Leorio called Gon. Maybe he knows something, anything would be helpful at this point. Or maybe if he was grasping at straws, anything to really help out his family.

"LEORIO!"

"Shush!" Leorio shushed a little too loud, Iason groaning in his sleep. He waited a few seconds before sighing in relief, Iason didn't wake up, good. "Inside voice. I wanted to ask you something, maybe you or Sakura would know something."

"Sure, Sakura-Chan!"

"No need for the -Chan suffix, you… big goofball."

"Ehh…"

Leorio found himself chuckling, laughing sincerely at the situation being presented before him. Honestly, he could see Iason getting along with those two, but how can he really introduce those three, so late into the friendship. **Hi, this is my brother; he's your age and we've been brothers for six years.** _Yup, totally going to go well…_ "You see… my brother…"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!"

"SHUSH! INSIDE voice… and yes, I do…"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"You never asked…"

"I-"

"He's got you there Gon."

"But…" Gon whined in the background, Leorio finding himself smiling a little wider at the bickering going on between his friend and Sakura, they'll definitely be friends. "But… Daniel said he had a sister!"

"Yeah, but none of you asked Kurapika if he has some long-lost siblings…"

"And Killua!"

"Give up Gon, you should have asked." Gon fumed, puffing out his cheeks in a feeble attempt to win the argument, but he can't honestly admit his right. He should have just asked "Fine…"

"Alright, back to the topic." Leorio couldn't stop his beaming smile at this point, he was truly rich with loveable friends, friends he should introduce to Iason sooner rather than later. "Iason, my brother suffers from some rare genetic trait brought about by _Nen_. I'm wondering if you've come across a situation where… Insomnia is a repercussion of his _Nen_ ability."

"Insomnia… I can't say I have. Sakura?"

"I haven't even learned _Nen_ , doofus. How can I even answer that…?"

"Right…" Gon smiled sheepishly at Sakura, awkwardly palming his hand through his hair.

"Have you tried herbs, fragrances to help him sleep?" Sakura asked next, curious to know if that would've helped the boy ease to sleep. Sometimes it helps people who are unable to sleep, so it should work in theory for Leorio's brother, Iason as well.

"Yes, nothing works. The only way to get him to be able to sleep is through touch, specifically, coddling…"

Gon shook his head, he can't think of anything, but judging by how Leorio is speaking this has been going on for a while. Years, which means, Iason may have known about _Nen_ for a lot longer than Daniel "Iason sounds like a Genius!"

"Thanks for the low-blow, Gon!" Leorio mused, frowning slightly at his little brother being considered a Genius. "What kind of _Genius_ would set up his **vows and limitations** to have a consequence that causes Insomnia. An idiot," Leorio belted out triumphantly, before quickly sighing, musing about the situation. Maybe Iason didn't know, he just acted upon his own desires, creating the ability on an unconscious level "either way, I'm hoping someone knows something, I… want to help him at least a little."

Iason opened one eye, looking at his big brother for a second, a smile curving upward before he forced himself to act like he was asleep. Leorio had woken him up since he shushed whomever he was talking to, rather loudly.

"Also…" Leorio groaned, annoyed that he had to bring this up "Kurapika refuses to answer calls, so there's no point asking him. He was the one after all who explained vows and restrictions to us… What about Killua, you think he knows something?"

There was an excruciatingly long pause, the man pulling his phone back to check and see if he had been disconnected. It was still connected, so maybe something happened "Gon, what happened with Killua…?"

"He… I would avoid calling Killua."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Daniel… was made to forget everything about Killua, he has no memories of ever meeting Killua…"

"Who, WHO DID this to Daniel?! Who is making Killua suffer like this?!"

"I don't know, Daniel was already approaching him before he could say anything. He said not to mention anything about us being friends with Killua for the time being. By the sounds of things, it's like what happened with Yanick when we went to Heavens Arena?"

"Who…?"

"Just don't call Killua personally, or mention him to Daniel. If you are going to call Daniel, pretend you don't know Killua, Alluka's fine though, he hasn't lost his memories of her."

"Right," Leorio pinched his nose, wondering how he is going to broach Daniel on the topic of wanting to speak to Killua, to know how that boy was feeling in this situation. Will Killua even speak to him, give any clues as to how he was felt?

"Fine, fine… I still want to know how Killua is. I'll ask if there's anyone else he thinks may know. He may ask Killua for his input. Then I can ask Killua…"

"I wouldn't, not while Daniel is in the room. He doesn't sound like his ok, he sounds… dejected? You might make him break. I know his stronger than that, I know he said he's fine… but he doesn't sound… _fine_. He sounds far from it! Please, Leorio…"

"OK! I won't press the hornet's nest. I'll text Killua late at night. Where is he right now?"

"Killua texted me recently. He's in Yorknew right now. He won't say why though…"

"Yorknew…" Leorio hummed, focusing on the time zone differences. He should have probably asked this before ringing up Gon, given Whale Island's location, there shouldn't be much of a difference with Gon "What time is it over there by the way?"

"About six… forty… in the morning." Gon admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Leorio roared loudly, freaking out as he looked down to see if Iason was ok. The boy hadn't moved, actually, he had buried his face in the pillow. He may be really tired, but he can't make excuses, he needs to keep quiet from now on. "Sorry… for ringing you so early. Hopefully, it's not too early in the morning for Daniel, considering the location difference. I'll try calling him. Gon…"

"Yeah…"

"Look after yourself and Sakura, no more… What, I…"

"It's ok, Killua and Daniel told me… I understand. And I wouldn't put Sakura-Chan in danger!"

"Baka!" Leorio heard some pummelling in the background, light smacking out of annoyance. Sakura kinda acts like Killua sometimes, but it doesn't look like Sakura is opposed to smacking Gon, "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Stop embarrassing me around your friends… it's nice to know you care about me, but can you not admit it, EVERYONE!"

Leorio caught himself smiling once more, "Sakura,"

"Yeah…"

"Look after my idiot friend…"

"I promise!"

Ending the call, Leorio looked down on Iason, drawing his finger through the boy's hair once more. "Sorry, I know you're not awake, but can you put up with me for one more call?"

Taking a deep breath, the man stilled his nerves, wondering how to go about this. "Is it even right for me to call Daniel while his like this…? Well, you won't answer me…"

Iason moved his head, pressing his lips into a tight line. He wanted to help, but he felt shy, talking to these strangers he never met. Sure, they are Leorio's friends, but like Leorio, he wants to help somehow. He just didn't feel comfortable doing so… he'll wait until after the call.

Leorio dial Daniel's number next, waiting for the boy to pick-up.

"Yo, long time no talk Leorio."

"Hey, I've got a question for you. Is it a bad time…?"

"No, we're just done having breakfast. Alluka, and you wouldn't believe if I told you. Alluka has another brother, the same age as Gon and I…"

Leorio's eyes widened, that didn't sound like a joke. Those words were genuine, he really had no clue who Killua was to him, how much he meant to Daniel. If he could, he would reach into the phone and slap Daniel around until he remembers, but the way Gon briefly spoke about Yanick, somehow, he could only see those actions only enraging Daniel. He needed to play it off, to act like none of what Daniel just said to him, had affected his mood, "Is that so…"

"Yeah, and he cooks delicious food. Maybe even better than my dad…"

Leorio grits his teeth, Killua's voice in the background being heard "Hey, weirdo! You're helping me with cleaning. Get your ass over here!"

"One second, an old friend needs help…"

"Fine…"

He could see what Gon meant, he sounded so monotone, broken, yet Daniel couldn't pick up on it, the pain, the anguish in the boy's voice. He needs to talk to Killua alone, later… he can't leave him like that, not without a few words. Killua may be a brat at times, but it won't stop him from caring for the boy in one way or another.

"So, what you need Leorio…?"

"Oh, I… um… I'm wondering if you've ever heard of _Nen_ causing insomnia?"

"No… can't say I have. I can ask my dad if you like. We have a bookcase filled with information involving _Nen_."

"Ah, sure…" _Please mention Killua, PLEASE!_

"I call him later than for you. Oh, I might as well ask Killua, he said he travelled the world, so he might have run by it. Hey, Killua. Have you heard of Insomnia-like-effects when using _Nen_?"

"Can't say I have… why?"

"A friend of mine, Leorio wants to know, he's asking me…"

 _GOD DAMN IT, Daniel, just put him on the phone!_

Killua's eyes widened slightly. What is that idiot Leorio doing calling them now? Oh, fuck, did Gon tell Leorio about his situation? He can't afford Leorio making the situation worse. "Maybe if I get more details, I might know something… can I speak to him as you take over the dishes?"

"Sure, it's the least I could do for such a delicious meal…"

"You sap!" Killua's cheeks flushed red, wiping his hands before taking the phone out of Daniel's grasp. Taking a deep break, Killua calmed his nerves, talking to Leorio might not be the best idea he had on the planet right now, so he must know how much the man knows "Yo, so what's the issue?"

"You! What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"Wow, that's a lot to take it. I don't know…"

"How did Daniel lose his memories?"

"Can't say…"

"Won't or can't?"

"The latter sounds about right…"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nope…"

"Can I call you later at night?"

"Sure, that's ok. You wouldn't want to leave it _too_ late…"

"Understood." Leorio sighed in relief, happy to hear Killua is willing to talk it over. Just not right now, while Daniel was in the background. "Please, promise you'll look after yourself… At least for Daniel's sake…"

Killua's lip trembled, forcing himself to hold it in. Why must everyone remind him, that everything is going to be ok? He wants it to be ok _now_ , not _later_! Daniel can't even get in contact with Zaikaria, she just refuses to pick up. Hell, she hasn't even responded to the boy's texts. It was getting harder by the second. He wanted to run away so badly, but he refused to give up!

HE NEEDS TO LAST… but another day only means more torture at this point.

"Oh, before I go, I want to ask your opinion on something. Something tells me you are the better person to ask right now…"

"Sure, shoot…"

"I… I got asked by the Zodiacs to join them, but I told them to hire Kurapika instead. They only said yes if I join… but… I can't choose between them and Iason. This can help Kurapika, I believe they can help him… but it also risks the chance of losing Iason. Where they want me to go… It's too dangerous for Iason…"

"Have you tried asking? If… Let's just say _asking_ made me realise something…" He spoke in a calm neutral tone, careful to arouse any suspicion in Daniel. In all honesty, those words had come from when he made the mistake of demanding Nanika to leave Alluka alone, to make sure she never suffered from the family's grasp, but Alluka had made him reconsider…

Daniel even came to his defence, speaking truthful, neither against Killua's thoughts or for his actions. He told Alluka that Killua didn't intend to hurt Nanika, but rather asked her to cease her actions. Every wishes she grants, another person will step in her path to make another. The more people that know, the more she brings to her doorstep. She'll never be safe as long as Nanika keeps granting the wishes of strangers.

However, like that time, as those words dug into his soul, he realised where the happy-medium was. Nanika made requests because just like his sister, she wanted his attention. Why not be the middleman, no wishes needed to be granted, just fulfilling the desires of his sister as long as she asks for them. If she wants a hug, he'll do it without asking for anything in return.

Just like Daniel would do for him. Every action Daniel has made for him, he never asked for anything in return. He can't recall a time Daniel has ever asked for Killua to love him back, to compliment him in return… All he wanted, was Killua to be himself.

And like Daniel, all Killua wanted, was Alluka and Nanika to be themselves without demands.

At those words, Leorio's lip trembled. Was that Killua's way of coping, of telling him that Daniel means the world to him. He could only imagine the boy's flushed cheeks. He has had grown into a fine young man. He'll root for Killua in the background, hoping that he'll get back Daniel's love and attention once more.

"Want me to give the phone back to Daniel?"

"Sure, I'll ask him for his opinion as well, to draw suspicion away from you."

"Glad to hear…" Killua paused, holding out the phone as he called for the owner, "Leorio has a question for you."

"Sure," Daniel wiped his hands before running to grab the phone "What you need?"

"If you had a choice between helping your younger brother, and the ones you cherished, who would you choose?"

"I would choose the one I cherish, but… It's better to ask your brother. Which I now assume you failed to mention because we didn't ask."

"You took that better than Gon…"

"Well, in all fairness, we didn't ask…"

Leorio chuckled at that "Yeah, Sakura said the same thing to Gon."

"What's his name…?"

"Iason…"

"You should ask Iason what's best in this circumstance. If he's anything like my sister, he'll rather you be happy than making himself happy. If you need any more help, I'll be happy to do so. Also, I'll call my dad later and give him your number, he _might_ be able to help. If so, he'll give you a call directly. If not, he might just give you a courtesy call."

Killua grit his teeth, Iason would never be able to be compared to Zaikaria. She was in all sense, a bitch, a cow right now. NOT A SINGLE FUCKEN TEXT, it doesn't even sound like she wants to meet Daniel. She's only making herself happy by torturing Killua and Daniel like this.

As soon as he meets her, he's gonna knock the shit out of her until she apologizes, and then he's going to force her to bring back Daniel's memories, and if she can't, he'll find someone who can…

"Thanks, Daniel… I wish you luck on this adventure. Just no life or death situations! I've already warned Gon…"

"I don't plan on joining any gang wars, or world wars for that matter. I just want to pursue the truth about my family… my life… that's it."

"Good!" Leorio let a relieved sigh, resting his head against the headboard, he was relieved to hear none of his friends plans to get themselves murdered anytime soon, "Bye…" With a yawn, the man hung up, relaxing against the bed frame. What is he going to do next? Will, he help Kurapika or continue with Iason, pursuing a way to relieve Iason's Insomnia "I'll ask Iason once he gets up, on what I should do…"

"Ask me what…?" Iason got up, faking a yawn in the process. Between his curiosity and Leorio's yelling, it didn't look like he was going to get to sleep anytime soon unless Leorio talked. And what better time to do it, than after the calls.

"Sorry to wake you, do you feel better?"

 _Not in the slightest, I barely got a wink thank to all your screaming._ "You know… I'm pretty sure mom and dad could hear you screaming." Making an L on his chin, a sly smile escaped the boy's lips "I wouldn't be surprised if they call you, to say to keep it down."

Leorio let out a huff of annoyance, he wasn't _that_ loud, but in all fairness, an apology was still needed "Sorry," the man covered Iason's head, before proceeding to ruffle his hair "brat…"

"Old man!"

"I'm only 21!"

Iason's features dropped, smiling softly, sincere about how he really felt with the words he was about to say. In all fairness, he missed this, and as much as he wanted to continue to be by his brother's side, he can't take away those he has come to adore, those he desires to help. They are as much as Leorio's family as Iason's, "Honestly, I missed you when you went off to take the Hunter Exam, but I can tell you made great friends."

Swallowing his desires, he looked up into his older brother's eyes, "You should help your friends out. Especially Kurapika considering how much you bring him up." Even though he wanted to let go of Leorio, he couldn't help himself, "Although…" twirling a finger, Iason proceeded to make a backhanded remark, an evil glint contained within his eyes "You'll be leaving your poor, poor little to brother to suffer, I really don't know what I'm going to do about sleep... what if I was to fall asleep in the arms of some deviant. Just think of all the things they could do to me…"

Leorio felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, talk about having a cunning little brother. Although he knew Iason has been like this for a while, even then, he still could sense the sadness in his brother's words.

"I wish I could just stay with you…"

Leorio took Iason into his arms "You won't be alone! I promise… My friends are some of the best people you'll ever meet. Sure, we get dragged into crazy situations, like I'm talking life or death situations, a lot… But even still; Gon, Daniel, Sakura… sometimes Killua, even when he's being a brat, can be caring at times… I wouldn't bring you back home, to mom and dad, because they don't understand how to help you. I'll take you to someone who I know you'll get along with…"

Leorio looked away with a cheeky grin, "Although, in all honesty, he won't give you a chance to argue back. He can make friends with some crazy people… even introverted ones like you…" the man poked Iason on the nose.

Crossing his arms, Iason looked at Leorio, expecting him to say just kidding. He can't leave him with a guy who makes friends with crazy people. Just exactly how crazy is his brother talking? To what level of _crazy_ …? Is he talking like the evil, cunning, murderous, clowns in full makeup, kind of crazy?

If so… he can't believe it could be that bad… could it? He took a deep breath, looking his brother in the eyes "Alright, I'll meet him, or them…"

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I could take you back home, and try to explain the situation with mum as a dad, as well help out when I can. I can't leave you like this… struggling to sleep unless there is someone here to help you out. Or I could just stay here and help you out to the best of my ability."

"It's…" Iason offered a smile, even when it felt fake to him. Even if he was lying to his brother with these words, he wanted Leorio to pursue his own goals, no matter how much it pained him to let go of his brother's hand in the process, "Ok, really. I would love to meet these friends of yours."

* * *

Iason belongs to Isutus. They are happy for me to include him in this story.


	14. Facts, Over Feelings

All aboard the feelings train!

* * *

 **Prompt**

Rain

* * *

It's been three days since they got Yorknew, the pitter-patter of rain hitting the glass, Killua mindlessly watching the news. Between the call, he had this morning with Leorio, and the unquenchable drive to find Daniel's sister, he has landed himself in an aimless, unfulfilling rut.

Honestly, where can he go from here?

The muted TV, acted like a diversion for the boy to vent his frustrations; a mocking tone added to every voice, sentences that held no context altered for every character that popped up on the screen. It served as mild amusement, earning a quiet chuckle from his lame jokes and thoughts.

He did it so he could chase his thoughts away, really hoping that Leorio doesn't really call tonight. He just wanted to wallow in his self-pity, trying to figure out how he could force Zaikaria out of her hiding hole.

When Killua saw his phone buzz, his stomach sunk at the ID. Leorio was true to his word, he did want to call him, to probe him for information he'd be unwilling to reveal. What if Leorio asks him, the hard-hitting questions, the ones he has no clue on how to answer?

Yes, he knows who burdened him with this mess, but he has no idea what the man looks like, or his abilities, including how to counter them. He can't give Leorio what he wants, but failing the answer will only mean more unwanted calls, or worse…

Daniel found out, that Leorio has his direct number…

Killua sighed, raising the phone to his ear with an inflection plaguing his words, "Yes…"

"Killua, what happened?"

"I don't know… How do I even answer this question? One minute, life was fine and dandy, the next I wake up…" Killua swallowed thickly, afraid to even admit this to himself, "I wake up next to a guy who doesn't know me… almost two years of wasted friendship… feelings, down the toilet!"

"I'm…"

"Sorry? Please, don't… I can't handle another person's pity! I wish everyone stopped saying how much they want to help me, knowing, that they have no idea how to do so. If… If we could find Zaikaria, we _may_ have a chance to fix everything, but she hates my guts. She probably won't do anything, heh… It's probably why she refuses to answer Daniel's calls…"

Leorio pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning out in frustration. Didn't anyone else know a _Nen_ exorcist, one who could free Daniel's mind from the trapped thoughts? Leorio pulled his fingers to his chin, thinking thoughtfully on the matter. "If I approach the Zodiacs, do you-"

"No, I'm sick and tired of this… mess, I'm going to do this myself. Any outside interference will only push Daniel further away… I just want…" Killua swallowed his words, what does he want to say. Does he want to fix Daniel with his own powers, with a single kiss to drag whatever cesspool Daniel's memories were drowning in, dragging them to the forefront of his mind? No, that was too embarrassing to even admit to himself, "I just want everything to return back to the way they were…"

"But, you can do that… Daniel WILL remember. I'm sure he will…"

Killua chuckled, especially how quickly Leorio went from faith to doubt in a matter of seconds. "I'm sure he will…" Killua mocked, waiting for Leorio to break, snapping at him like a child, but it never came, just a brooding silence between the two.

"Killua, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just _fucking peachy_ …"

"You're-"

"Please, don't… didn't _Gon_ tell you not to prod?! Why are you doing this to me… when Daniel is in the next room! Stop, just stop already… I don't want to focus on this now… I just want to find Zaikaria, and fix this god damn mess…"

Leorio ran his fingers through his hair, Gon was right. Killua was right on the cusp, almost ready to break like a dam. He wants to keep pushing until he breaks, so Killua can finally release his frustrations, but as the boy said his right. Daniel mustn't know… at least not yet…

Maybe when the boy finally gets his memories back, Killua will finally break… Killua will finally be able to take the breath his been holding in all this time.

"Make sure to seek us out if you can't hold it in anymore…"

Killua covered his eyes, stifling his emotions. Why can't everyone his honestly cared about, leave him alone? "Sure, I'm sure an old man like you who's been dumped multiple times will be able to help me."

"Brat, I'm doing this because I care about you… Because Daniel, Gon, Sakura will all be mad at me if I didn't help you."

"You're not in a position too… no one is, not while Daniel's like this." Killua immediately hung up, switching his phone off before laying down and covering his eyes. He won't cry. Four days from now will be a dance. Killua will make that reveal, even if Daniel rejects him. He can't hold it in any longer, he'll snap like entwining elastic bands, lashing out on every rebound of emotion if he keeps in these feelings for any longer. Yes, Daniel will reject him, but he'd rather be rejected than be forced to hold these feelings for any longer than was needed.

The pitter-patter of rain hadn't stopped, his tears began to fell. He felt like he couldn't hold them back them any longer. Killua turned, burying his face within the pillow, letting his tears fall freely without noise, angry with himself for breaking so easily. Clutching at the pillow, the boy held back his voice, reminding himself for every tear that fell, that everything will be back to normal.

The Daniel that cared about will be back…

The one he fell in love with, will return…

"~"

Leorio shifted his fingertips to brush over the call button one last time, the call failing to connect once more. He really pushed Killua's buttons, he should apologise, but sometimes, he just had to push for Killua's sake. Out of all his friends, Killua besides Kurapika would hold everything in, letting it eat him alive until there was nothing left. At least Killua had Alluka, but Kurapika had nobody…

At least, he thinks he doesn't…

Considering what Kurapika does now, it's hard to gauge if he has someone on his side to ease his aching heart. To help soothe his emotions when times get rough.

Iason was asleep in the man's arms, this time being able to sleep thanks to Leorio forcing himself to remain calm, relaxed, soft in tone. But Leorio couldn't help himself from feeling so helpless in the matter. His only solution was to seek out someone stronger, someone whom may know people able to prove the impossible.

Four days to go when he makes his decision, and although he already made his decision, his official one was yet to be revealed. Iason was right, he should help Kurapika. Although, he has no idea where his little brother gets this idea about him talking way too much about Kurapika. He has only mentioned him a few times…

Alright, maybe a lot more than he likes to admit, now that he thinks about it.

Kurapika did have this nasty habit of throwing himself into danger, especially when it involved the Phantom Troupe. His hell-bent revenge on that group is going to get him killed, maybe even before he gathers the remaining Kurta's eyes. That should be the man's main focus, not his bloodlust…

Leorio shifted his fingertips along Iason's hair, drawing out a soft shutter from the boy. The act made the boy turn away, burying his face slightly in the man's chest.

The man really didn't want to leave his brother with someone else, but taking him to the Dark Continent, deep into danger will only make him resent his actions. Gon will help Iason, he believes its possible with that ball of sunshine and rainbows.

A brilliant glow which could not only cut through Killua's darkness, it could be used to save Iason. To remove him from his lack of trust towards others. It's subtle, but Leorio notices it from time-to-time. His brother doesn't have friends outside of Leorio's, but with Gon, that would change.

A smile now inching across Leorio's features, he could only begin to wonder what kind of adventure the three boys would have. However, he doesn't know how Iason will feel about being around Sakura and Gon, whom feely acted lovey-dovey around each other.

"~"

Twigs crunched under the three's footsteps, a handheld above Killua's eyes, blocking the direct sunlight. He mapped out the area prior to their travel, a single landmark etched into his mind.

There was a tree out here, a long forgotten one, surrounded by Rainbow Lilies, a mirage of colours able to peak his interest, not for Daniel as the boy no longer remembers their valued friendship or love towards one another. It was for someone else, someone equally important in the boy's life.

It was more for Alluka's sake, to see the beauty of the world. Removing his hand, Killua looked down once more at the map "How is everyone?"

Alluka panted, brushing away some of the beads of sweat to wipe it on her dress, only for more to fall and join their lost companions. With a smile she drew the drink to her lips, feeling slightly thirsty. Daniel and Killua, on the other hand, weren't reacting at all, as fit as a fiddle, the elements barely grazing their skin.

Killua looked concern, his little sister's lack of words making him pause his search for the lone tree "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just seeing you two barely react is unfair."

"Well, I can't vouch for Killua…" Daniel argued with a bounce in his voice, eager to distract the poor girl for her long, tiring walk. "But when I was on Greed Island, Bisky would make us run for hours, to and back from Masadora. And when I was in Neo-Green Life, NGL for short, we crossed a wasteland in half an hour."

"Us…? We…?" Killua questioned with a sly smirk. Between the ' _I'_ , ' _we'_ , and ' _us_ ' when talking about NGL and Masadora, maybe now he'll mention Gon and Kite. Or better yet, maybe he'll mention the elusive shadow in his life his mind refuses to remember.

"Yeah, Gon, and… and…" Daniel paused, a hand pressed to his chin as he tries to recall even the faintest of features. It wasn't that long ago he went to NGL, less than three months ago. And even before then, Greed Island was less than half a year ago. Had he truly forgotten the person whom once made him smile? The boy scrunched his face before turning to face Killua's evil glint "I guess I don't remember them that well. Anyways, _we_ ran pretty far for long periods of time, so this situation is considered a cakewalk."

The boy could see it, the seeds of doubt edging its way into Daniel's life, he knew that there is **someone** who _was_ a part of his life, just not who they were. Maybe the boy won't reject him by the time that dance comes around.

"I rather eat the cake…" Alluka whined, wishing that she was eating cake rather than doing all this hiking. At least with the World Tree, there was a path 99% of the time. This was almost the polar opposite, barely any gravel pathways to cross. How her brother and his partner managed to achieve that kind of stamina, she didn't know, but she hoped she'll have a fraction of it by the time she reaches Killua's destination.

Killua brought his eyes back to the map, a smile tugging at his lips. Well, they weren't that far, less than ten minutes away. They just had to keep walking for a bit more, then the boy was going to spring the surprise on his little sister and Nanika.

The three continued to walk, Killua stopping once more after eight minutes "Alright, we should almost be there. Alluka, come here for a second and close your eyes."

Alluka frowned but did as Killua asked, closing her eyes as he felt her body being picked up, held like her brother had done so during their escape from Kukuroo Mountain.

"No peeking," Killua repeated, love, filling his voice as he turned her head so she was facing him.

Daniel felt almost warm at the unfolding scene. The way Killua carried Alluka, it was full of love. He truly cared for his sister, but the one thing he couldn't escape from was the word written in his journal. Daniel shook the thoughts away before they could manifest, his mind wandering in the worst possible situation.

This was about Killua surprising his sister… yet, why did he feel some kind of yearning, a desire barely resonating in his heart? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Was Killua a Manipulator like him? No, there were no signs of Killua Manipulating his aura. Daniel swallowed the disgusting thoughts, putting on a fake smile as he chased after Killua and Alluka, an open meadow peeking out from behind the forest.

Killua felt his smile widening, stepping onto an open meadow as the grass beneath his feet flattened. Yeah, he might have made a mistake about the location, as it was advised to take those who wanted to have a romantic or sweet moment, like a picnic for example. And considering the optimal situation, the empty spot would have made it so.

But Daniel's memories made it impossible.

A lone tree in the middle of the meadow, lilies of different assorted colours surround it, creating the mirage the site gracefully pointed out. This was truly a wonderful site, putting Gon's date with Palm to the dead tree in the middle of the lake to shame.

It filled him with a sense of pride to have stumbled across the news about the location, making him only that much prouder for choosing this as one of the spots to visit. Killua placed his sister down, inches away to the flowers, a smile inching across as held his palms along Alluka's face, "Open your eyes…" he said, sliding away for the grand reveal.

Alluka's eyes widened as she took in the scenery. It was beautiful, like a rainbow dancing and swaying across the meadow. A mirage which could be touched, engraved in memory, refusing is taken away. She didn't wait for long before running through the field, careful to not trample on too many flowers. She was really excited at the sight, way too happy to take in _just_ the imagery.

Killua watched the sight unfold, so badly wanting to entwine his fingers with Daniel's, but the situation wouldn't allow for it. He'd treasure the moment, because this, was for his sister, and her smile would outweigh any negative emotions.

Daniel crossed his arms, allowing himself to smile alongside Killua, "You know what… you know how to impress. I can see why he likes you."

Killua's cheeks flushed red, a compliment he wasn't expecting "Sh- Shut up! Don't ruin the moment for Alluka…" He said it out of anger, but that warm fuzzy feeling deep within his heart would've given away his true feelings. But no matter how he felt, Daniel couldn't see it, read those words contained within his heart. Three simple words could be the end of the moment, but if Daniel was himself, he was sure the boy would've uttered those words to him by now.

 _I love you…_

Taken in by the moment, Killua ran after his sister, wanting to share the moment with her. Even if he couldn't get what he wanted, a moment with Alluka, is still something he wants to cherish, "I'm going to tickle you Alluka~!"

"Nuu, stay away from me!"

Killua laughed, but that smile, that gleam in her eyes, his heart throbbed at the touching moment, taking Alluka into his arms. He didn't want to tickle her just yet, hugging her tightly within his chest, allowing the reverberating giggles of laughter fight over each other before they burst into laughter, neither one wanting to let go of the other.

He may have lost Daniel, but Alluka was a part of his heart. Wicked in nature, Killua's lips curved upwards. "Prepare to be tickled!"

"No~" Alluka's laughter roared loudly, voice taken by the wind to carry it to those who listened to the love and affection.

Daniel took at the moment, never once breaking the smile, nor his gaze. _Man, whoever this guy is… He is lucky to have Killua. Although, he should be here with Killua, not me…_

Taking out his phone, the boy held it up for Killua "I'll take a photo of you two!"

Killua smiled at the gesture, looking towards his sister with an equal smile "Alright, but we take one with the three of us, at least to show your parents the blast your having."

"Alright, pose…"

A quick snap caught the moment, now engraved for all who found it. A photo of a boy and his sister, bright blue eyes surrounded by lilies, a sea of colours surrounding them with the no longer lone tree's branches hovering just over them, a backdrop to remember.

The two were smiling, and just like the words in his journal, a single sentence resonated in his head and heart: **A smile like a Cheshire cat, both wicked and happy, thinking he could hide his loveable, caring attitude, behind his mischievous nature.**

It couldn't be true, it couldn't be…

Only time could tell, whether or not that page is talking about the same person before him.

"~"

Gon hummed, the sea air filling his lungs once more. He couldn't believe he was leaving Whale Island once more, this time not to look for his father, but to meet someone Leorio wants him and Sakura to protect.

Leorio's message was brief, wanting them to meet in the United States of Saherta. Yes, Killua and Daniel were there too, but Leorio wanted them to meet him further in, away from Yorknew. He wanted them to be in a more open environment… free to be themselves.

Iason was shy, and Gon being restrictive on himself wouldn't help in the meeting. All Leorio wanted was him to be himself, and the man was sure that would resonate well with his brother.

Gon had a bounce in his step, giddy to meet a new friend he hoped to have a new addition to their group, one where Killua hopefully doesn't distrust within the first five seconds of meeting them. That's all Iason need, someone to distrust him, making him turn away once more from a chance at new friendships.

Sakura picked up on the mood, a smile forming as he addressed the boy's eagerness to meet their new, soon-to-be-friend, "Please don't scare him away…"

The words made Gon knot his eyebrows together, pouting, "I don't scare people away."

Laughter bubbled up to the boy's throat. It was funny watching how easily Gon found himself being teased. At times the boy may come off as an airhead, but he was a loveable guy, maybe a little too loveable at times. He never wallowed in sadness for long, but on those off chances, Sakura did sometimes find his boyfriend alone, crying to himself.

Those were rare and far between, but, the reasoning made sense. He missed his two best friends in the entire world, ones his loved and adored for so long. He wanted to go on an adventure together, the five of them, Alluka included, but Killua had his own ideas, wanting to instead travel the world with Alluka and Daniel, the now painful reminder of the love he once cherished, lost thanks to his altered memories.

Yes, Gon wished he could help in some way, but without _Nen_ , he was useless. Sakura, however, saw him as being less than useless. He was a powerhouse that could bend metal, that can dodge bullets, but alas, against someone who knew _Nen_ , he was indeed powerless.

And Sakura was going to change that. If Iason knew _Nen_ , maybe the two of them could join forces, work together to find a way to uncover what was once lost. It may take time, trial and error, but one day, Gon will get his _Nen_ back… and when he does, the boy was sure Gon would no longer think of himself as being powerless.

Actually, now they thought about it, they don't really know what to expect when they'll meet Iason. Sure, Leorio hinted at that he'll be shy, but that's all they knew. "Gon, what do you think Iason looks like…?"

Gon stopped, rationalising the boy's features, looks to himself. What exactly _would_ Iason look like? If he went by Killua and Daniel's standards, they would look nothing like their siblings'. That was for certain. "He might have softer features thanks to having learnt _Nen_ at a younger age."

"If Leorio is anything to go by, he might be taller than us…"

Now Gon thought about it, he hadn't really paid a lot of attention about their height; Gon was way taller than Sakura, by at least 10 cm, but against Daniel and Killua, he was shorter. Killua was easily 4 cm taller than him, with Daniel being even taller than his boyfriend by at least by 3 cm.

Shifting his gaze, Gon smiled "He might be…" widening ever so slight, as he looked into Sakura's eyes "he would be taller than you. You're a cute, fun size…"

"G- Gon!" Sakura blushed as he forced himself to direct his attention away, changing the topic immediately, "Iason might have black, short hair, messy like Killua's."

"Well, Zaikaria, Daniel's sister has red hair, and Alluka, Killua's sister has black hair, which is way different than their sibling's."

"Didn't you say Illumi had black hair like Alluka's, so wouldn't Killua be the odd one out?"

"Yeah, but Killua's grandfather has the same colour hair, as well as his father, apparently…" Gon found himself smiling crookedly, "I think Iason would have pretty, creamy-brown hair like yours, and… light blue eyes, lighter than Daniel's, Killua's, and even Alluka's!"

"I- I- I say Green, maybe a d- dark green."

"That would be cool, the colour of something we both love…"

"Nature…?"

"Well, I was going to say me, but then you would get upset."

"Gon! You're the worst dork on the planet! Not even Daniel is as bad as you, and his really bad…"

The comment made the boy laugh, a little cheesy, with a slight hint of sass and annoyance. Gon loves Sakura a little more than he lets on, he reminds him of Killua, but the main difference between the two was Killua was more logical, really thinking hard about the situation. Unlike Killua thinking several steps in the future, thinking of every possible situation where everything could go wrong, Sakura lived in the moment and thinking only as far as his future.

The boy turned around, shifting his feet so he could continue walking towards their destination. They have been stopping way too much, for too long. They should at least, try to pick up the pace. "Come on Sakura, we need to run."

Even after hearing those words, Sakura found himself stopping to hug Gon from behind, the boy forced to stop once more, accepting the gesture as a warm smile widened. He had a feeling he knew what Sakura wanted to say, how he wanted to compliment Gon in some way, but like Killua, the embarrassment would always stop him.

Gon turned in his partner's arms, twisting so they came face-to-face. Bumping their noses together, the act made Gon crack a smile at Sakura's flushed cheeks. He always was eager to claim Sakura's affections, but this time, all he wanted to do was keep his eyes on Sakura, watching to see the moment his boyfriend's fluttering heart would shine through his eyes.

He never got bored of doing so, and as his father said, every little detour mattered. And he would cherish each, and every one of them.

"G- Gon, we sh- should go…"

"No, not yet. I want to see that smile, Sakura."

"You sap…" Sakura argued back, turning away to look at anything but Gon, but it was so hard to do so, that twinkle in his mischievous eyes, like a guilty dog caught in the act of raiding a fridge. He knows he is doing something wrong, but he wants to do, just because he can.

Each second felt longer until Sakura finally cracked, saying the words Gon clearly wanted to hear, "I…" Gulping, Sakura breathed the next few words, muttering it as low as he could "love you…"

Smiling wider, Gon pressed his lips into Sakura's before pulling away, his smile further growing from the reaction he had just received, "Me too…"

"Damn you and your dog-like ears."

"Ehh…"

"Iason and Leorio are waiting for us. Now, can you stop staring into my eyes!"

Gon brought his attention away, taking a step forward before stopping once more, eyes drawn to the sky "You're pretty…"

"G- Gon!"

A chuckle escaped the boy's throat as he continued on his way, Sakura right behind him, yelling at him for being so forward.

No matter what, Gon would always say those words. He couldn't care less who overheard him… Even if it was right, or wrong, he'd still utter them like a mantra, a chant which he hopes would empower his boyfriend one day without the embarrassment, the flushed cheeks soiling his skin.


	15. Contradiction, Reaffirmation

As Leorio gets an unexpected call from Daniel's father, Zaikaria has mixed feelings, and Daniel and Killua duel, a challenged sparked to see who is better.

* * *

The evening was young, Leorio spinning his keys as he shifted through his shelf, grabbing any extra stuff Iason may need from his room. Sometime Iason leaves some stuff in his room, not because he's a scatterbrain, but because he sometimes spends time in Leorio's bedroom, well, office…

He had a bigger table in his room as opposed to Iason's room, and he also had the benefit of the bookshelf which he allowed Iason to use.

Grabbing a handful of books, Leorio stopped as he felt his phone go off. _Did Gon have a question for me…?_ He shifted his posture, checking his phone for the ID. It was an unknown number, possibly from one of the other Zodiacs, or Daniel's father, but he highly doubted that man worked this fast.

With a flick of his wrist, the man answered as he went back to work, checking the room one final time "Hello, this is Leorio."

"Hey, this is Nathaniel, Daniel's father. He forwarded your details as well as your request over, wondering if-"

"You've ever heard of Insomnia being a consequence?"

"I was going to say Vows and Limitations, but yeah, that works too… do you have time?"

Iason stopped in the hallway, pressing his back against the wall to listen. He was going to call out to his older brother, but the mention of Insomnia peaked his interest. It was something Leorio often talked about when it came to him, hitting a snag when it came to Iason's _Nen_ ability.

In all honesty, he didn't know when the exact moment the ability started to manifest, but it did roughly start around the same time as he meets his old friend, Ryker. He never really discussed the topic with Leorio, and now he might never get to, not that it was something he really wants to talk about. He kept the details of his past hidden, hoping to one day extinguish them, replacing them with the family he has learned to trust, love and cherish.

A part of him regretted not doing so, but he couldn't deny there was this slight fear, their reaction of having learned they were holding onto a son of a labelled criminal from another country, or at least that's how he remembered his past as it was so long ago.

There was also the fact he didn't want that painful reminder to hold him back, destroying a foundation he just built, and honestly, couldn't let go of. Leorio, his new mother and father, he didn't know if he could handle another loss of a family he has grown to love. Taking a deep breath, Iason continued to listen, careful to not let his presence be known.

Leorio sighed a little, he may be delayed with meeting Gon and Sakura, but any news could help him. It may even help Iason with the transition when meeting his, hopefully, new friends. "Not really, but I still want to hear it. Please tell me you have some good news…"

"Sorry," there was a long pause, Nathaniel only sighing harder, having learned he'll only be a bearer of bad news "My husband's huge collection of knowledge hasn't come across anything like that, I've searched every book just in case, and there was nothing as Daniel described. So, I was hoping by calling you, I could see if you have any more details that may help me in my research…"

"Did you ask Vastorie, maybe he may know something that he may not have written down?"

There was a long pause. Leorio could've sworn he heard a shuttered breath, but there was something wrong with how quickly the man changed his tune, it seemed a little 'fake' to him.

"He's not here, so I couldn't ask. Anyways, can you detail… I believe it was it eyeson's position?"

"Iason," Leorio snickered, hearing someone mess up his brother's name, was sure to make his blood boil, but the way Killua tease his name as well, calling him variations even though he knows how to pronounce Leorio's name, isn't something he would like to reinforce right now "with an 'I' not an 'eye'."

"Sorry, Daniel said it so quickly I barely had time to hear the proper pronunciation. So, what can you tell me about Iason's Vow and Limitation."

Leorio went on to explain, checking his watch every so often, including to see if he has any messages from Gon. He didn't want to keep his friends waiting for too long, but in all honesty, he rather has some good news to pass onto them. He could hear a sigh, as well as the turning of pages in the background.

Once he was finally done explaining, there was a long pause "Well, I have some good news."

"Really, what?"

"Your brother is a Genius!"

"Genius?! Like, how…? I heard Gon say it. But Insomnia is not exactly Genius material…"

"Genius is a term coined for those who can use _Nen_ without training. Hence, Genius, but I understand your frustration. It's not something you feel like you're equipped to handle."

"Exactly…" Leorio blew out a huff of annoyance.

"As a father going through a similar type of struggle, I suggest you keep calm and think outside the box."

"Yeah, I heard from Gon. Is there anything I can do to help Daniel? I really wanna smash that person's brain in for destroy Daniel and Killua's life!"

Nathaniel closed his eyes, smiling slightly at the news. His son has some great friends, those who wish to help him in his time of need is truly a blessing. But he couldn't let the man get away with that thought, especially with who else could be involved in the matter.

Even now, sometimes he gets troubling texts from Killua about Zaikaria's current mood. He took a deep breath before calming his nerves, hoping to remove Leorio from the brewing disaster, "Leorio, this isn't a matter you should involve yourself in. That… man isn't someone you'd want to face off against. What worked against Ging, will not work against this man…"

"Who-?"

"Enough! We are talking about your brother here. How Iason's ability has developed, it might be something relating to his past, but that's the only news I can give which may be good or bad, depending on the circumstances behind it. I can vouch for that information from personal experience. Other than that, I can't really say anymore because I have no clue… Is there anything else I can help with?"

"I…" Leorio thought hard on the matter, clearly, Nathaniel didn't want to be pressed about details ascertaining to the monster who destroyed Killua and Daniel's relationship, he must be someone close, or someone with a power the man truly fears more than anything else in the world.

Leorio felt his phone buzz once, the man checking to see the text.

 ** _From Gon_**

 ** _Where are you? We're here…_**

 ** _1:36 PM_**

Leorio rubbed the bridge between his eyes, sighing in frustration "Thanks for the help, but I will repeat what I said earlier. If I ever meet the man that destroyed my friend's lives, I will smash his face in!"

"I pray you do not, for that might be a nightmare you may never wake up from…"

Leorio's eyes widened, the end dial tone ringing in his ears. The constant ringing left him stunned, unable to comprehend for a moment why the man seemed so distraught, unfocused. Who really was the man who hurt Daniel and Killua, was it someone close…?

 _No, it couldn't be…_

Leorio's fingers tightened around his phone, shaking it in frustration. The man might be even closer to Daniel than he originally thought…

 _Is Vastorie Darkscryer the one who caused this mess? If so, why?_ The troubling news made Leorio refocus his thoughts, gathering his normal fortitude for the most part "Hey, Iason! Gon and Sakura are waiting for us! Move it!"

Iason had felt it in the man's trembling words, the way his voice gave away a fraction of his fear. Who was his brother talking to? When he meets Gon and Sakura, maybe he'll finally find out who Daniel and Killua were, and why his brother feared for their safety.

As much as he would like to get involved, he had no idea where to start, or who this Daniel and Killua were. Then again, who was he to get involved with his brother's friends? Shifting his posture, Iason escaped through the hallways, keeping quiet so he wouldn't rouse his brother's suspicion. He didn't exactly want to let him know he has been spying on Leorio's affairs. "I'm ready to be shafted off to be someone else's problems."

"It's not like that, brat!" Leorio roared loudly, possibly waking the neighbours up in the process, "I rather you be safe, and with someone, I trust to be able to help you. Plus, I can get into contact with Gon and Sakura, asking them if you're sleeping alright, eating, yadda, yadda while also being free to mention _Nen_."

"So… you want me to be Sakura and Gon's all-powerful _genius_ pillow."

"Yeah, I want you to be their _giant teddy bear_! I'm gonna make sure they tuck you in every night, kiss you on the forehead," Leorio made a kissy noise, the disgusted tone from the other side of the hallway causing the man to laugh hysterically at the reaction, "before hugging you the _whole~_ night!"

"You won't be laughing when I'm _sixteen and pregnant_!"

" **That ain't gonna happen, and you know that!** Plus, if I find out Gon and Sakura have _touched_ you, I'm gonna murder them!"

Iason flushed red at how quickly his brother's mind jumped to conclusions, Leorio is already under the conclusion that the people his going to give him to are going to take away his _innocence_ , his _cherry_ … his _virginity_. What kind of monstrous brother does that?! "As if I would let them…" The boy feinted ignorance, pretending as though those words hadn't affected him, "You're already doing a terrible job of protecting your poor _innocent_ brother…"

"You don't get to talk about _innocence_ when made fun of my _legendary speech_!"

"You keep telling yourself that, big brother masturbator-Sama…"

"Hey, with that speech, I got to first place during that round! Now move it!"

Iason huffed one last time, a crooked smile showing. He always enjoyed teasing Leorio, and this might be the last time he ever gets to, so he'll enjoy every last second "Fine, I'm ready anyway. Let's go, grandpa!"

"I'm only eight years older than you, brat!"

"~"

Daniel shifted his feet on the field, each step graceful, unpredictable to everyone but himself. He allowed his aura to flow freely, graceful like a wild breath of air, a light flickering in the darkness.

Curling his fingers out, he contorted his aura, making sure to let his Ren rage while he also kept it in check. It was a test of control. He wanted more finesse when it came to manipulating his shadows, wanting a more fluid action rather than a reaction.

Plus, it also helped with making sure he could fight for longer. What he lacked in strength and defence, he wanted to make up with endurance. But those watchful eyes made it hard, having drawn Killua's gaze and curiosity for way longer than he had hoped.

It was weird, the more time he spends with Killua, the more he felt himself being drawn to the boy. Maybe it was a curiosity, having learned that there was another Zoldyck, one who wore his emotions on his sleeves, actually caring about his sibling more than his other family members seemed to want to.

Killua was nurturing like Nathaniel, but just as feisty as Vastorie, only he hadn't once broken, lashing out and the first person he could blame things on. Although, he could tell Killua was agitated, and it would always show when Zaikaria was the man topic of discussion.

Usually, she would answer his calls if needed, but now she was refusing to do so, but every message was being read, it showed to be the case when he checked for replies. He just didn't know why she didn't want to reply, maybe she was busy with something important.

A sigh escaped the boy's throat before he addressed the onlooker while making sure he wasn't distracted from his main task, training, "Can you stop drooling over me…"

"I- I'm not drooling!" Killua snapped his head in the opposite direction, frustrated that even though Daniel clearly wasn't paying attention to him, he still managed to pick up on his faked innocent gaze. He was pretending to mindlessly stare in Daniel's direction, more curious to know what really changed with Daniel.

So far it had been memories, but with memories, also comes actions or more like reactions. Daniel had been training to fight with the sole intent to protect, the shadowy hands being main proof of that training. Now, he hasn't really seen Daniel use his ability at all, and he was curious to know if his mental thoughts also impacted on the form of his ability.

How much really changed with Daniel, if he remembers dating someone, just not who? Would that also mean he would take him seriously, fighting him without a single care of whether or not he was harmed? Sure, he knows Daniel won't kill him out of fear like he did during the other countless battles with other enemies whom even wanted Daniel dead.

Killua tapped his foot impatiently, wondering if he should broach the topic. Maybe a practice battle to test the waters before challenging him to a full-on _Nen_ battle. There was no one else around, just the three of them. Alluka was strategically placed in his lap, humming to her own tune, with a single arm only holding her close.

Killua allowed his arm to come loose, Alluka's attention now drawn to him as well, "Big brother…?"

"It's fine," Killua stretched his arms, a few bones cracking in the process, "I'm curious to know how strong you are. You have great control over your _Ren_ , now I'm wondering how strong you really are…"

"Oh, what brought this on…?"

Killua jumped on the spot, loosening his body as well as his aura, allowing it to flow freely, unrestricted, "I'm just curious. I wanna know if I have to protect you as well."

"Sure," Daniel forced his aura back in, stopping to only bring his arms up " _Hatsu_ or no?"

"Maybe later, just for now, I want to loosen up a little."

"Sure," Daniel loosened his hands, opening them so they were no longer fists, but rather open palm strikes. It also allowed him to easily switch it up if Killua ever switched to non-conventual strikes. The last thing he'd want is Killua to hit him with a surprise _Hatsu_.

Killua did the same, only he loosened his fingertips, hoping to gain the upper hand on Daniel considering he already knew the boy's attacks were fluid, seamless, not because he was watching the boy controlling his aura, but all the training they had done over time. " _Ryu_ only, no lasting damage, or alternating power on attacks, ok?"

"Sure… but that puts you at a disadvantage considering I trained for endurance."

"And you don't think I haven't," a sly smirk escaped the boy's lips, a taunt brewing at the tips of his tongue "I've got other cards up my sleeves." Killua kicked off the floor, surprising Daniel from his speed.

The boy shifted his body, sliding out of way before counter-attacking, using the momentum of his footwork to deliver a swift kick, however, he only grazed the boy's blue and black-checkered shirt, the fabric rippling as Killua already moving to counter-attack.

Daniel allowed his aura to flicker, Killua's eyes narrowing at the change, a frown shifting as Daniel took hold of his arm, using the momentum to flip him. There was no force, change a burst of speed by sacrificing his defence for the added boost.

Killua wrenched his arm free, forcing his body to land, skidding for only a few feet "I said no alternating power on attacks."

"I didn't, I just boosted my speed, because _clearly_ , you're faster than me."

Killua let out a huff of annoyance before chuckling at the response, Daniel didn't technically break his rules, but it just means he'll have to be careful if Daniel's going to be sacrificing his strength for speed.

Daniel's smile curved upward, "getting cold feet?"

"Nope," Killua cracked his arms once more "I'm just getting started!" The boy lunged, Daniel already matching his pace, moving alongside Killua's own movements.

"~"

Zaikaria checked her phone, viewing her last message from her brother. She refused to give in to answer the boy's pleas. Whatever reason her brother was calling her, it was unimportant. She was tracking someone, someone who had just surfaced after so long.

To think that the man who haunted her father's dreams had somehow come back to life was roaming the world. So far, she has learned he had visited their home country, before proceeding to fly out to Yorknew. He was here on unknown business, but the moment he touched land, she felt as though she was pursuing a nameless ghost. He disappeared as quickly as he landed, and that wasn't a good sign, now that Daniel was here as well.

The woman sighed as she slouched into the chair, Akshasamat's scaly skin twitching at the sound "Zai, what troublesss you?"

"Akamut, that man… the one we are chasing. His dangerous! He is the one that destroyed my father's life, the one who saved me. I don't know why he went to my home country, but his here now, and I want answers… The only problem is Daniel is here as well. And I want to avoid bringing him into this mess…"

Akshasamat raised a three-finger fist to his chin, tongue slithering out every so often "Then why not just meet the boysss, clearly they are here for you. We have run into a sssnag, ssso, hisss not going to ssshow himssself anytime sssoon."

Letting loose his fingers, the snake-Chimera Ant extended a miniature snake from one of his fingers, the creature now slithering around his shoulder "I could alwaysss ussse my ability to hunt him for you, we'll find him, sssurely."

"No, whatever my brother is asking for, it's unimportant. Also, your ability sucks in this environment. The citizens would be freaking out about snakes roaming around on the streets. Plus, your snakes can't clearly make him out."

Snapping his fingers, the Ant remained quiet, the creature remerging with his body. Frowning at the news. No wonder she doesn't let him go out during the day or use his ability more often. But wouldn't it be _OK_ considering he is a Magical Creature now, a protected class so to speak.

However, the way the woman's lips trembled, clearly, she was not.

She was after a very dangerous man, one which she refuses to give any details other than what he looks like. A man with brown eyes, long white hair, and fiery-red tips.

Akshasamat's tongue slither out of his mouth as he watched his companion, wondering where they go from here. If she's scared of the man they're chasing, how can he get her to divert her attention to her little brother?

No amount of cold attitude could hide the fact that she was always smiling when she received a text from her little brother. And to top things off, ever since she found out that Daniel was in Yorknew, she has gotten more agitated.

Does she believe this man could be a threat to her little brother, if so, why doesn't she go to him instead? Why doesn't she plead with him to go away? Does she think his going to get involved somehow?

Zaikaria offered a Chimera Ant a weak smile before turning back to the notes, Akshasamat frowning at the reaction. He placed a hand against his shoulder, rubbing it carefully. Yes, she had indeed activated her ability recently, his thoughts unable to be hidden from her.

Yet, she refused to address them…

 _Why…?_

Zaikaria remained silent, the creature forced to wallow in silence alongside her.

"~"

Killua smiled, the boy breathing heavily alongside Daniel, neither one relenting. Daniel had managed to get in a few good hits, a busted lip, and bruised cheek. Damn, he was so happy right now, to see Daniel unrestrained, holding nothing back. If he remained like this, he could see it as a benefit in their relationship.

When they train, Daniel refusing to hold back a single ounce of his strength will allow each other to push themselves forward, become even stronger for any fights that come their way.

But that doesn't mean Killua doesn't feel a little guilty for the damage he inflicted on Daniel, the broke arm which his going to need to push back into place, black eye and a newly formed scar across his left cheek.

And just like Killua, he was smiling wickedly to, like his thinking of a joke "You know, I can't count the number of times you held back with my fingers…"

"Is that because of your broken arm…?"

"No, surprisingly not. Thirty-two… Thirty-two times you held back."

Killua cheeks flushed at the news, Daniel had been paying attention to every move he made, including the times he back away from a clean shot. _Ah, a cruel joke…_ the boy thought as he hid his features, drawing a finger out as aura collecting at the tip. He allowed a cruel smile to show, revealing his Hatsu as he jumped high into the sky "Dodge this!"

A single spark jumped from his finger, the boy, flinging his arm down as he yelled at the top of his lungs, making sure that Daniel did indeed have time to not only examine but also counter his move, "Narukami!"

Daniel grinned before flinging his good arm up, fingers extending before the attack. Shadows curled around his body, flying up into the sky to absorb the attack, the act making him feel a trace of electricity running through his body before he was able to fling his fingers down, slamming the electrical-current into the floor before he could feel the full brunt of the attack.

Daniel panted, nerves alighted from the few seconds he could feel the electricity, but that didn't stop him from redrawing his fingers, keeping his shadows rippling around him like a hunter waiting for their next unsuspecting prey.

Killua frowned, Daniel's ability had clearly changed now that his memories were being altered. They no longer were hands, but tendrils of octopus. He didn't like it one bit, the boy being the reason why Daniel had held that form for so long. But the way Daniel's body twitched, the shadows were still apart of him, meaning that Daniel took some of the attacks before he was able to redirect it into the ground.

He made sure it was strong enough for Daniel to feel because he wanted to make sure Daniel knew what he was about to get himself into.

"That's really not fair… Not only are you fast, but your aura is made from electricity, that's really unfair. No wonder you were faster than me…"

"Nah, I'm just naturally fast. You're lucky I didn't use my ultimate, then you would have had no chance. I'd fry you like crispy chicken."

"Thirty-three… You held back thirty-three times now."

Killua bit his lips, hiding his true feeling from the boy in front of him. Daniel was truly cruel without his memories, having been told constantly by the boy whom once loved him, that he was still paying attention to his every move, including times when he held back. "Next time," Killua brought his hands together, electricity sparking between his palms, "you won't be lucky…"

Daniel returned the gesture with a wicked smile, aura curling around his hand. Quickly shifting his posture, Daniel clicked his finger at Killua, "Bring it!"

 _Yes!_ Killua took a step forward, excited about the prospect of pushing not only himself but Daniel as well. He wants this to remain the same once Daniel gets his memories back, for the boy to refuse to hold back as he pushes himself forward.

He may be rough around the ends, but his unpredictable fighting style gives Killua something to worry about. Yes, the boy did land more hit in on Daniel, even breaking a bone, but the fact that Killua had to step back a few times means that Daniel had improved during their time together, he just hadn't shown it to Killua at all…

Daniel can improve, he just needs someone to help him do it.


	16. Meeting, Confusion

Iason meets Gon and Sakura, as Killua and Daniel share a glimpse into an unknown past.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Boy

* * *

It was a wonderful sunny day, a bag slung over his shoulder, a smile being faked until he could make it. Even now he was reluctant, but if Leorio says it would be best for him, he'd accept that it was maybe best for him.

He felt his hand rattle at the thought of meeting someone new, which Leorio just happens knows isn't the frightening bit, oh no, it was who his brother was introducing him to. He knows Gon as the friend whom almost died, who went head first into danger.

Yes, he has changed over the course of his near-death experience, but that still wasn't frightening. It was what Leorio said. **He has no sense of boundaries…** He doesn't know how to be comfortable around someone who has no sense of boundaries. Over time he might be comfortable, but right now… that was the scariest thing about his introduction to his brother's friends.

Iason calmed his nerves, clenching his fist to stop the shaking. Hit or miss, Gon and Sakura will be his new _protectors_ so-to-speak, they'll be the ones he travels the world with from now on.

Leorio knew something was up, the slight shaking and façade Iason was putting up. "You know you can be yourself around him…"

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, the slight shaking, the terror in your eyes. Clearly, you are pretending to be… _relaxed_."

Iason flinched slightly, the doctor's perception, something to fear in his older brother. But it's all his fault for making out Gon to be some Angle with death looming behind him, death mixed with no _boundaries_. "Well, it's your fault."

"MY FAULT?!"

"You described him as some _angel_ , with no boundaries, and a constant battle thirst for danger."

" _Angel_ , huh?"

"That's the only thing you took from that sentence?!"

Leorio burst into laughter, a wobble in his next step thanks to a rock that broke his sense-of-balance. He, however, paid no mind to it, instead of continuing even with the accidental shaky step, "No, I'm sorry for how you picture him from my description. But I promise you, he'd accept whatever you throw at him. Set the boundaries, and he'll understand, as well as try to avoid stepping on your toes when he can…"

Leorio stopped, pointing across the park to where two lone children stood, one wearing all green attire and another wearing a checkered red and black skirt, and a nice frilly white shirt. From his angle, she kinda looked cute, but then he was also too far to tell. Neither had noticed them, which was a plus.

But the one in the green get up, that had to be Gon. He was wearing green jeans with possibly hunting boots, and sort of stylish dark and light green checkered shirt. Iason was still shaking, but now mostly because of Gon's choice of clothing style. All green was a bit too much for him.

At least when compared to his own casual attire; a basic light-brown capri pants, white V-neck shirt and dark-blue open sleeveless hoody. He was completely, and utterly basic when compared to them.

He'd have to wait until he personally meets Gon and Sakura for the first time before he judges them.

Leorio didn't bother waiting for Iason to prepare himself for what was about to happen. A wave and a scream was the only warning his brother was going to get. "Goooon!"

The moment Leorio yelled out the boy's name, Iason's heart rate spiked. There was a gentle breeze, Gon's hair shifting as he turned around. A bright wide-eyed boy, caramel coloured eye looking directly at his brother. It felt like an eternity passed by what was once a confused expression melding into a huge smile, bright, and radiant like his eyes.

A warm blush spread across the boy's cheeks, his thoughts even surprising him within the moment. But they didn't stop there, the next second, his brain was delayed, Gon's scream catching him off guard "Leorio!"

Gon bolted right past him, running into Leorio's arms. The man forced to drop everything to catch the boy in his arms, hugging him tightly. It hadn't been that long since they last saw each other, but Gon always gave 110% per cent, and with the possibility of this being the last time they see each other, for a while, maybe even never, Gon's reaction made sense.

He clung onto Gon for at least a minute before he was forced to introduce his brother whose jaw dropped out of surprise. "Gon, I want you to meet my brother! Iason Paladiknight…"

Within a split second, Gon dis-latched his arms from Leorio, instead to jump into the younger boy's arms.

Being lifting into the sky, Iason protested, his words and mind clearly not thinking everything through. He was a jumbling mess, one part of his mind saying the thing he was thinking, "Ahhh, WAIT! WAIT! My body is not ready to be hugged by a cute guy?!" The other part of his mind kicked in at his initial reaction, now freaking out for saying what he thought, rather than what he wanted to really say. _DID I REALLY SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! I can't believe I said that out loud! He was so fast I barely had time to react from his ungodly flashbang smile!_

Gon giggled at the boy's words, hugging him closely like he had done so with Leorio "Thanks, but you're cute as well! It's nice to finally meet you!"

 _Oh my god, the cute guy called me cute!_ Iason panicked at his second thought, now glaring at his brother who was now laughing hysterically. He can't continue on this, he'll die from either Gon crushing him to death, or the shock of the situation. Looking towards his brother, he sent him a silent plea. _You can't leave me like this! SAVE ME! MAKE HIM UNHAND!_

Leorio never turned to look at him, too busy laughing his ass off. _Fine, two can play this game!_ "Daddy, save me!"

Leorio stopped to now glare at his younger brother, "I'm not your dad, I'm only 9 years older than you!"

Gon broke out into laughter, the sounds reverberating in Iason chest before he could finally be placed down. It felt sweet, warm to the touch, like his radiating smile which was now in full view, as blinding as the morning glow. Leorio wasn't wrong about the boy's smile, it was like a flash bang went off in his face.

"Hi, I'm Gon!" The boy offered out his hand, Iason taking it to shake it. Why Gon didn't lead like this, he had no clue, but at least it was better than his initial reaction. He was more mellow, relaxed now, "Iason…"

Gon's smile didn't let up, reaching out to bring Sakura closer which at some point during the boy's man-handling session had joined them. And now that the two of them were side-by-side, he felt he could rectify some problems from his initial view.

The person by Gon's side was not a girl, but rather a boy, a _very_ androgynous looking boy, who was cross-dressing as a girl. Actually, now that he thought about it, is it really cross-dressing if the boy could pass off as a girl as well? Or maybe it was a girl disguised as a guy, disguising as a girl.

He'd just have to wait to rectify the confusion.

What was more important now that he focused on the two, was Gon's shirt, clearly, this was his first attempt at trying to be stylish. Under that green jacket, was a white and green striped shirt. But then again, who was he to judge. He wasn't the fashion police.

"I'm Sakura, Gon's boyfriend, by the way, it's nice to meet you…" Sakura offered his hand with a smile, Iason taking it within his own. At least he more on the normal side as opposed to Gon who just jumped into his arms to hug him. "Ignore the big dork, he acts without thinking sometimes…"

"SAKURA…" The boy whine, Iason forced to stop himself from giggling. He hadn't expected Sakura to diss his boyfriend.

"So," Iason felt a little relieved to hear Gon's taken, as well as embarrassed also, considering his sudden outburst earlier, "Gon's normally like that…"

"Sometimes worse…"

"Sakura!"

Iason looked at Leorio, pleading, NO mentally begging Leorio to change his mind. He couldn't be with a guy worse than his initial reaction. The hugging, in particular, he can't just randomly adjust to that within a day. It took him time to even consider the possibility of letting Leorio hug him to sleep.

Leorio smirked at the reaction, the boy now forced to look away in horror. _My life has officially ended…_ He wanted to see this as being his new life, but staying with Gon was now looking like a terrible decision. He swallowed his pride to offer a fake smile "Really, I don't know if I can be comfortable being hugged randomly like that."

"Oh," Sakura noticed the slight flinch, the way Gon hugged him certainly did a number on his posture "IF you're uncomfortable-"

"Yeah," Gon stepped closer to Iason, taking the boy's hands within his own "just let me know if I do anything uncomfortable, Leorio told me you liked being hugged, specifically when you sleep."

"He did, did he…" The boy's eyes shifted slowly, now glaring at his older brother with a defiant, **'what else do you tell him?'** look. Why would Leorio even say that to Gon, the most comfortable person on the planet, that he was comfortable being hugged?

Leorio, on the other hand, looked away, a slight cheeky expression, really trying to pretend that he didn't know what Gon was talking about.

"Although…" Gon prodded his cheek, a warm smile gracing his lips, "hugging you _did_ remind me of when my Aunty Mito used to hug me as a child; it was warm… welcoming… It felt like I was hugging a giant teddy bear."

Iason's cheeks flushed red from the compliment, now really forced to look away. If he wasn't mortified before, he defiantly was now. The person he considered was cute had told him his hugs felt warm and nostalgic, welcoming even.

He definitely needed to set up some sort of boundaries "Well, Leorio was wrong…" Iason internally bit his lip, hoping that it didn't come back to bite him in the butt later, "I don't like being hugged… at all."

Gon offers an apologetic smile, now looking at Sakura for guidance. The boy sighed, "Sorry about that. You don't have to worry about him doing that again. He learns from his mistakes pretty fast. Is there anything else you would like to warn us about…?"

"No, not at all," Iason muttered to quickly for his own liking. It wasn't that he wanted to prove himself to Leorio, or even himself. He just didn't feel right accepting some random person he just met for the first time, to hold him as he sleeps. No matter who he was friends with, or how cute he was.

Also, he felt like he would be pushing himself into Sakura and Gon's relationship. Just by a brief reaction, the way they looked into each other's eyes as they spoke, they _really_ liked each other, more than friends. Sure, Sakura declared he was Gon's boyfriend, but the way Gon smiled and how awkwardly Sakura had said it, told him that he wasn't used to saying it… at least saying it first.

It wasn't that they loved each other which ultimately deterred him to not butt into their life as much, but the motive of how much they truly cared. Where Gon seemed to act irrational, Sakura grounded Gon back to reality. He can't break that…

Leorio frowned slightly, hoping that Iason wasn't pushing himself to act a certain way. He just hoped that he breaks that shell for his own sake, and allow both Sakura and Gon to step into his life as friends, "Alright, boys. Iason," The man knelt next to his brother, wrapping his arms around Iason, "You know the drill. Eat everything, call me at least once a night, be safe and…"

The man leaned forward, whispering into the boy's ear. He knew that Gon would most likely hear everything, but he hoped the boy would listen without acting upon his words, "Don't be afraid to ask for anything…"

Iason so badly wished he could clutch onto Leorio, pulling him in for that hug, but he just said he didn't feel comfortable being hugged for any reason. Leorio was just doing this out of spite, to prove a point. But he won't fall into this trap. Arms remaining at his side, the boy spoke, "Alright, I'll just be here… with Huggy Mcgee over here…"

Leorio chuckled before removing his arms, a warm smile directed at his brother "He's not that bad. You'll eventually come around to it…"

 _Hopefully not,_ Iason mused to himself, kind of afraid to be comfortable enough to the point, Gon is able to sneak up on him, hugging him on every chance he can get. "Shouldn't you go? You have a meeting to attend… and a friend to help…"

"Right, right," Leorio sighed, running his fingers through Iason's hair, ruffling a few strands in every direction "You be good. Also, remember what I taught you… be safe…" on that note, Leorio took away his hand, walking away, towards his new goal.

Iason was now on his own, feeling a little guilt building in the back of his mind. But he swallowed his true feelings, turning to Gon and Sakura, his new companions "Alright, so… where are we going."

Gon tilted his head slightly, looking towards Sakura, then back to the boy "I know I have no…"

"Tact…" Sakura butted in for him, Gon smiling as he continued "tact when it comes to this. But, you should hug Leorio while you can."

Iason panicked "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Gon frowned slightly, running fingers through the back of his hair "You looked like you really wanted to hug him. I kind of understand now… you remind me of someone I know. Two people actually, and why you don't want to be hugged by Sakura or myself, but that doesn't mean I'll be _upset_ , so you should hug Leorio now while you have the chance…"

Iason bit his lip, hiding his features away from the boy, so Sakura stepped in, taking the boy's hands within his own, "I'm sure it'll mean a lot to Leorio, but I'm sure the same could be said for yourself… don't come with us, until you feel like you've solved your last regret."

Iason's mouth hung open, emotions bubbling inside him. They saw through one of his lies, only because another friend of theirs had been through the same thing. Clenching his jaw, Iason dropped his bags, turning around to go after his older brother, "Leorio, wait!"

Leorio stopped turning around, only to see Iason running after him the man forced to pull his hands out his pocket before Iason was leaping into his arms. Leorio captured his brother in his arms, holding him close, one hand pressed against the boy's head while the other braces his back.

The man cracked a warm smile, Iason quietly sobbing in his neck. There were no tears, just a noise which the boy showed that he would really miss his older big brother, the one he really wanted to be around. Taken back by the noise, the man held on for as long as Iason needed…

That was until Iason made a joke "Look after your boyfriend, Kurapika!"

"He's **NOT** my BOYFRIEND, BRAT!"

"~"

"Ow, ow, OW!"

"Stop it, you big baby…" Killua mused, fingers sliding along the joint he purposely broke earlier, a frown slowly forming. Yes, had hurt Daniel, but that was the least of his concerns. He wants Daniel to become stronger, strong enough to fulfil his old purpose. The boy wanted to be strong enough to protect Killua…

But if he continued to remain stronger than Daniel, well… there was no point Daniel becoming a martyr for him… not when he deeply cares about him. He just can't show it now, except for these rare occurrences where it made sense "So clearly, I've broken your arm as well as your guard. Tsk, tsk, you didn't control your aura properly…"

"Oh, I did… you just have insane physical strength."

The retort made Killua guffaw, his smile warming as his touches slid upward, stopping only once Daniel tensed too much.

"Can you stop feeling me up?"

"I'm not feeling you up! I just want to know how badly I broke your arm, perv!"

"I'm not the one whom…" the boy made a walking gesture with his free hand, pretending as though his fingers were legs for his imaginary scenario, "is sensually running his fingers across my skin."

"I could back more bones if you like!"

"I'm good…"

"Good…" Killua sighed, placing one wrist on the joint, the other, under the boy's arms "Ok, clench your jaw, this is going to hurt…"

"How-"

"If touching it hurts _lightly_ , imagine what popping it back into its joint will feel like."

Daniel closed his mouth, looking away with a faint blush. Honestly, he had no clue why, but Killua caring this much for a broken arm gave him butterflies in his chest, even though the boy who originally broke his arm, was trying to fix it in the first place. He has experienced this before, realigning his joint with his father Nathaniel, during his training. But he didn't remember his father touching him this much. Maybe Killua wasn't as experienced with broken bones.

"Ready…?"

"Yes…"

"On the count of three. Three…"

There was a satisfying bone cracking noise, followed by a second one right after as Killua forced the joint back into place. Daniel let out a loud 'fuck', his arm now reaching over to rub the bruise that would soon be forming. "Thank you…" Daniel muttered as he continued to rub the spot, making Killua smile in the process.

That page in his journal forced him to look away, pouting a little from how a stupid page he apparently wrote would affect him. Or maybe it was just Killua's _charm_. He huffed at the bad internal joke, instead offering a smile of his own "So… now that my arm's _not_ broken. What are we going to do now?"

"Well, _we_ are not training for a week, but…" Killua looked away awkwardly, wondering how he was going to bring up the topic without triggering Daniel? The best option was to play with what he saw earlier, which is kind of… weird he must admit, "I wanted to say that it looks like you've improved a little. Between the training, I've witnessed, and how you fought with me, it's more…" Killua rolled his wrist, wondering how he should put it, or whether Daniel will finish his statement for him?

"Fluid…?"

"I was going to say less robotic, but that works too…"

Daniel let out a short laugh, a smile widening at the gesture "Yeah, I really don't know… but fighting you just felt… natural. As if…" Daniel closed his mouth for a moment, really thinking the situation over. He can't recall a single moment, where the person he was with, matched the boy he was currently with. At least in his own opinion.

Yes, he wrote about 'Killua' in his journal, and there have been consistencies with the 'Killua' he has been travelling with now. But that was a reason to raise alarm, to not just accept his lost all these memories, and accept this new Killua without reason…

Even if they had a few similarities…

"Nah, that's highly unlikely."

"What is…?" Killua raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was a moment in time where Daniel was going to accept the possibility of Killua being his boyfriends. It's not like he's oblivious to the boy's random blushing here and there. It made him smile inwardly.

"It was just a… stupid thought…" He looked at Killua, trying to find something to distract himself with. Something other than the boy's eyes he was now finding himself getting lost in, "So… how did you become stronger? At least from my fighting experience, you're way stronger than Gon."

"Who?" Killua found himself having to turn away. _Shit, an unconscious compliment!_ _It's ok… you can do this! Fake it, until you make it!_

"He's a… friend, I've made a mistake with. But that's for another day. Gon managed to take on a Chimera Ant on his own. Sure, he nearly died in the process… but he wasn't in the right mindset at the time. From what I assumed your sister has _not_ told you, he had a near-death experience, gaining the ultimate power, at the cost of his own _Nen_ …"

"Sounds like a dumb move…"

"It is… It was… But at the same time, the new-found power was able to trump a Chimera Ant even stronger than himself. I could stand against one, but only with help. Hell, I almost sacrificed my life to… save the one I deeply cared about…" _The one for some reason, I can no longer remember…_

"Huh…" Killua mused, turning away with a weak smile. Daniel might just accept what he has to say. Every day, he's been questioning his lost thoughts, so, maybe, just maybe… he might accept, what he has to say to Daniel.

Actually, now he looks back on it. Daniel was no different than what he was when they first met. He had a strange pull back then towards Daniel, only now, Killua knew why. The boy snorted at the idea, that Daniel might be a star-crossed lover, fighting to become Killua's heart's desire… or Soulmate. It was evident now, even if it made his cheeks flush at the idea.

Shifting his attention Killua walked over to his sister, resting a hand against her head, they might have bored her to death, or she over excited herself to the point she collapsed from tiredness. Either way, now looking at his watch, they should be heading back. With a smile, Killua gently rocked his sister awake, her sleepy eyes fluttering as her brother came into view.

"Hey sleepy, we're leaving now… want me to carry you?" Alluka yawned, followed by a quick nod as her head slowly bopped once more, struggling to stay awake.

Killua ruffled her hair before picking her up, making sure to keep her head resting against his back. It made it more comfortable for his sister to sleep. "Is it ok if you carry our stuff…?"

"Huh?!" Daniel looked up, a little confused now. It was only once he saw Alluka that he realised what was going on, "Oh yeah, sure."

With a silent, nod Killua began to walk, Daniel just behind him, pondering his own thoughts and feelings.

"~"

Killua placed Alluka in bed, letting her sleep until it was time to eat. Moving around in the kitchen, Killua flipped through a couple of pages, trying to find a recipe he could work with.

He hummed quietly, making sure not to wake his sister with too much noise. With Daniel being the kind to accidentally poison his friends with his terrible cooking skills, it was up to Killua to actually pick up on some cooking habits so they didn't spend all their money on eating out.

At least they got their Hunter's License, as well as any contracts they could pick up. That could keep them going until they figure out where they really want to go, as well do. Killua worked on chopping the ingredients, his eyes looking up at Daniel every so often.

He saw the boy buried in his journal, his knee propping up the book as he rolled the shoulder Killua had broken earlier that day. The boy didn't let his eyes linger for long, afraid that Daniel would find him staring. But at the same time, rather than being bored of the absolute silence, he made some small talk "So, you like studying, huh…?"

"I would say more trying to perfect… But you're not exactly wrong either… I like to write, find faults with my talents where I can. Ironically, I get my ability ideas from horror stories…"

"You don't say…" Killua hummed, Daniel's Shadowy hand's idea came from Hades, maybe even brought upon from the name of the entrance to the Zoldyck mansion. The hands that dragged the dead down to Tartarus… but now they were replaced with tendrils, something that came from possibly an HP Lovecraft novel.

But he couldn't bring that up, at least the part about the hands. So, his only option as of now was to talk about the tendrils "H. P. Lovecraft…?"

"Oh, so you're a horror fan too?"

"No, I just play a lot of games. But, I can't exactly deny I was forced to read more… technical material. H. P. Lovecraft just happened to be a part of that long list of books I've read. Though in my own opinion, it's not really difficult, just unnerving with the amount of unusual language he uses. Like the word Gibbous."

"Yeah… I managed to read The Call of Cthulhu when I was about eleven."

"Eight for me…"

Daniel scoffed at the idea, having learned that Killua excelled at everything he has done. He'll find something his better at with Killua… one day! Head tilting slightly in Killua's direction, the boy made a joke "It seems you went through all kinds of torture as a child."

Killua stopped, looking up in surprise at Daniel, the boy already returning to his book. Did his ears deceive him? He could've sworn Daniel let loose a piece of information he shouldn't be privy too. "What do you mean by **You went through all kinds of torture as a child** …?"

"Huh?!"

"You just said I've must have been through all kinds of torture as a child…"

"I did…?" Daniel quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he said that out of nowhere. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, he found himself frowning for unknown reasons, "I don't remember saying that. You must be imagining things! I'm going…" the boy stood up abruptly, wanting to change not only his location but the topic as well immediately. "I'm going to just go have a shower, get changed, and then help you out in the kitchen with whatever you need me to do."

"But-"

The door closed behind Daniel before Killua could protest. His eyes narrowing slightly, biting a lip at the boy's reaction. That wasn't just unusual, it was out of character, but pushing Daniel might only make the situation worse. When the frying pan spat oil, Killua was forced to return back to the meal, now more worried than ever.

Was Tempest's ability that affected Daniel cracking, weakening as the days go past, or did one of Daniel's memories momentarily return. Shifting his wrist, Killua grit his teeth at the possibility of the situation worsening as the days went by. Hopefully, his confession will further crack the barrier in a good way, because if Daniel couldn't remember on his own, would his old memories clash with the new once, leaving him a broken mess, or…

Would Daniel break free, returning to who he once was…?

Killua brought his gaze back to the food, forcing his mind to focus on that rather than burning all the ingredients. It's just a few days until the dance, the moment he finally reveals his feelings. He just hopes Daniel won't break until then.

"~"

Daniel hit his back against the door with a light thud, sliding down it as his eyes still shook at the revelation. What was going on with him? Why did he say whatever Killua had asked he said?

He felt so confused, broken at the news, and unless he sorted out his jumbling mess of feelings, he might not last long. He needed to delve into his journal, to find out if his ever reference Killua unconsciously like he had with the first page.

Whatever Killua is doing to him, this wasn't like any _Manipulator_ he has fought against. The boy could wield electricity, which meant he's a _Transmuter_ by default. The moment that dance came around, he needed to discover whatever Killua was doing to him…


	17. Enjoying a meal together

The two separate groups enjoy a meal together, idolising their own conversations.

* * *

It was so weird being around new people, people you've just met who have ungodly levels of comfortability. Even so, he now understands why Leorio would drop him into the bogs located millions of kilometres out of his comfort zone.

Gon and Sakura were like nomads, roaming from one place to the next. While he hasn't moved far from the United States of Saherta, they way they spoke, reinforced those ideas. He listened carefully, Sakura detailing his adventures from location to location, the wonders of nature having no stone unturned when it came to its hidden secrets.

Whereas Gon's adventure detailed his stories of danger, wonder, and unimaginable treasures. But the way he spoke, two names kept popping up from time to time, Killua and Daniel. His heard Leorio utter them constantly as if they were a thorn in his backside, but it would always be filled with a fatherly or brotherly love and affection by the end.

He did want to find out more about them, but he had no idea how to ask for something he wasn't comfortable with yet, so he would settle on the details he was given.

But one thing he struggled to understand was why was Gon always smiling, even when sadness echoed in his words, his smile would never falter in the slightest.

Gon finally had finished, brushing up on the missing details of his adventure with his friends, arm slung over Sakura with his unchanging smiling, "I'm sorry for boring you…"

"N- No," Iason offered a weak smiling, the hours of information still sinking in his consciousness, "you've had some crazy adventures with your friends."

"Yup, but they're off on their own adventures now, even Leorio is starting one of his own now."

"Yeah…" Iason's voice faulted from his feelings, forced to tuck a stray hair behind his ear. He really wished he could still travel beside Leorio, but letting go was the right thing to do. "My brother talks an awful lot about Kurapika…" an evil glint glowed in his irises, a wicked smile soon growing "makes me wonder otherwise."

"Hmm…?" Gon tilted his head a little, curious about that little piece of information. Leorio has always been upset about Kurapika being hard to reach, even going as far as to be upset for his lack of presence when he was in his coma. But now Leorio has a way to connect, and hopefully, he can reach out to the other man. Even so, when Iason spoke, he had this strange charm.

Not once has he heard about Iason's earlier childhood. His life began around when he met Leorio, but before then, he avoided it like the plague. Maybe he had amnesia, or his just talking about Leorio because it's something they can connect with, "Oh, Iason, we haven't heard much about your childhood, before you met Leorio. What was it like?"

Iason bit his lip, trying to think of a way to get out of it. He wasn't ready to discuss that part of life, maybe when he was older, more mature… or comfortable around the two of them, "I… grew up in an orphanage, had friends, the usual. What about you? You spoke so much about your adventures, I haven't heard a thing about Sakura's or your mum. What were they like?"

Gon's smile brighten up, Iason wasn't ready yet, but he won't let that get to him. They just met, so it was ok for the boy to be a little dismissive of his past if he wanted to "I grew up with my aunt, but when my dad was about to talk about my mum on a cassette we found, I stopped it."

"Why…?" Iason asked before bringing his curiosity back, the feeling of hypocrisy running through his mind, "no, forget I asked."

Gon shook his head "No, it's fine. I didn't want to know about my biological mother, because to me… Aunt Mito is my mum! I love her so much, that I feel hearing about my birth mother wouldn't do much for me… it wouldn't feel right to just seek out and accept her into my life."

"Oh…" Iason murmured, feeling a sense of dread for stepping into this unfamiliar territory of trust.

Sakura offered a weak smile to Iason, "I don't know about my mum, and my dad did dance around the topic a lot. Maybe he was just uncomfortable around the topic of his wife. But he did show me a picture of her, and she was really pretty. My dad says I take after her looks… as well as uncaring nature towards _gender_. Sure, I may say I identify as male, but the way I dress, says otherwise in some people's views."

"Ah…" Iason murmured under his breath, now feeling really bad for his question.

"Although, my dad got flustered whenever I asked about who this guy was in some photos. My mum _really_ didn't care how others perceived her."

Iason laughed at that, a sense of comfort slowly building within him. He's learned a lot about his two new companions, yet they've learned so little about him, nor was he going to make up some fake stories about himself. He briefly looked up, noticing the time on the wall "What, it's so late!"

Gon turned around, looking upon at the clock. 8:57 PM, no wonder his stomach was grumbling. Turning back around to his new friend, Gon offered an apologetic smile "Sorry, I got lost in the conversation. Well, I may not be the best chef, but I can make some basic meals. Nothing too amazing…"

"I can help…" Iason offered with a smile while standing up with Gon.

Gon shook his hands "No, it's fine. It's not fair to a make your cook after I talked your ears off for hours."

"I… I like to cook."

Gon features soften at the words, he stood close to the boy, giving a quick hug. He didn't want to let it linger for too long, but he almost didn't feel right with just shaking the boy's hands. Resting both hands on Iason's shoulder, he spoke, words filled with love, "Sakura and I are glad to have met you, so… welcome, and I hope we can be your friends."

Iason felt uncomfortable when Gon hugged him, but because it was quick, he'd let the boy get away with it, at least only for now. But those words of comfort, to hear the joy in Gon's voice as he told him how happy he was to meet him, made his cheeks flush. Gon came off as sweet and caring, reminding him so much of why he gravitated towards Leorio… and why the man gravitated towards him. "Y- You're welcomed."

When he turned away to look away, his eyes fell on Sakura who had remained unfazed towards Gon's advances. The boy must be naturally that bad, but when Iason turned to look away, Sakura stood up, "Alright," resting both hands on Gon's shoulders, Sakura directed him into the kitchen, "Mr No-boundaries, we don't want to let your new friend starve…"

Iason's eyes widened. _Friend…?_ How was he a friend, they just met. When he turned to look at the boys walking into the kitchen, their playful banter had made him bite his lip, wondering why he was already considered a friend.

Gon picked up Sakura, holding the boy closely as he peppered him with kisses, a brilliant smile remaining as his partner blushed and hurled words of disgust in the boy's direction. Even as Sakura hurled words at Gon, the giggling of the boy as well as the lack of attempt to struggle out of Gon's grip showed him that they did care for one another, even if in his mind he saw it as a weird relationship.

Offering a weak smile of his own, Iason join the others, helping them out with preparing meals. True to Gon's words, he really did know mainly the basics. The boy tried to work with what Gon and Sakura had in the fridge, adding anything he could use to improve the meal.

With what they had wouldn't be enough to improve the overall taste, but it would be a little better than what they originally have. Maybe, Iason could offer the others to buy a few different types of seasoning. Maybe some tofu also while he was at it, the texture works wonderfully in some dishes, maybe he could even work it into a sauce.

As Iason smiled at the idea, continuously working, Gon peering at the boy to see what he was doing. Seeing the sweet unconscious smile made him happy. If he could continue doing this, the boy would trust them eventually, and when that happens, he was sure he could help Leorio with his original goal…

To help Iason solve his sleeping problem…

"~"

Daniel hummed, chopping whatever ingredients Killua asked him to. He made sure to follow Killua's rules and issues, keeping only to the boy's commands. When it comes to cooking, it was never his forte.

Sure, the boy could bake, but he didn't see himself doing so in the near future. Maybe for Alluka or Killua if they asked, but that's about it. Shifting his weight, a question dawned on him.

Cooking wasn't his only weakness, besides killing, there was another he wondered about. It was Killua's movements, they were silent just like his steps. That could be a leftover from Killua's assassination training if he was forced into it…

But if he did have some of that training still left over as a residue, could it also affect another skill he might have mastered? "Hey, Killua…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Have you learned _Zetsu_ and _In_ , by chance?"

"Zetsu, sure? As for _In_ , I know the basics. But I haven't really practised a lot in that area… why?"

"Oh, well… It's the way you move. I can't hear whenever you move around the kitchen. One second your chopping, the next second I hear the fridge opening."

"Yeah…" Killua's cheeks brightened for haven't Daniel pay attention to him, but soon the colour faded as he was reminded that the boy was asking it unconsciously as if he no longer knew about him.

"I just… always struggled with _Zetsu_ , you know…"

"Sure, and you think I could help you?" Killua tried so hard to hide his smile, but it cracked like a rising dawn, struggling to hide it as he kept his back turned to Daniel.

"Maybe… I don't really know. I can use _In_ , surprisingly, but I don't think on a massive scale. The journals just happen to retain the same effect, or more like strength needed to keep it hidden. Although, I think someone with a skill _Gyo_ would see right through it and read any notes I've hidden."

 _Ahh… you're trying to peek my interest, to see if you can get me to read your journal, right?_ "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I was just curious as to your silent steps, nothing more…"

Killua let out a long sigh, a little frustrated. Something is clearly on Daniel's mind, and his refusing to break the true question on his mind. "This is about the first page in your journal…"

"No…"

"Daniel…?"

"Maybe…"

" _Daniel_ …"

"Alright, just a little. But I'm not saying _jack_ , it's my problem to deal with. Not really your concern…" Daniel whispered the next part under his breath, "at least for the moment…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing! So, I've chopped the broccoli, carrots, red and green capsicum for you. Need anything else?"

"Nah, the sauce should be about done. I'm just going let them sizzle a little in the mushroom cream sauce, then everything should be fine for dinner. If you don't mind, can you wake Alluka for me?"

"Sure," Daniel stepped over to the sink, washing his hands before drying them. He circled the corner, entering Alluka's room. The girl was mumbling in her, small noises of snoring soothing the boy's worried heart.

Killua may be good at hiding his steps, but not his concern. He could tell in one way or another, the boy was worried about him. To what degree, he wasn't sure about it. Hopefully, it has nothing to do with the joke Killua was forced to play a part of by his parents.

Daniel soon shook those thoughts away, closing the distance between himself an Alluka. He pressed both hands into the girl, gently rocking her awake. The girl groaned mumbling in her sleep as she swatted at the boy's hands.

Daniel only chuckled at the girl's reaction, continuing to rock the girl "Wakey, wakey sleepy."

"Five more minutes…"

The boy found himself cracking a smile, never stopping for Alluka's sake. She should really eat something before sleeping, no matter how little. Plus, Killua cooked a lot considering their training, so there should be some incentive for the girl to try her brother's cooking for the first time, "Alluka, your brother has finished cooking."

Alluka stirred at the words, yawning a little, sleepy eyes slow waking to the living world "Brother cooked…?"

"Yup, and his going to eat it all without you."

"Nuu~, I want to try big brother's cooking!"

The way she slurred made the boy laugh, smiling as he swept the girl up into his arm. Alluka groaned slightly as she was forced to wake up, but she didn't protest with the hug, instead of humming from the warmth.

Alluka so badly wanted to tell the boy he should be doing this with Killua, but she knows not to do so out of fear from ruining whatever grounding the two of them have built so far. But she can't deny that Daniel's hugs brought the same amount of warmth Nathaniel's had, "You hug the same way as your father."

"Oh…" Daniel allowed a crooked smile show from the words, aiming to press his lips against the girl's forehead, however, the action made him step back in surprise, stopping only with mere inches to spare. His heart felt heavy, like his feelings constricted, begging him to remember something.

Sorrowed eyes looked at Alluka, the girl's worried voice snapping him out of those thoughts, "Daniel, are you ok?"

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine. If you want to go back to sleep, you can, I'll cover you before I go. I'll make sure ask Killua to put some food aside for you just in case."

"No…" the girl shook her head with a smile, "I want to taste Killua's wonderful cooking."

The comment made Daniel chuckle, fingers ruffling the girl's hair. _She really loves her brother… I can see it in her eyes, and hear it in her voice._ Patting the girl's back, he forced her to go after her brother, Daniel smiling until the girl left her room. As she had done so, he found his smile dropping for a moment, a question swirling in his mind…

 _Why do I feel jealous?_ Before he could ponder the thought, the boy was forced to leave the room when Killua calls out to him, heading out to enjoy a meal with Killua and Alluka.

"~"

Gon smiled as he stuffs his mouth full of food, a mild exotic flavour layering his taste buds. It was subtle, but it was there, noticeably from Iason's tampering of the dish. Even Sakura by his side seemed to notice a little difference, a smiling tugging at his lips.

Iason kept to himself, eating in silence until he was forced into a conversation by Gon, his mouth full of food when Gon made the first audible gulp, "I love how you altered a dish, Iason!"

The boy's cheeks reddened at the compliment, Iason almost choking on the food in surprise. He knew Gon was forward, he just hadn't expected him to be _forward_ 99.9% of the time. "Uh- Uh, thanks…"

Gon shook his head with a smile "No, thank you. The meal is delicious! Where did you learn to cook?"

Iason's eyes dropped slightly, a white lie forming at the tip of his tongue, "I learn a few tricks when I was a child."

Sakura nudges the boy to his side, quirking his head in Iason's direction with a finger to his lips. The boy might have not noticed it, considering he had almost hidden it well, but Sakura has seen the expression once or twice in the mirror, his own gazed expression giving away the sadness.

Something about the boy's body language made Sakura want to hug the boy close, but their friendship wasn't at that point yet, and he wanted Gon to pick up on the subtle change in emotion.

Gon nodded, changing the topic slightly. He wanted Iason to be as comfortable around them as possible "Well, I want you to teach me some of your tricks sometimes."

The words forced Iason to look up in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, "Wh- What?"

Gon nodded, his beaming smile acting like a lighthouse, providing comfort to the boy. He found himself cracking a smile, until Gon's reaction made his expression change to a more neutral one, "You look really cute when you smile."

Iason huffed, looking away slightly, wondering why the hell Sakura doesn't get annoyed. Though he didn't have to wonder for long, because Sakura seemed to make the situation worse, "Aww, that smile was adorable…"

The words made Iason choke in surprise, but when he looked at Sakura, he was blushing slightly. Although, it might have been from Gon bouncing off Sakura's comment "You both have wonderful smiles!"

"G- Gon!"

Sakura's sputter made Gon giggle, Sakura's constant nudging making Iason's lips curve a little upwards, not enough to be noticed immediately, but he was happy slightly at the scene unfolding. Gon praised everyone in a friendly manner. It made him more likeable, approachable in sense.

The gentle prodding of Gon with Sakura made him open up a little, not so much about his past, but more so about his future, "I… really like cooking. Ever since hearing about Hunters from my brother, I had humoured the idea of being a Gourmet Hunter on a few occasions."

Gon's smile brightened at the words "Oh, one of the examiners was a Gourmet Hunter. She made us cook a Great Stamp for her, however…" Gon smiled awkwardly at the thought, "She failed us because none of us could please her taste, except for Zaikaria. She's Daniel's sister. She rejected passing for her brother's sake. But then the chairmen interfered, and she redid the test, making us try a different kind of dish. We ate Spider Eagle eggs! They were very delicious! I wish I could take you to try one, but they're only found on Mount Split-in-Half."

Iason nodded, remembering how Leorio explained the process to obtain one. Gon's keen sense of smell had been the key factor for obtaining them. "Leorio told me, which is why I wanted to be one… it would be cool finding all these amazing ingredients."

The way the boy had spoken, Gon found his smile widening further, "You would be an amazing Gourmet Hunter."

"N- Not really… I just like cooking."

Gon shook his head at that, looking at Sakura for confirmation. He wasn't expecting Sakura to compliment the boy, just a little agreement, "Well, I liked you cooking, you should help out."

"I was thinking…" Iason paused a little, the look the two in the eyes before speaking. Seeing Gon's curious gaze somehow reminded him of a curious puppy, "Well… I was thinking you should expand your ingredients, with a couple of seasonings… Like Turmeric… or Paprika… maybe even some garlic or lemongrass."

The two boys nodded before turning to Iason, "we would love for you to help out."

Iason forced himself to turn away in embarrassment, but his lips quirked upward a little, butterflies in his chest making him smile. "Sure… I'd be happy to help out a little."

"~"

Daniel enjoyed his meal, the sauce having a slight sweetness to it. He didn't remember Killua adding any kind of sugar to the sauce or something that would affect the meal in such a way.

He wanted to ask, but watching Alluka distracted him, the girl's smile radiating like how his father or Gon's would. Humming at the smile, Daniel forced himself into the placidity, "How did you make it sweet?"

Killua looked up slightly, wondering the same thing, he didn't know how he did it, just that it had happened "I really don't know…"

"Well, I really like it."

Killua's cheeks flushed at the compliment, but he forced his mind to pay no attention, that was until Daniel continued, "It's like a part of you merged with the dish."

"Gah, don't be a weirdo!"

Daniel stuck his tongue out at Killua, but the boy refused to budge on the matter, his cheeks stained the same colour as a setting sun. Alluka didn't help the matter either "Big brother should become a chef! He makes a delicious meal."

"Alluka, you can't say that… I've only cooked once."

"Well, I believe you should."

Killua chuckled slightly as a thought crossed his mind "Killua Zoldyck's Hideaway," the boy gestured with a hand motion, extenuating every word, "where I kill your taste buds with flavour… yeah, that could totally go well."

"Heh," Daniel nudged the boy's side playfully, "More like, stay for the killer looks, the flavours are just a bonus."

Killua pushed Daniel roughly, cheeks flushed at how comfortably Daniel was willing to compliment him on his looks "Why would you say that."

"Hey, I'm willing to admit you're attractive… in a sense. Don't tell your boyfriend I said that."

"Oh," Killua got a wicked grin, feeling more playful than usual. Yeah, the words kind of hurt, but Daniel doesn't know the truth, the painful truth, "I'll make sure to tell him. I just can't promise you won't wake up in an unmarked grave."

"I'll like to see him try!" Daniel smacked his arm triumphantly, a crooked grin only showing for a second. He managed to slap the wrong side, whining a little once he realised he hit his broken side "Ow, ow…"

"Hey, doofus, the wrong side to smack!" Killua tried to not show his worried side, but he made have let it slip through his voice. Hopefully, Daniel hadn't picked up on it, "Oh, shi- are you ok?"

"Yeah, slapped the wrong side… minus two to manliness points."

Killua cracked a smile, "As long as you're ok."

"Yeah… Actually, I was wondering a little. Or thinking… you may have unconsciously used your _Nen_ while cooking."

"Oh…?"

Daniel nodded as he continued, "Wing, one of the first people to teach me about _Nen_ pointed out that Transmuters alter the taste of water during a divination test. Since you're a Transmuter, maybe you could alter the _taste_ a little, maybe make it a fraction sweeter."

"Maybe…" Killua hummed, noticing Alluka's cheeky smile. The boy fumed at his little sister, disliking what may have been roaming around her mind. It was like she was secretly re-shipping them! Oh god, had his fat piggy of a brother corrupted her mind without his know-how, or was she smiling because she _knew_ how much Daniel meant to _him_. Yes, he was dating Daniel _before_ he lost his memories, but there was no need for the conniving **'you two should go out'** look she was giving.

Either way, his sister shouldn't be smiling like that!

"Although, I don't know how I would feel having put my _life energy_ into making the food taste better…"

"Honestly? I wouldn't have an issue with that… Food tastes better when it's made from the heart…" Daniel thumbed his chin, thinking that comment over as Killua blushed, "or would it taste better with seasoning?" With a shrug, Daniel returned to his food once more.

Killua's gaze looked over to his sister who had an even bigger smile now. Rolling his eyes at her, he mentally asked if she was happy with the response? Alluka gave her brother a nod before returning to her food, Killua now left to look at food while in deep thought. Daniel had made an unconscious compliment, but considering the circumstances, that's all it was now… an unconscious compliment.

He felt his heartstrings being pulled by his thoughts, how much he wanted to have the old Daniel here, at the table right now. _Soon…_ the boy thought before finally returning to his food, a sombre silence filling the room. _Soon…_


	18. Desires, Wishes

Leorio meets Vastorie for the first time, but his views on the man are left to be undesired, as Kurapika, on the other hand, feels there's something wrong going on with him.

Alluka gets to dance for the first time as Killua watches from afar.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Dance

* * *

"Kurapika!" The voice rang loudly, the man forced to cover his ears out of agony. Leorio hadn't changed at all; the same, over caring, clean shaven, tall man, who screamed louder than a whisper in a microphone.

Kurapika barely had time to react before the older man swept him into his arms, hugging him tightly like a mother being reunited with her child. The man awkwardly patted Leorio on the back, hoping this would be over soon.

The glasses tipped slightly, bumping his forehead in the process, the act making himself laugh a little. It genuinely felt warm, unlike his heart.

Leorio pulled back before smiling at the younger man, a crooked grin showing only for a moment. All it took was a second for Leorio to launch into his anger, berating just like an overbearing parent would, "You have no idea the _shit_ I've been through! Having been forced to let go of my brother's hand after having been reunited with him. Then being told I'm forced into this life or death mission, and-"

He paused, looking slightly down at smile, Kurapika had changed. It was subtle, a cold demeanour contained within his eyes, and the unnatural growth spurt that suited him.

Leorio shut his mouth as Kurapika's smile dissipated, "You haven't changed in the slightest… the same loudmouth doctor who'd knock out a patient if he didn't rest."

Was that sadness he heard, or just a hint of nostalgia in the younger man's tone. It felt natural, but Leorio wouldn't let him get away with it for long, no matter if the man behind them interrupted the apparent touching reunion, "The same can't be said for you. You look like hell. You haven't been sleeping properly!"

"It felt like hell…" Kurapika chided, a hint of sass reverberating in his words. Crossing his arms, Kurapika looked the man over once, eyes taking in his form and features, "You're not one to talk. You look like you've barely had a wink of sleep in the past week."

"Ha!" Leorio nudged the man lightly in his ribs, smiling at the words, "You do care about me! You're not as stone cold as you make yourself out to be."

Kurapika shook his head, unable to stop himself from containing his smug expression. Leorio really hadn't changed at all.

Mizaistom held up his hands, ushering the two further inside, "I'll lead the way to Cheadle."

The two hung back, following the older man's footsteps, a silence now brooding between the both of them. Leorio couldn't keep quiet any longer. He had to talk, no matter if Kurapika responded or not, "This mission seems like a way bigger deal than expected… Are we gonna be ok?"

Kurapika shook his head lightly, the quiet footsteps continuing to echo throughout the empty hallways, "What I'm worried about is that they haven't given us much information. But it seems as though we're going to that savage continent."

"Savage is an understatement…"

Kurapika looked up at those words, the voice sounds familiar, yet different, like a ghost from his past has come back to haunt him. His eyes fell on the offender, a no longer giddy, smiling like he was doped up on coffee man. How long had it been since their encounter with the Phantom Troupe, the mission they were hired to complete?

Technically they failed, the Phantom Troupe still lived. The man must have known that, yet he said nothing to Kurapika, it was the deranged Clown, Hisoka, that had revealed the truth to him, not this man, "Vastorie…"

"Huh?" Leorio snapped wide awake, now forced to look at the man Kurapika seemed to have known, "Wait, you're Vastorie Darkscryer…?" His eyes trained on the man, the one beside Cheadle. Now that he's focused, he remembers the man sitting towards the front during the election. He was wearing a rather peculiar uniform, white, with a mix of old Victorian and a Military style clothing. It fluttered lightly as he moved, his arms crossing after having been addressed.

Leorio's mood soured as did the man's, an eyebrow being raised in disgust, "Yes…"

"Your son-"

"Is NOT your concern! I will not have this discussion, not now… NOT EVER! I don't _care_ if Daniel is a friend to you, nor what you have to say on the matter. I am here, forced by Cheadle to do her bidding until I get what I want…" _I never wanted to be an asshole to my son… but the more I push myself further away, making him in-turn hate me, the less danger he'll be in. My father wants me… So, whatever Cheadle can offer to help me track that bastard down, I'm willing to have everyone despise me…_

 _Even the ones I love…_

Vastorie tightens his features, hoping that his heart kept still, and emotions in check. He honestly wished his father had remained dead, that he hadn't touched his son at all. He'd give just as much to reverse time to a moment where he could smile without constraints. Even now he could look back on his outburst as being a child throwing a tantrum. He'll fucking give anything, to be able to have the courage to apologise. But he didn't know how to find that consistent lining, to be comforting like Nathaniel could.

To this day he didn't know how or why Nathaniel still remained by his side all this time. Was he likeable in the man's eyes, or was he a pet project, one where the man wanted to improve on?

Empty eyes held their gaze on Leorio, a rage being pulled at the man's heartstring. This is what his life is now… He was born, to be hated…

Leorio grit his teeth at the words, reaching out to grab the man by the collar, what he hadn't expected was the older man's movements. It was quick, the sound of a snap being the only indicator of having been blocked. The action hadn't deterred his anger, but rather intensify it "You're willing to admit that, after everything that has happened. And I thought Ging was an asshole!"

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night…" The man twisted his feet, walking away from the trouble infringing on his personal dreams, "I know where to go. I can feel the other Zodiacs in the room already."

"Get back here!" Cheadle demanded, only to have her voice fall on deaf ears. She shook a fist at the man, but nothing was going to bring him back. The only news about his father, which may shock him. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Cheadle calmed herself before addressing the two men still beside her, one angry while the other had a neutral expression, eyes trained on where the man had left, "Sorry about that, I'll explain everything soon, Rat… Boar…"

Leorio blinked at the code name as Kurapika side glanced the woman, a little concerned about having that man near him. He was leaking a strange aura, with ghostly inconsistency, unlike what he had last seen when first met him. For a split second, he could have sworn he saw a child-like figure run by him, features unable to be made out.

A chill ran up his spine at the thought, but he kept his figure still, no movements being able to be detected by his friend who was now stunned at having been called a boar.

Holding out a hand, Cheadle led their attention to Vastorie's direction, the man long gone, "Please, right this way."

"~"

There was a fumble of the boy's hands, finger entwining with the bowtie around his neck. As he pulled the last piece through the loop, he pushed it behind the short end, tighten along the centre knot until it became both comfortable and presentable.

Daniel tapped his jacket, padding out any creases along the shirt he made during the process, a smile tugging at his lips as he grabbed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder.

He could hear giggling coming from outside. The sounds were coming from the younger offender, Alluka, and mixed grumbles of her brother as the most likely fumbled with the girl's dress, "Stop moving…"

"You're tickling me, big brother…"

Daniel held his smile for longer than he needed, his journal resting on the table, open on the page of a confession he couldn't remember. Sliding his fingers along the page, Daniel compelled himself to closed it before entering into the hallway, seeing a half-dressed boy, his bowtie still hanging loosely around his neck.

How it remained there without falling, Daniel didn't know. But what he did know, was Killua looked stunning alongside his sister, the thoughts soon been pushed out as he addressed the two siblings, "Wow, someone looks pretty."

Killua's cheeks tinged at the words, Alluka's knowing smiling, made the boy look away momentarily, "Well, my sister is off limits…" Shifting his attention to the table, he distracted himself with the white flower bracelet, remembering how Alluka had begged him to get it as well. It was a single jewelled white rose, something Killua didn't mind buying as an extra.

He allowed his fingers to reach out, turning back around to his sister, sliding it on to her wrist with a smile, "Now, you're going to make all the girls in the room jealous."

"Thanks, big brother!" The girl pressed a kiss into her brother's cheek, Killua's rose cheeks returning as he stood up.

"Now all-" Killua hadn't anticipated the movement, Daniel stepping close to him, fingers reaching out for the bowtie he failed to make all this time.

Without words, Daniel tied the offending article, fingers lingering on the object a little more than Killua had liked. The boy's breath felt so close to him, a few inches away from a kiss. Actually, now that Daniel was leaning back, his lips were at a perfect height to his forehead, a little bit just above the eyebrows. Since when was Daniel taller than him?

Wait, wasn't he shorter than him at one point? No, Daniel was taller than him always, although not as noticeably as he was now. Puberty was a hell of a drug. When Daniel finally pulled away, the boy looked down at his feet, a little embarrassed at having his bowtie fixed by someone he pretending to _not_ have feelings for, "Thanks..."

"No problems," Daniel checked his watch, a present from Killua that came with the suit, the same one Killua was also wearing, "So, we still have at least six hours before the main event. The winner, or should I say winners gets 100,00 Jenny. I'm sure Alluka would love to see the bedazzling dancers, as well as get to dance herself. There is also two hours before the sign-up closing period. I wanna try to join, see if I can score a win! Hopefully, my partner I get paired up with isn't a terrible dancer…"

Killua hid his sadness, "Sure, I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines…"

"~"

Cheadle spoke non-stop, highlighting the facts and news surrounding the information amounting to this task at hand. Even now, Vastorie could feel the piercing gaze of the others, some being quick, while others sometimes stared intensely for longer. He had this gut-wrenching feeling that he wasn't going to get the information he required until way later on this mission, and he didn't plan to interrupt either.

Causing a racket will not get him what he wants, and he knows that.

Pressing a button on the controller in her hand, Cheadle was reaching the main point, a map covering the screen, "These are the countries that represent the six main continents, known as the V6. They were originally the V5, but from recent turmoil, Kakin has had its status raised as the 6th. In the past, the V5 tried to challenge the Dark Continent but all of their efforts resulted in failure."

Vastorie hid a smirk, eyes glancing now at Kurapika. His eyes were glued to the information, wondering what was going through his mind. Was he angry that he let the Phantom Troupe getaway, or was he thinking clearly on the task at hand, listening to Cheadle discussing the Dark Continent?

"And we've come to call the disease and dangerous beasts that caused those failures, **the** **five calamities**. From the details of the documents we have on hand, I'll explain to you the first 7 pages on **Hellbell**."

Cheadle detailed each beast, accentuating the information they should pay attention to the most. The more the man listened, the more Cheadle seemed to hint at a dark lining, something linking his father to this topic.

"-So, in other words, the danger ranks of all 5 have been raised to B+, all exceeding the B rank of the Chimera Ants. Capturing any of these and returning with them to benefit mankind is our mission. Additionally, we also have the issue of dealing with the currently restrained Master Beyond. It has been decided that we are to take him to the virtual New Continent. From there until the Dark Continent, the pros and cons of whether we bring him or not are outside of this discussion. It won't be an easy decision, either way, Now are there any questions so far?"

Kurapika held up his hand, "I've got plenty, but… to start with, there's one I would like answered."

"Go ahead."

"Beyond most definitely has allies within the organization…" The room stood still, silence looming over the other Zodiacs, all of them except for Mizaistom and Cheadle were unaware of the underlining issue. Vastorie had been an exception, his gazed expression held on the documents in his hands. He probably suspected as much, possibly because he trusted no one at the table right now, "have to been able to identify about how many?"

"What did you say…? Why do you know about that?" Kanzai flipped out, aggressive towards the man who seemed to react unfazed.

"Kanzai, if you think everyone here agrees with each other's methods, you'll be sorely mistaken. You'll reach an impasse somewhere, which I can prove with my mere existence. Most of you don't want me in this room… am I correct?"

From a few glares he got, none were more proving then Kanzai's reaction "You were there when Netero said his _goodbyes_. You should have known that that mission was a huge risk, and even tempted the old man call upon the other Zodiacs for help…"

"Same could be said of Ex-Vice president Pariston, yet I don't see you chasing the Ex-Rat any time soon… was he not just as close to Netero as I was? Actually, you would be wrong to think I didn't say anything. He was like a father to me, to everyone in this room, except for Kurapika and Leorio. They're new to the group. He…" The man bit his lip, turning away in disgust "it's not important." _I just wish he was here so I could ask him for advice…_

Cheadle hid her eyes for a moment, the book still in her possession. She needed to put it on the table soon, for not only Netero's but Vastorie's, as well as the group's sake. It was important information left out until now, "Unfortunately, it isn't…"

Vastorie shot the woman a glare, but Kurapika instead brought the group back to the main question "From the previous President Netero's will, I surmised that Beyond had always been waiting for his father's demise. So, there's no way that he hadn't been preparing for this voyage all along, right? Coming to the organization himself and getting involved with the organization makes it clear that was his plan from the very start… Without a doubt, he had the utmost confidence that he would be able to control a project of this grand a scope and scale even after being restrained. That's why he turned himself in."

Kurapika set his eyes on Vastorie, "which brings me to Vastorie's point. The existence of a capable right-hand man that he can rely on… And a great number of comrades to support him would also be necessary. The successor that took over after the previous President died must have made some kind of movements. I'm assuming…" Kurapika brought his gaze back to Cheadle, "this all rings a bell?"

"Yes…" Cheadle sighed, "Pariston and the Mediator Hunters. However, we have another issue which Pariston may be aware of already." Reaching into her pocket, Cheadle pulled out a journal, sliding it over to Vastorie.

The man looked at the journal with a questioning gaze, Cheadle forced to bring the topic to the unknown issue, a secret which she herself wasn't aware of until she took her position, "The secret member of the Pure Paladin Squad…"

Vastorie carefully flipped the journal open, a finger being used to scan the first journal entry. The person sounds like a caring father, one who wished to be reunited with his family.

When the man reached the signed off name, his eyes widened, dark aura leaking from him as the Chairwoman spoke, "Victor Tempest, the shape-shifting sixth calamity."

Soulless eyes found Cheadle's "He's…?" _That can't be right, he acts the exact same way he always acted with me…_ "You can't be serious… you're fucking with me!"

Cheadle shook her head, "I'm not…" She flicked two photos to the middle of the table, a really old photo of the members from the Pure Paladin Squad, and a new one containing the current picture of Victor. Nothing had changed, he looked exactly the same as he did all these years ago, "This man hasn't been the same since coming back from the trip to the Dark Continent."

 _No, you're wrong! You can't be serious… you can't get up and tell me that my father, was never my father! You can't be the third person to deny my desire to kill that man! I won't let you!_

Cheadle pulled out some papers, laying them out on the table, "which brings me to a separate topic," she nods at Mizaistom, the man leaned over to Kurapika, whispering something in his ear as she lulled everyone's attention "Vastorie is in this room, because he is going to be collaborating along with this mission, including information about his father Victor Tempest…"

"Sure…" Vastorie slumped in his chair, thoughts left to wander in confusion. Could he have been wrong, this entire time, his perception being blinded by his rage for his father's death? No, it can't be right…

Lifting the journal to his eyes, the man began to read his father's entries, intending on solving the mysteries of his father's actions.

Cheadle, however, didn't stop there, "However, I'm stating Vastorie as a 13th member of the Zodiacs, an official one."

"What? No! Oh, hell no!" Kanzai objected to the rule, "He may be a three-star Hunter, but his ability's and strengths don't match our ideals. He hasn't got a reason to join us!"

Botobai Gigante held up a hand to object, "I wish to hear her reasoning before objecting."

Cheadle looked at the man, his eyes buried in the journal "He is the only living man who-"

"Is it wise to reveal that information, Cheadle?" Vastorie looked up, eyes narrowing into slits, "If someone is indeed a spy within the Hunter Association, or the Zodiacs, what if they told Beyond about this?"

Gritting her teeth, Cheadle stood up, crossing her arms at the man. He was right in a sense, the information could leak back to Beyond, or even Pariston and other Hunters that could perceive his ability as a threat.

But if she leaked it to only this group, the members in this room, she could narrow down who is a spy if there is a leak, "yes, but if there is a spy among us, this information is only going to be told to the Zodiac members, and under no circumstances should be told to anyone else…"

Vastorie returned to the journal in his hand, "It's your funeral. Or should I say mine…"

"Netero has kept a secret from all of us, including why Vastorie wasn't incited as a Zodiac. Vastorie is the only living person we know of, whom can speak with Netero."

"What, Leorio objected… wait, that means he can talk to others, right?"

"You would be right to assume so…" Vastorie butted in, "however, you should wait for the next part."

"His ability is to make deals with the dead… at the cost of their existence."

Vastorie's eyes found Cheadle's, wondering if she feels like she made the best decision. An ability like his would be perceived as a threat, considering he could undo, or even create world disasters with a single deal.

But two things didn't make sense right now, at the cost of this reveal, the reaction of the other's shocked eyes now watching him… If Victor Tempest was dead, would she still make this decision, or would she leave him alone?

Something about this moment just didn't add up! If his father did bring back one of the calamities, why wouldn't have Netero hunted the man down? What is right…? What is wrong…? What is the thing wearing his father's skin? And more importantly, how does this thing gather memories?

"~"

Killua slumped against the table, glassy eyes idly watching Daniel's movements. Seeing his sister smile, made his widen. He was unable to stop it, using his arms he kept it hidden from the world, only wanting Daniel to bear witness to it… the old Daniel…

The one he wanted to bring back by tonight… Hopefully…

He imagined boy trying to court him, a hand held out and a request for a dance. His cheeks tinged at the idea, but unless he wanted to get one, he needed to be the one to ask first.

Killua turned his head slightly, looking at the other surrounding participants. There were a few skilled dancers like him and Daniel, but at the same time there were a couple of them were barely learning, while others giggled and stumbled like two hammered fools with two left feet trying to stabilize their movements.

However, one member caught his eyes, a lone teen swirling a drink, their eyes focusing on one person on the dance floor… Daniel…

The boy's eyes narrowed, fingers now tapping against the table. _Who are you…? Why are you looking at Daniel?!_

Daniel held Alluka by her shoulder, the other guiding her hand. He allowed her to dig her heels into the boy's shoes, scuff marks now ruining the dress shoes. He didn't mind much, only revelling in the girl's laughter, making sure that she smiling in happiness her herself. Plus, it would also improve Killua's mood after seeing his sister being happy.

This is something Killua after all, wanted his sister to experience, but it seems the boy was too shy to ask for her hand. Or maybe, he just couldn't dance at all…

By now he was getting some onlookers, a few playing close attention to his every move. With Alluka. Although it wouldn't be possible to call out his full protentional. The inexperienced girl would be unable to keep with his pace, and he really didn't want to hurt Alluka in the process.

"Daniel…"

"Hmm…" The boy swirled the girl, leaning her back slightly so he could place his ear mere inches from her mouth. He wanted to see what she has to say.

"I wanted to thank you for tonight…"

Daniel, leaned back, offering a smile in return, fingers weaving between the girl's own, "No problems. I know how much you wanted to dance after witnessing the others, but it seems Killua didn't want too…"

"He did… this was his idea…"

"Oh," the boy hummed, twirling the boy's sister before pulling her back into his arms. With minimal effort, he raised the girl, one arm used to brace the girl's chest as he used the other to guide her hand, swishing and weaving her between the other dancers while making sure to not bump into any of them. "The boy whose looking lousy at the table, was the one who wanted to go dancing?"

Alluka peaked through the crowd. She noticed that her brother was indeed 'lousy', but she knew better than to assume. Killua was in-fact sad, and she knew the best way to peak up his mood.

If she could get Daniel to ask for a dance, Killua would smile like when he first met her, when he first introduced Daniel and his best friend, Gon. It glowed like a sun of its own, a warmth that she felt when first meeting Nathaniel and the hug him and his son shared in common.

She just needed to push him a little, the question was, how…? "I think Killua is sad because I'm having so much fun, and his not…"

"He could ask anyone else for a dance, but his not…"

Alluka puffed her cheeks out, just in time for Daniel to notice it, which made the boy laugh in response, "What…? I'm serious. Just look at him! He could ask anyone in this room, and I _believe_ they'll accept."

That didn't make the situation any better, but a single slip was all it took for Alluka to notice it. Did her eyes deceive her? For a single second, did Daniel seem sad at the idea of someone else, or even Killua asking a complete stranger or a dance?

Maybe Killua was right, that this dance was the best way for the two to reconcile their broken bond, their relationship. But the two of them instead, were just finding ways to avoid the other, "Well, I think you should ask him for a dance!"

Alluka moved her feet, stamping the ground in protest.

Daniel could only hum, the gaze of others placed upon him now being his main concern. He had drawn the attention of at least six people. Two guys, and four girls. Ignoring the girls, and one guy, the person on the far left swirling their drink gave a sort of elegance, a weak wave of aura leaking from the person's figure.

He just oozed attention, wanting eyes to meet their own. Daniel, however, didn't give in yet, he had no reason to do so, at least not yet. So maybe he might listen to the younger girl, asking for her brother's hand for a dance.

Killua was stronger, more flexible, something that could benefit him when lulling the attention of the more experienced dancers of the party. Even if Killua had two left feet, a single song could mean all the difference between winning and losing in this event.

No matter if Killua was bad at dancing, he just needed to draw the attention of the better, more experienced ones. With a nod, Daniel lifted Alluka up slightly, placing her down on the floor with a pat, "Alright, I'll ask your brother for a dance."

"Yey!" Alluka's smile widened, which in turn brightened Daniel's. He took the girl's hand, guiding her through the other dancers, back towards her brother.


	19. Take my hand

Daniel asks Killua for a dance.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Dance (Cont.)

* * *

Killua's back straightened once he noticed his sister coming towards him with Daniel, the boy offering a weak smile in hopes of deterring any regrets. He was complacent with what had transpired, the huge smile now spreading across Alluka's face meant she had her fair share of fun, and not everything had gone wrong with his plans for the day.

He had yet to find a moment to address his feelings, to openly talk to Daniel about his past that remains forgotten, hidden…

He found it strange after all the crap he has been through, the most challenging thing he has ever done, was an appeal to the emotions of someone who acts as though they don't know you. It was taxing, but not as hard to think about…

He had been in a similar position with Alluka, made to forget her, even when she meant so much to him. As much as he would like to let his thoughts wander, the two had already come too close, and a dazed absentminded expression would leave too many questions to be hurled in his direction, "Yo…? Did you have fun?"

Alluka nodded, practically beaming from ear-to-ear as she sat beside her brother, "Yes! Daniel made me fly and…" Daniel stood still, a mere few inches away from the two, obviously wanting the siblings to get their discussion out of their system.

He listened carefully as Alluka tried to explain what happened, her words overemphasizing what had exactly transpired, yet her brother didn't stop to ground her back to reality, a creeping smiling edging across his lips, wanting to stay hidden, yet his unconscious mind pretended as though none of that was happening.

Minutes felt like hours, time unable to be gauged as Daniel watched Alluka's brother listening. At first, he felt like he was staring like a predator watching its prey, but as time progressed, he noticed he was paying less to the boy's features, watching his lips move. Each word pulled his attention as if demanding his ears to listen.

Then something in his mind snapped, the black figures in his mind slowly being replaced, morphing from inky shadows, into a face that stretched between the unknown, and a resemblance of Killua's exact features.

It scared him seeing the subtle change occur in his mind, but what brought it on, was a single laugh from Killua; the slight backwards tilt, his shoulders bopping up and down to the chuckles, the innocence of happiness ringing throughout those sounds. He could have sworn he heard that exact laugh in his past, but this gut-wrenching feeling in his chest and mind combatted against each other, demanding dominance over his feelings and thoughts.

He hadn't seen it or notice it, the wetness in his eyes as tears fell as his emotions had for the briefest of seconds, won an ongoing war.

Killua's eyes widened in shock once he realised what had happened, his mind disengaging from Alluka's voice to instead focus on the boy by their side. He should have said something, but he was unable to find the right words, and his mind demanded him to not say anything at all out of fear the mood would shift gears.

Alluka turned to face Daniel once she realised Killua no longer hung on every word, the same feelings of her somehow weaving through her mind like a subconscious command. Since neither of them was reacting to a perfect moment, she nudged her brother's side, the boy seeming coming to life as if he were in another world a moment ago.

"Uh, oh… are you… ok?"

Daniel nodded, turning slightly away to wipe the noticeable tears. He took a moment to maintain his thoughts, bringing them back to a more stable mindset before addressing his original goal.

A single sigh, followed by a smile and outstretched hand followed, Daniel's gaze meeting Killua's, "may I have this dance…?"

Killua's eyes widened, a broken quick 'yes' spilling from his mouth in an unconscious move to hopefully bring himself closer to the boy. But his mind disengaged quickly, rosy cheeks sputtering out a no right after.

Daniel's smile dropped, his hand momentarily weakening, which in turn caused Killua's mind to overthink, "I mean… I- I can't leave Alluka alone! What if some creep-"

"Killua!" Alluka puffed up her cheeks at the reaction, arms crossing in disgust. He has the moment his been looking for in his grasp, yet he is trying to find a way to get out of it. If she didn't say something now, Killua might lose his one and only chance to change his predicament. "You should go, I'll be fine! I'll even have your number on speed-dial."

Killua grit his teeth, even though she had used different words, his mind was subconsciously trying to supersede their meaning, finding a way to agree with her when his mind wasn't ready yet.

Daniel's hand still hung in the air, lingering on a hopeful 'yes', which in turn made Killua mentally slap himself for not accepting at first. Puffing out his cheeks, the boy took the hand before him, acting as though he was doing it out of necessity rather than his own hidden desires. He didn't want to scare Daniel off. Not yet at least…

The moment Killua's hand grabbed Daniel, the boy's smile seemed to brighten, it felt unreal, yet his mind refused to address it, hoping that Daniel hadn't noticed his own subtle change.

"Stay here Alluka, I'll keep you brother away for only one song… maybe two if he doesn't crush my feet."

"Hey!"

Daniel seemly ignored the distress, guiding the boy's hand further in the ballroom. But a tug of his hand made him reconsider, a silent plea from Killua. For a split second, he felt like his body knew the answer, but he still felt like he needed to ask it anyway, "What's wrong?"

"Not too far from Alluka… I still want to be able to see her."

"Alright…" Daniel held out his arms, in a reverse 'L' shape, his left hand at the nine o'clock mark while his other hand was at the twelvish mark, "I assume you know how to perform the Waltz…"

Killua nodded, taking Daniel's right hand, as he awaited the next cue.

"Do you want to lead, or should I take lead?"

Killua laughed internally at the statement. Of course, he wanted to take lead, to control Daniel's body as if it were his own, but alas, he didn't believe he could maintain trust with his own internal actions fighting his will, "you lead."

Killua's cheeks warmed at the sensation of Daniel's hand now resting on his hip, Killua, in turn, putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder. What he hadn't expected was the boy's fingers entwine with his own.

 _Ignorance is a bliss…_ The boy thought as Daniel took the first step, Killua following right after. Depending on which one Daniel wished to perform, Killua was sure he could match the tempo, unlike his heart hammering within his ribcage.

The rhythm at the start is easy to follow; a one, two, three, pattern. As Daniel took one step forward, Killua mirrored the process, taking one step back. The same was done with the next step, only this time, they both slide to the right, and then backwards, or in Killua's case forwards.

The actions repeated, Killua inciting talk, hoping that he could calm his nerves before he speaks about the topic on his mind, "Daniel… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Hmm…?"

"Well, more like say…"

"Sure," Daniel offered a smile, adding the next movement to the sequence, the slight offside turn, also known as the _step promenade_ which Killua followed without issues, "nice… doing good so far."

Killua's features reddened from the compliment, his voice failing to articulate his thoughts, "Y- you see… what I was wondering…" Killua felt his voice hitch when Daniel's eyes fell on him, his voice lost in the endless void.

One thing he knew he had to do, was bring up Daniel's memories without actually using his name. which was impossible at this point. Killua stilled his heart, features softening as he spoke once more, "You know I'm seeing someone…"

"Of course…"

"And the relationship is complicated…"

"Yeah…?"

Killua bit his lip, "We really didn't have a fight that forced us to split… or go on break with each other."

"Uh huh…"

"Sometimes I see him from time to time, not in a stalkerish way, we just happen to see each other. He… our reason to distance was neither one's mistake. It's just someone else stood in our part."

"He has nothing to worry about… I plan to make no moves on you."

Killua's cheeks flared, possibly glowing from the words, "Not you…" the boy puffed his cheeks out, "Idiot. Someone else… He brought on a restriction that stops us from being with each other for long."

"Oh, I… don't know what to say…"

"Nothing, but listen. I really miss him, and those times when I get to see him, are far and few between. He has this…" Killua turned his head away, the embarrassment burning up his chest, "kindness, I… love I guess…" _Fuck, this is so awkward and hard to admit…_ "He loves my sister, finds ways to make me happy… and he wants to be stronger than me, even though he's physically weaker… as in he is unable to dish out as much damage as I can do. But damn… he can outlast me, provided I don't knock him out by then…"

Daniel's watchful eyes took in the information, finding himself being lost in Killua's eyes, the boy's words barely registering. He could hear them, but his mind is dismissing them as easily as it hears them.

"What my question is… if the two of us want to be together, but can't… how can I-?" Killua lost his voice once he realised where Daniel was looking, directly into his own, "Even with the barrier, how can we be together…" the boy reclarified out of fear, "Him and I…"

"How do you know he wants to be with you…?"

"I…" Killua pause, something seemed off with the question, like Daniel was somehow linking impossible possibilities. Was Daniel somehow linking himself with the boy Killua was talking about, he wasn't sure… but just in case he was, "I don't know… I want to remove the barrier so that we can decide together, whether we can continue to be… you know… together…"

"And if he chooses not to remain by your side…?"

Killua tilted his head slightly, Daniel's hand on his hip, gripping it harder as if he was fighting an internal struggle of his own, "I guess… the only thing I can do… accept it and move on…"

At that confession, Daniel's hand dropped slightly, now pulling Killua a little closer, his voice trained so only the two could hear what he was about to say, "Hair like the colour of snow, soft, like his features… his skin. Sometimes I wish I could feel it all the time, wondering how many expressions I could find to gaze at. Those eyes like a brewing storm, shining like the moonlight, an ocean vast, and endless…"

Killua's eyes widened, unable to look the boy in the eyes as he was forced to listen.

"A smile like a Cheshire cat, both wicked and happy, thinking he could hide his loveable, caring attitude, behind his mischievous nature. All I need to do is just pick and prod at those fortified walls until he laughs."

Daniel loosened his hand at Killua's side, twirling the boy on the spot before pulling him back in, Killua's back now resting on his chest, words being whispered into Killua's ear, "That laughter would take my breath away, stealing my attention, a smile permanent, unending. Even his eyes seem to resonate at those times, making his whole figure glow."

Sliding off to the side, Daniel swung his body back to the front, a twirl of his hips, hand back at Killua's side. With a dip of Killua's body, the two were now face-to-face, Daniel struggled to contain his tears, a few falling on Killua's face, gravity claiming them.

As they slide down Killua's cheeks, the boy was forced back upright, Daniel closing his eyes to contain the damage, "that's you… isn't it…?"

Killua bit his lip, unsure what to say. Does he agree, or disagree? Does Daniel want him to disagree, or did he want to pretend, to see if Daniel has any more to say?

His heart wanted to hear more, but he was unsure if he could, "I…"

"I'm sorry, it's probably a mistaken thought… pretend you heart nothing…"

Killua grit his teeth, frustrated at his lack of conviction. He slipped his hand off the boy's shoulder, to instead curl around Daniel's side. Taking one step forward, he dipped Daniel's body, the change of tempo forcing Daniel's eyes to widen in surprise, "When I was on Greed Island,"

Letting go of his fingers entwining with Daniel's, he swung his body around, using the momentum to pull Daniel's body upright, he crashed the two together. The action had caused the two to accidentally stumble, but Killua was quick to recover, pulling Daniel close as he took the lead, Daniel's back pressed against his chest, "He and I danced, not like this though. It was before the two of us got together but at that time… my mind wandered… It really wanted to continue to have those moments of togetherness, not like as a couple back then, but just the comfort of being by each other's side…"

Daniel listened carefully to the revelation, Killua had been on Greed Island as well, but when exactly…?

It was as if Killua could read the boy's mind, continuing onwards "It was during the end game, the loud music making him leave to overlook a balcony, I found him a little later during the night, alone, and the two of us danced under the stars… He was the one who incited the dance though…"

"I'm…" Daniel bit lip, forcing himself to stop the thought from coming out, instead, he uncurled his hand, letting it slip along the boy's side, alighting his nerves as he adjusted his step, an of step count, making him step forward instead to the side as Killua had. He used his other foot to follow Killua's original step, the foot being slid across the floor before being lifted to the sky like a ballerina pose.

He didn't let it linger, using the momentum again to perform a turn, letting go of Killua's hand with his right as turned to instead grab it with his left. He tugged Killua, not enough to make him stumble, but Killua immediately understood what the boy wanted.

The two took one step forward with their outer feet, now noticing the attention they had drawn.

Killua blushed as Daniel ignored the onlookers, using the middle feet to slid so they were now back to back. While this action had been uncomfortable, he didn't allow the position to be held for long. Daniel let go of Killua's right hand, instead opting to take hold of the boy's left.

Daniel hoped that the boy understood what he wanted. Sliding his foot once more, the two were side-by-side once more, Daniel's eyes meeting Killua's. With a smile Daniel stepped forward once more, only this time his foot was turned at a ninety-degree angle, Killua now mimicking the action.

They didn't crash together, Killua's hand being guided to rest on the boy's shoulder as Daniel's found his hip. But unlike when they first started, Daniel's was now below the waist, resting dangerously close to the boy's left butt cheek.

With a smile, Daniel found his eyes meeting Killua's, his mind unable to hold back his words, "Those feelings never ended, they only intensified the longer I stayed with him. Back then, I couldn't word it as I could now, but one thing is for certain, I don't wish to make it stop. I want them to rule my body, to see where they lead me."

Killua closed his eyes, taking in the rest of the boy's words with minimal reactions. He couldn't stop the painstakingly apparent blush, or how the words seemly pulled at his heartstring.

"No matter the mistakes…" Daniel muttered under his breath, his fingers gently circling along the boy's waist, "No matter the mistakes, I wish to become stronger! I want to become stronger for him! His saved me so many times, yet every time I try to save him, I feel like I depend on others, the knowledge I've yet to obtain."

Shifting his feet, the boy continued the waltz, guiding Killua along the floor, even when the boy's eyes were closed, "All I can do is watch and learn, seeing if there is something I can do for him, but all I end up doing is getting lost in his perplexing image. Is it right to sometimes have these disturbing thoughts, sometimes I make myself wonder… Just how many shades could I discover, just what kind of smile would he give me every time I say 'I love you'? Sure, he might kill me if I say it too much, but in all honesty, could I ever say it enough? Would I ever be able to stain that milky white skin pink?"

Killua's eyebrows furrowed, a tinge dusting the boy's cheeks, "I want to dance with him as we did under those stars… I want to see him blush, to memorise him, drawing his sight like an entranced beauty like I would imagine him as… Do I deserve these feelings? Sometimes I wish I didn't! All I want is to hold him and tell him everything is going to be alright, but can it truly be alright? I can't pretend that these feelings are set in stone, unable to be removed… forgotten…"

Killua's eyes open, hearing the love and affection he learned to revel in, his name being the last word uttered through the boy's lips. "I want them to be, to never forget a single thing about him, the teasing, the love, the warmth I receive when holding him close… But the thing I will always fear most is can I truly remain at his side always, even when threats come for him, him being forced to protect me all the time. I wish to be strong, but if protecting Killua means staying away, I will do it for him…"

Daniel tilted the boy slightly, Killua forced to rope his arms around the boy's neck, his eyes now glued to the boy, to see if there were any gears turning in his head. He wanted to see if Daniel was trying to figure out where the truth met reality, "Because of no matter what… As long as you want it, I will remain at your side… Killua…"

He expected to see the tone matched with his eyes, but there was something wrong with the situation.

Daniel's voice shows he remembers, but his eyes were still clouded. Had he failed…? Did the boy still no longer remember, even when he uttered his name? No, it wasn't that he still didn't remember…

Those words he spoke, it was as if he memorised them earlier…

Before losing his memories, Daniel wrote down his thoughts in that journal, on the page he had been asked to see what was on it.

Daniel wrote it just in case he forgot…

Tears welled up in Killua's eyes, "You made sure you would never forget…"

Daniel shook his head, "I… I still don't remember you… but I want to give you the benefit of the doubt… what now?"

Looking down at the floor, Killua sighed, a little frustrated that Daniel wasn't able to overpower the power still blocking his memories, "Even if you don't want the memories, I want to find Zaikaria… I want her to unlock the memories without altering the ones you have now…"

Daniel's eyes found Killua's, the boy not completely done yet. It was that last part of the sentence that made him recollect his thoughts. **As long as you want it, I will remain at your side…** , if Daniel was willing to continue with that line of thinking, he really hoped Daniel would choose him in the end, "I want you to make the decision… to choose me once more…"

Daniel closed his eyes, a smile creeping along his lips, widening once more, with a step back, Killua followed suit, the two bowing as a cheer erupted around them. Killua wanted to shrivel up and hide somewhere, but Daniel's hold stopped him from doing so, "I know who I want to win this event with…"

Killua looked away, blushing as he awkwardly scratched a cheek, "O- Oh yeah, who?"

"You…"

The boy's eyes widened, opening and closing like a fish. He had no idea what to say, how to read the boy's feelings. Even though Daniel still didn't remember _him_ , that want… that need and desire still wrung in his voice. It was a step, and that was mattered right now, "S- Sure, I guess…"

From the corner of his eyes, he caught it, the teen from earlier glaring at him. Their aura flared into a frenzy around him, yet Daniel remained ignorant of it. Was he choosing to ignore it, or was Killua the only one who could see and feel it.

If he was the only one who could see it, Killua grinned, feeling for once smug for dashing someone's hopes and dreams. Although, hopefully, it didn't come back to bite him later. He'll need to make sure during the event, that his sister is safe at all times. Even still, he had something he needed to voice, "I help you, and you help me…"

Daniel offered a smile, "Ok, I might know a way to get my sister to come out of hiding…"

"How?"

Daniel held a finger to his lips, mouthing the words, 'it's a secret…'


	20. Making Effort

Daniel, Alluka and Killua share some thoughts over the night. Vastorie has conflicting feelings on his predicament. Gon takes a stand on Iason's lack of sleep.

* * *

Whistling could be heard among the nocturnal creatures, the park's lack of human company providing serenity, to the children walking the night. Killua kept Alluka on his shoulders, the boy holding his sister's hands as her legs dangled from around his neck, feet tapping his chest offbeat to his feelings.

Tonight, was a good night. While he may have not been able to revive Daniel's memories entirely, he still managed to get the semblance his heart had been craving for the past week.

Alluka's whistled alongside Daniel, the boy's tune sounded similar to the last song they were danced to. He tried not to pay too much attention to the song, fearful of his memories from tonight being dug up.

Hearing the tune is one thing, but what they did tonight, would make any couple jealous. The twists, the turns, the way Daniel's hands dug into his hips, pulling him so close he could almost taste the boy's breath on his lips…

The hand that seemed to betray his comfort zone, dangled through his hair like a spider's web weaving its way through the madness. If he focused for a second, he was sure those thoughts would kill him.

But nonetheless, he couldn't help but smile overall.

All it took was an innocent smile, and then he'd feel his heart hammering; warm, fuzzy, feelings relighting, to what he once had to pretend never existed. Shifting his gaze, Killua's hand found the trophy, still being held in Daniel's hand. _Heh, who would've thought dancing, could cause so much damage…?_

"So, how was tonight…" Daniel turns on his heel, Killua's flush cheeks betraying his thoughts. He was glad the question wasn't being directed at him, but rather the girl dangling around his shoulders.

"I'm happy because my brother is happy!"

Killua's cheeks flushed red, but he refused to pay attention to them, instead of weaselling his way out of the situation he was being forced into, "It was fun…" Daniel's knowing gaze, further humiliated the mood.

He won't let the two of them tag-team him tonight, not while Daniel's memories haven't returned fully.

But Daniel didn't seem to catch the hint, instead opting to continue the conversation, "So, I was wondering… what kind of couple we are?"

If Killua had been drinking anything, he would've had spat it out. The question dug up some memories from the dance, the way Daniel's hand danced like little fairies circling a ring, fingertips fluttering along his chest. It had almost been to the rhythm of his heart beats, but his heart had a mind of its own at that time, hammering rapidly to a tune of its own.

Or was it from the way Daniel's hand caressed his skin, providing balance during impossible feats. Killua was flexible, but Daniel, oh god did his flexibility cause a number to his loins.

It brought his mind to wander back to old thoughts, including, but not limited to dominating a certain person's body. He was lucky that Daniel didn't pull him close to his body. If his skin had remained flushed against Daniel, he was sure the boy would have felt something prodding and poking him.

But the amount of humiliation couldn't possibly overshadow the fear and guilt he would have felt afterwards. Daniel didn't have all his memories back, just a thought or idea planted in his head, sowing the seeds of doubt.

One fuck up is all he'll need, and then Daniel might not even want to be around him anymore… that possibility, still felt _very_ real.

He must have been pondering the question for too long, because the next thing he felt, was Daniel's questioning gaze directed at him, the boy's figure standing before him. What could he say without spilling his heart?

Shifting his feet, Killua kept his gaze to the floor, afraid of Daniel seeing the side of him his come too accustomed to seeing every day, "Well… we are a normal one."

"Does a normal one, usually have their _partner_ looking at the floor?" Daniel chide, sass reverberating through the tone.

"N- No…" The boy sighed, "It's just weird…"

"Our relationship…?"

"No! This… Having to tell you something we've shared for months…"

"Oh…" Daniel hummed as he crossed his arms behind his back, smiling at the possibility that his mere existence, cause his supposed boyfriend to break down in some serious blushing action. "Oh, so it's safe to assume we also slept at night together…"

Like a fish, Killua's mouth gaped open and closed, unsure of what was the right thing to say on this part. Does he admit that they do sleep together and keep it at that, or does he openly admit that _more_ was a better choice of wording? Although, it would'v be better to do so when they're alone.

He thought he'd get to answer, but Alluka seemed to answer for him, "Yes! That's why I was pushing the two of you to share a room… I was hoping that being together would reconcile your feelings for my big brother…"

If Killua hadn't been blushing before, he was definitely doing so now.

Daniel, on the other hand, had ways of making the situation worse than needed, "Or you could have tried kissing me…"

"This isn't some fairy tale SH- STORY! PLUS, there's no way I'm gonna kiss you like this…"

"Well, that's sad… I was thinking of asking to kiss you. Maybe that would jog some thoughts."

"Hell no!"

"Big BROTHER!"

"OVER _my_ DEAD body… I… I just can't…"

As Alluka let out a huff, Daniel diverted the topic to something more mature, "Alright… so why do you want to talk to my sister then?"

"Nathaniel says she might be able to jog your memories…"

"But…?"

Killua rolled his eyes, but the question lingering in the air, still had a huge BUT waiting to be answered. There was uncertainty with the end goal, that Zaikaria might not answer to any of the boy's pleas after so many missed calls. "The _but_ is… she might not even want to do it."

"Oh," Daniel stopped to look at his supposed boyfriend, but the boy's gaze didn't want to meet his, "I'm guessing you two have bad blood between you…"

"More like, she doesn't like me… for reasons unknown."

"Huh…" Daniel scratched his chin, pondering the possibility of why she might not like Killua. He has shown compassion and love towards his sister, and now with the discovery of his feelings towards him, he couldn't see a reason as to why his sister wouldn't like him.

Killua genuinely cares for him, more worried about Daniel's perception of him, rather than his own feelings. He'd probably have kept his feelings a secret until they ate him up, or worse, reveal them once they finally met his sister.

Considering Killua's circumstance, he understood why the boy hid his feelings. It resonated with him, altering his perception. If they weren't dating before his loss of memories, he most definitely, want to pursue a relationship with Killua. But as of now, Killua shows some distrust towards himself. A part of him believes that he could contaminate his thoughts on the boy, pushing him towards the end goal without the need to regain his old thoughts.

He found himself hopelessly falling in love with Killua, again, technically, but if he wanted to keep the relationship going, he'd need a catalyst for some kind of truth. And he knows exactly how to set that in motion, "Well, then you might not like my idea…"

Killua's eyes widened. It had better not be bad! Not liking the idea is ok, but being put in a wild situation that could piss off his sister, is not on his to-do list. "How bad are we talking…?"

"Well, she is overprotective, so faking my **abduction** would get her _attention_."

"Uh-uh! NO way in hell! I'm not pulling that stunt off… SHE'LL KILL ME!"

Alluka smiled, stepping in to help out her brother, "Why not take a picture of you two kissing? If she doesn't like big brother abducting you, then that should be ok. You could even post it up around town…"

Mortified at the statement, Killua stilled his expression, "Back up, what was your plan again Daniel…?"

Alluka let out a huff of annoyance. But no matter what, Killua wouldn't dare post a picture of him and Daniel kissing all over town. He could handle a kiss, but NO WAY IN HELL, is he going to distribute porn around town, even if his sister didn't even see it that way. Her innocence being sheltered, locked away in the dungeon from the outside world, no thanks to their family being afraid of her _power_.

What even is that chances of her running by a single picture before they could be ripped down? _Nope_ , Killua filtered those thoughts out, shifting his attention to Daniel instead. But he still couldn't look the boy in his eyes. He can't deny that he wants to kiss Daniel, but the fact that both of them brought it up, means that he isn't the only one who has those thoughts.

Daniel laughed off Killua's reaction, offering out a hand to Killua, "First, we need a new phone just in case, a full covering mask, some rope, and a way to distort our voice…"

Killua let out a long sigh from the request, he still couldn't believe that the only way Daniel could come up with to get his sister's attention, is to fake his own capture. Either way, if this is the only way, they still need to play it safe. It'll take a week to get all the items and prepare for the situation, which meant Killua would have to suffer a little bit longer.

But at least now it won't be indefinite, and Daniel would be willing to try other avenues to get his old memories back. The boy just hoped that Zaikaria would be a willing participant after this stunt…

"Alright," Daniel offered a smile and a hand out to the boy, "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight, I have a lot of questions for you, and I don't really want to sleep on the couch right now."

"Sure…" Killua blew a raspberry, flustered from the possibilities of what Daniel may ask him. He's sure he could handle it, but that still doesn't mean he can't deny how hard his heart was beating at the worst possible outcome.

Taking Daniel's hand, the two shook on it, Daniel allowed himself to sneak in some of his own aurae to flow around the boy, but before the boy could object, he set his own goal in motion, "Don't reject it, I want to use that as a contract with myself, I promise that when I get my old memories of us being together, that I wouldn't let my new memories of you contaminate the old…" _Even if I fall hopelessly in love with you now, if my old memories perceive you as different, I'll keep true to myself… and let you go, even if you and I don't want to let go…_

"Fine…" Killua found himself smiling, "I accept the condition…" _Thanks for trusting me…_

Killua stopped for a moment, head twisting towards the dense dark park forest.

"Big brother…?"

Killua could've sworn he saw something moving. But even with his trained eyes set to nature, he couldn't see the presence of another's _Nen_. Was someone using _Zetsu_ , or was it just the light playing tricks on his eyes?

Daniel saw the boy's concern, his mouth twisting into worry, "Is everything ok?"

"Y- Yeah, let's hurry up home. I'm tired! Don't you dare…"

Daniel threw up his hands in self-defence, "I wouldn't… you seemed… worried?"

"A little… someone might be following us from the party. But don't show it, let's just get home quickly…"

Daniel nodded at the concern, twisting on his heels to pick up the pace, "Alright, let's hurry up. I want to sneak into a warm bed Killua~"

Warm cheeks looked once more at the forest, making sure if there was someone following after them, it wasn't Daniel or Alluka they were after.

"Hurry up slow poke!"

Killua grinned before chasing after Daniel, Alluka giggling as she sailed through the air.

For the corner of the trees, someone peeked out from the corner, gritting their teeth in anger. How long has it been since they last saw Daniel? He couldn't have changed that much in the past few years. Retreating further in, they continued to follow the three.

"~"

Lifting his head, the man looked up, eyes slightly closed, glowering at the number of eyes now peering at him. There was a question lingering in the air, and without words, he could probably guess what the group wants to know.

His answer will _always_ be the same because the threat is something to fear. Unconsciously flipping a page of his father's journal, he kept his attention on Kanzai because out of all the people in the room, he was the only one royally pissed off, not that there was never a moment in his time, where never was pissed.

Although true to his name, he was always growling like a tiger, even though right next to him was the legendary Dragon, Botobai. Botobai made him look like a kitten roaring, it was almost cute, although mostly amusing, "To answer your question, yes, AND THEN, NO…"

"Huh?"

"I guarantee everyone wants to know if he's in the room with us, which would be, a resounding yes." Vastorie glanced over, Netero off to the side, snickering at Piyon who laid across the table, the old man uncaring of their perception of him now. Because at the end of the day, only one person could see him, and that person occasionally blocked the visions of the deceased, out.

"Piyon, you might want to sit up."

"Huh, why?"

"Old man gazing downward…"

Sitting straight up, Netero glared at Vastorie. It was a playful one at that, because soon after, he shifted his posture, sitting in the air as he drifted along the table, unworried of the current issue of the table. He knew how the man's ability works, including the issues of answering certain statements and questions. But at the same time, he felt free, his aching old bones unmarred from his old age and his last battle with Meruem.

Yes, he was concerned as of now about how Vastorie was being treated, as he was like a son to him. But the fact still stands, no matter what he says, either Vastorie could twist the words, or worse, no matter what he says, the other Zodiacs would choose not to listen.

On the plus side, at least Cheadle was doing a good job of leading the group through the facts, as for how she's taking on the position; she is a little rough around the edges. Nothing long term experience couldn't fix.

All he can do right now is listen, and watch the world go by, and refuse all of Vastorie's demands and questions.

Vastorie waved his hand, his mind subconsciously removing Netero from his view. He'd rather not deal with the floating elephant in the room. "He is silently judging you for your actions, and will always refuse any questions or deal I make with him. Hell, he'd refuse all idle banter with me because he knows a single slip could change the course of this world. So, the answer is no, I cannot ask anything of him."

When Kanzai opened his mouth, Vastorie immediately shut him down, "Yes, he is judging me… I don't get free reign to do whatever I want." _Although, I should ask… Well, see Netero's opinion on whether or not I'm doing the right thing by Daniel… I probably already know his response… disgust and sadness…_

Feinting ignorance, the man watched Kanzai blow a huff of annoyance, most of the questions disappearing. Although two people in the room still had questions, mainly Kurapika and Leorio.

He'd thought the most volatile man would ask his question, but he was surprised to see Kurapika holding up his hand. Crossing his arms, Vastorie leaned back into the chair, "Yes…?"

"You say you see the ghosts of the departed, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"How many are in this room?"

Vastorie's eyes darted around the room, channelling his aura to bypass all his mental blocks. They started to pop up, some kids crying, black inky shadows wavering between the afterlife and the world of the living. They ignored him as much as he did them. They seemed to hover around those closest to them, one with Kurapika and another with Leorio.

If he had to guess, at some point, those two were going to ask about the smaller shadows sometime during the night. As for the other Zodiacs, they seemed concerned about the response, "Not counting Netero, twenty-three shadows." He forced his aura to relax, two of the inky shadows remaining, a conviction from the two younger Zodiacs aura calling out to them now.

Waving his hand once more, the ghosts dissipated from his view, "Any other questions?"

"Yes," tucking hair behind his ears, the younger man had another two questions in his mind. If he suspicions were correct, what he witnesses earlier that evening, that was a ghost from his past, and if had a gut-wrenching feeling, he knew who it was, "What do they look like to you?"

"Inky shadows… unless I know who they are, then they look like regular people."

"Final question…" Kurapika's gaze meeting his, his voice was slow, controlled, "Has anyone else been able to see them?"

The question made the older man raise a suspicious eyebrow, now that was a curious question. It has happened in the past, usually with _Nen_ users rather than the general population. Although, it still is rare to see someone become attune to his _Nen_ enough to recognise something is up. Or maybe it was something more, _someone_ a part of his past childhood, "Yes, it is possible, although rarely…"

Kurapika nodded, returning to the papers before him. He wasn't finished. He still had another question, maybe even more, he wished to divulge from the older man. But those were private. But from what he noticed, others possibly had the same question for him, loved ones, friends and family that wished to speak to.

Whether Vastorie wishes to constantly talk to the dead, that is up to his own discretion. Right now, his main priority was reading through his father's journal. So far, his picked up on it, the moment his father started to descend into his current nature.

It has to do with a creature he fought to save a friend, a two-headed snake-like creature. He is starting to talk about power, having the strength to defeat others… things.

At the start he mentioned family, missing his wife Alexis and son Ercole. It's been so long since he's heard or seen his mother's name.

He hardly remembers her, what she looks like.

Even calling out her name made it impossible to envision her shadow. Maybe with details in the journal, he could find a link to their home… to find a way to trace his mother's origin.

Yes, finding details about his father are important, but his mother… he just wished he could see his mother one last time, to hug her at least once. Her smile was nothing more, than a faint blur…

The man sighed, picking up the journal once more, choosing to ignore the questioning gazes.

"~"

There was a flip of a page, quite footsteps crossing a hallway. A door opened as the boy sighed in relief. His eyes felt puffy, teabags already formed under his eyes. He was so tired, but his ability refused to allow him to sleep unless he had physical contact with another, anyone at this point.

He refused to give in, to ask anyone for help, not out of stubbornness, but rather the unfortunate predicament he was in. He wasn't about to ask Sakura or Gon to hug him to sleep. They had their own relationship, their own desire to cuddle up with one another.

Sometimes he'd hear Gon giggling, his voice like a hymn of angels singing a lullaby, or maybe that was just his drowsiness speaking. Either way, the golden sun boy was getting harder to deal with each passing day. Every lie becoming less creative as the days passed.

Gon knows something is wrong with him… that his not sleeping. It was only a matter of time before he finds out the truth, provided he hasn't found out from Leorio already.

When the door opened a second time, Iason flinched. The steps were coming close to him. He braced himself, preparing for another excuse. But his mind fell on blanks, every excuse under the sun already been used.

Black hair peeked out from the corner, surveying the living room. The act made Iason shrink into the couch. He should've stayed in his room, but he wasn't really thinking this scenario was going to happen. Or maybe the lack of thinking made him think the reverse, that he should be caught in the act of withholding the truth.

"Oh," Gon frowned slightly, crossing the room to address the tired boy still on the couch, "You should get to bed. You've been really tired for the past few days. Are you ok?"

Iason nodded, a tired smile forming, expression barely holding on to the surrounding world. He shifted in his seat, opening his mouth to prepare for another excuse, but he couldn't come up with anything, just a silence falling between them. "In a minute…"

Gon let out a huff in annoyance, "Is there anything we can do?"

The boy shook his head once more, Gon's features dropping a little more. It seems Iason might not still trust him, but this has gone on far enough. Now is the time for action, even if he has to duct tape the poor boy to bed. Actually, now he thinks about it, he remembered Leorio mentioning coddling. If he could somehow find the moment to hug the boy, to let him know everything will be ok, would he fall asleep then?

He kind of did look stressed out right now, "Iason…"

Tired eyes found Gon, the boy stepping closer, which in turn made Iason scoot away further along the couch, "Wh- what are you doing…?"

"I'm putting you in bed! You need to sleep, Iason."

"I said I will-" Had his reaction really slowed down that much, when did Gon get so close to him, "no! I said I'm fine…"

With a sweeping motion, Gon picked up Iason, the boy finding his own body giving in, relaxing at the touch. Damn his stupid ability for giving in so quickly, relaxing so soon after having been touched.

"Put…" bopping his head, the boy sighed in content, fingers relaxing against the boy's skin. _Wait, Gon's naked…_ the boy though, barely able to struggle thanks to his weakened strength. All he could do was squeeze the skin before his mind wandered to dreamland.

"Oh," Gon hummed at the Iason's reaction, his fingers sliding up and down the boy's back in a soothing manner as his other hand did the same with boy's hair. It was playful in nature, but really all he was trying, was to make sure the boy stayed asleep.

He hoped this is what Leorio meant by coddling, providing comfort as the boy slept in his arms.

Gon beamed at the reaction, but then his mind processed the situation. There was a lock on each bedroom door, and he doesn't know where Iason put his keys. Panic ensure, the boy slightly bouncing from foot-to-foot, wondering what to do with the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Um…" Gon called out, careful to not wake the sleeping boy in his arms. He crossed the hallway, skidding in front of his room, Iason still in his arms, "I was going to bring Iason to his room… but he fell asleep before I could ask for his keys…"

Sakura peaked out from under his cover, groaning slightly at the scene before him. He hadn't expected Gon to go out there half naked. He flicked the covers back over, groaning once more before he shifted in the bed, patting it from under the cover, "Well there's nothing we can do. We'll sleep together, but you need to apologise to him in the morning…"

Gon's smile brightened from the reaction. Sakura was so tired, he was willing to put up with his shenanigans, not that he would have let the boy think of an alternative. Walking over to the bed, he placed Iason under the cover next to Sakura, Sakura hummed, sliding an arm over warm body now next to him, only to find himself removing it once he realised who was next to him, "We can't put Iason in the middle…"

"It's fine. Plus, if he's stuck between us… he'll be forced to sleep."

There was a nod, followed by Sakura hugging Iason closer as the bed sheets shifted. However, before Gon could slide into bed, Sakura stopped him, "Put a shirt on. It's bad enough we're going to force him to sleep with us…"

"Oh," Gon huffed, crossing the room to the wardrobe. He grabbed the first comfortable shirt to fit him. Once dressed, he slid under the sheets, snuggling close to Iason, his fingers sliding under the cushion to grab hold Sakura's.

Sakura gently squeezed Gon's, humming in delight as he shifted his position slightly. "You're apologising to Iason in the morning."

"Yeah…" Gon nodded, drawing small circles in his boyfriend's palm, "Thanks for agreeing to this."

"Sure…" Sakura dosed of, Gon smiling as he watched the two boys sleep in front of him. Bringing an arm over the two of them, Gon pulled Sakura a little closer, feeling just a tad bit worried about Iason being squished between them. He'd explain everything in the morning, but until then, he'd make sure along with Sakura, that Iason sleeps this time.

"I love you, Sakura…"

"Me too…" Sakura murmured in his sleep, the words _goofball_ escaping the boy's lips as Gon snickered.

Everything will be ok, he'll make sure of it. After seeing Iason suffer for so many nights, it was better he acted on those desires to help out than continue to watch him suffer any longer. Leorio told him Iason needed to be coddled in order to sleep, and if it's the only thing that will help the boy, he was willing to help out.

Just for tonight, Iason will be trapped between the both of them, then with a little discussing, he was sure the three of them could come to a compromise of some sort, like Iason being to the side of them, maybe even switching who gets to do the _coddling_ …


	21. Tired Thoughts

Killua reminisces over their dance that night, as well as talk a little with Daniel and his few changes. Leorio gets into a heated argument with Vastorie. Iason sets some boundaries.

* * *

 **Prompt**

Mythology

* * *

Killua lay in bed, unable to sleep with Daniel right behind him. Clearly, the two had so much to talk about, but neither one of them was prepared to initiate first. All the boys could think about, was what had transpired that night.

Would he argue what happened that night was magical? One-hundred and ten percent, it was a definite, **yes**. Even if his brain would deny it, he was sure his expression and dusted cheeks throughout the night would have said: **fuck yes!**

His thoughts wandered back to the second dance, a moment where Daniel circled on his own, a twirl, with a spin. When the boy had rested against Killua, that's when the white-haired boy got a wonderful idea.

He knows Daniel can be submissive when the time comes. After all, Daniel had asked him earlier if he knew how to dance, if he wanted to **_lead_** , or be **_led_**...

Now looking back at the situation, he smirked at the old idea, how putting into the plan a single motion, caused it to lead to the trophy now sitting on the desk. He hadn't expected it to work _that_ well.

He could remember the words so well, like a chant memorised and repeated, over dozens of years, "Daniel, you wanna surprise the judges...?"

"Sure... What you have in mind?"

"Let me take lead! Trust me, and take two steps back, and one to the left..."

"Aww, you wanted me to be closer..."

"No," Killua blushed at the accusation, twisting his body off centre, so Daniel didn't _feel_ something _else_. He couldn't believe Daniel would be so forward, during that serious request.

He remembered Daniel giggling at the response, adjusting so he took the necessary measurements as Killua had requested. It was a crucial move, one that not only proved Daniel's flexibility at the time but his own strength on the matter.

No, he didn't lift Daniel into the sky like an aeroplane… that would be childish. What he instead opted for, was something more simplistic, a quick twirl, followed by a body adjustment.

That was when he needed Daniel's trust the most. The adjustment, as followed, was to lean Daniel backwards, his left hand being used as a brace for the boy's head, but the main reason was so he could hold the boy's left hand. Whereas, his right hand, was used to help guide the boy with his original plan at the time. He used the hand to mainly raise Daniel's right leg, mainly holding onto the foot. He wanted Daniel to perform a mid-air backflip.

He knew Daniel could do it, without hurting him in the slightest, but no one on the panel would see it coming. All he had to do was land on the floor perfectly. A feat, if he messed up would mean a huge scuff mark on his pants… or worse, the ripping of said pants.

Motioning the boy with his hands, Daniel understood what he wanted, just to what degree, he had no clue. Using his right arm and left foot, he grabbed hold of the boy's arm behind his back, using the kick off the floor to provide the bounce needed to follow through with a kick off Killua's hand.

At the time it provided enough of a boost, but he still needed the fling, the flair to land it correctly. He already performed the first half of a mid-air somersault, now all he needed was to use Killua's arm to carry him the rest of the way.

Using the boy's arm as trapeze, he flung himself the rest of the way, landing with a clap of his dress shoes. Sliding, one foot across, he held out his arm for applause. Unfortunately, at the time, he didn't know what Killua's next part of the plan was.

As he heard the room erupt in some whistles and cheering, he opted for some balance, stepping forward to grasp the boy's left hand, as his right hand slid out of the boy's hand gliding along Killua's under-thigh, bodies' mere inches away from each other.

Killua blushed as his thought remembered the next part of that night, using the blanket, he covered his face. He could remember every detail so vividly, how Daniel's left hand guided him backwards, his right hand raising his leg at a perfect 90-degree angle, making sure to lean forward as he bent Killua backwards.

He remembered that trademark smile, the toothy grin being flashed mere inches from his face. How his heated cheeks felt the words being uttered to him. **_Nice job, Killua…_** He could feel the warmth of his breath, almost able to touch the boy's lips from how close they were.

If Daniel had all his memories intact, would he have claimed his lips as his own during that second… kiss for what would feel like an eternity? What would have Killua done during that moment? Hopefully, his actions wouldn't have been cliché, like in those terrible movies, the girl swinging her arms around her boyfriend's neck, using it as a brace during their kiss.

Killua forced the thought away, filing that moment as spank bank material for later. He mainly wanted it for when he was alone in the shower. He has to have something to think about, as he beats his meat, he needs it like his life depended on the action.

Killua shuffled slightly, sighing at his lack of conviction to address the uncomfortable need to seek what he feared the most… awkward questions.

"Daniel, I-"

"Killua, I-"

The bed went silent before Killua found himself laughing, Daniel soon following suit. It was such a perfectly timed, cliché moment, the two somehow finding to courage to actually speak, at the same instance. Although, Killua was one second earlier, so it was more of an echoed delay from Daniel's side, "You… you first…"

Daniel smiled slightly, turning in the bed so he can face Killua's back. Whether the boy turned to face him would depend entirely on the boy. He did it so if the two can reach some kind of consensus, he could go ahead with his plan, "What I wanted to ask was some awkward questions… are you ok with that?"

"Shoot…"

"So, in terms of physicality… am I a... touchy person? Did I... you know... cuddle with you a lot?"

Killua shifted in the bed, coming face to face with Daniel. He wasn't expecting that. He felt Daniel shift in the bed. But he hadn't expected him to do a full one-eighty turn.

"I.." Killua fumbled, what exactly does he tell Daniel? Technically, it's a yes. But the kind that Killua wants is a little touchier in private, and less in public. The occasional rope-around hug is nice, but Daniel is just terrible. Kissing, full on hugs like Gon, "I want to say… yes, but I have more um…"

"A request, I'm guessing…"

"Yeah! A request… Don't get me wrong, I like it when you're touchy. But I'd like you to be more involved in the… bedroom…"

"Uh…" Daniel's eyes widened in shock, "We didn't um… ah… go all the way… right?"

"No, your virginity is still intact."

"Whew…"

"Can't say the same for your mouth though…"

Daniel touched the side of his temples, rolling forwards and backwards, "Oh… my… GOD… I sucked a dick… and I don't remember doing it…"

"It's not the end of the world," Killua chuckled at the reaction, bringing his hands up to touch the sides of Daniel's hands. It was funny seeing the opposite reaction, the one flustered and caught off guard was Daniel in this case, "I enjoyed it… and so did you…"

"Oh, that makes it worse…"

"Worse…? How so…?"

"It was so… _good_ ; I forgot how good it was."

Killua feint embarrassment, opting to turn away with crossed his arms. So much for thinking he'd get away without a compliment of some kind. Thinking that Daniel was going to ask another question, Killua thought of a cunning, wicket idea. Daniel doesn't know the extent of their _sexual_ relationship, and he hoped he could get away with his wonderful idea, "Oh, that's not the only thing we did… You _loved_ giving me full body massages. Actually, they felt so good… I kind of miss them."

"Really, I thought you said you wanted me to be touchier…?"

"Well yeah, you give pretty good hand jobs. And you mouth techniques were well… desired to say in the lease."

"Now you're pulling my leg! You're lying…"

"Not necessarily," the boy faked innocence, smiling in a manner that would often steal Daniel's breath away, "You also promised you'll bottom for-"

"Ok, now that's a lie! I would never…"

Losing his voice, Killua found himself smiling. _Wait, you're actually questioning your thoughts, thinking of a way, or a scenario in which you would bottom for me?_ _Oh, this his gotta hear_ "Unless…?"

"…Over my dead body!"

Killua pouted, prodding Daniel's cheek which only further annoyed the boy. Turning away, Killua felt his heart clench. Maybe he pushed a little too hard. "Sorry… It's just…"

"Just…?" Daniel turned slightly, glancing in Killua's direction, expecting an answer and reason as to why Killua wanted to so desperately, wants to top him.

"Well…" Killua blushed, unable to believe he was going to say this to someone who doesn't even remember that night in the slightest, "You moan like a porn-star…"

"I DO NO such thing…"

"It was really erotic… I liked it…" Killua's expression softened, only to falter once Daniel wasn't responding at all. The boy wasn't having any of that talk now, and he may have pushed him too far on the matter. "I'm sorry… but it's how I feel…"

"I guess that means you want me to start kissing you…?"

"N- No… Not necessarily. It'll be weird. N- Not that I don't like kissing you. It'll seem, forced, without your memories..."

"So, getting a blow job is ok… just not a _kiss_?!"

"Huh?!" Killua cheeks reddened. Where the hell was Daniel getting these ideas from? He didn't mean he wanted the boy to start now, just to think about it after he gets his memories back.

Only when he heard Daniel's laughter once more, he finally realised that the boy had just pulled a fast one on him. So, for thinking, he's gone too far. Daniel was thinking way ahead of him, planning his revenge while he thought Daniel was angry with him. "You're cruel…"

"No- No… I just feel like… it's not you. After all this time spent together, I feel like I understand you a little better. You're playful in nature, but also kind… caring…"

Killua flipped over, turning away with flushed cheeks. Daniel was really terrible! He shouldn't be allowed to say mushy things while his memories aren't intact. But he can't deny his feelings…

He was grateful that Daniel hasn't changed at all in that compartment. Even when his memories are scattered, he still is the same person, the same kind, teasing, and gentle person. Although, he's just a tad bit too laid back at the moment.

"You know… I still want to know if you're the same kisser as you are in my memories. Well, the shadowy figure memories."

"Huh?" Killua flipped over, unsurprised by Daniel's lack of movement. While he may still be the same spot before he flipped over, his expression had changed. He looked conflicted… dejected by Killua's lack of submission to the request, "why do you still want to test the theory out? It's not like a kiss will job your thoughts of me back…"

"Maybe… acceptance…?" Daniel looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts before looking up. Cupping the boy's face, he scooted closer, lips brought closer to the boy's, "I want to know if it would feel the same… even without the memories, my physical feelings are the same. My body feels like a puzzle piece is being slotted back into place… It's starting to make sense…"

When Daniel attempted to lean forward, Killua looked away. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his actions had made Daniel feel like shit. But at the end of the day, he feels like any actions he does now, where he gives in to his wants and desires, is only going to corrupt Daniel's true feelings later.

He feels like a small kiss now, followed by acceptance, might lead to Daniel feeling betrayed, when he gathers all his memories back. He didn't want to use Daniel for his own selfish gains…

"I understand…" Daniel breathed in the boy's neck, Killua shivering at the touch.

Even with that sound of rejection contained within the boy's words, he didn't want to have that feeling of betrayal, to feel his own ideas have been corrupted. "I'm sorry…"

Feeling an arm wrap around him, Killua bit his lips, fighting the want and desire to hold the boy's hand. In the end, he gave up, entwining his fingers around Daniel's. He could have sworn he felt the boy's smile, but he was way too tired to objectively test that theory.

A tired sigh escaped the boy's lips, "Night, Daniel…"

"Night, Killua…"

Feeling the boy snuggle closer, Killua could only smile at the response. As long as Daniel doesn't do anything he'll regret later, he'll accept little changes. One, baby step, at a time…

"~"

 ** _I feel so cold, vulnerable… like darkness is seeping in my skin. I was sure I killed the creature, but now…_**

 ** _Now I'm not so sure…_**

 ** _I feel whispers underneath my skin, a calling for monstrous activities begging to be fulfilled. Once as I walked by Netero, I felt this overwhelming fear was over me, a cruel begging calling out to me, wishing for me to get as far away as possible from him._**

 ** _But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Not once have I ever feared that man. Sure, his unbelievably strong, but at the same time… he poses no threat to the other members of the Paladin Squad. He is not only our leader, but he is a damn fine one._**

 ** _He wouldn't put us in danger…_**

 ** _Would he…_**

Vastorie sighed at the journal entry, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The further he gets into it, it seems as though a dark entity is whispering in his ears, but the fact that none of the other members, including Netero hasn't picked it up at this point, says that it isn't an outward parasite, but something internal…

It's strange to see his father being scared of anything, but at the same time, it could be a well thought out ruse, something his father could have constructed for him, to persuade him in the future.

But that was starting to seem like a stretch.

A knock at the door, made the man look up, marking the page before closing the journal. "Come in…" he addressed the voice cautiously, unsure of who would come to him this late in the night.

As the door opened, black hair peeks out from behind the door, eyes full of more questions than seething hatred like earlier.

Vastorie leaned back into the chair, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed, "What brings you here, Leorio? Come to get revenge for my son?"

Leorio ran one hand along the back of his neck, as the other probed his temples. While he so badly wanted to pummel the smug man into the ground, after thinking about it for so long, clearly he was no match for him. But the concerns Kurapika brought up earlier, brought him to this room, to seek out the older man. He wanted the truth, "You can speak to the dead, right?"

"If you want to make a request, I advise against it. Did you not hear Cheadle earlier…? I can speak to the dead… **at the cost of their existence**. How much does this person mean to you…? Your entire history with them…? Forget it!"

"Listen, I didn't creep along these hallways to deal with your shit! I came here for two reasons, and one of them is to find out the truth. Can you… or can't you?"

"If I prove it, will you leave me alone?"

"… Yes."

Vastorie's eyes closed slightly, glaring at the man before ripping a page out of his own journal, "Alright, give me a piece of your aura, and then describe how he looks like."

"Huh, why my aura…?"

"Because ghosts latch onto the aura of whom they resonate with. I can see who they are, but unless I have something I can use to resonate with them, I might as well be screaming into a graveyard."

"Do you accept them in knuckle sandwiches?"

"Do that, and I'll give you jack shit!"

"Actually, you know what…" Leorio growled, his hands twitching with rage "you piss me off!" So for being a pacifist, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Killua is suffering… Daniel is pretending as though he never met Killua, and you're here reading your father's journal! Why don't you help them?! Why-"

Standing up, Vastorie stood before Leorio, pushing him against the door, one hand mere inches from the side of the man's head. He's lucky he could retain most of his rage. This was a damn touchy subject for him, something he wishes he could force far away into the back of his mind, "Listen here… for once! Don't stick your nose in other people's life. You may be a doctor, but what I'm going through… what my son is going through… Is nothing, you could imagine! You have no chance against **him** …"

"Then stop being secretive! Have you ever thought about… telling someone!"

"I'll tell you what… tell me what you know about Daniel's condition."

"He has lost all his memories of Killua, why?"

"Alright, now think about it… how strong would one be, be able to force someone to forget about someone? Two years of friendship thrown down the drain in a matter of seconds."

"You don't know…? That your son loves Killua?"

"Exactly, my point… Two years of love and affection down the drain in a few seconds…"

"Huh?"

"You really are dense… aren't you?!" Vastorie took his hand away, a tired sigh as he showed his back to Leorio, "Listen, the man who fucked up my son's life, is none other than my father… the man Cheadle wants us to hunt."

Leorio paused at the news, his eyes widening "What…"

"He was supposed to be dead, but my husband let him live a long time ago. Now he's back, ever since Netero died. And to top it all up, I royally fucked over my relationship with not only my husband but my son as well…" Clutching his face, he whispered barely audible to Leorio, "I told my husband, that I wished Daniel was never born… AND HE FUCKEN HEARD IT!"

"Then fucken apologise! You're his father! Are you supposed to mediate the situation with your family!"

"Question," Vastorie turned slightly in Leorio's direction, "What's more important… an apology, or your loved one's lives… if you had to choose between apologising and risking your family's life… would you rather they hate you for the rest of your life?"

Leorio clenched his fist. There must have been a better way. How the older man was dealing with his issues was wrong. There must be a different way, a better way to deal with the scenario.

Yet, Vastorie took his silence as an answer, "Please, leave me… I have better things to do. Like catching the man, whom would stop at nothing, to kill every member of my family…"

Fist shaking, Leorio opened the door, "You want my opinion, I would get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. And I would do my damn hardest to catch the man who fucked me over…"

"I envy your strength… But if you were in my position, you wouldn't be saying that. Now, leave me be…"

Slamming the door behind him, Leorio left with a huff. No man could be that strong. But at least now, he has a better picture of the scenario. He knows what's going on between Daniel and Killua, and he really hopes that boy can solve the predicament his in.

"~"

Bed sheets ruffled, a boy groaning, stirring at the noises surrounding him. He felt at peace, surprisingly well rested, even though he could vaguely remember from the night before he had been struggling to do so without the comforting warmth of another at his side.

Stirring slightly, he tried to get up, only to find the weight of something heavy resting over his side. Iason squinted slightly, blinking as he struggled to wake up. A dark shadow blocked his view, but considering he was still in the process of waking up, it might have been because the thing that's stopping him from getting up was closer than he originally perceived.

Waking slowly, he started to make out the features. Slightly golden skin, a pointed nose with rounded chubby cheeks, moving slowly, up and down to a breathing tempo. His eyes widened slightly as he glanced up, the same spiky hair of the one he accidentally quoted as being cute out loud mere inches away.

Snapping wide, he freaked out. He was careful to not make any sudden moves, which may disturb Gon.

Reaching out from under the cover, he carefully moved the boy's hand, sliding along his side which only caused him to have a tingly sensation, Goosebumps forming along the area where skin, met skin. _Sakura is going to kill me! I'm going to kill me… I fucked up their relationship!_

He carefully slid backwards, only to be met with another blockade, his hand touching and squeezing something both soft and hard, a twitch being returned from the gesture as he squeezed once more time. His blood went cold.

When he turned around, another boy was right behind him, and like Gon, he was snoring softly. Iason froze; his hand still curled around what he assumed was Sakura's junk. He couldn't move at all, more afraid of having Sakura wake with his hand fondling him.

Sakura's hand curled unconsciously around Iason, touching the area in front, the space between himself and the other trap. It was searching for Gon, and when it found nothing but empty space, it pulled back a little, fingers instead curling around Iason's own, snuggling a little closer after finding the warmth of another's body from being so close. At that point, there was only one thing he could do; a scream of surprise was ripped right out of him, straight, from the pits of his stomach.


	22. Semblance of Feelings

Killua deals with a little rising situation in the shower, so feel free to skip that part if you don't want to read Killua beating his meat.

As soon as you see: **He felt himself harden from the thoughts** skip to the next "~" if you don't want to read it. But I don't really get graphical…

* * *

Everyone moved to their own tune, Gon seeming apologetic, Sakura trying to tame his bed hair, including that one strand that had a mind of its own this morning. It just refused to go down.

Even though Iason would dare to call it cute, he can't... Not after where his hand had been this morning.

Prodding his now soggy cereal, the boy sighed once more. He couldn't help those thoughts from flowing freely. He felt guilty like he ruined Sakura and Gon's relationship. Not because he accidentally fondled the former in the morning, BY ACCIDENT…

He felt guilty because he was in the middle of them. He was physically splitting the two apart. Although going by Gon's apologetic gaze, it probably was the boy's fault.

Yet, amongst all the feelings roaming internally, Iason couldn't decipher why Gon had done it. What could the boy have to gain by placing Iason between them?

"Aren't you going to eat…?"

Iason stilled his movements, looking up to meet the boy's gaze. Even when his sorry, his smile was always like a sun, burning bright… way too bright, "I… I want to understand why I was between you two…"

Sakura stopped his hair adjustments, looking up to Gon. He expected his boyfriend to give a proper explanation, just like he promised last night.

"Iason… You weren't sleeping for days. I, no-" Gon shook his head, thinking less about his own feelings, and more on a whole, as he should be. Sakura and himself were both worried about Iason. Except, how Gon chose to deal with the situation, was pretty selfish. Sakura said he should just talk to the boy, to appeal to the boy's reason, not walk out naked and hug him to sleep like Gon had done, "we were really worried for you. Leorio did mention about you being needed to be coddled."

The spoon snapped in Iason's fingers, mouth twitching slightly. _That… Conniving old man!_ "Well, I would have fallen asleep… eventually…"

Sakura curled his hands out, wrapping them around the boy's, the sudden touch shocked Iason, the boy dropping the broken spoon in the process, but it didn't stop Sakura from continuing, "You should open up a little… Let us help you where we can. Gon feels frustrated. We both do…"

The boy removed his hand, offering an apologetic gaze in return.

Gon stepped forward, pulling all three hands together, trapping Iason's within Sakura's, and his boyfriend's within his own, "Please give us a chance, we can come to work out something. Sakura and I don't mind sharing you."

"That's beside-" stopping his thoughts, the boy realised there was something wrong with Gon's last statement. Maybe he was just miss-hearing things. "Hold on... Back-up… What did you last say?"

"Please give us a chance, we can come to work out a deal?"

"After that..."

"Sakura and I don't mind sharing you?"

"I was under the impression, you two were... together."

Gon nodded a firmly while squeezing Sakura's hands gently. There was no denying the boy did love him. When their eyes met, the softest smile makes Sakura turn away, blushing at the attention he was now receiving.

"I... I don't understand..."

Sakura squeezed Iason's hands, getting the boy's slightly confused attention, "Gon is… or should I say, he can be attracted to multiple people at the same time. Polyamorous, if you will…"

"Oh…" Iason froze, like reality came out of nowhere, and bitch-slapped him six ways to Sunday.

"It's something I've learned to accept." The boy's features softened, "Gon spoke to me while you were in the bathroom, and we've both come to an agreement. We don't mind having you sleep with us, in a non-invasive manner. If you need the comfort of another by your side, we're happy to allow you space."

"Uhh…" Iason awkwardly looked away. What was going on? Did he enter some twilight zone? Was he still dreaming…? The hands surrounding his own said otherwise, they were warm and felt very real. He can't deny he doesn't feel awkward and caught off guard in this situation.

"In fact, it's one of the best nights we've ever had together." Gon argued adamantly, "I woke up feeling like I could take on the world!"

For a split second, Iason could've sworn Gon's aura roared to life, powerful in nature, before seemingly dissipating, disappearing as quickly as it came. It glowed like his smile, a bright orange hue like the sun. He thought Gon couldn't use _Nen_ anymore, but seeing as Gon hadn't reacted to it, maybe it was a trick, an Illusion of some sort.

Sakura elbowed the boy, but that hadn't stopped Gon from smiling playfully, "What, you admitted it too… you said you-"

"Shush, you… playful sweet hill giant! Not all of us like to admit our feelings! You would agree with me, right Iason…?"

Iason now really looked away, really hoping neither of them could see the faint blush. Between Gon's admittance to wanting to spend more nights with him, and Sakura's attempt at brushing his feelings under the blanket, he was struggling to remain sain.

Gon is sweet, kind and caring, and in a hundred years, Iason would NEVER admit that out loud. And to make matters worse, both Gon and Sakura were arguing, with opening up to bed to him. Maybe even the possibility of a shared relationship between the three of them. They wanted Iason to sleep with them, and while he's known about his ability for a long time, he feels slightly used… in a good way.

To make matters worse, he still remembers what touching Gon's naked body felt like… as well as grabbing a certain member's junk, still haunts him. His body betrayed his thoughts; Iason squirmed at the blood rushing to his lower region. _Fuck…_ He still had to say something, but how can he, now that his brain was fantasying about the both of them thanks to their admittance of Gon being Polyamorous, and Sakura doesn't mind sharing.

Taking a deep breath, the boy turned to face the other two, "Alright... I'll agree to sleep with you two. But before doing so, first, I don't want to sleep in the middle again. I don't… or more like I _feel_ like I'm overstepping your relationship. Second," Iason stopped Gon from saying anything, clearly, the boy was about to object, possibly about to admit neither of them minded opening their relationship up for him to join. But his body was in a weird situation right now, "I might as well explain… my _Nen_ ability. I don't have a name… but it has healing properties. Leorio said the same thing… that he wakes up feeling refreshed like he hadn't been tired the day before… sometimes even week…"

Gon smiled brightly at the news, "Oh, that reminds me of Bisky's ability. Although, she summoned a _Nen_ figure called Cookie-Chan. Cookie-Chan healed all our aches and pains after every training session so Killua, Daniel and myself can continue to train non-stop."

Looking at Gon, Sakura turned to smile in the other's direction, "If you don't have a name… we could offer you one."

"YEAH!" Gon's smile brightened, turning to Iason to offer a name, "Hmm… how about the Dreaming Teddy Bear!"

"N- NO!" Iason ripped his hands out from Sakura's grasp, shaking that option away as quickly as it came. It's bad enough Leorio has said something similar, that Iason's sleeping body reminds him of a snuggling teddy bear. He isn't about to name his ability, just because someone wants to name it, "I rather not…"

Sakura held a finger to his cheek, Iason now forced to look away, from the now adorable looking boy who wanted to get involved, "How about… the Restless Sleeping Prince, not in a cutesy way. I mean the kind that's strong… that wants to save the people of his kingdom. The ability kind of feels like you would want to be that type of person… to save the ones you care about…"

"Yeah," Gon squeezed his boyfriend's hands, the radiant smile catching Iason's heart off guard, "risking your health, to stay awake until you know someone is safely in your arms is very thoughtful of you."

Iason may have subconsciously fallen for Sakura and Gon, but he refuses to give in to those feelings. He barely knows them… and the same rule applies to him. How could he fall for them, when he's hiding so much from _them_.

Iason reached out, touching Gon's hand, before feeling comfortable enough to grasp the two's within his hands, "Thank you… Leorio said I should trust you because you are nice…" _But it still doesn't mean I'm not gonna kill him for flat out mentioning I like to be coddled._

Gon pulled out his hands to squeeze Iason's, taking them within his hands, "And I promise not only your brother but you… that I will protect and help you in whatever way I can. If there's anything you need, please… just ask us."

Iason felt himself helpless falling for the boy's charm, "I promise…"

"~"

Killua stirred, the bed sheets shifting slightly as his senses recognised the warmth of another in his bed. How long has it been since he woke with another's arm around him? A week…? A month…?

It's felt like years, and what happened last night, he felt like it was a dream. Even Daniel's confession that night felt like a dream bending through reality.

He couldn't believe his ears, the way Daniel articulated his feelings, without realising those were a part of his memories. The first step has been made, now it's drawing out Zaikaria, to put Daniel's fake capture in motion.

It's currently the best, and the only plan they've got. And considering the circumstances, it's better if they obtain Daniel's memories as soon as possible. Victor was still out there, somewhere in this world, ready to make a move.

He followed them all the way to Daniel's home. Now that he thinks about it, while they were at the café, Daniel seemed freaked out a little, perhaps due to the man. Did that mean they led him all the way home…?

He shook the thoughts and fears away, keeping grounded in reality and the issues they were currently dealing with. They couldn't change the past, but if by digging up Daniel's memories, they could bring to light Victor's features, maybe they could find a way to avoid him, maybe even track him down at a later date.

Once the other nine names on the list were tracked down, Victor will be the last one… the one they'll confront at the very end. He'll be a tough opponent, but by the time they meet him, he was sure the both of them combined could beat him into submission.

Killua's eyes widened slightly, Daniel moving to rest his head closer to Killua, his body flush against the boy. He felt unusually hot, his cheeks flushed as desires came to the forefront. He was lucky he was wearing clothes because he couldn't handle what Daniel was doing, the boy's hand moving slowly down his side, stopping just at the hip.

Then there was the fact that Daniel was pressing up against his backside, Daniel's _something_ poking him a little above the cheeks, barely prodding his buttocks. Too bad he couldn't do anything about it. He'll feel like he's using Daniel, which isn't something on his to-do list right now.

It didn't help that his memories of last night were being drudged up. Killua moved Daniel's hand, scooting away from the boy as he was careful to not wake him in the process.

Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, he headed to the shower. No one was awake, this was the first time that he has ever woken before anyone else.

He turned the dials to the hottest he could handle, the heat fogging up the room as he entered the shower. It burned a little as he entered, but soon his skin adjusted, the skin flushing red as he sighed in content. The heat masked his feelings, as the boy's mind shifting to his thoughts last night.

He felt himself harden from the thoughts, but rather than dealing with it now, his hands instead grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into his hands as he leaned his head back, the pitter patter of water cascading down his face.

He sighed in content, leaning back forward so he could work the shampoo in his hair without the water running it out. It wasn't long before his mind got tainted, his thoughts running freely. He still remembers the first time he's done this.

Back then, it was originally Gon and Daniel fighting over him for his affections. He still remembers the disgust, the distress during his climax. Now all he feels is disgust because the only person he could focus on right now was the one whom barely remembers him.

Killua let out an irritated click of his tongue, letting one hand fall downward, hand curling and grazing along his skin. It felt nice, but god damn it, his mind wouldn't stop thinking about how great it would be to have Daniel's hands on him instead.

That's gonna be a mental note for later, to have shower sex, minus the fucking. Actually, now that he thinks about it, his still remembers all the details, imagining all the nasty things he wanted to do with Daniel. Before the boy lost his thoughts, was Daniel the same?

Sure, he admitted he wanted to do sexual things with Killua when they were escaping the butlers, but apart from them, he hadn't really brought it up. Then again… his memories were removed a few days right after their first time.

Killua grasped his member soon after, dragging it along the skin as he moaned at the sensation. It felt so good… yet so wrong at the same time, his memories of his first with Daniel being dug up during the sensation.

It didn't help that the water running along his skin brought about those memories of Daniel's lips around his, lips running along it just like his hand was doing right now.

Killua's eyes widened, removing his hand as quickly as he touched himself. It was as if his own member had burned his hand at the hot sensual memories. He bit his lips in disgust, instead, opting to stare at the tiles. He was afraid to look down, scared of seeing his bloated member begging to be touched once more.

He worked the shampoo through his hair, uncaring that one of the hands was just tugging a certain _something_ earlier. He was forced to bite his lip when he remembered he still needed to wash the rest of his body, including the tainted thought inducing member down below.

Turning off the water, Killua sighed in frustration as he squirted some soap into his hands. Biting his lips, he forced his hands to roam his body, letting the thoughts of his dance with Daniel last night being the material to get himself off.

 _I'm sorry for using you like this Daniel…_

Closing his eyes one more, Killua let his thoughts overtake his mind, his hand once more, drawing himself to that sweet feeling of release.

"~"

Killua shifted along the streets, browsing for the things Daniel had asked of him. Both Alluka and Daniel were still out cold by the time he was done… _entertaining_ his cognition, leaving the boy bored, as well as satisfied.

He couldn't deny he felt guilty… a little, but at the same time, it was worth it at that moment.

Drawing his fingers to some rope, Killua bit his lips, a mild amusement spread across his features, highlighting the fact he may be having some disturbing thoughts.

Actually, he wondered if Daniel would let him tie him up, to see if it would be a turn on for the both of them. Maybe not so much himself, but for Daniel, it would be an interesting turn of events.

"What was it you needed again…?" _A burner phone, a mask, some rope, and voice modifier…_ At least now he could strike the rope off his list. And as for the voice modifier, if he can't find one in a novelty shop nearby, he can buy a phone and download an app that does it. Actually, he could probably get a mask as well from the novelty shop. Something he could use to terrify Daniel's sister.

He'll have to make it as real as possible, to really draw out the overprotective sister. So, some fake blood and a novelty knife would be needed as well. When Killua was about to reach for the rope, he stopped in his tracks.

There it was again, watchful eyes glued to him like a hawk. This had to be no coincidence. Had they followed him throughout the night? Why didn't they follow them up to their room? Or had they…?

The boy shifted his attention, casually looking around, pretending as though he was trying to find something else. The streets were bustling with people, and no one was acting as though they were interested in him.

Was it a tracker, someone after him specifically out of revenge for his past actions?

The boy shook his head at the idea, that someone was out to kill him in broad daylight, but if they were, they were doing a sloppy job. He could be sensed, just not located.

Taking a deep breath, Killua picked up the rope, heading to the cashier to pay for the item. _I have to act cool, draw them out. If he disappears, putting Daniel and Alluka in jeopardy is the last thing I want…_

After paying for the item, Killua joined the crowd, searching for a novelty shop.

"~"

The boy yawned, arm reaching out to expect someone in bed with him. What he found was an empty bed, his hand slapping at the sheets as if he could magically conjure up a figure in the process.

Daniel's smile was lost as he yawned once more, stretching his arms as he forced himself to get up. Killua had risen earlier, and when he looked over to the clock, he expected it to be early in the morning. What he found instead was the time said 10:09, he, was the one that had slept in pretty late.

The boy rubbed at the tiredness in his eyes, mind refreshing the discussion from last night. It was strange having heard that his mouth was on Killua's… well… little Killua. Why were certain memories completely wiped, while other's remained, without the full context?

Was it possible, that whatever the attacker that attempted to purge his memories failed somehow? Was it actually possible, that during the attack, he somehow was able to wake up just in time before he lost everything…?

Daniel's head panned to the closed door, the quiet sounds of the TV outside were barely heard. Was that Killua or Alluka? Removing the blanked, he got out of bed, walking over to the door.

Cracking it, he peaked out of the corner, a black mop of hair being seen from his position. _That's definitely not Killua…_ With a smile, he opened the door, "Hey, Alluka!"

The girl looked startled for a moment, Daniel's entrance surprising her, "Oh, is Big Brother not with you…?"

"Nope," Daniel threw himself over the armrest, landing in the seat beside Alluka. With a smile, he roped his arm around Alluka's shoulder, pulling her in a little closer, "what are you watching?"

"Cartoons…" Alluka smiled, snuggling close to Daniel.

The boy didn't reject the girl's comfortableness, revelling in the girl's desire to be near him. He continued to watch the show, unsure when the girl would speak to him.

"How are you with big brother?"

"I can't really say… Sometimes I do get these warm and fuzzy… I guess feelings around him, but I don't remember a moment when I was with him. It's weird…"

"Well…" Alluka paused, wondering if it was ok to even say this without Killua around. Would her brother stop her from voicing her concerns and opinions, or let her continue, "When I met you for the first time, I didn't like you…"

"Oh…?" Daniel hummed, eyes glued to the cartoon. He had no idea what was going on, but one thing he did know, was he didn't remember this instance either. He cannot remember Alluka getting upset with him.

"Yeah… I was… jealous at how close you two were. I even thought about splitting you two up."

Daniel looked at Alluka, surprised to hear about this. Both from the fact he has no recollection of this moment, but from what had transpired these last few weeks, she was doing the complete opposite. She was trying to get them to spend more time together, "Huh…?"

"But the more time I got to spend with you, your family… I could see how, or more importantly, that you pulled him in… None of us had the family bond you two had together, besides Killua and myself… That was why I was jealous…"

"And now…?"

"I want everything to go back to the way it was. Killua smiled a lot with you around."

"Really…?"

"He'll never admit it though…"

"Strange, because during our dance, he admitted some things…"

"He DID?"

"He has this **kindness, I… love I guess…** " Daniel tried his best to replicate Killua's voice, but he felt like he failed. But the specific sentence he used was when Killua was talking about his complicated relationship, his supposed partner, which ultimate was about him.

Alluka didn't seem to think so, she giggled at the boy's words, smiling at the situation, "I love when big brother speaks about his feelings. He really misses you… He… he has felt so frustrated at himself for being unable to help return your memories. Looking back on it, even with Gon, I feel like he felt the same."

"What I don't get…" Daniel looked at Alluka, "why doesn't he make a wish with you, to get my memories back…"

"He…" Alluka paused, looking down at her feet. Killua had admitted why to her "Because… **he doesn't want to use her for his own selfish needs, again. He wants to help you in my own way…** "

"I thought so… Last night, I feel like he was holding back for his own sake. I tried to kiss him…"

Alluka mouthed a big 'o', surprised by Daniel's forwardness for something that Killua would have probably wanted to remain a secret, "but he rejected it. I was hurt, but at the same time, I feel like Killua did it for my sake…"

The words made Alluka squeal in delight, Daniel taking his arms off the younger girl's shoulders, "Although, if you want my opinion, JUST don't tell Killua. Even without my memories… I could see why I would like him…"

The words made Alluka smile. Daniel admitted, even without the memories of the almost two years spent together, he could see why he was attracted to her brother. He could see a reason as to why he would love him. She pointed a finger behind her at the fridge, "Oh, I think Killua made breakfast before going out. There are pancakes in the fridge. I took some, but there's still some more left."

With a smile, Daniel got up, "Yey, I'm gonna try some of Killua's pancakes!"

"~"

The boy stopped, his hand inches away from a voice modifier. He felt it, the same pair of eyes watching him once more. Whoever this person was that was following him, was not only really bad at tracking from the shadows, but he was also really damn lucky.

He was lucky there were so many people around.

If they won't come out, it was time for plan B. His going knock that fucker out, then find out what he knows.

Grabbing the voice modifier, he looked around the mask section, grabbing the first one he could lay his hands on. Walking between the aisles, the boy made sure to grab some fake blood and a flimsy knife. It looked fake as fuck, but hopefully combined with the fake blood, it would be more than enough to convince the boy's sister that the threat was real.

Making the purchase, he left, joining the large traffic of people. He could feel the eyes still watching him, the presence always at the same distance; never too close, and never that far away…

Turning a corner, the boy entered a side-alleyway, moving ever so slowly through the empty cobblestone pathway. As he turned another corner, he barely caught the feeling of a pair of eyes watching his latest move.

Taking another step forward, he leaned against the wall. Now all that was left was the person forced to catch up.

Killua offered a smile, to the first person to walk around the corner, "Hi!" It was so strange, seeing a startled teen older than him beginning to freak out after having his stalking been discovered.

He had gold eyes and blond hair, features that looked so similar, yet at the same time, so different. He could've sworn his seen this person before, this teen, possible even an adult.

"Shit…"

Not even waiting for a second, Killua slammed his fist into the person's face knocking them out cold. A single thud was the only noise from this scuffle, and it might be the last sound the older boy will ever make.

Letting out a long exaggerated sigh, Killua picked up the guy, slinging him over his shoulder, "Sorry, but I'm not letting you go until I know why you were following us…"


	23. Understanding Contradictions

A blast from Daniel and Killua's past, forces Daniel to realise he hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings at all.

* * *

Killua may have gotten some looks when he entered his room, but that was nothing when compared to what he had received on the way up to his room. After all, he did have the stalker slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Upon entering the room, there was a brief pause, the boy pulling out a chair to sit the older teen down.

"So, I guess this is your way of saying I've replaced you…"

Killua rolled his eyes before addressing his boyfriend, arms crossed as he spoke, "No. I caught him trying to _follow_ me… he may be the same one who was following us last night. Are you good with typing knots?"

"Sure…"

"Can you tie him up? But make sure you reinforce the rope with _Shu_ , while you're at it. I know you're better at reinforcing objects with aura, especially when it comes to distance. This guy can use _Nen_."

Daniel nodded, grabbing the rope his _partner_ handed to him. As he went to work, Killua's gaze now met his confused sister. With a smile he leaned down, a hand resting against his little sister's shoulder. He didn't feel comfortable having her in the room, just in case, the stalker tries to use her during a hostage situation. That's the last thing he needed right now, "Can you wait in your room, we're just going to… _talk_ to this guy."

With a nod, the girl left, leaving Killua, Daniel, and the unnamed stalker in the living room. Looking towards his boyfriend without memories, the two nodded, "I'm going to wake him up."

Killua took a step forward, filling his hand with electricity, sparks flinging off his fingertips. With a smile, the boy poked the older teen, the sudden shock jolting the teen wide awake.

"Ah, fuck! What the fu-" frozen in his tracks, he looked up, noticing two boys hovering over him, fear now settling in the pits of his stomach. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to be captured by the younger teen, much less be brought in front of Daniel.

But now that he's looking up, it seems none of them has recognised him after so long. He still had a chance to escape before either of them would recognise him, "what are you going to do with me?" he struggled against the rope, hoping to break his binds before his discovery.

"I want some answers; I know you're the same one that was stalking us last night. What do you want with us…?"

He bit his lip at the request, Daniel now stepping in to take over the interrogation, "You can stop struggling with your binds. I've reinforced them with _Shu_ , but… I'm sure I've seen you before…" the boy's gaze pierced the older teen, trying to figure out where he saw him from.

There was a visible flinch, Killua taking note of how the man seemed more on edge now.

"Ah, now I recognise you. You're from the ballroom dance last night…"

"Sure, I am… I…" _think of something reasonable, something they'll accept…_ "I noticed how good of a dancer you were. I was going to ask you out because you hadn't signed up with an original dance partner. But then Mr Snowball over here danced with you, and the two of you dominated the show. I was pissed… because I wanted to win… but at the same time, after seeing you two dancing, I still wanted to approach you even more. You two didn't look like you know each other, which I'm hoping…"

Killua's eyes narrowed, there's something weird going on here. He can't quite place it. Even Daniel seemed to notice something was going on. Not only that, it still doesn't explain why as a normal person, he couldn't 'A' approach them, and 'B' why did he stalk only him then…?

There was a pause before Daniel decided to speak, "I'm flattered, and all… but Killua and I are together."

"You could've fooled me…"

Killua's eye twitched, the words somehow affecting him more than they should have. There was something really wrong with the guy, and he couldn't quite place it. The boy rubbed his chin, thinking over the night. He remembered Daniel signing a form, but names weren't announced throughout the night. There were only numbers, and Daniel was one-hundred and twelve last night.

Since he couldn't place the number on this guy, was it possible, that this guy was one swirling his drink last night? If so, was he really there for the dance, or was he there for them?

"Killua…?" The boy paused, looking behind him. Why did Alluka just enter the room, "Ah, what's going on?" The boy crossed the room, Daniel never taking his eyes off Killua's stalker just in case he made a move on his partner's sister.

Just as Alluka was about to answer her brother, the hostage spoke, "who's the boy?"

Killua froze, his blood boiling at the words. His voice was cold, dark, brooding, "What did you say…?"

As he turned, he let out his hostile intent, Daniel immediately holding out a hand to stop Killua, "Wait!" Killua paused, not expecting his partner to yell at him to stop. His gaze never met him, eyes focused only on the guy in the seat, "Now I know who this asshole is!" slamming both hands on the older teens, the boy leaned forward, making sure to crush the hand he knew was a prosthetic arm, "It's been a long time… except for last time, I remember someone threatening you… a boy-"

Daniel paused, looking up towards Killua, "you were there at Heavens Arena with Gon and I, correct?"

"Huh? Yeah, why…?"

"Good," Daniel looked back at the hostage, "a young kid by the name of Killua threatened you, Yanick…"

Both Killua and Yanick's eyes widened in surprise; they weren't expecting Daniel to say that at all. Daniel paused, allowing both boys to soak in the information before continuing. Between Yanick's treatment of Alluka, and the fact Killua now knows this teen has gone against his demands to never seek out Daniel, he needed to deter the boy's bubbling rage, "I thought I recognised you. As soon as you spoke about Alluka, Killua's little sister I finally pieced everything together."

"Little sister…? Clearly, that's a boy cross-dressing. Those are the chubby cheeks of a young boy."

Alluka's eyes watered, Killua now forced to confront his sister, "Alluka, listen to me. Don't listen to that guy! He is a deluded-"

"Asshole!" Daniel finished the statement for his partner, pressing his hand down with enough force to snap the wires contained within Yanick's prosthetic arm.

"Daniel-"

"No, listen here you piece of worthless shit! There is a reason I don't like you at all, why I never wanted to date you! You see, you're so stuck in your ways, you'll never think about how others feel. Daniel wants this… Daniel wants that…"

The boy stood up, turning his back on the teen, "Did you ever think to ask me what I really wanted? No… you didn't. Do you know why I refer to Alluka as Killua's sister, because Killua addressed her as his sister, and she has _never_ once corrected him!"

Killua looked downward at his sister, noticing the small visible smile. It was weak, but, the way his boyfriend spoke about her was through Daniel's own perception, accepting her not just because he said it so, but because Alluka feels that way. The boy took his sister in his arms, feeling his sister's grip his shirt, tugging at the fabric.

She was happy to have not only an accepting brother, but his partner was alsooo accepting as well, willing to defend her tooth and nail.

"So, saying it doesn't make it true!"

Killua stood up, preparing to kill the man, but the moment he had done so, Yanick had broken out of his bindings thanks to Daniel's last move. He was expecting to save his partner, but the boy had already turned, grabbing the older teen's arms, twisting them so his back was turned to them.

Placing one hand on the guy's back, Daniel pushed him against the floor, holding the teen down as though it was a normal feat. It's been a year and a half since the two fought since Daniel lost…

But now the tables have turned. The boy had improved over time, amassing more strength over the last year. The act made Killua smile briefly, his arms now wrapping around Alluka, pulling her in once more. He could still hear her quiet sobs, the sounds tugging at his heartstrings.

If he were in Daniel's place, he would've snapped the older guy's neck within a heartbeat.

Daniel, however, had different ideas, wishing to inform Yanick of their differences in personality, "There, exactly, is your problem! I grew up with two dads, both of whom were accepting." The boy's eyes watered as he remembered what had transpired, how Vastorie had argued with Nathaniel, saying how much he was unwanted. Closing his eyes, the boy took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

He has been through so much, these past few weeks, reaching a conclusion he wasn't expecting to do, at all. He never thought he'd defend someone he has no memories of, but here he is, his heart beating at an unusual rhythm as if expecting him to understand why it was doing so, "Your problem is you only think about how you perceive the situation. I despise you because you're not willing to accept others. You're just trying to please yourself. You say you're attracted to me, even though, Vastorie told me all your past partners were girls!"

Eyes narrowed, wondering what he should say… what he should ask. The boy follows his own set of rules, much to other's happiness, like asking him out without any regard to his own desires, "which begs the question. Are you attracted to me because I look like a girl, which makes you a hypocrite… or are you attracted to me, because how I act…?"

"How you act…" Yanick spoke softly, hoping the boy above him accepted those words; instead, he felt guilty at Daniel's words, the words cutting into him like a blunt razor, "I don't believe you! I don't believe for a second, that you really like me for who I am! Even though I've lost my memories of Killua, I'd rather date him, than you… how he treats his sister, shows his compassionate enough to except people. He's…"

Killua turned to face Daniel, even though the boy had lost his memories, his willingness to put both Alluka and himself on a pedestal. For the briefest of moments, he had fallen a little more for Daniel.

The older teen grits his teeth, hating every word being uttered by Daniel, his aura flaring up as he directed it to Killua, "You're the bastard who changed him! It's entirely your fault his like this!"

Killua flinched at the words, because true to a sense, if he had woken up during Victor's attack, he could have stopped Daniel from losing all his memories, but he'd like to see Yanick do better, to chase the man down and beat him up. Killua stood a chance and he didn't…

Yet, at the same time, Yanick was also wrong. Daniel is only caring about him, because of how he acts with his sister. They both have a sort of maternal instinct, to care about the ones closest to them. Daniel is starting to redevelop it, because of his attraction to him and his kindness.

"He's kinder than you'll ever be, Yanick…" Daniel brought his fist up, intending to slam it back down on the teen beneath his feet; instead, he gave him an opportunity to escape.

Yanick slipped out of the binding, uncaring of the broken prosthetic thanks to Daniel's vice-like grip. He fuelled aura into his fist, Killua pulling himself as well as Alluka from the immediate danger.

Daniel shifted his spot, his speed able to outmatch Yanick's, coming between both parties. He slid his hand out, redirecting the punch before following it with a kick, kneeing the boy in the ribs. Caught off guard by the attack, Daniel followed the attack, slamming his palm into the boy's jaw and then proceeded to punch him once more in the face.

Yanick slid across the floor, his eyes shaking. This is the first time he has ever been beaten by Daniel. When did he get this strong…? What has he been doing this past year and a half?

The teen grit his teeth, "This is wrong… I care about you, therefore you should too…"

"It doesn't work like that! Killua cares about me, because of his own selfish desires, but unlike you, he doesn't want me to like him back just because he likes me. He'd rather wait on me to get my memories back before I make a decision on whether or not, I continue to want to be with him…"

"So what, it's not like you liked him from the start…It was him that called you his _boyfriend_!"

Killua's cheeks flushed red. He remembered that Freudian slip, the accident which is now a reality. Well, hopefully soon to be a reality once more…

"Yeah, well, people's feelings change over time. We're on a mutual ground, which you seem to be pissing on and calling it your territory like a dog!"

"I…" Yanick flipped out, clenching his fists in a rage, "I _want_ you because it's _you_ …"

As he took a step forward, Killua grit his teeth, preparing to get up and defend not only himself but Daniel as well on the matter. But Daniel stopped him, already making a move for the both of them.

He lunged forward, swinging with enough force to knock anyone out, "I'll love who I want to love!"

Killua let go of Alluka, stepping between both boys, grabbing Yanick by both hands to pull him backwards, right out of Daniel's attacking range. There was a rip of wind, Yanick shaking at the possibility he could have been killed on the spot, and that Killua had saved him.

Daniel was about to argue, but Killua's voice was stern, "Daniel, stop… You're going to make a mistake you'll regret."

"I was only going to knock him out…"

"Well, you failed to notice he no longer had his defence up… He could've died." Daniel froze at the news, Killua now turning to deal with the older teen in his grasp, "If Daniel killed you; you would've triggered his biggest fear… Killing someone…"

"I… I didn't know…"

"Of course you wouldn't." Killua turned his gaze back to Daniel, seeing the boy still shivering at the confession, "Well I do… And I do… care about him," the boy shifted his posture, cheeks burning at his own confession, but if he didn't say something now, both were going to make a mistake, and he didn't want Alluka to be mixed up in this mess any longer. She had her own feelings which needed to be comforted with, "Yanick, give… up! Daniel has made his decision, so accept it and move on!"

"I…"

Killua leaned forward, whispering the next part into the teen's ears, "IF you ever come near Daniel again, I'll make sure your body is never found… I want him to remain as the same person his always been, so if his memories return and he doesn't want to be around me anymore, then I'll leave him alone, unlike you… NOW, LEAVE…"

Killua shoved him forward, the teen stopping once more when near Daniel, "When Killua gets tired of you, don't come running to me…"

He left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Daniel dropped in a slump, Killua now forced to deal with another issue. While he wanted to go to help out Alluka first, he knew his sister was stronger than Daniel when it came to dealing with feelings.

Dropping to the boy's side, Killua held his hand, letting him know there was someone here for him if he ever needed it.

Daniel's heart hammered in his chest, unknown feelings reverberant from somewhere deep within. Even if he were to deny it now, deep down, he felt like he had just confessed to Killua, his body wanting- NO, needing him to remember who Killua was to him.

One hand clasped over his chest, Daniel found himself smiling before looking over his shoulder to Alluka, his lips slowly widening as the seconds passed, "I know, I sort of promised-"

"Thank you…" Killua interrupted the boy, his grip tightening around Daniel's, "thank you so much for defending Alluka… this means a lot to her." _And to me… even hearing your confession to Yanick about me, made me happy_ , Killua thought. He really hoped that Daniel doesn't suddenly redevelop the ability to read his mind, to know what his feeling within that exact moment.

Letting go of the boy's hands, Killua stepped away. He didn't want to damage Daniel's feelings, to affect him any longer than needed. Daniel needed to make the judgment with a sound mind, even when he hated the possibility of Daniel letting him go.

Killua managed a few steps forward before Daniel spoke, "I know I said I won't be biased, but…"

The boy stopped, really hoping that he hadn't really altered Daniel too much, but what he felt was Daniel's hand touch his shoulder, being forced to look in the boy's direction.

"Well," Daniel crossed the distance, standing before Killua. The boy leaning forward. Lips locked together, the act surprising both Daniel and Killua. To Daniel, his body felt like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the act, his hands reaching forward to wrap around Killua, smiling from just a simple kiss. Even if his mind denied it, his body, really belonged to Killua.

Killua, on the other hand, felt a sense of fear wash over him. He felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life. This could come back to bite him in the future. The boy could see it as him taking advantage of him…

What if he does see it that way? Even though it was a quick kiss…

"I wouldn't mind doing that again…" Daniel hummed out loud, smiling to himself at how wonderful it felt, internally.

Killua felt himself blush, the apparent desire showing a little too easily. It seemed like both of them desired more, even if deep down, Killua hated himself not pulling away just as their lips touched. On the other hand, a small aspect of him craved, even more, almost demanding him to pull Daniel in for a second time after the boy's confession.

Cheeks flushed at the idea, the boy watching Daniel stand, equally embarrassed for his thoughts of wanting more.

The two were quiet, looking into each other's eyes as they let themselves soak in each of their own feelings, waiting for the other to speak.

It felt like an eternity before Daniel spoke, "You know how I promised to not be biased. I don't think I can… Killua, if I listened to my own words with Yanick, I'd realise something… **You see, you're so stuck in your ways, you'll never think about how others feel…** or…"

Daniel shifted his gaze, looking into the boy's eyes for any doubt about the situation, he saw some, but for some reason, his body felt as though that doubt wasn't because of the words, but his earlier lack of action, " **Killua cares about me, because of his own selfish desires, but unlike you, he doesn't want me to like him back just because he likes me. He'd rather wait on me to get my memories back before I make a decision on whether or not, I continue to want to be with him…** I've been thinking about myself the whole time, whereas you've been thinking about how to not step on my feet. I've should have seen it sooner. The signs were there… I just wasn't addressing or _even_ thinking about them; that all changes now!"

Daniel held out a hand, touching Killua's cheek. Killua, in turn, raised his own hand, touching Daniel's, but he didn't remove it, which meant to Daniel, that the boy still wants to be with him, "I don't want you to wait for a second longer… We're hunting down my sister, and getting back my memories! There's no doubt in my mind- Err body, that you mean more to me. I want to understand why my body reacts to those feelings, but my mind is unable to fill in the blanks…"

Killua felt his mouth gape at the confession, floundering at the words.

Daniel, without his memories, had kissed him…

Daniel, without his memories, who kissed him, wanted to know everything his lost…

When Killua looked away, he had hoped to close his eyes, to tell himself that this was all a dream that's progressing too fast for his mind to comprehend. But he wasn't the only one who reacted to the confession, Alluka had as well.

While there still may be tears, the joy contained in her voice brought about Killua's next smile, "See that, big brother… his back."

Killua hid his face behind his bangs, watching Alluka come close to him, hugging him from behind. What he felt made him bite back the sobs of happiness. He was only one step away. Now it's time to hunt down the woman ignoring her brother's text. She won't be able to avoid the situation any longer. If her brother was in danger, she'd come running.

Taking a deep breath, Killlua brought his attention back to Daniel. He wiped away a stray tear before speaking, "Lets smoke out Zaikaria!"

"~"

Eyes were drawn to the phone, an unknown caller requesting her attention. "That's strange…" Zaikaria looked at the number, unable to recall ever seeing it. Then again, it could be Killua calling this time around, and she had no desire to pick it up.

Placing down the phone, she turned to her snake companion, the Chimera Ant opening the window as his tongue slither outward, tasting the gentle breeze.

She held a smile for a moment, losing it only when her phone went off one more time. The older woman expected to see the last caller's same number; instead, what she got was a message from them.

Eyes narrowed for a moment, weighing her options on whether or not this was a hacker. Considering both the text and the call came from the same number, it was only plausible.

The intrigue ended up getting the better of her. Without a second thought, she opened the message. What she saw contained in the text, made her stomach drop, eyes now full of animosity.

"What'sss wrong?"

There was a picture, a tied up boy, her brother, in an unknown hotel. None of the furniture gave away his location, but the phone ringing combined with the photo now forced her to pick it up.

"Do I now have your attention…?"

The voice was muffled, distorted by two foreign objects. One most likely a mask to obscure the person's features, while the other seemed to distort their voice, masking any unique features that would have enabled her into tracking him down.

He or she must be a pro, or maybe more likely an idiot looking to get themselves killed.

"What do you want…?"

"You…"

"Me…?"

"You see," the voice flicked a button, enabling the camera for the remainder of the call. It was a person with a temporary mask, one usually found in a novelty shop. A devil usually found at festivals, but this one was altered, a mane covering the whole head.

What Zaikaria saw was strands of white poking from the bottom of the mask, something that disturbed her considering who she was tracking at the moment. It didn't help that the mane fooled her into believing it added fiery-red tips.

"A certain little… the creature, told me you have the ability to read minds… alter them."

"And…?" Zaikaria's eyes narrowed, not expecting that at all; to what purpose would this man ever want to do with someone whom can alter memories. He had a similar power, one able to do it through nightmare inducing dreams.

Unless was he about to request her to do it to her father, to somehow make him loyal? That just wasn't possible! She wouldn't be strong enough to break through that kind of mentality, it'll kill him. But she can't let him know that. She needs to play along, to fool himself into giving up his location.

"Well, I want your ability for a special case…"

 _What you're asking for, it's just not possible… not without killing him…_

"Oh, silent are we…?" The person paused, pulling a knife to wedge it Daniel's jugular, aura now surrounding the blade. Daniel's eyes widened, voice muffled by the binding in his mouth as he tried pulling back on the chair, struggling to break his binding.

The masked man placed one hand on her brother's head, holding his head in place as dragged it along the skin. Daniel's muffled cries got louder. The cut was precise, barely nipping at the skin, blood barely trickling down along her brother's neck.

The act filled her with enough fear to consider the possibility that if she didn't do what the man asked, he'll slit her little brother's neck like it was nothing, "I'll do whatever! Just don't hurt him…"

"Good…" He paused, pulling the knife away, "Where is your location?" It was that moment Daniel relaxed but his head was still shaking from left to right, pleading her to not give that information away.

For the briefest of moments, Zaikaria wondered if it was ok for her to give her actual address. If shit hits the fan, she'll put multiple lives in danger. She needed somewhere obscure, away from civilisation. Plus, as long as Victor doesn't know about Akshasamat, she could pull a fast one on him. Not only making possible to rip Daniel out of danger, but also give her a chance to kill him.

She just hopes Daniel hasn't told him everything, "There's a cottage east of the city. I'll send the coordinates to your number… be there in two hours, with Daniel barely harmed."

"Wonderful, I'll see you there…"

When the call ended, Zaikaria smiled, "Akshasamat, it looks like we are about to kill the man haunting my father. The quicker we get there, the more time we have to plan our attack."

"Yesss, my missstressss…"

"~"

The moment Killua hung up; he smiled widely, barely needing to tug at the boy's bind before it dropped in a heap.

Daniel smiled as he stood up, making sure to remove the bind covering his mouth. With a high-five, the two cheered loudly, "Whoo," Daniel continued, proud that they were able to pull off a seriously dangerous stunt without breaking character, "told you it would work!"

"Although, she's probably going to want to kill me, after finding out it was me that was pretending, to slit your throat…"

"Well," Daniel rested both hands on his hips, "I'll protect you from her. Don't want her to kill my future boyfriend…"

When Killua's cheeks flushed at the confession, Daniel rested a hand across his chin, wondering out loud, "Or would it be current boyfriend… I'm a little confused at how my lack of memories alters my thoughts."

"Y… You're a terrible sappy… boyfriend…" The boy shifted his posture, his body now burning in delight. _Jeez, even admitting it to Daniel without memories, I feel my heart hammering out of embarrassment…_

"Or would that be out of love?"

Killua froze, unable to believe his ears. Did Daniel just read his mind? No, it was a trick of the imagination, "Did… you just read my mind?"

"No, I just… feel… like I can tell you're embarrassed. It's hard to explain, but if I don't think, and just let my _body_ react, I find it easier to read you. Even when I kissed you, it felt like I belonged, even though my mind was screaming: **what the hell is going on?** "

"Oh…" Killua found himself at a loss of words. This made no sense now that he thinks about it. Daniel is letting his actions rule his thoughts, and when he does so, everything seems to click, as if it felt right. But as soon as the boy tries to logically think about his actions, his confused.

Victor must have fucked up somewhere… or is it possible that-

Killua's mind snapped to Daniel's body, eyeing it carefully. Is it possible that Daniel's aura that used to linger around him had something to do about this? Theoretically, it's possible. Daniel's aura may have gotten so used to lingering around him, that it became accustomed to his feelings… touches… possibly even his emotions…

The question was how though? How was Daniel able to link his thoughts, to what his aura felt? Maybe he was just questioning the situation too much, and it was all being done unconsciously… "Daniel, do you remember ever letting you aura linger around someone?"

"Well, yeah… It was you I believe… why?"

"I have a theory, a possible explanation for your confusion?"

"Ok…"

"The aura you used to have lingering around me is gone, correct?"

"Well, if neither of us sees it, then yeah… I guess you're correct."

"What if it never disappeared, but it's in a _Zetsu_ -like-state, just like your memories?"

"So… if I get my memories back, the aura trail with return?"

"Not necessarily. It might be there; just our mind or even _Gyo_ isn't registering the trail."

Daniel crossed his arms, really thinking about that possibility. If that's the case, Killua might be onto something. If it's still there, it would explain the sense of familiarity he always gets when getting close to Killua, why his body feels just right when he hugs the boy. "Killua, can I hug you for a second?"

"Ah…"

"I want to test the theory. If what you say is true, then just hugging you will cause a conflict in thoughts."

Killua nodded, allowing Daniel to wrap his arms around the boy. The moment Daniel relaxed his head in the crook of Killua's neck, the boy felt at ease, a sense of belonging wash over him; although, his mind questioned his actions and thoughts. Killua was onto something… It might even be possible to regain his memories without the need to see Zaikaria. He just didn't know how to access something his subconscious was shutting out.

Killua shivered at the breath, unsure what to be doing within the moment. However, the look of serenity crossing the boy's features as he relaxed showed him, that he may be onto something with his theory.

Removing his arms, Daniel rested a hand on Killua's shoulders, offering the boy a genuine smile, "You're right. You're not only kind but smart as well…"

Killua hid his face, unable to argue, let alone offer a retort back. Deep down, he was happy with the final outcome…

But something felt off…

Like the worst was yet to come…


	24. Snap, Crackle, Pop

This is the last stop on feels train… I'm sorry in advance!

* * *

 **Prompt**

Cottage

* * *

The night was tranquil, the moon providing the illumination needed to guide their path. Not a single creature was out at night, it was peaceful in nature. Killua held out his phone using it as a navigator to their destination. The location provided by Zaikaria, were coordinates, to what would hopefully be a cottage with either electricity or a fireplace.

He could tell his sister was cold. She wasn't used to the different types of weathers around the year, unlike Daniel and Killua, who could withstand the heatwaves and arctic cold tundras. He squeezed her hand, comforting her to the best of his ability, letting her know that everything was going to be ok soon.

A gentle breeze caused Alluka to shiver at the touch, Killua now forced to hold her closer, providing some kind of warmth even if it was barely effective. The act made Daniel look at Killua briefly with a knowing glance, a smile being offered at the gesture of kindness.

Even though Killua's cheeks tainted at the smile, his unsettling thoughts hadn't calmed down in the slightest. He still felt as though this was a trap, like coming here to the middle of nowhere was a mistake.

 _Wait, it couldn't be possible…_ Now that the boy thought about it, Zaikaria might also think this was a trap as well? He did, after all, pretend that he captured and tortured Daniel. But on a more serious note, if she was going to meet them in a blind fit of rage, seeing Daniel walking calmly without any bindings attached is a good indicator that the boy was ok?

A crunch of a twig caused Killua to panic, his head snapping in the direction of the noise. He was hoping that Daniel was the one to trigger the noise; instead, he saw the boy's head twisted in a different direction, eyes trained on the darkness.

Both waited for the offender to make their next move, Killua instinctually tightening his grip around Alluka. If something or someone comes for them, he'd want to be as close as possible to save Alluka.

The bushes moved, a snake slivering out from underneath it. Killua relaxed as the creature moved to another bush. However, Daniel didn't, his eyes remained focused to the spot the snake left.

"What's wrong…?"

"This is a trap. That snake had a glow of _Nen_."

 _Shit… I didn't think the snake would be made from Nen. Is it an attacker, or a distraction? Zaikaria can't conjure up snakes, so it must be either her ally or an unforeseen enemy…_ "What's your opinion?"

Daniel shifted his feet slightly, taking one step back towards Killua. The _Nen_ creature didn't look like it was made for attacking, which meant it could be used as either a tool for tracking or scouting… "Killua, Zaikaria might be closer than we think…"

"Then call out to her…"

"That's the problem… she may think you're the enemy. We did kind of fake my capture…"

"Then explain the situation…"

"Umm… Sis, Zai," the boy turned his head in every direction, hoping that his voice could reach every corner, including the one she was currently hiding in, "I know we pretended to fake my hostage situation, but we had no other choice! You failed to answer my calls," _which is rude…_ "But, now that you're giving us a chance… we need help! Well, more like I need your help…"

There was a pause, silence filling the air.

The grass started to shift once more, Killua and Daniel expecting to be met with Zaikaria. Instead, it was the same snake as earlier, or possibly another, now staring at them. Its tongue slithered out of its mouth before it jerked its head, motioning them to follow it as if it had a mind of its own.

Slithering away, Killua weighed his options as Daniel expected him to make the right call. The worst-case scenario was the trap was to lure them to the boy's demise…

But on the other hand, if the snake does plan to lead them to Zaikaria, she might just agree to return Daniel's memories.

Killua swallowed thickly, hoping that Zaikaria will agree to return her brother's memories, or this trip to lure her out was not only a waste of time but one of his biggest regrets. Taking a step forward, Killua stilled his mind and thoughts, really hoping that Zaikaria doesn't take whatever is left of Daniel's memories of him away.

He doesn't want to lose Daniel, again…

"~"

The snake stopped near a small cottage, smoke billowing from the chimney. Daniel leaned down, running his fingers along the back of the snakes head "Thanks…"

The snake's tongue slithered out of its mouth a few times before left, slithering away into the bushes like a trained animal. With a smile, the boy stood up, smiling at Killua, "I guess she's in here. Are you ready?"

The boy nodded, running his fingers along Alluka's hair as he spoke "Alluka, now you're going to meet Daniel's sister. Whatever you do, do not let her shake your hand or touch your shoulder."

"Why…?"

"She has the ability to read minds, and the last thing I need is for her to read your, or Nanika's mind directly. Even if she learns about your secret from Daniel or me, by reading either of your minds, she may learn a lot more… or find a way to bypass your conditions as Nanika does for me."

"Ok, big brother… I'll be careful."

Killua leaned down, kissing his sister's forehead, "That's a good girl." Turning to Daniel, he gestured to the boy to continue.

Daniel knocked on the door, the area falling into silence once more. It took a while, but eventually, he heard his sister's voice, anger radiating through her tone, "Come in…" She knew she had been cheated, but the fact she stayed even after Daniel had told the snake which then had somehow told her, that it was all a ruse to lure her out, said, that she was still willing to listen.

Whether or not she helps them out, was now up to her. If she refuses to help, then they'll be back to square one. After that, they can either ask Nathaniel for further help or make a conditional wish, to return the memories.

Daniel opened the door, allowing Killua and Alluka to go in first. The girl beamed at the surprising warmth, the fireplace helping her remove the chill. A crackle snap of the fire showed where Zaikaria was, prodding the fireplace with her back turned to them.

What was surprising about the situation was there was another snake curled around her shoulders, looking directly at them. This one had a similar flow to the one they encountered in the forest, but it looked a little different. When did Zaikaria learn to conjure up snakes of different varieties?

That thought was crushed at the sound of another voice, the sound of a snake speaking from the same direction as Zaikaria, "Hello again, Daniel… Killua… and…"

Killua and Daniel blinked at each other in surprise, the tone similar to the one they heard back during their war which the Chimera Ants, "Wait, Akshasamat?"

"Akamut if you don't want to butcher his name…" Zaikaria's voice was stern, her head turned slightly to glance in their direction, "So, how can I help my not-so-captured little brother?"

"May we sit down to discuss it first…?"

Zaikaria sighed from the response, "Akamut, do you mind curling up on the couch or table?"

"Sssure…" Akshasamat left the woman's shoulder, slither over to the table to rest on the cool glass.

Daniel held up a finger, "What happened to you… why, are you so small…?"

The snake raised his head from his spot, sort of smiling, it was hard to tell thanks to his skin "My ability, I was the one who led you here. Well, a part of me led you three here. So, who's the girl?"

"Alluka…" Killua spoke softly as he took his sister over to the couch, Daniel and Zaikaria left standing at a distance, his sister clearly reading the situation, "Well, you know I can't read your mind unless I activate my ability, right?"

"Yes, I also know that you're avoiding the topic…"

"About your lost memories…?"

"Exactly…"

Zaikaria hung up the poker, now giving her brother her absolute attention "Well, have a seat and explain."

Daniel sat on the couch, sitting beside Killua, without words, she could tell something strange was going on between them, but she hoped it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

She took the single armchair, waiting for either Daniel or Killua to speak, but there was something strange about the situation, who exactly was the girl in Killua's arms, "So are you planning on telling me about Killua's girlfriend, or do I have to read your mind?"

Alluka blushed, Killua's arms tightening around his sister, "Actually, it's my sister. She isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh…" Zaikaria's lips quirked upward, not expecting something so innocent; not even the faintest smell of blood corrupted her nature, and she so willing to cuddle up with an assassin, a murderer in Zaikaria's eyes, "who is she really…?"

"She is Killua's sister, the one Killua saved from pursuing the family line of work."

Zaikaria blankly stared at her brother, trying not to act surprised. She didn't believe that lie for a second. In her eyes, Killua wasn't the kind to save anyone; once an assassin, always an assassin. So, she dismissed the topic entirely, going back to the original one at hand, "Fine then… Why did you hunt me down again?"

Killua spoke in Daniel's favour, hoping that the older woman would actually listen, and help them out. If she didn't, then… they'll just leave "Daniel's lost some memories, and we're hoping that you can return them."

"It depends. What memories are you hoping to return? Trauma…? Hatred…? Skills…?"

"Of Killua…"

Zaikaria's eyes widened slightly before she was forced to control her reaction. She wasn't expecting Daniel to ask her to return the boy's memories of him. Actually, this could work in her favour as well. She could completely remove them, as long as they weren't too attached "It depends on the situation. If you have no memories of Killua, I can't do it without somehow creating those memories. But it would take too much time and effort, which, I'm not willing to sit through and conjure every memory to replace the ones lost…"

"No, I want you to unlock them, as long as they are there. I want to understand some… confusing thoughts."

"Confusing…? In what way…?"

Daniel paused, wondering if it was ok to tell her. It's not like she can't read his thoughts during the process. Not only that, she distrusted Killua, acting as though whatever the boy said went in one ear and out through the other. All he wants is his memories back, so he can finally understand his feelings of doubt, to make the right call "I just want to know if you can do it?"

"Theoretically, I can… but because this based off what I would assume, is a _Nen_ ability, I might not be able to do anything at all. And unless I read your thoughts, I don't know if it's even possible…"

"But there is a possibility…"

"Sure…" Zaikaria squinted at her brother. Something was really wrong with the scene, the way Killua and Daniel acted; the two seemed a little possessive of each other. Killua might have Alluka in his arms, but he keeps cutting out Daniel before he can say anything about his situation.

Why does Daniel let him…? Why is he only giving her minimal data? He knows she can read his mind, is it possible that her brother is still in a hostage situation, only this time Killua isn't wearing a mask. Or is Daniel is being really genuine, and it's her that he distrusts?

The woman stood, stepping off to the side of the couch she once sat in, offering a hand out to the armchair, "Have a seat…"

"Can't you just come here?" Killua snuck one hand between his and Daniel's legs, squeezing the boy's hand, pleading him not to leave his side just in case. She clearly distrusts him, which meant by the time he realises Zaikaria has done the opposite of what they originally asked; it might be too late for him to act.

Zaikaria smirked at the idea of using fear to break whatever was going on between those two. She wanted Daniel as far away from Killua as possible to freely read whatever damage he has done to her brother.

If he still has him in a hostage situation, having Daniel by her side meant she had a better chance of ending Killua's life. The young girl didn't look like she'd pose any trouble, but protecting Daniel was her most desired outcome, which meant the boy needed to be seated right next to her. "I could do it… But if you attempt to remove him from my grasp while my ability is active… in the worst case scenario, I'll turn my brother into a vegetable…"

Shifting her posture, the woman pointed at the chair, "Which I don't want to do. Now Daniel, take a seat…"

Daniel squeezed Killua's hand, comforting the boy. Offering a sincere smile, the boy got up to take a seat at Zaikaria's side, Killua's anxiety shooting up at the prospect of Zaikaria viewing a memory of something she shouldn't be seeing.

His sister started to feel the anguish of her brother, acting as physical support in replacement of Daniel's lost touch. She held Killua's hands, letting the boy know she'll be here for him.

Zaikaria placed her hands on either side of Daniel's head, resting her fingers across his temple as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, speaking softly to her own brother, a little fearful of making a mistake. She doesn't want to hurt Daniel, but if at any point he resists, she won't hesitate to knock him out, especially if the task is too big to perform.

"Do not resist, all I'm going to do is view your memories. I want to know what I'm working with, seeing as you won't tell me. The moment I find chunks of your memories missing, I'll see if they are just hidden… If they're hidden, I'll be able to pull them out, after, I've knocked you out. Otherwise, your mind will try to instinctually fight me off during the process… got it?"

"I understand…"

Those words didn't help Killua at all, but with Alluka at his side, comforting him, he should be ok no matter the outcome.

Zaikaria allowed her aura to flow through the boy's mind, viewing the past as if it were on a projector right before her. She started off with earlier this evening, a deal made between Daniel and Killua. It seemed the hostage situation was Daniel's idea, but Killua brought other objects to flesh out the plan. Fake blood and a plastic knife… she should've seen through the whole situation, but Daniel's safety was her number one priority. Satisfied with the information, she dug a little deeper.

There was a fight between Yanick, Killua and Daniel, her brother showing genuine care for not only Alluka but Killua as well. He fought to defend the boy, arguing on his behalf on him being _kind_ and _caring_ in nature, but she didn't believe that for a second.

She grits her teeth, hating how Daniel so easily trusted Killua. She knows what he is capable of, so why can't he? She dug even deeper, viewing the two boy's memories on a camera reel in reverse, skipping all dialogue.

A smile crept along her lips as she got deeper, Killua's image slowly morphing into a black shadow, a visage of something that shouldn't be there. Even situations where she was in the room, Killua wasn't in Daniel's past memories.

Removing Killua and Alluka from the boy's thoughts would be easy; she just needed to knock him out beforehand. There was a concern considering there were times where memories were nothing but black splotches blocking the aspects of his memories.

She allowed more aura to flow from her fingertips, this time activating her ability momentarily; the part of Daniel's mind she created to purposely hide parts of his life she didn't want him to view. What she found shocked her to the core.

She froze to the spot, almost releasing her ability. The memories she thought Daniel lost were being contained here. Whoever attempted to remove Daniel's memories of Killua failed to realise that he already had someone do that to him.

It created some kind of amalgamation, a monster of thoughts merged into a tight, little hiding spot. Whoever had done so, failed at his original goal. But, at the same time, it saves her some of the hassles. At least she didn't need to go through a year of information and data with feelings attached.

 _He must be a powerful manipulator…_ Her skin ran ice cold, finding a memory which stopped her dead in her tracks, the face of the man she was hunting. Victor Tempest…

She let her ability go, Daniel's eyes opening upon release. There was only one way to give the boy's memories back, and that was to release the latch on her ability. But no matter what, she can't do that… She can't release those memories.

Not while the one who originally gave Daniel his first scar was in the room with her. If Daniel were to see the face of his first attacker before him, with his contradicting feelings and thoughts, he might panic.

"Zai…?"

The woman paused, morphing her features into a fake smile, directed at her brother, "Yes?"

"Can you return them…?"

She took a long breath, wondering if it was possible to force all her memories of Alluka and Killua into that tiny box, or would it be better to hide Alluka and then force Yanick's image to replace Killua's spot.

He didn't like that kid anyways, nor did she… Daniel would break up with Yanick anyways, so it shouldn't cause that much of a debacle. It would be the best chance she's got of getting the best outcome. She just needed to knock Daniel out in order to achieve the goal, without throwing suspicion on her.

"I can, I just need you to go into a deep coma. It would take all my energy to replace all those lost memories. They're there, it's just your mind has hidden them for some reason…"

Daniel leaned over, smiling at Killua, "See, it's possible! Let's do it! I can't wait to get back my memories…"

Killua felt a little relieved. Daniel can finally get his memories of them, back. However, just because he's getting them back, doesn't mean how Zaikaria plans to restore them, could ultimately lead to their break up.

He was worried that she may have seen the two's first sexual experience, which could dampen their chances of restoring said memories. He'd just have to trust that Daniel was strong enough to stop her from removing his memories of him if she secretly planned to do that.

Killua offered the boy a smile in return, his cheeks flushed at the thought of Daniel finally being able to say he loves him, without the need to question his memories. He'd finally be able to hug him, to feel that overpowering raw emotion that Daniel would show him on a daily basis.

Even, if his anxiety, hadn't relaxed for the past few minutes…

Daniel then turned to his sister, offering her a smile, "Thank you, for helping me return those lost memories. It means a lot to me…"

Zaikaria stopped in her tracks, feeling pity for her brother. She was about to remove his memories, and here he was thanking her for the opposite. She held her breath, offering a smile at the gesture, "You're welcome… anything for my little brother…"

She held a hand to her brother's head, applying enough pressure to the boy's skull to force him into a deep sleep. When she was finally able to let her aura dig into her brother's skull, did she tell her true intentions to the boy behind him, "I lied…"

Killua's eyes widened, mind blanking at the words. She couldn't be serious. Even the snakes head perked up, now looking at his owner, worried for her sanity, "What do you plan on doing…?"

Killua moved Alluka over, stepping over to grasp Zaikaria's arms. He knew he can't do anything, not while her ability was in full effect, throttling the boy's mind. He assumed she was removing Daniel's last memories of him, and by breaking her ability, he could kill Daniel in the process, "PLEASE, DON'T DO IT! I'll do ANYTHING, just don't remove his memories of me!"

"Mistrissssss, lisssten to-"

"Don't you dare… back up this _kid_!" Zaikaria fought back, never once removing her hands from her brother. She'll only let go once the task was done, and nothing would stop her from trapping those memories within her ability. If her ability sent a backlash to Victor, he might come back for the boy, to finish him off. He was cruel in nature, and any excuse to get back at her father, Victor's son was any reason to finish what he started.

 _No…_ Killua squeezed the woman's arm, silently pleading her not to do it. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her. He should've asked someone else, but seeing Daniel smile at the idea of obtaining his memories back made him mentally relapse, giving into now what was false hope, "WHY would you do this to your brother?!"

"Because he's seen someone he shouldn't have seen… You are like a plague to him. Weakening him until eventually, he'll die at your hands…"

Killua grit his teeth at the accusation. _Everyone is wrong!_ No matter what, he would never purposely endanger his friends… the ones he cared about the most. This guy came after them… Fuck Victor… Fuck Yanick… AND FUCK Zaikaria! Everyone is wrong for assuming Killua will dispose of Daniel the first chance he got.

He knows Daniel is stronger than he once was, even if he can't stop her now, deep down, Daniel will somehow find a way to resist. Even with the hope deep down, he couldn't stop his thoughts from bubbling out, lashing out at the boy's sister, even when his own was in the room to see how much Daniel meant to him, to see what had truly become of her brother's attitude towards those who take away who he cares about, "You know what! I pegged you as a BITCH the moment I met you! You're exactly like Illumi, willing to take away everything! You won't listen to reason, or fucken get out of your head, and ask your brother what he wants!"

Zaikaria eye twitched, "What my brother wants is a death wish! Illumi would use that to his advantage. You're just a spoiled brat who wants everything for himself! The whole lot of your family is, so no, I don't care about what any of you want. Daniel has seen someone he shouldn't have, and as much as it pains me to remove… any memories that may have provided him with happiness, that man… that MONSTER will stop at nothing, to kill Daniel once he realises his failure."

"Wh-" Killua took a step back, coming to terms with what she just said. He knows he grew up as a spoiled child, but what they took away from him counteracted, against everything he was given… he can never get back any of it. But, at least… at least he can obtain what he lost through Alluka's happiness. He can make sure she never has to go through what he suffered through.

What she said after that confused him. What does she mean by **that man… that MONSTER?** Actually, scrap that. What does she mean by Victor, had failed…? Did she mean he failed to remove Daniel's memories? Then why doesn't he remember any of those moments they shared? Why would he care about Daniel anyways, he already achieved his goal. He already made Daniel and Vastorie suffer enough as it is…

WHAT MORE, could he possibly want to take away? Daniel's life…? He's a pimple on Victor's radar! He means NOTHING to him… at least he hoped so. His mind couldn't stop shaking at the thought, so much so that he hadn't realised that Alluka had come to his side, pulling him into a tight hug.

She glanced at Zaikaria, glaring at Daniel's older sister, "You've hurt big brother and Daniel. You won't listen to my brother… but you'll at least listen to me. Daniel loves Killua! He always has… even after losing his memories of big brother… I know he's _your_ brother, but he won't accept what you've done to him after he learns the truth from big brother…"

"Which is why, I plan to erase your memories next…"

Killua held Alluka closer, stepping back with her tightly pressed into him. He won't let Zaikaria take her away from him too. He'd defend her right to the end, "If you can read his mind, you would have seen what he argued about with Yanick… you would've seen how frustrated he was with that teenager!"

"I did…"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU REMOVING THOSE MEMORIES FROM HIM?!"

"I'VE SEEN WHAT VICTOR DOES! If I brought back his memories, he'll remember what Victor looks like; including others, I want to remain a secret. I've seen what that man has done through Vastorie's memories… He won't stop at anything, to hurt his son. So, if making sure Daniel's memories of _you_ stays hidden forever, at the cost of his happiness, I rather he loses his _fake_ happiness! This family was all I had! You wouldn't understand considering you got everything handed down to you anyways…"

"Understand… UNDERSTAND!" Killua grit his teeth, growling at the older woman, "I was forced to kill everything I ever loved! The number of pets my hand was forced to dig into, will never be understood by you! But with Daniel and Gon… they didn't care! Hell, even knowing half the shit I've been through, Daniel still pursued me! He wanted me to love him back and-"

"He's confused!" Zaikaria growled back, her nails gripping tightly into her brother's flesh. She's seen all the memories, known what the boy felt… but Killua was only using him for his own gain, that's it. No matter what Alluka or Killua might say, she won't believe any of them. Killua will eventually kill Daniel…

"He's not!" Alluka argued back in defence of her brother, seeing that what Zaikaria had said not only hurt him, it continues to rip him asunder, from the inside out, damaging everything in its path, "Killua wants Daniel to be happy! He's trying his hardest to make him happy…"

"Enough!" Zaikaria pulled her hands away, the action already performed. Daniel will eventually wake up, unable to remember Killua or Alluka. With a hand held out to them, she took one step forward, "Who wants to go first…?"

Killua took a step backward; his aura flowing around him, prepared to activate his ability the moment Zaikaria takes another step forward.

Just as she was about to take another step, Daniel's voice stopped the three of them, his tone drowsy, and full of confusion, "Zai… who's the girl and boy?" Zaikaria stopped in her tracks; he wasn't supposed to recover this quickly. Usually, when removing memories on this scale, it takes hours for someone to recover.

Killua's heart sank, crushed at the words; he felt like he had as a child, weak, powerless… Even if he had the willpower of all the gods combined, he couldn't stop his tears…

He felt the same as he had in front of Nathaniel when it first happened, as well as possibly his family at his request to have Nanika stay hidden. He was hyper aware of every tear that dropped… and unlike his control, his voice broke, saying the words he was sure he'd regret in the future "Don't you remember me…"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, and the removal of Daniel's memories… Again, but in the next chapter, not only am I going to return his memories, I'm going to have enough tooth-rotting fluff to make up for this chapter.


	25. Amending mistakes

I know this chapter is REALLY LONG… but I couldn't split it.

* * *

There was a long excoriating pause, Daniel's eyebrows furrowing at the question. His eyebrows wavered at the question, struggling to put any of the pieces of the jigsaw back together. Just by one glance, he could tell that his sister, as well as the two teens roughly his age or younger, were about to get into a fight. But in all honestly, he had no idea who they were, or why they would want to fight his sister.

The boy looked strong, even though his aura was wavering slightly. He was exerting his strength, but at the same time, he seemed weak as if Daniel's words would ultimately break him in two. Zaikaria didn't look so good either, her strength was barely showing, and when she took a step towards the younger boy, only those who weren't paying attention wouldn't have noticed the slight wobbling.

Somehow, he needed to disarm the situation or his sister might get hurt if the boy acts erratically, "No…"

Killua sucked in a breath, eyes wavering. He was barely holding onto his sanity, wanting so badly to break down, but he refuses to do so until he gets back the one his lost once again. Without missing a beat, he turned to Zaikaria, doing the one thing he didn't care if Daniel judged him for. He threatened her life, "RETURN. HIM. BACK!"

"Huh…?" Daniel raised an eyebrow at the words. Grant the boy did just threaten his sister's life, but the fact that the boy said it so boldly, raised red flags. Why is he acting as though he knows something he doesn't "Who is he Zai?"

"No one, you need to worry about…"

Shifting her attention to Killua, she showed a threatening smile. What remained of her strength flowed around her hand. It wasn't enough to outlast Killua, but she had more than enough strength to momentarily stun Killua while he was in this mindset. Enough, to get a finishing blow, "Just a delusional boy…"

"You take that back bitch!" Killua threatened her once more, a finger being held out to Daniel, even if the boy looked angry at him now for threatening his sister, he must somehow fight the memory loss.

"What right do you have to barge in here, threaten _my sister_ and act as though you know me…?"

 _You made a promise to never forget… YOU PROMISED!_ "Daniel, it's me, Killua! You must remember something… anything!"

"I…" Daniel paused at the name, eyes shaking slightly. It was strange hearing that name, especially now that he's thinking about it. This rude boy's name is making his body shake, memories being drudged out from nowhere. He knows of a 'Killua', just not who this _Killua_ is… "I- I- I don't know you…"

When Daniel clutched at his head, he tried to fight off the thoughts tugging from within. It hurt so much; he could no longer tell what reality was. He just wanted the throbbing to stop, to understand why his mind, heart, memories and aura were fighting one another.

Zaikaria saw it long before Killua could realise what was about to happen. If Daniel continues to barge on the newly formed box of memories, his mind was going to collapse in on itself. She needed him to stop banging on that box, "Don't listen to him! You've never met Killua before in your life, his just some nobody trying to control you… He's trying to manipulate you, forcing you to like him…"

"NO I'M NOT!" Killua glared at the smug woman, "I would never force you to do something you can't understand…" _Except for that the first time, we experimented… how I made you climax without telling you beforehand, SHIT!_ "Correction, I would never force you to do something against you will-"

"Wait, what? What did you do to my little brother… tell me!"

Killua's words along with Zaikaria's reaction made him remember something, a few days ago, his arms curled around a boy his age, his lips moving but he can't remember exactly what he said to the boy. But whatever he was saying, he was crying with a smile… he felt happy within that moment. The slight memory made Daniel release an inhuman howl of pain, one which terrified Zaikaria.

"What the FUCK did you do to him!" Twisting her figure, she held both hands out in an open gesture, taking a slow step towards Daniel. She was trying not to startle the boy any more than he needed to be, "Listen to me… FIGHT Killua's control. He's trying to control you, like Yanick would!"

"Killua would never do that!"

Zaikaria froze at the words, no, it wasn't possible. He couldn't have broken out of her prized ability so quickly. It was built to last forever, able to contain any memory as long as she supplied enough aura to reinforce it.

Killua clenched his fist with a smile, his smugness showing so easily at the twist of the situation. He just needs to keep banging on Daniel's door, and he'll break through, "Keep fighting it! You must rem-"

"Don't listen to him! He's just trying to control you… to make you do something you don't want!"

"Killua would never do that! He…" Daniel dug his fingers into his skin, wanting so badly to remove his brain. It was fighting so hard with his body; he just wanted to put it in timeout or something, just so he can relax for a moment, to really think without needing to struggle.

It happened so quickly a memory being enlightened, only for a moment, his fight with Yanick, a contradiction within his own thoughts. He would never date Yanick in his whole life, and yet, he was a part of his history, him smiling at Yanick, "He would've never wanted me to suffer like this! I love… I love Killua, not Yanick!"

"Yes! Remember-"

"NO!"

"I- I- I think…"

"NO!"

"YES! Fight against Killua's control!"

"I'm not controlling anybody-" Killua at that exact moment, felt something flow around him; he trained his eyes to use _Gyo_ , a trail of aura fluctuating between them. Daniel was beginning to remember, but it wasn't strong enough to hold, it was going to snap, and if it did, what would happen to Daniel? He needed to get the boy to remember some more details, enough to keep him grounded.

"Remember when we danced under the stars?!"

"I… I remember…"

"Then-"

"Keep your mouth shut! Daniel, please don't fight it. Let me help-"

"You shut up!" _Can't you see you're making it worse! You're the one who's going to get him killed!_ "You're the one making him worse!"

"No!" Daniel screamed once more, really begging whatever was fighting him would just stop for a moment. He wanted to remember these things. It made his heart fill with something, something he understood so well. **Affection…** He wanted more of it, to understand why just replacing the name 'Yanick' with 'Killua' would make him feel at peace, like everything made sense.

Zaikaria didn't want to lose Daniel, she'll just use the remaining of her strength to rebuild the wall and force those memories back inside. "Enough!" She lunged forward, hoping to stop Daniel from further damaging himself.

Killua was however quicker. The moment Zaikaria swung her arm out at Daniel; Killua had already activated his ability, electricity swirled around the boy, forcing his body to react at abnormal speeds.

Killua reached out like he had done so with Gon during his fight with Neferpitou, but unlike back then, he was closer now, fast enough to grab Daniel. He barely felt Zaikaria's hand touch his shirt, the whoosh of air creating a dual gust of wind.

Zaikaria's hand swung out at empty air, furious at having lost her brother at the hands of Killua, the boy now back at Alluka's side, holding Daniel close to his body.

Daniel was crying in tears, whether or not it was because Killua was holding _him_ , didn't matter. As long as Daniel was in his arms, he could protect him from his sister. He can stop her from doing whatever she was about to do. Killua held a hand out, letting it stroke the boy's hair, but Daniel ended up fighting him too, throwing his hands out to slap away the boy's hands.

He didn't want to be touched; he just wanted to understand what was going on with his body… his memories… not to have this wanton desire of being touched by the boy who held him, as if _he_ cared about _him_. Even Killua's slight touches made too much sense to him.

"Let him go… you don't know what you're doing, Killua… you're going to get him killed."

"It's you who doesn't understand! I make sense to Daniel… I-"

Another inhuman scream ripped out of Daniel, Killua's arms being forced to hold the boy tighter. He hummed quietly, trying to hush the boy, to make him relax and stop fighting with himself. He just needed Daniel to let the memories fall into place.

Zaikaria, however, had different plans of her own. Allowing Killua to continue along this path will result in dire consequences, "Listen to me Killua… you need to knock him out, now!"

"NO! Why should I listen to you now? After everything you've done…"

"Please…" Daniel began to sob, now clutching at Killua's shirt. He wanted his mind to stop, to stop hammering away at his heart, "make it stop hurting…"

Killua clenched his jaw, seeing the pained expression, the tone pulled at his heartstrings. It would stop… eventually… hopefully soon. Daniel just needed to stop fighting the memories, "Hush, don't fight the memories… just let them come back slowly…" the boy stroking Daniel's hair, comforting to the best of his ability.

This time the boy accepted the gesture, but he hadn't relaxed at all, the pain still showing along Daniel's features.

"Killua do not let Daniel force those memories open! My ability is going to cause a huge backlash…"

"Seriously, why should I believe you after everything you've done?!"

"Because if they get forced opened, my ability will try to force the memories back into hiding. THAT'S WHY HE'S IN PAIN, THERE'S A CONFLICT OF INTERESTS! He's going to turn into a vegetable! I don't want him to be brain dead for the rest of his life…"

Killua looked at Daniel, wondering if he should listen to her. Clearly, his boyfriend is in pain, and Zaikaria's tiny piece of information no matter how minuscule could be truthful to a degree. However, if he listens to her, she could be luring him into another trap, to relinquish Daniel over to her once more so that she may alter his thoughts once again… or this time, change his.

He took a deep breath, calming down his nerves. He needed to make the right decision, for Daniel's sake. Who does he trust? Himself, or the one who put them in this mess…?

Killua's gaze met Zaikaria's carefully watching her movements. Now that his calm and rational, he can see that she is in a weakened state. Her aura flow was weak, almost as if she were hiding it purposely. No, that thought wouldn't be right. He couldn't be judgmental right now… "How can I help Daniel?"

"Give him over to me…"

"NO! HOW do _I_ help him…?"

Zaikaria grit her teeth. She can't outmatch him in speed or wits right now. He was being too overprotective, something that shouldn't be happening. Had she been wrong the entire time? Does Killua actually care for someone other than himself…?

No, it couldn't be possible… she couldn't be wrong in this situation. No one should change that much in a few years. If she was going to help Daniel, she needed to make sure that Killua doesn't do anything irrational. She needed him to give her Daniel. Then she can rebuild the walls, and everything can go back to normal… hopefully… "Knock him out."

"Huh?!"

"Knock him out cold, to stop him from overthinking. The more he fights, the less we have a chance of saving him…"

Killua looked down at Daniel, only to flick his eyes back up when he saw Zaikaria had taken a step towards him. "Stand right there, another step, and I'll leave with both Daniel and Alluka. I'll call Nathaniel and ask for his assistance, seeing as his sister wants to ruin her brother's life…"

The words had struck a nerve, making the woman freeze. She had a mixture of anger and disgust fill her eyes, but the moment they came, she forced them aside, stand still for the moment. Daniel needed them both to cooperate if he's going to survive.

The longer they were at each other's throat, the fewer chances Daniel will have to survive. "If you knock him out, I promise to take a step back. If I take a step forward, you can leave with Daniel, but without me, he is going, TO DIE…"

"Alright, I'll trust you for his sake. But if you take-"

"I promise, I won't… now, please… knock him out."

Killua brought his hand up, feeling sorry for what he was about to do. He wanted Daniel to come to terms with the decision, to understand what was about to happen. However, the pain he was going through, his eyes were screwed shut, unable to see what was going on around him.

Killua bit his lip, bringing down his hand with enough force to knock the boy out.

Daniel remained motionless, somewhat peaceful now. At least he wasn't in absolute pain now. But that doesn't mean Killua will suddenly trust her.

True to her word, Zaikaria took a step back, but this time she was pacing around, avoiding Killua as if he had the plague, "Shit! Shit! Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen this way…"

"Yeah," Killua taunted back, "He was supposed to get his memories back, then he'll make a decision on whether or not he wants to stay with Alluka and myself."

"Wait…" Zaikaria stopped, now looking at Killua, "What do you mean stay with you?"

"I…" Killua held onto Daniel, calmly running his fingers through the boy's hair. He knows he shouldn't be doing this in front of Zaikaria, but in all honesty, he didn't know what exactly he should be doing in this situation. He can only trust himself and Alluka now, but if by some miracle, Zaikaria can help them, he'd rather take that chance… even if she has given them no reason to trust her. "When Daniel lost his memories, I was hoping they'd come back on their own… they were but at the most inconvenient of times…"

"Whoever did this, the reaction was unnatural. It for some reason combined with my ability, and the two conflicted with each other. But this… this shouldn't have happened at all. It's like…" Stopping at her thoughts, her tone was slow, deliberate, icy cold to the touch, "Did you make Daniel promise you anything…?"

"Why, are you accusing me of EVERYTHING?! What is seriously your-" Killua stopped for a moment, really thinking about the question. Considering his not only going to get no answer but biting at each other's throats isn't going to help him save Daniel.

Killua took the time to think about the question, wondering if there was ever a moment he made such a demand, but if she had already read Daniel's mind, she should've realised if anyone is going to make such a request, it's going to be…

The boy stopped at a sudden realisation. He knew exactly when Daniel would've done what Zaikaria is accusing him of, "The dance…"

"Dance…?" Zaikaria let the statement linger, wondering if she had uncovered such a moment. Usually, her ability is automatic, targeting only certain memories she wants to be targeted. Other than that, she doesn't remember coming across a dance of any kind, then again… she hadn't gone that far back in Daniel's memories.

Killua sighed in frustration, "A few days ago, Daniel and I danced together. After that night, he said: **I promise that when I get my old memories of us being together, that I wouldn't let my new memories of you contaminate the old…** " Tapping his head, he wondered if that was the mainly the cause of Zaikaria's problem. Wouldn't it work in the reverse, being forced to forget would've triggered the promise to activate, causing both his promise and Zaikaria's ability to conflict with each other "Daniel's _promise_ would conflict with your ability, correct…?"

"It would…" The woman covered her face for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. If Killua is to be believed, then her ability would cause a conflict of interests. However, now knowing that, she can't return his memories. As soon as she does, Daniel would re-experience a traumatic moment of his life…

Him going through that moment again, watching Killua's cold lifeless eyes looking down on him, fingers matted with Daniel's blood. No, he can't relive that moment. "I can't return Daniel's memories…"

"Why, the fuck… NOT?! You put him in this position, you fix him!"

"I SAID I CAN'T!"

"Then FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN!"

"I said… I can't…"

"Fine, I'll just call Nathaniel… he'll find someone who can."

"Don't… Don't call him!" _Nathaniel's too easy going, he'll do it for Killua, but he doesn't know the truth… only Vastorie and I know who gave Daniel that scar so long ago…_ "Only I can help Daniel…"

"THEN help him!"

"I can't help him because of you!"

"Because I don't trust you, or because you don't trust me?"

"It's because of you!" She finally broke, giving away the secret she managed to contain alongside Vastorie all this time, "YOU GAVE HIM THAT SCAR!"

"Neferpitou gave him that scar, not me!"

"NO, the other one…. The original scar along his back…"

"I've… what?! I've come to Alair taus… but until the Hunter's Exam, I've never met Daniel before in my life…" Killua held Daniel even tighter, worried that this was a ploy to get him to let go of Daniel. He can't, no matter the cost, he can't trust Zaikaria until she proves herself.

"You came here when you were eight, to kill Daniel…"

"No, my target was someone else back then… someone…" Killua paused for a moment to really think about that moment in time, it was an older man, a businessman. He killed his target, but then someone accidentally stumbled upon him.

Killua tried to focus, to figure out who that person was. It was a young boy, but that's all he remembers about the situation. He doesn't remember what happened after that… "I _may_ have met Daniel, but that doesn't prove I'm the one who gave him the scar. We don't kill non-targets. That was the motto of our family… at least, that's what it should be…"

Killua eye's flicked down to Daniel, gliding his hand through the boy's hair as he thought out loud, "I wouldn't purposely hurt Daniel… or anyone for that matter. Maybe…" Killua now looked up, glaring at Zaikaria, "No, if anyone is capable of hurting Daniel, it's Illumi… If Daniel stumbled across me while I was on a mission, Illumi would have been the one to try to get rid of him… not me!"

That actually made sense to her, _way_ too much sense. Illumi would try to get rid of an innocent bystander. Yes Illumi was in the area, coming to take away his little brother, but it Killua must have told Illumi. How else would he have found out…? "True, but you would've told him that Daniel stumbled across you. When I found Daniel, he was clinging onto you, with his blood on _your_ fingers…"

"Of course there would have been blood on my fingers! It just wasn't Daniel's… it was someone else's; I was eight… I wasn't exactly the cleanliest of assassins… AND, I would never tell Illumi about Daniel, he would've been watching me like a hawk the entire time, telling me to get _rid_ of Daniel… And I wouldn't have… I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON… I would never be…"

Alluka brought her hands to her brother's side, smiling at him. He does care about people, it just that Zaikaria isn't giving him a chance to prove himself to her. Maybe if she can see it for herself, then, she'll be able to trust that her big brother does care for others, including her little brother Daniel "Zaikaria, how can Killua prove that he cares about Daniel?"

"If he lets me take Daniel away from him, and walk away…"

"NOT. POSSIBLE…" Killua glared at her, hating the fact she would even suggest it. He couldn't leave Daniel, unless the boy said so himself, that he didn't want to be around Killua anymore…

"Then if you and I won't give up… let's make a deal. If I release Daniel memories, which at this point of time, is the only way to save him, then you… will have to leave him once he realises you gave him that scar."

"You and I don't even know if I _did_ give him _that_ scar! But on the off chance, I _did_ , as long as Daniel doesn't want to be around me… then, and only then, will I give up being by his side."

"FINE, agreed!" Zaikaria held out her hand to shake on the deal, but Killua didn't trust her one bit.

He kept his hands on Daniel's side, holding onto him. He hopes that by holding onto Daniel, she'll be unable to alter his memories again, but considering how weak she is, she should only have enough to remove her ability.

Zaikaria frowned at the situation being present, her fingers inching towards her brother, hoping that Killua doesn't go back on his word. She needed Killua to give up; to make Daniel finally realise that it was Killua who hurt him so long ago, who gave him that scar, which now has been replaced by her brother's lack of ability to protect his friends.

All she needed to do was touch Daniel, to release the ability, and then Killua will finally give up pursuing Daniel…

As she was about to touch Daniel, Killua pulled him away, "PROMISE ME, that you won't mess up Daniel anymore."

Akshasamat finally spoke up after so long, his tongue slithering out of his mouth as he addressed the boy's concern, "Ssshe won't back on her word a sssecond time after what ssshe's witnessed. Even I can tell, you do deeply care for the boy, Zai-Sssan just deeply caresss about Daniel too… Ssshe just wants him to be sssafe." While it's true to him, he felt like he hadn't told the whole truth. She doesn't look like she's given up yet… She needs to see what he sees, that Killua does deeply care about Daniel.

He may have been a heartless Chimera Ant before, but even still, he's seen those longing eyes from Killua before… and that was when he looked in the mirror.

Zaikaria's bangs hid her face, her intention being put on the spot. Somehow, she doesn't believe Akshasamat, but after travelling with him these past few months, she's been able to see that people do change.

Not everyone can… But Akshasamat sees something she doesn't, so maybe, just maybe… she's wrong. Zaikaria's hand made contact with Daniel, teeth grounding together, hoping she isn't about to make the worst decision of his life, "Don't make me regret this, and I promise I won't attempt this again… BUT, if I'm right, you better be prepared, for me to hunt you down to the ends of the world… I will kill you for mentally screwing Daniel up…"

"Likewise…"

For a second her hand wavered, aura stopping from being trickled into Daniel. That didn't sound like a threat, more so he seemed worried… Funnelling what was left of her _Nen_ she targeted the box of memories, intending to disable it once and for all. _Don't make me regret this…_

"~"

Killua laid Daniel down in one the guest room, his fingers tenderly touching the boy's forehead. He could see the boy's eyelids fluttering, possibly having a nightmare from all his memories finally returned to him. He wanted to hold the boy close, to coddle him like Daniel usually did with him, but that wasn't possible.

Zaikaria was watching his every move like a hawk. She still didn't trust him after seeing how much effort he put into every action; the light touches, the feathered movements. He didn't plan to hurt Daniel at all… he wanted to care for the boy even further, to hug him tightly like he used to do with Alluka.

He wanted to be able to see the moment Daniel wakes up, to hear the first words out of his mouth to be… **Welcome back.** He knows that's a damn _cliché_ , but God damn it, after travelling with Daniel for so long, seeing him lose memories of him twice, he's gonna be as _cliché_ as he wants to be!

Killua made sure that Daniel was comfortable before leaving the room, stopping at the door to look back once more at the boy. The need to stay by his side still urges him on, deep down in his heart. But instead, he twisted the knob, closing the door behind him.

Zaikaria was in the same room as his sister, and if he wanted to be able to protect both, he needed to be watching her like a hawk. Taking a deep breath, Killua decided to question her other actions, the refusal to pick up Daniel's calls, "So why did you ignore Daniel for so long…?"

The woman crossed her arms, hating herself for what she was about to say, but Killua will need to know if she wants him to back off entirely, "Because the man who first removed Daniel's memories, is my current target…"

Killua's eyes widened at the news, clenching his fists at the temptation of probing for more information. But maybe now, he might have a chance to avoid him too, if he is going to continue being by Daniel and Alluka's sides, "Then tell me what he looks like, please…"

Zaikaria flicked her eyes over to Alluka, watching her run her fingers across the snake on the table, Akshasamat flinching at every touch. But he wasn't planning on leaving the girl any time soon. He seemed to have this strange form of trust with Alluka, acting like a puppy craving attention.

It made her smile inwardly; maybe she was being too harsh on Alluka. With Killua… it makes sense to her. What she saw back then, she realised that the boy not only tried to hurt Daniel but running into and begging for her help, was the last thing he should've done. Granted, now it was possible that she could've been wrong this entire time…

Looking back at Killua, it was almost like life was repeating itself, Killua before her once more, begging for her help, "So, what are you going to do with that information?"

"If I'm going to continue being by Daniel's side, I want to avoid him as much as we can… I could stun him, but eventually, his ability caused me to fall asleep. If it weren't for Vastorie and Nathaniel-"

"WAIT, back up… Vastorie knows his back?"

"Yeah, he was furious… Actually, a lot has happened, but I'm not telling you anything… until you give me what I want."

"If Vastorie knows, this changes everything. I can only return Daniel's memories, not the lingering effects of the man's aura. You need to find someone else who can perform a Nen exorcism."

"You can't-"

"Wait," Zaikaria bit her thumb, Daniel broke through her ability without the need of an exorcist or mental manipulation, just a promise to never forget about Killua. If Daniel reinforces that talent, maybe he could build a big enough defence to bypass the lingering effect, "Did Vastorie or Nathaniel give you contacts to anyone else besides me?"

"Why, what lingering effects?! What will happen if Victor dies?"

"Victor?! I've never said his name…"

"His name is on a list of people to visit, written down Nathaniel… Wait, you're talking about the **deep sleep**. If Victor dies, Daniel will fall into a deep sleep, an endless, vicious nightmare…"

"Vastorie told you… didn't he…?"

"Not everything… just the consequences of his ability after death."

"I need the list of names, hopefully, Nathaniel wrote down her name…"

"Whose name…?"

"Scarlet Sutton…"

A loud slam caused the four to jumped, head twisted towards the guest bedroom door. It had taken Zaikaria too long to realise what that sound was, her eyes widening at the possibility. No, it was way too early for Daniel to have woken up. She ran to the door, flinging it open without any regard to who or what may have been on the other side.

What she saw made her blood turn cold, twisting back to look at Akshasamat, "Send out your snakes! FAN THE AREA! Find him now before he HURTS HIMSELF."

Killua's eyes widened at the possibility that Daniel may try to hurt himself. He always acted erratically after his mistakes, but he would consider this the biggest mistake of them all. Forgetting someone who he said he was in love with…

Shifting his feet, Killua ran up to Alluka, "Whatever you do, DO NOT leave this place!" Not even waiting for a second longer, Killua left through the front door, Zaikaria screaming at him to come back. But he couldn't, not when Daniel was alone and feeling helpless. The moment cool air touched his skin; electricity engulfed his body, chasing after the one way he knew how to find Daniel…

The weak trail of aura, beckoning him to not come any closer…

"~"

Daniel shifted, an unwelcoming sight of loneliness filling the sheets beside him. He bit his lip when he felt a jolt of pain wash through him, his head filled with so many voices, memories ringing out all at once.

He didn't know what was happening, or how to fix it, even when he felt his dry hoarse voice call out, all he could hear was a slight whimper of pain, too quiet for anyone to hear. He could hear muffled voices come from outside his door, but the pain was too unbearable, impossible to focus on who they were.

Daniel curled in on himself, desperately trying to eliminate the constant barrage of thoughts. He didn't think it would happen or believe the case to be true, **_the calm before the storm_**.

The moment he thought he could relax, he could finally focus his attention on the people outside, the very first thing he could remember, was a conflicting promise he made. He promised to never forget Killua, yet from what he could remember about that night, he could barely remember Killua, his words and feelings didn't match.

Then one-by-one, another memory came right after, each showing the same conflicting memories and feelings. In each one, he remembered differently to what he should have felt.

He felt as though those events shouldn't have transpired, he shouldn't have acted like that, said things he would've never dreamed of saying to Killua. Hell, he could see the look of distraught, the sadness, as if those events were happening right before his eyes.

But he hadn't stopped himself…

He hadn't apologised to Killua at all for pretending as though they never dated. As the thoughts sank in, so did his hearing come back, Killua and Zaikaria, arguing, about him, about events he couldn't remember until now.

Throwing the sheets aside, Daniel walked up to the window, still clutching his head.

 **Why, what lingering effects?! What will happen if Victor dies?**

Daniel paused at the name, Victor… who was Victor…? Daniel clutched at his head, begging for the memories to stop coming.

 **Victor?! I've never said his name…**

 **His name is on a list of people to visit, written down Nathaniel…**

 _List…? What list? The names Nathaniel gave us…?_ Daniel briefly recounted the names, stopping as he counted the last, eyes widening in fear. _Victor Tempest… HIS THE ONE THAT MADE ME FORGET ABOUT KILLUA…_

He bit his lip at the thought, reaching at the window to open the latch, to let the gentle breeze hopefully ease his mind.

 **Wait, you're talking about the _deep sleep_.**

As he touched the handle, a flashback hit him, the pulsating tree; the man's whose hair looked like a wildfire in a snowstorm, his smile as he was pulling something from the tree and the pain intensifying the longer he waited. The moment he felt the pain alleviated, that was when an object was thrown to him, pulled from the very tree causing him pain as the man disappeared.

 **If Victor dies, Daniel will fall into a deep sleep, an endless, vicious nightmare…**

Daniel's eyes shook at the information, hand pressed against the handlebar. All voices were cut out, the sinking feeling of despair washing over him. The last thing he could remember before he threw open the window, was Victor's eyes on him, the smile he gave him before tossing Killua's head.

He ran, silently begging for him to not come any closer. He felt the breeze go by, running in a single direction, unable to grasp where he was going, just far enough to get out of the reach of Victor's grasp.

He eventually found a small clove, trees cutting off the view. Hitting the tree, Daniel curled in on himself, begging the memories to stop, to find peace during the chaos of his thoughts.

But they never did, the boy could only continue to beg for the voices to stop, head buried in his legs. It almost felt as though Victor was there beside him, his hand reaching out, the same gleeful smile he last witnessed, before having lost his memories of Killua.

 _Please, make them stop… make them stop… Killua…_

 _I'm sorry, Killua…_

 _Please, help me… somebody… Killua!_

"~"

There was a shift in demeanour, Killua's eyes gaze landed on a small alcove, the aura trail stopping amongst a small patch of trees, hiding the individual, the boy he was hoping to find.

He hadn't reacted to Killua's presence at all, the boy's shaking figure hunched over, face buried between his legs. No matter how much Zaikaria begged, he was glad he didn't listen to her pleas to stay back. After witnessing the boy in this mind state, he could tell that leaving Daniel alone for too long would've been a mistake.

Daniel needed to be found immediately, and Zaikaria's method would've taken even longer. He took a few steps forward, calling out to the boy on the fourth step "Daniel…?" There was no response, the boy still in the same position, not even a reaction to his name being called.

Now he really needed to make sure Daniel was ok. He crossed the distance, kneeling before the boy, calling out to the boy once more. Only when his hand made contact, did Daniel react, his head flicking up, visible pain shown strewn across his features.

Killua almost broke at the boy's obvious distress, his lack of reaction to Killua's presence. He looked fearful, scared, five seconds felt like an eternity to him. When Daniel finally realised who he was looking at, his eyes watered, digging his fingers into the boy as he buried his face in the crane of Killua's neck.

Every trickle of tears could be felt, and while he was smiling, the before sequence made his breath stutter. He reached around Daniel, pulling in the boy as close as space would allow him to. But those pleas… the plea being uttered by the boy, made his heart falter, gripping Daniel even tighter.

"It won't stop…"

"It's ok…" Killua hummed to the boy, his fingers running along the boy's back, hoping that the slight touch would be enough to sooth his partner's pain. But, it didn't do as much; only slightly ease the tension, the pleas still coming.

He didn't know how to help, unsure what Daniel meant by: **it won't stop**. He was in distress, but it wasn't anything physical, making it something more on the mental side. Were all of the boy's memories hitting him at once, making it impossible to focus on reality?

He curled his hands around Daniel's hips, pushing him away slightly so he could get a better grasp of the situation "What's wrong…?"

No reaction, eyes glazed slightly over, unfocused.

Killua touched the boy's cheeks, his eyes coming to life, now focused on him. He asked the question again, still no reaction to the words. So he asked a third time, this time mouthing the words, and this time he got a response.

"The voices… they won't stop…"

Killua's eyes closed, listening for anything abnormal nearby; there was nothing but him, the quietness of the night providing zero background noise for them. _It has to be something mental, abnormally screwing with his mind…_

He changed the question, mouthing them on the first attempt, "What voices…?"

"Yours… Alluka's… they all keep talking to me, but I don't sound normal… I'm acting like you no longer exist…"

Killua ran a finger through the boy's hair, tucking a few stray hairs behind his ears, "They're not real… I am. Try to listen to my voice, forget about the others."

"I… I can't, there are too many of them…"

"Try…" Killua mouthed, making sure to keep Daniel's eyes on him only. If Daniel closes his eyes, he'll start focusing on the same voices hurting him. Killua continued to coax Daniel; his hand caressing the boy's back, offering a gentle squeeze as his other softly ran along the boy's cheeks, the same level of pressure being applied to his back.

It took a while, but eventually, the voices dimmed down, still calling out in the back of the boy's mind, but at least now he could hear Killua, his soothing voice bringing the boy to tears.

Daniel pulled in Killua once he was able to hear the boy, crying out one sorry after another, Killua's touches never relenting. Just hearing Daniel addressing him was more than he could handle, desperately trying, to not cry in front of his boyfriend.

Daniel wasn't afraid of him…

Daniel wasn't pushing him away…

Whatever fears and doubts Zaikaria has of him, she was utterly wrong. Daniel was refusing to let him go. He couldn't have been happier, even if Zaikaria had stumbled across them, wrenching him out of Daniel's grasp to kill him, he'll still be happy.

He got what he wanted, for Daniel to have his memories intact…

Although, he still wants to live, so he'll fight an obviously weak Zaikaria to the bitter end.

Killua coaxed Daniel to look at him once more, met with a tear stricken face. His lip curled upward in a soft smile, running his thumb under the boy's eyes to wipe away some of the tears, only to have them replaced by new ones.

It killed him to see this side of Daniel after finally having his memories returned. He felt like he should be stronger, but no matter how much he struggled to contain it, he couldn't hold back any longer. He was reunited with Daniel, and nothing could change how happy he could be. Leaning forward, Killua pulled the boy in for a kiss.

Daniel's arms dug into his back, holding him in place. Not only could he remember who Killua was to him, the kiss made the reunion way more special to him. The boy's body heat against his own, the warmth of one another. The way his heart hammered against his chest, the last of the puzzle pieces locking into place…

It was special to Daniel…

He was afraid to let Killua go, scared that their lack of touch will cause him to forget about the boy once more. When Killua was able to pull back, he was met with Daniel's dopey smile, a smile like none other. His cheeks flushed at the idea of him being the cause of this, but the need to kiss was returning once more, and he didn't exactly want to resist it any longer.

His cheeks reddened further at the thought, but Killua leaned forward, pressing his lips into the boy's forehead, the gesture feeling right before he spoke, "Welcome back…"

Daniel offered a weaken smile, his grip loosening enough so he could lightly hug Killua. He felt so relieved, at peace, even when those voices were still playing in the back of his mind, he was just happy to finally remember who Killua was to him…

A best friend…

A lover…

His lips trembled at the memory, now remembering something hadn't been able to recall at all.

Who Killua originally was to him…

The boy he failed to save long ago…

Killua was the original person he called _his_ _Angel_ … And the reason for doing so was because of the moonlight, the soft white glow accentuated by the colour of his hair.

Daniel brought his lips to Killua, each other flushed with excitement and an unending yearning for happiness. He pulled back for the briefest of seconds, consumed with the undying need for love and attention. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop the tremble in his voice, "I'm back, Killua…"

On the break of his trembling lips, Daniel leaned forward; unable to stop himself any longer, the tears returning as he clung onto Killua, sharing a kiss he didn't want to end. _I'm back…_

"~"

Under the cover of night, two watched the scene, the older woman unable to deny it any longer. She bit her lip, using the shadows as a way to slink back into the darkness. Nothing made sense to her anymore, but there were two people that it made sense to, Daniel and Killua…

They were so relieved to see each other, Killua comforting the boy when Zaikaria so badly wanted to shove him away to help her little brother out.

But a _Nen_ snake had stopped her, its body curled around her foot, head shaking at her mental decision. There were only two people she can talk to now, her companion and Alluka…

And as much as it pains her to admit her mistake, she needed to apologise to Daniel, Alluka and Killua now…

 _Vastorie… You were right… they were destined to meet each other. But even you couldn't predict this outcome… You said they'll be the best of friends…_

 _But witnessing it with my eyes, they aren't… they're more than that…_

 _They remind me how you once were with Nathaniel, smiling…_

 _I hope you still are…_

 _Please, do not cast him aside…_


	26. Redeeming Bad Qualities

The four are forced to have a discussion about everything that has happened, Daniel taking the lead.

* * *

It felt like an eternity had gone by, the tears and cries lost in the wind, neither one willing to talk about the past as if it ever happened. Daniel so badly wanted to ask a single question gnawing at his heart, the sounds of his own voice chastising him… threatening him for making a mistake he couldn't see coming a mile away.

Everything was alright now, right…? Sadly the false sense of relief was wrong. Nothing was ok, as long as the enemy was still out there, the one who forced him to forget about Killua.

The boy took a deep breath, "Killua-"

"I get it… we're not going to talk about it. At least, not for now…" Killua hummed, sending chilling breaths along Daniel's spine. "I just want everything to return to how it was… Before Zaikaria… before Yanick… before the shit hit the fan…"

"My father…?"

"Definitely, he has some issues he needs to work out of his system."

"And we don't?"

"Oh, we do… just not _right_ now. Please, you understand why…"

"Jumbled memories aren't helping here…"

Killua chuckled at the false sense of bravado, pulling back slightly, his fingers running through Daniel's hair, sensing for anything broken he needs to mend right now. Daniel was still in pain, although it's not as painful to watch as it was before. He just needed a little time for the memories to soak in, then and only then, could they finally talk about it.

Just not right now…

Not when they needed to talk to Zaikaria…

Not when both of them were ready to break, the moment the bell rings its toll. Killua shifted his posture, hoping that Alluka was ok, unharmed by the time he gets back. He hopes that the woman was irrational, but there's a question he really wants to ask first, before they leave, "Daniel, who were you hoping would come save you…?"

Daniel closed his eyes at the question, cheeks slightly tinted at his thoughts. Killua was going to kill him… if he says it, "You…" the boy spoke softly, his eyes opening to look Killua in the eyes.

They say the eyes are the windows to one's soul, making it impossible to lie, even if they say they believe you. It felt like hours had gone by once more, but if Daniel had to rate the redness in Killua's cheeks; it would definitely be on the reddest side, although, he's not really sure if it was the worst he has ever seen, "Deep down I felt like you would reach me first…"

"OK, no need to explain any further…" Killua buried his face, hoping that his cheeks weren't acting like mini heaters. He was happy, there was not a single like in Daniel's eyes, and the boy really believed he would be first. Nothing could break the happiness he was feeling right now, "I'm glad… Also, I may have warned everyone not to talk about me, so… now I have to tell them that it's ok."

"I'm really sorry…"

"I know…"

As Daniel raised a finger, Killua was forced to grab it, pushing it back down to stop the boy from arguing. All he wanted was a couple more minutes of silence and a simple hug. That's all he was asking for right now. Nothing more…

Nothing less…

Killua brought his arms about around Daniel, pulling him in close, one hand cupping the back of the boy's head; a drip of water hitting him on the head. _Oh no…_ Killua mused to himself, really hoping that it doesn't rain. It would be awfully cliché, something that he doesn't need right now.

When another drop hit him, Killua brought his arms around Daniel, picking him up by the back and legs.

"I can walk… you know…"

"But in terms of speed…" rain began to fall, each drip becoming more frequent than the last, breaking the mood slightly, "I can run." And on that note, Killua ran, back towards Alluka… and the woman who attempted to destroy their relationship once more.

Now she'll be too weak to do any more damage, but tonight… they can have a civilised talk, to find out what Victor looks like, and make plans to avoid him, including… stopping Daniel from falling into a deep sleep. He had Daniel now, and his not going to lose him again…

Scarlet Sutton was their next target, although it was weird Nathaniel wouldn't mention the fact that Daniel's loss of memories can be returned, but not the other aspect… that he can die if the lingering aura remained, cloaked amongst Daniel's endless questions.

Maybe the man just wanted Killua to get back Daniel before he did anything else. Or maybe… he didn't realise Zaikaria would attempt to break them up, that's why he never sent them to Scarlet first.

Whatever he was thinking, at least now, Killua has some good news to bring to the table.

"~"

Zaikaria sat across from Alluka, the snake acting like a protective shield, lying atop of Alluka's pink frilly skirt. It was so awkward having to be the one to apologise, but was more awkward, was that Akshasamat not only chose the right side at the start but was the one acting the most human in the situation.

He saw something that her seething rage from a single situation refused to acknowledge. It's the same thing Vastorie would be going through right now. She should've stopped to think about all outcomes, not just get rid of Alluka and Killua.

"Alluka, I'm sorry for the way I treated you… I was blinded by my anger."

Alluka smiled a little, just for the apology, but there was someone more she needed to apologise to; Killua and her little brother, Daniel. They were the ones, she should be apologising to the most.

There was an awkward pause, Akshasamat now moving away from Alluka, the snake intending to curl up on Zaikaria.

The moment he curled up on Zaikaria, her hand curled along the scaled back, his tongue slivering out between his lips.

The young girl thought she may have seen something more, but Zaikaria talking once more stopped her from addressing the situation, "So, I overheard Killua telling you to avoid me, because of my ability to read minds, correct?"

Alluka nodded, expecting her to say more, but instead, the woman diverted the topic slightly, "Alright, well, you have nothing to worry about then. I've already met someone in your position before, on multiple occasions. You have nothing to worry about there… Just don't ask for girly tips, I'm terrible at being _girly_. Makeup advice is ok though… it's the only _girly_ thing I can do…"

The light laugh didn't help the mood, but at least Alluka wasn't on edge now, hopefully enough to talk about what she really wants to know… "Alluka, you'd be the most unbiased in this situation… tell me about Daniel and Killua."

"What do you want to know…?"

"Before and after, how did Daniel act around Killua…?"

Alluka paused, fingers digging into the skirt. Should she really be telling her anything? She was acting judgmental towards them, but now she wants details. She found Daniel and Killua, hadn't she…? "Did you find them…?"

"Yes, I want to understand… from an outsider's perspective…"

Alluka smiled slightly, her lips widening at the news. It would be better to ask her brother, but Zaikaria might still be on edge, not able to trust Killua just yet. She can put him in a positive light; hopefully before the two get back, "Well, when I met Daniel… I can't really say I liked him at the beginning."

Zaikaria snorted, the sounds of pitter patter rain starting to fall. It was amusing to hear she wasn't the only one who wanted to break the relationship up, but Alluka has come accustomed to having Daniel in her life, whereas Zaikaria was trying to find a reason to like the boy, "Please, continue…"

"~"

Killua paused at the door, quiet chatter coming from within. It seems Alluka and Zaikaria were talking about something, something he may not like. Just as Killua was about to reach for the handle, Daniel's hand stopped him.

Killua features softening as he looked down at Daniel, the boy still being held in his arms.

"I don't think you should walk in, with me still in your arms…"

"Oh," Killua's lips curled into a sly smirk, so badly wanting to walk in the room with Daniel in his arms, "don't you want to be my little prince?"

"Sure…" Daniel hummed, crossing his arms at the accusation. Something tells him Killua's not willing to let go yet, but the same applies to him as well; he didn't want to be let go of either. Daniel shifted his posture, positioning himself better Killua's arm, forcing Killua to support the boy's head on his shoulder.

Killua pressed the side of his head against Daniel's, wanting a little more than to just simply hold the boy. Daniel roped one arm over the boy's shoulder while the other curled around Killua's back, hugging the boy.

He didn't want to be let go, nor did he want to go into the cottage just yet. He had something he wanted to ask before they went inside, uncaring if his sister might overhear them. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but there's one question I need to ask before we go in…"

Killua looked away for a moment, trying to figure out if answering a question while it's raining is ok? Daniel did look as though he wanted to ask it, no matter what, like he refuses to give up.

The boy took a breath, sighing out in reluctance "Alright, one question…"

"Was there any moment, where I made you feel like you wanted to let go…?"

There was a long pause, Killua closing his eyes as he thought about it. Several times would be the correct answer… but every time he came close to giving up, not only was everyone else telling him: **not to give up** , but he refused to do so as well.

Daniel was there for him with Gon; seeing his destroyed, bloody figure, only left Killua feeling in distraught, agony…

Daniel was there for him… for Gon…

Even when the butlers were holding him down, _Daniel_ refused to give up.

Killua was the same, even after seeing Daniel's empty gazing eyes directed at him, he wanted to see those eyes full of the love and admiration he was so used to seeing…

He wanted it with every fibre of his being…

He craved it…

"Yes…"

Daniel's head dropped in shame. Killua placed Daniel down on the ground, their foreheads resting against each other once more. As much as he wanted to kiss Daniel, now was not the right time, he needed to do something more important, how he should've answered the question, "but, I want you to know, I never gave up on you…"

When Daniel's gaze met his, Killua offered a genuine smile, "You didn't give up with me…"

"But I treated you like shit…"

"Well, true…" Killua awkwardly turned away, fingers now running awkwardly through his hair, "but I'm not exactly _innocent_ either…"

"Like that time-"

"Exactly!" Killua stopped him before he could mention the time he moaned Gon's name. That was way too awkward to bring up, especially when Zaikaria was inside the cottage. The boy moved to run his fingers along Daniel's cheeks, feeling the heat which possibly matched his own. They were probably burning right now, but Daniel was too focused to notice the difference.

He could see it. The want and desire in Daniel's eyes; the need to be closer. But either the boy was too afraid or ashamed to ask, the act of forgetting about Killua had dampened the boy's need and desires.

Looks like they'll have a lot to talk about during the night, but for now, Killua should focus on looking forward. He has Daniel, and that's all matters right now, "The past is the past… you taught me that, well, you and Gon… I…" Killua's cheeks reddened as his thoughts turned to a more, cheesy, loving tone, now feeling unable to voice his own opinions.

Daniel needed to hear it, no matter how rosy his cheeks got in the process, "I'm just happy to have you here, so there's no need to look back… just forward. But we're not exactly out of the water yet. Zaikaria can't remove the remainder of the ability inflicted on you, which is why we need to move forward, ok…?"

Daniel nodded, the act causing Killua to smile, his hands coming down to the boy's side to rub them in a comforting manner, "Good…" Giving Daniel a quick pat, the boy gestured his partner to the door, "head in and we'll hopefully get out of these wet clothes."

"~"

There was a long awkward silence, Killua and Daniel forced to share a single blanket, and thankfully neither of them were naked. Although, they were really close, wearing only a bathrobe gown one pink, the other white.

Zaikaria wasn't pleased, due to the fact both boys came inside soaking wet. Regardless of whether or not _Nen_ was stopping them from getting a cold, the fact Daniel was soaking wet made her momentarily furious, but the only sane person in the room had calmed her enough to think about the matter.

Daniel had been paying close attention to the Chimera Ant which is now a tiny snake, noticing the subtle actions, including his mannerisms. He'd have to bring that up some time during the night.

"So…" Killua mused, eyes glancing between Alluka and Zaikaria, "are we going to talk, or are you going to spend the rest of the night, hoping that if you glare enough, you'll melt my face off…"

"Zai…"

The woman sighed, "ALRIGHT, I'll back off… for now…"

"ZAI…"

"I said for now, jeez…"

The Chimera ant bent forward, groaning in annoyance. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, accentuating the noise by a few seconds longer than necessary, "Don't you want to make up for your mistakes?"

"Of course… just… Every time I close my eyes, I see Killua holding your bloody corpse, Daniel. You must understand by now what I'm talking about… understand why you shouldn't be around Killua."

"We had this discussion… You lost. I win. End of discussion."

"Killua…" Daniel squeezed his partner's hand, hoping that he can calm the boy, even if he pisses his sister off in the process, "Listen, Zai, I know why you did it… even if I hate you for removing my memories."

"I-"

"You got everything wrong. I remember exactly how it went down like it was only yesterday. Killua didn't hurt me… he was trying to save me…"

 **The gentle breeze, a boy as young as eight, fingers grazing the sky, drawing little images of animals amongst the flies; he looked up, smiling at his older sister, one hand reaching out to rope his fingers between his sister's.**

 **He was giddy, happy to have a single night out, the starry night sky supplying all the light needed to the evening. It had been a while since it was just the two of them, his sister's over caring nature rivalling Nathaniel's.**

 **Daniel's fingers let go of his sister's, running a little further in, careful to not lose sight of her. He wanted to play a game of 'hide and seek', the trees able to provide enough spots to hide, even if she would catch him in the end, it was the game that was fun, not the never being fun.**

 **There was a nod, Zaikaria beginning to count as Daniel went further in, finding a small cliff that housed a tiny cave, big enough to hide him. He smiled to himself from grand find, hoping that it would take a little longer to find.**

There was a slight shift in posture, Zaikaria listening to the boy discussing his memories of the night, the genuine care and admiration he had back then for her. So, Daniel back then had found a cave to hide in, just in reach of her ability, no wonder Daniel was all giddy back then… he was thinking about a cave, hiding just perfectly in range of her.

The boy continued, describing the rest of that night.

 **It was a wonderful find, yet… also dangerous.**

 **Daniel slugged deeper into the cave, slipping on a rock in the process. There was a thud, followed by moving gravel, the boy slipping further into the cave, just dropping short of another entrance leading out.**

 **Shaken and scared, the boy exited, hoping that he'd be easier to find out in the open. Instead, he stumbled across something else, a smell so foul, putrid, coppery wafting in the wind.**

 **Like a marionette on strings, he was being played, drawn to the location, unaware of the possible outcomes. He was a child back then, too innocent to know the difference of right and wrong, to know if danger was right around the corner.**

 **He stopped, a boy standing there, his back turned to him, wispy white hair flowing in the draft, red liquid dripping down his finger, joining the larger puddle on the floor seeping into the grass.**

 **The boy was shaking, possibly as scared as he was right now, stumbling onto the scene just like Daniel had. Or maybe, the person lying on the floor was their father or mother… it was hard to tell at his angle.**

 **When Daniel took one step forward, the crunch of the stick made the boy flinched. He twisted around to see who was behind him, a look of terror contorting his features.**

 **Daniel froze from the image, the cute little boy, with ghostly white skin, and blue eyes like a deep ocean beach in summer. The moonlight glow accentuated the boy's figure, giving him a slight radiant glow… He was an angel in Daniel's eyes.**

Killua's skin flushed red, "What are you, a photographer now?! I did not have ghostly white skin… or deep ocean blue eyes… or look like an angel with a slight radiant glow! Definitely not, if you did stumble across me during a… mission…"

"I'm only going by my memories of that night… what I was thinking… feeling within that moment…" Daniel paused for a moment, looking back on the scene, wondering if back then he would have started to develop feelings for Killua. He sensed none, just a fascination, mixed with feelings of worry and concern, "back then, I wanted to help you. You seemed to be scared, although back then, I thought it was because you thought I was the one who attacked the person…"

Daniel looked up, now directing his attention to Killua, "But with what I've experienced over the years, my thoughts at the time… were wrong!"

 **Daniel took another step forward, the boy retaliating by taking another step back. He was scared, but the boy gave no reason to make him scared, "Its ok… I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help…"**

 **"You need to leave, now!"**

 **Daniel was surprised, caught off guard by the boy's demands, "I want to help you."**

 **"You- You can't!" There was a pause, a silent whisper coming from the boy, "No one can…"**

 **Daniel took a few steps forward, only stopping once the boy had looked up, realising his even closer, "stay away! I don't want to hurt you too…"**

 **"Hurt me…?" Daniel tilted his head in surprise, now looking at the figure on the ground. Had he hurt this boy, if so, what the white-haired boy did was in self-defence and not his fault "everything is ok, he won't hurt you anymore… I think… I can protect you…"**

Killua chuckled, rosy cheeks still prominent, "You were so innocent… unlike me… I murdered the guy, and you were thinking I did it to protect myself."

"Yeah, totally…" Daniel sarcastically responded, dryly continuing for added comedy, "My first thought _totally_ should've been this boy's a killer. Your beauty overtook the man's senses, blood spraying from his nose like those scenes in animes."

Killua choked on air, eyes widening in terror. He thought Zaikaria would be glaring daggers at him; instead, she had a mild amusement grace her face, holding back the need to laugh. At least she thought that was a joke and not an actual backhanded compliment.

"Al- Alright, continue…"

Daniel offered a smile.

 **Daniel took another step forward, reaching out for the boy with moonlight hair, his figure seizing up. He was scared, and only when the boy's hand took hold of his, his actions came more erratically.**

 **His fingers sharpened something Daniel hadn't expected at all. When he took a swipe, Daniel's aura flared to life, _Ten_ being the only thing he could do at the time; he has been practising it for a few months since then, the ability providing enough benefits to deter any serious damage.**

 **But Nathaniel's training was the one to kick in the most, fingers grasping the boy's wrist, even though the boy's fingers could still dig into his skin. But from the moment Daniel took hold of the boy's wrist, he had remained frozen.**

 **Daniel took the opportune time to pull him into a hug, "Everything is ok… you're safe with me…"**

 **Fingers dug into the boy's back, needy in feeling. There wasn't a sob or a sound, just hands digging into his back.**

"And that would have been when Killua gave you that scar."

Killua gave Daniel's sister the finger, although he has no memory of that night, he could see why he would hug Daniel. It was a need back then… something he craved. Hell, he would hug Alluka all the time because he enjoyed the feeling, but Daniel quoting it as _needy_ didn't help in the slightest, "It couldn't have been me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Even if Daniel was barely trained in _Ten_ , it would've provided enough defence to stop any of my attacks. It probably would've explained why I was _scared_ during the moment. It was something I couldn't understand… Anyways, when we were at Heavens Arena, Zushi could use _Ten_ , and any hits I landed on him, did absolutely no damage to him… he just… got back up… every time…"

"Exactly," Daniel clapped his hands together under the blanket, "back then, you couldn't use _Nen_ , making it impossible for Killua to hurt me back then."

Zaikaria shifted in her seat, uncomfortable by the news. If Killua hadn't, then Illumi was the one to blame… or someone else who was watching Killua at the time. OR, like her original thought, Killua's scared nature would've begged the person looking after him to kill Daniel instead, "Or, he asked for help…"

Daniel sighed, Akshasamat interjecting, "May I be bold, missstressss…?"

"Yesss…" there was a pause, almost smug in appreciation, "sssss"

The Chimera Ant rolled his eyes, "Lisssten to the ressst of what your brother hasss to sssay…"

Daniel nodded at the ant, his eyes now glancing back at his sister, "Akamut is right…"

 **Daniel held on for what felt like forever, a smile now etched along his face, "What's your-" it felt like something dug into his back, inching it's way along his skin, drawing a thin line between his upper right shoulder and left lower back.**

 **He cried out, the boy in his arms visibly shaken. Moments after, felt like he was bouncing between conscious and unconscious thoughts, a conversation happening without any of his output.**

 **"Why, you could've knocked him out…"**

 **"Kil, I taught you better than that…" the voice was sick and twisted, words without emotion, taking hold of the conversation, sinking nothing but darkness into a tight grip that not even the brightest of moons could penetrate through.**

 **He couldn't remember the words being spoken after, consciousness fading in and out right after. What he, however, could remember were two hands holding him, small in stature. 'Kil?' had picked him up, a draft whistling in his ears,**

 **Daniel's weak voice barely registering through the noise, "I can stop him…"**

 **"You're-" there was a pause, verbal curses being spit out left and right like a mantra, rivalling any sailor's dictionary, "SHIT! FUCK! You're bleeding too much… You aren't doing shit! Hospital… the nearest hospital… I don't know! I need to stop the bleeding! Hold on…"**

 **There was a quiet thud, followed by the sounds of something ripping. Daniel remembered opening his eyes, but his vision was too blurred to see what was happening.**

 **The last thing he could remember was more swearing, followed by the words, "It's too much. I need to find help!"**

Daniel blinked, trying to figure out if he could remember anymore, but in all honesty, he couldn't. It was too fuzzy, but Killua at that time was acting frantic.

The boy couldn't deny it. The teen with a cold sickening voice… had to have been Illumi back then; Killua had begged Illumi to let him go. Killua was probably searching for anyone else other than his brother. Also, besides Killua's mother, Illumi was the only one who called him Kil.

Daniel's eyes found Killua's, "I don't feel like Killua was the one intending to kill me, well, because I'm still here. Also, I was kinda remembered screaming for you to save _the angel_ …"

Killua's cheeks flushed at the words, Daniel has called him _'My angel'_ once or twice in the past. Now with all his memories unlocked, that nickname makes sense.

Even now as Daniel looks back on it, to have that part of his memory taken away was cruel. But, a smile soon found itself being brought back, the flashback made a little more sense now.

So long ago, he cried out for his sister to save a certain boy, the one he originally called: _his angel_.

And here he was again once more, reunited, his arms roped now roped around the boy he failed to save long ago. Would he ever imagine a situation where the two met, reunite and dating each other, back then, he highly doubted it…

Zaikaria's eyes met Killua's, "Only Killua can vouch for your story now, the missing parts at least. At least stay here for the rest of the night, by morning, you can go… the only way I'll believe Killua is if Illumi's mental block is unlocked… and that's out of my hands right now."

"Wait, you were able to free Daniel's-"

"Only because they were wrapped up in a nice bundle of my design; also, remember, he is still under the effects of Victor's ability…"

"Victor Rushifā Tempest?"

Zaikaria closed her eyes, afraid of hearing his full name. Daniel remembers everything, including, the possibility of what he looks like. "So, you remember his details…?"

Killua's eyes widened, "Y- You remember, including what he looks like?!"

"Yes… but I don't know why I remember two other instances of meeting him. Once in my dreams, while we were on Whale Island-"

"Whale Island…?" Zaikaria raised an eyebrow; that memory must be very far back, sometime after the Hunter's Exam.

"Yes, Gon's birth… more like childhood hometown…"

"Right…"

"The other was when we landed in Alair taus, at the café… we lead him right to my father. I guess Vastorie was right to blame me…"

"Wait, what?!" Zaikaria held out her hand to Daniel, "What do you mean he blamed _you_ for Victor's actions…?"

"Nathaniel… let Victor go a long time ago; dad believed he was dead all this time. His rage… anger… it didn't help at the time of his obvious rejection of never having me. Nathaniel created a list of people we should visit, so I can understand my father better. You, were on that list…"

Zaikaria closed her eyes, a seething hatred brewing. Killua stayed by Daniel's side, even though his father had rejected his son. Killua had unconsciously earned some points from her, "you have my thanks, Killua…"

"I- I'm sorry…" Killua leaned a little forward; unable to hide the smugness in his voice "I couldn't quite hear that…"

Biting her lip, she frowned, "You're pushing your luck now. Just, thank you… for helping Daniel through his memory loss, even though he probably hated your guts…"

Killua awkwardly rubbed his hands together, looking away from everyone. Talk about rubbing salt in wounds. She certainly knew how to hurt him during a compliment, but it's honestly the best his going to get out of her right now, "You're welcome…"

"I know about Victor's alternate memories, but I also know the side of him you never met. Vastorie does love you; it's just hard for him to convey it. He doesn't exactly have a father figure in his life."

Daniel nodded before Zaikaria continued, "So, his memories are attached to another world… but, Avalos, isn't _just_ Vastorie's first _crush_ , it's his ideals…"

"Huh, explain…?"

"I probed his mind once when he wasn't looking… Avlas shares similarities with Nathaniel."

"And…?"

"His free-spirited… something Vastorie doesn't see yet. He just desires to kill Victor, but… Nathaniel didn't tell Vastorie he was still alive, why?"

"He couldn't find him…?"

"Sure, but it's a little simpler than that… Victor is hiding something. I tried searching for his name, but nothing popped up on the Hunter's website. His details are locked."

"Could he be a Hunter?"

"It's possible… maybe even a three-star Hunter. I lost his presence the moment he landed here."

"HE'S HERE?!" Killua and Daniel yelled almost in sync. Why didn't Zaikaria lead with this?

"Yes, and he doesn't want to be found… he keeps hiding. I don't know why, but I'm hoping to find, and interrogate him. I want the truth!"

"~"

There was a pause, a journal falling on the table, a man groaning as he clenched his face between his fingers. There was nothing more to read, the last journal page written by a man who seemed scared…

 **I'm not me…**

 **I'm nOt mE…**

 **I'M** **NOT ME…**

"Victor… what happened to you on the Dark Continent…?"


	27. Unveiled Truth

The group has a discussion about Daniel's past, including their plan of attack for Victor.

* * *

There was a shift in the mood. It hadn't stopped raining at all, adding ambience to the sour, quiet mood. The revelation of Victor knowing more than he's letting on, wouldn't be an uncommon fact, it's just one Daniel wouldn't dare to stop and think about it.

Looking back on it, what did Victor hope to gain from him losing his memories of Killua…? Neither one knew about each other until now, so there was no reason to do so…

Unless…

Shifting from his own thoughts, Daniel's attention was focused on Zaikaria, "My memories of Killua were taken away by Victor… Is it possible he intended to take something else?" Daniel grits his teeth, a ringing in his ears. A memory forced to relieve itself within the current moment.

 **The man's face twisted into a snarl, growling in disgust "That man is nothing but sick in the head, feelings conjured from a distorted viewpoint. HE TOOK my SON away from ME…"**

 **That held no sort of clue to who he was talking about. Was he referring to Vastorie or Nathaniel at this point? Either one was a guess.**

 **"My** **Ercole!** **"**

 **"Who?" Daniel twisted his face in confusion. _Who the fuck is Ercole?_ "Who on earth are you talking about…?"**

 **"It doesn't matter!" The man's fingers sharpened like Killua's digging into the tree. Daniel clutched at his chest from the action, a long howl of pain, being ripped right out of his throat. He ripped his hands away from his chest long enough to fling his fingers out, forcing shadows hurtling towards the man, but the action was too slow.**

 **The moment he had attacked, the man already completed what he wanted, ripping through the tree to throw whatever he pulled out from within tree "So I'll make him suffer like I have!"**

The pain soon dulled after the thought, shifting his attention back to his sister, "Ercole…?"

"Ercole? Ah, Vastorie's original name…"

"Victor wasn't planning on getting rid of my memories of Killua… he wanted to get rid of Vastorie's! **I'll make him suffer like I have!** "

"Then his ability is flawed…" Killua hummed, dreading what was about to come next. He can always predict these moments, Daniel's unfiltered thoughts being spewed forth like a tidal wave of raw emotions.

"No, it's not flawed… that's how he thinks. He thought that I loved Vastorie more than anyone else in the world. He _thinks_ I put him on a pedestal… he wanted dad to suffer, not _you_ …"

"Then…" Killua paused, mulling over the already known facts:  
Victor is unbelievably strong for his age, able to blend with the shadows the moment he enters a new country.  
His older than Vastorie, and could possibly be a three-star Hunter Licence owner and may have worked alongside Netero during their younger years.  
He may be a _Manipulator_ , given the fact he was able to hide his appearance from not only him, but everyone around the man.  
His ability is unknown by everyone, except for Vastorie… Zaikaria might also know, thanks to her mind-reading ability. Wait, Daniel must know too, thanks to Zaikaria's need to control Daniel's memories. Depending on how Victor's ability works, because Daniel has been remembering other details about his past encounters with the man, he may remember how the man's ability works as well.

For now, from the pieces his gathered, Victor can erase memories. The boy doesn't know how he does it though. He'll have to question Daniel later, to find out what he remembers if he doesn't say anything soon.

One thing, however, was still gnawing at the back of his mind, a conclusion he suspects Daniel may have come to as well. Killua shifted his gaze to Daniel, both thinking the exact same thought.

"His Illumi…"

It makes sense, why his views are distorted. He sees the outside as unneeded, unnecessary… he wants Vastorie, or in his case, Ercole, to only see him…

The question is 'why?' what made the man like that?

Killua could figure out why Illumi was like that. Illumi wants everything that belongs to Killua, to be controlled it as he sees fit. Alluka, Nanika, maybe even Daniel later down the track… he wants to make sure that everyone who has come too close to him, will, and can be used by Illumi.

He's been conditioned to believe not only does family come first, but Killua, is the prodigy of the family… the one who will lead next. If he has left, no one will lead, so Illumi will try to make him. The question is when, when will Illumi make his next move?

Hopefully, Illumi will make it after Victor has been dealt with, or before they have to deal with Daniel's grandpa. For now, Victor is their main priority.

Zaikaria had been mulling over the conclusion to herself, ignoring all the voices outside her head. Only when Akshasamat spoke, did she finally acknowledge the fact there were others inside the cottage, "Missstrissss, what ssshould our next move be?"

The woman drew fingers away from her temple, focusing on her companion, "Reconsider the situation and find another way to corner the man. If Daniel is still under the effects of Victor, the last thing we should do is to torture… let alone _kill_ him."

"I don't think torturing him will work…" Daniel hummed, eyes now drawn to him. "When he attacked me in my dreams, he was immune to all damage. While that might be because of his ability, I was in pain and agony; YET, when I had slammed him against the floor, he got back up like it was nothing…" _No need to tell them he was posing as Hisoka, so there was a lot of tongue licking as well._

Daniel accidentally shivered at the thought, Killua raising an eyebrow at the action.

"One of his conditions may be like Vastorie's, all pain experienced is after effect." Zaikaria argued, only to be rebutted by Killua, "If that's the case, then Daniel should be in an eternal coma and Vastorie wouldn't be having a hissy fit over arguing that…"

The boy lost his words, after seeing the dejected look on Daniel's face. It caused him to regret his words "I'm sorry for bringing that up…"

"No… it's ok…"

Zaikaria worried about her brother now. Maybe she should instead hunt down her father; ask him to apologise to his son. Daniel looked really upset over his father's words.

Daniel, however, changed the topic before it could become the main concern, hoping to at least divert some of his sadness. "Listen, Zai, until I can understand my father by the end of the day, no apology is going to help the situation. He is clearly upset and agitated at his father's return. It didn't help that our relationship was on so to speak, rocky ground. I didn't… really harmonize with his personality, so his outburst could've been because of his lack of anyone being at his side when he really needed it. He may even think no one understands him…"

"That can't be right…" Zaikaria crossed her arms at the accusation, "Nathan has always been there for him, even when he, was apparently being _distant_."

"Who originally killed Victor?"

Killua interjected, "Vastorie explained part of that to me. Originally, it was Avlas, but in this _world_ … it might have been Nathaniel…"

"That might explain why Nathan let him live. He may have learned something we've yet to figure out… that Vastorie might have never learned due to his tunnel vision. It may even explain why he wrote his name on the list…"

"Wait," Zaikaria interrupted, "the list?! Please, tell me he wrote down **Scarlet Sutton**!"

"She is on the list. Do you know where she is?"

"Sort of… She was last living in Yorknew, she moved only a couple of months ago."

"Where…?"

"Somewhere on the Azia continent… most likely near, the Kakin Kingdom."

"City or small town…?"

"Small town…"

Daniel turned to Killua, "Looks like she's next on our list. If the backfire of Victor's ability is dangerous, I rather have that dealt with. Besides, if Victor's here, I rather get away from him for the time being… I can't…"

"I know…" Killua hushed Daniel before he could admit those feelings of loss. He wants Daniel to be rid of the lingering curse as well, considering Zaikaria had just removed her little trap in Daniel's memories; an encounter with the man could spell for a permanent loss of memory the next time Victor attacks.

That is something neither of them could handle right now…

Plus, Daniel admitting those feelings out loud right now, could spell for a terrible burning sensation along his neck; one, full of mostly embarrassment.

In any case, they'll have a few things they need to discuss before sleeping, which means, they might not even get any sleep at all tonight. Daniel's mental safety is a priority. Killua can afford to lose a few nights of sleep. He's used to it…

Daniel, on the other hand, isn't…

He'll make too many mistakes; his mental stability decreasing drastically over time. None of his anger will be directed at Killua, Vastorie or Zaikaria… it will all be bottled up until he breaks down, provided he even shows it.

Daniel took a step back in thought and process, the realisation that Killua's scrutinising gaze was being directed at him. He'll have no get out of _Jail For Free_ card tonight…

But there is one more thing that still isn't out in the open, if he's going to lose sleep tonight, his taking everyone down with him, "Akamut, my sister may be dense AF, but I'm not… I've seen those eyes before. You're in _love_ ~ with my sister!" He made sure to add a kissy face for added effect, his sister mortified, while the Chimera Ant had no reaction at all.

It pays to have no appendages that can fly up or facial structure which could give any emotion. They only ones, to who had noticed it, were Alluka and Daniel, as they, were the only one that was paying close attention.

His eyes gave away the terror, the shock of his so-called secret being blown right out to the water, bare for everyone to notice.

Yet, even amongst the most shocked of the situation, none were more terrifying than Zaikaria's. She was taking it the worst "No, that can't be true… tell him, he's wrong!"

It was a blow to the Chimera Ant's feelings, but he kinda anticipated it. She never spoke about her relationships, nor addressed his feelings, considering she had on more than one occasion been in the position of reading all his thoughts.

Maybe his feelings for her had been glossed over, or she was never in a position where she could read them. If that's the case, why can't she? She can read thoughts and memories as if they were written down on a book before her, but not feelings?

Daniel held his gaze with the Ant, ignoring all outside interference. He was hurting, but not in a way except those who've been in the position could tell. His heart was being squeezed tightly in his frame, and Daniel wanted to comfort him for blowing his cover, now that he can see, the Ant clearly didn't want to be blown, "Please, come here…"

The Ant slithered forward, out of reach before Zaikaria could even comprehend the idea to pull him back. Her brain was fried, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

When the ant was close enough, rather than grabbing the poor man, Daniel offered out his hand, hoping that Akshasamat would come closer. He did, curling his body around Daniel's hand.

Neither of them spoke, until Daniel couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to address how the Ant was feeling, "how long…?"

When the creature turned to bring his head to look in Zaikaria's eyes, Daniel snapped his fingers, drawing its attention back. He wanted the truth, not some wishy-washy excuse. Holding in something so delicate isn't something great to do. He'd rather all thoughts be placed out in the open, to be addressed rather than eat and gnaw at someone until nothing more is left.

Zaikaria is no exception, if she found out later down the track while it was just the two of them, it might not end well for the Chimera Ant. Now, is better, rather than later. The siblings can understand each other; Daniel knows all her excuses as to why she wanted Killua out of the picture. The same applies to him and her, he knows why… Zaikaria is scared of having a relationship.

"A couple of monthsss…" The ant looked down in defeat, too scared to now view Zaikaria's expression. Was she angry, or upset?

Daniel glanced in Zaikaria's direction, her expression unreadable at the moment. Although he knows that's not the case, she's trying to do mental gymnastics, understand where or what she did would cause such a humanistic response of affection towards her.

"A couple of months, huh… How would such information be hidden from a person who can read minds?" It came off as snarky, but in actuality, he was just as confused on the matter. What made this Chimera Ant so special? It can't be his ability… it's not like every snake conjuration has an independent thought; they all must think and feel the same thing. Akshasamat's main body _must_ be the overlord in this situation.

Or after discovering how his sister's ability works, he's put up a force field of some kind, blocking off all intrusions on his feelings.

Daniel curled his hands along the creature's forehead, talking out loud about an old memory, one Killua and he had already discussed. Having so many new memories at once roaming around in his skull is making it harder to judge what he has, and hasn't talked about "When I met Meruem, he was in a similar position. He couldn't explain his feelings… I could. He was in love with someone, and even though he thought that if he remained by her side, she'll die… he still wanted to be with her, even if it was for a fleeting moment."

Daniel cleared his throat before anyone could object, "I'm not some love guru, but I notice things as long as I've experienced them. Fear of rejection… Am I right?"

There was a long pause, but Akshasamat finally relenting, "yesss…"

"Would you be a happy little snake if she accepted them?"

"Don't talk to me asss if I'm sssome little… what do you call them…? Danger Noodle…"

"Heh," Daniel curled his finger alongside the Chimera Ant's neck, "no, you are not. But, my question hasn't changed… you would be happy, even if somewhere in the back of her mind, she does care about you. Whether that be based on feelings of love… of friendship."

Surprisingly, the ant wasn't scared of the friendship part; he must be scared of something else… losing her. Now it makes sense, why he was so adamant about telling Zaikaria to go after her brother, instead of Victor. He was afraid of losing her.

Her mind needed to calm down for a moment, to come to terms with the change of relationship. Akamut was in love with her… and her ability was unable to pick up on those feelings, to shut them down before they could arise. Now they were there, bare for everyone to see, she had no legitimate arguments against the poor Chimera Ant.

All her main excuses stemmed from a fear she held onto for so long.

Daniel had simply ignored everyone around him, their reactions, just to speak his mind on the matter. Even if he were to come off as dick-ish, "Well, I'm not going to defend her in the slightest. I'm not going to tell you should go after her. I'll leave that to _your_ discretion. What I will say however is this, what she did to me… to Killua… Alluka… is really fucked up. She shouldn't have altered my memories again. I was in a situation where I didn't understand what was going on, and she made it worse…"

"…In saying that!" Daniel raised his voice, stopping anyone from arguing with or against him, "I don't hate my sister! I don't even hate my dad… I just want to understand, _why_ … I want to understand why life is being so cruel… why dad is saying he didn't want me… or Zaikaria hating Killua…"

Picking up his hand, he held it against Killua's shoulder, rubbing it gently, "I want to prove that Zaikaria is wrong… that Vastorie still loves me… to understand why he's like this."

Zaikaria held out her hand, "then, we have much to discuss… and figure out…" The woman offered a small smile to her companion, hoping that they can find equal ground. She likes having the Chimera Ant as a companion, plus, together, they're an unstoppable force. Zaikaria can read minds, and Akshasamat's ability gives him the power to act like an autonomous, roaming surveillance _En_ field.

Daniel took his hand away from Killua, finally able to break some ground on the topic to come ahead. **What, do they do now…?**

"~"

Daniel rested his head against Killua's chest, feeling the rise and fall of the boy's chest, his heartbeat reverberating in his ears. It was constant, like, his feelings. They had remained unchanged, even with the memories from three different realities colliding into one.

He still is infatuated or in-love with Killua, after everything that transpired.

Killua ignored the building heat; his hand curling up and down the boy's side, unable to hide his affection any longer. Daniel still wants to be by his side, and his damn happy at the outcome, even if everything didn't go his way. He still wanted to drop kick Zaikaria, at least once…

But they have a new starting point, and a location to head to now; the Azia continent, to find Scarlet Sutton. She will be their next target. However, they don't know if she's still is in the Azia Continent. She could've moved again… to who knows where.

There was a dip in the bed, Killua's eyes forced to meet Daniel, the boy still had some concerns, but nothing he was sure he could handle.

"Killua, I hope you can forgive me…"

"Idiot! It's not your fault… for the billionth time! We're moving forward now. We're going to find Scarlet Sutton next, remove the last bit of the infringing aura, then, and only then… we'll take another look at the list, find where to head next."

"Sure…" Daniel slid closer, moving his head back to Killua's chest. "Can I make another request…?"

"Sure…"

"Can we um… do the thing?"

"The thing…?"

"Umm…" Daniel made an up and down gesture with his hand, Killua's eyes widening at the motion.

"You can't be serious!" Killua got up; reaching over to touch Daniel's sides "You can't be serious… right now?"

"What, no! I meant later… when things settle."

Killua lay back down, pulling Daniel back onto his chest "You gave me a heart attack…"

"Heh…" Daniel swirled his finger along Killua's skin, the boy shivering at the touch. "Once we get this aura settled, were finally going to travel the world… and I'm gonna get to know more about my father…"

"About that… What if with everything you learn, there's nothing you can do to save Vastorie…"

"Don't know… If I can't understand him by the end of this trip, well, I just hope he can find some peace by the end of his journey. Whether that is killing Victor or not…"

Killua hummed at the words, fear settling in the back of his mind. What happens, if Victor finds them first…? What do they do then? Running is the best option… even when he's on the list, Killua can't help but want to avoid that man like his brother.

He just wants to enjoy a normal teenage life with Daniel and Alluka for now…

Killua felt Daniel move once more, their eyes meeting for a moment. Daniel kissed him before resting his head on Killua once more "At least I'll have you by my side…"

Killua chuckled, but his feelings never changed on the made. He was glad too. _Yeah, I want a normal teenage life… Maybe Xavier's School would be the best option next…?_

"Daniel, do you remember what Victor looks like including his ability?"

"Yes… kinda. He has white hair with red tips, slender build, and brown eyes. I'll try to draw a portrait of him. It won't be the best, but at least you'll know what he looks like. As for his ability, I guess dreams? Going by my memories, his presence is dream-like in nature. You don't remember the in-between, but one second is all it takes for you to forget the encounter… I don't remember meeting, or seeing him on Whale Island, but his _Nightmare_ was still able to affect me, not to the point of memory loss, but scaring me to point it caused me to wake up… The second, well, I guess he just wanted to scare me. And… you know what happened the third time…"

Killua's fingers tightened around Daniel "Yeah…"

"I don't know how to combat his ability though. I don't even think we can. The moment I walked away from him the second time, he disappeared from my memory. Hench, dream-like…"

Killua hummed at the information, unable to grasp an idea how to defend themselves against that. For now, they needed to just figure out what to do after removing the lingering _Nen_. Yes, going to school is a great way to kick back and relax, but they have no plan for after that.

Killua shifted his attention back to Daniel, "I have another question."

"Sure…"

"You and I don't probably want to talk about it, but we're going to need to. What exactly do you remember?"

"Everything…"

"Everything…?"

"I remember everything as if it just happened seconds ago. _Getting down to business_ is just one of those many things…"

"Ah…" Killua hummed, forced to now look away, "that explains your earlier comment."

"Originally, I didn't want to experiment anymore…"

"What?!"

"Just until my memories relax, and I can think more clearly. But, I feel like I need it…"

"Need…?" Killua made the gesture with his hand.

"When you put it like that… no! I mean the experience of being together. The connection if you will…"

Killua hummed at the news, wondering if he should bring up his shower scene. He decided against it, focusing on the emotions instead, "I want that too… I missed it…" The boy quickly redacted his statement, "I meant the connection, not your dirty-minded desires."

"Not once, was I thinking… of my _mouth_ on _you_. That was all you, _my angel_ …"

"Sh…" Killua covered his face, "shut up! You were talking about a hand job not even a few minutes ago. You get no say on the matter! I just want normality… well, as normal as we can get."

The two were silent for a few moments, Killua soaking in the guilt. "Damn it… I can't deny it, I wanted a hand job too… I even jacked off to you while I was in the shower since we are admitting things."

"I know…"

"Huh?"

"I'm looking right at Lil' Killua… I think he wants to give me a kiss."

"You're terrible!"

"Not as terrible as jacking off in the shower without me. That was rude! I would've joined…"

The words made Killua panic, sputtering out the truth like trying to rhyme without any rhythm "I'm not going to do that while you have no memories of me. Well, technically you had confessed what you wrote in your journal…"

"I also know what I was thinking at that moment… I would 100%, have joined you in that shower…"

"Even if I could go back, now knowing that I still wouldn't have asked you… I don't want to use you for my own selfish desire."

"Shame… I totally would've bottomed for you back then."

"What?!" Killua freaked out, forced to sit upright in the bed; hearing Daniel admit that was the worst thing that too, could've happened to him right now. They were still at Zaikaria's place… Daniel admitted he wouldn't have minded getting screwed by Killua wasn't looking to good him.

He felt his lions hum with desire, Daniel jokingly pointing out the change in the situation, "Somebody got hard…"

"Well, it's your fault!" Killua flipped over, contorting his body away from Daniel. He was hoping his lower body would relax after a while, but Daniel wrapping his arms around him didn't help the situation. Instead, he felt his mind wrap around his desire, almost wanting him to admit to those feelings.

"I'm sowwy…"

Killua sighed at the apology, the cuteness making it all most impossible to be mad at him for too long. There was one thing was he was sure about; he's definitely, going to ask for a hand job later…


	28. Can't Run, Can't Hide

Sakura puts forward a plan with Iason, hoping to help Gon regain his _Nen_ ; as Vastorie gets a surprise visit from Kurapika.

* * *

 **Prompt**

With or without you

* * *

With time to spare, Iason was left to his own devices, Gon and Sakura enjoying a day out. He really wanted to be left alone to his own devices; the last couple of days have been doing a number on his mentality.

Even as he reads, the words came off as gibberish, his mind unable to focus, instead, entering La-La land with the fairies. Even then, nothing still made sense…

He was getting close to the two of them, but something felt a little off with the situation. He felt comfortable, even wanting to stay with them, but with everything his hiding it still didn't feel right to reveal his past. He felt like it would take years before he could say anything he has held onto for so long…

But at the same time, being around those two, just made him want to trust them; he just didn't know to what extent he should trust them with his past. It was like an unending conundrum.

A door closing signalled that the two were back, Iason shifting in his seat to look behind him, bringing in shopping. The two stumbled around, sorting through the bags as the boy turned to look behind him, dropping the book he had so adequately forgot he was reading, instead opting to help sort out the bags.

Iason's expression warmed once took notice of a small glass container with the label 'Paprika' they didn't have to do it, but they got it anyway. He was more floating the idea. It not like he was expecting them to go ahead with, but they did it anyway. He continued to help them unpack the bags, feeling a slight skip of a heartbeat.

He didn't know if they got anything else, but seeing that, whether intentional or not meant something to him. He just buried the feeling within himself, hoping none of them caught onto his descent into madness, falling for a _'goofball'_ and _Botanist_.

He doesn't mean that in a bad way though, it's just who they are, what makes them special and not a cut and paste, carbon copy of everyone else.

Every little thing started to matter to him. The way Gon would rub his nose if he accidentally walked into a door while he was spaced out, a flashbang smile, following suit.

He should really patent that idea, and then sell it to companies. Who needs electricity, when you got someone whose smile could light the world? As cheesy as the idea is, he feels like it would be wrong…

Sakura had been receiving it for months before he even met Gon…

A cheeky smile graced the boy's lips. Sakura should get a cut too… Oh, wait, that wouldn't work… there's also Killua, Daniel… Mito-San… by the time his narrowed down whom else has been memorised by that smile, he'll be lucky if he got a few measly Jenny, like less than ten…

Iason scrunched his hair, diverting his mind from the smile. His heart fluttered whenever he saw it, and thinking too much about tended to leave him in a daze.

Shifting his attention, the boy focused his mind on Sakura. The best way to summarise the boy was that he enjoyed nature to the fullest. But that wouldn't be the whole of it. How he treated Gon, was how one would treat a frail flower. Yes, he chastised him, but that was when he was being teased… or when Gon tended to show his affections so easily.

It was always a soft touch, followed by kind words. His smile wasn't like Gon's, but it tended to leave one speechless in a different kind of way. Each word was like a step in a field, placed perfectly to avoid hurting anything in its path. Maybe it was developed while he was with Gon, but the genuine care he showed while avoiding delicate topics, showed in his kindness.

Gon wasn't chipping away he his defences, it was Sakura…

Gon just tended to come in like a bulldozer, which usually made Iason want to protect himself, to rebuild his walls from Gon's disaster. Over time, he knew if the three of them were to continue like this, sooner or later… they were going to find out about his past.

The question is… would they still want to stay with him after having learned his secret?

It wasn't like he wanted to hide his past. It's not like he's some A-Class criminal; he's just an escapee, someone who was liberated from the rules of East Gorteau. He did it with someone else, but it just hurt so much to relive it, and so he locked away the memories… hidden deep within his heart.

"Shoot…" Sakura groaned as he emptied the last bag. They remembered everything, but the milk, "we forgot something… the milk."

Gun hummed, apologetic gaze looking over his partner "I guess we did… I'm just surprised we didn't notice until now."

"How about I go get it…" Iason offered; considering they got him Paprika and at least another four other seasons by the looks of it. It's the least he could do. Plus, he is in dire need of some fresh air.

Sakura, on the other hand, had a different idea. Now was an opportune time to have some alone time with Iason. There was something he needs to know if it's possible to help Gon regain his _Nen_. Iason knows about Nen, so he might know of a way to help him get Gon's back.

"How about I help Iason, and Gon helps start marinating the pork?"

Gon frowned, wouldn't it have been better if Iason marinated the pork, and it was them who went back out?

Iason seemed to read the boy's thoughts "I should be the one to do the marinating… I have a little experience with it."

" _Nu_ , you've been cooped up. Plus, we don't want you to do all the work…"

"Ok…" Iason held a finger up to the kitchen "There's a little bag filled with some seasoning already. Just add a tablespoon of soy sauce, teaspoon of mustard, half a teaspoon, of thyme and onion powder, as well as a bit of parsley, to a bowl along with the ingredients in the bag, and then bath the pork in the mixture. If you don't have any of the ingredients I mentioned above, don't worry too much about it."

"Ok…" Gon whine at the request, grumbling as he went to work on Iason's request.

The two then left the hotel, joining the crowd of late workers shuffling back home. Both were quiet, neither one wanting to speak first. Once they reached the nearest convince store, Sakura grasped Iason's hand, pulling him further in, towards the milk "I really wanted to ask you for something I need help with…"

"Uhh…" Iason was caught off, unsure why now Sakura was making a request of him. It seems like the boy might have been pondering it for a while, and was the reason as to why Sakura wanted to join him, without Gon's presence.

The boy pulled the other to the side, waiting until the coast was clear, "Can you tell me how you learned to use _Nen_."

"Huh, why…? Couldn't you ask Gon? I'm sure he'll know more than me…"

Sakura shook his head, drawing the boy further into the store once he noticed the random straggler idly walking by. Once clear, the boy spoke again "Gon is the reason why I'm asking you… Anything would help… anything at all… I…" The boy paused, eyes closing as he sighed, "You know Gon lost his _Nen_ , right?"

"Yeah, Leorio mentioned it… before he left to… to help Gon."

The boy nodded, carefully checking to see if there was anyone else nearby. Gon might not care, but he was worried that someone else might overhear something that should be kept a secret, "I want to help him get it back; so, anything that you say to help me learn to wield _Nen_ , will benefit me in the future. I know roughly how abilities work, so I want to somehow develop one, which makes it possible for me to unlock Gon's."

"I…" Iason remembered the brilliant glow, the vibrant orange hue swirling around the boy. Looking back on it, it kinda scares him. That something so strong, massive can be hidden in the blink of an eye. Well, not so much hidden, more like inaccessible.

Just from seeing it alone, he could tell it had been amassing ever since the boy was unable to access it. By the time they unlock it, it could be a giant storm of aura barely brewing. If Gon were to release that kind of power, it could end up hurting him physically, if not prepared properly.

He didn't want to hurt Gon; it was his brother's friend… Sakura's boyfriend… His… "I can't…" Wouldn't it be better if it remains hidden? Gon surely hasn't talked about wanting to access it again anyways.

"Please…? Anything will do…" Sakura gripped the boy's shoulder, pleading for the boy to say anything related to the topic.

Iason bit his lip, he didn't feel comfortable. He felt like he was being pressed too hard. Sakura was demanding him to tell pieces of his past relating to how he learned how to use _Nen_.

"Pl-" Sakura stopped, ceasing all pleading.

When Iason looked back at Sakura, he noticed the boy was trembling. Had he done something by accident? Just as he was about to say something, Sakura relaxed his figure, hands dropping to the boy's sides "I'm sorry…" His fingers came up to his eyes rubbing them. Everything hurt, he made a mistake. He was acting unlike himself, becoming too selfish in his desire to help Gon.

No, he knew why… he felt with Iason's help, he could somehow cure Gon, revive the boy's aura. He was scared, that Iason would somehow do it… and he'll be left behind again, forced to be in the same stance as he was when Killua helped save Gon.

Nothing he did… Killua was the one that helped Gon in the end…

And if it happened again, he wasn't sure how he'll feel this time…

Maybe, shattered…?

"I… I'm sorry for not thinking about you. I'm pushing you to help me. I just feel…" Not waiting for a second longer, Sakura twisted his head in the opposite direction, "Gon's waiting… we should find the milk."

Not even thinking, Iason grabbed Sakura's hand. The boy turned back towards him, Iason frozen from his own action. _Huh?_ He just grabbed Sakura's hand without even thinking about his own thoughts, or what he wanted to say. Leorio taught him: **if you have the power to do so, you should help, especially those closest to you…**

He wasn't close to Sakura; at least, he didn't think so. But a part of him must have wanted to help in some way…

Would telling Sakura what he witnessed less than a week ago, be the right thing to do in this situation? No… he was sure it wouldn't be right… It would probably hurt Sakura in the end. Yet, he couldn't stop his mouth from blabbering it out "I saw Gon's aura… it… it came back for a few seconds…"

Sakura's lips twitched upward, full of sadness and joy "I'm… I'm happy…" He wanted to cry so badly, but he held it in, sedating his own emotions. It was happening again… he'll be in a position where he'll be of no help to Gon, while he watches someone else fix him.

Something was wrong with Iason. Why could he see through it? Why could he tell, that Sakura was lying to save himself from the pain?

 **I kind of understand now… you remind me of someone I know. Two people actually, and why you don't want to be hugged by Sakura or myself, but that doesn't mean I'll be _upset_ , so you should hug Leorio now while you have the chance…**

Yes, the context was different back then, but those words, they meant something right now. _He_ could sort of understand Sakura's feelings. Sakura felt useless… powerless to save the one he cares about…

"I'll help you…"

"Wh- WHAT…?" Sakura gasped at the words, unsure of what Iason meant within the moment. Was he trying to comfort him, or was this about his request…?

If they were going to do this, it needed to be done slowly, in a controlled environment. Iason's ability might be able to bring back the boy's aura, but he still needed help…

Specifically, an ability to stunt the growth of someone's aura; it needed to be controlled, stopped from getting out of hand. Sakura might not have that means now, but over time, he could have it.

But that also means, if his ability is able to revive Gon's _Nen_ , it means he'll have to cuddle up with Sakura instead, which is something he doesn't want to put himself in the position of… _Hmm…_

The boy continued to think about it, wondering what would be the best course of action. Gon might get jealous or upset at Iason for taking Sakura away from him. This needed to be done in secret… "But you have to promise me something in return…"

"Anything!"

"If it becomes too risky, we have to give up…"

Sakura nodded adamantly, pulling the boy into a tight hug as he repeatedly kissed the boy's cheeks "Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" After a few seconds he ceased all actions, pulling back to apologise "Oh, I'm SO sorry…" _AH, I'm becoming as bad as Gon now! He's going to tease me for days as soon as he finds out!_

Iason's cheeks were burning where Sakura had kissed him, heart fluttering in confusion. He wasn't prepared for the onslaught of kisses, but even still, he had no idea what to say right now. His mind was drawing blanks, so it drew back to the original reason as to why they were at the convenience store "Th- The milk…"

"Oh, right…" Taking Iason by the wrist, he led the boy to the aisle. The hand would be too comfortable, wrong to do after what had happened. But he was happy. He now has a chance to save Gon, and Iason is going to be the one to help him do it…

Iason, on the other hand, felt a sense of dread. This is going to be a long adventure, one full of a rollercoaster of emotions for him.

"~"

There was a knock, followed by the door unlocking "Vastorie…" It was eerily quiet, only the sounds of writing heard from within. The man never once looked up. He knows who he is about to talk to, but what really matters, is to not only find his dad but to convince Cheadle that going after him IS a suicidal mission.

After going through the journal and putting all the pieces together, that man isn't normal. He's become something else…

At this very moment, he is the only one hyper-aware of all the man's _Nen_ weaknesses, only him…

No one else…

Kurapika looked over the man, noticing the stray papers, notes he won't be able to divulge in, unless he is able to get closer to Vastorie, "I have some questions for you…" the young man spoke as he tucked a stray hair behind his ears, his words coming off as dry, hiding his very intent from the man.

Just from how much Leorio was yelling, he got several clues on how to deal with the man: Pique his interest, avoid all topics related to family, avoid all emotions around him, stroke his ego, and most of all… keep him in place as the sole leader of the conversation.

Vastorie sighed, flicking the pencil back onto the table as he leaned back into his chair "What can I do for you? If it's the same as Leorio's request, forget about it…"

"Actually…" Kurapika shifted his weight, crossing his arms at the accusation, "It's something different. It's about Cheadle's request."

"Oh…?" Vastorie leaned forward, lips curled upward into a smirk, "do tell…"

"She's making a mistake…"

"In what way exactly…?"

"I took it upon myself to delve a little deeper into your past, you have quite the background." There was an uncomfortable shift of weight, which was good in a way. _Let's see how much it takes to chip away at his defences…_ "You're a Three-Star-Hunter, with an extensive background. Wars, murder, infiltration, _Nen_ cultivation… just to name a few."

"Public knowledge I'm afraid; you're going to need to dig a little deeper…"

"Baron Hinrick Von Delkofer…"

"I'm impressed, let's see how much you _really_ know."

"Hinrick, was a high ranking official, with an… undesired background. He contributed billions of Jennys towards multiple companies as well as politicians. He had his hands in everyone's pockets, including the Hunter's Association."

"One golden star for you…"

"I'm… NOT… done… He had multiple orgies performed, with the guest star of the shows, being kids whose families had been killed. The honoured guests, the politicians. Anyone who defied him was taken down… everyone, except you. You killed him, freed the kids, including one by the name of Scarlet Sutton, firmly known as Scarlet Von Delkofer…"

A slow continuous clap followed voice dark and full of malicious intent "Good job, Kurapika, the current head of the Nostrade family…" Kurapika's eyes narrowed, the man continuing without a second thought, stopping the clapping for now, "A chain user with a vengeance for the ones who killed the last members of his tribe, the Phantom Troupe. I had to dig a little deeper for that information, Kurapika Kurta. You're not the only one with contacts all over the world… I've just been in this game longer than you."

"I would advise-"

"You're looking for the Scarlet eyes, correct? Not only do I know where they can be found… I know who, exactly is holding onto them."

"Who…?"

"Tsk, tsk…" The man wiggled his finger, acting eerily close to Hisoka. "A story for a story…" The man's eyes narrowed, "choose your words wisely. What is it about Cheadle's request do you not like?"

 _His defences are up now… Plan B_ , "I know that you consider family first-"

"CHOOSE… your words wisely…"

"I have no intention of telling you are wrong with how you acted. However, I have some troubling news. I have a man by the name of Nicola-"

"Theismann, a scout with the ability to blend in the shadows; his _Zetsu_ on a scale out of ten, would be a nine. Ex-Marine; worked for the navy seal, later dismissed for revealing private documentation to a certain _individual_. Cast aside from the public sector for blowing the whistle, he now works for the Mafia, away from prying eyes along with his wife and two kids. He's a part of the Nostrade family… _which_ is now under _your_ control. Yes, I am well aware of him. He was the one who stole the information about Baron Hinrick Von Delkofer …"

"Well, he's dead now…" Kurapika saw it, the visible pain along his features, highlighting the fact that under his hard exterior, he is still human.

"His family has my condolences…"

Whether that was on purpose or not, only time could tell him, as long as he continues to probe for more details, he'll get through that man's impervious defence, "I will be the one to tell his family that my actions, cost him his life. His family will continue to be under my protection. However…" Kurapika flicked a photo onto the desk, a picture highlighting Victor "He's in The United States of Saherta, along with your daughter…"

Vastorie's eyes widened, noticing his daughter looking in the other direction, unaware of the eyes of his father on her, observing from a distance, "That idiot! What is she thinking…"

"She's not the only one…" Kurapika threw the second photo onto the table.

The photo showed Killua and Daniel dancing, his son contorting his boy to pull off overemphasized movements. He was smiling, looking as though he was enjoying the moment alongside Killua. He was proud of his son, and if it weren't for his father's existence, let alone his own mistakes, he'd crack a smile at just the imagery alone…

Daniel might have even called him or Nathanial to tell them how much fun he was having. He could've still been a part of their life, _his_ family's lives…

"Look at the top right…"

If it weren't for the fact that he had been controlling his features, his reaction would have said a hundred words. There was his father, watching his son from the crowd. This was a message, not just to him… but others as well. _Fuck_ … He could feel all his worries boiling to the surface, threatening to spill over. He has to be careful, to watch his every move from now on…

At any moment, he could kill his children, and there nothing he can do about it. Not while Cheadle is watching him… He hid his features from the photos, hiding what he was truly feeling… fear.

If it weren't for the graveness of the situation, Kurapika would've left it at that, however, he couldn't exactly leave just yet, "If Cheadle continues to go after that man, he will go after your family. He believes you are making these moves right now. My actions may have not only cost Nicola's life, but may have even put your daughter, and son, my friend in danger…"

"And what do you propose, hmm?"

"We get Leorio's help…"

"He doesn't exactly like me…"

"But, he sees Daniel and Killua like a son to him. Once he sees that they are in danger, Cheadle won't have a chance to keep this charade going. She has to pull back because Leorio is her Trump card: In order for Dark Continent mission to succeed and gain influence over the fate of the organisation, his inclusion is needed. She will not lose that for anything…"

The man nodded, looking over the photos once more, "Thank you, for your input…"

Kurapika nodded, heading back to the door to find Leorio, as he was about to open the door, Vastorie stopped him briefly, "Tserriednich, that's the name of the man you're looking for. Mizaistom has information to back up my claim…"

"My advice is simple, take it or leave it. Apologise to your son, for his sake… _when_ he regains his memories of Killua, as it's inevitable, he'll try to reach out to you. Even if I haven't got any claims to back up my words, friends and family means a lot to him… Victor will try to use that against you once he realises Daniel's gotten his memories back…"

"Noted…"

As soon as Kurapiak left, he scrambled for his phone, scrolling through all his contacts. He stopped at Zaikaria, hands shaking as he sent her a warning message only his family would understand. It needed to be sent to her because she'll understand the graveness of the situation the most.

 **The shadows are watching the descendants, don't… HIDE!**

The moment he hit send, he slammed the table in desperation. _GOD FUCKEN DAMN IT… He's trying to prove a point! As long as I don't make a move, and keeps pretending like I don't care about my family, he won't attack…_

 _Even if I have to do this for years, I rather they hate me, than risk their lives…_

 _Fake it…_ The man's eyes narrowed slightly, glaring at his father in the picture, _til I can make it…_

"~"

There was a small chime, followed by Zaikaria stumbling for her phone, pulling the screen up to her face. Tired eyes tried to read the context, unable to grasp anything at the moment. After the discussion they had, she wasn't too sure if anything could get worse.

But it had, her face morphing into absolute terror.

 **The shadows are watching the descendants, don't… HIDE!**

 _NO! NO! NO! NO! How did he find us…? Wait, descendants …? Oh, no… He can't be…_

It was a warning, she along with her brother were being followed. And she knew who exactly, was following them without the need for his name to be uttered.

"Zaikaria…?" The snake slurred beside her, face buried in the pillow, "What'sss wrong…?"

"Nothing…" The woman quickly deleted the message. Killua needed to know, now more than ever, that Victor might be after Daniel too… He could even be watching them right now. He would be the only one able to keep it a secret; at least, until both of them are out of danger… she's sure of it…

If not… time for Plan B. Hopefully, her parents could forgive her because nothing is more important than making sure her brother escapes the danger his in.

Zaikaria shifted her attention to Akshasamat, the snake now worried for her. She bit her lip at the thought. No, she can't go self-sacrificing…

She has to think about the Chimera Ant, her companion…

His feelings for her…

The woman drew her hand to the Chimera Ant, fingers barely touching the creatures head, his eyes closed at the touch, her fingers now being drawn away, now being placed on her shoulder.

He had shuttered at the touch, unable to blush, let alone cry due to the creature's formation. Yet, she cannot pinpoint why she can't read his thoughts, what's so special about him, that makes it impossible to understand his affections?

It couldn't be because he's a Chimera Ant; if one was to remove the tail and scales, he is deep down, in all senses of the word, a human…

She should be able to read his mind…

Yet, she can't…

"Go to sleep, I can't say anything right now… But I promise to tell you in the morning, alongside Killua."

The creature's tongue slithered out of his mouth, a frown forming, slightly from his lack of understanding. He had no clue why she touched him prior to her words, nor why she bit her lip, face scrunched up in evident fear.

She's not telling him something important, something, which is affecting their lives in a rather disastrous way. As long as she doesn't go back on her word, and nothing happens to them tonight, he'll find out in a couple of hours.

Shifting his body, he allowed himself to sleep, barely noticing the cracking smile forming along Zaikaria's lips.

"~"

Killua placed his hands along Alluka's side, helping her put on his own jumper he was wearing last night. It was a little chilly in the morning, bound to warm up by the time they hit the city.

His act now may not help them in the long run, but at least now, Alluka won't be as cold. Killua can handle the chill. They needed to get a move on, to head to the Kakin Kingdom to find Scarlet Sutton. As he zipped up her jacket, he helps her flick her hair out, a smile gracing his lips.

Alluka's smile will always light a path for him. Her happiness transcended even his own at times, and now, he has Daniel back too he'll have two sets of lights guiding his path. He just needs to make sure the second doesn't relapse; Daniel wasn't exactly out of the waters yet.

Zaikaria watched Killua look after his sister, arms crossed without a single expression to give away her growing fear. Victor was onto them…

Killua stood up, patting his sister's head, flicking strands of hair in every direction "Alright, let's get a move on. Zai…" Killua bid the woman a farewell, happy that he no longer needs to deal with her. True to her word, she let them go without a complaint.

Although, some free breakfast would've have been nice.

Daniel nodded, walking up to his sister to give her a goodbye hug "Goodbye, sis…" Even though she removed his memories, he still loved her… he can't exactly fault her as she didn't have the full picture at the time. She assumed the worst, his bloody figure that night possibly giving her nightmares for days…

She accepted the gesture, running her fingers along the boy's back, careful to avoid any strands of hair. She knows he never liked it, allowing no one to touch him there.

But as soon as her brother walked up to Killua, the boy's hand found their way into her brother's hair, the boy uncaring about the fingers being drawn through his hair.

As the two were about to walk off, Zaikaria stopped them, "Wait, Killua…"

Killua stopped, both boys turning around from the boy's name being called. She had something she needed to say, to Killua along with her companion. But first, she needed to somehow get Daniel and Alluka to leave.

"I need a moment to speak to you…"

Killua raised an eyebrow, only to look at his partner for guidance. Daniel shrugged, the boy only becoming more concerned about her lack of words. It wasn't like she could remove his memories right now. She was still weak from the night before. It might take a couple of days for her to recuperate.

It was something else… her lack of reaction. She wanted to say something. Hopefully, it's not something to piss him off.

"Alone, Daniel…"

Killua eyes narrowed, only to turn to his sister and partner "You to go ahead, I'll follow your _string_ of aura once I'm done."

Daniel nodded before holding Alluka's hand, walking with her off into the forest.

Killua turned to Zaikaria, arms crossed "So what do you want to say?"

Zaikaria dropped before the boy, looking him dead in the face, an arm holding his shoulder, "Listen to me very carefully… do not, react. Victor is following _us_ …"

Killua's eyes widened slightly before he controlled his tone and expression "And you let me send Daniel and Alluka into the forest without telling me."

Akshasamat's eyes barely reacted to the news, but he felt his body shaking on the inside. The man had followed them, without either of them noticing him, while he had his snakes out. He was a freak of nature, and he was right to tell Zaikaria to stop following him. The only problem is what does she plan to do with that news now?

Hopefully nothing dangerous…

He didn't want to lose her…

"Yes, I don't know if his following us right now, but we need to be careful. Do not tell Daniel or Alluka… whatever the cost. Wait until you're out of the United States of Saherta. Don't run, don't hide… just act normally. Can you do that?"

Killua nodded through gritted teeth.

Taking her hand off the boy's shoulder, the woman frowned. She caught an accidental memory, a thought swirling around the boy's head. Voice controlled, she spoke slowly "Don't even think about trying that…"

Killua's cheeks warmed up slightly, turning around to run away from that freak of nature "Sh-Shut up idiot! You shouldn't even be reading my memories, freak!"

The woman crossed her arms at the words, happy to see him use that as a reason to get away from her. At least it was a legitimate reason to get away from her. Although, knowing that Killua wanted to _plough_ her brother wasn't something she wanted to remember…

So she let it fade away as Killua got out of distance from her ability, attention now was drawn to Akshasamat, "We're leaving. Turns out that Victor is in the Kukan'yu Kingdom…" She said it loud enough for her partner to hear, hoping that if Victor is nearby, he'll take that as a message they're leaving him alone.

Daniel's life is more important than some information…

Hopefully, his just dumb enough to take that as bait, to either remain here or go to Kukan'yu, they were going somewhere else. Maybe back to Alair taus to help Nathaniel out, to tell him what Vastorie just messaged her.

Even, if he can't say it, or refuses to say it…

He still cares about his family's lives…


	29. Swallowing Whole

Another Chapter full of shameless smut. Same rules apply here as the last time: Skip if you don't want to read it, points that I believe should be included will be mentioned in the next chapter.

To those who chose to stay…

Don't mind me; I'm just going to hide in a corner now. =-_-=

* * *

Killua felted stuffed, slinking onto the couch. Between what happened this morning, and his Breakfast, Lunch, Brunch? He couldn't move an inch… He and the TV are going to get into an intimate relationship, regardless of his current one with Daniel.

The plan is already set in motion, they heading out the following morning, thank god for cancelled bookings. He couldn't stand waiting a week for another flight, not while Victor was on the prowl. When could the man have stalked them? They didn't notice any strange movements, besides Yanick.

Was it possible that Victor knows about Daniel regaining his memories? Is he hyperaware of the fact that Daniel now deeply cares for Killua's wellbeing?

No, he would have made a move by now…?

Wait, no he might attack like last time, while they are asleep…

Or will he make a move against Zaikaria tonight?

 **Don't run, don't hide… just act normally.**

That was the condition set on him… How does he _act_ normally, while also knowing this ravenous beast was hunting them down from the dark, waiting for them to make a single mistake?

He'll have to stay awake tonight just in case, and if Daniel asks, he's just too excited for their trip…

Their…

Killua cheeks flushed red at his thought, his desire to save Daniel from the unending torment, of eternal nightmares… He didn't want Daniel to never know who he is ever again, to continue to experience his hugs, and the boy's touch…

 _Damn… Why the hell did Zaikaria have to ruin my mood! I didn't want her to know about that…_

He just has to give it a little time, and then, he can finally lay his hands on that boy again. It's gonna be so fun watching him squirm at his touches. It also didn't help that last night; Daniel mentioned during his memory loss, he would've: **bottomed for him** , to quote the words from the evil, unfiltered, embarrassing, little bookworm, Daniel.

Whether that was a joke or not, he still wouldn't mind driving himself into that boy, to see if his voice cracks, squeaking and moaning, as Killua pounds as deep as he can into that warm…

 _Shit…_

Killua ran his fingers along his thighs, using subterfuge to hide his now forming erection. Hopefully, his sister or Daniel didn't notice his tent, or his _intent_ to hide the evidence. He might be able to get away with it if he ignores it for long enough. It might be a pipe dream, but be damn if he doesn't hide it from Daniel entirely.

Daniel ran his fingers along Killua's thigh, wanting to touch the boy he lost his memories of. With every touch, maybe he might be able to burn Killua's image into his mind, therefore making it impossible to lose those memories of him. He couldn't stand having to go through that scenario again…

Forced to relive the moment he falls for Killua…

Their dance…

Confession…

First time…

That was arguably the worst thing he could be forced to remember yesterday, their first time together. How he enjoyed every second, Killua's confession to wanting more…

And he had it swirling in his head the whole time his sister was several damn feet away from him. He was surprised none of them noticed his damn erection, he sure as hell did. He just couldn't worry about it at that time because his mind felt as though it was splitting in two, crowded by other information and memories.

Now, even when those memories lingered… he still wanted to touch Killua right now…

To drag his fingers across the boy, but he was scared to do so. He lost his memories of him; so surely, he didn't deserve it until his mind fully sedated itself.

 _Fuck it…_

Daniel got up, heading toward their room. He needed to deal with his feelings… his lustful side begging to be released.

Killua's eyes followed the boy as he left, worried for him. Hopefully, his ok…

Minutes flew by before he heard the boy speak, shuffling coming from their room, "Killua, can I ask for some assistance?"

Killua sighed, running his fingers along Alluka's head, "stay here and watch some TV, I'll help Daniel with whatever he needs."

Alluka gleamed with delight, "Is big brother happy now that Daniel's back to normal…?"

Killua nodded, running his lips along the girl's hair, making sure to plant a small kiss on her forehead. It was a bad habit which dug its claws into him, thanks to Daniel rubbing off him in more than one way. He was slowly growing accustomed to showing off his affection to those he cares about, mostly Alluka. She believed that no matter what, Daniel will come back to him; he loved her for that…

He got up after ruffling her hair once more, letting his fingers dangle in the air before falling to his side, "Coming…"

Killua opened the door to their bedroom, making sure to close it as he stepped in the room, "What-"

He couldn't get more than a word in before he felt Daniel's lips on his, his mind short-circuiting. _Huh…?_ Daniel was kissing him, with no warning whatsoever. Out of everything Killua thought Daniel would do, this was not even last thing to cross his mind. Hell, he wasn't even expecting this anytime soon.

Killua let his body take over as if he were using **Whirlwind** , his body performing all the actions he would've been doing; fingers digging into the boy's hair, pulling him as close as humanly possible, one hand digging into the boy's side, caressing every inch.

He was in bloody heaven right now, and it may have been possible, because one time he asked Daniel to be more assertive during, _ahem_ , being **more involved in the… bedroom** …

He wanted this, his body needed this… and when he felt Daniel's slightly-experienced hands run along his inner thigh, the boy's lips left his, instead, opting to attack the juncture between his neck and shoulders. The action had completely caught him off guard.

He even squealed Daniel's name… _squealed_! He never _squeals_!

Daniel was kissing, biting and marking the area at alternate degrees.

After hearing boy's chuckle, Killua was barely able to contain his next few groans and moans. He had no time to respond, let alone voice his concerns between each stutter of breath, "Please… Alluka… next… room…"

"Shush…" Daniel's fingers slid up and around, squeezing the boy's ass in a needy way. _Who, the fuck, are you, and what have you done to Daniel?_ The boy so badly wanted to say, but between each controlled groan, he couldn't physically get the words out. He wanted to at least move to somewhere away from the door. So, in a desperate attempt to get him to stop, much to the boy's dismay, he begged, calling out the boy's name, "Daniel…?"

It's as if the boy's name had undone all his desire, his fingers left the boy's side as he managed to rip himself free from his predatory nature, "I-I-I'm sorry…"

Killua's flushed cheeks radiated, a hand curling around the spot Daniel had been marking earlier. It stung a little, but at the same time… it felt really good. He _should_ definitely be more assertive…

Yet, the boy's dismissive nature made him more concerned, "Damn it…" Killua breathed out heavily, stumbling over to his boyfriend. Originally he wanted to stop it, now here he was, stumbling over to Daniel to get him to return to his earlier actions. Not even missing a beat, his hand found Daniel's, pulling the boy's towards his crotch, making sure the boy really felt how _hard_ he was right now, "You made it… You fix it…"

Sure, he was flushed from his own actions and words, but he'll be damned if Daniel leaves him with blue balls, thanks to being scared out of his own forcefulness. Even still, he still couldn't believe what he said. Alluka was in the next room, and he just told Daniel to finish him off, by any means necessary.

Killua grit his teeth when Daniel made no move. He locked the door before grabbing his boyfriend's hand, dragging him to the bed. He wasn't going to deal with the boy's sudden cold feet. He wastes no time, forcing Daniel onto the bed before climbing atop of him, eyes gleaming with lust, a sly smile giving away his intentions.

A shiver ran up Daniel's spine, lips being drawn to Killua's once more.

Even though his body begged him to stop, he couldn't, not while Killua was overpowering him. Fingers dragged along the boy's side, shifting and grabbing every inch Killua allowed him to.

They stopped at Killua's butt cheeks once more, caressing them as Killua's mewled and groaned into his lips, the need evident in his voice. The boy wanted this, so he should give it to him.

He gave a few gentle squeezed, Killua shifting his position to bite and nip at the boy's neck, just like Daniel had done so earlier, but he intended to leave marks, making sure to leave a bruise which would mark him as his property. No one can have Daniel, but him…

No one can take Daniel away from him ever again… he won't allow it.

Daniel slid his hands around, groping Killua's groin, fingers, attentively dancing over the top of the boy's pants, the nerves alighting on every touch.

He needed to keep quiet so that his sister didn't overhear, but at the same time, he wanted to let Daniel know his doing a good job… to not stop. He pulled his mouth away from the boy's neck, whispering into Daniel's ear, "I want you, your lips on my cock…" _Oh god, that sounds so bloody weird saying that… Although, it kinda feels… sort of… hot, I guess? Don't know how I feel about dirty talking…_

Daniel nodded with flushed cheeks, drawing Killua to his side, only to then slide on top of him, fingers now working the boy's belt. He slid off the boy's pants down easily, eyes now looking up at Killua. The boy expected him to continue without out words, so he did so, removing Killua's underwear.

Killua closed his eyes as he felt Daniel's hand enclose around his member, jerking him off like he first taught him. Thank god not only he was a quick learner, he still remembered all the techniques he taught him last time.

The boy found his fingers curling through Daniel's hair once his member was enveloped in boy's mouth, making sure to drag the boy's head down on every upward thrust. When he heard Daniel gag, he put less power into his every move, opting on working himself in as deep as he could get, hoping that by the end of his session, he'll get Daniel to deep throat him.

It is sort of payback for getting him riled up without further action. And if Daniel told him to stop or complained he'd do so, working with what he can, rather than what he wants.

Daniel never did complain though, even while Killua's hairs brushed against the boy's nose, he accepted the boy's actions like a champ, allowing his mouth to accept more every time he could. He did gag here and there, but most of the time it was because of Killua's greedy nature, wanting more within the split second.

Killua held back his moans, already feeling that building sensation within his gut. He kept going for as long as he thought he could handle before removing the boy face from his pelvis, pulling the boy up instead for a kiss.

He wanted to keep going for as long as he and Daniel could handle. When Killua pulled back from the kiss, he offered Daniel a smirk.

"My jaw hurts a little…"

"You think you can keep going…?"

"Sure, as long as it makes you happy…" Daniel offered his boyfriend a smile, fingers caressing his partner's inner thigh.

Killua feinted ignorance, pretending as though those words weren't making him happy. Daniel was going along with it, without complaint, because he wanted it, not because they both agreed to it. "Baka, you can tell me to stop if you don't want to do it…"

"Oh…" Daniel's hand slid up the boy's thigh, whispering into the boy's ear out of fear he may alert Alluka to their actions, even though Killua's noises probably did that for them anyway, "does the prince not want to do it anymore? To feel my warm… moist, um… mouth sliding along his… cock?"

"Wow… that was almost as bad as Gon's attempt at naming his ability. I'll give you two for effort. You don't have to dirty talk if you don't want you. I'm not even sure if I like it either. I'm just trying new things… see where they lead, you know…"

Daniel shrugged before sliding his mouth back on Killua, working his throat to the best of his ability, from what his experienced so far. He made sure to use his hands whenever he could, letting them caress the boy's thighs or balls, whichever the space allowed for. It feels weird, in both a good and bad way. Yes, Killua likes it, but he gets a tingly sensation he doesn't like, from being used like this.

Killua mewled at the sensation, "Mmm, yes…" the boy sat upright, spreading his legs as he helped Daniel bop his head up and down, trying to get Daniel's throat to completely accept him to the base. If he hadn't guessed it earlier, he would dare say Daniel was secretly more submissive than him. It was nice to know that; although, somehow he felt like that was a bad thing…

He felt as though Daniel wouldn't accept it, outright denying it.

Killua continued the pattern for a while, every time he came close, he pulled Daniel off for a kiss, letting his body calm down from the heightened senses. It took a few more tries after that, at least half an hour had gone by before he felt Daniel able to take his whole length without gagging once. It felt so good, He never wanted it to stop, but at the same time, he was at wit's end.

Killua entwined his fingers through Daniel's hair, letting the boy control his own pace. He was so damn close, but he didn't want to do this without letting the boy know what exactly, he wanted to do.

He dragged Daniel off his length hopefully for the last time, pulling the boy in for a quick kiss. As he pulled back, he let the boy know his concerns, "I want to know if you feel comfortable with this."

"As long as you're happy…"

"No, I mean…" Killua blushed from his own thoughts, Daniel's hand barely keeping him on the edge. Shit, he needs to say something now before he climaxes, "Listen, I want to unload while you're all the way down on the base. You might gag because I'm pretty sure…"

"You're gonna shoot like a fire hose?" Daniel said with a smug expression, ceasing all actions just in case Killua does cum.

"Well…" Killua acted all innocent and cutesy "maybe not that bad." Daniel chuckled as Killua continued, "If it gets too much for you just tap my leg and I'll just let you go, ok? I don't want to have to explain to the police why you drowned to death."

"Yeah… drowned to death from his boyfriend's cum, doesn't sound like something I'd want. Nor would you…" Daniel pulled Killua in for another kiss, one last time. He then moved on, peppering kisses down along the boy's chest before stopping at Killua member.

"Ready…?"

"No time like the present…" On that, Daniel swallowed Killua, working his throat to once more accept his boyfriend. Killua's hand found the side and back of Daniel's head, help him dragging it up and down, forcing it in at his own pace.

While Killua kept Daniel's head busy, the boy used one of his hands to massage Killua's balls, while the other ran along the boy's thighs, alternating the routine between his hands.

He felt like it was doing something bad to him, his body reacting in a negative way, at least in his head. He felt it several times already, being used like this was turning him on. And if he didn't know any better, if Killua was to climax, it might be too much for his body to handle.

 _Maybe this is a bad idea…_ Daniel, however, didn't get long to ponder the situation.

Killua barely whispering loud enough for him to hear "I'm gonna cum… _baby_ …" _Yeah, I'm never saying that again, it sounds weird…_ Killua quickened the pace, Daniel now freaking out. He was enjoying it too much; the 'baby' part the way it was being said, the ripple of his voice, the moan just escaping at the perfect time, brought him uncomfortably close to the edge.

He wanted to tap out now, but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint Killua.

"Damn it…" Killua growl as he forced Daniel down, holding him in position; his dick throbbing from the first contraction, the first volley shooting down his partner's throat. Daniel didn't gag which was good, but the boy was squirming, fingers digging into his butt, applying the right amount of pressure to somehow managing to get him just a tad bit deeper.

Killua grunted as he curled forward on the second shot, between Daniel's reaction and action, this one felt like a rapid-fire shotgun fired off somewhere deep within his gut, the third and fourth shot coming off in quick succession.

He heard Daniel gag that time, but his throat constricted around him, the swallowing movement adding an extra pressure to all his senses. Killua sobbed as he continued his climax, as Daniel continued to swallow everything he was being given.

It took a minute, but after Killua was finally done, his hands left his partner's head, the boy slowly pulling himself off.

Daniel was squirmed, shaking a little as he breathed on Killua's member, not exactly removing his head just yet. Probably thanks to Killua's own actions of driving himself in and out too quickly, Daniel felt restless, taking a breather before he completely finished.

Killua panted as he fell backwards, breathing heavily as Daniel worked the last of his cum out. On one last lick, he finally joined Killua, panting, cheeks burning red like Killua's during a complementing session as his fingers hugged the boy close. But his body was turned off at a weird angle, something the boy didn't exactly like.

He wanted to hug him close, to kiss him deeply, his fingers dragging goosebumps along the boy's skin as he thanked him for going along with his plan. Plus, it's only fair if Daniel does the same to him. It might be fun…

Killua worked his way downward, only to be forced back, held tightly in Daniel's arms, "N-No need to do that. You should relax a little, get your energy back…"

Killua's hand swept downward, feeling every inch of the boy's body on the way down, "I'm fine, plus, it's only fair if I-"

SQUISH.

Their eyes met, the boy ceasing all actions after feeling Daniel's groin; the fabric was unusually soft… wet… sticky… _No way,_ everything now made sense to Killua, why Daniel's cheeks were warm, blushing. There was an actual reason. Killua caught him red-handed in an act that Daniel was hoping he wouldn't have…

Killua felt a smile extend; after having been used as a tool to pleasure himself with, his boyfriend had gotten off, without the need to be touched. The tables had turned, and Killua found a weakness he could tease his boyfriend with for days.

That was until he saw how destroyed Daniel was, the tears being barely contained… He was scared.

Killua curled his fingers along Daniel's face, pulling the boy close to his chest. As he felt Daniel's arms wrap around him, the boy spoke in a soothing manner, one which he would usually use with his sister, "You aren't your father…" Daniel tensed at the words, "You, are still you…"

Killua had perfectly pinpoint Daniel's biggest fear. He scared of something he has feared for most of his life. He was afraid, of being like his father… "Everything is ok…" The boy played close attention to Daniel's reaction, allowing his fingers to caress the boy's back. Killua's fingers found Daniel's hair, weaving them through the boy's hair in a kinda gentle manner, even though Daniel probably felt it as a more affectionate gesture, "I still l-love you. I don't want you to change, so who cares if you… _really_ enjoyed what happened."

"I feel humiliated, scared…"

"Sure, it can seem humiliating in your eyes… but I find it _sensuous_ , _seductive_ … _flirtatious_ …"

"I don't want to be like my dad, Vastorie… at least the mental image of how I see him as."

"You're not… he ran away from everything. The moment you regained your memories, sure, your initial reaction was to run, but looking back on it, it was though you were scared of something else. The moment you saw me… you clung to me."

"I didn't cling to you…"

"Moot point; the fact is Vastorie couldn't even apologize to you when you were right there… he still hasn't even apologized to you now. But you, you and I still want to be with each other after everything that's happened. You are different…"

"You and Gon, I guess taught me that… I don't have to be like my father. I can find my own ideal goal. Maybe I'll just use all my assassination techniques and training, to just capture criminals; it'll be a hocking a giant loogie in my family's face." Daniel chuckled at the mental image, Killua's smile spreading at the sound, "You won't have to kill anyone… I won't have to kill anyone… It'll be our own thing."

Daniel buried himself deeper in Killua's chest, still afraid, but mostly calm from Killua's kindness. Even though for the last few weeks he treated Killua like shit, not only did he still want to remain by his side, he was only thinking about their future, not how he was wronged…

Or what just happened…

He wasn't asking him to change in the slightest, to just be him…

Even though his body's reaction did make him feel slightly disgusted with himself, Killua enjoyed it, and now his ruining the _afterglow_. Daniel sucked in a breath, forcing himself to look his boyfriend in his eyes, "Did you enjoy it…?"

"It was…" Killua awkwardly scratched his chin, diverting his eyes slightly. He was feeling a little guilty now "erotic."

"Then I guess…" Daniel pulled Killua in for a kiss, letting it linger for a few moments before he finally pulled away, both left blushing, "I should be happy."

"Huh?! We both should be happy… this is a two-way street, not, a one-lane-" Killua stopped, thinking logically about the situation. Daniel wasn't ready to accept that part of himself, yet. So he'll let the boy come to terms with it on his own, "Well, I wouldn't mind doing it to you…"

"Maybe later tonight, after I shower… and we pack."

"Deal… Oh, and Daniel…"

"Yeah…?"

"I still taste disgusting…"

Daniel broke out into laughter, warmth now filling his chest. He was honestly happy, and nothing could change that now.

They still had a goal…

They still wanted to be with each other…

No one could change that…

Not even himself…

First, comes Scarlet…

Then a whole adventure awaiting them ahead…

The goal was to understand his father… and to finally, break free from the looming shadow, swirling deep within the pits of his heart; coming to terms that there are some things he shares in common with his father…


	30. Candid Guidance

Alluka is concerned about Killua, as Iason and Sakura interact with each other, planning out the goal to revive Gon's Nen back. Vastorie gives in, finally fulfilling an old promise he made to his son…

* * *

The sounds of pots and pans resonated in the kitchen, Killua humming as he moved along the room, trying to place everything back in their location. They leave tomorrow in the afternoon, leaving the area where Daniel's original tormentor lies in wait.

He hadn't really mentioned anything to Daniel or Alluka, just like Zaikaria had asked, the guilt barely lying in wait, not that he had an actual moment to ever say anything. They were quiet literary tangled up, limb-for-limb that evening, barely having enough time to pack their bags.

He couldn't complain, enjoying the moment in its entirety, although, he did learn something valuable from the lesson. Besides Daniel is more on the submissive side, he harbours a real fear, his trying to understand…

Vastorie…

He shares too many similarities he wished weren't true. If he had to point to a single culprit, it would be the fear of becoming like his father. Much was still unknown about Vastorie's past to Daniel, so this adventure would be to understand the man.

Yet, even still, if Daniel learns something he doesn't like, Killua had no idea how his boyfriend would take it. He barely says anything, probably because he believes Killua understands everything that's going on in his head, but he doesn't…

He only knows what's going on from the breakdowns, which isn't much in his opinion. He isn't used to reading minds in this sort of department, those mushy feelings he gets in the pits of his stomach from time-to-time, but for Daniel, and even Gon, it's like second nature to them.

So far he has learned:

Daniel feels disgusted with himself, whenever he enjoys something, specifically bedroom _activities_ , he would see his father enjoying.

He is scared of breaking like his father, lashing out at whoever is a part of his life.

Killing anyone…

Those are the man issues he feels he could see being Daniel's main breaking points. It's not something he really wants to see happen, but if he does, like with his sister, he'll comfort the boy.

Packing the last of the cooking ware away, Killua proceeded to grab two cups, filling them with water before heading over to the couch to join his sister in front of the TV. She was already packed, along with himself and Daniel.

The only reason Daniel wasn't on the couch with them, was because he was in the shower, cleaning off their afternoon mess. The boy placed his sister's drink on the table before taking a drink of his own, mindless watching whatever his sister was watching. He jumped in the middle of the cartoon, so he had no idea why there was a pink, blue and green little girl with no hands, beating up a monkey.

And he wasn't about to ask what she was watching either, it was mindless fun to her, so it's good enough for him.

"Big brother…?"

"Yeah," Killua ran his free hand over his sister's back, massaging it gently as he took a drink. It had to be the worst decision of his life, his sister has completely caught him off guard, interrogating him on one of his more intimate, tender moments.

"Are you ok? You were making a lot of noise in the bedroom…"

The boy spat his drink out, "Wh- WHAT?" coughing and choking on the remainder of the water clinging to his throat, the boy tried to recollect himself, preparing for a way to get out of the bird's and bee's talk. He wasn't going to have this discussion with his sister; she was too pure for the topic, "What you mean I was making n-noise…?" _Shit, she may have heard me moaning like a symphony… Damn it! I should have used a pillow to cover my mouth!_

"I heard you groaning, did you hurt yourself?"

"Not per se… " _Where's Daniel the white liar when you need him…?_ "I…"

"Was knee deep in trouble," Daniel made a comment as stepped out of the bathroom; covering for what he assumed was his blushing boyfriend. He only caught the tail end of the conversation, hoping that he hadn't missed too much of it to make any point at all.

"Big brother was groaning a while ago, what did you do to him?"

"I gave him a _deep_ massage, as a thank you for sticking by me…" Daniel's cheeks warmed as he looked down, continuing to rub the towel over his head, drying out his hair, "Your brother forgave me… even after how I treated him. It wasn't really fair considering I called him a perv. He was just trying to look after me…"

Alluka beamed slightly, smiling at both Daniel and Killua; the boy was being sincere, telling her how he was trying to redeem what he said and did to Killua while he was unaware of how much he cared for her brother.

Killua remained quiet, face buried behind his hair. He was just valuing Daniel's sincerity, even with the outright lie to her face. The boy did give him a _massage_ , but not of the kind Alluka was thinking about.

It's times like these, he values his ability to make up lies that sound reasonable, "There you go sis. Daniel was giving me a massage… Ignore the mess I just made, your question just caught me off…"

"It's ok big brother… I'm just happy for you and Daniel. What will we do, once we get rid of Daniel's curse?"

"Daniel, what you think…?"

"Something calm and relaxing… how about school?"

"Ah, yes… because when I think of relaxing, my immediate thought is tests, love letters, homework, and smelly judgmental kids talking about girls…"

"Considering what we've been through, smelly judgmental kids talking about girls are the least of our worries… We've been through hell and back, no test on the planet could ever come close to Chimera Ant war…"

"Touché…" Killua hummed, idly turning his attention back to the TV, "It's gonna be so hard not killing kids our age…" _Especially those who give you or Alluka love letters…_ The boy immediately shut those thoughts out right after the thought. He's only thinking like this, because of what he knows, and is keeping a secret from two of the people he cherishes.

Daniel nodded before heading to their room, preparing for bed. He could see something weighing on Killua's mind, but he trusted the boy enough to know when the time is right, he'll tell him. After what he's done, it's the least he can do for Killua.

Tonight is the last night before they make a trip to the Kakin. Although just to be safe, Killua brought a ticket that stops in another country, which they then have to then board another flight, before their flight to Kakin.

He couldn't be too careful. He doesn't even know if Victor is going to come and follow them, so the extra two flights is a fool-proof way to get out of trouble. The first stop is the last flight of the day, and they managed to score the last three seats of that specific flight.

Victor will be a complete idiot to attempt to board that plane.

Now all there's left to do is wait, and hope that nothing happens tonight.

"~"

Iason and Sakura laid cross-legged, Gon off doing something they hoped would keep the boy busy for hours. Iason needed to be careful, not infringing too much on the two's relationship. He only chose to sleep at Sakura's side the night before, because something crossed his mind during their conversation.

If his ability does have the power to recover Gon's _Nen_ , he should try to manage the amount of time he spends sleeping with the boy. He is afraid that unlocking all that built up potential is going to crush the boy.

He is aware of a large chunk of the information, about the way _aura_ , _Nen_ and _Hatsus_ intermingle with one another, altering the driving people's aura potential forward; but his not exactly sure to the true reason why Gon lost his _Nen_. He'll feel bad if he doesn't ask Gon directly, but he'd rather wait for the boy to tell him, just in case it throws up any red flags.

How Gon lost his _Nen_ , could change the method they need in order to revive it. If it was on purpose, maybe just constantly holding Gon as they slept would bring it back, but the dire consequences could mean hell for the boy.

It could resurface and then crush him, before mellowing out once more. It's been building up all this time, which means unconsciously, Gon is tapping into it somehow, building up his aura reserves without his know how.

That was the point of this conversation; he needs an idea of what Gon's aura was like in the past, without delving too deep into the reason for the loss.

"So, how much do you know about _Nen_?"

"What I know is with _Nen_ , people can be superhuman, like crushing boulders with a pinkie."

Iason chuckled at the example being presented, but it's an oversimplified explanation. It's more like a supernatural talent that can't be explained naturally, without bringing up willpower, "Kind of… _Nen_ is more like a supernatural power. Depending from person to person, each and every one of us falls into six different categories. Five of those are self-explanatory; while the six is more like I don't know, so let's put you here, type of category. I won't say any more other than that, because it'll be way too much information that needs to be covered first before the categories. Let's take it step-by-step, ok?"

"Alright… you're the teacher."

"Ok, so let's start with the basics. _Ten_ , _Zetsu_ , _Ren_ and then, _Hatsu_ ; _Hatsu_ will be when we find out your category. _Ten_ is where we'll begin, for now, focusing mainly on that."

Iason takes a breath, preparing his thought process of how best to explain the way _Ten_ works with Sakura.

"So, _Ten_ , simplified is a kind of defensive category of _Nen_. It allows for one to protect oneself from _Emotional_ attacks that could crush a human spirit. Naturally, all of us have access to _Ten_ , it leaks through our body as we grow older, but maintained, it can provoke our metabolism from deteriorating and growing old. It is the main reason why some people in their 60s can look like they're barely touching their 30s. That's probably why Gon doesn't have blemished skin, and that 'cute' baby-faced, chubby cheeks. Oh, but its main potential isn't to make you look _pretty_ , or _young_ it's to provide a balance for your body to maintain the life energy, known as _'aura'_ for you to control and maintain without… you know, dying."

Sakura blinked a few times, Iason already continuing before he could ask any questions, "Think of it as force field covering a planet, it stops the bad things coming in while providing life on the inside for every little aspect of yourself to mature."

Sakura opens his mouth, but Iason hadn't exactly finished yet, "The people inside the planet are the little flecks of life that provide the power needed for the force field to manage the necessary strength to keep the planet alive, and if too many people die, then the force field breaks down, making it susceptible to outside damage. But if the people don't regularly look after the planet also, the whole thing will collapse in on itself. _Ten_ is kind of like evolution, making sure to provide constantly, while also testing a few new features for the planet to try out. Constantly providing without worrying about what it has lost... until it's lost everything, and then boom, no need to worry about- ahhh… I'm rambling a little, aren't I?"

"A little…" Sakura pinched his fingers together, Iason blushing out of embarrassment for flooding the poor boy with way too much information. His eagerness got the better of him, that time, unable to stop the tide of information he knew about the topic. He felt like he just drove a boatload of information into the poor boy's brain.

Sakura instead grasped the boy's hand, pulling his attention back to the topic, "its ok… Iason, I… I think I understand. Tell me if I make a mistake. So, if _Ten_ is the life force energy, the equivalence to how I understand the topic would be… If we were like a flower, we draw in the sunlight, water and carbon, using that as a process to funnel through our body, and I guess the by-product, oxygen would be our aura, but rather than releasing it like we normally do, we keep it flowing around our body, keeping it protected at all times. Photosynthesis would be the process of learning the aspects, or forms of _Nen_ … I believe…"

Iason hummed the situation in his head, thinking the scenario over; he guesses it could be put like that. He really ham-fisted him with information from a Botanist point of view. It could work for this scenario, as long as he understands using his own terminology "Sounds about right. _Ten_ is the entry level of learning how to wield your aura, so yes, I guess you would be correct there."

"Yay!" The boy cheered, earning a small unconscious upward smile from Iason, "So, how do we learn _Ten_ is it similar, do we draw it from nature…?"

"No…" the boy chuckled, holding out his hands to shake that thought away, unable to stop his smile from widening at his friend's eagerness. _Friend…_ Iason found himself stopping for a moment, considering the thought.

However, he was unable to ponder it for long, Sakura's voice drawing his attention back, "Iason, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah… sorry… If you want to learn _Ten_ , meditating is the safest route; there is another, but it's considered taboo… nor do I wish to perform it. But simplified, I force open your **micropyles** , also known as **aura nodes**. You can learn _Ten_ quicker… but you can die in the process if you fail."

"Right, bad… So is there a specific way to meditate, one where it doesn't draw Gon's attention? I'm sure his meditated before…"

Iason hummed the situation over, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. For a few days, he can help sneak in a few study sessions with Sakura, while working his way up to distract Gon for Sakura…

So far from what he can tell, if he can get Gon to go out at least an hour a day, even to spar, maybe like today, it could benefit Sakura in the long run…

Gon likes a challenge, he knows that much, but he is unsure to what degree. Maybe he could get more information out of Sakura, "Leorio says Gon likes to challenge people, right?"

"Yeah, he does… he likes to push himself further. It's probably why Killua and Daniel were both so close to him."

Iason nodded, questioning the news. He keeps hearing Daniel and Killua being brought up, but he is unsure how to ask about them, "Maybe if we can get him to go out more frequently like he did today with the Gym, we could sneak in some time with you."

It would be their best bet, to drag Gon far away from Sakura, whether that be via exercise, the gym, sparing, it didn't matter, as long as Sakura had the time, he could practice without worrying about being caught.

The boy nodded, his fingers tentatively running along Iason's dorsal, while the other cupped the boy's palm, he couldn't be more thankful for the help. "Thank you… this means so much for me…"

"Right…" Iason turned away, feeling the combined heat and warmth of Sakura's touch, feelings bubbling from within. Ever since that night, that mistake… touching both Gon and Sakura, he felt a connection between the three of them. He was unable to shake that feeling, but at the same time, he didn't understand the full context of the situation, at least not yet "I promised I would help…"

Right now he learning a little be more about Sakura, and honestly, he is as every bit as the boy was described. He was a giant, nerdy, bookworm when it came to Botany. He was able to take his long-winded explanation of _Ten_ , and twist it to the point he could understand.

He feels like the boy could connect with him on an emotional level, and that right now scared him. Not in a fearful manner, but in a sense of the unknown. He didn't know how he should feel, with someone would able to read his worries with just one look.

The boy chuckled as he took his hands away, "You're right about that…"

"Since we have some time left, how about I give you a couple of pointers, to see if I can help you to learn a bit about _Ten_."

Sakura eagerly agreed, Iason's hand now guiding the boy though some simple touches, "I want you to close your eyes and focus, imagine you have all these tiny holes in your body where I touch, to picture them as little miniature gates you want to open." Every time he felt his hand touch Sakura, his skin suddenly felt hot. Was it his cheeks, or from somewhere deep within.

It was so hard to pinpoint what he was feeling at these times. It wasn't one of those reach forward and kiss kind of moments… THANK GOD, it was a sense of joy, something flip-flopping from within.

It was unable to be denied, 'I want to be hugged' kind of feeling. Especially with Gon, maybe it was the way Leorio hyped the boy up, but even in his really tired state, if he were to think about it logically… he'd felt like within that moment, he was being protected.

Either way, he was worried about Sakura… Gon… even, himself…

Once Sakura has at least been able to open and control the flow of aura around him, then Iason job to completely distract Gon will be the next step. He needs to make sure Sakura is able to control his flow before they move to the next step.

It will be a crucial step, as _Zetsu_ , will stop Sakura from being a target, while also giving him the advantage from hiding from Gon if the boy is ever in a pinch. The last thing they needed, was the moment Gon becomes hyperaware for what they are doing, his ability to pick up on Sakura's aura flow.

When the time is right, he was sure Sakura will tell Gon of his desire to help, and how much his trained. Maybe by then, Sakura will no longer need him, and those feelings that have collected so far will dissipate…

If they do… what would he feel within the moment?

Will he be happy…?

Will he be sad…?

Until then, there was a long road ahead of them, the end goal to revive Gon's aura…

"~"

Vastorie held his gaze at the window, making hopefully the last call. He made a mistake with his family, and while he can't directly call them to apologize, he can at least alter the course of the situation.

It's time he completes his promise, he is sure Nathaniel marked down this name, and hopefully, it's not too late. He doesn't exactly know what Daniel's state of mind is right now, unable to keep tabs on his son, just in case his father is watching his every move.

Kurapika has already made the mistake of attempting to follow the man; he won't make the same… but he can adjust his son's fate slightly, even without getting into contact with the boy… "Piiick up Eif-"

"Hel-"

"Eifion Mattocks!"

"Wait, Vastorie…? This is a pleasant surprise to hear you call. It's been so long…"

"I know…" the man let out a sigh of relief. It gave him a taste of nostalgia. To hear the younger man's voice was great, it reminded him so much of his younger years, and how he would have to drag the poor guy out of school shenanigans. But the reason for his call had to be quick in a sense. He can't let his father catch wind of this "Unfortunately, this won't be much of a pleasant call…"

"Oh…" there was a brief pause, fingers now tapping at a computer "What exactly did you call for? Hopefully not any documents you want me to dig up out of my Uncle's archives… Most of its public news anyways…"

"Actually, it's a more, calm request. I would like to enrol three students."

"Right now…? It's a little late in the year… We don't even have dorm space-"

"They can take my bunker off campus; you still have the keys… right?"

"I do…" A pause followed suit, some more typing before the man spoke, "who do you want me to enrol?"

"Daniel, Alluka and Killua…"

"Daniel, Alluka and Killua, what…?"

"No surname, under the radar enrolment."

"Right…" the man quickly typed, leaving the surname field blank for the moment, once he finds out the relations, he can make up a surname on the spot "So do you know roughly when they plan to start?"

"I'm unsure… so file it away on your system for now. You'll know who they are, once you meet Daniel."

"Ok… I can't wait to meet them. Let me guess, you want me to put them through the _special_ course?"

"Alluka, leave that up to Killua, as for the other two, I'm sure they won't disappoint you."

"Vastorie, I know it's been ages since you last taught me… but I want you to know, the kids missed having you as a teacher, myself included…"

There was a quiet chuckle through the receiver, "Well, those kids I guarantee, will receive a sense of nostalgia once they meet Daniel. He won't disappoint them…"

"I'm glad to hear that. Say hello to your husband to me, the kids miss him as well."

Vastorie closed his eyes, the face of the man he betrayed and hurt, lost due to his own anger, was unable to dissipate from his mind. He committed himself to this hell, so there was no turning back until Victor was gone; he was willing to walk this sad and lonely life "I will…"

He hung up before the door could be opened, already well aware of the presence of two outside. Judging by one of their wavering aura, they hadn't been there for long, maybe the last three sentences at most. Kurapika and Leorio were standing at the doorway. He held his features still, Leorio grumbling under his breath, "I'm doing this for Kurapika, Daniel, Killua and Alluka… not you!"

The man allowed a smirk to follow, "fine by me…"

Kurapika drew his fingers along the older man's back, drawing his attention to him, "Remember Leorio, if you can't convince Cheadle, our friends' lives are in danger… He already knows what they look like; it's just a matter of time before he strikes. If we can't get her, to back off…"

"I know… I still won't forgive him! Not until he apologizes to them."

"And you know why he can't…"

"I know…" Leorio grumbled. Drawing his fingers under his glasses, he rubbed the tiredness away. What the man was doing was still wrong, but he could understand why Vastorie is choosing to cut ties with his family. Kurapika made it very clear, that under all, that stiff, joking exterior was a broken man barely willing to walk a lonely path, just to make sure his family remained safe.

It was selfish but understandable…

* * *

 **A/N:** On the 17th of December, will be the last chapter I'll post for the end of the year. Between work and all the Christmas parties, I'm hoping to use my free time to at least have a couple of chapters ready for the first Monday next year. If I have more than three chapters built up by January the 7th, I'll post one per day until I have a few remaining backed up.

So as my plan, for now, chapter 31 will be the last chapter for the year.


	31. Carving a Road to Happiness

Vastorie, Kurapika, and Leorio confront Cheadle; Killua, Alluka and Daniel talk about their plan, including Killua's reveal for why they had so many flights; Gon and Iason, have a short talk.

* * *

Tense couldn't even begin to describe the situation, Cheadle forced into an argument she couldn't even begin to take rein of. Vastorie, Kurapika and Leorio, combined as a force to break her issue of command against Victor Tempest's life.

He is a threat, a member of the Pure Paladin Squad gone rogue. He is on par with Netero and is a threat to future Hunters, whether old or young.

"I can't just rescind this contract. Listen to me Vastorie, Kurapika and Leorio… He is a member of the Pure Paladin Squad gone rogue. He is an S-Class Criminal, able to erase all traces of his existence, per second."

"Kurapika found him," Vastorie justified, able to tame his emotions completely.

"Wait, what? How…?"

"Listen, as a concerned father… if you keep going after him, killing him will be the least of your concerns. Leave the entire task to me. He wants me, so he can have me…"

"Vastorie… that is the last outcome I want. Handing you over to him could risk millions of lives… both the future and the past. You read his journal, did you not?"

Kurapika stepped in, "I have read it as well. We're dealing with a mentally unstable mastermind. He wants his son, so the best option is to dangle Vastorie in front of the man, just out of his grasp. He thinks every action made against him so far, has been done by Vastorie's hand…"

Kurapika showed the photos to Cheadle, "He is trying to make a point, nothing is sacred."

"Exactly," Leorio stepped in, "if you can't remove the contract for that guy's head, I will step down from the Boar Zodiac position, and go against your plan to explore the Dark Continent. No one will support you… you said so yourself that you needed _my_ help for this mission. I won't endanger my friends, even if you see him as a threat…"

Cheadle rubbed the bridge of her nose, glasses bopping at the action. This couldn't be happening; Kurapika and Leorio joining Vastorie's side. Leorio was against the man less than a week ago, now his will to work by the man's side, "Alright, how do you propose we capture him at least…? He needs to at least be contained."

"DEATH is your only OPTION Cheadle…" Vastorie stepped in, slamming his fists against the table at his own rage flooding forth. He had to remain calm, or else this whole mission could fail immediately. Taking a deep breath, the man calmed his nerves "His ability works through dreams, he has one to actively put you asleep while you're in range, another to make sure his existence acts like a dreamlike state at all times, and then he can also use his nightmares as a tool to erase all memories. He isn't one to mess around with… His information is locked on The Hunter's website for a reason, _you_ should have access to it…"

Cheadle tapped the table, a finger tracing the newly formed crack. Dangling Vastorie in front of that man is not the best plan on the planet, not while he was like this, "I'm well aware of the information on his locked file… However, why is that you can remain unaffected. He has come into contact with you, has he not…?"

"He has… and I don't know why he _personally_ wants _me_ to remain unaffected. What I do know, however, is he needs me for his plan… And I think I know what it is. He wants the old me… I'm sure you're already aware of my past, including the assassination training…"

"I am…"

"Well, Victor… wants me for some reason to have all my emotions intact, while he wants absolute control over me… It's a weird contradiction…"

Cheadle's eyes widened slightly. She read that in the man's profile, thinking it was a mistake in the file. What has taken over Victor's body may have kept the man's memories intact. If the man is a host for the creature invading his body, the V5 or new V6 will want to keep that man as a live specimen… the only problem is his ability to wipe memories; unless… they have a way to contain the man's _Nen_ …

Then again… the parasites inside his body could be actively rejuvenating his _Nen_ as well. They don't know much about what happened to Victor… "Alright, I will hold off on his capture…"

As Leorio let out a sigh of relief, it was short-lived, "Instead I will give you access to his profile, but I expect the three of you to find a way to capture him… or at least find a way to track his movements."

Kurapika held his gaze with the chairwoman. This was the best they were going to get, even if he didn't like it, it means it's up to the three of them now, meaning: Daniel, Killua and Alluka won't be affected, unless they make a move.

Vastorie's cross his arms, "Fine, however, I have to be the one to track him… anyone else will just make him lash out. The last thing you would want is the blood of hundreds of Hunters spilled on your watch…"

Cheadle bit her lip at that notation, hating how easily the man could get under her skin when he wanted to; rational or otherwise…

She couldn't risk losing Vastorie… Yet at the same time, losing Leorio would be a huge blow to the plan to explore the Dark Continent, "Alright…"

"~"

There were eyes on the open sky, Killua calmly walking along the empty hallways, people stuffed in their own little rooms. So far, so good. There wasn't a single person acting like he was in the slightest, interesting.

Granted, he did get a couple of glances; most of them seemed to be interested in his hair colour. However, he hadn't spotted anyone who had been on all four of their flights. Killua felt at ease, a hand pressed to single cheek as he turned to the clouds. They were safe for now…

Daniel and Alluka were safe…

A smile twitched upward, a warm expression filling his face. The next step was to find Scarlet, considering she disappeared off the radar, it could mean she has either moved on from the Kakin Kingdom, or she is in hiding.

What she was hiding from, he couldn't exactly pin-point yet. They didn't have all the facts. He'll need to get into contact with Nathaniel; hopefully, he'll have a photo of the woman they can use as a guide to at least find someone resembling her. He couldn't depend on Zaikaria for this; with his expert tracking skills, he was sure he could find a needle in a haystack. He just needed to know _who_ he was looking out for… As for towns, Daniel did get a message from Zaikaria, the town they were looking for **Aswaqiya** ; that was at least a start.

They could instead comb the area, looking for those who have _Nen_ capabilities, but if Scarlet was actively hiding, she may be using either _Zetsu_ or _In_ , masking her _Nen_ flow. _Crap…_ Killua sighed before stuffing his hands in his pockets, returning to their cabin on the airship.

It's time he tells the truth, why he exaggerated their trip for longer than it should have been.

"~"

Daniel held Alluka in his arms, playing with her hair as he held up a book, helping her read certain words if she ever got stuck. It seems the Zoldycks were cruel in a sense, the girl unable to grasp more than simple language.

Here Killua was reading call of Chuthulu at age 7, but Alluka at age 12 would struggle to read that.

He was trying to help out, take away some of the burdens off Killua's mind. He seemed distracted during these last few flights, absently walking through the hallways of the airship whenever he could.

"What's this word, Daniel…?"

Daniel brought his attention to the page, reading the word for Alluka's sake, "Punctilious, pretty much what Killua is doing…"

"Big Brother…?"

"Yeah, it means strict or exact in observance of the formalities or amenities of conduct or actions. Also known as, being an attentive hawk."

"He does seem really worried, as much as he's trying to hide it."

Daniel nodded as he ran his fingers through Alluka's hair, offering the girl a sweet smile, even though she couldn't see it. They each loved Killua in their own way, but they were also equally worried about the boy in question. He's not normally distracted, even the night before, Daniel couldn't help but worry about his boyfriend, so much so, he'd rather have a rain check with Killua, rather than be on the receiving end, with what he had given the boy that afternoon.

He secretly has come to accept that part of himself, unable to worry any longer about whether or not he'll be like his father. He just needs to understand, then, and only then can he finally reach a moment where he can say whether or not his father was right to be angry…

Not that there would never be a moment where the two shouldn't argue. He just finds it from his point of view, he did nothing wrong to incite, his father's regret of having given birth to _him_ … or at least he believes that his father gave birth to him. It was a weird topic to have with a parent…

It's not really a discussion he would like to have with Vastorie. Nathaniel, or maybe even Zaikaria, definitely… not Vastorie; he may have a biased opinion on his father, but he has a long laundry list of moments, Vastorie was joking, more than actually giving facts about certain _situations_.

He still even remembers the moment his father had _the talk_ with him. **IF something on your body rises to the situation, you may start confusing _feelings_ with... _Something_ else...**

That, combined with the later talk about _lust_ and _love_ , doesn't help his case at all. He sees his father as a trickster who withholds information, while also being unafraid to talk about other certain _scenarios_.

What lead Vastorie to act like this, depended entirely on him. BUT, and this was a huge _'but'_ , the road his going to travel will hopefully, help him understand his father. What he really needs to understand, about his father…

Was he always like this…?

Is he like this, only with _him_ …?

Two, of the many questions, he needs to clarify results with from the remaining eight out of ten on the list.

What he has gathered from Zaikaria was, she seems to think he's split memories resulted in his need to create his own **ideal** personality, something derived from his views of Avlas. But she didn't stop there, what she sees from Avlas, she also sees in their other father, Nathaniel.

All he has to go with is that Avlas was an assassin, and Killua's Uncle; whereas, Nathaniel was a kind and gentle person who'd rather not let anyone… Daniel stopped his thoughts. No, it couldn't have been that simple. Their similarities were their personalities… specifically, to take on everyone else's troubles.

From what they've gathered so far about their situation had been broadened:

Avlas took the role that was supposed to be Killua's during that timeline…

Nathaniel lied about Victor's survival, to protect Vastorie from some kind of truth. He protected him…

That was what Nathaniel and Avlas shared together, their need to protect their loved ones, or better yet, their family from the cruelness of the future.

That is what Vastorie is trying to do… find a way to protect his family from Victor, but the reasons… the reasons were unknown. Yes, the man could erase their memories, just like Zaikaria can, but he can do it effortlessly… he did it once, but he hasn't come to do it again yet, why?

Both parties were fighting for dominance over the battlefield, and their reasons, were still unknown…

The door opening sparked Daniel's attention, his gaze meeting with Killua's. He was about to smile, but Killua's eyes told them something else. He was worried, and he was about to say so now, "Are we in trouble…?" The boy's arms tightened around Alluka, not enough to hurt her, just to keep her close, protected… just like Killua would want.

The boy smiled at the gesture, before his face became neutral at the tension now surrounding Daniel, "You can relax for now…" Killua sat down in the chair in front of Daniel and his sister, offering the two most special people in his life an apologetic gaze, "I'm sorry for holding the truth back…"

Daniel listened intently, his arms loosening around Killua's sister's body.

"Victor… was following us."

The news made Daniel's eyes widened; Killua's hand grabbing Daniel's before the boy could freak out, " _Was_ …" the boy repeated once more, letting the silence sink in once more. "I checked the Airship, even if Victor attempted to follow us, I would've noticed a similar man on all four flights, regardless of his ability to wipe memories. I made sure to keep the camera on my phone running just in case. No one was here all four flights. So we're safe for now…"

Daniel let out a relieved sigh, even after learning the truth so late; it didn't mean he trusted Killua less. The boy had a reason for doing so, and considering Killua doesn't know what the man looks like, and Daniel hadn't spotted him yet… not that he was actively looking for the man either. That might be why Killua didn't tell him, because he was worried Daniel might give away that he knows what Victor looks like now, "I'm sorry, Killua…"

Killua craned his neck slightly, "What have you got to apologize for… I was the one keeping it a secret…"

"You were worried I'd spot him and freak out."

"Yes… and no. Zaikaria made me promise I wouldn't tell you… or Alluka."

Alluka's eyes widened at the news, Killua nodding, even without the need to hear her question, "Yes, she was worried about you too. Even the queen of bitches has a heart that worries for others…"

"Sorry…" Killua looked down at the floor, worried about how Daniel would perceive him for calling his sister a _bitch_. He wasn't met with malice; he felt a sense of concern for him through Daniel's wavering aura. It was one of the fair few times Daniel ever let his emotions be felt, those of which were far and few between.

Killua clenched his fist. Why doesn't Daniel get angry with him… ever?

As reading his thoughts, Daniel spoke, "Its ok… I'm not upset with you neither for withholding that information nor for calling my sister names. She did after all make me forget about you, but she had her reasons… no matter how unjustified they were. She sees family first, just like Illumi does… except I'm sure we can both agree; Zaikaria is the lesser of the two evils. Illumi didn't hesitate to make an attempt on my life back then… neither did he hesitate during the mission to save Gon. He possibly sees me as a stunt to your growth."

"Heh…" Killua faked a laugh, he can agree to that. Although, being around Gon and Daniel didn't stunt his growth… in fact, it was Illumi who did so. With the mental barrier erected by his own flesh-and-blood brother, he couldn't see past his own weakness, thinking those who were naturally stronger than him, could never be beaten.

Even when Daniel could see he was weaker, he always tried his best to help out, no matter what. Gon was the same too, even when he knew he was weaker, he pushed himself way past his limits just to defeat Pitou. Sure, it was a mistake at the time, but no matter what… he still pushed himself at that time.

Illumi controlled Killua's growth, and failed miserably as a trainer…

"You're right…" The boy let out an exaggerated sigh, "Alright, so as soon as we land in the Kakin Kingdom, let's head for the hotel. Then on the following day, we'll head for Aswaqiya. We'll find a place to stay at, gather information from Nathaniel for whom we're looking for, and then try to find her… Hopefully, she'll sympathize with our circumstance."

"If she doesn't…?"

Killua eyes glanced in Alluka's direction, accepting Daniel's concern wholeheartedly. His fingers found his sister's, dropping to her side, now kneeling before his sister. With a smile, he held a single hand to cup his sister's face, gaze piercing his sister's soul to speak to the one his message is truly intended for, "I know I made you promise not to, but I'll ask, not request… even if I have to resort to begging… that you help me free Daniel from his curse, Nanika…"

There was a brief moment, Alluka's eyes closing before the sudden shift, the change in mood. The boy never let his hand go, accepting Nanika as a part of Alluka, a long-lost sibling he would rather cherish than ask for anything from her.

If he knew of a way to remove Daniel's affliction, he would have done so himself, finding those who can do it, rather than asking Nanika for help. He wouldn't have asked her if he could avoid it…

But rather than going through a long list of people who could remove _Nen_ , he rather he does not waste time going through a laundry list of people, just in case Victor catches wind of their mission. He doesn't exactly know how much the man knows, only that he has followed them for some time, watching them from the shadows.

Who knows what he knows… for all they knew, the man might already be onto their scheme. One day he will come for them, it's just up to Daniel and himself, to make sure their nightmare doesn't repeat itself again…

They have to become stronger… not only physically, but mentally as well…

That man could erase a lifetime of memories without harming the host; he must have some kind of **Vow and Limitation** in place that stops the person from ever being harmed… even if the backfire is somehow placed onto him. Maybe he has a mental instability, rather than the host losing his memories, Victor instead takes them onto himself.

It might be hard to justify, but it could possibly explain why he's so cruel. So many memories of others crawling in that mind, blocking from thinking logically about what he is actually doing…

Daniel explained how Zaikaria's ability works… how it originally worked. She had no control over whose memories she read, all of them crawling and digging into her head. She had to have snapped at some point… Vastorie was there to help her out, to find a way to control her ability.

Victor has nobody…

He keeps taking away those cherished memories; they must have corrupted him in some way. To what degree… they don't really know.

Killua will have to find a way to deal with the man physically… while Daniel, will have to find a way to counteract the mental part. A manipulator can't take control over another manipulator…

He'll just have to find a way to implement the method to counteract it…

"~"

Gon had a bounce in his step, watchful, hopeful eyes stealing a glance from Iason whenever chance could allow him. He watched the boy rub his shoulders, muscles tense and sore from his lack of ability to stop himself mid-challenge.

Once he's riled up, there is no stopping him…

That was a note in Iason's journal, to never challenge Gon ever again. Sure, it works to deter the boy from staying back at the hotel to keep Sakura entertained, but his body… his body hurts in places he would have never imagined he'll complain about, _ever_.

Sakura would have definitely gotten an hour, possibly two in. Hopefully, it was enough to help Sakura his _Ten_ , without the need for Iason's guidance… otherwise, it would've been valuable time wasted. Not in a bad way… it's just he failed to be by Sakura's side when he would've needed him most. Iason on the other hand just wants to collapse on a bed and just give up on life. A sanguine wish to enter a coma he wouldn't wake from, UNLESS, his muscles no longer ached.

Knowing his situation, Gon and Sakura wouldn't allow for that…

Gon would definitely drag him into bed with Sakura, hugging them tightly like they were apart of his own giant, plushie teddy bears collection. No matter how embarrassing he would ever consider the thought was; Gon in a heartbeat would do that without a second thought.

Although, the boy couldn't deny that some part of him, no matter how minuscule, kind of liked the idea. He couldn't oppose the boy's comforting, tender touches…

Iason's eyes met Gon's for a moment, noticing how the boy gracefully diverted his attention. Gon may have been checking him out, and a part of him liked the idea. He closed his eyes, turning away for a moment before looking back at Gon, hoping that this time, the boy wasn't looking at him. Boy, was his initial thought wrong…

The moment his gaze met Gon's, he saw that bright starry smile, the one that blind-sighted him on the first day of meeting him. It had shocked so much, it took him too long to realise he just accidentally complimented the boy about his _cute_ looks that day.

He felt his cheeks fill with warmth at the attention, those gazing eyes entranced by something he did… he just didn't know what exactly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For…?" Iason stopped; he was intrigued to know of the reason, as to why Gon was apologizing. It's something about Gon's childlike innocence which sucked you in, holding your attention to unyielding degrees.

"For this…" Gon held out his hand, fingers touching Iason's cheeks.

Within a split second the boy pulled back. It felt like Gon's fingers burned his cheek, but in reality, it was nothing more than the warmth of Gon's hand making his stomach flip.

He was scared, but not in a sense of wanting to get away from Gon, he was scared at his own reaction; how his heart just quickened slightly, from nothing more than a concerned touch.

Gon giggled, once more reaching out to Iason, but rather than touching him like last time, his finger poked the spot, "I'm sorry for pushing you so much. I just get carried away too easily when challenged. It felt like one of my old adventures, seeing someone keeping up with me, forcing me to surpass my limits… I miss that."

"What was it like…?" Iason immediately retracted his statement, Gon's endless gaze pulling him into a whirlpool of emotions. He was unable to turn away, memorised by a smile, and he was afraid to admit it, "Ignore that…"

"No…" Gon shook his head at the notion, watchful gaze now turning to the sky, "I miss my friends… I miss Daniel… Killua… Even Alluka, although I didn't get to talk to her for long… Killua is very protective of his sister."

The boy let out a sincere laugh, one full of sadness, yet Iason couldn't help himself. He felt himself falling into Gon's openness, his willingness to approach the boy full of enough curiosity, he could feed the world ten times over, and there still would be more than enough to feed the next generation, "What were they like, you're friends…?"

"Killua was shy… he couldn't take a compliment like Sakura. But he was extremely intelligent. No matter how disastrous the situation was… trapped we were; Killua would ALWAYS find a way to get us out. He could decipher a situation, a problem so easily, thinking way ahead of the enemies… unlike me…"

Iason shook the situation away, something tugging at his heartstrings, begging him to pull Gon out of that mindset. Maybe this is what Sakura always felt around Gon? The need to help the one he most cares about… loves…

He didn't let that thought linger for long "What about Daniel… Alluka…?"

Gon felt himself crack a smile, "I can't say much about Alluka, but Daniel… He may not have been as intelligent as Killua, but he was smart. Give him the right proposition, and he and Daniel could have an argument that would leave your brain struggling to follow. He was kind, dishing out compliments faster than he could take them. Even when Killua was struggling about his feelings, Daniel stuck by his side and helped him through it…"

The boy's eyes turned back to Iason, a smile full of serenity… sadness… "He cared deeply about Killua… It was hard to watching his heart shatter into tiny pieces, the moment I admitted I've liked Killua as much as Sakura, it seemed as though he was willing to let go of his happiness for his boyfriend's sake." Gon's smile widened further at the thought of the situation, even when he had a feeling he knew what Daniel's answer was going to be at the time back then, "Then I admitted I liked Daniel too, but he didn't shove me aside, not because I'm a boy… although, that would be weird because Killua is also a boy. It's because he loved Killua… so much so, that if Killua wanted to stay by my side, he wouldn't stop him…"

Gon's gaze met Iason's, "I was attracted to Daniel for a reason, and I know why… it's because how deeply he cared for Killua. Even seeing him get along with Alluka would always make my lips tug upward into a smile. When he cares, he is unafraid to show it… he'll scream out to the whole world if he has to. A part of me wanted a slice of that. I'm just sad to hear what Daniel and Killua are going through."

Gon looked down at his hands, clenching his fists tightly into his palms, knuckles whitening, "I just wanna punch the person who made Daniel forget about Killua! Killua doesn't deserve that… he deserves the happiness he found, whether I'm a part of that or not…" Gon looked up at Iason to shake away the possible thoughts, "I'm not sad at that… just seeing their interactions did help me discover my feelings for others. Daniel played a big chunk of that revelation; Killua just guided me the rest of the way. He explained how I was Polyamorous, and then everything made sense after that…"

"They accepted me, without pushing me away. I just wish I didn't do the same when we were at war with the Chimera Ants back when we were in East Gorteau."

"A war in East Gorteau…?" The boy immediately shut his mouth, afraid that he may have given away too much from his shock.

Gon's eyes scanned his, completely aware of the boy's own curiosity. He pretended to ignore, considering how fast Iason shut his mouth as soon as he said it, "Yeah, he fought these really powerful Chimera Ants… now known as Magical Beasts. It's how I lost my _Nen_ … Killua saved me, even after I pushed him away. I screamed at him, telling him that he'd never care for anyone, but himself. I was blinded by my own rage, wishing that the enemy before me stop pretending as though it cared for a fellow human. I thought it was trying to hurt a little girl… but they were trying to save her."

The words made Iason bite back his own tongue, stopping himself from pursuing more information. There was a time where Gon acted completely selfish… where he wasn't perfect… where the boy's smiles faded into non-existence. H wouldn't have imagined it, not after seeing how the boy could smile.

Iason just wished he could continue to bury his past, but eventually, he will crack if he continues like this. He brought his eyes to look at Gon, the boy's own radiant eyes looking back at his. It felt like he could ask anything within the moment, and Gon wouldn't judge him, "What happened to the people in East Gorteau…?"

Gon help Iason's gaze the question, not full of questions, a sense of childlike curiosity; a desire to find out more about him, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you curious about what happened there?"

"I…" The boy shut his own mouth before he could say anything. He hadn't said anything to Leorio, and yet, here he was about to spill his own guts out to Gon, a boy he just met a few weeks ago. What is it about this boy that pulls people in so easily? Making them feel they were safe to tell him their secrets.

Gon offered a sincere smile, his hand reaching out to touch the boy's hand, "Its ok… you don't have to tell me… or Sakura."

Just seeing Gon in his almost broken state, he could see why Sakura wanted to make sure the boy was always smiling…

When the boy smiled, the whole world just seemed to glow, showered in a radiant glow of happiness alongside with him.

The words made the boy's mouth open slightly, eyes widening at the news. He was truly thankful, now understanding the extent of why Leorio trusted them so much when it came to his little brother, "I'm just not ready…"

Gon nod in understanding, reaching around the boy who guarded his secrets, his fears. It was at this point everything seemed to slow down for Iason.

His mind freaked out after seeing Gon come closer, mouth parted slightly.

 _Gon is about to kiss me, and my body isn't trying to avoid it, why?_ He closed his eyes as the boy was inches away, expecting lips on his own. But they never came; he felt their noses mushed together, the boy's eyes opening at the touch before Gon completely wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly in his arms.

They felt so warm… welcoming. His mind just refused to push Gon away accepting the gesture before the boy had completely buried his head with Iason's neck, "When you feel ready, you can come to Sakura or me… we're here to listen and help you…"

"Okay, I will…"

"The people of East Goreinu, are ok… we weren't able to save everyone, five-thousand were turned into Chimera Ants, we found a few small empty villages, all the residents killed, but we saved millions before they could be harmed… If Killua didn't put his plan into action, many more might have died… he helped us delay their goal… to turn everyone into Chimera Ants… or use them as a source for food."

Iason felt prickling at the tips of his eyes. He was expecting a kiss from the boy, and he won't be able to live it down. A part of him wanted it… His hands encircled Gon's back, holding the boy as close as humanly possible, "thank you…"

* * *

 **A/N:** As I said the last chapter, this will be the last chapter of the year. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I'll return on the 7th of January.


	32. Untouched

Iason spends some alone time with Sakura, just having a heart to heart conversation with the boy, as Killua settles in their new hotel with Alluka and Daniel, a conversation between Nathaniel and himself.

 **A/N:** Just letting everyone know, due to how many chapters I've written over my break, these chapters will also be posted:  
Chapter 33 on the 8th  
Chapter 34 on the 9th.

* * *

Sakura paid careful attention to the boy, running his fingers gently along the bruise that was definitely going to remain there for days. He frowned slightly when Iason grimaced, the boy letting out a small gasp of complaint "Gon you can be such an idiot at times!"

Gon stuck out his tongue at the complaint, trying to alleviate the tension with a bit of playful banter, but his partner wasn't having any of that, "No amount, of cute tongue sticking out can save you…"

"It's fiNE!" The boy winced with Sakura applied some pressure to the bruise, "Leorio would be upset if _we_ don't look after you properly… the good thing is there are no broken bones."

"What are you, a doctor now…" Iason playfully shoved Sakura away, wanting to limit the amount of touching he was receiving today. Every time he was touched, he felt his heart rate spike, the beating intensifying with each passing second. Gon's hug earlier that day didn't help at all. Just being close to them made it hard to resist the slowly building attraction, from the type of gentle care the two would show him.

Sure, Leorio would care for him in a similar manner, but he saw the older teen as his brother… these two were different.

They may get upset over each other at times, but neither one could remain mad for long. Even as Sakura was _acting_ mad at Gon right now, he could tell the boy was struggling to remain angry. His lips twitched into a smile every so often, the boy's hand now moving along Iason's skin, feeling the tension between his arms.

Iason pulled his arm away from Sakura once more, "I'll be fine! Just, give me a couple of days… Gon on the other hand," The boy stuck his tongue out at the boy, "Should be as fit as a fiddle by tomorrow…"

Gon pouted, only to have a smile soon cracking right after.

Iason couldn't look at the boy for long, eyes being directed towards Sakura instead. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to kiss Gon back then, when the boy hugged him tightly, using his body in a comforting manner.

He wouldn't have pushed Gon away if he tried to kiss him… and that honestly scared him right now. He knows Gon can be attracted to multiple people at the same time, but he doesn't want to be in a position where he feels like Gon has to share his time between Sakura and himself.

He also knows that Sakura doesn't mind, but if they were to have a three-way relationship, he doesn't want to be the wedge between them. Yes, he has feelings for Sakura at times, but he doesn't know if Sakura has feelings for him… besides the random kiss on the cheek of glee, he received from said boy…

"Alright, shoo, Gon! I'm going to massage Iason with a little bit of oil, I want him as fit as a fiddle tomorrow too…"

Gon pouted once more, "I want I massage too…"

"Where, could you possibly be hurting…?"

As soon as Gon pointed at the spot, Sakura's cheeks flushed red, "here…" The boy was pointing at his heart, a cheeky expression unable to be hidden "You're terrible… Go prepare for dinner cheeky!"

Gon rounded a corner before Sakura could throw a pillow at him, happy at the outcome. At least Iason was fine, and he trusts Sakura with his life… The boy would be able to look after the other, so while those two are busy, he can take care of dinner seeing as Iason couldn't.

As soon as he disappeared, the boy clutched his chest, smiling inward. Even though he hadn't earned Iason's trust, to hear about his past yet, the look the boy was giving him during his hug said a thousand words. He trusted him… no longer wanting to push away the other…

But the moment the boy pushed Sakura away, something seemed off. Hopefully, the two aren't having a fight his unaware of. He cares deeply about them both.

When Gon was out of earshot, Iason whispered as low as possible, scared of Gon's hawk-like hearing "How did you go?"

Sakura poked the boy, "No talking about me… right now it's all about you. Are you ok…?"

Iason nodded slightly, cheeks flushed red as he remembered what happened earlier once more, "Yeah… You don't have to give me a massage, I'm fine…"

"Nonsense…" Sakura smiled slightly, "Shirt off, head down… And I'll get a towel."

Iason removed his shirt, not too eager to have skin-to-skin contact with Sakura. It made his heart flutter, especially when the touches were soft and caring in nature.

Sakura came back with a towel, placing it on the bed to slide it under Iason, before pushing the boy back down gently, not wanting to hurt him any more than Gon had accidentally done so. He shifted through his bag, producing small vials, each containing a different aroma, "Gon likes my massages… plus, you get to smell really good afterwards."

"Yeah, but it won't heal my wounds…"

"Well," Sakura stuck his tongue out at Iason "It's to sooth, not perform miracles…" The boy quietly whispered the next part, "at least not yet…"

"Did you say something?"

"No…" Sakura covered his hands with oil, before adding a few drops of Mint and Lavender to his hands, mixing the liquids together to provide a nice smell. Placing both hands on Iason, he spoke calmly, barely kneading the skin "If you start to feel uncomfortable, please let me know…"

Iason nodded, head buried in his arms, "So… how are you going?"

"Unsure…" Sakura glided his fingertips along the boy's skin, thumbs barely applying pressure to the boy's skin.

"You've never massaged someone before, have you…?"

"I have. Like I said… I do it with Gon all the time."

Iason chuckled at the comment. This wasn't a typical massage, but rather, an unconscious mechanism brought about through a possible white lie. Sakura's movements seemed to follow a more primal pattern, one based on a more… romantic gesture, rather than a therapeutic one. But he couldn't really bring it up, not while the boy's touches showed a sense of care, and the incense also did help him relax.

Sakura craned his neck towards the door before looking back at Iason, voice barely a whisper "I'm a little unsure if I was practising _Ten_ right…"

"It's ok… it can take months, possibly years. I'll help you unlock your **micropyles** , at least by easing them open when I can… I'm not going to however force them all open. I don't want to hurt you…"

Sakura stopped his motions, long enough for Iason to take notice "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing… you're just kind like Gon. That's all…"

"That boy's smile could light up a room…"

"Oh," Sakura's fingers hesitated, closing his eyes at the bubbling feelings in his chest. Gon was indeed like a radiant sun to him. You could spend years in those eyes, and you'll never truly feel lost _within_ them. When that boy cries, the whole world seems to follow.

When Sakura heard about what happened to Gon, he begged and pleaded with his father to let him go to him at once. Everyone, all the friends Gon had made up to that point, who weren't hurt in the war, were trying their damn hardest to keep the boy alive…

Some, even trying to bring the boy back from the brink of death…

Everyone was crying over Gon because he was a part of their world… he meant something to everyone by his side. He means something to them, even to this day… after losing his _Nen_. Yet, right now, along with Iason's help, they were the only ones trying to recover Gon's _Nen_ back.

Not Leorio…

Not Kurapika…

Not Daniel…

Not even Killua…

He can't really blame them though, without Killua and Daniel's help, alongside Alluka's, Gon wouldn't be here today. Sakura would've never met Iason…

The boy continued to move his hands, thoughts left to linger. He could pinpoint the moment he fell for Gon, a smile which could be pictured even through their texts. He loved Gon's courageous nature, how he pursued everything, no matter how dangerous… or hard it was to discover.

Sakura wanted to be a part of that world, the unknown… but he has always been too weak to pursue it. Now that Gon was _normal_ , he had a chance to be by the boy's side. He loves every second of it, but it's still missing something…

It's missing the Gon that would run into the unknown…

That is why he's secretly seeking out a way to recover Gon's _Nen_. It's kind of selfish on his part, and he hasn't really asked if Gon wants it back. It's a change he is honestly scared of because once his boyfriend gets it back, he doesn't know if Gon would run ahead…

Out of his reach…

He was afraid that he'll have to let go of the boy's hand if that happens…

But even so, he still wants to do this for Gon…

Sakura felt two hands clasp on his shoulder, Iason now looking into his eyes. He was smiling, at him. There was a slight pang in his chest, the smile somehow reminding him of Gon's, "Wh- What?" The boy stammered, Iason poking a single spot "There…"

Iason's gaze fell on the boy's figure, feeling a trace of aura flowing around the boy's figure, weak in nature, but present. He knows exactly how to help the boy learn quicker "Aroma…"

"Aroma…?" Sakura asked in confusion, Iason's feather-light touches prodding his skin.

"Yeah, I notice a small trace of aura flowing around you. The smell of nature, along with your meditation, may help you with your training…"

"Really?" the boy asked excitedly, almost bouncing on the spot with joy.

Iason nodded, smiling at how jovial the boy had become at the words. It might not be a serious boost, but at least now, if Gon could be kept busy at least four times a week, Sakura might have a consistent flow of aura within a month. It won't be super powerful, but at least it's a start…

Sakura, on the other hand, had a feeling he knew why that might help. Gon always smelled like the morning dew of forest that had been basked in the perfect amount of sunlight and rainfall. There was no creature to be seen, but the aromatic fragrances of the flowers, the earthy texture of the bark and dirt wafting through the air, providing peace to those who actively seek it out.

Gon is that sort of peace. He is… that kind of forest to Sakura. And no matter what dangerous creatures lurk in those shadows; like Kon was to Gon, Sakura wants to help out his boyfriend…

Although, he wouldn't ever dare share that secret with Gon; contrarily, the boy might become more playful in nature, a smile that could make anyone feel like dawn is cracking, during a night basking in the moonlight.

Sakura couldn't stop himself if he tried, giving a light hug to the boy who was helping him learn _Nen_.

Twice, Iason had been hugged today…

Twice, he'd been unable to stop it…

Although, there was a clear difference between the two; Gon made him feel protected, whereas Sakura's left an impact which was hard to describe. Even without words, he could tell what the hug signified, but to draw the comparison between the two would be an insult.

Gon was more playful when it came to his hugs, the mushing of their noses together, a smile that was bright, comforting, and most of all… signifies ones need to protect those he desires to.

Sakura's was more comforting in an environmental way. Herby in texture, an aroma designed specifically, to protect on a level that could make it feel like his back at home. Whereas Gon's feels like strength, Sakura's feels like it wants to help guide others, like a breadcrumb trail in a forest maze.

It left him wondering what his hug would be like to the others, but he doesn't dare ask them. He wants to care about them like they do for him, so he'll continue to help Sakura in his own way, living off the smile each of them gave.

Although, unconscious to his own movements, Iason had hugged Sakura back, one hand resting against the back of the boy's head, while the other supplied soothing attention to the dip on the boy's back.

Sakura was enjoying it, loving the attention he was receiving from Iason. Although, it felt like the hug was lacking something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on it, yet…

Maybe his presence…? The boy wasn't able to give it his all, like Gon could. He just didn't have trust in them… or maybe, himself…

"~"

As Daniel dropped their bags in their new room, Killua paced around the kitchen, already hating their new temporary hotel room; it was tiny in comparison to their last one, the amenities all in close proximity. Sure, it had an oven, dishwasher, fridge, microwave, toaster and kettle, but unless he wanted to elbow someone as he moved around, only one person can be in the kitchen at all times… two if nobody is cooking.

Thank god, the fridge wasn't in the middle of the kitchen, which really would have messed them up; the oven, sink and dishwasher were rammed into that tiny kitchen area space.

On the plus side, the dining area was a little bigger, and they had two bathrooms now. One connected to the main bedroom, and the other right next to Alluka's room.

Killua pulled out his phone, stepped onto the balcony as he closed the door behind him. He prepared himself to make a phone call to Nathaniel. They were at Aswaqiya; now all they needed was at least a photo to help guide them… or a temporary guide for their intended end goal.

"~"

Daniel pulled Killua and his own duffle bags up to the bed, pulling out only the things they would need for now. They don't know how long they'll exactly be there for, so who knows if they'll ever get around to discovering lost treasures and landmarks.

Daniel rubbed his stomach in discomfort, feeling the unnatural aura swirling within his own, the darken texture almost a similar colour to his own. Except if one were to pay attention, they'll notice the immediate difference.

His was navy blue in colour, while the other was a really dark purple. Its texture ripples as though there was a constant light source surrounding him, and his emotions, certainly could alter the course, making them ripple like waves from a tide.

Victor's, however, was different. It clung to him, digging within his skin as if trying to find an opening anywhere it could bury itself into. It stretched like overgrown vines, dead, yet somehow also alive… clinging to whatever was keeping it alive.

Daniel removed his hands, taking both of their toiletry bags into the bathroom. He didn't manage to get far, dropping the bags on the floor as he clutched his chest out of agony.

As the carpet absorbed the sound, his teeth dug into his lips; it's the first time he has felt a wave like this. It was like thousands of thorns digging into his skin, finding a single entry point, even if they have to force one open themselves.

A single tooth pierced his skin, a small thin trail of blood dripping from the fresh wound, before he could find the strength to stand up, digging his fingers into his own body, in an attempt to rip the foreign aura away from himself, as if it were a giant squid he could actually grip within his fingertips.

He took a moment to calm his breathing, hoping that whatever was happening to him will be a one-off occurrence. It took a few minutes before he could feel his breathing starting to even out, chest no longer straining from the constricting aura…

He couldn't tell Killua about it, out of fear of worrying his partner even more. The boy has dealt with too much already… adding another thing to Killua's plate is the last thing he wants to do. Also, it may have even been a one-off occurrence, but if it gets progressively worse, he'll seek out Killua's advice.

For now, he rather the boy worries about connecting the dots, to find Scarlet…

To help him get rid of the offending aura, rather than worrying what it may be doing to him…

"~"

He heard the pickup tone, a voice tired and groggy, "Hello…?"

 _Whoops, forgot to check the time there…_ "Yo, it's Kil-"

There was a loud bang, similar to a person grabbing the nearest solid object before they fell over, or the man accidentally dropped his phone out of shock from Killua's voice. But either way, Daniel's father was no longer tired, voice full of joy at who knows what ungodly hour "Killua!? You have no idea how much I'm worried about you… and thankful for what you've done."

"Right…" Killua's cheeks flushed at the thought of his partner's family not only worried for him, but thankful for what he's done. It was the right thing to do… it was the least he could do for Daniel, considering how much they've been through together. The action was worth the pain in his books, and that overall, counters all the agony he had to suffer during that time, "it was nothing…" the boy feinted embarrassment, hiding his true feelings barely from the surface, "it all worked out in the end… just like you'd hope."

"Right…" There was a pause, Killua picking up the slack, "Vastorie hasn't called you…?"

"No…" the man shifted his attention to the clock by his side, clutching his chest out of anguish, "he hasn't… However, he did message Zaikaria, but hasn't responded to any of her return texts. He…"

"Sounds like he doesn't care about anyone's opinions…"

"No, it's not like that… It's…"

Killua waited, unnerved by the silence. What was causing even Daniel father to pause from the thought?

"Listen, Killua… Vastorie may be selfish at times, but he has a particular pattern. Going by what Zaikaria said he texted her with… he's scared…"

"Him, scared? He has apparently already dealt with my father on numerous occasions… what could possibly scare him?"

Nathaniel shut his eyes, thinking the scenario over "His scare of his father… what his father would do to the ones… he cares about."

Killua snorted, the shifting of fabric being heard over the phone. Nathaniel dismissed the boy's obvious lack of faith on the matter, "You and Daniel will understand in time… as for now, what was your original call about?"

Killua frowned at the dismissal. There's not much to understand about the situation, his fear of his father had no basis, not when he and Nathaniel together could clearly beat that man into nothing but a bloody puddle. How else could the man survive being unharmed from the incident, "Fine, I called because I need some information about Scarlet, at least her looks… neither myself of Daniel knows what she looks like… and there have to be at least thousands of people in Aswaqiya right now. Haven't you got a photo of her?"

"I can text that information for you, why her?"

"Zaikaria didn't have the means to remove Daniel's lasting _Nen_ from the attack, which you failed to mention…"

"Shit stickles…"

"Shit… what?"

"No, my apology… I didn't think it could be that bad. I was hoping Daniel's feelings could overcome it… I was mistaken…"

Killua's cheeks flushed red. Did Daniel's father just assume… hoped that his boyfriend's attraction towards him, would have bypassed Victor's _Hatsu_ completely, "You and Daniel are t- terrible! The power of love doesn't triumph everything!"

There was a chuckle on the other end of the receiver, Killua's cheeks further reddening from the man's response "Idiot, don't laugh… this is a serious concern!"

"You're right…" the man calmed himself down, barely a giggle by the time he was ready to speak once more, "I'll give you all the current information I can offer you… just promise to protect Daniel until then…"

"Of- Of course! What kind of partner would I be…?"

As Killua heard a breath, the boy shut his partner's father down "It's rhetorical! Don't answer it!"

"Sure… Well, Zaikaria has already changed her tune with you. She trusts you now."

"She should've trusted me from the start… not attempt to remove his memories…"

"I know…" The man sighed once more, "She is truly sorry for her actions, even if she doesn't message you. Like Vastorie, she can let her emotions get in the way of the facts…"

Killua looked back towards the living room, noticing Daniel and Alluka sitting side-by-side, Daniel cuddling up to his sister. They were really getting along well; the sound of laughter could be heard even from outside, "I guess…"

He doesn't want anything to get in the way of what he has just obtained, so he can see the sentiment in Zaikaria's caring nature… even if it was overprotective at times, "I understand." Killua waved at his partner once Daniel noticed he was looking, a smile being offered back in return. He would do the same for his sister if he were in Zaikaria's position "I want to ask you one question…"

"Sure, what you need?"

"Has Daniel always feared, being like his father…?"

There was a long pause, Nathaniel's voice stilled at the question, "No…" It wasn't always like this. He cherished his father, loving every second, until the moment Zaikaria erased Daniel's memories.

Whether that be from her stepping into her brother's life, or how Vastorie's acting was pushing Daniel aside, he really hoped that this travel would help his son understand his father, even if he doesn't want to "It hasn't…"

"I'm worried about Daniel, as he might be hiding his feelings from me…"

"Have you tried asking him?"

"No…" Killua's eyes drifted to the sky, the sun glaring back at him, muddling with his internal feelings, "how… do you?"

Nathaniel cracked a smile, his words now soft in tone, "Let him open up to you once his mind has settled. I know he cares enough to not let his fears rule him all the time. And maybe this travel will help him open up to you as well."

"I guess…" Killua's eyes drifted back to Daniel, watching him with a smile. He trusts the boy, enough to let him find himself, and in turn, open up to him when he wants to. Killua felt himself smile "Thank you… I'll try to stop Victor's _Nen_ from corrupting your son…"

"As I said, I've made the right choice to leave Daniel in your hands… No matter what your parents, siblings, or anyone else for that matter say to you… you are a kind, gentle, soul… It showed in your desire to help your sister, as well as Daniel… I will admit I had a biased opinion of you at the start, but I'm glad I got to meet you. You really know how to shatter first opinions…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Killua awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Even Nathaniel at one time admitted he had doubts about him… which changed upon actually meeting him. Although, upon meeting Nathaniel, he didn't think he was the type to instantly start judging. He kept it inside, wanting to personally meet him first, before judging him.

It didn't make him feel any better… he just felt as though if given a choice, Nathaniel would be the closest he had to a father figure who was willing to listen and help, not try to take rein of the situation like his own, whom possibly still doubts Killua when it comes to looking after what his father would deem as a **_thing_** _,_ Alluka.

It's not like his other siblings, were any better… he was the only one in his family, to treat Alluka as a human being, his sister… "It's ok…" Killua finally relented from his silence, speaking up about his feelings on the matter "I have a feeling you meant no harm by it… plus, you treated my sister like a human being, so I can't complain… I'll continue to help my partner… I care about him."

"Thank you… In that case, give me a couple of hours, then I'll message you all the information I can supply you with."

"Thanks…"

Before Killua could hang up, he heard one final comment from Nathaniel, "Killua, please look after my son… I don't think Victor will give up on you two as soon as he finds out his ability has been removed. It would be in your best interest to be forward with Scarlet… she hasn't had the most forgiving childhood."

Killua's eyes darted back to Daniel, worried for the boy "In what way…?"

"It's best you hear it from her when Alluka isn't there with you. She _should_ feel comfortable to talk about it, as it has been a little over 10 years ago… but don't pry, let her tell you at her own pace…"

"Understood…" Killua brought himself to hang up the phone, a smile tugging at his lips. It won't be long now… He can settle down, relax with Daniel and Alluka, as Nathaniel gathers the necessary data for them to find Scarlet.


	33. Feeling Pride

Daniel feels guilt creeping in the back of his mind, the thought of Victor's aura consuming him taking a toll on him. Iason goes to a hot spring with Gon and Sakura, enjoying a little bit of time to relax. Alongside Gon, they learn a little secret from Sakura…

* * *

Paperwork moved, Killua groaning as he sorted through the onslaught of information being provided for him. It's been three days, and there were still no clues as to where Scarlet is hiding. Most of it was too old to story through, while the other, just showed how much data one man could collect on a single person.

The shit his family could pull off, if they knew half the information Vastorie could provide. He was living proof that Milluki couldn't even hold a candlestick up to that man.

Unsurprisingly, in this instance, none of really mattered; also, details on Scarlet's history is foggy at best. The trail stops at age twelve, everything before that, ceased to exist. Now from what he could gather, her past may be related to not only what Nathaniel alluded too, the man mentioned, but to a guiding light that would further help Daniel understand his father's past.

But the information Killua needed, was not here. Sure, he knows what she looked like… when she was nineteen, but the data on her current whereabouts stops cold after twenty-two. The moment she left the United States of Saherta, and landed here in Azia, specifically, Aswaqiya, there was no new news about her…

This has to be some cruel joke of some kind, a trail which involved saving his boyfriend, yet the newest information on her was two years old. He flipped through her past, sorting out the data obtained between Scarlet's likes and dislikes, trying to obtain consistencies.

So far, she has two common traits. She tends to visit homeless shelters and orphanages. He doesn't know much about the homelessness in this area, but there are at least three orphanages within a 50 Kilometre radius. There are ten if he stretches it to hundred Kilometres.

He could make the distances between all ten within a day, but that won't guarantee him a chance of bumping into her at one of those locations.

But, he wouldn't rule them out either…

She doesn't follow a particular pattern, but if he lies about his family status, posing as a lost child… one without family to go back to, he may be able to get into an orphanage, and then wait it out until she shows up… if she shows up…

But the problem is he also knows she is scared of something. One whiff of his aura and they might never find her. She might have even left the area if she bumped into one of them in past few days.

Killua felt two arms wrap around him, the boy's cheeks warming at the sound of a heartbeat. He would often listen to that sound out of habit, always at night, when Daniel was asleep, and his head resting on the boy's chest. Thanks to being so familiar to the boy, he couldn't resist the sincere touch, "Killua…"

"Yes, Daniel…?" Killua placed another page down into the sorted pile, the boy rubbing the bridge of his nose out of tiredness. He was tired of all the hoops he had to jump through. He wished he could point at a map and say, _Scarlet, is here_ … unfortunately thanks to his circumstance… he couldn't.

"Alluka and I are worried about you…"

"About what exactly…?" Killua picked up another page, making a mental note of the words on the piece of paper.

"It's been three days since you started. While I take your sister out to have fun… you are stuck trying to decipher the codex, to the long-lost Scarlet Sutton. You need to take a break…"

Killua glanced at his boyfriend, noticing a tired smile, one full of love, and uneasiness. Maybe he should take a day's break. He has been going at it day and night, trying to find her. The news of Daniel having to take Alluka out during the day, made him feel uneasy…

Scarlet, may have spotted him…

Daniel seemed to take notice of his boyfriend's concern, lips being placed against Killua's forehead, "You'll find her… I know you can. You just need to rest your mind, regather your thoughts, and then continue… Or at least let me help you where I can. I do have my father's bookworm genes."

"Thanks… I'll be fine. I should get to work on dinner anyway."

"And that is why…" Daniel stopped Killua, "we got you, takeaway. Come join us in the dining room. Less stress makes my _baby_ happy!"

"I'm not your _baby_ …" Killua blushed, although he was thankful for the kind gesture. Maybe he was a little tired from working his mind too much, to find that woman who eluded them. It has been four days… four days of sorting through a crapload of useless information.

Killua ran his fingers along Daniel's hands, relishing in the warmth of the situation. He found himself smiling, wondering if this would be a common practice from now on, Killua dragging his mind through craploads of data, as Daniel tries to lessen his burden.

The boy took his hand away before standing up, Daniel moving out of the way so his partner could push his seat out, "Alright, let's go."

"I'll come join you in a bit. I just need to go to the toilet…"

Killua turned, noticing a slight strain in Daniel's voice. His eyebrow raised in concern, reaching out to touch the boy's cheek.

He yearned for the attention closing his eyes as he touched Killua's hand, smiling at the attention he had just received, "I'm ok… I promise…"

He did not look ok in Killua's eyes, yet he felt like if he were to force it out of Daniel, he wouldn't budge. It like the boy refuses to tell him something, because he doesn't want _him_ to worry him…

Killua's eyes narrowed slightly, Daniel forced to repeat himself, tone softer… calmer than last time, "I promise I'm ok…"

"You're not… Promise me you'll tell me after dinner. No matter if you don't want to over burden me…"

Daniel closed his eyes, unable to contain his smile any longer. Killua read him like one of those files, picking up on a detail he thought he could hide until the issue was sorted, "I promise…"

"Good…"

As Killua was about to leave the room, Daniel stopped him once more, "I'm sorry… I just didn't-" The boy stopped, clutching his chest from the pain shooting through his body.

"Daniel!" Killua came to his partner's side, grabbing the boy before he could fall over. His eyes scanned his partner, noticing the abnormal dark purple patches of aura, weaving through his partner's own. What exactly was happening to Daniel?

Alluka came to the door, the sound of her brother's voice causing her concern "Big-" All she could do was watch her brother rub his partner's back, Alluka's fists shaking. How come she hadn't notice what was happening? Daniel had been by her side all day… yet she hadn't seen signs of anything abnormal throughout the entire day.

This was the second time it happened today. Ever since they arrived in Aswaqiya, it's like his body has been conflicted, as though he shouldn't be here. Could it be possible that Victor somehow followed them… is watching them right now?

No, Killua promised him that they weren't followed to Azia. Killua made sure that it wasn't possible for the man to follow them, IF he chose to follow them. Daniel looked up at Killua, pain evident in his eyes.

Killua's finger's traced through the boy's aura, unable to tug at the offending aura. All he could do is watch, and hope that Daniel could pull through the situation on his own. This couldn't have been the first time. How long has Daniel hidden this from him…?

A week…? Ever since he had his memories returned?

Killua's hand continued to stroke the boy, wondering why he'd rather hide this, then tell him the moment it happened. Forget dinner! Who cares if it gets cold, he needs to know the information now.

It took another few minutes longer, but eventually, Daniel calmed down, no longer shaking as he took a lung full of air, catching up on what was lost, during the moment Victor's animosity spread throughout his aura.

Killua took notice of Alluka standing at the doorway, frowning slightly. She didn't know what was going on either… neither of them had. "Alluka, have some dinner, I'm going to have a quick chat with Daniel…"

"But-"

"I promise, everything is going to be ok. We're just going to have a chat… once I understand the situation, then I'll be able to bring you up to speed… ok?"

Alluka nodded, looking down at Daniel who was unable to look up. He was scared, that his lack of action may have damaged his relationship with her brother.

When Alluka shut the door, Killua picked up Daniel, making him sit in a chair as Killua sat in another beside him, "Tell me everything."

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"It's too late for that," the boy offered a sincere smile, a hand coaxing the boy to tell him more.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner… it started the moment we arrived here. While you called my father, I experienced my first one…"

Killua bit his lip at the news. His boyfriend had held it in for almost four days now, but it doesn't explain how many times it has happened, or what or who exactly was causing it. Killua noted that it was Victor's aura causing it, but unsure if the man is making this happen… or it's a by-product of the aura for trying to reactive its true purpose, "How many times has this happened…?"

The boy paused for a moment, as if he were counting the amount of times it had happened. But in reality, Daniel's answer came out far too quickly for Killua's own liking "six…"

"You have to tell me these things…"

"I… I didn't want you to worry any further." Tears fell freely from his eyes, pleading for his own mind to not say any more. But he couldn't stop himself. He should've told Killua sooner, before he had to find out the hard way, "You're already trying to find Scarlet, and I didn't want you to have to worry about me! You already have enough on you plate… you didn't need this! If only Victor's stupid aura didn't act up… In all honesty, I'm scared that Victor is nearby, causing this… but at the same time, wouldn't he have already forced me to forget about you again… rather than relying on his dormant aura?"

"He might think you've discovered the information on your own… maybe even believing you somehow fought through his ability on your own, that's why he may have not approached you personally."

"Killua… I remember what he exactly looks like, but I haven't seen him once."

"Nor have I… I didn't see anyone by your description. Right now, you are my number one priority… the reason as to why we're here. If you have another one, please come to me during, or after it happens…"

"Ok…"

Killua shifted to the edge of his seat, pulling Daniel in close, afraid of the situation. If he makes the wrong move now, what could be the consequences for tomorrow? He needs to make the next right move, "One last question… was Victor's aura always that… vicious?"

"No, it's gotten bigger the last few days… and I honestly don't know why. Please don't get mad at me."

"Oh, I am… but only a little."

"I-" As Daniel was about to speak, Killua interrupted the boy "Look, I care about you… as much as Alluka. PLEASE don't tell her I said that. I don't want a repeat of you two squabbling for my affections…"

Daniel snickered as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "I won't…"

Satisfied at the respond, Killua placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead, embarrassed for showing affection, but at the same time, happy to hear Daniel wouldn't go against his wish. He hasn't broken a promise yet, and this would be an exception "Ok, we're going to eat… then explain the situation to Alluka. THEN, you're going to help me from now on, sort through the remaining documents, starting from tomorrow. We'll be able to finish it off in one day, and I get to look after you at the same time… alright…?"

"And your family thinks you're heartless…"

"Huh, what does that have to do with anything…?" Killua thought about the situation wondering why Daniel and Nathaniel thought alike. They both seem to care about their partner's wellbeing, more than their own.

"Oh, it's just your family wants you to be an assassin, but here you are… with me, and Alluka, looking after us like you're our Guardian Angel."

"Well," Killua feint embarrassment, hiding his face from the boy, "that's because someone has to… I just happen to care about you two!"

"Well… in any case I'm proud to be your friend… best friend, and now boyfriend. I got to see how much of you changed with our help, Gon's included."

"Like you did anything…" Killua challenges the boy with a smug expression, expecting none of it to come back, to backfire.

"Just showered you in, love… affection…" Daniel looked up at Killua, showing his toothy grin to the boy "Kisses."

Killua instead surprised him, stealing a warm kiss from the boy. Nothing shows Daniel's submissiveness, like Killua being dominant in their relationship. It wiped off that smug expression to give away a shocked, flushed, erotic expression. He won't fall victim to this game anymore. They were in a relationship, and like or not, Daniel is going to continue being cheesy as fuck, "Oops, looks like I broke my… boyfriend…" He doesn't remember if it's the first time his admitted it out loud, but he knows for a fact, this is the first time he hasn't felt embarrassed for saying it.

Daniel's expression softened, feeling warmth at how sweet and tender the moment felt to him. Killua admitted it, and he no longer felt shame, or embarrassment for doing so, "You did… Killua…"

The boy looked at Daniel, now questioning the boy's motives. He hopes he isn't going to come back and slam-dunk some cheesiness on him, "Yes…?"

"Thank you, for not getting upset at me…"

"I'm more worried about you. You don't tend to keep everything in…"

Daniel looked away, guilt evident in his features. Killua has helped him a lot, yet he keeps hiding away his troubles every time he believes he is a burden on the boy. He needs to stop thinking that way, trusting Killua's judgement more often. When he feels like his troubles keep amounting to something he believes he can handle, he should speak up about his concerns to Killua, and hopefully not burden the boy with every single issue "I'll try to change that habit…"

"Good…" Killua pats the boy's head as if he were a dog, "I'm proud of you…"

Daniel frowned at the treatment, but he couldn't really argue back. He liked how Killua's fingers weaved through his hair, even if the boy's actions were intended to be demeaning.

"~"

Iason stood along the ledge, leaning over the side to get a better look at the surrounding area.

It was originally Sakura's idea to come to this location, and he could see why. The mountainside made sure the scenic view was never boring; it had a lush forest, covering the ground like a sea made of leaves, barely any rocky formation left to give that dull outward bland appearance.

He could get lost in the scenic view, but the gentle breeze would make him cold if he stood here for too long. But, the bath behind him was looking really appealing right now.

He could tell at a glance that it was really warm, not too hot. It also was perfectly situated where one could sit, and still get a generous view. It had a nice wooden floor, built around a medium size bath, able to fit at least eight adults without any of them touching each other. The inside of the bath had a marble finish, with an open marble trail that replaced one of the planks that helped lead water into the bath, making sure the was always full.

There must have been a mechanism which helped drain the water, making sure it was always recycled constantly, hopefully never in the bath for longer than a day, and to also stop the water from turning stagnant.

He could only imagine the kind of elaborate system designed to keep these baths running.

The water rippled as Iason got into the private bath, courtesy of Gon's Hunter's License benefits. Honestly, he was glad he was the first one into the bath… he's still trying to prepare himself for what his about to witness.

He hasn't seen Gon or Sakura completely naked and doesn't know how he'll react. Hopefully, _none_ of his body will betray his internal thoughts. Then again, he did also recently almost kiss Gon or at least would've given in if Gon attempted to kiss him.

It also didn't help, that Sakura had given him a _'massage'_ recently, which in his mind more felt like a reason for the boy to feel him up. Didn't help that at the time, not only was he half naked, if he were to think about it… the boy's hands were soft, like silk being run over piano keys.

He really felt like he was being played like a piano that day.

Then again… it might also have been thanks to the oil being used at the time.

Iason let out a blissful sigh, further relaxing into the water as he let the mineral water soak his skin. Something about the location made everything in the world around him seemed peaceful, even when his emotions tugged and pulled at his every whim.

He glanced in the direction of nature, watching the sun slowly descend, the birds flocking in the wind as gentle breezes grazed the skin above the water. For someone who was more attuned to nature, Sakura certainly knew where to look for a good view.

Although, the forest could hide someone using a pair of binoculars to spy on their side of the building; although, he couldn't think of what kind pervert would be down there, wanting to check out naked children.

Plus, the person would only get a good view if Iason, Gon or Sakura were to stand at the ledge.

Iason's thoughts were shut down the moment the boy heard the sliding door open, Gon walking in proudly, uncaring if there was anyone spying on them. He practically was strutting into the room like he owns the building, a towel over his shoulder, and nothing to hide anything.

Iason's eyes opened widely, unable to look away if he wanted to. Gon was ripped, but that wasn't where his eyes were mainly focused, it was what was hanging between Gon's legs; the boy's flaccid member, easily within the four-inch zone. If it's that big now, his mind could only imagine what it would be like hard…

Gon smiled brightly, his eyes glued to the view before him, "It's really beautiful…"

"Yeah…" Iason's agreed absentmindedly, unable to take his eyes off Gon for a second. He didn't even know what he just agreed to at the time; his mind practically responded without a single care in the world.

Gon sighed in relief as he slid into the bath, "Wow this feels really good! Sakura must love it here…"

"Yeah…" He had agreed with another thing he had no idea what he had accepted. His mind was too busy focusing on the sound Gon made, which translated to either a groan or possibly a moaned.

He was completely under Gon's spell, and he had no idea what was bringing on this trance. He wasn't even in La-La land with the fairies, he was in a completely different dimension now, doing god knows what that equivalent would be…

Gon hummed as he swam up to the edge of the bath, standing atop the ledge under the water, gazing over the wooden flooring into the depths below, "Wow! It's like a green sea down there, full of life and wonderful creatures I hope we can witness!"

If heaven were a thing, it would be those two jelly-like mounds staring back at him. His mind wandered, imagining what it would be like to tap them like bongos. Would they ripple like water…? Were they soft to the touch…? The Carmel skin certainly made it look like it was made from milk chocolate, ready to eat "Totally…"

Gon looked over his shoulder, ready to smile at the boy, but Iason was way too preoccupied to even notice anything. He was only starting at him, at that concerned the boy.

Gon turned to face Iason, his lower half barely in the water, in full view of Iason as he looked over his body, checking to see what exactly Iason was looking at, "Is there something on my body?"

The words pulled Iason out of his trance, unfortunately too late to even think of a cover story, much less to answer the boy's question, "Huh, what?"

Gon pouted from the response, excepting a proper answer from the boy, "You were staring an awful lot at me like something was on my body…?"

"No-" Iason's cheeks flushed bright red, caught red-handed by the person he'd been openly staring at for the last two eternities, "NO! No, I wasn't… I wasn't staring at you." He tried to look away, but his brain was too busy trying to get a second, or was it a third look at this point?

Gon fumed as he sat down in the water, causing a splash and ripple in the process. His cheeks blown up in a way, that made him look like a cute blowfish floating in the water, rather than angry one, "You weren't even listening…"

"Sorry…" Iason apologized, the water now covering everything he had been daydreaming about a second ago.

"It's ok…" Gon hummed as he smiled once more, now sitting up straight to the point half of his body remained above the water, a half Iason sadly couldn't stop looking at, but this time he was actually more focused, noticing the freshly healed scars along the boy's skin. He now had an excuse if Gon called him out on his constant staring.

"Wow," Gon spoke once more, Iason's attention barely on him. He held a finger above the water, pointing at something under the water as he spoke, "Yours gets big like mine to…"

Iason looked down, following the trail to where Gon's finger ended. _Shit…_ His body betrayed his internal struggle, his member poised perpetually, as if ready to give a standing ovation. _You betrayed me!_

But Gon's innocence also concerned him as well. Does Gon not know what a hard-on is? Would he be too innocent, for Iason's dirty mind? No, Gon was older than him. He must already know by now…?

Well, in any case, he can sort of lie about the situation. Gon had given him a free get out of jail card, "Yeah, it's normal for that to happen. So yours gets like that too?" _IDIOT, IDIOT! You have a get out of jail card! But you instead discard it, just so you can continue to have a reason to check out Gon…_

"Yeah, mine randomly gets hard too. But it happens a lot around Sakura, mostly when we kiss."

 _You are too way too pure and innocent for this world…_ The boy thought; feeling for some ungodly reason, jealous at the words. It was as if the internal struggle was threatening to break him, to make him say the real reason why he was hard. But he saved face, biting back those words before they could even dare threaten to come out.

Lucky for Iason, Sakura had overheard what Gon said, not so much the context behind the reason for the words. He was honestly mortified at the boy's language "Gon, that isn't something you casually admit."

Gon and Iason both turned to face the boy, and just like for Gon, Iason's body continued to betray him.

Sakura wasn't ripped like Gon, but his body was certainly smooth, no blemishes to be seen in sight. He was thin, but not too thin to the point he looked like a twig. He had had a bit of fat on him at suit his body type.

Was the boy's body as soft as his hands that night? What would it be like to touch his skin… to really feel the comparison between the two lovers? Iason had to force his mind back to reality because as soon as he looked downward, he noticed Sakura was wearing some swim trunks.

Was the boy self-conscious of his body?

No, he and Gon had been together for a while. They must have done it at some point. If he were in Sakura's shoes, his hands would be unable to- _NO! NO! NO! NO! Don't go there right now… we're not even in a relationship! It would feel so wrong to steal Gon away from Sakura._ Those two belong together… he couldn't deny it.

Sakura moved towards the bath, sitting down on the edge of the wood, so his legs dangled in the water.

Gon swam gracefully to his boyfriend's side; hand outstretched "You're not supposed to wear clothes in the bath, Sakura…"

As Gon was about to pull away Sakura's trunks, the boy moved away, closer to Iason. For a split second, both boys saw fear in Sakura's eyes. Gon looked the most worried, pulling his fingers away, "What's wrong?"

Sakura quickly slid into the bath before either one could notice, "It's nothing…" The boy sat uncomfortably in the water, Gon inches away from him. Neither of them was prepared to move, so Iason was the one to somehow disengage the situation… even though he was probably the biggest offender of them all.

After all, he did check out both of them… "Gon it's ok, it's not like the rules strictly say you have to be _naked_ …" He almost squeaked out the last part, because, in his head, his mind wanted to see what was underneath those trunks. Would it be as cute as the rest of the boy's body?

Yeah, today was definitely the worst day of his life. If he could rewind time, he'll make sure he never came. He'll have a normal bath… so he had no chance to check them out.

Gon slid over to Sakura, the boy making no moves to leave Gon. He gracefully slid his butt over the marble, sitting right next to his partner as he stretched an arm around the boy, face inches away from Sakura's temple. One quick kiss later, apologized for his earlier actions, "I'm sorry… I should've asked you first."

Sakura's lip trembled; it was so hard to stay mad at Gon, especially when he was sincere about admitting his mistakes, "You're lucky you're cute…"

"NU, UH…" Gon hummed, leaning over his boyfriend who immediately regretted his earlier words "you're cuter…"

Iason moved away slightly, feeling awkward in the situation, especially when his mind wanted to sandwich himself between them. Puberty, hormones and feelings were being an utter bitch to him right now. He'd pay money to get out of this situation right now, but on the other hand, the bath did feel really nice…

Sakura's breath was stolen away; Gon's tender eyes, hair now flat, barely touching the water was a sight to behold. He would kiss Gon, but there was someone else in the room right now, who'd feel unwelcomed at the scene being put forth, "Gon, you're making the situation weird for poor Iason."

"No, don't mind me… I'm just enjoying the scenery." Iason's cheeks flushed as he realised out of context, that could sound so wrong, on so many levels "I'm talking about the view… outside the room. Those trees sure look pretty…" _Good… job!_

Gon laughed as he removed himself from Sakura, swimming over to Iason's side.

 _Please don't come closer… please…_

Gon kneeled on the seat, looking over the ledge, his butt a few inches above the water, "Yeah, the view is great…"

 _Don't check him out…. DON'T CHECK HIM OUT!_ Iason moved closer to the edge so he had no way to look at the curve dipping into the water, leading to those mounds that looked like they were made of marshmallows or a substance of similar softness. He rested his head against his arms, making sure his eyes only looked forward at all times.

He had nothing really to say, other than to nod in agreement.

The room fell silent once more, Sakura now looking at both Gon and Iason's back. He felt like this moment would be right to admit it, as it had been eating him alive the whole time, scared to admit it to even Gon.

Sure, Gon simply views gender as nothing more than a pretty stamp on an envelope, but the reason he held it in for so long because he hasn't felt ready to admit his difference. Daniel may have caught him off guard, making him admit he was different, but those words he said back then… he sort of clung to them with Gon.

 **Nonsense, I don't believe you should put yourself down. You're attractive to people out there and anyone who says I'm wrong well... they should jump in a closet or hide in their parents' basement.**

Back then, he saw it as Daniel flirting with him. But the moment he saw the boy's eyes, it was nothing more than a spoken truth. He had feelings for someone else, stuck in an infinite loop of wanting to get Killua's affections, will try to understand why he wanted them in the first place.

Now, on the other hand, Sakura's position was different. He already gained Gon's affection, but he was still scared of the possible outcome of rejection, even though he shouldn't be.

Iason being here, also, didn't help the situation at all in his mind. What if… what if the three of them did end up dating? Gon has an uncanny ability to drag everyone in, to flood them with unyielding love; he could practically drown the world in it…

"Gon…" Sakura let out a soft breath, "Iason…" pulling himself out of the water, the boy sat on the wood once more, fingers touching together as the two turned to face him. He wondered how he should say it, well, more like show it. Does he just drop his trunks like it's some grand reveal, or does he prep the boys beforehand?

"Umm… I want to, well… feel like I should…" Sakura lost the words on the tip of his tongue, Gon stepping, or in his case swimming forward to stop him "It's ok Sakura, you don't have to do anything. When you feel ready, you can tell us… maybe one at a time if you feel more comfortable with that?"

Sakura trembled at the words. Gon simply didn't care… he still loved him, regardless of what was in his pants. But he didn't want to hide it any longer, so his fingers found his waistband, standing on top of the marble step as he slowly pushed them down, "I don't want to hide it any longer…" pushing his pants down all the way, he hid his face, unable to see the boys' reaction.

Gon openly stared. He was so different to them, unlike what he has seen on his own body, and even Iason's. Sakura's cute penis flopped limply down between his thighs, no bigger than two inches, but what was underneath surprised him the most. Sakura didn't have any balls, just a slit, an opening barely hidden behind his penis.

He didn't know why Sakura was so different, but regardless, he still loves him, no less than before. He just didn't know how to put it into words, so he could get his boyfriend to look at him without any worries plaguing his mind. So, he said the first thing to come to his mind, "You're still beautiful…"

Sakura's body trembled, hands shaking as he held back the tears. He wasn't expecting that. He honestly had no idea what response he was expecting. But the other hadn't responded at all, so Sakura was forced to wait…

Iason held his eyes on the boy, something else clicking to his mind. He's pretty sure one of medical books Leorio had mentioned this. He believes the original term was hermaphrodite, but Leorio originally said it in a disgusting manner, hating how the people in the olden days coined the term.

Nowadays, people with such characteristics fall under the intersex umbrella, unable to be determined as either male or female, "you're intersex…" Iason curiously admitted, now unable to look away from Sakura. There was no other way to say it… he was still beautiful in his own way.

The fact that Sakura was willing to show this to them, showed that he had trusted both of them completely with this reveal. Without even realising what he was about to say, the boy spoke once more, "You're still cute, Sakura… a really cute guy…"

Gon's eyes widened as he looked towards Iason, a new form of admiration for the boy building up inside him. Not only did he understand why Sakura was so different from them, but he also accepted the boy completely, unafraid to admit what he saw.

Sakura's lip trembled as he looked at both boys, they didn't care he was different. Iason even knew the medical term, for why he was so different; he never said it out of disgust… but wonder and awe. He half expected Gon's reaction, but Iason's took him by surprise…

But what was more surprising, was the way Iason's eyes at never left his body, his eyes filled with something else, something, his used to seeing with Gon all the time.

Since when, did Iason start to notice him this way? Was it even possible he saw Gon in a similar manner or was it just admiration he was seeing, and the boy had no idea he was looking at him with eyes that said something completely different, like way Gon, was looking at Iason now? "Gon, I think…"

Gon moved towards Iason, drawn to the boy who had spoken such kind words to his partner. He was non-judgemental, accepting Sakura completely, going as far to praise the boy's looks. He noticed these slight moments, thinking that Iason may have even been like him at times. He wanted to kiss the boy, to thank him properly of his kind words.

Even if Iason were to reject his feelings, he wouldn't be disappointed. He could see without a doubt, the boy had feelings for his partner, and if Sakura wanted to be with him, he'd be happy to let them share their love with each other. His fingers touching Iason's side drew the boy out of his trance.

They were full of confusion like he had been caught red-handed. But before he could ask what Gon was doing, the next thing he saw was boy face inching forward, Iason's eyes closing, as waited for what was about to happen next. Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as their lips connected.

Gon had kissed him, and he didn't even attempt to push the boy back.


	34. Persistence is Indispensable

Iason is thrust through a whirlwind of emotions, as he comes to terms with the new changes. Killua hits a breakthrough, although, he really hopes it's not too late.

* * *

Iason panicked, not from what Gon had done, but his own reaction to Gon's action. His hands found the back of the boy's torso and head, tracing his fingers through curves his mind was too busy trying to paint a picture, rather than contemplate.

He could feel curves, scars; he would've imagined Sakura having already discovered through his ministrations… his _massages_. The tempted feeling was wonderful, having Gon kiss, alighting these nerves he was sure he'll soon regret at the moment had passed.

He knew Sakura was watching them right now. Was the boy angry, frustrated…? Did he feel betrayed by Gon's action, or from Iason's own lack of reaction, to push the boy away? He didn't know, and honestly, he wasn't sure he had the resolve to care…

And it wasn't because he didn't care; it was because he wasn't in control over his own body right now… Not, that it made the situation any better!

Iason pulled his legs up, wrapping them around Gon as he heard the boy hum in approval, one of Gon's hands being used to support the boy's move by holding onto one of his butt cheeks, giving it a few gentle squeezes as Iason moaned at the touch, feverishly kissing the boy back, which only further pushed Gon to want to take on Iason's challenge.

Using his other hand to weave his fingers through the boy's hair, he continued to enjoy the moment.

He could feel the ripples in Iason's body, the feeling of Iason's crotch gyrating against his stomach, his kisses getting hungrier by the second. He even felt it in his own body, his member already rising, betraying his intentions, if he really even knew what the next step was in this case.

He really only knew what to do with girls, and now after Sakura's reveal, he found another way to further explore each other's bodies. Adding Iason to the mix would only further add the fun. And by Iason's own movements, he could tell, the boy knew more than what he was letting on.

Gon tried to balance the two, attempting to move in the direction of one of the edges of the bath, so they could get out of the water without any of them making a happy little mistake. He wouldn't want to contaminate the constantly cycling water.

Placing his butt down on the wood, Gon continued to hum, their kisses easing down as it meant one needed to take a breather soon. With one playful smack of his lips, Gon was the first to pull away, noticing the messy changes within Iason's expression.

The flushed cheeks, the plump lips… the hazed, glossed over eyes; Gon had done this, and he was proud of his actions. He had no shame whatsoever from his actions. In actuality, he was thinking of Sakura the whole time, wondering if he could draw a similar reaction from his boyfriend, or would his be completely different?

Gon drew his fingers along Iason's hair, tucking a few strands behind the boy's ear, never once losing his smile; the same Iason was haphazardly sporting right now. He loved it, and his greedy side wanted more…

And he would've gotten more if it weren't for that loud cough.

A cough that sounded more annoyed, than angry… a cough which had brought Iason out of his stupor. Iason and Gon turned, noticing their companion sitting with his arms crossed. He was pouting, slightly mad from what had transpired.

The boys turned to face each other once more, Gon offering an apologetic smile. It was at this moment Iason force himself away from Gon, falling back into the water, an attempt to hide his mistakes.

Now that he was able to think, not act on those primal instincts; he regretted his earlier actions as soon as regained his consciousness. Sure, he couldn't deny that he liked kissing Gon… but Gon was Sakura's partner. Gon should be kissing Sakura like that, not him… why even him?

Had he accidentally given away his hidden feelings at some point? Had Gon or Sakura realised he had been checking out Gon? No… it just wasn't possible.

"I'm… I'M SORRY, Sakura…" the boy belted out those words, unable to turn around, lest they'll see the tears… the proof that he regretted his actions.

"It's not your fault…" Sakura now was getting really angry. Gon seriously has no tact sometimes! He should've asked the boy for his consent, not drag him into a frenzied, passionate kiss. He was so mad; he absolutely ignored Gon's innocence gaze, and how Gon could look more at Iason, worried, rather than depleted of virtually all regrets.

It may have been his jealousy kicking in at the time, but a part of him did wish Gon had done that with him more often. He was kinda aroused from the situation, which he should be. He has to make Gon apologize somehow, but first, he must also show that he isn't mad at Iason.

Iason had blamed nobody, but himself for the kiss, "It's this idiots fault…" Sakura pointed at Gon, even though Iason couldn't see it. But Gon had kept smiling as if he knew something Sakura didn't.

If anything, it only made him madder, "This isn't fair! Where's my kiss…?"

Iason stopped trembling, questioning the boy's words. Was that directed at him? How come Sakura hadn't yelled at him, accusing him of forcing Gon to cheat on him? Sure, Gon made the first move, be he could've stopped it at any point before it happened…

The boy weighed his options, having already made one mistake, another one could lead to disaster, but it could also help him rectify the issue. If all Sakura wanted was a kiss as an apology, he could give one to the boy, and then further admit his sorrows…

He could somehow make it up to the boys…

Iason turned, facing Sakura, whose head was turned in the direction of Gon, still pouting. In a last-ditch effort, the boy glided through the water towards Sakura, coming out of the water like some mermaid catching a sailor off guard.

He firmly placed his hands on either side of Sakura, surprising the boy in the process. Moving one hand to the boy's cheek, Iason pulled Sakura into a kiss, hoping that it would be more than enough to satisfy the boy's request.

Gon whistled in the background as Iason pulled away, Sakura's cheeks flushed from the action. The kiss clearly showed the boy's tender side, as well as something else. Had he gotten everything wrong?

Now that he thinks about it, didn't Iason have his legs wrapped around Gon when they came out of the water? "Oh…" Sakura murmured out loud, now realising why Gon was so smug earlier.

The moment Gon kissed Iason, the boy had pulled Gon in, which showed some form of consent was being made, just not verbally… He misread the scenario, which gave him no reason to remain mad. After all, Gon and he did talk about this.

If there were going to be any moves made on Iason, they had to get the boy's consent first. Although, he would've preferred Gon to have asked first, before initiating the kiss, "that was more directed at Gon…"

He saw it, the visible pain on Iason's face, the regret bubbling at the forefront of the boy's expression as he let go of his face.

Iason allowed himself to drift along the water, wanting to float to the furthest part of the bath, to be alone for the remainder of the day. There was something about the situation that seemed off, but his mind was too busy trying to focus on the mistakes he had made. There were far too many of them in one sitting, and he wasn't sure how many more he was allowed to make…

Sakura definitely misread the situation. The boy groaned out loud, jumping back into the bath to chase after Iason. He didn't want the boy to regret his actions, so he pulled the boy back in for a hug, a small kiss pressed into the side of the boy's cheeks.

"It's ok Iason… I'm not mad at you for kissing me… or Gon for that matter. We both agreed if this was going to happen, we'd ask for your _permission_ first…"

"But I…"

"It's ok…" Sakura tucked a strand of wet hair behind Iason's ear, continuing to smile at the boy, to show that his not upset at what transpired, "If you need some time to think the scenario over, you can have as much time as you need. We'll give you-"

Gon loomed over the two of them, pulling them both into a greedy hug, "Yay! We have another addition to our life."

"Wait, Gon-"

Gon however didn't, he claimed Iason's lips once more, the boy melting into the warm touch, the affections being directed at him. Sakura fumed, shoving Gon's face so he can say what needs to be said, "Gon! I was just about to say-"

"It's ok…" Iason held his emotions together. As long as Gon and Sakura are ok with this, he can be too. It's just going to take a lot of time getting used to the random kisses and what-not. He's not sure how the bedroom department is going to work… he still has his deal with Sakura, and now that his technically a third member of their relationship, it made things a little more difficult to hide, to move around behind Gon's back…

Should he and Sakura come clean with their plan now…?

No, he'll just have to ask Sakura when they're alone.

"Jeez! Not you too…" Sakura whined as he leaned forward, unable to hold Iason thanks to Gon's tight grip. So, instead, he settled on touching their noses together, offering a smile along with flustered cheeks, "May we kiss you…?"

Iason blinked, cheeks flushed from all the intimacy he'd been receiving for the last few minutes… possibly an hour, considering Gon's first kiss alone felt like an eternity had gone by, "Considering Gon already stole at least two, why even bother asking…?"

Gon pouted as Sakura spoke, answering for Gon's crime, his lack of control "Because _I_ want _you_ to feel _comfortable_ … _WE_ want _you_ to feel _comfortable_ …"

Iason looked at Gon who kept quiet, his giddiness only showing. Clearly he was excited to know he was going to be the first to be kissed; instead, Iason turned back to Sakura, tilting slightly so that the two of their noses don't mush together. He kissed the boy, a smile inching its way across his face as he felt Sakura return the gesture, each boy taking a moment to tease Gon.

Gon, however, was getting impatient, bouncing in the pool as he tried to hold in his desire. He whined out loud, almost wanting to break apart his two lover's kiss, just so he'll be allowed to kiss, "Stop teasing me…"

When Iason pulled back, he hadn't expected Gon's next move, almost being dragged away from Sakura, he felt Gon's more assertive, aggressive nature kick in. His kisses felt like petrol being spilled on a fire. It was the worst thing you could do on the planet, but he'll be damned if he said he didn't like it.

It felt like Gon knew how to alight all his passions, to make his body burn with a single desire.

Gon uses his kisses like a battering ram, hammering at his walls like the low thumping of his beating heart; sooner or later, Gon is going to be in the heart of his keep, admiring Iason's castle of raw emotions.

But he couldn't deny liking Sakura's either, his were mellow, calm to the touch, like constant blissful waves caressing your body at the beach.

These two were like fire and ice, but he never felt like he was being burned or frozen. Where Sakura made sure he was emotionally being looked after, Gon's hands-on approach made sure he was always physically comfortable.

There was a playful slap coming from Sakura, the boy fuming slightly for being left out, "Gon, what about me…?"

Gon giggled at his partner's reaction, pulling away from Iason with an apologetic smile, "Sorry…" the boy muttered, taking a moment to savour his fingers weaving through the boy's hair, "I'll be right back."

The boy left Iason; He felt a mix of emotions as he watched Sakura and Gon kiss, the former's cheeks bright red, his fingers taking the time to explore the boy's hair. Iason couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, yes, those two had been partners for longer, but it was the way they moved together.

They were more connected on a level of comfortability, even when Sakura would voice his concerns, to tell the boy he shouldn't be pushing himself or others to do something, the two just clicked so easily in Iason's eyes.

Should he really get a chance to be a part of that?

He doesn't regret what had happened… and he does want more, but it's just seeing these two is what makes it harder to wish for more. Iason bit his lip before making a decision, to stop putting up these walls Gon could crush with simple affection…

He pulled in close, kissing the juncture between Gon's jaw and neck, they were soft and tender, impossible to maintain thanks to the bobbing of the water. Gon pulled back slightly after feeling the kiss on his neck, smiling down at Iason, "Why didn't I think of that…?"

Sakura tried to maintain his emotions, Gon's kisses always leaving him breathless, wanting more, "Think of what…?"

Gon brought his mouth to Sakura's neck, kissing it a little under the boy's jawline, a soft sigh being released at the gesture, "That…" Sakura squirmed under Gon's touch, wondering what they should do now…

Iason pulled Gon away from Sakura, seeing that the boy needed some time to regain his thoughts. He held the boy close, pulling him in for another kiss while Sakura recuperates his thoughts.

The group continued to share a kiss, each boy trying to get equal time with each other, the only difference now, with Gon's new found knowledge, he never felt bored when his two partners kiss, enjoying the sounds he could pull out of them whenever he kissed their neck.

Maybe Iason could teach him even more…

"~"

Killua slammed his last page down, rubbing his temples as he whined, "Why the hell, does your dad know Scarlet's favourite Ice-cream, but he won't relinquish information about her current location."

"Dad said this was all the information he could gather, right… which means its Vastorie's fault for keeping her current whereabouts a secret."

"Which is _who_ , I'm complaining about right now…"

"Oh, I know… I'm surprised there is no documentation about her family, lovers… friends… etc. I would've imagined he'll keep in contact with those details just in case."

"Wait, Zaikaria knew she'll be here in Aswaqiya, but all the current information gathered by Nathaniel, points to her still being in Yorknew. It gives me a valid reason to suspect foul play… like she's being chased."

"By what or who…?"

"Something in her past perhaps…"

"Or something she's holding onto…" Daniel flicked through a couple of the older photos, pulling up one in particular. It was a photo of her as a young teen. She was wearing the same necklace, an heirloom with a charred coat-of-arms. It was still visible, but impossible to decipher. Daniel showed the photo, pointing out a link between all her photos "This… this is linked to her past."

Killua took the photo, looking over the object, yes, he took a mental note of it before, but there was no way to link the coat. It's been completely scratched out, barely any resemblance of the remaining coat-of-arms to be found. Sure, it could be used as a hint, but he hasn't seen anything like that in his past.

The gem perhaps, but not the actual amulet; it was a blood red diamond… they aren't cheap to come by, and considering Vastorie's spending habits, he wouldn't be surprised if the man brought it for her…

"Wait…" Killua took a second glance, he has come by that "The museum! The one you took Alluka to!"

Daniel took another glance before flicking through his phone, pulling up all his photos of the day. He stopped at one in particular, zooming in on an object. It had the name of the person who donated it, a name he couldn't recognise "It was donated by Clarets Elk Overfond… never heard of him…"

"That's because it's not a real name… at least I hope not. Clarets is an anagram. Clarets can be used to spell Scarlet, as for Elk Overfond, not sure if it's an anagram or a made up name… for now, let's see if there's another Clarets, in town."

Killua pulled out a laptop he borrowed from the hotel, typing away on the computer as Daniel continued to look through the photos.

"And like that…" Killua snapped his fingers as he flicked the computer around, "Clarets Sutton is in town. HE, or should I say SHE, owns a local business. _He_ is a psychic, one who nobody cares about… except for Hunters…" Killua pointed to the man, a thin trail of aura coating the person.

Daniel high fived Killua, both finally excited to solve this long disaster of information overload together. The boy could finally relax, happy to know that he helped Killua in some way…

Although, his happiness was short lived; he felt the sting of Victor's malice once more digging through his chest, interweaving through his aura. Killua was already at the boy's side, his fingers tracing the boy's body… soothing it as he tried to stop the aura from spreading.

It's been a couple of days since Killua had first drawn the secret out of Daniel, and while the amount of times Daniel has collapsed out of agony hasn't increased… the rate of pain always remained the same.

He would collapse, cry out in agony, and all Killua could do was watch until it had passed.

He did note, however, that the time the boy spent flopping around in pain has changed. The first time he witnessed it, it would last about five minutes, now it only lasts three… The only difference is Killua now knows about it, and frankly speaking, Killua's knowledge about the situation, does not equate with Daniel's pain decreasing. The two are independent of each other…

There must be something else affecting it… something he cannot see yet.

Killua shifted his fingers along the underside of his partner's body, carefully picking him up to move him. Yes, it wasn't recommended, but Daniel has this situational awareness which causes his body to react.

The moment Killua picked up Daniel, the boy already clung to him; one hand digging his fingers into his shirt, while the other reached around under the boy's armpit, in an attempt hold onto his shoulder.

It was amazing how Daniel refused to give up, to live through the pain before he was able to offer him another smile. Killua gently laid Daniel on the bed, a few fingers drawing along the boy's face. He took the time to flick a few strands of hair out of the boy's face.

"Hold on, I'll be right back…" Killua left in a hurry, returning only once he had a cup of water in his hands. Daniel isn't normally thirsty after an attack, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Once the boy returned he noticed Daniel's unusually still frame, "That's not right…" He slid the water onto the side table, placing his head against the boy's heart. It's still beating, neither slowing down or speeding up, always, at the same pace, it usually does. But this time, it does sounds a little quieter than usual; it might be also because he's knocked out…

He didn't want to leave this to chance, so he immediately grabbed Daniel's phone, removing the boy's password as he called out for Alluka "Sis, can you please come here right now."

Alluka poked her head in at the doorway, hearing the urgency in her brother's voice. She approached her brother, Killua tapping away at his partner's phone "What happened?" The girl took notice of Daniel's stilled frame, Killua handing her the phone as he kneeled before her, a hand placed on her head "I just need you to look after Daniel for a moment… If anything changes, call me on Daniel's phone. Immediately!"

Not even waiting for a second longer, the boy left in a hurry, chasing after the one, and the only clue they have. Hopefully, they're right…

Hopefully, Clarets is actually Scarlet and not a damn coincidence.

"~"

Killua hammered at the door, the closed sign resting against the window, signifying its shut for the day. _Clarets Emporium of dreams…_ The name was indicative of his current situation, Alluka's worrying texts coming through every ten minutes, updating him on the changes Daniel is currently going through.

The changes were minuscule, but on a larger scale when put together could spell for a serious disaster. Daniel was squirming in bed, breathing heavily as he called out Killua's name, his eyes closed, unable to lay witness to the world… to see that his boyfriend was no longer in the room…

"Please, open up…" Killua slammed his fist against the door, hoping he was making enough commotion to wake up even the dead. The building remained quiet, except for the noise of his constant banging…

She had to be here! The shop was built like a house, designed to live and work out of. When no one came to the door, Killua bent down, drawing a single fingernail out like a sharp knife, sticking it through the lock.

He didn't intend to break in; so hopefully, the noise of the lock breaking would bring them down… or cause them to run. He twisted his finger in the lock, the alarm blaring in the background as he entered. As he stood at the doorway, there was no movement "Shit… had she left…?" Killua took a step forward, looking around the entrance "Look, I don't mean you any harm… I need your help…"

"That's a funny thing to say, especially after breaking into my home…"

Killua snapped his head in the direction of the voice, noticing a figure who hadn't been there a second ago. Only those who knew _Zetsu_ would be able to sneak into the room like that, not a single sound to disturb the surroundings.

It was a well-dressed man, his sleeves rolled up, and not a single hair to disturb those unusually slender arms. Killua held up his hands to show he meant no harm, his aura barely wavering just in case. He knows the person knows he can use _Nen_ , he could see it in their eyes, the slightly narrowing glance, his defence up, waiting for a moment to catch him off guard.

Killua didn't relent, however, doubling down on his desire "Please, my partner needs help!"

"And you couldn't wait until tomorrow… or call, you know, a doctor."

"A true _psychic_ would have read my mind and seen why I had to come in."

"Touché… But that still doesn't answer my question. Why, did you break into my home?"

"I need Scarlet Sutton's help…"

There wasn't a flinch, just a brow rising as the so-called _psychic_ crossed their arms, "My name is Clarets, not Scarlet…" The man took a step forward, showing their figure, lean in build, hair pulled back in a ponytail, the scarlet red hair bounced as he turned his head slightly, still suspicious of the boy before him.

"You have to be… Zaikaria told me she'll be here."

"At this location…?"

"Not necessarily, but the clues, the clues lead me here to this location."

Clarets cracked their neck, uncrossing his arms as his tone changed, "I suggest you leave now." With a click, a figure formed behind them, dressed in a top hat, face hidden in a shadow.

It brought its cane up to its face, blazing red eyes being directed at him, "I knew you were a _Nen_ user the moment you showed your face…" Clarets hadn't reacted at the news, fingers being curled into a fist. He had to act now, say anything, any name or surname other than Zaikaria to trigger them "Vastorie Darkscryer…"

They stopped, figure stiffening at the mere mention of the name being uttered by the boy, "How do you know that name?"

"My partner is Daniel Darkscryer, his son…"

"And…?"

"His been inflicted with a _Nen_ curse, which I desperately need to be cured!"

"Mommy…?"

Killua and Scarlet's head snapped in the direction of the staircase overlooking the entrance, a small boy wiping away at his tired eyes, "What's going on…?"

"Go back to bed honey, everything is ok…"

Killua didn't move, his hands remaining at his side. A child changes the situation; a single move could spell the difference between getting the help he needs, Scarlet, disappearing into the evening sunset…

"Who's the boy with moonlight hair…?"

Killua so badly wanted to look away, but the mere thought of Scarlet bolting still scared him, "I just need your mother's help. Nothing to worry about… Sorry to disturb your sleep."

Wait, why didn't his constant banging wake the boy? Was he real, or a figment of his imagination? Actually, why isn't he or the cops reacting to the screeching noise of the alarm…?

His head turned to face Claret, her eyes side glancing him just in case. She was more worried about her son at the top of the staircase, but that still didn't stop her from watching him either. Her stone-faced reaction tried to show none of it, "baby, go upstairs and lock the door…"

The child's tone changed, eyes widening in fear. Was this kid the one his mother always warned him about, the ones who wanted to take his mother way?

"Mommy, is he-"

"No, his not one of them. But go upstairs and lock your door! GO!" Clarets cleared the room, her clenched fist being drawn towards Killua, the boy threw up his arms in self-defence, his arms crossed as he watched the _Nen_ figure moving right behind her, each step graceful, unlike its face.

It was maniacal in appearance, a skeleton's face with its jaw turned slightly upward. It moved like it was being manipulated, like a puppet on strings. The _Nen_ user must be a manipulator of some kind, but it wouldn't make sense if they were an Exorcist.

To what purpose did it serve the user in aiding against the removal of _Nen_ …? But the fact that it was moving towards him, along with its master, meant it can also attack as well.

Clarets shifted his posture, grabbing the boy's arms to pull him forward, her knee raised to connect with the boy's jaw.

Killua instead, brought his arms down, knocking the leg away from him as he ducked; the _Nen_ creature's swung its cane through the air, missing him completely. It had simple movements, but that didn't mean a single touch could do nothing to him.

The creature could have alternating effects, like draining one's aura…

Once he was free of the woman's grasp, he shifted his feet, creating distance between him and the woman. Unfortunately for him, the staircase was also right behind him.

"You wouldn't dare hurt my child!"

"FUCK NO! I'm sick and tired of everyone accusing me of everything! If I could go to anyone else, I would've done so already! I came here, begging for your help to save my boyfriend, and all you're trying to do is kill me… or whatever the fuck that _Nen_ creature does! If you can't help or won't help me, I'll just have to call Nathaniel and-"

"Wait, Nathaniel… Nathaniel Darkscryer?"

"Oh, so now you stop?! You stop for his father's name, but not his other dad's or sister's?!"

The woman was silent for a moment, viewing the boy's aura. It said a thousand words. The mere mention of Vastorie and even Zaikaria's name gave off vitriol, but Nathaniel and Daniel had two completely different tones.

The man's name gave off respect, whereas Daniel's shared a wide mix of feelings, including fear. Against her better judgement, her guard relaxed "Alright… you were right. My name is Scarlet Sutton, as long as I have Mr Dandy here," the creature tipped his hat, "I can sort of, read emotions… well, he reads it for me, I just interoperate it."

"I don't care about Jack Skellington! Can you help Daniel or not…?"

Scarlet waved her fingertips, the alarm losing its volume. The alarm must be controlled through means of aura, possibly made with Inscription; otherwise, her actions would make no sense "It depends… What are you willing to lose…?"

"Everything…" The boy admitted, Scarlet's eyes remaining narrowed, focusing directly on him.

"That's good enough for me… Stefan, stay inside and keep the door locked. Do not come out, unless I tell you to come out." With a click of her fingers, the Dandy man disappeared, not a trace being left behind "Lead the way kid… just give me time to reconfigure the _Nen_ lock…"

"I'm sorry… I was just desperate…"

She offered a smile, "Apparently really desperate…"


	35. Tarot XIII

After Scarlet makes her demands, Killua agrees with the conditions set upon him.

* * *

The first thing Killua took note of as soon as he got back was the wet towel on Daniel's forehead, the slow straining breaths as the boy's face scrunched in pain. Alluka did a fine job looking after Daniel while he was away, caring for his boyfriend in his place.

He'll have to make sure to thank her properly once Scarlet has performed her _Nen_ Exorcism, saving Daniel from current suffering. For now, he'd settled on a quick head pat, ruffling her hair with a smile that came naturally to him. It was the one Gon taught him… The one Daniel wanted to nurture…

Letting go of her head, Killua quickly checked on Daniel, seeing what he can do to help with the situation. The boy's forehead was unbelievably hot; the cool towel on his head helping ease the boy's heatstroke, even if it's only a little.

His heart continued to beat, although its tempo was gentle on the ears. Killua rest his head next to the boy's chest, making sure the boy was doing ok as Scarlet worked her _Nen_.

Her finger dipped in the boy's aura, the texture stretching as if it were a made out of gum. The movements seemed fixated on the composition of the boy's aura as if she were analysing every inch… every grain of aura.

She had remained silent during the process, like a scientist making sure the chemicals mixed correctly. In Killua's eyes, it looked as though she was worried that a single misstep could cause a chemical reaction, one that would combust the boy's entire being.

As her finger let go, Daniel's aura settled, swirling around him once more. "That isn't good…" Scarlet hummed, her fingers settling against her side, constantly tapping against the delicate skin.

Daniel's aura was unnatural, to say the least. He refused to give up… to die… yet the foreign aura was thinking the same thing, trying to amalgamate with Daniel's aura so the two didn't contradict one another.

It is possible to remove it, but judging by Killua's reaction, he had no idea how her ability worked; his words told her as much "So you can't remove it…?"

"Oh, I can't… but you can."

"Huh…?" Killua's eyes widened at the news, he was far from a _Nen_ exorcist. He brought her here for that very reason, not be told that he could've done it since the beginning. Sure, she wasn't entirely wrong, but at the same time… she didn't know about Nanika's powers…

Very few did…

"Didn't Nathaniel, Zaikaria or Vastorie tell you anything about my ability… the way it works?" The boy's confused reaction made her let out a guttural groan; having to explain how her ability works, was not on her to-do list, not while the boy's partner was stretched thin.

Whatever aura is consuming the boy, by a mere glance, she could tell the boy was fighting against it, but that didn't mean he was winning… he was losing, by a mile, "Where do I even begin…?"

"ANYWHERE, just make it quick!"

"Fine… how much do you value your lives?"

There was a slight pause, Killua's eyes narrowing at the question. Daniel means the world to him, but he suspects she wasn't asking that. She wanted an answer that encompassed everyone close to him, "Everything…"

"I'm not talking about that kind." Scarlet huffed in annoyance, "are you willing to put your life on the line…" her hand lifting to point at Daniel, "and his…?"

"He would…"

"But would you…?"

"Yes!"

She didn't believe him, not because he has no faith in himself. It was a tiny clue that gave it away. Killua didn't understand the true meaning of the question, the consequences of failure. So, she continued, "You have to understand. If you fail, not only will you lose your life, but he, will too… Failure results in the death of the requester and the client. Not in a peaceful way either… Your flesh will rot until there is nothing, but dust in the wind…"

Scarlet leaned forward, looking into the boy's eye for confirmation, "You'll be forced to watch each other die, and I will not allow that to happen. You have some potential… I can see it in your eyes, and I will not snuff that out for a _maybe_. Failure is not an option, so if you commit, you better be prepared to fight tooth and nail! With nothing but the basics, and advanced _Nen_ skills… none of your _Hatsus_ …"

Killua bit his thumb at the news, his strong… he knows he can pull it off, but there are too many variables she's leaving out. However, if Daniel were in his position, he would do the same, no matter the risks… no matter the variables that could lead to failure! If Daniel could do it, he can too. She wants his _faith_ so badly…? He'll give it to her, "I can!"

"Can you do it in less than thirteen minutes…?"

"Do what, exactly…?"

"Long story short, in order to perform a _Nen_ Exorcism, I need someone who has a close relationship with the client, in this case, Daniel. Whether they're a mother, which he has none… a father, sibling, friend, best friend or partner, it doesn't matter. They just have to be close to the boy, and I can tell by just the constant flow of aura, Daniel completely trusts you… no matter the choice you make."

 _Even in a state discontent, you have faith in me…_ How Daniel ultimately ended up developing romantic feelings for him, he had no clue. But even when he was in a state of near death, he was still putting his life on the line, for Killua's own sake.

Killua would regret letting go of Daniel's hand in this instance, but by Scarlet's words, if he chose his sister over his boyfriend, the boy would've accepted his refusal to save him, in favour of continuing to protect Alluka. He refuses to give up, even in this circumstance, when he has an actual chance, "You haven't said a thing about what exactly I'm supposed to do. I swear if you tell me to kiss him, first, I'm going to call you a perv, and second of all, this isn't some fairy-tale bullcrap!"

"No," the woman laughed, especially to his reaction to admitting the kissing part. The boy's cheeks were bright red, proving that no matter how flustered he got… how much he wanted to hide it, he did care for Daniel, "You see the aura swirling around the boy that isn't his… you're going to crush it into submission…"

"So… use _Ren_?"

"Not exactly… with each passing second, the foreign aura gets stronger. I'm going to send you inside Daniel, anthropomorphise both Daniel's and the foreign member's aura, and then with Daniel's help, specifically his _Nen_ techniques, you'll have to defeat whoever cursed Daniel."

"Sounds easy enough…"

"The **Maximum Aura Power** , **M.A.P** for short, is going to dictate everyone's health. Daniel has a limit of around two hundred and fifty-thousand, give or take… on the other hand, this curse has about a million."

"So, you're asking me to drop… Victor's curse's health, down below Daniel's… sounds easy enough. Hint, hint… sarcasm…" Killua responded, tongue-in-cheek, his fingers roping in-between the boy's fingers. She's asking for a miracle! A miracle he hopes to prove possible.

"Lucky for you," Scarlet met the boy's sarcasm with a genuine smile, and good news for the boy going through with the plan, "Victor can't block, use _Nen_ , and every one of his attacks uses his so-called _health_. Unfortunately, the same applies to Daniel… using his _abilities_ will reduce his health. As a bonus, you have your own _health_ , and because you are going to be a physical copy, you have bonus defences in this case, as well as about an **M.A.P** of around one-hundred-thousand. Sorry for making you use some of your strength earlier…"

 _This all makes no sense! I have to beat the shit out of Victor's aura, which is unbelievably massive… WHILE I have to maintain Daniel's?! WHICH, Daniel has secretly been amassing for_ months _! He has been training for endurance, just so he can keep up with me… just so he can find a foothold right behind me_ … The thought made Killua smile, "How do we get started? I want to get a head start on defeating Victor!"

Scarlet kneeled before Killua, "Do you have faith in yourself… that you can defeat Victor? Daniel or your death inside there can result in failure. Think about your sister as well, do you want to leave her alone…?"

Killua closed his eyes, wondering what Gon would do in this situation; unfortunately, he smacked himself for the thought. Gon wouldn't even try to think about the scenario… to ask questions. He would've charged in there without a single clue on how to achieve the goal, "Thirteen minutes, correct?"

"Yes…" Scarlet smiled, standing up once more. Killua has faith in himself; he believes that he can defeat Victor. The longer she delays it, the stronger Victor's aura becomes…

She must make the choice, to have faith in Killua… or refuse to snuff out the boy's potential future. Aura flowed around her hands, joining them together to create a symbol, an eight with her fingers that held no semblance, other than to maintain her focus.

As she pulled her hands away, Mr Dandy showed up behind her, smiling menacingly, but he looked dead unlike before, his eyes containing no life, no soul to manipulate the _Nen_ beast.

That was until Scarlet laid her hand on Killua's chest, drawing his aura away as if she threatening to rip his soul out. Mr Dandy came to life once the connection between he and Killua was made, one eye glowing as he drew an hourglass from thin air.

Once Killua's aura flowed between her _Hatsu_ and the boy, she moved onto Daniel, to repeat the same process.

Except for the moment she pulled his aura away, in the second hand, Mr Dandy brandished a scythe. Killua didn't seem worried about the situation. He had a feeling this would've happened either way. Daniel's life meant more than the fear of death in this instance. He reached out to touch Daniel, his fingers tracing the boy's hair…

"Are you ready…?"

Gon wouldn't have given up on Daniel…

Daniel would've done the same for him, given the chance…

Zaikaria would've killed him if he didn't do anything…

But more importantly, Killua came to accept Daniel as being a part of his life, something he wants to continue. Even if he were to get hurt, he'd refuse to give up just because someone said _not possible_.

If Scarlet refused to help him, he'd seek out an alternative… even going as far as to beg Nanika to save Daniel, as a last resort! He'd rather not, but at the end of the day, he can see Alluka doing the same given the chance.

Killua turned to face her, nodding at the question, "I can't give up… not while I have a chance!"

Scarlet slammed her hands together at the affirmation, the second eye glowing as the _Nen_ beast turned the hourglass, aura lashing out from within, swirling around Killua, before moving onto Daniel, connecting the three as one.

Killua closed his eyes, feeling the connection between himself and Daniel. It felt like nothing has changed between them. There was still that connection; it's just that this time, the aura that usually connected the two could be grasped a little better.

He could feel the boy's emotions… understanding the boy's thought process, even if it was only a little in this instance.

Daniel felt so alone… scared… _I'm coming to save you, Daniel!_

"You have thirteen minutes!"

On that note, Killua opened his eyes, witnessing a completely different world.

"~"

Victor stopped in the middle of a crowd. Something was wrong like his aura had been shackled, an existence encased by a fabricated aura. He growled at the idea of a something unnatural chasing after him.

He has allowed his son to use other means to follow him, for _far_ too long, chasing after his shadow like a child, clinging to their parent. _This is the last straw; I'm going to kill that child… Ercole!_

Flicking his head in the opposite direction, he headed for the airport. _I'm going to the Kakin Kingdom, where my aura is being challenged…_

"~"

The switch between the worlds was unreal, Killua's eyes laying witness to the inner turmoil of Daniel's body…

His feelings…

His heart…

The darkness swirled around him, ready to consume his body given the chance, while above him a storm raged on. A mix of purple, navy and absolute darkness fighting against each other, dominating the skies in a vicious battle for Daniel's body.

If he were to look at the world without _Gyo_ , it would look like a desolate wasteland, nothing for miles. The shifting darkness that curled around him at times was the only forms of life, for the moment, acting like he were the only light source in this entire area.

The only reason he could even tell there was a raging storm, was because of the purple aura consuming the skies. Without it, he might as well be stuck in the black room.

Except, in this case, Daniel's loss might end up with him fading into a deep slumber.

"Great, I'm here, and I need to somehow find Daniel amongst this rubble of destruction…" He was half expecting Scarlet's voice to boom from the sky, offering advice right then. It never did… the silence being unusual to say in the least. The fact he could hear his own voice, made it weird, considering he couldn't hear a peep of sound lingering off his surroundings.

It was eerie…

Killua stuffed his hands into his pocket, looking around to see if he could spot anything of interest, besides it, stretching for miles. There was nothing special about the place, besides the fact it was spawned from a single ability! He would've never imagined this kind of ability could be possible… A world generated off the aura of two figures.

Sure, it's on par with Vastorie's ability, but that world spawned all in his imagination… Killua, on the other hand, could feel every inch of his body in Scarlet's world. There was nothing being left out. He could touch, feel, even since the whole world around him…

It was as if he belonged here… Scarlet, is amazing!

The situation also came with bad news for him… All the pain he experiences here would rebound to his body, outside this world.

He closed his eyes, wondering what he should do in this instance. Using his **God Speed** would lead to the best outcome, considering the time constraint. But he couldn't rely on it. Scarlet warned him that it would do more harm to Daniel; his ability was unnatural to the boy's body… like a virus being passed around during Flu season.

He can use all the basic and advanced _Nen_ techniques… So maybe, his assassination training would work here. It doesn't touch _Nen_ , so it shouldn't be something that _should_ hurt Daniel in theory.

The boy drew his right hand up, his claws extending without any need for effort. There was no sound of complaint, the world around him going on without a single peep; looks like he'll be still able to perform those skills when he needs to depend on them. After inspecting his hand, he then notices the watch, a countdown timer. He has 12 minutes and 08 seconds. He has already wasted 52 seconds…

Killua flicked his eyes, using Gyo to survey the area better. If he can't find anything, he'll just pick a direction and run. Walls surrounded him, leaving him with only one direction to go… forward.

So he ran, hoping that he'll find something soon.

"~"

Scarlet looked at Killua, his body floating in suspension, neither of his limbs moving thanks to her ability's process. She was surprised that Killua's sister hadn't said a word during the whole process. One would expect their little sister to at least voice some of their concerns.

Then again, she might also be as smart as Killua. The boy did after all find her, tracking her down with very little facts. The reason she was even hiding, was all for Stefan's sake. Stefan reminded her so much of her little brother, Adam, quiet… intelligent…

She saw it as a gift of redemption, a chance to make up for the mistakes she made in the past. How she wished she could go back, to see if she could have saved her brother. Vastorie wouldn't allow it, only having enough time to break open the cages of the other children, and saving her from her father's torturer.

When Adam was seven, and she was ten, he found out about what his father was doing with her. He demanded their father to cease his actions, to stop hurting Scarlet. She should've stopped her father from what he was about to force upon her little brother… She should have protected him! She was too weak to stop the situation from happening… from her little brother being drawn into the drama.

She was forced to watch the scene unfold over and over again in her dreams, even when she was awake…

It took twelve years to live on from the past, and sometimes… she still dreams about that past, the nightmares coming back for no reason other than to torment her.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, drawing her mind away from the thoughts. She has Stefan, someone she wants to care for, to give him a life that she couldn't give her brother; it was her only form of solace, redemption.

Now that Killua found her… it proved that she needs to move again, to hide once more from the world around them.

She can survive off her Hunter's Licence, only coming out of hiding when someone needs her skills.

"What's your name kid…?"

"Alluka," She would have offered a smile to Scarlet, but her back was turned to her, unable to possibly look away while her ability was active. She felt like she should continue the conversation in Killua's stead, "my brother is very thankful for you helping him… giving him the chance to save Daniel…"

"What about you…? How do you feel about your brother's actions?"

"He's really strong! I know he can pull it off…" Alluka paused, sensing another question in the woman's words, "But I haven't answered your question… have I?"

"No…" Scarlet paused, re-asking the same question, different this time, "If Killua fails, he could die. Aren't you worried about losing your brother? Why didn't you try to stop him…?"

Alluka lost her smile. Was she worried, yes… but she had absolute faith in her brother. She couldn't choose one over the other, because she cared about both of them. She loved Daniel as much as Killua…

Daniel just knew how to click with Killua, offering something her bother has been craving for as long as since… well, possibly since he was born. Their family didn't know how to love a child, to give them the proper attention they wanted.

Killua was starved for love so long; he could only achieve it through her. But now with Daniel in the picture, he didn't need to ask for it… to seek it out on his own. Daniel would do his hardest to make Killua smile, even if he had to suffer alone behind closed doors.

Killua on the other hand… well, he didn't want Daniel to suffer for happiness. He just wanted one thing, the thing that Daniel didn't seem to run out of a supply of, "Big brother is worried about Daniel because he's scared to lose someone precious to him…"

"If I were in Daniel's position, he wouldn't even stop Killua in this situation. He would support him a 100%, even if he couldn't help him out. He would've tried to somehow help him out here, in any way shape or form…"

"They both mean a lot to you… I can only offer so much assistance, and usually, I charge after a successful _Nen_ Exorcism. But instead, I'll offer an IOU… if I ever need assistance from your bother and Daniel… I'll make sure to ask them."

"Daniel also has a request for you…"

"Oh, what about…?"

"He wants to learn about his father from your perspective."

"Nathaniel…?"

"Vastorie…"

Scarlet's jaw dropped as she looked over to Daniel. She doesn't know what she could offer the boy, but she'll help him. If she were to go by Alluka's words, Daniel was kind like Nathaniel. She couldn't exactly turn around to read her emotions, but the kind words seemed genuine.

She doesn't know where she'll be without Nathaniel and Zaikaria's continuous help during her childhood, but she cannot dismiss Vastorie's help either. Without his help, she'll either still be in that hellhole… or dead.

Scarlet turned her focus to the nearest clock…

 _Killua has roughly 11 minutes… I hope he can pull it off._

"~"

Killua stopped in his tracks, for the first time hearing a voice other than his own breathing. It echoed around him, the utterance of a child that was scared; at least that's what it sounded like to him.

It was a quick 'hello', followed by eerie silence. Either the child had good timing, or he was in a horror story in the making. If it weren't for him paying attention, he would have missed the voice completely, "Daniel…?" Killua asked, hoping that it was indeed Daniel's voice calling out to him, and not Victor who was hoping to get the first blow…

The boy took his time, looking around the area to see if there was anything out-of-ordinary. At first, he didn't notice anything, but then he could feel someone watching him, someone… lurking shadows…

Scared of him…

The boy pressed his own hand to his chest, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth of Daniel nearby. At first, he just thought it was because he was being surrounded by Daniel's aura at all times, considering his situation.

However, the voice got closer…

"Hello…?"

Killua felt a tingling sensation run up his spine, his body freezing solid to the spot; the voice was too close to comfort. When he opened his eyes, there was a shadow lurking in front of him, smaller in stature, with no visible features to distinguish him apart from the surrounding world.

But the aura on the other hand… he couldn't mistake it…

It felt like Daniel's, although Killua had no idea why he was so small, or why he could feel an even bigger one further away, giving off the exact same presence…

Neither could he gauge why he could tell Daniel apart from the surroundings. They were the exact same colour; the only difference is that this figure looked like a human child. The other concern is why he feels the exact same presence further away. Does that mean Victor has somehow found a way to mask his presence with Daniel's…?

"D- Daniel, is that you?"

The shadow didn't move, remaining glued to the spot, as if expecting something from him.

As Killua attempted to pull the figure closer, the shadow stepped away. It was scared of him, and considering the circumstances, he could understand why. This figure must have been fighting Victor for so long; it's suspicious of all outside figures.

Killua kneeled before the shadow, holding out his hand in hopes that the figure, would come closer to him out of its own volition, preferably before wasting too much time. He only has less than 11 minutes to hunt and kill Victor.

"Please, it's me… Killua…?"

The shadow took a step forward, touching Killua's hand. It felt warm, recognizable. It had to be Daniel… there was no denying it, not when it was so close to him. Killua didn't waste any time, pulling the boy closer. His arms wrapped around the figure. He felt his own tears brim, an apology coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself "I'm sorry Daniel… I wish I could have found you sooner!"

He couldn't waste any time, he needs to find Victor now before his aura spreads to unstoppable levels. The boy took a breath, wiping away the tears before asking his first question, "Where's Victor…?"

The shadow turned, its finger pointing toward the sky.

"Great… Am I supposed to fly there…?"

The shadow shook its head at the question, Daniel's aura taking Killua's fingers within its own. He could feel a tugging sensation in reverse, the boy's shadow combining with his own. Then it was gone, Daniel could no longer be felt, its presence completely disappearing without a trace.

"No! No! No! You can't leave me! Tell me how to help you… please?!"

As if acting alone on his thoughts, Killua felt his body become weightless, the shadows now surrounding, supporting his body as though it was now able to fly. No, it wouldn't be correct, by merging with Daniel's shadow, he is now able to manipulate the surrounding area to suit him; the only problem is he doesn't know if it will use Daniel's life force.

Maybe he could instead use what Tsezgerra taught them back on Greed Island, using his own aura to propel himself upward, and then access Daniel's presence, allowing him to anchor himself to the world.

Bending his knees towards the ground, the boy manipulated his aura to cover his feet, offering himself a burst of power to propel himself upward. As he was coming down, he let himself connect with Daniel's aura, his feet settling on the sky. It gave him a spring in his step, the boy smiling as he performed the act once more.

It felt like he was jumping from one cloud to another. A smile soon stretched across his features. He checked the time once more. 10 minutes 42 to go. Not even wasting time, Killua continued on the new path given to him, chasing after the enemy before it's too late to save Daniel…

"Just hang in there. I'm coming to save you…" Killua's eyes darkened, his nails extending as a fraction of his bloodlust escapes, "to kill Victor…"


	36. Dance with the Devil

Killua finally comes face-to-face with Victor's aura, prepared to take him on.

* * *

Killua reached a higher stratum, a plateau which could easily be used to observe the spot where he originally started this mission from. He no longer needed to rely on Daniel's ability to anchor himself to the world's surroundings, to stop himself from falling back to the lower floor.

The plateau acted as a new domain, the second part to his mission.

Although, now that he was here, the raging storm that was once consuming the sky that had towered over him, now resided at eye level; purple, navy blue and black shadows fighting over one another. It now explained what Daniel's childlike shadow was originally pointing to; it was the on-going battle between Victor and himself… or at least his original form.

But from what Scarlet said, there should be only two people who were anthropomorphised, yet this world had three…

Maybe Daniel's childlike form was just the world, trying to guide him to where he _needs_ to go. It doesn't explain why he temporarily had access to Daniel's ability, but then again, explaining how this world worked would be next to impossible without Scarlet's help.

For now, he had a new goal, but first, he had to see if his suspicions were correct, "Daniel… you want me to go towards the heart of the storm, correct?"

He didn't receive a verbal response, just Daniel's shadow which now resided around him, forming a hand which was used to confirm his suspicion. It was pointing directly towards his end goal, the storm. Killua picked up the pace, checking his watch as he ran.

8 minutes to go…

"~"

Scarlet checked the time once more, "Shit…" There are less than 8 minutes to go. There hadn't been a single physical or observable change in their aura, from either Daniel… or Killua for that matter. Usually, once the battle between entities has gone underway, Daniel would have glowed; purple and navy blue consuming one another, until a victor has been announced.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Killua and Daniel. Victor must have constructed a maze inside that boy, to hold back his partner for as long as possible…"

"What do you mean by _a maze_ …?"

"Depending on the differences between, in this case, Daniel and Victor…" The woman paused, trying to look over her shoulder towards Alluka, but the girl was in an awkward position, completely out of her eyesight, "Victor would be able to alter Killua's perspective of Daniel's internal struggles. But considering Daniel's connection to Killua, I would've thought Daniel would've found a way to circumvent that…"

Scarlet paused, looking back towards the boys being held in suspension, "Have I made a mistake…?"

Alluka stepped forward, clasping Scarlet's hand within her own. She offered the woman a smile that would hopefully ease her serious concerns, and words to back up her claims she had witnessed so far. Neither of the boys was weak. They held on to their claims, their desires and goals, the need to be beside each other in the most difficult of situations.

While she hadn't seen it first hand, Nanika described to her what Daniel had done for her brother… going against his wishes, against the family's wishes… just to be by Killua side. When her brother was having a breakdown over what transpired with Gon, he fought, even resorting to begging, pleading with Tsubone, just to be by the boy's side "I believe in my brother… I believe in Daniel! They're really strong. If anyone could beat Victor, it's them together…"

Scarlet closed her eyes at the words, yes… Killua had a strong flow of aura surrounding him, his body gesture and movements giving away the fact he had been in many battles before this one.

His sister trusts him, as well as Daniel… even Zaikaria, Daniel's sister who coddled the boy since birth, protecting him from the outside world of all dangers, sent Killua instead of her being there for him. She knew the risks, yet she wasn't here performing this exorcism with her… Killua was…

Maybe she was able to lay witness to their connection, to see if anyone has a chance, it was Killua. Or maybe, she wasn't aware of how much of Victor's aura, had consumed her brother…

"Alluka, out of curiosity… What is Daniel's ability?"

"To manipulated his shadows into certain forms, why?"

"That's…" Scarlet looked over the boy's body, "that's interesting…" _Depending on Daniel's Hatsu, because his body made out of aura, he might be able to manipulate his body into various forms… which means, Killua could attack Victor constantly from all sides. He has a chance…_

 _Let's just hope that Killua knows how to maximise Daniel's ability…_

"~"

Killua heard the sounds before witnessing the scene, the sounds of explosions, from two violent aura clashing against one another. It's the first time he was able to hear sound, other than his own voice, and a brief encounter with Daniel's childlike form.

There were no voices to be heard, just the constant clash of powers fighting each other.

Killua felt a repeat of history within the moment of meeting Daniel and Victor, Victor's mass of aura managing to knock Daniel down with barely any need to force his strength. It was like seeing Gon fighting Pitou's corpse all over again, the whistling aura…

The splatting noise of muscles grinding flesh, blood and bone into the dust…

Although, due to the changes in circumstance, it was more like two opposing, intangible, entities duking it out. Nor was there any blood able to be spilled…

Killua didn't know if Victor's stand-in was smiling at Daniel's weakness. The anthropomorphise aura had a lack of features to give away any of his expressions.

However, from the way Victor pressed his foot down on Daniel's head, it showed a sign dominance; it had given away the fact, that he saw the boy as a lesser threat. Killua's claws sharpened at the scene, his aura giving away his position before he could think to contain it.

When Victor's head turned in his direction, he noticed the man's lack of movement. It's uncaring nature towards the boy's sudden presence. It could also be possible; he simply didn't see Killua as a threat… yet!

When he raised his foot to meet the boy's intention to fight, Killua had already moved, Victor's aura instinctually moving to block the attack. Killua dug his hands into the enemy's arms, ripping away the limps as if they were made out of paper.

He was surprised at his own strength, his ability to dismember something that wasn't even real.

As the arms disappearing into the shadowy floor, unable to be recovered, Victor backed off from the attack. Killua's hands now worked towards comforting Daniel, or at least his aura, in this case, making sure the boy was still intact and not on the verge of being snuffed out.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to thoroughly inspect the boy, Victor already attacking while he was distracted. Killua managed to block the first attack, but the second one caught him off guard, the boy taken aback by the fact Victor's arms had already been regenerated.

He held fast to his position, only sliding a few feet back. The boy tried to quickly decipher why the man could regrow limbs. Maybe that assumption was wrong… His mass of aura being contained within a single location was the very reason, he was able to continue to fight. It wasn't regenerating, but rather, resetting his figure…

Which means, the weaker the man gets… the less explosive his attacks become.

The boy filed the possibility away in the back of his mind, for now, already working towards getting the next attack in. With aura consuming his eyes, he watched the condensed mass of aura attack him back.

There was an explosion of aura rocking the darkened world, Killua gritting his teeth as he held back the first of many attacks to come.

"~"

Scarlet felt it before she witnessed it, Daniel's body glowing before it was consumed by Victor's aura. It didn't mean anything bad had happened yet, as Tarot XIII, or Mr Dandy as she calls him, hadn't reacted at all to the change of the situation.

But it didn't mean good news either. By observing Daniel's body, Killua was in for a long trek. Victor's mass encased Daniel's body, completely surpassing Daniel's own. It was a cage designed to perfectly trap the boy's body in endless torment. Victor's area was decreasing at a steady pace; however, it just wasn't fast enough to mean Killua still had a chance of beating him before the timer runs out…

"Killua, I know you can't hear me right now… but you have to realise this sooner, rather than later. You need to combine forces with Daniel… hurry…" She whispered the words to herself, hoping that Killua will come to the exact same conclusion soon.

"~"

Shifting his footwork, Killua twisted around Victor like a graceful cat, landing strikes when he could. He didn't feel like he was doing much damage, at least not as much as Victor was doing.

There was a sudden shift of weight, Victor slamming his elbow into Killua, connecting the attack with the boy's nose. While he wasn't disorientated from the attack, it was enough to stun him, for the man to get in one more attack. He slammed his palm into the boy's chest, launching him further away from his real target.

Killua slammed his claws into the ground, forcing his body to remain within range of the battlefield. Instead, what he felt was a pillowy figure embracing him from behind him, stopping him skidding any further.

The boy's head turned, thinking it was Daniel's childlike aura helping him. What he instead witnessed, was a larger mass of navy-blue aura behind him, acting as a brace for Victor's last attack. Daniel hadn't reacted like his face has been ground, pummelled against the floor earlier… at all.

Neither Daniel nor Victor suffered from pain in this world, but Killua on the other hand does. It's just his used to it, the feeling of knives slicing into his skin, electricity burning through his body, a whip bruising his flesh, making it rise, blister and welt on every snap.

He's been on that end, and there's nothing Victor could achieve if he intends to harm him… at least, not while his mouth was glued shut. It can inflict as much damage as he wants, but only words could hurt him right now…

Killua felt a surge of aura combine with his own. Daniel's aura was weaving its way into his body, joining forces with the childlike aura he had collected earlier. It didn't feel like his overall strength had increased, but if Victor intended to hurt Daniel, he now had to go through him… literary.

Scarlet did mention they had to combine forces if they planned on defeating Victor. He just didn't know how to use Daniel's ability. When he was jumping through the sky, he just needed to feel Daniel's presence in order to walk in the air…

But in this case, it's different. He needs to somehow physically tap into Daniel's aura reserves, to control and manipulate the shadows around him. This world has no light source, no way to control the battlefield.

If he could use his electricity as a light source, he could combine forces with Daniel to rip through the man's defences. But if he did… he risked hurting Daniel as well. He is the abnormality right now… He is the one who shouldn't be here. Sure, the rules apply to Victor's aura as well… but that creature is made entirely out of aura.

He is a physical being…

Killua shifted his foot, bringing up his hands to defend against Victor's next incoming attack. He forced his body to dodge at the last second, digging his claws into Victor's chest, intending to rip away some of the aura.

What instead he got was a counter to his counter, Victor slamming his knee into Killua's side. He half expected to see the explosive force send him hurtling through the world. Instead, he felt Daniel's aura react on instinct, acting as a shield to his physical form. He didn't waste the chance given to him, bringing his claws down to sever the man's leg while Daniel held onto it.

The leg was discarded as Daniel's aura pulled back into him, Killua smiling inwardly at the action. Daniel had protected him, even though he should be doing the complete opposite right now. He needs to make sure that Daniel was safe while he works towards weakening Victor's grip on the boy.

 _Wait a second… Daniel is able to move like a shadow in this world, even when there was no light source…_ Clenching his fist, he withdrew his claws, taking a deep breath as he focused on a single image. One of Daniel's earlier abilities was to shape his shadow into simple forms.

As he opened his eyes, Victor came back to attack him while he was distracted. He moved back, focusing his mind on a single image. Scarlet wants him to fight together, so he'll fight like they're one.

He tried to envision a pair of yo-yos in his hand, Victor coming back to greet him once more. He pinned his attention to Daniel's shadowy aura, hoping that his mind could articulate what he wanted to achieve with his partner's help.

"Don't fail me now Daniel. Please…" He went through the motions, directing his hands through the air, "help me out!"

"~"

Scarlet shifted her body posture, her head snapping in the direction of Daniel's body. For a split second, she thought she imagined the sudden change. The flow of Victor's aura just had a chunk shaved off.

At first, she thought it was a trick being playing on her. She was under stress… worried that Killua might not make it, that he and Daniel will die before they can see the next sun or moon rise.

But it was a real situation; Victor's aura did in fact just dramatically reduce right now. She can't see what is happening in that world, but she knows one thing for certain… Killua managed to score a critical hit.

She really hopes that was to their combined force, and not Killua pushing himself. The last thing either of them needs right now, is for Killua to burn himself out…

From the looks of things, Killua wasn't going to be the only one… Daniel was doing so too. The boy's aura was draining at a faster rate, one she hopes Killua would realise sooner… rather than later.

Alluka rested her hand against Daniel's forehead, checking the boy's towel. It had become too warm, something which she needed to replace now. She left the room in a hurry, her eyes barely catching Scarlet's worried gaze.

She knows they'll be ok. She has seen them triumph against all odds several times already…

This time, will be no exception…

"~"

Killua felt his wish upon a star moment come true, Daniel's aura syncing with his own. He mentally conjured up yo-yos in his head, imagining the most simplistic of designs, including how they'll work in this world.

It would be attached to a black string of aura, wrapped around his middle finger, while the oval mechanism which attached to the string, would extend every time he flicked his wrist.

The moment he swung out his wrists, there were the two little black blobs, extending like little-distorted amalgamations, designed to look like yo-yos. But the impact they made, made the shoddy workmanship work within the moment.

It doesn't matter if Victor managed to bring his arms up in time to defend himself; the impact of the strike wasn't lessened when it slammed into Victor's chest. There was more than enough power behind the attack to severely hurt it, to break through the man's defences like a battering ram. Killua continued to swing them around like whips, wailing on the enemy before him.

The only problem is the yo-yos moved in straight lines… always horizontal or vertical. He could never get them to surround his body in a perfect circle like he was able to do so with his old yo-yos. He could only work with what he had, rather than what he wants…

He didn't give Victor time to recuperate, slamming the makeshift weapons into the man constantly, forcing him into an always defensive state. Killua grinned as watched the man's aura decrease with each attack, lips widening as Victor was unable to launch a counter back.

He thought he could keep this going, but something seemed amiss…

Something felt absolutely wrong with the situation. He pulled back the yo-yos, kicking back to distance himself from Victor. He was right to do so, forced to go back into hiding because of his actions.

Daniel had become weaker… the flow that once surrounded him had decreased drastically. Was he wrong to assume that Daniel would have improved that technique…? No, it would be wrong to think that! He shouldn't have even stopped attacking in the first place.

He was on the time limit…

He can't escape this fact, not when their lives were on the line. He needs to improvise, to use Daniel's aura more effectively… Like…

Killua was forced to back away, Victor coming out from behind a corner, hunting him down like a ravenous beast without expressions. He caught the man's blow, deflecting it before creating a distance between them once more.

He needs to think of a better way to attack…

Killua cracked his knuckles, a finger being held out to Victor, gesturing for him to make the next move. The boy's eyes dilated, activating his assassin mode while his fingernails sharpened.

He can't stop now…

He has to keep attacking until he thinks of something. Heavy impacts and cutting off limbs seem to do the most damage, so he'll need to find the right scenario to deal heavier damage.

Time is running out… and when he looked at his watch, he saw that he only had 4 minutes and 2 seconds left…

Victor's mass easily eclipsed Daniel's right now… the aura outweighing it 6:1. He needed to get Victor to submit to Daniel's, without using too much of the boy's remaining aura. _Think, Killua… think!_ The boy demanded himself, slamming his foot into Victor's head, to do as much damage as he can.

When Victor attempted a back elbow strike, Killua wrapped his legs around the man's arm, holding it in place. He drew his claws down, severing the limb as he moved towards launching a counter attack.

Daniel manipulates shadows, but this whole world is made up of Victor and Daniel's aura. The black splotches in-between the areas where only for decoration… _Unless…_ Killua thought, directing his eyes towards a black patch closest to Victor. _What if I've been wrong this entire time, that thinking about this world as being made entirely out of aura is Bullcrap!_

Light and dark seemed to work here. He could tell the difference between the floor, Victor and Daniel… He may be looking at the scenario wrong. _Maybe I shouldn't have kept Daniel inside me for so long… I should have split from him, commanded him to continuously wrap his shadows around Victor, severing every limb until Victor gave up._

He still had time… he still had the upper hand. He just needed to push himself to breaking point. Checking the time one last time, Killua directed his eyes to the watch. _Three minutes to go… It's do, or die…_

Killua directed his fingertips, Daniel's body splitting from his own. The moment he did so, Victor directed his attention away from him, going straight for Daniel. _This is my last-ditch effort…_

He twisted one hand, making gestures towards Daniel behind Victor's back. The figure seemed to understand, even without eyes and a face, the head bopping once before stepping back. Planting his feet down, the boy threw out both arms, the world coming to life as Killua pushed his body to go forward.

The moment Daniel's shadows wrapped around Victor, Killua, made his last move, severing the man's arms fist. He moved on, whipping the man's arms and legs as quickly as he could reform, the limbs returning as fast as the boy could remove it.

This move made Daniel's aura decrease drastically, but the more limbs he removed, the weaker the man got. He just hoped he could drop the man's strength before Daniel broke first…

The last thing he needs, is for Daniel to drop dead…

"~"

Scarlet's eyes widened once more, reaching out to Killua and Daniel "No! Don't do that… YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Her words may have startled Killua's sister, but the change of situation made her worry more about the boys than the sibling still on the outside.

Daniel's aura was draining drastically, at the same time as Victor's, it was a last-ditch effort to erase Victor before Daniel passes out. And while Victor's aura was decreasing faster than Daniel's, the speed of loss was at a similar percentage rate.

Daniel's complete faith was being put in a madman, well… mad-boy…

Yet, she couldn't believe her eyes. Even as Victor and Daniel continued to struggle for dominance, Daniel still trusted Killua… They could boy die if Killua, even for a second failed to keep up. A single miss would be all that's needed, for Killua to doom them both.

She can't stop her ability…

She can't pull Killua out at the last second. Once the time runs out, Tarot XIII will judge them… the winner to be decided between Daniel and Victor. Whoever has the most aura, wins. Even the tiniest sliver, could change their fate. She wants to trust Killua, but the boy's reckless abandon, makes her think otherwise.

Alluka hadn't reacted at all to the change… she mustn't be able to see what she can see. Should she tell her the bad news, or hide the fact to the very end?

Alluka took hold of Daniel's hand, whispering into the boy's ear, "I'm not too sure if you can hear this or not… but please protect big brother. I'm not sure how long you have left… but continue to be strong for him. He will stop at nothing to protect you… and I know you'll do the same for him. Please… pull through…"

"Alluka, they-"

"Killua is strong! He'll come back! He won't fail… I know it… He always does!"

Scarlet held her tongue back at the words, envious of Alluka's faith in her brother and his partner. She still believed, regardless of the current situation, that Killua and Daniel will be the last one standing…

So she will too…

"~"

Killua gestured with his left hand, forcing his partner to release Victor. He still had the upper hand, but he wanted to preserve what remained of Daniel's strength, however, he wouldn't give up until Victor was brought to his knees.

So he continued attacking, digging his claws into the man's aura. Fingers dug into the menacing aura, shredding and severing what remained of the titan he once feared. With Daniel's help, he was able to drop him down to inferior levels. Even as the man struck him back, they felt more like bee stings now, only able to at most, push him back a few feet.

He was lucky too, after the stunt he just pulled off. He felt his muscles contract on every movement, every breath sounded ghastly, heavy with tiredness. A drip of sweat lingered along his heated flesh, forced to dodge one of Victor's attacks at the last second.

The boy shifted his weight, dragging his hand along the arm, claws digging through the aura once more before flicking off the arm, Victor's arm being severed once more, although, this time it didn't come back.

Instead, Victor fell to the floor, his remaining arm taking hold of the stump, his lack of features making it impossible for him to read. Was he too weak to move…? Had Killua and Daniel won?

He wasn't too sure…

But he knew one thing for certain. He needed to secure their win, to complete the goal. Killua closes one eye once he felt the sweat drop, a stinging burning sensation rippling along his body. He curled his fingers inward, arms relaxed as he calculated every step forward… his feet shuffling due to his tiredness.

He glanced at the watch hopefully for the last time…

 _Less than two minutes to go…_

Killua stopped at Victor's feet, the man's body still hunched over. The boy brought up his hand, intending to finish his main goal. He wanted to be out of this world, to be able to hug Alluka once more, to be proud of himself…

He beat Victor against all odds; the man's remaining strength diminishing as the seconds passed. One strike was all he needed, and then the task will be completed.

Just as Killua made his last move, so did Victor. Killua's fingers missed the man by a split second, the nails cutting through what was supposed to be hair. It clipped a fraction of the aura, but not enough to weaken the desperate suicide attempt.

He held out his hand, pleading the voiceless entity to stop, "NO!"

But it hadn't, its fingers outreached, inches away from the boy who barely had any time to move. Tears fell freely as he was forced to chase after him, but no matter how fast he could move… it was too late.

On the fifth step, Killua could only watch as Victor plunged his ethereal fingertips through Daniel's body, right where his heart would've been. In a desperate attempt, even though he knew it was far too late… he willed his body to move, Killua's eyes darkening as he caught up, Victor unable to move due to how weak his form was now.

His fingers curled around the man's neck, not wanting to let him go with a quick neck break, a curtsy instant death. He wanted the man to suffer, even if it wasn't real… his fingers found a purchase, digging into the ethereal flesh. With his claws, he dug inward, exerting all his strength to effectively rip Victor's head off…

It came off with ease, not a pop or a geyser of blood to signify the damage. The man's body collapsed, falling onto its knees before collapsing to its sides. Killua wasted no time, discarding the head, even as it disintegrated into tiny particles… left to be dealt with no one.

He pushed his body to be beside Daniel's, holding onto the boy whose body slowly joined the rest of the world. He clung to him, desperately hoping that he could prolong the evitable moment. Killua sobbed silently into the crane of the boy's neck, every second feeling like an eternity had passed by.

He failed… and now he has to watch not only himself, but Daniel's body rot as well… he had to see his terrified sister's reaction to their final moments of existence pass by her. As soon as he's gone, nobody would be able to stop his family from taking her away again…

He won't even be able to say goodbye to Gon… Sakura… Kurapika… or even that dork, Leorio! He failed… all he could do now, was wait for the moment he was pulled back into the real world.

There was a tap at his back, the boy's head turning, expecting Mr Dandy to be behind him. Instead, what he found was a child's shadow, standing before him. It hadn't occurred to him… he thought it would have joined alongside the other body, combining to make a single body.

But it hadn't… instead, it lingered as a separate entity, one which Killua could now hold in his arms. Even if he failed… at least he could hold Daniel's childlike body as a last fleeting moment, a wishful thought…

Even if he doesn't get to hold the boy out there before they pass, at least he could do it in here. He clung to Daniel, waiting for the moment before he was booted back into the real world…

What he instead got was a message reverberating throughout his body, is flesh feeling the sound just as much as much as his ears heard it. His eyes widened at the news, the tears almost stopping…

"We… won…"

Killua closed his eyes, hoping that the next moment he opens them; he'll see a blinding light searing his vision, a smile from Alluka and Daniel's warm expression to greet him.


	37. Not so free

Not all's well that ends well for Killua. Iason and Gon share a moment while in the kitchen, although, the pounding one's heart isn't good for said place, Gon doesn't exactly have boundaries…

 **A/N:** So… I been playing Resident Evil 2 Remake a lot… a little too much…

* * *

Scarlet was forced to turn around at the last five seconds, holding out her hands to stop Tarot XIII from activating. She knows she can't stop it by any means necessary, but both Victor and Daniel have gotten really weak. She was scared of the outcome, and if that meant she had to go against her own ability, she'll do it.

Mr Dandy came to life, eyes glowing as the last drop of sand fell through the hourglass. Its eyes turned to now face Daniel and Killua, teeth moving to speak, even though he was nothing more than a hollowed husk, a skeleton which was dressed exquisitely "The time of judgment has come…"

When he brandished his scythe, Scarlet grabbed it, pleading for the creature to stop, but he wouldn't listen, his movements acting on impulse. With a flick of his wrist, the hourglass morphed into a scale, Daniel's aura being forced to split in two.

"Please… DON'T!"

Tears fell as all she could do was now watch Daniel's aura be judged against Victor's, the differences in weight impossible to be told by her own judgement. She can't perfectly tell who has won, only Tarot XIII could do so… and his expression before doing so, was impossible to judge.

The scale never tipped in anyone's favour, only acting as a stand for the two being on trial, it was suspense which always held the requester's breath, one which makes Scarlet afraid to turn around.

She knew the boy was awake, his breath full of tiredness, an uneasy sense of guilt lingering in the back of the boy's mind. Had he failed…? Had he passed…? Only Tarot XIII could tell.

Alluka ran to her brother's side, holding him just in case. It would be the last time she'll ever be able to see him, and he wasn't saying anything… just clutching her closely, his fingertips digging into her back, pulling her closer than he ever could.

He knew what the outcome is going to be, not because Daniel told him… but because of the last thing he did back there. He had decapitated Victor, and no amount of aura could save him from that… Daniel still had reserves, reserves he had kept hidden inside of Killua just in case.

It wasn't even because he didn't trust him… he put his life on the line, his mass reserves of aura forced to help Killua complete his task. He knew Killua could pull it off… and he did, just at the last minute.

But he knew better than to say anything, just in case they were wrong…

One miss step could mean their whole world, could crumble around him. That's why he clung to his sister without a single word… because he has seen false hope with his eyes… He has seen the near-death experience of a friend he trusted his life to…

The friendship of someone who clung to him with false hope, only for it to backfire and later come true…

He knows that even if he could predict when the world ends, someone close to him would slap that reality away without a second thought.

Mr Dandy finally made his move after a long minute, his eyes turning to face Scarlet. With a pause, his menacing features showed, holding out the scythe towards Daniel, as he spoke, words almost falling on deaf ears, "The boys shall live for another day. Victor's life…" Daniel's aura was shooed away, the skeleton continuing while Victor's aura was held between his skeletal fingertips, a nail piercing the fragile aura "shall cease to see the next day. He shall not, covert this boy's soul."

The group sighed in relief, Killua smiling widely at the outcome. He had done it… he had achieved the impossible. Victor can now suck a dick for all he cares because starting from now, Daniel's life was no longer on the line.

When Mr Dandy's eyes lit up, a burning hatred being directed at Victor's remaining aura, Killua's hopes and dreams were dashed.

Clenching his skeletal fingers, the aura was clasped between his claws, crushing the aura with minimal effort. The eyes felt hollow, Mr Dandy disappearing before the group's eyes, a lasting sentence left behind, with some chilling words for Killua and Scarlet to hear "He shall not find you… not unless you move."

Killua and Scarlet looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing "We need to leave, now!"

"~"

Victor clutched his chest, his ties to Daniel being severed. The act made him clench his teeth, eyes being drawn to the sky. He still knows where the boys are, he can still make it in time… he can still track them down.

The only problem was it'll take him two days to reach the Kakin Kingdom. After that… he'll take Daniel's life, then Killua's… He'll make them regret the moment they met him…

This was the last time someone will ever cross paths with him, and stab him in the back from bypassing the conditions set by his ability. Daniel was supposed to live in fear for the rest of his life, to have his most cherished memories of Ercole stripped away from him.

Now that the boy has been released, surely he'll remember everything over time. He'll have to change methods. If he can't reach Killua and Daniel in time, he'll just change his methods he'll go after Akshasamat and Zaikaria.

She had a part to play in this, probably offering advice on how to remove his _Nen_ ability. If that is the case, she'll be next on his list. He'll pry the information out of her…

Especially, Ercole, he isn't in a better position either. He must be pulling the strings behind Daniel's back. Something needs to be done on that end too. And as for Nathaniel, he knows that man will suffer the most…

Maybe he'll even gift a piece of Daniel and Killua to Nathaniel… Daniel is his son after all. It'll be his thank you gift to the man, for making his life difficult…

For taking his son away from him…

"~"

Killua rammed their stuff into the bags, uncaring of the crinkled clothes which will be a hassle to fold later. They don't know how much time they have, when or if Victor will find them.

But one thing is for certain, they needed to move further south, then escape by airship. They needed to disappear, the five of them. Once Killua packed their bags, he shuffled over to the bed, a hand finding Daniel's forehead, the back of his fingers being used to push away strands of the boy's hair.

Daniel was still asleep; the fight between himself and Victor's curse had weakened him. It will be a while before the boy is able to move once more. Killua found himself leaning over the boy, a small kiss being placed on the boy's nose.

He was just happy to know, that the boy will be safe, but it will take time for him to recuperate his strength. Daniel trusted him completely back in that world, going as far to hide his remaining strength inside him.

It turns out; now that he looks back on it… the real Daniel had been that child, and the one fighting Victor was nothing more, but an extension of his ability. That's why the boy was able to morph outside his body, stopping Victor from kicking him that one time.

The black splotches throughout that world may have been Daniel's eyes, waiting for the moment Killua came into contact them… he was waiting for him, waiting in hopes that Killua may save him.

He felt sorry for having to move Daniel like this, but there was no other choice… they had to move now, at least to get Stefan, Scarlet's child. They also, had to pack up and leave, just in case Victor tries to hunt them down.

Killua slid his hands under Daniel, supporting the boy's legs and head as he lifted him. He hadn't taken notice of his own actions, pulling Daniel close so the boy's head rested against his chest.

With both bags now strapped to his back, and Daniel in his arms, he joined the others, hoping that they were ready too.

"~"

The evening was young, Iason in the one place he felt he could escape from his feelings. Ever since the _bathhouse incident_ , Gon and Sakura have been more open around him. It's not that he doesn't like being involved…

He just didn't realise that Gon was that bad. Maybe he was so used to it, that his mind didn't address what was happening, the way Gon would become super touchy around Sakura… the genuine kisses of affection. Or was he was a prude until the _incident_?

He can't really gauge it right now, not while his hands flowed with his motions, the constant tapping of a knife against the wooden board lulling his thoughts. He wasn't doing this out of purpose, he just felt he needed to take a step back, and access where his boundaries should be…

Regardless of whether or not, Gon comes in like a wrecking ball…

So far, he likes the physical attraction of both Gon and Sakura, and he does enjoy the mental stimulation the two provide. Mostly on Sakura's end, considering he has asked him for assistance with _Nen_. The boy still wants to keep it a secret from Gon, and considering he is the only one, other that Gon who is aware of its existence, he was the best option Sakura had at the time.

Now that they've entered a trifecta relationship, he thought that would change. It hasn't really changed, at all…

Sakura is the only one really asking him for what he wants and doesn't want in the relationship. But he keeps denying the request. He doesn't know where he wants to put the boundaries yet. He's enjoying all the physical touching, including the over-enthusiastic side coming from Gon's end.

Gon has a way of stepping over that boundary at any given moment…

Thankfully, not in a way that makes him feel disgusted with himself. He likes Gon's casual approach when it comes to getting touchy-feely.

The only surprising thing he has learned during this whole deal is neither one has approached him sexually. Whether that's because one of them didn't want to bring it up, mainly Sakura, or they didn't know how to do so… it was up to Iason to gather that information.

Iason heard the sound of feet moving through the living room, the heavy thuds giving away who it was long before they spoke, "What are you making for dinner?"

The boy mewled at the affection that followed. The light bump of one's nose against his cheek, the arms wrapped around his sides, rubbing his bare chest in an affectionate manner, along with the sweet kiss against his cheek showed him one of the many reasons he enjoyed Gon's company.

If he weren't cutting something right now, he'd relax into the touch.

But frankly speaking, falling limp while holding a sharp knife is not good for anyone, "Either stir-fry, pasta or a rice type dish… not sure at the moment."

Gon pat Iason's stomach, acknowledging the options being provided.

"My stomach isn't a pair of bongos you can play…" _Hypocrite… I thought of Gon's butt being a nice pair of bongos. I even went as far to wonder if they'll ripple like water… if they were soft…_ His thoughts lingered back to the moment he wrapped his legs around Gon during the kiss. _They were definitely soft…_

Iason mentally slapped those thoughts away, not wanting a repeat of that situation right now. He's supposed to be cooking… Not thinking of what he wouldn't mind doing with Gon right now.

Gon on other-hand had different ideas, "Nuh-uh, your tummy is soft like jelly. I like patting it…"

"Not as soft as Sakura…" _I did not just say that out loud!_

"Sakura is really soft…" Gon hummed out loud, one hand being used to innocently running along his cheek, scratching away at the slight awkwardness of talking about Sakura while he isn't in the room with them.

 _OH NO, I did say that out loud!_

"But I like rubbing his belly just as much as yours, Iason…"

Iason felt his cheeks flush at the confession, his mind unable to rationalise a reason to stop Gon's pure intent. He could only imagine the smile that came along with it, or what Gon would do if he said: **don't stop**. _Boundaries… where are you at boundaries? I need help here…_

Unable to get a response from his **boundaries** , the boy sighed, feeling defeated on the matter, "Alright… I won't stop you, as long as you… don't stop me…"

"Yay…"

 _That was ungodly levels of cuteness right there…_ Thinking he could take a moment to relax, Gon's hands instead circled around his tummy, the touches being soft, even though he knew from firsthand experience, those were anything but soft.

He sighed in content, allowing Gon to get away with murder…

The murder of his dignity… _It's going to be a long night…_

Gon had a reason as he came into the room, to ask if Iason has seen Sakura, but he instead got distracted by the desire to pull the boy closer, to touch his soft figure. _I wonder if I should ask him about what happened in the bath. I wanna know more things I can do to the both of them…_

Gon's motions stopped for a second, hips swaying from side-to-side, wondering if he should ask that question when he originally wanted to ask about Sakura's whereabouts. The boy's brain fizzled at the question, his mind being forced to focus on the original intent "Do you know where Sakura is?"

 _I do… but I also promised Sakura I wouldn't say anything…_ "He went out for a bit to the park, he should be back soon."

"Aww… I wouldn't mind going with him. Maybe even drag you outside with us…"

"The last time I went out, I got into a relationship…" It was mainly a joke he wanted to put out, in a tone he hoped would come off as sarcastic to Gon. Unfortunately, Gon took differently. Maybe it was how he said it… or the moment he used it, but given the boy's follow up concern, it sounded like Gon just didn't understand the sarcastic undertone.

"Are you ok with being with us… we didn't push you."

"For the last… seven-thousand times, yes… I'm ok with this. VERY ok with this…" He felt his cheeks flush redder, being forced to admit his desires was taking a toll on him. Not in a bad way, just admitting his feelings made some of his walls crumble… at least the ones Gon hadn't destroyed yet. "I like the two of you…" _even if I get jealous at times…_ "I want…"

"I want to be with you…" Iason turned to look at Gon, hoping he wouldn't catch the boy's smile. However, Gon was smiling. It took his breath away, but not his voice, which was an unstoppable train of thought at this point, "you two, not just you… physically and mentally. Well, maybe not physically, physically, because I'm not ready yet. Touching is ok… as well as hugging and kissing but-" He stopped himself, he was babbling in a very, VERY confessional manner… it's just the boy's smiling gaze caught him off. His mind went somewhere else, and his lips continued moving, confessing all his sins "I was babbling…"

Iason closed his eyes when he saw the boy's smug expression, he didn't need to correct himself. Gon already knew what he meant; the extra words just made the boy react with something else… curiosity "What do you mean by _physically, physically_?"

"I'm…" Iason looked away, turning back to his earlier action, "I… I need to think about it."

"It's ok…" Gon hugged Iason, smiling into the boy's neck, "I want you to feel comfortable around us. I know from first-hand experience, you kiss better when you're not put on the spot…"

"Normal people don't admit that Gon…"

Gon playfully slapped the boy's tummy, "I don't care… You kiss better when you're not under pressure…"

 _I would kill, just to have Sakura open that door right now, and scold Gon._ His wish was never granted, the boy coming back an hour later, to the meal Gon and Iason had prepared for the three of them.

"~"

Scarlet heard it before she saw it, the whine of the alarm set to go off the moment the lock was forced open. It was set like that to disturb her sleep, to wake her up the moment someone tried to break in her home.

Only those who are aware of _Nen_ , know how to use and access its wide ray of benefits, can hear the eerie sound. It's a warning to those who step into this house, to prepare themselves.

But now that the lock had been broken, and Scarlet wasn't home at the time, could mean only one thing… Stefan was in danger. Forcing the broken door open, she yelled at the top of her voice, "Stefan…?"

She ran up the stairs, Killua forced to check to see if there was anyone waiting in the hallway for them, waiting to ambush them the moment they stepped in the home. They could have been simple things, ones unable to hear the sirens call considering the lock to the door had been burned off by fire, possibly a blowtorch.

It had been melted, what was left of it to be used as a warning for others…

Killua quickly moved into the first room, a waiting room for those waiting for Scarlet's _readings_ , he placed Daniel on the couch before ordering Alluka to stay by Daniel's side just in case, the last thing they needed was for someone to surprise them.

He went into the next closest room, Scarlet still being heard from upstairs. While she was calling out for Stephan to answer her, the boy found a circular table in the middle of the room, with a seer's orb resting on the table. If it weren't for Scarlet's worried voice, he would have laughed at the terrible prop.

She obviously didn't use it, only acting as though she was _convening with the spirits_ to answer their pleas. But that wasn't the only thing that was on the table, a small sheet of paper rested on the table. Killua picked up the paper, unfolding it, even though it was directed to a name other than Clarets Sutton.

 **For Scarlet Von Delkofer**

Whoever this person is, he knows Scarlet's true name… and it's not Scarlet Sutton, its Scarlet Von Delkofer, a name he would recognise even without context. His father accepted a fair few assassination requests from him.

He only knew about that because of his father's knowledge of the situation, and now he looks back on it, he may have discovered a piece of information as to why his father hates Vastorie.

Vastorie would've had to have known Scarlet's full name… He might just be the reason Baron Hinrick Von Delkofer, was murdered. Wait, the story Vastorie spoke about involving the _children streetwalkers_ , might also be linked here. He doesn't have enough information to link the dots, but it could blow a hole in a conspiracy hidden away from the public's eye.

That man had his hands in everyone's pockets, even the Zoldycks…

Nothing was apparently sacred to Hinrick…

Killua flicked the paper open, viewing the contents. It was addressed to Scarlet:

 **Dear Scarlet,**

 **You may have left me for dead, but I will hunt you down to the ends of the world, even if I have to go to the Dark Continent...**

"The Dark Continent…?" Killua hummed, eyes returning to the letter.

 **Come to the abandoned factory 50 kilometres to the south-west, if you want Stefan back. You have until the end of tonight, or the boy will be nothing more than charcoal…**

 **Just like the lock to your door…**

 **You are to come alone; any interference will result in the death of your child.**

 **Sincerely, A**

Killua's eyes narrowed at the letter A. It could stand for so many names, but the fact they directly mention Scarlet's full name means that they, know her personally. He should break the news to Scarlet before any assumptions are made, "Scarlet, get down here. Your son has been captured…"

It didn't take long for the older woman to respond, a loud thud upstairs, followed by running "No! No! No!" She cried out, already asking questions long before Killua could see her, "What did they say? Is Stefan ok? Where did you get the information?"

"You need to read the letter…"

Killua crossed his arms at the noise that followed, it sounded like Scarlet fell down the stairs. He impatiently tapped his arms, mulling over the information being provided. Who could 'A' be… what could he possibly want from Scarlet…? Would she even accept his offer to help? The sooner they deal with this, the better chance they have of avoiding Victor…

Scarlet wasted no time once she met face-to-face with Killua, almost ripping the paper out of boy's hands.

"A thank you would have been nice…"

Scarlet hadn't listened at all, her eyes focused only on the obvious ransom note. Even though it didn't declare how much money they wanted, 'A' was looking for Scarlet, and they wanted her as the ransom fund.

It was weird to say in the least; once they have her… they have absolutely no reason to keep Stefan alive. She must be aware of this information. But going by her reaction, she's not going to see it.

 _It's going to be a long night…_


	38. Hunting Tribulations

Killua promises to help Scarlet, only if she trusts him for help.

* * *

"How much of this have you read?"

"Enough to know, that you're about to make a mistake…" Killua argued, his voice controlled, mellowed out. He could see it in her eyes, she was about to make the worst decision of her life. There was no guarantee that 'A' was going to let Stefan go…

Not when they wants Scarlet…

He had to be the reasonable one in this situation, even if his earlier actions were unreasonable, "Listen, you can't think to go in there alone. 'A', wants you. How do you plan on getting Stefan out there alive… you need a way to-"

"My life for his… Clearly, this person has a grudge against me, or should I say, my father. Considering his dead, I'm the only way they'll be able to get their revenge on. I can get Stefan out, you just need to contact Vastorie and-"

"Not possible, for many reasons. Vastorie has shut off all contact from _us_."

"Why…?"

"His family… His reasoning is because of _who_ is targeting us right now, as we speak. I'm not talking about 'A', I'm talking about the person's aura you just removed. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave. You'll be able to get into contact with Vastorie, but we won't. So, I'll help you, and you'll help us. From what I can tell so far, Vastorie has contacts everywhere, so he should be able to pull some strings for all of us. Once we save Stefan, you make a call, and ask him to get us tickets out of here as soon as possible…"

"WHO, exactly did I just help save Daniel from…?"

"His full name… is Victor Tempest. He is Vastorie's father, and the very reason why we are in this mess."

"Wait, hold on… why is Vastorie's father threatening you? Why does he intend to hurt his grandson?"

"We don't know the full story… but Nathaniel believes you'll be able to help us."

"How exactly…? I've never heard of Victor Tempest until now…"

Killua calmed his nerves down; they should be getting out of here as soon as possible. But to get her on their side… he needs to get her to trust him. Looking up, he made sure to keep the woman's attention, "You know a side of Vastorie we aren't aware of; if you _are_ the daughter of Baron Hinrick Von Delkofer… I am well aquatinted of your family's past. My father took on many contacts from your father, as his _go-to_ assassin. I was never assigned to kill one of his targets… considering I was around two when he died… but if I was older, I would've had to assassinate someone for your father…"

"Who, exactly is your father…?"

"Silva… Zoldyck…" When the woman's eyes widened, Killua stated his full name "My full name is Killua Zoldyck…"

"Is Daniel aware of this…?"

"Yes…"

"And his ok with this…?"

Killua paused, closing his eyes to think about how Daniel feels about his past. The boy wished he could undo all of his sufferings, but it just wasn't feasible. Relaying all that information to Scarlet right now just isn't possible, not with their current time limit. They have less than two hours for Scarlet's meeting deadline…'

Basic information is all he can provide right now, "Yes…"

Scarlet held the boy's gaze, thinking the situation over. He couldn't say much, not while her son was in danger, "I understand…" He could see the click in her eyes, the mutual agreement between them coming into play. She was going to agree to a deal, hopefully, one he likes, "You would have gotten training in _that_ , correct?"

"You would be correct…"

"You save Stefan, and I'll kill 'A'…"

"Wait, what? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"The fact you're with Daniel and was willing to go as far to risk your life to save him proves that you were pushed into that role. You may be willing to kill 'A', but I won't let you stain your hands, just because you're willing to do so…"

Scarlet held out her hand for Killua, "You save Stefan, and I'll kill them… deal?"

Killua uncrossed his arms, an exaggerated sigh escaping his lips as he took her hand "Deal… I'll keep my presence hidden, keep them talking until I find an opening to save your son. I just need a split second." Electricity sparked between the boy's fingertips, the woman's eyes widening at the reveal, "as long as they don't have _Nen_ users on their side that can detect me, I'll be able to stun them long enough to rip Stefan out of their grip… and I can do it all without hurting him."

The woman nodded at the information being provided to her, "If you help me save my son… I'll get us all out of here." With a shake, the deal was made, Killua's smile widening. Now all he needs to do is make sure Alluka and Daniel remain here. The last thing he needs is for them to drop themselves into danger.

He should have more than enough aura to get in at least one **thunderbolt** in, as long as they remain unwise of his presence.

Killua kneeled before his sister and Daniel, his hands reaching out to hug Alluka close, "I know I've asked a lot from you tonight, but I just need your help one last time…" Killua reached out with one hand to touch Daniel's forehead, noticing the boy's temperature had gone down significantly.

He might be out for a while, but at least now, he won't have to worry about losing his boyfriend. He was safe and hopefully, too weak to move… to try to save him from this situation, "Look after Daniel while I'm gone, I'll be back as soon as I can." A warm smile graced his lips, the hand that was once on Daniel's head, now reached out to touch, to pull back Alluka's hair. With a press of his lips, Alluka giggled at the affection she adored so much.

It seems Killua no longer cared that someone else was in the room.

Daniel kept pushing Killua to be free to show his emotions, and while that was making her really jealous now, her brother is still giving her attention as well. Her brother was kissing her forehead, not Daniel's "I'll continue to look after him, big brother. I don't want my big brother to lose his reason to smile everyday…"

Killua felt his cheeks heat up; why was his sister tormenting him in front of Scarlet? He just wants to make sure they are safe, that's all… Sure he risked his life to save Daniel, but that was hardly a reason for her to be cheesy. He just wanted to save Daniel… he would've done the same for Gon… or any of his friends.

They mean as much to him as Daniel… Alright, he was secretly lying to himself, just a little. Daniel did mean a lot to him, but that was because he grew on him. Yes, he was in love with Daniel… but at the same time, there was absolutely no reason to bring that up now…

He is a teen with normal feelings and infatuations… not an overly obsessive teen watching their sempai from the shadows while brandishing a knife. Totally not like that…

As Killua pulled back his hand, Alluka's smile remained. He promises to make it up to her, to spend more time with his sister once they've escaped the Kakin Kingdom.

She has done a lot for him, and he has been neglecting her happiness for a while now. His reasoning was mainly because he spent way too much time trying to track Scarlet down. Drawing his attention back to the woman, her smile gave away her hidden agenda.

Clearly, she had something to say to him…

Unfortunately for her, she'll not get the satisfaction of a response, "We should leave now…"

"~"

The roads were quiet, the footsteps between the two unmatched. Killua's were as silent as his words, unspoken. Scarlet would've have been scared if it weren't for what had happened earlier.

His words and actions were gentle, showing compassion, care and concern for those closest to him. While he may act like he has a cold exterior, Alluka and Daniel seem to bring out this other side to Killua.

He was a killer with compassion…

Was it hard to come to term with…? Sure, but she's seen this happen before, a similar situation a long time ago. Twelve years… maybe less since she saw those dark eyes looking down on her.

Not out of anger, rage… or hatred, but out of pity. Vastorie was his name, but his husband… now that's where she could see the compassion come from. _Is Daniel like Nathaniel…?_

"Hey?!" Killua's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, the woman forced to give him her undivided attention, "Spit it out…"

"What…?"

"What you wanted to say earlier…" Killua paused briefly, his eyes darting to the horizon, the sky as dark as a cave "you wanted to know why I'm like this?"

"How about I instead tell you something else…"

Silence fell between the two, Killua forced to gauge between idle talk, and silence for the next half an hour. They had to set a pace the two could move while conserving as much as their remaining strength. There was absolutely no point reaching the mark in less than 10 minutes if they were going to be too weak to fight. So he chose to engage in conversation, forced into a topic he was unsure where it would lead to, "go ahead…"

"Before your request, there was another… involving two boys. One, full of malicious aura, a seething hatred spewing forth like an active volcano; he was a Hunter, and the other was supposed to be a requester… but I turned them down."

"Oh…? What happened…?"

"He cried, begging, pleading with me to help save him… There was no one around the boy, as close as this one… but they couldn't use _Nen_. There was nothing I could do at the time…"

 _Wait a second… this sounds familiar…_

"The Hunter was practically at death's door, but he held on as if he was waiting for someone. Everyone there kept alluding to two others, but unless they were there I-"

"Couldn't do anything…" Killua laughed; he felt like he knew who the story was alluding to. There was no way of denying it, he knew, who exactly was Scarlet's last request, "Gon Freecss…"

"You know him?"

"Know him…? He's my best friend of almost two years. Those two boys they were talking about, it was Daniel and myself."

"It's a small world…"

Killua laughed once more, "definitely…"

"In that case, you may have been the only one in that situation, who had a chance at saving him…"

"Me…?" Killua waved the compliment away, his heated cheeks almost giving about his past affection for the boy in question. "I couldn't save him…"

"It would be a similar scenario, just you would have had to help Gon, fight himself… his inner struggles."

Killua completely dismissed the topic, not wanting to be reminded that if he were there, he would've had a chance to save Gon personally. But the outcome he pursued was even better, he got to be with his sister and Daniel… to convince his butlers that Daniel was there for him as a person, not a tool who he hoped to gain his trust with… to ultimately use his power for Daniel's own gains, "Gon's fine by the way…"

"I heard…"

There was a sweet silence that overcame the two, Killua speaking up once more, "what's the moral of the story?"

"Moral…? There really isn't any… It's just… being in a position where you have the means to help save someone, but the conditions in order to save said person aren't met… well, it can eat at you. It has… or a long time with me."

"Your childhood…?"

"Yes, and-"

"Save it for Daniel…"

"Huh, why…?"

"Look, I'm not trying to be an asshole. Originally we were going to meet you, and Daniel was going to ask for your connection with his father's history. He wanted to learn the truth about Vastorie, so there's no point telling me… I'm just here for the rollercoaster ride."

"That's a weird way of putting it."

"Well," Killua frowned slightly, "I've had a long few weeks."

"Why don't you talk to me about it, we have time to kill…"

"I rather not…" Killua looked away, closing his mind from the emotions that wanted to be released. He isn't repeating that part of his life again. He can look forward now without needing to worry about it any longer…

Daniel is safe, Alluka will be safe, and now they need to tie up loose ends with 'A', save Stefan and be on their way. There is actually something he could ask, "Why _do_ you visit a lot of orphanages and homeless people?"

"Why, you don't like dealing with those who've been left for dead by society…?"

"I'm a Zoldyck… Not only do we wipe our ass with money, as long as we get paid, my family doesn't care who they kill…"

"Really…?" Scarlet asked in disbelief, Killua's dry tone almost made seem like truthful sarcasm. But considering his family had contracts from her father, he would've have paid out of the ass to keep them on his good books.

"That was a joke…"

"A brutally honest joke at that…"

Killua let out a huff of annoyance, yes his family had no boundaries when it came to their job, but it wasn't _brutally honest_ , it was a fact. They do not care or value life enough to consider the opposite, to build a bridge that would possibly benefit them more, "Money isn't everything…"

"Well, as the saying goes, it's easier to cry in a Mercedes than it is on a bicycle…"

Killua broke out into laughter, Scarlet's expression softening from the tune of the boy's voice, "I did it out of sympathy. Ever since… well, ever since I met Nathaniel, he kinda brought me up like this. He was one of my main benefactors, going as far as to visit _us_ from time to time. I wanted to give back after everything that was done for me… I wanted to make up for those who've had everything taken away from them… even if my father had _nothing_ to do with their current position…"

Killua hummed at the information, acknowledging the fact that she grew up in a similar environment to him, treated like a tool to keep her papa happy. Although, he feels like there is something else she's leaving out, and that information will help Daniel understand a little more about his father.

"Actually, now that I think about it… I'm sure I met Daniel when he was younger, although, now looking back at it, he kinda does look like his father."

"Really, I told you his name… and showed him to you? It took you to see him again, to believe me?!"

"No, what I mean is he really does look like his father. Uncanny in appearance, but judging by your opinion, he acts nothing like him."

"So… What?" Killua quizzed, an eyebrow being raised. What exactly has he given away?

"So, Vastorie and Zaikaria invoke this sort of _rage_ , yet Daniel and Nathaniel's name doesn't."

"So…?"

"You deeply care about those two. Considering Daniel doesn't act like Vastorie or Zaikaria, it means his personality would lean more towards Nathaniel's, caring… nurturing…"

Killua didn't like this, being inspected, to find a reason for why he chooses who he sides with. She was analysing Daniel, just so she could find out why he was so close to that boy and one of his fathers. Does he idolize Nathaniel? Sure… he couldn't exactly deny it.

When the shit hits the fan, that man was the only one standing by, offering help when he could. Even to this day, he was at Killua's beck and call. Without the information sent to them by Nathaniel, they wouldn't have been able to link anything.

He was their guide… their unyielding mentor.

However, Killua suspects that isn't what Scarlet wants to hear… she has this undeniable undertone, a question lingering that she has yet to reveal. She is thinking, that Killua will ask himself for her. She wanted to see exactly, how discerning he could be…

"You want to know if I'll choose Daniel's family over my own… even when I'm _disgusted_ with Zaikaria's and Vastorie's treatment not only towards me but how they disregard each other's feelings, for their own… Don't you?"

Scarlet frowned at the question. Not only, had the boy had figured out what she secretly wished to know… he turned the question back on her. She half expected it, but what surprised her even more, was Killua did answer her lingering question, "I would choose Daniel's family over my own…"

The boy ran one hand through his hair, settling on his neck with an apparent blush. He would choose another family over his own, for selfish reasons; reasons if he was questioned years ago, he would actively deny. Experience is a serious game changer.

If it weren't for this eye-opening adventure, he would've never come to this conclusion. His family wants obedience at all costs, while he wants freedom…

However, he would never say that out loud, so instead, he offered something else. A reason, he found could end all topics, "He not only accepted me for who I am, going as far to request I stay with his son, knowing the danger his child would be in… he also…" Killua's eyes met Scarlet's, "He accepted my sister…"

Scarlet hummed, even without the full picture, she understood the boy's situation. He considers loved ones more important than simplistic dreams…

He cherishes the adventure, not the end destination. Killua wants to get back on his adventure with Daniel, but first… he promised to help her save Stefan. Assassin or not, he didn't live out his life like he was trained to do, but rather… Using his own skills forced upon him, he wants to find a better way to live out his own life…

Daniel isn't his stepping stone…

He is a part of this boy's life, and from the sounds of things, Zaikaria and maybe even Vastorie wanted to snuff this change in the boy's life out. Whether they deemed the relationship as a threat to Daniel's life or not, something has changed if Zaikaria told Killua about her, instead of forcefully bringing Daniel to her…

She gave up on her overprotective nature, to let Killua save her brother from this change. However, she still doesn't know if given the news about how weak her brother had become before Scarlet met him, would still relinquish her brother's protection over to Killua…?

Something tells her that's a hard **no** , but she doesn't know the whole picture yet. She only knows that Daniel trusts Killua, just not why… She'll have to ask the boy personally when she can.

For now, they have an end goal, and it was less than 5 minutes away now.

"~"

Killua snuck in from a broken window, carefully avoiding the possibility of making any form of noise. He curled toward the floor, eyes scanning the darkness for any type of guard. There were no voices to be heard, just an eerie silence that screamed danger…

Maybe he shouldn't have allowed Scarlet walk through the front door. There was no time to ponder their mistakes, he had to move now, to get as high as possible, to hope that wherever 'A' is standing right now, it would be on the lower floor… and not the higher ground. It's harder to hit someone from their blind spot when they are at your eye level than it is to do it from above them.

Killua quickly crossed the room, pressing his body against the wall. His head tilted around the corner, hoping that he'll find stairs soon. _Another hallway… damn…_ crossing the pathway, he continued on his journey, hoping that he finds a way up soon.

"~"

Scarlet pushed the front door entrance open, expecting to see her son alive and well. She doesn't know what kind of person 'A' will be. He could be a monster, one that has already pierced Stefan's skin, damaging his body to the point he'll now forever have scars.

She hopes that isn't the case, but she had this undeniable churning in the pit of her stomach. Hopefully, this ends well, and everyone involved can walk away from the situation still alive… including herself.

She trusts Killua, enough to know he won't make a mistake here…

But herself, not so much; Stefan means the world to her. A world she still wishes to improve… where they are out of danger. The door swung open with ease, her shoes clacking against the forsaken hallways. It marked the location of her movements. She would've been quieter, but doing so may have increased the chances of her son being in danger.

She heard the voice as if eyes had been following her the moment she stepped into the building, a voice charming… controlled to suit a personality that didn't seem fit for the situation.

"Ahh… you finally came. I was wondering if you even cared about the child's life."

"Let Stefan go… you want me, I'm here… so the child doesn't serve a purpose anymore."

"Mommy, don't come here. The bad man-"

"Silence!" there was an ear defending sound, the walls echoing the noise of a child being slapped. The man held none of his strength back. However, given the circumstances, she's more worried about the man being able to use _Nen_ , rather than leaving a mark at this point.

Not because she doesn't care about her child's wellbeing, she does. She was just more worried about running into the room. She doesn't know how the person will react to seeing her coming toward them. They may slit Stefan's throat… or worse, baptise him. The last thing she needs is her son to be scarred beyond healing.

"I'm surprised, _mommy_ hasn't run in yet… do you not care for the child's safety."

"What's stopping you from slitting Stefan's throat as soon as I find you?"

"I could do it either way if you like-"

"No! I'm coming…" Scarlet picked up the pace; she hoped that Killua would be in position before she gets there, "Don't hurt him anymore."

"Good…" the man hummed at the plea, the sound of sobbing forcing the woman to quicken her pace. _Please be there to save him…_

"~"

Killua quietly paced himself along the walls, hunched forward so his figure doesn't get noticed. From the sound of things, there was only one other person here, the voice belonging to Stefan's captor.

It didn't sound like any man he has heard his father deal with. The voice, also sounded younger… like it belonged to someone a little younger than Scarlet. Maybe it was another victim in a similar situation to her. Why they wanted to lash out at Scarlet, he had no idea… but the sooner he finds a spot to target them, the better.

Killua came to a small viewpoint, one that provided a spot to hide out from, as well as view the enemy. He couldn't see their face, but from this angle, he should be able to still hit them.

The man spoke once more, "Scarlet… we're waiting out in the open. It can't take that long to find us…"

"What about guards…? This place is awfully quiet…"

"I don't need guards to protect me…"

When the woman round a corner, she could see why, red flecks of aura curled around one of man's hands, his face distorted by his hood. He didn't want people to know what he looks like, but the fact he had no henchman by his side was a warning sign to her.

Whatever he did to the lock, it was linked to the aura that wavered around his hand.

"Let the boy go… I'm here."

"Not yet…" The man held up a hand, curling it along her son's sobbing hair, his actions not matching his guarded figure. He would snap Stefan's neck within a heartbeat, unable to feel afraid to the woman's reaction afterwards…

"Unlike you… I came here without a need for help. I specifically asked for you to be alone…"

Scarlet held her features, hiding the truth well. She just needed to get him talking about other things, other than his belief of Killua's existence, "I came alone just like you asked, why are you stalking us…?"

"You knew…?" The man asked in disbelief, his hand resting against Stefan's cheek, "yet you never thought to show yourself to me. I've been following you for a reason, hoping to believe we could work together… you and I."

"I don't even know you…"

The man's fingers slipped under her son's jaw, digging his fingers into the boy's neck. Gasping for air, the boy pleaded once more "Runaway, mommy!"

"Hush!" Releasing his grip, his fingers instead rested against the boy's shoulder, "Tell your friend to come out of hiding…"

"I'm alone!"

"I can use _En_. I sensed both of you, the moment you were in my line of sight… either you get them to come out of hiding, or…" The fingers twitched, flames consuming his hand. The boy whimpered under his grasp, crying out loud as Scarlet held out her hand.

Killua made his move, not even waiting a moment to access the situation. Curling out his hand, electricity danced along his fingertips, being directed into his palm to collect. He had one shot, and he was about to waste it. Even if he were to show himself, that wouldn't stop them from hurting Stefan now, so rather than stunning the man, he instead flung it between Stefan and the man.

He let go of the boy, creating distance between himself and the child, his hood falling down to reveal his features.

Scarlet was frozen at the reveal, unable to believe her eyes. She thought he was dead, burned alive from her inaction to save him. Yet, the only mark that remained of that incident was the single-blind eye, and the charred burn mark now covering the surrounding area.

With a smile, he spoke, "It's been a while, oneesan…"

"A… Adam?"


	39. Sayōnara

Scarlet hadn't expected the turn of event, her brother alive… However, it comes with a consequence. How does she save both her child, and her brother…?

* * *

Scarlet's mouth gaped, her desire to kill the man that captured her child now dispersed. How does one kill the member they wished they could've saved in the past? Was this some cruel joke set up, her brother announcing his revival with the capture of her son's capture?

No, she highly doubted that. Stefan was still sobbing, scared of the person standing before them. Was it because of Adam's scar? How he was treating him earlier? Or was it due to the obvious fear in her eyes?

No, she can't be afraid. She has to talk to her brother, to get him to walk away. Killua was still in the area, unable to use his ability anymore. Now that Adam was holding Stefan once more, the sounds of her child's crying increasing in volume.

She wasted the best chance of her life, a perfect opportunity to save her child.

Killua now had perfectly hidden his presence with _Zetsu_ , hiding from prying eyes. She was scared that the boy was going to attack her brother, which gave Adam an advantage over the situation, "Who did you hire, hmm? An assassin to kill your little brother…?"

"No, it wasn't like that… I thought you were dead!"

"And replaced, apparently…"

"I didn't replace you!"

Adam grits his teeth, pulling Stefan closer. He didn't believe her for a second, not after what his master told him. Without him, he would've been nothing more than ash, "Prove it! Get your little assassin to reveal themself…"

Killua held his breath, eyes widening at the comment. If she does so, she'll lose all hopes of getting a surprise attack in. Sure, he can't lose any of his _Nen_ abilities right now… but he still can deter the man's attention.

"Do it!" Adam demanded once more, his hand being consumed by fire, "Do it, or I'll burn the kids face off…"

"Killua, show yourself! Please!"

Killua held still, closing his eyes from the betrayal. He respects the fact that Scarlet wishes to save her child's life, but without his help from the shadows, she's stifled the help she needs.

Taking a deep breath, Killua jumped over the railing, his feet landing on the lower floor without a sound, "What happened to the deal?"

His words caused Scarlet and Adam's head to snapped in the boy's directions, Killua arms crossed along his chest. Yes, Adam is clearly agitated, but talking isn't going to solve the situation at all.

Just by looking into the man's eyes, nothing will get through to him now. He is under the belief that she hired an assassin to kill him.

"You hired a kid to kill me…?"

"I'm not a kid… I'm thirteen."

"A _teen_ isn't an improvement…" Adam smirked for a moment, his mood souring soon after. "I should have listened to him… have you truly replaced me with someone else…?"

"I didn't replace you…" _Wait, who is **he** …?_ She wanted to ask the question, but she relented from her thoughts, instead opting to divert his feelings. He's being manipulated by someone powerful, "I don't even want to kill _you_! You've suffered enough… _WE'VE_ suffered enough."

"So, if you didn't figure out who I was, you would've killed me?!"

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! We've lived in _Hell_ … You've got the scars to prove it, now it's time to look forward, to make sure we don't repeat the cycle…"

"AND WHO exactly told you that now…? Hmm, Vastorie…?"

Scarlet's eyes widened, the disgust in her own brother's voice said all she needed to hear. Her brother doesn't trust that man at all, "What's he got to do with this…?"

"Everything! He worked with our father…" Adam took a step forward on every pause; Stefan was forced to match the pace, afraid to let the burning hand touch his skin, "He burned down our manor… He was the one that took you away… HE WAS THE ONE WHO LEFT ME FOR DEAD! And you think for a second, he's willing to help you?!"

"That's all lies! He would never work with that man! He is a kind, just man who-"

"Is an assassin by trade…?"

Scarlet kept her mouth shut, she knew about the man's past, but she didn't question it. The people he killed… they were monsters in their own right, much like her father. He has never raised a hand to an innocent soul, working alongside even a man like Nathaniel to better the lives of others.

That man was here to help… not destroy…

"The fact you failed to respond tells me you already know about his shady past." Adam clicked his tongue at the news; of course, his sister would continue to work with the man whom obviously had already corrupted her mindset.

Killua, on the other hand, could see through the obvious façade. The only one, whose mindset was screwed in this situation, was Adam. He is the one being manipulated, not Scarlet. "So what he's an Assassin…" He couldn't believe he was about to defend the person who hurt Daniel, but here he is… defending what he perceived in his eyes was an asshole, "You profession doesn't make you a monster, it's how you treat others. Sure, he's an asshole, but the contacts we received through his knowledge… the people his made connections with have not only helped you but for me as well…"

Scarlet's eyes widened, Adam turning around to glare at the boy in question, "you're just a kid-"

"A kid, who just happened, to also be raised in hell; my parents are assassins… my siblings are assassins… _except_ for my cute little sister! I know a _little_ about _Hellish_ parents… but two people apart of my lives… ONE who happens to be the child of Vastorie was able to _fucken_ reach out, and he showed me a completely different world! He can laugh, cry, gets angry… although, rarely; SMILE for god sake, even when he's in absolute pain! He was even able to make me smile… a stone cold monster. I ripped hearts out for a living, and he still holds my hand like an idiot… HE doesn't care what my past was like… Well, sort of. Sure, he wants to change it… BUT what he truly cares about is what I do now with my knowledge… does that sound to you like the child of a monster…?"

It looked like Adam want to say something, but he held back his tongue in disgust.

Killua didn't stop, reaching a hand out to Scarlet, "Without Vastorie's intervention, I would've never met you… I would have never gotten your help to save Daniel! You'll be under your father's grasp… And I would've been called to help murder in your father's name."

"You're just a weak kid! There's no way anyone would hire you-"

"Didn't you hear… my full name is Killua Zoldyck!" When Adam froze at the news, it gave Killua enough time to make his move. Diving forward, the boy grabbed the nearest rock, filling it with aura before throwing it at the man's face.

He pulled back, avoiding the rock that would have smashed into his face. It grazed the skin, a tip barely slicing through his numbed skin. He reached out once more, making an attempt to grab Stefan to use as a shield; instead, they were unable to graze the shirt, another entity joining the fight.

He smiled from above, cradling Stefan close.

"Who the hell are you?! Another assassin who has come to claim my life…?"

"Daniel, Daniel Darkscryer…"

"~"

Daniel shifted slightly, stirring from his tired state. He felt like his limbs were numb, but the once crushing state that reverberated from within his chest was no longer there. Either he was dead, or Killua had proved the impossible…

Considering he was in pain right now, his bets were leaning more on the latter, rather than the former. He felt himself smile, happy from the change. He wanted to sit upright, but a hand pressing down on his chest told him to stay put.

"Stay still…"

"Alluka…?"

Alluka smiled, Daniel didn't sound like he was in serious pain, which is a good sign for her brother once he returns. However, the confusion did make her a little concerned. Then again, it could be because the boy had just woken up, unable to grasp everything yet.

"Where's Killua…?"

"He's just helping Scarlet with a sudden issue..."

Daniel smiled slightly at the news, but the lack of Killua's existence did throw a wrench in his complete happiness. Then again, it was good to hear Killua was helping someone. The same person who just saved his life… "So he found Scarlet…"

"Yup," Alluka chimed in, her smile giving even Gon's a run of his money, "He would have stayed by your side, but Scarlet's child got kidnapped while trying to save you…"

"I should help it was-" As Daniel tried to get up, Alluka stopped him once more, "No, big brother told me to look after you. You should rest after what you two went through…"

"Wait, what did Killua go through?"

"He'll explain it better. You should rest…" When Daniel laid back down, Alluka continued, "I wanted to say something… being on this trip, even with the constant threats, I wanted to say… I'm glad to see that you're ok. My brother was relieved to hear you were going to be ok… he has been smiling a lot thanks to you. Also, he now lets himself freely show his emotions. He kissed me on the forehead while Scarlet was in the room…"

"Daww…" Daniel's smile widened, that was good news. His partner was opening up a lot more, even when he would complain about the _embarrassing_ situation. The fact that Alluka was benefiting from these changes as well, made the scene extra special, "I'm glad…" The boy sat up, and even though Alluka was protesting, he still wanted to sit upright, to at least be somewhat comfortable with what he was about to do.

Daniel hugged Alluka, his fingers roping around the girl's hair, holding her as close as he could without triggering the numb muscle still locked up after falling into a deep slumber. He cherished the moment, and Killua's sister had done so too. She squirmed in his arms with love and affection, really happy to see _him_ awake.

Those feelings bubbling in his chest, really made him want to pick up Alluka and swing her around in the air. But now was not the time, not while he has worrying thoughts still lingering on his mind.

All he could remember was the call; his body rejecting his desire to stay awake the moment Killua had left the room. However, the voice that once demanded him to sleep was now silent, not even a whisper in his ears.

What exactly went on while Scarlet was exorcising Victor's _Nen_? Why when he tugged on his string of aura linking the two, could he barely feel Killua's aura? Was it because the boy was so far away from him, or was it more sinister? His boyfriend was so weak; he was barely able to detect the flow of aura…

Alluka wouldn't say; she has already dismissed the topic. He knows that Killua has gone along with Scarlet to save her child, but if his partner was _weak_ and not _far away_ , he'd rather he was helping out, and not lying down.

He could try again, asking Alluka to at least give away some details. To help him ease his mind "Is everything with Killua ok?"

"Yeah, his fine…"

"I'm unable to feel the connection between us… it was an unconscious decision made by me. It made for some very awkward situations during our travel… However, I'm mainly worried about Killua. He's not weak because of me… is he?"

"Ahh…"

"Alluka…?"

The girl frowned as she looked away, contemplating on whether or not to tell Daniel. She knows he deeply cares about her brother, but Killua did say to make sure Daniel was looked after. If she tells him that Killua had looked a little tired after the whole ordeal, he may go after him. Letting out a sigh, against her better judgement she said something that would hopefully ease Daniel's troubling thoughts "Big brother was a little tired after saving you, but his ok. They don't plan on doing anything dangerous. They are going to save Stefan from a kidnapping…"

"Totally not dangerous…" Daniel winced from his own sarcastic voice. That sounded a little too close to how Killua would've reacted. He could see that boy responding with snarky sarcasm, especially after hearing someone he cares about was putting themselves in danger "How about Scarlet, is she strong…?"

"She is, so big brother is safe…" Alluka pressed her hand against Daniel, hoping that the boy will relax. He didn't, but on the other hand, he hadn't moved either.

He offered a weak smile, a hand being placed on her forehead, "Can I trouble you for some water…"

"Alright, but don't move. I promised I would look after you while he is away."

Daniel nod, the pang in his chest conflicting with his true goal. He just wants to make sure Killua is safe. That's all… If he loses track of Killua or their connection gets stronger, he'll come right back, apologise and make it up to Alluka once he gets better.

As soon as the girl left, Daniel threw off the covers, jumping out the window as soon as he opened it. He'll definitely make it up to Alluka.

When Alluka came back with a cup of water, her mouth dropped in mortification, "He's going to kill me…"

"~"

Killua's eyes narrowed at his boyfriend standing just above them, holding onto a scared Stefan who was clinging onto the boy. Even though Daniel was in serious danger, the way he held onto Stefan, helped ease his fears.

Although, it brought more worrying news:  
First, why didn't Adam detect his presence…?  
Second, why couldn't he feel Daniel coming a mile away…?

As much as he wanted to ponder the situation, the fact that Adam was already making his move worried him more.

"Give me back the kid, kid!"

Daniel quickly backed out the room, trusting Killua more than himself right now. He may be weak, but now that the hostage situation has changed into a two-on-one fight, he was less worried. It was a good thing he escaped.

Killua quickly adjusted to the man's movements, blocking the man from continuing any further. As much as Daniel was helping them right now, it's still not going to stop him from chastising the boy for putting himself in danger "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping you…?"

"You should be back at the house, and resting!" Killua took a swipe at Adam, making him distance himself further from his partner. He can sort of gauge Adam's _En_ field. The man briefly mentioned he could _sense_ them the moment they were in **his line of sight**. That means, he has roughly a range of up to forty-meters, and as long as he can't learn where Daniel is from his voice, his boyfriend should still be safe… as long as he gets out of here.

However, by gauging the prior situation to this scenario… Daniel won't last that long. He is weak… there was no doubt in his mind that by forcing a clash of aura between Victor and Daniel, he was utterly drained of all strength…

He'll have to make it quick, and Scarlet needs to be the one to help him do so. Yes, Adam is her brother. But that went out the window the moment he threatened Stefan's life. She needs to make a decision now… or possibly lose both.

And considering his boyfriend's life is on the line, he will not lose Daniel either "Make a choice, your son or your brother's!" Killua grit his teeth, hoping that she will not choose her brother's life over her own son's… not just because the boy would be able to hear in this echoic chamber, but Daniel's life was on the line to…

He didn't want to fight her, not just because of what she did for Daniel… but she was one of Daniel's chances to discover more about his father… to possibly save him from this road of loneliness… At least, that what he believes Vastorie intends to do.

He hoped that his words would get through to her, but Daniel instead spoke up, "I don't know about everything that's going on… but your son is scared. Your brother intended to hurt your son… possibly. Nope, I was right. He reacted. I can understand your fear… the fear of losing those you care about. Your brother is here, alive… and you want to save him. I want to tell you to save him… but, your son is here in my arms right now… crying. He's scared he'll lose his mother…" His approach seemed to rebuff Killua's stance, but also humanise him as well.

Scarlet's eyes widened, this whole time she wanted to save both. She wants to save Adam… she really does, but the way Daniel spoke… it reminded her of Nathaniel; The man's soft words being played back in her head.

 **Scarlet… I wish we could have done more for you. I wish we could go back in that home, to pull your brother out of that fire… but I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't find him. I can't say everything is going to be all right. It's not…**

 **I'm going to be here for you now; Vastorie and I are both going to be here for you. If you need anything, we'll try our best to ease your loss… To give you a home… a family, which we hope one day, you'll be able to call them _your family_ …**

Tears spilled from her eyes, the words that now ran loud and clear in her head, forced her to rationalise her greatest fear. The past was long gone… the brother that she loved and adored, was no longer here. He was nothing more than a shadowy presence, of the brother she once loved, a figure she can't save "I choose…"

Scarlet took a step forward towards Killua, the boy bringing up his guard, prepared to take her on. Instead, she slid her foot around and forced herself to aim for Adam, slamming her elbow into her brother's face before he knew what was going on.

The attack caused Adam's eyes to widen upon contact. Rage filled his eyes as he impacted the wall, blood expelling from his throat. He has been betrayed by everyone he's ever loved… except for the man that saved him that night. _You were right Victor Tempest… I will have to kill my sister…_

She put all her strength into the attack, hoping that she'll kill her brother in a single strike. She didn't want to draw out this fight, forcing the situation to extend longer than her heart could handle. If she didn't kill him then, Killua was her only chance now.

The fire consumed the dust, a gargling, mangled scream echoing along the building walls.

Daniel held Stefan close, his fingers covering the boy's ears. He didn't want him to suffer anymore; he wanted to see the boy live to see the next day along with his mother. He'll protect him, even if he has to throw his body in the line of fire.

Killua and Scarlet were forced to turn in the direction of the sound, Adam clutching his throat with one hand, while the other burned. Everywhere the fire touched, it consumed the area on contact, his clothes being burned away, along with the skin that was charred earlier.

If anything, it now ate at the man's skin, adding new fresh wounds. The smell of burning flesh filled Killua's nostrils. Adam's ability isn't tailored for him. It may have been brought about by his circumstances, but he isn't immune to its destructive force…

He's only ignoring the pain…

Adam slammed his hand into the floor before either of his attackers could move, the fire's consuming tendencies licking at the rotten wood littering the area, joining it's master's desire to take everyone down with him.

Scarlet grabbed Killua's hand, stopping him from charging in there to take out the man, "Please, kill my brother for me…" His mind could believe what she said before she charged in there to take on her brother alone. He wanted to rationalise the situation, but all he heard was the lingering fear and sadness being expressed in her words.

She still didn't want to do it, but she gave him permission to take her brother's life. Gritting his teeth, Killua pulled up his shirt to cover his mouth. It was a precaution, just in case the fumes from smoke from Adam's malicious fire now consuming the man's body.

The boy took a deep breath, his assassin mode taking over. With his senses heightened along with his eyes darkening, the killer instinct had taken over. Yet, deep from within him, he could sort of feel a calling. It was as if the humanistic side of him that was awakening due to the time spent with Alluka, Daniel and Nathaniel; it has been slowly cutting away at the darkness.

It was so strange feeling the contradiction starting the bubble to the surface, but at least for the moment, he won't have to worry about it affecting his current job. He ran toward the smoke, leaping in the cloudy density which would help him hide his presence. The moment Adam lets down his guard; it'll finally be over…

"~"

Scarlet held up her guard, prepared to draw out the battle for as long as Killua needed. What she witnessed broke her heart into tiny pieces. Her brother standing before him, even though the left side of his body was already burned away, his hand was still consumed by the burning rage, and she had given him the first target.

He saw nothing but enemies at this point, his hand being raised towards his sister. With a flick of his hand fire billowed out of his fingertips like a tidal wave, Scarlet forced to dodge out of the way. She barely made it in time, fire barely singeing the tips of her hair.

Adam could no longer speak, his wild eyes staring directly into hers. He has lost the ability to rationalise his emotions, along with his ability to control the fire. She can't let Daniel and Stefan stay any longer, "Daniel, take Stefan and get out of here…"

"I would… if I could move…"

"Are you pinned down?" Killua asked, Adam's eyes snapping in the direction of the voice. When the man took a step forward, Scarlet charged towards the man, using her body as a battering ram.

She managed to knock him down, but he got up again like a zombie. She was his target now, which was good. She just needed to keep his attention on him.

It seems like the man is reacting on instinct, ignoring those around him. If it weren't for Scarlet slamming into him, he would've had to deal with Adam. He'll have to remain quiet for the remainder of this fight.

"No… just drained."

Killua groaned in annoyance, his eyes trained on Adam "Damn it, Daniel!" Adam reacted to his voice again, although he turned once more in the direction of Scarlet, blocking her incoming attack. Even though her punch knocked off-guard, he swiped at her, intending to grab her sister's arm. However, he completely missed, the fires burning the air instead.

Killua moved just in case, crouching down behind a burning wood, the fire swaying in the air around them, trying to find new sustenance to consume.

The woman grabbed the hand that wasn't burning, bringing her elbow up. She connected the strike, intending to get a second strike in. Instead, the man reached out, the woman forced to grab the man's wrist before it could connect. She let out a howl of pain, the man's ability flaying the skin along her palm.

She let go at the worst time, Killua revealing himself as the smoke parted, his claws extending, intending to kill. But due to her lack of grapple, Adam turned stretching his hand out to grab Killua.

Killua ducked, the attack barely missing, but due to Scarlet's interference, he was able to complete his task, although, not in the way he intended. Scarlet slammed one of her feet down on Adam's pinning his body as she grabbed his arm once more, bitting back the screams of agony.

Adam swayed his body slightly, Killua's hand piercing the man's chest, rupturing a lung instead of the heart. Blood pooled from the fresh wounds, tears falling from Scarlet's eyes. She momentarily let go once more.

Adam ripped his hand free, intending to grab the boy's hand while it was piercing his chest. His mind focused on burning the teen alive. But Scarlet grabbed his hand once more, slamming it into his own face.

He didn't even scream as his face was being burned, Killua forcing his arm out to make a second attempt. This time he didn't miss. His claw ripped through the man's chest, pulling his heart out through his back.

All movement ceased, his body falling limp.

Scarlet and Killua stepped back, the man's crumpled body hitting the floor with a thud. She fell down onto her knees, crumbling before her brother's dead body, letting her tears fall freely. Even though she knew it had to be done, it still killed her on the inside. She helped someone kill her brother…

And she was going to live the rest of her life knowing that.

Adam's ability, however, hadn't stopped, consuming the rest of his body as well as the surrounding concrete.

 _He's going to take the rest of the building with him!_ "Scarlet, we need to move! We can't stay here…"

The woman nodded at the words, taking one last look at her brother's bloody body. Killua took hold of her hand that hadn't been burned during the battle, guiding her further into the building.

She took one last look over her shoulder as they disappeared around a corner, "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be this way…" She closed her eyes one final time, wiping the stray tears away. Taking a deep breath, she looked towards Killua, "We need to get out of here, why are you taking us further in?!"

"Let's just say, Daniel's bad habit is leading the direction…"

Scarlet closed her eyes again. _Goodbye, Adam…_


	40. Time Crisis

The group is now on their way to escaping the Kakin Kingdom, hoping to lose Victor's trail.

* * *

Killua winded around one final corner before spotting the boys, Daniel resting his back against the wall. Stefan was being held close to him, sobbing into the shoulder of a stranger he just met.

The boy couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, not because the boy was crying, it was Daniel's humanism that was causing the kid to trust him. Although, the constant curling of his fingers along Stefan's back did for some reason made him feel somewhat jealous…

"Stefan…?"

Her voice startled her son, his eyes widening as Daniel's actions ceased. When the boy turned, so did Daniel.

When Daniel noticed them, a smile widened along the boy's face, giving away his own excitement; he wasn't just happy to see Killua, with all the news he learned so far, he wanted to see him in person. He wanted to thank him in person…

Without Killua's interference, his mind would still have been locked away, unable to wake from the slumber that had taken away his consciousness. He'll forever owe Killua for saving his life…

"I'm back, Killua…"

"Mommy!" Stefan ran towards his mother without a second thought, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was happy to see her alive and well. In the end, his mother chose him, over her brother. And while a part of that saddened him, that his uncle turned out to be evil…

All that mattered was that he and his mother was safe, and Killua and Daniel were there to protect them.

Killua closed the distance between himself and his partner, pulling the boy in for a hug. His fingers lingered along the boy's back, dipping down to settle just above the waist. When his arms tightened a little, Killua tilted his head into small of Daniel's neck, planting a small kiss hidden from the world.

The boy mumbled into Daniel's neck, the words tickling the boy's skin, "Welcome back…" The moment was definitely embarrassing; so, he tried to hide as much as he could. Daniel accepted everything about him, and he wasn't about to lose one of the very few special connections he has.

Tears fell from Scarlet's eyes as she held her son close. As much as she wanted to prolong the situation, the smoke was starting to thicken, and the fire has possibly spread after Adam's demise.

"Killua, we need to go… we can cry later…"

"I wasn't crying!" Killua quickly pulled away, his cheeks an obvious red. He was just happy to be able to not only hold Daniel but also have the boy hold him as well. But she was also right, although, the fire was the least of their concerns…

Victor was coming for them, and they had no idea when he'll attack.

"Can you stand?"

"No…" Daniel diverted his eyes, unable to look at his partner in the eyes. He came here in order to protect Killua, to be able to see him again. However, now he was unable to stand, or use his aura to fuel his attacks, "my body is too weak to move right now…"

Killua sighed, picking up Daniel to sling him over his shoulder like a burlap sack.

Daniel shouldn't really complain, but still wanted to "I'm not a bag of potatoes…"

Killua didn't want dis his partner right now, more worried about getting out of there alive; they don't know how far the fire has spread. Killua joined Scarlet, the female companion already cradling her son close to her chest.

The two made a mad dash through the hallways, stopping when a section of the roof collapsed in front of them. Killua moved Daniel, making the boy wrap his arms around his neck as he shifted his posture. They couldn't turn back now; they'll have to break through one of the walls and use one of the connecting hallways instead.

Killua shifted his fingertips into claws, digging the nails through the concert. It didn't take long before he was already seeing the other side. Shifting his hand back, he pressed them into Daniel, holding him close just in case. The last thing he wanted to do was drop his partner during the process.

Bringing his foot up, he slammed it into the wall, Scarlet joining in to help Killua out. They needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

After the fourth kick, the hole was large enough for Scarlet to fit through, the two already making their way for the exit.

"~"

Killua and Scarlet watched the fire consume the building from afar, none of the firemen on the scene had noticed the four of them escape. At least now from their position, they could rest for a bit.

The boy collapsed first, breathing out loudly. They escaped death, with no lives lost other than Adam's. While he didn't want the bring up anything with Scarlet right now, that fear of Victor being on the trail wasn't something he could just push aside right now.

With one lungful of air, Killua addressed his concern, "We can't be here for long. We need to pick up Alluka and escape this place. Can you make the call to Vastorie…?"

The woman ignored the boy's plea, instead of sobbing into her son's shirt. He was ok… they were all fine right now. She kept telling herself that, but what Killua said was also true. They weren't exactly safe yet. Alluka was alone, and by herself right now. Victor was on their trail, and Vastorie won't answer to his child, let alone to Killua's pleas.

She was the only one who could possibly reach him right now.

Now that he could tell Daniel had collapsed against his body, the events of today justifying the boy's tiredness, he couldn't relax until Daniel was in a bed… again. Then again, Killua's body warmth may have helped contribute to his partner passing out. Daniel wasn't the best at staying awake when we extremely pent up and tired.

"Scarlet, please…" The boy pleaded with Scarlet once more, hoping that she'll react.

She didn't, the events of today have messed her up; to know that she was the one to help contribute to killing the brother she loved, the one and only family member she'd hoped wasn't corrupted by Hinrick's mindset, crushed her…

She had a chance to be here for him, but she had no way of reaching through to him… just like Killua with her. Daniel may have had a chance, but he's passed out. However, warm hands squeezed around the waist, bringing her attention back to the one thing that should mean everything to her.

Her mind may have been scattered all over the place, but Stefan was here with her right now, and he was still scared, "Mommy…"

Scarlet pulled Stefan closer to her, burying her con's head in the crane of her neck "I know…" The woman let out a sob, the hand she placed on the back of her son's head still felt raw and tender, the flesh charred from recognition. It's the last thing she'll ever receive from Adam, "I know…"

Scarlet closed her eyes, trying to recollect her thoughts, "Can you help Stefan pack some things, while I make that call?"

"Sure… it'll give me a reason to lay Daniel down." _Damn, I'm helping everyone today…_

"~"

The night was mellow, crickets being the only creature of the night making a ruckus. Scarlet escaped out the backdoor, the only spot she figured where no one, but herself could be heard. It was a condition set by Killua, a precaution really.

There was a nice spot in her backyard, away from the house where no one could hear her, let alone be near her without being noticed.

Killua didn't want Vastorie to overhear his voice just in case it spooks Daniel's father. She now kind of understood the situation, the fear of a lingering grandfather threatening to kill your child. As long as he makes it seem like he doesn't care, his father will no longer think Daniel could be used as a bargaining chip.

Now, that was no longer the case… Victor is going to be after them all, their life being the only thing that could quench his rage. They removed the _Nen_ afflicting Daniel, and now Victor is taking matters into his own hands. If he can't find a way to control _that_ boy, he'll just get rid of it…

Scarlet cycled through the contacts, stopping at Vastorie's name. Even though it could be late where he is, he'd most likely answer her call. It's just a matter of whether or not she should reveal where the man's father is heading now, or not.

If she tells him, he could take matters into his own hands, and this is a battle that is risking his son's life. Killua says Vastorie doesn't care about his child, but she presumed to think otherwise. He has always cared about others, he just puts up a front so he protects those he truly cares about.

Maybe that's what she should say to Daniel, to let him know that his cruel, distant ways, is just a way to hide his greatest fear… a fear she couldn't believe it took her so long to realise.

Raising the phone to her ear, she listened to the dial tone. _He's afraid to lose the ones he truly loves…_

"Didn't expect you to call, Clarets. What's up my man?!" The voice was cheerful, lacking the sense of formality one would have with a fellow friend. To him, it was just one big game of guess who, except he knows who his dealing with.

"My cover has been blown…"

What was once cheerfully oblivious, now became serious. She could only imagine the sparkling eyes disappearing, revealing the darkened eyes of a man who was willing to go far beyond the boundaries of protection, "Someone I can kill?"

"Doubt it…"

"Two tickets out of Aswaqiya, immediately?"

"Five…"

"Five…? Who got caught up this time?"

"Your son…"

She heard it, the stilling of the man's voice, the controlling nature kicking in. He was hiding something, and she wants to know if it does relate to his father _returning_ from the dead. Killua said Victor was Vastorie's father, but she briefly remembers the man speaking about his father being dead to him.

He spoke with malice, an uncaring attitude to his father being dead, as to his mother, or another parent, she didn't know much about them. The man never spoke about them. But now, she could feel it, the rage and bloodlust leaking through the man's tone, the one she witnessed during her own father's pleading, no… begging tone.

The Vastorie that once scared her as a child had returned during the receiver, "Is the enemy's name, Victor… Victor Tempest?"

Scarlet clenched her teeth. She's never heard him sound this evil, a bloodthirsty rage that couldn't be quenched if he tried. But she needed the sane man, the man she trusted, the one who could show compassion, "Darkscryer, _WE_ need help! This isn't a situation you can just stain the carpets with the blood of a father… we need to get out of Aswaqiya! Can you do it?"

"Give me an hour, I'll pull some strings. Good-"

"NO! You're not hanging up yet. I want the truth… did you cut ties with your family?"

Silence, was the only thing she received, not even a breath being sucked in. At least the man hadn't hung up, which is a good thing. He's staying on the phone, regardless of what he was truly feeling. Hopefully, it was doubt bottling up in that man's mind, not fear.

"I know I have no justification to intercept what you do, but please… can you at least tell me why you did that? Your family respects you… they love you… at least give me something to tell your son… anything…"

"I… can't…"

Scarlet closed her eyes, she heard the man's voice tremble. He was scared, and he didn't want anyone to know, so she relented with a sigh, "I understand…" she lied, she really doesn't get what's going on. He is one of the strongest Hunters she's ever met, and he was afraid of a man who happens to be his father.

Whatever the man's reasoning is, she hopes he can figure out a way to justify his actions, "Is there anything I can say to your son… anything at all?"

"No…"

Scarlet bit her lip, controlling the breath she wanted to suck in right now, "Ok…"

"I'll get you all tickets out of there first, then I'll split you to two different areas. If he tracks you, at least he'll land in an area that forces him to focus on chasing after one you. Knowing _him_ , I'll know who he'll go after… So, I'll make sure the next place I send them to, they'll be protected."

"I'll-"

"Don't say anything to them, they'll change their mind if they realise why I'm making this move…"

"Fine, where are they going…?"

"United States of Saherta… to Xavier's school."

"That… makes sense. I'll suggest the school from one student-to-another. Just tell Eifion to be careful."

"I have already prepared countermeasures for that. Eifion will understand."

"Is that coming from a teacher's perspective?" She crossed one arm under her chest, frustrated at the man being unable to be direct in this case. He never sugar coated anything, why now? If you were failing in some aspect, no matter how minuscule, he'd point it, the second he notices it.

That was why the man was a damn fine _Nen_ teacher. Sure, he was like a doting parent at times, but his naturally cold exterior made it so easy to hide the sincere affection. Eifion was the first to pick up on it, and none of the other students noticed it for a long time…

She hated this side of him, yet she couldn't figure out how to breach that cold exterior right now… Eifion might be the only one who knows how to talk to the man right now, once he learns the truth. She is sure once Eifion learns the truth from the boys, he'll be one of the first to speak up against the man.

She received no response, that much she expected. "You're making a mistake…"

"You aren't the first to say that… and you certainly won't be the last either."

When he hung up, the woman was left baffled by the remark. _Who was the first to sow the seeds of doubt…? Why haven't you changed your mind yet?_ Was it possible… that Victor scared him or was this some ruse to keep everyone's opinions at bay…?

Slipping the phone into her pocket, the woman moved her hand, rubbing her forehead as she sighed loudly into the wind, "What are you so afraid of…?"

The call was made, so all that was left was to slip into some clothes, some that were way more comfortable. She didn't want to go completely crazy, but it did reveal her real figure.

It felt good to stop using that binder, to pretend she was a dude. Undoing the ponytail, she left to help out Killua, hoping that the boy was almost done.

Clarets was a really good cover, hiding her for months, but Killua and Daniel finding out the truth was the biggest slap to her face. To think her brother may have been stalking her for months, lying in wait for the right moment to reveal himself to her, made her sick to the stomach.

"~"

Scarlet's high-heels clacked against the tiles, rushing to the terminals. She didn't exactly know when their flight would be, so as soon as Stefan was packed, they left immediately.

Stefan was really tired, the events of the night leaving him completely tuckered, his arms wrapped around her neck as they ran out the door. Although, after spending all that time in hiding, she really hates high-heels. She's ditching them once she begins her new life.

It was so interesting to watch Killua run while cradling Alluka, Daniel and _all_ their luggage in his arms. However, once he got closer to the terminal, he switched to holding Daniel in his arm, their luggage in his back, while he held Alluka's hand, and she held onto her luggage.

They had to go under the radar, they didn't exactly know how the man was tracking them, but if he has contacts, a teen holding Alluka, Daniel and their luggage all on his own would have set off red flags.

Bending over the counter, Scarlet panted, pretending to play the afraid mother "I'm sorry, hopefully, I'm not late. Four kids, one parent… whoa, it can become a struggle…"

"I can see…" the man leaned slightly to the side with a raised eyebrow, taking notice of one of the children. The boy was single-handly was holding his brother in his chest, with only one arm.

Rather than addressing the issue, she snapped her fingers, drawing the man's attention once more to her. The fewer questions, the better, "They're really close…" Vastorie had texted the name her tickets were under, and hopefully… that wouldn't be her new disguise, "My tickets are under Mrs Mattias, Mrs… Faith Mattias…"

The man typed the name away, too tired to be dealing with strange situations, "You have a room booked out all for yourself… and your flight leaves in three hours. To…" he continued to type away, "Kukan'yu Kingdom, so… gate K24. Enjoy your flight."

He printed out the tickets, handing them over to Scarlet with a smile. She took it graciously; a smile being offered in return. Looks like they'll get out of here by the end of the night without issue. Until she checked her phone, she got the second set of messages.

Vastorie was sending her to Alair taus… with specific orders to go back to his place until he can figure out where he can send her and her child safely.

Daniel, Killua and Alluka on the other hand, are going to split from them the moment they land in the Kukan'yu Kingdom. They are heading to the United States of Saherta, just like he promised during their call. Scarlet hurried the teens along, making sure to be out of earshot of everyone at the airport, "Once we land, you're going to United States of Saherta, seems Vastorie wasn't to split us…"

"It's our best option honestly," Killua glanced to his right, a couple struggling to find something in their bag. If he were to look from Daniel's father perspective, Victor was coming after them mainly, Scarlet was the last thing on his mind right now. The boy drew his eyes back to the older woman, "the more attention we draw to ourselves, the better off you are…"

"Then might I make a suggestion, you should head off to Xavier's school of the gifted, they have an elaborate intruder system, which should keep you safe. But before you enrol, tell the Deacon about your issue… He'll make sure Victor can't ever come near you."

"Noted…" Killua glanced to his right, nothing out of the ordinary on their left side. They couldn't have been a coincidence, Daniel and he did bring that up, wanting to go there in order to relax from the hell they've experienced. Sure, it'll be a different kind of hell, but at least they won't have to be looking over their shoulders every time they felt like they're being watched.

It was good news nonetheless, hearing that the school has a security system in place to block trespassers, was the best possible outcome. It may even use a process that involves _Nen_.

For now, all they needed to do was make sure they were on that flight, and that nothing stopped them from boarding it.

"~"

Scarlet and Killua let out a relieved sigh, the cushioning of the Zeppelin's chair providing the comfort they needed. They were in for a nice eight-hour flight, with hopefully no issues.

The room designated to them was designed like a small hotel room, four bunk beds and a couch. It wasn't better than a hotel suite, as they did have to walk for two minutes to go to the toilet; it's shared with everyone in their block. But, at least four people can sleep in the beds, rather than the chairs.

Alluka, Stefan and Daniel had taken the beds, but right now, given the situation, Daniel needed to be woken up. He rather wouldn't wake up his partner, but who knows when he'd naturally get up. It could be towards the end of the flight, or within the next 10 minutes at this point.

The thought made Killua shift in his seat because honestly, he didn't know if Daniel will learn anything useful from Scarlet right now. Or at least, useful in a sense to help him, understand his father's act.

He did learn something from Zaikaria, but Scarlet may have seen the exact same side as Zaikaria did. Vastorie **loves** Daniel, **family orientated** , **free-spirited** , and intends to **kill** Victor at whatever the **cost**.

What could Scarlet bring that differs from their side of Vastorie they already know? Well, sitting in silence isn't going to help the situation. He needed to wake Daniel now. He should have gotten a few hours rest by now, "I'm gonna wake Daniel, so we can talk while everyone else sleeps… I sure you have much to discuss, thanks to Adam's… _reveal_ …"

Scarlet's features mellowed, her eyes looking downward. As much as she didn't want to talk about her past right now, especially after seeing her brother die for the second time…

Daniel does have questions about her past relating to Vastorie, so she'll talk about that.

Killua stepped up to the bed where Daniel laid still. As his partner breathed in and out softly, Killua tried to coax the boy to wake up, his fingers running along the boy's waist, "Wakey, wakey…"

Daniel groaned, turning over so he was facing Killua, but his eyes remained closed, still asleep. Killua groaned as he was forced to nudge the boy again, this time using more strength, "Please, wake up…"

Much to his surprise and dismay, Daniel curled over again, this time taking Killua with him as well. If it weren't for anyone else in the room sleeping, he would have screamed because Daniel didn't just drag him into bed with him, he was snuggling closer.

Killua felt the warm breath on his cheek, the nose grazing along his heated skin. He could feel the love and affection involved in the gesture, and hopefully, Daniel just wasn't assuming it was him.

Although, the noise he made along with Scarlet's muffled laughter didn't help the current predicament. He isn't about to slap Daniel yet, but if the boy continues to be lovey-dovey in his sleep, he might have to.

Killua tapped the boy along his waist, "Daniel, wake up…" When Daniel made no reaction, Killua sighed. He couldn't see Scarlet from his angle, so hopefully, she won't either. He leaned slightly forward, pressing his lips against Daniel's. _I swear, if he doesn't wake up after this, I'm going to-_

"Killua…"

"Finally…" Killua pulled back, Daniel looking at him with tired eyes. _I can't believe Daniel woke up from that… This isn't sleeping beauty! A kiss shouldn't have woken him up this easily…_ "Time to get up…"

"I don't wanna…" Daniel closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Killua.

The boy squeaked at the news, the muffled laughter getting a little louder by the second. This couldn't be happening; Daniel was running his hand along his thighs, constantly touching Killua's butt as often as the boy could do so. Daniel was having fun, and while Killua wouldn't have minded it… **if they were alone** , he needed the boy to get up, now.

"Daniel, _we_ AREN"T alone…"

The words made the boy's eyes open wide, staring at Killua in hopes of getting him to tell him the truth. Did he just feel up Killua while Alluka was behind him, "Alluka…?"

"No, Scarlet…"

Daniel turned around slowly, the woman with her mouth covered, a smile well hidden behind that hand. He just did something his dad would've done so casually. _Shit…_ He removed his hand without a second thought, rolling over so he could look at Scarlet, trying to play off what just happened, "Um… hi…?"

The woman removed her hand from her mouth, instead opting to offer a wave to the boy "Hi…"

"So… you were the one to help Killua save me…"

"I am…" She giggled at the kid, he was so awkward after being caught trying to snuggle with his partner. It's a normal natural thing to want after being woken up by said person, "don't mind-"

Killua quickly shoved Daniel out the bed, the boy hitting the floor with a groan, "what did-"

"Your hand, that's why! Can we just get past this… _awkwardness_ , and just have a talk like _normal_ civil people. After this flight, we won't get a chance to talk to her again, possibly for a long time."

Daniel offered a quick nod, even though his partner had no chance of seeing it from his angle. The boy was right; he needed to ask his question, to let their last act fade away into the past. He wanted to know more about his father, and she had possible clues "Scarlet, what was my father like when you met him?"

"When I met him…" The woman sighed as she turned away, hoping that, she could've avoided the topic entirely, "Let's go for a walk… my past isn't something I want my child or Alluka to hear…"


	41. Scarlet's Past

Scarlet talks about her past.

 **A/N:** Just a heads up, Scarlet's backstory is screwed up. It involves a screwed up childhood; non-graphical mentions of rape and suicidal thoughts. Please do not read it if you are uncomfortable reading that sort of imagery.

* * *

The hallways were silent; most of the passengers had either fallen asleep, doing whatever they _desired_ for the night or have become reclusive. When Killua checked his phone, it was two in the morning, a time where only those who cannot sleep, or worked during the graveyard shift hours, were wide awake.

Even now, no matter the time, Scarlet worried about those who could be listening. Her small range of _En_ scanned for not only signs of life, but those who were still moving around. She couldn't exactly talk freely about her past, considering those aspects were bound to stir up some trouble.

Especially, her fucked up childhood; it was full of imagery she didn't want to talk to others about, in particular, teens who mainly wanted to know about her connection to Vastorie.

Eventually, the young adult found a corner, where nobody was around, except for the two boys behind her. She leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath before opening the conversation, "Exactly how far would you like me to go back…?"

"To when you first met Vastorie, if you can…"

The woman looked out the window, eyes scanning the clouds for any distracting figures. As much as she'd like to start at the meeting of Vastorie, the boys needed some backstory, context for everything to make sense.

The question is… how does one start? Killua might understand… but Daniel won't… or the reverse could happen. Suicidal thoughts, rape and paedophilia wasn't exactly the best conversation starter, including those who are a little older than the age she first descended into hell. There was absolutely no civil, understanding way to skirt across it… let alone, delve into the topic, "As you know, my father was Hinrick Von Delkofer…"

Daniel's head tilt said it all. The boy had no idea who that man was, let alone had a grasp on the backstory to what she was about to discuss.

This was going to be a heavy topic for the young boy to digest, "When…" she took a deep breath, "when I around said nine to ten, I first discovered what kind of monster my father was… I had walked into a room I thought my mother was in. She was… although; she bent over a table with a hand covering her mouth."

Daniel frowned; he knew where this was headed. He's been in that type of environment, parents doing the nasty. But then he remembered the word she used to describe her father **a monster**. Something gnawed at his stomach, a nauseating feeling of doubt. He had a feeling that things were about to escalate.

Killua comforted his partner. He knew exactly where Scarlet was headed, even without context. One of the many things he's learned over the years was to never question clients… no matter how mentally fucked up they were.

Sometimes he wondered if his father lined him up with those kinds of people so he could learn to adjust. But Illumi tended to accompany him on those kinds of jobs, just in case the client decided to change their mind.

They never did… the surname **Zoldyck** tended to strike fear, into those kinds of people's heart.

 _That's strange, Daniel for a moment looked like he could predict what was about to happen…_ "Along, with a man, I had barely met that afternoon… He was… to put it bluntly, was…" She closed her eyes, "was _fucking_ my mother's brains out. That was far from the messed up part about the event. You'd think finding one parent being screwed by a stranger is the least fucked up about that situation…"

Her eyes opened, looking over to Killua and Daniel, "it was that my father was also in the room, puffing a cigar or whatever the hell he smoked at that time. He was _watching_ the scene unfold."

Daniel's eyes widened, not expecting that outcome; the nauseating feeling was about to get worse, and Scarlet… was far from over.

"His _client_ was upset over me stumbling into the room, so he… my _father,_ " Scarlet spat out, with venom now fuelling her words, "directed his rage at _me_ , demanding to know _what the fuck_ I wanted. I was scared… I had no idea what to say…"

"What does one even say," she looked away, staring off into the distance, the clouds seeming the most peaceful thing in this fucked up story, "after witnessing your mother getting _ploughed_ by a stranger."

"I…" Daniel diverted his attention, which only made Killua hold him closer as if he were a comforting blanket. The boy, however, didn't want this story to continue if Scarlet was uncomfortable talking about it "I'm sorry for forcing you to bring that up, I didn't know… You don't-"

"It's ok…it was more than ten years ago. Not that time makes a difference in this situation. It still eats at me, but at least now… I don't wish I perished in that fire so long ago. I had the support of others who helped me overcome my past."

Killua allowed Daniel to snuggle into his arms, to pretend as though being near him eased the contents of the story's topic. It won't, not by a long shot, but if it can fool his partner for a second, he'd allow Daniel to get away with whatever he desired.

He's seen a lot of fucked up situations in his lifetime, knowing Scarlet went through this as well, hadn't changed his perception on the cruel, fucked up, side to humanity… the darkness that raged on in the background when everyone turned away, "go on…"

"Rather than remaining upset upon my arrival, the stranger offered a counter-deal… to _spend_ time with _me._ "

Killua's eyes narrowed, the disgust, the anger… the vitriol oozing out of the mother of a child's mouth said it all. She hated her parents, her mother… She would have never let her partner get away with what happened to her child if she were in that situation. Scarlet would have murdered her father if she had the power to do so back then.

"You could only imagine what that was like for a child of that age, to be _used_ by a stranger for his own malicious intent. My mother begged my father to not involve her child in this cruel side of his business, but he hadn't care at the time… Sometimes I wonder… when did he stop caring? At any moment, did he think of what the repercussions were going to be? Did he even cared…? I was forced into that world, day in, day out… Sometimes multiple men… or woman would use my body for their selfish desires. To me, every person my father brought into our home, I would see them as rotting zombie-like creatures with blackish-red skin. They were all monsters in my eyes, the one who never touched me… EVEN…"

Scarlet turned to look Daniel in the eyes, "Even your father Nathaniel… Vastorie was a monster in my eyes… a type, I would've never _ever_ predicted, to have twisted my world upside down."

"I…" Killua brought up his finger to his mouth, stopping Daniel from interjecting. He'd rather the boy not interrupt, let alone hear this kind of story, to know about this cruel world. But unlike the information Daniel needed to hear, this was only the prologue to how she met Vastorie, and without it…

Why Vastorie killed Hinrick… would have made no sense.

"My mother committed suicide after the first month. I honestly wasn't surprised. If I were to look back on the situation, I kind of expected her to give up on trying to save me. Sometimes we had police show up from time to time. I thought I could talk to them, to get them to arrest my father… but unfortunately. they were the corrupted type of officers. They took paychecks from my father, whether they wanted it in cash or… the _physical_ kind of payment. It really depended on the person. I so badly wanted to give up… to take my life within the first year, but honestly…"

Scarlet had to look away, after what she just did… she doesn't deserve to talk about her brother this way, to see him in a different kind of light "At that time if it weren't for my brother… I would've given up. I lived for my brother's smile… I didn't want him to be forced into the same world as me. If I gave up… my father's eyes would've fallen on Adam next. Maybe that's why my mother gave up back then… because she no longer wanted to know that I was being dragged into the same world as hers."

She took a moment to let the information sink in because she was far from done. Her descent into hell just didn't stop there, "Adam did eventually get dragged in that world after two years of suffering through it. He noticed the marks being left on my body… the scratches that had become harder to cover-up. He thought he could be the reason that broke through to my father…"

She covered her eyes, not wanting the tears to fall. After what she saw had become of Adam, she should have been stronger for him, to stop her father. But just like her mother, she was powerless to stop the situation, "Our father's greedy little eyes saw no boundary… The once pure, innocent eyes of my little brother… were taken away, within a blink of mine. Hinrick made everyone suffer equally. However, after that… things escalated. My brother and I weren't the only ones to suffer… there were others trapped along with us… girls, boys… of various ages. It honestly impressed me… how much he didn't care…"

"I had no idea how such a fucked up man, was able to keep all of this under wraps for so long. Just how deep did his pockets run? Exactly who, did my father have at his beck and call…? However, like all _good_ empires, his eventually broke. It was the day I met your father…"

Scarlet hid her face, controlling the tears that were unable to be kept in. She was forcing herself to recollect the events. It ate at her, especially after having to kill her _own_ brother just a few hours ago. Everything was taking a toll on her; she hadn't completely gotten over the situation. However, she now has a reason to live through the events, to not give up. And those suicidal thoughts are just a blink of her history, "I remember the screams, not of children like myself… The adults… The gunfire…"

 **The smell of copper and smoke wafted in between the crack of the door to the room, as screams filled the hallways. A young teen curled in on herself, her body shaking uncontrollably. Even as she covered her ears, it couldn't silence those blood-chilling screams.**

 **She wasn't even supposed to be in this room, it was her father's office… Not only that, she should be out there, trying to find her brother. But all that screaming kept her glued to her location.**

 **Footsteps could be heard lurking around the building, the continuous thudding of heavy boots crossing the marble tiles. Where she was hiding, she could see the doorway, however, her figure was also obscured behind her father's elegant desk.**

 **She saw her father run into the room, a wide expression. He slammed the door behind him as he entered. He tried to lock the door, but all his shaking made him drop the keys, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He didn't bother trying to find the keys, instead opting to turn back around. He was as pale as a ghost, with blood splattered across his face. He had seen a demon of hell… and from the sound of footsteps, it was coming after him.**

 **He crossed the room, heading towards a picture, wasting no time when he ripped it off its hinges, revealing a safe he desperately tried to open as quickly as possible. But he was still unable to control his shaking hands, to give himself enough to input the right code.**

 **"That guy is a maniac…" he whimpered to himself, trying to calm his nerves just long enough to open the safe. On what seemed like the fifth attempt, he managed to finally open it, grabbing a black duffle bag filled with money, including information he needed to control the masses.**

 **However, unaware to him, he was being watched from under his desk.**

 **Just as he was about to exit the room, a heavy foot kicked the door open, chunks of splinted wood being strewn across the polished floor. A man covered from head to toe in white garments, red splotches of blood covering the long elegant military type uniform entered the room.**

 **Scarlet covered her mouth, the man's azure eyes scanning the room as if looking for someone in particular. When he found his target, he took a heavy step forward, as did her father take several of his own back, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I DID NOTHING WRONG…"**

 **"Nothing wrong…" the man hummed, fingers gliding across the pool table built into the office, bolted to the floor. "Explain the kids then… all twenty of them. They were afraid of me…"**

 **"You're covered in blood!"**

 **"THAT WAS AFTER I SAW THEM… the rumours were true…"**

 **"WHAT RUMOURS?! I'm a businessman… I own and manage multiple companies, that's all…"**

 **"Is that before, or after including the obvious paedophile ring in your dungeon?"**

 **"I never touched any of them…"**

 **"SO, you're fine…" The man's fingers slipped into the table, elegant wood and fabric ripping into the seams, "With adults touching kids, as long as your dick doesn't get wet. You're a joke… a monster hiding under the mask you call a face."**

 **"I'm not the one wearing a mask, nor am I covered in blood right now! YOU ARE…"**

 **The man grabbed her father before he could think to move, throwing him into the pool table. The impact caused the table to uproot, the bolts that once held it down, splintering on impact.**

 **A loud muffled scream escaped her throat, which ended up drawing her father and the man's attention. Hinrick tried to use the noise as a way to escape, going as far to drag himself along the floor.**

 **The man, however, had other ideas. He brought his foot down, the sound of bones crushing under his heels, caused Hinrick to rip his fingers out from underneath the foot, a terrified scream full of pain reverberating off the walls.**

 **By now, they both could hear the whispering of a child in the room, but neither one made a move to address the noise.**

 **"What are you going to do, kill me? THIS HOUSE is burning down around us. Those kids are going to die if you don't reach them in time… those poor little kids are going to be screaming in-"**

 **He slammed his fingers into the man's shoulder, nails as sharp as knives ripped through the skin, on instinct, Hinrick tried to pull out the hand that was causing him pain, but it didn't budge, if anything, it dug deeper.**

 **Hinrick was forced to use dirty tactics to get the man to stop, "You're going to traumatise a kid, just for petty _revenge_ …"**

 **"Revenge, my friend…?" He leaned forward, his voice being directed into the man's ear, "No… what I'm giving you is the least… you deserve! I'd rather pin you to a wall and let you burn to death, but the fact is…" He took off his mask, letting his face be revealed to the man, "I want you to know who took your life…"**

 **"Vastorie, I should have taken you down the moment you introduced yourself to me."**

 **"A billionaire against me, a Hunter… no amount of money could save you from me. Nor could a long list of dirty laundry… politicians, police, doctors, assassins… could make a dint in my network." Vastorie dragged his claws along the baron's chest, grasping his heart in his hands, "say hello to the devil for me, if he exists…" Not a second more was wasted, his hand ripping the vital organ from Hinrick's chest.**

 **The man coughed up blood as he looked over his shoulder. From his view, he could see his daughter hiding under the table, a wicked smile growing as though to use the event in his dying breath, "You just traumatise my daughter… she'll never be the same…"**

 **"After what you've done to her… I highly doubt I'd make that much of an impact."**

 **"Ha…" the man coughed up more blood, wheezing as he tried to speak once more "maybe you're right… or maybe you're wrong." Hinrick chuckled as he choked on his blood, his daughter able to see everything that transpired. She'll never be the same without him. She needed him, and there was nothing Vastorie could do to say otherwise.**

 **Vastorie ripped off the man's necklace, "You won't be needing that…"**

 **Scarlet attempted to run, but Vastorie grabbed her by the wrist before she could reach the open doorway. The girl pleaded, begging to be let go. He's going to kill her next, the same way he killed her twisted father, "I don't want to die!"  
**

 **"Calm down," she couldn't not when she saw the man up close for the first time; there was blood dispersed along his cheek, dark azure eyes, slits like a hungry beast staring back at her. He was going to kill her, and she needed to escape right now.**

 **She felt the man pull her in, expecting him to crush her to death, but all she heard was the man speaking to someone other than her, "I found the daughter, she was hiding upstairs. No… the building is cleared. Did you manage to get the other kids out…?" Scarlet stopped squirming, straining her ears to listen to the voice on the phone. But she couldn't hear anything, "good! I'll be out soon. I just need to grab one more thing."**

 **Vastorie held onto the young girl tightly as he fumbled around in the bag, trying to find the information he needed. The sirens blazing in the background alerted him of the danger he was in. The last thing he needed was to be in the public's eye. Any of Hinrick's clients could spell for some serious danger.**

 **If they find him now, everything would have been for nothing. He needed the information to bring down Hinrick's empire, to show the world what kind of monster the man was… including those who benefitted off him. Plus, those who had dined with the man, who took part in the man's cruel world were going to suffer a similar fate.**

 **When his hand slid into the last pocket, he pulled out a portable hard drive, a giddy smile escaping his lips, "found you! Kid close your eyes, we're escaping through the windows…"  
**

 **Not even waiting for the young child to brace herself, he leapt out the window into the fiery night, a scream escaping the girl's lips as she saw the floor beneath them coming closer into view.**

Scarlet had already closed her eyes at this point, memories from the remainder of that night possibly being fumbled. But what she saw back then, was a man who didn't value a child's view of him. He had just killed a man in front of her, and rather than covering up the situation, he let her witness the murder of a man… no matter whose life was taken before her eyes.

"To me… regardless of whether or not my father deserved to die… Vastorie took his life before my eyes. I saw him draw his last breath, the smile of a man who thought he won still even after his death."

Her features mellowed out, "I saw the other kids, just as scared as me. My brother wasn't among them… I was unable to find him. I begged and pleaded with Vastorie and the other man, which I later learned was Nathaniel, to go back into the burning building… to try and find my brother. But they couldn't… not while the fire department and police were involved. I lost my brother that day… and now, after what happened last night… I've lost him forever."

"I… don't know what to say. You experienced all of that, but… you're stronger right? You are trying to be a better person than your parents, even after being beaten down so much."

Scarlet felt herself smile slightly, "I thought you'd be traumatised…"

"No… I am mortified… scared! It's just… I've… seen death up close, even by my own hands." The boy remembered the blue blood staining his hands, the chunks of flesh littering the ground around him. He couldn't forget that… nor could he forget Killua's bleeding body in his fingertips, being forced to watch someone at the edge of death's door. He was almost forced to watch Killua draw his last breath that day…

Scarlet would have had to do the same with her brother, even knowing that he was evil, she had to watch someone she once loved, die in another's fingertips, "I not trying to negate what you've seen. You have been through hell… You and Killua have both, on completely different scales. I'm trying to understand Vastorie's world better, to understand why my dad has reacted that way after seeing his own father…"

He knows roughly why Vastorie hates Victor, after witnessing Victor's… His grandfather's anger and rage is being directed at him. Now he knows the darker side of Vastorie, how easily he could take another man's life as long as he has a good enough reason to do so… and he could do it, even if it scars others in the process, "I'll most likely struggle to sleep after hearing that. Again, I'm sorry I'm unable to offer you any consolation…"

"It's fine…" Scarlet held out her hand in apology, for dumping a boatload of disgusting information on the poor boy's ears. She wanted the scared boy to calm down his nerves, to prepare himself so he could mentally digest everything… she was far from finished.

She now wanted to make Daniel understand, why she trusts that man, "Daniel… Killua… I want you to listen to the rest of what I have to say." She kneeled before the boys, "I trust Vastorie, not because he saved me… because I saw a completely different side of him. He may have been a killer then… and possibly even now as we speak, but when I was struggling to take everything in, to open up and accept that people wanted to help, including his husband…"

A warm smile escaped her lips as she remembered herself slowly coming to terms with the fact that others wanted to help her. She wasn't the only one there who had suffered at her father's hands. She remembered seeing other kids her father used as tools, not all of them lived to see their adult years.

It was a sad, cruel fact, to know that most of them ended up taking their own lives within the first month. Going from having the world ripped from their fingertips, to having been given everything back in a matter of hours didn't help their mental process.

After everything they've been through, some of them expected to have it all taken away again… and that build-up of thoughts consumed them inside and out. They didn't want to go through that again… so rather than waiting for the worse to happen… they wanted to avoid the situation entirely.

Nathaniel cried for those who took their life, she saw a side of humanity that wasn't monstrous through that man. And the fact he shared, and Vastorie would often drown himself in that compassion, showed he can too.

The ones who did continued to push through their struggles, their thoughts… she's still friends with them; they continued to live not just for themselves, but for others that have gone through the same thing.

She wanted Daniel to understand the compassionate side to his father, "Vastorie would often accompany us to a park, convention or even an event. I was never alone during those occasions… He would talk to each of us, even if we refused to listen. He talked often about his adventures, the things, creatures and people he has seen. He made himself seem so human… and those of us who continued to want to live slowly got better."

Her hand comforted Daniel, as he was the one who would struggle the most with this information. But at the same time, she could see the gears turning, the boy slowly starting to understand why his father hid this side from the world, "When we got better and was able to trust others, Nathaniel took us to this orphanage named **Swordcross Institution** , where carers, LOVING, genuine, humanistic carers spent time with each, and every one of us."

Her smile widened from the memory, "I remember the first time I went there, seeing all those kids beaming smiles, trying to hug and gain Nathaniel's affection. He was truly a kind, caring man… Even the carers loved that man!"

"I can see why…" Daniel offered his own smile, Killua following through with his own view on the situation, "You're right about him. He took Alluka and myself in, even after he learned about our past, mainly mine… Sure, he did mention he was personally _afraid_ that I might _kill_ Daniel… However, that didn't stop him from taking the time to get to know us personally. He even offered us information that would help us individually…"

Killua took a deep breath, his eyes looking at the floor as his cheeks flushed red. The embarrassment burned up along his sides. His thoughts alone made him want to keep quiet, but as much as he would like to, it needed to be voiced "He wanted me to save Daniel…"

"An assassin who gets flushed cheeks every time he's caught… _off-guard_ , a sight you don't see very often."

"SH-Shut up… I wasn't raised in a normal environment."

"But you got to feel what it was like to be a part of one…" She side glanced in Daniel's direction, taking notice of the boy's smile, "We both did on that part… nonetheless," with a hand being pressed against her hip, the scene before her warmed her heart. Both Daniel and Killua were comforting each other in their own way, "we both came out stronger in our own way. Now, what will you do now with this information…?"

Daniel had to think about it, yes he understood what Vastorie was like in his late forties, and thirties, but there were other people to talk to. He needs to go back as far as he possibly could, and that means Victor, might be the only one, besides Nathaniel who could discuss the man's earlier years.

He knows that just like Killua's background, Vastorie can take another person's life without a second thought. That means, Victor and Silva, have both trained their children to kill. Killua only got out at a much younger age than his father. The question now, is why and how did his parent's relationship mix so well, while Victor was _dead_?

If Victor were to die again, this time for good… would the world finally catch up to him, or would he remain the same bitter self…? "We're I guess going to enrol in school, for the very first time… together."

That was their only option right now is, the school's so-called protection Scarlet alluded to. With that, they may be able to avoid him just long enough for him to lose interest.

Killua was taken aback by this news from his partner. Both Nathaniel and Vastorie didn't seem like the kind of people who could home school Daniel, while also leading their busy lifestyle, looking after the orphanages, as well as the others on the list who had stories of their own to tell.

"Wait," Killua looked at Daniel confused, "I would've thought you went to school…"

He didn't know which one of them met Vastorie while Daniel was alive, but considering who was left off that list… not all of them could have met him before he had his son. The story of how Daniel was conceived still needed to be solved. All they had to go by was **Daniel was a pain in his backside** **…**

"Nope, I was homeschooled…"

"Huh…" Killua raised an eyebrow at the news as he crossed his arms. Some parts of his life made sense, the dancing… The _Ten_ training… Weapon Mastery… The respect and valuing of lives, which he definitely would've gotten from Nathaniel; nonetheless, it was still a surprising piece of information…

Killua shifted his weight, a sly smirk forming along his lips, "I guess I should say, good luck! I'm about to skip grades, like…" Killua brought a fist to his chin, stopping himself from finishing the sentence. His cheeks reddened at the thought, wondering why now of all stages, his only retort, involved Daniel's _ass_ in some way or another.

It was strange to think about, considering the topic they just bounced off…

It couldn't have been from a lack of _connection_ the two have failed to share in, for the past few weeks, thanks to Victor's recent threat. And from the look of things, it might even involve a longer time period, before the two are able to partake in a physical _bonding_ session. If this was thanks to _puberty_ intensifying over the last year, the last thing he should be right now… is be _horny_ …

The boy sighed, "Anyways, I hope you're up for the challenge. We're going to demolish these grades."

"And hearts apparently…" Daniel casually flicked a finger downward. Killua's traced downward to where the offending finger was pointing at. _Shit_ … Welp, Daniel and Scarlet both, now know what he was just thinking about.

Scarlet snickered at the situation. It looks like the boys have other topics to discuss. However, she wants no part in this topic, as it is a private matter between these boys, "Alright, I'm out. I'll leave your boys to deal with your emotions."

As Scarlet was leaving, Killua yelled back "That better not be a euphemism!" When the woman left without a word, Killua sighed, "Well… this is going to be one awkward flight…"

"Do you… want to talk about it…?" Daniel was unable to look Killua in the eyes, the feeling of need resting at the back of his mind. He really hoped his partner would react like normally, attempting to hide his not only his embarrassment, but sidestep the circumstance.

It's not that he doesn't want to talk about it, it's just the situation they just came off from, and where they are now, aren't really helping their position. However, Daniel's main problem is what he is staring at. Maybe a subconscious side of him _did_ want Killua to continue this conversation.

"You tell me…" Killua hid his erection; it's bad enough Daniel pointed it out, but could he at least stop staring at that noticeable tenting of his pants. "Weirdo…"

Daniel closed the distance between them, pulling Killua in for a hug, no matter if something ended up poking him or not. After everything that's happened, been said…

Experienced…

He just wanted a form of physical connection, to be able to hold Killua close, without his brain thinking about that part of their relationship. However, considering how Killua accepted his gesture, his partner too, just wanted to relish in the physical contact… to able to hold his partner without the need for more than that.

"I'm glad you and I are ok…"

"Me too, dummy…" Killua let out a sigh of relief. A physical connection he can get on board with. Being forced to live with two back-to-back almost death experiences, while looking after his sister and partner, was really taxing… It didn't help that Daniel was an emotional guy.

Then again, this was supposed to be normal for him considering how he was brought up. He wanted to show his love… his affectionate side.

But then again… a part of Killua was… to say in a lack of better terms, really wanted to go town, on Daniel's ass. He wanted so badly to screw the boy's brains out, and Daniel being so laid back, rarely if ever bringing up the topic made it so much harder to keep it in the back of his mind.

He just wanted the boy to speak so openly, well… openly in the bedroom about this part of their relationship. Considering both of them were now on that page, they should talk about it.

He just… so badly wanted to experience at least one time. He wanted to go all the way with his boyfriend at least one time, to know what it was like. A part of him was afraid he might never get to…

If Daniel was afraid to bring up the topic, it might be better if he were the one to do so, "Daniel… I've been meaning to ask. Can we… you know. Do, it? I know I feel like I'm putting you on the spot-"

"Yes…"

"-and you might be…" Killua's eyes widened slightly, "was that a yes with my request, or because I put you on the spot?"

"Former…" Daniel felt his cheeks burn from the thought, but he really wanted to give this to Killua. Not because the boy was asking, or because he really wanted to do it. Having this constant threat behind their back… with Victor chasing them put things into perspective.

He wanted to do something that Killua wants to do, regardless of whether or not his comfortable to do so right now. It's just… they just have to meet in the middle, because of what Killua was asking for…

Well, he's still not emotionally, nor physically ready to _bottom_ for his partner, "but I'm not ready to be the receiver…"

"Fine…" Killua rolled his eyes. A small part of him had hoped Daniel would've changed his mind, but it looks like he'll have to take the lead once more. Not that it would've changed if their bedroom positions were flipped.

He just… he felt as though he would've enjoyed having been able to experiment with Daniel. He wondered what kind of sounds Daniel would have made if he got off from just being used by him. He's watched enough to know what's supposed to happen, but he hasn't really experimented… _back there_.

It's going to be a new experience for both of them…

"But I need to at least experiment with myself, before we do anything, ok?"

"Of course…" Daniel raised Killua's hand, a small kiss being planted on the back of the boy's hand, "I wouldn't have had it any other way…"

"It still amazes… how unashamed you are when doing these things…"


	42. Forgotten Pasts

Daniel learns a little secret from Scarlet, and it's bound to get awkward. Gon becomes intrigued by what Iason meant by "physically, physically", going as far to ask everyone, how does one go further than kissing?

* * *

Killua eventually made it back, with Daniel being cradled in his arms, fast asleep; this time, however, the boy clung to him. It looks like he won't be putting Daniel back to bed anytime soon, and thank whatever deity was up in the sky, no one was awake to witness him carry Daniel like a princess.

Then again, the warmth, or in Killua case, the desire of Daniel needing to be close to him was not only reassuring, but it also made him feel a sense of pride. Sure, his cheeks were burning, flushed with embarrassment, but it was being outweighed by Daniel's desire to be close to him.

He wanted him now more than ever, and the deal the two just made shows that he is making way into a territory he has wanted to explore for a long time. It's just a matter of baby steps at this point before he's able to get his wish.

When he walked back into their cabin, Scarlet had so many questions, but he rather the two of them kept silent, especially with the implication of her smile. She had juicy some gossip to tell, which may, or may not involve Daniel in some way or another.

Should he even discuss anything at this point without Daniel? His partner might even need to hear this, but the boy's sleeping figure made it virtually impossible to wake him at this point. He was leaning against Killua, his mouth slightly parted, tongue sticking out slightly.

It was extremely cute, considering he was at peace, like nothing at this point, could weigh him down. Then again… he so badly wanted to poke the boy's tongue, just to see his reaction.

"You remind me so much of my younger self."

"Which part…?"

"Young love… being hopelessly in-love, that feeling of being completed by someone."

The boy was caught off-guard; he's not that bad… is he? Sure he loves Daniel, but he isn't hopelessly in love with him… is he? Daniel returns the passion, although, in a somewhat cheesy fashion, he wants to be with him. They are in a mutual relationship.

They both have boundaries, and both of them are trying to reach compromises with each other, "We're not hopelessly in love with each other."

"Oh, I know… it's more… pure. You care for each other. The hopeless part is if Daniel were to say bark, I'm betting nine out of ten times you would bark."

"N-NEVER!" Killua panicked, "I would never bark if he told me to…"

"It was a joke… ease up…" Scarlet offered a childish smile, the boy soon relaxing at the situation. Seems like Scarlet could be as conniving as him… although, if he told Daniel to bark… he wondered if the boy would do so? Nah, he wouldn't even bottom for him… At least not right now…

It situation still, however, felt awkward, it's just… Scarlet still had something to say, something he may not want to hear, "Alright, spit it out…"

"You wanna know who I was hopelessly in love with… or if I still am?"

"Sure…"

"You can't tell Daniel…"

"I'm not making any promises. He has a way to pick up on things I'm lying about."

Scarlet chuckled, Killua, a teen who possibly had their emotions stunted since birth, has a weakness in the form of child his age, his parents must be rolling on the floor in agony right now. The kid values life and it shows in his unconscious gestures, the way his hand glided along the boy's side "Zaikaria…"

"That cow?!"

Scarlet reeled back in surprise; she wasn't expecting that kind of response. Sure, she knew about Killua's disgust towards Zaikaria, but she wasn't expecting him to outright call her childish name, "I never understood what you don't like about her?"

"Likewise, except the opposite. What is there to like about her?"

"Well, she has this way with… words. So to speak… After the whole incident with Vastorie, she was the first person I met around my age. She tended to lean towards the overprotective side…"

"Overprotective is an _understatement_."

Scarlet frown at the reaction, but continued anyway "Well, she was one of my first few friends… and crush. She showed me her special place. It was somewhere in the forest… behind Vastorie's home, but it was a small area that was secluded, lush grass, a waterfall with the purest of water… it was one of the most beautiful places I've seen, and I'd still rank it really high up there because it means something special to me…"

"Oh… did you share a kiss?"

"No… nothing like that; it made me feel… I guess at peace. No matter how fucked up the world gets… there will always be places like that out there, that provide peace… comfort… a sense of serenity. Some of my friends even provide that… Zaikaria included…"

"Well, sorry to be the bearers of bad news, considering you're going back to that place. Zaikaria… is in a relationship."

"Oh, I expected her to stay single for the rest of her life. What changed her mind?"

"She met someone who is able to circumvent her ability to read their mind, well… most of their thoughts. She wasn't even aware that her travelling companion was attracted to her."

"That's… strange…" Something was a little off about the situation, she was always aware that Zaikaria could read minds, but to hear that he was able to hide some of his thoughts was very unusual. Then again… Zaikaria never addresses her own feelings for her, so maybe he isn't the only one out there able to resist her ability… did she have a chance to even date her "what's his name?"

"Only if you promise not to… overreact…"

Scarlet rubbed her cheek, "On a scale of strange to normal, how strange is this person?"

"He's an eleven… promise?"

"I promise…"

"Ok… she's in a relationship with a guy, named Akshasamat… a magical beast."

The woman's jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting that to be an eleven… "That's a twenty!"

"Well, I'm friends with an octopus, my best friend is not only pansexual and Polyamorous, but he also has a crush on me… and Daniel, the guy who has tunnel vision for only me. So… eleven…"

Scarlet's mouth gaped open, "But… I…" she's completely lost in the situation. How and when did this all happen? Wait, wasn't one of Gon's friends a person with scales along her arms and legs…? How could she have forgotten that information for so long? It doesn't help the fact she's still lost about some aspects "I'm a little lost here."

"On the news, there was a new magical creature discovered, they're called Chimera Ants. Practically, they are half-human, half-animals. Depending on the genetic make-up of the human and the animal being _eaten_ at the time, a different Chimera Ant pops out; theoretically, Akamut, the shortened version of his name is around less than a year old, but in reality… he could be somewhere from his teens to 100s."

"This doesn't ease me in any sense…"

"Well, he's a Naga, Merman or whatever you want to call them. Half-human, with all the features of a snake; he also has a Mohawk… which is funny, because it's the only hair on him. I'd say his human age, is in-between his 20s to 40s, due to his hairstyle…"

"You don't find this whole situation… weird?"

"I don't like her at all, so no… I can't say whether or not it's weird."

"It's not because he's half-human… believe me, I've seen stranger shit in my life. She never wanted to date anyone… ever… she said that to my face." _Sure, that was back when we were in our teens… but it never sounded like she excluded gender from the mix. And now race it would seem…_

"People change, I guess…"

"Why don't you like her. I find her very attractive, smart and intelligent… so I can see why Akamut likes her?"

"She wiped Daniel's memories… of Alluka… of me. She wanted us to play no part in his life because she thinks we're going to get him killed. She also wanted to wipe our memories of him, but I wouldn't allow it. She kept trying to push me aside, to make Daniel believe being with me will be the worst decision of his life. So no, I hate her guts…"

"Her reasoning…?"

"My past profession was assassination… she doesn't like the fact I'm a Zoldyck, believing for years I tried to kill her brother, when in fact it was my _brother_ who tried to kill him. I was trying to save him. Although, my memories of that time are… a bit fuzzy…"

Killua paused his thoughts; he wondered if the situation was possible. He has a _Nen exorcist_ in front of him, what's stopping him from asking her to do it for him, when Zaikaria couldn't do so "speaking of which, you're a _Nen_ exorcist… so you should be able to remove the thing blocking my memories, right?"

"Because I have a deeper understanding of you, I could… but, I can't."

"Can't…?"

"It's buried in your skull, it's tiny enough to the point I can trace it… but it's too small from me to grab. I can't remove it on my own."

"Tiny… like a small needle tiny?"

"I guess…"

"How about you help me remove it? You guide me and I'll personally remove it…"

"It don't see why not. It's a lot easier for me to exorcise _Nen_ when it's attached to an object than it is to remove a curse. Wait, you know who did this to you… didn't you?"

"Yeah… my brother. He must have put it in my skull after I met with Daniel."

"That's… cruel. Your brother took away the memories of someone that meant something to you at the time. Which Zaikaria… also happened to do to Daniel… She took his memories of you away from him… it's like an endless vicious cycle, which everyone so far who have involved themselves in this struggle… want you away from each other?"

Scarlet paused, a finger curled along her chin, deep in thought "Why…?"

"They could be afraid of us for all I care, I just want those memories back… so are you willing to help?"

"You saved my son, it's the least I can do for you."

Killua's expression softened, a smile widening along his lips "Where's the needle?"

"It's near the middle, 62 millimetres to your right, 24 millimetres above your eyebrow. I'll guide you on how far you need to go in."

Killua closed his eyes, clenching his jaws as he held his fingers near the spot. As his nails sharpened, he took one deep breath. _This is going to hurt like hell…_ he allowed his heart rate to steady before sinking his fingers into his forehead.

"~"

Today was the day he finally gets his way; Gon will finally get an answer to the question which has been killing him. He wanted to know what Iason meant by 'physically, physically'; it's a statement that's kept him puzzled for way too long.

Sure, it was technically last night when Iason said it… but he really wanted to know why he stated it that way. When Mito was having the talk with him and Sakura, she didn't really talk about how exactly… to go further than kissing, and when the _fanatics_ came to the Island, they showed more so basic techniques, without ever explaining what they were showing him.

The strangest thing about those fanatics, they never touched him… they only made him touch them.

Strangely enough, most of them reminded him of Hisoka, the only difference was they never got a thirst for spilling blood… nor were any of them were guys now that he thinks about it.

As he tilted his head to the side, the boy fumbled around in his memories, trying to figure out if they left any clues… but he couldn't remember much about back then. It was years ago… back when he was around eight to ten.

Maybe he should bring this up with Iason, talking about what happened to him as a child. Sakura should know every detail involving the fanatics, how they used him for themselves. Although he never did use any more than with his fingers… or did he?

As he tried to recall the past in its entirety, a soft voice called his name "Gon…?"

Gon looked up, his confusion turning into a huge smile. He couldn't have timed it any better, Sakura standing before him, worried about something. His expression softened, walking up to Sakura to address the situation, to see what his partner was worried about. With his hands clasped around Sakura, the boy addressed the situation, "What's wrong… did something happen?"

"Ahh…" Sakura turned his head slightly, now more confused than ever. Why was Gon worried about him, when it should've been the other way around, "shouldn't I be asking you…?"

"Me…?" Gon tilted his head slightly, cheeks puffed up in a comical manner.

 _That is way too adorable!_ "Ye-Yeah!" Sakura quickly retraced his steps; trying to get away from the idea Gon just reminded him of a confused puppy, "You were the one staring off into the distance, lost in your own world just a second ago!"

"Oh… right, actually!" Gon offered his partner a beaming smile, "Do you know what Iason meant when he said: **you two, not just you… physically and mentally. Well, maybe not physically, physically, because I'm not ready yet**?"

"Huh…?" Sakura's cheeks reddened. Why is this the first his hearing about it, and why is Gon looking at him so eagerly… like he has the answers to the universe? If he had to guess, it has something to do about physical attraction, but he doesn't really have the context or the background to make a sound argument. Nothing his father or Mito said comes close to what Iason was talking about.

With Mito, all they learned is how to use protection and to always ask for permission, but they have no idea when to use protection. She didn't really go that far down the rabbit hole.

With his father on the other hand… it was worse than that; he just talked about the attraction side of things, when someone knows they are attracted to somebody. But he didn't go further than that.

Sakura knows his attracted to Gon and Iason, he gets this bubbly sensation in his chest, not only when he first kissed them, but even now, those kisses feel so right… even when he has absolutely no idea what they are doing. Well, not exactly no idea, he just doesn't know how Gon kisses him. His head just implodes and his brain checks out until they stop kissing.

The same sort of happens with Iason, except his brain doesn't check out, it stands there in front of the door as if wondering if it had forgotten anything.

He's doing it now as Gon looks at him, his brain has left the building, and now he has no idea what they were talking about. He got lost in the sunshine smile, the smile that looks as though it asked him a question…

"Sakura…?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok…?"

"I got lost… in your smile…"

Gon's features widened, "It's ok." The boy leaned forward, placing a kiss on Sakura's lips.

Now the boy really has no idea what is happening, just that his feeling a little disappointed that Gon didn't kiss him for longer. It was a small, short… perfect in his own mind kiss, but that doesn't help his case. He still has no idea what is going on… he just wants to continue what happened a second ago, "I'm lost…"

When Gon puffed out his cheeks, it didn't help the situation, "being mad isn't going to help the situation… nor is going to kiss me," Sakura held out his hand, stopping his pouting partner before he could actually think to kiss him again, "When and why did Iason say this…?"

"Well…" Gon offered a lopsided smile like he had the biggest secret he wished to tell, "When I was looking for you last night, all I could find was Iason."

"Uh huh…"

"He said you were in the park…"

"I was…" Sakura's raised a brow slightly; did Iason accidentally tell Gon where he was last night?

"But he didn't tell me which park. I really wanted to know, because I missed you."

Now Sakura was pouting, he feels really bad for not telling Gon anything about what they're trying to do. But he wants to surprise Gon, to reveal that he can be strong enough to follow in Gon's footsteps. He doesn't really want to be left behind with Gon and Iason, forced to watch their footsteps get further away.

He wants to be proud, proud to admit in some way or another; he was able to get Gon's _Nen_ back. He wants to tell Gon, but at the same time… seeing Gon's giddy smile when he gets his _Nen_ back will be all worth it in the end.

"I just went to the park for a really long walk, just to relax…" Gon's pout returned, "You doing that isn't going to help the situation, so what did you and Iason talk about? What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh, right… Well, he wouldn't tell me… At the time… I was kinda patting his tummy."

"Gooooon~?"

"I know, I know… I forgot to ask if I could… BUT! I promised I would've stopped it if Iason wanted me to stop it. Plus, he said your tummy is better to pat…"

"G- Gon! Back to the story, you devious creature!"

Gon stopped smiling "That's not fair… I'm not devious!"

"Gon the story, please…"

"Fine…" Gon rolled his eyes, "Well as I was patting his tummy… with his explicit permission," He said it so proudly like he crumbled one of Iason's walls within the moment. And he enjoyed every second of it, the comfortability of Iason giving up in a way that hadn't infringed on the task at the time "he said I could continue as long as I didn't impede on his ability to cook. Now, I then asked for where you were…"

"While patting his tummy?"

"The entire time…" Gon offered a huge smile, a triumphant one at that, "He said to my comment about wishing to take him out and go out and search for you, that: **The last time I went out, I got into a relationship…** I was worried, so I asked him if he sure he wanted to continue to date us?"

"What did he say?" The suspense was killing him, and not in a good way. This wasn't some book that drew his attention… this was Iason's happiness on the line… his sanity.

"He still wants to be with us… He wants to be with both of us. Plus… he likes your tummy."

"Not helping Gon…" Sakura hid his face, too embarrassed to argue with Gon. Hearing Iason or Gon for that matter likes a physical aspect about him is really nice, especially since the reveal. They both find him attractive, even though he isn't like other guys.

"Well, then he saw how happy I was to hear how much he wanted to be with us… then he started to babble. Which… brings me back to the question…"

"Which one was it?"

When Gon pouted, Sakura confessed, "When you kissed me, I completely forgot everything. It's not my fault my brain-"

Gon kissed Sakura once more, this time for longer, Sakura practically melting in his hands from the gesture. He could feel his partner hold him close, hands wrapped tightly around his wrists. He didn't remember Sakura ever being able to squeeze this hard before. When did the boy get stronger…?

However, his mind couldn't think, not while Sakura was silently begging him to not stop.

Unfortunately, he still had a question he wanted to be answered by Sakura. He stuck out his tongue, proud of himself for having such a positive reaction with his partner, "Sakura… what do you think Iason means when he said: **I want to be with you two, not just you… physically and mentally. Well, maybe not physically, physically, because I'm not ready yet. Touching is ok… as well as hugging and kissing but-** what do you think he was going to say after the 'but'?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" Sakura looked away, unsure what Iason was going to talk about, but he could see the question did weigh heavily on Gon's mind. Then again, Iason did say… **he's not ready yet**. Gon should give the boy time to think it over, to not force it out of Iason.

Then again… Gon is going to implode at this point, "Alright, I think you should ask Iason… even if he told you he isn't ready yet. BUT, don't push him if he isn't ready to say anything yet… just ask him to at least point you in a direction to help you understand it better… ok?"

"Ok…" Gon mumbled with a relenting sigh. He feels a little jealous from how Sakura and Iason have been connecting so well lately. It's like the two of them just understand each other better… Hopefully, he'll be able to change that soon, he wants to be able to understand both of them better, to figure out every little detail he can discover.

He wants to know why they have been connecting so well. As well as eventually, pepper kisses down every inch of his partners' body. He's already discovered he likes being kissed on the neck, maybe there are other places he could find the others liked to be kissed.

"~"

Killua felt his eyes water, feeling his brain once more like he had done so during the fight with Rammot, only during that time… in a desperate attempt to get away from Illumi's voice, Daniel had told him to run… that he'll meet him later on.

A part of him believed those words, that he'll see his friend once more. He lied to himself by believing in Daniel, although secretly, Daniel was biding Killua's time, hoping that the boy would get as far away as possible from the scene.

Daniel didn't want Killua to see him draw his last breath…

If it weren't for Killua challenging Illumi's voice, he might have never been able to see his boyfriend again. He'd also have no idea what to say to Gon… or if he would even be able to face Gon again.

But now here he is, sinking his nails into his brain once more, trying to grasp a small pin Illumi stuck in there.

"A little up…"

"How little?!"

"One millimetre…"

Killua adjusted before sinking his nail in further, just as slow when he first started. If he fails here, the worst case scenario is he kills himself in the process giving himself technically a lobotomy, in order to regain his memories. Although, he could also become brain-dead; a vegetable… something he's sure Daniel doesn't want to happen, much less himself.

"Stop… the top finger is just hovering over it, now just slightly adjust your bottom nail about two millimetres to... your left…"

Killua did so, feeling his nails pinch something.

"Now pull it out slowly… Do NOT rip it out…"

Killua eased the pin out, the object slipping out of the open wound as he sighed in relief. Although, the blood trickling down from the fresh wound isn't going to help them in the long run, "I'm defiantly not becoming a doctor after this…"

Scarlet chuckled as she gave the boy a tissue, Killua pressing it to the wound as he dropped the pin in Scarlet's hand. She held the object up to her eyes, frowning at the small object that had caused so much damage, "What a cruel thing to do to your sibling… it wreaked so much havoc, for such a tiny object…"

"Can you destroy it?"

Scarlet nodded, as she held it up, "Mr Dandy…"

From out the shadows, the creature that once saved Daniel, returned, eyes gleaming with purpose. With a tip of his top hat, he clasped his bony fingers around the needle, taking it back into the darkness without a word being said.

Killua sighed as he collapsed into the couch, fingers still pressing the tissue to his wound "How long before I get my memories back…"

"Days… weeks… months… years… I can't say, but you'll remember, and I'm sure with it, you'll discover what you thought of Daniel were at that time."

Killua broke into soft laughter, body bopping in tandem with his quiet laughter. He was so tired, after everything he has been though… he just wants to rest. When he closed his eyes, his body gave in.

With his body slipping sideways, his head fell into Daniel's lap.

Neither boy moved as Scarlet held her smile, "You finally look at peace for once. Enjoy your rest boys; you're going to need it soon. Victor won't stop… but neither will you. You will grow stronger… and I can't wait to see what you achieve next…"


	43. Comforting Ideas

Gon approaches Iason, hoping to understand him better. Killua calls Nathaniel for more information, trying to understand the secrets still hidden in the background. Victor returns, but his new discovery fuels his anger.

* * *

Iason hummed to himself as he entered the apartment, feeling giddy within the moment. His relationship is improving as the days go by, but what Gon asked him last night did give him a question to ponder.

When or if will he be ready? After the scene in the bathhouse, one that sometimes became a recurring daydream of his… filled him with a sense of curiosity; if the three of them decide to go further, what would his role, his part in the relationship be, when it comes to the bedroom?

He knew all the main terms; those being blow job, masturbation, anal and vaginal sex. But he doesn't know where, or specifically, what role he wants to be a play in this three-way relationship. Deep down, he has mixed feelings about his position. With Gon, he tends to want him to have his way with him, but with Sakura… it's a different story.

He feels this desire to hover the over top of him, to not necessarily have his way with him… but, this desire to comfort, to draw out the emotions, the feelings to a satisfactory degree. He wanted to feel an emotional pleasure with Sakura, as opposed to a physical one with Gon.

It's hard to know these things when you haven't really experimented before. Or even know Gon and Sakura's sexual preference, when they themselves don't seem to know either.

It's a good thing Gon gave up back then because he had no idea how to answer him. He tried to experiment once with himself, but it proved to be difficult without something to help him ease his fingers in. He wants to know what it feels like, to know what his comfortable with…

If there's one thing he knows about Sakura, it's that the boy would rather he says something first, before Gon says anything. Knowing Gon, if he were to walk into this room right now with his knowledge, his first statement would probably be along the lines: **Hey, can I stick it inside you?** Or possibly worse than that, **how can I have sex with the both of you?**

Hell has no fury, like Gon's lack of boundaries… but then again, he can't complain. He likes that side to Gon, his sheer lack of ability to hold back, to ask for what he wants… He envies it…

Although, Gon's innocence does make him a little cuter in his opinion; his eagerness to learn… to improve on something, no matter how small… accompanied by the smile he shows after achieving something, tends to brighten one's day.

The boy, however, sighed after his thought. _Why did I just have to blurt out about my physical affections for him…?_ Iason snapped his attention back to reality, trying to rationalise a best case scenario to the topic.

He thought just by escaping into his own memories, he could figure out a way to ease the situation, instead, his thoughts lead to something disastrous. If on cue, from somehow being summoned from a thought, Gon wrapped his arms around him, peppering kisses along his neck.

"Hey~" Gon chimed, voice coming out in a sing-song tune, voice reverberating along his partner's skin. Iason was caught in a giggling fit, one full of affection. Affection his barely starting to show as of now, "where did you disappear off too…?"

"Just a bit of shopping… mostly ingredients…" Iason let out a moan, from a well-placed kiss, his reaction causing his cheeks to flush red. When did Gon suddenly get better?

"What was that…?"

Gon's beaming smile, almost made it impossible to hide the truth, ALMOST…

"N-Nothing…" He hadn't expected to moan like that, to have Gon touch him in such an intimate manner, so soon after having learned he can kiss more than just the lips. Gon found an erogenous zone, and that terrified him. Although, not in a bad way. He was more terrified of what Gon would do, after learning all his weaknesses, "what's gotten into you lately."

"I wanted to ask you something… and I hope you can answer it because the curiosity is killing me."

"Curiosity did kill the cat…" Iason paused before adding, "That was sarcasm." He didn't want a repeat of last time. Seeing Gon's expression that night, pulled at his heartstrings; he wished he could comfort the boy, and not be the reason for Gon losing his radiant smile, "What did you want to know?"

"You know when you said physically, physically…"

"Gon… that was last night; my mind doesn't change as fast as yours."

The boy stopped his actions, cheeks puffed out in a humorous manner. He doesn't change his mind that quickly… at least not intentionally. He just really wants to know… at least something. Anything at this point, to ease his mind… his curiosity… "Isn't there anything you can tell me? I really, REALLY want to know what you mean by that…"

"Gon…" Iason sighed as he felt Gon's cheek brushed his skin. His curiosity… affection is bringing down his walls… A part of him wants to give in, to tell him the truth about last night's words, but he can't… not yet; not until he knows what he personally wants, "Gon… please, can we not have this conversation yet?"

Gon's features dropped, he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. But, he values his partner's boundaries, "Ok… I'll continue to wait. Can you at least say something to help me understand?"

Iason sighed in relief. Anymore pushing and he might have ended up wrapping his legs around Gon. Alright, maybe not to that degree of _bad_ … but he certainly does want to touch Gon… in a very explicit manner, just not right now. He might not be able to escape his desires, or regret having taught Gon something new too soon, "I will… the next time you use a computer. Go on the internet and search for… **How to show physical intimacy, between gay lovers?** You can also use **homosexual** instead of gay."

"Anything else…?"

"It's ok for you to look up the Kama Sutra, it has ideas and well… _positions_ to help you picture certain situations."

"Ok!" Gon's smile widened, the act stealing Iason's breath away. Maybe it was wrong of him to suggest the Kama Sutra, hopefully, the boy doesn't know how to spell it.

Gon leaned forward, capturing Iason's lips within his own. The boy shut his eyes at the action, Gon's hands held onto his face in an affectionate manner, providing not only warmth from where they rested, but it also left him wanting more. The part of his mind, he wanted to keep locked away until he understood himself better, reached out to Gon, clasping around the boy's fingers.

He loved how Gon could be so comfortable in this manner, greedily accepting his partner's action. He wanted to be touched, to explore when this part of the relationship made him feel at ease. Nothing else in the world, but the two of them mattered right now. What is it about Gon that makes it so… _desirable_ , to pull him in with such an _alluring_ presence? Why did it make him want more from his partner?

He wanted Gon to…

The boy pulled back, Iason could feel his cheeks burning with desire, full of dark thoughts. This might end up being harder than he thinks. Gon has achieved the impossible, and it's only a matter of time before he ends up giving in to him.

"I might go to the library or an internet café and-"

"No!" Iason held his hand out, stopping Gon from moving. It's better if the boy doesn't do that. Maybe it would be better if they all pitch in to buy a laptop. At least then he could secretly check what Gon is looking for… just in case, "How about we buy a laptop together, and you can research it on that."

"Alright!" Gon pulled Iason into another kiss, "So what's for dinner…?"

"You…" Iason stated in an absent-minded manner, his brain nuked for the earlier affection. Gon's giggling forced him to recall his last statement, retracting it before it could be used against him "Food! I mean food… not sure yet. I'll check what Sakura wants, or try something new if he doesn't mind."

"Well, your food tastes delicious…"

 _Today is not a good day…_ Iason thought as he tried to purge his mind from dirty thoughts. There was a **_your_** and **_food_** in that last sentence… he doesn't know why his mind substituted **_you_** instead of **_your_** , and got rid of **_food_**.

"~"

Killua was the first to wake, taking notice of the room lacking someone. Seems like Scarlet has gone outside, which forced the boy to check the time; pulling out his phone, Killua yawned into his hand. _6:21 it's too earlier to be walking around at this time_ … the boy thought as he took away his hand, trying to regather his memory of last night.

Seems he fell asleep on Daniel's lap, and given the fact that Scarlet was still awake at the time, she would've seen it happen. He can't escape the truth, but the few hours he got from sleeping left him feeling more than refreshed.

Killua pulled out the journal given to him by Vastorie; a scowl escaped his lips as he turned to the first page, it was empty. It hasn't been used since he got it from the man. But now, he was about to use a gift given to him by a man who refuses to apologise to his son.

Killua flicked through the empty pages, stopping at the last page before he pulled out one of Daniel's pens. He should at least take notes of what happened last night while his partner was asleep, at least for Daniel's sake.

With all the information gathered, he might as well try to form links between what Vastorie was like in the past, to now. He needs to discover why in his mind, why Vastorie has become cynical. He has been proven in the past to be someone who is capable of loving others, of wanting to do the right thing, even if he has to spill some blood in the process.

There also were links between Zaikaria and Scarlet, which means Zaikaria was adopted long before Daniel was born. It would have had to have been before she was twelve. It was still a huge gap, but at least now, he can discover more hints that could shorten the time-scale.

Killua impatiently tapped the page; wondering if now would even be a good time to ring Nathaniel. There's something he wants to know about that night Scarlet mentioned, to see his point of view on the night… but at the same time, he feels like he'll be going behind her back.

Then again, the reason as to why Vastorie brought down Baron Von Hinrick's empire eluded him. It couldn't have been just because he had a paedophile's wet dream in his basement… not many people would have known about that, besides the ones already involved in the matter. He wants to know how he came across the information, a man like that wouldn't have slipped up. Hinrick, wouldn't just make a mistake…

It had to have been forced somehow…

Killua flipped through his phone, checking the time difference right at this moment, it seems like their time aligns… Nathaniel is a few hours ahead of them, which means they're bound to arrive at their location… their departure.

With a sniff, Killua picked up Daniel, putting him back into bed before walking outside, closing the door as quietly as possible. He walked through the desolate hallways, each step unable to be heard, just like the engine on the airship.

He wanted to be away from the others, alone if he could help it. What he wanted to ask would hopefully help him understand the situation better, to link causation with correlation.

He found a small section, where the cameras barely touch; a perfect spot to speak about an uncomfortable topic. He called the man, waiting for the pickup tone, which had felt like an eternity to him.

"Yo, Killua… What can I help you with?"

"Two things…" Killua paused for a moment, his eyes scanning the corners for any onlookers, ones that may stumble across him by accident, "I wanted to let you know, which by the way… you can also tell Zaikaria and Akamut the news as well. Daniel is safe now… Scarlet help me remove Victor's _Nen Curse_ …"

"I knew I could trust you!"

Killua felt a burning sensation ripple along his neck, the giddiness spewing forth from Nathan's mouth made it impossible to interpret it otherwise. He was proud of him, for saving his son… and while that did make him happy to a degree, there was also bad news involved in the scenario "Victor is aware of what we've done, and now he's after us…"

Nathaniel sucked in a breath; he didn't expect the man to move so soon. He acted on impulse, rather than thought now. He was clearly deranged, and nothing but his death would ease his mind at this stage… back then he left him alive out of sympathy. He was worried that the man's death would have been premature. Now he sees that he was wrong… that Victor didn't, and still doesn't have the strength to save himself, "Are you safe?"

"Yes, Scarlet got Vastorie to issue us tickets out of there. Even if he goes to Aswaqiya, he has no way of personally finding us. We just have to avoid his contacts, reach **Xavier's school of the gifted** , and we should be fine…"

"The school's protection in place would certainly block Victor's malicious intent, but it only blocks _Nen_ powers, so his physical aspect is a serious threat… he is on par with your father's strength."

Killua's eyes widened slightly. This man who is older than his father, possibly even older than his grandfather, is able to fight on par with his father, who is still in his prime, with a figure that exerts pure strength and can withstand poisons which could take down beast with just a drop; Victor is not normal… "Thanks for the heads up."

"The other question…?"

"I wanted to know a little more about Scarlet's position."

"Did you ask her first?"

"No, but this doesn't involve her… at least not directly. I wanted to know how Vastorie discovered Hinrick's _secret_ _dungeon_."

"Through his contacts… why?"

"What contacts…?"

"Not someone who should be discussed about over the phone. I can give the information to Eifion, and then he can pass it onto you. He can be trusted. Vastorie gave him the means to send private messages to-and-back, so I should be able to give him something to pass it onto you, without alerting authorities."

"Alright, I have another question then…"

"Shoot!"

"Has Vastorie called any of you…?"

There was a long pause, one that made Killua very uncomfortable. He knew the answer long before the man spoke. He should've never asked the question, considering his words may have stung the man, making his thoughts linger once more on the _what-ifs_.

"No…"

Killua let out an annoyed groan, at least a courteous message should've have been sent that man's way. Or at least a quick: **I'm ok, don't worry about me…** would've been a nice thing to do. But nope, the man was still as reclusive as ever… "That's annoying." Really, he should have said something else, but he's frustrated that the man continues to work in the background, rather than choosing to directly work with either of them.

Going just by Scarlet's story, the two of them worked so well together in the past. Couldn't he put aside his frustration for one second, and speak like a normal human being to Nathaniel… it's not that hard.

"He's trying to do that right thing."

"You're as bad as Daniel, he never gets upset with me… never voices his concerns… I'm starting to wonder if he's even capable of showing anger."

"Do you want him to be angry with you…?"

"Well, no… But-"

"The same rules apply to me."

"Let me finish before interrupting…" He snapped at the man too quickly, his gaze dropping slightly from his own reaction. He shouldn't have gotten frustrated at the man, "Sorry, I just want… I want him to at least voice his concerns. And he does, but rarely… if ever. He bottles up everything, blames himself, gets upset… I comfort him, and then everything is dandy until we have to repeat the cycle."

"Huh… reminds me of something I know."

"Who, me…?"

"No… me… I tended to blame my weakness a lot in the past for Vastorie's current actions. Not in a way as I should have been there more often. More so, I should have told him everything, rather than hiding it… it's hard, you know… keeping a secret for so long, because you're afraid of the person's reaction once he learns the truth."

Oh, Killua knew… but not to Nathaniel's extent. Maybe he should take a little page out of Nathan's book, and be more fought coming with his thoughts and desires… tell Daniel a lot of things he really wants from his partner. Sure, he just admitted he wants to screw Daniel's brains out, but it's a little more than that… He likes when Daniel gives in, stops building this wall around him because he's afraid he'll be too much like his father.

If the boy could give in for a second, to stop building a different perception of himself, maybe he could relax long enough to accept that he likes certain things. Sure, he may end up not liking to bottom for Killua, but feeling that sense of being used… being cradled and touched by someone he loves, might be something he enjoys.

There's only one way to tell, and that's if the boy relaxes long enough to accept certain parts of his life, "Thank you… and sorry for lashing out at Vastorie. Even though he means a lot to you, I'm frustrated with the current situation. He means something to Daniel… and now he's worried that his going to turn out like his father."

"I know he's the hardest person to deal with right now, but in time… he'll realise the error in his ways, and reach out to us, Daniel, Zaikaria and myself…"

"Hopefully, before I grow a beard…" Killua then looked upward in though, _I wonder what Daniel would look like in the future with a beard…_ _Maybe he could use that as a way to change his appearance so he doesn't look like his father… could be a suggestion…_

Nathaniel chuckled over the phone "Indeed, hopefully before then… Any more questions?"

"One more, about Vastorie in his younger years-"

"Those-"

"No, before you say anything. Besides his father, will we meet anyone who'll be able to talk about his childhood?"

There was a long pause as if gears were turning in Nathan's head "… No? Oh no… Oh, shit no! I forgot to mention someone who'll point out what he was like in his teens. I forgot to include those who have seen him in his younger years…"

"Oops, alright…" Killua burst into laughter, he hadn't expected to hear an _'oh, shit'_ reaction from the older man. "A huge _Oops_ …"

"Alright, once you meet everyone on the list, Victor is optional… as in avoiding him at all costs if you can. You two can call me; tell me what you've heard. I want to see what you two come to as a conclusion, then I'll tell you what he was like from when I first met him… right up to… well, the man at the youngest point before he met the others. How's that sound…?"

"Deal, but please continue to support us from the sidelines."

"Deal! Anything for my future son-in-law…"

"I see where Daniel got his sappy side from." Killua hid his face, even though the laughter blaring through the speaker, made it impossible, to keep himself from smiling. No matter how much his life sucked, he saw the positivity in life… He clung to Vastorie eventually coming back, apologising for all his mistakes.

Maybe he should stop being harsh on the man… at least when talking to Nathaniel. He didn't even know how to bounce back from his initial comment, because that man's laughter was so pure, full of joy… jovial.

The one person he has always wanted as a child was now just a phone call away… and he just happens to be the father, of the boy he fell for. The world works in strange ways…

He won't question it, but rather listen to the laughter of a man, who was willing to accept the possibility of him becoming a part of their family. Regardless of whether or not his family would reject the idea…

A small part of him accepted the possibility, even if the other Zoldycks do not. Marriage may not be a feasible idea now, but who knows… maybe in the future, that was a possibility…

Especially, if his sister catches wind of it; lord knows if she's always wanted to plan a wedding of her own…

"~"

Victor flipped through the report; the young man on the table was as black as ash, no inch of skin was left unharmed. Whatever Adam wanted to do out of anger, going as far to give in to the rage… it came back and devoured the last of his humanity.

Adam was supposed to be his ticket to the underworld, the man who would replace Baron Hinrick Von Delkofer…

But it turns out Adam was just as deranged as his father, lost to his own rage, "It's a shame…"

"Excuse me, who are you? You're not supposed to be here…"

The man looked up from the report, frowning at having been discovered so soon. It's not like he can't constantly wipe the memories of those around him, making sure to leave no traces of his existence. It's the fact he had been discovered by an autopsy technician, a man of his standing could be used to his advantage. He could be probed for more information, "My name is Christopher. I'm an agent working on this unusual case. Can you tell me more?"

"Can I see your badge?"

Victor looked up once more, glaring at the man. To think a lowly, feeble-minded man would dare to question his existence, needed to be disciplined in obedience. He raised a hand to the man, allowing his aura to seep out, shackling the man's mind. He had to be careful; a non- _Nen_ user would succumb to his power. Not many walk away with a sound mind after dealing with him.

The man's tune softened after a second, "Right, well his burnt to a crisp!"

"I can see…" Victor frowned at the obvious joke. He's not here for laughter, just the facts.

"Great, I'm dealing with a stone golem…"

"What…?"

"Nothing…" the man sung in a sing-song tune, closing the distance between him and the victim lying on the table, "Well, as you can see he has third-degree burns. His body was found in the old abandoned factor 50 Kilometres from here, last night."

 _Coincides around the time I not only lost connection with Adam but Daniel's presence as well…_ "Continue…"

"He was the only body found, but there were traces of others in the facility at the time. But we weren't able to use the DNA to find clues as to who they are; however, that was burned just like our victim here."

"Uh huh…" Victor flipped through the page, looking over the vitals of the young man. _That's strange… his vitals remain intact, even with no presence of life._ His initial thought was the boy who could channel electricity through his _Nen_ cause this damage, but it may have been to Adam's _Hatsu_ that did the damage…

He wasn't consumed by his rage, but his blind faith to bring his sister into the fold.

"However, the strangest thing about this fire is… his organs are intact, just not functioning. Going by this conclusion, his body was lit on fire. It burned through the deeper layers of his skin… but not enough to reach the organs."

"As in…?"

"He's a toasted, uncooked sandwich."

"Mr…?"

"Nick!"

"Mr Nick. I have no time for your jokes. You're telling me he someone lit this man on fire… but, what…? His organs are still functioning?"

"Yes!"

"So why is he dead…?"

"We don't know… it makes no sense. He could be in a coma, but the layer just below his skin, is well… still functioning. I called someone who hopefully is more experienced in this area, someone from the Hunter's Ass-"

"Stop right there. You called those lunatics to perform a more thorough investigation?"

"Yes… is there a problem?"

"Shit…" Victor curled his hands along the man's figure. He traced the flow of aura, trying to find the abnormal flow hopefully still being maintained. He knew exactly what was causing this… the parasite he forced in Adam's body, to see if a single one could keep the man from burning himself alive.

He needed the man to survive long enough to take control of the underworld, to bend everyone to his will. It would've worked if the man could take control of his emotions. But it instead failed…

It looks like it worked out to an extent, but that wasn't enough. He can't allow the association to figure that it exists. Not now…

Victor wasted no time, his fingers sliding into the man's skin. Aimless searching around for the worm.

"What are-"

"I was never here… you never saw me. You are going to sit there, and pretend you were the one to open him up. You were trying to check his internals, to figure out what killed him. Understood…?"

Nick's eyes dulled, his mind going blank. He had no idea why, just that he was tired all of a sudden "Understood…" _Who am I talking to?_ The man lay down in the corner, resting against the chair armrest. He was unable to stop the man, his mind to hazy to even notice he had left.

Victor ripped it out, the insect burned to a crisp. Adam had burned it alive, taking its life as it tried to repair the host. But at least now… the association won't find out about his interference. He swallowed the insect before leaving the room.

Adam had failed; his goal to find his sister had backfired. And judging by how close he was to the area Daniel had originally left for, they had been involved somehow. It looks like his back to square one, forced to manually find the boys. Except for this time, nobody will stop him from taking their life. They won't even get to suffer this time…

There will no longer be any threats that will get in his way, one way or another, he will have his son at his side once more.

Or so he thought…

Victor kept his demeanour, the sound of dainty feet were coming towards him. He thought he'd have more time, but it looks like someone from the association was here already; they must have taken the company's own private airship.

He knew it was there by the flow of their aura, she asserts dominance over the situation, regardless of whether or not she had the strength to do so. In his mind, he saw it nothing more, than a child begging their parents to reconsider their idea.

He wouldn't let her get away with it… especially now that he could make her figure. She looks like a dog for god sake, nobody should take her seriously. But he would, at least for a second. She was after all… the new chairwoman.

As Victor stepped past the oblivious chairwoman, a smirk slipped past his controlled demeanour, "Hello, Cheadle…" Not even allowing her time to turnaround, he funnelled his aura throughout the area, forcing her to sleep before she could think to protect herself.

"~"

Cheadle awoke to Leorio grumbling above her, "If you're that tired, we should have come later!"

"No!" Cheadle got up with a wide expression. No, it couldn't have been possible. She ran towards her goal, slamming the door open. The man who was supposed to meet her at the entrance was here, alive and well… but the problem was the Victim had already been operated on without her consent "He was here…"

When Leorio ran into the room right after, she broadcasted her main concern "Victor was here!"

"What?!" Leorio looked between the corpse and the sleeping man, taking notice of the open wound on the victim. Why would Victor come here?

Cheadle grew tired of the situation, this game needed to stop, which means Vastorie needs to be involved in this situation, "Get Vastorie on the phone, he's coming here right now! I'm going to find out who this is a person!"

Leorio slipped outside before her mood could sour, calling the one man who'd react the worst to the situation, "Damn it… could the day get any worse?!"


	44. Bonding Issues

Killua, Daniel, Alluka, Scarlet and Stefan reach a crossroad, departing on friendly terms; they go through the next part of their lives, entering a school. The weight of Iason's questions leads to a serious discussion with Sakura while Gon is away.

* * *

The airport was filled with life, even though it was the morning; kids screaming, parents trying to calm down their kids as others complained. The terminals were being filled to the brim, some hoping they don't miss their flight.

Killua huffed out in annoyance, his cheeks puffed up, ready to blow the first raspberry at somebody who deserved it. They didn't have long before they had to catch their next flight, less than three hours before the first of the two groups leave.

Killua, Daniel and Alluka were the lucky ones, or unlucky as Killua would argue, their flight leaving in five hours. At least it gave them time to unwind, relax and sleep a little if need be. But considering who was after them, unnerving feelings would keep him awake… at least so he could protect his sister and Daniel.

The five of them had reached an impasse, their terminals far from each other. Neither group knew how to address the situation, but a child who was unable to hold back broke the silence before any of them could consider stopping him.

Stephan approached Daniel, pulling the older boy in for a hug. Daniel could feel the genuine curiosity, the bubbling affection of a boy who had been given the world back "Thank you, mister, for protecting me!" He was trapped in a horrible nightmare, and although he saw the seething hatred for his mother's life, from his uncle no less…

Daniel had saved him, risking his life just to protect him. He wants to grow up to be like Daniel, like his mother, to protect the lives of others even if it means he's in constant danger, "I want to grow up and be like you!"

Daniel pushed him a little away, although, he offered a quick bop on the tip of the boy's nose, "You have someone else who you should aspire to be. Your mother is strong, and without her, I wouldn't be there to protect you."

The boy's expression widened, happy to have heard those words, although, when he turned to face Killua, Daniel had to stop himself from bursting into laughter "Although your scary mister-"

"I'm Daniel's age!" Killua coughed out in a blushing mess, he used to be like that, blunt, forward without any need to tame his words.

"Well, you're still scary!" Daniel accidentally let out a snort, but before Killua could fire back, Stefan continued "But… you protected Daniel, who protected me… You held him as my mother did with me. Are you boyfriends?"

Daniel broke out into laughter; especially after having seen Killua's reaction. His cheeks burned like two mini suns, enough to make the boy seem like he could act as a substitute lantern. He wouldn't live it down, unfortunately… Killua surpassed his original reaction, making it impossible to consider teasing him afterwards, "Ye… yeah, we are."

Killua cupped one side of his face, trying to hide at least one of his flushed cheeks "I really like him… and when you grow up, I'm sure you'll find someone too. If a _scary kid_ like myself can find somebody… you can to…"

"Yeah!"

"Hopefully he doesn't end up me… a lady killer." She winked at Killua, who understood the reference, although Daniel's and Stefan's confused expression made it impossible to laugh; looks like he won't be getting away with that later, although… he probably should lie about Scarlet's feelings towards Daniel's sister.

Stefan went to Alluka next, burying his face in Alluka's chest, "Goodbye Killua's beautiful sister." The girl flushed red, a smile being forced into hiding once she saw the woman's expression. She knew about the situation, and although kids tend to be brutally honest, Stefan didn't make the mistake of misgendering her. He got it correct in one go, and Scarlet was behind it.

"Thank you…"

"You'll grow up and be pretty like my mom one day!"

"She'll be better looking than your mother…"

Alluka elbowed her brother from the snarky comment, but Stefan had paid no attention. No matter what others say, his mother would always be pretty in her eyes. She was kind-hearted, loving… and most importantly, she loves him. That's all he could really ask for…

Plus, just like he loves his mother, Killua also loves his sister. He cared enough to make the comment about her growing up to be more beautiful than anyone else.

Although, Alluka's flushed cheeks could only make the younger boy's smile extend past its limits. He ran up to his mother, pulling her in for a hug. He never wants to leave her side, nor did she.

Since her little rascal of a son said everything for her, she might as well make it quick, seeing as they still had a flight to catch, "I want to thank you again for everything you've done for me. Once our new life begins, feel free to grab my number from Nathaniel. I still owe you for-"

"We're even…" Killua stopped her, the words making the woman close her mouth. She wanted to say more, but it looks like Killua had other ideas, "I can never repay you for what you've done, by helping me save Daniel. I know it contradicts what I said earlier… but… well, you've done enough for us already. We should be thanking you really… But I have this policy about friends, and considering you now are a friend… I don't need your thanks. I'd gladly help you again if you ever need it…"

Scarlet was unable to hold back her tears, pulling the three in for a hug before they could see the initial movement. She knew she had to pull back eventually, but she wanted this. They listened to her past…

They listened without judgment, taking in everything she offered. She was thankful for them… as they were thankful for her. Nathaniel and Vastorie raised a wonderful kid, and Killua's family didn't stop him from growing up into an equally wonderful child.

They have the world in their fingertips, and she'll be a part of that world… helping guide the boys to the best of her ability.

She let go of the three, offering them a weak smile, "You three be good… I'm sure Eifion will be a vital guide in your next stop in life."

The three nodded at the assumption, the woman letting go to make sure her next step in life, doesn't impede on the three teens. They are making the right next move, and hopefully… it offers them the stability they want. A place to relax, far from danger…

Eifion will protect them… He is a man of his word, a friend she made at the orphanage. And not only that, he continues to fund the orphanage in his own way, offering all the kids who go through there a place to study, to learn from his academy free of charge.

From what she's heard, Vastorie helps to an extent, gathering the necessary funds to ease the burden. Maybe that's the reason why they're going there, to not only learn but to hear about a piece of Vastorie's past. They do, after all… want to learn more about the man.

With a quick wave, Scarlet scooped her child into her arms, leaving the teens with a huge smile.

"Will… will we ever meet them again, mommy?"

"We will… I guarantee it."

"~"

It's been a while since the two of them were able to spend some time together, without a loveable goofball to drive the scenario forward. Not that either of them was complaining.

Both had this desire to spend time with Gon, and as much as they love to be around him 24/7, they still had a goal they wished to achieve. Iason did make a promise, but his starting to feel guilty for keeping it a secret but at the same time… wishes to help both of his partners.

He wants to help Sakura build his strength, to give him the necessary power to help bring back Gon's aura. But now that his also a part of this relationship, he no longer sees it as a selfish desire. Or at least what he would assume as being selfish…

Thinking back on it, he wasn't sure it was what Gon wanted. But with every day he spent with the boy's refined body, the rippling muscle that leads to as his brain describe it at the time… a pair of jelly-like mounds, caramel in colour, and hopeful soft to the touch. He so badly wanted to tap them like bongos back then.

Not that his mind has actually changed since then… sometimes his mind wandered to the idea…

Wait, has he actually grabbed them? No… he honestly couldn't recall such a memory. He remembers wrapping his legs around Gon's waist, but that's about it when it comes to physically grab the boy.

He must remember to at least squeeze those marshmallow mounds. He has to discover whether those are firm or soft. His mind is begging him to figure it out…

He probably should stop thinking about it, especially since he did promise Sakura he would help the boy train. And considering he's daydreaming, or in his case… fantasying about Gon's body, he wasn't paying much attention.

Iason placed a hand to the side of his head, watching Sakura carefully, the boy had a pretty good flow, calm, in all forms of the word… considered perfect serenity. It wasn't the most powerful, but it was definitely perfect when it comes to flow, "You're doing good when it comes to controlling…"

"Yes!"

"But in terms of strength… it's lacking."

The boy pouted, hoping that he had gotten stronger, at least a little. He still wants to hold his own, just not to the same degrees his other partners can, mainly Gon. He was built like a brick house. And judging by not only Gon's, but stories he has heard from others, the boy's strength… Well, he can agree that those muscles aren't for show.

The boy touched his partner's shoulder, offering a genuine smile. He can see the concern, but it's not something he should be worried about, "It's ok. You did say you weren't doing this to physically protect Gon."

"I know but…"

He puffed his cheeks out; he won't let his partner get disappointed with himself. He wants the boy to know that he is strong, but as soon as he starts talking, considering his distracted right now, he feels like he'll veer off into another topic that will make no sense to bring up.

Plus, Gon isn't out for the whole night… "Shall we move onto the next part of your training?"

"Not yet…" the boy cupped Iason's face, looking into his eyes. He feels like something is off, but he can't place his finger on it just yet. The boy is distracted, and a certain spiky haired boy is stealing the boy's attention away, "Can I kiss you?"

His features dropped, "You don't have to ask all the time… I know that you want me to be comfortable, at all times… but…"

There was a slight pause, the boy's eyes wavering from the words. He does tend to ask for consent too much, but in all honesty, he is scared that one day when he makes an attempt, the boy is going to pull away because he doesn't want to.

They need to have a proper discussion someday, but in all honesty, there's something a little off about the situation. His cheeks didn't turn red, his mind was focusing elsewhere, "What's on your mind…?" Sakura pressed his lips into the other, savouring the moment. His cheeks burned with desire, but it lacked that flair Gon seemed to bring to the table.

"I'm… worried."

"About Gon…?"

"Specifically the future…"

The boy turned his head slightly, his hand still resting against his partner's cheek. Now he was really worried. Did Gon say something to disturb his mind, to push him far out of his boundaries? The fact Iason is somewhat talking about it means that his willingness to do so, but he needs a slight nudge. Maybe not a Gon nudge, but a push nonetheless "You can talk to me about it…"

"Thanks," the boy pulled his partner's hand away, "but we don't have much time before Gon-"

"Which is why we should talk about it, while he's not here; I can see you're distracted, that you aren't really here. And I'm worried that Gon would have hurt you in some-"

"He would never hurt me. You should trust Gon more." The boy snapped back unintentionally, guilt now betraying his features. He didn't mean to do that. Sakura was only trying to look out for him, and by him snapping at the boy for almost arguing that Gon had been the one stepping out of his boundaries. He hasn't…

He's been doing everything he could possibly dream of having done to him, and he craves more, his just not ready for it yet, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok… I understand. I was about to accuse Gon of something he would've never done, I'm just trying to pinpoint the issue." Ever since Gon went to Iason to ask his question about what he meant about the _physical_ part of their relationship, the boy has become unfocused. So it was something the boy said, just not done without the boy's permission, "Gon talked to me about it. He wanted to know what you meant by the _physical_ aspect of this relationship. Is there anything I can help with, maybe steer Gon away from…?"

"I…" the boy bit his lip, he feels awkward about bringing it up with the other, considering he too is lacking information attaining to the topic at hand, but at least he can have a normal conversation with the boy "I may have accidentally piqued his interest… about physical contact. I'm worried I have made the wrong move because my mind is going there right now but at the same time… neither of us is ready to make this step."

"Oh…" He failed to mention this for a while, but now might be a good time. "Gon wasn't always like this… accepting. Not with others, mainly himself. Killua mentioned that something happened in his past, and with a bit of interrogation… I eventually found out. You brother also knows about it, I believe…"

He paused, sucking in a breath. He rather Gon tells this story, but now might be the only chance he gets to explain it from a non-innocent side, "Gon was lead to believe that he can be in a relationship with one person at a time."

"Uh…"

"But I think it's a little more than that. I think he might have been pressured to do things he doesn't understand about. Although, I have no claims to back this up… at least not yet."

"You think he may have been abused?"

"Not abused necessarily… just introduced to something way too early. He was probably gung-ho, or curious about this new thing being introduced to him and willing to try it out… hopefully, he hasn't, um…"

"Gone all the way?"

"Yeah, that…"

The boy thought the situation over; if that's the case… he would have at least approached Sakura, wanting to try having sex with him. But that's not the case; he hasn't gone all the way. Sakura is over thinking the scenario, and he may be playing a big part of that role of being unsure of how far he's willing to let Gon go.

He needed to have the conversation with them eventually, whether they want to or not…

But this isn't a topic his best suited to explain… _Maybe Leorio could help but-_ _No, bad idea; Gon might tell him about us. It's too soon to say anything to Leorio._ They've only been together for a few weeks. Plus, Leorio might see it as betrayal, because Gon is his friend… There has to be somebody else they could ask.

The boy hummed out loud, thinking it over before a memory clicked. They've mentioned Daniel and Killua before, seeing as Killua knows about Pan-sexuality and being Polyamorous. He might know about sex as well, and also, be unafraid to talk about the topic… "Sakura, you've mentioned Killua and Daniel before…"

"Yeah…" the boy turned his head slightly, where's Iason going with this? "What about them…?"

"Can I maybe suggest Gon calls them, to introduce them about the topic about sex. Killua may know a better, calmer way to get Gon to confess about his past, to help him through it in a logical manner…"

"As opposed to us, the people he's dating, who should be the ones helping him out…"

"We don't have the knowledge to help him through it… Also, I don't think you and I are prepared, or should I say comfortable enough to speak with him directly… talking about how to have sex." _That and I have no hands-on experience… and Gon might want to explore right after having the discussion. And considering his forwardness, I might let him get away with it… and to make matters worse, you might see it as Gon forcing himself on me, which I don't want you to assume… Because I'm…_

Iason was forced to look away, his brain was starting to imagine Gon's hands exploring his body, this was not the best situation to let his thoughts linger, "Gon loves us both, equally, right… he might want to use the information he's learned to explore our bodies…"

"Oh…" The boy looked shocked at the revelation, the idea now lingering, or as the other would put it, is being explored in his partner's head. He felt his cheeks brighten at the prospect, at what would happen as soon as Gon learned everything about sex.

He… was just as on board with the idea, "Ye-Yeah… I think Killua would be a better person to ask." Sakura felt uncomfortable with his body, his thoughts, squirming at the possibility of what could happen in the future. He can't deny that a part of him also wants this plan to work… but unlike Iason who seemed more eager than he is, he couldn't help but feel a little worried at what's in store for them "How can we get Gon to call them though. Last time we checked, Daniel and Killua weren't in the best situation."

He worried about those words; was he about to put a strain on Killua and Daniel's relationship? No, he couldn't do that… not to someone who was just as important to Gon and Sakura. He has already infringed on Gon and Sakura's relationship, but they graciously accepted him into the fold.

Daniel and Killua on the other hand… have their own relationship, "What happened… if you don't mind me asking?"

"A few weeks ago, a man involved himself in their life, taking away Daniel's memories. Gon was visibly shaken because he knew how much Killua meant to Daniel. He tried to help, but Killua warned him to go with the flow… to pretend he doesn't exist and-"

"Wait, I remember this. My brother was talking over the phone with Daniel… maybe Killua at the time. He was worried about them so much, he rang Killua again later. Then he grumbled for the rest of the day, because not only did he hang up on him, but blocked all incoming calls as well…"

"Yes… Killua hasn't said anything, so he might be… he might still be in a terrible situation."

"Then, Gon shouldn't call first… maybe you should call him, to check to see if the both of them are ok."

Sakura checked his phone "I could text Killua… Gon gave me his number just in case."

"What if Daniel sees it?"

"Yeah… I should call. But what if they are both ok, then Gon wouldn't be as happy if we spoil the secret."

Iason frowned, Gon wouldn't enjoy that… he likes surprises, especially when they make him happy. He has an idea, and honestly… it's the best he can come up with right now, "Alright, I've got it. You call Killua, check to see if he's ok. If his ok, ask if he can help us out."

"Alright…" The boy cycled through his contacts, "wait, then will you help me with the next part of _Nen_ training?"

Iason's cheeks warmed from the expression he saw, the curiosity, mixed with confusion. Sakura is trying his best to improve, willing to push himself for Gon's sake. He would, but his mind really wants to try something…

Iason leaned forward, trying to kiss the boy. It was a wonderful, tender moment… but as soon as their lips left each other, they both realised the same thing. It was missing something… or specifically… someone. They realised they missed the same person, the one they desperately wanted to help…

"I…"

"I know…"

Sakura turned away with flushed cheeks, as much as he wanted to have the conversation with only Iason and Gon, he too realised… he might not be emotionally suited to put aside his desires, to try help Gon. They don't even know what they have to deal with right now…

Killua and Daniel were their best choice right now, neither of them wanting to judge, but happy to listen to their pleas… hopefully.

Iason brought his arms around Sakura, a firm peck being pressed against the boy's cheek, this felt more natural, the comforting arms of another wrapped around his frame. He can do this, because someone he cares for is on the line, and another, is holding him close.

It looks like he has picked up on one of Gon's better habits, one he would like more often… "I'm gonna call now. Let's hope the both of them are ok now."

"~"

Killua was the first to hear the dial tone, but he didn't really want to move. He liked how Daniel was curling his arms around him. It was comforting, warm… inviting in a way that if given the privacy, he'd devour the action, savouring the raw emotions.

But not only were there others, strangers as well, some of which were giving him a dirty look, but he also couldn't really return the gesture… plus, he did have an arm resting around Alluka's shoulder.

He had no idea which arms to sacrifice, to use to pick up the mobile. The only problem was which, Alluka… or Daniel. Considering Daniel has his arms around him, that boy was the logical choice, but the arm around Alluka was closer. _  
_

 _I guess I could sacrifice one of Daniel's hands instead…_ the boy thought with a sly, Cheshire-cat grin, "Daniel can you grab the phone for me?" He said it in a half-joking manner, but Daniel did it for him nonetheless, although, he made sure to puff up his cheeks in the process, pouting in a manner that would hopefully earn Killua's smile.

Alluka wasn't that different either, she was pouting as well.

He was surrounded by two adorable people, ones that are making it harder to hide the raw emotions bubbling within him. He would have shot some of the strangers a glare, but honestly, he couldn't be bothered responding to them, to tell them to look in a different direction, if they were that disgusted at them.

Although, who was calling gave him a moment to pause, "Huh, Sakura is calling me…?"

"I wonder why…?" Daniel hummed into the boy's neck, ready to sneak in a kiss if he can. But the concern in Killua's eyes gave him a moment to pause, to pull away from the boy, "You think something happened to Gon?"

 _Could something have happened…?_ Killua tilted his head slightly, before picking up the phone, a sigh of relief escaping from the caller who was in distress, "Hi…" Killua looked around, "Sakura?"

"Is Daniel nearby?"

"Define nearby…" He half-joked because honestly, having one's arms wrapped around him seconds ago would've been considered _insanely close by_.

"Is it safe for you to talk?"

"What are you-" It clicked, during all that stress, he had forgotten to alert the others about his change in the situation. Daniel no longer considered him a perv, hopefully… he feels like a perv sometimes. He was no longer in a position where he had to pretend they didn't know each other. He was free to address his feelings, his emotions with the one who cares about him freely "Oh, that changed. Recently…"

Killua heard a breath of relief, but as the boy was about to respond, he had another thing to say "It just, that we're still in a position where the guy who removed Daniel's memories is still after us, so alerting everyone slipt my mind. Why, what's up…? Is Gon ok?"

"He is… but we need your help."

"Everyone does apparently…" Killua let out a cheeky laugh, eyes narrowing slightly when he saw another stranger look disgusted at him. He so badly wanted to sneer at them, to hiss like a cat that had been disturbed from his wonderful position, "although I'm not the only one that needs help."

"Don't sass me!" Sakura whined, which in turn made Killua quiet. _Good…_ _maybe he'll listen_ , "a while ago, you told me Gon dealt with some fanatics."

"Yeah…" Killua took his arm away from Alluka as he leaned forward, listening intently "did you pull out the information, what did he say?"

"I haven't… I really have no clue how to draw it out of him, so to speak."

"And you want me to do it for you…?"

"Yes!"

"How exactly? _Oh hey, Gon, about those fanatics_ isn't really a conversation starter…"

"No, I need your help with… having the talk."

"Sakura, I'm not about to talk about s- _intimacy_ with your boyfriend, when he possibly still has feelings for me." It's weird on so many levels, especially when he cares about Gon's wellbeing too. Gon is his first friend; his best friend… the one was willing to piss off his whole family just to save.

"Please…"

Killua rolled his eyes, the plea made it harder to say no. And he wants to help… he really does, but first, he needs to make sure Alluka, Daniel and himself are safe, and out of danger "Fine…"

"Yes!"

"BUT," Killua stress the word, as much as he would like to help, he needs to make sure that he and the ones he loves are safe first. It's not that they're more important… it's just that he rather his not worried about them while he deals with Gon's curiosity, "give me three days before you unleash the _curious puppy_ on me. Daniel, Alluka and myself, aren't exactly out of danger…"

Killua was willing to help him, the three days wait is ok by his standards, and even if Gon was becoming restless… willing to go through hoops for this information, three days should be ok for the boy to wait. As long as they keep him busy.


	45. Just, a Picnic

Sakura and Iason, talk about some concerns involving Gon. Gon returns, the two ask him to wait a little while longer; he agrees, but with a condition; they join him on a picnic…

 **A/N:** Sorry about that, it was upload error that happens from time to time.

* * *

They had a game plan; it was just a matter of putting it into play. Both boys were worried about Gon, and now that Killua has been involved, that makes three. The main problem is both Iason and Sakura are physically attracted to Gon, to various degrees…

If Gon keeps pushing, they'll fall for the boy's charm, giving in to his every desire and whim, maybe even regretting their actions later on.

After learning about Gon's past, with him having learnt some _things_ from a bunch of _fanatics_ , Iason felt like neither of them is equipped to help Gon. They need someone who isn't in-love with Gon… who can be unbiased, someone who is able to take the information, analyse it, and then come to a conclusion where all of them could help the boy.

Sure, they could be over worrying about the situation, or ask Gon directly, where his unashamed side would say everything as it is… but they needed something to work with, something they could use to help them with the situation.

Sakura blankly stares off into the distance; the moment Gon kisses him, every time… So, if Gon says something important while he's kissing him, he's gonna miss it. Iason isn't fairing any better. A part of him wants to be touched by Gon… drowned in the boy's physical embrace, to have Gon manipulated his body to however he likes.

He wants it…

He craves it…

But first he has to make sure that when it happens; neither of them is going to regret it. Iason unconsciously pulled Sakura closer, the boy placed firmly in his lap. How exactly are the two going to convince Gon without exactly giving in…?

"Iason…?" Sakura barely whispered, blushing from Iason's latest movement. He was being cradled, held tightly in the arms of someone who had some serious concerns for another. While he liked the assertive nature of his partner's current actions, one of them needs to talk, "What are we going to say…?"

Iason's grip loosened, forcing himself to slide out from underneath Sakura. What exactly do they say? They needed something to work with, "We… we tell him that we need time to work out our feelings, while you casually drop Killua's name, saying that he might know something."

"About…?"

"Intimacy, which is where I come in; I act a little confused, Gon talks about them, we say that Killua might know something more, but then you have to also mention about Killua still being in that issue with Daniel's memory still being lost."

"What if Gon wants to ring immediately?"

Iason hummed, how do they divert the boy's attention, to make him delay the call at least by three days? They needed a way to anchor the boy's attention… a white lie perhaps? "We ask him not to do so… so…" Iason hummed some more, "So… we need to ask Killua to send out a text to everyone, to let everyone that they are both safe, Gon wouldn't wait a second longer, calling right after the news! He'd be so happy."

"I think it's better if Killua sends it to Gon first, waits an hour or as he's talking to Gon, then send it to everyone else."

"Actually…" Iason smiled a little, he hadn't thought about his brother getting involved in the matter, or maybe he just expected Gon's lightning fast response to immediately call right after the reveal… the problem is what if Leorio sees it first? "Then we'll make him send it to you as well, after the call he alerts everyone else, better?"

"Yeah… but I'm a little worried about what you said?"

"About…?" Iason looked concerned at Sakura, a flicker from within telling him to nuzzle in the boy's neck. Gon was really rubbing off him in more than one way. He liked the physical affection, and Sakura does respond to some of it…

He didn't act on his internal feelings, instead of waiting to listen to Sakura's concern.

"You said: **We don't have the knowledge to help him through it…** What if this isn't the only thing we need help with? With if this is one of the _many_ things where we have to rely on others for help? I don't like… I don't like feeling **useless** to Gon. I love him, you love him… but what if we keep hitting ditches where we can't talk to him, where we have to rely on others like Killua, Daniel, even your brother to help us through it?"

Iason tensed up at the words, Sakura just spilled the worst of his worries, and all Iason could do right now was blankly staring at the boy. What does he even says to that, he hadn't thought about that far into the future, the what-ifs of whether or not this is a common occurrence?

With Gon, that could be a possibility, where the unknown forces them to go to others… he needed to say something, to do anything to ease the boy's mind, but the boy's sudden tears made it impossible to say anything.

Exactly how many times, has Sakura already felt like this, since dating Gon?

Iason brought Sakura closer just in case, trying to find the right balance between affection and care, using his body to help calm the boy down. Taking a deep breath, he felt like he needed to open up a little, "I was told that communication is the key to a good relationship in the past…"

He remembered his foster father uttering those words to him. He didn't let his thought get to close to the memory, wanting to be here for Sakura, not to reminisce on his past "We all need to have a sit down together, to get through all our worries. Once Killua talks to Gon, and we deal with the whole… Gon finding out about how to have sex, with us… How about we have a proper conversation, just the three of us? We talk about what we are worried about, and try to help each other through it… how does that sound?"

He could feel Sakura nodded his head in his chest, "Ok, do you want to have a quick shower, splash your face a little? We should try to hide this from Gon, at least until we can talk about it. I'm sure if Gon were to see you know, he'd try to comfort you… to get you to talk."

"I wouldn't want that…"

Iason hummed in approval, taking the time to wipe a few stray tears away. He won't kiss the boy, not when he was this emotionally distraught. He had to make sure Sakura was going to be ok, after confessing how scared he was of losing Gon…

Perhaps… even him…

"Um… Iason, would it be alright if you join me in the shower, at least to make sure I'm ok?"

Iason nodded, his head bopping in understanding, "Sure, sure…" The boy took hold of Sakura's side, helping the boy stand comfortably, guiding them towards the bathroom. He sat the boy down on the toilet set, moving over to the shower to turn it on. Once it was on, the boy calmly adjusted the temperature, hoping that he could get it to his partner's liking.

"I hope it's ok for you…" the boy twisted his head back around, to face Sakura. He hadn't expected the boy to have already shed his clothes. The boy looked away, unable to gaze at his partner's naked form. It's not that he didn't want to; it's that he refused to take advantage of the situation. Especially Sakura, "I'll wait out here, make sure your fine… that you're looked after… from outside the shower."

"Ok…" Sakura stepped up to the boy, he wanted to be comforted, the same way Gon tended to do. He held Iason's hands, even when the boy refused to look at him, Sakura guided the boy's hands to his hips, letting them settle as his side.

Iason gave the boy a gentle squeeze, the warmth of the contact which made his chest bubble with unwanted feelings, ones he didn't wish to take advantage of. He wanted to look at the boy, to find out what he really wanted… but he couldn't, not while Sakura's hands a guiding his upward along the boy's sides.

Sakura reached out to pull Iason into a hug, to coax him into looking at him. As soon as his hands found Iason's side, the boy immediately let go of his hips. Sakura's features dropped…

There was something going on with Iason that he hadn't understood. Maybe Iason just didn't recognise that he just wanted to be hugged? Or maybe his movements were pushing the boy out of his comfort zone. Sakura felt a little guilty from his own actions, refusing to push the boy's boundaries any further. So instead, he leaned into Iason, pressing a small kiss into the boy's cheek, "Thank you, for being here for me…"

He couldn't see the boy's reaction, but just by going by his tone, he could tell Sakura wasn't ok, not by a long shot.

Iason sat in silence, nothing but the sound of splattering water, and the hum of the boy's saddened voice, to fill the silence. He hoped that by the time Gon gets back, the two of them were able to calmly rationalise the situation.

But at least now, he understood Sakura's deep down feelings…

He wasn't just afraid of being left behind by Gon… He was afraid of being unable to help his partner, to be able to stand by his side when he needed him most. The question is, what should Iason do with that information…?

How does he help the one his starting to emotionally connect with, to understand his deepest feelings?

How does he get the three of them to connect with one another…?

"~"

Gon returned with a smile as bright as his early morning walk. He found the perfect location to have a picnic, somewhere that was not only soothing but bound to brighten Sakura's mood. Although, it might be a little too far, at least a half-an-hour distance if he ran.

He really wanted to bring the others there, while it was still fresh in his mind. Plus, he did buy a picnic basket as well as a few sandwiches in preparation for the evening. Gon stumbled out of his shoes, expecting to find at least Iason in the living room.

What he found, was an empty room, "Guy's…?" Gon asked quietly, hoping that the two of them weren't having a nap without him. The boy shifted his attention to the hallway, quietly searching the rooms.

He found them both in the bathroom, but as he was about to open his mouth, he took note of the situation, smiling before leaving to wait in the living room. As much as he would like to join in, he would've ruined it.

"~"

Sakura got out of the shower after a few minutes, the red puffy eyes now dissipated from the water. He wanted to have Iason at least look him in the eyes, so he could thank him properly, but he felt like that would be too much to ask.

Instead, he opted to go a more neutral route, one where he feels like Iason would be willing to accommodate. Sakura wrapped one towel around his waist before turning to Iason, "can you help dry my hair?"

Iason looked up, taking note of Sakura's slightly tanned skin, the smoothness which disappeared under the towel; he swallowed thickly, his thoughts soon taking a turn for the worst. He eased out a calm breath, "Sure…" taking away the towel from Sakura's hair, he helped his partner out.

The scene was still tense, but at least Sakura was trying to get in some small talk, even if it was in the form of questions. The smaller boy let the silence linger a little bit longer, taking his time to ease into these feelings and thoughts, "I wanted to thank you again…"

"You don't have to…" Iason murmured quietly, fingers otherwise still kneading his partner's hair.

"Well, it's only fair I thank you properly… For everything, you've done for me… for Gon…"

"I'm only trying to help…"

Sakura hummed, he wanted to turn around, to look in the boy's eyes, to grab his attention and thank him properly. It's what he really wants to do, but considering his angle, it's only a matter of time before Iason asks him to turn around on his own.

And right on cue, the boy had done so a few minutes later.

Iason pulled the towel away, "Can you turn around?"

Sakura did so, but the moment he was looking into Iason's eyes, he could see that the boy wanted to look away, not because of feeling disgusted, there was something else Sakura couldn't exactly pick up on… or understand.

Iason gently reached out, fingers grazing the top of the boy's hair, trying to flatten the part the stood up like it had a mind of its own. The only problem was he failed to do so, the hair stuck up once more, but now his hand was resting against Sakura's cheek.

The flushed expression mixed with the relaxed features, the one that showed that he felt comfortable at the moment, regardless of where the boy's hand was… made him want to lean in. It would have felt right within the moment, but too much time had passed.

Iason moved on, running the towel along the boy's hair, trying to dry whatever remained wet.

Sakura continued, "I don't want me opening up to you make us feel awkward around each other… It's just that within the moment… I felt like I could tell you anything. And… well, I don't feel bad for saying any of it really… I just…" Sakura reached around, wrapping his arms around Iason's chest while making sure to not grip him too tightly.

If Iason didn't feel comfortable, he wanted to give the boy a way out… to escape, even if it hurt him a little.

Iason stopped his motions, feelings bubbling up once more. But they no longer feel like it was full of desires, and indecent thoughts. He felt like a part of himself was understanding the situation a little better. He let the towel fall to the floor, his arms wrapping around Sakura.

He could feel the boy relax, his emotions stirring to do more… in a manner, he'd feel comfortable with. Resting his hand against Sakura's cheek, he coaxed the boy to look at him once more.

Their eyes met, feelings building up as their gaze lingered between each other. What they wanted was the same, a connection that made them realise each other's feelings. The only problem was neither of them felt like they could read each other's mind. When Iason leaned in, Sakura closed his eyes.

He didn't feel worried in the slightest… even when his mind was pleading with him, wanting to make sure that Iason was comfortable with what he was about to do.

The two joined lips, a feeling of warmth spreading through each other. It felt right… providing a sense of security the two of them craved. When the two pulled back, both had flushed cheeks, but upon looking into each other's eyes… neither of them regrets their actions.

But there was something else; something both of them had picked up, but with neither of them had realised the other thought the same. For once in their lives, they didn't feel like they needed Gon to be here, the scene fit the emotions. Having Gon here felt like it would've soured the mood… or at least take it in a direction neither of them wanted to be in right now.

It doesn't mean they don't love Gon anymore; in fact, both of them were unable to stop thinking about the boy the entire time, how much he means to them… Their whole talk began because they wanted to figure out a way to get Gon to open up about his past, to help figure out whether or not those fanatics damaged his emotions, or stunted them in a way other than stopping him from figuring out he can love more than one person at the same time.

At least now, they've made a step in the right direction… understanding each other a little better.

Iason quickly pulled back, not in a way to sour the mood, but he still needed to remind not only Sakura, but himself about their current predicament "I don't want to rush this, but we don't know when Gon might come back…"

Sakura looked down, he didn't want this to stop; he wanted to continue speaking to Iason. He felt like he could tell the boy what was troubling him… but never about his feelings directly involving the boy, his concerns…

The boy leaned upward, pressing a kiss to the side of Iason's cheek. He allowed his hands to linger on the boy before he was finally willing to let go. Next time… next time he'll be able to tell his partner how he feels about him, and with that… he was sure he'll no longer be afraid of telling Gon how he feels… what he has been worried about for all this time.

"~"

The two almost screamed in shock once they stepped into the living room. Gon was there, waiting for them on the couch like the bubbly-smiling-goofball they've come to love. The only problem is, they don't know how long he's been sitting there.

But judging by how he was swaying from side-to-side, he had a huge secret ready to burst out the moment they said: **go** …

Iason looked at Sakura, wondering if the boy wanted to say it instead. The two felt a mutual connection, one of understanding, which earned a rather loud "Aww", from their companion. Although, the Aww sounded more like it was filled jealousy, rather than just him considering the scene to be cute.

It made the two's cheeks flush red out of embarrassment, but it wouldn't deter them from speaking their mind, especially Sakura's, "Gon, there's something we need to speak to you about…"

Gon stopped swaying, his features twisting into concern. Maybe he should have gone into the bathroom, but from his point-of-view, he felt like he would've ruined the tender moment, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, but…" Sakura trailed off. He didn't know how he should word their concerns… especially without triggering Gon's curiosity. He turned to Iason.

The boy sighed, "What Sakura is trying to say, you know how you wanted to know about my accidental… slip-of-the-tongue confession? Well, we want you to wait another three days."

Gon gave them puppy-dog eyes, the two freaking out from how adorable the boy had just become. It was as if they had ripped a puppy's favourite toy out from his paws, and chucked it out the window.

"No…" Sakura held up an accusing finger, he can't give into Gon, no matter how adorable the boy can get, "we need a little more time to understand ourselves, and then we feel like we can tell you what we… well, feel…"

Gon puffed up his cheeks, "Aww… ok. Fine, but then you have to do something for me…"

"Deal!" The two said unison, making Gon a little more jealous. His cheeks puffed out, as though ready to blow a raspberry at any moment, "put something on casual, we're going for a picnic."

"Now…?"

Gon nodded, his body swaying once more, "I have a really big surprise for you! I feel like you both are going to love it!"

It hasn't raised any concerns for either of the boys; if anything, it made them rush to get ready. When Gon is happy about something, it's something they needed to see for themselves.

They wanted to see Gon's surprise… the one that made him so giddy.

"~"

Gon led his partners through a forest, guiding the two by hand, as Iason was forced to hold a blanket and Sakura holding the basket of goodies. He can't wait to see Sakura's gleaming eyes full of wonder and awe, the little twinkle in his eyes whenever he discovers something new.

While he is unsure how many of the flowers Sakura could name upon arrival, it was the sight that was bound to suck him in with the curiosity to explore.

Iason on the other hand, he wanted to see how the boy would react. Would it be out of awe, or would his breath still as his drawn into the scenery.

In any case, Gon couldn't wait. The boy shifted through the last part of the forest, his hand pulling back a small bush. He intended to enter through this part as if he were about to do a magic trick.

The boy was preparing himself for the grand reveal, a secret which he hoped he was the only one on the continent who was aware of the place "I hope you like it…" Gon pulled back the leaves; his two partners dropped their stuff in unison.

Sakura was the first to make a move, his hand reaching out, stepping past the leaves to take in the beauty. The gentle breeze guided the flowers, the wavering causing a sea of colour to ripple along the lush green. He had no idea what to say, let alone do…

But he could feel his emotions wavering, the tears forming. Gon had found this, and rather than keeping it a secret, he brought Iason and himself to the grand reveal. Gon knew him well… providing him with a memory he'd cherish forever. It was a gift he'd never thought he'd be given… "Thank you…" the boy sobbed, loving every inch of the sight.

Even though the area was a little smaller than two tennis courts merged together, the field of flower's beauty was unmatched by what was in the middle. It wasn't just any willow tree, it was a **Rainbow-Prism Willow** , there were only a thousand left in the world, and this one, just happened to grow over a small pond.

The rippling pond combined with the leaves from the tree, made the water look like a Van Gogh painting, one living and breathing. He didn't know whether to cry out of joy or explore the open lush fields.

Gon knew what he needed to do with Sakura, but first, he wanted to see Iason's expression. He wanted to see how his other partner felt about the place.

Iason felt himself unconsciously smile, not from the scene being presented to him… it couldn't compare to Sakura's expression, the pure, genuine joy he got from the place. What he saw was a boy who felt as though he was given the best gift on the planet, that no money could ever think to buy.

Considering what Sakura went through earlier today, this did more, than just make up for it… it completed the boy's day.

Gon shifted his attention back to Sakura, Iason's expression filling him with glee. He reached out to Sakura, pulling him in for an emotional hug from behind. He knows his a little late, but considering the boy's reaction, he knows he made the right choice, "Why don't you go explore, and Iason and I will set up the picnic?"

Sakura nodded, unable to control his emotions. He turned around, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug, "Thank you! THANK YOU! I love it! It's so beautiful!" The boy couldn't wait to explore, to see the intricacies including the Rainbow-Prism Willow up close.

Gon leaned over, picking up the picnic basket and towel. He was unable to contain the love, the affection he has for Sakura, especially when it's such a joyous occasion. He just wished he found the place sooner, so he could've given it to the boy much closer to his actual birthday.

"Let's set up there…" The boy ushered to his other boyfriend still openly watching Sakura move around like a wisp, gravitating from one spot to the next as if he were teleporting. There was something about Sakura's curiosity that sucked him in, distracting him from the other who wanted to simply lie on the grass, and watch the young botanist have fun.

Gon playfully elbowed Iason. The boy looked at the offender, only to find a sly smile grace the boy's lips; it was as if Gon had read his thought, known why he was more intrigued with Sakura than the other.

The matter-of-fact expression made Iason hid his face, recollecting his composure before needing to address his partner's concerns, "We'll set up at the base of the tree, right."

Gon nodded, his smile returning with a vengeance, the one that usually left him dazed, full of explicit desires. He had to hide his face, to get ahead of Gon before he could think to make a move of any kind.

As much as Gon wanted to pout from his second partner's reaction, he was enjoying the _awws_ sprouting from the other, like a symphony of love and curiosity. However, he didn't get to watch Sakura continue to flirt about, not while Iason was drawing his attention, ushering him to come over.

He wanted to know what Iason felt, to know if he was enjoying the scenery too. For Sakura it was everything, but for Iason, he was only just learning what the boy liked, what he wanted from this relationship. It was a matter of time before he found a weakness or something he could use to exploit, to make the boy blush endlessly.

He loved to shower his partners in affection… and so far, Iason was the one that responded most to physical affection.

Gon lay down the blank before popping the basket in the middle, leaving it untouched until they were ready to eat something. Hopefully, Sakura doesn't become completely invested into the place, to the point he forgets about lunch, or that he's hungry.

Satisfied with the temporary setup, Gon sat beside Iason, watching the boy's unchanging expression, "So what do you think of the place? Isn't beautiful…?"

Iason rests his head in his knees, pining after Sakura's relentless joy, "It's not that I don't like the place... It's beautiful. But if I had to choose between this place and reliving Sakura's expression... I'm gonna choose Sakura's..." the boy paused for a moment, his brain catching up to his outlandish remark. He just casually admitted he loved spying on Sakura "Ignore everything I just said!"

Gon broke into a fit of laughter, the boy's reaction after his comment made him unable to stop. Iason casually admitted how much he loved watching Sakura reaction; the love Sakura has been expressing for the place, as though it were a gift that keeps giving. He could see how uncomfortable Iason had become from his own thoughts, but he didn't exactly want to stop poking fun of Iason.

If anything, he considered it endearing. Iason, no matter how flustered he got, Gon loved that the boy at some degree has come to terms with his feelings towards Sakura. They too had gotten closer, and he wasn't there to witness it.

He wanted to endlessly gaze into the other's eyes, to see every emotion being built, the new developments Iason has had for Sakura. He wanted to know about this newfound love, regardless of whether or not the boy has noticed it, "Ok… Ok…" Gon calmed down his fits of laughter for a moment, wanting to ask a more serious question, or at least point out something he had witnessed earlier, "I noticed the two of you in the bathroom earlier… and I was wondering-"

"It-It was nothing! We just hugged… mostly talked about feelings. Well, we were comforting each other. Maybe kissed once. There was absolutely NO **_frisky_** business going on, or touching of any explicit kind! I was…" The boy's voice trailed, he was totally admitting to more than he should. How the hell does he get out of this mess now? How would he best explain the situation? Sure, he admitted he was comforting Sakura, but the tender kiss they shared with one another would've told Gon something completely different.

He wanted to say something… anything really at this point, other than what he admitted earlier. But Gon had closed the distance, his breath unbearably close.

He could almost taste the boy's lips, the ones that had claimed his own on _many_ separate occasions. A part of him wanted to kiss Gon, but after what he just shared with Sakura, it wouldn't have felt right, especially when he felt his gaze keep returning towards the other. He wanted Sakura as much as Gon, the only difference between them, if Gon were to command it, he would bend to the boy's will.

"I just wanted to know…" Gon trailed off, wondering what word fit the scenario best. What was he hoping to get out of Iason about Sakura? Were they ok? Were they getting along? Gon shook his head, instead opting to turn back to Sakura, "I was wondering if there's anything I should be worried about…?"

The boy felt guilt creeping up from within, contemplating on whether or not to tell Gon about Sakura's break down, his fears… He felt like Sakura should be the one to do it, but a part of him wouldn't feel right. Especially considering, he hasn't said much to either of them about his past, "I'm sure Sakura will tell you about his worries, whenever they pop up…" The boy diverted the question.

Gon hummed in understanding, shifting his body so he was closer to Iason, he wanted to tell the boy a secret, the truth about this place, "I want you to know why I brought both of you to this place… Not just Sakura. Sakura's birthday was a few weeks ago…"

"What? Isn't it a little late now…?" Iason looked up at his partner, flustered not just because he was coming to Sakura's aid; it was the realisation of how close Gon was sitting with him.

"Yeah… But, I wanted to get him a present that meant something special to Sakura… I wanted… I wanted to get him a present that brought so much joy. And even though I'm really late… I'm glad I found this place. Just seeing Sakura's expression makes me feel bubbly inside. It makes my heart beat faster, want to hug… to kiss… touch Sakura, you know…" Gon turned his head, the two's noses smooshing together.

 _Damn it Gon… I know what you mean!_ Iason's cheeks were burning red; he was almost at breaking point, determined to pull his partner in for a long breathless kiss. Gon did all of this for Sakura, to make his partner happy. The boy would walk thousands of miles, just to make his partners happy.

He wanted to make Gon happy too, and by telling Gon how to go further, would have been the best way on how to. He was being pulled down to Gon's level, and rather than resisting like he should have… he tilted his head slightly, kissing the supple lips. He extended a hand, wanting to slip it under the boy's shirt, to feel the rippling muscles pressed against him once again.

He wanted so much more, but before his hand could even think to touch the boy's chest, he pulled it back, placing it once more on his lap, hoping that it'd do nothing more than lay still at his side. He pulled back, his cheeks burning with his own desires, from the action he just performed, "Sakura… Sakura really loves what you did for him. And… I do to…"

Gon offered the boy an endearing smile, "I'm glad! You both mean soo much to me… and I want to make you just as happy, as you make for me."

Iason would do anything to claim those lips again, but he couldn't… not while his body was demanding more than his mind could handle, "Me too…"


	46. The Deacon

Killua, Daniel and Alluka finally reach the school, meeting Eifion, a man of unusual powers. Eifion discusses a little about how the school works

* * *

A gate loomed over the teens, splitting the outside world, from the elaborate school grounds. A fountain, with a statue of a robed figure with wings cradling an older man, was situated in the middle of the school courtyard, between the gate and the building.

It was hard to tell what the statue was supposed to represent from where they stood, but it had this eerie feeling, especially with the hooded figure. What exactly was the statue trying to represent? A stranger, saving a man… or did it have a hidden agenda?

Trees littered the ground, offering shady spots for those wanting to get away from the sun… or snooze out in the open area. The flowers made the area appealing, and if Sakura were here, he'd probably be screaming with joy right about now… touching or observing every individual flower.

Gon wouldn't be any better either; he'd considered Sakura's desire to observe the flowers as a quirk, an adorable trait to watch in action.

Although, the wide array of colours was definitely provided with some form of comfort, a way for students to stop and linger, to stare at their beauty. Killua would definitely spend most of his break time out here, hoping that the controlled masses still inside would avoid him, possibly even the place entirely… hopefully.

Daniel was the first to enter, pushing the gate open to stop and observe the fountain's beauty along with Alluka, while Killua on the other hand, continued to observe the grounds. His eyes turned to the right path, noticing a couple of students with their uniform on walking about the age and gender unable to be guessed from his distance. However, he could see their uniform.

It held a form of elegance, the white jacket over a black shirt, a red tie, with black pants and shoes. Although, the other person made it impossible to gauge whether or not the black shirt was mandatory. They were wearing a grey shirt…

It didn't help that Killua didn't know if girls wore a different uniform, or there was a selection of colours to choose from. He won't know until they start, or they have a form of orientation.

But he could see another building disconnect from the main grounds, a sky rise hotel able to hold at least ten thousand students.

However, on the left side path, the building continued along, but there were other disconnected buildings barely peaking from the background. The school must be massive, covering who knows what type of subjects. Maybe even different in age groups as well.

Considering that they had a dorm dedicated to housing students, most, if not all the students must live on the grounds. It was a wild assumption to make, but the school did scream _expensive_ … Killua shoved his hands into his pockets, wanting to check out the statue next. He took note of Daniel's perplexed features, how the boy was studying the statue as if it held secrets he wished to divulge in.

Killua took note of the name that was purposely removed, hiding the identity of the robed-figure; not even a single line was left to help make a prediction, but the other figure still had theirs remaining intact, "Whoever… holding Xavier Griffith, the man who wished to save humanity from diseases. He shall forever be remembered."

Daniel offered Killua a grin, "That's the guy my father talked about…"

"Right," Killua observed the plaque from a closer distance, kneeling before the statue to see if he could try to make out something from the scuff marks "Shame we can't make out the guy… or girl's name…" When he stood up, Killua pointed towards the closest building, "Let's head inside. We should at least try and see if we can sign up for school… even though it's this late in the year. But before we do that…"

Killua stood before Daniel, "Try not to use our names. For the moment, we can't trust anyone… not because they haven't given us a reason to do so, but the fact that Victor is still out there… and we don't exactly know who is helping him, dropping our names might send red flags…"

"Considering we aren't wearing disguises… I don't think we're leaving a great first impression."

"Not many people will notice us on first sight, especially in a school."

"And what if the first person we meet does?"

"We'll know we aren't safe here…"

"Alright…" Daniel crossed his arms, not liking the idea he has to hide so early on. Didn't Nathaniel say they could trust Eifion? So dropping his name may help them get closer sooner, "Not even mentioning Vastorie…?"

"Already a red flag!"

"Considering in my nightmares, Victor referred to him as Ercole, I think we should be safe…"

"Please, we'll find another way to get closer to the deacon. Trust me!"

Daniel trusted him with his life, so arguing any further on the topic, would only leave him feeling guilty later on. He valued Killua's words, his opinions and plans. The only reason he challenging him now because throwing around Vastorie's name would be the best option, even if he has to refer to his father as if he were a teacher, "You know I trust you with my life…"

"I know…" Killua took one of Daniel's hands within his own, fingers curling in-between them, "but I want to make sure they don't have a reason to follow us. Even if they recognise us on the spot, coming back in a disguise will be a better option in the worst case scenario. Our names will only make it harder to hide if it gets spread around…"

"Alright… Kyle…"

Killua raised an eyebrow, his hand being removed from Daniel's. He opted to cross his arms along his chest, questioning Daniel's first name choice "why Kyle?"

"Because if I say Kil by accident, I can auto correct to Kyle…"

Killua offered a smug grin, "then if I'm Kyle, your Derek. And Alluka can be…" Killua looked over Alluka, _what will be a pretty name for you…_ "Amelia?"

Alluka smiled somewhat, "what about a name for…"

"Oh…" Killua pressed a hand to his chin, while it would be best to keep Nanika's presence hidden, giving her a name wouldn't hurt "Let's see… Naomi… I think it'll be cute. Actually, I think it would be better to give her a proper name, an indefinite one… should we go with tradition? Karissa? Katelyn? Kailee?"

"She says she'll love any name you give her."

Killua hides his face, the love, the smile his little sister gave him stole his breath away. It was a wonderful sensation, but he needed time to think about it, for now… he'll stick with Naomi. He wants Nanika's new name to mean something special. He wanted to give her something that she'll cherish, not be named after the first thing he thought of just getting his family off poor Alluka's back.

They refused to call her by name, always referring to her as an IT; not out of confusion… just constantly in a disgusting, vile manner… even after giving Nanika a name. Not that it mattered in the end… they continued to refer to his sister as an IT.

But at lease with a name… for him, it humanised her, no matter what she looked like to others…

Alluka hugged her brother close, Killua offering to lightly stroke the girl's hair. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his partner looking at him in an endearing manner. Daniel, Alluka and Nanika were all happy with the sudden change… all over a little thought.

His family would've never looked at him like that, not out of love… compassion… or even affection. At least, not the kind he always wanted when he was younger…

Forget about Illumi, he always looks like everyone is offending him, and Milluki wasn't any better.

He didn't even have an opinion on Kalluto, his elusive younger brother… or maybe even sister, he was unsure now that he thinks back on it. The boy looked up, face scrunched up in unanswered questions. He never took the time to understand Kalluto… and now that won't be possible.

As much as he would like to ponder the question further, Daniel's was concerned from him, worried about what he was thinking. He needed to stop the boy from worrying about him, while he still can "It's nothing… we should head in, Amelia… Derek?"

"Sure, Kyle…" Daniel responded in a sarcastic tone, which earned a smug expression from his partner, although, the boy did worry about whether not he could help Killua with his questioning thoughts.

"~"

The man at the reception looked up, one eye flicks upward in confusion. He glanced at the clock before looking back, "Are you lost?"

"No," Killua held out a hand, "we're hoping to enrol for school."

"Do you have parents… a guardian, perhaps a sponsor that's looking after you?"

"Sponsor…?" Killua raised an eyebrow, _that's unusual. Never expected this school to be open to strangers paying a kid through school…_ "None of the above…"

The man's eyes flicked downward, a little confused. Maybe they were here to sign themselves up, although… it still strange at how late in the year they wanted to start, plus their age didn't help. Then again, while working here his seen stranger stuff occur, "Ok…"

He bent over, looking under the desk as he ruffled through some paperwork, "I'm still going to need you to sign some forms, name, date of birth, the usual…" there was a draw opened before he continued, "just a heads up warning, this school isn't exactly cheap, and while we do offer people to help with covering your tuition, it's pretty late in the year so don't expect anyone to-"

As he looked over the desk, a terrified shrill escaping the man's lips "SWEET J… stop doing that!" the reaction forced the children to turn around in surprise.

A man stood before them, dressed in an elegant white suit with black pants. He wore black-rimmed Prada glasses which covered his pale blue eyes, tucked perfectly behind his ears. His dishevelled hair made him look like he hasn't slept for years.

The only concern Killua mainly had, was the man hadn't given away his presence, not until the person behind the desk let out a scream.

Killua immediately grabbed Daniel and Alluka's wrist just in case, ready to make a break for it if needed. He doesn't know how the man managed to get behind them without anyone noticing, but he was sure he could get away before either of them could be grabbed.

The man took notice of the boy's movement, how quickly he turned into a cat ready to make the first movement, instead, he turned back to focus on the man at the desk, "Can you send me 3 S-forms, they have been accounted for already."

That didn't ease Killua in the slightest, but the man showed no signs of malicious intent, not even a hint of disgust in his voice. It's as if he already knew they were coming.

"Oh, they already have a sponsor?"

"Yes, I was aware of the arrangements being made a few weeks ago…"

"Alright, I'll send out the form. Kristen Wilkins wants to know if you accept the Christmas party plans."

The man looked around confused, like a dog being caught with his paw in a peanut butter jar "The what-Oh…" He stumbled around awkwardly as if he had just remembered what was being mentioned "I'll let her know as soon as I have free time. Thanks for reminding me…" He held out his hand, ushering the younger kids further in the school, "Come with me, I have a busy schedule…"

Killua let go, going further into the school, even though a part of him screamed to run away. The fact neither of the men had said this elegantly dressed man's name, almost begged him to keep his distance. Was he another teacher, the vice principal… the deacon?

The man stepped ahead of the kids, leading them the way. The four of them remained silent until the man came to a sudden halt. With a hand being pressed against his forehead, he let out a rather annoyed groan "My apologies, it's just this is a busy time of the year. My name is Eifion Mattocks," he offered his hand out to the young teens.

The name made Killua visibly relax, no longer worried about whether or not to run away. Scarlet told him to trust the man, and even though he hadn't shown proof of who he said he was, it was the thought that count.

The boy shook his hand; Eifion shook Daniel's hand next before shaking Alluka's last. His thoughts were scattered, and the lack of his name didn't help in the slightest, "we'll sort out your names once we get into the office. I'm happy to finally relax, as your _sponsor_ only stated you're coming… just not when."

Killua so badly wanted to question who their _sponsor_ was, but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew them. The whole situation screamed Vastorie was involved, as he was moving along in the background, guiding their next move without consulting them.

Killua's eyes took note of the hallways, processing the steps backwards, just in case they still needed to run away.

Eifion led them to a door in silence, taking a key card from his pocket to press it against the reader. The door beeped, the man once more holding a hand out for the teens as he pushed the door open "After you…"

Killua was the first to enter; taking note of how tidy the room was, considering the man had complained about the stress earlier, he didn't seem like the kind of man to make a mess of himself. Once everyone was inside, Eifion closed the door behind the teens before stepping over to the chair behind the desk; he sat down with a sigh, "Right… so you can relax while you're in here. The only one allowed in this room is myself, and those of whom I bring in here. If you're worried about bugs…" The man leaned forward, typing away at the keyboard, "I perform a purge after every invitation."

Killua relaxed only slightly, "So you know who we are…?"

The man stopped to give the teens his attention, "I believe so. You would be Killua…" Eifion pointed out a finger at the boy questioning him before opening his hand, offering it to the youngest member, the girl, "and she would be Alluka…"

"As soon as I saw Daniel Darkscryer on the camera," the man continued to look up the documents needed for the situation, "I had a gut feeling; you were the ones Vastorie was talking about."

"Wait, how you know my full name…?"

"You probably don't remember me," Eifion stopped typing to look over the teens. He offered a genuine smile, "I met you when you were really young, around five-ish… but you look so much like your father."

"Wait then how come-"

"David didn't recognise you? Simple, he hasn't met the man yet. The last time Vastorie was here, was…" he hummed, thinking it over "that was around six years ago. David has only been working here for four years…"

Eifion turned back to the computer, pulling up the forms needed, "So go ahead and introduce yourself, talk a little about your lives, why you're here… anything you're willing to offer. I'm willing to listen and offer anything I can to the best of my ability, as well as the other faculty members that work here. Anything goes really…"

Killua looked at Daniel, the boy thinking it over about how much they were willing to offer. Scarlet did say to trust the man, and while he had just met him… he's willing to put faith in Scarlet's views, especially when Nathaniel was backing her up, "Well, you already know Daniel… My name is Killua Zoldyck, and this is my sister Alluka…"

Eifion hummed to himself, "explains why Vastorie wasn't forthcoming with your surnames… However, I tend not to judge." Eifion printed out the forms before continuing, "I'm willing to listen, not just because I have not ONE, but TWO Zoldycks sitting before me… One of which, happens to have more than just mutual respect for a fellow companion, I'm all ears."

Killua offered a smug grin in the man's direction, "Aren't you judging our character just by our name…?"

Eifion picked up a stress ball, giving it a few squeezes, an equally smug smile being returned, "Sure, your name carries meaning, but considering one of you looks at the other in an endearing manner, while the other shows signs of respect towards her elder brother… your surname means nothing in this situation…"

Killua's cheeks flushed red, a glare being sent in Daniel's direction. Daniel only looked confused, which in-turn earned a hearty laugh from the older man, "Let me tell you, I don't mind. This school promotes the freedom to be yourselves… to study what you like. We won't judge, and we're willing to accommodate all requests. Vastorie has even gone as far to pay your tuition of up to a million a year."

"A million?!" The two boys screamed in unison. Eifion nodded, placing the ball down to continue to offer a smile, "Yup, it covers all fees, including groceries, course costs and _extras_ you may need… so don't bank on it being a lot."

"How much are the course costs exactly…?" Daniel asked out of curiosity.

"Depending on what you pick, the costs will skyrocket. Here, we don't exactly have a _normal_ curriculum. We cover Junior, senior, college and university courses. As well as Nen training," the man pointed to the two boys, "However, only to those who show promise, or have been sent from the Hunter's Association to study under us can learn about _Nen_. However, as we are nearing the end of the year… those are few and far between…"

"So you have _Nen_ teachers?"

"Yes, all faculty members have to be aware of _Nen_ before joining us, considering we not only offer a _Nen_ course, some of the students here can use _Nen_ as well, I wouldn't want to put teachers in that kind of environment."

"Wait, you said some… what's stopping those can use it, from hurting the non- _Nen_ users?"

Eifion's smile widened, "You're quick to pick up on these details. The whole ground is blanked in a _Nen_ field powered by inscription, only the teachers, or those given special permissions are allowed to use _Nen_ on the grounds. Except for the underground facility dedicated to the _Nen_ courses… you're free to use your ability down there. However, if you become reckless or if it's needed, we can activate the grid down there at any given moment."

Killua's eyes narrowed further, "that explains why I wasn't able to sense you…"

"Exactly, although… not entirely correct."

"You scared David…"

"I did…"

Killua reviewed the information so far, trying to come to a conclusion, "Either super speed or… teleportation?"

"The latter, but I also specialise in _Zetsu_ , specifically _In_. I do it out of habit, not because I want to scare everyone half to death. It allows me to get close to anyone before they realise I'm close by. Anything else you'd like to know…?"

"What's stopping those with malicious intent from stepping onto the ground, the ones who don't rely solely on their _Hatsu_?"

"Me… I can be anywhere and everywhere, as long as I'm on these grounds. The moment someone new pings the raider, I'm aware of it. I've been watching you three intently from the moment you stepped on the grounds. Seeing as you showed no signs of threat, I didn't pursue you, until I recognised Daniel."

Killua didn't feel safe in the slightest, not just because of who they are up against. Victor was ruthless, and any form of weakness would only make it easier for him to control the narrative, especially when innocent lives were on the line…

"I can tell you're worried… speak your mind." The man leaned back into the chair, hoping that the boy would voice his concerns. Killua was a logical thinker, to the point it overwhelmed him at times. Whether he was like this out of concern for Daniel's safety, or others… he wasn't exactly sure. This could have been a trait since birth… or something that manifested from a few years ago.

Killua remained quiet, thinking about what he should say. Too much information may result in Eifion turning them away… or even too little may result in a lack of proper defences.

Daniel, however, didn't remain quiet long enough for Killua to over analyse the situation "We're being chased by a man who wants to kill me."

"Daniel!" Killua didn't feel betrayed, more so worried about Eifion's reaction. Having a threat like that could put not only the faculty members but the student's lives in jeopardy. He had a reason to kick them out, and Daniel might not even be able to gather any information from the guy about Vastorie.

He was expecting the man to turn around and tell them to get out, but it never came. Instead, Eifion sat upright, "Why, what happened…? I work myself to the bone to make sure not only are the students, but the faculty members are safe while on these premises. I can guarantee, you are safe here; even in the place where _Nen_ can be used…"

Killua listened to the man's words, while someone who can teleport is no match against Victor if they intend to stay here, not only did Eifion need to trust them, they needed to extend the same curtsy towards the Deacon, "His name is Victor… Tempest, he might not be forthcoming with his name, but the mention of either Daniel Tempest or Daniel Darkscryer can be a cause for concern."

"Tempest… can't say I've heard the name. Or seen him…"

"Only a few people are aware of his existence…"

" _Zetsu_ or _In…_?"

"His _Hatsu_ …"

Eifion typed a few key notes before offering the kids a sincere smile, "I thank you for trusting me. If you are scared, or terrified of what the man will do to us, I can opt to mark his aura as malicious upon entry, and forcibly evict him, every time. How's that sound?"

"It's the only way to keep everyone safe…"

Eifion hummed in understanding, "So, now knowing the danger you _could_ put us in… and the fact that I'm willing to accommodate you, will you stay…?"

The three looked between each other, Killua and Daniel mainly trying to read each other's thoughts. There was an underlying threat, but if Eifion _could_ provide them with a sense of security, even if it's for a few months…

They desired it… needed it, but only if the man he was willing to put up with the risks.

"Why…?" Killua asked out of curiosity, wondering what could possess a man to look after three strangers, three his barely met, "Why are you willing to risk people's lives for our sake?"

"Because…" Eifion eyed them with concern; just how much did Victor's existence scare them… why were they so willing to continue to run, even though he could offer them a sense of security, while here. He was sure even Daniel's father would help keep them safe, unless… they were hiding something from him. But the question was what were the boys not telling them about Vastorie? "Because of Vastorie… that's why. He's not perfect, but his working his hardest to make up for all his mistakes. I want to help his son even knowing the risk because Vastorie is a mentor to me… a father figure… he helped make me stronger, but more importantly, his brought not only others he wished for me to help, but those as well who've helped build this school into what it is now."

Eifion sighed in relief once he noticed the two boys relax, even if it was only a little, "But until you're comfortable to tell me more… I want to talk to you about this school. If you want to stay here, there are a couple of things you need to know. We don't have a strict curriculum in place unless you take up Junior or Senior, classes. Those mainly focus on English and Maths, dependant on your level. We go from basic to grade 12, although most students on average start at level 6, and go through to grade 10, then move onto their specialised courses until they find what they want. If you are unsure of what you want to do, you can continue to bounce between the classes until you find something you'd like to do. However, if you stay in the class for more than a month, it gets added to your fee."

"That's an…" Killua paused, thinking about the best word to explain the scenario. It's not like his life was any better when growing up, "unrealistic goal." His life was considered an unrealistic goal. He had to beat strangers up when he was six… until he reached floor 200 now that, was more unrealistic than this.

"Nonsense…" Eifon grinned widely, "This school is built with the intent to push students to find what they want, not their parents… or what society demands of them. If you struggle with funding, we usually drop the child's name with one of our many sponsors, and then they can choose to take over their payments. However, if none of them takes the offer, I usually take over the bills… we're trying to get this school to be self-sufficient, but because of the high demand, it's really hard to do so when you have roughly 10,000 students every year…"

"That's… a lot…"

"At maximum… around 13,000 could technically study here. But the average is around 10,000 most years…"

"How many pass?"

"Around 80%, 95% if you don't include the ones that drops out of their own. Or if I personally remove them… if they become a disturbance to others, I rather they leave the school, out of their own volition. _Some_ parents that tend to get involved, like to make that process _difficult_ …"

Killua massaged his chin, _he's really trusting, but why though?_ "Why would they drop out?"

"Their own reasons or funding… like I said, this school isn't cheap… The courses range from 10,000 to 100,000 on average, per subject, some even going up to a million… depends. Also, that's based on per semester. So if you complete a week, or 4 days, you still have to pay for the semester. As a bonus however, if you do end up paying for the semester, you get access to the portal… so you can blitz through all the work and assignments; and show up for the tests or any group projects only."

 _That's actually good news… Daniel and I can blitz through all the work, and only show up when we need to. It also gives us more time to practice our Nen, to continue training our bodies_ "How much is the _Nen_ course?"

"Half a million, but that's based yearly. It's mainly used to cover the cost of renting out the area, regardless of whether or not you share it most of the time. Each room can be rented out in four-hour increments, with there being a total of 600 rooms. So, a maximum of 3600 sessions can be run per day. That's more than enough to cover not only the students who can use _Nen_ but the high demand as well… You can also rent out multiple rooms one after another if you want to extend your hours training, as long as all the rooms aren't taken…"

"What about having a teacher?"

"We have only ten who are proper _Nen_ teachers, but most students only hire to learn about the basics, train on their own, and then come back if they need help. We're also looking for new _Nen_ trainers, regardless the age. As long as they're a pro, they're welcome to help out… Vastorie was also a teacher at one point, the students loved him…"

"Not if you were me…" Daniel whispered under his breath.

"Did you ask something?"

"No, just thinking out loud…"

"Alright…" Eifion took note of the boy's quietness, rubbing his chin; he shuffled through his draws "I'll give you a booklet which covers the courses we have to offer, one for each of you. As for more information on the _Nen_ course, you'll have to ask me directly. As for now, I'll give you some time to look it over, pick out some courses, then, I'll see if we can work out a timesheet for the three of you. Start off easy, and build up your curriculum to what you desire. You can do as much as you like, or just start off with a single course a year… whatever you wish… Also, you can have private lessons, but it's gonna cost more, and they're usually done after 6 PM, until 10 PM. In two hour increments…"

He opened another drawer, pulling out another key card, "Now that's out of the way… I'll show you to your dorm. It's a specialised building that Vastorie wanted to have built. It can house up to eighty people, over a span of twenty rooms. There are also a couple of extra rooms dedicated to mingling with others, as well as to study in, if you don't want to stay holed up in your room. As of now, there are about three people already currently occupying one of the rooms…"

Eifion grabbed the forms along with the booklet, sliding it into a folder, "Alright… follow me and I'll show you to the building. I'll explain how the rest of the campus works as we go…"


	47. Settling In

Eifion continues to discuss the school, to explain what goes on.

* * *

Eifion took the teens out the back, leading them into an open lush field, the distance between each building being further than expected. It had to be at least a ten-minute walk between buildings. Killua took note of layout, wondering why or who would possibly condone this kind of framework.

It was a waste of space, and an unusual design.

The man wasted no time to explaining the building designs, "So, judging by your expression, you're wondering why the distance? Let me explain…" Eifion picked a path, leading the teens to their new dorm, "The school is split into several sections, Junior, Senior, College, University, and the two dorms. If one were to look at the school from the sky, it's designed in a hexagon layout, with three separate areas located near the middle-ish. Your dorm just happens to be situated near the two Cafeterias, aka, the market place."

If he were to explain the intricacies of the architecture, he'd be here for a while. His main concern is dictating where is what, to at least help them picture in their mind the layout. A hexagon that bridges through the middle is the best way to explain that.

Eifion held out his hand, casually pointing towards the area, "There's a map in your booklet to help you memorize the locations. The market place is located near the middle, housing two cafeterias, a shopping quarter for groceries, stationery and school supplies; things like exercise books, printing paper, pens, etc. If you're not one for cooking, you can head over to the Cafeteria in block A, block B is reserved for those who go to college and University mainly. The reason for this is mainly to split age groups. It doesn't mean those students get more expensive food, both cafeterias offer the same selection of food, for the same price. It also helps students connect with peers their age groups."

The man crossed his arms, "It also… gives those in their respective age groups chances to open workshops on things more tailored for them such as politics. I'm sure you'd love to get flooded with things like, who to vote for in a presidential election."

"Pass…" Killua hummed at the obvious joke.

"However, it doesn't mean you'd avoid older folks. You do share a few areas with them in the library as well as the other shops located in the shopping quarters. We keep security managing all areas like these, just in case."

"Because of conflict of interests…?"

"Sort of… it's mainly to protect those who can't protect themselves… which is why there's a distance between sections. There are two dorms, none of which you have to worry about, unless, you plan to on making friends here. The one on the far right-middle corner is for those mainly in college and University, while the one in the same position, just mirrored to the left side is for senior and junior students. Unlike the courses you study, different rules apply to these buildings. If your 17 and under, regardless if you turn 18 later in the year, you go to the dorms on the left. 18 and over, you're in the dorms on the right…"

The man flicked his wrist, "However, the ones you'll be occupying is shared between different age groups, although it's very rare to have someone over 18 in your building, besides myself. I double a cleaner, only for your building. Not many students get access to the building or facility members. Some teachers are, but only those who have special privileges. You need special key cards to get into the building. Which reminds me… you'll be taking over for cleaning within your rooms."

Daniel frowned slightly, "No room service, that's a shame…"

"It's mainly to protect the student's privacy. The same rule applies to the other dorms. Although, they have six rooms dedicated to partying and what not. You do have a few rooms like that in your building, but it doubles as a shared study room…"

Eifion turned a corner, shifting his hand over to point at the two separate buildings further away, "On the far right, is the university and college grounds. You won't need to worry about them for now, unless, you plan on studying courses over there. For now, I'll point you over to the junior and senior campus. They'll be covering most of your courses. They are within a 10-minute walking distance from each other, but as I said earlier, you can have your own private tutor if you feel uncomfortable. We do offer that option…"

Killua looked over to Daniel, knowing that the boy agreed here with him on this topic, "Daniel and myself are willing to go to the campus, however… I'd rather prefer Alluka gets a private tutor for a few months, to help her get a little settled in."

"Alluka…?" The man stopped, turning to look at the young girl, to see if she agrees to her brother's terms. He'd rather she says what she wants, what she desires… or his discussion in his office would make him seem like a hypocrite.

He promoted others to be themselves, to be who that want to be… not to listen to their families', friends', or even outsiders' whims.

"Yes…" Alluka pressed her fingers together; she doesn't know how she'll feel about interacting with a class full of strangers without some form of preparation.

"How about a smaller class, somewhere around five students…? Would that be better?"

Alluka looked up at her brother, with big pleading eyes. He relented, "Sure, that's ok. But promise me…" Killua kneeled before his sister, "that if you feel uncomfortable at any point, you'll switch to a private tutor."

"I will!"

"Good…" The boy continued along with the others, Eifion humming at the change, "You have a good heart. I'll see if there are classes that match that description. It's pretty late in the year, but there might be a few."

The man continued to walk, only giving the group a brief pause, "Which reminds me… With the courses, the cost is dictated per subject. Now the reason for this is to help pay off the funds needed to keep the buildings running, but a huge chunk goes towards the teachers. So, the more students they look after, the better their pay. We tend to manage the students and split them over the sessions… trying to keep them at a manageable level. It also improves the time the teachers are able to spend with their students. We at least try to aim for twenty students per class, if it's feasible. With at least 600 faculty members, it's almost possible…"

"That's a lot…" Daniel was the most surprised by the news. Sure, this was a big school, but even if they split it over the areas, that was 150 faculty members per campus.

"Not really… We have 40 members who are janitors, 60 security guards. 300 teachers cover both the college and university course, which leaves 200 to be split between the junior and senior campus. There are roughly 10 teachers per subject ratio. Some of them even multi-task different subjects..."

"How many subjects do you have…?"

"Roughly…? Around, two hundred…ish… I'm going off the top of my head here; it's all recorded in your booklet, so please look through it. While I remember, most, if not all subjects are in one hour increments, with an hour break between each class. School starts at 9 o'clock, ends at 17 o'clock. So if one English class is at 9:30, I can guarantee there will be another at 11:30, 13:30 and 15:30. Also remember, that classes start every thirty minutes… So, if you choose to do the junior course for example. And you get… let's say Math starts at 9 am, that means you'll either do English at 11:30, or one of the other two slots later in the day. It doesn't help that every student gets four classes per week. This is why setting up the schedule is the biggest hurdle, besides evening out the classes… I'll explain the more private topics once we reach your room."

"~"

Eifion stopped at a mansion, a wall cutting it off from the rest of the campus. There was only one way to get in and out at the moment. The man held the key card up to the door, the scanner beeping at the card being presented, once inside the building, Eifion talked about the protections in place, "You won't have to worry about forced entry. The walls and the gate is designed to survive against most Enhancers, while the actual key card reader is protected by a layer of _Inscription_. Very few can hack this place…"

The four of them continued along, Eifion continuing to explain every room. Where they could study, eat and relax, before winding up the stairs onto the first floor, "And here we are…" he pulled out the second card, swiping the reader, it unlocked before shifting to orange.

The man pushed the door open, allowing the others to enter. He swiped his card once more, the panel shifting to blue before closing the door behind them, "Have a look around while I set up the key cards for you." Eifion held up the master card to the console inside the room, enabling admin mode before reconfiguring the settings.

Alluka ran inside, not even waiting for her brother. She wanted to see what was inside, to see their new living quarters and surroundings. She pressed her face against the glass window, observing their current view. They had a lovely little backyard, one where flowers grew, and a few benches to sit at. If they didn't want to sit on the benches, the trees provided a comfortable place to rest under…

Killua and Daniel, however, looked in the other locations. The living quarters were huge, with two rooms on both sides; the main room was equally split into four partitions. The first being the entryway; there was a room to the right and next to the door was an empty bookcase, along with a shoe rack which could fit roughly sixteen pairs of shoes, four for each resident.

Next to that was the kitchen, with enough room to manage all the utilities, including a walk-in pantry and fridge. There was more than enough room to walk around there if needed, as well as a room connecting to that section.

Right in front of that was the dining room, with enough chairs to seat eight people, and just like the kitchen and entry point, there was a room connected to that area.

Which left one more section, the living room; it held a 60 inch TV, along with an open shelf that allowed one to manage multiple electronics to connect to the TV, with the connections already being provided. There was another shelf in the vicinity, possibly to place movies or gadgets needed for the electronics. An elegant coffee table and very comfy couch, with armrest and leg rest to boot; although, it could only fit four people…

 _What is this place… a five-star hotel?_ Killua thought before trying to open one of the doors. It wouldn't budge, but there was another reader next to the door, which also applied to all the other three doors in the room, "doors are locked?"

"Yes… you need your card or a thumbprint; it doubles as a thumbprint reader just in case you forget your card in your room." He typed a few final commands, the rooms now resetting completely "Alright… that should about do it. I just need you to have a number password for the alarm, which you can choose to leave off indefinitely. However, it's still needed. It doubles as a restriction for others upon entry, as well as stops me from entering the room willy-nilly."

Killua went up to the panel, observing the features being presented, "So, if we allow someone in the room, they could reset all our locks? If they wanted to…"

"As long as the security feature is off…"

Killua quickly keyed in a password, one that only he and Daniel would recognise. It was the day he finally broke through his curse, he saw himself being with someone else. He'd have to tell Daniel the code as well "What about the bedrooms… bathrooms?"

"Each room has its own en suite, King-sized bed and in-built wardrobe as well as a small desk to study at. They're designed mainly for one person. So, how many rooms would you like to use?"

"Just two…" Daniel remarked; his eyes still otherwise glued to a living room. Due to the open cube storage design, he was little interested in how it was set up. It couldn't be as simple as plug-and-play.

Killua nodded, "Is it possible to share a room?"

"I don't see why not…" The man hummed, between Killua's flushed cheeks and the situation, it looks like both boys are comfortable with each other. Although, due to Daniel's words and tone, Killua was worried about how he'd interpret it. The boy didn't need to worry, as long as both are ok with it; he'll help out with activating the console.

Although he might as well include the information just in case they needed it later down the track, "You can use the third room later, it's not that hard to activate." The man pulled up the script on the console along with three cards, one for each teen. After activating the blank cards on the console, he turned to look at the teens once more. Now they just have to choose their rooms "which room would you like?"

"I rather we have the door near the entrance…" Killua remarked before holding out his hand towards the dining room. He'd rather the girl takes the one in the living room, but then again, he wasn't sure if there were windows in the rooms closer to the back wall "Alluka, which room do you want to take?"

Alluka pulled her face away from the windows, looking at the three other options, "I want the one near the kitchen."

"Alright…" Eifion hummed before he went over to the first room, pressing one of the three cards against the reader, it beeped once before flashing orange, "Now just press your thumb against the reader." Killua went first, when he pressed his thumb against the panel, the screen beeped once as the screen flashed green.

"That's one…" Eifion pressed his own card against the reader; it flashed blue, showing a list of commands. He pressed one of the buttons before pressing the second card against the panel. Like the first time, it flashed orange, "Daniel, would you're up next?"

Daniel walked over to the reader, pressing his thumb against the panel. It beeped once before flashing green. Eifion went over to help Alluka out, which left Daniel and Killua to explore their private room.

The room was just as big as the sections outside; a comfortable looking bed, with the other included, features Eifion mentioned. It was elegant, with a modern feel. It had a toilet, cupboards and a nice amount of space to share with each other. Although, it was a shame the shower wasn't very big. It would've been nice if they could share it on some days… for his own _selfish_ _reasons_.

Then again… they would fit; it's just that they will be rubbing up against each other…

Killua exit the bathroom to lie down on the bed, relaxing on top of the sheets, "I wonder if the normal dorms are as nice as these rooms…"

"You can ask Eifion?"

"Are you sure…? Wouldn't you rather ask him about your father?"

"Nah, I rather relax a little before we ask. Besides…" Daniel joined Killua on the bed, a small kiss being pressed into his boyfriend's lips. They savoured the moment, enjoying each other's company before the boy spoke once more, "we should ask about the _Nen_ course… including any other things we should know first."

Killua relaxed, his features stilling for a moment, "This is nice…" the boy's cheeks burned, without context, his partner might interpret the kiss as being nice, "I mean the setup… the open arms… being accepted without complaint. I just don't get it…"

"Get what…?" Daniel hummed, his head being nuzzled into the boy's armpit.

Killua graciously pulled the boy in, his hands gently squeezing the boy's waist. He liked this, the comforting presence of his boyfriend in his arms, "Why Vastorie is pushing everyone away…? Eifion seems nice. Scarlet was nice, once you get past her cautious nature, including how she thought I was an enemy as soon as we met each other for the first time… then there's Nathanial, all so far praising Vastorie for what he does for them… It just…" Killua let out a deep sigh.

What did Vastorie intend by pushing everyone away? Why is he only helping them from the sidelines…? More importantly, why is he talking to only the friends he has made over the years?

None of it made sense to him… "Forget it, it'll make sense later. We're safe, and that's all that matters right now."

"You're trying to hide that you're not worried…"

Killua shook his head, "It's not that I'm worried, per se… it's that this whole situation is messed up. As I said, Vastorie's moves do not make sense! Not only that, his not only making you unhappy but Nathanial as well…"

Daniel's expression warmed, this feeling of love and warmth filling his heart. Killua confessed he cares about the both of them, "It means a lot to me…"

The boy sighed, "And I just remembered we forgot to tell Eifion about what Nathaniel sent to him."

"Send what now?"

"Scratch that… I forgot. I asked Nathaniel for details about how Vastorie found out about Hinrick, and what he was doing. He said he'll forward the details about the person to Eifion."

"What do you intend to do with the information…?"

"I want to figure out the method to his madness… hopefully."

Daniel slid closer to his boyfriend, so the two of them could be face-to-face. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He saw how hard his partner was working, not only so he could understand Vastorie, the boy wanted to help out more. Finding the people on the list of names given to them wasn't where he stopped; he was trying to branch out from the list, to gather Intel from the chess pieces outside the board that moved behind the scenes.

Daniel pulled his partner in for a hungry kiss, claiming the boy's affection, his love and feelings for his own. Killua, however, wasn't going to be the submissive one here. He reached behind Daniel, pulling the boy closer, his actions a little more than just _needy_.

The boy didn't simply _want_ to touch his partner, he wanted even more… and he was going to fight for it. Killua's fingers traced along his partner's side, a needy moan slipping out of his partner's mouth; the parting lips gave him more than enough time to slip in his tongue. He caressed his partner's with his own, a small licks gliding along the boy's appendage, one that didn't result in slobbering over one another, but it provided more than enough force to get a needy groan.

The sound was like music to his ears. This side of Daniel submitted to nobody, but himself. It made him wonder; what sort of expression he'd get from Daniel if he were to pull back and observe. A result he'd mark down for later… or one that would leave him speechless. He pulled back to view the end result.

Daniel's half-lidded eyes, expectedly watched his partner, wanting more from him. A sly smirk escaped the boy's lips. He wanted to break Daniel, but they have already been gone for too long, and now he'd have to awkwardly explain what that noise was about to Alluka…

 _Shit, Eifion would have heard it too… CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!_ Killua pulled back hoping that it wasn't too late to pull out now. He shouldn't have gotten lost in his own feelings, his desire to break Daniel in.

However, a part of him, no matter how small, didn't regret his actions; even now when he bent down to claim a kiss along Daniel's neck. The result was nice, a sigh of relief which brought a smile along Killua's softening features, "As much as we'd like to keep going… we should go."

Daniel haphazardly nodded at the request, giving in to his boyfriend's demands. Maybe they'll get to do more tonight. Something… rough, primal, full of desire and not so many feelings or thoughts; it made the boy hide his features, the apparent blush that had built up during the act.

Killua wrecked Daniel, and his proud of that. He slipped out of the room, allowing the boy to calm down while he deals with Alluka and Eifion.

Neither of them had been wise to what had happened behind the closed doors, "What happened big brother, did you get lost in your room?"

Killua shook his head, "Just a little exploring… hopefully, we weren't too loud."

"The rooms have soundproofing; it's mainly for the people who like to listen to music as they study. It also helps with the students who are early risers. Especially, if they have heavy feet, as in, they stomp around the room while they walk; some people tend to like to sleep in or have later classes. If you need to get them out of their room, buzz their phone, that's the only way you'll reach them…"

Killua got a wicked thought, which he almost gave away with his expression. This opens up so many avenues, but he had other things he needed to be talked about with Eifion, not thinking about exploring his sexuality with Daniel, or how loud he wanted the boy to beg and scream his name, "Did you receive anything from Nathaniel lately?"

"I haven't checked yet… why?"

"He had some documents for me I need, about a past mission he had."

"Alright…" Eifion hummed, pulling out his phone to make a reminder, "I'll try to get it to you before tonight. As I was saying to Alluka, once you fill out these forms, please bring them to me, or call me and I'll pick them up. I'll be reminding the teachers who know Vastorie personally, do not refer to Daniel by his surname if they recognise him, even if you don't choose to adopt new names, any more questions?"

"Yeah, actually… about the _Nen_ course, how do we gain access to the area?"

"Once you have been logged into the system, your key card will be updated, which will then give you access into the building. You can either enter it through the elevator from here or… the main entry point is through the library. Tap your card and hit the second basement. Before I forget… if you need to do laundry, there are four rooms in total. Two at the end of this floor, yours will be 2B. Your current room is 202, if you want to meet the others, they are in 205. Just ring the bell."

"I'm curious… are the normal dorm's rooms as big as these?"

"No, they get a queen size bed, less shelving, the rooms are smaller, no soundproofing walls, and they have to share a toilet between two bedrooms. Also, the showers are separate, and that's shared between floors."

"Why was this place designed differently?"

"The building is more tailored for students who have had… unforgiving pasts, or come from orphanages."

"What about the three students here?"

"Signed up with scholarship that works in conjuncture with the Swordcross Institution-"

"The same place Nathaniel came from?"

"Yes, he was a lovely student… kind… caring…"

"Was…?" Killua raised an eyebrow; he still is that same person. He was full of compassion, the Yang to Vastorie's Yin.

"He _was_ a past student… he no longer studies here. I guess I could have said he's a kind and caring teacher. Unless he's busy, he's fine with being one of the on-call _Nen_ teachers. But people preferred Vastorie because of his… extensive knowledge on the topic."

"I know… I've seen it in action." The boy let out a guttural sigh, remembering the moment how Vastorie used Daniel like a volleyball against him. But as much as he'd like to remember the time he got his ass handed to him, he had other questions "Did you have a student by the name of Zaikaria?"

"Yes, but not personally. She was reclusive in her earlier years, much like Vastorie… why?"

"I'm just curious…"

"Curious about what…?" Daniel had entered the room just as Killua was about to ask his question. He hadn't heard the two talking, but it seems like they were for a while now; looks like he has a lot of catching up to do.

"I trust Killua will fill you in with what we talked about. For now, if you have any other questions…" Eifion wrote a number on one of the booklets, "You can reach me on this number. For now, I have to go back, to search for the information Nathaniel sent to me for Killua… as well as respond to Kristen Wilkins request… plus other messages I've possibly forgotten to reply to."

"Before you go…" Daniel stopped the man before he could leave. He had one concern, just when he will be able to ask about his father "I wanted to talk to you about your past connection with Vastorie… When do you think, you'll be able to?"

Eifion hummed at the questions, his arms crossing along his chest. He didn't have much time to himself, but he could tell that whatever knowledge the boy was looking for, it'll mean a lot to him "Either, you'll have to wait until after classes, when the students go home for their end of year break, so towards the end of November. Or… early next year, in January…"

Daniel frowned slightly, they'd have to wait a whole month before they can hear about the story Vastorie met Eifion. He wanted to hear about it sooner… but honestly; this could be a good thing. It'll give him not only time to digest Scarlet's backstory, but to unwind and relax from the whole Victor ordeal.

The man has no way to trace them back here, his lingering aura long gone.

Unless Victor has spies in this school, there is no way he'll be able to come within this school vicinity without being evicted. Nor will he be able to control others into doing malicious actions; they'll get forced out of the school… or held in an underground facility until the affliction has been removed.

But it also means they are trapped here…

Was this really the right move, or had they made a mistake?

Eifion turned his head slightly, watching the boy shift from one emotion to the next, his features unable to hide his worries, "Like I said Daniel, you are safe here… Trust not only me and the teachers… but your fathers as well; we'll make sure your safe here…"

"I know… but it's the students and teachers, are who I'm more worried about. I don't want my burdens to put them in danger."

Killua sighed at Daniel's reluctance, his arms wrapping around the boy, comforting him like the other had done so many times with him before. He'll go wherever Daniel goes, but if he's that scared, afraid that Victor will come and hurt the other bystanders… then he'll do his best to make sure _that man_ is forced to chase them to the ends of the earth if he needs to.

Eifion turned to Killua, a smile escaping lips. Now he gets it, not the relationship aspect… He never had a time where he felt like he could connect to someone, emotionally or otherwise. It's not that it didn't interest him, it's the fact his busy schedule tends to make him occupied. He just can't but smile every time he sees a student leave the premises, and go on to do great things.

What he understood, was something else. It was the _pure heart_ , which may have changed Killua and maybe even Alluka. They've both have most likely seen how Daniel, Nathaniel and Vastorie works, and they want a slice of that life now… "I understand. Well, don't fill out the form today. Sleep on it, and then check how you feel about **staying with us** in the morning. I'll speak to as many of my contacts, and see if I can get you shipped out of here without anyone noticing. How's that sound…?"

"Sounds like a great idea…"

"Good, then your key cards are on the table. It will allow you to enter this building and your room. I've already left my number with you, so do not hesitate to call… I'm willing to listen to your pleas."

Within the blink of an eye, the man was gone, not a single trace left behind.


	48. Don't Stop

This chapter is mainly porn, with no plot. Same rules apply as the other chapters. If you don't like two guys experimenting with each other, move on to the next chapter where there is, well… plot :)

Killua decides he wants to give a blow job, but his too busy enjoying the sounds to stop.

* * *

Killua turned to his sister with a smile, a lie building up in his head. He knows it's bad to lie, even if it's a white one. But honestly, he rather his sister stays as pure as possible; gaining only from the love and attention the boys send in each other's way, the kind Daniel was seemingly a master at.

He likes those cues she picks up, the way she smiles at them whenever Daniel is being extra cutesy towards him, especially, when it's a romantic type of cutesy. It's those times, where he can't help but smile, a time where Alluka joins in for the occasion.

As long as Alluka keeps seeing this fairy tale type of love, hopefully, it would settle in his sister's head, the type of relationship he wants her to pursue, not the kind he pursues behind closed doors…

She is going to go to a school, and hopefully, make some friends. But his main priority is to make sure if anyone pursues her for a relationship, NO ONE… under any circumstances is allowed to touch her.

If she brings anyone over, the doors are to remain unlocked, and they aren't allowed in Alluka's room, just in case, they decide to take advantage of her innocence. He'll be happy for her if she finds someone with a personality like Daniel, but his main priority is to make sure she isn't put in a circumstance where her feelings aren't abused…

She doesn't deserve to feel heartbreak, even if in the long run, it helps her improve herself. He knows how cruel this world can be, and if a male student finds her attractive, but dropkicks her ass as soon as they find out Alluka is Trans…

The only thing they'll find remaining of the kid… is an unmarked grave with no way to trace it back to him. He doesn't care how much money they throw around to make sure he's punished, nobody gets to treat Alluka with disrespect, and gets to live to tell the tale…

Killua held a hand against his hip, his fingers tapping along his waist, now to think of a good lie, one that will leave his sister unable to ask questions later. A little bit of truth mixed in would be nice, "Alluka, I'm gonna explain everything I talked about to Eifion, with Daniel. After that, how about we go for some lunch right after? Or even an early dinner?"

Alluka nodded with a slight smile, "Can we get Ice-Cream?"

"Sure…" Killua ruffled his sister's hair, happy to have her push for something she wants. Considering the moment that door closes behind them, he's gonna push for what he wants… "How about you move your bag in your room, then, you can watch some TV. I want to also try to help Daniel settle his mind…"

"Thanks…" Daniel quietly admitted from behind Killua.

If he wasn't feeling guilty before, he is now… with another quick hair ruffle, Killua guided Daniel back in their room, the door being closed right after.

"So… what-"

"Daniel, I'm gonna be honest… I just lied to my sister." He's going to be open and honest to Daniel because what he wants, he needs Daniel to be on board with. He's not going to abuse his privilege, just because Daniel wants to make him happy.

"About…?" Daniel's eyebrow raised, now slightly concerned for the boy. What did he intend on hiding?

"Eifion said the rooms were soundproofed…"

"And…?"

"How could you NOT KNOW what this MEANS?"

There was a long pause, Daniel's mind going into overdrive before it clicked. Their kiss earlier, combined with the fact that Alluka cannot hear what they are doing… meant she had no way of finding out how insatiable Killua can become. He has nothing against Killua's sexual desire, his even willing, to accommodate them…

It's just every time he does so, it's not that his losing a part of himself… it's the fact he feels like he gets off from the situation. Killua wanting him sexually turns him on in this strange way… it gets him riled up.

He wants to make Killua happy…

Killua wants him completely…

Daniel hide his face behind his hands, his getting turned on by Killua, and he has no idea how to stop himself from wanting to go ahead with the situation. Hell, he craves Killua's attention. He wants the boy to ravage his body while he's in this situation. And even if a small part of him regrets it later… A few kisses, was all he needed, to have his mind changed, to simply stop caring…

The two will talk about it; Daniel would voice his concerns, Killua will listen, and only do things that he is comfortable with. He knows how much Killua wants to bend him over and screw his brains out, but he won't… unless Daniel admits it's ok, and that he feels comfortable with it.

So what sexual desire did Killua exactly want to fulfil? Did he want to be sucked off…? Did he want to do the deed with him? Or did he want to do more, to explore each other's bodies, to find something else that turns each other on…?

"Are you ok…?"

He felt Killua touch him, his hands being removed in order to see the boy's expression. His partner was worried about him. But it didn't ease the mood in the slightest; he was willing to let Killua have his way with him… and if there was anything he has learned during their relationship…

It was that kissing made everything a hundred times better…

"Yes…" Daniel leaned forward, his lips meeting with Killua's. It wasn't like their one before Killua left to speak with Eifion. In all honesty, everything felt right in his head… perfect in his eyes.

Killua pulled back to whisper something, "I'm glad…" as soon as he spoke, he tilted his head to the side as he leaned forward. Killua's lips pressed against the other, savouring another kiss.

Daniel believed Killua felt the same as him, especially how both moved in tandem with their kiss, fingers now being allowed to explore each other.

Getting Daniel into the mood was one thing, to get him to devolve into a lustful person… now that was the tricky part; especially, with what he wanted to do. Killua slid his hands along the boy's back, feeling the muscles flex and ripple under the shirt.

He could feel his partner sigh and relax within his arms, the boy's hands starting to follow in his methods, exploring his body in the same manner. Killua slid his hands downward, right to the boy's butt cheeks to give it a good, gentle squeeze.

He could see Daniel had become uncomfortable at the action, tensing at the sensation. He knew for a fact, what Daniel was thinking he was about to do and what he actually wanted to do, were two separate ideas, seeds that wanted to be planted so they could be harvested later.

Killua only wanted to give it a squeeze, not just because he could…

He wanted Daniel to feel comfortable in the situation that was about to ensue, to give in an relax as the sensations flow by "It's ok…" Killua murmured into the boy's lips, his own lips tracing along his partner's skin, moving to settle in the crane of Daniel's neck, the space he hoped to kiss and mark in a few seconds.

He wanted Daniel to feel comfortable, to get used to this sensation of having his butt squeezed.

When Daniel started to relax once more, Killua attacked the boy's neck, peppering kiss along the seam, until Daniel was nothing more than a babbling, moaning mess of sounds. As soon as he does this, he craves more than just the tune.

He grabbed Daniel's hands, guiding them to his behind.

A few squeezes later, Daniel repeated the action on his own, Killua mewling in delight.

Daniel had a nice pair of soft melons on his rear. And if it continued to stay like this consistency, his gonna love driving into the boy when the time comes. Even if he doesn't get to screw the boy until years later, he's pretty sure there will be moments or situations Daniel would allow for. Like dry humping for example; it's not like he would go out of his way to make his partner get upset at him for later.

Not only that, Daniel is allowed to say no. He would NEVER continue, or force Daniel to bend to his will, unless… he's performing an action he knows the boy would be comfortable with.

The boy slipped his fingers around the boy's thighs, right between Daniel's legs, in a manner that was sure to brush along the underside of his legs, barely grazing the boy's balls in the process…

Daniel pulled Killua closer, forcing his hips to rut into his partner's.

"Good…" Killua groaned at the new found desires, as he playfully nipped at the boy's neck. He was contemplating on whether or not he wanted to give his partner a hickey. It would be a nice addition, but then again… Daniel might not like the sensation, the feeling of one, or possibly a hickey close to where others could notice.

So instead, he opted to pepper kisses along the collar bone, placing one at the juncture where the clavicle is generally located, near where the shoulder dips. He added a playful nip. Daniel didn't seem to mind the action if anything, he had squeezed his ass a lot harder from the action.

Killua didn't mind the result, so he continued to nip at the spot, giving playful little bites along the skin, adding a light sucking motion along with every nip. He pulled back to observe the result, satisfied with the action. Although, he ended up giving an extra few more, along with the one he was most proud of himself for.

Killua reached back around, grabbing Daniel's ass to perform a few extra squeezes, right before picking him up. The action caused his partner to react in a nice way, his legs being used to wrap around Killua's hips in a manner that simply showed he was afraid to be dropped.

But the boy didn't plan to; instead, he brought Daniel over to the bed, placing his partner down so that his ass was hanging over the edge. He continued to massage those round bulbs, in a manner that seemed to produce a positive effect.

Killua's actions increased in roughness, fingers slipping upward, closer to the boy's waistline. He slipped them under the boy's shirt, Daniel mewling in delight as he continued to explore.

Daniel dislodged his legs from around Killua's waist, instead opting to use his fingers to slip under the hem of Killua's shirt, tugging at the material until the boy got the picture. With an upward motion, Daniel pulled the shirt off, throwing it behind him without a care in the world.

He brought his fingers back down, to explorer the muscles.

Killua allowed Daniel's hands to progress, enjoying the look on Daniel's face as the boy explored his body. The boy wasn't upset about any of the scars remaining on Killua's body.

Daniel was mainly focused on how the muscles reacted, how his fingers settled between the creases as if they were made specifically for him. It made him smile… it made him want to kiss every inch of the area.

Killua allowed Daniel to do whatever he wanted, leaning back so Daniel could press his face into his chest, it made him blush, not so much from the act, it was the pure, infatuated love being expressed from that smile, as though his muscles for some reason gave Daniel a reason to live.

When he slipped his fingers into Daniel's hair, he heard a soft moan escape the boy' lips, the boy's breath tickling his skin; Killua chuckled in response.

He'd love for Daniel to continue, but it was no fun him being the only one that was half-naked, he wanted his partner to be as naked as he was, actually, he was hoping to strip the boy of all his clothes in one motion, especially with what he was planning to do.

Killua playfully pushed Daniel back, the boy pouting from having his 'fun' being cut short. It made Killua want to laugh in response, but he was just too happy. Daniel wanted him as much as him, with only a few areas that were off limits. And to think not even a month ago, if he ignored the moment Victor took away Daniel's memories, there was a time where Daniel was scared of these feelings… scared to explore his sexual desires.

Killua playfully poked Daniel's nose, "It's not fair I'm the only one who's naked…"

Daniel crossed his arms along his chest, "Well, then pull off my shirt. I was having so much fun…"

Killua closed his eyes, ignoring the childish whine, his heart swelling from the end of the sentence. **I was having so much fun…** Daniel enjoyed doing this with him, and he wanted to show the boy how happy that response made him. Killua bent down, claiming Daniel's lips.

In response, Daniel's hands reached around Killua's head, dragging them through the boy's hair, lowering them to along the seams of the muscles on his back before settling at Killua's waist.

He wasn't afraid… he was ok with whatever Killua had planned for him because he knew without a doubt, he was safe in the boy's arms…

He'd always be safe…

When Killua pulled back, he tugged on the boy's shirt. Daniel raised his arms to accommodate his request. Unlike the first time they did this, there wasn't this sense of… awkwardness in the situation, every move flowed from one feeling to the next; Daniel pulled Killua back down for a hungry kiss as soon as his shirt was off.

Killua comfortably accepted the move, his fingers slipping under Daniel, picking the boy up without breaking contact. He shifted his body, sitting at the edge of the bed while Daniel sat on top of his knees.

The two didn't break from their kiss, only when Daniel was willing to, he pulled back. Daniel playfully rubbed his nose against Killua's. It earned a shared smile between them, and as much as Killua wanted to spend the next hour exploring and kissing each other, he wanted to do a little more than just that…

"Can I have free reign?" Killua asked with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. Daniel gave a nod before pressing another kiss into the boy's lips, "yes…"

Killua turned them back around, placing Daniel's back on the bed. He gave the boy a cheeky grin before flipping him over, pulling him back so his butt was flush against Killua's groin.

Daniel wasn't terrified…

Killua made sure Daniel was ok, to stop the boy from thinking too far ahead. He didn't want Daniel to think he was about to rip his partner's pants off and bury himself to the hilt inside Daniel, "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything you don't want to do…"

 _I wasn't…_ Daniel's eyes were full of love and affection, none of which Killua could see. He was in love with the boy, and while he was worried that he'd share too many traits of his father, being overly sexual is the one that was slowly morphing into less of a worry.

Maybe it was just the way Killua moved his hand, how it was so comforting to have someone that genuinely cares about his wellbeing.

Killua bent forward, "I find it easier to do this…" his lips playfully kissed the boy's back just above the waistline, Daniel mewling in delight as he pressed back into Killua. He could tell how hard the boy was, and honestly, he really wanted to suck Killua off.

Not because just he was in the _mood_ ; he wanted to make Killua really happy… he wanted the boy as much as Killua wanted him.

Killua slipped his tongue out, running it along with his partner's spine, feeling the boy quiver and shake under his grasp. He didn't want to wait any longer…

Daniel was flipped back over, Killua climbing on top of the bed, where he could hover over the boy. He kissed Daniel forcefully, the boy wrapping his arms around him in response.

Killua slipped his hands down, removing the button on his partner's shorts before unzipping it. He felt Daniel shove his hand in his hair, roughly messing his hair up, locks being sent in all directions before bouncing back into place.

He loved it, but what he wanted to do, was bound to drive Daniel crazy with lust. In one fluid motion, Killua slipped off the bed, taking Daniel along with him. He forced the boy into a standing position before pulling Daniel's pants down along with his underwear.

No time was given for Daniel to prepare, just Killua's mouth slipping onto his member, a forced cry of affection being ripped out of his throat as Killua sucked him off without warning.

Killua aimed for as deep as he could get, feeling Daniel's pubes brush his nose lightly, tickling it. he pulled back, only to sink back onto his partner's dick, this time aiming to get it deeper down his throat.

Daniel reached around Killua, holding onto the back of the boy's head as Killua sucked him off, abandoning all care with the sounds he made. He could hear the squelching noises as Killua sucked on him like a lollypop, each movement bringing him closer to his climax.

Considering everything they did, he'd be surprised if he lasts a minute at this point "Killua slow down… I'm really close."

The boy didn't stop, instead only sinking down further along, almost able to take Daniel to the base. He was rough, eager and willing to deep throat him at a pace that surpassed Daniel's time when it came to him learning to deep throat Killua, by a mile.

He had taken it slow, learning to work his throat at a pace that made him comfortable. Killua, on the other hand, was sucking him off like the world was going to end in the next minute, and this was the one and only chance he was going to get with this.

Daniel grunted at the feeling, his legs wobbling as he tried to hold on. In reality, he was only able to hold on for five seconds longer, if he was lucky… As soon as Killua grabbed his ass, and pulled him in, while he couldn't feel the back of Killua's throat just yet, the combined feeling of his partner forcing him to go deeper, didn't help him in the slightest…

He wasn't like he was even that long, five inches if lucky, and Killua was sucking him off as though he was hiding another two on top of that. Daniel cried out in release, Killua swallowing as he worked his throat.

There was only one problem with the scene…

The boy's legs were ready to give out from underneath him, but Killua wasn't exactly stopping. He was actually lucky that Killua was holding onto his legs at the time of his release. Was he scared? NOPE, he was just worried that Killua won't stop…

He was going through one, intense orgasm, and didn't feel like Killua was planning to stop any time soon.

Killua manage to sink Daniel to the base, but it was a little too late; Daniel had already came. He was hoping to at least be able to have his partner shoot down the back of his throat, but instead, he tasted it, his partner's cum coating the inside of his mouth.

He didn't want to stop, not until he had Daniel shooting down his throat. It didn't seem like Daniel experienced an intense sensitivity after his orgasm, which means… he's going for round two while he can. Bumping his nose against Daniel's chest, he pushed the boy back onto the bed with his nose, all the while Daniel's body quivered.

Once on the bed, Killua continued to suck the boy off. How long would it be, before the next time Daniel has another orgasm? He wasn't exactly sure… But with his face buried in Daniel's groin, he was bound to find out eventually. He continued to massage the boy's butt, squeezing them as if they were two giant stress balls.

Not too much pressure, just enough for Daniel to feel the effects. And considering how much Daniel was squirming under his grasp, it seemed to be working. Then again, it might have also been because Killua hadn't stopped sucking him since his last orgasm two minutes ago.

Daniel whimpered as the progress continued, his hand grasping onto Killua's hair, unable to choose between ripping Killua's head away from his member for a hungry kiss or pushing the boy's head down as thrust into his partner's mouth. The combined pressure of Killua's downward sucking motion made it almost impossible to make a proper decision.

He couldn't even ask questions, not while Killua was continuing this assault of endless pleasure… at least, that's what his brain could gather from the situation. He felt like Killua was never going to stop, but eventually, he did.

He thought he'd have time to relax, considering his legs couldn't stop shaking; they were two noodles at this point. But all Killua ended up doing was flipping him around, so Killua was on the bed as he lay on top of him.

Killua used one hand to hold Daniel up from his chest, while the other continued to stroke him, although, it was a continuous long steady, up and down stroke without any signs of stopping…

The boy put Daniel in this position so he could pepper small kisses along his partner's back, starting from the shoulder, going all the way along the boy's side in the circular motion, to eventually stop at mid-section, near the spine. He stopped his kisses for a few seconds, wanting input from his partner, "Are you enjoying this…? Does it hurt?"

 _Did it hurt…?_ Daniel shrieked in his head, the only thing that hurt, was his inability to speak moments ago. At least now with Killua's constant hand motion, he didn't feel like he was never going to stop shaking, "It's intense…" was all the boy could say, and it's the only thing he felt he could admit while he had some control of his mouth.

"Good! I wanna make you cum again…"

The boy shrieked at the proposal, "Again?!" He could already feel the smirk on Killua's lips from next few kisses, caused by his outrageous reaction.

"Yes, again… if it's too much for you, I can stop."

"What… about you?" Daniel asked out of curiosity, hoping that Killua would know what he means.

All he got from the question was a playful act of confusion, Killua pretending as though he didn't know what the question was about, "What you mean~?"

When Killua rolled back onto the bed, he used his other hand to stimulate his partner's balls, hoping to at least earn a few lovely sounds of approval. He got a groan, one that was music to his ears.

"Killua~" Daniel sucked in a breath before continuing; "Don't you want me to touch you?"

"No…" Killua used the hand that was playing with Daniel's balls to come back up, turning Daniel's body, mainly the boy's head in his direction. The boy didn't waste any time, kissing Killua feverishly as he tried to fumble with the boy's pants, to at least touch him.

Killua giggled into Daniel's lips, but he didn't want Daniel to touch him yet, or at all really. Tonight was about having fun with Daniel, making him feel at peace with his own desires, with what he wants.

Daniel now understood his position, if he told Killua to stop, he would. But also, earlier he was sitting on Killua's lap. He felt for a second how hard Killua was. He should be getting some sort of satisfaction from the event, not just him…

He wanted to do the same to Killua, maybe not to the same level of intensity, but at least the same motions.

"Can I please touch you…?" Daniel whined, hoping that Killua would let him.

There was a hum along the boy's back, Killua thinking more about the situation as he continued the motions. He could let Daniel touch him… but at the same time, he doesn't really want to stop.

The boy eventually relented to the idea. Daniel was asking him, and he didn't exactly want to say no. but at the same time, there was only one position where this will work. Killua bent his back the hand that was once around Daniel's member to undo his own pants.

He wiggled out of his shorts, the pants falling against the floor in a heap. He flipped Daniel over so they were face to face, the boy still on top of him, and Killua underneath, enjoying his partner's expecting lustful gaze. He took the opportunity to claim Daniel's lips within his own. Daniel wasted no time, pulling Killua's underwear down only a little so he could at least stroke it.

The action made Killua suck in a breath as he felt Daniel grip his member, but he wouldn't allow Daniel to continue, at least not yet. He didn't want Daniel to have the only fun, even though for the last ten or so minutes, he'd been greedy with Daniel's body.

Killua slid his body around, into a position where they could be face-to-face with each other's crotch while making sure he remained underneath Daniel.

Without waiting for his partner's approval, he rammed his boyfriend's member into his open, hungry mouth, devouring the boy whole as he controlled the speed and tempo of the situation. He liked how deep it was going, especially with the sound he was obtaining from his partner.

The intensity of Killua's action didn't help his partner in the slightest. But it did give him more than enough time to get his underwear off, his body wiggling as he felt them drop the floor, way before Daniel made his next move.

Daniel swallowed Killua's whole, almost taking it to the base. It made Killua open his legs, giving his partner more than the necessary space to work his magic. He knew he wouldn't last long, not after how horny he had been during the whole event. His legs shook as he tried to hold it in, edging himself for as long as he could do so.

It would have been awesome if he could outlast Daniel, but he couldn't. His partner wasn't as rough as he was, but the boy had learned a trick or two while he was manipulating the boy's member.

His tongue swirled around Killua's, creating a constant cycling motion around his crotch as Daniel bopped his head.

Curling his legs around Daniel's head, he pulled the boy to the base, hoping he wasn't too rough with his action. Killua let out a cry of bliss, the feeling his partner swallowing around him only added to the pleasure.

Killua didn't stop his actions on Daniel, his legs trembling as his lips continued to bop along Daniel's shaft. Once he had gotten through his own orgasmic session, Killua flipped them over, with him now on top of Daniel. He bopped his head up and down, enjoying the sounds of his partner made as Daniel gripped the bed sheets in hopes of holding onto something.

When Killua felt his nose smack Daniel, something in the situation had changed. It was no longer Killua sapping away all of his partner's strength, it was something else that had changed. He felt Daniel bump the back of his throat. When he pulled back, lips gliding to the top before plummeting back down, he noticed the time it usually took for him to hit the base had shortened.

And this time, he knew exactly, what was going on…

Daniel was thrusting in at the same time as he was going down…

And in Killua's head, this was a major turn on for him. He kept going, enjoying the motion, only gaining an extra few millimetres if lucky, down his throat. Sure, his nose was probably going to be glowing red after this, but he loved it way too much… to even think about caring.

Then he felt it, the shakiness in Daniel's movements, how his hips trembled as he moved. Killua kept working his throat, feeling Daniel do the same to him as he did earlier. When the boy wrapped his legs around his head to pull him in, Killua felt the first shot coat his tongue, right before the tip bumped the back of his throat. He didn't get to savour the taste, but that feeling of Daniel's _essence_ sliding down his throat was an awesome sensation.

Ten, out of ten; he would totally do this again. Maybe next time he'll have his back against the bed as Daniel thrust into his waiting, hungry mouth.

When Daniel got through his second orgasm, Killua rolled the boy off him, letting his partner's chest heave up and down, heavy breaths trying to overcome his tiredness. This was a workout and a half for the poor boy, a workout they both loved to various degrees.

"That was amazing…" Killua murmured in delight, savouring the moment entirely. They were going to need a shower and a change after this, and a story… to divert Alluka's curiosity.

Daniel hummed in approval to his partner's words "Yeah…" He wasn't much a fan of the roughness, but the combined sensations of the entire situation made it seem more than suitable to give into Killua's whims, his desires… "I don't personally like it this rough…"

"But…?" Killua hoped Daniel would be down for it again, his body sliding along the bed until they could look into each other's eyes. He saw no remorse, no regrets in the boy's eyes.

"You loved it, and I'm willing to do things that make you happy…"

"Even bottom for me…?" Killua asked with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

Daniel felt his expression warm, his eyes closing as he prepared himself for his partner's reaction. He wants to say yes, but not without some plan in place… some way to be able to get out of the situation, if it got too much for him to handle, whether that was because of the pain… or intense pleasure.

Opening his eyes, Daniel looked into his partner's eyes, a genuine smile "Yes…"

"Y-"

"HOWEVER, there must be rules Mr Eagerness… You show me what needs to be done, the prepping… and I'll practice until I'm comfortable, and then… I'll let you well…"

"Plough you?"

Daniel's face turned into a neutral one, neither disgust, hatred, love nor a sense of want being able to be shown "No…" Daniel spoke with a deadpan tone. He was unamused, and for a second, it had made Killua frown slightly, thinking that he may have dashed his future hope of having a chance at Daniel's rear.

But Daniel was full of surprises it would seem, no matter how childish Killua's joke had come off as, the hidden question is one he still wanted to answer, "But I will accept being made love to…"

Killua broke into a laughing blushing mess. Trust Daniel to end on a cheesy note, "Sure, sure…" Killua breathed into his partner's neck, a small kiss being planted in the crane of the boy's neck, "I can do that for you…"

Killua saw his partner's loving gaze return as he was pulled in for a kiss. This time he didn't taste himself in the boy's lips, but even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. The day was successful, full of hormonal pleasure that both had enjoyed. This time, however… he had made progress in the right direction. He has a chance, and he doesn't want to fuck it up now…

Not when he's so close…


	49. Mental Thoughts

Gon, Sakura and Iason's relationship continues to progress, there's just one issue… Iason's mind is taking his imagination to the wrong places.

 **Guest** – I don't consider that rude. If anything, I'm a little confused at what you're asking. If you're saying I'm showing favouritism with Daniel/Killua, over Gon/Sakura/Iason, I feel the complete opposite. I feel like I'm throwing Daniel under a bus, then proceeding to run him over multiple times (which I'm gonna change in this arc)

If you're saying I expand on the chapters involving Daniel/Killua, then Gon/Sakura/Iason, you'd be correct.

This story is more based on their Killua and Daniel's plotline, whereas Gon/Sakura/Iason plotline is more about their relationship, and how they get along in their Polyamorous relationship, including: figuring things out like their likes and dislikes, what makes them attracted to each other, and how to comfort each other.

 **A/N:** Next week there will be no chapter. I'll be on a cruise so I'll be unable to access my computer.

* * *

Iason twisted his head slightly, eyes glancing in Gon's general direction. He purposely stood in a spot behind his partner, a location where the boy had no reason to turn around, other than to see that he just happened to be there.

He couldn't take his eyes of the figure, watching Gon preform squats flawlessly, even with 250 Kilos on either side of the weight bar hugging his shoulders, the shoulders with muscles that shouldn't exist on a 14-year-old under normal circumstances…

But Gon… was far from normal.

On the plus side, at least he wasn't the only one looking at Gon. The situation gave him a **get out of jail** for free card. However, unlike the others staring at Gon, more amazed or terrified of Gon's ability to handle the weights like they were nothing… Iason's reasoning extended more from his internal struggles; the way his body tingled with thoughts and desires, as he watched every inch of Gon move in tandem with the rippling forearms.

He can guarantee if he wasn't _hard_ now, he'll definitely be by the end of their training session. Ever since Gon's confession, the one he made to him after surprising Sakura with the boy's late birthday present, he had become a little more attracted to Gon.

 **I'm glad! You both mean soo much to me… and I want to make you just as happy, as you make for me.** It was those words, combined with Gon's endearing smile, which made him feel at peace… wanted for selfish reasons he can be on board with.

The same could be said about Sakura, except that happened earlier during the day. Sakura confessing about his fears, not only made him want to comfort the boy, his attraction came from a different angle. Something about Sakura made him feel comfortable about lowering his walls, as though Sakura were a positive emotionally soothing presence.

If they were to combine forces, to learn about sex… It wasn't that he feared the situation, or whether or not he was ready… It was mainly about, exactly how far his body was willing to give up for Gon.

Considering the boy's muscles held his gaze as much as a sincere smile… he probably had no chance at keeping his pants on, much less telling the boy to stop if it got too out of hand.

Iason closed his eyes, his frame relaxing before he looked once more at Gon, watching the boy's butt ripple on every downward action. He still doesn't know if they are soft or tough, but if he found out… he was sure his mind would certainly go into overdrive, picturing things he wouldn't mind Gon doing to him…

 _It wouldn't hurt for me to prepare myself sooner rather than later…_ Iason argued with himself, contemplating on whether or not he'd like Gon to be a part of that exploration, or for him to do it alone without tainting the boy's mind.

He would love for Gon to be there for the joyous ride, but he was aware of what Sakura's briefly discuss about Gon's past…

Gon may not even be able to keep his hands off him; he might even go as far to explore Iason's body, doing things to him that without any guidance, which may result in doing more damage from the lack of knowledge. Gon would be allowed to explore his body, to touch any spot his hands can reach…

At that point, Iason… wouldn't even attempt to stop Gon…

A part of his mind begged the question; would Gon let _him_ explore the boy's body? He was afraid of the response because he was unsure if he'd too… be unable to hold back at this point.

He needed to divert his attention, to get out of his train of thoughts. He needed to focus on something else. The boy took a deep breath, his own weights, nothing near Gon's in comparison being placed on the floor.

Gon stopped mid squat as if he had eyes on the back of his head.

It was as if the boy had a sixth sense, able to pick up on the subtle movements of his partner's presence. Iason didn't like it, because it gave him one more aspect to like about the boy, another reason which allowed him to relinquish his body over to the boy.

"Are you ok?"

Iason nodded once he held Gon's gaze, offering a white lie in place of a truthful one, "I am… just a little thirsty." His mind made him second-guess himself, because that statement may have been truthful under a different context. However, he couldn't change it now… not without sparking Gon's concern and curiosity for him. He quickly picked up his water bottle before shifting his attention to the tap on the other side of the gym.

Gon nodded before returning back to his task, Iason's eyes lingering a little longer on the boy. He could now see the beads of sweat running along the curves, collecting in the tank top which needed to be washed.

 _Fuck, I'm on washing duty today…_ Iason internally cursed himself. Hopefully, his mind doesn't make him pull that shirt up to his nose to take a whiff. As disgusting as that action sounds to him now, the fact that the shirt will contain a small trace of Gon's lingering scent… will outweigh the strong sweaty musk consuming the clothing.

He is _thirsty_ …

Thirsty for something his body can remember for later, maybe even in his dreams. _Yeah right, I'm gonna get rid of those thoughts before bed!_

"~"

Iason got to have a shower first, due to his own selfish desires. He wanted to catch a few extra glances of Gon; the boy was after all, very comfortable with removing his clothes with no shame whatsoever. At least if Gon called him out on it, he can blame the redness of his cheeks from steam from his shower.

He managed to steal a glance of the boy's body, how the curves directed his gaze to Gon's lower regions as if they were put there on purpose for him.

Although, as soon as Gon held his attention, he had been pulled in for a hug; Iason had to turn a little off centre, in a manner that didn't spike the boy's curiosity. He didn't want the boy to know he had gotten a little _excited_ while he was _checking out_ the boy.

Although that didn't stop him from being able to feel Gon's, thankfully, he wasn't _excited_ as well. Iason controlled his body, accepting Gon's hug even though he wanted to explore the boy's body.

As soon as Gon let go, he went into the shower with a cheerful hum.

Iason took notice that the boy had forgotten to take an extra pair of underwear. He really hoped that Gon had just forgotten the underwear, and really wasn't planning to go commando for the rest of the day, "You forgot your underwear…"

"Oops… Can you get Sakura to get me a pair?"

He now had been given two reasons to return: one with a towel that wasn't wet, and pair of underwear he wasn't planning to sniff. Although, he needed to play it off in a safe manner, "I'll bring it to you…" Iason reeled back his voice, the last thing he needed was his voice to crack. He hoped that he didn't come off as a pervert, or sound aroused by the simple gesture.

Gon does turn him on, although, he didn't want to be considered a pervert with weird habits. He quickly left to return with the things Gon needed, stopping near the bathroom door to catch a few extra peeks inside; a glimpse of Gon's naked body. The boy made sure to time it just right, an excuse that made perfect sense to not only himself but Gon and Sakura as well.

When he opened the door, he wasn't disappointed. Gon was having a cold shower, which meant he could see the boy's body on full display. And considering Gon had his eyes closed, it gave him more time to enjoy the view.

However, it didn't take long for Gon to become hyper-aware of the situation. As his eyes opened, his smile grew, "Thanks…" Gon hummed out loud, which in-turn made Iason raise a questioning eyebrow. Gon's voice trailed off as if he was either going to question him, or he was trying to recall something.

"I wanna give the both of you a nickname… but I can't think of one."

"Iason is just fine…" The boy flushed red; considering how late it is in their relationship, the fact that Gon still wants to give him and Sakura a nickname is weird. Then again… nothing should be considered strange when it comes to Gon. He acts without any rationality to his caring nature.

Also, the whine coming from Gon gave him no chance of escaping the topic, not when he's being adorable about it. He's not going to be escaping this argument now, "I wanna give you a nickname… How about…" the boy paused as he let his mind wander, to think of something he'd think Iason would like "cutie?"

Iason's eyes widened, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. Even if he ignores the nickname entirely; the cute, adorable way Gon said it made his heart hum in approval. Sure, he can accept that… sort of, "Fine… but only if I get to call you adorable." _Hah, you won't accept that!_

Boy, was he wrong, "I like it… but, maybe you should shorten it. Like… Ah-dori-ble… No, that's just as long! Dori-ble! Dor-real! Dor-ral…?" For every way Gon's confusion tried to shorten the nickname, not only did it make the boy make funny questioning, reactions and sounds; it also made him way cuter than Iason could even consider as possible, it was insane…

It made his heart continue to thump with affection… desires.

He won't last long like this… "Dori-tie…"

"Huh," Gon beamed loudly, giddy to know where the term Iason thought of "What does it mean?"

"It's just…" Iason had to look away, much less give a reason for Gon to call him by his nickname again. "It's just a portmanteau of adorable and cutie…"

Gon's expression warmed. The nickname the boy used, was endearing; full of love to the point others would call it sweet. He loved the nickname Iason casually admitted, because he felt like that came from the heart, and not for the sake of being given a nickname, "I love it… Iason… Can I call you that?"

Iason bit his lip, _no…_ not because he won't like it, he just feels the way Gon would use it… It would make his heart flutter. But if he accepts it, Gon won't come up it something worse than that… or would it be considered better? His heart continued to flip-flop all over the place, "Can I call you sunshine then?"

"Yes, I would love that!"

"We agree…" Iason quickly dropped the towel on the corner of the bath, in a spot Gon could reach it. His eyes were unable to meet the boy's, "I put your underwear with your clothes, and your towel to the right of the shower door, on top of the corner of the bath…"

"Thanks…" Stopped before he could finish his statement; a light bulb went off in his head, the perfect nickname to give Iason. Why didn't he think of it earlier "Iason… I thought of a perfect nickname!"

 _Oh no…_ Iason gulped, it couldn't be as bad as being called _cutie_ , or _Dortie_ …

"Teddy!"

 _I was dead wrong…_ But Gon didn't just stop there, he went on to explain his reasoning, "Well, seeing as your ability reminds me of a giant, cuddly teddy bear… the name teddy would be perfect for a nickname!"

Iason had no idea how to handle the situation, it wasn't embarrassing… it was the next level of that. Mortifying, minus the negativity; it made his heart thump loudly against his chest, filling him with raw emotions, that made his cheeks burn. Gon thought about it, adding meaning behind the nickname.

He can't say he was fond of the idea of being called _teddy_ by Gon, but the fact the Gon said it with love and kindness, well his mind wanted to accept the new name given to him.

"Well… Um…" Iason tried to come out an accept it, but he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to, it was just too hard to admit how much it meant to him "It's alright, sunshine…" He quickly got out of the room, before he could say anything damning.

When Gon shows his love, it comes off as very endearing, full of love and compassion for his partners. Just two more days before Gon makes the call, and he might not last that long before he has his legs wrapped around the boy's waist.

Actually… if that is the case, he should do more research in his own time. Find out more about the art of sexual foreplay and intimacy. Maybe he could even find tips to help himself get off when the others weren't around, to at least reduce his own erotic thoughts. Preferable before Gon finds out, so he has time to adjust to the sensual situations to come…

He's afraid… No, that wasn't quite the word he was looking for. He'll never be afraid of Gon, the way he and Sakura both combine, making this sort of… amalgamation, this combined force of wanted attention being directed at him.

He isn't afraid, his more so nervous… in a good way.

He's nervous that once Gon makes the first move, they'll forget to eat… forget to drink… forget that there is something or someone outside their doors waiting for them. And sadly, he wasn't thinking about Sakura. Not because he has no sexual desires for Sakura, on the contrary, Gon was going to include the boy in those endless sexual adventures.

He was certain of that outcome…

The main reason Iason was worried… Was if he forgets about what he originally promised he'll help Sakura with.

He didn't want to forget about the aura swirling under the surface of Gon's skin, the muscles his mind seems to be unable to forget about.

If he's unable to control his own desires for the two of them, if Gon's aura breaks through, the last thing he and Sakura would want is to watch the boy's aura consume him inside…

Out…

"~"

As Iason left the bath with his troubling thoughts, he took note of Sakura hiding in the corner, gesturing him to follow the boy. Iason took another peek inside the bathroom, Gon humming in a cheery mood.

It looks like Gon wanting to give them each a nickname, was improving the boy's mood. It made him smile a little more, even with his worries in the back of his mind. But the look of Sakura also gave him something else to worry about.

Everyone wants to talk to him, but he is bottling up all his feelings. He knows he wasn't going to break and tell everyone his deepest, darkest secrets. Not that any of them would threaten to rip the trio apart. He wasn't worried about that… Gon doesn't seem like the kind of guy to dump someone over anything relating to someone's past.

If anything, it'll probably make the boy want to comfort him even more.

Could he get upset over some of his secrets? Probably… he doesn't know Gon inside out like Sakura likely does. What Iason is mainly concerned about, is his actions with one another.

A small part of him wants Gon physically, that much is true. But he wants to do this right, to make sure they were all on the same page first. He'll look up the information secretly, and eventually, he'll explain it to Gon and Sakura… mainly after they dig a little deeper into Gon's past, with Killua and Daniel's help.

The boy quickly left to join the other, not only did he spend too much time checking out Gon; he almost forgot that Sakura wanted to speak with him. Sakura pulled him into his old room, the one they mainly used to store Iason's clothes and bag in.

The boy pats the bed after locking the door, which hadn't eased Iason's worries.

He was half expecting Sakura to question him, but a statement instead had come out of the boy's mouth, "I wanted to show you a picture of our friends, not only so you could put a picture to their face… but knowing them, they might want us to be there as well. Mainly Daniel…"

Iason sat down beside the boy, waiting for him to continue. He wasn't sure what to say, let alone ask; these were Gon's, Sakura's, and even Leorio's friends. They have known them longer than he had. Sure, Leorio, Gon and Sakura have talked about bits and pieces of their past, but he hasn't been able to put a face to the boys' names…

That was soon to change.

Sakura offered the boy a sweet, but innocent smile. The boy considered this a crime, after holding onto this information so long, it had left Iason far out of the loop. The boy shifted through his phone, pulling up the photo for the other to see.

From what Iason could tell, it involved five figures, Gon, Sakura and three others he hadn't seen before; one girl and two boys. But once his eyes took note of the boy with jet black hair, his heart froze and his eyes widened. _No, it can't be possible…_

Looking back at him was someone from his past, a boy he lost contact with long ago…

"Ryker…?" He whispered it under his breath, thinking he was able to hide the information from his partner. But Sakura had sadly heard him.

"Who…? That's-" Sakura looked over to Iason, and what he saw pulled at his heartstrings. Iason was visibly scared, however, his eyes were no longer focused on the boy in the picture, he had retreated into his mind for a moment as if busy recalling past memories.

 _No, it can't be Ryker… he looks different. Ryker didn't have long hair. Wait, he could've grown it out since we last saw each other… But the eyes, the eyes are different. I don't remember him having pupils like-_

"Iason…?"

Iason flicked his attention back down, to the boy holding him in his arms. He was worrying Sakura about someone in his past he wasn't yet ready to talk about. But this degree of comfort, it felt so right…

It reminded him of what it felt like to hug Gon, but different somehow. It didn't feel like he'll be questioned, forced to talk about something he wasn't comfortable to talk about. Iason took a gamble, hugging Sakura back. The boy's grip tightens for a moment, neither one ready to move until the other physically relaxed.

Sakura spoke first, "Is everything ok? When you saw someone in the photo… it looked like you saw a ghost…"

"I'm fine…" Iason bit his lip, carefully hiding the tremble in his own voice, "I'm ok. It's just… I really do want to be open with you guys, but Ryker..." Iason paused, his eyes flicking up to meet Sakura's, just before flicking back down to the photo. Daniel had too many similarities, but just enough to set him apart from the boy he once called a best-friend, "It's… He's someone I just don't feel ready to talk about. I wanted to forget about my past…"

Iason brought his gaze back to Sakura, "not remember it all again."

Sakura nodded before closing his phone, opting to continue holding the boy close. Iason accepted the gesture, not ready to let go of the other yet. He was scared for a moment, but he'll be able to still talk to Killua and Daniel if they decide to involve them.

Sakura continued, "Ok… when you're ready."

Iason felt his chest bubble for a moment. Neither of the boys was pushing him to talk, to express his fears. They were waiting for him to open up on his own. He was thankful for that…

But that doesn't mean he won't be able to talk about them, without the need to look at the photo again. He caught a glimpse of the others, now it was him to make a move and just talk about the situation, "I'll be fine… can you still tell me about the others?"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…"

Iason offered a quick nod, Sakura pulling back to look the others in the eyes. The two fell silent, Sakura contemplating something. He leaned into the other, offering the boy a short kiss which he had accepted graciously.

It was surprising, but not something he wished to call the other out on.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok… I actually like it when…" The boy quickly coughed, wanting to stop himself from ending that statement, "Ahem, can we… uh, talk about your friends?"

"Sure…" Sakura held a hand to Iason's cheek, touching it slightly before letting go, "Right. So… the boy with white hair, that's Killua. The girl with black hair is Alluka… And another one, with long black hair, is Daniel."

Sakura paused, a piece of hair was tucked behind his ear as he thought about where he should start the discussion with. While Gon would be the best to discuss the adventure with his friends, Sakura might be able to point out a few personality traits, things that set the two apart "Daniel-"

The two jumped at the sound of Gon's voice calling out to them, "Sakura…? Iason…? Where are you?"

The thumping of the boy's heavy feet as the boy entered the hallway, kept the others attention on the sound. They wondered if they should speak up now, or address the boy in person. Either way, Gon was going to eventually find them…

Iason closed his eyes; he felt at peace, comfortable with the change in the situation. He guessed he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but at least he was able to see the faces of his partners' friends.

As much as Iason wanted Sakura to finish his sentence, delaying Gon may raise some alarms. He shifted his attention to Sakura, holding the boy's hands within his own, "We should go. Gon should be included in the conversation anyways…"

"He does know Daniel and Killua better than I do…"

"Then it's settled," Iason offered the boy a quick smile, before leaving the room to the join their other partner. Maybe he can even catch another glimpse of a slightly naked Gon… that would be… The boy was forced to stop his thoughts. He definitely needed to release his thoughts before bed.

He is not going to bed while he's this aroused by Gon, even being slightly naked.

"~"

The three boys have been learning a little more about each other as the days went by.

Sakura pulled Gon aside, intending to speak to the boy about what he spoke about earlier with Iason. Instead, he got pulled into a hug by his partner. He was going to say something, but the way the boy was holding him made his mind blank.

He noticed a couple of things that have been happening between Gon and Iason specifically, the latter. He would enter some kind of daze when it was just the two of them, the boy's eyes often taking in Gon's figure as they spoke.

He was only just noticed it during the picnic when the three of them had sat down to eat. Sakura wasn't upset… he was just worried about the boy because he couldn't read his mind, and he hardly ever spoke about his feelings.

But what he did notice, was Iason relaxed when Gon called out to them earlier, and that was why he originally wanted to pull the boy aside… to talk about it, "Gon, I want us to talk about your friends, Killua and Daniel with Iason."

"Sure," Gon's beaming smile was directed at his partner, one which often took Sakura's breath away. He loved the attention he got when that happened, the infatuated, unconscious smile he sometimes would get when the two openly stared at him. It made him feel wanted, happy that he was the one that caused it, "why did you want to bring them up?"

"I feel it wouldn't be fair to not talk about them properly, like every time we drop their names… I feel like we're leaving Iason out of the conversation."

"I wonder why Leorio didn't talk about them…"

"I think he has talked about them… It's just that you know them better than I do…"

Gon hummed in approval, his hands slipping around Sakura, fingertips dragging along the boy's waist as he tickled the boy. It earned a giggle from the boy, a sound which made Gon's expression brighten, "ok, but I feel like you would be closer to Daniel than I would be."

"What makes you say that he's closer to you? You've travelled the world together. You noticed… how much he cared about Killua, going as far to push them to date the other, even though you had feelings for the both of them."

"I know…" Gon awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, because he still did. He still loves them both. And finding out that Daniel has forgotten about Killua hurt him so much, because he knows how much the boy cared for the other. They had the perfect balance between lovers and friends in his eyes.

He saw them as being perfect for each other…

So perfect, that he couldn't find a spot to squeeze himself into without hurting one of them. Gon sighed from the thought, but he wasn't going to bring himself down, not from this. Killua will find a way to save Daniel. If the boy could do it for him, Daniel will be a cake walk, "I want them to be happy, just like you and Iason… I wanna have the same thing they have. Or is had… or going to have?"

Gon hummed at his own question, wondering if the situation had improved. He probably shouldn't ring them just in case… Just in case he ends up making the situation worse between Daniel and Killua.

"Going to have…" Sakura confirmed the question for Gon, which in-turn brighten Gon's mood.

"Your right! So what should I tell Iason about Daniel and Killua?"

"The moments that make you smile…" Sakura blushed at his words because he knew Gon would twist it around if he paused, "Because honestly, Daniel and Killua can make you happy; plus, if you show how happy they make you to Iason… I'm sure he would want to meet them someday."

"Yeah, and then we can have a double date! Killua might not like the idea, but if Daniel and I put our minds to it… I'm sure we could come up with an occasion Killua, Iason and you would love to be in."

Sakura felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, the picnic in the forest already reminding him of Gon's ability to plan. Daniel might add a unique twist to the events. He was about to say something, but Gon stopped him with a finger pressed against his lips.

"I want to admit how thankful I am to have met you… I didn't realise how much you meant to me until we started to travel together. You provide a balance to my personality. And without you, I don't think I would've been able to travel to a world with Iason… just the two of us…"

Iason caught the tail end of the argument, forcing his body to press up against the corner, listening to what they had to say without any of them noticing. He didn't plan to eavesdrop, he just wondered why Gon didn't feel like the two of them would've gotten along without Sakura.

"Not really… Iason really likes you, and I see that you fancy him too."

"Yeah, but you know I tend to be pushy…" Gon mumbled, his eyes being diverted for a moment. Even if Iason was standing before him, he still would've made this argument, "I just feel like I would've have pushed him too far, making him not necessarily hate me… just dislike how open I expected him to be with me."

Gon pulled Sakura in, snuggling him tightly into his chest, "So, I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity… Making it possible to be with Iason as well…" The boy pressed a quick kiss into his partner's forehead.

He blushed at the gesture but didn't really consider himself as being this barrier that stopped Gon from going too far. There were times when Gon calmed himself on purpose, for Iason's sake. Gon should've been able to see it on his own…

Plus, it's not like Gon was the only one who loved Iason, Sakura did too. Being with Gon made him discover certain things about himself; he was able to express the same sort of love Gon could, the only difference between Gon and himself, was that Gon adjusted quicker than him.

But rather than attempting to rebut it, to say that Gon is, in fact, stronger than he gives himself credit for… He accepted some of the praise for what it was, Gon speaking from his heart, "I still think you owe yourself some credit. But…" Sakura tilted his head slightly, hoping to gaze into Gon's loveable expression, "you have to remember, Iason does love aspects about you… don't forget it."

"I won't! I just hope I can make him as happy, as you make me…"

Iason clutched the knot in his chest, wondering just how far Gon was willing to go… to make him happy. He already is happy with the outcome as it is, but improvements will bring them closer than what they are now.

But hearing that both Gon and Sakura love him to some degree… well, it's enough to make him want to pull the two closer. To open up even if it's a little at a time…


	50. Exploring Ideas

Daniel and Killua explore the campus with Alluka, mostly talking between themselves. Gon decides to take Iason on a mini-date, with the intent to find something take makes Iason happy, feelings ensure…

 **N/A:** The trip was awesome! I had a lovely time with my partner and some of his friends.

* * *

Students moved around the busy shopping centre, heading to either the cafeteria, where restaurants or to do their late evening grocery shopping for the day, some may even be gathering stationary in preparation for their end of year exams.

Sure, some may have considered it way too early to be studying. But some students could be trying to _hit the books_ earlier.

But none of that mattered for the trio, as of now they had no intention to start classes not until they have a set goal in mind on what they intend to do with the courses being offered. Until then, they had no plans to buy stationery…

There was also the fact that Daniel, still needed to be convinced that it was ok for them to stay; even with the constant threat of Victor lurking behind the gates, peering onto the grounds for his prey.

Killua trusts Eifion to deal with that issue, at least to a small degree…

The boy had a few ideas on how to do so, but his main ideal situation is to make sure Daniel was the one to agree to the situation. It is, after all, his ass on the line… in more ways than one _if_ he chooses to stay.

However, even though the hallways were filled with bustling teens and adults, no one looked at them strangely. Sure, there few glances here or there, but it was mostly in the direction of Killua's hair, his snow-white fluffy hair, possibly even his features drawing other's attention.

Whether that was a good or bad thing, he won't know until he starts going to classes. His name and looks may spread like wildfire, drawing the attention of students, including some or their desires…

Killua had paid them no mind; he was more focused on what the stores had to offer. It would be great if they could limit the number of times they needed to leave the grounds, only heading to the shopping centres outside for minuscule things, like clothing.

Scratching his chin, Killua wondered if they should head over to the cafeteria or do a little grocery shopping first. Maybe even check out the bookstores, to see what sort of stationery they offer.

Alluka made the decision for him. Running up to the nearest store, her face pressed up against a window; her eyes widened at what the store had to offer. There was no specialty name for the store, just a generic sign called 'Stationary' being plastered across the top, limiting the number of guesses one would need in order to figure out what the store had to offer. Not that the shelves lined with folders and untitled books near the entrance, would have given it away.

Killua chuckled at his sister's amazement for small things. It made the boy smile for a moment, taking in the picture of his sister's happiness. It couldn't hurt to go in for a little, at least to let his sister browse while he tries figures out where to go next.

With a pat on the younger girl's shoulder, Killua gestured for his sister to go in and take a look.

Alluka pulled her brother in for a hug before running inside, only to be stopped "Call us if you want to buy anything…"

"Thank you, big brother!"

As Daniel laughed once she left, Killua offered a sly smile at the reaction. It seems his partner wasn't completely lost in his thoughts tonight. Not that their earlier escapades, may be one of the culprits for Daniel's quietness. But still… he did want to talk a little with Daniel.

Killua twirled the room key card in his hand, hoping to have an open conversation about the matter at hand "So, how do you feel?"

Daniel raised a concerned eyebrow, his arms crossing along his chest as he spoke, "About earlier, or the entire situation…?"

"Both…"

Daniel hid his face slightly; Killua caught the slight blush, the reddening of his partner's cheeks. It very rare for Daniel to blush about anything, but Killua wasn't worried about that. He was more worried about the boy's response; he hoped that his partner wasn't reconsidering what he said earlier. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for that kind of response…

"Don't worry, I no intention of going back on my word. I still…" The boy turned to look at his partner in his eyes "want it."

Killua offered his partner a smile before looking back into the store, waiting for the second half of the question to be answered.

"I don't know how to feel about this scenario, however…"

"Walk me through your thoughts then. I'll try to help you… rebut your fears or worries. Whatever you're thinking about really…"

"Are we making the wrong decision?"

Killua glanced over towards Daniel, sincere with his expression. It could be a mistake, but if they leave now… they won't know what it would be like to relax for years. They don't even know how Victor was tracking them. Was it through his aura, or did he have eyes on them at all times… an unconscious, moving entity in their surroundings?

Either way, leaving now would be a bigger threat on their mental health and safety, unless they planned to go back to Alair taus, back to where Zaikaria is waiting for them. He didn't like that option; even though, by going there it meant Alluka as well as themselves, could spend some more time with Nathaniel…

But how long would they be in Alair taus…?

One…?

Five…?

Twenty years…?

They can't depend on Nathaniel, Zaikaria, Akshasamat, or even Scarlet to protect them until they're strong enough to protect themselves. Sure, Eifion is protecting them… but he has a way to launch Victor into orbit if he even thinks of stepping on these school grounds, without any victims, or collateral damage to the school and its occupants.

The boy sighed, looking away as he allowed his thoughts to linger for the both of them to compartmentalize the arguments for and against the issue, "I can't predict the future. I can only think about it from a logical perspective… Are we making the correct decision? I don't know… what I do know, however, is Vastorie said something that best describes our situation… **Every step we take from now on changes the future. We don't know if the results are good or bad. So, choosing to run forward is as much as an option… as is running away from danger. Knowledge is what sets up the differences between the two.** "

"During our training, huh… You also forgot about **shit hitting the fan** …"

"Shit has already hit the fan at this point, I'm just compacting the quote…"

Daniel chuckled, which gave Killua a moment to relax, "We don't know how being here, can change our future… but at least we will have a moment to relax."

"You're right, Killua…"

"I'm always right!" Killua admitted with a smug attitude, his fingers lingering to his side as he forced himself to put the key card in his pocket. He meant it as a joke, but the way Daniel visible relaxed, it meant more to the boy than he originally intended, "Look, I'm not going to say we should stay here because I know it's the right move… even for Alluka's sake. What I'm saying is…"

Killua shifted his gaze over to Daniel, offering the boy a genuine smile, "If you don't feel like we are making the right move. We'll leave. I just want you to know… I'm going to accept the decision you make tomorrow… Even though if we stay…" his lips curling upward, showing off his more seductive body-language. His eyes were half-lidded, sultry in both appearance and tune, "We can have _loud_ , _unshackle_ , _comforting_ , _body pounding_ … _sessions_."

Daniel snorted, "Ah, just how deep has my partner slammed his head into the gutters…"

"Deep enough to tickle the _G-spot_ …" The boy joked, loud enough for only the two of them to hear as his eyes diverted back to the inside of the store.

Daniel broke down in laughter, even though the joke made his cheeks burn with arousal. It's a weakness his allowing his body to accept as the days go by, but it won't stop him from denying his partner from the possible future. Deep down, a small part of him knows he'll cave into Killua's every demand one day …

The boy took the time to offer Killua a smile that perfectly represented his mood, his feelings for the boy as if his partner could read his mind, see what he's feeling. This would be the best moment to say **I love you** , but it wasn't that Daniel didn't want to say it…

It was that the words encased in his own heart, held there for Killua to feel, touch if he wished to do so; even though Killua wasn't looking, Daniel could see a smile escaping the boy' features, unable to be shackled or held back if forced to do so.

The boy reached out, roping his fingers within Killua's, expecting the boy to do the same. He wasn't disappointed, his partner's fingers closing around them, cheeks just as red as his own.

Saying they loved each other would be the understatement of the century, but whether or not Killua would admit that out loud… was a completely different argument to be made. All that mattered now, were the silent feelings Daniel could feel as if the aura he shared between Killua acted like a stream of emotions between them.

Unheard…

But felt like a warm blanket on cold nights…

"How do you feel now…? Do you want to stay?" Killua limited his partner's response, just in case he decided to be all mushy about it.

"Will you continue to protect me…?"

"Of course, doofus… I…" Killua brought his gaze over to meet Daniel's, expecting this sweet, but innocent lost in his eyes expression. He wasn't disappointed when their eyes met, "You mean so much to Gon… Sakura… Alluka… to me… I'll protect you."

Daniel offered a nod, his eyes being diverted back to the store.

"Killua…" the boy heard his name being called by his sister, but he wasn't ready to let go of Daniel's hand just yet. He had one final question to go, "Where should we go next?"

"How about a bite to eat… then we'll go do some grocery shopping? Maybe even buy a tub of ice-cream for each of us? The fudge chocolate kind… you know, with double or triple chocolate for you, as a thank you for tonight."

Killua felt his heart flutter at the request. Daniel was willing to use his sweet tooth to entice him, "I would enjoy that…"

"Big brother!"

"I'm coming!" Killua whined as he was forced to drag Daniel along; the boy refused to let go of his hand.

Yet somehow…

A small piece of him didn't mind…

"~"

Gon was pumped and ready to charm one of his partners on this special occasion; he was ready to dish out some surprises, to flatter his partner in unique and memorable ways. After the talk he had last night with Sakura, he has one goal… to discover what would make Iason smile, just like how Sakura did when his eyes landed on that little patch of fascination, the **Rainbow-Prism Willow**.

It was a hard nut to crack, a task which others would perceive as idealistic and a waste of time, considering he could just go to partner, to talk about their likes and dislikes how Sakura would do when he invests his time in his love of botany.

But, when it comes to this time of occasion, it wouldn't feel fun at all. He likes a challenge, the thought, or in his case the sight of seeing his loved one's eyes falling onto the object which would call upon their love and affection for him.

When it comes to situations like these, where he plans to take a guess of what would cause his partner to smile like that… his safest bet is to throw everything he has got at Iason.

 **"You have to remember, Iason does love aspects about you… don't forget it."**

 **"I won't! I just hope I can make him as happy, as you make me…"**

He could recall the words so easily as if he heard it a few seconds ago. Sure, he feels like today will make him come off as pushy, but a small part of him needed to do this… If not for Iason's sake, at least to help him discover a little more about his newest partner, the one who wasn't yet comfortable to talk about his past.

He not only needed this…

He needed to find something to help him break the ice, to push Iason a little out of his comfort zone. He didn't want to shove, so as soon as he notices that Iason has become uncomfortable, he'll pull back and change tactics.

He's just hoping he'll be able to discover those moments before it's too late, considering he keeps his eyes on the horizon, towards the future, most of the time.

 **"Jeez, you completely ignore everything we just talked about last night…"**

 **"Nuh, uh…" Gon offered his biggest, goofy grin, a smile that would certainly radiate his feelings, "I have a plan, but I need your help."**

 **"Gon, you're asking me, to ask Iason out on a date with you… without me."**

 **"No…" The boy clarified, his fingers reaching out to grasp Sakura within his own, "I'm asking you to help me find something that makes Iason smile… I know that this is selfish to do it without your help, but I really want to do this for Iason… You make me happy… You make Iason happy… You say I make Iason happy, but I know deep down, that the two of you have a better relationship than I do with Iason."**

 **Sakura closed his eyes, he didn't… Gon doesn't see what he sees. Or at least, he hasn't noticed yet. Gon can keep Iason's attention on him, unlike himself… All Gon needs to do, is give the boy his trademark smile.**

 **But seeing Gon's fierce gaze like this, he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but maybe… such an event will open Gon's eyes a little, to allow him to see something he has missed this entire time, "All right… I'll-"**

 **"Wait, Sakura…" Gon grabbed a piece of paper, writing down an address on it, "Tell Iason to meet me at this address, with casual, sort of… dressy, comfy attire… nothing too fancy. I still want him to feel comfortable while wearing clothes all day."**

 **Sakura sighed "Alright, but if you see a wondrous smile, you better snap it for me too. You're not the only one who…" The boy felt his cheeks tinged a colour from what he was about to admit, which made Gon's expression appear as warm as his enveloping hugs "wants to see that smile…"**

Gon didn't stay long after that. Considering he was already dressed for the occasion, he was out the door before Iason could say: **wait for me**.

He wore a nice sky and navy blue windowpane styled, collar shirt, over a darker shade of reddish-orange undershirt, something that hopefully didn't overkill his style. Because he didn't have much to choose from, he stuck to his creamy brown khakis and a pair of black casual running shoes.

He tried to dress nicely for his partner. And hopefully, it'll be enough to impress Iason, and not give off the impression that he was having a wardrobe malfunction as per usual.

Gon really hoped Iason will be ok with today's plan, and that he'll be able to at least get the boy to smile a few times. He'd want to achieve a joyous smile, like, he achieved with Sakura, but unlike Iason, he knows what could make Sakura beam with happiness…

With Iason, he's mainly guessing…

He likes the thrill, of having found new discoveries. Maybe he should consider searching for new archaeological discoveries, a Ruins Hunter like his father. Except he'll be more focused on discovering the place, to breaking all the traps and finding all the secrets rooms, so that when he puts out a beacon for other Hunters, they can focus more on investing and rebuilding it restructures.

"Gon…?"

The boy turned to his side, his lips widening in joy. There stood Iason, in something that perfectly matched his demands. Gon took the time to check the boy out, to take in his attire.

Iason was sporting a white sweater over the top of a collared navy shirt, with a matching pair of midnight blue jeans and black comfy sneakers. There was only one thing he could say, to match the mood he wished to keep all day, "You look stunning…"

Iason turned away, _you can survive today… Gon is trying to be… sweet,_ "You look nice…" The boy offered his partner a bittersweet smile, with Gon returning the gesture with his own.

Taking a deep breath, Iason addressed the situation, "So, what do you have planned today?"

"A date!" The boy stated cheerfully, which only embarrassed his partner further.

Someone so loveable, yet bittersweet and somehow innocent shouldn't be able to say that so carelessly around others, without considering where they were… in public, "I can tell by the model now standing before me. All you need is to pop out your butt a little, press a finger in your lip, then you'll be a cut-and-paste image of an over exaggerated model."

"You're mean…" Gon playfully smack his partner on the shoulders, a laugh being let loose from the situation. He could see that the boy was tense, so he hoped to rectify it soon if given the chance.

 _Also, adding a 'please let me fuck you' look would complete the scenario. But, I'm not gonna say that out loud… especially when I'm so close to saying: **yes, please** … Oh, no… _Iason casually slid a hand into his pocket, hoping to conceal the damage his thoughts created, "So where do you plan to take me on this date?" _Without Sakura, mind you…_

"I was gonna wing it!"

"Huh?" He stared dumbfounded at his partner. He expected Gon to at least plan something, and not make him dress in casual dressy attire.

"I'm kidding!" Gon pulled his partner in for a kiss; it was sweet and small, right to the point. He was not disappointed with the outcome it created, "I have a few things planned, but I'm not gonna tell you what they are… Today is about making you happy!"

Iason's expression warmed as he smiled stupidly from the kind gesture. He didn't get time to ponder the events planned for today, because the next thing he saw, was Gon grabbing his hand, taking him to the first thing on his agenda.

"~"

Iason wasn't too happy with Gon's first destination, an amusement park of all things. He tried not to show it, but crowds tend to sour his mood. He'd rather be with those his closer too, than total strangers who could effectively ruin their date…

He's fine with the amusement park as it is, but knowing the adrenaline junkie Gon, he's going to suggest the rides… something he rather not participate in. But at the same time, he knows if Gon wants to do it, he'll join in for his partner's sake. Not only because it's something Gon planned for him, but Gon enjoys these types of rides… these events.

He took the tickets Gon handed to him a smile, even if he has to pretend he's enjoying some of the joyous rides, as long as Gon is happy with this occasion, he wants to make his partner happy… just like Gon wants to make him happy with the occasion.

Sure, he might not like everything this date has to offer, but as long as Gon is here, it would be fun in its own way.

The boy roped Iason's fingers in-between his own, guiding them to the first item on his agenda. The line to the first ride made Gon pout, the sounds of screaming bored children, excited teens and worried mothers filling his ears.

He could smell the hot dogs, cotton candy and the lovely scent of freshly made buttered popcorn filling the air. While that was making him hungry, it was far too early in their day to even think about eating anything.

Plus, he had a restaurant he already planned to stop at during their date; a multicultural restaurant, with many dishes from different parts of the Azian continent. He's sure Iason would love to try them.

Gon so badly wanted to ride the bullet roller-coaster that spiralled out of control throughout the park, but judging by the long line, they'll be waiting there for a while. So he settled for a smaller sided game, one that hopefully had a shorter line.

He took the path that led to the stalls filled with miniature prize games.

Gon guided his partner with a cheery smile, more excited with the prospect of finding some sort of prize he can win for Iason. He walked through the path, eyes glancing over to the multiple prizes waiting to be won, before finding a single store, one lined up with rifles.

"How about that one…?" Iason followed where his partner's hand was pointing to, a stall lined with toys. Taking note of the weird animals lining the wall, he inspected them, trying to figure out which one Gon was pointing to. At first, he couldn't notice the boy's allure until his eyes landed on the giant bear; a foxbear to be exact, sitting comfortably alone.

It looked cuddly to the touch, but he wasn't about to point it out, considering he may have picked up on Gon's hidden agenda, the real reason he wanted to go to that stall. Shifting his attention, Iason brought his gaze back over to Gon, ready to intercept the idea…

But he was met with the smile that made it impossible to say **no**. He wanted to plead with the boy, but with a smile that could say a thousand words… it was keeping his sealed up tight, shackled until the boy could no longer smile.

He caved in, letting Gon drag him over to the stall. The boy handed one ticket in before being given a few corks for the gun. Aiming the gun, he fired it, only to miss the target completely, "Aww… Daniel makes this seem so easy."

He aimed again, Iason now being brought into the topic, "What's he like…" the boy paused briefly before going back to redact his question. It wasn't that he didn't want to know, it was that something was keeping his mind unfocused, unable to want to hear more, "Actually, forget it…"

Gon fired again, missing the second time in a row; he offered the boy an apologetic smile, "I missed again." With a sigh, Gon aimed again "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyways. Daniel is one of my best friends… He's also Killua's boyfriend, which is also my best friend."

He missed again…

"What are they like?"

"Well, like me… Daniel I guess would be someone who freely shows his love and compassion… he also gives great hugs. But the most interesting thing about him, he has not one… but two fathers. I'm sure Killua has met both by now. Even if he hasn't, he can at least vouch for the fact that Daniel takes after one of his fathers, at least it looks."

Iason raised an eyebrow; that's an interesting fact to point out. Daniel was raised by two fathers, one of which he was identical to… Does this mean that the father, the father he shares genetic traits with, is somehow connected with Ryker… or is this just a mere coincidence that the two just happen to share those traits.

Hopefully, it was the latter, because the next question may haunt him for days… even though he can rationalise his worries away, just by thinking back on the circumstances of how he met Ryker. They grew up together in an orphanage… there was no way Vastorie would abandon one son, but keep the other… is there? "Gon, does Daniel have a sibling… like a brother?"

"Yeah!"

Iason failed to stop himself from tensing, ready to take on the knowledge that he may see Ryker, sooner rather than later.

Gon did notice the reaction, but rather than probing the information from the boy. He rather listens to Sakura, when it comes to this type of situation. The boy was closer to Iason, at least emotionally from what he could tell. Until Iason is ready to talk about it, he'll patiently wait for the boy. He wanted Iason to talk about the thoughts now roaming in his head, rather than press for details, "but it's an older sister… she should be around her mid to early twenties though."

Iason let out a sigh of relief, it was comforting to hear that he was wrong on this assumption, "Oh… what's she like?"

"Very overprotective. She wanted to pull Daniel away from us, the moment she heard about the Chimera Ant incident…"

"The one that broke your friendship with Killua and Daniel…?"

"No…" Gon shook his head before taking aim again, "Before that… The first time… I lost someone I cared about."

"You don't have to talk about it…" Iason broached the silence cautiously, not willing to force the boy to talk about something that clearly, makes him unhappy. This is something that takes away the bright smile he loves to endless gaze into.

Gon shook his head, "No, it's ok… The person I care about, Kite, is alive. He or I should say _she_ right now is travelling the world with her companions, technically as a magical beast now." Gon held up the gun, ready to shoot the gun again, "He was the closest thing I had to a father growing up… he is also Ging's student, Ging is my dad… Losing him… finding out I lost him, was the reason I broke down… why I sacrificed my _Nen_ … and nearly my life while I was at it too. But even when I screamed at Killua, accusing him of being unable to feel what it's like to lose someone he cares about, he still came to help me… to save me from my actions…"

He fired the gun, barely touching the pin needed to be taken down, "I will always cherish him for his actions… he means so much to me."

"Do you… love him as well?"

"Yeah, but as much as he loves me… he doesn't like to share. His strictly… Umm… what's the word?"

"Monogamous?"

"Yeah! Plus… he also loves Daniel; so, having to make the choice between us was very difficult. Daniel was even willing to give up on Killua if he chose to be with me. I was both happy and sad… because I knew how much Daniel loves Killua." He fired the gun, wasting his last and final cork.

Defeated the boy sighed, "He chose Daniel in the end, and I'm happy for him… I'm happy because, not only do I know how much his sister loves Daniel, Killua feels the same… he gets easily flustered when his boyfriend shows how much he cares about him…" Gon offered his partner a sly grin, one filled with the love of his own, "Just like Sakura does when I announce how much I love him…"

Iason felt flustered because with the way his partner's piercing gaze was being directed at him, without words… it was as if his soul knew, that Sakura wasn't the only one he loves. _It's like an unyielding gaze of limitless words…_

Iason wants right then and there to be able to kiss Gon, but what he got next was an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't win the fox bear for you."

"It's ok…" Iason looked down, struggling to hide a smile of his own, "I'm… I'm happy with what you've given me so far."

Gon held the boy's hand, guiding him to the next spot, "Come on, the ride should have died down a little. Let's go on the bullet roller-coaster, it's one of the main attractions here! And I really want to ride it with you…"

With a happy, giddy smile like that… he couldn't really say no. He wanted to make Gon happy, but he also knew… it's not something his gonna enjoy while doing so, "Ok… we should go just in case. Before the line gets bigger… provided it isn't bigger than when we first saw it…"

"Yeah…" Gon ran, his fingers tightly interlocking with Iason's. He may not enjoy the ride, but at least he'll get to make his partner happy. Although, he wondered if Sakura feels the same as he does. Just wanting to make sure his partner is always happy… smiling like the sun, always bright. Yeah… there was no doubt in his mind.

He and Sakura felt the same about Gon, and he'd gladly do something he doesn't enjoy to keep that smile going all day long.


	51. Green Soul, nurturing heart

Iason and Gon continue their date, while Killua and Daniel talk about who they plan to enrol under, whether to lie… or withhold their name.

* * *

Gon cheered loudly into the wild wind, the rush of air thundering in his ears; adding to his own excitement. He felt alive, the adrenaline pumping through his veins giving this sort of thrill he hasn't felt in a while. It wasn't to the same level when he fought the Chimera Ants or even Hisoka…

But it gave him more than enough, to sedate that feeling he has missed for a while now; having Iason here, only added to the stimulation. As he took Iason's hand within his own, his fingers circling in-between his partner's. He wanted to see the boy's expression, to see if he felt the same… happy.

He wanted to offer an excited, ecstatic smile… but something about Iason's expression worried him. He wasn't sick, upset or angry… it was something a little milder, maybe was it boredom…?

It was hard to tell because he has never seen Iason make that expression before.

Did he not like the ride, or was it something deeper he hadn't anticipated. He may have found something Iason doesn't enjoy, but asking for that information right now, wouldn't be possible right now. It'd be too hard to hear between all the screaming from behind, as well as in front of them.

Once they're off the ride, he'll ask as soon as he's able to.

Until then… he didn't feel like he could enjoy the ride, that was until Iason squeezed his hand. Their eyes gaze into each other's, a silent discussion being felt between them.

It took a while for Gon to see it, to understand his situation. Even if Iason isn't enjoying the ride, he was with him right now, dragged onto the ride along with him. At any moment, Iason could've objected…

But he hadn't…

Or rather… he didn't do it, possibly for Gon's sake. Iason was on this ride because Gon wanted to go. The boy could feel a bubbling affection of his partner, one that overrides his refusal to enjoy aspects of the day without Iason.

He won't be cheering like he was earlier… but, at least he won't lose his smile. He found something Iason dislikes, and that was ok… next time he won't include that on their plan.

"~"

Iason felt relieved when they were finally off the ride, his heart rate steadying after being sling-shotted around the entire amusement park. How Gon handles the adrenaline, he wasn't too sure. But one thing was for certain, the banshee-like scream from the rushing air, as he was rocketed through those tracks, may have shaved a few years off his life…

He doesn't know why Gon enjoys them, but he certainly doesn't want to get on another.

Gon couldn't hold back his concern any longer, especially while Iason was walking ahead of him, unwilling to turn around. He was worried about his actions dampening their relationship to an unknown degree. But there was also something else that happened on that ride, one that left him feeling impish.

When Iason held his hand, it could've also be seen as the boy trying to use his body as a way to comfort his anxiety… the fear he held back on their last ride. He really wants to get into Iason's head, to understand how he's feeling right now.

Iason was unable to turn around; his actions on the ride, made him feel a little perplexed. He liked the comforting presence Gon seemed to give off, but it may have accidentally given the boy extra ideas. He had no clue what was going through the boy's head, or why he was smiling so sweetly, like a fox that had discovered something he shouldn't have.

Whether that was because of him holding the boy's hand, or the sudden realisation of something he had discovered… he wasn't exactly sure.

The boy didn't want Gon to have his way, not all day at least… but something about his expression made him hold back his tongue. Gon wasn't doing this because he wanted to be… sly; the boy's actions seemed to lean more towards the notion of having discovered something new about him…

It was making him feel… happy, to say in the least.

"So…" Gon's cheeky smile morphed into one of sincerity, "you don't like roller-coasters?"

"It's not that…" Iason started his sentence, unsure where or how he should really point out his feelings on rides in general. Does he state the truth, that, rides like these make him anxious, that they are too intense for him to handle? It may be possible, that doing so would shatter Gon's heart, considering how much the boy was enjoying the ride…

He doesn't want to ever hurt Gon, but the boy was expecting an answer out of this. So, he decided the best way to go is his normal method, to ease into the topic without hopefully hurting Gon's feelings in the process, "I'm not a fan of intense, adrenaline-inducing rides. It's a little too much for me, you know?"

Gon stopped as his gaze drifted to the floor; he made a mistake on his first attempt at being romantic. He should have seen it since the start, the way Iason looked agitated, reluctant to go on in the first place ever since he could hear the screaming of the people on the ride who were already on it.

He'll make it up to his partner, the next item on their list being a lot calmer, relaxing than this.

Iason reached out to touch Gon, to see if he had hurt the boy, "It's ok, it-"

He was met with a fiery-gaze, one full of competition. Their day was far from over, and with this disaster far behind the boy, it meant his next move was already in motion. Iason felt his cheeks warmed when Gon pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him in a comforting manner, "I'm sorry for putting you through that…"

"It's ok…"

Gon tilted Iason's head so that could look into each other's eyes, Gon shaking his head to let the other know that he didn't expect Iason to talk, just to listen. The boy wanted to be more forward, open with his partner now that he has picked something Iason doesn't like. While he won't ruin the schedule, he'll at least ask before entering certain occasions, "I'll be a little more forward from now on, ok?"

"Sure…"

"But I'm not gonna spoil the whole day, can I have your tickets?"

"Ahh…?" Iason paused, wondering what Gon was going to do with them. He was hoping that Gon didn't plan on throwing them out, to see the boy throw his money at one occasion only to discard it when things don't go his way, is a waste of money.

"Don't worry…" Gon pulled his partner closer, hugging him once more, "I don't plan on throwing them in the bin. I just don't want to remain here while you're upset."

"But I'm not really upset…"

"Then…" Gon pulled away so he can look into Iason's eyes, "what are you?"

"I guess worried now…" Iason tried to make a joke, which obviously didn't land well with Gon, "It's a joke. I wouldn't _exactly_ say upset. You wanted to go… I could see that the idea made you happy, so that's why I got on the ride with you and didn't stop it… it made you happy…"

Gon offered a sweet smile at the words, as long as Iason doesn't see that this whole day is going to be one big mistake, he can live with a few errors throughout the day. When Iason handed the boy the tickets, Gon took it with a smile, "wait here…"

The boy watched as Gon approached a stranger with her child, a smile being offered as he spoke to her. The woman listened to Gon intently as the child jumped for joy from the news. He couldn't exactly hear what his partner was saying, but just by going by the child's gesture, this could possibly end with a very good outcome for the child.

With a nod, Gon kneeled before the boy, offering him their tickets before ruffling the kid's hair. With a wave, Gon left to re-join him. With his arm being curled around Iason's waist, he guided him back through the park, towards the exit.

Iason looked over his shoulder one final time, the child happily waving at them as they left. Gon was so kind, willing to give away things he paid for, to a random stranger. And he did all of this, to make sure that in Gon's eyes, Iason's day was perfect. He didn't want Iason to be uncomfortable with any actions he partakes in.

He was happy to stay for Gon's sake, but the boy didn't want to stay here if he wasn't going to enjoy the date the boy had completely planned out for them.

Gon directed a smile to his partner, his hands sensually running along Iason's side, "Lets head over to the next part of the adventure…"

"Ok…" The boy felt comfortable being guided like this, Gon's soothing hand taking rein of the situation. Even though he was being forced towards another location, he didn't mind Gon being **pushy**. In fact, it was a trait he preferred. Maybe during the end of their date, he can let the boy know about it.

"~"

Gon spun the idea in his head, wonder which they should do before lunch. Considering their hotel was close by, he could make a pit stop, grab his fishing pole and go fishing with Iason… or he can go to the Zoo first.

If he chooses fishing first, he'll miss out a lot of events happening during the morning and afternoon. On the other hand, fishing may provide that sort of balance Iason needs to relax after being put through the roller-coaster.

Then again… the same can be said of the petting Zoo opening at 11 O'clock…

He already made one mistake, he can't really afford another. He doesn't want to sour Iason's mood further. After debating with his thoughts, he decided the best option would be the Zoo first. That means after lunch they can have a long relaxing fishing session, without having to worry about moving around after eating so much.

Gon leads Iason through the city, off a dirt road leading out of the city towards the open fields. If this was any other person, Iason would've immediately thought this is where he gets killed and buried in the open lush grasslands.

But then again… this was Gon, possibly leading him to this rare, unheard of location; it may even be connected to a romantic kind of place couples would go to. Hopefully, they wouldn't be alone in that kind of place.

His mind wasn't exactly free of… erotic thoughts. Gon constantly wanting to improve on their date, trying to make him happy at every turn wasn't exactly helping abate those thoughts.

He found himself genuinely surprised that Gon took him to a zoo of all places, "You know… there are at least two zoos, not even a ten-minute running distance from us."

Gon brought Iason to a small or medium size park, avoiding the larger zoos closer to their area. After seeing how much, large crowds tend to make Iason feel, he'd prefer taking to his boyfriend to the one with fewer customers.

"Yeah…" Gon smiled, his fingertips interlocking the others within his own, "but I know that they get busy during these hours. And… well, I noticed that you felt a little uncomfortable around large crowds." A smaller sized zoo would make sure it won't happen to them; it turns out he made the right move.

"You…" Iason had an unconscious smile, one that radiates well with the occasion. The boy reconsidered his current feelings. Gon was trying to be considerate, to make subtle changes to get different reactions. He may even view the amusement park as being a blunder, a failure he was hoping to improve on with small changes throughout their day, "Thank you… I appreciate that."

While it still wasn't the smile Gon was looking for, it would have been the perfect moment to snap a picture for Sakura. Taking out his phone, he snapped a picture.

Iason however, already caught him in the act, "Huh?"

"You looked very pretty… plus, I promised I'll get a photo of you smiling for Sakura."

Iason's cheeks burned from the revelation, His eyes avoiding contact with his partner's. Usually, people were ashamed to admit that. Not Gon, it would seem… and Sakura probably only said that, because he didn't get to come today. Wait, did he just secretly feel happy that Sakura also wanted to be here… to make him happy as well.

The only one, who should ever be considered pretty, is Gon. He has the _most_ , impeccable smile. He can draw in anyone's attention with it. Although, admitting that out loud would only cause the boy to smile, "Why am I attracted to weirdos…?"

Gon pouted, unsure whether to take that as a good or a bad thing. He could see it as a compliment because Iason just stated, he sees Sakura and himself being attractive. Although, he doesn't know if Iason was aware of what he may be alluding to.

He counted that as a win, and he is sure he can make Iason expand on those thoughts.

"~"

Killua had already filled out his form, choosing to lie about his name in the process. His family is still out there, and he still isn't sure if Illumi is going to make a move now, or later. He can guarantee after the last family feud they had, Illumi had more than enough information about how Nanika's Wish Granting ability worked differently for him than it does for everyone else.

Although technically, Daniel fits in the 'everyone else' category, Illumi may think that he is controlling him. If Illumi attempts to use Daniel as a bargaining chip, to use the boy to make a wish, it wouldn't work out for him. Killua and Alluka will die in the process if he fails to fulfil the last wisher's demands.

And threatening his life wouldn't work either. Daniel would rather take his own life, then, be forced to watch Killua bend to his brother's will.

Flipping through the pages, Killua made mental notes on what classes he wouldn't mind doing next year. He and Daniel will be challenging each other, to see who can dominate the school in the final month. Junior and Senior classes will be the best option for now. They'll gain access to the class resources, and when they aren't in class, they can skip through the topics as quickly as possible.

It'll be interesting to see what sets them apart; how they process information. He wants to see what Daniel can bring to their relationship because right now the boy hardly ever argued with him. He follows along with his plans, rather than divert to a better idea.

He does tend to add to the conversation though, but rarely in disagreement or with better ideas.

What he does know however, is Daniel is pretty good when it comes to absorbing information, retaining his memories. If he hadn't pointed out he had come by Scarlet's amulet, they probably would still be out trying to find her.

Actually, now that he thinks about it. He likes the idea of Daniel trying to figure out how to improve on himself, the constant need to record and update his ability including its _Nen_ capabilities is what set him apart from himself and Gon.

Gon went with the flow, whereas he tended to branch out from his main ability.

Daniel took it one step beyond, using his _Nen_ ability to control shadows, to weave it into objects, bind enemies, and now possibly controlling his future. The moment Zaikaria wiped his memory, something within him snapped, trying to force itself back out… to make him remember about Killua.

And it all relates back to the small string of aura connecting the two of them together, like a red string of fate. What else could Daniel do with it? Besides, sometimes being able to read what he's emotionally feeling, or picking up on the occasional lie…

He can't deny that seeing the outcome of this ability, so far, has excited him in some way; definitely not to the same degree as it did when it came to Gon being challenged. His sense of curiosity was a little different.

The unknown he was witnessing, was something he wants to watch unfold…

Just like Daniel got to witness his electricity _Nen_ evolve into the _God Speed_ it was now, he wondered where Daniel's ability will lead him…

Daniel let out a groan of agony, his pen skipping across the table surface. He was frustrated at being unsure of whether or not to go under an alias "I still don't know if I should write my name or not…" On the plus side, he could see how students and teachers react to his name… but then at the same time, there could be a spy in this school working for Victor.

"Weigh your pros and cons…" Killua said out of displeasure. As a page was being turned, the boy barely paid attention to Daniel's complaint; he wanted to know what he felt within the moment, not the frustrations from the unknown.

"I have…"

He should be able to work Daniel's string of aura like a two-way street, but all he was getting… was radio silence. Either he doesn't understand how it works, or Daniel was unconsciously blocking him off…

"Then tell me…" Killua put down the booklet, turning so he could give Daniel his undivided attention. _Let's see what you have…_

"Well, if I put down my name… I can find out which teachers or students who have worked alongside my father. Through them, I could find out what kind of person he was with them, and not just Eifion…"

"But…?" Killua raised an eyebrow, already expecting what Daniel was about to say.

"Someone, within the school could be working alongside Victor, which, means…"

"Spies…" Killua sighed, yup he figured as much. But they talked about this matter. Eifion could just banish Victor if he steps one foot of the grounds, but Daniel might be alluding to another fear, the possibility of Victor using someone else to draw one of them out, just to get his hands on Daniel… whether that is Alluka or himself, or a friend they could make on the school grounds.

It seems like Daniel is becoming more accustomed to his way of thinking than Killua thought. It's nice to know that his boyfriend thought this far ahead, but then again, he also knows that if Daniel is thinking on the topic this much, his eventually going to scare himself into submission, to give up on the possible paradise, "Alright, let's say you're correct… that Victor has spies in this school. What would you do…? Would you run away or turn them in?"

Daniel bit his lip, unsure of himself. He doesn't know how a spy would carry himself, let alone how to spot one… "Not sure…"

"Ok…" Killua tapped a finger against his chin. He wondered what the best way was to tackle this issue, "How about this. We ask Eifion to put us into the same class. I'll act as your eyes, and try to spot if there are any spies. If I find one, we'll report it to Eifion and see what he wants to do with them…?"

"If not…?"

"Then you over worried yourself for no reason." When Daniel looked dejected, Killua leaned over to touch the boy's wrist, "Don't look like that. What you're thinking about, for years I had to do that all the time… It became so bad, I used to…"

The boy let out a sigh, "I used to wonder if I should stay by your side." When Daniel smiled sweetly, Killua felt a little guilty from his afterthought. Technically, his feeling for Daniel increased after their first kiss, not in a world-shattering kiss kind of way… It was more along the lines of _this was a possibility_. Having removed Illumi's first needle cemented the idea that he likes being with Daniel, just as much as Gon.

Then again… what he was about to say, could end up shattering Daniel's feelings, "Well… mainly Gon, because he was dragging us along the entire time."

He was expecting to see Daniel a little saddened by the news, but instead, the boy snickered a little, "yeah…"

Killua smiled a little from the reaction. Daniel was reading in-between the lines, or his aura connection was giving away what he was internally feeling, "How you feel?"

"Better…" Daniel moved his chair closer to Killua, his head now resting on the boy's chest, "A lot better…"

"That's good…" Killua hummed in approval, although, not without an apparent blush on his face. He still gets flustered from affectionate touches, mainly hugging and feathered kisses. Something Daniel has a bad habit of doing all the time…

Killua looked over the form Daniel was filling out; only the surname was left empty at this point, unlike him who lied about his full name, Daniel still chose to write down his first name.

As if reading the boy's thoughts, Daniel asked a question, "What did you write down? For your name…?"

"Kyle… Kyle Cilka… and before you asked, I used some of the letters in my name to make it. Not all of though, just in case Milluki is trying to scan for even anagrams of my name."

"I'm surprised you used Kyle…"

"What, I liked your reasoning for it. It's a smart idea…"

"Are we still boyfriends…" Daniel puckered his lips, "Kyle Cilka…?"

The boy chuckled at the question as if it was even an option. Of course, there was a resounding yes, but he still couldn't help but tease Daniel a little in the process, "I only date guys who I know."

When he smirked at the boy lying in his chest, Daniel could only give a wicked smile in return, "How about… Alek… um… Aleks…andr? Aleksandr?"

"Partial anagram…?"

"I think so…"

Even though Daniel was had an extra 'L' added to his surname, Killua hummed in approval. It works, and he won't have to worry about accidentally saying Daniel's surname "Daniel Aleksandr…" a boyish smile was offered to his partner, "would you like to be my _boyfriend_ Daniel Aleksandr…?"

"Yes, I would…" he offered his partner the same expression, "Kyle Cilka…"

The two burst into laughter at their ridiculous question. The thought of asking each other out, using nothing but their fake names as a reason to date each other, seemed childish to each other, but the joke altered their mood slightly. They felt at peace for the moment, and rather than Daniel writing down his new surname, he settled in his partner's chest.

He likes how comfortable Killua can make him feel, just from laying in his chest… or even talking to him; especially, considering how infatuated… how much he loves his partner. He needs these moments because it makes him realise that even though Victor is still out there…

That he's still coming after them…

Killua is the one, constant beacon of safety, he can bet his life on…

"~"

Gon took his time with Iason, showing his boyfriend through a small section dedicated to marsupials. Even though the zoo was considered medium sized, it offered a lot of empty space where a few animals freely roamed with each other. Not many people came because of the variety of animals being offered.

This place was considered like a large petting zoo, one that didn't offer many animals that were carnivores. It mostly held herbivores, mainly the smaller cuddly types. That was why Gon ultimately decided to choose this place over the others…

Not just because the other zoos tended to be overfilled with people, it was mainly for its serene atmosphere. Gon took note of where the gates that led to the petting section unlocked at 11 O'clock, until then, they could freely roam around the place to at least view the animals in their surroundings.

With a hand holding Iason's, Gon guided them through the park, stopping only when Iason seemed interested. As the boy leaned over one of the exhibits, Gon paid careful attention to his partner's features, more interesting in mentally capturing the emotions the boy would unconsciously express freely.

Iason's attention was being held by a group of **meerbears** , one that would argue was the basis of teddy bears. Although, they were less fluffy, thicker fur; the kind that was rough to the touch. While they were mainly quiet, from time to time, one of them would squeak like a plush toy.

Rather than being perched on its feet, wary of threats, these animals sat on their backside, more intrigued with what was going on with their surroundings. What he did notice was one of them was a little different from the rest. It might have been a younger member of the group, but from what he could gather… its eyes were more focused on someone possibly in his vicinity.

When he turned to look in the direction, his eyes met Gon's. The boy was looking directly at him as if studying his features. He blushed at the possibility of Gon being infatuated with him, intrigued with every movement he made.

He swallowed the idea, more focused on gathering information from his partner, hopefully, even snapping him out of this loving gaze, "So, what's so special about this place…"

"Sorry…" The boy's features twisted into an apologetic, sincere expression. His hand is pressed against the back of his head; now that they were here, he can explain his reasoning, "I'm trying to capture every moment… this Animal Sanctuary specialises in caring for smaller to medium sized animals, which they allow customers to come in and pet some of the more… approachable animals. I don't mean that they'll attack you if given any reason… I mean, they won't run away in the other direction if you try to approach them."

Gon offered a lazy finger to the caged off area, "Inside there are gentle animals that are notorious for approaching humans… the problems is, they're also notoriously known for being hunted by poachers… because of how easy they are to target."

Gon approached the exhibit, bending down to view the Meerbears. The one that had been observing him came closer to the glass window, nose flaring as if sniffing out of curiosity.

He smiled, a memory of Kite pointing out how animals tended to approach humans, often meant that they were Hunter material. None of the others in this exhibit seemed to care that this obviously curious child interested in him. They knew they were protected in here… "Meerbears are curious animals, especially the younger cubs. They are very social animals but tend to approach mainly in groups. See how their eyes are gazing between us…?"

Iason carefully noted how the animal's eyes moved. It was subtle, but from time to time, their eyes would flick to either Gon or him.

"They're studying us… the little squeaks from time to time are them alerting the others on how they feel about us." One of them got up at Gon's words, waddling over to the younger cub, now sitting at its side.

"One of the adults is ok with us…" Gon hummed in approval, "the others may approach us soon as well." When he turned to give him a beautiful, loving smile, another joined the other, now sitting closer to the other. But unlike the first adult, this one seemed more interested in him, as if trying to understand why Gon was looking at him.

"Another one just joined the other…" Iason turned away with a blush, having his partner look at him like that made him a little giddy, full of affection. The animal looking at him on made it a little weirder.

Gon turned back to look at the other, "Oh, this one is a female. They have a heightened sense when it comes to feelings. They know when someone is in love with another…"

Iason's tone changed to a more neutral one. That was a very weird fact to point out… he doesn't know want he should be feeling, while another animal judges him silently over affections, "That's a weird titbit of information… So, is it judging us?"

"No… I mean in a mating context. As in… who is future, husband or wife material? These animals are very curious."

"I think I found your spirit animal…"

Gon playfully slapped his partner's shoulder, "That's mean!" Others started to approach them now, but Gon hadn't noticed "They can be very affectionate with one another… I guess you could even say they're Polyamorous. They share the sentiment of looking after all their young as a group, rather than the parents who mated with one another…"

Iason looked mortified, "Oh… imagine the grandma's delight to having so many cheeks to pinch."

Gon playfully shoved his partner, "Now you're just being really mean."

Iason playfully shoved the boy back, "Speaking of grandmas… they must love your cheeks."

Gon's cheeks widened at the sentiment, "Very much! But not as much as you…" Gon suggestively wiggled his eyebrows, earning an expression which was delightful to say in the least. The boy was blushing, unable to look him in the eyes.

Iason held onto his own feelings, instead opting to gaze at the animals silently judging their relationship. Are they even capable of understanding how their relationship works? Hopefully, none of them are gonna start shoving each other around. Although, he kind of still feels weird about this whole scenario, "So, what other facts you know about these animals…?"

Gon turned back to face them, taking note of how many had come closer during the time he was facing Iason, "Well…" Gon looked over to what he assumed was a male, "Males prefer to be… less dominant in their… mating habits."

"Gon…"

"Yeah…?"

"You know some really weird facts…"


	52. Explorative Thoughts

Gon and Iason continue their date. Daniel and Killua, help Alluka fill out her form, savouring a moment of comfort before snuggling up to each other on the couch.

* * *

Gon watch in roaring laughter as animals pounced Iason, a small group of **Pink-Billed Platypus** swarming over the poor boy like a tidal wave. The poor boy had no chance, especially when he kneeled to run his fingers across one.

These guys are insanely jealous when it comes to being touched. If one gets coddled it lets out a pleased sigh that calls upon the wrath of the others, each of them swarming the giver in hopes of gaining some of the affection.

They aren't dangerous to deal with, that was why Gon was roaring in laughter, and not helping his partner. They only come up to the person and keep poking with their nose until they gain some degree of snuggling. The reason Iason fell over and was in total shock, was because he hadn't expected ten of them to suddenly charge him.

Once Gon had gotten over the situation, he scooped up one of the animals, holding it tightly in his chest as he nuzzled his nose in the animal's fur. As soon as it let out a noise, Iason was no longer being attacked, the group moving on to charge Gon.

Gon squealed in laughter as the boy fell over, now be coddled by the animals.

Iason would've been mad at Gon for not saying anything, but seeing Gon now being swarmed by them gave his own sort of satisfaction. Maybe even a feel a little bit of love for the boy, considering he sacrificed himself to save him.

Then again, Gon was laughing at him while he was on the floor; their weird, undeniably soft bills prodding him endlessly from all sides. Gon knew he was in no danger… but then again, he'd never thought he'll be able to get up.

"You should pick them up and do what I do!"

"Nah… I rather watch you suffer." The boy jokingly responded, hoping that Gon would apologize for not helping him sooner. Although… even if Gon doesn't apologize, he will help him out… eventually.

"Nuuu…" Gon whined as two crawled along with his shirt, pinning him to the ground, "I'm sowwy."

"Oof…" _that was really adorable…_ Iason thought, his eyes lingering away from the boy that drew his affections, the same, that left him feeling desired thoughts. He should be helping Gon, especially after that adorable pleading…

He wants to…

He wants to see what more Gon plans to do during their date. Iason pines for Gon's endless affections, no matter how much he's trying to hide it.

He wants Gon…

The boy felt himself being drawn to his boyfriend, his hand reaching out to touch the boy. A few inches away, he stopped himself, drawing his hands instead to one of the animals.

He cradled it just like Gon was doing, his hand gently stroking the animal's fur. Like the animals had done with Gon, the ones his boyfriend wasn't already giving attention to were being drawn back to him. He was already prepared for the onslaught of them eventually pushing him over, swarming over him like a tidal wave.

Iason prepared for it in advance, sitting down before they could attempt to push him over. He continued to give them the same sort of affection Gon did, similar to that of a mother would offer a child. The boy wasn't aware of his own actions, a smile being drawn out of him without his knowledge.

Gon's eyes widened, the sincerity of Iason's smile confining his attention. He found a smile he was looking for, the one he should be taking a snapshot of, for Sakura… but he was unable to move, to even dare to look away from it for even a second.

Saying it was love, at first sight, would be an understatement. For him, it was more like discovering another part of Iason to love. He was pretty sure Killua would argue to stop being a 'sap', considering he always yelled it out every time Daniel was being super affectionate.

Not that Daniel was one to be deterred from his own actions… then again, neither was Gon. He'll keep this memory of Iason, a moment of time he'll cherish forever. But as much as he wanted to capture the moment of Iason for Sakura, the time had long past.

He was met with a gaze that was more raised in concern rather than unconscious affection, "What's wrong…?" Iason continued to idly run his fingers through one of the Pink-Billed Platypus, long after its excitement had already been satiated.

Gon burned the image in his memory for Sakura for later, hoping to bring up the lovely little things that happened throughout the day for their other boyfriend. Now he kind of regrets not bringing Sakura along, then again… he doesn't want to drop his original plan.

He was doing all of this for Iason, to find something the boy enjoys doing, maybe even finding small sections where all their likes adjoined in one way or another. He found one, which technically connected all of them… nature.

Maybe the three of them could go hiking one day, sleeping under the stars… laughter bellowing out of them as they recalled the events of that day. He wouldn't mind that…

He sort of got to experience it with Killua and Daniel, except back then… Killua had no idea what he wanted to do. He was mindlessly going along with Gon, just following him without any idea or dream he wished to fulfil. Now the boy does have a dream, one which Gon has no part to play in…

At least… for the moment…

He can't wait until the six of them re-join one day, combining all their experiences into an adventure he wouldn't mind being a part of. It didn't even have to involve danger, just a world full of discoveries yet to be found. Or experienced together…

Gon offered his partner a smile to hopefully, sedate the boy's concerns. He wanted to absolve his boyfriend of all his worries, just so he can hopefully catch that smile once more. The next time he gets one, his going to make sure he snaps a picture for Sakura.

At least then, their other partner won't be left out from the entire day, "It's nothing… I just saw something special to me."

Iason felt his cheeks burn bright red; that was definitely being aimed at him, but he can't imagine what he did to earn the compliment. Placing the animal down, it waddled away, now hungry after being massaged.

The boy turned his attention to Gon, his hands now being pressed against his legs, "So what can you tell me about these animals here?"

"Nothing you haven't experienced…" Gon announced in a sing-song voice, cheerful to have his partner's smile return somewhat, more out of curiosity in happiness.

"Haha…" Iason responded back sarcastically, he was hoping that Gon would have something more to say other than being _murdered_ from poking because he coddled one of them, and not all of them at the same time, "murdered from lack of affection…"

"Aww… that's not fair, I always give you affection… Sakura too!"

"Huh…" The boy's brain was nuked, did Gon not understand him? When he turned to face the boy, it seems as though the boy was being extra sappy today. The boy knew what Iason meant, he just wanted to be more affectionate, and wasn't afraid to show it.

Gon simply stuck out his tongue, acting childish as he placed the animal down "you heard me…" Standing up to pat the dirt off his clothes, he hoped, neither of them had landed in some animal droppings when they decided to push them over.

He'd feel bad more for Iason than he had himself. Iason dressed more for a romantic dinner, not to get pushed into the dirt and rubbed into faeces. He held out a hand for his partner, Iason graciously grabbing, pulling himself up to pat away the dust and dirt from his clothes.

There was no hope of saving his cashmere sweater though, the dirt needed to be washed out at this point. So for wearing white today, "Can't save the sweater, but the pants are fi-"

Iason felt Gon pull him into a kiss, his fingers unconsciously lingering to the boy's side, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. His mind demanded more of him, but the boy pulling away only left him feeling more than a little unsatisfied.

Gon quickly snuck in another small kiss which brightened his partner a little more, "you're still pretty…"

"Sakura is pretty, I'm more…"

"Cute? Beautiful? Handsome…?" Iason's eyes widened from Gon's examples progressively getting worse, unsure if he should smack the boy in a playful manner… or burn to death out of embarrassment. He's dating someone who is unashamed to admit certain ideas.

He wants the boy to keep some of those thoughts to himself, not because he doesn't want to hear them… more so to relax his nerves, to stop himself from acting upon his hearty desires. With a smirk, Iason attempted to dissolve the situation, "None of the above… they all apply to you."

Instead of Gon frowning, the boy was met with a wonderful smile, followed with another quick kiss "Aww, that's sweet of you…" Iason's brain exited on stage left, "We have more to explore! However, I'll make sure to warn you of any more animals that get jealous if their friends get hugs and they don't."

Gon ran his fingers through his partner's hair, flicking out any pieces of dust in it before dragging his partner along, his fingers now roped between the boy's, "Come on… after this will get some lunch."

Iason's chest rumbled quietly, not out of hunger from the boy's words. He had a knot in his chest, one which he really wanted to untie right now. But the desire to see the boy guide him throughout the day was stronger. He wondered where Gon planned to take them for lunch while their shirts and sweaters are covered in dirt.

"~"

Iason was thankful for Gon, and they weren't even halfway through their date. The amusement park was ok, not the best part of the day, but ok nonetheless. Where they were now, the Zoo… or should he say Animal Sanctuary was starting to look like a very close second?

The restaurant was packed full, hundreds of patrons all eating and talking. He was willing to look past it, to ignore the patrons that would have spiked his anxiety, all for one reason…

He hasn't ordered yet, and already he can tell the food is going to be delicious. He can smell the aroma of food from the nearby table, various foods from different parts of Asian cuisine filling his nostrils; he's thankful for not drooling all over the table…

Not that he was planned to while in front of Gon.

Gon comforted his partner by holding the boy's hand. He hoped that the restaurant being overcrowded didn't make Iason feel uncomfortable, "I'm sorry about the location… I didn't realise it'll get this busy. We can go somewhere else if you feel uncomfortable…"

Iason closed his eyes at the comforting words, the feeling of Gon's fingers lingering over his own making me smile at the gesture. He was willing to put up with the crowd, just because he really wanted to try some of the dishes… he just doesn't know what to get.

There are over 100 dishes, all ranging from mild to numb-your-tongue spicy.

Iason paid careful attention to the levels of spicy; he wasn't prepared to have his tastebuds nuked for the evening. Going by the number of peppers next to the meal, three to four was a good range, as the levels tend to go up to six.

The boy opened his eyes, turning to his partner to give him a response, "No, it's fine honestly. Considering the different aromas, from the well…" Iason ran a finger along with the list of dishes on the current page he was on, "endless supply of cuisine. I'll say it works in your favour…"

"Good!" The boy was filled with delight at his partner's words, "I had another 5 restaurants lined up just in case…"

"FIVE?!" Iason asked in disbelief. Just how much did Gon plan for in advance with this occasion? Did Gon have other events he planned for today that they might not get to do? He wanted to ask, but he knows Gon will cheekily say: **it's a secret…** considering he has hidden the earlier part of today's plans already.

Gon readjusted his seat, now flipping through the menu, "I know you love to cook, so, taking you to this restaurant was what I think is a great idea. The rich aroma… flavours… What this place has to offer, I also thought may give you, well… new ideas…" Gon put down the menu to offer his partner a wonderful smile, "Although… your home cooking is really yummy and makes both I and Sakura really happy."

"You have no shame…" Iason admitted with reddening cheeks. Besides the comment about **_new ideas_** , which he was willing to overlook. Gon picked this place for them because it thought he would like it the most. It will give him a wonderful experience with cuisines, tastes, ideas and even… memories to cherish.

Has Gon already done something like this with Sakura? Is Gon's goal to ultimately connect with him only today, so he can plan future events with all likes aligning to make some kind of grand ultimate date, one all of them can revel in.

It sounded grandiose, an impossibility considering how different each of them is. But this was Gon, the teen up for any challenge. He'll find a way somehow… even if he has to search every continent and country, every inch…

That's just how Iason saw Gon right now, "I can't take a whiff without being smacked in the face with a new fragrance."

Gon giggled to himself at Iason's mild argument. If he wasn't so drawn in by Iason's expression for hints of discomfort, he could only imagine the huge clouds of spices exploding around the boy's head.

The thought earned another soft chuckle from the boy, his expression warming at how happy as the date progresses. He's loving the minor details Iason's giving him to work with, the subtle clues just letting him no he's becoming more comfortable being around him.

Switching his gaze, Gon pointed to something on the menu, "I wanna try the Teriyaki Chicken… maybe some… sweet & sour pork, the mixed seafood tray. Oh, maybe the Thai Curry Laksa and…"

"Gon, don't go crazy… how will we pay for everything?"

Gon's eyes gleamed with a silent challenge, "This was all my idea. So as your chaperon, I'm covering everything. No buts or ifs." The boy cheekily shook a finger at Iason, "I wanna try everything… and eating with you will be sure to make everything extra special…"

Iason hid behind his menu, any redder and people with start to talk about the red-faced flustered boy. Gon is too innocent and unashamed to throw compliment, so he should hold back for the moment. Still… couldn't they reach a concession, a neutral ground they both could agree on? "What if… What if we got six dishes? We make three choices each and two for takeaway for Sakura?"

Gon broke out into a smile. Iason was thinking about Sakura too. He cared about the other at least getting a taste of the food here. Gon planned to get Sakura food at the end of their dinner date, but seeing Iason also suggest the same was making him happy, "Alright, but I wanna make a small change… I want you to pick all six dishes we'll eat because today is about making you happy… and then we each pick something for Sakura we think he'll like. Sound fair…?"

Iason wanted to go back to the old layout, but he knew if he put down the menu, he'll see the gaze of a boy who refuses to give up on the deal being offered, "Ok…" Iason sighed as Gon cheered triumphantly. He was happy because he gets to see what Iason would want.

"In that case…" Iason started off, "Teriyaki Chicken and the mixed seafood tray. Let's add the Katsu curry with duck, Bun Cha Gio, Pineapple Rice and Pad Thai… sound good?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to get Teriyaki Chicken and mixed seafood tray because I wanted to try it…" The boy pouted only to have Iason rebuff is a complaint, "I wanted to make you…"

Iason stopped himself, unable to admit something that will get a compliment back. When Gon tilted his head from the unfinished statement, the boy let out a regretful sigh, "You're paying for the dinner, so I picked two dishes you wanted to try… I would have felt bad if you didn't get to try any of your choices. Plus, Teriyaki Chicken was a good choice…"

Gon immediately brightened at the words, "That makes me happy!" Gon hummed in delight, "should we order, or do you wanna figure out what to figure out what to get Sakura later first?"

"Sakura… are we going to drop it off, or is he coming with us to the next location?"

"Nuh uh… today is all about you. We'll drop it off. I have to pick up something first for the next part of our date too. I'm even going to give Sakura a thank you kiss for being patient with my selfishness for today."

 _I should ask Sakura how he survives Gon's onslaught of love and affection while in public…_ "I feel bad though, leaving him out of this… well planned out date."

Gon offered a grin, "I'm taking photos on my phone whenever I can. While it's not as good as being here… he knows why I'm doing this. Besides…" Gon brought his fingers together, looking down at his hands as he continued "I've gotten to experience many occasions like this without you… mind you that was because we hadn't met you yet. But even still, I thought it'll be nice to do this with you at least once."

Flicking his eyes up, Gon's meet Iason's, "I'll even be happy if you get to have moments like these with just you and Sakura. I'd even be willing to offer you tips and locations you can try out together. I'm not opposed to my partners having fun without me. Sure I'd get a little jealous but at the same time… it makes me happy. I'm getting to see the two of you connect better as the days go by. And the better we connect with one another, I feel like none of us will need to put on… well, lie about how we're feeling… we'll feel comfortable with each other…"

When Gon's trademark smile returned, Iason clutched his leg, those wanted desires bubbling in his chest. He wants to have a repeat of that bath scene, to have Gon hold him tight, to claim his lips. He wanted to reach over the table and pull each other in, but his reasonability got the best of him.

He settled for fingers touching Gon's hand, offering words that he hoped would comfort the boy, "I don't think we could go on a date without you… it wouldn't feel the same, you know."

"I understand…" Gon's expression softens, "that means a lot to me. Can I kiss you?"

"Huh? I know Sakura does want you to get _consent_ when it comes to all forms of affection, but you can-" Gon had gotten out of his seat at one point, already by the boy's side, waiting for an answer. But Iason was babbling a little, talking about why asking for a kiss was stupid in his opinion. He leaned down, cutting Iason's sentence short.

The boy made sure to keep it short and sweet, as an overcrowded restaurant may not be the best place to be kissing anyone… without creating some traffic. When he pulled back, he sat back down, Iason's expression lagging a little behind.

It had taken Iason at least 40 seconds for his mind to catch up, and finish his statement "kiss me whenever you like…" the boy touched his lips, the area still feeling warm much like his cheeks, "Can I…" Iason closed his mouth, no… he won't ask for it. When it's just the two of them, he wants a much longer one.

Gon tilted his head slightly, a little concerned for Iason. But the boy probably wasn't ready to say what he wants, so he diverted the topic, "So, what's your choice for Sakura?" Gon hummed as his finger glided down the menu items.

"The lobster served on a bed of coconut rice, with creamy butter sauce, mixed vegetable. As hard as it is to eat lobster, I feel like the sauce will soften the meat and make a delectable dish for Sakura."

Gon nodded in approval, "How about the grilled beef? Something light… Just in case, the lobster ends up being too much food for him to eat."

"Yeah… that sounds good."

"Then I guess we're ready." Gon held up a hand, "I can't wait to try the food you picked out."

"~"

"Hey, Killua… did we agree upon a name with Alluka?"

"No, why…?" The boy paused mid hand washing, his eyes glancing slightly in direction of Daniel, "wait are you filling the form without me?"

"Nuu…" Alluka waved her hands around, "we're not doing that big brother. I was just looking at the form, wondering what we were doing for me. I really want to go to school… not to be locked up in this room all day."

Killua dried his hands before coming over to the table, "I didn't plan to do what our family did to you…" with a quick hair ruffle, he sat by his sister's side, "would you like me to write for you."

"I know how to write!" Alluka stuck out her tongue at her older brother, "and read!"

"Alright, alright…" Killua continued to run his fingers through his sister's hair. "So do you want to come up with a name, or let Daniel and I pick for you? Or maybe you'd like to hear a few names from us, and then you pick…?"

Alluka hummed to herself. She really likes the third option, although she's sure her brother and Daniel could come up with a great name on their own. Looking up, she smiled, "I want some suggestions…"

"Daniel, you ok with that?"

"Yeah… just give me a few minutes to think of something."

"Alright then, I'll go first… Cassandra?"

"I like it!"

"How about Helena?" Daniel joined in, wondering if Alluka is going to make a list of names to pick from.

"Ooo, I like that name too…"

Killua smirked a little, "Let's give five names each. Whichever name Alluka picks, loser as to do something for the winner… how's that sound?"

Alluka pouted at the request, "That's not fair."

"No, that's fair…" Daniel placed a hand on Alluka's shoulder, "you're on Killua. But one minor adjustment. The loser cannot be pushed to do something he doesn't want to do… sound fair?"

"That goes without say. I guess it's my turn… Katherine!"

"Alecia…"

"Lana… tell us if we are going to fast sis."

"Ok…" Alluka sighed in defeat, a pen being pressed against the paper, writing down the names that had already been said.

"Mia, which could also mean mine, in an endearing way…" Daniel gave Killua a wicked grin.

"You are conniving… Fine, Annabel!"

"Audrey… we should stop using names with 'A'…"

"Sure, Darla…"

"Gamila… Can mean gorgeous woman! How you like them apples!"

Killua laughed at the remark, happy with the little banter the two are able to have. He honestly didn't care if he won, nor did he have any idea, of what he even wanted Daniel to do for him if he wins.

Maybe the same could be applied to Daniel…

Daniel was just matching his enthusiasm head-on, trying to replicate what the two experienced when Gon was with them. A no-dull-moment feeling that was impossible to replace.

Killua's expression dulled a little, missing the times when they could be just themselves, no villain hiding in the shadows waiting for them; the adventure of discovery, the joy of being normal kids for just once in their lives.

The boy let his fingers drum against his little sister's back, his chest tightening once more when he met his partner's gaze. It most definitely wasn't an _I-want-you_ or _come-hither_ gaze, but it was one that definitely sparked a sense of foreboding.

His partner did have a look about him, stating that he had an idea of what he was planning to make him do. He wanted to snap his fingers, to shock Daniel out of his conniving, most likely sexual gaze, but Alluka was too pure.

She mustn't be drawn to that expression. Killua made sure his sister kept her gaze on the name as he drew his fingers out. He flicked his wrist, causing a spark of electricity between him and Daniel to connect.

The boy's body flinched, started by Killua's action. He wanted a response from Killua, but all he got was a mouthed: **_not here_** response. He doesn't know what he did. All he knows is he whatever he was doing, it didn't make Killua angry per se… just worried.

He looked down on that note, noticing that Alluka had scratched out four names at this point. Three of his and one of Killua's: Katherine, Helena, Gamila and Alecia.

Alluka scratched out another name, Darla, followed by another Annabel.

Killua whined, "Come on… Annabel is a cute name."

"It's also the name of a killer doll." Daniel chuckled in response.

"That's Chucky…"

"Yes, and so is Annabel, well… more like a demon-possessed doll."

"Or _Nen_ …" Killua broached the topic, "if it were a real doll…"

Daniel rubbed his chin, "was it loosely based on real events…?"

"If so, some residue of the previous owner's aura could still be lingering in it, like, one of Ben's knives. Except in Annabel's case, it would make sense if the owner was a Manipulator like you."

Neither boy had noticed that Alluka had taken off another three names: Lana, Darla and Mia, "I have two left big brother and Daniel…"

"Which two…?"

"Cassandra and Audrey…"

Killua checked the time on his phone, "It's 1 pm right now… Eifion might not show up until after 5 pm, thanks to school times. If he doesn't show up by 6 pm, we'll just give him a courtesy call. He still needs to bring us the information Nathaniel send to him. That gives you just under four hours to make a decision…" the boy drummed his fingers once again along the girl's back, "which name do you like more?"

"I don't know… I really like them both…"

Killua brought up his hand to ruffle the girl's hair, "I won't get upset if you choose Daniel's… nor would Daniel if you choose to mine. At the end of the day, it has to be which one you feel comfortable with."

"Audrey… I feel comfortable with the name Audrey. I like Cassandra… but Audrey sounds more natural for me."

"Then, Audrey Cilka it is…" Killua went to pick up Alluka's pen to write it down, but before he could do so, his sister snatched it away from him, "No, I want to write it down…"

Killua smirked at his sister's reaction, "Alright, then I'm going to have a shower. Daniel, help her out if she needs it. I'll be right back."

When Killua left, Daniel's longing gaze followed the boy's movements until he disappeared behind the door. He didn't feel any sort of satisfaction towards winning the bet. He just happened to pick a name Alluka liked…

His eyes soon fell back on Alluka, watching her fill out the form, "Need any help?"

The girl stopped writing to look up. She smiled sweetly at her brother's partner, happy that neither of the boys was gloating over the win, "No, but I'm happy now that we're here. It's my first time going to a school…"

"It's a first for all of us…" Daniel's arms snuck around her waist for a hug, cradling the girl tightly within his own "Do you know what you want to study?"

"No…" Alluka reached out to grab the booklet, now flipping through its pages, "Maybe creative… Oh," Alluka looked up with an expectant smile, "thought of a name for Nanika while we're all going under an alias, Ai…"

"Ai, like how she responds to requests?"

"Ai…" The girl giggled, which in turn made Daniel chuckle in response. Alluka was being cheeky by saying that, but she wasn't teasing Nanika for her mannerisms. Each of them still loves Nanika, even with the risks of Wish-Granting ability.

Daniel was the one that made sure Killua didn't completely discard away Nanika's feelings.

Eventually, Killua came back, a towel running through his hair. He raised an eyebrow at the two now on the couch, the booklet open and the form almost filled out now lying on the table.

He picked up the form, looking it over. Everything was fine. He can fill out the rest of the form later.

He shifted his weight at the two chuckling amongst themselves, "what's so funny…?"

"No-thing~" Alluka commented in a sing-song tune. She felt comfortable with Daniel holding her in his arms as they flipped through the booklet.

A sly smirk escaped the boy's lips. Alluka and Daniel were doing something while he was in the shower, and he wants to know what. Humming aloud to the obvious 'we're not doing anything wrong' tune his sister gave him, the boy quickly vaulted over the couch, hands outstretched, "tell me your secrets…"

Without missing a beat, the boy tickled his sister.

Alluka broke down into a laughing, sputtering mess, "No…" She tried to push Killua away, but it only opened her up for more spots to be tickled.

Daniel watched the scene unfold before his eyes, heart bubbling with affection. He reached out at the tune of Alluka wheezing in delight, to raise Killua's gaze. The boy looked confused at the boy's action, which only further extended with Daniel nuzzled in the boy's neck.

His cheeks burned at the affection, hands now reaching out to run through the boy's hairs, "Alright, what's gotten into you two?"

"No-thing~" Daniel chimed in, just like Alluka had done so earlier. It made Killua's eyes narrow slightly, his hand now reaching out to hold the boy's chin. With a quick kiss, Killua snatched the booklet the two were looking over.

They were looking over the arts and craft section of courses. Killua hummed as he pulled Alluka into his arms, "So you want to do something artistic… you'll make some lovely paintings."

Alluka hummed as she snuggled into her brother's arms, Daniel now joining the two of them, his head resting against Killua's shoulder. He didn't mind if he couldn't see the pages, just being beside the two of them was enough to warm his heart.

Snuggling further into the boy's arm, Killua roped his free hand around Daniel, pulling the three of them closer.

They have time to kill, so he's going to enjoy snuggling with the two of them.


	53. Finishing Touches

Gon finishes off his date with Iason, ending it with something he wasn't expecting. Killua, Daniel and Alluka get a final visit from Eifion, the four of them discussing what they plan on studying.

* * *

Sakura's head perked up when he heard the jingling keys. Iason and Gon were back early, although the boy had no idea why. He was happy though, especially if they were coming back indefinitely.

He has been feeling lonely all day, bored even.

"Sakura…?" Gon asked as he stepped into the hallway, Iason carrying Sakura's food. Gon put down the keys for a moment, a smile is brought about at the prospect of seeing Sakura's expression.

He wasn't disappointed when he turned a corner; Sakura was caught jumping into his arms. Gon caught his partner with a smile, their heads tilting slightly to accommodate a kiss.

Iason felt a little left out, but considering he had been hogging Gon all day, he could only imagine how much Sakura missed them. He quietly placed the food on the counter, as his eyes lingered back to the two lovers.

Sakura eventually pulled back, Gon's arms still curled around his waist, "Are you finished with your date?"

"No…" Gon offered an apologetic smile, which in turn made Sakura's expression sadden a little. "Just one more thing to do; we actually came back because I needed to pick something up, but more importantly…" Gon held out his hand to the bag of food, "we brought you some late lunch… I hope you like what we picked out."

"Oh, that's sweet of two of you…" On the plus side, at least it was only one more thing left to do, "So what did you two do?"

Iason held out a hand as he touched a finger for every disaster that happened, "I got swarmed by Pink-Billed Platypus, watched Meerbears… got on a rollercoaster that sent us flying around the Amusement Park… Also, Gon gave away our remaining Amusement Park tickets to a random child…" _As endearing as the act was, I'm not going to tell Sakura how sweet the action was. Especially seeing as it makes my heart flutter with delight…_

"It wasn't that bad…" Gon huffed out, "you make it sound worse than it was…"

Sakura put his hands on his hips, "See, I told you Iason wouldn't like the Amusement park…"

Gon looked down at the floor guiltily, "you were right… BUT," Gon held out a hand for Iason, "but we did have a nice tender moment when I was failing to win the Fox Bear. We spoke a little about my past, Killua, Daniel and Alluka. So wasn't complete failure…"

Sakura nodded at the news, "Well that's good to hear… Why don't you go get what you need? The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

"Right!" Gon was getting ready to bolt, but he stopped with a sly Cheshire cat grin, "Aww, do you miss us."

Sakura threw a pillow at Gon, "Baka, just go get ready…"

Gon dodged the pillow with ease, his smile remaining the whole time as he left to grab his fishing rod. At least now Sakura and Iason could have a moment alone; to hopefully share some unsaid feelings. He hopes the two can share a tender kiss, as he sees their love as genuine… perfect, in the eyes of those that have a keen sense.

As jealous as he'll be witnessing it, he knows firsthand that what those two shares, allows them to be more comfortable with one another.

Iason let out a tormented sigh, his hands reaching out to touch Sakura's shoulders, "I need your help…"

"With what…?"

"How do you stop Gon's onslaught of compliments."

"You don't…" Sakura weaved his fingers through the boy's hairs, "you can't…" The boy let out a sigh as he leaned in closer, "I've learned to accept that truth. You can ask him to ease up on those compliments, but it's his way of showing love and affection… If he doesn't get to show it as often, he gets well… a little jealous, to the point he's only going to… well, compliment you even more. Just look back on the bath incident. When the two of us were kissing… he, forcefully I might add… _claimed_ _your_ lips like it was the last time he was ever going to kiss you…"

"Don't remind me…" Iason bit his lip, his own affections and desires strengthening as the seconds go by. He wants to kiss his two partners, but just as importantly, he doesn't want them to think they are pushing themselves on him.

He wants their tender moment to just be like Sakura and Gon's earlier, to sync perfectly. Iason took a deep breath as he leaned into the boy, unsure if he could replicate Gon's habits.

The two's lips connected, although briefly, Iason savouring the connection. Just like Sakura had done so with Gon, the boy pulled back, his fingers reaching out to tuck strands of Iason's hair behind his eyes, as a warm smile escaped his lips.

"Your sweet, Iason…"

Iason nodded slightly, his fingers clasping along the boy's neck. It doesn't feel the same as when Gon kisses him, but it still feels right none of the less. Iason curled his hands around Sakura, holding the boy close. He'll cherish the moment while he can, because at the end of tonight… hopefully, he'll get to savour a kiss from Gon.

He wants it…

Gon returned, his expression softening from Iason and Sakura's hug. He would interrupt them, but he wants them to snap out of it on their own. He continued to wait in silence until Iason was the one to remove himself from Sakura's grasp.

Rather than make himself be known, Gon continued to walk as if he were coming from around the corner, "Iason ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah…"

When the two left, Sakura opened the bag of food they left for him, cracking open the plastic lid before grabbing a fork from the draws. He sampled one of the two meals, enjoying the taste of creamy butter sauce. With a smile, Sakura continued to eat, happy with what the others brought him.

"~"

Iason eyed the object Gon brought wrapped in a towel, unsure of what it was. Gon's secretive nature made it impossible to divulge what they were going to do next, all day. Right now they were heading further into a forest, Gon leading them to a spot where he planned to use whatever was hidden in the towel.

Eventually, they reached a lake, Gon circling around the body of water until he reaches a spot he was satisfied with, "This spot should be good…"

"If you planned to go skinny dipping, you should have brought another towel…"

Gon burst into laughter, the bubbling in his chest causing even Iason to smile slightly. Although, a small part of him was disappointed; more often than not, he'd play close attention to Gon's naked form, counting the lines and curves he wouldn't mind exploring.

"No… we aren't going skinny dipping." Gon unravelled the towel, revealing his fishing rod to the boy, "I'm going to teach you some fishing tips. Now, I know usually you go fishing in the morning… but then we would've missed out on all the fun we had in the animal sanctuary."

Gon held out his arms in an open gesture, expecting Iason to come closer.

Iason looked at Gon blankly, unsure what to think about the situation. It's been a long time since he had gone fishing with anyone. Gon's open expression, his smile proved there was no hidden agenda, he just wanted to make sure he had a good time… and with something as relaxing as fishing, he was bound to have some sort of fun.

He missed going fishing with his dad and Kaiba. But he wasn't exactly ready to reveal that part of his life yet, so he'll have to play pretend around Gon. Iason stepped up into Gon's grasp, the boy holding his body as he was guiding his posture.

It felt nice to be touched by Gon, but that internal stirring didn't help the situation.

"If you follow these movements… you should be fine casting the line…" With a hand firmly pressed against Iason's waist, and another helping him firmly grasp the fishing rod, Gon swayed the boy's hips, showing him how to move his body when casting the line, "See, easy." Gon hummed into his partner's neck, a small smile forming as he eased his grip, "now you do it."

Iason followed the motions, casting the rod just like Gon show him, the hook landing in the water with a plop.

Gon cheered loudly, Iason now flustered for not doing anything special; he just cast the line… without bait.

"Alright, now I'm going to teach you how to reel it in, then we're going to use some bait. But first…"

Gon picked up the towel, flicking the dirt off it before wrapping the towel around them, "To keep us warm. Now see the reel, I want you to rotate it in a circular pattern, with a forward motion."

Iason followed Gon's request, reeling in the line like the boy requested. Gon's warmth didn't help the situation at all, the way his hands circled around his body, comforting him in a manner that made him crave even more of that feeling.

Gon's method of teaching is so different when compared to Kaiba or his father, Isaac. The boy tends to have a hand on approach, unlike his father who was only able to show him the basics with fishing…

Kaiba showed him how to fish, as well as which bait to use, and spots that were perfect to cast your line. But Gon… he's repeating all those lessons, with as much touching as he possibly can. It's almost as bad as the bath incident, only this time they're fully clothed.

Not that it's helping in anyway…

When Gon curled a particular hand upward, Iason shivered at the touch, which in turn made Gon worried, "Are you cold…?" He wrapped the blanket over them so it was tighter, Gon using his body warmth to keep them both cosy "If you get too cold, you can tell me."

"It's fine…" Iason reeled in the line, the bobber now resting in his hand; it was bright and vibrant… just like Gon. Gon took the bobber in his hand. He slid a worm onto it before letting Iason cast the line back in, "I can't remember if this happened, but I'm pretty sure Killua was super disgusted with having to put the worm on…"

"It can look disgusting when it's wiggling…"

Gon giggled into the back of Iason's neck. It made the boy feel flustered, but from his position, Gon wouldn't be able to see his reddening cheeks. But this scene… he can't focus on the fishing part when his mind was clearly focused on what Gon was doing to his body.

He wanted to feel more than just these feathered touches.

Iason tilted his head slightly, turning in a manner that helped him see the expression Gon was making right now. The boy was smiling, his eyes clearly focused on who was in his arms.

Without missing a beat, Iason buried the fishing rod in the dirt, before turning around in the boy's arms. It made Gon worried, to see Iason's attention on something other than what they were doing.

Iason wanted to let the boy know how much he meant to him, in a way Gon best showed those feelings. As his arms wrapped around the boy's waist, the two fell onto the ground with a thud.

Gon giggled, laughter bubbling up his chest as held Iason's cheeks. Indescribable warmth filled his hands, his love for the boy flourishing from within. He took the opportunity to kiss Iason on the forehead before pulling away with a bigger smile, "I hope you didn't get hurt when we fell down…"

Iason didn't respond; he instead felt something snap from within. As if being controlled by an unknown force as one of his hands felt Gon's cheek.

Gon felt his mood brighten. Having Iason so close to him made him so happy; especially considering his partner was looking at him with an expression that clearly showed love, "I'm glad we got to spend time together… I-"

Iason leaned forward, his mind unable to focus on the words coming from the boy who supplied him with undeniable happiness. He kissed his partner, savouring the taste of the boy's lips.

His hands explored the boy's body as Gon's actions got more fervent, hungry with the challenge Iason was clearly displaying. He loved what Iason was doing with his hands, taking notes for later when it comes to Sakura or even Iason with future explorations.

When Iason's hands slipped under the boy's shirt, Gon gasped in surprise, enjoying the new sensations Iason was supplying him with. He pulled Iason in closer, one hand supporting the boy's back while the other supplied gentle squeezes on Iason's rear, knowing full well it happened to be one of the few places Iason clearly enjoyed being touched.

When Iason gasped in delight at the sensation, Gon brought his hand supporting the boy's back to his head, pulling the boy's body closer, the sounds spurring his menstruations to try newer techniques.

Iason slipped his tongue inside Gon's waiting mouth, trying to coax the boy into using his tongue a little more. He wasn't disappointed when Gon's tongue circled his own, lapping at the appendage. He forced himself to sit upright, his lips leaving Iason's to instead attack the boy's neck, peppering kisses along the juncture that made Iason mewl in delight.

Soon his own body started to move on his own, Iason unconsciously grinding on Gon's lower body. When Gon attempted to match Iason's movement, Iason ceased his actions, stopping himself from showing Gon any new behaviours he'd soon regret.

With reddened cheeks and panting breaths, Iason slowed down Gon's actions, his kissing becoming mellow, calm before ceasing completely.

Gon kissed Iason one final time before exclaiming loud and proudly, "That was fun!" The boy continued to exclaim which parts he loved as Iason's breaths slowed down, his eyes unable to focus, to listen to the boy proudly arguing what he loved.

Deep down he regrets a few of his actions because he promised Sakura he wouldn't do anything until they were able to delve deep into boy's past. As long as Gon doesn't try to use these new tactics on Sakura before the following 'talk' in the next few days, everything should be fine.

He'll just have to be careful from now on…

With one deep breath, Iason controlled his feelings, "I… enjoyed today too." _Minus a few things…_ "I do… lo-" Iason bit his tongue before offering the boy a sincere smile, "I liked what you did for me today. I had fun…"

Iason nodded in delight, "Good! Next time I'll include Sakura because today was just about us… and making you happy. I feel like I achieved that goal so Sakura will be included next time. Maybe I can show him things you taught me today…"

"N- N- No!"

"No…?" Gon pouted from being denied new explorations. But for a moment, he could see something spooked Iason. Rather than pushing for the information, he simply held Iason close, the hand that was once supporting the boy's head now calmly running along the boy's back, "It's ok… I think I understand."

Iason clung to the boy; he savoured the comfort the boy was providing. It provided the same sort of feelings Sakura was so good at. He could now understand something about how their relationship works. They were feeding off each other, picking up on good habits they enjoyed from each other…

It made his stomach flip out of curiosity. What habit will he end up providing, that Gon or Sakura would use on each other…?

"~"

Killua heard a knock at the door, his eyebrow raising as he walked over to the door to address the circumstance. There could only be two possible reasons as to why their door was being knocked on.

It had to be either Eifion or one of the three other students occupying the room 205.

If it was Eifion, he would've imagined the man would've called in advance, just to make sure they were still in their room. Otherwise, he'll be knocking on the door of an empty room.

"Who is it…?" Killua asked his voice calm and neutral to the occupant on the other side.

"It is I… your savour, the one who called you two hours ago to let you know I'm coming."

Killua rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone, opening the door to be greeted by none other than Eifion, his hair just as dishevelled as the day they met him. Although, when Killua opened the door, he made sure to let the man know he wasn't mildly amused at his spoken words.

Eifion raised an eyebrow, "What, I did call you a few hours ago… to let you know I was coming at this time."

"Daniel, did you pick up the phone at any point today…?"

"No…? I don't even remember the phone going off."

Eifion sighed as he stepped in the room, hands filled with documents, "Don't tell me I called room 205 instead…"

"You might have…" Killua chuckled as he closed the door.

"Well, at least I brought the right documents, so…" Eifion pause, recollecting his thoughts before continuing, "I know I said I'll come by in the morning, yesterday. But things got hectic… I didn't check to notice I had four meetings. That being said, I'm here now, so… will you be staying with us?"

Killua looked over his shoulder, taking not of Daniel filling a glass with water. He wanted the boy to speak up on his own, to prove that he isn't as weak as he thinks he is.

"Yes…" Daniel sighed before speaking, "I have an amazing boyfriend who comforted me on this matter."

Killua's cheeks burned, "Baka… I would've done this for you even if you were a friend."

"Good, so I trust you filled out the forms then?"

"Yes, except for Alluka's birthday. Not only have I forgotten when it was… Alluka doesn't remember either. It didn't help that my family had her locked up because of her _ability_ , or that we didn't celebrate birthdays like a… well, normal family…"

Eifion looked at Alluka, before looking back over to Killua, "Well, in that case, why not pick a random day and celebrate it until you find out her real birthday? It might not make the day special to her per se… but at least you'll still be able to make her feel special one day a year…"

Killua looked over to Alluka, seeing her smile at the possibility. Even if they never find out her birthday through normal means, she'll be happy, to have her brother pick a day to celebrate her birthday. He means so much to her… as she does for him.

He knew just the right month to do so. So many special events were coming up, but there was one day in particular, which can mean so much more to Alluka, Christmas… that's the one day of the year he's going to make sure it's super special for her. She's never celebrated it, but with Daniel at his side, he can make sure it goes perfectly for his sister.

"December 12th, 1988… Even if I can never make that day feel special to her, it's what's waiting around the corner, which I WILL make special to her."

"Ahh…" Eifion hummed in approval.

Daniel turned around to offer his partner an endearing smile, he knows what is **'waiting around the corner'** Christmas, the first of probably many Alluka will now get to experience.

Eifion crossed his arms, "Then will you be joining us on our Christmas party? Usually, it's mainly teachers, but the students who decide to stay sometimes join us, or have their own Christmas party planned."

"We'll see…" Killua hummed as he looked over to Alluka, "Now, you'll probably want the paperwork…" The boy left to fill in the last piece of information, the pen hitting the table before he can offer up the forms.

Eifion dropped a large file organiser, filled with the documents given to him by Nathaniel on the table. He simply just stuffed all the documents in the folder without looking over its contents. Killua needs the information for some reason, and he isn't going to infringe on the boy's desire to further study on some part of history; at least he would imagine it relates to some part of history…

The teens trust him to some extent so he will not break his promises. Eifion took the forms before crossing his arms, curious to know what the boys plan to do now. What do they intend to do for courses, considering it's so late in the year.

If none of them has a clue what they want to do, he could either give them tips, or he can sit with them and explain what they could do. Either way, he needs something to work with. If neither of them knows what to study, it might be too late to put them in some classes, or at least give them access to some of the class material…

"Do you know what you intend to study…?"

"Yes," Killua informed the man before ushering Daniel and Alluka over. The two came to join Killua's side, the boy leading the conversation, "If we can, I'd like to start off Alluka small… take the junior course, and then next year… I believe she'd like to pick up on some art classes."

"Yes!" Alluka agreed to the last part of her brother's statement, a huge smile beaming widely.

Eifion held a hand to his chin, humming over the details, "Sure, that sounds fine. I'll look into the junior courses; see if I can find a class averaging less than ten students like we agreed last time."

"Thank you…"

"What about you and Daniel or…" Eifion brought up the documents to flip through the details, "Kyle Cilka and Daniel Aleksandr?"

"Mid-tier Senior classes, Maths and English… with only one recommendation; we want to both be fitted into the same class."

"Reasoning, out of curiosity?"

"Daniel…?"

Daniel took a deep breath before speaking up on behalf of himself, and Killua's goal, "I do have my… reservations. I'm mainly worried that I'd run into someone who has connections to Victor, without even noticing said connections."

"And you're hoping that by having Killua at your side, he'll be able to pick up on what you weren't paying attention to?"

"Yes…"

Eifion smiled at the boys' honesty. These two are trying to work together with what they've got. He can accept that deal, although some teachers would probably be upset at him for not splitting them up… or as another reaction, the teacher that gets them will be very happy with the outcome.

Either way, his willingness to work with the kids on this issue, rather than please the teachers; he has to make sure that the students feel comfortable; especially knowing that Victor wants Daniel dead.

"I can accept that. On one condition… whichever class I stick you into, if you find a suspect, please forward the information onto me so I can deal with the issue myself. I will not let one of my students put themselves into danger. Deal…?"

"Deal," Daniel and Killua held out, Killua opting to finish the statement, "we can accept those terms."

Eifion shook the boy's hands, "Great, I'll see if I can fit you into a class as early as next week. We'll start small, two classes and then next week we'll have three classes. Also, I will be bouncing you boys around with different teachers just so you can try different teachers. If you like a particular one, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'll try to get you in those classes more often."

"Alright…"

"Now…" The man looked over to the girl, flipping through the pages to find her form, "Audrey Cilka, which might I add is a pretty name… I'll try to find you a small class to fit you into. If not, I might have to get you a private tutor…"

Alluka nodded with a smile, "thank you!"

With a smile, the man looked over the three new students about to join his school. It's going to be an interesting few years to come, the two boys bound to shake up the school with talents that may or will shock the other students. He can't wait to see how some of the students and teachers act around the new students, to see how far they push each other in the coming years.

The man eventually sighed after realising his current dilemma. He still has the other students in room 205 to deal with. He did after all, accidentally called them instead of Killua, Daniel and Alluka, "Now I have to deal with the other three students thanks to my earlier mistakes…"

"Who…" Killua spoke up, drawing the man's attention one last time before he leaves, "exactly are they? Are they close to our age…?"

"Well… I can't give you too much information, just their first name and age… I guess." Look back over to Killua, he spoke after a deep breath, "Three students; two girls, one boy. Clarisa is 14, Kiel is 11, and Madelyn is 13… I hope you can get along with them."

Killua crossed his arms, a wicked grin showing as a joke formed in his head. He knows that it's sure to backfire, but he can't just let it slip by "As long as neither of them hit on Alluka or Daniel, I can get along fine with them…"

"Big brother…" The boy's sister whined as Killua gave his biggest, cheeky smile, one that made him resemble a cat.

Daniel, on the other hand, remained silent. He will not be baited on this issue again because of deep down… he's madly in-love with Killua, although on the other hand… he does love when Killua blushes around him. _I guess I can fall into his trap…_ "Oh, what would my poor baby do, if I get swept off my feet by a stranger…?"

Killua felt the tips of his ears to burn; he didn't expect that response. On the other hand, the fact that Daniel was willing to humour his joke did make him smile somewhat. He likes a little banter here and there.

Eifion was not amused, "This is going to end poorly…" the man rubbed his eyes, the tiredness showing.

"Don't worry, we'll try to get along where we can. But, like Killua jokingly admitted… we do kinda put each other on a… I guess you would say pedestal. We deeply care about each other to the point we'd shut down anyone who tries to break us up for a _chance_ to be with us. As for Alluka, Killua is just overprotective of his sister…" The boy looked over to his partner who showed admiration for him.

He can perfectly speak his feelings without the need to step in, "And after dealing with my family, you'll know why…" Killua nod once with a hum of approval.

"Alright then… That, I can understand." Eifion stepped towards the door, stopping one final time before his hand reached for the handle, "Please come speak to me if any issues arise. Now if you excuse me…" The man opened on final time, "I need to apologise to the other students before I leave."

With a quick nod, the man left before closing the door, Killua crossing his arms as he looked between the ones he loves, "So, we'll be starting classes next week most likely. I guess we can go grab some school supplies before we start tomorrow, maybe introduce ourselves to the other occupants if we can…"

"Don't we also have to deal with Gon and the others soon, as well?"

"Right…" Killua sighed as he massaged the back of his head, " _That_ …"

" _That_ …?" Alluka asked out of curiosity, now a little bit worried for her brother and Daniel. It sounded as though Killua was worried about the conversation he has to have with Gon.

Killua kneeled before his sister, offering her smile to brighten up her night "It isn't something to be worried about." With a quick kiss to Alluka's forehead, he made sure to make the girl extra happy, "we're just going to make sure Sakura, Gon and Iason are ok…"

"Who's Iason…?"

Killua shrugged, "I'm honestly not sure yet; he might just be a new friend joining our group, but what can tell you is… he is Leorio's younger brother."

"The doctor…?"

"Yes!" Killua held a hand against her hair, fingers running through some of the strands "Leorio was the doctor." _A loud and obnoxious one at that…_ "Anyways, we've already had dinner. Wanna watch a movie…? All of us… together?"

"Sure!" Daniel chimed in with a smile. He wanted to playfully swipe at Killua's behind, but he isn't about to do that while Alluka can see his actions. Maybe next time, when the two of them are alone…

A small part of him couldn't wait for that moment, just as much as spending the next few years in school by Killua's side.


	54. Prying history, loving friends

Vastorie makes a discovery that threatens his past; however, Cheadle wants the truth. Killua, Daniel, Sakura and Iason finally discover the truth to Gon's past history.

* * *

Vastorie's expression turned solemn, eyes narrowing at a wall with no particular reason. He could put two and two together; it wasn't that hard once he looks back on his past with a critical eye. Scarlet lived here for a long time, so the voice over the phone reciting the name should have come as no shock.

He took a deep breath, his voice passive, "You're telling me… that this man… is a walking dead man?"

"Not necessarily, his body was never found. So when the estate was burning, someone must have gone in and searched the building while it was being attacked. He was a survivor of that massacre…"

Vastorie groaned at the news, a hand now being pressed against his forehead, "The last living heir of Baron Hinrick Von Delkofer…"

"Not necessarily, he had a daughter as well. If the son survived, the daughter must have done so too…"

"Please, tell me you haven't alerted the authorities…"

"The moment I discovered who he was, I already had people breathing down my neck for details. Any discoveries related to the Von Delkofer incident has become a private matter that the government wants to _cover up_. People would revolt if they learned that the truth being spread years ago… was the actual truth."

"Thank you, Hemlock… Although, Cheadle is going to skewer me alive, once-"

"VASTORIE!"

"Speaking of the devil, thanks for the assistance. Give them whatever they want; this is a very delicate matter."

"I already have…"

With a click, Cheadle stormed into the room alongside Kurapika, the man tired from being dragged all over the building, for a matter he already knew the details to. Vastorie wasn't the only one looking into the matter; Kurapika was secretly doing so too.

He wanted to be the one who did the grand reveal, showing off his talents without the need to drag Vastorie through the mud. As long as that man was involved, the man's family's, and Killua's life were in danger. He's not about to put two of his friends' lives in serious danger…

Cheadle pushing the man to be a part of this is going to lead to some serious damage control later on. So the longer Vastorie stays on this mission, having his name throw all over the place is going to risk Victor finding out sooner or later…

"I've had it up to here…" Cheadle gestured with her hand, Vastorie looking only bemused as she continued to explain away her dilemma, "First, we find a key clue about Victor's hand in an issue, and now, the International Permit Agency has gotten involved and taken this man's body… Now I want answers!"

Vastorie's lip curled upward, his smirk more obvious now, "So, you're telling everything below the neck is annoying to you. So… I'm still free to drive you insane with words, correct?"

Cheadle was shaking with anger, annoyed at what the man took from the situation, he was deflecting from the main issue, the reason she was up to here in the first place. Just as she was about to have a screaming match with Vastorie, Kurapika stopped her.

"Hold it!"

"What, why? This man lost a key clue in finding Victor and-"

"We already had this discussion… Leorio will pull out and then you'll lose your chance of being able to explore the Dark Continent. Vastorie's family is in danger, and by you dragging him along like this, their lives will be risked as well."

Cheadle took a deep breath, rubbing at her temples before continue, this time calmer "Who was that man…?"

"Well, I have nothing but bad news… His name is Adam Von Delkofer, I guess you could say Baron Adam Von Delkofer… he was the second child of Hinrick."

"Are you serious?! Then by extension…" Cheadle rubbed her chin, "Victor may have also known Hinrick… Is it possible he was the one who disposed of Hinrick and took Adam instead to repeat the cycle, only this time taking full control of the situation…?"

"It's possible…" Kurapika hummed, "but there's one major problem, you're looking at the real man who killed Hinrick."

"Wait, what…?"

Vastorie rolled his eyes, annoyed at the truth for coming to light with the current Chairwoman of the Association. The news was supposed to die with him, Nathanial, Netero and Scarlet, but then Kurapika just had to go find out and now tell Cheadle, "There is a reason why Netero chose to sweep the entire situation into a trap door hidden under the rug, which Pariston may or may not know about…"

"That doesn't explain why you killed the man!"

"Have you read: **The Truth behind Baron Hinrick's demise**?"

"Nothing but superstition…"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but the truth hurts. Many people who helped carry out Hinrick's goal, will forever have the lives of the many children who lost their lives in that fire, now stained on their hands…"

Cheadle's eyes narrowed slightly, that was a curious remark to bring up, especially when children were never mentioned in the conversation, "The children are alive…"

"Not for long if you keep raving on about it."

"How on earth did you manage to hide all those lives from public danger?"

"If you keep speaking about it, those numbers will reduce to zero."

"How… many?"

"Not breathing a word about this. Their lives are under my protection, with the help of _many_ skilled individuals who know how to wipe a slate so clean, not even a speck of dust can be used to find them."

"Is Scarlet alive…?!"

Vastorie's eyes narrowed slightly, not a word being uttered about the situation. The man instead redirected the conversation, "Adam-"

"I'm not asking about Adam, I'm talking about Scarlet!"

"Adam's body showed signs of an infection, something my contact couldn't figure out."

"Neither could mine…" Kurapika sighed at the news, "I was looking into this matter myself, to at least stop you from further involving Vastorie."

"Great… just great… everything keeps escalating downhill from here. Fine, you won't say anything about Scarlet, then tell me… what do you think Adam was infected with…?"

"The same thing that infects Victor… he may have used one of them somehow to control and manipulate Adam into believing he was an ally. None of us has a clue how these creatures work… So until we go to the Dark Continent, and look in the same area Victor discovered them, we have nothing…"

"Back to square one…" Cheadle sighed in annoyance, her arms crossing along her chest. Victor is somehow staying ahead of them, maybe even discovering a way to infect other hosts into believing in his cause. The problem now is how many people are infected, and how is he implementing these _creatures_? Is he choosing specific people, or has he already infected a large group of the population…?

This was turning into a living nightmare, and until they find a clue on how to pin Victor down, they're never going to get anywhere "Find us something to work with… Victor needs to be captured."

"Yes, your majesty…" Vastorie bowed in a joking manner. Cheadle left in disgust, her eyes diverted from the man who refuses to cooperate with her.

Kurapika tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, eyes now turning to Vastorie "Scarlet is alive…"

"That's quite a bold stamen coming from you, my friend…" The man hummed as he placed Victor's journal down, scattered papers being forced into a single pile.

"I looked into the matter further, and without a doubt, I've found her."

"Oh, where…?"

"Here…"

"You gonna have to be a little more specific than that…"

"Kakin Kingdom, specifically… Aswaqiya."

"Oh, and your line of reasoning…?"

"There are many towns within the area, but there's one town that has a key clue. The day Adam showed up dead, Clarets Sutton disappeared along with _his_ child. The door handle had been scorched, and the house been ransacked in a manner, which shows signs of escape. Clarets, is actually Scarlet… but that's not all. I dug a little deeper into your background, there is a girl matching a similar name. Scarlet Sutton… she used to go to your orphanage or should I say the same one Nathaniel used to live at, the Swordcross Institution… You've been hiding her in plain sight all along, but there one question I don't understand… Why didn't you make her overthrow the Von Delkofer Estate by announcing she is alive, and then using her position of power to funnel all his assets into something else?"

"Like…?"

"Writing the wrongs, rebuilding the infrastructure that Hinrick destroyed with the help of many members of the government."

"Kurapika, do you know roughly how rich I am?"

"You're in the billions, touching trillions are this point of time."

"Exactly… all the pet projects I _invested_ in, I still manage to retain a large sum of cash. Hinrick's Estate is easily worth ten times mine. Granted, it could help millions of people… but at what cost?"

"Cost…?"

"Kurapika, you're a smart fellow. What did Hinrick do behind closed doors? How did his wife die…?"

"Hinrick accessed the black market for a lot of corrupt reasons; murder, fake conspiracies to take out competing companies, and paedophilia… to name a few. As for his wife, she subjected herself to self-harm… which she was successful in taking her life decades ago."

"Now, connect the dots…"

"The wife not only knew about her underhand tactics she knew what… Scarlet was the first."

"Technically the wife, but yes… my reasoning for why Hinrick stooped that low, is because Victor was involved. Adam wasn't the first… and he certainly won't be the last. These insects might be pushing people to further their main goal. Adam, with getting in contact with his sister, Hinrick with amassing more power in the political world… and Victor… with the strength to overpower the strongest in the field… Silva, Zoldyck."

"Why Silva Zoldyck though…? Wouldn't he aim for someone stronger, like Netero, who was the strongest _Nen_ user in the association?"

"He was, or should I say is… in fact stronger than Netero. It's possible… that the insects are thinking more primal, self-centred if you will. When I was growing up, Victor was training me to be an assassin, as you are aware. But now linking back to his journal, he wasn't anything like that… he was polishing his strength in order to save another at the risk of his own, much like Nathaniel…" _Damn, I'm accidentally pointed out that I have some serious daddy issues,_ "But these _creatures_ want to live, so his thought process was changed to save a life at the risk of others… until eventually, it became nobody but he and his genes, only deserve to live."

As he crossed his arms, Vastorie made his final point, bringing the topic to his conclusion, "Both Victor and Silva will see eye-to-eye. Victor sees his offsprings as an extension of himself; they consider family to come first, or well those you have similar genetics to the host. If I were to assume correctly, I'd say Victor is more leaning towards Silva's ideas, to train the family to be more like themselves. Although, in Victor's case he may have ulterior motives; the parasite might want to remain in the host, but also building the offspring as well, just in case there's ever an altercation when it needs to bail…"

"So if you and Victor were to fight, if it sees it's host on the losing side… it will force itself out and try to infect the nearest person with genetic traits to the host. You will become the next person to host these creatures."

Vastorie hummed in approval, eyes narrowing slightly at the troubling news Kurapika pointed out. If the creatures were able to wield the _Nen_ abilities of the host, they might be able to use his ability to start plucking figures from history, and forcing them to make deals with him…

What if it figured out a way to control Netero's ghost to complete a task? Then this world as he knows it… will cease to exist. The man grit his teeth, his chance of getting revenge had been reduced to almost zero…

There was no way he could think of a plan where he could get rid of Victor, without risking the lives of many others. _Netero, what would you do…?_

With a sigh, the man felt as though he knew what the old man would say. _If you can't figure it out on your own, ask for the help of others… and if others can't help you, then it's a mission you can't complete without risking a life._ His own life wasn't that important, but the risk was far greater than the best case scenario. He'll have to depend on Kurapika and the others, hoping that all of them could come up with an outcome where Victor can harm nobody else…

If not… he may never be able to see his family again…

There will never be a moment of time where he could seek out forgiveness…

"~"

Daniel held onto Killua, the boy giggling as his partner's feather-like touches grazed lightly along his side. He knew he should be doing something else right now, but he couldn't, not while his partner was tickling his side. He was far from ticklish, but that wouldn't stop him from laughing at the failed attempts.

He knows why Daniel was doing this, in hopes of calming him down before the storm. He needed to alert Gon first of the situation change, and then as they're talking, he needed to send a mass text to everyone one else who now was involved very closely with their lives.

It was going to be a long evening, but some friendships are worth the time. A part of him still loves Gon, because at the end of the day, if he never met the boy, this life he built would've never happened.

A world rich of wonders is now what he's exploring for Alluka's sake.

Killua playfully shoved Daniel down onto the bed, smiling slyly as he pinned the boy's hands down. Seeing his partner like this was a huge turn on for him, but unfortunately, they had bigger fish to fry.

This was no time to get frisky, considering they did promise the moment they got settled down, they would have _the talk_ with Gon, to see how stable he was when it came to the topic of sex.

He took in a deep breath, eyes lingering on Daniel for a moment. _Maybe next time…_ "We promised Sakura that we'll message Gon, and let him know that everything is ok between us…" Killua let go of his boyfriend's hands, his own now resting against his thighs. Readjusting his posture, the boy sat comfortably on his partner's legs.

Daniel brought his hand up, his fingers curling along Killua's cheek. The boy's cheeks were dusted pink, a warm smile escaping as he allowed himself to feel comfortable within the moment. He was content, a content cat ready to purr at any given moment…

"Daniel…?"

"Yeah…"

Killua allowed Daniel's gaze to meet his own, the two welcoming the blissful silence. It's been so long since he has felt comfortable like this, enjoying the welcoming silence from just the two of them, the love for each other remaining unquestioned.

"As much as I would like to savour every second of this…" _Well, technically… I wouldn't mind having sex with you right about now, but…_ "But… we really promised Sakura we'll help Gon. Don't you want to help Gon…?"

"I do, but promise me one thing…"

"Sure…"

Daniel pushed himself up, his arms wrapping around Killua's back "If you reach an uncomfortable situation, let me lead the conversation. I might not be as intelligent as you in these circumstances… but I do know how to divert uncomfortable scenarios. I'm willing to give you time to settle your feelings for Gon."

Killua felt his heart get caught in his throat; since when did Daniel pick up on his hidden feelings? He does love Gon to an extent, but these feelings were nothing in comparison to those with Daniel… because Daniel makes Alluka happy, the second part of his life that he could never live without, "Since…"

Daniel allowed a hand to rest against Killua's cheek as he pulled back. He ran a thumb across the side of boy's hair, the fluffy strands melding like silk along his thumb, "a while now. Feelings don't up and vanish, I know that…" _I can feel it with myself, with every new fact I learn about Vastorie, I'm starting to resent him less and feel more, sorry for him._ Daniel quietly brought his other hand to boop the boy's nose, "because I feel the same; caught in-between resentment and respect."

"Vastorie…?"

"Yes…" Daniel nod, his hand reaching into Killua's pocket to pull out his phone, handing it over to his partner.

Killua took the phone from the boy's hand, "As long as we can help Sakura obtain enough facts to where he can feel comfortable talking to Gon, I'm sure the boy will feel fine having _the talk_."

"Out of curiosity, do you think Sakura knows about sex?"

"Oh, God… I really hope so. It's going to weird if I have to talk about that too. To explain the intricacies of sex to the one who's still in love with me… and you!"

Daniel ran his thumb along Killua's cheek, "I don't mind him being in love with me… I'm more worried about you."

"Alright…" Killua sighed, if he lets his feelings linger any longer, he might end up wanting to mess around rather than dealing with Gon and Sakura, "Let's get this over with!" _The sooner we get through this, the sooner I can ravage your body… a little._

Killua threw himself off Daniel, sitting by the boy's side as he typed out his message for everyone.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I've got some great news! Daniel has not only obtained all his memories back, but we managed to exorcise the _Nen_ curse let by the man who removed his memories. **

**We aren't exactly out of the hot water just yet, but all three of us are in a safe location. We cannot be harmed by _the guy_ who removed Daniel's memories.**

 **Regards, Killua and Daniel**

"Done, now to just select the first few people to get the message…" Killua thumbed through his contacts, selecting both Sakura and Gon. After quickly sending the message, Killua copied the message once more, going through his remaining contacts only to stop at the last one, Vastorie…

As he was contemplating on sending the message to the man, Gon's name flashed up on the screen. With a nod, the boy answered the call, expecting a barrage of praise and happiness to burst through the receiver the moment he opens his mouth.

"~"

The moment Gon's eyes flicked through the message, he couldn't stop the glee and happiness spilling fought from his heart. It ruptured like a volcano, bellowing across his features like a setting sun, bright and vibrant "He did it!"

Sakura and Iason looked up from the couch towards each other, equally confused at the situation. Then Sakura got a buzz from his phone, the boy pulling out the phone for both of them to see.

It was a message from Killua, the one that most likely caused Gon's exaggerated reaction. Sure, they are his closest friends and that he loves each of them equally. But the over-excitement, the screaming joy was just overkill, at this point.

They heard Gon's footsteps come closer, ready to give the news as if he was the only one on the planet who knew about this. He came skidding into the room like a rock star, a smile so bright it made Sakura instantly star struck.

Iason on the other hand, had his mouth opened slightly. He was almost about to admit they already knew, but that smile said the one thing he didn't want to crush. Gon was way too happy to have his reality shattered by two simple words… **we know**.

So rather than shattering the truth, he remained silent.

"Guess what Sakura?! Iason!"

"What…?" The two asked. Although, Sakura sounded more like he was in a dreamy state rather than actually listening.

"Daniel and Killua got back together! Well, they didn't really break up in the first place… Daniel had his memories of Killua removed, but Killua managed to help get them back with help…" The boy broke into a vibrant smile, now looking down at his phone with solemn joy, "I was worried about them because I knew how much they loved each other… So, after hearing that happiness got taken away from Killua, it hurt… it hurt having to pretend as though I never met Killua."

Iason got up, his hands holding Gon's within his own; he didn't expect such a simple gesture to break the boy, but it happened.

Gon bit his lip, tears welling up to rolling down his cheeks. He was being overwhelmed by his feelings for his friends, to see such a turn of events happen after a month of struggles.

Sakura got up from the tears, rushing to the boy's side to pull him into a hug. The boy accepted the gesture, his hands being pulled from Iason's to instead wrap them around Sakura, squeezing the boy tighter into his chest.

Killua had achieved his goal, to bring back the memories of one of the two he adores, "I need to ring them!" When Gon tried to use his phone, Sakura was stopping him from doing so. He wasn't doing that on purpose, it's just he was holding Gon tighter, making sure that he was aware that the two of them were here for him.

Gon almost broke down from the joy of having known that his two closest friends, the ones he explicitly stated that he was in love with, have finally overcome a huge hurdle.

Gon eventually got the picture, his smile softening as he nudged Sakura to look at him. Even with his reddened cheeks and tears still forming, to Sakura, he'd always have a beautiful, bubbly personality. It's just the tears make his heart swell with pain.

Gon held Sakura's face, the two looking at each other with love before the boy leaned forward. When Gon kisses him, his mind always turned to cotton, forgetting about time and the things that existed around him. He savoured every moment of intimacy, no matter how short…

Sakura was only embarrassed by how much he enjoyed kissing Gon.

Gon pulled back, his eyes shifted to the other in the room. Iason remained quiet during the whole ordeal. To Gon, he can't give one without giving the other attention. He wanted to show that he loves the other boy for being at his side too.

Like he did so with Sakura, the boy held Iason's cheek, pulling him in for a kiss before he could resist; although, he the boy noticed the subtle difference between the two immediately.

The moment he kissed Iason, he felt the boy lean into his touch, repeating some of the actions he had done so yesterday. Iason's kissing felt hungry, wanton… challenging. Gon was up for a challenge, especially when it comes to showing love and affection.

He wanted to match his partner's pace, to give them what they wanted. He could feel his body reacting, his body feeling hot, flush when compared Iason's skin. It wasn't until Sakura poked his side, drawing his attention out of the act, had he realised what he been doing…

At first, he felt confused. It wasn't until he saw Sakura smiling shyly at him, eyes diverted away from both boys until he realised what he had been doing. They had just performed a show for Sakura without anyone realising their feelings.

When Gon turned back to Iason, he saw the boy panting, almost breathless from the actions. For how long were the two of them kissing each other? Why didn't the other pull away if he was breathless? He had so many questions, but then reality pulled him back in, why he was so happy in the first place.

Gon awkwardly ran a hand through his hair, a few strands flicking back into place as he tried to regather his thoughts. He should call Killua because deep down he wanted to know. He wants to know if they are ok, happy, that nothing is really holding them back from being like they were with each other.

He'd be sad if Daniel was no longer his loving self; if Daniel was more distraught and unable to stop himself from ever accepting Killua's love after everything he has said to his partner during his time of loss of memories.

With a quick smile, Gon turned back to Iason, pulling the other in for a quick hug, to let him know that everything is alright. After what they just did, he wouldn't mind continuing. But really, he does want to know how his friends are going, "I'm sorry… we can continue later if you like."

Iason shook his head, his hands gripping his pants legs, trying to reign in his desires for the boy. He should really stop kissing him, just in case he does something he may regret. Something that would definitely destroy Gon's innocence… If he even is innocent in the first place. He's not exactly sure yet…

After unlocking his phone, he scrolled through his contacts, stopping at Killua's name. It's been a while since they talked, and even though their last talk was rushed, hopefully now, the boy should be willing to talk to his best friend.

Without waiting for the others to object, he pressed the call button, hoping that Killua would be willing to talk.


	55. Truthful Facts

Killua, Daniel, Gon, Sakura and Iason continue to talk.

 **A/N:** So, I've got some good and bad news. Good news, long chapter this week! The bad news is, no chapter the next week. On the plus side, the following week will be two chapters which means… *finger bang*

10th of June – No chapter

17th of June – Double chapter

* * *

"Hey…"

"Killua! Daniel! I'm so happy right now, to hear that my two best friends are back together again."

"Technically…" Daniel started, to which Killua finished with a sly smirk, "we didn't really… break up. But, yes…" Killua quietly went through the phone, checking to make sure that the others were going to get the same message as Sakura and Gon. He found himself hovering over Vastorie's name once more, contemplating on whether or not to alert the older man of the change in circumstances.

He felt as though one way or another if he truly cared, he would be looking into the situation himself… but it was the courtesy that he believed should matter in this situation. _Fuck it…_ Killua tagged the man's name before continuing with a sigh, "we are ok, both of us."

"That's good!" Gon chimed in, Killua able to see the bright smile even if the boy wasn't here.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk about while you're here."

"Huh…?"

Killua shook his head with a smile, eyes now diverting to Daniel, "Is it just you and Sakura?"

"No, actually… there's Iason here as well!"

"Iason, as in Iason Paladiknight…? Leorio's brother?"

"Yeah!" Gon giggled when he saw his partner's cheek puff out. Killua didn't have to go that far.

 _Ah… this is going to get weird. Why didn't Sakura tell me Iason was there as well; it would've been nice to have an introduction at least… maybe he's just shy. Although, I don't know how I'm going to bring the topic of Fanatics up when it mainly concerns just Gon and Sakura…_ "Well, the topic I wanted to talk about was between you and your partner… for advice mainly."

"Well, Iason is my partner as well…"

"Huh…?" Killua felt like he'd just been crushed by a boulder. He wasn't expecting that response at all. Killua looked-up-to Daniel, hoping that the boy would understand, but instead, the boy shook his head in response; he was in the same boat as him, this was news to Daniel as well, "Since when…?"

Gon looked back over to Iason, seeing the boy's reddening cheeks. He kissed the boy on the forehead before continuing "A few weeks now…"

"Does Leorio know?"

"No!" Iason screeched out loud by accident. It's not that he didn't want his brother to know, it's just that he wasn't ready for him to know about his feelings just yet. It's been a few months and he was worried Leorio wouldn't be ok with him dating his friends so soon after meeting him.

He could only imagine Killua's and Daniel's reaction right now, the confusion and distrust they might be experiencing.

Killua came back through, sounding not only confused but somehow understanding of his situation, "Yeah… Oreo's would probably blow a casket or two if he found out his younger brother was dating someone…" The boy let out an awkward laugh, looking at Daniel in a pleading manner to divert the topic. He wasn't expecting the conversation to go south so soon.

He didn't know how to handle the situation, now knowing what conversation will most likely pop up sooner or later, given the context of the call.

"I'm interested, how exactly did you two meet?"

"Well, to be honest, Leorio was worried about some situation involving his brother."

"Ah, the thing about insomnia… the one Leorio pretty much called everyone over. And I assume Leorio was watching over him before asking you to take over correct?"

"Sort of…" Iason sighed, "He got called into the Hunter's Association to take on this mission. He didn't feel right taking me back home because mum and dad wouldn't understand, so he hoped that Gon would, well… understand. One thing led to another and well…"

Daniel sighed, "Understandable… Gon's bubbly personality drew you in. I know the feeling…"

"Wait, what…?"

Killua quickly diverted the topic, "Let's not even go there. I wanted to talk about mainly your past Gon."

"My past… why?"

"Well, to be honest… I feel like I might be able to understand a certain topic better. You see, this guy hunting us down… well…"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Gon, what Killua is saying is after I had my memories taken away; he met the second side of me. What Killua specifically wants to know, is your story involving… the **fanatics** , and may be able to help not only me but Killua as well understand a certain reaction to our circumstances… Basically, he wants to know how you helped yourself through the process of understanding yourself better, even though those **Fanatics** taught you something completely different…"

"Uhh…" Gon hummed aloud, contemplating Daniel's statement. He can kind of understand why Daniel and Killua want to talk about it, but at the same time, he doesn't see what part of it could help them with their circumstances "What part exactly?"

"What they did to you?"

"Eh…?" Gon froze at Killua's question.

Daniel's eyes narrowed slightly as he nudged Killua. That was the worst possibly worst way to word it, "Well, to be honest, we know how you were helped through it and what roughly happened in-between… he just needs the start in order to understand the rest."

"Yeah… that makes sense!"

Gon took a deep breath, trying to recall his memories of that situation. It was back when he was around seven to ten… he wasn't sure the exact age at this point. From his point of view, it was mainly girls that did it with him, but at the same time, he did experience similar scenarios with some guys.

If he could go back in time to redo that part of history, he would. Every time he experienced something with these sorts of people, he got nothing really out of it. It always felt like it was missing something… something he didn't understand until he met Daniel, a boy who was also struggling to understand the same feelings.

Although, looking back on it… he feels like nothing would be of use to Killua or Daniel "I don't know what to say."

"Go back as far as you can, Gon…" Killua hummed in an understanding manner because frankly, he didn't even know himself what he was looking for.

"Well, the first experience I could recall was with a girl… it was an older lady, maybe in her thirties. I remember making her a flower crown. But she wanted to do something more… something I couldn't tell anyone else."

Killua found himself gritting his teeth along with Iason, this was a clear sign of abuse… they took advantage of Gon's curiosity and innocence… and he was too blind to notice, at least that's the vibe they are getting right now.

Daniel remained silent, trying to understand the steps Gon was taking them through. He could see signs of danger, but there was something else… the boy's tone was passive. It was as if he was discussing a boring subject.

Sakura squeezed Gon's waist. He so badly wanted to comfort the boy, to let him know that even though he experienced this, everything is going to be ok. The both of them will make sure Gon never goes through that experience again… the feeling of being used.

Gon smiled as Sakura held him in his arms, "I guess you could say I was easily intrigued, agreeing to the terms. She took me to a secluded location, not too far from the original spot; I should have seen some warning signs, but…"

Killua decided to butt in, "you were as dense as a rock."

Gon whined "I wasn't dense! I was just… innocent, oblivious…"

"Dense…"

Gon puffed out his cheeks, "Oh yeah, what were you doing?!"

"Throwing darts and counting backwards from 1440… Also, I was trying to make friends with Canary." Killua scratched his chin, humming aloud to his boring past. He really did have a lonely and boring life, "very boring…"

Gon could feel his brain already hurting, from just imagining have to count backwards with random numbers, "No, I wouldn't want to do that! It hurts having to imagine counting backwards…"

Killua chuckled through the receiver, "Continue anyway…"

"Well, from that lady… she introduced a different way of kissing… and if I were to rank it out of all the kisses I've gotten, I would rank that two out of ten. With Iason and Sakura, it's always a ten…"

The two's jaw dropped, mortified from Gon's sudden remark about how feels about kissing them.

"G-Gon!" The two screeched almost in sync, Iason continuing seeing as Sakura was way too mortified to argue, "You don't casual admit that with your friends!"

"Daniel's an 11!" Killua casually remarked, a sly grin showing off his need to put Gon in his place. It's a challenge he knows Gon is up for, and the screaming embarrassment from the two is bound to leave them shell shocked and mortified.

"Nuh ah! Iason's a 12!"

"Gon!"

"Killua's a 15!"

Now it was time for Killua to be embarrassed, he didn't expect Daniel to just join out of nowhere, and to skip so many levels. Gon, however, didn't care, rebutting the boy's statement, "Then when Sakura and I kiss, it's a twenty!"

Sakura held his hands to his head, perfectly resembling 'The Scream' by Edward Munch. He was absolutely mortified, that Gon just kept going. He just didn't know when to stop…

"Fine then… you wanna play this game." Daniel's lips extended into a cruel smile, "Infinity squared!" This was the mother of ending all arguments. Because if Gon even thought about it for a second, his brain would hurt from having to calculate the maths behind it; he wouldn't even dare try to beat that.

Gon clutched his head, groaning out loud "Nuu… that's too much maths! Fine, but I'm not going to let you win next time!"

Daniel chuckled over the phone, proud of himself for beating not only Gon at his own game, but turning Killua into a ripe tomato. He pressed a kiss into his partner's neck, savouring a sigh of relief it gave to Killua.

"Please Gon…" Iason groaned out loud, hoping to deflect the conversation, "Continue…"

Gon continued, although, he was still annoyed at his loss to Daniel "Humph, fine… Well, in most cases, most of those _fanatics_ … whether they were guys or girls just wanted some attention. They wanted to be… I guess if I had to put it in words wanted love and attention. I took them on dates, showed them to some wonderful sites on whale Island. Some of them tried to tickle me, but I ended up laughing so hard, I felt as though they got bored…"

"WHAT?!" The four screamed in unison. Most of them wanted to do more with Gon, but his bubbling laughter for some reason stopped them. No, that couldn't be right… if they were going to abuse him, they would have done so then and there.

Iason stopped thinking to stare at Gon, was the reason they didn't go further with Gon because of his vibrant smile, that his childlike laughter mixed with that smile stopped them in their path. He highly doubts those _fanatics_ gave up on other kids… but with Gon… He somehow managed to retain his innocence by pure luck.

Or there was something else going on in the background, bits of his memory blocked out due to the abuse.

"Was there anything else done to you… weird touching, anywhere on your body?"

Gon hummed at his memories, trying to recall the moments where he was being tickled, "Well… mainly with girls, they would kiss or lick my nipples…"

Sakura and Iason felt a gut-wrenching feeling as Gon continued, "While with guys, they would kiss closer to my belly button while rubbing against my backside with their lower half… nothing any more than that because I couldn't stop laughing at their weird actions. Actually, we did a similar thing with-"

Iason hushed the boy, hoping that only the three of them could talk about that. He didn't really want to talk about it with others not involved in this relationship because honestly, he regrets giving Gon some really bad ideas…

Bad ideas, which may have made Gon, remember these old memories.

Killua's voice grew dark and cold, "What did you do Iason, to Gon…?"

Daniel had caught the tail end of Gon's conversation right before Iason had stopped him before continuing. Gon hadn't regretted a single thing, at least judging by the smile hidden in those few words. So, by Killua going straight into over-protective mode… he wasn't really trying to understand the situation…

He was more focused on the possibility of Gon being hurt by these actions Iason had made.

The boy pinched Killua, his partner yelping in surprise at the action. He shot a glare at Daniel, but the boy leaned in, reminding him quietly of the situation, "Do you really want to have _the talk_ with Gon while his like this… I know you want to protect Gon, to make sure that his safe during these events. But clearly, this is something the three of them should discuss with an adult, someone with a medical background… without bringing up Gon's past because honestly, we know how _that guy_ is going to react…"

Killua calmed his nerves. Daniel was right… he was trying to protect Gon. He barely knows Iason, only by this interaction he made. Sure, the boy is Leorio's brother, so he could've some similar traits to his older brother.

With a sigh, Killua admitted to his mistakes internally. _I should give him a chance… I shouldn't infringe on Gon's relationship, UNTIL, I know for a fact one of them is hurting Gon by being with him…_

While the boy could talk about _sex_ comfortably when it comes to two people; three is a crowd he doesn't want to touch. They need someone like Leorio in this conversation. Not just because he should know about Iason's relationship, he should have better knowledge on this topic, "Right…" Killua spoke up so now Gon, Iason and Sakura could hear him, "Gon… what you did with Iason, clearly involved _intimacy_ …"

"Intimacy…?"

"Yeah, like sharing love and affection… all that sappy _stuff_." Daniel quietly giggled to himself once he saw how embarrassed Killua was to talk about _romance_ , even though they have done _way_ more than that in _bed_.

Gon hummed, "Yeah… Yeah! Is it the same for you and Daniel?"

Killua's jaw dropped at the question. Gon's lack of boundaries and forwardness will never cease to amaze him. It's like talking to a toddler who has no filter, "Yeah… sure, in what way?"

"Well, I know you two kiss…"

"Right…" Killua shot Daniel a glare, while it was true he started to egg the boy on by saying Daniel was better, his partner was a painful reminder of taking that challenge to the extreme.

"I really wanted to know how you two are after everything has happened. I wanted to know if you two are ok… and not pushing each other away."

Daniel sighed; he knew exactly, what Gon wanted to know. And while he could avoid their sex life and about Victor, he can talk a little about his fears, "I understand… At first, I was because I'm mainly worried about our circumstances. HOWEVER," he interjected before Gon could even think to say anything on the matter, "Killua knows how to communicate with me. We talk a little and he helps me through my _issues_ … whether that ends up with me having an epiphany or him explicitly telling me what I should do… I listen."

Killua cough, "You don't have to worry about us in that sense, Gon… we're doing ok. We are safe, protected… and have many allies looking after us. We're just taking it day by day, really… while getting to explore ourselves and thoughts, a little at a time."

Daniel decided to bounce off Killua's comments, "At first, as soon I got my memories back with Zaikaria's help…"

"After she took them away, again…" Killua remarked in a snide manner, frustrated at how that day originally went.

"Why…?" Gon, Sakura and Iason were curious about what was going on between Killua, Daniel and Zaikaria. He was already aware of Zaikaria disliking Killua… but it didn't seem like she wanted to remove all her brother's memories of their friendship.

"I'll explain that a little later." The boy sighed once before continuing, "Well, my initial reaction was to escape… As the memories came back to me, the way I treated Killua the whole time… Well, I felt like I didn't deserve to be with him. I got angry at him whenever he brought up things I liked or did… accusing him of being a perv…" _Which is something, I'm pretty sure, we can both agree to at this point…_ "Worst of all, I ignored the fact that even though I couldn't remember Killua, my body did. So, whenever I would rest my head on him, hug or just simply touch him in any manner… I fought with my body so hard to pretend as though it never felt right. I ignored all the warning signs…"

Iason spoke up, a bit of curiosity lingering in his words thanks to his own circumstance, "How did you break that feeling…? Of course, if you don't mind me asking…"

Daniel chuckled at the question, because honestly, even if he hadn't, Gon certainly would have. But it was what he saw in the corner of his eye that made him ultimately want to continue. Killua was curious to know how he planned to pin the scenario that night, to link it back to Zaikaria "Love, honestly…"

Killua choked on air, not expecting that answer. It most definitely was not 'love' that night that saved their relationship… it was more consensus and understanding.

"No, I'm being serious Killua. Looking back on that night, no matter how afraid, worried… the conflicting memories consuming my thoughts; you stuck by my side… even going as far to make sure I was watching you mouth the words to me, considering I couldn't hear you at the time. You made me focus on you, and not my worries that night…"

Killua's cheeks burned at the praise, and Gon joining in didn't help the situation. They could hear the smile in the boy's voice, "I'm really glad that happened. Not the memory loss… the events that led you to pursue a better relationship." Gon pulled his two partners in for a hug, "I'm doing that too with Sakura and Iason, trying to help them out where I can. Taking them on dates as duos, soon to be trios; although… I'd still gladly admit your relationship with Killua makes me jealous."

 _What are you talking about Gon? You could be having threesomes every day._ Killua thought, before objecting to the idea. O _n second thought, I wouldn't want that… it's taxing balancing your feelings between two people. I couldn't do that…_

"Oh, in what way…?" Daniel asked out of curiosity, wondering about what part of his relationship would make Gon jealous. It sounds as though not only is he in love with Iason and Sakura, neither of them is objecting to the three-way relationship.

"Well, you've gone through so many struggles… and neither one of you is ready to throw in your hat. I broke after losing Kite, yet you two… after losing each other, fought to be together."

"I guess…" Killua hummed, "It's pretty taxing going through each event one after another."

"It can be… but as long as I'm with you, I feel as though we can beat the situation." Killua's blush made him smile, "Now, about your question Gon… Zaikaria believed that Killua hurt me in the past."

"Killua never showed signs of wanting to hurt you during the Hunter's exam… at least, none that I could think of."

"Before then… It turns out I _accidentally_ stumbled across him when we were seven."

"Aww, that sounds like star-crossed lovers… You two were destined to meet each other until you fall in love."

Daniel snorted from Killua's reaction, the burning cheeks as his eyes diverted from the phone, "I don't think so Gon. I stumbled across him while he was in the middle of his _previous occupation_."

"His… His what, now…?" Iason asked out of curiosity. Actually, he should probably retract that statement, when they are ready to tell him these things, he'll find out then. Not now because he really wants to know what Killua's _previous occupation_ was, considering Daniel's sister would go as far to remove Daniel's memories of Killua twice, "Actually, you don't have to answer that…"

"No, it's fine…" Killua stated, his expression turning solemn as his eyes diverted back to the phone. Gon was fine with it… Sakura is ok with it… and Daniel still fell in love with him, even after knowing his hands were stained with the blood of many lives, whether they were innocent or not. Well, technically, Gon also loves him, so he shouldn't think that Daniel was the only one.

But with Daniel… he can find it easier to rationalise those thoughts, because of his second half… Alluka also loves Daniel, "I'm going to be honest, considering Leorio hasn't said anything… nor has Gon or Sakura, considering I would imagine you're dating the both of them, heh…" The boy sighed, his eyes shifting once more as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm an Ex-Assassin…"

Iason's eyes widened slightly, almost popping out of its sockets when Killua finished what he wanted to say, "Actually, my whole family except for my sister are all assassins. I was pretty much raised in that type of environment. My whole family is very famous; they are stained with this history… for the rest of their lives, and mine as long as I carry my surname. My surname is Zoldyck… Killua Zoldyck."

"Z-Zoldyck, Gon?! You made friends with a member of the ZOLDYCK FAMILY?!" He didn't mean to sound scared, much less mortified from the news. It's just the tone these three used; none of them are showing signs of being at least a little bit concerned.

He wasn't even trying to be judgemental at this point; he was just confused about the whole situation being presented to him.

"Well, yeah… I found him really interesting when we first met. At first, he looked so sad and bored when he talked about his family… but the more I talked to him, the more I got to see this…" Gon hummed as he tried to think of a way to best describe Killua. If he were to put it in words now, he'd have a completely different outcome, "Well, if I were to describe it now. I would say a boy who wanted to look towards the future, to become a Hunter who would capture and turn in his whole family… mind you, his smile at the time made the whole scene touching and wholesome, but more importantly… he was really cute while he was saying at the time."

Killua's cheeks were burning as Gon describe that part of history. He wasn't cute while he was saying it! He really wanted to use Daniel to get out of this mess, but the boy's smug expression said something else. Something he doesn't wish to discuss. So instead, he nudged the boy, letting him know he should redirect the conversation.

"Sorry…" The boy whispered to his partner, a single hand touching the boy's cheek, "but he's right in a way. When you talked so highly of what you wanted to do at the time, you did look really beautiful at the time…"

"You're NOT helping…"

Daniel smiled once more, "Alright, alright… So, Gon… and the others, back to the story; as I said earlier, I stumbled across him in the middle of his job at the time. At first, I thought he was hurt when I saw the blood dripping from his hands, but then I saw the body. Between Killua's shaking at that time, I thought that either Killua stumbled across the scene or… it was his parent dead on the ground. At the time I thought I could help him, but Illumi stepped in at the time, almost killing me in the process. Killua tried to save me but, ah… he bumped into my sister, let's just say she wasn't going to be convinced of anything…"

"Yup…" Killua sighed, "With blood on my hands, and you in my arms while running around frantically looking for the nearest hospital… she ASSUMED I was the one who hurt you."

"Well… in either case, I explained my whole thought process at the time. Zaikaria listened, heard us out and then…"

"She said she'll only believe _you_ if I can validate _your_ story." Killua interrupted, "and she'll probably do it by sifting through _my_ memories."

Sakura groaned, "Having a sibling who not only alter your memories but can also read them too, must be taxing…."

"Oh, don't worry that gets worse… my dad, Vastorie can replicate the ability, and he teased us to no end! He knows everything! EVERYTHING!" The boy stretched out the word, mortified at his own words. Although, now he feels perplexed because his father refuses to talk to any of them, any more than he has too…

He just doesn't know how his father feels about him, his relationship… what he's doing now. He doesn't even know if digging into his father's life is the right thing. But it's all he's got right now to pull himself forward, aside from being with Killua and showing Alluka what the world has to offer.

"That being said, _as_ Killua gets his memories back… I'm sure the two of us, three if you count Alluka will discuss it as it happens. If Killua can valid that we both experienced a similar moment, she'll have to believe us…"

"Or she'll continue to pretend like it never happened, even if she reviews my memories of that event. Worst case scenario, she removes them herself again…"

"Considering she has to put you to sleep before she manipulates your memories, whereas while she's reading them she doesn't have to… I'm sure red flags will be raised."

"That's provided she doesn't come into our room and do it while we're asleep…"

"Considering I usually wrap myself around you as we sleep, that's not going to happen."

Gon's apparent 'aww', made Killua's cheeks flush red after Daniel's remark. His partner being sappy, always made him embarrassed. And Daniel was being extra sappy today, "A-Anyways, that event has come and gone. Scarlet, someone on the list Daniel's father, Nathaniel gave us removed the lingering effects of Daniel's _Nen_ curse. As a bonus, I got another one of Illumi's _Nen_ needles removed. He put not one, but two in my head apparently… the second got removed so it's now just a waiting game for those memories to come back. So now, Daniel and I are visiting a third person on the list… as well as studying at a multiple purpose school."

"Multiple purposes, in what way…?" Gon asked out of curiosity.

"It deals with Elementary, Middle, High, College and University courses… Four buildings and we're staying on campus just in case. They have a good setup here if the teachers are as good as what they have to offer…"

"Wait…" Iason blinked for a moment. _That place sounds familiar; Leorio mentioned about wanting to go there; not only was the tuition expensive, but he also wouldn't be allowed to bring me in unless I signed up as well…_ "Are you talking about Xavier's school of the gifted!"

Killua looked left and right "Yeah…? Why…?"

"Isn't it insanely expensive?!"

"They start from ten thousand Jenny and can go up to a hundred thousand, per course, per semester… I would say yes. I wouldn't be surprised if the College and University courses are closer to the hundred thousand."

 _Holy shit_ … Iason thought to himself, Leorio would be out on the street if he studied there, even with the help of his Hunter Licence.

But there must be a reason for the school to be so expensive. He really wanted to know, but he felt as though he'd be infringing on Gon's friend's private lives.

Gon could see the curiosity written all over Iason's face, but the boy had refused to speak up about it. He wanted to know more about how Daniel and Killua's adventure is progressing, but somehow he felt as though Killua would try to barricade him off. He turned to his other partner Sakura, hoping that the boy could _feel_ what he really wants to know. He feels as though the boy would know how to word the question on his mind the best.

With a nudge, Sakura was only left confused about what Gon wanted. He wasn't a mind reader, so he had no idea what Gon really wanted him to ask right now, "Gon, I'm sorry but I don't know what you want me to ask…"

Gon felt deflated at the moment, this wasn't something he felt Killua would answer him on. With a sigh, he spoke up, "Killua how is your adventure going with Daniel and Alluka? Are you having fun… being safe?"

Killua shook his head at the phone. He knew what Gon really wanted to know, but giving them any sort of information could put them in danger at any point, "We've been around the world, not really doing much… it's not something we can really talk about this at the moment. At least, not without…" He trailed off, unsure of how to end his argument.

"What Killua wants to say: is right now, we can't say anything about our adventure. We're safe, protected and about to be driven insane with homework and what not. Gon, you don't have to worry about us… You know Killua is smart, so if things get crazy, I can trust Killua to make the right move."

Killua looked at the floor, smiling genuinely at its surface. Looking back up, he brought the whole conversation closer to its end, "Like Daniel said, we can't talk a lot about what we're doing… other than what we've said. But what I can tell you. Iason?"

"Yeah…"

"You need to bring Leorio into this conversation. Sure, it might be uncomfortable talking to your brother about your situation, but honestly… he's a medical doctor. He should be willing to put aside his feelings and talk to you three as patients. Just keep… you know, the fanatics out of the conversation?"

"But I…" Iason looked at Sakura and then Gon, his eyes slowly drifting back to the phone, "not ready to talk about my feelings for Gon and Sakura, because I feel… Well, he'll overreact…"

"Would you rather have Daniel's sister? She wiped his memories of me and Alluka. Leorio is a puppy in comparison to his sister. Have you talked to Leorio at all?"

"I usually text, just in case Gon walks in the room and says ' **hey, baby** '…"

"I thought we agreed your nickname was going to be Teddy? Because you're like a giant teddy I just want to cuddle up with?"

Iason blushed madly at the accusation. Killua's laughter through the phone didn't help him at all in this situation. He just wanted to curl up and hide away just because of Gon's outlandish comment.

It was at the moment Daniel decided to speak up. Between Killua's laughter and Iason's silence, he needed to knock Killua down a few pegs, "Iason if it makes you feel any better I call Killua: **My Angel**!"

The words shut Killua up, the boy slapping his hand over Daniel's mouth, to stop him from saying any other incriminating evidence, "You don't casually admit that!"

Daniel pulled Killua's hand away, "I'm only giving you and Iason equal footing, my angel…"

"Baka! This isn't completion of who can be the cheesiest!" Killua could almost hear Gon inhaling a mile away, ready to let out an onslaught of compliments fly. But the boy was more than ready to stop his best friend "don't you dare! I already know how bad you two are!"

Gon whined at the accusation, his eyes unable to meet the receiver once more. It was up to Sakura to kill the call, but he wants to have a small say on the conversation they had with regards to Gon's past, "Killua, I really want to thank you for talking with us… it means a lot of Iason and myself. The fact you were willing to talk with Gon means so much to us… even if it was so little. The same for you Daniel, thanks for helping us out."

Gon looked confused between his partners, unsure of what Sakura was talking about.

"No problems, but seriously… ring Leorio for this matter. As loud and obnoxious he can get… he will help you."

"He's not really obnoxious…" Iason interjected, "he just worries about my safety, with my _insomnia_ and all."

"Nothing Gon's cuddling can't fix apparently…"

Daniel frowned, a jab in Killua's side letting him know he should apologise.

"Alright, sorry for the jab but seriously… I could never… be in your position; so, kudos for surviving Gon's onslaught of compliments. I, unfortunately, know what that feels like, but please don't push Gon to do anything his not ready for… not until you have _that_ conversation."

"What conversation…?"

Iason let out a mortified sigh, "thanks for _that_ Killua."

"No problems! Glad to make your life just as exciting as mine…"

A wicked cruel smile showed across Daniel's face, his finger hovering over the hang-up button, "Not as exciting as your life is going to be in the next five seconds…" after pressing the 'hang up' button, Killua screamed at the top of his lungs "Nooo! Why'd you have to end on that note…?"

"Aww, have I been a bad boy…?" Daniel pressed a finger to Killua's chin, his lips ghosting Killua's, "am I going to be punished?"

Killua grinned smugly at his partner, his fingers grazing his partner's skin at the challenge, "Oh, this isn't going to end well for you tonight!"

Daniel quickly kissed his partner, pulling back to walk away from the disaster that's soon to follow, "The same could be said for you." He reached out to door handle, only able to turn it a little before Killua stopped him, "You aren't giving me blue balls tonight!"

"Watch me!" He managed to turn the handle, opening the door enough so that Alluka would be able to hear the rest of the conversation.

Killua bit his lips, unable to say another word while Alluka can hear "Tease… just you wait until tonight. I've got a special surprise for you…"

Daniel snuck Killua a quick kiss, the boy smiling softly at his partner's reaction. Honestly, he was ok with that. But he wasn't ready to let his partner know about those hidden feelings, "Can't wait…"

He closed the door quietly, joining Alluka on the couch to watch some TV.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing… I just teased Killua in a cheesy manner during our phone call. Want to hear about how the others are going?"

"Yeah, I'd love to hear about Gon and Sakura! How are they?"

"~"

Iason groaned out loud, Gon's curious expression being directed between Sakura and himself. Did Daniel really have to end on that note? With a sigh, Iason spoke, "It's about intimacy… First, we kinda should do some outside research before we talk to Leorio; just in case his not willing to talk."

"Right!" Gon beamed brightly, Iason and Sakura's voice getting stuck in their throat. Daniel and Killua left them in quite the disaster… one that's going to be almost impossible to walk away from.


	56. Two digits, too far

More Smex! Daniel discovers Killua in a comprising situation. His brain doesn't know how to handle it, so his body moves to act on its own.

Like I did with the last few smex scenes, the next chapter will cover any valuable plot points I mention in this chapter. So if you don't like reading two boys exploring each other's body, feel free to skip this chapter.

But if you choose to stay… this is a long chapter!

* * *

Killua grumbled after Daniel left, a mixture of emotions swirling deep within his heart. On one hand, it felt so natural talking to Gon again… talking to him as though none of the issues in the past concerned them now.

Sure, Daniel did allude to the possibility that Gon has feelings for Killua. But it never went further than that, nor did the conversation felt held hostage with awkwardness. It felt right…

On the other hand, the constant teasing made his mind and body react on a physical level. Seeing Gon and Daniel talk so highly of him made his heart flutter, and the brief moment of touches and kissing not only during the call, but right after it as well, left his lower half desiring more than to be briefly touched.

He was horny; when he should be rationalising their earlier conversation, seeing where else Sakura and Iason can focus on to help Gon. Killua grit his teeth, a glare being directed at the door.

He didn't want to go out there with his obvious tent, not while Alluka was at a very impressionable age right now. He'd have to deal with these physical _problems_ while he was still in their room.

He had two ways right now; a cold shower would certainly soften him up. Or… he could deal with it, with a hands-on approach.

Killua hummed over the two choices, deciding at the end of the day, there really wasn't a choice, to begin with. He did after all… buy lube without any of the others noticing where he disappeared off to. Well, technically he lied about going to the toilet…

Killua crossed his arms, thinking about his situation before committing to the idea. If he really starts playing around with his backside, he needs to do the whole preparation. As much as he wouldn't mind going the whole way with Daniel tonight, if he's really going to do it, he wants to at least prepare in advanced for that later.

The boy finally relented to that fact, sighing loudly before turning to the bathroom. _At least Daniel hasn't found the douche, YET… That would need a better explanation than the lube I brought…_

He sifted through the cupboards, finding the unopened box, untouched until now. Flipping over the box, he read the instructions, "Warm water… Insert the nozzle…" Killua hummed as he looked over the rest of the instructions, not too keen on reading them out loud, even if he was by himself.

He nodded to himself, smiling at how easy this was going to be; weird and embarrassing, but easy nonetheless. The boy quickly got the process out of the way before moving to the shower, just in case he didn't do everything correctly.

He's not about to tempt that fate.

While the bed would have felt better, the shower is a hell of a lot easier to clean up.

The boy took a deep breath, opening the bottle one last time. He squirts the liquid on two of his fingers, smearing the jelly-like substance along his fingers, before bringing them towards his backside, "No time like the present…"

On that note, he pressed his finger against his sphincter, the hole refusing to open up for him. Killua groaned out loud in annoyance, thankful that he doing this alone rather than with Daniel. This whole situation would have further embarrassed him, considering he has had that much experience playing with that area. Sure, the same could be said about the other things they've done together, but at least there he doesn't have prep in advanced.

Killua pushed out as he was pressing his finger against his hole, the finger slipping in after his sphincter gave in. The boy moaned lowly as he wiggled his finger around, the digit sinking in further as he continued to explore his inner body.

It felt weird doing this, but he can't deny it felt a little bit good. Once his finger was all the way in, he moved it around, trying to open up his hole for another finger. He allowed his finger to brush his inside, exploring the unknown.

When Killua felt a breath catch in his throat, the boy worked a finger against the same spot. He felt himself moaning unashamedly, constant working the spot like he was massaging a knot in his shoulder.

 _This is starting to feel really good…_ The boy mused in his head, wondering if he could work a second finger in now. With a smile the boy slipped the finger outside, this time bringing two fingers to his butt. With a widening smile, he felt the two digits sink in without any resistance. _Oh, I could get used to this. But I still can't deny… I wouldn't mind Daniel being in this position. I wonder if he'll make more noise than me right now…?_

"~"

Daniel halted his ministrations, eyes glancing back over to their door. He and Alluka had gotten so lost in their conversation, they both failed to notice Killua never joined them at all during their discussion.

Maybe Killua just decided to have a little snooze, to get his mind off his current thoughts… or a shower to deal with the lingering emotions he left his boyfriend to deal with.

He kinda does feel bad doing that to Killua now. With all things to consider, he was at a comfortable state of mind where he'd let his partner ask him for sexual favours. He's happy to do it, as long as Killua doesn't tease him after the act… those rare moments where his feeling become so intense, he ends up climaxing into his underwear.

And it usually happens, without the need for Killua to touch him. Not even a tickle…

Daniel scratched his head, wondering if he should make sure Killua is ok. He doesn't want to put any further strains on their relationship, especially, after everything they've experienced.

Daniel drummed fingers along Alluka's shoulder, building up the courage to address his own worries. A small part of him just wanted to disagree with him, to believe that Killua was secretly at a snapping point.

He had seen Killua snap, break down in tears already.

He doesn't want to witness it again, to watch Killua unravel, to believe that he has no power at all, to save, let alone be with the ones he cherishes the most.

"Are you ok, Daniel?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Daniel hummed at his own thoughts, wondering which of them would be the most innocent to Alluka. He doesn't want Killua to stab him in the back, upon hearing that it was him that destroyed his sister's innocence "wondering what Killua is doing right now. He would've at least given us a heads up…"

"I'm sure big brother is just trying to find a way to help out his best friend Gon. He sounds concerned just by listening to what you said."

"Hmm…" _Being wise must be a part of the Zoldyck genetics… don't know what happened to Silva, Illumi and Kikyo though. They're dumber than a jar of dirt when it comes to Killua's wants and needs_ , "you're smart for your age. Killua taught you well."

Alluka beamed at the words of praise, her chest puffed out in pride. She would've never gotten that from her family… especially if they continued to keep her in that room.

Daniel held his hand out to Alluka's hair, ruffling a few strands for her reaction alone. He was happy to experience these moments with Alluka, to see her smile shine brightly. She was a beacon in Killua's life, and seeing these moments of growth was only a further testament to how positive it is to have her big brother back in her life.

Even if behind closed doors… he was someone completely different.

Daniel offered the younger girl a sweet smile before getting up, "I'll be back in a few. I'm just going to check up on Killua, to see if everything is alright… and that we miss him."

"Ok, don't take too long."

With a nod, Daniel left for his room. As he entered, he found the room empty, Killua nowhere in sight. His eyes drifted to the bathroom, the door slightly ajar. He could hear a quiet noise coming from the room, but it sounded nothing like a shower.

He closed the door behind him, this time making his way further into the room towards their bathroom. He pressed his hand against the door, sliding it open as he spoke, "Are you-"

The boy froze at the sight before him, unable to rationalise an idea of how he should react in this situation.

Killua was just the same; his eyes blown wide open with his head almost snapped in half thanks to Daniel surprising him. He was a deer in headlights, the only difference is his fingers were still be pressed inside him, right against the spot that would make his body squirm and his knees shake in delight.

Neither of them spoke, unable to come up with an excuse for this compromising situation. Killua had a reason; he just could feel his words getting lost along his tongue.

Daniel's mind certainly couldn't say anything, but his body certainly had a reaction after he took a step forward. Killua's finger moved, ready to protest the situation, but it, unfortunately, brushes against the bundle of nerves inside him, which in-turn forced a moan of bliss to escape.

He slapped his other hand against his mouth, now really embarrassed with the situation.

Killua moan was like a symphony of angels singing to him, a siren calling out to him, luring him to his partner still on his knees in the shower.

The boy's reddening cheek didn't help his floundering mouth, noises that were supposed to resemble words, sounded more like a baby trying to pronounce something for the very first time.

Daniel slipped behind him, one hand curling along his abdomen, tracing the muscles as his other hand slid along Killua's, which had two fingers still stuck inside himself.

"Ahh…" Killua groaned at the added sensation, his hand being removed from his mouth as Daniel's hand travelled downward, circling around his cock to brush against his balls. Daniel was massaging his genitals with delicacy, fingertips paying gentle consideration towards his arousal, "what are you doing…?"

Daniel didn't answer as his finger tried to prod against sphincter.

It wasn't going to work, he wasn't ready for a third finger, yet… he reached behind himself, grabbing Daniel's hand. As if he was in another world, the moment Killua had touched him his eyes lit up.

Killua slid his fingers out from his hole; pressing Daniel up against the shower wall with a hand on both sides, he stopped his partner from attempting to escape, "Don't… stop!" The boy panted, allowing the hand that wasn't inside of him to grab Daniel by the collar.

"Wai-"

Killua smashed his lips against Daniel's, uncaring about what the boy had to say. He wasn't in a mood to have this moment be cut short. He was way too aroused to be stopped, not after his partner had been playing with his crotch.

Killua's tongue danced along Daniel's, exploring the boy's mouth in a manner that he hoped would lull the boy into continuing their body exploration. It took no more than a tender moment before he felt Daniel reacting positively to his moves, one hand holding his cheek with genuine care. Hopefully, it wasn't the same hand that was just around his balls…

Not that he could care right now, because Daniel was dancing to his tune. The boy's other hand slipped downward, stopping just at the small of his back. Killua moaned into the boy's mouth, slipping away just long enough for his partner to be able to talk.

He thought Daniel would protest a little, but instead, he felt his partner's lips ghost along his cheeks, inching towards one of his many erogenous zones, at least one at has been identified. He peppered kisses along the sensitive skin, each one becoming longer than the last.

He had no chance…

The boy slipped his hand behind him, grabbing the hand that rested against the curve of his back, dragging it further down along his body. Daniel kneaded his butt cheeks, contradictory to his hidden desires.

He liked the sensation of Daniel's hand pressing against it, but it wasn't what he really wanted right now. He playfully slapped the boy's hand which only made his partner whine as if he'd been hurt.

Killua giggled playfully at the boy's reaction, although, he made sure to breath what he wants into Daniel's ear, "Not there…" The boy slid his partner's hand further, guiding a single finger towards his inner desires. Killua groaned when he felt Daniel's finger press against the hole.

It almost gave way from a simple press, the lube mixed with his fingers opening him up making him relax enough for a single finger to slip back inside easily, "here…"

Daniel's mouth fell open at the request, his cheeks giving away his childish embarrassment. They've already done so much together, and such a little request is making him flustered.

His body is demanding him to give in, and if it weren't for his brain being fried earlier from their action, he probably would've done so for Killua. A small part of him wanted to make sure; as if Killua's hand guiding him wasn't already an indicator "Are you sure?"

He was more than ready for action, and need no other incentive, other than Daniel to slip his finger inside. Killua puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, ready to smack Daniel on the head for even considering otherwise, "Of course I am, Baka!" _Why else would I be guiding your hand there…_

Daniel nod in understanding; no matter how much he worried about how his body would act during this new intimate experience, he still promised that he did want to do more with Killua. There were all kinds of things he wanted to do to Killua, and he was partially scared to ask because they were ideas he didn't know if they were possible.

He'll be embarrassed for asking for something, only to hear Killua flatly deny his request. The boy wrapped an arm around Killua's waist, pulling his partner closer as he returned to kissing the boy's neck. Kissing always made him feel the most comfortable, easing his worries away as he slipped a finger inside Killua.

The boy tensed at the sensation, not expecting it to feel so different. Daniel was doing nothing different to what he was originally doing, it just that he was no longer in control of his own pleasure…

That and Daniel lack of experience on the matter showed as his finger slipped in and out. He wasn't aiming anywhere, just going in and out slowly. He just needed to be directed like their other acts, give him clues as to what he wants him to do.

"Curl your finger a little, and graze the inner walls…"

"Like this?" Daniel curled his finger slightly, running along the skin near his entry.

Killua shook his head. He was being teased, in all the wrong ways. It felt good, but it wasn't as good as when he was doing it, "No… deeper, go deeper!"

Daniel pushed his finger halfway in, grazing the inner parts of his partner.

"No! Push your finger all the way in, right to the knuckle!"

Daniel slipped his finger all the way just like Killua requested, his finger running along _something_ , which made Killua's legs buckle, and his groin to rub up against his. The added sensation made Daniel groan out loud, his hand that was on Killua's cheek to slip behind the boy, curling along the small of his back.

He pulled the boy closer, Killua's hardness rubbing against his pants, leaking a fluid across his jeans in the process. He didn't know what it was called, but judging by Killua's reaction, it was a good move.

Killua brought his hands up to Daniel's waist, struggling to undo the boy's button as his partner's finger every so often ran across the right spot. It was as though he was expertly teasing him, but in reality, he knew that was far from the truth.

Killua managed to unbutton Daniel's pants, letting them drop around the boy's waist. As Daniel kicked them aside, the boy continued to run a hand along his partner's underwear. He took notice of Daniel being just as hard as him. He experimentally ran his hand along the fabric, giving the boy a few gentle squeezes along the way.

It was nice, and the moans coming from Daniel's mouth showed the submissive nature of the boy's action. He pulled Daniel closer, making sure to rub his erection along Daniel's underwear. It felt nice to do so, especially now that he was leaking precum along the fabric.

He really wanted to feel his own against Daniel's, but another idea came across his mind. It might be hard to pull off, but if it works, he was sure he'd enjoy it. But he'd have to guide Daniel to the right spot first.

Killua squeezed Daniel's butt, lifting his head a little to moan in the boy's ear. He felt Daniel's dick jump in response, but he wasn't quite done yet, "Curl your finger a little lower…"

Daniel listened to the boy's command, following Killua's request to the best of his ability. It took a few minutes, but eventually, he finally understood why Killua adjusted the movement and path of his finger.

The boy shuddered in his arms, softly moaning into his ears upon every movement. The sounds made his erection dance with excitement, leaking the same fluid as Killua was into his underwear.

He'd have to ask Killua what that is later, but right now, he wanted to make sure Killua enjoys every second of this.

Daniel tried to push a second finger in, but Killua grit his teeth at the action. The lube must have dried out, so he's going to need more if he's going to wiggle that second finger in. But the shower was starting to feel cramped, and his legs felt a little like jelly due to Daniel's constant menstruations.

Killua, much to his own dismay, pushed himself back from Daniel. The boy's finger slipped out from him with a slick.

Daniel looked over Killua worried, "I'm sorry… did I hurt you."

"No…" Killua huffed out in annoyance, especially after Daniel pulled him in for a hug. He didn't want to let the mood to sour, but continuing to stand up as Daniel fingers him, is going to make it much harder for him to continue their sessiony.

He wanted to lie on the bed, where it felt comfortable… but he also didn't want to ruin the sheets, "You! Me! Bed! Now!" Killua grabbed the bottle of lube as well as a towel on the way out. He threw the towel on the bed, uncaring of how it looked, as long as it covered the area that will need to be covered. After crawling onto the towel, he popped the bottle open.

Killua grabbed Daniel, pulling the boy onto him with a smile, "This is lube… you're going to need it! Put a decent amount on your fingers, slip your fingers back inside and work that spot again."

Daniel's cheeks reddened, listening to the boy's command. He spread the liquid along his fingers, bringing his fingers back to Killua's awaiting hole.

The boy, however, stopped him for a brief moment, "put some directly on my hole as well, and start off with one finger first." Daniel offered a nod before fulfilling Killua's request, the first finger slipping back in with ease.

Killua allowed himself to devolve into the situation, letting out noises he'd otherwise keep inside. Daniel responded well to sounds and allowing himself to voice his pleasure was a turn-on for himself.

It was just the two of them anyways, and this sense of familiarity would only further improve their trust in each other, especially when it comes to each other going along with the flow.

Daniel curled his body along Killua's, holding the boy close as the two of each other kissed one another passionately, ignoring their own worries for a piece of mind affection. The boy slipped another finger inside, Killua mewling in delight from the added sensation.

 _Damn it, now I'm the submissive one…_ Killua furrowed his eyebrows, letting his body become accustomed to the feeling of having no control over his pleasure. Daniel wasn't doing too badly in his opinion; it's just that his own mind was wondering what it would be like to have three fingers or something bigger inside him.

He allowed his mind to wander to those scenarios, letting himself further dissolve into the sensations.

Then Daniel grabbed his dick, stroking him off in tandem to his finger exploring his inner body. If he wasn't moaning before, he definitely was now; Killua's whole body seized in pleasure.

He was getting extremely close to climaxing, which he didn't want to do so soon, especially, when it was after getting into the right mood. He promptly smacked away the boy's hand from his dick, which made Daniel stop his action with his other hand.

"Please, don't stop…"

Daniel started to move his fingers again, once more reaching out to touch Killua.

But the boy stopped his hand once more. He knows what he wants to try, and if it doesn't work, he'll allow Daniel to touch him once more. He just needs to convey his plans more openly for his partner, "Just your fingers… I want to see if it feels better."

Daniel hummed at the boy's request, although he still wanted to touch his partner in some way, so he instead opted to move his hand to touch the boy's abdomen, enjoying the muscles Killua had earned over the years of his training.

It felt nice to run his fingers along the curves.

"Damn it…" Killua moaned unashamedly, his thoughts taking a turn for the worse. Daniel was pushing him closer to the edge, but it still isn't enough. He wants more… he desires even more than Daniel's fingers. But the problem is a small part of him felt as though Daniel wouldn't be on board with the idea.

He still asked; even if Daniel rejected the idea, he might be open to it sooner rather than later… "Uh, ah-" Killua dug his fingers into the mattress, holding back a moan for a conversation, "Can you, ah-… fuck me!"

Daniel ceased all movements, his eyes looking directly in Killua's. The boy was a little peeved due to Daniel stopping all his actions, but the request held his tongue hostage. His body screamed a resounding 'yes', by his mind had some questions.

"Did I tell you to stop…?" The boy squirmed, hoping that he still could get some kind of pleasure from backing against Daniel's fingers.

"You…" Daniel moved his fingers once more, Killua sighing in relief from the pleasurable sensations returning. The boy continued allowing his eyes to linger in the boy's expressions, "just took me by surprise."

"Please, I really want to see what it's like."

"Do you have protection…?"

"No, but I…" Killua offered a sincere smile; he really does want to try it, even though they don't have protection. Considering all the things they've done so far, Daniel shouldn't see the use for a condom at this point "I still want to try it."

Daniel shook his head at the idea, but at the same time, it's something Killua wants to do. Removing his fingers once more, Killua groaned at the lack of sensation pressing against his insides. The boy removed his underwear, letting it drop to the floor as he pressed his member against Killua's entrance.

He held it there for a moment, "Are you sure…?"

"110 per cent… do it!" Daniel looked at his partner's entrance, taking notice of the lube on the outside had dried; this wasn't going to work. He popped the bottle Killua brought over, pouring a decent amount on his fingertips. His fingers found his partner's entrance once more, the boy mewling in delight at having been filled once more.

Killua wanted more than fingers right now, but the fact that Daniel was applying more lube meant a lot to him. It'll mean it'll slip in a lot easier.

Removing his fingers once more, Daniel replaced it with his member, holding at his partner's entrance. Just as he was about to push in his thoughts reminded him of the situation. Who was outside; Alluka was waiting for him to return with Killua in his arms.

The angle of his cock, forced his member to slide between Killua's butt cheeks, earning sincere laughter from the boy beneath his grasp, "As much as I would _love_ to be _hot-dogged_ by you, I was looking for a little more penetration and less outside rubbing…"

Daniel removed his member, which only made Killua apologise, "I didn't mean anything by it! It was a joke. Please, don't stop…"

The boy shook his head as he leaned down, kissing his partner as an apology. As much as he would love to for Killua's sake, between his thoughts of Alluka reminding him that he should've stopped sooner for his partner's sister sake, there was also that internal struggle holding him back.

He didn't quite feel ready for this part of their relationship, he needed just a little more time, and somehow he felt like having the added protection would help ease his worries a little, "Sorry, maybe next time… I guess safety coming first before pleasure in my mind."

"Heh," Killua lightly chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Daniel, savouring the kiss for a little longer "Technically, you've swallowed at least three of my loads; protection should be the last thing on your mind right now."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the joke, "Touché… Well, in any case, it'll at least ease my mind a little. Please, Killua…"

Killua groaned out loud, "Damn it… I should have brought condoms!"

Daniel replaced his fingers, sliding them back into Killua. The boy mewled in delight, unwrapping his arms around his partner, to instead dig them into the bed. At least his boyfriend hadn't forgotten where his prostate was.

There's so much about their bodies neither one of them understands. It's safe to say that the poisons lingering in Killua's body doesn't affect his sperm, but they couldn't really say the same for penetration. With Killua, he highly doubted accidentally cumming into his partner would have an adverse effect. Then again, sliding into Killua no matter how good it could feel at the time might have long term effect on Daniel.

Fingers are one thing… but he doesn't know much about his own body to make a safe guess about his dick.

He didn't want to disappoint Killua, but unfortunately, just this time he will have to, "I'm sorry…" Daniel quickens the pace of his fingers, making sure to drag it along the spot that makes Killua unashamed to be heard, "next time as long as we have protection."

Daniel leaned forward, moving his hand up to hold Killua by the chin. The two kissed each other, Killua weaving his fingers through Daniel's hair. Sure, two of those fingers may have been in his ass earlier, but neither of them cared right now.

They were too busy enjoying a tender moment with each other.

Killua's eyes snapped open, he was really close, he just needed Daniel to aim a little better, and to press a little harder, "harder… just a little more!"

Pulling back, Daniel readjusted his body, using one hand to hold Killua down and he dragged his fingers along the spot he hopefully thought could get his partner off. A few minutes past by before Killua was squirming against the towel, "Oh, oh shit. OH shit!" Killua dug his fingers into the bed, arching his back as he felt his body finally reach the orgasm he was seeking, "FUCK!"

The first shot came out hard, between the intense pleasure and the angle of his body; he felt the spurt hit him in the face. While he would have been pissed at the result, he was enjoying the sensation too much to care. The second shot hit him on the neck, followed by the next few hitting his chest.

Daniel wanted to lean down, to lick a few droplets off the boy's chest, but his body was making its own moves at this point. Between how turned on he was and seeing how much Killua enjoyed being fingered, he didn't exactly last long. Dragging his fingers back out one last time, he reached for his member, stroking himself off to his own climax.

Killua managed to open one eye before he realised what was about to happen. He was about to get up to touch Daniel, seeing as the boy was jerking himself off. But the boy was already moaning in pleasure, the first shot hitting him once more in the face.

He wouldn't have cared if it was just him tonight, but Daniel cumming on him as well was just as much of a turn on, as it was borderline annoying. Daniel continuing to cum on him, mostly hitting his chest as Killua squirmed on the towel.

Daniel panted as his own orgasm abated, thankful for not coming in his underwear after witnessing Killua's own climax. He slouched forward, falling on top Killua, spreading the mess between their chests.

The boy hummed as he licked Killua's neck; the boy squirmed at the added sensation. Killua never thought he'd be this sensitive after their act, but between his and Daniel's mess being spread against their chest, he feels like Daniel was the only one who really needs to change. He was after all still wearing a shirt.

But at the same time, he wanted to get payback for Daniel cumming on his face. Without warning, the boy flipped each other over.

Daniel's eyes widened from Killua's actions, seeing Killua hovering over him like this didn't help his body from reacting so positively.

Killua grinned widely, "This is payback…" The boy enveloped his partner's dick within his mouth, taking it to the base before sucking it earnestly. Daniel tried to get his partner off him, but his arms were like noodles at this point. He couldn't resist the temptation for long, considering he couldn't move at all. So, he allowed himself to voice his pleasure for Killua.

The boy continued to bop his head up and down, enjoying the moment even though he had sinister plans with the boy. He shifted his position slightly, so he could remove the boy's shirt.

Even if he wanted to protest, Killua wouldn't allow it. After a few minutes when he didn't feel so sensitive, Killua jerked himself off. He's not going to let Daniel cum a second time without him, and he really wanted to drench Daniel's chest just like he had done so with him.

Killua felt disgusting, having his and Daniel's juices sliding down his body, but the added sensation of using both his and Daniel's cum to aid his hand movements along his shaft was surprisingly another turn on.

It didn't really take long before he felt the beginnings of another climax approaching, the same could be said for Daniel, considering he was breathing heavier. Killua sat on top of Daniel, grasping both his and Daniel's cock between his fingers. The added sensation of rubbing his member along Daniel's only brought about their second orgasm quicker.

Killua and Daniel moaned loudly, Daniel coming first before Killua. He was slightly disappointed, but he didn't care, especially when he was aiming his and Daniel's cock at a perfect angle. He managed to get four shots in Daniel's face between their combined orgasms, the next few drops leaking along Daniel's chest.

Killua collapsed onto the body's side, snuggling up against Daniel. He didn't even care about the smell, just proud of himself for the mess they made. This by far had to be his best if he ignored the fact Daniel came all over him.

"I need a shower…" Daniel panted, his head tilting slightly, which only made the juices spread across his face.

Killua chuckled at his partner's reaction, "well, that's for painting my chest white."

"Well… at least we'll get to have a shower together. Um, Killua…" Daniel sat straight up, pulling Killua up into his lap so they could look into each other's eyes. He ran his fingers along Killua's cheek, savouring the tender afterglow, "promise you won't be mad…" Daniel continued to kiss the boy's lips, sinking further into their love and affection.

Killua groaned in bliss, loving the sensation along his neck. But he really does want to have a shower at the same time, "what…?"

"Alluka might be mad at me for not getting you sooner."

The boy groaned at the words, whatever wonderful afterglow they were experiencing, was destroyed in seconds, "thanks for ruining the mood."

"I didn't mean to…" Daniel stroked the boy's cheek, hoping that he could entice Killua into savouring the mood once more.

"You brought up my sister right after sex… Nope, it's gone now." The boy shifted his eyes away, looking at the door before looking back at Daniel, "But…" Killua wrapped his arms around Daniel, "I still enjoyed this afternoon. Just next time… don't come all over my face."

"Sure…"

"And you're going to carry me to the shower for bringing up my sister."

Daniel picked Killua up, carrying him like a princess.

"I didn't say like I'm some kind of princess!"

With a chuckle, Daniel pressed a kiss into the boy's forehead before heading towards the shower "Sorry, but it's the easiest way to make sure we don't make much of a mess."

"You're lucky I love you…"

"Well," turning on the shower, Daniel smiled as he leaned into his boyfriend's lips, "I love you too…" The two savoured a kiss in the shower, once again exploring each other's body. Sure, they were going to extra late, but the two of them never really have had a shower together.

There's a first time for everything, and when Daniel squeezed Killua's butt, the boy realised that very soon… they were going to go all the way. He couldn't wait to see what that was going to be like for both of them.


	57. Breaking down truths

Gon is getting more curious about why everyone is dancing around the word intimacy, when he already knows what it means…? Sakura and Iason have a talk about their concerns. Daniel wants to understand more about what happened earlier that day.

* * *

Gon hummed to himself; it was a silent song without words, just a tune to keep himself busy as he tried to discover the meaning behind his friend's words. What was the answer to the question the others loved to dance around? He knows what _intimacy_ means, it's just the way the others throw it around, it's like it has a hidden meaning, something that's being dangle right in front his eyes, egging him like he was being challenged.

It was the key to discovering everything that's been happening between himself and Iason. Why having either Sakura or Iason in his arms elicits this hidden desire he doesn't quite understand completely.

He loves Iason and Sakura to bits, and he wants to do more than take them on dates, to hug and kiss them. He wants to touch them just like Iason done the day before. It felt so nice to have the boy in his lap, rubbing his body against his. Or like that time at the hot spring house; how Iason wrapped his legs around him.

Is that the kind of _intimacy_ they were trying so desperately to hide from him?

Actually, Iason might be the only one who knows about this stuff. If so, he was the only one who seems to show signs of these feelings, besides, Daniel and Killua. They seem to act like Iason, refusing to tell him about this form of _intimacy_. It would've been nice if the ones he held close to his heart could tell him, just so he didn't have to overthink about the scenario.

He doesn't like having all this information dangling before his eyes like a treat. It's time he pushes Iason for a little bit more information. At least some sort of clue he could reach out to search for more information on his own.

Gon looked around, wondering what Iason and Sakura were up to. He really misses them, and he does have more questions. But, at the same time, he doesn't want to infringe on their privacy.

He loves both of them, more than his own curiosity for knowledge…

He wants to share this form of _intimacy_ the others are talking about, with his two partners he fell in love with. But first, his going to need to get the information out of one of them, "Hmm…" the boy proceeded to look at the hallway, where Iason and Sakura disappeared to as he wondered out loud "I wonder what's taking Iason and Sakura so long?"

"~"

Sakura held Iason's hand in his own, more concerned about the boy than being upset at him. To hear Gon blab about something he did with Iason, only to have Iason silence him set off some red flags. He couldn't question Iason while Gon was in the room, so here they were, locked away in Iason's old bedroom.

It looked surprisingly neat for something that hadn't been used in a while. Iason must have been keeping the room clean, even though he hardly used it. It would also be a great place for further training his _Nen_ , the location offered the much-needed privacy if he was going to continue training from unwatchful eyes.

However, none of that mattered right now…

He needed to make sure that whatever Iason and Gon have been doing; the two of them were being safe. But at the same time, he needed to make sure that he wasn't grilling one or the other on the matter.

What the two of them have agreed too, is to their own discretion. And he wanted Iason to know that "Iason, what was Gon talking about?"

"It… it was a mistake. That's all…"

Sakura shifted his grasp, his thumbs circling the back of the boy's wrist in a comforting manner; he's safe… just like Iason made him feel in the shower. No matter what happens, he'll continue to love Iason, "I'm not upset with you. I just want to understand…"

"I promise… I won't do it again."

"I trust you…"

Iason bit his tongue at those words, he doesn't really trust himself. The more time he spends with Gon, the more he wants to be touched by the boy. He is just the right catalyst to opening up those feelings. It's like Gon awakes this primal urge in him, which can barely be subdued by rational thoughts.

Sakura shouldn't trust him at all with this matter, because deep down, he feels the same for Sakura. It's just a matter of time before he breaks either of their trust, "I… I don't feel comfortable talking about it yet, because I barely understand it myself." _That's a lie… I know exactly what this is. I…_ Iason forced himself to forget about those thoughts, "I'll talk about it when I'm ready."

"Ok, but I still want to know one thing."

"Alright…"

"Are you and Gon both comfortable with whatever you're doing. I don't mind who the initiator of these… acts are. I just want to know if you're both on board with it."

 _Gon is more than on board with it_ … "Yes… I'm ok with it. Gon is _definitely_ ok with it…"

Iason thought about the scenario some more. Was Gon really ok with it, or is he more going with the flow? Something about his boyfriend's story wasn't adding up now that he thought about it. How Gon seems to react with him during those moments is with a 'curious' kind of attitude.

If they were… going to have sex, how will Gon react to the scenario? His thoughts continued to linger, spiralling down into the worst case scenario. Just when he thought he'd never stop thinking about it, Sakura gave his hands a gentle squeeze, followed by a hug with one hand against his back and other rubbing circles along the small of his back.

He was being comforted by Sakura, just like he had done so for his partner after Sakura had revealed his biggest fears.

Iason clutched Sakura's frilly shirt, really thinking about whether or not he should tell Sakura. He wants to be with Gon, more than just intimately… but at the same time, what if Gon isn't mentally ready to experience that part of life?

Somehow, a small part of him started to reject the idea that he wasn't ready to talk to Sakura about this. If he opened up a little, he'll be able to understand the situation a little better. Letting go of the boy's shirt, he stood up straight, "Actually… it is ok if we talk about what I _did_ with Gon? Not everything… just a few things."

Iason took a deep breath, his eyes lingering on Sakura's for any hints of betrayal or sadness, "It's about what I did with Gon that evening… while we were fishing. I… we were in the right mood to be considered _frisky_ , so I kind of… sat in his lap and… well, he dry-humped me for a little bit."

Sakura tilted his head slightly, a little confused about the discussion. What exactly did Iason mean by _dry humping_? "What you mean…?"

"Ah…" _I can't believe I'm about to make this comparison_ , "you remember how in the hot spring I wrapped my legs around Gon as we kissed?"

"Yeah…?"

"Similar to that, except we had our clothes on, and I was on top of Gon rubbing my lower backside against his… erection."

"Ahh…" Sakura hummed, his eyes being diverted from Iason's. He gets the picture, and honestly, he is a little bit jealous of Iason being so forward with Gon, but he's a little worried about how Iason phrased it. Iason sounds as if he regrets his action, but Gon as he was about to blurt out to Daniel and Killua, didn't sound like he regrets any of it, "Are _you_ sure, you were both into it?"

"I believe so…" At the time, he felt like they were both in the right mood. Even though it was him that initiated the scene, Gon was more than happy to go with the flow. If anything, like Gon's reaction to anything new, he was trying to match Iason's movements. He wanted to learn more, and if he didn't stop himself, they would've done more.

Sakura turned back to Iason, offering the boy a sincere smile. He was happy for Iason to pursue this part of the relationship with Gon, as long as neither of them regrets any of their actions, "Then you should continue to do it…"

He honestly doesn't regret dry humping Gon, "That's the problem…" Iason's more worried about what his partner would do with that new information. He doesn't believe Gon would ever do anything to hurt Sakura, he just knows that if Sakura isn't prepared properly, their boyfriend's smile would only make his mind blank… the perfect moment, that will ultimately end up getting the boy hurt.

Sakura leaned forward, pulling his partner in for another hug. He wants Iason to feel comfortable talking about this, not to be worried or upset by his actions, "talk to me… tell me why you're upset or worried about your actions."

"I…" Iason leaned into Sakura's touch, this was his problem; the touching aspect makes him want to do more than to just hold someone close. With Gon, the desire was only stronger "I'm not upset… mainly worried about…" Iason stopped himself from speaking his mind there. He didn't want to push that sort of narrative on Sakura, "I don't want to teach Gon something accidentally, only to have him try that idea with you. I'm not even sure…"

Sakura didn't like how Iason cut himself off there, but this is something weighing heavily on the boy's mind, "How about this… how about you limit your interactions with Gon that cause these feelings?"

"This is Gon we're talking about… he shows his feelings like a badge of honour." _I really like that about him, and having Gon express his feelings for me, make me want to give every part of myself to him. I really want to…_ "There's no way I can go a whole day without being kissed or hugged by him."

Sakura now understood the graveness of the situation, by being touched or receiving affection by Gon, these troubling thoughts on Iason's mind escalate. He doesn't want Iason to hold back his feelings for Gon, but at the same time, it's so sweet of Iason to worry about him first, rather than his own feelings on the matter. Although, telling Iason about his own feelings, was a struggle on in its own…

Sakura shifted his fingertips along Iason's cheeks, wanting to display a little of his own feelings on the matter, "What do you want to do…?"

"Speaking realistically, I want to experience something like what happened at the hot spring, to have Gon on top of me, kissing me everywhere, to squeeze his ass cheeks. I really, REALLY want to have sex with Gon! I-" Iason froze at his own words… he didn't realise he was so pent up with these feelings, that they had come flooding forth like a tidal wave of raw emotions. Still, he needed to apologize with Sakura, he shouldn't be dumping all this on his partner. In all honesty, if someone deserved to get to be with Gon during his first time… it was Sakura.

Sakura has been with Gon far longer than Iason has known either of them, "I'm sorry… I said too much."

"It's ok…" Sakura coaxed Iason into looking at him. He wasn't expecting that kind of response from his partner at all, but he feels for the boy. He wants to help him somehow overcome these feelings of 'want and need'.

When Sakura held the boy's gaze, he spoke "Ok, how about this. At night, if being touched by Gon causes these struggles, I'll make sure that you're always behind me so that Gon can't snuggle with you. During the day, if Gon makes a move on you, I'll try to steer him away or pull his attention to me, as long as I'm in the room… How's that sound to you?"

Iason offered a quiet nod; he was at a loss for words. In all honesty, what Sakura was doing now, was the very reason these feelings had gotten stronger for Gon, although in a different way. Sakura makes him feel safe… Gon, however, wanted to make him happy…

They couldn't keep this up forever, Gon will get suspicious. He knows the boy would start to worry about him if he distances himself too much. A week is all he really needs, less if he could build up the courage to tell his brother the truth.

He's in love with Gon… He's in love with Sakura, and while that is hard to say out loud… he couldn't live without either of them now. He doesn't want to build a relationship between the three of them, if, one of his actions is going to get one of them hurt.

Iason offered a small smile, hoping that was enough to ease Sakura's mind a little "Good…"

"Good!" Sakura returned his partner a bigger smile, "I want you to know that whatever you're doing with Gon, as long as your both ok with it, I'll be happy with you continuing to well…" Sakura felt a blush spread across his cheeks, eyes softening at the feelings he was about to admit "have sex with Gon."

Iason blushed a little from Sakura's approval. To hear that his partner was more than ok with him pursuing a sexual relationship with Gon, along with those eyes full of love and affection, really did a number on his mentally "Thank you…"

Sakura kissed the boy on the cheek before addressing the main issue, "So, what's our plan? Both of you are interested in… _sex_ , I'm learning about _Nen_ , and bottling up your feelings is not really good for you. Keeping Leorio in the dark about your feelings for us isn't good either; you should speak to him as well."

"I'll help Gon learn a little about… this topic. Then, I guess there's no running away from this… We'll talk to my brother. If he's unwilling to talk about sex with Gon, I'll have this discussion with Gon."

 _You really thought about this…_ Sakura's expression softened slightly, he can't fault Iason for having these feelings. Maybe, if he had the boy's understanding of the topic as his partner did, he was sure he'd feel the same way.

It was hard to explain, but sometimes he'd want more than to be kissed by Gon. He just doesn't know in what way… But some of the things Iason admitted during his confession were things he wouldn't mind being done to him, mainly 'being kissing everywhere', but he wouldn't mind if it was Gon or Iason performing the act… "That sounds like a great plan. But, if it gets too much for you to handle emotionally, please pull me aside. I don't want you to hold in everything, just to make sure I'm protected from Gon's… Well, _I want to try something new_ attitude. He would never do anything to hurt any of us…"

 _Not if he's smiling brightly… we'll give in so easily…_ "I will…" With that, Iason pulled himself into Sakura's chest, savouring the feeling of comfort the boy provides.

Sakura felt his cheeks warm, his own arms reaching around the boy to pull him in closer. With one hand like Gon would do for him, he traced his fingers through his partner's hair. Hopefully, this action is making Iason feel comforted.

Iason sighed at the sensation. He really needs to do this, not only for himself but for Gon and Sakura as well. He wants to continue this relationship with the two of them, so Leorio should be able to look past the fact that Iason is his brother, and Gon and Sakura are his friends.

"~"

There was a shift in the bed, Daniel draping his arm around his boyfriend's leg as his head snuggled into the boy's tummy. Even with abs of steel, Daniel always found his partner's stomach to be soft like a pillow.

Killua, however, didn't find that compliment amusing. He sifted through the documents, trying to ignore the fact that Daniel was rubbing his head against his chest like he was trying to get comfortable. He was acting like a cat seeking attention at this point.

If weren't for Daniel for getting away with his lie to Alluka, Killua wouldn't have allowed his partner to continue rubbing his body all over him like he was _scenting_ him, making sure that others know that he belongs to him.

While it would be humorous to see others being repelled via scent, in actuality, Daniel would only end up smelling more like him. He was the one, after all, who used a fragrance scented body wash.

In his previous line of work, it would have been a no-no, as targets might end up smelling him somehow. But here, just being himself, he preferred it over smelling like nothing at all.

Then again… the thought of Daniel wanting smell like him, just so others know who he belonged to would be considered a turn on. Killua curled out a hand, letting it glide through his partner's hair as he smiled. _Yup, I have become a perv… with some weird ass kinks._

Shaking his head, the boy thought about the incident earlier, how Daniel spun a web of lies that held part of the truth between the lines. He could still remember his creative partner's lie…

 **Sorry, Alluka… Killua was in the shower and when I went over to talk to him, he had his back turned to me. So, me being the _wonderful_ boyfriend, I thought it would have been sweet to give him a surprise embrace, instead… What I got sprayed by Killua. I was soaked from head to chest thanks to him…**

 **I kinda forgot about what I promised you because I had to take off my now wet clothes and join Killua in the shower. We kissed, hugged, I professed my love for your brother, he got flustered and then… after the shower, I remembered to tell him about how we missed him.**

A small smile curved along his lips at the memory. If being cheesy was a language, Daniel was quite fluent in it. He'd savour the moments as they came, enjoying the comfort and semblance they provided.

"Hey, can I asked you a question…?"

Killua raised an eyebrow at his partner's request, not sure where he was going with his by his tone, "Sure, go ahead…" The boy was calm, trying not to act too interested just in case it backfires.

"It's about what we did this afternoon…"

Killua put the pages back into the folder with a sigh, his eyes now lingering on the boy who continued to rest his head on his chest. Hopefully, this wasn't about what he said during the act, "Look, we can take it as step-by-step… anything you don't-"

"It's not about that…" Daniel sighed into the boy's chest, his breath tickling the boy's skin, "It's about the things that happened during our act. I don't regret it; I just have a few questions about those events…"

"Sure, although it's a little late to be having _the talk_."

As Daniel got up, his partner removed his hand from his hair. The two of them looked into each other's eyes, Daniel once more continuing with his train of thoughts "When I tried to jerk you off, you stopped me. Now, I can kinda understand why you did it after you well…"

"Came?"

"Yeah, how did you know you could cum like that?"

"I didn't, well… not exactly… So, do you know about the male prostate?"

"No…" Daniel shook his head, which earned a bemused smile from his partner, "Oh, so we're going to have this kind of talk. Well, to make it simple it's a pleasurable spot that could be reached in two different ways. The first is along the outside, just after your scrotum, your nut sacks if you like… It's harder to do this way, especially if you don't know what you're doing."

Killua flicked out a hand, "The other is through your anus… If you can press against it, or massage it in just the right way you can achieve a climax. Sometimes it can be even better than you know… getting a blow or hand job. Actually, hitting that spot during those two can increase the pleasure. Granted, it really depends on the person… I liked it, and I really wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Oh…"

"What else would you like to know?"

"Well, that clear liquid we were both leaking… what was it?"

"Precum or pre-ejaculate, if we're going to get technical, is clear liquid that comes out the more sexually aroused we get. It can act as a sort of lube, but its main focus is to make sure, you know… to clear out the urethra of any contaminants that may disrupt our… cum from getting a girl pregnant. I think your situation might be a rare case… but just in case, there might be dudes out there who can also get knocked up."

"What did it feel like… to get fingered?"

Killua frowned, "I just said I liked it…"

"No…" Daniel shook his head as he leaned forward, "what did it feel like for you? If we're going to continue to do these things, I don't want to be surprised every time. You know I'm…"

"Scared? Turned on…? Struggling to understand these things?"

"All of the above…"

"Alright, well it's kinda hard to explain, but if I had to put it into words you'd understand… The first finger feels weird at first, two fingers can feel nice if you do it right. It's all about precision really. Anyways, it's like the moment you hit this spot, you feel this intense sensation. The more you press on that spot, the more you desire it; in your case, it would make you want to kiss me… For me, getting to experience those desires, it makes everything feels right, like a jigsaw that clicks into place. When I achieved my orgasm, I wouldn't exactly say I saw stars… but it felt right, intense… kind of perfect."

"So, would you like to do that with me as well…?"

 _FUCK, YES!_ "Only if you want to, or when it feels right for you."

Daniel's eyes narrowed slightly, he had a feeling Killua was keeping something from him, it was the way his aura flickered for a moment as if giving away his true feelings on the matter.

Killua rolled his eyes at the boy's reaction, "Alright, yes I want to do _that_ with you… but I also only want to do it, when _you_ are ready to do it. I've been with you long enough to know when you aren't ready for something like this… at least mentally."

"Alright…" Daniel side-eyed the boy for a moment, really, he preferred it when Killua was more honest about his feelings, no matter if it scared Daniel personally. He felt as though with every confession, he got a little more comfortable with Killua. Once more, the boy rested his head on his partner's stomach, "When will you know I'm ready?"

"Simple, you'd want it without second-guessing yourself…" Killua hummed as he caressed his partner's hair, fondling the few strands that stuck out. He loved how Daniel shivered at the touch, soaking in those words before responding, "If it's any consultation… I think my body is more than ready."

Killua chuckled, "I appreciate that…" Although, _that's not really good for me if your body craves my dick, but… you're scared of the outcome of said desires,_ "That's no good if your mind isn't there as well. Like you say… one-step at a time. I'm in absolutely no hurry to smack that ass until it jiggles like jelly."

"Thank you…" Daniel hid his face in Killua's lap, cheeks burning at the example given to him by Killua, "Such a _kind_ example."

"No problems…" Killua reached out to grab the folder, only to stop and look down at Daniel, "You do realise the last part was a joke, right?"

"I know…" Daniel let out a sigh, a small smile forming from the kindness of Killua's other words, "I know…"

Killua brought the folder back up, opening it once more where he left off.

The boy flipped another page, eyes widening at his findings. There laid bare to him was an old worn photo of Vastorie, when he was at least around the age of twelve. He looked so close to Daniel, except his eyes were dull, bored, unlike his son's, who was vibrant and full of life.

When he pulled out the photo, he flipped the image over. _Ercole Tempest…_ The boy quickly looked over the list of names who were paid by Hinrick, there was Vastorie's alias, written as plain as day.

 _It seems like Vastorie is keeping secrets of his own; he was on Hinrick's payroll when he was a child…? What was he doing back then?_ Killua scanned the list of jobs given to _Ercole_ , only to stop at one name, in particular, Xavier Griffith…

 _Was Xavier Griffith working for Hinrick as well?_ Killua followed the review left behind by Vastorie. _The man is trying to uncover secrets in biology that could further defeat viruses and diseases. Some of Hinrick's clients were concerned about losing their funding if details of his project came to life…_

 _Target was taken care of while he was in his office; one of the poisons the man had in stock was used to make him look like he died of exhaustion. Due to how the poison, it was flushed through his system before others could find out the cause of death._

"Daniel… Not only was your father at some stage working for Hinrick as a paid assassin, your dad was assigned to kill Xavier Griffith at the age of twelve!"

Daniel bit his lip at the news, did Eifion know about this? What did this mean for their safety if the man found out… would he cast them aside, or continue to help them?

Killua continued to flip through the pages, hoping to uncover more about the deed, but it only lists the tasks, payout and reviews left behind by some of his clients, being performed at Hinrick's request. There were even a few jobs listed under Illumi and his father's name as well. What was going on? How did the man fly under the radar for so long without anyone figuring out what kind of monster this man was…?

Killua quickly closed the folder once more, "We have a lot of researching to do between classes before we have a talk with Eifion. We need to pry him for some of this information, to see if he knows about this too… If he's already aware, we should get Eifion's side of the story…"

"And if he doesn't know…?"

"We'll find out how he met Vastorie…"


	58. Fitting in Classes

Killua and Daniel get to experience their first day of school, although, it's very unusual to say in the least.

* * *

Killua hummed as he looked Daniel up and down, a hand rubbing his chin. The problem wasn't with Daniel's uniform, not much could be changed about that. It's his style, mainly his hairstyle which is the problem.

"What? Why are you looking at me like a piece of chocolate?"

Killua let out an annoyed huff, "If I was, you wouldn't be wearing anything right now. Kids are ruthless, especially when it comes to styles."

"And you know this how…?"

"Because unlike you, I listened to the other students as we walked by them."

"I'm sorry I had a very attractive partner two feet away drawing my attention."

Killua blushed, eyes narrowing slightly, "Sappy. How about…" Killua circled the boy, looking over his long hair. It wasn't a popular trend for guys, but with Daniel's current physique, it works. It won't work with him the older he gets, but for now, his not about to suggest Daniel getting a haircut "a ponytail?"

"Just leave it like this. Who cares if long hair makes me girly… or whatever?"

"I'm trying to make sure we draw the least amount of attention to us, on our first day no less."

"It's the end of the year, Killua…"

"We're still coming back next year, so… I care."

Daniel held a finger out as Killua got to work, "If anyone is going to draw attention, it's you."

"Not if I'm in complete _Zetsu_ …"

"We can't use any of our _Nen_ abilities, at least not right now. So that's not possible. Let's be realistic here… You have a nice physique, white soft fluffy hair and beautiful blue eyes… You'd stick out like a pretty thumb. The girls will be drooling all over you, and I'm pretty sure some of the straight dudes who'd see you, would question their sexuality…"

Killua's cheeks were burning now; he highly doubted that was true. Daniel could say whatever he wants about his 'prettiness'… but when it comes to others, he'd make sure he's unapproachable in that sense. He can barely hand Gon's and Daniel's compliments. The idea of others complimenting him on his looks, let alone looking forward into getting in his pants, isn't something he'd like to play a part of.

Right now, he could only see Daniel in his life; he saw this sort of perfect balance within his relationship with the boy, and nothing really could change that. He enjoys having Daniel playing a part in his development, including, his sister as well. She refuses to watch her brother part from him; she loves Daniel like a brother.

Shifting his weight, Killua finished wrapping a hair tie around his partner's hair, circling back around to the boy's front.

"Nope…" Killua let out an annoyed huff; he shouldn't have pulled all the hair back into a ponytail that extended from the back of the boy's neck. It doesn't look good on Daniel. It showed off too much of the boy's slightly pale complexion and his eyes would ultimately draw everyone's attention.

Maybe if he messes up the boy's hair, allowing a few strands to fall along his side as well as the front of his face, it'd hide abnormal pupils; he can still pull some of it back into a ponytail, but it should start from the back of his head, somewhere near the middle.

As Killua once more got to work, Daniel addressed his own concerns, "I like that you're doing this for me, but you need to think about yourself as well. What do you plan to do, in order to well… merge with the masses? It's not like changing your hairstyle is going to decrease your attractiveness…"

"Glasses… I'm going to go the bookworm route, to make it seem like I'm more interested in my studies than to socialise. That way, I can not only watch you from a distance without drawing attention to myself. By the way, if you do end up drawing attention to yourself, I'll look out for any suspicious behaviour…"

"Suspicious behaviour like…?"

"Constant staring, stalking… the normal, abnormal behaviour." Finishing up the knot, Killua circled back around Daniel, appreciating his handy work, "done. You look better. Take notes, because I don't really want to do this every morn-"

Daniel pulled his partner closer, a hand gliding through his partner's hair as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting along Killua's, "Aww… but I like it when you touch my hair." The boy gave Killua a quick kiss, "Is it ok if I draw attention to us by announcing that you are my partner?"

Killua expression softened, a smile being offered at his partner's question, "No… let's keep it under wraps for now. I want to focus on mainly the other's expression to your existence. If they ask, you can say you have a partner. But don't include me in the mix… I don't want them looking at me suspiciously."

"Aww…" Daniel whined. The boy adjusted his hand, allowing his hand to explore Killua's hair.

Daniel hadn't noticed his unconscious expression, but Killua certainly had. He swallowed thickly; the puppy dog eyes… the warm, loving expression that would only be directed at him. That's right, in Daniel's eyes there was no other comparability. The hottest dude or girl could walk by, and Daniel would be none the wiser.

He was a Manipulator at heart; not the controlling kind like Illumi. No, he was taking rein of his own feelings to make sure Killua would always remain in his heart. At this point, he highly doubted anyone with the _Nen_ ability, could sway his feelings to make him think otherwise.

Only those who are able to wipe his memory clean would have a chance with him, and even that was a stretch at this point. He's seen Daniel fall in love with him twice, for different reasons.

The boy more often than not would stroke his ego, giving him compliments left and right, and now that both of them were silent and looking at each other for a reason to fall in love once more, Killua found his.

He was Daniel's world, and it's time he starts to cherish that ideology. No matter how cheesy, embarrassing, or how many butterflies it gives him; he'll accept that this won't ever change. Daniel fears he'll be weak forever, it's time Killua taps into that strength the boy seems to overlook, and start chipping away at it until it becomes a shield Daniel can be proud of.

As cheesy as that sounds, now that he thinks about it, he should be returning some of the boy's love in a manner he deserves. It's only fair considering Daniel has been matching his own wants and needs.

Plus, it provided this sort of balance with each other…

Daniel will meet his needs, and he'll meet his partner's needs.

Killua scoffed at the idea, but soon he found himself leaning forward, surprised at the height difference. Seems like Daniel was at the perfect height to kiss his forehead all the time; he never really noticed though until now, when he was forced to recognise those feelings…

He pulled Daniel in savouring a kiss between the two. Daniel's dopey smile only made the scene more worth it when he pulled back to look into the boy's eyes, "I understand your feelings, but let me make things clear. I'm ok with other people knowing about us, it's not like they can do anything about it… I just want to make sure that if we're ever going to be surprised, we'll be ready for it…"

Killua moved a few strands he left untied, tucking them behind Daniel's ear. He couldn't believe he was about to be a cheesy as Daniel right now, "Next year, considering everything is going to be finished in a month… If people ask, you can point at me. It'll be interesting to see their reaction to the news. I'll even pretend that you opened me up…" Killua offered a warm smile.

"Only if one day you ditch the glasses…"

Killua fumed, approaching the dressers to put on the glasses. Once he had placed them on his face, the boy adjusted them slightly before turning around, "It's not my fault you can't handle all this intellect…"

"Scratch that…" Daniel's jaw dropped slightly, his eyes slightly glazed over. He was completely lost in his own world, unable to think of a way to best describe how attractive Killua looks with glasses on "glasses make you hotter… keep them on!"

Killua rolled his eyes, "Alright, move your stubborn ass out of this room. I don't want to be late, especially when I want to see where Alluka needs to go first. Thankfully, her class starts before ours."

"By an hour, which means she'll be on her own until our class finishes."

"Don't remind me…"

With a final shove, Daniel was out of there room and they were on their way to a long, endless school lifestyle.

"~"

"Alright, settle down class. I'm just as surprised as you are." The teacher huffed, drawing in the other students' attention as he grabbed the nearest marker, writing the newcomers name down on the board "I want you to give a warm welcome to Kyle Cilka and Daniel Aleksandr, they'll be studying alongside some of you for the next few coming years."

Daniel and Killua bowed, Killua keeping his eyes diverted to the floor, pretending to be someone who's considered shy amongst crowds. The quicker he's able to meld with the masses, the better off he'll be when it comes to observing Daniel from afar.

It was hard to tell if this was considered a normal layout, as this will be their first class of many. But considering what Daniel had grown up watching, he somehow pictured this. It had 42 single desks; seven horizontal and six vertical, 22 which were currently empty, with the last two back rows, mainly being unoccupied, while the rest were scattered across the remaining four.

The front of the room consisted of an interactive whiteboard, one that acted as both a TV display screen and whiteboard. It was interesting, to say the least, but not as interesting as the teacher's desk. It had textbooks opened on the desk and laptop with the desktop icons being displayed.

The boys wondered if he planned on using his laptop to put up work.

Just like the two of them practice earlier, Daniel spoke calmly "I'm Daniel Aleksandr; I hope we can be friends…" Daniel looked up, offering a smile he'd only reserved for closest friends. He genuinely hoped to make new friends, but considering his and Killua's lifestyle… he highly doubted he'd be able to keep most of them.

Right now they were in constant danger, but none of the other students needed to know that; it's not like they could do anything anyways…

Killua glanced upward, observing the students reaction, some of them were awestruck from Daniel's smile, so nothing new there. He was a little bit jealous though, he liked seeing because it's the one thing that reminds him of his friendship with Gon, although that boy's was more like a flashbang. Daniel's was easier on the eyes.

Then again, in all fairness, this smile has only been recently developed by Daniel, so it could morph into Gon's trademark smile… hopefully not. He'd rather Daniel develops his own sort of smile.

Shifting his stance, Killua spoke up "M… My name is Kyle, n-nice to meet you." He avoided eye contact, just in case Daniel was right about his eyes. The last thing he needed was for people swooning over him.

The teacher drew his attention to the other students once more "Alright, so my name is Max Hensfield, you can call me Max if you wish. I'll get Daniel to sit over near… Sarah, middle aisle third chair from the back; Kyle can take a seat near David, first row from the left and second from the front. You can introduce yourselves to them later as this room will be free for the next thirty minutes after class. After then, you're going to need to shoo…"

As the two sat down, Mr Max continued on with his lesson, from what Killua could gather, they were studying Algebra right now. It was interesting his sense of style when it comes to the teacher. He gave off this presence as if he liked the sound of his own voice. But when it came to working out the solution, he'd pick a student at random, coaxing them into finding out the solution on their own.

He didn't seem as the judgemental kind, the kind that would graciously point out everything you did wrong. He just stood there in silence, watching the flow of equations. He only pointed out the mistakes at the end, helping not only the student but the ones who would've made the same mistake.

After it seemed like everyone was getting the hang of it, Max held out his hand "Alright, I'll get you to head over to page… 456, and finish off questions 1 to 30." The kids let out a collective groan of sighs, which earned a chuckle from the teacher, "I know, I know… but the last of the exams for the end of this year is coming up isn't a competition, guys and girls…"

He held up an accusing finger, "just do the best you can. Now, if you really feel like giving your brain a workout, do 40 to 60."

Killua's looked to his right when he felt a poke, a boy offering his book out for Killua to write down the equations from. He assumed it was David, as when he announced who Daniel was sitting next to, there was a girl beside Daniel. He kept his shyness up when he offered a quick nod to the boy, his eyes skipping the first set of questions, going straight to the second set.

He looked up once more taking note of what Daniel was doing, it seemed like she was more interested in striking up an actual conversation than doing the questions. The teacher didn't seem to mind; his eyes were drawn to his screen, doing some work on his laptop, rather than telling kids to quiet down.

Seeing as though Daniel didn't look like he was in any danger, Killua went back to his work, figuring the answers out to the equations.

"So, where are you from?"

The question made Daniel pause, his eyes drawing up to meet the girl's. She offered a weak smile, her shyness shining through her expression. This is the first time he has ever spoken to someone that hasn't met Gon first hand. He doesn't know how to draw people in like Gon does, "Alair taus…"

"Ah…" Sarah pushed her book closer, her fingers drumming against the textbook, "I've never been there. What's it like…?"

"Really hot… or cold, never in-between…"

The girl giggled softly, a small smile curving upward from the girl's reaction. Daniel savoured the moment, wondering what Gon or even Killua would've said in this situation. He could pry information about this school from a student's perspective "What do you think about this school?"

"It's very expensive, but as long as you know the right people, you can get most of it covered. I'm doing this course because I need to catch up with the basic necessities, but I'm hoping to go into jewellery crafting later down the track… maybe silversmithing."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Yeah, but it's not as interesting as you two rocking up this late in the year. What's your story?"

"Change of circumstances, really…" He offered a smile, hoping to not broach the topic any further.

The girl offered a smile of her own, now sliding the book closer to Daniel "Here, you can borrow my book for the questions for today. This teacher is pretty lax when it comes to using materials, but others are not so much. So you should buy the books whenever you can, or borrow if you don't plan to continue this particular subject."

"So I've heard…" Daniel hummed in approval, his eyes glancing to the first set of questions. It looked easy enough; knowing his partner well, Killua most likely has already skipped the first set of questions and gone straight to the second.

Maybe he should do the same…

"If you want my opinion, I'd say study what you want to do. It helps in the long run if you pick a single series of topics related to what you ideally want to study so that you don't rack up a huge bill by the end of the year."

"Thank you for the notice."

"And if you ever need help, don't hesitate to approach the teachers or even the Deacon, he's willing to help everyone, no matter what. He's very kind, although forgetful at times…"

Daniel smiled at the news, looks like everything Eifion has said, is being repeated by the students. That's good to hear, that no matter what, they could go to the Deacon for help. He's not just saying it because he knows his father.

At least he has some news to tell Killua.

"~"

As soon as class finished, the two were bum-rushed. They weren't able to get in a single word in before they were drowned out by questions. Daniel held up his hands, trying to calm his group down so he can answer at least a few of them "Hold on… one at a time."

Killua, on the other hand, acted shy, "P-Please… I-I can't answer everything."

"Where are you from?"

"Alair taus…"

Killua got the same question, "Republic of Padokea, Dentora…"

"Are you wearing contacts?"

Daniel was surprised at that question. He's not used to people asking about his eyes, mainly his pupil. They are unusual, but not many people usually say anything about it, "My dad has similar eyes as me… so I guess it's passed down."

"You have white hair, that's cool! Do you dye it?"

Killua shook his head, "Its genetics, m- my dad has it… as well as my grandpa." As long as the questions continued to remain like this, he's ok to continue answering them. Killua shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hoping that the people would switch the kinds of questions they'll ask him.

"Daniel do you have any siblings?"

"An older sister…"

"What do you plan on studying here Kyle?"

"Electrical Engineering," _If I think about it, studying this kind, of course, will give me the knowledge to short circuit or jump-start equipment, without forcing me to use all my stored electricity. Plus, it may help me control the input and output better within myself_ "it'll be interesting studying the intricacies of computer and machine components."

"That's cool!" Some of the students stated Killua forced to hide a small blush. A few of the students awed at his reaction. He didn't mean to do that, it just happened. An out of character moment; at least when it comes to pretending he's just shy.

He really hopes that the questions will stop soon. If anything, as soon as this class is finished, the two new students will spread like wildfire, so they might as well keep up these charades until they're comfortable to break out of these false characters.

"What are you thinking of studying here Daniel?" Daniel paused, a hand being held to his chin. Killua got that question earlier and he had an answer. But when it comes to him, he has no idea. What would he ideally want…?

If it were to coincide what he is doing now, he'd want to do something to do with cooking, to become a chef so that he could learn to not kill every meal he touches. Alas, he felt like it would be a waste of time.

Maybe he could pick up courses that would push him towards becoming a pastry chef?

Ideally, seeing the smile on Killua's face upon every fresh batch of chocolate treats would lighten up his day. He'd want to be that kind of boyfriend; to surprise Killua with a gift for being just who he is… a wonderful brother and partner.

But then again, he'd be stroking Killua's addiction…

He wouldn't want to be the reason Killua got fat, losing all those muscles he has trained for these past few years. Also, he loved touching them so it would be a waste to see them go.

His third option was to pick a course involving the human mind. It'd help him understand Vastorie's motives, as well as his own. He wanted to build upon his own weaknesses, to sharpen his mind to the point he stopped thinking so negatively of himself. If he were to follow that route, something that tapped into human psychology would be a nice touch.

Philosophy could be branched into as well in that case…

When he felt a poke, Daniel's eyes lightened up for a moment. He had completely forgotten to answer the question. His face flushed with embarrassment, eyes looking away for a moment. This whole time he'd been thinking about Killua and Vastorie, and what would be the best outcome for his future. With a smile, the boy spoke "Ah… sorry, I was so distracted. Maybe Human Psychology or Philosophy in the long run… I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

The teacher clapped his hands together, earning a few whines from the other kids, "I understand the curiosity. But there's still another class after this."

A few kids pouted at that. As the students started to pack up, Max Hensfield cleaned up the last of his equipment, "Oh, Daniel and Kyle I wish to speak to you for a few minutes if you don't mind."

The two nodded, grabbing the few materials they brought to class before stepping up to meet with the teacher. He leaned against the desk with a smile, "Nothing to be concerned about. Just wanted to know your opinion so I could pass it onto the Deacon; how are you finding the school system, ok?"

Daniel addressed his concerns first, "Well, I like your teaching method as it appeals to my learning capabilities, and the students are nice."

"A philosophical approach to things, nice…"

Daniel awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek, "Ah…"

"Couldn't help but overhear. It was a joke, by the way, no need to worry about that. But if you're unsure, remember how the system works here. Take a few classes, see how you go and if you don't like it move along. Most teachers here put their lectures up on the school portal so you can catch up there if you need to." He offered the boy a smile before turning to Killua next, "What about you Kyle?"

"The students and teachers are nice; don't know how to process their prying nature though."

"Touché…" Max laughed, even though he knew Kyle was being truthful about his answer, "Well, you don't have to answer all their questions. Just let them know you're a little uncomfortable with the ones you are uncomfortable with. They'll understand… hopefully. If you feel like you're being probed for too much information, approach a teacher and I'm sure they'll be willing to help out. Maybe later some of the friends you make along your path of studies will be willing to help you out…"

The two nodded at the statement, leaving the room with a smile from the good news. First, they needed to pick up Alluka, next it was time to sit down and have a discussion. To compare the notes and see who did a better job with the Math questions.


	59. Solidifying Bonds

Iason allows Sakura's plan to go into play. It turns out it was a blessing in disguise, one that makes him realise, that sooner or later he needs to admit those feelings out loud.

* * *

It's been a few days since Sakura had come up with an idea to help him deal with his lingering physical feelings for Gon.

 **Ok, how about this. At night, if being touched by Gon causes these struggles, I'll make sure that you're always behind me so that Gon can't snuggle with you. During the day, if Gon makes a move on you, I'll try to steer him away or pull his attention to me, as long as I'm in the room… How's that sound to you?**

At the time he agreed to the deal, now he wasn't too sure. It wasn't completely bulletproof. There were moments when he and Gon were alone. He'd sink into the boy's embrace, relaxing into the boy's touches as if he could feel his heartbeat.

The thumping beat, like a drum being tapped to the rhythm of affection. How Gon would kiss him would only increase that tempo. His breath would hitch, and his hands would tighten around the object he was holding, and if it was nothing, they'd clenched tightly as if to stop himself from grabbing onto the person who's causing these feelings.

In his eyes, Gon was an incubus a temptation almost impossible to resist. How he has survived for this long is a testament to his self-control…

The _real_ issue, or what he should really state to be a continuous _struggle_ , is that smile…

The only _real_ issue or he should argue as a continuous _struggle_ , is that smile…

He understood how much he loves Gon. It was the very reason he wanted to tame his body, to not reach around and pull his partner in for a hungry kiss… to drag him back to their bed and let him have his way with him.

He wanted it all, but the moves he was making, was for Sakura's sake. They needed to have a proper discussion the three of them, to set boundaries they could all agree to.

He understood that much about being in a relationship, but this is the first one he's ever been in. To add to the already difficult situation, he's dating two people at the same time, with two completely different personalities.

Due to Gon and Sakura having been together for so long, he is the odd one out in this relationship. They've known each other for so long, their comforts… their needs… desires. They know how to have those desires met to a degree that leaves them both satiated.

He, on the other hand, is starting to understand why they work so well together. The only secrets they've kept so far, are their biggest fears, fears which are being overcome one step at a time.

Iason is keeping his past a secret from Gon, Sakura and even Leorio. The right moment hasn't come yet. The right moment where he can be comfortable to tell them _everything_.

It's a matter of perspective, finding that perfect balance where he could see the two of them accepting him for everything that makes him… well, him. He wants it to be right.

Iason watched from the corner of his eye, how the two danced this emotional perfection. The way Gon's eyes would linger lovingly…

How his touches were so gentle, one couldn't imagine the boy being able to bench press five-hundred kilos like it was nothing. Those muscles weren't there for show; they proved that he was getting stronger.

Even when he was alone with Gon, he'd count every gentle squeeze, how the touches would mimic Sakura's; the main difference being their strength. When feeling the ripple of Gon's muscles against his frame, he knew he was being protected, but he hadn't a single clue as to what he was being protected from.

It's just a shame that the once loveable chubby cheeks were slimming down, only slightly… but it's only a matter of time before he sees a tight jawline.

The boy closes his eyes, flipping his thoughts over to Sakura for the moment, trying to rationalise his connection to the boy. There was no denying he was in love with the boy, although he felt more emotionally tied to the boy, whereas with Gon it was more on a physical level.

They both have told each other what their current issues are; Sakura is scared of being left behind…

Iason is more worried about initiating something too soon…

He needed to find like what Gon had with Sakura, to find a balance that works perfectly in line with his own feelings… one that didn't reject either of his partners. When Sakura is with Gon, he doesn't see that need that he sees in himself. The needy touching, the relaxing of his frame against Gon's…

Sure, Sakura sometimes pulls Gon in… but the physical aspect is almost non-existent. Maybe it's just because neither of them knows how to make the next move. If they were to become aware of it, would they feel the same as Iason did? Needing to be touched explicitly…?

He highly doubted that…

Gon might be the same, but so far, with his current movements, the boy highly doubted the boy would be that similar to him. However, if he was proven wrong in that aspect… he'll see it more as a benefit rather than a detriment.

Then again, if he looked between the lines… he saw his biggest worries. After his outburst with Sakura, it was clear that these feelings aside… he _does_ want Gon sexually.

Sakura, on the other hand, doesn't seem to feel the same way, at least for now. He does know about sex, at least the word but not the context and the acts that happen between the sheets.

He did announce to Sakura what he wanted to do with Gon, but those were descriptors of what he wanted to do… Not what Iason wanted to perform with Gon. As soon as they open that can of worms, have the entire discussion on this topic, he can see the normally anxious boy understanding what he wants to do with Gon.

The positions…

The acts…

All the naughty little deeds, that usually happens during those events. And if Sakura doesn't want to do any of it, it's up to him and Iason to explain it to Gon. Mr Bright and curious will need to understand that it isn't something he can casually push onto Sakura; no matter how much his giddiness wants to showcase his newest skills.

He knows Gon wouldn't want to hurt Sakura ever, so they'll need to have that conversation if it comes to it.

On the other hand, if Sakura wants to pursue a physical relationship with either Gon or Iason, like with Gon, the boundaries must be set first before anything is done. He knows that is something Sakura would want to have first before anything is done…

Iason froze at the sudden touch, his thoughts coming to a close so he could address the hands around his waist. At first, he thought it was Gon, as the boy was more touchy than Sakura was…

But he was wrong once he felt the arms tighten around him. The arms didn't exert the same physical assertiveness as Gon did. It was softer, calmer in nature than possessive. It didn't make him want to relax as he would with Gon, but it'll still make him relax in a different way.

The boy looked around, taking note of Sakura holding him close. But Gon was no longer in the room. Did he go out…? Did he say he was going out to him, but being so deep in his thoughts he failed to take notice?

Another gentle squeeze gave him a reminder that this was Sakura holding him, and that he wanted to talk. The boy shifted once more, his eyes now being directed at Sakura. This warmth was indescribable, but if he had to put it into words… Sakura holding him like this was comforting.

For someone who was apprehensive about what awaited him in the future, Sakura sure knows how to _coddle_ him. Was this something that was nurtured…? Was the boy always like this, warmth that no fire could outshine?

Whatever brought about this wonderful trait, this is something that makes his heart race and his body to helplessly dissolve itself into the gentle, attractive boy's arms. This was unquestionably one of the many reasons he loves Sakura. He could only imagine what else he'll find, that makes him love the attractive boy more.

Iason gave a slight nod, now blushing from how close the two were.

Sakura closed his eyes, allowing a heavy sigh to release before he addressed his topic "I wanted to know if we can continue our training?"

Iason thought the situation over, how much time did they have? Was it enough to introduce a new department, or was this more a touch-base kind of training… the kind that would further temper his current skillset? He offered a smile, hoping that it would ease Sakura's worries if the boy had any.

Sakura didn't like to be pushy like Gon; he asked and if Iason was up for it, he'd be happy with even a small amount of assistance "How long ago did Gon leave?"

"A few minutes… He's going for a run." Sakura ran his hand up and down the human teddy bear's back. Iason listen to him when he broke down over his apprehensions. He was there for him when he needed him the most…

He couldn't ask any more of Iason than he already has. Having the warm-hearted boy as his _Nen_ Master has brought them closer, and he was thankful for that. He couldn't bear to push his partner any more than he already has…

So, if Iason said 'no' today, he'll just relish in the boy's company instead of pushing him for further training. As of now, all he has learned is Ten, he knows about _Zetsu_ , _Ren_ , and _Hatsu_ , but Iason hasn't really touched on those parts yet.

Iason thought it over; savouring the attention the boy was giving him. He so badly wanted to kiss Sakura, but he was aware of the boy's _kissing_ weakness "Alright, so let's continue… Show me your _Ten_."

Sakura's smile widened, happy to hear that the warm human teddy bear wanted to continue his training, "Ok…"

Iason's breath hitched at the smile. _Don't get hard…_

Sakura closed his eyes, letting his aura seep out to cradle the boy in his arms. After all this training he has been doing behind closed doors, he hopes it was more than enough to impress his partner.

Iason watched the adorable boy's aura affectionately, noticing the subtle changes between when he first witnessed Sakura's aura come to fruition and now. It was as strong as it was going to be without further temper.

To further improve Sakura's current skill set, he's going to need to practice _Ren_ , but in order to ensure that the boy isn't in any immediate danger of pinging another _Nen_ user, the boy would need to focus on _Zetsu_ …

Iason moved one hand to tuck a strand of Sakura's hair behind his ear, but the warm sensation of a gentle hand lovingly gliding along his partner's cheek, made Sakura open his eyes.

The two gazed into each other's eyes fondly, lost to the world's surroundings. They were spellbound to each other, their eyes providing a paradisiacal view on the reality moving by them.

Something about the scene made Iason want to question himself. Why wasn't he making the move they both clearly wanted…? Why wasn't he kissing the adorable boy who was nurturing the love between the three of them? God knows he deserves it, for allowing him to be a part of their lives. He could hear the hammering of his heart, the longing to be with his precious partner.

Sakura closed his eyes, he now understands Gon a little better; why the boy acts on impulse sometimes. There is a fraction of time you get to witness, where you don't need words or consent. You can feel it in your heart, the longing for the attention you'll never regret…

As soon as he opened his eyes once more, that same feeling returned. Leaning into the warm embrace of the taller boy's frame, he went in for a kiss that both wanted to experience.

When Sakura made the first move, Iason closed the distances without a single thought in-between. There was no crashing of lips, nor hunger within their movements. There was a sense of meticulousness, a strange need to explore each other's tenderness.

When Iason's arm moved, so did Sakura's. They moved in almost in sync, as if mirroring each other's affection for one another.

While Iason would argue he's all for Gon's greedy movements, as though he's laying claim to his hungry desires, he isn't opposed to Sakura's actions either. He really is getting to experience the best of both worlds. The only one, who could honestly stop himself, is himself…

How long had it been since they started, neither of them really knew. But one thing was for certain, while Sakura was the one to make the first move, he was the first to pull back.

Sakura continued to relish in the previous actions, his eyes still focusing on the one that caused these feelings to burn brightly. He tucked a few strands of Iason's hair just like the boy did with him, cherishing the boy's beauty for what it meant to him; an open heart accepting him wholeheartedly.

Then everything hit him at once, he became diffident. Despite the soul-crushing feelings, he didn't push Iason away, bringing up his hands to cover his face. His cheeks burned so much, he wouldn't be surprised if Iason was to point out his hands were blushing.

Iason wanted to laugh at Sakura's shocking realisation, but the actions his adorable partner made were too cute to pass up on. He continued to hold onto Sakura, while one hand weaved through his partner's hair.

He wanted to be a little cheeky, but in all honesty, he was still savouring the earlier moment. He pressed a single kiss into the back of his adorable partner's hands, where the cheeks would've been.

"Aren't you at all embarrassed…?"

"No," Iason tucked another strand of hair behind the boy's ears, "I actually liked that…" _alright, now I'm embarrassed for admitting that_ … When he saw that his partner pulled his hands away, he was no longer embarrassed for admitting those words.

What he saw in all definitions, was a boy who defined the word: _pretty_. Handsome, sure in a way… Sakura's flushed cheeks; his averted gaze is why the boy would argue that Sakura would be forever adorable in his eyes.

"You're _pretty_ …" The boy hummed in approval, further savouring the boy's reaction to the words. He can see why Gon loves complimenting them now. It's their reactions to being _buttered up_.

Sakura shoved Iason back in a playful manner, a noise escaping the adorable boy's lips further cemented the fact he was way too cute to exist.

"Meany…" When he stuck out his tongue, the doting boyfriend laughed at the reaction. It was wholesome to say in the least. As much as he wanted to enjoy their moment further, he still wanted Iason's help, "Please can you help me improve my training…"

"Alright…" Iason calmed his laughter, taking another moment to cherish his partner. He was madly in love with his partner, and now that the tender moment has passed, he could feel the tingly sensation in his body. He wants Sakura as well…

Clearing his throat, Iason pushed aside those feelings. He's already distancing himself from Gon, he can't do it with Sakura as well "Well… You won't be able to improve anymore with your _Ten_."

Sakura's expression dropped.

"No…" Iason rubbed his partner's cheek, coaxing his tender partner to look into his eyes, "I don't mean it like that. There's only a point you can go so far with _Ten_. Think of it as a barrier. Sure, you can keep pushing yourself so much, but you'll be improving at a snail's pace."

Sakura looked up, there was that moment again, the tenderness of love being directed at him. He doesn't believe Iason has noticed it yet, but he wouldn't dare to point it out.

"Adorable…" Iason's cheeks flushed, he was just caught up in the moment, the tenderness in Sakura's eyes. He cleared his throat once more, hoping that the boy didn't hear him just now "Usually you would do this one step at a time, but I'm going to push you in two separated directions, one which will help your aura improve while the other will make sure you won't be in danger… _Zetsu_ and _Ren_ ; let's start off easy first…"

Iason circled a finger along Sakura's shoulder, " _Zetsu_ allows us to stop the flow of aura, practically closing off our entire aura nodes altogether. While there's a more advanced state called _In_ , we'll be focusing on _Zetsu_ for now. It's not recommended doing this while in danger, and it also opens us up to emotional _Nen_ attacks. So please, be careful when implementing that outside… To give an example, try to imagine that you don't exist to the world; that you can just merge with the masses… That's _Zetsu_ in a nutshell."

"Are there people who hunt others because they can use _Nen_?"

"Yes… and no. It's supposed to be a secret to the world, so hiding oneself will make sure it's kept a secret to the members outside the circle. _Zetsu_ is to make sure if there's ever such a person who's seeking other _Nen_ users, they won't target you. But like I said, please be careful…"

"Ok…" Sakura blushed at the concern in his partner's words, "So, what's _Ren_ then?"

" _Ren_ is the polar opposite. Its main purpose is to focus on outputting a larger mass of aura in an explosive manner. It helps amplify our strength, but maintaining it for long periods of time can be very tiring. So don't be too disappointed if you only last a minute at the start. The best way to simplify this is… a kettle blasting steam out of its spout. The steam being pushed out in your case will be you forcing your mass of aura out. You have to maintain it for as long as possible. Take a breather, then rinse and repeat for as long as possible. Now, this is going to be difficult to train while Gon is around, so I'll try to get him outside more often…"

"But…" Sakura clasped a hand on the carnal boy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "What about my promise to protect you from your desires…? I don't want to push you to do that for me. I'll just focus on _Zetsu_ for now, until you're ready to deal with those feelings."

Iason's expression softened; Sakura had strengthened his feelings. He shouldn't be thinking about this, but he wanted to share another kiss with his partner. Whether it was the words or the sincerity in the adorable boy's tone, he really wanted to claim his lips once more.

Those feelings of love are spreading through him, similar to how he felt for Gon. But with Sakura, he was paying attention to every movement, no hunger, just love and affection. A small part of him understood what his partner wanted, and within the moment… he acted in accordance with his loving partner's feelings, instead of how _he'd_ want to be courted.

"Thank you…" He cupped his anxious partner's cheeks, hoping that this action will calm his partner's worries for a moment, "it's the least I can do."

Sakura pulled himself into the awaiting teddy bear's arms, savouring the warmth and affection he feels for the boy. He loves Iason so much, for taking these small steps with him. Without Iason, he doesn't see himself as having the necessary courage in order to recover Gon's aura… he just couldn't do it without the teddy bear.

He could never be thankful enough, "Thank you so much…"

Holding his partner close, Iason returned the affectionate gesture back. He really does care about his attractive partner's concerns, and maybe one day with Gon's help, he can smother all those anxieties.


	60. Kisses for two

A week has passed since they started school. The three sit down to talk about what they learned and what they enjoyed during class.

 **A/N:** Sorry about not posting last week, I hope this wholesome chapter makes up for it.

* * *

Killua picked at Alluka's work, her face contorting in confusion as he helped her through the equations. It was a new concept to her, something she wasn't used to yet. The need to solve her, what should be simple math equations was only a concept she could imagine before; seeing her push through those struggles brought him a sense of joy.

She was raised in an environment which kept her confined to a single room, surrounded with nothing but toys to ease her boredom.

Now she was getting to experience a life surrounded by other people, making friendships with others that had different and conflicting ideas… She hasn't made that many friends so far, but given some time, she'd be less inclined to spend her time with her brother and more with her new found friends.

However, if any of her friends hurt her… his rule still stands. Killua would make sure they won't be able to find a single trace of them; it'll be as if the student never existed…

Killua and Daniel, on the other hand, had experienced an unusual week. Many students approached them, inquisitive of their personal history. They gave very little away, only enough to sedate the students' queries. But, speaking to them led to treasure troves of information…

With the new information they had discovered from the other students and teachers, even the ones who hadn't talked to them directly, they shared what they had learned with each other as the days flew by.

Many reinforced the idea that Deacon Eifion Mattock was approachable, that he was always easy to approach, even if looked as though he had a hundred things going through his mind. Everyone could seek sympathy from the man, and that he always made time for students…

The school was full of positive news; not only that, the teachers excelled in the boys' mind. Each one had a different method when it came to teaching students, some preferred visual over auditory… while others loved the sound of their own voice.

It really hinged on the teachers…

Killua preferred to pay no mind to the teachers, instead of focusing on the mechanic process. Whereas, Daniel fixated his attention on the educator, listening to every word; he felt as though missing a single word would fracture the entire process.

Sometimes the pale-skinned boy found himself glancing in his boyfriend's direction, scouring his figure for any need to turn away; a reason to at least once, for a moment, ignore all the outside interference.

Only once did it occur, where Daniel's eyes met his. It felt the same as when he first heard that Gon was already his friend. It had shattered the glass of reality, where he thought during those circumstances you have to earn someone's friendship. Granted, the love and affection in his partner's expression was the main difference between that scenario and this one.

He found himself quickly smiling, with Daniel returning the gesture with his own loving smile. He didn't intend for the two of them to get lost in each other's emotions; still, as quickly as the two found themselves getting lost in each other's eyes, Killua turned away.

He had to painfully remind himself, that he should be pretending as though he doesn't exist on Daniel's radar… not developing a crush on the boy. At least, that's what it would look like from another's perspective.

That time he blushed; during other times, he made sure to only steal a glance. Every time he had done so, he made sure he was never caught, whether it is by Daniel or the other students. He didn't want to be biased, or to be swept up by the other students' charisma.

He didn't want to be distracted, so that if Daniel wasn't aware of his surroundings, at least he would be…

They couldn't use any _Nen_ techniques or their _Hatsu_ while on the school grounds. Not only that, Daniel wasn't accustomed to the sensitivity of malicious intent; he has felt the need to spill blood for years, whether that was from some of his targets or his family. He could feel bloodlust from a mile away…

He wants to be there for the boy, regardless of whether or not others perceived him to have a crush on Daniel. Although, reality is a cruel mistress; none of them was aware that the two of them are already dating.

Still, that doesn't hide the fact that from what he has observed so far, there were already a few teens interested in Daniel.

He doesn't even understand why that's the case. The boy hasn't really shown any interest in any of them. Not only that, they barely know the guy. Their hormones have already peaked, demanding for Daniel's attention like a pack of rabid animals in heat…

Alright, maybe not to that level…

But seriously, in one week… how are you supposed to judge someone's character?

It took him months to even consider him as a friend, let alone somebody as dating material. Then again, would that process have changed if Illumi never placed the needle in his head?

He did consider the possibility of being with anyone as more than friends, being an unobtainable goal…

Hell, he didn't even think of himself as being someone who could _love_ somebody else. At least, not to the same degree as Daniel or Gon showed their feelings. Although now, not only was he able to show and express it, he craved it just as much as his partner; albeit, to different degrees…

However, the embarrassment that followed due to Daniel's complements was still something he was still getting used to.

But now, that the script has been flipped; the only time he ever gets to relish in Daniel's affection is behind closed doors. He may have been the originator of this deal, but with all things to consider… he's so used to receiving this kind of affection on a constant basis, that having to hide it feels so strange.

A small part of wanted to be treated the same, to be courted by none other than the boy who makes him feel special, wanted. He wanted to be the centre of Daniel's attention…

What was strange about the whole situation is they both started at the same time. Yet, Daniel was the centre of everyone's attention. Someone at least should've noticed his existence, his complexity…

What he was doing wasn't completely bulletproof. Even though he stated that he wanted to be able to watch Daniel, to make sure the boy will be safe in this school… Someone should have approached him by now…

Did he feel jealous of his partner? Sure…

They were doing the one thing Killua was avoiding, approaching Daniel in hopes of courting him. Not that he really needed to, but seeing others approach him made his skin bristle.

Their constant smiles…

The touching of Daniel's shoulder in hopes of drawing his attention…

For girls, it was going to be a huge slap to their face; Daniel hasn't really shown any interest with girls, or at least that's how Killua gauged the boy's interest. Sure, it was hard to do so when the boy has stated he has always been interested in him. But after the affectionate boy lost his memories, while he was trying to recall the memories of who he loved, he always referred to the person as being male only.

So, when boys, maybe one or two so far came up to approach his partner… that's when his jealousy came and kicked it into high gear.

Their approach was different, yet somehow eerily similar to the girls; playful shoving, just to be an example. Just seeing them run their hand along Daniel's shoulder would be enough to set Killua off.

If he wasn't in complete control of himself and thinking about their pact, he'd push those guys aside. And without a second thought, drag Daniel down into a _very_ , long… _passionate_ full-on tongue war. He'd pull out all the stops; to make sure _everyone_ knows who Daniel belongs to…

At that point he wouldn't care about the PDA or how flustered he or Daniel would get, he'd go all in! He wanted that news to spread like wildfire, burning alive all those hopes and dreams along with any chances they thought they might have had of Daniel…

 _I'm definitely jealous…_ Killua accidentally allowed a sigh to escape; the boy didn't have time to recover, to rescind the noise of complaint.

Daniel was already reacting to his lover's sigh of complaint "Something weighing on your mind…?"

Killua puckered his lips, as he reran the previous thoughts through his head. Should he really be saying anything about his jealousy? Was there even a point, considering sometimes Daniel was able to read his thoughts and feelings?

Having Daniel understand him came with its benefits, especially when he was quick to give him what he desires most. Although, on the other hand, it became troublesome when the boy would look into every action that he thought may have hurt him.

Looking towards his partner, the boy tried to gauge how much his lover truly understood about his internal feeling on the matter?

"Is it about Jessica?"

"You do know we've met at least four different Jessicas…?"

"Usually sits in the fourth seat at the back of math class, the one with Ms Willows…"

"Long blond hair, petite glassy brown eyes Jessica?"

"That's the one…"

"Nope, couldn't find a reason to care about her…" Killua motioned snidely, his lips once more puckering. He really had no reason to get upset with her. She may have an interest in Daniel, but he doesn't deem her as someone who could draw Daniel's attention away from him.

"Was it…" Daniel shifted slightly, "because of Matthew… I think it was Burningham?"

Killua's eye twitched slightly. He knows what Daniel was referencing, the lingering hug… Mr I-like-to-take-my-time-with-my-gestures. Killua didn't say anything; he didn't want to showcase his jealousy right now.

Daniel frowned at the reaction, his eyes lingering on Killua for any further reactions. He was jealous when he shouldn't be. The one he's deeply in love with should've known by now he has eyes only for him. Now knowing all these gestures being expressed towards him, is driving his partner insane with jealousy… but also making Killua mad, is something that makes him want to improve his relationship with his boyfriend.

Killua knows how to end the scenario, but it's _him_ refusing to take that step… but from what Daniel could gather, he knows how to blow this problem right out of the water. The school dance during the Christmas party. But that wasn't until December…

All he needs is a collection of love songs or a song that can be interpret his feelings for Killua. He'd have to go behind the boy's back, just so he doesn't spoil his plans for the boy…

But right now, he needs to make Killua understand that this… _phase_ is nothing more than him getting to know others, mingling with teenagers around their age. He doesn't plan on pursuing anyone…

"Hey, Killua…"

"What…?"

"You're jealous…"

"I'M… not!"

Daniel stood up, stepping around the table to hover over Killua. His partner briefly looked up, frowning slightly from him standing over the snow-haired boy. He needs to know how much he means to him, to have all his internal issues be satiated in a single action. Reaching out, the boy touched his lover's shoulder.

Killua slacked from the attention being given to him, his eyes once more being diverted away. He was jealous, but he didn't want that to be the reason as to why Daniel paid more attention to him. He wanted it to come naturally, like every other time…

Daniel shifted his position, kneeling before pressing a single finger to his partner's chin, hoping that the boy will look in his direction. When he held Killua's attention, he didn't mind that Alluka was in the room, or was watching the two of them with intriguing eyes.

Nothing mattered, just the two of them about to share their mutual feelings…

There was a brief pause between the two of them; Killua enjoyed the attention his partner was giving him, how the boy's eyes were staring into his ocean blue eyes. He felt his own returning the same sort of affection, focusing on his partner's azure eyes as much as he was.

A second later, the affectionate boy cracked a smile "You're beautiful…"

"You're sappy…"

"No, I'm being serious! I want to be honest… You do not have to worry about a single thing. I won't let anything get between us… not even homework."

Killua chuckled at that; a gleeful smile spread from the boy's reaction, loving how that the fluffy-haired boy was finally relaxing a little from their situation. Killua gaze at his lover eyes which was still focused on him. It wasn't as though his partner was unable to look away; he could at any given moment. The boy with raven-hair just refused to…

Killua shifted once more, drawn in by what was happening. This was a cliché, the moment the girl kisses the boy in those damn movies… If this was going to happen, he rather Daniel makes the first move, because at least then, in this cliché, his partner would be the 'girl' in this instance…

Although, he wouldn't mind being the aggressive initiator in these circumstances… maybe even drive his partner mad with lust. To kiss him greedily, like he was a sustenance that was needed to continue on living.

 _Oh_ … Killua casually readjusted himself. It felt as though his body needed a little more than just a lingering gaze. He wouldn't mind taking the next step of their relationship. He already has everything they need, he just needs to prep in advanced. Although, the prospect of having Daniel experience every step of the way would be a thrill in its own right.

He wouldn't fumble, maybe a little at the start…

But after the initial foreplay, it'll blossom into something wonderful; hopefully… it's hard to gauge these types of situations with Daniel.

When Daniel leaned forward slightly, Killua closed his eyes, for a split second hoping that their lips would meet with chaste feelings. His feelings were soon cut short, Daniel painfully reminding him of someone else still being in the room, "Alluka, can I talked to your brother in private? I have something to tell him…"

Damn him for fall victim to their affectionate feelings for one another.

"Sure, I should be fine with my homework for now…" The girl giggled before adding, "ever since you two were staring lovingly into each other's eyes."

Killua's eyes opened, his head snapping in Alluka's direction. The boy's expression was anything, but _loving_ ; if anything, they were nothing but indecent. He was about to make out with his boyfriend right in front of his sister. He shouldn't be doing that, no matter how much he desires to be with the boy right now…

Daniel grabbed his partner's hands before any of them could reconsider, dragging his lover to their room. Once the door was shut, Daniel pressed Killua against the door; his eyes once more openly staring shamelessly into his lover's.

There was more to this conversation they needed to have, then just silence for the next few hours. He wanted to Killua to know that what they have is cemented in emotional feelings, not just a paperweight while they pretend to not know each other.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel stilled his emotions for the moment, "No one but you can drive me crazy. I'm madly in love with you, not this idea of you we are trying to hide from everyone else…" The boy shifted his body, a quiet thud letting the both of them know Killua had backed up into the door, "I know that you don't like so many people approaching me, some even trying to court me… but the fact still stands, no matter what they try… or what we go through…"

Daniel reached out, interlocking his fingers with Killua's. He pulled it up letting it hover in front of the both of them. Adjusting his posture slightly, he placed a kiss on the back of his lover's hand.

"You're really sappy right now… embarrassingly sappy, if I'm being honest…"

He's going to make it clear cut, in a manner he hopes Killua would like to hear, "I'm more than ready… to take the next step of our relationship…" Daniel's eyes narrowed slightly, his lips ghosting along Killua's, "to fuck you…"

Killua's eyes widened at the news, the prospect exciting him in more than one way. On one hand, he was about ready to rip the boy's clothes off… while on the other, he still needed to be tactful about this.

Daniel was emotional ready; however, he doesn't exactly know about every step in-between that will lead to his love being able to slide comfortably into him, "Are you serious…?"

"I'm being honest, but still take it slow… So I can follow the steps, for… you know, to be on the receiving end…"

"You mean-"

"Yes, but there's gonna be a specific time for that. I wanna do it when… when it feels right. Perfect, if you will…" Killua blushed at the news, although, Daniel wasn't quite done speaking yet "It'll definitely be before the end of year… that much is for certain!"

"Oh…" Killua pulled his hand away to cup Daniel's chin, "I like the sound of that!" He'd rather it happened sooner, but hearing that just makes him gleeful at the prospect of getting to _top_ his partner. _Fuck, I'm already imagining the sounds his gonna make…_

"But before any of that happens, I want to know that you're ok. Not the sex part, the emotional feelings about what's happening at school."

"Oh, yes…" Killua playfully patting the boy's butt, "I'm more than ok!"

Daniel frown from the boy's action; he was ok with Killua rubbing his ass, he just wants the two of them to be rational about the daily school events, "Killua, I'm worried about you."

Killua's expression softened, but he still kept his hand on Daniel's butt. He liked the squishy feeling; it was no bubble butt, but it was still soft in his hands "I'm fine… definitely now! Now before you ask me again, I'm being serious. Sure, I do get a little… jealous about these things, but I trust you on this matter. More than I let on if I'm being honest…"

The boy shifted his position, both hands coming up to hug his partner. As embarrassing as being affectionate is, Daniel connects well when it comes to these sorts of physical affections. He and Daniel both do… It's just too different degrees, "I… do love you. Hearing that you want me _only_ … makes me…" Killua looked into his boyfriend's eyes "happy."

 _So much for outwaiting Daniel…_ Killua leaned into the waiting boy's arms, initiating what he hoped would be the first of many long, breathless kisses. Once he pulled back for a quick breath, Daniel forcefully pulled him back in.

His fingers grasped the side of Killua's head, leaning into the hunger; they needed to express their feelings. They would've have gone further than this, but neither of them planned to remove the other's clothing. It was a matter of holding back those desires, while also maintaining consistent affection.

When Daniel dug his fingers into his partner's hair, pulling him just a little more closely to the point their noses mushed together, Killua did the same. The only difference between them is Killua tilted his head slightly so that not only could he drag his fingers along the affectionate boy's hair, they wouldn't break their nose from their forceful actions.

Daniel welcomed the move when Killua dragged them onto the bed, his hands leaving the boy's head to instead grip the sheets. Killua's, however, continued to dig his into the emotional boy's hair, savouring all the noises being shared.

The bubbling feeling in his chest made him aware of something else, the need to laugh. It wasn't a crazy man laugh, it's just these bubbling feelings just overtook him by surprise. He broke the kiss to instead laugh out loud, eyes trickling from the feelings that continued to bubble forth.

Daniel pressed a kiss to his partner's forehead, watching the slight dust of pink spread through the boy's cheeks. It wasn't over just yet…

Neither of them was sexually excited right now, but the tension for what was to come later was definitely there. Killua pushed himself up, laying Daniel on his laps like the boy planned to ride him.

A calm, short kiss reminded both of them of their emotions.

Neither of them wanted to move, savouring the feelings left out for both of them to accept. Killua found himself giggling once more. There was something about Daniel's confusion which always left him laughing.

It's as though Daniel didn't understand when or why he was sexually aroused thanks to their actions. Alright, maybe sometimes Daniel understood the reason as to why it happened, while other times he didn't understand why Killua had a raging boner that sought the destruction of their so-called innocence.

Nothing time couldn't fix…

"Tonight…" Killua hummed into the boy's lips, to make sure he didn't miss his lover's nod of understanding. The boy continued to run his hand up and down the boy's side, savouring another moment of intimacy before the two found themselves leaning into another long kiss.


	61. Broken Promises

Iason doesn't know how to keep himself sane, especially with Gon's arms around him… and the boy's lips inches away.

This chapter will contain mentions of explicit content, without well… details of explicit content.

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter is a little on the small side. I hopefully plan to upload two chapters next week.

* * *

It was a heartfelt situation for Iason, having Sakura by his side, willing to throw himself at Gon just to keep his raw feelings at bay for another minute. He thought of this so many times, yet he still can't understand to this day, why the smaller boy loves him…

This dynamic they have between the three of them is so strange. How it makes so much sense while making so little of it filled him with strange emotions. He likes the uniqueness of the situation, how every thought and action Sakura and Gon both put out mixes well with the other.

He's starting to crave it even more; after watching Gon and Sakura for the past week, when Sakura has Gon's attention Iason felt a little jealous, wanting the curious boy's attention as much as Sakura held it. He's really regretting distancing himself from Gon's advances.

And it's not just Gon; having become closer to Sakura, he now feels the same way for the shorter boy.. Every day, he feels himself inching closer to succumbing to his desire…

It's become so bad that every chance he's had free time, he has gotten himself off. What was once a daily routine, sometimes reached as many as five times a day. On odd days, where it was just him alone in their hotel, he'd go as far as to finger himself as well.

His fantasies weren't that better either. Sometimes he would imagine his fingers were Gon's or Sakura's, other times, he'd fantasise about having Gon on top of him, imagining what it would feel like to having his partner driving into him…

Would it be rough and animalistic…?

Perhaps, delicate and sensual…?

Maybe even a mixture of the two or more, creating this picture of raw overwhelming feelings and sensations; even now as he thought about what Gon would do to him, he was roughly tugging at his member, hoping to get out the last of his sexual frustrations.

Was this his third or sixth time today…? Honestly, he stopped caring once he started sliding his fingers along his length. It was a matter of time before he feels that release once more, watching his liquid essence leave him to hit the water in the toilet bowl.

Even as he panted, his mind seemed to keep the same momentum, imagining some of it to be dribbling from Gon's mouth, a giddy smile being directed at him before Gon would swipe his finger along his lip and chin, collecting the last of it before slipping his finger back into his awaiting mouth.

Iason quickly flushed the toilet, feeling a little guiltier after his latest session. He shouldn't be doing this, driving himself mad with these fantasies. He knows how to end it, with a single call to his brother.

Leorio will be able to help them, to help Gon with the last hurdle before they can have these sorts of sessions. But a small part of him believed that Leorio would be upset at him, maybe more of Gon for _somehow_ taking advantage of _him_.

He didn't want that… especially after coming this far, having developed this relationship that he can't see a day without having it. Iason wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, once more feeling that churning in his stomach, those unrelenting feelings returning once more…

It was almost as bad as that wet dream, where all those fantasies almost came to life. It felt as if those were real, but instead, he awoke to find himself covered in sweat, Gon and Sakura both holding him close as though he was the most important person in their life. But the part that made him panic, was the wet sticky substance drenching the front of his pants.

He's never run so fast to the bathroom in his life. It was so bad... not only did he have to have a shower, he had to change his underwear and nightwear. Gon being worried about him when he came back that time not only made him feel guilty about his dream, but the fact he woke up the boy in the process dampened his mood that night.

He managed to eventually shrug off those feelings that night, having Gon snuggling closer made him feel relieved as if no matter what happened previously or next, Gon will still love him all the same.

Iason washed off the remaining sticky substance off his hands before leaving the bathroom, still a little bit guilty after his earlier session. He got to work on dinner, trying to turn his focus elsewhere, to get his mind off those feelings.

Grabbing all the ingredients he may need for the night, he stared at the food before him, wondering what he could make for Sakura and Gon. He wants to make something special for both of them, to make up for he has been treating them in his fantasies. He treats them with love, affection, and desires; doing all these things he wishes he could do with the both of them…

In his dreams, he puts both of them on a pedestal he can worship; making them out to be these sexual gods he could never really satiate. He doesn't want to perceive them that way. He's only doing that because of his sexual frustrations and puberty; what he really wants, in reality, isn't right to ask for right now.

He needs to put Gon's mental health first, to find out exactly how much of his past sexual trails hurt his perspective of a healthy sexual relationship. Both he and Sakura needed to find this out.

Otherwise, if it was really up to Gon's discretion, he rather the boy hovering over him, driving himself as deep as possible… He'd rather that than to ride Gon like a maniac. Sure, his ass will most likely hurt for days thanks to his built-up sexual frustrations bursting forth like a waterfall of raw sexual desires. But at least it will be on Gon's terms…

Not his...

These thoughts he's having are just temporary. Sure, it'll be a nice added touch to the relationship, but this ultimately isn't what he wants. What he mainly wants, or hopes right now… is to fill his partners' bellies with delicious food, something that will act as the much needed 'thank you' gift they deserve.

They have been treating him so well, considering all his boundaries. Every day felt special, unique and challenging. Being Sakura's _Nen_ teacher brought this new challenge into their relationship he enjoys doing. He likes helping the smaller boy and seeing Sakura's smile brought him joy.

The fact that by helping out his adorable partner, he's also getting to help Gon recover his _Nen_ is another added benefit to their relationship.

It is a dynamic that is only going to further improve the more they learn. He wondered what else he'll find out about the others. Just as the boy was about to slice into the first vegetable, he felt warm arms wrap around him. His body seized and his mind started to panic…

"What you thinking about…?"

Not even two seconds into a hug, his mind was already dredging up thoughts about the boy. He didn't expect Gon to be back, much less be able to escape Sakura's grasp. Or was Sakura here and just getting changed…

Iason clenched his jaw, shutting out the thoughts he knew were bound to happen. He doesn't want to think about Sakura sexually right now. This was puberty's fault, a cruel biological process that's currently in development. This was only happening because a small part of him was unable to tell Gon the truth…

How much he means to him…

How much he craves the curious boy's attention…

One kiss, and he's spellbound… He can't fall to Gon's embrace like this, not while his thoughts are a jumbled mess of emotions. His partner's hands soon found themselves grazing across his skin, making him shake in delight at the added sensation of being hugged.

Iason letting out a 'squeak' didn't exactly help him here.

"What was that…?"

"N-Nothing… you have cold hands." _They're anything but cold! They're so warm, I'm melting into them like butter…_

"Oh, sowwy…" Gon murmured cutely, already unwrapping his arms from Iason. Iason reacted without reason, dropping whatever he was doing to pull his partner's arms back around him. He acted on impulse before he could think of a reason as to why he did it.

Gon didn't ask why; instead, he tightened his embrace around the boy who clearly wanted attention. It made his smile widen… considering how much he missed having the boy like this in his chest. He peppered kisses along the boy's cheek, unable to see the boy's face he so badly wanted to kiss.

That same feeling of the hammering in his chest, the same one he felt when they kissed on their date returned. He was going to snap in twine unless he did something. He wants to confess his feelings…

But the moment he found the courage to turn around, Gon's bright vibrant smile took hold of his tongue. He couldn't say anything, because the warmhearted boy, who loves him, was looking into his eyes with deep affection.

He was about to break his promise… the one he made with Sakura. He felt guilty for the action he was about to take, even as he leaned into Gon who was willing to meet him in more than likely passionate kiss.

When the boy felt his lips touched Gon, he half expected to be filled with remorse. But when their lips touched, everything felt right. No guilt, sadness… anything to make him regret these actions. It had felt right, perfect one might say…

It's as if Gon's lips were able to purge all his worries, to smother all his anxieties with the simplest touch. Without missing a beat, Iason held Gon's face, cupping the loveable cheeks. They were still squishy, the kind he adores on Gon.

When he poked and prodded the objects, he heard a delectable laugh from his lover.

He didn't care about what his brain thought of next, he knows he belongs in his most affectionate boyfriend's arms, and there's nothing he could think of to make him regret this kiss.

He wasn't even doing anything, it was all Gon. Exactly like how Gon's arms wrapped around him, the boy's lips cradling his own, a wide array of sensations which may be considered chaotic, but in his stance, he desperately needed this passion. The boy was claiming everything he has missed for the past week.

It was chaste, rough, hungry, soft, sensual, long and breathless. Exactly how much did Gon miss him? Iason didn't care about the answer; instead, he leaned into the touch, matching Gon's cadence as he should've at the start.

The boy soon found himself moaning into his lover's lips as if the sounds would egg on Gon.

Gon loved every sound he could get out of Iason, savouring every sensation it brought to his body. He wanted to hear more, to see every inch of Iason covered in his love. He experimentally ran his hands under his boyfriend's shirt, feeling the boy quiver at the slight touches.

And just when he thought their session couldn't have been better, Iason's hands snuck under his shirt, running them along the nubs on his chest. The boy pinched and twisted them as if he was tuning a radio…

It's only when Iason shifted the pinching to rubbing, Gon was starting to understand. His boyfriend was showing him something new. He didn't know he could play with guys nipples. The body was like a playground for him, something new to be discovered and played with.

When he did the same, his lover trembled in his arms, fingers digging into the boy's waist. He loved everything Iason was showing him until something hit his shoulder. At first, he couldn't tell what it was, it was wet…

The boy thought Iason may have drooled, but when he felt it a second time, he barely managed to catch the corners of his partner's closed eyes. There were tears falling. He reached out to cup the boy's cheeks, his partner opening his eyes after had Gon ran the side of his finger along the tear trail.

Iason's eyes looked up at his partner, half expecting the boy to continue their kiss. Gon once more with a warm smile running a finger along Iason's cheek, spoke softly to the boy he held deep admiration and affection for "I'm sorry… did I hurt you?"

The puzzled expression made Gon a little more worried, was Iason not aware of his current feelings? Was he ignoring his pain, his tears being the only indicator to the pain he was internally clinging to…?

Gon took hold of his partner, bringing him close to his chest. With his hands, he smoothed out his partner's back, comforting the boy who actively ignored his pain. Then Gon felt Iason's hands cling to his shirt, his words soft as he said: "I missed this…"

"Me too…" Gon hummed in approval.

Iason's fingers tightened their grip, almost ripping the boy's shirt in the process. _I don't want to keep doing this anymore; to keep pushing myself away from Gon, from both of them really… I want to be with them… forever._ In desperation, Iason held his gaze on Gon "I want to take the next step of this relationship."

Gon tilted his head slightly, "Marriage…?"

The confusion mixed the boy's statement, made Iason burst into laughter. It was so cute, expected… so Gon. He couldn't see Gon saying anything other than that. But, still… hearing the loveable goofball willing to admit, that he was open to marrying him brought about this swell in his heart.

Although, knowing Gon… he'd somehow want to marry both Sakura and himself at the same time. And idealistically… he thought the same thing. He couldn't see himself marry one without the other.

But they were so young, and marriage was far in the future. They still had so much they had to learn, to help each other… to complete personal goals before that can happen.

"No, goofball…" Iason lightly tapped his partner's head, smoothing out the hair that defied gravity. He could feel Gon's expected gaze on him, a question lingering in the boy's mind. Although he didn't know what Gon was thinking of word for word, he knows enough about the situation to make an assumption "I think we should get a _Medical Professional's_ help on this matter… Say, Leorio?"

Gon beamed brightly. He didn't exactly know what his smaller partner was talking about. But he was giddy with the prospect about talking about his newfound relationship with the older man's younger brother "Does that mean I get to talk about how much I love you?!"

Iason nods, his cheeks flushed at the idea of Gon screaming so loudly and proudly how much he means to him.

"We should call him now, oh… but we need to get Sakura first!" Gon hummed, a little bit confused at what he wants to do right now. He so badly wants to admit to Leorio how much he loves Iason but at the same time… He wants to do it with Sakura by their side. This is a love triangle, not a relationship between the two of them, "We can't say anything without the other. He is a part of this relationship as much as we are… I'd also admit without Sakura, I don't think I'd be able to be with you… I'm too pushy."

"I like when you're pushy though…" _Oh my god, I can't believe I just admitted that… Gon just saps my rationality away with every kiss. I can't believe how much I want Gon to kiss me right now, even with knowing that…_

As if reading the boy's mind, Gon leaned into the boy's touch, savouring the taste of the flustered boy's lips. He wouldn't mind sharing this with Sakura, just bouncing between the lips of the two he loves the most.

With a smacking of lips, Gon pulled away one final time, full of so much joy Iason smiled at his partner, "Let's get Sakura now!"


	62. Ruined Sheets

Killua tries to get his cherry busted, but he has to take matters into his own hand.

So this chapter is VERY explicit. So feel free to skip it if you don't want to read it. Any points that I include in this chapter that I think shouldn't be missed will be mentioned in the next chapter involving them.

* * *

Daniel grasped Killua's hand, pulling his lover in a slow dance. He paid attention how the boy laughed; the slight shaking of the boy's frame, the bopping of his Adam's apple… how he blushed, but most importantly…

The boy's smile…

It was always sincere, loveable; a day never goes by without him getting to witness it at least once. But he isn't the only one who wants to see it; Alluka wants to witness her brother smile just as much as her brother's truelove does. It's something they both agreed to in secret, without Killua smiling at least once… their day will never be complete.

Daniel brought the hand that was resting on Killua's waist up to the boy's cheek, savouring the moment; he wanted to be affectionate with the one he loves the most. Its times like these he never wants to end, where he wants to make it clear to his partner how much he means to him, "I love you…"

Killua chuckled, his cheeks tinged with dusty pink. He didn't mean to laugh; he was just giddy, how the boy's tender words were dipped with love. A part of him wishes it never ends, that Daniel doesn't stop with his onslaught of affection. It's the one part of his lover that he has gotten so used to over the course of their relationship, the emotional rollercoaster… between the ups and downs; this was the one thing he looked forward for at the end of the night.

Taking his admirer's hands within his own, he dragged the two of them to the bed. Killua fell backwards onto the bed, taking the boy with him. They fell with laughter, the raven haired boy on top, his fingers weaving through his lover's hair. Killua knew he should take his time… that he should savour every second of his wooer's caressing. But at the same time, he really wanted to get to the good stuff, to see what it felt like to have Daniel inside of him.

It felt taboo, like he's the one who should be pounding into the boy above him. His family, besides Alluka and Kalluto would be spitting nails if they were to find out what was about to happen, especially, his mother. He could imagine the banshee like scream, the intense glare that woman would give his truelove if she were to see them now.

Sure, he knows that he will get to screw Daniel's brains out towards the end of this year, but he so badly wanted to see the boy's face contort into pure pleasure. He couldn't wait to see the moment his boyfriend turned to him, that sweet wanton smile, followed by the words **'fuck me!'** filled with intense lust…

Daniel continued to brush Killua's hair, wondering how the boy felt right now. He knows how eager Killua is to start, he can feel the sexual desire in the boy's aura. He was so used to it now, for what he should be looking out for… it was the tell-tale signs alerting him that Killua wanted to ruin the sheets. And honestly, he was no longer scared of it…

It's a quirk Killua has that he enjoys witnessing it. He'd give anything to make the boy love him for another second. Even if it means he'd have to bottom a second or sixth time later on. It's about the joy he can experience, the seconds leading up to the moment they were both able to admit their feelings… not the actions of during said intimacy.

Killua hummed, pulling Daniel in for another kiss; one hand found Daniel's shirt unbuttoning it while his other hand, he used his fingertips to glide along his lover's skin. He savoured how the boy shivered at the touch, how his kissing got hungrier by the second.

He was the one who made his boyfriend like this, and when it came to fulfilling his needs… every touch mattered to him, just as much as it did to Daniel.

Using both hands after unbuttoning his lover's shirt, he reached out to cup the boy's cheek, loving the affection that filled the boy's eyes.

Daniel soon moved to perform the same as Killua's earlier task. He unbuttoned the pale boy's shirt, hoping to match the same sort of sentiment Killua had done with him. Once the boy's shirt was off, he drew the boy into a long chaste kiss, opting to reach for the boy's pants. He unbuckled it quickly; he wanted his fingers to be touching his partner's shaft… feeling it throb with warmth.

Once Killua's pants were unzipped, he made it known how much he wanted his partner. With Killua freed from his confines… he ran his fingers along the boy's length, feeling the warmth that one day will be inside him.

The boy sighed at the attention being given to his manhood through his underwear, savouring the sensation of care and desire that went into every movement.

While Daniel was busy making out with him, playing with his shaft which begged for skin-on-skin contact, the boy forced his pants off, discarding it somewhere of the bottom of the bed. He wanted to have his partner's hand rubbing against his length, and not the fabric which still held him captive.

Daniel switched tactics, breaking his kiss with his lover to instead pepper several along the boy's frame, inching ever so slowly towards the final destination, the warm manhood being hugged snuggly in his lover's underwear.

While his boyfriend was worshipping his body, Killua reached into a nearby draw, pulling out the lube and condoms that Daniel would hopefully, soon be using. A sigh of content escaped his lips when Daniel's lounge circled his nipples, lapping at the erogenous zones as if he were button mashing him to completion.

Killua rest his hand on Daniel's head, pushing the boy down, urging him to skip the foreplay and to go straight to the main event.

Daniel complied, peppering kisses along the boy's tummy as he reached around to remove Killua's underwear. The only problem was, while he was trying to act _sexy_ the moment he remove his partner's manhood from its confines, it slapped his chin on the way up.

So for trying to act flirtatious and lewd…

Despite the fact of embarrassment, the laughter that bubbled out of Killua from the event made it worth it. Daniel moved on, lapping along his partner's shaft while he reached for the lube. He poured a decent amount on his fingertips in preparation for what was to come next.

Once the boy slid down his partner's length, savouring the taste and sensation of his lover's leaking lower heartbeat; he pressed a finger against Killua's hole, wanting to open up his partner before the main event.

Killua adjusted his body, opening up his legs so that Daniel will have an easier time preparing him. When Daniel's finger slipped inside, he found himself sighing, exhilarated; Daniel was already aiming for the bundle of nerves inside him. The sensation was already making him want to have something _thicker_ inside him…

Hopefully, Daniel could make it feel special. He couldn't care if it hurts; he just wanted the whole occasion to feel phenomenal, incredible to both parties. Although, he can't hide the fact that he wouldn't mind having his overindulgent, affectionate partner inside him.

When a second finger was worked inside him, adding to the already sensational feeling, his fingertips ran through Daniel's hair, controlling the pace of his partner's rhythm. He wanted more of this intense pleasure. Holding his partner's head, the boy thrust deep into his lover's awaiting mouth.

Daniel met his partner's enthusiasm with his own, slurping along the shaft that belched a steady trickle of salty precum down his throat. He no longer had a gag reflex thanks to their nightly activities, but between being used like this and his love for his partner… he couldn't care less.

Killua was happy, and he knew exactly how to please his partner even more.

The azure-eyed boy moaned on Killua's length, the rumbling sensation making his partner shiver in delight. Daniel made sure every movement counts. So when he slipped a third finger inside his partner, he made sure to peak the boy's already intense pleasure. He wiggled his fingers along the walls that held buried treasure…

A box full of angelic pleas, that he knew… he was the one and only that will ever get to hear his truelove sing for him.

Killua no longer could take the reverie of pleasure. He could hear himself drown out the room of any hope of silence, wanting more than to just feel Daniel's fingertips inside him. He made it clear to his partner how much he was enjoying Daniel working his prostate. Nothing but sweet tunes, and pleas to never stop…

In a last attempt of sanity, on the cusp of crying out in release, he ripped Daniel from his length, pulling the boy into a passionate, deep, hungry kiss…

His eyes were no longer full of affection, just pure lust and need for Daniel to be inside of him. He wanted it right now, while he was at the peak of no return.

As much as Killua wanted his partner right now, seeing his partner's soft, knowing smile made him snap out of his daze. What was once hunger and need, was now affection and joy, "Please, do it…"

Daniel offered a small nod, his fingers reaching for the box of condoms. Killua helped him put it on considering it was the boy's first time using one.

The last thing Killua needed was to watch his partner struggle to understand how it works, while he was this close to falling apart.

The latex hugged Daniel's member just right; it wasn't too tight or loose… it fit snugly. He then moved on, applying lube to his length to help ease the entry. He made sure to reapply a little more to Killua's awaiting hole, wanting their first love making session to go right… and not fail or hurt his partner on their first attempt.

Once done, Daniel replaced his fingers with his member, pressing it against the hole that was soon to be entered.

Killua took a deep breath, folding himself so one leg wrapped around his partner's waist while the other rested on the boy's shoulder. He looked up, smiling at his admirer. Offering a nod, he urged Daniel to start enter him.

Pressing against the entry, his manhood slipped between Killua's butt cheeks.

The boy chuckled, not at all frustrated at the situation. It was bound to happen considering how slick he and Daniel were, "Hold it as you guide it in…"

Daniel smiled at the information, his hand circling his member as he once more pressed against Killua's awaiting hole. The head slowly inched itself in, breaking past the sphincter.

When the head was inside, Killua let out a gasp; Daniel stilled at exclamation. He didn't know if it was good or not, considering, he has never heard his partner make that sound before.

The leg that was once around the boy's waist nudged him, pleading with him to continue moving. He wanted Daniel to continue pushing, to slide further inside. This was just the head, so the sensation was bound to hurt or at least feel strange to have something burying inside the hole that should be pushing stuff out.

The loving boy nod at his partner; bending forward so that he could kiss Killua, he continued to thrust in an out a little at a time, hoping to get deeper every time he sunk into his lover's lower embrace. Each kiss was precise, chaste, dragging out the session for longer than was needed. With every fifth kiss, Daniel managed to press another inch in.

He was now half way in; the only problem was Killua's tightness had encased him completely, like a death-trap pulling him into a release so soon after entering.

Killua nudged the boy again; Daniel once more forced himself to sink further in, even if it was slow and tedious.

When he bottomed out inside of Killua, he could no longer hold it, he really tried. He wanted his first time like this to last longer than he normally would in the throes of pleasure. But he couldn't. So out of desperation, he threw his arms around his truelove, pressing as deep as he could without making a sound. His body released inside of Killua, the rubber catching every drop.

Amidst of Daniel's release, a small part of him hoped that Killua could feel it… that the rubber would pop, instead filling Killua with his physical love. Daniel shut down the thought, because there was a moment where he could've done that…

He had a chance, but he didn't take it because he was worried about whether or not it was ok to be sliding inside his lover without a rubber. Daniel closed his eyes, placing a kiss along Killua's neck as he had an afterthought. _Maybe next time Killua asks, I'll do it without wearing one…_

 _Although, I should make Killua wear one while he makes love with me… We don't know how my body would react to my one, and only love coming inside of me. It might be different…_

Killua enjoyed the sensation of Daniel's slight jerky movement, the boy's shaft pressed perfectly on his bundle of nerves. The boy sighed at the sensation, once more using his foot to urge his partner to move.

Daniel however didn't.

"Please, Daniel, don't stop now… Aim for longer strokes, not short and jerky movements."

Daniel was panting into the boy's ears, his lips marking the spots the boy has kissed. He couldn't move, not after his premature intense orgasm. Killua's backside had compelled him to release, and it looks as though Killua was none the wiser.

"Give me a second to adjust…" He lied, feeling guilty for doing so. But maybe once he recovers, he can move again. Although, he doesn't know the logistics of sex while the condom is full of semen.

Killua hummed in approval, his fingertips being used to grope his partner's ass, giving it a few gentle squeezes. He loved the attention he was getting, and he really loves the feeling of having his partner inside him. But right now, he did want Daniel to continue…

He wanted his partner to proceed with their love making session…

He gave the boy another gentle nudge, urging the boy to move. But when Daniel still didn't move, Killua frowned.

Daniel looked up, shame filling his once affectionate eyes. He could no longer get away with it. He had to tell the truth, even if it was embarrassing to not even last a few minutes, "I ahh…" The boy blushed, "already came…"

Killua responded with a single blink, his lashes moving so slow as if time had decelerated. With a sigh, Killua rubbed the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going to be the end of their love-making. Daniel was still hard; all he needed to do was replace his partner's condom.

The last thing he needed was for it to break inside him. He couldn't care if Daniel came inside him, but Daniel did and regretted it… and he wasn't about to make his partner feel remorse for nutting in his butt.

On the other hand, having Daniel climax so soon after being turned on this much, filled him with euphoria; he made his partner melt like putty with his hips. But it wasn't over yet, they could still continue. He knew from their time being together, that after every orgasm the next one will take even longer.

"It's ok, just put a new one on and continue… this doesn't change my opinion of you."

Daniel smiled widely, offering his partner an affection kiss on the nose before sliding back out. Killua's eyes widened once he saw the filled rubber; he was shocked that he didn't feel the sensation of the boy's pulsing member. _Damn, how could I not feel- Oh, the jerky movement was him blowing a load…_

He tried focusing his attention elsewhere; he kind of missed having his partner buried inside him. It's not like the boy will take that long between changing condoms.

Once the boy slipped on another condom, this time without the need of his partner's aid; he applied more lube before sliding back into Killua, each one letting out a moan of approval when the top had bottomed out.

"Alright, slow and long thrusts…" Killua spoke softly as Daniel pulled back. The receiver slipped his legs around his partner's waist, stopping him from pulling out completely. When the boy pressed back in, his shaft once more was swallowed by Killua's hole.

Every time Daniel had bottomed out, Killua allowed a moan to escape his lips. The feeling was sensational to him, each thrust dragging perfectly along his nerves. He wanted it to be faster, but for the time being, both were still getting used to each other's bodies.

On every second or third thrust, he felt the boy press against his bundle of nerves. Because his caring partner was so slow, each action slow and precise, he was aiming perfectly inside of him; while it didn't make him whimper in absolute pleasure, he was still enjoying their sexual exploration.

When Daniel made no attempts to speed up, Killua pulled Daniel in, forcing the boy to thrust harder and faster. But when the boy was pulling out, he didn't match his partner's speed on exit; it still felt intense to him, beyond pleasurable.

Killua took matters into his own hands after a while. He wanted more, and he was going to get it! Hopefully Daniel isn't going to be upset with what he was about to do.

He flipped the surprised boy over, Daniel now resting his back against the bed as Killua laid on top of him. Trying out his new position, he wiggled his hips, grinding against the boy's manhood still buried inside of him. He could almost feel the boy's heat, the ridges along his length, unfortunately, the condom masked too much of the extra sensations.

A smile soon found itself escaping the side of the boy's lips. _I can't wait to see what it felt like without a rubber…_ The boy held back a moan from the thought. Right now, he wanted more, so pressing his hands against his partner's chest, Killua raised his hips, getting to feel how the boy length felt when it slid out with ease.

Once it was only the glans of Daniel's shaft inside, he slid back down, bottoming out with a rough snap of his hips. His butt cheeks stung when it hit Daniel's chest, but it was the kind that felt nice. He repeated the action over, and over again, the time between burying Daniel inside him shortening.

Killua moaned at the sensation, especially when Daniel's hands clung to his backside, digging into his ass cheeks in a desperate attempt to hold on.

As their session continued, Daniel tried to thrust back into the awaiting heat, but Killua was holding him down. Since he couldn't move like how pale lover clearly wanted him to, the boy opted to run one hand along the boy's body, feeling the muscles ripple whenever Killua backed himself on his length.

Sometimes he would even run his fingers along Killua's side, watching the boy shiver in delight.

When the boy's erotic partner allowed a moan to escape, Daniel pushed himself up, making a move to kiss his partner. The two's lips met in a rough kiss, Killua stilling his hips for only a moment. He was caught off guard for a moment, and now that the two fed over each other's affectionate kiss, he only adjusted his position so he could still kiss his partner back while he continued his previous rhythm.

His boyfriend never ceased meeting his hunger for affection, his hips keeping the same pace, not even a stutter between each snap.

Daniel felt the need to climax once more. Between the love-making and Killua's constant moans, he will not last long. He couldn't hold back for much longer, not while Killua was driving himself back as deep as possible. In a desperate plea, Daniel spoke up. He needed to voice his concerns "I'm almost there…"

"Just hold on a little longer!" Killua pleaded with his partner, hoping to achieve an anal orgasm on their first try. It would be nice to know what it feels like to cum while fucking himself against Daniel, the repeated action of driving himself hard and fast on his lover. What would it feel like to be push over the edge? He wanted that feeling, but he needed Daniel to first outlast him "I'm about to get a hands free orgasm…"

Daniel shook his head, that feeling bubbling in his chest. He couldn't, not while Killua was practically riding him. His own body was being used as a tool to get Killua off. In desperation, Daniel reached out, stoking his partner in a attempt to get his partner off before him.

"Nooo…" Killua moaned out of pleasure, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back for as long as possible. Between Daniel fondling his balls while he was being jerked off, he couldn't find the strength to slap away his partner's hand, because on the fifth upward stroke, he was already crying out in release.

He forced himself to bury Daniel as deep as possible, hoping that as soon as Daniel climaxes, he'd be able to feel the added sensation. Last time he didn't notice it, but this time he was ready for it. His cock spasm like crazy, painting every inch of his lover's chest with cum…

Neither of them was willing to grab the boy's member, to control its intense spasms. Their mind was too busy occupied by other thoughts, feelings and sensations.

Daniel opted to pull his partner in for a long kiss, wanting to be able to share a passionate kiss as Killua's hole clenched around him. He found kissing his partner while he was push over the edge felt more than perfect.

The affectionate boy made sure to savour their kiss, listening to the sound of his partner whimpering into his lips, or was it the other way around…? Either way, Daniel rode out the remainder of his orgasm alongside Killua's, loving the sound the other made out of enjoyment of their latest session.

Were they bound to do this again? Killua definitely wanted to do it… Except next time, Daniel was definitely, going to be the one doing all the work. His legs felt like jelly, and his ass was sore from all the repeated friction.

He was honestly surprised he didn't get carpet burn from how hard and fast he was driving himself back onto his lover's girth. Although, Daniel's whimpering made it all worth it; especially, the kiss right at the end…

Neither of them was prepared to move, savouring the afterglow of their latest experience. Daniel definitely couldn't wait for Christmas. If it felt as special as this during his first time with Killua, he could only imagine what it would be like if he was on the receiving end.

Killua took a deep breath, trying to still his heart rate before he spoke "That… was crazy. Next time we do this, you're doing all the work!" Killua hummed in approval at his own suggestion, eyes looking down to meet Daniel's. He couldn't resist, even if he tried, he was far too happy to stop himself…

Killua grabbed Daniel's cheeks, giving the boy a loud lip smacking kiss. He'll think about how embarrassing that was later, but right now, he really couldn't care less "I really needed this…" The boy ran a finger along Daniel's cream covered chest, admiring his own work.

Daniel pulled the boy's hand up to his lips, sucking on the finger that was collecting sperm. Killua grimaced at his lover's attempt to be sexy. If he wanted to taste his creamy goodness, he should've pulled out and just sucked him off instead.

Sure it would've contradicted his earlier thoughts, but between the perspiration and their smell, it just looked like it'd taste disgusting. Daniel however didn't seem to mind, he collected some more of his partner's essence, pressing it into his waiting mouth with a smile.

"Ew… you're covered in sweat and we smell."

"Besides…" The boy nuzzled his nose against the boy's neck, "I like your taste… sue me…" He continued to punctuate the mood, showcasing his affection for the boy "I don't mind, we're going to have a shower anyways…" he then whispered into the boy's ear, kissing Killua's neck between every word, "I… love… you… all… the… same…" with one final kiss, Daniel pulled away, "I promised to do all the work next time! I'll even try to last longer next time too…"

"You better…" Killua's cheeks burned from the confessions. He hoped to turn it around with his next statement, "I only got to come once tonight…"

With a grin, Daniel pulled out, lowering his lips to Killua's awaiting shaft, "Once more before our shower…"

"No, it'll drip all-" Killua let out a long, guttural groan as his member sunk into Daniel's mouth. _Oh, fuck… FINE, FUCK IT!_ "Don't you dare stop! And for… shit!" Killua drew in a deep breath at the added sensation of Daniel's throat constricting around him, "Don't make a mess! Don't let it drip off your chest…"

"As you wish, master…" Daniel breathed around his partner's length, enjoying the sounds the boy made as bathed his partner's length with his tongue.


	63. Respecting Boundaries

After having his wall broken by Gon, with his two partners at his side, he feels comfortable talking to his brother about his relationship. The only problem is Leorio isn't as welcoming as he thought…

 **A/N:** Next week may also be another two chapters… because reasons.

* * *

Iason held his phone up, a thumb hovering over the call button attached to his brother's name. Even now, he still has some concerns about coming out to the older man. He knows his brother wouldn't care which gender he ends up dating, it's just who, he might be worried about…

Gon and Sakura are Leorio's friends as well; the man might see it more of a mistake than a possible relationship. He was the one who introduced him to the two of them…

Hopefully, his older brother won't think Gon betrayed his trust. He cares deeply about his two partners, not just because they were cuddle-buddies at night, but also because they showed him compassion, love and welcomed him into their relationship.

Each of them had their own merits, concerns and issues, yet they were more than willing to work with each other until the three of them were comfortable. The only thing that hasn't happened so far is fighting; they didn't get angry or upset, yelling at each other like a bunch of ravenous beasts.

Sure, it was bound to happen one day, but right now… if any one of them were to break down in the next moment, one or both partners will be at their side, comforting them to the best of their ability.

Gon took hold of Iason's hand, pulling it in for a single kiss to the back of the boy's wrist. When Sakura pouted at the action, Gon kisses the boy's hand as well, earning a blush from the boy's action.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Sakura asked, eyeing both Gon and Iason. He was worried that Iason was pushing himself too much, to fit a jigsaw puzzle of his own design. He wants Iason to open up in his own time.

It's only been a week, and now Iason was cuddling up to Gon as if he hadn't broken down in front of Sakura, how the cuddle buddy admitted to his carnal desires for Gon. Although, looking at the two of them for the past hour, he has noticed that Iason is more relaxed…

Had he told Gon what he wanted to do with him? Or, was it something Gon said that made Iason finally snap; breaking the knot he had tied himself into for the past week.

If so, it seems the only concern Iason has now, is his brother accepting that he is dating Sakura and Gon. Sakura reached out to his partner, rubbing the boy's hand in a comforting manner.

Iason smiled with a blush, his eyes looking at the hand covering his own before being directed back to his phone. He felt blessed to have Gon and Sakura at his side, both preparing for a discussion he didn't know whether or not it would turn sour.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the call button. Then next pressed the loudspeaker button. The dial tone went off several times. Every second passing made the boy more anxious…

"Hey, squirt! You feel bored of just texting me and not being able to hear my angelic voice…"

"As angelic as a conversation in a nursing home…"

"Hey, I'm not old!"

"I didn't say it…" Iason felt himself smile, enjoying the warmth he felt when talking to his older brother. Leorio hasn't changed; he was the same loveable brother he has always been.

"You implied it though!" Leorio let out an annoyed huff, before a smile graced his lips. He can't believe how much he missed his brother's cheeky attitude. He wondered how much of the boy has changed after being friends with Sakura and Gon for so long.

Well, the boy is going through puberty, so he might have grown a few inches since last seeing him, "what has changed with you?"

Gon beamed brightly at the question, "A lot!"

As Iason's eyes widened slightly, Sakura smacked Gon's shoulder, letting him know that Iason should be the one to tell Leorio the news. The smack made Gon pout, a hand rubbing the spot as if he was hurt.

Iason offered a sigh, his eyes falling on the phone, wondering how he should break the news "I've been… courted."

"Oh…" Leorio fell silent, trying to gauge how much his brother is willing to talk about, considering this is the first time he has heard about this.

Hopefully Iason isn't been pushed into the situation, "Well, who's the lucky guy… or girl?"

"What makes you think it's a guy, not a girl?" Iason asked with an amused tone, lips curled upward in a smirk. What does Leorio know that he doesn't?

"You're not the only one who pays attention. Remember… Jake Harrison?"

"The kid three years ago, two years older than me at the time. I remember him… what about him?"

Leorio chuckled, he can't believe he was going to tell Gon and Sakura about Iason's first crush, "Well, you had a… longing expression at the time; you were undressing him with your eyes..."

"I was NOT!"

Leorio burst into laughter "Oh, yes you were. I know that look. I did it all the time whenever we went to the beach. Jake Harrison was the first time I saw you do it. So, I assumed you preferred guys… but then I notice you did it with girls as well. So, I had a feeling you're Bisexual, maybe Pansexual like Gon, with a preference more towards guys…"

Iason let out an annoyed huff, having his emotions put out on display for Gon and Sakura to hear was embarrassing. He never expected Leorio to state his "first" crush in that manner, "Fine… you're right, I did have a crush on Jake."

"So, who am I going to have a stern talking, hmm? Who do I need to set boundaries with, lay down the rules…"

"You're talking to them…"

"Wait, WHAT?" Leorio roared into the phone. He wasn't expecting his brother to have more than two partners, unless… "Wait, no… No! No! No! You're not talking about Gon and Sakura, are you?"

"Yep!" Gon beamed brightly, although, Leorio's reaction left him feeling troubled. Did the older man not feel comfortable having Iason be his partner? Or was it something else…?

"Leorio, calm down…"

"Calm down?!"

Iason sighed, already regretting telling his brother. Sure, Gon and Sakura is Leorio's friend as well, but he knows them better than anyone. He knows how kind hearted the two of them could be. He should be happy… not upset "I know you're upset, but I do care about them…" He stated with flushed cheeks.

"And what…" Leorio bit back his tongue, trying not to sound aggressive. He didn't mean to, but these are his best friends, the friend's he put Iason's care in. He didn't want Gon to drag Iason into a relationship with him… He'll never be able to look Gon in the eyes again if they continue to date. He took a deep breath before calming his tone "Look, I want you to be happy… but-"

"There is no _'but'_ when it comes to my _happiness_ …"

Iason crossed one arm against his chest, his action going unseen, "Well, I'm throwing a 'but' out there. Gon and Sakura are not just your potential partners, they are my friends. I can't look them in the eye, if you…" Leorio trailed off, hoping Iason would get the picture.

"Ah, I see…" Iason stood up, frustrated that he even has to defend his position, his feelings for people. For the first time in a long time, he has been able to not just connect physically, but mentally connect with "You just don't want me getting some Hanky Panky… You want me to be like you, have unrequited feelings for the stone golem of Atlantis…"

Leorio snorted, choking on air from an unexpected comment and insult "What the HELL?! You will not procreate with those closest to you!"

Iason grit his teeth, the jig was up, but his brother was far from done, "And as for the _golem of Atlantis_ , _he_ is just misunderstood! What he is going through, you couldn't possibly understand you're-"

"WHAT?! Too young, is that what you want to say…? I've read your Medical journals; I've done most of the research… If I wanna shag with the ones I want, by my will… I will shag all night long! I will sing till the cows come home!"

Gon and Sakura blinked in shock, now lost in the conversation. They never expected Leorio to respond like this, but seeing Iason fight for what he wants; even though they don't know what he _is_ fighting for brought a smile to their face.

"You will do no such thing! You're thirteen, wait a few years at least…"

"Til I'm what, sixteen? Eighteen? Ninety with a broken hip…? You know what I'm going through! You know what it's like, to fawn over the ones you want… to be joined at the hips 'til we're screaming each other's name like a broken record. Have you gotten dementia old man?"

"I'm not THAT old! I haven't forgotten… If it's that bad, beat that Cyclops senseless!"

"I have! I do it EVERY DAY! MULTIPLE TIMES!" Iason bit his lips, flustered from having admitted this out loud to the ones he wants to be with "It isn't just an 'I'm feeling a little horny' moment. I love them and I want to MAKE love with them! Every time I DO masturbate all I can think about is how I want more!"

"The hell… I was never that bad! Speak to me… What have you been eating?! And you better not say cream filled sausages!"

"NO! Well… I am _bad_ , but if you don't sit down with me, Gon and Sakura, and talk to us like we're semi-adults, I'm gonna take matters into my own hands!"

"Hey, you may have read my journals and done your _research_ , but this is adult-stuff!"

" _Adult_ -stuff…" Iason burst into laughter, "Around 50% of people get deflowered before 18, I'm guessing at least half of that would be around 14 to 16! But you… you are telling me to wait until I am what, twenty? Do you really think half the population is sexually stunted or something because they had consensual sex with someone they loved?"

Leorio snorted, "It won't kill you… But for arguments sake, I'm gonna humour you. Knowing it is half the issue. I know Gon, he'll be all gung-ho about this! What if… What if Gon were to hurt-"

Iason clenched his jaw; Gon would never intentionally hurt him or Sakura! He loves both of them too much to even consider laying a hand on them. Iason will make sure to walk Gon through every step of the way, to make sure everything goes ok… He won't be able to look Sakura in the eye if he were to cry in his arms again.

It was painful to watch the first time, to see his partner express his deepest fears before his eyes "He would _never_ do that! If Gon is your friend then you should know that!"

"You CAN'T be there _ALL_ the-" A loud crash caught the four of them off-guard, with only Leorio knowing what was truly going on.

Iason had completely forgotten about Leorio upsetting him earlier. He loves his brother, so if he's in danger, he's willing to put his problems aside for him, "LEORIO?! ARE YOU-"

"HEY, asshole! Give that back I-"

Iason heard a slam, followed by some muffled screaming. He could only assume it was Leorio, because the next thing he heard was a voice that belonged to someone he didn't recognise, "So, to **whom** do I owe the pleasure for disturbing my sleep?!"

"If you hurt my brother, I-"

"Brother? Oh, so you must be the little Insomnia boy I keep hearing about…?"

"Huh…?" Iason blinked like an owl, caught off guard by the name issued to him. It almost made him forget what had just happened to his brother seconds ago.

"Don't worry, Your brother is ok. I'm just covering his mouth with my hand while he's pressed to door. Don't want him ripping the phone from my hand, especially if I've gauged the conversation correctly. I assume Gon and Sakura are also in the room…?"

"How-"

"I could hear Leorio from the next town over, he isn't exactly _quiet_ … Gon, Sakura… is nice to finally talk to you. My son and daughter talked so highly about you. Well, Zaikaria didn't talk about you Sakura… I don't believe the two of you met yet."

It clicked to Gon. He knew who was talking to them right now "Vastorie! You're Daniel's other dad!"

The man chuckled through the receiver "You would be correct, now I see why Daniel, Killua and Zaikaria referred to you being like Nathaniel."

"Killua too?!"

"Yup, but don't tell him. I'm afraid your friend might combust if he heard you say that. Or kill me… Not that I haven't given him several reasons to do so already." Gon was about to ask what he meant by that, but his tone changed from its sentimental demeanour to a more serious tone, "Ahh… but I'm getting ahead of myself there. So, from the conversation I imagine you young boys want to know how to do the tango. Am I right?"

"More like a tri-ango…" Iason mentally slap himself for that bad pun. _I can't believe I said that…_ He didn't mean it to word it that way, "What-"

Vastorie chuckled softly, "It's ok, I understand what you mean. You're in a relationship with two people, maybe more later on. For this situation, I'll speak like how Leorio should've talked to you…"

Taking a deep breath, "Alright, listen carefully."

"Wait-"

"Use lube, foreplay is your friend! Whoever is the receiver, make sure they are pushing out as the other pushes in. Also, make sure as soon as the head is in, the bottom shouldn't clench, it will hurt more! Relax… go for longer strokes. Fast and hard will only leave the person feeling extra sore the next day... unless they are into it… Then by all means, pound away..." The man paused for dramatic effect, Iason caught between embarrassed and mortified from how casual Vastorie is with this topic.

The boy turned to his two partners; Gon's brain was fried, the information being given to him was too much to remember. Sakura was just as confused, unsure where to even begin, but judging by Iason's reaction, it was more than what he was asking for.

Vastorie held his finger over the end call, but then he got an idea. Seeing as Leorio had refused to give the information as a medical professional, it's time he probed the man for the reason why he was yelling so loudly, all the Zodiacs must now know that Iason wants to get some bow chicka wow wow.

Turning the phone off loud speaker, Vastorie backed away. Dangling the phone before the man's eyes, the man was sure he wouldn't notice that he was still in a call with his brother.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

Iason's eyes snapped to the phone, wondering why the call was still going, "Leorio…?" The boy was met with silence from his older brother, but just when he was about to hang up and call again, he heard Vastorie speak.

"The one thing you refused to do… You'll thank me later."

Leorio's face twitched, his eyes glued to the phone, the man was still holding onto "You just told Gon how to deflower my little brother! I'll never be able to look at my friend in the face ever again."

The three boys chose to listen, wondering why Vastorie hadn't disconnected the call. They knew it was wrong to listen in on someone else's conversation, but it was as if the man was probing Leorio for further information for them.

"Correction, I told Gon _and_ Sakura how to deflower your little brother. As for your other comment, when it comes to Gon, my son and Killua could only speak highly about him. Now," Vastorie curled his fingers around the phone, circling Leorio, like how a wolf circles their prey, "Gon sounds a little like my husband, he doesn't understand the meaning of " _give up"_. He, like Gon, is the worst person to skirt around the topic…"

Stopping at the table, Vastorie leaned against it, "Sure, they're young and they shouldn't be having sex at that age. But let me tell you… for someone who's absurdly interested in something, he _will_ go out of his way to find answers, and that means… strangers, or the internet. Now, he has probably gone to my son; going by how I heard them call each other's name at night… they may know, but I'm willing to bet as of now, either Daniel or Killua has had a sword sheathed in their butt. Now if I'm correct, Daniel will know… But I'm going to say that Killua knows a lot more than Daniel would."

Vastorie wiggled an accusing finger to the man, "But given how they are calling you, he may have avoided the topic because he knew, you'd react like this. OR, he could have learned about something he doesn't think he's qualified to talk about. Second of all, if Gon tries to find out answers on his own... he might find the wrong answers which will result..."

Leorio glared at the man, "I know… my little brother might get hurt... BUT Gon wouldn't do that!"

Vastorie crossed his arms, "That's funny… I overheard you use the same excuse with Iason. What are you so afraid of, hmm? Gon wouldn't do that intentionally, would he? But, given the wrong information and the right scenario... it could happen, correct? Has Iason spoken to you about this before now…?"

"No, but-"

"He could be uncomfortable talking to you about Gon, telling you about his new relationship. Why? Because he has been more than friends for a while now; considering the situation, I assume you introduced Gon to him, he might feel on some level... that he's betraying you."

Leorio deflated at the words being spoken to him, Vastorie was right in a way. He should've spoken clearly about his feelings on the matter. But he doesn't like this idea of Gon dating his brother, because of how close of a friend the boy is to him. He considers Gon like a little brother… one he adores and loves dearly. He was willing to pit all the Hunters against the world, just to find a way to save Gon.

"Also..." Vastorie spoke up once Leorio showed no signs of responding, but he was definitely getting through to the younger man "he might be also attracted to Gon's bubbly personality, which means he might not try to stop Gon..."

"Where the hell did you come up with this conclusion?!"

Vastorie offered a cheeky smile "I'm a man with Daddy issues... I have slept around the block, long before I met Nathaniel. My youngest experience was when I was fourteen, and I was enjoying it so much..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, it's something you have to hear. I dug my fingers into the twenty-one year Old's back, and…" The man's expression softened "I pretty much ripped his spine out, accidentally killing the guy during my _release_. Back then, I was terrified. Did it stop me, NOPE. I let older men keep abusing me. I tried aim for _Nen_ users who didn't care about my age. I had a very satisfying sexual lifestyle, until I met Nathaniel..."

"You're telling me this, why? Is it because what you did with Hin-"

"Ah, ah… that isn't important. But, it did play an important role with _that_. I took advantage of my skillset and powers… I could've died at any time back then. But I didn't… But those _kids_ , didn't have any of the skills I did, it was someone abusing their power for their own gain. That's why I stepped in at that time… Now, I will admit Nathaniel, sounds exactly like Gon... although when it comes to our situation differences now, we were a lot older than Sakura, Iason and Gon are right now."

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

"It's something important you must hear. Well, at least the next part is important. I forced myself on Nathaniel, and he gave me everything I wanted… Looking back at it, I could see he hated it. BUT, he did those things because he wanted to make me happy… Can you say for a fact, that Sakura and Iason wouldn't do the same...?"

Gon looked at his partner's, trying to gauge their expression. It was as if the two of them were at a court hearing, being put on trial for their feelings for him. He could only understand a fraction of the situation right now, but given some time and after speaking to his partners… he'll understand the whole situation.

Leorio grit his teeth, "Let's say you're right about this… that you've perfectly solved the conundrum my brother is… what would you do in my position?"

"Well, if it was me… I would tell him to go get it tiger. But this is you… have you tried listening to your brother? Have you actually asked him why he was asking you in the first place? He respects you… and you've pissed that respect right up against the wall…" Vastorie closed the distance between himself and Leorio, shoving the phone into the man's chest "You want to make it right, it's time you own up to your feelings. You are going to listen to your brother…"

Stepping away, he briefly stopped at the door before Leorio could look at his phone, "Because I made sure that he could hear us the whole time."

Leorio flipped the phone over, seeing that the call was still in fact going, "YOU M- FATHER FUCKER! I'm gonna kick your ass all over town!" Leorio rubbed his temples, frustrated at the situation.

With a sigh, the man brought the phone to his ear, "So you heard everything…"

"Yup, and I like Vastorie… he gets right to the point." _He's a little too good really…_ Iason groaned, his eyes falling back to his partner "So, are you going to listen…?"

"Well, I don't have a choice really… How long have you… three been dating now?"

"Two months. I should have spoken to you sooner, but Vastorie was correct. I did feel like I betrayed you _in one way or another_ …" Iason felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned, seeing Gon's warm smile, tears falling freely. He was happy to hear what Iason admitted.

He felt as though he knew his partner a bit better, seeing Iason open up is what he truly wants. He kissed the boy's cheek, now speaking up like he should've done for his partner, "I'm sorry Leorio for hitting on your brother, but I really do love him… I love him as much as Sakura, and well… I won't deflower Iason without your permission or Iason's for that matter."

Iason jabbed Gon in the side for being so embarrassing. Gon shouldn't be so open about this, but speaking up for him… he felt relieved at happy to have a partner that is concerned about his happiness "Weirdo… you don't just casually admit to my brother you want to… have sex with me."

Leorio was about to interject, but he's aware of the situation. He knows how Gon and Iason feel for each other. He can't take that away, not when he does care about his brother's happiness, "Alright, I give you permission to court my brother…"

"Yey!" Gon cheered loudly, about to give Iason another kiss, but Leorio interjected.

"BUT, I'm not letting you use Vastorie's advice. I don't want to repeat myself, so can you please grab a pen and paper… write this down before I change my mind."

Gon rushed over, grabbing what Leorio wanted "Got it!"

"Alright, here is what you need to do…"

"~"

Iason's cheeks burned brightly, tinged from how clear Leorio was making sure that not only he, but Gon and Sakura as well, had to set boundaries. He couldn't have believed his ears. After Leorio had been so opposed to the idea, Vastorie, Daniel's father had stepped like a knight in shining armour.

Sure, he had zero tact, stating all the steps they should follow in order to maximise their pleasure, but having him state his mistakes in the past cemented this idea in Leorio:

Stopping them was only going to make the situation worse.

Now the bubbly boy was rereading everything Leorio told them to do, his eyes brimming with knowledge no one should get that excited over. Sure, Iason was excited at the prospect of being with Gon physically, but they still had one final step before they do anything.

Before Gon screws his brains out…

Before Gon sticks a finger inside him…

Before even the lube is applied…

They need to talk to Sakura, the one who's the most scared, since the moment Leorio said: **Lube may help with easing your penis inside, but if you rush it too quickly, you're going to tear the bottom's anus. Please, go slow, and at the pace of the receiver's comfort… Not faster, or what you think they can handle… listen to them, and only them!**

Gon started to bounce with excitement, those words not leaving an impact on the boy like it had done so with their much shorter lover. Iason needed to speak up, before Gon could say anything "Gon, I know how excited you are to start… but we need to talk to Sakura first."

Gon eyes looked up at Iason worried about the tone he used. Only when his eyes met Sakura's shaking body, did he realise how much he should've have been paying attention to his lovers. He got so lost in all this wonderful new concepts, he forgot the key parties who will be playing apart in his newest adventure…

"Sakura…?" Gon stepped up to his partner, pulling the boy into a hug. Sakura's arms circled the boy, digging his fingers into the fabric of the boy's clothing. He felt at ease immediately, but those nagging thoughts hadn't stopped, not even after Gon peppered kisses along his face.

He didn't know if he could handle Gon's size, he has seen the boy when he was hard. He didn't know if he could command his partner on when he can and can't move, because it's not in his nature… It wasn't in him to just tell his partner to stop, because he had absolute faith in his partner's actions…

"I don't think I could have sex with you Gon…"

Gon pouted at the words being directed at him, but seeing his lover's tear stricken face, the disappointment in his eyes, told him most of what he needed to know. He had no faith in himself, to give orders to how or what should be done when the time comes.

"It's ok, I don't want to push you…"

Sakura tensed at the words. He felt dejected, like he was the one who ruined Gon's night. He wanted to make his partner happy, as happy as he made him…

It was time for Iason to step up, to be the middleman of this crazy situation. He and Gon were ready, Sakura was not. They wanted Sakura, the boy wanted them… But, he felt like he couldn't take the first step.

Iason stepped towards the two he loved most, pulling them both into a hug. Being held close, is the catalyst that was needed in order for Sakura to finally relax. The adorable boy detached from Gon, opting to hug Iason. Gon was about to get jealous, but then he saw a side to his partner he hid so well.

His fingers ran up and down Sakura's back, the boy visibly relaxed. In Iason's arms, Sakura felt safe… safe in a manner Gon had no idea how Iason managed to achieve. But what he did know, he felt joyful at the prospect of learning how his partner did it.

Iason pushed Sakura away only slightly, his hands still firmly grasping the boy's shoulder "Talk to us…"

Sakura's expression softened slightly, his eyes lingering to Gon's first. The boy was happy right now, because of what had just transpired. He wasn't jealous, or angry… he was joyful, eyes full of love and affection for him, even though he stated he could go all the way with him.

Gon still wanted to be with him, even if it was never physically. Shifting his eyes back to the other, the boy started to speak, "I'm scared… Gon is… BIG, how do I expect to guide him to what my body can or cannot take, when seeing his smile makes me forgetful… happy just to be with him."

Gon hugged the shorter boy, his hands rubbing the boy's belly in a comforting manner, the same way he saw Iason performing minutes earlier. The boy sucked in a breath, Iason now smiling "It's ok, I think I know how to solve this so everyone is happy…"

The boy took away his hands, quickly thinking over the situation, the right words to use in this situation, while his two partners were visibly relaxed, "Gon and I will go first, feel out each other's bodies… find what each other likes first."

The two nodded, Iason humming over the sincere smiles being offered to him before he continued, "Next, I'm sorry Gon… but it will just be Sakura and myself."

"Aww…" Gon pouted, in a cute and childish manner, "I don't even get to watch…"

Iason blushed madly at the statement, his mind going blank. Seeing Gon's lustful eyes on them, during a moment of intimacy… he didn't know how long Gon would last before he, or himself would be begging him to join as well.

"N-No! I'll help Sakura ease into the situation, to give him tips on what he should and shouldn't do… I try to help him find out how much his body can handle, and then…" Iason firmly grasped Sakura's hands, "Then, I believe Sakura will be ready for you…"

"What if I still don't feel comfortable, or am not able to relax with Gon…?"

"Then I'll sit in with you and Gon... make sure that the both of you are happy."

"Aww, so you get to watch but I don't…"

Iason was about to fume, but then he saw the boy's playful nature at work, the giddy smile he always showed them when he was excessively joyous. Iason found himself sighing, a smile extending as his cheeks dusted pink, "You're so cheesy… and caring which is why, when it comes to our third time, I want it to be the three of us… I'll try to find out the logistics of how it will work… but I'm sure we can find a way to make it comfortable for the three of us…" Iason brought his hands up, holding the cheeks of the boy who felt the most uncomfortable in this situation "Ok…?"

Sakura offered a small nod, "Thank you… Iason."

The boy cracked a smile, "It's just like the two of you make me happy, I want to find the right balance between the three of us."

Gon beamed brightly, his hands moving to pull Iason and Sakura into a hug. He swung the two of them around in his arms, cheeks pressed against his two lovers "I'm so happy to have you in my life! Can we start tonight?!"

Iason shook his head, not because he rejected the idea, it was how excited Gon had been when he stated the question, "I guess so… But, only us! Okay, Gon?"

Gon nodded his head fervently, his eyes only drawn to Iason loving smile. Maybe the boy hadn't noticed it yet, but he was glad he got to see it. Because the next thing he found was his lips being joined with Iason's, an embrace that would soon last throughout the night.


	64. Unforgettable Firsts

Gon and Iason share a moment of intimacy, their lives joined at the hips in a memorable moment. Neither one is willing to regret it; they just wished that another could join them in this moment of happiness.

So, between Gon, Sakura and Iason, their intimacy dynamic will change depending on who is with who at the time. I hope you enjoy their differences as they get posted.

As always, there should be another chapter posted right after this one. But if you wanna continue, please enjoy.

* * *

Gon couldn't contain his excitement when Iason said: **yes**. He picked up the boy with both arms, cradling his lover close. A smile extended when he placed his head on his soon to be first sexual experience, able to hear the thumping heart of one who loves him as equally as their shared lover, Sakura.

Although, he much rather having both of them in bed with him at the same time, Sakura didn't feel comfortable doing anything sexually as of yet. He was worried about Gon's "size", and lack of ability to state what he is and isn't enjoying within the moment.

Sakura did want to be taken by Gon, but after discussing his worries, his first time will be with Iason, just like how their giddy partner's first will also be with the affectionate boy.

Gon didn't want to leave Sakura yet, not like this. Having sex with Iason while the boy is left on his own wasn't his most ideal consideration when it came to be romantic, but he knows how to make it up to others, in a way they'd love to hear.

Putting the boy down, Gon kneeled in front of the other, taking the boy's hands into his own. He placed a kiss on the knuckles, earning a blush that he loved to see. With a warm smile, he leaned into the short boy, savouring his lips against his own as his arms held the boy close.

Sakura felt himself leaning into the embrace, savouring the kiss even though he knows what is about to happen next. When the boy pulled back, Gon's smile never faltered, a hand reaching up to stroke the boy's hair "I know I won't get to be your _first_ , but I'm glad you're comfortable sharing it with Iason… So, I would like to make it up to you… You pick a place or something you would like to do… and I'll do it for you. What do you say…?"

Sakura felt a tear prickle at his eyes, pulling the boy in for another kiss before hugging the boy once more. He was acting selfless, when he should be selfish, claiming the one who wants to be with right now. But when he opened his eyes, he could see Iason, smiling unconsciously back at him.

He couldn't be any happier, because he knew for a fact, that these two loved him for who he was, rather than pushing him to join them right now. He placed another kiss on Gon's cheeks before pulling away, "I'll be ok. Thank you, for not pushing me…"

The boy offered a nod, his fingers once more reaching out to stroke the boy's hair, "I would never…"

Sakura felt weak in the presence of the boy's smile, and someone else in the room knew it.

Iason came up to rest one hand on Gon's shoulder, the boy getting up at the gesture, he still didn't feel right leaving him alone, but when he turned to meet Iason's smile, he knew he couldn't hold back.

Taking the boy into his arms, his hands came to rest on the boy's butt, Iason swinging his legs around him, locking the two of them together like he had done so at the hot springs.

Seeing the action repeated, now with the knowledge for the reason at the forefront of his mind, it made him giddy with anticipation. He moved one hand up to cup the back of the boy's head, sharing a kiss between them.

Gon took this opportunity to head over to their bedroom, opening the door without breaking from the shared passion. Gon fell onto the bed, his hands falling on either side of the boy.

Their passion grew, Iason momentarily forgetting what he should've done before anything. He needed to prepare in advance, because nothing is a mood killer, like being forced to break apart so he could have a bowel movement.

Even still, when he dug his hands into Gon's hair, the boy moving from his lips to his neck made it impossible to stop. Iason let out needy little groans and moans, which further fuelled Gon's desire, pushing the boy to continue exploring.

Gon peppered kisses along the cheek before he got an idea. He found himself, placing his tongue on the boy's neck, licking his way up toward the curve. It made his partner shiver, the cool sensation driving him mad.

Gon was making this painstakingly slow, exploring his body like a newly discovered ruin temple. Just when he thought Gon wouldn't stop, the boy moved to kiss him on the lips. Iason saw the smile before the boy's gaze.

Bright and vibrant, giddy with unmatched affection; but the boy's eyes stated something completely different, he was eager to do more…

"What do we do first…?" Gon asked, his partner unable to look him in the eyes.

Iason's laboured breathing made it hard to focus or state what he wants. But after a few seconds, he was finally able to speak "What do you want to do?"

"Everything!"

Iason stared blankly at the boy, unconsciously grabbing his own in anticipation, "Gon, I don't think _I_ could do _everything_ …"

Gon sulked, forcing Iason to at least backpedal, to explain what he means "There's so much we can do before we're spent… but over time, I'm sure the can do most of the things."

"Ok!" Gon's giddy expression returned with a passion, ready to pull his partner into a long-enduring kiss, "Seeing as your more experienced, what you think we should do?"

"Gon, we're both virgins…"

The boy shook his head in response, "You know a great deal more than me if I was to go by your conversation with Leorio."

Iason blushed; how could he forget. He admitted so much in front of his partners, frustrated that Leorio wouldn't listen until Vastorie stepped in to say his piece. Reaching for Gon's head, he stroked the boy's hair, watching the strands bounce back into place with a smile, "Alright, but before we start, I need to get a few things."

Gon pressed a kiss to the boy's nose before letting him go, Iason happily rushing to the bathroom. He grabbed a used towel, lube and condoms, his eyes lingering at the tool to help him clear his insides still waiting to be used. He didn't want to wait, he wanted Gon **now**.

He rushed back into the room, shooing Gon off the bed before dumping the containers on the side table. Next, he moved to lay the towel out before lying down on it with a smile. Gon joined him back on the bed, kissing his partner once more.

The two pulled back after a moment, Iason blushing because he knew what had to come next. Should he draw out the undressing, making each article of clothing being removed drag out? Or should he rip the boy's clothes off?

Gon was most likely eager to do the latter, but he was waiting for Iason's lead. Given that this was their first time, he wanted it to be longer, hoping that by doing so, Gon would learn to be this way with Sakura on their first time.

The boy closed his eyes, moving in for another kiss. He felt Gon's lips press against his with a second of making the first more. Gon made sure to let him know that he wanted him right now, so without missing a beat, he unbuttoned the boy's shirt, moving on to the next as soon as the last one was done.

Pushing the shirt off as the last button was undone; he took hold of the boy's undershirt, throwing it off. He didn't get to care where it landed, Gon's lips already meeting his after being forced to break their kiss for the latest action.

The boy was beyond eager at this point, removing his clothing without as much as a thought. He slid his hand along the boy's chest, feeling the firm, non-muscular chest. Last time he felt this, he stated how much he loved patting the tummy.

But in this situation it was much different, he felt where the boy's body curved, stroking the parts that had an obvious line to follow, like an uncharted map. He loved when he found spots that made Iason squirm, but he so badly wanted to do more, so he pressed Iason's hand to his chest, letting the boy know he was eager for more.

Iason complied, finding himself moving at Gon's pace. His hands explored Gon's muscular chest; getting lost in the valley of curves, enjoying how some of them twitched with anticipation. When he was done, he moves his hands lower, unbuckling the boy's pants.

Gon couldn't wait; he pushed his pants off, letting them fall over the side before he did the same with Iason's removing them twice the speed of his partner. When they fell to the floor, Gon's hands explored the boy's boxer-briefs, tracing the maroon fabric, when his fingers reached the mid-section, Iason's breath hitched.

Gon leant down, taking a deep breath of boy's musky scent. He loved the lingering smell, equating it the sweet scent to his morning runs, where the morning dew drips off the trees after collecting the previous cold night.

Iason blushed from the sound, unsure how to react from Gon taking in a deep breath of his crotch. When Gon pulled away, he offered his partner a huge smile "You smell beautiful…"

Iason's cheeks deepened in colour, he held out a hand to Gon's crotch, the boy gasping in surprise from the action. Gon allowed his partner to continue, enjoying the sensation of fingers running along the inner folds of his trunks.

The boy could feel the member bouncing with attention, loving how Gon harden against his fingers. Gon was a shower, not a grower, so what you saw was what you got. Iason and Sakura, on the other hand, were growers. So when he felt up Gon, he could feel his own length hardening with anticipation for what was about to come.

Gon reached out to do the same as his partner was doing for him, feeling up the already hardened length. The boy was eager for more "Can I see it?"

Iason nodded, opening his legs up so Gon could easily slide off his boxer-briefs. Once they were off, Gon was entranced. He's already seen it before, but this time was different. Iason's was different when compared to his own, it pointed straight like a lance, unlike his, which curved upwards.

He reached out to touch the boy, circling his fingers around the length before giving it one long stroke, from the top to the base.

Iason closed his eyes, allowing Gon to stroke him ever so slowly. He was gripping it at just the right level, not like he was trying to choke it, nor loose enough where the fingers had a feather-like touch. Gon might have masturbated in the past "Have you done this before?"

Gon shook his head, "No… it doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No…" Iason looked down at his length before flicking his eyes back up to meet Gon's "It feels good."

Gon smiled, now picking up the pace, running his fingers faster against his lover's shaft. Iason quickly stopped the boy "Wait, please…"

Gon ceased his actions before pulling his hand away, eagerly awaiting Iason's next command.

"Can I…" Iason looked down at the length protruding against the boy's trunk, able to see the outline of the head, "do I get to see yours too?"

Gon nodded feverishly, removing his trunks to throw them off the side of the bed. Iason wrapped his fingers around Gon, stroking the boy from the head to the base. Gon moaned against the touch, lightly thrusting against his boyfriend's hands.

Iason was amazed at how hot it felt in his hand, how different it was against his own. It was at least an inch thicker than his; it also curved upward, but the main difference is Gon still had his foreskin.

Every time he pulled it back, he could see the head poke out. Iason hollowed out his mouth, moving to take his partner's manhood into his mouth. It tasted so weird, the sensation sliding along his lips giving him perplexed feeling.

Gon moaned when Iason slid his mouth over his length, loving the new sensations they brought with his action. The boy placed his hands on his partner's head, thrusting a little deeper into the boy's mouth.

Iason gagged before he pulled off, coughing a little from having Gon almost "fuck" his face. Gon looked concerned for his partner, rubbing a hand along the boy's shoulder as the boy caught his breath.

"Sorry…" the boy took in a strained breath, "You're really thick…"

Gon giggled, happy to hear he hadn't hurt his partner, "What was that anyways?"

"That… would be a blowjob. I hope you liked it…"

Gon nodded feverishly "Yeah, it felt great! Can I give you a blowjob as well?"

"Yeah, but only for a bit… I don't know if the moment I… cum, I can continue. This is all new to me, so I want to pace it out for your first time."

Gon offered the boy a smile, his fingers reaching out to stroke the boy's cheek with the side of his palm. Iason closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort it brought him. But as much as he wanted to enjoy the moment, Gon removed his hand, already inching his face towards the length with a lick of his lips.

Gon took the member in his mouth, bopping his head as far as his throat will allow him.

Iason cooed, resting his head against the back of the boy's head, not to control his partner's pace, but to feel the boy's head move in motion to his first ever blowjob. As much as he loved the feeling of Gon's mouth constricting around him, he could also give the boy some tips "You can lick the head or tip of my… penis."

Gon swirled his tongue around the boy's head, Iason mewling from the sudden sensation. He allowed Gon to bop a few more times, licking along his shaft, then he felt his leg twitch, the boy was a little too good. It's almost like Gon has already done this in the past, "Are you sure you've never done this…?" He didn't mean to sound so accusatory, but considering Gon's background, he was worried that it may have been forced upon the boy by more experienced adults.

Gon slipped his mouth from his partner, his hand moving back to replace where his mouth just was. Iason trembled as the boy shook his head, "No, this is my first time ever. I really like what I've learned so far! I can't wait to learn more…"

"Alright," Iason pulled away from the boy's hand, flipping himself over so his back was faced to Gon. The boy reached out and gave Iason's ass a gentle squeeze, "It feels nice. But why did you turn around?"

Iason grabbed the bottle of lube, flicking it open to squirt a small amount on his finger, "As much as I would like to teach you rimming, I don't want you to do that right now… maybe when I've cleaned myself out."

"Cleaned yourself out…?"

"Yeah, it's mainly called "douching". To clean your insides out so it doesn't get as messy. But ah, I don't want to talk about that. What I want to teach you is how to prep not only me, but Sakura as well. You're going to stick a finger in my butt."

"Doesn't poop come out of there?"

"Yeah, but it's the only way, besides a mouth you can have sex… with another guy. Sakura is a special case, him, like girls, have another hole called a vagina. It's where babies come from, which…" Iason reached out for the box of condoms, with his free hand, showing them off to Gon, "is where these come handy. I'm not sure if Sakura can get pregnant, so you need to use these if you're going to have sex which him. That's the opening just below his penis."

Gon took the condoms in his hand "Ok, but why did you bring them out now?"

"To show you, plus because you should be wearing one no matter who your partner is…" Iason moved the finger to his butthole, smearing the liquid against the entrance. He shivered at the sensation.

Having Gon's predatory gaze on him, turned him on; whether that is because of what the spiky raven-haired boy means to him, or he likes being watched, he's not entirely sure. _Oh, no… what if I have a voyeurism kink?_ Removing his finger, he next handed his partner the bottle, "Do what I did, except put a little more on your finger. Only one finger. Once you've opened me enough, you can work two fingers in… okay?"

Gon smiled, squirting a decent amount on his fingers before repeating Iason's example.

Iason smile in anticipation. He was about to be fucked by Gon, by someone he loves dearly… "When I tell you too, push your finger in."

He heard the boy comply, Iason straining as he spoke, "Push, gently." Gon started to press as soon as Iason said push, feeling his finger enter inside Iason, he tried to push further in, but Iason groaned in pain, "Slide in and out, and don't push too far in. You have to open me up before you can get all the way in…"

Gon pouted slightly, allowing his finger to slide out before slipping back in. Soon Iason's grunts turned into guttural moans, feeling his partner open him up felt way better than when he did it himself. Maybe because it felt foreign, that a small part of him no longer believed he was in control of his own body.

Once he felt Gon open him up, he helped the boy to push two fingers inside, before helping him work three fingers. It took a lot of coaching and almost an accidental release, especially after guiding Gon to where his prostate was. If he was unashamed he was sure he'd be screaming the boy's name as he worked that spot. But right now, while both of them felt complacent, it was time to move onto the lovemaking aspect.

"Ok, you can stop now…" Iason turned around when Gon pulled out his finger, grabbing the box to rip open one of the condoms. He showed the boy how to put it on for next time, squirting a decent amount of lube onto the boy's length.

Gon groaned the whole time, loving how Iason's hand felt around his length. But soon he was going to be inside his boyfriend, and that anticipation was killing him. When Iason turned around, he slid one pillow under his stomach so he was bent easier for Gon's entry.

He could feel his face burning as he turned around, his ass out for Gon to pound away, but like his partner, he was just as excited for this. Gon pressed his length against the boy's entrance. It took a few tries, but soon Gon's head had slipped inside, both boys' moaning from the sensation. Just like Gon had done so with his fingers, he moved at a similar pace.

Iason was thankful for how much Gon cared about his well-being. He could feel his length leaking against the towel as his partner guided himself further in the boy's cavern. Both got into the rhythm, taking their time as Iason opened up.

After a few minutes, Iason could feel Gon bouncing off his butt, the boy's bush rubbing against the skin. Gon was getting into it, increasing his pace a little at a time. Iason didn't know what was about to happen, but the moment Gon was ramming into him, everything changed.

Iason found himself uncontrollably pushing himself back into Gon, both of them pleading quietly to not stop. He was a whimpering mess, but Gon, the boy had become a ravenous beast. Iason hadn't stopped him, so he assumed it was ok to go at this pace.

 _Oh god…_ Iason continued to whimper, _I should slow him down._ But Gon suddenly pulled out, flipping Iason over. The boy's eyes, darkened with lust. He had awoken a beast; he was truly and utterly fucked.

Gon slid back into him with ease, Iason quivering on the entry. Due to Gon's curve, it brushed against his prostate. Gon continued to ram into his partner, driving himself as deep as possible. The rough pounding curved the boy's body further, unable to latch onto anything to stop himself from falling off the bed.

Out of desperation, the boy swung his legs over Gon's back, but it only egged the boy to move faster. Mid thrust he changed tactics, the thrusting now more frequently pushing against his prostate.

 _Ahh, fuck…_ He could feel it, his whole body quivering in anticipation. Iason was going to cum…

Gon was going to fuck him into an orgasm… and there's nothing he could, or want to do about it. His ass was going to be sore, and he'll be walking funny for a week after tonight, but it's going to be one, if not the best time of his life.

Gon was driving deep inside of him, making Iason cry out. Unable to hold back when Gon was pummelling his prostate directly, Iason was pushed over the edge "I'm cumming…"

The boy's scream made Gon ceased his actions when he should've kept going, his eyes brighten in amazement, feeling Iason's insides tighten, the boy's face contorting into pleasure as his body quivered. Then his eyes flicked down to his lover's shaft, reaching out to jerk his partner off, but instead Gon grinded against Iason's prostate.

Gon watched Iason shoot a white liquid all over them, most of it hitting Gon chest due to the angle of his body and how close he was. Iason was spent; nothing but a panting mess. Gon took an opportunity to run his fingers through the sticky substance, collecting it along his fingertips. He pressed his fingers together, still amazed out how it held it's stretched form the further his fingers got.

When Iason opened one eye, he saw Gon brought his fingers to his mouth, his eyes widening when he saw what the boy had stuck in his mouth. The boy sucked the foreign liquid off his fingers, savouring the unique taste.

It wasn't disgusting, nor was it something he liked the texture of… but then again, he probably shouldn't have eaten it in the first place.

"What's it taste like…?"

"Bitter and salty, what was it?"

"Cum, sperm, jizz… take your pick." Iason smiled weakly, "you can produce it too… if you keep going."

"Really?"

Iason offered a small nod, "but the condom would collect it, so you shouldn't try to taste it."

"Aww…" Iason pouted, "I wonder what mine would've taste like."

Iason shook his head, smiling ever so softly from his partner's dorky nature. But Gon still hadn't cum yet, so using his legs, the boy weakly pressed Gon back into him, forcing the boy to grind against the spot that caused him to release. He was still sensitive, but he was willing to put up with it for Gon.

Gon pulled out, thrusting back into the hole still quivering along his length. He worked his partner's insides at similar pace, but this time he was no longer full of lust and desire, he was trying to focus on making Iason do it again.

Gon's momentum started to stutter, the boy feeling this sudden urge to pee. But Iason's legs stopped him from pulling out completely, "Iason… I really need to pee."

"It's ok…" Iason chuckled from how childish Gon had sounded while whining, "That means your close. Keep going…"

And Gon did just that, feeling himself getting closer and closer until he could no longer hold back. When Gon buried himself in Iason, he bent down kissing the boy as he felt his first climax.

Iason's eyes widened in surprise; he felt the boy expand slightly before shuttering. He could feel Gon coming, inside of him, the warm liquid flooding his insides. _Ah shit… the condom broke._

Gon road out his orgasm, weakly thrusting into the boy as he felt the last of his trembling weaken. He pulled out, his face turning into mortification once he realised what had happened, "Oh no, the condom broke. Is that bad? Does that mean you're going to get pregnant?"

"No!" Iason burst into laughter, "Its ok; only girls can get pregnant… well, technically guys can too, but as long as they have a uterus like Sakura does. But I don't… We are each other's first, so we should be safe."

Gon visibly relaxed, now nuzzling into the boy's neck. Iason could feel it leaking outside, but right now, all he wanted to do was relax in Gon's arms. Curling his body, he pressed his head against Gon's sweaty chest, listening to the sound of his partner's heavy breathing.

Gon roped his arm around Iason's back, lightly stroking the boy as he watched Iason fall asleep in his arms. _He really does look like a soft cuddly bear…_ With a press of his lips to his intimate lover's forehead, he allowed himself to relax, falling asleep with his partner at his side.


	65. Enjoying Moments

Gon is left to deal with the aftermath of Sakura's fury. Although, Iason doesn't want to complain once Sakura is offering him a deal he accepts eagerly.

Daniel enjoys a moment with his partner before Killua takes his sister to class; from then, he meets a member from room 205.

 **A/N:** No chapter next week, apologies

* * *

When the door to their room was opened, the smell hit poor Sakura's nose. He could smell the sweat, the musk aroma of something that was bleached. The boy pinched his nose, going to the bathroom to grab the one thing that would clear the room up a little…

Still pinching his nose, he sprayed the room, hoping to clear it up a little. Plus, the two were still naked, and on a towel, on top of the bed. Sakura fumed at the scene before him, but soon he couldn't find himself being that mad anymore.

Both Iason and Gon were pretty in their own way, and gauging by how loud the two of them were, they really got into, well… whatever they did during sex.

Sakura moved over to Gon, giving the boy a playful tap. Gon mumbled in his sleep, moving only a little. He pulled Iason closer, mumbling in the crane of the white-haired boy's neck.

The affectionate boy squirmed in response, gripping Gon tightly as if afraid to let go. Sakura would've 'Daww' at the action, but he wanted the two to sleep comfortably, not stew in whatever created that smell.

He nudged his taller boyfriend until he woke up, Gon groaning with a dry raspy voice, "Mmm?"

"You can't sleep like this…" Sakura whispered as he continued to nudge the boy.

Gon groaned in response, wiping away the tiredness that wanted him to keep his eyes remained shut, "Sakura, I was enjoying my sleep…" Then it hit him, that musky scent, the smell from their love-making session. He pinched his nose in response, but then he saw Iason resting quietly.

The boy took a page out of his lovers' book, moving a few strands out of Iason's eyes to reveal the boy's pretty features. But another nudge reminded him of their situation. Gon picked up his partner, a finger pressing against the spot that was still leaking some of his sperm.

Iason moaned in response, which made Sakura raise an eyebrow. Gon playfully waved away the noise, his arms still wrapped tightly around Iason. He should probably clean that out of the boy, but the problem is he doesn't really know how to do it without waking up his partner.

While Sakura taking the towel off the bed, he noticed the stain "What's this…?"

"Iason said it was called either jizz, sperm or cum."

"Does it come off…?"

"I would assume so, I didn't really ask." The boy offered a sincere sad smile in response, hoping to apologise to the boy later if it doesn't come off.

Sakura sighed, continuing to bundle the towel before leaving to put it with the other laundry that needs to be completed.

Gon disappeared to the bathroom, grabbing a few tissues to dab at the spot between the butt cheeks. He was trying to be sincere about his actions without disturbing his partner, but unfortunately, the boy woke up.

"Ughh…"

"Sowwy for waking you…" Gon ran his fingers along the length of his boyfriend's back.

Iason rubbed at his eyes with the back of his palm, loving the sensation the boy applied to his back, "What's going on…"

"Sakura shooed us out of the bed. He wanted us to feel comfortable, not stew in our smell…"

Iason nodded in response before he opened his eyes, coming face-to-face with Caramel-coloured eyes looking at him with love and affection. Iason blushed; he remembered seeing them looking at him with lust, want and need earlier. Besides his butt still being sore, which he secretly likes, he loved his first time.

He could only hope that it'd be the same with Sakura…

Moving his head in the direction of the shower, the boy spoke once more "Can you put me down so I can have a shower?"

"Sure, I'll have one right after you." Gon put Iason down to allow him to have a shower. As soon as Iason tried to take a step, he wobbled, bracing himself for a fall. The older teen caught the boy in his arms, pulling him close to his chest.

Iason felt his cheeks burn; he hadn't suspected that his body would react in this manner. Gon had roughened him up during their shared intimacy. And when his gaze once more met his lover, he could almost read the boy's mind.

The boy's soul could be read so easily from his eyes, he was concerned, and worried that he may have accidentally hurt his younger lover.

All he could do was focus on the boy's eyes, even when he felt what was still inside him leaking along the inside of his legs. Iason wasn't about to correct Gon, admitting to the fact he enjoyed how rough the boy had been, "I guess I can't stand on my own… at least we can save water."

The teen offered a weak smile in response, helping Iason to the shower so he doesn't fall over again.

Once they felt the water hitting their body, Iason pulled Gon down for a kiss, savouring the moment. He pulled back after a chaste kiss, looking into the boy's eyes once more, "I really enjoyed tonight… I needed it." The boy whispered that last part, hoping that Gon's keen sense of hearing wouldn't have picked it up.

Gon had; he was already pulling his partner in for another kiss, hands squeezing the bulbs that he had been roughly thrusting into that night.

Iason experimentally grabbed Gon's, giving them a few playful taps. _They really are like bongos, unbelievably soft caramel milk chocolate marshmallows bongos… Oh, I really want to teach Gon how to rim, but I want to show him first… just in case._ Gon was not only a natural; he was a fast learner, two of the worst traits to have if you're trying to outlast the other.

Gon reciprocated with mutual enthusiasm, massaging the boy's mounds. With a sigh, the shower turned less into a clean-up and more into giving each other a reason to have round two.

"~"

Sakura watched the two of them run their hands along with each other, neither one noticing the third had come into the bathroom. He was blushing madly, but no matter how much he tried to look away, he couldn't.

What they were sharing with each other was intimacy, the kind that was making Sakura react welcomingly. If that was a part of sex, he shouldn't be there, infringing on their privacy. But no matter how much he wanted to look away, he was spellbound… taken in by the actions of the two he adores most in this world.

Then he saw it, Iason opening his eyes, looking at him with a pleading expression.

He was about to stop them, but Iason waved a hand, telling him to stop, to come and join them.

When he opened the door, Gon broke away from the kiss, a smile as wide and bright as the sun "Yay, you're joining us?"

"Yes, but no funny business… just, let me join only if it doesn't go further than this…"

Iason offered a small nod, his gaze meeting Sakura's, both forming a smile when they kissed. Gon smiled at the scene, alternating between kissing his lovers' foreheads.

It never went to round two, but after exploring each other's bodies, they eventual forced themselves to wash each other's bodies.

"~"

Gon crossed his arms, pouting as Sakura sat behind Iason, kneading the malleable, tender skin. He should be doing that… But after Iason was forced to admit why he was wobbling, Sakura wouldn't let him go to bed unless he got to massage the area.

The only problem was, what Sakura was doing to him… he could feel it affecting his lower half. Being pressed against the fabric didn't help him either. But he wasn't about to complain, it was a massage, regardless of how intimate his brain wanted to consider it.

But still, seeing Gon's pouting in his direction felt nice. They just had the best time of their life, and the boy still wanted to explore his body like a newly discovered _ruins_.

"You can keep pouting all you want, but you shouldn't have been this rough with Iason… it was his first time…"

Iason blushed; he so badly wanted to correct Sakura, to admit it was both of their faults. He couldn't or wouldn't complain, what he and Gon felt was unbelievable levels of trust in one another, the two of them egging each other on until one of them could no longer control themselves.

Iason didn't want to stop Gon…

Even now, he could tell how impatient Gon was being, so he wanted to at least speak a little of what was on his mind, "It's ok Sakura. I wasn't scared at all…"

Sakura stopped for a moment, "What if he…" the boy stopped himself, Gon would never hurt any of them… he and Iason saw eye-to-eye on that topic. But he couldn't help himself from thinking, what if it did get worse? What if Gon accidentally paralysed him?

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking… It won't happen. I'm just sore, nothing a few days of rest and relaxation can't fix."

Sakura sighed, returning to kneading Iason's butt, "I trust you both… but no more roughhousing. I was really worried when I saw you wobble like that."

"I can't promise anything…" The boy responded in a cheeky manner, which only got a hard squeeze in response from his worried lover.

"PROMISE ME…" Sakura yelled out, tears falling from his eyes.

Gon was about to get up, but Iason flipped himself over, uncaring about how hard he was right now. He pulled Sakura into his chest, rubbing the boy's back and head. He felt so bad for making his partner cry, for hiding the truth from him.

So, with a sigh, Iason spoke his true feelings on the matter, "I can't promise anything… because what Gon and I did… I really enjoyed it."

"Is it going to be the same for me…?"

"I don't know." Iason admitted, his hand coaxing his partner to look him in the eyes, "But I promise that whatever you enjoy, I'll make sure Gon acts in accordance with it. And if he can't control himself around you, well, then he never gets to touch you like that… I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do. It's as simple as that…"

Gon sat down with a big smile, although, knowing that if he messes up, he'll never get to touch Sakura as he did with Iason scared him. He wants to be able to love Sakura intimately as he does with the other.

Sakura offered a quiet nod.

Sufficiently happy with the outcome, Iason flipped back around, Sakura returning to his earlier task.

Although, the boy wasn't quite finished with his talk, "Iason… did you really enjoy it?" He asked it as if the offender wasn't in the room.

Iason looked into the boy who caused this talk's eyes, making sure the boy understood this too "Yes, I did. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"And you Gon?"

"Yup! I learned so much from Iason, he's a really good teacher."

Sakura stilled his movements for a fraction of a second, "I'm glad…"

Iason was the only one to tell what transpired; Sakura may have had some feelings of trepidation with their deal, although he couldn't bring it up while Gon was in the room with them. Sakura shouldn't feel ashamed of their deal; they were doing this to help recover Gon's lost _Nen_ , not for their own personal gain.

Iason continued to savour the massage, hoping that he'll soon be able to speak to Sakura about the boy's concerns.

"~"

Daniel shifted in bed, listening to the sounds of his partner's soft snoring, the rising of the boy's chest. And if he rests his hand at the perfect angle, he could feel the drumming of the boy's thumping heart without disturbing his partner.

Killua by no means was an early riser; he _loves_ his _beauty sleep_ , especially, when he was nice and comfortable under the sheets. He would do the same as Daniel was doing to him right now, listen to his partner sleep.

But he'd make sure not to touch Daniel as intimately as he was being touched. Still… he liked the weight of Daniel's arms holding him close. It made him always feel wanted, at least in a way that did not require the taking of another's life.

Killua moved, rolling around in the boy's arms, only to be met by an endearing smile. If it weren't for what happened last night, he'd definitely be teasing the boy right now… but all he could do was smile in return.

"So, how you feeling…?"

"Warm, comfortable and _satiated_ …"

"Not too sore?"

"Nothing a butt massage won't fix…"

Daniel gave the boy a gentle squeeze, earning a soft whine of relief from his partner.

The boy promptly swat the hand away, a finger now pressed against Daniel's chin "Rude…" with that, he leaned in, lips ghosting along his partner's. His eyes looked up, openly daring the boy to continue.

"Who would say **no** to _that_ …?" Daniel pulled the boy in, savouring a long affectionate kiss. His hands explored his partner's body, hands curling along the white locks of hair, the soft texture wrapping around the fingers like a velvet blanket. Even though they have no school today, that didn't mean Alluka doesn't. As much as he would like to stay in and savoured each other's bodies, they needed to get up.

Daniel circled a hand around the boy's butt cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling back, "Alright, we need to get up. Your sister is waiting for us, plus… I believe she has a class this afternoon."

"You're a master at ruining the mood." Killua got up, pretending to be grumpy. As his partner got up, the boy swiftly slapped the boy's ass, stunning him in the process.

When Daniel turned around, he could only question the boy's action.

"It's mine later…" Killua chuckled in response. _Oh, they were so unbelievably soft and tender…_

"Rude…" Daniel let out a huff before chuckling; Killua was right in a way. They were definitely his, as is the rest of his body… but not for several months. Still, he wanted to get some payback, so he did.

Grabbing his partner by the waist, he pulled Killua in, stealing the boy's breathe away. It melding into a hungry kiss; each exploring each other's bodies, they helped each other undress with every removal of clothing.

Then with Killua's removal of his underwear, Daniel groped the boy's ass "Also mine…"

"Hey, no fair! What am I supposed to do with this…?" The boy gained Daniel's attention, watching his partner look down at his hard-on, a product of their explorative nature.

"A cold shower never hurt anyone…" Daniel winked before entering the bathroom.

"Fine…" Killua let out an annoyed huff, pretending to be angry with his boyfriend. But that lingering look he got early, proved that Daniel was down for anything right now. A smirk widened across the boy's face "You're gonna get it now…" He stated playfully, joining the boy for a _shower_.

"~"

Killua took Alluka off to her class, leaving Daniel to deal with his afternoon free time. The boy would be back, and they'll get to spend the rest of Alluka's class with each other, alone…

Still, he didn't want to be bored out of his mind during Killua's departure. So he set his books aside, savouring the afternoon weather for a nice study session outside in the garden.

He couldn't exactly say it smelt nice, but the colours mixed with the quietness mingled into a beauty that he was sure, Sakura would've loved to have played a part in. He got to work on his English assignment, writing away until Killua got back.

As time passed by, he felt a pair of eyes looking at him, as if studying whether he was a friend or foe. The boy kept his eyes glued to his book, addressing the situation as if it was a normal occurrence for him, "You know it's rude to watch people?"

An 'eep' followed by the scattered sounds of someone trying to hide didn't make the situation any better.

With a sigh, Daniel closed his book "I'm not mad. More so curious… are you one of the tenants, in room 205?"

"Yes…" It was a quiet, meek sound voice, possibly belonging to a male. It was hard to tell from the squeak due to Daniel's guess.

So the boy made another assumption "Kiel… is it?" The added squeak confirmed his suspicions, "I had a feeling. It's ok, Eifion mentioned your first names and age, but that's about it."

"The deacon did…?"

Daniel nod once, before he realised Kyle may not even be looking at him right now, "Yeah. We can have a little chat, before my pa- friend comes join us."

"Who's your friend?"

"Kyle Cilka, not sure if you've seen him. Wears glasses, white hair…" _Beautiful smile…_

Kiel stuck his head out from behind a wall, looking at Daniel before meekly walking over. He was scrawny, shorter than Daniel was at that age. He had cream hazelnut eyes, black messy top of hair, and a small noticeable scar that runs along under his right eye.

It didn't look like a wound, more like a birthmark.

"I haven't seen him… but I've met his sister, Audrey. I'm in one of her classes…"

"Oh, which class?" Daniel asked, hoping to coax more out of the boy. See if he has picked up on anything else about the girl.

"English, Thursday's class…"

"Ahh…" As Daniel hummed in approval, he held a hand out to the space on the bench "Take a seat, I just want to talk a little. Get to understand some of our housemates."

"Ok…" the boy sat down, obviously avoiding eye contact.

 _He must be super shy, at least around new people…_ "So tell me about yourself."

"Kiel, Kiel Linski… I'm 11, and study here with my sister."

"I have a sister as well, the name's Daniel Aleksandr, nice to meet you."

Just as he offered a hand to shake, he frowned slightly. He could tell Killua was nearby, watching him.

Kiel didn't take the newly meet strangers hand.

Daniel's smile softened, not letting the action get to him. He might be one of those people that are approaching him out of curiosity, but that doesn't mean he completely trusts him "Who's your sister… if you don't mind me asking?"

"Clarisa… What's your sister's name?"

"Zai-" _I probably shouldn't say her entire name, just in case they may know her…_ "Ziria. She's adopted though, but she's still my older sister whom I love dearly…" _No matter if, she likes my boyfriend or not…_ "She's very protective of me. Is your sister the same…?"

Kiel shook his head, "No, we um… my sister raised me, cared for me from an early age."

Daniel back off, instead opts to talk more about the third person, "What about Madelyn?"

"She was living alone before we came here. She keeps to herself, so we don't talk much with her."

"Is she shy?"

Kiel shook his head, choosing to remain quiet about the topic at hand.

Daniel looked over the boy, about to ask another question when he heard another voice "Kiel?"

"That's my sister, I should go…"

"It's nice to meet you, one day Kyle and I will come over and say hi one day. Sound good?"

The boy offered a weak nod, leaving to join his sister.

Daniel caught the sister's eyes, a smile followed with a wave. She had the same cream hazelnut eyes and black hair as her brother. The only difference is other than her being the older sister, she stylised her hair into a bun, branching off into a ponytail. Although, he couldn't tell if she had the same mark as her brother, or if it's something the younger boy only has.

He waved back, offering his own smile in return. When they left his eyes caught the figure of another girl, twirling her hair, books in her hand.

The girl barely gave Daniel a glance; the same cold blue eyes he once saw swallow his boyfriend's whole. The boy let out a gasp, surprised by those dull blue eyes. She immediately looked away, drawn by nothing in particular.

Killua came from the shadows, a hand pressed to his long, black-haired partner's shoulder. His eyes drifted to the girl walking away, disappearing behind a wall, "What did you see…?"

"Someone who suffered like you… Killua, I think her family may have destroyed her."

"Oh…" Killua frowned, eyes drifting back to the building, "has a girl caught my boyfriend's eyes?"

Daniel frowned from the accusation "No…" He brought his partner's knuckles to his lips, pressing a warm, smiling kiss into the gentle hands, "I just think we might be the only ones able to understand her right now."

"So are you thinking the same abuse as me or unmatchable family standards? It could also explain why she's studying here. If so, does that means you want to help her?"

"Possibly… I want _us_ to help _her_." Daniel offered another, kiss to his partner's knuckles, his smile widening before he spoke again, "Shall we have our date now?"

Killua chuckled at the question, "A date…? And here I thought we'd cuddle for two hours…"

Daniel playfully jabs his partner the side, but his mind refused to let the topic go. After seeing Killua's eyes once dull and lifeless, he couldn't allow another to go through the same situation alone. But he highly doubted what Madelyn is experiencing, is the same as to what Killua went through…

So it's up to them to pry that past from her, as long as she's willing to talk about it…


	66. Two sides, One Past

Eifion meets the man hunting down one of his students, and he's not about to give him up to protect the other students. He doesn't need to…

 **A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, there will be a few of them as I'm building up to the main plot, without having so many… ' _Special cuddle times'_ , every two chapters…

* * *

Eifion narrowed his eyes, his sight lingering to the computer on his right. He felt malicious intent, one that even sent a shiver down his spine. Shifting his eyes, he typed away at his computer, using the security cameras to pull up the figure on his mental map.

A youngish man stood at the gates; long hair and eyes glued to the statue. Something felt off with the situation, the way he glared at the cloaked statue figure. He couldn't tell much about the person, other than his evil intent.

He has never seen the man, his white long hair, the fiery tips burning its way upward. Shifting to another angle, he viewed the man's features, trying to pick up if he has seen him anywhere in the past.

Nothing came to his mind, not even the scowl; the anger being directed at something which has no features… not even a name.

Given the situation, and the malicious intent… he needed to deal with this person now. Eifion took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves before adjusting his glasses "Let's see what you want…"

"~"

The man continued to glare at the statue, the object for some reason offending him. It was as if his mind could tell who it was, his tongue just refused to speak the name. Taking a step forward, he infringed on the school ground property, wishing to delve deep into its secrets. With each step he took, his long haired waved in the wind, strands barely disturbing his vision as he accessed the figure.

"I see you're _admiring_ our landmark. Anything I can help you with?"

The man shifted slightly, eyes being forced towards the figure hiding behind him. He expected something different, not an impeccably dressed man.

He thought he sensed someone coming near him, but he never expected to see a young fellow able to get so close without him feeling him coming closer. The way his sleeves were rolled up and his lack of jacket or blazer, showed signs he was prepared for disaster.

The man had a lack of stance and indifference to the situation being presented before him; he didn't fear for his life, but was acting in accordance to Victor's existence. The younger man expected a fight and all he was waiting for was for Victor to make the first move.

Victor will make sure to give him a reason to snap under pressure. He however, first needed to understand how this person was able to get so close to him without being noticed.

This wasn't a **speed** related ability; he has already dealt with those who were far faster than that, a boy able to manipulate electricity to increase his body's reaction time. Shifting his feet, the older man crossed his arms, barely giving the person any hint of interest "I'm looking for a kid."

"This is a school," Eifion pinched his fingers together, "with many kids… You might want to narrow that margin by a bit." He showcased a little of his sarcastic humour, trying to understand what he was dealing with right now. He knows next to nothing about the man before him.

For all he knows, he should've distanced himself further from the man. _Nen_ might not be an issue right now, but speed and strength wasn't exactly off the table just yet.

"He was travelling with two boys; all of them had blue eyes." Victor offered a knowing smile, hoping to narrow the field by a drastic margin. He understood, but at the same time, he was also impatient, "One of his companions had white hair… the other two, black hair."

Eifion quirked an eyebrow, only one group matched two-thirds of that description that was given to him. But, there was an underlying issue with the given description… one of them was a girl. Was this the long haired man's way of testing him to see if he'll be corrected?

If Eifion does correct this person, will he ultimately end up giving away a certain detail? This man was looking for Daniel Darkscryer, and saying anything on the matter, will prove he is here…

Eifion cross his arms behind his back "I can't say I know anyone matching that description."

"Some of your students seem to disagree…"

Eifion's eyes narrowed; the man's body twitched from the words, his figure almost giving away a dark, cruel thirst for blood. Readjusting his figure, he tweaked his glasses. He almost slipped. Like Vastorie always stated during training, never react on impulse, it leads to mistakes.

The biggest mistake he could make right now, was giving into the man's obviously cruel tendencies. He had no doubt this person would hurt a student, if given the right reason to do so. Eifion took in a calm breath, making sure to keep his temper in check "If I find a missing hair-"

"So…" The man turned around, uncrossing his arms from the empty threat. There was nothing this younger man could do to sway him from his desires. He will leave this school with Daniel in his grasp, and only with his supposed grandson. So, two surprises was enough for one day, he's not going to let another sneak by him "the students are off limits, which… I don't mind. Give me Daniel Darkscryer, and I won't touch any of the other students. Failure to do so will result in me plucking the life from a random student every minute until I get what I want…"

No hints of disgust or rage poured from the man's figure. He kept calm, cool and level headed in the situation. Yes, his student's lives were on the line, but there's one thing he knows, that the man doesn't "So, you would be Victor Tempest…"

He was met with glare, "Nobody is supposed to know about my existence, besides my child…"

Eifion raised an eyebrow at the news, but didn't contest it. He didn't want to waste his breath. But that didn't stop him from speaking his mind on the matter "I would kindly ask you to depart. Even if he was here, I wouldn't hand him over; my school, my students, my _rules_ … So take your ill-mannered empty threats, and mosey back on out the front gate. Failure to do so will result in a permanent ban from these school grounds. You will not be able to hurt the other students… not while I'm here."

"What a weak, baseless threat… how do you expect to stop me?"

"By enforcing my _rules_ …" The young man closed his eyes, recalling those words being said to him by Vastorie.

"~"

Eifion panted; beads of sweat drip down his forehead, stinging his eyes whenever they blurred his vision. But he knew the man standing before him would only use the situation to his advantage if he wiped it away.

Even talking would only lead him to getting his ass kicked verbally. Not only was he quick witted, he had a philosophical outlook on all questions being directed to him. He could bore you to death if you tried to distract his attention…

"This isn't fair…"

"Life isn't fair… But that hasn't stopped you from still standing as though your very existence depended on it. We make our own _rules_ ; _we_ just need to enforce it."

" _Rules_ suck…"

"Said every teen ever, until they benefit you…"

"Can I have a break?"

"Does time stop for you?"

"No…" Eifion stated flatly. All he wanted was a minute to wipe the beads of sweat away, not for time to stop for him.

Vastorie sighed, the dejection in the boy's eyes always made him soft, "Alright, one minute but as soon as you're done I want you back practicing your _Ren_."

Eifion cheered loudly, already grabbing his towel and bottle of water. He guzzled the contents as he wiped his forehead, getting rid of most of them before time could run out. He may act nice at times, but that doesn't mean his humility was unlimited.

As soon as most of the sweat was wiped off, he laid the towel and bottle down and a smile on his face.

"I don't understand why you _act_ mean to your students…"

Vastorie shifted his weight, eyes falling once more on his student. He knows it's a rhetorical question, one Eifion didn't expect an answer to. Eifion was one of the very few students who didn't whine and complain about him being strict.

He was strict for a reason…

"I still don't know what kind of _Hatsu_ I want." He really had no clue what would best fit him

"It's not the end of the world if you don't have one. Unless you plan to be a Hunter… then it's a game changer, the difference between life… and death. You're waning."

"Sorry," The young boy hummed, "Yours is so cool. Any power you stumbled across… the possibilities."

He chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm "Sure, if I were to train a student, but when it comes to everything else…" He spoke softly, lingering on the though he kept hidden. It was honestly useless, just a placeholder; his way to blocking out the past.

"You could technically do the same, **Vows** and **Limitations** , isn't exactly _limited_ … With the right **Conditions** , you could find something useful to you."

"Easy for you to say…" Eifion let out a quiet annoyed huff, "I'm a _manipulator_ …"

Vastorie chuckled in response, eyes softening from the childlike tantrum "Then why don't you manipulate _yourself_ …"

"~"

If he wasn't in danger, he would've smiled at the memory. Vastorie was his idol, even after learning the truth about the man. It was because of his idol's words that made him want to develop this ability; it made him not only impossible to beat, but to be there for his students at all times, at the cost of something he was willing to live without.

Eifion then blinked, eyes once more focused on the man before him. He was surprised Victor didn't take advantage of his distraction. He should've been more careful.

Victor, grit his teeth, he been distracted; he was too busy despising the young man for rejecting his offer. If he wasn't going to give Daniel to him, he'll take the kid by force. No matter the person's ability. Given his lack of defence, it'll be an easy picking. He lunged forward, fingers poised to rip the man's neck out.

As his fingers weaved through the air, Vastorie heard the click. His attack intertwined through the gentle breeze touching nothing along its path, when it should've been ripping into taut flesh. The person was no longer there.

The man scanned the area, eyes observing for any danger he may have been in, anything related to the presence of the enemy that needed to be disposed of. He shifted his body once he found his target, turning to find Eifion standing where he once stood.

Besides the click, there was no change in the young man's posture, or his previous stance. He was acting as though he wasn't in danger, that his attack was a mere feint.

Eifion still had his arms behind his back, like a statue bending to nobody's will, but his own. There wasn't even a smug visage to ascertain the reason for Victor's confusion. There could be only one reason for being able to dodge his attack without suffering a wound in the process. Teleportation…

"Teleportation, that's your ability?! A sign of weakness on your part…"

The deacon didn't offer a smile. The man was right, but just due to his guess, he wasn't about to explain the complexity of how his ability works. As revealing one's ability, will only give the opponent the necessary information to take advantage of his weaknesses, "If you want to believe that…" He kept his tone neutral; no expression to discern the trouble Victor was in.

If there was one thing Eifion learned during his many practical training sessions with Vastorie, a stone-cold approach was something he was well-versed at.

"Then…" Victor flicked out his hand, allowing his aura consume the area. Once the person was asleep, ripping the pulsing heart from sleeping figure was as easy as taking candy from a baby. "I'll just have to put you to sleep and find Daniel myself."

Eifion remained unmoving.

Nothing happened; the aura that Victor once could feel rippling from his body, continued to remain inside, shackled by the enemy before him. He furrowed his brows, now glaring at the man refusing to not only give up, but fight him on equal grounds.

Something was wrong with his location; he shouldn't be in a permanent state of _Zetsu_ , unless this young man had a way to force him in a state of _Zetsu_ , without the need to apply a physical curse on him. _Unless…_ _The click had something to do with it_? "If you don't give me the boy, I will murder every student until I find him."

"It's an empty threat…" Eifion shifted his stance, acting like a teacher disciplining a rebelling student "Oh, I know you would kill all the students to get to him. I can feel it in your bloodlust, no matter how well you think you're hiding it. But as Deacon, I, Eifion, shall evict you from the school…"

"You can't kick me out of the school, unless you force me out with your own bare hands…" Victor held an accusing finger to the Deacon of the school, offering a smirk "or, kill me here and now… I'd just continue to come back until you're nothing more than a panting lapdog dedicated to protecting these _weak_ students of yours."

"Oh, but I will. You're a detriment to one, if not more of my students. So, I'll banish you…" Eifion brought his foot up, expecting it to meet with the ground.

Vastorie acted on impulse, using the time Eifion needed to conjure the sound as the bridge to his downfall.

Victor had vanished ahead of Eifion's foot touching the floor, the clack of gravel and dirt splashing the branching pathway. Only then, did he give any reaction to the man's disappearance, a soft smile at his sudden departure. "I don't need to make a sound, as long as I consider you an enemy, the school will reject your existence. Hopefully, you'll end up in the middle of a volcano or something… maybe the bottom of the ocean where you belong…"

He turned away, fixing his sleeves as he sauntered back to his office. He wasted too much time. He was a busy man, still with paperwork to fill and events to plan. Christmas wasn't the only thing he still needed to finalise; he still needed to settle the Halloween and Prom plans.

"~"

Victor opened his palm, bringing it within inches of the man's chest, only to be met with the whistling sound of a wailing scream, and icy cold winds. He stared at the icy floors, a blizzard cascading around him, "Eifion can teleport others…"

Massaging his temples, he contemplated what he knew about Eifion. Other than being the deacon of the school, he only knew bits and pieces of the man's abilities. He stopped his hand gesture, looking for any sign of life "Unfortunately, I can't waste time mulling over the facts. I need to get back to the United States of Saherta. Then, I'll have to somehow manipulate students into doing the dirty work for me."

The man shifted his posture, looking off into the horizon, "Now…" Victor's eyes fell on the foggy horizon, "where I am…"


	67. Three sides, One Past

Leorio finally finds the time to pull Vastorie aside, what he doesn't expect… is for Kurapika to be listening, but side with the man.

* * *

"I have several bones to pick with you!" Leorio let out a loud, annoying huff.

This was one time that Vastorie wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between being excited and angry, if it weren't for the incessant arguments he was forced into on a daily by the younger, older looking man.

Leorio should be looking after his health and figure; rather than dealing with outside, unmoving forces. He was dealing with a situation he shouldn't be forcing himself into, to change an outcome that would only shatter the relationship between his brother and himself.

Vastorie has seen families break up for less. "You'd have to get in line, honestly… I'm a vulture's worst nightmare, picked dry." He opened his hands if delivering a powerful, mind blowing speech, in a dry sarcastic tone.

Kurapika had already overheard the argument start from a mile away, but it was only Leorio's side ever. He was surprised that no neighbours complained, or nearby glass shattered whenever Leorio's booming voice echoed along the walls.

What he wanted to find out, is what exactly did Vastorie say to Leorio's brother. He quietly dissolved into the surroundings, leaning against the wall where Vastorie and Leorio stood, arguing over something that happened days ago. The issue should've been solved the right after Leorio's call. But instead, here he was, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, within earshot of their conversation.

"You casually told my brother how to bottom with my best friend…"

"Or how… Your best friend could bottom for your brother. Let's not assume here."

"You don't know Gon!"

"Son of Ging Freecss, wears green like a fashion statement. Considered a loveable, bubbly personality by all; friends with you, Kurapika, Killua and my son, including many others, which would only dry out my throat. Am I missing anything…?"

"Yeah! He's his _own_ person…"

Vastorie quirked an eyebrow, "As is everyone else. Something you seemed to be ignoring the whole time. Or is your skull so thick, you momentarily forgot that you own brother is _also_ his own person. Let him be _banged_ or _bang_ whoever he likes, as long as it's consensual."

"That's beside the POINT."

"I see it as the main point, within this context." Vastorie gestured with his hands, slipping a finger between a circle he made between two fingertips, "if you catch my drift."

"You're disgusting."

"Among many things…"

"You refuse to apologise for the whole scenario, including, putting me into a position where I am _forced_ to _explain_ the key parts you totally ignored."

"I hit all the key points, in a rather blunt manner. What else would you like me to explain? How to give good head…?"

"Take this seriously!"

Vastorie sighed, "I can't when everyone on this continent now knows what your brother is doing behind closed doors."

Kurapika stepped in, "He's right."

"Not you too!"

"However, Leorio is just as right in this situation."

"HA!"

"But…" Vastorie crossed his arms, waiting for Kurapika to shut them both down.

Kurapika rubbed his temples, Vastorie's ability to predict a conversation is unnerving at times. How he was able to do it, would've come from years of experience, being constantly forced into situations of various degrees. "You're both yelling over each other, telling yourselves how you think the right situation should run, without listening to each other's side."

"Oh, I'm _listening_ …" Vastorie deadpanned, "It's all I can really do at this point."

"Sarcasm will only get you so far," Kurapika without anger, a finger being directed towards Leorio, "AND YOU, some of us have other work to do! The night offers us the best time for ourselves, including the solace of not being interrupted every two seconds for an _update_ , to a threat outweighing… _coitus_ …"

"So…" the young blond teen looked between both participants, "let's be civilised and get to the bottom of this mess." He crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his food against the marble floor.

The two explained their side as Kurapika listened. He honestly didn't think he'll be choosing sides, but here he was, about to pick the worst offender's side over his friends, "I'm sorry, but Vastorie was right; wrong on the delivery but right in the situation."

"You too… DAMN I-"

Kurapika held out his hand to silence his friend, "You should've spoken to your brother in a civilised tone. Treat him like how you'd want to be treated in this situation. Sure, knowing Gon and Sakura's sexual adventure wasn't on my to-do list, but you're the one working towards his medical degree."

"Fine…" Leorio huffed in annoyance, "But, sex-Ed was not the original goal for why I wanted to complete my medical degree." Leorio wary of the situation, hoping that Kurapika wouldn't say 'I know'. He didn't want Vastorie to find out the reason as to why, considering his tract record right now was dismal, "Besides, a few years wouldn't kill anybody…"

" _Forced abstinent_ does…" Kurapika spoke softly, unable to believe he was about to launch into this conversation, "if not physically, at least mentally. Don't question where I learned about that… it's not a topic I'd want to be propelled into. As for your comment about _dying_ , think about the possible mistakes. Unwanted pregnancy, STDs, just to name a few…"

"Gon and Sakura, from my understanding, is male."

Kurapika crossed his arms, "from what I've heard Sakura is Trans-male…"

"Intersex, actually…" Leorio rebuffed, cheeks puffed out proudly for knowing something Kurapika and Vastorie didn't know, "However, I didn't ask for the _deets_ , it's too private for me to ask and know. But I spoke about it from a medical side, as if Sakura could get pregnant. So, yeah…"

Vastorie shifted slightly, "Let's go back to something Kurapika said earlier: **Forced abstinence**. Picking the two most affected people in this situation, Killua and myself-"

"I really don't want to hear about your sex life or Killua's for that matter." Leorio argued with a glare, "One friend is enough."

"My sex-escapades weren't really on discussion here. We were stunted as kids, and perceive the world from a different angle. Kurapika would see the world from my view as well."

"Unfortunately, yes…"

"Death is a bookmark in our lives." Vastorie twirled a finger out towards Leorio, "where as you see it as an avoidable crisis; at least, from a medical view. What I'm trying to argue…" He shifted his posture once more, leaning onto one foot, "is we didn't have the _freedom_ to explore ourselves, what we want to do with our lives… at least, not until we were introduced to the _right_ person. You think it's possible to understand _love_ , when we were taught _love comes at a price_ ; that being the price of other's lives. No, it's not feasible…"

The man let out an annoyed huff, crossing his arms as he spoke softly "Killua would've learned it from Daniel and Gon. I, on the other hand, learned about it…" reminiscing on his past, he unconsciously allowed a sincere smile to escape "when Nathaniel stepped into my life."

It showed a side of the man neither of them were expecting to see, one that made it start to question why he was hiding behind this wall of emotions, blocking them off whenever they brought his family into the conversation.

He was being genuine about how much Nathaniel meant to him, at least, from their view.

As quickly as the man smiled, his expression furrowed. It was as if that 'smile' never happened, "Which Daniel would've learned from Nathaniel, not me. I couldn't honestly explain _love_ … Without saying someone needs to die for it, considering the current circumstances. With my son, he'd probably say something cliché: **Warm fuzzy feelings** … or something to that degree. Nathaniel is a sap when it comes to these kinds of things."

Kurapika chimed in, "Gon would probably explain it as **unyielding affection**. He is that kind of person… to be super giddy, bubbly. He made all of us happy when we travelled together. So, I can see him devoting all his time to making someone personally happy."

"Multiple actually…" Leorio sighed when he was met with a raised eyebrow from Kurapika, "Gon is Polyamorous and Pansexual."

"Oh, I had a feeling. Last time I heard he was with Sakura. You mentioning your brother only cleared up the facts. So, is…?"

"Iason…"

"Is Iason happy?"

"Clearly," Leorio sighed, "he never spoke about these kinds of things. He's always been guarded with these kinds of topics, unless it comes to factual arguments. Then, he's open. I observed it for years. Never said anything just in case… Then Gon pops into his life, and now his _innocence_ was taken by this man."

"Whoa…" Vastorie held up his hands in defence, "context needed. I've slept with no kids in my _entire_ life span. Not even when I was a kid… Youngest I've been with was twentyish. I think it was twenty-three."

Kurapika uncrossed his arms, "Not in the mood to have that explained. Let's get off that rocky ground. Did you clear everything up?" Kurapika asked as he turned to Leorio.

"Sure, but I still need to speak to Iason about my feelings on the matter in a more civilised manner." The young man crossed his arms, "thanks to Vastorie's interjection."

The man scoffed a playful manner, making him seem childish in the situation. But then Leorio asked a question neither Kurapika nor Vastorie were expected, "What was with that smile earlier?"

Vastorie shot that man an intense glare, his aura flaring to life; he was openly daring the man to ask the same question, "I'm sorry… what?"

"You're willing to bust into _my family_ matters, but as soon as one of us _EVEN_ whispers a breath, you become defensive. I know jack shit about you, while you and Kurapika are buddy-buddies behind closed doors."

Kurapika frowned. He wasn't buddy-buddy with Vastorie; he only knows what he was able to learn about through his contacts. But that is what the man has done over the course of his life. His current personality, doesn't match the achievements he has pulled off…

However, there was something he knows, that Leorio wouldn't believe "Swordcross Institution…"

Leorio lifted an eyebrow, not knowing why Kurapika brought it up. Vastorie bit his lip at the name. Kurapika continued, "He is the biggest funder, and the reason why it went from one barely surviving building, to a massive Institution that looks after its kids."

"You're shitting me…"

Vastorie crossed his arms. He didn't like his life being put out in the open, especially to one who would rather put his friendship, ahead of his brother's own wellbeing. Then again, Kurapika could be saying this to put him in a positive light, not that he saw himself as needing it.

He didn't need Kurapika's, let alone Leorio's approval for his actions.

"No…" the youngest male tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "I'm not. He _has_ done many great achievements. He just doesn't air them out… keeping them hidden from everyone's eyes like he's trying to hide a part of himself."

Crossing his arms, the black haired man ran his fingers through his hair, a smirk showing from Kurapika's attempt to make him seem more human than what he's pretending to be… a monster masquerading as a human, "Good luck proving that. You may have observed that… but I bet you haven't found anything about me, when I was younger than 16."

"No…"

"Good luck…" He sauntered out of the room, lips turning into a smile once none of them could see his expression. He was grateful for Kurapika, but he wasn't about to endanger Daniel's friends. He built this image of himself to be a monster, so that none could know how he truly feels.

Grateful…

The threat was still out there, a living, breathing killing machine. Daniel was in a place where he could be safe for the time being, until he finds a way to lure his father out of prying eyes.

Just drop him off to the middle of the ocean, with a good pair of cement shoes and a little bit of inscription. He'll sink like the titanic. Then again, it's not like his "father's" ego wouldn't already do that for him.

"Maybe a volcano…" Vastorie hummed as he thought over the previous case. The young man, who turned out to have survived all those years ago, was being looked after by the very man who had stolen his childhood away from him. What kind of game has Victor being playing for all these years…?

And just as importantly, who else has he sunk his claws into. He'll have to dig through and try to find as many links as possible. He'll draw out everyone who has sided with his father.

"~"

Crossing his arms along his chest, Kurapika watched the man leave. The man was a really bad actor. It's something the younger man doesn't understand… why is the man hiding all his achievements?

Vastorie was skilled at what he does, constantly helping the lives of those who don't affect him personally. YET, he continues to pretend that his some kind of monster that his father personally trained him to be "You should go easy on that man…"

"Huh…? Why? He's just some cocky bastard whose really good at playing his cards right. He'll give Hisoka a run for his money!"

"He's playing pretend, I know that much. I know enough about his secrets, to tell you he's better than what he portrays himself as. This… _monster_ he's pretending to be, it's nothing but a ruse to get us to back off. He's acting like he doesn't care about any of us…"

"What makes you say that?"

"The orphanage… Hinrick… Xavier's school of the gifted… those are all places, people he has forced himself into, to better the lives of hundreds and thousands. Did you know that the kids who didn't survive Hinrick's abuse, each child's name was listed in a memorial, the ones who have survived, all have different names and lives, and are impossible to track. I found only one… out of twelve."

"Who? Can we get more information out of them?"

"Yeah, but one, you've already met them. His name is Clarets Sutton."

"The _Nen_ Exorcist?!"

Kurapika offered a nod, lifting two fingers to point out the next piece of information he has gathered, "Two, Clarets Sutton has vanished. The last known existence was in Aswaqiya."

"Close to where the body was recovered…" Leorio pressed a finger to his chin, "You think he's related?"

"Not just involved… I think Clarets is a _she_ , but more importantly, the missing Scarlet Von Delkofer."

"She's the child Cheadle wanted to find. Are you going to tell her?"

He shook his head in response, eyes looking down at the floor. Somehow, he knew the consequences of departing with his information. Vastorie's words still echoed for that last discussion.

 **All the pet projects I** ** _invested_ in, I still manage to retain a large sum of cash. Hinrick's Estate is easily worth ten times mine. Granted, it could help millions of people… but at what cost?**

"At what cost…?"

Leorio raised an eyebrow, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about. And even if I'm not as smart as you… or Vastorie, I'm here to listen, ok?"

"Sure…" Kurapika offered a soft smile in response, "but this has to stay between us. If the International Permit Agency catches wind of this, Vastorie's name will be dragged through the mud. Right now, I know you don't care that much about Vastorie, but Daniel and Killua is also in danger because of Victor… I know that their lives are important to you. And I want to protect them too."

Leorio ran his hand along Kurapika's cheek, tucking a few stands behind the man's ears. He didn't intend to be that intimate, it's just his actions came off that way "Ah… sorry. It was bothering me…" He quickly removed his hand, "Any advice for talking to a brother who's just swapped spit with your best friend."

Kurapika chuckled, "Yeah… don't think about that…" Kurapika broke into laughter, a hand touching the spot Leorio once touched. _What was that about…_


	68. Closed off Feelings

Scarlet meets Akshasamat for the first time. Sparks fly as Akshasamat slowly learns the sad cold truth. He isn't the only one who is in love with Zaikaria…

It's time I bring a blast from the past back. This is more of a chapter that occurred in the past, involving what occurred between them.

Enjoy :)

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay

* * *

Zaikaria swung her arms around her old friend, pulling the childhood friend into a warm embrace. It's been so long since they last talked in person, Scarlet having to go into hiding thanks to her past. But she never once missed a text, the two often gossiping about how life has thrown curve balls at them.

"It's been so long!" Scarlet hummed into her childhood crushes neck. _She still smells like raspberries… and a hint of seawater now?_ It was so strange, that the first thing she learned about Akshasamat is that he most likely takes salt baths, possibly due to his what kind of creature-hybrid he was, at least from what she learned from Killua.

Akshasamat was supposed to be a type of snake.

Hopefully, he hasn't deflowered her childhood princess too. She doesn't know if she could handle her best-friend, her crush sleeping with another species. It's all new to her…

"Aunty Zai!" Zaikaria was forced to pull away, taking Stefan into her welcoming arms. Stefan buried his face in her shoulder, giggling as she swung him around.

He loved the attention he was receiving, like riding a carousel, an affectionate ride of warmth. Everyone he has met from the Darkscryer family has all held him the same, even Daniel.

The last time Zaikaria saw this boy, he was a toddler, roughly around the age of two, "You've gotten bigger!"

"I'm seven now aunty Zai…"

"Oh no," with a single finger being pressed against his nose, she teased the boy "Soon you're going to be a big boy! Stealing hearts like your charming mother…"

Scarlet ran an awkward hand along her neck, hiding how she truly felt about the casual affirmation. If only Zaikaria realised how much she meant to her…

If only the woman had the guts to admit her harboured feelings for the woman smiling at her son, holding the boy as if it was her own. A part of her believed the way she treated her child, Stephan wouldn't complain. He'd be happy to have two mommies that would carry him everywhere.

Not a single complaint… Stephan has always liked Zaikaria.

With everything Killua has said about the situation, it was starting to make sense. Not once did the woman react to her internal feelings, still holding up Stephan without batting an eye. How it could've taken her so long to realise that Zaikaria can't actually read how much she loves her. How much she has fantasied about holding the woman's hands, wanting to kiss her damn first love under the sunset…

She knew it was a cliché dream, but those feelings never relented, because honestly… Zaikaria was the first and _only_ person she felt she could confide in. _Coming here was a bad idea_ …

Zaikaria shifted her attention, finding Scarlet's sudden quietness a little unnerving. Looking her friend up and down, she took note of how tense her friend was acting. It not every day you survive an attack, which is the only thing she knows about right now. "So, I heard about the attack? How have you and Stephan been?"

"We're surviving…" She looked at her son for confirmation; he was looking away. It was still way too fresh. Not only that, he misses the kind, gentle boy, the one who protected him from his uncle, _her_ brother, "It's kind of a long story I do not wish to bring up with Stephan. It's still too fresh."

Stephan looked down; Zaikaria gave the boy a quick bounce in her arms, offering a gentle smile which she knew was bound to cheek the boy if he looked up "Its ok. I know you're strong like you mom. You'll always be her little prince, the one she loves dearly. She'd protect or save you no matter what happens…"

 _Talk about being swept off my feet…_ The woman thought as he held her gaze on Zaikaria. She should definitely stop idolising the woman, to talk about what had transpired with what happened between everyone involved with the mission to protect Stephan, "Alright," Scarlet took her son out of Zaikaria's arms. Offering her son a huge smile that would hopefully comfort the boy "She's right, Stephan. However, I didn't do it alone. We had help…"

"Help…?" Zaikaria quirked an eyebrow at the news; she assumed Scarlet did it all alone. She was strong, a powerful individual that proved constantly, that she was a survivor.

"It seems your future _brother-in-law_ …"

"Ugh!" Zaikaria scoffed at the cheeky tone Scarlet used, "don't remind me! He's not even… good, for Daniel! Moody, always complaining… a conniving little cat, honestly…"

"He called you a cow…"

"See what I mean?!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes; someone was being oblivious as always, "Alright, why don't you hunt down Grandpa Nathaniel. He'll take you out to play with Daemon! Remember, looks are deceiving…"

"Ok mum!" With a quick kiss to her cheek, let placed her son down, Stefan running off to find Nathaniel.

"If you see a snake, no matter how big, don't freak out! He's a friend!"

 _So the rumour is true…_

"I wish all kids were as good as yours…" She sighed, a hand combing through her hair.

Scarlet crossed her arms, looking her crush up and down as she smiled. She chose to ignore to praise, instead focusing on what they should be talking about "You're wrong about Killua. He is really kind hearted."

"Till you learn about his kill count…"

"Well, his _kill count_ was pretty useful, considering the circumstances I was just put in. But before I say anything about that, I want to point out something. Killua and Daniel have complete faith in each other. Alluka loves your brother just as much as her own… and to top it off, even when he learned about the consequences if he were to fail to save Daniel, he was willing to throw it all away just to save your brother. So yes, I see him as kind-hearted…"

Zaikaria sighed, "I know… it's just… the first time I saw Killua, he was covered in Daniel's blood."

Scarlet held her hand out to the chair, wanting to sit down for this obviously long conversation they were about to have "Well, if he did hurt Daniel back then, he isn't capable of doing that now. He refused to let me help carry Daniel. Not only that, he made sure the boy was always held in a position that benefitted his partner. So, you… might be the unreasonable one in this situation."

The woman pouted at the accusation.

Scarlet chuckling as she held up her hands in defence, "That being said, Killua helped me a lot. He was really worried about his partner, but given the situation with Stephan being held hostage, he stepped up his game. Offering to help end **A's** life."

"Who exactly was _A_ …?"

Scarlet sighed, her gaze diverted away to the woman. She still couldn't believe her eyes when it came to Stephan's abduction "It was none other…" Scarlet shifted her position, looking directly into Zaikaria's eyes as she spoke, "than Adam Von Delkofer…"

The woman's eyes widened at the news.

This whole time, Scarlet's brother was alive. Zaikaria had heard her friend spent many nights alone, crying out for her long lost younger brother… thinking that he had died in the house fire all those years ago. But instead, he was still around, living a false life like his sister.

"My brother was willing to take my son's life."

"~"

As Scarlet explained the events of that day, she sipped on some tea that was prepared for her from time to time. She had Zaikaria ears, the woman listening carefully to her every word, barely adding any input or interrupting the flow of the scene being presented.

Her tears once more fell as she was forced to repeat what happened to Adam. What he did was wrong, but it was still her brother… one she wished she could've saved if given a different circumstance. To her, her little brother meant the world.

Seeing that scarred figure, this man holding her child, threatening to take the boy's life… that wasn't Adam anymore, it was someone twisted; who shared her brother's name but not the kind, intelligent, joyful child that could turn any frown upside down.

Burying him would have eased her suffering; it would've allowed her to put her brother rest, at least the side of him she cherished. But that wasn't an option at the time…

As her story reached its resolution, Zaikaria's expression became unreadable. When she was like this, she was more focused on questions lingering in her mind. At least, that was what always happened when she was this quiet by the end, "I see…"

"We departed, Daniel and Killua heading to the school, and we, Stephan and I, were sent here… at least until Vastorie comes up with a plan. So, we're bunk buddies until then…"

"So you removed the second needle from Killua, correct?"

Scarlet pouted, "That was half a story ago…"

"I know… I know… but did Killua say anything, about his childhood?" She was curious, to whether or not Killua remember what happened during the time Daniel was out cold. If that boy really had genuine feelings for her brother, the guilt feedback would crush him…

Especially, if he has truly changed since then; unless there is something mentally wrong with Killua, it should hurt him, knowing that he was the one to have caused Daniel's wounds…

But she was the only one that thought this. Everyone else doesn't believe that's how it transpired. The guilt is going to backfire on her… and the only thing she'll be able to do is apologise, and somehow make it up to her brother and the partner who got the brunt of her accusations.

"He doesn't remember, at least not right now. It takes time before you can start to remember things. Unless, he has superb memory, then he lied to my face…" The woman was about to open her mouth, but Scarlet already sensed it coming a mile away, "which would never happen anyways. Give Killua time, he'll remember. You're just being a helicopter mom with Daniel, which is why he probably doesn't **confide** in you, not that your mind reading ability doesn't already invade that privacy."

"It's not like I can shut out someone's thoughts entirely…"

"Apparently you can," Scarlet quipped, earning a confused look from Zaikaria, "He's possibly tall, scaly, and has a Mohawk from what I hear."

"Ahh… So Daniel told you."

"Nope, Killua. Daniel was out cold… It took me by surprise really. You never seemed like the type who would… date."

"Apparently, he has had a huge crush on me for a while. It never _ping_ my radar." She has been so used to being able to mentally read people's private thoughts, that, the thought of seeing this fond expression being directed at her, flew over the top of her head.

Scarlet frowned at the news; all this time, she been paranoid, worried that one day Zaikaria, the over protective sister, her crush would bring up her feelings to put them to rest. The inevitable "I don't see you in that way". But she was never able to read those kinds of thoughts, to never possibly read any form "romantic" feelings one for her, maybe even borderline thoughts, like sexual attraction.

How many more people flew under her radar, or is this a special privilege only given to those who had genuine thoughts about her? "I don't understand." Scarlet paused, her eyes meeting Zaikaria's "was there ever a time where… someone had nasty thoughts about you?"

"Hmm…" Zaikaria paused, rubbing a hand under her chin as she thought about it. She doesn't know if the man had sexual desires, maybe a hard-on for fights. But when it comes to sexual feelings… maybe he doesn't have any feelings for her, "Maybe Hisoka… but he calls anyone a _treat_ , including Daniel…"

"Who's Hisoka?"

"A nut-job we met during the Hunter's exam. Although, I was insanely jealous how easily that man was able to run in high heels." The comment earned her a chuckle, but she still unsure as to why Scarlet was asking about this now. Was it because Killua mentioned she was dating Akamut "Why…?"

"Oh, no reason in peculiar…" The youngest of the two chided, her best smile being offered in replacement to what she was truly feeling, jealousy. Someone had beaten her to the punch.

She shifted slightly in her seat, hiding her pain from the one she cares for, "So, where is mister secretive hiding?" Scarlet wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a wicked smile now showing.

Zaikaria turned around, calling out for her partner to reveal himself "Akssshasssamat?"

There was a loud audible groan, followed by the hissing of a rather large sounding snake, "Why mussst you call my name-?" He rounded the corner, surprised by a calm lady sitting in a chair, glaring at him as though he had just murdered her family.

As Zaikaria was turning around to face her friend, the woman's features shifted into a soft, sincere smile "This is Akamut. My partner… ignore the scales and all, he is technically _human_."

"You don't say…" Scarlet stood up, walking over to greet the man properly. Once her back was facing Zaikaria, her expression morphed into something resembling true terror, a creature from a Junji Ito manga, "Nice to finally meet you…"

He was half expecting the woman's eyes to start bleeding inky black pus, insects along with black sludge oozing out of her orifices, her skin to rot… tendrils or anything, to burst from her body and rip him to shreds, or a grim reaper to take his soul away. Something that proves she was a real monster staring at him.

Akamut swallowed the thick dread curling up his throat, gaze unable to connect with this woman's eyes. She was freaking him out, in an unnatural, dominating, power move kind of way. Why was she trying to dominate him, to make him appear weaker?

"This is Scarlet Sutton…" Zaikaria stated, unaware of what her friend was currently doing to her partner.

The creature offered a hand to Akshasamat.

He took hold of it, giving it a firm shake. Then her expression ceased, turning back to her friend, "He's not a man of many words, huh?"

"You just caught him off guard, he's easily embarrassed."

 _No, ssshe'sss freaking me out now! Ssshe's acting like a monssster…_ He didn't realise his mistake, until he noticed his partner frowning. He'd forgotten that Zaikaria can read minds.

"You shouldn't think about her that way. She is kind and caring, a real mother hen."

Scarlet turned back around, facing the Chimera Ant.

Akamut was half expecting her to return to her earlier expression. But he instead was shocked, seeing her blush of all things. _Was she…_ He ceased he thought, remembered the one key problem. Zaikaria was still reading his mind. He didn't know the boundaries of where she could, and couldn't read his mind anymore.

He knows it has to deal with romance, anything that revolves around that topic involving specifically _her_. Switching tactics, he twisted his head, facing her while she was embarrassed "Ssso, how did you two meet…?"

Scarlet offered a grin, "It's a very long… brutal story. Not something I can really part with…"

Zaikaria offered a nod, it's true in a sense, but after her childhood ordeal, she could start with just the meeting.

She was about to open her mouth, but then she heard her dad's voice called out from afar, stuck in the backyard with Daemon and Stephan, "Ah Zai… can you come here for a second. Watch Daemon and Stephan. Daemon got a little excited… knocked over the fence. You know the drill…"

Zaikaria rolled her eyes, "You two play nice… I'll… just help out Nathan. He has a lot on his mind."

When the woman left, Akamut was blunt, straight to the point of his suspicions "You're in love with Zai too. I thought I wasss the only one…"

"Well, yeah…" the woman blurted out, turning her head to look over the towards the corridor, "You better treat her damn right! Like a damn queen! I'll murder you in your sleep, if you make her cry…"

Akamut shot her a glare, "I've been nothing but nice to her! I care for her… put her feeling ahead of my own. I know that ssshe never wanted to date, and now I can see I wasssn't the only one who thought that. But I think there'sss a barrier to her ability…"

"Well, daa…" she recoiled in pretend shock, not that she was any better when it came to this matter. Except for her, there's clear obvious line; Zaikaria might not have any standards, willing to date those her circumvent her ability to read their mind when it comes to feelings. She shifted her weight, nothing the creature in the eyes, "I'm going to be truthful… I have feelings for her, but I'm not about to ask her if she's into chicks as well. I fell for her because of my situation. She was the first one I opened up to… and I'm not about to open up to you. Not because I don't trust you, it's because you need to earn my trust. We just met…"

"Really…" He hissed, still glaring at Zaikaria's friend "how many people know about your passst?"

"In the entire world… Five…? Nathaniel and Vastorie, because they were involved; Zaikaria, because I felt I could trust her, being the daughter of the two. Also, Killua and Daniel… Killua, again because he proved himself twice, Daniel because I saw this… bond of trust he had with Killua."

"I know… it'sss ssso ssstrange how thossse two jussst… click?"

"They have faith in each other…" Scarlet huffed out proudly, a sincere smile being offered "A bit of love and compassion for one another. At least, from how I gauged the two; I know Zaikaria doesn't trust Killua…"

Akamut slid into the argument, he knew something she didn't "Zai believesss that Killua hurt Daniel in the passst when they were children. Daniel knowsss it'sss Killua'sss brother, Illumi that hurt him. Ssshe's just waiting on validation from Killua… Not that I believe that Zaikaria would believe him."

"Well…" She already knew this, considering Killua discussed that with her; she wasn't sure why Akamut was so proud, "I removed that mental blockade for Killua, _and_ , he also proved himself by saving Daniel. I relayed all the information of what happened with them to Zai, now all we need to do is watch the memory come back on its own."

Akshasamat burst into laughter, how easily it was to connect with the woman after she was staring at him like she was death's incarnate. But she was actually kind, it's only her feelings he's really worried about. If Zaikaria was to learn about her feelings, he felt like the two of them would be a better match.

Scarlet frowned, why did he look like he was scheming? What exactly was he planning behind her back?

The snake-chimera turned a little, fingers being out stretched like he was about to hug her, "I dare you to a woo off… first one who getsss to-"

"No!" Scarlet screamed out, surprising the both of them in the process. She twisted her head to look away, embarrassed for yelling at the poor guy. He doesn't know her, how much she wants to be with Zaikaria, but she doesn't want to play with Zaikaria's feelings…

Akshasamat's expression softened, "I know that look… It'sss the sssame one I had when Daniel "out" me. He wasss the one who pointed out I had feelingsss for her. And now knowing you do too… I honestly want to give you a chance. Realissstically ssspeaking… look at me. I'm genetically half animal, and thinking about ssspending my life with her… when I don't know where my own place in this world isss right now… Well, it'sss hard. I do have genuine feelingsss for Zaikaria… but looking a back on the sssituation, I don't know if I could be that perssson for her…"

"And you think I could…" Scarlet frowned; they both don't know what kind of game they're playing with Zai. They don't know if this is a fling either of them could outlive. She'd jump at the chance to spend an eternity with Zaikaria, but not at the detriment of other's feelings.

"I want you to at least ssstate your feelingsss to her… Don't hide it like I did. It'sss very… relieving once you admit it."

"What if she rejects me… or you for that matter?"

"I don't know… I kinda feel… I don't know. I jussst trussst you for sssome reassson. It'sss weird, I guessss… Maybe, because you didn't ssscream when you sssaw me?"

"I was mentally prepared by Killua. It's still shocking… but not as bad as I thought." Scarlet shoved her hands into her pockets, walking over to see how her child is going. She stopped at the entryway to the kitchen, looking back behind her with a smile "Oh, Akamut… I do trust you a tiny bit now. But don't expect me to steal your girl anytime soon… I find that as a dick move, especially, when they just stated how they'd preferred it if I was their partner's partner."

"Underssstood…" He watched her leave, a small smile creeping along his features. He wondered how Zaikaria would react to him feeling this way.

* * *

I legit forgot Stefan's age… and I can't find if I did mention it. Welp, his seven now…

Let me know if you want me hook Scarlet and Zaikaria up, it's more of an afterthought. But honestly, I don't mind who Zaikaria ends up with. I'll portray their relationship as a growing process…

Whenever I remember that she exists…


	69. Nature, Nurture

Sakura finds out intimacy isn't as scary as the discussion, and that being touched, can be a craving which leads to comfort with the right person.

You know the drill… Skip this chapter if you don't want to read any smut.

* * *

At first, Iason thought he was hearing things, a whisper of a voice that sounded unnatural. However, his back against his old bed, a pair of vibrant gold eyes looking down at his expectantly.

He could see the shyness in his partner's cheeks, even though it was _Sakura_ on top of _him_. The forced change was unnatural; his new personality did not suit the boy before him.

Iason held a hand up to Sakura's cheek, feeling the warmth of his lover's embarrassment.

Sakura let out a blissful sigh, leaning into the boy's touch.

Iason let out a chuckle; this was awkwardly forced, as though Sakura had already watched porn, and thinks that's the norm. Although he didn't want to push that narrative, just in case he assumed incorrectly. Plus, even if Sakura had watched porn as a way to understand what happens in the bedroom… He wants to shatter that variation of sex.

He doesn't want Sakura to think that's what sex is all about, pleasing one another with loud obnoxious moaning, groaning and, or dialog that should never be spilled from Sakura's lips.

With Gon it made sense, they were both in the mood, feeding of each other's desire for one another. The longer it went on, the more the two of them got lost in the pleasure. It was satisfying…

However, seeing Sakura act like this, it was abnormal. He wants the rogue tuft of hair boy's version of a radiant smile. He wants to experience something both of them would enjoy.

So, he sat up, pulling the boy into a hug. Sakura clutched onto the back of his shirt, and just like he thought, he could feel his partner's hands shaking. The boy was still scared; it was something Iason could understand.

He wants his partner to feel comfortable, so he pressed his forehead to Sakura's, looking into the boy's eyes with a smile of sincerity, "Stop…"

Sakura almost broke down in tears, he thought this is what Iason would've liked, going by the sounds the two of them had made during their first time. He was wrong, but seeing the smile was comforting.

Iason was telling to stop pretending, although he didn't know if telling the truth would help the situation, "I'm still scared… and I don't know how I should be acting, or say-"

Iason picked up his partner, scooting him closer so the boy's hips were now on his lap. Sakura will be able to tell how turned on he is, as time progresses. He then leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his partner.

"We'll take it slow…" His smile remained the entire, even though a part of him didn't want to be the one playing the "dominant" role. He liked it when he was _submissive_ , when Gon was in _control_ of his body.

Overtime, maybe Sakura will become more like Gon. He leaned forward, his lips touching Sakura's. _Nah…_ The boy thought as the two kissed each other. The moment he felt his partner's grip relax, a smaller part of him understood that Sakura would never feel right dominating _him_.

He accepted that fact as his hands reaching out to touch the side of his partner's shirt. He knew that Sakura was very shy, expecting consent when it came to all parts of their relationship. He felt as though it was a bad habit, because Sakura always expected it to be asked at every moment.

The only reason he got away with pulling Sakura onto his lap, was because Sakura trusted him completely. He doesn't know exactly why it was that way for him, and when it came to Gon, he felt there would be this sort of awkwardness, a constant pleading to be asked if "this was ok".

He wanted to make sure that the first time Gon and Sakura did it; there will be a bond of trust, no expecting of being asked if everything is ok. If it's something new neither of them had tried prior, he'll understand, but what he does now with Sakura, he wants his partner to understand that Gon may also do this as well.

So pulling away, he spoke softly, "You need to understand that sex is built on trust. All of this is new to all of us. So the moment it hurts, you say so. BUT…" Iason held Sakura's gaze, "please don't expect us to ask you if it's **ok** , with every action we make. I'm going to touch you in certain spots… nod if you'd feel comfortable with both of us, that being Gon and myself, when it comes to moving forward. If I touch an article of clothing and look into your eyes, it means I want to remove it. If I touch an area of your skin, it means I want to explore…"

The boy paused, wanting to make sure the information settles in his partner's mind. This is about trusting him right now, and then trusting Gon in the future "If you're not ready, shake your head… understood?"

Sakura offered a quiet nod, which meant Iason could continue. But he still had more to discuss, "I want you to also remember that wherever I touch your skin, Gon might not touch you there. What I do, if I see you enjoy it, I will tell Gon it's ok to touch you there. If you don't like being touched there, no matter how excited he is, I'll tell him to avoid it until you're ready. Ok?"

Sakura nods once more.

"Ok, so can I remove your shirt to continue? This is the only time I'll ask…"

Sakura was about to open his mouth, but Iason held a finger to the boy's lips, "Remember, nod for yes, shake for no. Focus on the sensations and warn me when you want me to stop…"

Sakura offered a nod.

Iason curled his finger around the boy's shirt, pulling it up over the boy's head. Sakura raised his hands to allow his partner to pull it off completely. He placed the shirt on the bed off to the side, his hands now returning to the boy's side.

Sakura nodded, waiting to see where and how Iason intends to touch him.

Iason ran his fingers up and down along the boy's side, watching for any discomfort just in case Sakura is unable to say no. This was all after all, about finding not only balance, but to see what does and doesn't feel uncomfortable with Sakura.

He wanted to make sure Sakura doesn't regret anything, that all of this doesn't deter him from continuing to seek pleasure from Gon.

As his hands continued to explore his partner's body, he watched Sakura squirm, blushing at the sensations of having his body explored. Iason chose not to go below the waist, his hands lightly massaging the skin. He brought his lips back up to meet his lover, neither forceful nor passive.

Sakura's moved in tandem with his partner, a soft quiet moan escaping every so often. If he wasn't blushing before, he definitely is now. He could feel the shifting of his lover's finger tips, how warm they felt; the line the fingers were tracing.

It felt so good, that he didn't want it to stop…

He felt something hard poking his butt. He wanted to understand what was going on, why Iason wasn't looking into his eyes to see if what he was doing was ok. But then he realised something, his eyes were shut. He forced them open, blinking rapidly before trying to meeting Iason's gaze.

Iason wanted to continue, and he waited until he had his permission. Tears fell freely. He was so happy, happy to spend this time with someone so understanding of his internal struggle.

Iason pulled away, looking at the boy's expression. He didn't get time to ask if everything was alright. Sakura was nodding, letting him know it was safe to continue. He smiled at the scene being presented to him, a single finger running along the boy's cheek.

Even though it didn't do anything to stop the tears from falling, he somehow felt as though he understood his partner in the situation. He could understand that all the sensations he was feeling was overpowering him. He wouldn't even be surprised if his partner could feel he had stiffened during the whole ordeal.

However, if Sakura continued to cry, he wouldn't be surprised if he lost his erection.

He pressed a hand against Sakura's chest, expecting a response from the boy. He received the permission to go ahead, so his fingers circled around his partner's nipples as he returned to kissing his partner.

Although, rather on the lips, he was kissing his partner along the neck; he made sure to experimentally flick his tongue along the underside of his partner's neck, to see if he gets a different reaction.

He was earned with further mewls of delight, but there was a clear difference between Sakura and Gon. He could tell that when Gon was enjoying it, he was way more vocal. He let him know he was doing a good thing.

Sakura on the other hand, was enjoying it, but he was really shy about being vocal. He was more quiet and reserved when it comes to letting his partner know what he was enjoying.

Iason made a trail of kisses along the collar, making his way down to the boy's nipple. He placed a kiss on the nub before giving it an experimental lick.

Sakura let out a squeal of delight, his hands soon clasping around his mouth, both shocked and embarrassed for the sound he just made.

Iason stopped to look at his partner, sliding his hand under his partner to pull them away. He wanted his lover to know that he can make as much noise as possible, that every sound he made can be used to let them know whether he was enjoying it or not.

Plus, it was turning him on…

"Sakura, don't hold them back…" Iason found himself blushing from what he was about to admit, "I want to hear more of them."

He loved hearing the sound of the boy's moan, like Gon's, it was like music to his ears. However, Gon's was more erotic than Sakura's, not that it made a huge difference to which he preferred to hear.

Sakura's was more sensational, a sound that made him warm and fuzzy on the inside, happy with the outcome of his actions. Both had brought him pleasure, and he was eager for more, "I… It means that not only are you comfortable, but also that I'm doing a good job. It also helps if you start to become uncomfortable, I can hear it in your voice if you're unable to tell me to stop."

Sakura felt his heart pounding in his chest, between the pleasure and the kind words, he felt more comfortable knowing that Iason is his first. His partner was making sure that he was relaxed; that he felt protected every step of the way.

He kissed his partner on the lips, offering a smile at the boy as he reached between their legs.

He gave his partner a gentle squeeze, feeling the hardened length. It felt big; it made him a little scared, if he was being honest. He wasn't sure how that was going to fit inside him.

"Are you sure…?"

He offered a little nod, unsure of his own reaction. Was he scared, excited…? Was he really prepared for what was to come?

Iason tucked a few strands of Sakura's hair behind the boy's ear, just happy with what they've done every step of the way. At any moment he could stop, and he wouldn't be disappointed with what they have done so far. So just to make sure, he asked again, "Do you wish to continue?"

Sakura nodded once more, Iason's inspecting gaze lingering on his features. Soon his lips twisted into a sweet smile, a hand being held out to caress the boy's cheek.

He sighed at the added sensation, his partner's hand moving upward to run along the top of his hair.

Iason chuckled when he saw the stray hair bounce; the one he originally thought was cute. It still was even now, but seeing it now made him happy. He loved it, because it was a part of Sakura.

Sakura blush when he felt Iason twirl a finger through the rogue hair, "Stawp, that's embarrassing…"

Iason stopped with a chuckle, "Ok, ok…" He leaned forward, pushing the boy back as his face lingered closer to his partner's chest. He gave a long lick along the boy's nipple, lapping at the nub.

Even though the way Iason hovered over him, an arm on either side, he didn't feel trapped. He felt both excited and happy having Iason with him right now. He reached up, running his hand along Iason's crotch. He honestly had no idea if what he was doing was right, or if his partner enjoyed being touched there.

Iason spread his legs further, happy to let Sakura explore his lower body. He pulled away, taking off his shirt to let his partner have a chance to explore his body like he did.

Sakura removed his hand to touch his lover's chest, tracing the curves in a pattern similar to how Iason had done with him.

Iason eventually removed his head, a hand reaching out to touch the boy's skirt.

Sakura shook his head in response.

Iason smile at the action, his partner wasn't ready yet, and he understood that much. So, what he did instead was take off his own pants before running his hand along the underside of Sakura's thigh, just below where his skirt finished in a comforting manner.

He lay beside his partner before bringing the boy's hand to his own length, hidden by his dark, navy blue boxer-briefs and a small noticeable wet patch. He wanted the boy to be free to explore until he felt more comfortable to continue.

Sakura didn't remove his hand, instead opting to run his fingers along it; he could feel the hardened length, the slightly sticky patch near the tip. He wondered if his partner would let him see it. So like Iason had been doing with him, he touched the fabric.

Iason offered a nod with a smile, "Go ahead…"

Sakura sat up, looking down at the place he was about to touch. He removed the fabric, surprised from the boy's penis springing fourth unexpectedly. It was pointing right at the roof, straight, unlike his… maybe even Gon's too. His curved a little downward and it was smaller; Iason had to at least be an inch longer.

He let his fingers run along the length, like he was kneading flour.

Iason chuckled, "You stroke it like this…" Iason wrapped his finger around his leaking length, giving it a few long strokes. With a smile, he let go.

Sakura repeated the step, unsure of how hard to grip it. Iason squeezed his hand to help him understand how hard he needed to grip it. Like Iason, he gave a few long strokes. Iason sighed in relief at the sensation.

It felt nice to no longer be in control, having given rein over to Sakura.

Sakura was mesmerised by the sounds Iason was making. It made him able to relax, this pooling sensation of wanting to continue getting stronger with each stroke of his partner's manhood.

He wanted to give in, to let Iason continue their session; to see what else the boy will teach him. He felt ready now, so grasping Iason's hand; he pulled it over to his skirt, giving the boy a single nod as soon as he held the boy's gaze.

Iason sat up, hands now reaching to the side of the boy's skirt. He looked up, double checking to make sure his partner felt absolutely comfortable with what was about to happen.

Sakura raised his hips in preparation for what was to come.

Iason took his time sliding off the piece of clothing, to reveal a pair of panties. He was genuinely surprised by the reveal. When his eyes met Sakura's, the boy was about to give a reason, but Iason stopped him once more from saying anything.

He couldn't judge Sakura for what he wears. Because at the end of the day, it's what his partner feels comfortable in. He still loves him all the same, and it makes no difference because Sakura was _attractive_ in his eyes.

Although, he should probably tell Gon not to get over excited or surprised… not that it would make a difference. Gon loves him too, no matter what.

"It's ok…" Iason ran his fingers over the pattern, tracing the floral pattern along the seams, even if one crossed along his partner's length, "you don't have to explain anything…" _You're still unbelievable cute…_ "You should continue to enjoy what you wear."

Sakura covered his face at the words.

"What did I say about covering your face…?" Iason spoke softly, one hand being removed to touch his partner's hand, to remove it. Like himself, Sakura felt embarrassed when he was complimented. Not only that, this was still all new to him… He needs to know when Sakura felt uncomfortable.

He needs to know this not only for himself, but for Gon's sake too. He saw more tears, ones that made him smile in a comforting manner. All of this is overwhelming for Sakura, he hasn't been treated like this, "worshipped" in a manner that made him more beautiful than he saw himself.

He brought his hands down to touch the boy's panties.

Sakura rapidly nodded his head, he wanted more. He had completely fallen for this soft side of Iason, and he wanted to experience everything his partner had to offer.

Iason chuckled, removing the panties. He was expecting them to be wet, but then again, he wasn't exactly sure if Sakura's body works similar to that of a woman's. He experimentally ran a finger along the slit. It was dry.

There was no Vaginal Lubrication, but Sakura did want to continue.

If it's the same for when Sakura and Gon are about to have sex, he might need to recommend the boy uses lube, as long as Sakura is ok with having a penis stuck in there. He removed his finger from the spot, instead opting to run it along the penis.

Sakura moaned at the sensation, he was glad Iason didn't stick a finger inside him. He wasn't exactly there yet. He liked the sensation, but then he saw Iason bring his face closer. What was his partner intending to do?

"It's ok…" Iason let out a slow breath, "It's gonna feel weird at first, but trust me. If it continues to feel weird, feel free to stop me. Grab my hand and give it a squeeze if you want me to stop, ok?"

Sakura nodded.

Iason smiled before bringing his face down, giving Sakura's length an experimental lick. He looked up, seeing Sakura's cheeks flushed like a tomato. Resting his hand on his partner's chest, he brought his lips down to the boy's manhood, taking it down to the base. It was just the right length, perfect for him to swallow whole.

Sakura was a bit smaller than his and a lot smaller than Gon's. But seeing these differences, added to the fun. Different styles changed the overall experience; being able to take Sakura's length completely added to the boy's sexual experience.

He assaulted the member with his tongue, licking his way up and down the shaft.

Sakura's legs squirmed, the boy holding his partner's head as it bopped. He struggled to breathe, each breath become swallower the longer the session prolonged. In a feeble attempt, he gave his partner's hand a squeeze.

Iason stopped to pull away, "I wasn't hurting you… was I?"

As Sakura shook his head, he panted heavily, trying desperately to take in lungfuls of air.

Iason ran his fingers along his partner's hair. He didn't think he'd make Sakura this messed up. But he was glad Sakura was able to squeeze his hand. He'll just tell Gon to be extra weary, to not push him too quickly onto the next part.

It took a few minutes, but soon Sakura was breathing normally. What happens next? Is this the part where they have sex? Where does Iason plan to put his leaking member? Or should he proceed to do the same to his partner, as Iason did with him?

Iason pressed a finger to the line under his still rigid penis, "Only if you feel comfortable?"

Sakura stared at his partner; he doesn't think Iason will just thrust into there. He trusted the boy completely. Every time he shook his head, nodded or squeezed his partner's hand, Iason went along with his promise; he didn't go further than what he said he was going to do.

Even when he first slipped a finger along the hole the first time, he hadn't pushed the finger inside. He offered a nod along with a smile, he was happy for Iason to continue.

He placed a hand on top of his boyfriend's tummy, offering a smile as he dipped his head lower, "Exactly like last time. Squeeze if you're uncomfortable…" He slipped a tongue along the hole, which earned a squeeze of his hand from his partner.

He looked up, confused and worried for Sakura "You don't want me to touch you there…?"

Sakura nodded as he looked away, which earned a worried glance from Iason.

Iason squeezed his partner's hand in response, sitting by his boyfriend's side as he waited to see where the conversation leads.

Sakura turned back, biting his lip as he held Iason's gaze. He didn't know if he wanted anything inside there, as it was more of a woman's organ than a man's. He was comfortable with not only his sexuality, but the body he was born with. It's just that he didn't know what to think about having Iason inside there, "I don't know what to feel… what are you doing?"

"Exploring, really…" Iason awkwardly ran a finger through a few strands of hair, "I really want to leave that place for Gon to explore." When he saw his partner's eyes widen, filled with a little bit of terror, Iason explained, "Don't freak out. Let me explain… that hole can stretch more easily than the sphincter. I know you're worried about Gon's size, so I thought it would be better if I found out if you could take Gon there, but just in case you can't, I thought it'd be better if I stretch you out back there not only for you sake, but Gon's just in case."

"What if I didn't want anything in either hole?"

"Then we'll stop; we can either continue to delay it indefinitely, or until you want to. Remember, it's Gon who wants to make love with you. I…" The boy felt himself smile, "I'm just enjoying what we've done so far. I would never push you to do more than you can take, or feel comfortable with. But if I can find things you like, I'll tell Gon everything so he can do that with you as well. Remember, this is all about finding your comfort zones…"

Sakura looked up. He was about to cry again, Iason was finding all his boundaries so he could still be with Gon sexually, if they choose to do so. He wants to be with Gon, he wants to experience what made Iason cry out that night. He'd trust Iason, because neither Iason, nor Gon would want to hurt him if he wasn't ready…

He brought his head back down, looking at Iason for conformation. He trusts Iason's methods, he won't stop him again.

"You want me to continue?"

Sakura nodded.

"Remember, still stop me if you start to become uncomfortable, ok?" When Sakura nodded again, he placed his hand back down, "So, I'm going to continue, but this time, give my hand a squeeze when it's uncomfortable, I'll pull back until I find a range you'd deem acceptable. Squeeze it twice if it becomes too much for you. However, if you feel a tingly sensation, that means your close. That you're about to cum… ok? Just let it go… ok?"

Sakura agreed to the conditions placed on him.

Taking a hold of the boy's side, he slipped his head back between them, lapping at the hole.

Sakura squirmed, he felt uncomfortable, but Iason had just started, if it continues to be this distressing, he'd give his partner's hand a double squeeze.

Iason continued to prod the hole, his tongue diving a little bit deeper at a time. It felt weird for him to be like this, between Sakura's legs, licking the inside of his partner. He felt comfortable doing it, because he knows his partner just had a shower earlier, which means he'll be comfortable licking the other side as well.

But he doesn't intend to stick his tongue inside that spot, just as an experiment. After sex, and the two had relaxed, he'd explain the other parts to his partner, so if they want to try other things, they could do so.

Iason pulled away, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube. When he saw Sakura become stressed at his action, Iason explained once more "It's ok. I'm only going to put my fingers inside. If it's too tight for me, I'll warn Gon so he knows not to touch you there, ok?"

When Sakura visibly relaxed, Iason squirted a decent amount on his fingers before bringing them down to the hole. He rubbed it along the spot before pressing a single finger to the spot, "warn me if it's really uncomfortable for you."

He pressed his finger inside, the lube aiding the breach. He wiggled his finger further inside before he felt his partner squeeze his hand once. He pulled it out a little, twisting the digit to explore only the area he was allowed to.

Every so often, he tried to push further inside, trying to gauge how deep his allowed to go. He managed to get his whole index finger inside, before he moved on, trying to get more fingers inside at a time. He also made sure to apply more lube when it became dry.

Eventually he found Sakura's comfort zone. Two fingers, which was roughly the size of Gon's thickness. He just has to make sure he goes real slow, nothing like the two of them did.

Iason moved on with a smile, "You can have sex with Gon, I'll just tell him to go really slow for you, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Do you want to continue, or stop here?"

"Continue please…"

"Promise me that you'll listen, because it can become more uncomfortable from here on out. I'll take it slow, and prep you to the best of my ability, ok?"

"Yes, I really trust you Iason. I want to continue doing this with you, even after tonight. I actually like it… Plus, if it's ok, I want you to be there with us during my first time with Gon. I trust him as well; I'd just feel at peace knowing you're there to watch over us like a… guardian angel."

Iason blushed at the words, "I'll have to think about it." He propped Sakura up, flipping the boy over so it'd be easier. He knows he can't see Sakura's expression, but for the first part, it was easier at this angle, "Trust me, just for a little bit…"

He brought a pillow over to slide under Sakura's stomach, propping the boy up for easier access. Iason brought his face over to the spot, slipping his tongue between the boy's butt cheeks.

Sakura squirmed at the sensation, "It feels weird… why are you even licking that spot."

"To see if I like… giving, I guess." He brought his tongue away before grabbing the lube once more. Like he'd done so earlier with Sakura's slit, he applied lube to the hole. But he didn't enter yet. He made Sakura flip over so he could see if his partner becomes uncomfortable at any point.

He pressed a finger against the hole, not pushing in just yet, "Breathe in and out, and try to push out as I press back in, okay?"

"Okay…"

As Iason pushed in, Sakura pushed out. As soon as the boy managed to slip a finger inside, he didn't push forward. He wanted his partner to get used to the sensation, so he gyrated the finger around the location in a slow manner, making sure to only move at a snail's pace the further he went in.

He kept the motion going, taking his time for Sakura's sake mostly. His partner wasn't making much noise, but from the faces his lover was making, it didn't look like he was in pain.

Iason closed his eyes as he worked his finger in and out. Opening his eyes once more, he decided to lean forward, lips touching. The two melded into an affectionate kiss, Sakura allowing the tunes of his soft voice to reverberate through his partner's lips.

Even without pleas, they were tunes that begged Iason for more, to give him more than he knew about.

So Iason, like a wonderful partner, angled his fingers until he found the one spot he knew would keep his partner vocal throughout the remainder of their session. As he continued to kiss his partner, he fumbled around, angling his finger with great difficulty. It took a few minutes of misses before he pressed on the right spot.

With pinpoint accuracy, every press caused Sakura to whine in a sensational manner, crying out in bliss as Iason worked that spot. He didn't realise his partner had pulled out to slip two fingers in, until he was being pushed into an uncomfortable situation, one that Iason had previously talked about.

He felt a tingly sensation…

"I feel tingly…"

Iason removed his fingers, wanting Sakura to experience his first orgasm through a similar manner he did. He wrapped his hand around Sakura's member, stoking off to completion.

Sakura cried out in release, small spurts hitting his chest.

Iason remove his hand, licking off the small drops that landed on his hand. It tasted oddly sweet, something he'd get used to. He then picked up Sakura, pulling the boy into his lap, hugging him close.

Sakura hugged his partner in response; he smiled the entire time, happy to relax in the boy's arms, even if he was a little sticky. It's something he wouldn't mind if Gon did that as well, "I like this…"he said as he nuzzled his face into his partner's chest, humming delightfully in an approving tune.

Although, he's sad Iason hasn't… he forgotten the word his partner used to explain the situation. Removing is head, he spoke up his concerns, "You haven't… what's the word again?"

"Cum…?"

"Yeah, you didn't get to cum!"

Iason chuckled, his fingers stroking his partner's hair, "I honestly don't mind. I would like to continue… only if you're up for it."

"I don't think I could personally do anything. My limbs feel like Jell-O. But I am ok with continuing… that is if I can without moving. Can I?"

"Sure," Iason lay his partner back down, grabbing another pillow to slide it under Sakura's head, before readjusting the other so it was under his partner's waist. With a smile, he grabbed the lube, "We can continue to do it this way, but if it's really unbearable, let me know. I'll go extra slow…"

Sakura offered a nod.

With that, Iason popped the bottle open, spreading some across Sakura's hole. He then grabbed a condom, ripping it open. Slipping it on, he applied lube to the rubber before pressing it against Sakura's entrance.

When he looked up to his partner, he waited until the boy was ready.

Sakura offed a nod with a smile, one hand reaching out to clasp his partner's. He felt comfortable doing this with Iason, and he was more than happy to get to experience his first time with him.

Iason sunk into his partner, slowly working his way in. He only pulled out to reapply lube like he had while fingering his partner.

When he was all the way in, he stayed in that position, pressed close to his lover; it felt so strange, unbelievable tight. It wasn't something he could see himself getting used to, but, if Sakura wants to be the receiver during their three-way, he'd be happy to oblige for his partner's sake. Bending slightly, he whispered "Are you ok?"

Sakura dipped his head slightly, "Yeah, it just feels strange…"

"I'll give you a minute to adjust, and then I'll start moving." He took the time to curl his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, savouring the smile he was witnessing. He was deeply in-love with partner, and this was just something that helped him cement those feelings.

He had taken the time to get Sakura used to all the new sensations, appreciating the sounds and sensations he had gotten in response.

He slowly dragged himself in and out of Sakura, keeping a pace that made Sakura mewl with sighs of content. After everything they had done, he knew he was absurdly close, each slow drag keeping him right on the cusp.

Not enough to push him right over the edge, but close enough to feel it. But he did really want to Sakura a small taste, so that he knows what to expect, so he held on as he sped up a little, giving him short bursts of thrusts, ones he felt Sakura could handle.

Sakura gave Iason a gentle squeeze, which resulted in his boyfriend slowing down. He didn't really intend for him to slow down, just like he witnessed when Gon first kissed their boyfriend, he wrapped his legs around the boy's hips.

Iason raised an eyebrow, fascinated by the action. He was met with a faint blush, parting lips and constant soft panting.

"You can go a little faster, I didn't mean for you to slow down. I just wanted to hold your hand…"

Iason increased the pace once more, each thrust making his partner shifting slightly on the bed. He gripped the boy's sides, breathing heavily as he whined, "I'm sorry… I'm really close. But Gon definitely lasts longer than this…"

"It's ok…" Sakura blushed deeply, trying to pull his partner for a kiss as he spoke softly, "You can um… cum."

Iason's cheeks warmed, closing his eyes for a moment. _Damn, Sakura is genuinely cute._ Once he opened his eyes, he let go, no longer holding back as he buried himself inside his partner. He whined at the sensation, each spurt making his muscles weak.

As the last of it dribbled out into the rubber, he collapsed on Sakura, sighing in content.

Sakura ran his fingers through his partner's hair, unsure of what is supposed to happen next. Does he pull the boy into a hug, or does he allow his boyfriend to rest against his sticky chest?

He let Iason rest as he continued to stroke the boy, listening to the heavy breathing that constantly brushed against his navel.

Iason eventually moved when he felt himself slip out, moving a little closer so he could hug his boyfriend, "Do you feel sore?"

"No…"

"That's good."

"Well, you were being kind to me the whole time. So, I don't see why I would hurt…"

Iason buried himself at the words, a soft voice ghosting along his partner's words, "It shouldn't really hurt, as long as it's done right. I'm sure Gon will be a great partner… once I tell him what you like."

"Well, he does have a great teacher…"

"You're starting to sound like Gon…"

"I don't, he can be sappier, and very…?" Sakura paused, at a loss of words.

"Kind…?"

"No, well, yes… But I think we can both agree, that his very forward with his feelings."

"Yup…" Iason sighed, one hand now stroking his partner's side, "I could go for a shower. But if you don't feel like moving just yet, I could always help you into the shower."

"I would like that…" Sakura's eyes lingered on his partner, "but this time, can you join me in the shower. I think I'll collapse in it if you don't join me."

"Sure, I would like that."


	70. History, Reciprocation

Daniel and Killua spend time reminiscing about past events, recalling how much has changed since then.

* * *

Killua idly flipped through the pages, mundane words getting lost in the recesses of his mind. He never knew how boring it could've been, forced to read a book he could've easily read as a baby.

But unfortunately, it was a part of his class studies, and writing "It's boring" wasn't much of a book report, at least one that puts him ahead in class. They should've skipped more levels at the start.

The least go for Grade 8 or above classes, and not start at Grade 6. It felt like being stuck in a time loop of infinite boredom. The boy shifted, laying flatly against the couch, a bag of chocolates opened on the floor.

He snuck one into his mouth, chewing slowly as he continued to scan for keywords, something that would allow him to write a report that would blow the teacher's mind, without having to read the entire book.

Killua felt a weight lay on top of him, arms curling around his body in a warm hug. Even without having to look, he knew who exactly it was. It wasn't just a difference in weight, when it came to those who were attempting to use him like a pillow.

But when it came to "hugging", there was a huge difference. Alluka's arms would always go around his neck, aiming for height over comfort; even though she always aimed to rest her head in the crane of his neck.

Alluka enjoyed the sensation of being held up by her brother, high enough so her feet didn't touch the floor.

Daniel on the other hand, always hugged him around the waist; like Alluka, he'd also rest his head on his shoulder, right in the crane of his neck. But unlike Alluka, it was always followed by a kiss or three.

He could feel the Daniel's warmth, the boy's aura emanating his feelings like luminous beacon.

"What you reading?"

Killua hummed at the question, eyes still otherwise glued to the page, "It's about the book we have to write our report on. You know the one about how the kid's ID stops working, and now he can't do shit. He's virtually incognito because of the moronic system."

"Oh, yeah… that one; I already did the report…"

"So, you wouldn't mind me, perusing your report. Hmm?" Killua turned slightly, flaunting his best puppy eyes expression. He was hoping Daniel would fall victim to his innocent charm, to be able to get out of the "book report".

It was super ineffective.

"Nope, read it, and write your own take on it."

Killua pouted, turning back to the book he was hoping to escape from "It's boring though…"

Daniel refused to move from his position, shrugging off Killua's attempt to charm him "Sorry, I'm comfortable right here."

Killua groaned, now reaching for another chocolate to pop into his mouth. He chewed as he continued reading, more focused on the soft breathing coming from the boy on his back rather than the blurry words.

He really loves the attention, able to recall all the finer details from the boy's hugs. It felt so warm, needy, the way he was being held. Daniel craves his attention like Gon, but there was a difference with their habits.

Gon was cheerful and bright, Daniel was comforting and affectionate. He liked Daniel's delivery, how his aura would circulate his emotions. Sometimes he would feel a desire for more, but those were few and far between.

His partner didn't really know how he was doing it; it was a natural instinct for Daniel. It was the same for the boy's earlier affections, how he'd display those raw emotions so easily that those who could use _Gyo_ could see the thin line of aura connecting the two like a red string of fate.

Everyone pointed it out, and Daniel never once noticed it, until it was being pointed out constantly, pressed by those who wanted answers.

Even now, Killua had grown so accustomed to its natural state, it had stopped bothering him. He will admit to himself though, that now he actually likes the sensations that wraps around him at times. It was like a warm blanket in the middle of winter.

All he needed was a hot cup of chocolate; he then could sit in the boy's lap for hours. Although, he would never admit that out loud; it was way too much ammo for his partner to use, especially if Daniel was going to be cheesy.

Killua smiled at the thought, popping another chocolate into his mouth before reading on.

Daniel watched Killua with fascination, taking note of every action the boy made. The way he was grabbing chocolates from time to time, the slow chewing; the way he flipped through the pages…

The gentle lingering scent of soap Killua uses, watermelon and lemonade this time. It all paints a picture, one he's unable to shy away from.

He would draw the scene; even write about it. But that would require him to get up from his spot. He didn't really want to do that right now, so he continued to lay his head on his boyfriend back, savouring the sensations it brought him.

The situation made him remember about something unrelated, back when they first visited Yorknew in preparation for the Southernpiece Auction. It was the moment Killua snuck onto the "adult" channel, to watch porn, even though his friends were in the room.

He remembers Killua inviting them to watch, which now reminded him, if Gon were to take him up on that deal, that would've been the boy's first viewing of sexual activity. He was glad Gon didn't sit to watch with Killua that time…

If their friend did, Daniel would've never had the courage to wrap his arms around Killua, to join the boy watching sexual activities…

Looking back on it, he had feelings for his partner back then. The warmth it provides… How everything just clicks into place when their near each other.

He craved it at the time; he just didn't understand what it was. But now he does… He knows how to reciprocate those feelings…

What Killua's likes and dislikes were; to pull all these emotions he craves. How to tease him, please him, make him happy… to piss him off.

As Killua pressed a chocolate to his lips, Daniel thought of a nefarious idea. He swiped the chocolate from the boy's mouth, before Killua had a chance to bite into it.

"HEY?!"

Daniel rolled off the boy, pressing the chocolate into his own mouth with smug satisfaction. He watched Killua's expression change from displeasure to horror as Daniel took a single bite, splitting the chocolate ball in two. He made sure to pucker his lips, giving the boy a teasing kissy face that was sure to earn a reaction.

Killua shot the boy an intense glare, his book report no longer of interest, "I was about to eat that!"

"Come and get it…" Daniel chuckled with his mouth still full. He was able to taste the biscuit crumble wrapped in chocolate as it rolled around his squirrel cheeks. He likes the texture, and really didn't want to give up the chocolate, but he knew it was Killua's favourite.

The boy would murder an entire nation for ChocoRobo-Kun chocolate balls, but Daniel felt he could get away from Killua's fury. Or so he thought…

Killua leaped from the couch, pinning his partner to the floor. His eyes filled with something other than rage right now. He leaned closer to the boy, offering a wicked smirk before pressing his lips against Daniel's.

With a quick swipe of his tongue, before Daniel knew what had happened; the boy stole a piece of chocolate, happily chewing the somewhat melted piece within his lips. But to the boy's horror, before he could dive down for the other piece, Daniel chewed the other half.

That was supposed to be his chocolate, and Daniel had stolen a piece, half a piece he was unable to recover.

Daniel flicked an index finger out, calling his ability to steal another chocolate from the bag.

Killua's expression twisted into shock as he watched Daniel's shadowy hand flick a piece in their direction.

The boy let go of his partner's hand, reaching out to grab the piece. But Daniel used his ability once more, changing the trajectory of the shot. He flicked the ball downward, the boy catching once more in his opened mouth.

But this time he didn't chew it… he kept it inside.

When Killua saw Daniel's lips purse for another kiss, the boy's cheeks ballooned from the chocolate, he frowned; his boyfriend was egging him on. Killua bent down, intending to steal the chocolate back before Daniel could even think to chew it, but the boy surprised him.

Daniel gripped his partner's head, pulling the boy down for a kiss. He pushing the chocolate out into awaiting boy's lips, a peace offering to hopefully please the one he loves the most.

Killua happily chewed the offering given onto him. In return, he gave his partner what he wanted in return, a passionate kiss which spurred one another to reciprocate.

Killua expertly dragged his fingers down the side of his boyfriend's face, a hungry kiss fuelled by the sharing of a single chocolate. Daniel flicked out his index finger once more, drawing upon his ability to pull the bag closer to them.

When it was close enough for Killua to grab another, he pulled his hands back up, hugging the boy as their passion for the other grew. Daniel reached for a chocolate, using one to poke his boyfriend in the cheek with it.

The boy pulled away, turning to face the object he was being poked with. He graciously took the chocolate in his mouth, munching on it with a pleased expression. He could so get used to being fed chocolates all day long.

Daniel fed Killua another right after, enjoying Killua's expression. He was making his partner happy, and all he really had to do was keep giving the chocolates Killua had brought earlier.

"You know…" Killua licked his lips in an alluring manner, playing his seductive card in a style he knows can appease his boyfriend, "if you keep this up, I might be walking funny for a week."

"Fat chance…" Daniel ran his fingers through Killua's hair, "I would never rough you up like that."

Killua let out a loud, gargled groan; he has never felt as frustrated as he did now "I was trying to be… you know, _e-ro-tic_ …"

"Oh… OH…" Daniel made a sad face, apologising for the mistake, "I…" The boy brought his lips to Killua's neck, peppering small kisses along the skin all the way his boyfriend's shoulder as an apology. He stopped to press one final kiss to the clavicle.

Looking up to meet his partner's eyes, he pulled away, "I'll make it up to you…"

Killua's cheeks were flushed from Daniel's intimate actions, eyes unable to meet his partner's. He couldn't believe the boy was being sappy right now.

Daniel stroked the boy's cheeks, offering a whisper that would hopefully please his partner's ears "How about you ignore that book, so that we can continue this in the bedroom…"

Killua's eyes lit up, "Definitely…" He quickly swiped the bag of chocolates before grabbing Daniel's hand, dragging the boy to their room, the book still on the floor, long forgotten "Twice, so you better last…" He offered his partner a cheeky grin, smiling ever so slightly from what was about to transpire in their room.


	71. Intimate Cuddles

Iason pulls aside Gon, to discuss what he has learnt from his time spent with Sakura. Gon has different ideas…

* * *

Iason sighed at the touching sensation, a warm hug from a boyfriend who knows when to reject a "no". He most definitely _wasn't_ busy right now. He was just trying to compile everything he understood from the time he spent with his lover, Sakura; the adorable, cute, loving partner's body he had just worshiped earlier.

He could still replay some of the noises his partner made over and over again, committing them to memory for _later_. But the warm embrace of Gon's arms pulling him in, the boy's cheek rubbing against him like a cat, as if Gon were marking him as _his_.

He likes the idea of belonging to someone, being a crucial part of the lives he loves the most. But he isn't just Gon's, he's Sakura's as well.

"So, where's Sakura…?"

"In bed."

"Now…?" Gon paused to look at the clock. It was still early in the evening. Had Sakura at least had something to snack on before sleeping? He wouldn't want his partner to wake up really hungry later in the evening, "Is Sakura feeling sick?" He asked in a concerning manner, Gon's hands gently touching Iason's.

"No, he just feels a little sore for our earlier session."

"Oh…" Gon's smile beamed brightly, "did he enjoy it? Will he be ok later? Can I give him a massage to help?"

"Yes. Yes! Sure… as long as he wants one." Iason wiggled a finger at Gon, "which reminds me…" The boy shifted in his partner's arms, resting his head against Gon's willing chest.

Gon must have had a long afternoon run, because he was feeling really sweaty, the strong scent of work out musk overpowering his senses. He took a quiet whiff before speaking up, "we need to have a discussion, about Sakura. I believe I may have messed up. Not in a disastrous way… alright, maybe a little. Not- Not that it's _that_ bad it's-"

Gon chuckled as Iason fumbled with his thoughts. It was cute. He brought a hand to rub his partner's face, coaxing the boy to calm down and collect his thoughts.

Iason sighed once more, relaxing into the touch "Ok, so I messed up in a bad way for you and Sakura."

"Oh…" Gon blinked twice in surprise, "how so?"

"Well… our first times were polar opposites. With you…" Iason pulled back to bring his hands to the right side of his body, positioning his hands like he was holding a box filled with clear differences between his sexual experiences "We were rough, very _sexual_ … I guess _animalistic_ in the bedroom." He brought his hands over to his left side, repeated the exact same gesture as last time "While with Sakura, it was very harmonious, relaxed… Every action required a bit of communication. I was trying to make sure that whatever we did, he felt comfortable while doing it. Then at any point if he were to say **no** , I'd immediately stop and do something else."

Gon held his hand out to rub the top of his partner's head, his smile growing bright at the news. He was glad that Iason was Sakura's first experience, he walked their partner through the steps, and made sure that no matter what, Iason would stop within a heartbeat.

No, that wasn't the right thought. Iason was making sure that before his heart could even begin to pulse, they moved at Sakura's pace, "I'm really glad to have met you!"

The boy's breath hitched in response, cheeks ranging from bright red to dusty pink.

Gon could almost count all the shades of "red", that was until Iason fired back, in a very sassy manner, "Listen up big meaty hands."

"Meaty hands?"

The boy ignored the question, instead focusing on what he should be talking about with Gon "The key to making sure both you and Sakura have an enjoyable first time is not just about seeing what he will _consent_ to, it's about finding a way you can mutually enjoy the experience. Sakura is gentle and anxious. He wants to share a romantic experience, but he doesn't know what he is comfortable with. . With me I-"

"Show me."

Iason froze; did he hear Gon correctly? Was Gon expecting him to show everything he did with Sakura? He couldn't, not right now. He was spent. He'll need another 10 minutes before he can get off like he did with Sakura.

Not only that, he wouldn't be able to contain himself with Gon. He liked the rough treatment, the tousled mess he became as Gon drove himself deep inside of him. Plus, he could never see himself as topping Gon, not in his lifetime.

"I, but… fu a what?"

"You show me what you did Sakura. Rather than telling me the steps, you can show me."

"You…" Iason didn't mean to sound accusatory, but here he was, about to pass judgment on Gon "You just want me to touch you."

Gon looked away innocently, a hand now running through the thick messy strands of hair, "Well, to be fair… You told Leorio that if **you wanted to** , you'll **shag all night long!** "

"But… That's not fair! You can't use my own statement against me…"

"I'm not…" Gon sighed, giving his partner a sincere smile. There was no one else he could say this to. He was Iason's first, and even if he has hundreds of better experiences with Sakura or Iason, he'll always cherish his first time with his boyfriends "I do want you to touch me. Not because I'm _selfish_ , per say… I just find it easier if you were to show me, by touching me as you explained it… or just touch me like you did Sakura."

"I can't just touch you…" _Not when I want you so badly_ … The boy thought to himself, visibly deflating when he saw how sad Gon had become at the news. With a sigh, he spoke up, "I have to explain somethings to you. So, I can't just touch you like I did with Sakura…"

"So, you'll still touch me?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He playfully pushed on Gon's shoulder, internally surprised at how happy he was to see a smiling, vibrant Gon, eagerly looking at him, "Horndog!" The boy added before looking around.

Then he thought to himself, _why I'm looking around as though I'm in public?_ "Let's head to my room."

"Wouldn't Sakura be upset about the bed shaking while his asleep?"

"Huh?" Iason paused, realising something about the situation. Gon considers their bed his bed "No, I'm talking about where I keep my clothes, not where… we sleep." He took his partner's hand into his, leading the boy back to his old bedroom.

Gon squeezed Iason's hand in response, his smile widening once he saw his partner blush.

Iason quickly tried to cover up his embarrassment, trying to hide his flustering cheeks with a somewhat normal conversation, "I grabbed some scented candles to air out the room, so ignore the smell for now."

As he stated the news, his thoughts drowned out the reality of the situation. He was going to take Gon back to the room that he had just made love to Sakura in, with the lingering smell of their recent actions.

Not only that, Gon wanted _him_ to show what the two of them did, while using his body as a marker to etch those feelings onto.

He was expecting him to mark his skin with the same feelings of affection he showed Sakura.

Iason quickly turned around, instead heading back to the living room. There was no way he'll stay sane, and the bathroom wasn't an option. He helped shower Sakura, and they weren't exactly subtle about their feelings from the night.

They managed to share another passionate kiss, spurred on by Sakura's desire to let him know how happy he was. It led to more touching, but not to the point they wanted to have a second round. It was mainly Iason wiping Sakura of all the sweat and sweet pearls from their activity.

If he didn't stop himself, he would've had a second taste of his partner.

The boy quickly shook those thoughts off, instead pulling his partner back to sit on the couch. Iason kneeled in front of his boyfriend, lewd thoughts already contaminating his mind.

Ever since his first time with Gon, he's considered the boy a walking sex god. He was hitting all the right places inside of him, applying perfect pressure… he was being driven mad by someone who had no clue on what to do next.

And now that his in front of the boy again, all he could think about is pulling the boy's zipper down, and having Gon ram the back of his throat 'till he's tasting his partner's liquid essence.

"Iason…?"

The boy found himself looking away from Gon's pants to instead focus on his partner's current expression, "Sorry, I was just thinking…"

Gon rubbed the boy's cheeks in response, happy to just have Iason here rather than asleep in Sakura's arms, "Take you time. I know I'm asking for more than you want to do."

 _My mind wants to do more to you than I want to say right now…_ "It's ok. So, um… shirt off… I guess."

Gon removed his shirt without question, Iason already regretting the request. He should've touched the spots without skin-to-skin contact. Then again… Iason held up his hand to touch Gon's right nipple, already running a thumb across the nub without actually saying what Gon should be doing.

He stopped, "Sorry, I forgot I was supposed to be telling you what I did with Sakura."

"It's ok, I like being touched by you!"

"Gon…" The boy swallowed thickly, closing his eyes to think more rationally, then what he wants to do right now with Gon, "So, wh- what I would do is touch Sakura like this." Iason pressed a hand against Gon's nub, stopping himself from moving it around like he was doing earlier.

"Then I'd look him in the eyes, after establishing the rules. If I touched a piece of clothing, it means I wanted to remove it. If I touched skin, it means I want to explore."

"Ok, please continue…"

"Ah…" Iason blushed, "I meant it figuratively, not literally…" Iason pulled his hand away, before he did what his body wanted right now.

"Aww… I thought you'd continue."

"I…"

Gon pulled his partner up onto his lap. Before Iason could think to reject Gon's advances, the boy was pressing a kiss into his. He melted against the touch, savouring the feeling of Gon exploring his body.

But then Gon did the unimaginable; resting his fingers against the hem of his shirt, he look eagerly into the boy's eyes.

Gon wanted him badly, and he couldn't say "no". Swallowing thickly, he tried to recover, "Yeah… that's what I did with Sakura, but please don't push me…" _You have no idea how much I want you right now. And please, do not put you palm on my pants, you'll feel my answer_. He was hard, his length tenting his pants, begging to be set free.

"Ok, but that's what I should do with Sakura."

"Correct…"

"And if he rejects, do something else before going back to try again."

"Yes…"

Gon was excited, glad to hear how easy it would be to find Sakura's weaknesses. But he didn't exactly want to stop with Iason right now, maybe he could convince Iason to have a shower with him. He'd love to touch Iason some more, "Is there anything that I should know in advance?"

"Yeah…" He looked away, "No anal for your first time with Sakura. There's another spot… a spot I didn't really explore because I mainly wanted you to be Sakura's first."

Iason slipped a hand down his body, his breath stilling when he accidentally brushed against his length. His fingers travelled further south, towards his scrotum. He pressed against the spot, right where Sakura's opening would be "You should try putting it in there."

When he removed his hand, something was pressing against his backside. His eyes met Gon's; even without an apology, he knew what was now rubbing against him. Gon was getting hard. _No, no, no…_ "Yeah, his vagina. But if he tells you to stop, please stop for his sake. Just because you can use it, doesn't mean Sakura wants to have something stuffed inside it. Don't be rough like you were with me, slow, steady and most importantly… I can't remember if Sakura had it, but rub his clit. It's the nub on top of his opening."

"Usually, it is a good way to get a woman excited, or _wet_. It'll help you slide in easier. But in Sakura's case, I don't think he can. So, use lube. Get it really slick so you can slide in and out without any friction.

"Also," Iason hummed, "wear a condom. On the off chance it can happen, I don't want you impregnating Sakura."

"Ok." Gon hummed; he understood the situation, and he'll be considerate for Sakura. He doesn't want to ever hurt his boyfriends.

"You might also want to try licking his nipples, to see if he likes it. Other than that, be safe, cautious… and most importantly, go at Sakura's pace. Not yours…"

Gon nodded fervently, really excited from the news. Plus, he was happy to know something about his partner, small details that would make sure he does the things Sakura likes. Iason hadn't done everything with their partner. There are a few places, and things he'd get to touch before Iason does.

With the things Iason has learned, and has taken the time to not only tell, but show him… he wanted to repay the boy in his arms back somehow. Gon shifted his hands, letting his fingertips graze across the wrinkling fabric.

All this talk about Sakura has got him excited, excited for what is to come. And it's all thanks to the boy in his arms. He held a palm up to his partner's chin, pulling the boy in for a chaste kiss.

When he pulled back, he wanted to continue this some more, but he was starting to smell musky due to his earlier run, "Hey, can we have a shower together? I really want to continue this…"

"Well, I-"

"Please…?" Gon mustered his biggest smile, eyes as bright and vibrant as his smile.

He couldn't say "no", not to this. His heart, wanted this more than anything, for this to never end. Swallowing thickly, Iason leaned forward for another kiss, "Yes…" _Please, I want you too…_ He groaned as Gon kissed him passionately, hands picking the both of them up.

When he felt Gon squeeze his butt, it was all over. Hopefully they don't come out of the shower dirtier than when they went in.


	72. Decipherable, Scribble

Daniel has a chance meeting with another of the students in Room 205. When he gets back, it seems Killua has been reading something _private_.

 **A/N:** Sorry about the delay, school holidays, means more shifts for me. :)

* * *

Daniel had just gotten back from a long walk, their shopping complete, and his stomach grumbling out of anticipation. He can't wait to get a taste of what Killua plans to cook. But he also got other ingredients for himself. Well, mainly for Killua…

It's been a while since he has baked, and Killua hasn't gotten to try any of his desserts. He may not be able to cook if his life depended on it, but he is a junior Pastry Chef that can make some mean desserts; nothing too fancy though.

Something chocolaty for Killua to wet his appetite. Maybe some scones, muffins or a tiny cake. It's something he enjoys doing. He would even ask Alluka for help, including her would really surprise his boyfriend.

Waking up to two people that adores and loves him, the two smiling as they give Killua chocolate they both prepared for him. The boy was bound to get embarrassed, flushed cheeks as he takes the gift.

If Killua's dreamlike expression shines through after tasting his deserts, Daniel be even happier knowing he was the cause of the expression. Just as he was about to slip through the main entrance, the door was already sliding open.

One of the girls from room 205, met with Daniel's. The two stood awkwardly for a moment. They weren't prepared to be meeting one another, only to be forced to say "bye" as they were clearly going in opposite directions.

The girl happened to be Clarisa Linski, the older sister of Kiel. She was older than Killua and himself. Now that he can see her clearly, she was similar to his height, just a little shorter; around three centimetres shorter.

The girl offered a smile, a finger being pointed at Daniel "Kyle, right?"

"Actually Daniel. Kyle is my p- roommate." He flashed a smile of his own, hoping that she doesn't interrogate him for the accidental slip.

"A lot of shopping for just one person." She looked down at the bag before flicking them back up to meet Daniel's, "shopping for three?"

"Well, he is the designated cook. I'd kill a person with an iron stomach from my cooking."

She chuckled at the joke as she crossed her arms, "It's no big deal if you can't cook. My roommate cooks better than me. She makes it look easy… All I can make is instant noodles."

"At least you can make instant noodles…"

"You can't even follow package instructions. How do you mess that up?"

"I have my ways… like, having the heat accidentally set too high, and for longer than it should be boiling. I'm pretty sure I could cook it to the point it dries out, again…"

"Wow… and I thought I was bad. On the plus side, at least you could try again."

Daniel laughed at the joke, "Touché… Well, in any case I can't complain. His food is to die for, very delicious. As for his sister, she is undeniably cute; a very happy go lucky little sister. I'd wager she can make Mr Scrooge smile."

"Might have to ask your roommate if I can borrow her then. I'm living with little Miss Scrooge. I can't even make her laugh."

"Does she at least share her cooking?"

"Yeah, but a "hello" would be even better. I feel like she's judging me with her icy cold eyes… I want to get to know her, y'know?"

"Same as when I first met Kyle. Except he didn't have, y'know, a judgemental ice-cold look. Mainly I… Actually, I guess you could say I wanted to get to know him better."

"You've been here two weeks, and did all that… forget the sister, I'm gonna borrow you."

"Kyle wasn't _that_ bad though. He makes a great friend, I just had to learn how to open him up."

"Again, two weeks…?"

"I was relentless…"

"So am I!" The girl whined loudly, her noise of complaint sounding similar to a police siren going off.

Daniel forced to hold out his hands as he tried to calm her down. He didn't speak, just listen to her whine.

Once the girl calmed down, she offered a smile once more "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm picking up my brother. If you see Madelyn walking around, try charm her for me. Get her to open up and let others in…"

"I'm relentless, not a miracle worker; but on the other hand-"

"Oh…?"

He stopped, thinking if this would be ok to mention. Giving away too much would ultimately make her believe he is a miracle worker, or believe he has known "Kyle" for a lot longer than she suspects "Ah, never mind. We'll come over and say hi one day. Will you be staying back for the Christmas Party, or whatever they do for Christmas…?"

"I practically live here, with my brother. So, yes. I will be there, why?"

"No reason… just curious, so I know to plan out in advance. Just in case you aren't here after school _finishes_."

"What about you?"

"Me, oh? Yeah, turns out Kyle and I are going to be living here for a while."

"Hmm…?"

"He doesn't know how long he's staying here for." He quickly waved off the question, launching into a long tirade, more so about himself; he wanted to hide the truth a little longer "I on the other hand, have a rough estimate. Hoping for at least three years. Turns out my dad knows the Deacon, and I'm supposed to learn _something_ from him. However, I don't _intend_ to waste three years trying to learn about that "something", I still have to study and what not."

"I see…" Her lips quirked upwards slightly, "Well, come say hi anyways. My brother seems to like you _somewhat_. It's very rare that he ever approaches someone. I think he blamed it on… having this air about you, like your approachable. I can see what he means…"

With a wave, she maneuverer around the boy, "Anyways, I'm off. Bye-bye…"

"Cya…" The boy gave a quick wave of his own. Hopefully he didn't arouse too much suspicion. Although, the statement left him feeling curious. He didn't see himself as having this air about him being approachable.

Maybe she just meant he wasn't acting as though he never wanted to talk to anyone. Maybe she's tried talking to Killua in the last two weeks. Or maybe Killua isn't as anonymous as he was trying to be.

Either way, if she has seen or tried to approach him, maybe she has also seen how Killua looks at him. Does that mean she knows he had just lied through his teeth?

Maybe he should say something to Killua, that both of them should be extra careful.

"~"

Daniel shuffled into the room, about to call out for Killua, but he noticed the white mop of hair poking out from behind the couch. He was clearly focused on something in his hands, as the boy hadn't turned around when the door was unlocked.

He was clearly slacking off with his training, or maybe he was too engrossed with whatever he was looking at. Daniel placed the shopping down in the kitchen, sneaking up to his boyfriend to the best of his ability.

He managed to get right up to his partner. He hadn't turned around or acknowledged that someone was behind him. _Strange…_ Daniel thought. He was so used to being able to only make one step before Killua was already calling him out on it.

When he looked at what Killua was reading, some of it made sense. The boy was reading his journal of all things. The book was filled with scribbles, upon scribbles of text Daniel had personally written, most of it detailing ideas and thoughts on where he can improve on his ability.

All the juicy stuff, the romantic, cheesy poems and ideas were all hidden thanks to the journal's "secret" ability. You're allowed to write stuff that's hidden to everyone but you, but you have to apply the _Nen_ technique _In_ while writing. It's difficult for him to do, but he has managed to find a pattern that allows him to write secrets.

Although, he'd not about to try to apply the same method in mock battles as well. His ability can't really be hidden, but maybe in the future, he could pull it off.

Daniel leaned closer; a crooked smile etched across his face as he was inches away from Killua. Rather than saying something sweet and innocent, he blew a hot breath in Killua's ear.

The boy sat up straight, slamming the book shut as his head snapped in Daniel's direction. The two's noses mushed together, the boy once more reeling in shock, "How did you get so close to me?"

Daniel held out a hand, pointing towards the book, "I don't think I've exactly improved with _Zetsu_ , I just think my journal masked the similarity of my aura, hence why I was able to get that close."

"I- I- I'm not reading your journal!"

With a smile, Daniel flipped the cover over, before pointing at his initials at the bottom right corner of the page "That would be my initials."

"I'm sorry… I-"

Daniel held out a hand to stop Killua, the boy vaulting over the couch to sit next to his partner, "I honestly don't care. What's mine is yours. Though if you were trying to read all my _juicy_ stuff. I keep that hidden…" His smile widened when he saw Killua's flushed cheeks.

"Sorry…"

Daniel kissed his partner on the lips, dragging the two of them down so he was freely able to make out with his partner.

Killua returned the passion, more fiercely than his boyfriend's initiation. Daniel may be able to be cute and passionate, but when it comes to all things sexual, Killua still surpassed him in every angle.

But his mind still had a lingering question, why didn't Daniel exactly care about him reading his journal? Was it because of a "what's mine is yours" mentality? Or was it something else…?

Killua stopped, to look down at his blushing mess of a partner, his chest rising and falling in tantum with his lingering eyes, "Why don't you mind me reading your journal…?"

"Because your tactical, so you might pick up on something I've missed. And because…" He flashed an innocent smile, "I love you…"

"Baka!" Killua got off Daniel, sitting back on the couch as his fingertips drummed against the cover, "that's a stupid reason."

"As stupid as me wanted to continue this in the bedroom?"

"Not as stupid!" Killua dropped the journal on the table, his eyes staring at the book for a second longer "I too… want to continue this, but…" He looked back towards his partner, "did you complete the shopping?"

"Yes?"

"Did you put everything away…?"

"No…"

Killua let out an exaggerated sigh, only to be pulled back into Daniel's waiting arms, "We need to put the stuff away…"

"True, but I wanted to talk to you a little. My journal is not off limits. If you want, you can read it as well, write your own comments or whatever. I don't mind…"

"That's not the point… I wasn't reading it because I wanted _spy_ in your journal, it's that… I wanted to see what kinds of things you write in yours, so I can well… start to use mine. I have one, so why not use it…"

Daniel offered a warm smile in response, his eyes lingering on his boyfriend. Killua hadn't picked up on something he said. He wasn't _spying,_ just reading _his journal_ as a basis for what Killua can write in _his journal_.

However, Daniel's point still stands. He honestly doesn't care if Killua decides to go through his private journal "Write anything you like. I use mine to mainly put down my thoughts and ideas, what I feel sometimes…"

"You're really bad…"

"How so?"

"Like a stereotypical young teenage girl who writes about her school crushes **type of bad**."

"Nothing wrong with that… I do have a _huge_ crush on you. But you reciprocate those feelings. Which is why I love kissing you…"

"Like I said…" Killua pushed himself off Daniel, looking away so that he could calm his flushed cheeks, " _really_ bad."

"Speaking of bad…" Daniel hummed, his fingers reaching up to poke Killua's cheeks, "one of our housemates, may have attempted to approach you…"

"Which one?"

"Clarisa, the older sister of Kiel. She may also be suspicious of our _friendship_ , _if_ she has been watching you."

"Huh, why me?" Killua fretted; did he accidentally slip up? Was he acting like a jealous boyfriend when he should be carefully watching his surroundings? He has noticed that his eyes tend to linger on Daniel, a lot longer than they should be doing.

Daniel held a hand to his boyfriend's cheeks once more, stroking the soft skin he wants to pepper kisses along. Killua doesn't need to worry, because he's planning a grand reveal during the Christmas party, as long as Eifion will allow it.

He's gonna make the day so special for Killua, the boy will be blushing for days; Alluka is bound to tease her brother for it.

"Killua, don't freak out. I don't feel like she's the kind of person to spread rumours. Plus, she wants to meet the three of us. So, don't panic… or overthink about my safety. We should be fine, Eifion said he'll take care of us. Not only that…" Daniel leaned forward, pressing his lips against Killua's before pulling back, "I have an amazing boyfriend who's looking after me."

"You're the ultimate sap…"

"I learn from the best!"

"And who might that be, hmm?" Killua teased, his lips ghosting Daniel's. It was a question he wanted to learn the answer to, but he suspected he knew who would be the sappiest in Daniel's family.

"Nathaniel!"

"I thought so… Zaikaria, nor does Vastorie sound like the kind of person to write love letters and sprinkle flower petals on the bed."

"I'm not that bad… Although, now that you said it… I might throw a few flower petals on the bed, light some candles, and lay naked, with nothing but a towel to cover my… extremities."

"If you're trying to be…" Killua looked over to the closed door leading to his sister's room. Hopefully she doesn't walk out when he admits his next thought, " _sexy_ …" The boy turned back around, offering a cheeky smile in response to his example, "you're failing. But…"

Killua brought Daniel's hand to his arousal, showing his boyfriend that he's a little excited from the situation, "I'm open to the possibility of teaching you the ways of _teasing_."

"It has been a few days…" Daniel thought out loud. He does miss the skin-on-skin contact. But at the same time, he feels bad. He hasn't returned the desire Killua really wanted, for him to be rougher than he would like to be.

But on the other hand, it's something that would make Killua really happy. He'd give in, even if he doesn't like the possibility of accidentally hurting his partner, "Alright, but I should really put the stuff that needs to go in the fridge before we do _anything_."

"I'll prep!" Killua gestured with a quick wave, "but…" his hand reaching out once more to touch Daniel's chin, "don't keep me waiting…"

Daniel snuck in a quick kiss, "I won't!"

Killua watched his partner walk towards the kitchen, disappearing behind the bench. His eyes shifted back to Daniel's journal, snatching off the table where he originally left it. To think that he might get some even after getting caught reading his partner's journal would seem like a blessing in disguise.

But he can't shake the feeling that if Clarisa has noticed that his attention focuses on Daniel, who else has noticed that his feelings of his partner are more than a simple _crush_?

He'd have to be careful from now on, to focus more on his surroundings and less on the expressions of the boy who makes him happy.


	73. Rules, no rules?

Daniel and Killua have a little bit of fun. However, Killua wants to reduce some boundaries.

As always, smut filled chapter, means you can skip this one and go onto the next one if you don't want to read it. I will include any of the key points I feel need to be pointed out in the next chapter.

* * *

Daniel peeked his head into their room, finding Killua with his back already the bed. His partner was exploring his soft, pale, porcelain, backside; buried right to the knuckle. If he didn't know any better, he'd believe that his boyfriend was positioned like this on purpose.

The boy tended to be more experienced, knowing exactly what he wanted, and how to achieve it. He also knew Daniel's buttons very well, and how to drive him insane with desire. Given the right circumstances, Killua could get whoever he wanted; yet, like him, all the boy wanted was each other.

He could tell it was the case, considering how Killua was looking at him with need and desire, stealing glances whenever he could do so. He wanted the physical attention his partner could give him, even though he was the one who requested that they should lay low for the moment.

But instead, here Killua was stretching himself to the point they could get right into the action without any need for further foreplay.

Daniel enjoyed foreplay, it was where he felt he could be free to be as sappy and caring as Killua would allow him to be; between the laughter, the smiles and kissing, foreplay always filled him with giddiness. He liked that aspect of their relationship.

The boy tried to sneak in like he had done so earlier, able to get close to his partner without him being aware of how close he was. But Killua was already on high alert. He heard the handle turn long before it could creak.

"Hurry up and get in here!"

Daniel quickly enter the room, closing the door behind him. He needed to be quick, before his partner will yell at him for being too slow. He threw off individual articles of clothing, bouncing as he got his pants off before reaching the bed.

Climbing atop the bed to get in-between his partner's legs, he was just as eager as Killua, except, he couldn't wait to sealing his lips with his partner's.

Killua removed his fingers, hoping that Daniel would apply the lube and just enter him; boy, was he wrong…

Daniel curved his body over Killua's, climbing atop the body so he could easily access his boyfriend's lips. He pulled the boy in for a kiss, his lips moving in tandem with his lover, showing how much he loves his boyfriend for who he is, not how turned on he was right now.

Killua latched onto his partner's backside, pulling the boy forward as he gyrated his length against his partner's, letting out a shuddering breath as he got the much-needed friction his body desired. Although, he'd rather be pulling Daniel onto his lap, rutting against the hole he'd gladly pound into if given the chance.

Once Daniel had gotten his fill, he pulled away, allowing Killua to rub against him for another second.

At this point, Killua wasn't just needy or horny, he wanted to get off from his partner. He knew, that Daniel knew he didn't just want to nut from just rubbing against his partner. Killua wanted to continue to the main event.

Daniel offered a sweet smile at his boyfriend, cupping the boy's cheeks before stealing another kiss. Then without warning, he disentangled himself from his energetic lover, feeling a little more adventurous than normal. Without warning, he flipped Killua over, pushing his partner's back down so he could curve his body for easier access.

Just when Killua thought he was going to hear the all to familiar bottle being opened, he instead felt something wet slide along the inside of his thighs. _Daniel isn't going to do what I think he's going to do…_

Daniel continued to run his tongue along the inside, tracing the pale skin up his partner's length. His tongue glazed his lover's balls, paying special attention to the area between his lover's balls and length. He wanted to make Killua feel extra special, especially now that he was bringing his tongue along the skin towards the tip of the member.

Killua moaned at the attention being directed at his now painfully hardened length; he widened them for easier access, giving his partner the much-needed space for Daniel to continue his ministrations.

He thought Daniel would give him a bit of head before he was forced to demand his lover to enter him, but his partner just kept surprising him. Daniel circled his tongue back, licking his way back up to Killua's backside.

Daniel held back his initial thoughts of disgust, wanting to use the momentum of his explorative mood to see if he likes doing this for Killua or not. It's not that he finds the act as a turn off, it's that he really doesn't know what to expect.

He circled the tongue along the area, thinking that it'll taste weird. But it didn't. If anything, it had no unusual flavour, besides the lube Killua had been using to help glide his fingers in easier.

"Why…?" Killua bit his lip, unable to ask his question while Daniel's face was buried between his ass cheeks, his partner's hands massaging the mounds that kept the face captive. He didn't want an internal tongue bath, to be rimmed. He wanted more, for his lover to drive himself inside him.

But Daniel's tongue exploring him, trying to find something that made him whine with urgency, made it harder to do so. If he opened his mouth, a moan was sure to quiver off his tongue.

He whimpered as Daniel's tongue brush along his crack, never once threatening to enter inside him. He needed to get Daniel to stop; as fun as this was, which, it was… although, only slightly. He wanted Daniel to continue. He gently patted his partner on the head, trying to get him away.

When Daniel pulled his face away, Killua's trembling voice broke out "YOU, inside ME… NOW!"

Daniel withdrew his face completely, inside opting to slide a finger inside of his lover.

Killua groaned when Daniel was already sticking a second finger inside so soon after pressing the first one in, working them both evenly inside of him, "your dick…" the boy cooed loudly, wanting his partner to know while he was enjoying the abrupt change of pace, he wanted more "not your fingers."

After ripping a package open with his teeth, he slipped on the rubber, before working towards popping open the cap with a single hand while his fingers continued to explore. This was as much foreplay his lover was going to allow him to get away with. If he doesn't go along with Killua's request, the boy was going to be jumping on top of him instead.

He'd ride him to completion, even though it was Killua that stated he wanted him to be more assertive in the sexual department.

As his fingers continued to drag along the inside, the boy squirted a decent amount on his encased length, working it along the shaft to the best of his multitasking ability could allow him.

The boy replaced his fingers with his member, inches away from entering his boyfriend "Are you ready?"

Killua didn't reply, instead opting to back himself onto Daniel's hardened arousal, sheathing it right to the hilt without warning. Killua felt almost completed, the throbbing, pulsing, manhood buried inside him. He could feel Daniel grab his sides in surprise, digging his fingers into the taut skin Daniel was hopefully, about to be rocking back and forth as he pounded into the hole.

He moaned deliciously, making sure to grab Daniel's legs so the boy couldn't pull out. He liked the full feeling, but not as much as the rough sex he wanted badly.

It hurt, but unlike the pain he received while being lashed at with a leather whip soaked in salt water, or hundreds of volts running through his nerves, this was the one pain he could get behind. Or in his case… back into.

He could feel Daniel's hardened length continuously throbbing, threatening to spill if the boy even attempted to ride the buried length. If that happened again, Killua didn't even care if the rubber broke, he's not stopping until he spills his own seed.

Daniel wasn't as worried about climaxing so soon after entry; he was more worried about how quickly Killua's backside had devoured his length; there wasn't even resistance. Even though Killua had been furiously fingering himself earlier, and Daniel too had prepped him a little bit prior to the entry; considering how quickly Killua backed himself onto him, his partner may have hurt himself in the process.

"Killua-"

If Daniel had been facing him, he'd have pulled the boy in so painfully close, he'd demand the boy to "fuck him" before seal his lips with his partner to shut him up "I'm fine, just thrust!"

"But…"

"I… DON'T… CARE… JUST PLEASE… _fuck_ ME!"

Daniel was shocked to hear that Killua didn't care, Killua wanted it now. But the boy couldn't help himself, he was worried about his partner's wellbeing, more than how desperately his partner wanted to be "fucked".

Daniel shifted his posture, making sure to leave himself in, not that Killua gave him a choice on the matter. He was digging his fingers into his butt out of desperation. He brought his lips to the boy's neck, surprised at how easily he was able to kiss the boy.

He was only a few centimetres taller than Killua, but maybe the position helped him get closer to his boyfriend. Ignoring the situation, he brushed his lips against the ear, "Are you ok?"

"I'd feel _fantastic_ , if you'd _just_ move…"

Daniel frowned. He loves Killua, no matter what, so he wants his partner to be able to explain why he didn't care about his body right now. He wanted to know why his lover so desperately wanted to be hammered into "Be honest…" Daniel circled his fingers along his partner's sides, stopping at a spot that allowed him to easily play with his partner's nipples, "I'm worried…"

Killua groaned out of frustration, "Look…" Killua tried to turn around, but it was hard to do so. He was painfully hard. Daniel's length was pushing against those nerves that would make him cry out, nor could he speak while Daniel was playing with his body, continuously rubbing against all his sensitive spots.

Daniel was making it impossible to say anything, even though he wanted an answer, "I want you to be rough, to just "plough" me…"

Killua cried out when Daniel moved one hand to run along his inner thighs, rubbing the rigid length bound to spill its seed if Daniel continued to focus his attention on his length and not what was buried between his hips. In a desperate attempt, he grabbed his partner's hands, stopping them from moving "I want to try this!"

"Well… I don't WANT to _hurt_ you…"

"I guarantee, even if you went in dry, you still couldn't hurt me as badly as what _my family_ has done to me." When Daniel's hands tightened around his body, the boy was forced to clarify, "DON'T! Forget what they did! It's just you and me here… and I'm desperate for you to continue, to be as rough as you'll allow yourself to be! If you get too rough, I promised to tell you to back off. But right now, grab my _hips_ , and slam your _cock_ as hard as you can into me. _Fuck me_ like the continuation of humanity depend on it!"

Daniel burst into laughter; he was not prepared for that example. But while Killua was desperate to be fucked into oblivion, he couldn't move that fast, let alone move as hard as Killua was demanding him to.

He pulled out as far as he could without the head of his length slipping out, before driving himself as hard and deep as his mind would allow him to.

"Harder…" Killua whimpered out of desperation.

"I can't… Not right now." Daniel bounced of his partner's cheeks, burying himself to the hilt before forcing himself to repeat the action. He kept a pace that could barely abate Killua's demands, while also managing his fears of hurting his lover.

The boy felt his tongue loll out the side of his mouth, Daniel's repeated friction pleasant enough to keep him happy. Perching both hands into the sheets, Killua backing himself into his partner every time he felt the boy pushed forward. It still wasn't as hard as he wanted, but this was the best he could get away with right now.

He was thankful for Daniel not busting after a few minutes. If his boyfriend could last a little longer, he was sure to experience one of those _mythical_ hands-free orgasms… provided, the boy doesn't touch him.

He grunted when Daniel hit that internal button, "h- ho- how close are you…?" He accidentally stuttering, the pounding of his partner's hip almost in sync with his stuttering.

"Soon… really close! Why…?"

"Don't bust a nut until I do…" When Daniel attempted to grab his hardened, leaking length, he swatted the boy's hands away, "No! Make me cum without touching me. You can do it… I'm really damn close!"

"Alright…" Daniel gripped Killua's sides, sacrificing speed for power and precision.

"Per- Perfect!" Killua let out a guttural cry of bliss, expecting Daniel to last just a tad bit longer, but his partner was already whimpering.

Daniel had hoped by changing tactics, he would've brought his lover right over the edge, instead, it brought about his downfall "I… I can't." Daniel buried himself in Killua, the first shot collecting within the rubber.

Killua didn't want to jerk off, not while he was this close to experiencing his first ever hands-free orgasm. He knew it was supposed to be this amazing experience. Even from experiencing the pleasure of having his prostate pressed repeatedly was amazing.

He was determined to get off; regardless of how his body felt the next day. He didn't check to see if Daniel was ok with what was about to come; Killua instead dug his fingers into the sheets out of desperation, holding onto the nearest thing that gave him a foothold.

Without warning, he leaned forward until all he could feel was the head of Daniel's length remaining inside of him. He took a second to readjust his own body, hoping that the next strike will hit the "spot" perfectly. The boy backed up, driving himself back onto his partner's manhood.

The action cause Daniel to tighten his grip, forcing himself to move at his earlier pace once more. Between the tremors of his climax and the constant spurts still collecting within Killua, it was hard to maintain the momentum. He was feeling raw and numb from the repeated friction.

"Almost…" Killua moaned when he felt his partner rammed back into him at a pace he enjoyed. He could feel it; he was right on the cusp of his own orgasm. However, something didn't feel right, or should he say "natural".

He felt something slimy inside of him, leaking whenever he felt Daniel rammed back inside of him. It was sliding across his balls and inside of his thighs, only to then drip onto the towel. He knew what it was and honestly, he couldn't care right now. Not while he was so damn close.

The condom had broken due to Killua's actions. Daniel was releasing inside of him, painting his insides from their love-making session. Between his partner's constant ramming and the almost "perfect" brutal pace, he was more focused on trying to get off.

Daniel's pace was making sure of that, considering he hadn't noticed what was happening either. It was the two of them, panting and moaning in tandem, the boy giving into his demanding lover's every wish.

Then it came without warning. Whether it was the fact Killua knew Daniel had filled him, the repeated precision of hitting his prostate constantly, the fact that his boyfriend was moving at the speed he originally wanted, or a mixture of the three; that feeling of being driven over the edge, was worth it, no matter the accidents that happened along the way.

Killua let loose his load, his whole-body trembling while Daniel was still pounding into him.

Daniel held onto his boyfriend's hips, constantly grinding into the boy's prostate to further prolong his partner's orgasm. That was until he too was crying out.

It may have had to do with how Killua's hole gripped his partner's length, massaging it into a second release for that evening. They'd need a shower after this, considering the sweat the two of them worked up. But going by Killua's actions, he didn't want to stop yet. All the boy was doing was backing up onto his length, forcing Daniel to fill the condom up once more.

Killua will have to make sure that if Daniel hadn't noticed yet, he shouldn't worry about the condom breaking. They hadn't anticipated their session to get rough, let alone for him to get to _feel_ his partner releasing inside of him. He'd stop his boyfriend from over worrying about the situation, because after this… the boy wasn't exactly opposed to allowing his partner to go bareback from now on…

He'd make sure that his lover understands, that he wants this type of treatment. He likes to take it, but this endless desire to top Daniel keeps rising. He doesn't _just_ want to be _used_ ; he wants to be a _giver_ as much as he's a _receiver_ …

It's a feeling he refuses to admit, especially how much he cares about his boyfriend's wellbeing. Then again, he does certainly like to be treated as a tool to help Daniel get off…

Daniel attempted to pull out, but Killua gripped his partner's hip, holding the boy in place, "don't freak out…"

Daniel quirked an eyebrow, "Huh, why?"

"I think the condom broke…"

"Wait, isn't that dangerous? Shouldn't we get you cleaned up?"

"You mean out…?" Killua turned his head slightly, smirking at his casual joke. He's trying to show that he really doesn't care, at least not right now… unless it starts pouring out, then he might care.

But he highly doubts Daniel came that much inside of him; that the moment his boyfriend pulls out, a flood of love juice will all come pouring out like a waterfall.

Daniel sighed, his head dipping slightly. He pressed a kiss to Killua's shoulder, his fingers tracing his boyfriend's sides as he tried to think about what he should be doing so that they don't make a complete mess, "So… do I leave it in? Considering you grabbed my hips…"

"Hmm…" Killua hummed out loud, if Daniel does leave it in, he'd still get to feel how hard his boyfriend is. Not only that, it might lead to another round, provided Daniel has it in him to fuck like he was moments ago. Then again, he doesn't exactly like shower sex, considering the few times they have done it in there, as soon as the water starts to get cold, sex is the last thing on their mind.

Plus, it's cramped and hard to move around in the shower.

"Leave it in for now. Although, I really want to have a shower, I don't exactly want to be slipping and sliding inside there…" _Then again… I want you to continue thrusting into me. Let's see who lasts longer, me or you…_

"In that case…" As Daniel pulled out, Killua groaned.

He secretly didn't really want Daniel to pull out, but he wasn't expected for his boyfriend to pick him up like a princess, to nestle him within his arms.

Daniel held one arm to support Killua's back while the other rested against the boy's butt, a finger pressing into his boyfriend's hole once more.

Killua gasped at having a finger slip back in so easily, his dick rising once more at the added attention. He didn't expect any of this, maybe the cradling, but that's it. From the way Daniel was holding him, he could also feel the boy constantly tapping at the bundle of nerves, making it impossible for him to ever get soft.

With a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead, Daniel carried his partner to the shower with a smile.

"You know… you don't have to use your finger like a butt plug. It's not like you drenched my insides with enough seed to make a visible bump. Nor am I going to be leaking a waterfall of jizz all over the place, especially if you curve my body so my ass is facing upward…"

The boy blushed at the comment, his eyes diverting for a moment. Killua wasn't complaining, just making a remark about what he was doing. It didn't seem like his partner wanted him to remove his finger, especially the way his partner's length continued to jump between every constant tap of his finger still inside his lover "I don't see little Killua complaining…"

Now it was Killua's turn to blush. It was true, but what he was about to say was bound to make his partner's comment backfire "You'd be hard too, if I was fingering your prostate."

"Maybe…" Daniel remarked with rosy cheeks, "I guess we will have to wait and see…" _Oh please, please allow Eifion to get away with my wish. It'd make giving my first time with Killua extra special…_


	74. Unbroken Feelings

Iason decides to take the time to speak to Sakura, talking about the boy's concerns he's hiding; the feelings of trepidation he may have with their deal.

 **A/N:** I'm sorry about the lack of chapter last week. Hopefully, this and the last chapter make up for it :)

* * *

Iason found it difficult to bring up the situation. He wasn't getting cold feet, it was just between Gon's erratic behaviour, the loving, tender care he's constantly providing them with every second of the day, it was almost impossible to steal some time for Sakura and himself.

The boy rarely makes time for himself, those long walks or visits to the gym usually happens early in the morning, when Iason and Sakura are both asleep. The boy without access to _Zetsu_ , knows how to get up without disturbing their bodies.

Only once Iason has ever woken to Gon getting up, but before Gon could remove his underwear, Sakura in his sleep would take Iason into his arms, snuggling within the boy's comforting chest. Sleep would take over, and all he'd be able to catch a glimpse of was Gon's smile, how happy he was to witness his two lovers being within each other's grasp.

Iason needed for the two of them to be alone in their hotel, in a place where Sakura could feel comfortable enough to open himself up to him, without having Gon in the background to disturb their discussion.

The last thing Iason wanted Gon to hear, is how the two of them were conspiring in ways to recover the boy's _Nen_ without him figuring out they were causing it.

They had both agreed, seeing the awestruck smile, the gleaming eyes of fascination looking back at them, excited by the prospect of the boy having recovered his _Nen_ , was something they were both looking forward to.

They wanted that world stopping smile, the one when each of them experience, time stops, they forget to breath, only able to focus on the intense smile that could bring about world peace.

It was rare, rare enough to elicit jealousy when both weren't there to experience it at the same time. Iason or Sakura could pretend all they want, that they don't mind missing out on witnessing it, but that giddy feeling bubbling within them, the one that makes them gasp in undeniable shock…

That made it impossible to deny how much they wanted it.

Today was a day Iason managed to wake up, this time after Gon has left, feeling not only hungry, but a desperate need to finally break the ice with his sleeping partner. He rolled over to check the time, finding the clock displaying 7:23am. Gon had been gone for 23 minutes, which left roughly another 37 minutes for the two of them to discuss the situation.

Iason rolled back over to his partner, brushing a few strands of bed hair away from his partner, revealing the boy's gentle features, the soft snoring of a boy who equally loves him as much as Gon does.

He pressed a hand to the boy's shoulder, rocking the boy enough to hopefully disturb his sleep.

Sakura groaned, twisting his head slightly so he can whine into the pillow with a somewhat muffled moan, "Mmmm…"

Iason pressed the boy lightly, earning another groan, followed by a shift in the sheets. He chuckled to himself as the early morning zombie rose from the dead.

Sakura's eyes squinted, blinking rapidly at his blurry boyfriend. He moved, burying his head within his pillow once more; he wanted to go back to sleep, "what time is it?"

"Seven…" Iason looked over at the clock once more, "twenty-five." The boy carted his fingers through his partner's head, his other continuously rocking his partner.

He was being rocked, like a mini tremor. The constant shaking, combined with gentleness in Iason's touches and his voice made it sound like he should get up, "Only Gon rises at the crack of dawn…" Sakura shifted once more, a single eye peeking out from under the pillow, "Is everything ok?"

Iason removed the hand rocking Sakura, "Yeah…" He moved so Sakura had space to get up, if he chose to do so, "I've been… well, I guess you could say struggling to find time. Well, struggling in a sense between Gon's hovering, his love and affection-"

Sakura had begun to sit up midway through Iason's babbling, a little worried about his partner. The babbling was normal, it's just he didn't know where Iason was headed with this conversation.

"-cuddling and…" Iason stopped for a moment, sighing deeply, "I'm definitely getting off topic. You remember when… Gon…" Iason paused once more, wondering if he should admit it as what it was, or sugar coat it for Sakura's sake, at least make it so that his partner won't be as embarrassed "When he took me for the ride of my life?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed red. _Maybe a little easier on the graphic imagery_ "Made me sing to the birds and bees?" He didn't think it was possible, but Sakura's cheeks turned a deeper red. Was there no way for him to say it without making his partner blush. With a sigh, the boy put it bluntly "Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to be blunt. When we had possibly loud aggressive sex?"

"Ye- Yeah! The time I got upset because you were wobbling?" Sakura touched Iason's hand, was his boyfriend about to admit the complete opposite to what he said back then?

"I remembered Gon saying: **Yup! I learned so much from Iason, he's a really good teacher.** Your hands stilled when our boyfriend said that… you remember?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you regret, not so much learning about _Nen_ … about keeping our plans behind Gon's back?"

Sakura tensed, diverting his eyes from his partner. He did, a little. But the part he regrets most is not asking how Gon feels about it, not so much the "secret" they were keeping from their partner. What if one day, the moment Gon recovers his _Nen_ , he decided long ago he never wanted to get it back…

Or worst-case scenario, Gon finds out they were doing this behind his back?

Would he forgive them?

Iason took his hand, curling his fingertips across Sakura's cheek, wanting the boy to look at him. He saw a saddened expression, one filled with slight fear "It's ok…"

Sakura broke at the affection, burying his face in the partner that was trying to comfort him. He _knows it's ok_ , he just can't help feeling this way. Gon like Iason is a part of his world. He doesn't want to lose either of them for his selfish request to find a way to recover their partner's _Nen_ without the boy knowing.

He wanted it to be a surprise to Gon, because deep down, he knew Gon missed traveling the world with his two best friends. He felt that Killua would've allowed Gon to come with him, his partner and his sister if Gon could protect himself.

Or that was at least what he thought…

There were other factors, mainly the part where Gon did admitted his feelings for the two of them. Daniel and Killua. The rejection hurt, but not as much as Killua having said: **After you told me you would defeat Pitou alone and that it was none of _our_ business, _I_ was pretty depressed!**

It was a joke back then, but it was still somewhat truthful in Gon's eyes. It was Gon who left Daniel and Killua behind for his own selfish request. To get revenge on Pitou…

The boy regretted it…

He misses his friends…

He wants to keep up with them…

But Gon was no longer selfish; he was placing his feelings on both Iason and himself, putting their feelings first, before his hidden dream. Those tears the boy had spilled in secret, those were from his desire to spend time with his friends on a new adventure.

But now that Sakura thought about it, if Iason and himself helped uncovered Gon's _Nen_ , would he really reach out to his best friends, or would he choose to stay behind by his boyfriends' side?

Iason hugged his partner, gently stroking his boyfriend's back in a comforting manner.

"I'm afraid… a little afraid of the **what ifs** ; There are so many possibilities, other choices Gon might want to choose instead."

"Such as…?" Iason breathed into the nape of his partner's neck, listening to his lover breakdown. It was saddening to watch his boyfriend cry, but Sakura was about to spill his heart out to him, telling him some of his biggest fears.

He had a feeling the boy would choose to keep some of those hidden, but his smaller boyfriend wasn't ready yet to spill all of them. But the fact he was about to spill some of them, means his partner trusts him.

So, he'll listen to everything his partner was about to admit.

"What if Gon never wanted to retrieve his _Nen_ back? An- An- And we pushed him into recovering it?"

Iason pulled back slightly, looking into the tear-stricken eyes. Sakura had been holding onto these feelings for so long, and it had taken them this long to finally talk about it. Gon and himself should be a little more observant when it comes to each other's hidden feelings…

"Gon would never yell at us for that. We both know that…"

"What if…" Sakura bit his lip, finding this part the hardest to admit. Iason will be able to reach out Gon, he's strong, but even if Sakura becomes stronger, learns more about _Nen_ to the point he can cultivate his own _Hatsu_ …

Would that really be enough to be able to stay by Gon's side without putting him in danger?

Iason looked at his partner with hopeful eyes, wanting his partner to admit what he's really holding back.

Sakura instead dropped his head in shame. He couldn't say it yet. He loves his partners so much it hurts, yet he couldn't say what he finds the most fearful out of everything he has felt so far.

"I know…" The boy paused, looking up to meet Iason's eyes, "But what if he changes his mind, that he no longer cares about never recovering his _Nen_ anymore? I don't want to put you in the same position I am… I don't want you to regret helping Gon recover his _Nen_ , only to find out he no longer wanted it…"

Iason shifted his position, his hand continuously stroking the boy's cheek, "Well, I can see there's more to this…"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, forcing Iason to backtrack slightly, "B- B- But I won't force you to tell me. Take your time. I um…" Iason looked away slightly. _Reel it back, reel it back_ "I'm here to listen when you feel ready. But…"

Iason turned back to offer his best attempt at replicating Gon's vibrant smile, "No matter what, not only I… But Gon will continue to love you no matter what."

Sakura's breath stilled, lost, in Iason's smile. He knew Iason was trying to pretend to smile like Gon, and he had gotten so close, that he almost thought he was looking at Gon, not Iason.

It made his heart explode with new found feelings, forcing himself to hide in his partner's arms.

A burst of air came out of Sakura, it sounded like someone snickering; in reality, it was the boy unable to contain his happiness. Gon was his version of a perfect ray of endless loving sunshine.

Seeing Iason revealing his own version, even if it was trying to replicate Gon's; in his eyes, it was icing on an already perfect cake.

Even with the turmoil churning deep within his own heart, the fears, troubling thoughts and "what ifs" making him struggle to find the right decision, having Iason rebuff the positive side to their trifecta relationship, filled him with giddiness.

No matter his mistakes, if his actions remained forgivable, Gon will continue to love them both equally.

"Did you let out a chuckle…?" Iason asked out of confusion, wondering why Sakura would choose to laugh at his sincere reasoning. Or was it the way he smiled? He was actively trying to replicate their boyfriend's smile.

"No…" Sakura snuggled closer to his partner's chest, listening to the thumbing of the boy's erratic heartbeat, "I'm happy… happy that you're able to think rationally."

"And Gon doesn't…?"

Sakura became a sputtering mess at the comment, "No, Yes! But… Arrgh. I don't mean it like that."

"Is it because Gon is thinking with his _dick_ right now?"

"Wh- Wha- WHAT?" Sakura blushed madly. Was Gon really thinking with his "dick" right now? He didn't exactly know what that detailed.

Iason broke out into laughter, he hadn't expected "that" to be the thing that broke his partner. Gon to some extent was thinking with his "dick", but that was because he was excited about their ever-changing relationship.

Sex was new to Gon, to all of them really. But the boy was getting to experience different versions with his two lovers. He wanted to know every reaction he'll get out of his partners with unconditional fascination.

Happiness was key importance to Gon's human desires, even if it was sexual in nature. Yet, the boy knew if push comes to shove, Gon wouldn't continue to pursue those carnal desires if the partner in question was becoming uncomfortable with Gon's desires.

He'll continue to remain happy no matter the changes.

Iason shifted to cup Sakura's blushing cheek's guiding his boyfriend to look at him. Even as a blushing mess, his boyfriend continued to remain beautiful. Though admitting that out loud, will make them both blushing messes.

Compliments were their absolute weakness, especially when coming from their unfiltered, vibrant golden-amber eyes boyfriend's lips. He had no boundaries when it came to his affection.

Iason pulled his partner in for a kiss, the two of them giving each other a gentle squeeze as their lips touched. Gon would be jealous if he were watching them. He'll want a piece of the shared action.

Pulling away, the two's cheeks reddened, getting lost in each other's eyes as Iason thought about his next move. How does he cement his feelings, while simultaneously burying the hatchet with Sakura's fears?

Kissing was one way, but he needed to word it so Sakura would listen, not feel from his erratic heartbeat. Offering a smile, the words came to him as he looked within his partner's eyes, "Gon loves you unconditionally… As do I…"

"Gon is rubbing off on us…" Sakura spoke in a soft voice, a smile breaking out.

 _In more than one way…_ Iason thought, not wanting to say it out loud to his partner. It would break the already sweet and tender mood, shattering the comforting air about them.

Laying back on the bed, Sakura rest his head against Iason's chest. After spilling their hearts out to each other, the two fell asleep once more.

When Gon came back, he broke out into a smile, letting his two lovers continue to sleep undisturbed. Even though it was far past their waking hours, seeing the two sleeping comfortably in each other's arms would make even the most cold-hearted person break out into a smile.

He placed a kiss on each of his partner's forehead, careful enough to not wake them before leaving to have a shower. As he paused at the door one final time, he looked at his partners, whispering words full of deep affection, "I love you…"


	75. Brokering a deal

Daniel makes a deal with Eifion, provided, he can prove it's not only beneficial for himself, that he wouldn't end up as the laughing stock of the school.

* * *

Daniel was going to put his plan into action, but first he needed to get the Deacon on his side. If anyone was willing to bend the rules, it was Eifion. But he didn't exactly know if it was feasible, from his understanding or from the cue points of other students including teacher's, the Deacon tended to overload his plate.

He liked to be involved with all events, not just sign off on plans. He listens to the teachers including their concerns.

Right now, he had a concern and while he would love to out not only himself, but Killua as well, at least the two of them being partners… he wanted to pull at Killua's heartstrings the best way he knew how, besides just being romantic with words.

Thanks to Victor's attempt at erasing his treasured memories, he couldn't properly woo his partner. The time he had lost his memories of Killua, their dance that evening where they spilt their hearts out to each other as though they hadn't been dating for months since then…

That time at Greed Island, where they dance under the starry sky while the whole Island celebrated for winning the game, he could remember Killua's expression during both situations…

Mainly, his boyfriend's smile…

Now that his gathered those memories back, he knows the limitation of their natural raw talent. He knows exactly how to impress Killua, without injuring his partner in the process.

He was going to court Killua, by drawing in a crowd of onlookers, right after revealing a part of their truth. The reason why he wanted to do all of this in the first place.

The second, was because he knows how jealous Killua was. Sometimes, he even felt this sense of jealousy wash over him, one he never sensed was coming from himself. It was caused by a talent he never realised he was doing it in the first place.

The sting of aura Daniel was sharing with Killua, well, he was mainly directing at his partner without the boy's permission in the beginning. Inch by inch, even though it was hard to tap into, he sometimes felt like he knew what Killua was thinking.

He couldn't read Killua's _exact_ thoughts, but he felt the boy's bubbling emotions sometimes. Even now he's struggling to tap into that ability.

It might because in those rare instances, Killua is allowing his aura to intermingle with his unconsciously, directing this sort of level of trust towards him. By dancing, allowing their body to intermingle with one another, giving into the boy's trust.

He hopes to exploit the **string of aura**. By doing so, he's hoping that it was possible to break through that wall.

He's not expecting after that event to be able to read his partner's every thought; it wasn't his ideal goal. But maybe by sharing this intimacy, it might open them up to feeling each other's emotions.

They might even one day be able to flick aura at each other like secret messages, letting the other know how scared, angry, embarrassed, happy, sad…

 _Horny…_ they are. With all things to be considered, he feels like that the most sent message would be "I'm horny, let's fuck" would be the main emotion he'd receive most to the time; embarrassed would be a close second…

He wondered what it would be to feel like to not only be able to see Killua's flushed cheeks, but feel it being shared through their intermingling aura.

All this sound like a cool concept on paper. But first, he needed to get Eifion's permission.

With a knock on the door, he hoped that the Deacon had time to talk to him. He knows Eifion was a busy man, so if he didn't have time to talk, he'd pass on the idea and opt to do something else instead. Perhaps he'd come later, once Halloween has passed and the students are studying for their exams.

Maybe then he'd be less of a burden on Eifion and would be allowed an opportunity to make his case.

When Eifion opened the door, Daniel was greeted with a man bordering between the living and the dead. He had huge black bags under his eyes and his hair was an absolute mess. It's as though the man stuck his finger in an electric socket.

 _Maybe this is a bad idea…_ The boy thought, thinking that due to the workload, making a request with the Deacon to further add to that workload is a disaster in the making, "Oh, sorry… If you're busy I might go-"

"No, no! Not at all! Come in…" The man held the door open.

Daniel peered in, expecting to see the room in disarray. Boy, was he surprised to see the room clean; not a single speck of dust decorated any of the furniture. _Where exactly does he find time to clean?_

He cautiously entered the room as Eifion tamed his hair, combing it back with his fingers as he pinched his eyes.

As Daniel quietly stepped into the room, Eifion closed the door behind them. Shifting his weight, the man walked back over to his desk, covering his mouth with an audible yawn. Once he sat down, he still had teabags, but at least his hair was tamed, "Sit. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping for a request… but you look really busy, and quite… dead."

"Well, to be fair I have stuck my head in the Halloween and Christmas party plans. I'm trying to at least push everything though so the teachers know what the plans are for that evening and they're doing."

"Oh, sorry… I shouldn't be asking then."

"Nonsense, I'm willing to listen. Ask away, and I'll see what I can do."

"Well, first can I hear a bit about the Halloween event, it's gonna be Audrey- Alluka's first Halloween party."

"Oh, well… then I should make it-"

"NO, no, no! Don't put extra stuff on your plate when it's obviously weighing the table down."

The man chuckled at that, "Your father said the same thing. I'm only trying to replicate a fraction of his talents."

Daniel looked at the man, his expression hopefully unreadable. He wasn't exacting his father to be dropped into the conversation so suddenly.

Eifion saw a solemnly expression, his eyes softening before switching the topic "Well, there is going to be candy, games and a treasure hunt of sorts. Mainly that's what we do to the students in your age group. We can't exactly go door-to-door knocking, so we set up a few teacher's willing to stay the night to hand out candy when students find them. Other than that, the chefs at cafeteria like to make their food look spooky for the night. Or get a little creative with their dishes. Like…"

"Zombie brains…" The man made a disgusted expression, "Although it's just Jell-O shaped to look like a brain. Tastes nice though. The Jell-O not the brain…"

"Sounds amazing!"

"I hope so… I've gone over the menu and signed it off. Teachers are going to dress up, especially the ones in drama as well as the make-up artists, they like to go all out, test their ability. As long as they don't go out of their way to make a someone look like a zombie, I'm happy. I don't want a repeat of that year…"

When Daniel raised an eyebrow, Eifion sighed, "One teacher designed a _very_ realistic… rotting flesh face mask for another teacher. Let's just say, the police were involved… and an incident that resulted in a full photo shoot. Many kids were terrified… Not just teachers…"

Daniel burst into laughter, "Thankfully, it wasn't designed to smell like how they look."

"Thankfully…" The man sighed once more, "So… let's hope this year doesn't result in that kind of terror. Now, what were you hoping for…?"

"Well, I wanted to make a request for the Christmas party. I'm willing to make changes to my initial idea, or scrap it entirely if you won't allow it."

"Depends…" The man sat back, relaxing into the seat with a sincere giddiness radiating off him.

"I want to woo Killua."

"Go on…"

"And I was hoping to get a few songs dedicated for Killua and myself to dance to."

Eifion raised an eyebrow at this, "Christmas songs?"

"No… not really."

"Alright, I'll bite."

"I have a few songs on my mind, but I was hoping you'd make an announcement of my name."

"Killua and Alluka's too?"

"No, just mine. I… I want to live up to my family name. At least the "Darkscryer" dancing aspect. Maybe by allowing my name through, I might be able to gather information about Vastorie though others, not just you. To… well, to be honest, make sure you don't take the bulk of the questions. I feel like just hearing my dad having taught here, including your relationship with the man will eat away at what remaining free time you have."

"I understand. But I feel like… just saying your name will raise a few eyebrows. Not in a bad sense, more that those who know your father would be upset at me for never mentioning the fact you're studying here. But…" Eifion held up a finger "judging by Killua not being here, he is unaware of this request I assume…"

"Yes, which is why I don't want his name to be revealed. I want to show Killua that… Well, I want him to know my eyes have been on him only…"

Eifion blinked, allowing his aura to flow though his eyes. He could tell the boy was anxious, really hoping for him to say "yes". But there were many factors stopping him from accepting.

One, teachers would be annoyed at him for allowing one student to "mess up" the original plans.

Second, the students would be jealous, considering Daniel would be one of the few students he has let get away with altering the main plan.

However, he knows what kind of teacher Vastorie was. He knows what kind of length the man when though when it came to teaching the art of dancing. That man has mesmerised fellow teachers with his form of dancing, using his body to not just the match the rhythm, but the beat of music.

Now that he thought about… Anything artistic, the man was drawn to the creativity of the subject. Vastorie like the style because as the man puts it: **With pen and paper, life can be created, it's beauty unable to be matched even by my _stained_ hands…**

It was a quote that shocked him to the core. He knows why the man said it, including what stains Vastorie's hands. The blood of lost talent.

If Vastorie has pass on some of his talent onto Daniel, mainly the ability to move to flow of music… having the boy step up on the dance floor, showing off some of those skills would impress not just the teachers and students, his father as well…

He'd record the night and send it to the boy's father. Vastorie would like that…

Also, having the son revealing that form of nostalgia to the teachers, would bring some of them joy.

He knows a few teachers, especially the ones that got to be a part of Vastorie's classes would love to witness the man's child reiterate his own style of dancing; it was after an art form incomparably to others. Everyone usually had their own style, how they move and acted with every step.

Daniel was even planning on getting Killua involved, the two preforming a tango of their own, one filled with a trust in each other. With what the man has taught his son, the boy would have a completely different style born from those lessons.

Those moves where sure to shock his fellow dance instructors to the core.

Sure, it would make his other fellow workers question his reasoning. For one, hiding the son of the man that made them happy to have a part of their lives, wouldn't be something they would've wanted in the first place.

Then again… it's not like Eifion had a reason to hide Daniel, Killua and Alluka's name, well, mainly Daniel's name. Releasing Killua and Alluka's surname was bound to give them a heart attack, if they learned they were teaching students that belong to a notorious family of assassins.

With all things to be considered, having even a single photo of a member of that family could be worth millions of Jenny.

Not even Vastorie cared about the consequences of making them come to this school. The man was hoping that they'd eventually come here. While the kids had come out of their own volition, their main reason was to bring some of Vastorie's past to light, to explain away why he's acting the way he does now.

Eventually, there will come a time where they can talk about it. But until then, he'd make the boys and the little girl feel comfortable while they're here "Alright…"

"Really?!"

"On one condition…" The Deacon raised a single finger, before moving to point it at the boy making the request, "you can show me that you can dance. On the off-chance Vastorie didn't teach you, or put you into those types of classes… I don't want everyone's eyes on you, only to have you make a fool of yourself. I'm not putting you though that embarrassment…"

Daniel pouted.

"I absolutely don't want to put this huge burden on you, only to watch you crash and burn. Vastorie is a legend around here… many teachers who have watched him is bound to judge you harshly once they learn who you are…"

Daniel frowned at the news. He wasn't dancing so he could impress them, he was dancing to impress Killua. Sure, he has been dancing since he was six, various styles from different cultures. But that night, that Christmas party plan was thought out with Killua on his mind…

Not the others…

Sure, it's one of the few things that could make Vastorie smile, Nathaniel also being other one. But ever since the incident with Victor, his personality had completely changed. He doesn't understand how to make his father smile once more, let alone if it was even possible… at least from his perspective.

Not only that, now that he thinks about it… He's pretty sure while his father was teaching him, the man used a completely different style of teaching.

Vastorie was focused and precise when guiding him every step of the way "Sure…" Daniel agreed to the term given to him. He has a chance to make Killua smile, and his not going to give it up because Eifion was seeking a bit of conviction, proof that he _could_ dance.

Maybe not as good as his father, but at least in a presentable manner.

"Second," Eifion held up a second finger, even though he stated he had one condition. To be fair, this really wasn't a condition. He just wanted to make it easier for the DJ playing that night to have access to the songs "I would like to know the names of the songs. There will be a DJ playing that night, and I don't really want him wasting time looking for the songs, so that he could upload it to his playlist mid play through. He has a job to do which Intend not to burden him with further jobs that evening. Also, I expect you to keep it PG rated, understood?"

Daniel nodded.

"Good. As for the basic rules… no kissing, grinding of one's body against the other. Do I make myself clear…?"

"Sure! I wouldn't _feel_ right with what I have planned."

"Oh…" The man curled his hand along his cheek, a smile escaping as he was waiting to hear what the boy had planned for that evening.

Daniel went though, explaining what he wanted to achieve that night. The moves, the steps and procedures he wanted to pan out.

Eifion looked over the boy, listening intently. He was checking to see if there were any hints if a hidden agenda. He didn't know if Daniel was just as mischievous as his father. That man had bent the rules so many times, he was surprised nothing cracked under its pressure.

But with Daniel he was completely sincere, his smile breaking out every time he mentioned his partner's name. He wanted to make it special to Killua. Eifion didn't expect that…

Vastorie was very reserved when it came to PDA, he kept it behind closed doors, especially while he was a teacher here. He knew how to tell a story, how to make people swoon over him…

But his son was the complete opposite, at least when it came to drawing in others. He didn't want that kind of attention. The only one he really wanted to impress, was Killua. And while pulling off these feats, having his name being announced was bound to draw other's attention…

The boy was only focused on spoiling Killua. Sure, he wanted to get Alluka a camera help record that night, but it was only for the three of them to sit down and watch; to cherish that memory for the rest of their lives.

He should be making a note of these request, to help ease the minds of his fellow teachers. But springing this kind of information on them way before the reveal didn't feel right. He wanted to watch their jaws drop has these superhuman feats were being performed.

Before any of this happened, he wanted to see them in action. Having the boy state what he wanted to do with no backing, was bound to end in a disaster. Daniel needed to impress him first.

When the boy finished explaining, Eifion spoke softly "… And you can perform all these feats?"

"Most of them, with a little practice, I'm sure I could pull of the rest. But it's not just practice… I need Killua to trust me. He does, but within that moment… I'd most likely have to butter him up. To get him to focus only on me, and not the surrounding students."

"So, the ones you don't need practice… would you be willing to show me?"

Daniel shook his head, "No…"

"No…?"

Daniel shook his hands, waving away the thought if it crossed the man's mind, "It's not that I don't trust you…" The boy let out a soft sigh, "I want to be able to pull it off with Killua. I want him to be given those moments. But… all the basic steps I mentioned, I'm willing to show you I can move to the rhythm of any song…"

"Ok…" Eifion stood up, cycling through the classic music on his computer before picking one at random, "Show me that you can move _us_ to this song, and I'll allow you _impress_ Killua at the Christmas party."

"You want me to dance to the **Moonlight Sonata** by **Beethoven**?"

Eifion shrugged. He didn't really care which song, provided, Daniel could move to music. He was giving the boy a chance to impress _him_ "I can change the song, but I have a lot of classical music on my computer… So…"

"Alright!" Daniel stood up, "just wasn't expecting that…" He held both hands up "Do you want me to take lead, or faux follow…"

Eifion thought for a moment before smiling, "Do what I'd least expect."

With a smile, Daniel held a hand to the man's hip before grabbing the man's hand with the other, "I hope you'd be impressed by the end of this evening, because my dream to woo Killua will not be hindered by this… I want to make him smile that night!"


	76. Dreamless Excitement

Sakura picks a date location for himself, and Gon makes plans for a date location Sakura has picked out. The boy never expected for the day to pan out the way his partner has.

* * *

To say the excitement levels were through the roof, would be an understatement. Sakura was oozing giddiness. He wasn't just happy and excited; he was practically bouncing with anticipation.

Iason could feel the raw emotions weaving its way through his smaller boyfriend's aura. The boy was on par with Gon's genuine vibe, the radiant smile that could nuke someone's eyesight.

But, if he were being honest, comparing the two wouldn't be fair… at least not in this situation. Each partner had their own merit, one which couldn't put them on par with one another. He has come to understand that Gon provides the physical bond and excitement, while Sakura is the emotional support and provides the much-needed serenity.

Gon had already planned their entire date; the deal was Sakura picked, Gon planned.

This had been the deal made between his partners, right before he was being "ploughing" one he has desired for so long, not even an hour later they were calling each other's name with affection and need.

He couldn't deny that he enjoyed what that did _that_ night. But what Gon had planned today… Well, the promise was made with Sakura, not with him involved. He didn't know why Gon changed the deal later, insisting that he needed to come on this three-way date too, even though the gift was mainly intended for Sakura.

Iason knew nature was involved; he wasn't a fan of being one with nature, well, at least to the same degree Gon and Sakura were…

While he wouldn't mind going camping with the two, sleeping under the starry night sky, listening to Gon romanticise the event all night long. With this event, he felt like he wouldn't get the same enjoyment as his partners would, how their eyes would light up whenever they find something within nature they can talk about.

Some of which would result in hours of endless discussion, in a topic that would leave him looking like some 'dumb-founded' third wheel. He didn't want to be the person that puts their mood in a damper.

Then again… when it came to dating, Gon was very hush, hush about his plans, as he was with every other date. Iason could still remember his date vividly. Gon had planned for the what-ifs, other locations they could visit if the first place fell through…

 _What if… Gon included me in these plans for today…?_ Iason thought as his eyes linger on his partner, taking in the bounce of his partner's strides.

They neared the edge of a forest, coming closer to an open lush field. When Gon stepped past the end, Iason brought his hand above his eyes, providing shade from the sunlight. Then his eyes opened wider, his gaze meeting the darkened plates covering a domed greenhouse.

Sakura pointed at the building, the fence surrounding the main elaborate construction and its smaller greenhouses littering the remainder of the open space, "I can't believe my eyes…"

Gon offered a small smile to his partner, fingers running through his smaller excited boyfriend's locks as he turned to face Iason, to see how the boy was feeling. He knew this wasn't Iason thing, but after having learned about some of the news covering Sakura's wish to come here, he couldn't exactly leave the boy out of this.

Iason needed to be here… to revel in the benefits of the so-called _dreamless_ grounds.

With his free hand, he reached out to grasp Iason's fingertips within his own, tugging the hand so the boy would come closer.

Iason nodded with a small smile, before being pulled into the boy's arm. He held a hand to the boy's chest, feeling every breath reverberated in his partner's chest as his eyes lingered on the dark building overshadowing the rest.

"I promise Iason, you need to be here…" He spoke softly before placing a kiss on the boy's head, his twinkling eyes then being directed at his other partner, repeating the same action.

Sakura's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as Gon continued, "As soon as Sakura mentioned this place, I had to look it up. Usually it's jammed packed for months, but with the help of some friends…" Gon stopped to look once more at the building, "I was able to rent out the building for a few hours… just us."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, what?! Who on earth did you make a phone call too? What did you have to sacrifice…?"

"Nothing~" Cheekily remarked before sticking his tongue out at his partner.

Iason didn't understand the situation that well, he didn't know why what Gon did was such a crazy stunt. From what he was looking at, this building was nothing more than a dark greenhouse, with nothing special radiating from the building.

"Gon!"

"I'm serious!" Gon chuckled when Sakura proceed to poke his ribs, pushing him for his secret to cancelling so many appointments in one sitting. He knows there's usually roughly ten to twenty-five people every hour coming to appreciate this tree's beauty.

"I asked Daniel, ok…"

Sakura soften his expression, unsure why Daniel would even have this kind of sway.

The boy clarified his partner's confusion, "At first I thought I would ask my dad, considering he helped fund the construction to keep the tree in this kind of environment, but he didn't want to lift a finger here."

"Which would be understandable…" Iason remarked with a cheeky grin, "I too wouldn't want to stop rush hour for my child and his two dates."

Gon stuck out his tongue at Iason. The boy was being a sassy little minx, "So I asked Daniel and he directed me to his dad."

"Vastorie or was it… Nathanial?"

"Nathanial, Vastorie has sort of…"

"Gone Rogue…? Off the radar…?" Iason sighed, understanding a little of how frustrating it can be from Daniel's point of view. He doesn't know the full story, as Daniel has kept it a secret from even Gon. But this whole act, Vastorie cutting off connections to ones he supposedly cares about… Well, he just doesn't understand why Vastorie is doing it.

He only knows Daniel's side, at least to some small extent. Vastorie was an enigma, the enigma that unfortunately help him not only get laid, but to get his brother to comfortably talk to them about "the topic".

"Yeah…" Gon spoke softly, his eyes being directed at the floor. Flicking them back up, he meets his partners with a relaxed expression, "I spoke to Nathaniel, and he was happy to help see if he could do something for us. I thought we'd have to wait months, but we only had to wait a few weeks."

"Gon, I told you about this place almost three weeks ago."

"I know, but…" Gon pouted slightly, before his cheeky expression shone through "We are here, about to enjoy another date. However, we only have two hours, but Nathaniel assured us to enjoy every moment. He hasn't come here personally, but he knows how much it means to…" Gon poked his smaller partner's nose, "you…"

Sakura diverted his eyes. He didn't know Gon could get him this embarrassing, but here he was… able to feel the warmth of his cheeks. His partner was one magnetic, smooth talker.

"Save me Iason!"

"Nu-huh…" Iason huffed out annoyance, " _you_ were the one that told _me_ to accept every compliment he gives _us_."

Sakura pouted, crossing his arms as he turned away, head facing upward as though he was trying to pretend, he was some snobbish rich-brat. However, in reality… he was being a Tsundere; a sarcastic Tsundere.

As Gon let out a loud chuckle at that, he forced his two partners forward. Iason could no longer hold his fake facade, breaking down from his laughter alone. Although, having Sakura pretend to be angry was very reminiscent of Killua's playful nature.

He could act all angry and aggressive, but deep down, he was a kitten who loved to receive affection… to be cuddled with.

But he couldn't compare Sakura and Killua; he loves the two of them equally. However, with Iason now involved, he has a much deeper connection with Sakura. Hearing that both of his partners were willing to accept his compliments as they came, made him overjoyed, ecstatic from the news.

He couldn't have asked for better partners…

He couldn't wait to curl them both into his chest, wanting to fall into an endless dream they could share under the **Meadow of Dreams**. Sakura already knows where they're going… he made the request.

Having Iason here will help him confirm some suspicions about the place. Not ones that made him wary, more so curious about the possibility of the tree being filled with life… aura that keeps it sustained.

As they reached the gates, Sakura continued to bounce with excitement. If it weren't for the guards at the entrance, Sakura would've run in already.

The guard on duty stopped them "Sorry, we're closed off for a reserved event."

Gon pulled out his licence, showing it off to the guard, "Umm… It was reserved for the three of us. I asked Nathaniel in advance."

The guard looked over the Hunter's Licence, unsure how to react. The fact that three kids had the area reserved for themselves, or the possibility that one, who looked like he was in his teens went through the life-threatening trial to obtain the licence.

Should he fear the kid…

Or be envious of him…

The man frowned as the young teen continued to smile. He wasn't at all worried about being shooed, in fact it was as though the boy knew he was getting in without an argument. He honestly doesn't know what to do in this situation, so he curled his hand around the radio, calling it in.

Sakura pouted as the man whispered, he really hoped they don't get rejected. He wanted to come here.

After a few minutes the man offered Gon back his licence, pointing towards the pathway, "Here you go Mr. Freecss. Follow the red path, it'll lead you to the main Greenhouse."

Gon nodded enthusiastically, running inside with his partners. The boy gave the man a wave as they disappeared behind the wall.

He couldn't help but smile, not expecting his afternoon to run like this. Three kids hired the place for two hours, one of them has a Hunter's Licence and a connection to Nathaniel Darkscryer. Talk about being ridiculously lucky, or powerful individual with great friends.

"~"

Sakura's breath stilled when his eyes fell on the tree; it leaves glistened a shade of light-blue, petals continuously swaying under the gentle breeze of the wind coming through the tinted panels.

One of the key requirements to making sure this tree thrived, was it had to have enough darkness. It didn't have to be pitch black, deep underground or in some cave, just needed to be dark enough for its colour to shine through.

The lighting created a wonderful environment for the tree to show off it's "light", including the luminous particles that endlessly fell from the leaves.

If the boy didn't know what beautiful meant, this tree was a standing beacon of beauty. Sakura held out his hand to catch a particle, but it dispersed upon touching his palm. He pouted from the action before smiling once more.

Even if he can't capture a particle from this moment in time, they're still there… getting to experience this; just the three of them, alone on this lush field of beauty.

Sakura pulled Gon into an endless hug, repeatedly thanking his boyfriend for the gift.

Gon simply held his partner, hugging his boyfriend back in response. From the corner of his eye, he saw Iason's gaze fixated on the tree, nothing to betray his internal thoughts.

The boy couldn't wait to bring his partner closer to the tree. He wanted to see how his partner would react from touching the bark. He wanted to confirm if it felt the same as touching the "world tree" or as Ging pointed out, the sapling.

Back then he could feel the life flowing through it…

Gon let go of Sakura, allowing the boy to explore the surrounding area. Sakura wasn't just interested in the tree itself, he wanted to see what the particles did to the surrounding area, the flora dispersed throughout the greenhouse.

Gon took hold of his other partner's hand, drawing his attention away from **The Tree of Dreams**.

Iason's cheeks shifted to a dusted pink when the boy's fingers interlocked with his. Instead of spending the day exploring with Sakura, their partner was choosing to stay by his side once more. He was making sure he was being entertained, or so he thought…

"Come on, I want to show you why you had to come here." He led the boy closer to the base, standing before it. There were no signs of stopping them from touching it so Gon reached out, pressing a hand to the bark as he turned to face his boyfriend, wanting him to do the same as well.

Iason reached out, fingers pressing against the bark as he closed his eyes. He felt a swirl of life bloom from within, reaching out to touch intersections as though it had Micropyles of its own.

Iason was genuinely surprised; he immediately removed his hand as though he had gotten a static shock, "It…"

"I thought so!" Gon chimed in with a bright smile, eyes lingering on the magnificent specimen before him, "It's the **Tree of Dreams** …"

Iason snorts, he didn't expect to have that kind of name. But given the name, he did feel a little sleepy while under the tree's leaves. They had a kind of alluring nature.

Gon pouted before removing his hand, "It has other names, in all languages. But it's also called a **Hyacinth Luminous-Willow**. It releases spore-like particles that puts people to sleep." As Iason's eyes widened slightly, Gon held out his hand to stop his boyfriend from freaking out, "Don't worry. It's harmless. It's more of a calming type of sleep. The kind that leaves you feeling relaxed."

Iason let out a sigh of relief. No wonder he was starting to feel like he wanted to sleep. Under its spell it made you feel peaceful.

"People say when they fall asleep under this tree, they dream of their future. But I don't think that's the case… I think it's more like they dream of a future they want; the tree just makes their dream more... vivid, I guess?"

"Gon, the dream crusher… don't let anyone catch you saying that."

"I don't mean it like that…" Gon whined, "I think Daniel or Killua could explain it better than I could. I mean…" The boy hummed, "We make our own dreams… but… the tree helps us realise it more easily, I guess…"

"So… What?" Iason raised an eyebrow at the comment. Honestly, he was hoping Gon wouldn't suggest using it's "magical ability" to dream of a future they desired the most.

"I want the three of us to fall asleep under its leaves."

Iason sighed, he saw it coming. As cliche as this request sounded, he can see the allure of its appeal. He can see why GOn wanted to do this just the three of them. But at the same time, he couldn't help but point out how cheesy he was being right now "That does sound…"

"Kind of romantic!" Sakura had butt in, surprising more Iason than Gon. The boy wasn't expecting the smaller of the group to admit that, and going by the dusted blush, neither was he.

Gon placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek, coaxing the boy to look at him.

Several kisses later, Sakura held his gaze, breaking out into a soft smile once he came to terms with the situation. Gon wanted them to share a "dream", well, cuddle up with his partners as they dream about what they wanted for their future.

Gon laid on the ground next to the base, eyes looking up as particles continued to fall gracefully onto his features. He wondered what he'd dream of, what he truly wanted to happen in his future.

Closing his eyes, the boy smiled widely as sleep overtook him.

Iason looked over to Sakura, finding that the boy was looking at their fast-asleep partner. The boy then looked back to the tree, remembering the flow of aura coursing through its inner rings.

Gon had brought up the fact that many people whom have fallen asleep under this tree, have dreamt of **their future**. Seeing as Gon was now fast asleep, this was as good as any time to open the dialog to Sakura.

It would be a great learning curve for Sakura, to prove that given the right circumstances, even foreign objects other than humans could use _Nen_ "The tree has aura."

"It can use _Nen_?"

"Well, sort of…" Iason brought a hand back up to the bark, touching it once more "I think it thrives on the aura culminating here. Whether it siphons a bit off the people gathering here, enough to not be noticed, or it has its own form of aura it produces… It _technically_ does use a form of a _Hatsu_."

"Is it safe… to have… well, to have the aura of another's clash against ours?"

"The tree doesn't have a malicious intent, so it should be safe. I don't see why we should be concerned about the outcome of our dreams. I'm just worried about how it'll deliver it…"

"Hmm…" Sakura paused to look at their partner, "Whatever the outcome of our dreams… I don't think it'll change our relationship. Well, that's what Gon would say. I tend to agree with him… Do you feel the same?"

"Yes…" Iason didn't need to think about it. What he felt for his partners was real; a tree that could help process dreams isn't going to change that. The boy walked over to Gon's side, resting his head against Gon's chest.

He felt it rise and fall; the movement helped rock him to sleep. When he closed his eyes, he didn't know how long it was before Sakura joined them, but when the boy does, he hopes the three of them would have a pleasant dream to talk about when they wake up.

"~"

Iason felt his eyes drawn to the horizon, standing on a cliff overcasting the deep ocean floor. He couldn't control his body, except for his head. He was able to look around, just not move the rest of his body for the moment.

He felt a bit of panic settle in, unable to remember how he got here. Then he turned, his body moving on autopilot, at the pace of the sequence. His eyes met with the back of two figures, each standing near a tree, looking down at something.

The two figures felt eerily familiar, except one was shorter than the other. The taller figure was kneeling slightly, bent down to height of his much shorter companion. The figures' eyes were focusing on this object, a rounded surface peaking just above these boys; they showed signs of coastal weathering.

It looked like it was made of stone, but due to the figure's height, he wasn't exactly sure what the object was made from. So, the boy settled on trying to understand who these people were, why he felt like he knew them, and why he was standing here with them…

He sized up the taller figure first, considering he was the one that was drawing his attention the most. He had jet black hair, spiked at odd angles. It was close to Gon's style, but the difference with Gon's hair and this guy's, was that it was longer.

He was also quite muscular; sure, Iason has traced Gon's arms a few times in the past, able to recall every dip in those taut muscles. But compared to this guy, Gon couldn't compete. THis guy must have had years of training at a gym or a similar regimen to build that kind of raw strength.

The shorter of the two had creamy brown hair, with a small stray tuft of hair gracefully bouncing in the wind. _It couldn't be_ …

It was like a dream of a possible future…

Now that he thinks about it, the last place he was at… wasn't it at the Hyacinth Luminous-Willow? Was this his dream, a future where the three of them would eventually stand on a cliff overlooking the ocean, nothing but a single landmark to mark the area…?

When the smaller of the two turned to face him, it confirmed his suspicions. The smaller person was indeed Sakura; a still very attractive older version of his boyfriend. If the dream is true, Sakura holds his youthful appearance well into the future.

But what the older version of Sakura does next, puzzles him. The boy held a finger out to the object behind him, lips mouthing to say something. But he can't hear anything, except for absolute silence.

Am I deaf in the future…?

No, that didn't seem right. This was Sakura and Gon he was dreaming about. If he had gone deaf in the future, they would've gone out of their way to learn sign-language just for him. They cared about each other's well being, and he would do the same if any of his partners were deaf.

The older version of Gon was next to turn; oh boy, he was not expecting "Future Gon" to look like _that_. He had forgotten to breathe, focusing solely on Gon's features. _Fuck… me…_ Gon was insanely more handsome in the future, at least when it came to this dream sequence.

A tight jawline…

Narrow eyes that he swore said "come-hither".

If that was what Gon looked like in the future, clothes would be an option he'd opt out of all the time. _But_ , it's not just Gon in this sequence that's handsome. Sakura is equally as stunning to look at. He would love to have him wrapped around his waist, their lips barely touching, unable to look away.

Although, he'd feel sorry for his partner if he remained that short. He'd be forced to jump up into their arms, at least by going by how he had to look downward whenever he met Sakura's eyes. The poor boy, every time he wanted a hug… or a kiss.

As much as he'd like to eye fuck those two, he quickly shook those thoughts away. While he'd like to fantasise about going down on adult versions of his partners, Gon had stated this is a **dream of a future** ** _he_** **wants** …

Although, he can't imagine why he'd want Sakura to remain short for the rest of their lives. Maybe like Gon, he saw Sakura as being cute, and the dream just interpreted that as meaning Sakura will be fun-sized.

Either way, he still had the rest of the dream sequence to understand. SO, he shifted his attention to trying to understand this sequence.

What did he want with _this_ place in particular? It was a cliff, with no hints of telling him _where_ exactly it was. From what he knows so far, he wants to be with his partners permanently. It wasn't news to him…

He has felt this way for a while. Being with Gon and Sakura…

Learning their likes and dislikes…

He found himself growing fonder of the two as they learned to be more comfortable with one another.

Thinking that he'd never learn more about this place, Gon had spoken as well. The boy's lips moved, the same silence making it impossible for Iason to understand what was going on. That was until the taller boy stepped out of the way, revealing what both of his partners were trying to tell him.

Iason's sight left his partner's, following the trail to where his partners' fingers were being pointed at. It was a pair of weathered tombstones, crumbling away from a time that had long passed.

Tears welled up as he saw the names, two he'd recognise at the drop of a hat. Why was this his dream?

He tried to scream out, but no noise escaped his lips. _Gon, please wake me up!_

* * *

 **A/N:** I must split up this chapter. The next part doesn't feel right, so I need a little more time to sort the flow of the sequence. =)


	77. Hidden Dreams

Iason lashes out, frustrated at the situation. Gon and Sakura have a much-needed talk with one another.

* * *

Iason found himself being shaken awake. Disorientated and stressed, he quickly latched onto the first thing he could grab, a pair of arms that have cradled him many times in the past, Gon.

Iason had experienced a nightmare, and his partner's response was to run fingers along his back. He couldn't have been more thankful for the action. He didn't know how he'd react if he woke up alone. It wasn't enough to calm him down, but it was a start…

The _nightmare_ was different compared to the one that occurred long go. Back then, he was a child. Recalling those memories was hard, not just because they happened long ago…

It was the sounds, the sounds he could recall from his nightmarish memories of the past; the gunfire, screaming… tears being shed. He didn't want to bring them back, not now…

Not until _he_ felt ready to talk about it.

Gon had been stroking Iason's back non-stop since being woken by a terrified scream. He didn't expect one of his partners to have a nightmare while here. Many people had walked away with pleasant dreams. Vivid pleasant dreams they appreciated, endorsed. Many recommended the experience, so much so, that Sakura even wanted to witness its raw beauty.

Did the ones who had nightmares have their experiences buried? If so, he would've never dreamed of bringing his partners here, if there was a chance of experiencing a horrific dream. He would never want to torment any of his partners.

While Gon comforted him, Iason struggled to keep his mind focused. The idea that his dream was to 'visit' a gravestone with his partners, to reveal this kind of information, was something his mind couldn't understand. His mind was trying to understand why such a messed up vivid memory was his 'dream'.

When he felt a second pair of arms hold him, he felt himself completely relax. It wasn't just Gon hold him now, both were there, a perfect dual comfort. Between Gon's menstruations and Sakura unconsciously swirling his aura through him, they were trying to protect him from his thoughts.

He started to worry that Gon was going to feel Sakura's aura as well, but the look of determination he witnessed within the boy's gaze told him that his boyfriend was only focused on him right now.

If he weren't shaking, he'd be impressed at Sakura being able to apply _Shu_ without having prior knowledge. But the manner he was applying it, was like how the boy used scented candles, minus the smell. It was soothing wave, like how animals act; the kind that a parent would use with their child.

But in Sakura's case it was rougher, rough in an unsure manner. He didn't know if he was doing it the right way. It ebbed and flowed like shifting sand, not like a gentle breeze, or the cool ocean waves during a summer day.

Nonetheless, the act was still calming; it helped push him just over the boundary, enough to help him visibly relax. Sakura was the one that made him finally settle down, and without a doubt, Gon would've taken a mental note.

While he felt a little tired after the whole ordeal, being here continued to make him feel uneasy…

What if he experienced the same dream?

He didn't want to go through that again. He wanted to be done with this place, to go back to their hotel room.

"It's ok Iason…" Sakura spoke softly, "You can talk to us about-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" The boy bit his tongue; the felt sorry for lashing out at the easiest one he could confide in with. Sakura didn't deserve to be yelled at, he was concerned about him, not his past "sorry…"

Sakura and Gon looked at each other, offering a silent nod of agreement between them. Now wasn't the time for questions. They needed to get out of here, to move Iason to somewhere he feels the safest.

At the hotel, snuggling between them…

The stronger of the three picked Iason up, holding him close to his chest as he carried the boy out of the greenhouse. They were in for a long trek through the woods. If Sakura gets tired as well, he'll carry both of his partners back.

They both were visibly stressed from Iason's sudden breakdown. Gon was willing to keep moving, he had to… what Killua, Daniel and he experienced, giving up was not an option. Killua would make them retreat for the moment, then Gon made sure they came back harder than last time. He had refused to give up countless times in the past.

This time will be no different…

On the other hand, as much as Sakura would love to stay under the particles of the tree, Iason was his priority. Once Iason has settled, maybe he'd be willing to talk about his dream. Although, if Iason still refuses to talk about it, he'd convince Gon into dropping the topic…

Gon was stubborn, refusing to give up until the issue has been resolved. He'd keep pummelling the doors until they shatter. Considering Iason's foundation was crumbling right now, the whole thing was threatening to come crashing down.

The last thing they'd want is to watch them break, to scream out in agony…

Sakura wanted to get Gon's attention, he needed to come up with a plan to defuse the situation. He quickly tapped Gon's shoulder, ushering the boy to lean closer once their eyes met.

Gon leaned forward, "do you want to be carried as well?"

"No," The boy felt flustered, looking away from his boyfriend for asking the question. Then Iason reminded him of the current situation. Now was not the time to be embarrassed, "When we get back, I want to talk to Iason. I don't want you to leave his side, but at the same time, let me lead the conversation… okay?"

Gon raised an eyebrow at this, why was Sakura requesting he'd try get Iason to communicate his issues. It's usually him that's doing it, prodding until the person breaks and… Gon mouthed an 'O', realising after just thinking about it, he understood why Sakura wanted to take the lead.

Iason had already broken down, there's nothing good that can come from prodding their partner until he says why it happened. He offered a quiet nod before standing up straight. When they get back, he'll let his partner lead the conversation.

They continued to walk, neither one speaking.

Iason was still shaking, even with Gon's hand trying to comfort him, coaxing him to relax. As his eyes finally closed, his mind shifted back to dream sequence.

 _What was the meaning of the dream…?_

What did his future have to gain, by having two tombstones of those he misses, etched on the weathered granite?

 _Mum… Dad… why are you a part of our future that way…? Why are you showing me this, when I'm not ready to talk about it?_

Only when he could no longer see the Hyacinth Luminous-Willow, feel its presence any more, the tiredness dragged him under.

An afterthought lingered, making him realise a fraction of his feelings. _I'm not ready… yet…_

"~"

Iason woke to the light thumping across the hallway outside, pacing comparable to a nervous person over thinking a scenario. They sounded heavy, so it must have been Gon. Sakura was silent when it came to walking around.

He quietly got up, only to find himself being held down by a strong force. When he turned around, he was half expecting Sakura to be lying with him, given his sleeping tendencies. He needs to be in the presence of another to be able to sleep soundly.

But none than Gon was holding him down, eyes wide open and brows knitted together, worried. If his partner was in here, holding while he slept, that means the one pacing outside had to be Sakura.

Now that he thought about it, Sakura was the worrying type. It'd make sense for him to be outside pacing the hallways. But he had never heard thumping that loud coming from the boy, ever…

Gon being by his side would also make sense, he was clingy. And while he wasn't a worrywart like Sakura at times, having Gon look after him while he slept was something the boy would do, just to make sure he was safe.

He'd blush at the thought; but this, in Gon's own way, was the boy trying to look after him, considering the nightmare he'd experienced under the Hyacinth Luminous-Willow.

Right on cue, like the curious person Gon was, the boy started asking the questions, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes…" He dreaded the incoming future question. Sooner or later, the boy was going to ask the one thing he didn't feel comfortable talking about right now.

The boy sat up, frowning at Iason for ignoring the real question. He looked far from _alright_. The stress he could feel coming from the boy wasn't something he could ignore. It was like he was almost at the cusp of being able to tap into _Nen_. From time-to-time, he can feel it…

This was such an instance. Many _Nen_ users had pointed it out, the more attuned you become to it, the easier it was to feel people's intent. And right now, Iason was being secretive.

He knows he promised Sakura that he wouldn't probe, that he'd let his boyfriend try to reach out to Iason. But this helplessness, this feeling of uselessness, didn't want to go away. He wanted to be the one to reach out.

He wanted to be the one Iason turned to right now…

It wasn't just frustration, jealousy or him wanting to feel prideful. He just wanted to finally crack open the shell that refuses to reveal hidden worries… he wanted to be the one Iason reached out to in desperate times of need, "You don't sound alright. You sound… broken. You shouldn't cling to something that still hurts you."

Iason's eyes widened, experienced, bright eyes staring back into his own; the boy almost seemed triumphant with his guess. Gon was right, but he had overstepped his boundary when he wasn't ready to talk.

His past was his own to tell, not be pried from him. Once Iason grit his teeth, Gon had realised his mistake.

"I'm-"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Sakura burst into the room once he heard Iason explode with anger. He was expecting to see Gon having a staring match with the boy who exploded. What he saw was Gon's gaze being directed at the bed. The boy realised his mistake, but it was a little too late. Iason was upset; he was angry, angry at his partner for attempting to pry from his past.

Whether their boyfriend feels like he has been backed into a corner, or having been pressed for details has made him react this way, Sakura wasn't too sure. He's still not even sure why it was so hard to get the boy to open-up about this.

It clearly was hurting him in a way, having it buried so deep, only to have it be drawn back to the surface, by an event that promised to give him a happy glimpse into the future…

Well, he could sort of see why he was so upset. Just not _why_ he was upset…

Gon was defeated, he can be chastised later. Getting Iason to calm down was more important right now. The boy reached out, touching his partner's shoulder as he spoke softly, "Iason, it's ok now. You-"

"You, WHAT? CALM DOWN? I don't want my past to be pried into. Why can't the both of you understand that?!"

Sakura bit his lip when he felt Iason's anger being directed at him. He could see that Gon was going to interject, but this confrontation, continuous rage of constant anger wasn't going to help any of them.

Iason needed to know that his past wasn't the thing on trial now…

It shouldn't have been a concern either. Making the boy feel comfortable, letting him know that everything is alright… that they're only worried about why he had broken down after his dream was their concern.

"No, what Gon…" No, starting with Gon wouldn't be the right move. He didn't want to throw his cherish part under a bus. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right.

They don't need the context, well… they did to make sense of the situation. But this was a delicate topic. If they were going to reach out to the boy, the context needed to be ignored right now… the boy's mental state was the thing that needed to be addressed, "Iason, I… we can't even begin to say _we_ understand."

When Iason was about to say something, Sakura quickly continued "I don't know what Gon said to you. But clearly it was wrong of him. We don't need to know what happened in your dream…" Iason closed his mouth, allowing his partner to continue, "We want to know if you're ok, how you are feeling right now. Not what caused it… So, please… Please talk to us. What can we do to help you…?"

Tears welled up, "I… I…" He shouldn't have exploded like that. After how he treated them minutes ago, they shouldn't even be reaching out to him. Yes, he didn't like anyone prying into his history, but, they don't even know that a part of the dream was related to his past.

They were trying to understand why the dream caused so much pain… why he was pushing them away? Not his past…

Sakura brought his arms around Iason, hugging the boy in a manner that he hoped would comfort his partner "You don't have to apologise, or say anything if you don't want. I only _want_ to know how we can _help_ you… IF, you feel comfortable telling us. If you want some space, we can give it to you… But we're not going to leave you alone at night. We know that due to your ability, you're unable to sleep alone. So, if you still need us in that department, to hold you as you sleep, without us speaking to you… even if it's only one of us… _we_ will help you without question. Right, Gon?"

"Yes!"

Iason cracked, breaking down from the situation hitting him so hard. Sakura knew how to reach out to him. After everything that has happened so far, the words, the much-needed comfort of knowing that they weren't going to press him for further details, well, he couldn't stop the tears any longer. He covered his face, hoping to save the others from seeing him broken.

But just like how Sakura knew how to reach out to him emotionally, Gon had his own way too, a physical one…

The moment Gon had pulled him into his chest, Iason buried his face, sobbing into the shirt. The boy had circled his hand along his partner's head, reassuring the boy that everything was alright as he sobbed. It's all he could do right now…

When the boy looked into Sakura's eyes, the two nodded in conformation; they'll allow Iason to let the pain out this way. Even if the boy never opens-up about why the dream hurt so much that he refused to talk about it, they'll let it go for their boyfriend's sake.

It's for Iason to let down those walls, when he's ready…

Not just because they thought it hurt the boy to hold it in…

"~"

Iason was snoring lightly, his head resting on Gon's chest, once the boy had worn himself out, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Gon lightly stoked Iason's back as he spoke to Sakura, "I'm sorry for trying to reach out to Iason without you. I thought I got him to relax. Instead, he broke… I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, I understand you're frustrated that you can't help him."

"You were able to…"

"Was I really…?" Sakura weaving his fingers through his sleeping partner's hair, "I don't think I was able to. I only said what we should've said at the start. I don't even know, let alone understand why he was hurting so much."

"It has to do with his dream…"

"Yeah, but we don't know what dream he had…"

"Well, what did you dream about?"

"I…" Sakura thought about it, he didn't understand what his dream was trying to convey. He remembers standing on a cliffside overlooking the ocean, and two gravestones, but there was no indicator of who they belonged to. Maybe Gon would understand "I dreamt of… Two gravestones?"

Gon's eyes widened, "Overlooking an ocean?"

Sakura's mouth dropped slightly. Had the three of them experience a similar dream? No, it wasn't possible. Yes, _Nen_ had so many possibilities, so many ways it could be utilised, but a connected dream… that didn't seem possible? Unless… "Gon, when you looked at the reviews, did anyone else say they had shared dreams?"

"I don't think so… maybe…?" Gon paused to pull out his phone, only to stop. Did Sakura really want to confirm that other partners had shared dreams. No, that wasn't important right now.

Even if others hadn't had shared dreams, what happened between them was real. What they experienced was all that mattered right now.

If he and Sakura had the _exact_ same dream, it was quite possible that Iason also having the same one was plausible. Gon tried to recall any instances of the dream that would split them apart, hoping that what they experienced would help them understand the context of the dream.

He closed his eyes, trying to recall the dream before looking back to Sakura, "I remember being… excited? No, curious… There was no name on the gravestone, so I turned to ask you and Iason. I asked… **Do you know who these belong to?** Then…" He thought more about the dream, then he remembered Iason's lips moving, but no words coming out "Iason tried to say something, but he was too terrified. But… his eyes weren't looking at us, they were focused on the gravestone."

Sakura shook his head, that sounded exactly like his dream, but he didn't hear Gon say anything. However, he remembered Gon was trying to say something. Iason in his dream also did look terrified, but he can't remember if he saw Iason trying to say anything "Mine was different. I didn't hear you say anything, but I did ask: **I wonder who these belong to?** "

Gon tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?" How was it that he could hear himself, but the others did not? Was the dream being shared only a vision? They could see what the others were seeing, but not their thoughts, feelings… words being spoken.

It was like their dream was a Venn diagram; the dream was the thing common between the three of them, but they were in their own bubble, one that stopped them from sharing their thoughts…

Gon wondered what minor differences did Iason have, that had caused him to have an adverse volatile reaction.

Gon wanted to bring it up, but Sakura was moving in his own direction, possibly having similar thoughts about the situation "Is it possible, that not only did Iason have the same dream, but he knew whose name was on it?"

Gon hummed, trying to think of a name that was likely to send the boy towards despair. It must be someone close to him, "Maybe he saw a family member… Leorio's?"

Sakura shook his head; it couldn't be that easy. Iason would've talked to them if that was the case. They knew Leorio, and he has been open about talking about his brother in the past "that doesn't sound right."

"Maybe ours…?"

"We were there… Iason acknowledged our existence in the dream."

Gon pouted, who else could it be? Someone from his past? They don't know much about it, and if he were to be honest, he has never felt so frustrated before. He wants to help his partner, and he doesn't even know how to reach out without upsetting his partner "I don't know who else it could be… We don't know-"

Sakura gave his partner a stern look, cutting the boy off before he could continue, "Don't! We should value the Iason's privacy. If he doesn't want to talk about it… we shouldn't push him to talk about it. Let's comfort him in a manner that doesn't push him into thinking we're being pushy… I know that we both want him to be happy. When he's happy, and feels like he's comfortable enough to talk about it on his own, we'll listen… No questions, just listen…"

Sakura held Gon's hand between his own, "We're both capable of that. We both have listened to each other in the past. The moment you finally understood why you had feelings for so many people, even ones who didn't feel the same towards you… The same when I thought I lost you. Just hearing Killua's explanation for why you were saved made me jealous. He had access to the one person who could save you, and I was trying so desperately to find anything… something that I could use to bring you back from unconsciousness…"

Gon threaded his fingers between his partner's, smiling softly at the boy for spilling his heart out once more, "I'm grateful. For what Killua has done… Alluka… Daniel… Even you, even if you felt like you achieved nothing back then, I'm still grateful for you trying back then. Having you as the first person I got to see, made me happy. Well, technically back then you hit me."

"Don't remind me!" Sakura attempted to cover his face, but his partner refused to let go of his hands. In fact, his partner wasn't done yet.

"Even if we were crying so-called _ugly tears that time_ … after everything was said and done, it made me happy to have you hug me… to admit how you loved me. Well, technically, you kissed me first before admitting it. And well, you also telling me Kite was still alive… It brought me back from my spiralling regrets and sadness."

When the boy's cheeks had completely turned red, Gon took a hand to the soft cheek, admitting something else "You are beautiful. You shouldn't attempt to hide it…"

Sakura had never been so frustrated. He and Gon were having a moment, even after what had transpired with Iason… and he was enjoying every second of it, instead of focusing on what they should've been focusing on "D- D- Don't try to divert the topic. Or is it derail…?"

"I'm not!" Gon whined loudly, "I'm pointing out a fact."

"But, I…" The boy let out a sigh of exasperation, "So, what are you going to do with our partner?"

"I'm not going to bother him until he feels ready?"

"Yes, but that's not all… Nothing _has…_ to _change_ between us. We'll continue to treat him the same as we always have!"

"Yeah! I understand that this date went poorly, but I'll try better next time. I'll make it up to the both of you."

"Oh, no…" Sakura shook his hands dismissively, "Getting to see the tree more than makes up for it. The place was beautiful, it was as wonderful as I imagined it to be! I can't be thankful enough…"

"Are you sure…?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, "YES!"

Gon's cheeks widened, showing off his trademark smile, "I'm glad." He shifted his attention back to their sleeping partner, hoping that their discussion hadn't woken the boy. He was still sleeping soundly. Iason's overexerting emotions must have completely drained the boy.

But the boy was safe now, sleeping soundly, and in the arms of those whom are especially worried about his happiness. They'll apologise again once the boy wakes up, but until then… like loving guardians, they'll care for their partner.

He ran the back of his fingers against his partner's cheek, continuing to smile ever so softly. _I'll make it up to you somehow…_


	78. Broken, but Fixable

Iason wants time to himself to recuperate, the only problem is how long is too long.

* * *

Iason had woken once more, this time feeling hungry. When he attempted to move, he was half expecting Gon to hold him down once more, but instead, he was able to slide out of the grasp of both of his partners, without waking either of them in the process.

He got to work, making a late dinner for the three of them. As he was chopping away, he thought about Sakura's words. When it came to reasoning, he could always depend on Sakura.

Gon was dumb; he wasn't some muscle meathead or someone who couldn't articulate his thoughts. It's just that Sakura knew how to reach out to him. He wondered if it was from experience, or was how the boy broached serious topics.

If it was the former, he was thankful for the boy being Gon's first partner. He was an anchor, someone who knew how to reason with Gon, because when it came to boundaries, Gon ignored them most of the time.

Not that he would complain about that either.

He couldn't consider that trait of Gon's to be bad. In certain circumstances, it was welcomed. If the boy hadn't openly kissed him in the bath house… If Sakura didn't admit that they were open to a trifecta relationship, he probably be too shy to admit his feelings for either of them.

So, he was thankful for Gon thrusting himself into his life; but when it came to his past, he didn't like being pried into… at least, not right now. He needed time to himself, to think, to understand what happened that afternoon.

He needed to understand why his parent's names were written on those gravestones, and why _that_ was his dream for _his future_. It hurts to think about his past. If he were to believe that dream, at some point they'll visit a grave, which as far as he knows… doesn't even exist. It was inconceivable…

He knows the rules of his birth place; there was no way they would get a grave, let alone a marked spot. They would be considered _traitors_. However, he doesn't understand why, let alone how they betrayed Supreme Leader Diego.

The one person who could help him understand why, who also helped transport him out of the Republic of East Gorteau, never had a chance to tell him.

He never got to find out the answer in the end…

He had run away from them…

Well, if he was being honest, he didn't run away from the person who knew the truth. The reason he ran, was because of another. It was someone he genuinely cared about… his first crush, Ryker.

He ran away from Ryker because of what he now interprets as being stupid at the time. It was a lie he should've taken in order to protect his friend. If only he could convince the others that it was him at fault… maybe he'd still be friends with him.

If he could trace back to the origins of his ability, the one Gon wanted to name the **Dreaming Teddy Bear** … his first crush, would be the reason why it exists. He wanted to help that boy so much, whatever way possible.

Broken pottery, sure… it can be his fault. Getting into fights, he didn't mind that the boy said it was to protect him. At that time, he wanted to do everything in his power to protect that boy.

But it all changed when Ryker was caught stealing. He said he only did it to prove he could pull off impossible feats, that's what he understood at the time. The boy was planning to return it the following day, but someone lied…

Someone said his closest friend was lying, that the boy had stolen it because he wanted it all for himself.

Rather than trying to absolve the situation, admitting to the truth… that he was planning to return it, Ryker instead convinced him to take the blame. None of the adults would accept the boy's excuse. They'll call him a liar…

If Iason took the blame, he'd get off easier. That was what his friend told him. But that wasn't what happened. They demanded him to tell them the truth, that it wasn't him… that he was just covering for someone else.

No matter what he said at that time, he just couldn't convince any of them. So, he ran, hoping that it'll further implicate him, that they'll believe him then. He managed to throw away the object along the way, hoping that his most trusted friend would find it and return it…

However, the further he got, the more something within him wouldn't allow him to stop. He couldn't stop running. It was though he was in an endless trance, running away with an intent to never stop. It was only when he met Leorio for the first time was he able to finally. At that point he just collapsed, too tired to voice his pain at the time.

Leorio and his family nursed him back to health, and ever since then, he hasn't been able to look back.

If he hadn't ran, meeting Leorio… Gon or Sakura would've never been possible. What would've happened if he ran into the arms of another, someone more dangerous?

He'd dread to think of what would've come of his life if he never met Leorio.

He considers himself as lucky. As the days progressed, life had gotten better.

Sometimes he'd catch himself wondering what he'd do if he ever saw his childhood friend again? He honestly had no clue. He wouldn't know whether to apologise, to cry or be happy to see him again… Maybe even a little of each.

He still has feelings for the boy…

He misses Ryker…

But he's in an open relationship with Gon and Sakura, they'd all have to like Ryker, not just him. That was why their relationship worked, why the three of them have gotten along so well. They trusted and respected each other's opinions and feelings.

Having Ryker step into their lives wouldn't be feasible. Iason couldn't be the only one who got to be with Ryker, they'd all have to share him…

But then again, the possibility of meeting Ryker again was impossible at this point. What he should be focusing on now, is his partners and understanding his dream.

As soon as the two wake up, he might take Sakura up on his offer.

 **If you want some space, we can give it to you…** It hurt to think about it, but if he was going to try to understand his feelings, he'd need time to himself. He'll need to think about these things.

He doesn't think it'll change his feelings about his partners, he loves them… more than he's willing to admit. That won't change, but aspects of their relationship will eventually need to change.

Mainly, his past… it will need to be told eventually.

The boy got the heat going, starting his process of preparing meals for everyone. He was halfway through the cooking process when Gon's voice startled him.

"Iason…?"

The boy didn't panic, although he did jump because he hadn't heard the boy walking around. Or maybe he was just so focused on his thoughts and cooking, that he ignored the sounds. He turned around to offer the boy a weak smile before turning back around to continue.

Gon came up behind his partner, hugging him without infringing on the boy's movements, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok…" Iason acknowledge his partner, but between the words dipped in sorrow and hug that melted his heart, he so badly wanted to turn around. He wanted to hug his partner, to admit that most of the mistakes had stemmed from him.

He knows that neither Gon or Sakura would accept that, but that was how he felt right now. He had yelled at them, telling them to stop prodding, even though there was no way they saw while he was sleeping under the Hyacinth Luminous-Willow.

Sakura was next to get up, right as Iason had finished. He spotted Gon holding their partner closely. The tension was thick, quiet and painful to watch. He could see that a small aspect of Iason wanted to push Gon way, but neither of them were prepared to move.

Iason didn't want Gon to let go, nor did Gon want to make the first move.

Sakura went over to shoo Gon away, wanting to give their other partner the space he probably needed right now. When Gon was leaving, Sakura caught Iason's gaze, the boy offering a silent thank you as he opened the cupboards. preparing a bowl of food for each of them.

They sat down together, eating quietly as the three of them were unable to broach the incoming topic. It needed to be talked about, whether Iason wanted some alone time to himself or not.

Eventually Sakura was the one to build up the courage to ask, "Did you… still want some time for yourself?"

The boy froze at the question. Now that he was being offered it again, even though he agreed that he needed it earlier, he wasn't so sure now. He didn't want to go a day without either of his partners, but at the same time… he does need it. He needed it to understand himself better.

So, with a small nod, he accepted the offering. He was expecting Gon to deny the request, but it never came.

Instead, the boy heard Sakura speak once more, "We understand… but like I said earlier, we're not going to leave you sleep alone, we'll still be there for you that way. We'll still wish you a good night, morning and hug you from time-to-time. We just won't bother you, besides those moments…"

Iason nodded once more.

Sakura smiled, even though the contents of the situation still hurt. He paused for a moment, thinking his thoughts over before finally adding a small attachment at the end "We love you."

Iason sucked in a breath, tears almost ready to fall again. He closed his eyes, forcing back the tears. Once he was calm, he smiled as he continued to eat. They still love him, even with the small change to their dynamic.

Iason had fell asleep for the third time that day, Gon's arms wrapped tightly around him. As he closed his eyes, he could feel the boy playing with his hair, running fingers through his strands. It was comforting, know that even though he wanted to limit their interactions to as small as possible, the touching and the hugging will never stop.

He knows he's being selfish by asking Gon to be the only one to join him in bed, but when it comes to things like these, that boy is the best. He knows where to grab, what to touch and hold.

It not about making Sakura feel inferior in their relationship, or making him feel like he doesn't want to be touched by him. It's not. It's just that he just prefers Gon in this instance…

He'll majority of the time, prefer that Gon was the one to touch him.

"~"

It had been two days since that event, since he yelled at his two partners. He regrets ever doing it, telling them that he would like some alone time. Iason and Sakura would end up going out during the day.

They would always come back around dinner time, and the three of them would sit in silence, eating with barely a compliment going by.

If there was one thing he has learnt, over these past few days, it was nothing at all. He still doesn't understand anything about his dream.

He misses the social interaction, the compliments, the constant touching throughout the day. He craves it, yet at the same time… he still feels like he needs another few more days to recuperate.

By some miracle, maybe he'd finally get a clear understanding of his dream. Yet, when he looked up at his partners, seeing they had already eaten and his food was barely touched, he didn't know if he'd could last any longer.

It was gnawing at his heart, yet he still wanted to commit to the plan. He still needed some more time…

Just as he was about to stick his fork in his food, a hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts. His gaze met Sakura's; his boyfriend's eyes were full of concern.

"Are you ok…?" He whispered, trying not to spark the attention of their other partner. He has held Gon back for so long, that now, even he was struggling to hold back from sweeping his partner into his arms.

He was hoping that Iason would say "no", that he'd finally seek the help his wavering eyes were desperately showing. If the boy could admit it, within a heartbeat, the two partners would swoop the third into their arms, helping the boy out.

"I'm fine…" He turned back to his food, eating ever so slowly.

 _You don't sound fine…_ "Ok…" _Please, reach out to us. Please don't let these thoughts consume you before it's too late. We love you so much, we don't want to lose you…_ The boy's cheeks didn't turn red from his unspoken words, instead, his lingering eyes turned away, desperately hoping that Iason doesn't crack under the pressure of his own worries.

"~"

Iason had already turned on the shower before realising he had forgotten his pyjama pants. He opened the bathroom door, expecting to go to his room to grab a pair, but he heard the quiet voices of his partners having a conversation.

He wanted to just grab his pants and have a shower, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to know if he should be worried.

"Gon, I'm starting to worry more about Iason…"

"We should call off the deal, you're not the only one worried. I sometimes see him with this sadden, staring off into the distance gaze. We should be helping him, not leaving him to try to understand his nightmare on his own."

"Yes, but I value Iason's wish more than my feelings. If he doesn't want help, we shouldn't force ours upon him. We should continue to give him the space he wants…"

"But didn't you-"

"I know what I said… I'm worried, but forcing Iason to open-up is not the best idea. What if he pushes us away further?"

"Then we try harder."

"No, that's final. I…" The boy let out a guttural sigh full of desperation. No, he agreed to this. He will not go back on his word. He'll let Iason come to them when he's ready. Until then, he should put up with his own struggles "I think spending these last few nights on my own is finally catching up to me. I spent the last few nights worrying more about our partner than myself…"

"I'm sorry…" Gon hugged his worried smaller partner, refusing to let go as he spoke "I'll see if he wants to sleep with you instead. I can take a few nights by myself."

"I can't do that… Clearly, he wants you more than me. I- I- I didn't mean to say it like that. I mean… it's not like he doesn't like me… It's that… the way you hold us, it tends to make us feel warm, protected throughout the night. I think that's why he keeps picking you."

"But that doesn't mean that he should continue to do that. I want him to be happy, but I also want you to be happy. We should-"

"Does he sleep ok, as in he doesn't wake up constantly throughout the night?"

"No, he sleeps just fine. I would've felt him stirring if he did. I'm making sure I sleep like I did on Greed Island, hyper aware of my surroundings. If he wakes up scared, I'll be right there for him."

"Then you should continue to spend the nights with Iason. Knowing that you being extra protective with him, makes me feel relieved. I'll be able to sleep a little better tonight."

"Are you sure…? I can still ask if he's willing to switch so he can spend more time with you."

"No, it's fine. If he asks for you again, you should be there for him. Even if it takes a month, we'll continue to be there for him… He needs one of us to hold him, and knowing that you doing your best to look after him makes me more than happy. We probably shouldn't continue to discuss this anymore anyways… I don't want him to add us to his worries."

"Alright…"

Iason quickly grabbed his pants before heading back to the shower. Even though he knew he shouldn't spy, that he shouldn't have stayed to listen… just hearing that his two partners were doing their best to try and make him feel comfortable and safe, made him break into a huge smile. He could hear how much they both wanted to sweep him into their arms and beg him to ask for their help…

But he couldn't… not yet. He wanted to be strong, to be able to solve it on his own.

He couldn't have asked for better partners. Yes, the whole situation made him feel like shit, but they were going along with it for his sake. So, he needed to be able to walk away with something…

Something that didn't make this all for naught.

"~"

Sakura's attention was drawn to Gon, a groan had escaped his partner. His boyfriend sounded frustrated, annoyed at their situation. He thought that his discussion with his partner yesterday was the end of it. It turns out it wasn't "Please don't make this harder…"

"I'm not. I just feel like we should do something extra special for him. I'll work something out. Nothing to fancy, or to force him to go out… We'll either bake or buy him a treat… Something we'll know he'd enjoy. Hopefully, we can make him smile with it…"

"Actually, that's a good idea. We can continue to walk around; try to find something we think he'll like."

"Something rich with flavour…"

" _Nothing fancy, huh_ …?"

"I promise! I'll ask Daniel, not Killua… I have a feeling I know what he would say…"

* * *

 **A\N:** This might be the last chapter for the year. I might post another next week, but if not, I should've written hopefully by the start of next year.

If that's the case, happy early New Year and a Merry Christmas from me :)


	79. Fixable, Desired Feelings

Iason can't take it anymore; he breaks his silence once he sees Sakura and Gon.

* * *

It had been a few days since he overhead Gon and Sakura talking about him, expressing their urge to help him out. From the sounds of the conversation, the longer they pushed their feelings aside, the more it mentally hurt them. At the same time, as much as they wanted to reach out, Sakura admitted that he wanted Iason to be the one that needs them.

They were giving him the space he needed, and not only was it taxing on them, it was the same for Iason. Whenever he would curl in on himself, struggling to mentally shut down his thoughts, Gon true to his word, would shift slightly.

The boy as though as he was hyperaware of his feelings would curl his arm and around him, pulling him closer to his chest. He could only imagine what the boy would be like if he could tap into his _Nen_ , learning to read his erratic flowing aura.

Sakura knew majority of the basics, but _Gyo_ , was something he dreaded teaching his partner any time soon. Once mastered, Sakura would be able to instantly tell he was in distress.

His mental state had been degrading due to his overthinking mindset.

Even without _Gyo_ , he was sure they could easily read his facial features. Yet, none of them approached him because of Sakura's wish. The boy was making sure neither of them were forcing themselves on him.

They're expecting him to ask for help…

And he was at breaking point…

Those few days have not helped him, in fact, it has made him feel worse than he originally was. He was making small mistakes, like accidentally cooking a whole egg, shell and all in one of his omelettes.

He was just lucky it was the one he took for himself. After they started to pick up on his daily struggles, Gon and Sakura had taken over cooking. Their cooking wasn't rich in flavours, but at least he wouldn't have to worry giving his either of his partners food poisoning.

He felt both helpless and thankful after that situation. Sure, that meant Sakura and Gon now stayed more often at the hotel, but like they promised, they still didn't bother him all day.

They kept mostly to themselves, peeking to check and make sure he was still ok. That he wasn't doing anything that would result in him making an accidental mistake.

Iason wanted to understand the dream on his own, but after almost a week, he learned nothing. His mind continued to focus on everything else but the issue at hand. Whether he learns anything or nothing at all by the end of the week, he promised himself he'd give up.

Even if he must scream sorry a million times, he just can't take it anymore…

He'll apologise to Gon and Sakura, maybe not so much begging them for help. But at least to explain his dream to a certain degree. He doesn't feel comfortable explaining everything that happened in his dream, but at least enough to help them understand.

A moment where he'll feel vulnerable, but, if Sakura and Gon continue to remain at his side, he can't complain.

Telling them that he knew his parents before going to an orphanage… what had exactly happened to them, was an uncomfortable topic he wasn't ready to talk about.

On Sunday, he'll tells them a fraction of the truth… whether he understands the meaning behind his dream or not.

It'll be the start to a long overdue healing process…

"~"

Iason found himself sulking on Sunday, eyes drawn to the table, a blank sheet of paper representing his inner thoughts of the dream at hand. He never learned anything about his dream, because at the end of the day…

His mind kept being drawn back to Gon and Sakura.

He couldn't stop thinking about them, what they said that day. How worried they have been about him…

He has never felt so defeated before; about a dream saying at some point he shows his partners his parents' grave. He knows the place wouldn't exist, but why on earth would that be his future if he knows for a fact, that they would've never been buried.

Was the tree itself fickle…?

Was it some elaborate hoax that sucked poor Gon and Sakura in…?

What was their dream even about?

He never asked…

He should've asked at least at some point. But he hadn't… another reason he saw himself as wasting time on understanding his dream. Now that he thought about it, what if each and everyone of them got a piece of the puzzle? Where individually, an aspect of their his dream appeared in his partners' dream.

Was he grasping at straws here or at some point, was he hoping to find something else that made more sense?

His head shot up when he heard the familiar sound of the front door unlocking. He jumped at the sound, leaving the blank paper for a glimpse of his partners' expressions.

He wondered what their expression would be once they saw his face.

He bit his lip in anticipation, the door opening wide. There Sakura and Gon were, holding shopping bags; neither of them were looking up.

Their eyes were focused on their shoes as they were taking them off, Gon sliding his under the shoe rack as Sakura had place his in the middle aisle of the rack.

Sakura was the first to look up, his expression filled with worry. He was perplexed, unsure whether he wanted to ask what was wrong, or give a nod of acknowledgement.

It was when Gon caught Iason's gaze, that the flood gates of the boy's heart finally snapped. Gon was looking at him. lips twisted into a warm smile. Somehow, a small part of him imagined that this was going to be his partners' first reaction…

But at the same time, just seeing Gon's smile, and Sakura worried for him, made his heart finally crack. It was a single step forward before he found himself running towards his partners. Both had dropped their shopping bags in anticipation for what was about to come.

What surprised Iason that evening, was who's arms he jumped into. In this instance, it was usually Gon who would be holding onto them. But it was as though his body actively ignore the boy's presence, opting for the one who knew how to piece his broken heart back together with words.

He had buried his face in Sakura's chest, clinging to the boy as he fell to his knees. It was all his mind could take because the next thing he knew, he was sobbing into his partner's waist, uttering apologies like it was going out of style.

Sakura took hold of the situation with a worried glance, looking towards his other partner for guidance. He was faced with a difficult situation, not because of who was broken in his arms, it was due to not being prepared in this situation.

He was expecting Iason to run into Gon's arms not his. But then he remembered, as much as he would love to depend on his other partner here, Iason had chosen him for a reason. He dropped to the floor so he could hold Iason closer.

He didn't care that some of the stuff needed to go in the fridge. What was more important, was understanding the situation.

Had Iason snapped without their knowledge?

Was everything just hitting his partner at once, like the crumbling floor falling out from under him?

Will the boy tell them what is going on or continue to keep everything inside…?

"It's ok…" The boy spoke softly, pulling the boy up so his head could rest within the crane of his neck. He tried to replicate Gon's ministration, running fingers from above the waist, along the groves up through the boy's hair; it was constant, up and down, tracing a new path as he tried finding the most effective way to calm his partner down.

Gon was shocked, seeing Iason going straight for Sakura. He was half expecting his boyfriend to run into his arms, just like he had done the last few nights. However, seeing Iason in Sakura's arms would've brought a smile to his lips, if it was under different circumstances.

Like Sakura, he chose to ignore their shopping for the moment. He circled Iason, while watching his partner carefully run his fingers along their partner's back and hair. Without his help, he could see his boyfriend was doing a great job of calming their partner.

He felt like the boy wouldn't need his help Afterall. As much as he wanted to watch Sakura regain lost time, time he missed out on getting to hold their partner, Iason would've needed both of his partners by his side.

He, like Sakura, dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around both of his partners, pulling them both into his chest. Sure, it meant Sakura could no longer comfort Iason, but at the same time, it meant Iason would feel protected from his worries.

Hopefully, by having both of his partners pressed into him, he'd continue to be comforted by the warmth of Sakura and himself.

The sobbing hadn't stopped just yet, but just by the way Gon was moving his hands, he could feel where Iason had been originally clutching Sakura's shirt. Gon's hands circled his partner's intertwining his fingers between Iason's; by wrapping his fingers between his boyfriend's, he could ease the boy into letting go of his death grip.

The boy let go.

It took a bit of coaching, but eventually the sobbing had mellowed out. However, the boy was still unwilling to talk. He needed a little more time to get everything out of his system. So quietly, Sakura tapped Gon on the shoulder, ushering him to let go for a moment.

With a nod, Gon let go, removing his fingers from in-between Iason's. As soon as Gon let go, Iason gripped Sakura's shirt more tightly.

"It's ok…" Sakura lightly tapped his partner's shoulder as he tried helping the boy up, "We're just going to move to the couch so that you're not in an uncomfortable position."

"O…" Iason sniffed loudly, his throat dry and eyes sore from crying for so long, "Ok…"

"Gon get him a glass of water."

"R-Right!"

As the boy moved around in the kitchen, Sakura moved his crying partner to the couch, refusing to let go just in case Iason snaps in two. He still wasn't aware of how much pain his boyfriend was in, so he wasn't about to let go completely.

Gon returned with a filled cup, smiling widely as his partner looked over to him.

Iason felt meek in this situation, so fragile after throwing himself at Sakura. He didn't feel bad for doing it, it's just him breaking down that very moment, made him feel exhausted. He took the cup from Gon, sipping at its contents as Gon rubbed circles along his shoulder.

 _What do I even say…?_

As if reading his mind, Sakura kept his tone calm and neutral, "Tell us what you prepared to tell us. As slowly as you want…"

With a nod, Iason looked down at his cup, hands shaking slightly.

Gon wrapped his fingers around Iason's, helping the boy steady his cup, "We're here for you…"

Iason was almost ready to breakdown once more from those words. He had kept silent, struggling to say a single word with them since that incident. And here they were, telling him to take as long as he needs.

The problem wasn't how long he needed… it was what was the right word to say in this situation, "Where do I begin…?"

"Anywhere… How about what filled you with so much remorse?"

Iason tightened is fists; as Sakura was about to apologise for his word choice, Iason let out an exaggerated sigh, "It's about my dream…"

Sakura circled his fingers around his partner's back, coaxing him into moving at a pace he was comfortable with.

"To tell you the true, I don't feel comfortable saying everything that happened in that dream… it relates a little to my past… But that doesn't mean I should continue to keep silent. You've been here for every step of the way. You've even slept for almost a week alone. For that… I apologise."

"No…" Sakura shook his head, "It's ok. Your health comes first."

"But it wasn't right for me to do that to you!" Iason half yelled, more frustrated with himself, "The conditions you set on yourself wasn't right! This is supposed to be a tri-relationship, not a third-wheel relationship… I kept asking for Gon, while actively ignoring you… I should've never done that. Especially… with someone who does make me feel comfortable…" The boy's cheeks turned dusty pink "protected…"

Sakura hugged his partner, "I'm glad you feel that way. The whole protected and comfortable part… not the other bit. Listen, we love you… so if you want to spend more time with either of us, we're glad to. There's no need for you to think or believe that either of us would feel like a third-wheel."

Iason relented at the fact, feeling somewhat better that Sakura doesn't consider him wanting to spend more time with Gon to be a bad thing. He shifted slightly, twiddling his thumbs, "I hope so…" he uttered under his breath before continuing "Well… The nightmare was related my past. I don't understand how my, or should I say our _future_ … hinges on an impossibility. Logistically, the dream is impossible to achieve."

"I don't think so…" Gon argued with a smile, "anything is possible if we do it together."

"No…" Iason huffed out in annoyance, "I can't change the past. That's why this _supposititious_ dream is _impossible_ … I… We just can't…"

"Then…" Sakura circled his hand, "tell us what you're prepared to talk about. We won't push you to tell us the whole dream, just what you can…"

"Ok…" Iason looked down at his fingers, "I can do that. What I can say is… It was us three… standing on top of a cliff of some sort. We were… or I was, I guess I could argue was observing the deep ocean…"

Sakura and Gon's widened in surprise. Gon was about to open his mouth, but Sakura held a finger to his lips, eyes pleading for the boy to remain quiet. He shouldn't say anything, just in case they assume Iason's sequence of memories.

"When I turned around, I could see there was two others with me. They looked like people I didn't know. But when they turned to face me, they had similar features to you two, except they were different. Both of _you_ were older. I would say… in mid-twenties, late 10s. So, between 18 to say… maybe 25. Well, _you_ two were looking at some… tombstones. But when you turned around to say something to me, it was like I was deaf of something…"

He looked up, surprised by the shock on their face.

"What's wrong…?" He paused, realising he made a grave error, "Oh, don't freak out. I don't think I was deaf. I believe the two of you would learn sign language if that was the case…"

Sakura and Gon's expression shifted to a warm smile, hiding away their true feelings. What Iason had talked about, they had already seen from their perspective. If Iason continued along this path, it's most likely he saw the gravestones as well.

But what Iason said would also be true. If either of them lost their hearing, they'd pick up sign language just so they could continue to converse with one another.

With a twiddle of his thumbs, he reached the hardest point to admit. He can't say the name… he's not quite ready to admit that right now, "When the two of you moved, I saw… Well, I don't feel comfortable admitting what caused me to… break. The… There were two gravestones…"

Sakura and Gon's further widened in shock. The three of them had a shared dream, with minor differences between each other. Iason had confirmed their suspicions. The only problem was whose name was written on the gravestones.

They had to have been close to Iason, enough for him to know the names, and for them to not.

Iason was quick to dismiss the possible thought, "Don't panic. Your names weren't on the tombstones…"

"No, no, no…" Sakura dismissed the thought with a wave of his hands. He needed to explain the situation or Iason would think otherwise, "It's not that. We… had similar dreams." Iason's eyes widened as Sakura continued "The sequences were different. At least for myself. It didn't look like Gon or yourself were any older than you are now."

"Me neither…" Gon shook his head, "But on the gravestone-"

"You saw the names?!" Iason panicked; the two of them could have been able to see the names he saw. If that was the case, he wasn't ready to explain why the surname on the tombstones, didn't match his. Then again, they could've chopped it up to being a close family friend.

However, given the fact that he stated he grown up in an orphanage, that information would help understand who was buried in that dream. He has dropped other hints as well, but the pieces were there to put the jigsaw back together.

He had no chance of denying anything if that were the case.

But then again, none of this would make sense. Why was he the only one who saw his two partners being older? The reasoning couldn't be as simple as saying because they trust him now, he appeared younger. But in his dream, because they were older, his mind was altering their age to match what part of his life he was prepared to wait to, until he felt comfortable admitting any of this…

"N- N- No!" Sakura panicked as well, "there were no names on the gravestones. At least… when we were observing them."

"You couldn't see the names?" Iason asked in a rhetorical sense, wondering why that was another difference between them. His partners didn't know who the gravestones belonged to, nor why in his dream, they were older than they currently were. Why was his so vastly different…?

Did these differences even help him understand his dream a little better? He didn't believe so… The whole time he wasted trying to understand the dream on his own, still didn't make a lick of sense, now knowing that the three of them shared a similar dream.

It left him with more questions, like:

Why did they share the same dream?

Was it because they were cuddling up with each other before drifting off to sleep?

Was Gon having a different dream before the three of them snuggled up with each other?

Why could none of them hear, but see each other…?

But the most important question of them all, why did his lovers appear older than they were? Was that a biproduct of his thoughts…?

He shook the thought away. With all things to consider, he doesn't know if they'll look like that when they're older. What was more important, was admitting something he was comfortable to say to them… at least to divert the topic a little "Y'know… In my dream, while you looked older… I saw you two were…" The boy blushed, now that he thought about it, " _really_ attractive."

Sakura's cheeks matched his partners, "I- In what w- way?"

"Well, Gon was… muscular… chiselled features and a… he had this _look_ …"

Gon tilted his head slightly, "Look?"

"Don't make me say what kind!"

"I- I- I would never push you to say it."

Sakura quickly changed it, "Ah… what about me?"

"Soft features… very… pretty. And um… _fun-sized_ …"

"I knew it… I'm gonna be short for the rest of my life!"

Gon chuckled at his two embarrassed partners, "I don't think so. About the short bit at least… Besides…" The boy twirled a finger around, "you're already _pretty_ …"

The boy choked a little, causing Iason to burst into laughter. He couldn't deny that. Sakura will always be 'pretty' in his books.

Sakura felt himself melt into a smile, shifting the topic once more, "How do you feel now Iason, better?"

"Confused…" He admitted quietly, "but otherwise better. I would like to… um… to spend nights together… the three of us."

Sakura's cheeks widened slightly, "I would like that too. I hope one day you'll be comfortable to tell us about the part of the dreams you're not ready to say yet. We'll continue to love and respect you, no matter whose names were written on the gravestone. We won't pry…"

"Thank you…"

Gon pressed his hands together, "Well, I know it's possibly too early to celebrate…" Gon left to head over to the door, shifting through the bags to find the gift he hoped to share with his partners, "we brought cake. Chocolate cake… I hope you like it." He brought the cake to the bench, cutting a small slice to place it on a plate. Bringing it over to his partner, his smile widened, "We wanted to get this in hopes of cheering you up… Like Sakura says, you mean a lot to us. We want you to be happy to be with us every step of the way… no matter what…"

Dropping off the plate on the coffee table in front of Iason, he sat once more next to his partner. With a ever so slightly widening smile, he pulled the boy into a vice tight grip "Please speak to us more often. We're here to listen to you… to be with you every step of the way. Ok…?"

Gon drew the boy's lips to his, savouring a shared kiss between them.

Iason gripped his partner's shirt, tears welling up once more. When did he get such understanding partners? Does he deserve this happiness after how he treated them…?

When Sakura held him from behind, even if he felt like he didn't deserve any of this love and affection, he realised his mistakes now… He needs them to be a part of his life, no matter what.

Distancing himself from them makes him feel miserable. He wished he could've seen it sooner…

But if there's one thing he learned from his dreams…

No matter what, Gon will always be really, damn attractive. And Sakura will always be beautiful in his books. He just wished that his body wasn't betraying him now… When Gon's hand trace downward, he gave Iason a gentle squeeze.

 _Shit… There goes my sanity…_ "Now is not the time…"

Gon pulled away with a knowing smile, "I know. But it makes me happy…"

Sakura peeked from behind Iason. _Did Gon just cop-a-feel during this tender moment?_ He narrowed his eyes, shooting daggers at his partner. Now wasn't the time for that sort of thing. They just got Iason to open up, to spill his feelings "Hands off! We're not taking advantage of the situation…" Even though he too, wanted to be touched by his partners…

* * *

Alright, I finished this chapter early. So, this will be the last one for the year. Some future events coming up:  
Halloween Dress Up

Gon X Sakura(first time)

Christmas Party

Vastorie's Backstory, from Eifion's POV

School Drama Arc!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	80. Halloween Special 1

Dressed for the occasion, Alluka gets to experience her first Halloween dress up with the help of the school's special event, and the two boys who want to make it a wonderful occasion for her.

 **A/N:** Technically 3 months late, but here's a little Halloween special. It's roughly going to be about 3 chapters… maybe more let's see how I go.

 **A/N2:** We're in for a long one here. I have good news and bad news…  
Bad news first, I currently can't reach the original owner of Iason, so I'll probably never know when I've made him too OOC.  
Good news, I know most of his backstory, it's now just filling in those blanks.

Also, I've got a few chapters saved up for the next few weeks, and I just need to look over one chapter before I start working on the final part of this mini-arc.

Now back to the story…

* * *

Today was a special occasion for Killua, Alluka and Daniel; their costumes were primed and ready. Killua wanted to celebrate the occasion with just the three of them, going from house to house. Alas, that was out of the question.

With Victor out there actively looking for them, he'd be putting Daniel in danger.

He was glad Eifion put on a shower every year for his students. There were games, foods and teachers set up around the school where they can collect treats from.

With his sibling who has never gotten to experience Halloween her lifetime, Killua was thankful for his partner going that extra mile. Daniel not only got their measurements, but also hooked them up with semi-elaborate costumes.

He couldn't thank his partner enough for doing this for his sister.

However, as much as Alluka wanted to be thankful for what Killua and Daniel had done for her, she was eager to start trick or treating… not waiting for her brother and his partner, who were taking their time getting dressed.

As Alluka constantly hounded them from outside, the two boys were making final adjustments to their costumes

They could hear her pleading for them to hurry up through the cracked door, adjusted mainly for Killua's benefit. Although, IF he did close the door, he'd be able to get into some more… "intimate" friendly banter with his partner, without the constant 'pleading'.

Killua shifted his weight while looking down the mirror, trying to pat down the material of any creases which may have formed while he was putting it on. His gothic vest held his figure, as if perfectly designed for his body measurements.

He knew that his partner, like him, went through extreme lengths to make sure everything is perfect for an occasion. The boy was doing it not only for his sake, but Alluka's as well. So, he couldn't exactly fault his partner. He also couldn't deny how unbelievably comfortable the costume was, especially, the fabric…

The boy moved his body, checking all angles once more. He liked the pattern on the vest: the spiralling twirls, webbing its way across the entire surface. The throw-over silk cape that barely reached halfway down his chest.

Daniel also opted to get him fangs that stick to his teeth. He like how when he ran his tongue across the pointed teeth, it never punctures his appendage. It was easy to remove too. All he had to do was pinch them, then pluck them off. Daniel had gone all out when custom ordering his costume.

Although… if the night was young, he wouldn't mind using them for… a little more… frisky, playful nightly activity. Just because the "monsters" must return in the morning, doesn't mean they had to as well.

He stepped toward his partner with purpose, a sultry expression giving away his so-called _hidden-agenda_. Daniel would've been able to see him via the mirror, but the boy didn't intend to stop him.

With arms wrapping around Daniel, the boy could only sigh at the touch, enjoying the way Killua playfully ran his fingers across the articles of clothing.

"Killu-AH" His partner grabbed his junk at the right moment, giving his member a gentle squeeze as he was about to finish pronouncing his lover's name.

"Vampire caught your tongue…?" Killua joked as he ran his teeth across Daniel's neck.

"I think he has caught more than my tongue."

"Indeed…" Killua gave another squeeze, "How about-"

"Killua! Daniel! It's getting pretty late, there won't be any candy left…"

Killua chuckled, "We'll continue _that_ tonight…" pulling away his hand before giving Daniel's 'fur' a gentle ruffle. He smiled at his partner's apparent blush. The boy then reached over to their shared study desk, picking up his glasses to put it on.

He was sure he had never heard of a Vampire wearing glasses, but he didn't want to pretend he had contacts in.

Daniel pouted, thankful for Alluka stopping them then. Daniel made another adjustment, moving the furry chest to hide it within the hem of his pants. It was able to be tucked into pants, and to fit undershirts of any length. When he threw on the final article of clothing on, his partner made sure to messed that up as well.

If anything, Killua thought Daniel looked better when his attire was dishevelled, not prim and proper. It also went well with the boy's costume, being a werewolf and all. All his partner needed now, was the mask laying on the bed.

Daniel wouldn't have mind continuing their playful game. It's something Killua enjoyed, and because his partner enjoyed it, so did he start to get in the rhythm of being just as playful.

If he was to be honest, Killua was still a better initiator than he was. It's just the way boyfriend moved, spoke and acted; it was enjoyable to watch, to see it being directed at him. But they had promised an enjoyable night for his partner's sister.

Besides the furry chest, another piece that came with the costume was a tail. It had an elastic band that allowed it to be snapped and hooked around a belt of any size thickness.

He had nothing as elaborate for the lower half of his body, the pants that came with the costume. Pieces of faux fur were stitched into the fabric that was purposely cut out. Only those who were looking down at his pants, while they were standing next to him would notice the stitching.

As for the boy's shoes, it was just a pair of plain black army boots. No need to try to organize some weird wolf style feet, or something that could wrap around comfortable shoes.

He mainly wanted Killua and Alluka to be the best dressed of the night, at least out of the three of them.

He walked over to the bed, the final piece of his costume lying comfortably on the bed. He snatched it off the bed, swinging it up under his armpit.

As he left their bedroom, he found Killua fixing the bow on the back of Alluka's princess dress. Like her brother's, it was also made from a soft material, perfect to not only walk in, but to also wear for long periods of time.

Daniel was thankful for being able to put an order in for their costumes. He wasn't as fussed with his, but he was glad Killua's and Alluka's turned out great. Alluka was excited about hers.

It was puffy, with a wedged cage sowed into the fabric, keeping it from not only being dragged across the floor, but it was also impossible to trip on. Due to Alluka's hair, it didn't come with a wig, but the extra details that went into the dress more than made up for it.

A sky-blue dress that made her eyes pop, and floral patterned that littered across the bottom of the skirt. The bow was there mainly to help hide the zip.

Alluka was ready to get going, practically bouncing on her tippy-toes in excitement, "Come on! I want to go…"

"Alright, alright…" Killua chuckled as he patted off his knees, while looking at his beaming sister with a smile, "Let's go as long as Daniel is ready."

"He's not only ready," he playfully swatted his partner's butt, alternating his accent to replicate the stereotypical Dracula accent "He's waiting on Count Dreamboat-ula to move his sweet, sweet bat-hind."

Maybe he went a little overboard with the butt slap, but the obvious blush Killua was sporting was more than worth it. Plus, the puns would've downplayed down the sexual nature of his actions and comments.

It would go over Alluka's head, but in Killua's mind… it'll be something for him to think about as they walked.

"Real smooth…" Killua walked to the front door as he tried to will the dirty thoughts away. Opening the front door, he waved for his sister to exit first. Just as Daniel was about exit their room, he stopped his partner with a brief whisper "Just you wait until tonight…" He blew into his lover's ear, watching the boy shiver in delight as he put on the mask.

Killua could tell it was mainly to hide the blush, but that won't stop him from enjoying the sweet victory. He closed the door, listening for the click before they all headed to the elevator.

As they were about to call the elevator, they were stopped by a girl yelling, "Hey!"

Daniel tilted his head slightly, mask turning at a weird angle "Oh, Clarisa and Kiel?" Madelyn was nowhere in sight, either staying in for the night or still getting ready, the boy didn't know enough to properly guess "Where's your housemate?"

"She doesn't care about Halloween… So, it's just us two planning to plunder sweets and chocolates."

Daniel knelt before Kiel, his smile hidden by the mask "I see that Clarisa is the sailor… So, you must be the Captain."

"Yarr! I'm here to plunder all the of chocolates…" Kiel growled in his best Pirate impression as he drew the plastic sword, holding it high before bursting into fits of laughter. He couldn't contain it, not after hearing how bad his impression was.

The others broke down from the laughter, taking their time to calm down. Kiel looked more like a pirate captain, with his sister obviously dressing like an underling just to match her brother.

She had a bandana wrapped around her head, her hair flowing from behind it in a messy, frizzy pattern. She also had a plain blue and white striped shirt, brown cargo shorts and sneakers.

She clearly wasn't as into it as her brother; her brother was rocking a red Pirate coat, with black thick buttons and gold trimming that extended along the entire coat. The boy wore a plain black tricorn hat with a single peacock feather that extended from the right side of the bowl covered his head.

There was also a white puffy shirt underneath, with frills covering his neck and wrists, a pair of big black boots and a sash that held a now empty sheath.

Kiel put the sword back, smiling brightly as he looked Daniel in the mask.

Clarisa wiped the tears of laughter away before smiling at the others, "So we have a Werewolf, Vampire and the prettiest Princess…"

"Yup!" Alluka's smile widened; she was happy to be called the prettiest by anyone, but hearing it from Daniel or Killua brought her the most joy. They meant everything to her. However, she was more eager to start trick or treating.

Killua offered his own smile, "It's actually my sisters first time doing trick or treating for Halloween. Daniel went all out for us."

"Aww…"

She smiled like she knew the biggest secret, "that's sweet of him." Killua coughed as he tried to hide his embarrassment, "I wish my housemate did that for us…"

Daniel drew the girl's attention, "Well, it's a small price to pay. Might as well make the day count for someone who has never experienced it."

"I can drink to that!" The woman jokes, as she held out an invisible tankard "We've done this a few times, but if you're open to the idea… the five of us can join forces. Maybe even get to know each other a little better?"

"I don't mind…" Daniel looked towards Killua, "if he doesn't."

"Can we?" Alluka tugged at Killua's silken white shirt, wanting to get started with the Halloween event. Killua was more interested in making his sister happy, "Sure, I don't see why not. But lil' sis gets the best pick!"

"I can't argue with that… What about you Kiel?"

"I get the second pick then!" The boy cheered loudly, hoping to get the three older siblings to relent to the deal. If it was Audrey's first time, she should get to savour the night. Daniel had, after all, taken extra steps for his housemate siblings.

Clarisa shook her head, a grin betraying her internal thoughts. She honestly didn't mind about that, she cared more so about the connection those two shared. Daniel had mentioned he has gotten Kyle to open-up a little over a month ago, but now looking at them closer… it looks more than _just_ a "little".

It's as though they were hiding exactly how long they've known each other. She couldn't read Killua, he was skilled at hiding his feelings. So, she had to focus on the other boy. But due to Daniel's mask hiding his face, she directed her attention to the boy's body language. It looked to be suggesting otherwise…

Although, pointing it out might break formation. She needed to be tactful, just in case she was reading too much into it.

She didn't care if they were together, she wouldn't be that different from them. She knows who she likes, and who they like didn't matter to her specifically, but if Kyle was indeed as bad as Madelyn, at least when it comes to when Daniel and Kyle "first" met each other, she'd like to be the same when it comes to Madelyn.

She doesn't want her housemate to leave without making a friend.

Daniel held his hand to shake on it, Clarisa took the boy's hand without a second thought. She shook on the deal, her smile widening as the deal was being made, "So, we have a long night. How about we head over to the cafeteria to try out the _bonus_ menu they have to offer first, before we go hunting down those teachers."

"Sounds like a plan." Killua agreed as he hit the button to call the elevator.

As they waited for the elevator to come up, Clarisa continued "The _spooky_ menu has some nice offerings, mainly desserts, but the original menu is still there if you want to eat something before trick or treating."

"We've already eaten..." Killua spoke, his flicking to meet Clarisa's, "just in case."

"That's ok, you can move onto the deserts then. We have the stereotypes..." When the elevator 'dinged', the five of them got on. Daniel hit the 'ground floor' button once they all had gotten on, with Clarisa still talking about the deserts being offered "You have **Zombie Brains** which is Jell-O. **Graveyard Escape** , a type of mud cake. A single slice usually has a zombie hand protruding from the base, a cookie gravestone and decorations to give that eerie vibe."

"Sounds delicious," Killua spoke with a smile; he liked the sound of a mud cake being offered.

Clarisa nods, "It is. **Witch's Coven** , Black Forest cupcakes. They have miniature cute witch's hut on top. It's either made with Milk chocolate, white chocolate or caramel."

"Sounds even better!" Daniel elbowed Killua, a smile hidden under his mask once he saw Killua's smile widened at the thought of two types of chocolates being offered.

"There's the **Unicorn Surprise** , they come in cupcake, cake or cookie format. These guys are thick… inside there are skittles or M they come in either white, dark, milk or mixed chocolate chip, cream on top with a white chocolate horn protruding from the middle. Very sugary, but delicious when freshly baked. They melt in your mouth."

"I want to try that!" Alluka chimed in, giddy at the prospect of trying a delicious treat.

"It is… but there are others as well. There should be about ten roughly. Oh- Oh- Oh- The **Ice-cream Spiders** is a must! It's Ice-Cream float, which is basically Ice-Cream and soda of your choosing. Or **The Abyss Chocolate**. It's milk, mixed with melted Milk Chocolate. As it's being stirred, they pour Dark chocolate and caramel in, adding this swirl that ripples throughout the drink. Keeps your tastebuds guessing as you sip..."

"NOW THAT..." Killua grinned wickedly, "I have to try!"

"You know what that reminds me of..." Killua turned to his partner, eyebrow being raised in confusion. What exactly was Daniel about to say? Daniel shifted his weight slightly, "Remember when I brought you the _Death Shake_?"

Killua's eyes widened slightly when he saw Clarisa turn her head in confusion; he could see it coming, a question which could ultimately ruin their plan to hide among the masses "I don't remember something like that being served at the Cafeteria..."

Daniel had a mental _'oh, shit'_ moment. That happened months ago, back before they were together. It was their supposed 'date', but Killua was more interested in protecting Gon, than he was with their 'date'.

Not only that, when it came to Killua's feelings at that time, the boy didn't think he could have feelings for anyone. Daniel needed to backtrack, or at least reduce the damage he created. He faked a smile, "Yeah, they don't. I took Kyle off the campus for that one. We were at a cafe… can't remember which one it was, but I ordered him something he may have liked."

Daniel leaned in close to Clarisa, hoping to add fuel to the burning fire of curiosity, something to get her to believe it's the entire truth "I noticed he loves chocolate… I'm talking like cavities inducing amount of chocolate. To get him to open up… I bribed him with a _Death Shake_. Rich Caramel, Milk and Dark Chocolate, swirling together… enough to murder anyone, but Kyle's tastebuds…"

Clarisa pressed her hand to her chin. It sounded believable… too believable. But that wasn't all. Either Daniel was a keen observer, or this sounded like something completely different… something two or more people would do on a special occasion "That sounds more like a date..."

Killua choked on air, eyes averted.

The girl saw it, a moment where Kyle's guard had been utterly broken. She had guessed correctly "It _WAS_ a date?!"

Daniel shook his head. There was no date unfortunately back then. As much as he wanted one to happen, Killua just wasn't interested in him. Maybe he could use some of his feelings from back then to drive them off the topic.

The elevator stopped, another 'ding' letting them know they arrived. When he got out, he turned to the others, "I wish… When it comes to my feelings, sure, I could list many things that would make Kyle a great partner… but at the same time… I want it to happen more naturally. I'm just getting to know him… but he isn't the one I need to woo, or should I say, _impress_..."

He held a finger out to Alluka, "It's Audrey…"

"Me…?"

"My sister?!"

"Not directly, per se… But she's one tough nut crack. Without her permission, there is no way I could ever be with Kyle."

Clarisa's eyes narrowed slightly.

Killua knew where Daniel was headed with this. And there's no other better middle woman. The boy was right in a way. Getting Alluka to accept Daniel was one of the hardest things to pull off. She loves her brother more than anyone else on the planet! Daniel had to impress Alluka until she finally accepted him. However, convincing her to play along will be hard. But she must for their sake…

Especially, if they want it to work in their favour. That's not all, unfortunately, roping Kiel into this could possibly make it work even better. By playing the 'love for a sibling' card, getting her to agree that she would do the same for her brother would be no impossible feat "Daniel is right. You and Kiel would possibly feel the same. You care, looked out for each other. You'd want the best for your little brother as I do for my little sister. I'm sure they would feel the same… wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah!" Alluka chimed in, followed by Kiel "I would!"

Alluka's bright expression widened as she thought out loud, "I do… I want my brother to be happy. No matter who he's with. I see that Daniel is kind and gentle with my brother, and if it makes him happy, I'll be happy!"

Killua did not expect the whole situation to backfire, explode right in their faces. She was mixing reality with fiction, an almost transparent sheet hiding their façade was about to be revealed too soon. He wanted his sister to backpedal, but the damage had already been done.

Clarisa was smiling, "There's your consent… Why don't you ask him out?"

Killua curled his fists tightly. He had to pretend that he was the last line of defence, no matter how much his heart wanted him to scream out "Fucken, yes! He's mine… back off!"

Daniel's lips curled into a grin. He knew without a doubt, what was about to happen. His partner was predictable only up to a certain degree. When it comes to his feelings or his desire to protect…

His boyfriend will lie just to protect them, no matter how painful it is.

Killua's cheeks were bright red, flushed from being put on the spot by Alluka and himself, "Sh- Shut up Baka!" He stomped off, wanting to avoid the topic any further. He hopes they would all drop this conversation "My life… My rules... I'm not gonna date some dude I met a month ago."

Daniel waved an exaggerated gesture to his partner now walking away, "That's reason number two… Slow and steady steps. You might want to take some footnotes here for Madelyn. If she's not ready… You have to open them up to the idea."

"Ohh..." Clarisa hummed aloud, eyes directed at Daniel's housemate still walking away with flushed cheeks, "Still… Audrey thinks your nice, so that's a bonus."

"It is… but I still need Kyle's acceptance. It might be more difficult now he knows my intention."

"Sorry about that..."

"It's ok..." Daniel held his hand out towards the exit, "Let's give the youngest of our crew an unforgettable night. Hopefully, that would impress Kyle."

"I'm sure it would… To the Cafeteria!"


	81. Halloween Special 2

The five sit down to try some sweets, conversing with one another in hopes of learning more about the others.

* * *

Killua valued consistency over internal feelings. He was good at throwing on this neutral expression, hiding this internal dilemma fighting for freedom in the pit of his stomach. He'll avoid Daniel's gaze; he'll act like the boy sitting beside him, could never be able to pick up the shards of his broken glass heart.

It's not like this "stranger", will take the time to memorize every inch of his heart, to the point where the boy's able to stick the piece back together again. He'd never dream of Daniel knowing the impossible.

Even then, in that "pretend" thought, he knew his partner would do it… even if it takes him a hundred years. He has learned to value that aspect, even if he has to pretend to hide it.

"So, what is your type?" Clarisa asked out of curiosity. She was hoping to lure the boy into a trap, to admit any feelings he has lingering for Daniel. Audrey was willing to admit how 'kind and gentle' the boy was with her brother; Kyle must have felt the same. He was just lying for some reason… there's no way her eyes were playing tricks on her.

She'd swore the two were beyond 'simply' comfortable with one another. It was the way they talked and acted with one another.

"Idiots…" Killua commented dully, his eye focused more on the drink he was 'dying' to taste. He was desperately trying not to make any sudden noises… considering a pair of a curious girl's eyes were focused on him, although he might be drooling, which is way more embarrassing…

"That can't be it…"

"It's ok…" Daniel slurred his words, making himself seem like he lost all he braincells the moment Killua argued he likes idiots, "I'm secretly dumb-dumb. I try act smart…"

Killua burst into laughter; he wasn't expecting that. Sure, Daniel casually admitted he wants to fit his criteria for who his attracted to, but in this instance, they know Daniel is attracted to 'Kyle'.

 _There it is again…_ The girl thought, eyeing how the two casually looked at each other. The way Kyle cracks a smile whenever he looks at Daniel, says something completely different in her mind.

"You tried…" Killua offered a shrug as he shook his head with a grin; he wasn't about to argue whether his statement was true. But with those he has fallen for in the past, it was true. Daniel and Gon were both loveable idiots in their own quirky way.

He didn't mean that in a "can't figure out what 2 plus 2 equals" kind of way, maybe for Gon. Gon was Gon. When maths equations were brought into the mix, that boy was blowing smoke out of his ears as though he was trying to figure out the cipher to some long-lost bilingual archive… not simple multiplication equations.

Daniel was a different kind of idiot. He makes mistakes, simple ones that could've been solved earlier on. It not like he doesn't reach out or ask for help when he needs it. His problem was that he didn't want to be a burden on others. Not that Gon was any different in this perspective.

His partner, however, wanted to be the one helping the majority of the time.

He had saved Daniel, like Gon many times in the past from their stupidity. The only difference between now and then, and the two of them… was that with Daniel, he was showered in affection.

There was no doubt Gon would do the same, but he didn't like the idea that he'd have to share it with someone else. Killua was monogamous, and he liked having his partner's eyes on _only_ him.

Now if only Clarisa would stop staring, that would be nice "You know it's rude to stare?" he adjusted his glasses before looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not _staring_ … I'm just trying to figure you out. You're complex…"

Killua flashed a cheeky grin, "I'll take that as a compliment. How about instead of entering a staring match, we play twenty questions?" The boy looked over the hall, finding an empty table they could all sit down at "There's a free table."

So, when the group sat down to eat, each of them bearing a treat they wanted to try, Killua asked the first question, "So, Clarisa, what are you studying?"

"Hmm… I'm thinking of studying to be a veterinarian. I like the idea of looking after pets. But I don't think I'm going to study that any time soon… I have plenty of time to think about it properly. How about you?"

"Electrical Engineering."

Clarisa's jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. He said it without a single hesitation, "You must be really smart."

"Not really… I just come from a family of **go big or go home** mentality. If I didn't come here, then they'll get tutors for days. I'll be lucky if I can sit on a toilet without having lecture of some kind. At least by coming here, I can go out my own pace… you know."

"Your parents must be super strict…"

"VERY, would be an understatement…"

Clarisa turned to Daniel, "What about you?"

"I'm… perplexed. Human Psychology, Philosophy or Pastry Chef."

"That's a huge difference in topics. Same type of parents?"

 _Hell no!_ Daniel thought, but he couldn't exactly say that. That would be alerting the girl that he knows more than what his letting on, "Actually, no… I haven't spoken to one of my fathers in a while. He has been avoiding me since an incident… I'm thinking of Human Psychology, because the mind is complex… and maybe by understanding it, I can understand my dad better."

"Wait, I have so many questions. You said fathers… as in multiple?"

"Two dads, yes. No mothers in my house hold… unless you count my older sister."

"Wow… what's it like having two dads, out of curiosity."

"I would imagine the same as having a mother and father. Why?"

"I don't mean to sound so…"

"Questioning?"

"No… I'm thinking more along the lines of _curious_. I would imagine it'll be different in some way… like twice the dad jokes."

"Nah, they're not that stereotypical… alright one of them may have been flamboyant, I guess. Although, he was also the same dad I guess could be considered "harsh". He pushed me to better myself, without exactly giving me tips on how to do so. So, I guess you could say he made me discover myself on my own. My other father was very nurturing. He was a super hugger, gave me night time kisses… loved the whole **showing affection** aspect. He is a really nice guy…"

Daniel sighed the more he thought about their fucked-up situation. If his grandfather, Victor wasn't alive, they wouldn't have been suffering like this "It's a shame what my other dad is doing to him, to all of us really… None of us can reach him. He's avoiding all our texts and calls. Understandably, he has a reason for doing so… My affectionate father kept a secret from his husband, one that he didn't want him to find out about. He knew what would happen if his husband found out…"

"What was the secret, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I rather not say, but I sort-of understand why my dad kept it from us."

"Ok…" Clarisa's face fell, not so much from not being able to find out the reasoning, it was because that Daniel was going through this "What about Philosophy and Pastry Chef?"

"Philosophy for the same reason, sort-of… It'll help understand my father's mannerism, how he hides the truth under so many layers of unanswered questions. As for Pastry Chef… Well, as much as I can't cook for peanuts… I can bake. I like making desserts…"

Clarisa dropped her face in her palms, a cheeky grin showing "It isn't for ulterior reasons… hmm…?"

"Absolutely not!" Daniel denied the thought. In this instance he was _pretending_ to _whoo_ Killua, or in this case Kyle. There was no need for _Kyle_ to know he wants to be a pastry chef so he can shower the boy in delicious treats.

Killua was already aware of his feelings, what he wants to do for him. However, he still had to pretend that the boy didn't want to satiate his taste buds with an endless amount of tasty, chocolaty treats.

Clarisa pouted from the boy's answer. Looks like she won't get anything more out of Daniel, "That's a shame… what about you Audrey?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

"Oh, this is a surprise…" Clarisa wasn't expecting that. Kyle and Daniel knew exactly what areas they wanted to focus on; but Audrey, even though she didn't look to be that much younger than her brother, had no idea what she wanted to do.

Not that age makes a difference. She had to be around the same age as Kyle's and Daniel's, yet they knew exactly what they wanted, but she didn't…

Killua stepped in for a moment, to help his sister out somewhat on the topic. They may have made an agreement with Eifion, but to his sister, it wasn't exactly set in stone "Well, it's somewhat true in a sense. We had strict parents, no freedom whatsoever. She was… isolated from the rest of us for dumbass reasons. It's not something I would like to get into about… but, to make a long story short, she didn't have the same upbringing as our other siblings. I _demanded_ my parents to let me take her here as well. I guess you could say… they didn't like the idea."

A soft smile graced the boy's lips "She is here because of me, and, as long as I continue to push myself, she can continue to stay with me. For the moment, I offered the idea for her to try something creative, like art, but if she doesn't like that, she can keep changing until she finds something."

Clarisa nod, accepting the circumstance the boy had been given. It's not the same as what her brother and her have gone through, but she can relate somewhat.

Daniel brought up a hand, holding it out to Kiel "What about you Kiel? Do you have your life planned ahead…?"

Kiel shook his head, "I'm not sure… I really don't know. My sister has been with me every step of the way… so, I'll follow her until I guess I know what I want…"

Daniel smiled under his mask, "It's a good goal." Removing his mask, he placed it on the table with a 'plop', "You don't have to worry about that until you're older. I'm sure your sister will want to help you every step of the way, regardless of what you want to do."

"She does…" She responded with a warm smile, gracing her features. Daniel has good taste in terms of partners, "well, since I asked so many questions, you can ask me one."

"Alright…" Daniel looked towards Killua, wondering if the boy wanted to go first.

Killua drummed his fingers on the table as he looked at Daniel. What could they ask? He looked towards Clarisa once he figured out what question to ask, "If you're comfortable saying, why are you here… specifically at this school?"

Clarisa thought about it "My brother and I came from an orphanage, maybe you heard of them… The Swordcross Institution."

Daniel was momentarily shocked at the news. Killua gave his hand a squeeze from under the table, one that told him to watch his reaction. He schooled his expression quickly, hoping that she hadn't seen his reaction to the name. The more questions she asks, the easier it'll be to figure out his identity. His dad, Nathaniel did after all came from there…

The problem was she already noticed. With a raised brow, Clarisa asked "Oh you know about them?"

"No…" Daniel spoke softly, diverting his eyes for a moment, "It's just… I'm sorry to hear about your background. It would be hard to I assume lose your parents."

"It's ok… I can't really say any more about our situation. At least not yet…" She pulled her brother in for a shoulder hug, "But, we're strong… I won't allow us to fall from that. The Orphanage is one big happy family… those who have even moved on, who've created a new life for themselves comes and visits us from time to time. We have this one guy named Nathan that comes by… he makes us all smile, and showers us in gifts."

"Sounds like a great man…" A bright smile escaped his lips. Even to those not blood related or his married to gets comforted by his warm embrace. He knew that from Scarlet, but Clarisa has confirmed it's true for everyone.

Zaikaria might not be his only family…

Those who come from the Swordcross Institution, will also be a part of his life one day. Looks like the teachers and Killua won't be the only ones shocked at the Christmas party, she'll be too.

"Well," Clarisa continued "One thing they do is send us to different schools of our choosing. Most of us end up coming here due to a deal I think was made between Swordcross Institution and Xavier's School of the gifted. They send us here on some sort of Scholarship, I believe… Alright, my turn… Hmm…" The girl tapped a finger to her chin. What should she ask next?

"What is your type Daniel?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the question, was she hoping that he'll say _Kyle_ is his type? Or she hoping to see how many key traits he'll point out that Killua happens to have, "I don't have a _type_ per say… I have things that will make me like a person more, but nothing mind-blowing…"

"Which are…?"

Daniel hums to himself, thinking how to word it "Well, first… they have to have a caring attitude. Whether that be for a sibling or others…"

 _Sounds more like Gon…_ Killua thought to himself. He doesn't necessarily care about everyone, but he has a few people his willing care about. Alluka, Ikalgo, Palm, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika, just to name a few. Daniel and his family are a rare exception, Daniel being his partner…

With Nathaniel, he's someone the boy can and will care about. However, when it comes to Vastorie and Zaikaria, they're on shaky grounds.

Daniel continued as he named another trait Killua has "I guess graceful, soft features would count if I'm gonna talk about physical looks… although, I've had a few that broke that mold. Ones I'm too ashamed to admit…"

 _I wonder who… Oh god, was it Hisoka…? It had better not be Hisoka!_

"I would have to connect well with them, be able to freely talk about myself without putting on this… façade. If I have to hide aspects about myself, I don't believe I can connect that well with them…" _I know that's only partially true, as I have kept some things from Killua… It's something I must work on with my partner, but at the same time… I don't want to burden him with my weaknesses…_

The boy's eyes lingered over to Alluka, a weak smile gracing his lips as he continued to think about the situation. _He needs to protect Alluka first, she's the only family he loves… and I dread to think of how he'd feel, losing the first joy of his life…_

 _Illumi has taken her once, just in memory, and seeing how much Killua sobbed once he reconnected with her, how it brought out a smile that rivalled Gon's. If Killua lost his sister… well, even if it takes me thousands of years or lifetimes, I'll pick up every shard of Killua's broken heart, and meld it back together…_

 _I'll make sure it pulses… No matter how long it takes…_

Daniel shifted his attention back to Clarisa, his features tamed unlike his thoughts "The person I want to spend the rest of my life with, has to be someone I want to connect with, no matter the pain we have to endure along the way…"

Clarisa whistled with a smile, "See that Kyle, you're missing out on some gold here."

"Shut your trap." The boy blushed from an after thought before directing an accusatory finger at her, "Then what's your type miss single-ready-to-mingle? Who has your eye…?"

She shifted her attention to Killua, "I've had a few crushes, but none that have really sunk in. I'm not someone who is waiting for Prince or Princess Charming… Nor would I know who would fit the description. What I do know however, is I want what Daniel wants… Someone I can connect with. Whether that be through humour, or a set of circumstances we just happened to share… as long as it's a connection of sorts."

Daniel and Killua hummed in understanding.

She didn't care who or why, provided they have a connection "Alright, you're turn technically."

Killua thought about it, what is a good question to ask? Maybe he can ask something that will help them learn more about their situation "What do you think of this school in general?"

"Well, that's a question I wasn't expecting… why are you asking?"

"I want your opinion, as you've been here longer than us… So, from one student to another, what should Daniel, Audrey and I expect in the next few coming years?"

"Well, the teachers are great, and the Deacon does an amazing job with what he's got. For everyone it's going to be different, especially if you're unsure of what you want… But from our side, I guess I could argue it feels… different. You get to pick and choose, have a freedom that other schools do not normally provide. I have the freedom to spend it with my brother, while also studying at my own pace… without feeling like I've been bogged down with homework. That being said… when it comes to events like this, the _Halloween Party_ , that's where it really shines through. They put effort into making us all happy without ruining another's night… Speaking of which."

Clarisa turned away with a sigh, "I think that's why Madeline is staying inside tonight. I don't think she wants to ruin our night… she did it with all the events last year, at least from what I could remember…"

"Speaking of which…" Daniel held out a hand to the girl in question, "why would you like us to speak to Madeline. Sure, I make I seem like Kyle and myself get along… but it can't be just because of that… did you possibly ruin your chances with her?"

Clarisa ran a thumb across the back of her hand, "I'm not sure… She moves like she doesn't exist. And when she responds, it sometimes feels like she is not always there, you know…"

Daniel hummed, "Not sure how any of us could help you, but I'll see if I can get through to her… through actions."

"Thank you… It's all I can really ask for." She brought the Witch's Coven cupcake to her lips. She took a slow bite, chewing quietly. Hopefully, she made the right choice. She wants her housemate to be happy, to make friends… even if Daniel or Kyle are the first.


	82. Halloween Special 3

The five young teens hunt down teachers, looking for sweets which the youngest two of the trick or treaters will get to savour.

* * *

The five of them went out to search for the teachers, the ones hiding with chocolates throughout the school. They knew where they were roughly hiding, but not the exact location. This was all a part of the school's game, well, one of their man games on offer… finding the hidden treasure, the treats.

The group made small talk while searching, only gaining the bare minimum of information from each other.

What they had learned from Clarisa was about the inner workings of the Swordcross Institution. If they're not adopted by the time, they hit sixteen, they're given a semi-departing gift. It's a neat little package to help them prepare for their future. Not only do they learn how to manage their money, but to get a job, the basics of cleaning and maintain an apartment they get to stay.

They do this all with the freedom to learn more about themselves. They have thousands of apartments and townhouses littered throughout the world, each one connected to a specific branch.

Sometimes there were kids around the same age connected at the hip, friends who refused to depart from one-another, who acted like a tight knit family; they tended to move out together.

Some of them even ended up dating after a few years living together. Those whose relationships flourished, even when they had families of their own, continue to make time to come back to the branch they originated from.

Nathaniel wasn't the only one who returned to visit from time-to-time. But he was certainly one of the first ones ever recorded, to become a Pro Hunter, at least from Clarisa's side of the story.

However, the man's feats were never brought up, the unimaginable strength Daniel had witnessed from time to time. He had seen his father carry weapons, some weighing more than two tons like it was nothing. Instead, his father was a guy known for his gentle mannerism.

Vastorie was even brought up, and while the boy felt an overwhelming sense of sadness as the girl spoke about the man, he hid his emotions. The girl couldn't find out about his relationship to those men… not yet.

Vastorie seemed to be a loner, moving in his own way towards certain hidden goals. While he never seemed to smile, at least from the way the story was told, it was the actions he made while no one was looking that seemed to speak a thousand words.

He was the key figure that got the cogs turning. What Scarlet has said about Swordcross Institution coincided with Clarisa's side of the story. Maybe Eifion could help confirm some of the other details?

Daniel found himself smiling on the inside the more Clarisa spoke about Nathaniel. He hasn't changed over the years. Even with the guilt eating at him for the secret he hid from Vastorie, he still did his best to help not only them, but others as well.

Looks like he'll have to make a call to his father sometime soon, thank him for everything he has done for them. And even then, he'll continue to thank his dad. But he shouldn't stop just there…

He should take the time to learn more about Nathaniel, to find out what he was like when he was younger.

Vastorie may be the end goal, but at the same time, he should learn more about both of his parents. By learning more about Nathaniel's life, even the man's childhood, he was sure to learn other things, not just Vastorie's past. Seeing his Nathaniel recount all the little things, no matter how small, was sure to brighten man's mood.

It wouldn't be just about what they did together… it'll involve things he would never remember. Things that happened to him as a child. Moments that shook Vastorie's life up…

How he wooed the man, made him feel special… what made them want to be together.

His parents mean the world to him, no matter if Vastorie was being a dick, reclusive… or Nathaniel was trying to suffer for his transgression, the secret he kept for so long from his partner…

He needed to learn more, to show that what crime Nathaniel had made, it can be forgiven. And more importantly, Vastorie shouldn't recluse his self, just because he may fear his father… what the man would do to his family.

He needed to show that even if Victor threatens their lives, as a family, they could overcome the danger… one way or another.

Daniel shifted from his thoughts, eyes looking into Clarisa's "You speak highly about Nathaniel, but barely about… Vastorie?"

"He's a hard person to pin down… in terms of motives."

"How so…?"

"Well, like I said, he's illusive…"

"Sure, but that can't be all of it. What do you think about him… you mentioned that he does things behind closed doors, right? What makes you believe that…?"

Clarisa hummed softly, thinking long and hard about the man. He was sort of kind, but illusive as well… considering he rarely communicated with them, maybe a small group of children. What she did notice about the few children the man talked to, they tended to have tragic backstories, ones that stopped them from conversing with others "Our guardians, the ones who look after us, talk highly about the man. They don't look at him like he's some god or guardian angel… more like… maybe a mentor, perhaps? The ones who suffered the most, were the children he tended to talk to. Neither myself or my brother got to talk to him… but Madelyn did… Maybe if you broached her with this topic, you could get more about the man. Why are you so interested in them?"

Daniel leaned back into his chair, offering a quick smile that hid his motives. He couldn't be honest, but he couldn't deny that the way she spoke about them, would've piqued the interest of those who were listening to her, "You spoke highly about them, that's why. You can tell what a person is like, by listening to how they speak about others."

"Like you and Kyle?"

"That too…"

"Then let's hear you talk about Kyle, hmm?"

"Anything in particular?"

"Anything… Anything you care to talk about?"

Daniel thought about it. Without talking highly of Killua, how does he approach this topic, as though they were _strangers_? There was no way he could think of without piquing her interest about _their_ past. However, it doesn't mean he can't make up a grand tale "We'll if you're thinking as soon as we met, I was infatuated with him…?"

Killua hid his blush, "sadly, that wasn't what happened." He was going to bend the truth, by combining his childhood first encounter, with when he first met Killua during the Hunter's Exam.

Strangers… but with a twist of infatuation, possibly childish crush "We were assigned to the same class. The Deacon put us in the same room… nothing too special about that. However," Daniel's smile grew. He didn't attempt to hide his expression, letting his feeling of innocent affection seep through. He couldn't hide it, even if he wanted to. But in this instance, it carried his fondness for the boy with every word he spoke "the more I got to learn his routine, how he treated his sister… walking her to class, making sure she was prepared and ready. We'll, I could see how much he cared about her. That is why I approached him… why I wanted to learn more about him…"

The more she listened, the easier it was to tell when and where the infatuation seeped into the boy's words. Daniel did have genuine feelings for the boy, and from the looks of things, so did Kyle. The way he blushed and turned away when Daniel talked highly about him, the boy's attempt at hiding his catlike smile.

The kind that was impossible to hide…

Kyle had feelings for Daniel too. She was sure of it. And rather than point it out, she held back the notion, instead offering the boy something that would shatter the boys' guards, "I wish you luck. The way you talk about Kyle, well… it's nice. Nothing but thoughtful things…"

As the group rounded a corner, they had finally found the teacher, hiding away in a corner, a bag of lollies behind his back.

"I think that's one of the teachers…" Clarisa kneeled before the two youngest of the group, and with a smile. She offered a hand to them, "Why don't you approach him? We'll follow behind you two…"

Alluka and Kiel ran after the man, the teacher almost jumping in surprise when two kids called out to him. He regained his composure with a smile, offering the bag to children. Clarisa and Killua both smiled as they watched their siblings struggle to make their choices.

"It's going to be a long night…" Killua muttered under his breath, to which Clarisa agreed with a just as quiet hum of approval.

"~"

After finding all the hidden teachers, with a bag full of goodies, they turned their eyes towards the theme park on display. The one the Deacon organised for the students with the teachers' help. It wasn't so much as horror themed, unless you count the Haunted House, which was, if Daniel was being honest at almost all theme parks.

The games were more stereotypical, the kind you find at a carnival. They had a Ferris Wheel, Roller Coasters, Drop Tower, dodgem cars and a cyclone, which was a type of spinning ride.

Alluka really got to experience a lost childhood once she managed to get on her first ride. It was the Ferris Wheel, and while it was exhilarating, just seeing the smile as she looked out the window once she reached the top, brought a smile to Killua's lips.

Her eyes twinkled like the lights below them, her finger pointing toward the nightly lights of the city. In Alluka's eyes, it looked like a canvas portrait made with luminous gemstones; it was living and breathing, bustling with many people handing out candy to kids outside of the school, enjoying dinner or the people finishing work.

Killua waited once more for Alluka's gaze to return to the twinkling lights. He pressed his body against Daniel's, raising the boy's mask just enough for him to steal a kiss. It was quick and chaste. The boy who initiating smiled once he pulled Daniel's mask back down.

His fingers interlocked with his partner, offering a silent "thank you" as he returned his gaze back to his sister. He was trying to act not too excited with the night, especially considering he had to hide he feelings.

But once they enter their room, the figurative mask would come off. He can't share his feelings without worrying about whether others would find out about them. But that wouldn't be the only problem he was thinking about… Once they enter their bedroom, the night will end with passion. However, until then, while they were at the top of the Ferris Wheel where they no longer needed to hide, he claimed a brief, moment.

He didn't know Daniel's reaction, but he felt like the boy was smiling under his mask. He felt like it had to do with during those _shared_ moments, where he could feel Daniel's emotional state via his aura.

It could also be a much simpler answer; he has learned so much about his partner, that he has become accustomed to the responses he normally gets from his actions. Being able to tell how happy someone is by their aura flow would be a weird talent to boast about.

Although, at the same time, he knew his partner well… he was sure his boyfriend would gloat about being able to do such a thing, in the cheesiest way possible. He doesn't know what exact words Daniel would use… but it'd be somewhere along the lines of: **Hey look at how amazing my partner is. He's flexible, kind, gentle and caring… and all _mine_!**

He could only imagine the kinds of words the boy would use to exaggerate those details.

Still… those thoughts, " **He's all _mine_!" **Killua couldn't exactly opposed to the idea; the reverse would also apply. He wasn't _just_ Daniel's; his partner would also be _his_ as well. Killua, was very territorial…

He looked back over to Daniel, noticing the boy was looking intently at him. It was only once he looked at his boyfriend's hands, did he notice why. He was making a half-a-heart shape with his fingers, expecting him to finish the gesture.

Killua swatted at the boy's when he felt the Ferris Wheel move once more. His blush stating the reason as to why he done so. The hammering in his heart, also, proved what he felt… undying affection he wouldn't mind continuing to explore.

He wanted another kiss, but that won't be for a while… not until they pack up for the night.

"~"

The night ended on a positive note, with Clarisa and Killua carrying their siblings in their arms. The girl couldn't help but smile from the way Kyle held his sister. She understood what Daniel meant by _"_ _caring attitude"_ , the way the boy hugged his sibling would make anyone swoon.

It was tender, gentle, arms supporting her weight in a manner that would leave the girl undisturbed during his steps. He never even once did the lift, the kind you do when you feel you grip loosening.

He must have great upper core strength.

As they reached their floor, Clarisa was forced to move her hands once more, disturbing her brother's snooze as she shifted his weight. He groaned in annoyance, before snoring once more.

"I had fun…" The girl stated as she stepped off the elevator, a knowing smile showing when she turned to face her companions, "Minus the whole carrying our sibling because they passed out from excitement."

"Possibly from a sugar rush as well…" Killua hummed in agreement, "I have my slave the open my door for me. But will you be fine?"

"Yeah, Madelyn should still be up and roaming about. I'm sure she'll open the door for me. With a dead fish-eyed expression…" she sighed from the thought. Madelyn would be away, only because she was restless when she was by herself.

She only knew this because whenever she came back with Kiel, Madelyn would get up from the couch and head towards her bedroom with barely an acknowledgement of their existence.

Daniel clapped his hands together, happy to hear that the night ended in success. Alluka had fun, which means Killua secretly also had fun "I bid you a farewell, as I open the door for my fair maiden… the one doing the carrying."

"Hey!"

Clarisa snickered at the boy's blush, "You do that."

Once she left to go to her room, Killua fumed until the girl was out of ear shot "Stop dropping hints!"

As Daniel headed for their room, he chortled with laughter "Sorry, couldn't resist, _my angel_ …" Killua's blush returned with a vengeance, eyes unable to meet his partner. His partner was pushing the envelope. What if Clarisa overhears what they're talking about, or asks what Daniel is laughing about?

He's sure his partner will spin the story, make an excuse. But at any given moment, he might accidentally make a mistake like he had done so with the _death shake_ incident. He was able to lie about then, but he was sure the girl was catching on…

Either way, it's not like he wants to keep it hidden for any longer. He'll be screaming it to the masses, not only about how much he loves his partner… but that no one will be able to replace Daniel.

Killua got close to Daniel, elbowing his partner when he opened their door from him. He frowned as he shuffled inside their room "I thought we agreed that we'll keep this under the radar, UNLESS you're absolutely sure about not keeping secrets…"

"We did… and I'm sorry. But teasing you is sooo fun, even Alluka would agree with me if she were awake."

"I would…" Alluka yawned loud enough for the two lovers to notice.

The boy pouted, "Not you too… we're sorry for waking you." The boy then turned to his partner, "leave my sister out of this."

"But big brother, he's right. Teasing you is fun…"

He sighed once more, eyes now focusing on the roof of their room "This is going to end poorly…"

"Or on a high note…" Daniel offered his partner a sincere smile, "One that would make you happy."

Killua would blush from the thought, but his lips turned upward, into a sly smirk. _You bet your ass! Either we'll finish with me limping from that bed, or I'll strap you down and wear myself out…_ "You better. I'm stressed out…"

"Maybe Daniel can give you a massage?"

Daniel burst into laughter as Killua's cheeks flushed red. Alluka looked at her brother and his partner with a confused look. What did she say that made them react the way they did? She didn't say anything weird… did she?

Daniel has on more than one occasion massaged Killua while in front of her "I'm serious!"

"I know… I know…" Daniel calmed himself down, "You go get ready, while I help your sister sort out the candy. Unlike you, I'm sure she doesn't want to wake up tomorrow with a stomach ache after consuming so much candy."

"Yeah, yeah…" Killua sighed as he headed for their room. The boy closed the door behind him. He took off his glasses, placing it on the table. Pressing a finger to the rim, a smile formed on his lips.

He was happy with what Daniel said to Clarisa, the internal feelings that sprung forth as his boyfriend stated how much he cared about him. There was a nice bubbly feeling in his chest…

It was nice knowing that his lover, even when he was pretending, showed that he does have feelings for him. He even went the extra mile, pretending to argue that it was up to Alluka and himself to accept those feelings.

In a heartbeat he would've said yes…

But until Daniel and himself were sure that revealing his identity wouldn't put him in any danger, he'd continue to pretend his feelings doesn't exist.


	83. Halloween Special 4

The special ends with a bang, pun intended. Killua and Daniel enjoy a little cosplay smut. There should be another chapter posted after this one for those who want to avoid this chapter's contents.

Like the others, any plot points I find important will be included in the next chapter for those who would've missed them from not reading this chapter.

* * *

Killua entered the bathroom, not wasting any time to get himself prepped for their nightly activities while Daniel tended to his sister. He thought about all the things he wanted to do with his partner, until he got a brilliant idea.

Well… technically he has been thinking about the idea all night, ever since he saw his partner dressed up. It'll shake up their bedroom activities a bit. The only one who'd really need to remove anything would be him, mainly his pants.

Daniel could keep his pants on; all he really needed to do was unzip them. The boy shifted through the cupboards, grabbing the necessities, the condoms and lube. One day when their older, he wouldn't mind implementing toys into sexual activities. It'll be interesting, to say in the least.

Where did his and Daniel's boundaries stop? A hand cuff here, so rope there… the possibilities were endless if he thought put his mind to it, especially now, if the boy was comfortable with a bit of role play.

No strangers just meeting for the first time, that will be plain weird. Hopefully there will be no cheesy accents, ones that will make them burst into laughter.

After preparing, he grabbed his pants to slip them back on, underwear and all. He likes foreplay, especially, if Daniel goes with the flow. Just as he was about to grab the towel, he heard the click of the door.

Daniel entered the room, his mask long gone. Killua was nowhere near in sight, which must have meant Killua was still in the bathroom "Are you decent?"

"Can you say it louder… so my sister can hear you?"

"She's in her room, so you can turn down the sass. I want to know if the moment I walk in, I'm going to drool or… am I going to have to undress my present?" The flustered choking said it all, "Undress it is…"

"You're lucky you're adorable, or I would've smacked you." Killua let out a huff, cheeks still burning from the question. **Am I going to have to undress my present?** That question should be a crime. He sauntered out from the bathroom, a towel still in his hand.

"I dunno about you…" If Daniel was going to tease him, he will return the bantering with as much passion, "I'd pre-fur to unwrap my presents… wolf-boy." Killua offered a cheeky smile as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel being thrown onto the bed.

"Awoooo" The boy let out a playful howl, earning a chuckle from Killua, which in-turn made him smile. He closed the distance with his partner, pulling his boyfriend into hug, their lips touching in a chaste kiss.

Eyes closed as the two held each other, hands casually exploring either other's clothes. Daniel had no idea what Killua wanted right now, considering what Killua said earlier that night.

 **Vampire caught your tongue…?**

 **I think he has caught more than my tongue.**

 **Indeed… How about-**

What exactly was Killua going to ask him before Alluka interrupted them?

Daniel pulled away, smiling as he watched his partner's eyes flutter open. He pressed a hand to the boy's cheek, "You look so beautiful…"

"With or without the costume?" The boy asked with an incredulous emphasis, unable to hide his sly smirk. He wondered how Daniel would choose his words.

"Hmm…" Daniel allowed his hand to explore downward, moving towards the fabric that hugged his partner's figure as his eyes followed, "It's hard to say…" Flicking his eyes back up to meet his partner's, he offered a warm smile "I'd say you'd look good in anything… or nothing at all…"

Killua felt a blush burn to the tips of his ears, "Cheeky… good answer."

"So, what would you like…" the boy let his voice linger, eyes staring into his partner's. He really wants to know because with each passing second, he was yearning for another kiss.

"Honestly, you feeding ChocoRobo-Kuns dipped in a chocolate fountain…"

"I mean right now chocolate hoarder."

"Aww…" Killua faked his sadness, "No chocolate fountain or ChocoRobo-kuns. That's sad…" Daniel chuckled as Killua continued, "Well, I was hoping… for a bit of role play."

"As play pretend like we don't know each other… because we already do that while at school. It's already hard out there…"

"Well, yes… and no. We're not going to be pretending we don't know each other. No, what we're going to do is role play our costumes."

"So… you wanna suck my blood."

"Well I am going to be _sucking_ something." Killua taunted with an inflection, unable to hide the cheeky smile, "But I want to keep the clothes on."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "It's going to be hard to do anything…" the boy patted his partner's butt, "with clothes on."

"Of course, baka, my pants will be coming off. But yours will be staying on, just unzipped."

Daniel chuckled at that, "Popping out like a jack in the box?"

"More like a dick out of the box."

The two laughed once more, Daniel moving in for another kiss. Killua pulled them down onto the bed, Daniel on top savouring some short kisses as his hands explored his partner's clothing. The fabric was unbelievably soft, just like Killua's lips.

He liked how the fangs felt soft, not hard like it could pierce skin. Damn, he really wanted to explore Killua's skin, but the request to leave the clothes on would make it difficult. Taking a breather, he moved to his partner's neck, marking it with several kisses.

"That's no fair…" Killua allowed a soft moan to escape his lips, "I'm the one who should be marking you…"

Daniel chuckled in response, "You're cute."

Killua flipped them over, dragging his _fangs_ across his partner's neck, "Where would you like me to bite you? Here…" He pressed his lips along the juncture, the part between the shoulder and neck. The boy moved closer to the shoulder, "Here…"

Moving once more, Killua stopped at the middle of Daniel's chest next "here…?" Smiling, he moved further down, to his partner's navel "here, or…" Travelling further south, he stopped at the boy's crotch "Here~?" He stated with a sing-song tone.

Daniel let out a shuttering breath. Killua was horny, which meant he was in for a _rough_ night, "I prefer here…" Daniel ran his fingers across Killua's lips, pulling the boy back up with a gleeful smile.

"I can't bite myself…" The boy pouted from being denied his fun.

"Well… wolves bite too… and I'm feeling snappy." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. This earned another burst of laughter from his partner. Daniel pulled his partner into a sensual kiss, the two once more melting into each other's arms. The boy took his time feeling Killua up, going from a gentle butt squeeze to a caressed, a stroke along the length that during Christmas, will be inside of him.

He was still scared that he'd love the sensation way too much, but the mere fact he'd be giving a part of himself to his lover, the one whose been waiting for it for ages for it… made him smile into their kiss.

Daniel broke the kiss, but continued to stroke Killua off through the fabric of the pants.

"Careful, you may make me _nut_ before we've even gotten to the fun stuff. I may want you to last longer, but I definitely want to last longer too…" Killua shifted, reaching a hand to touch his partner's face, "make me yours…"

Daniel reached over to grab the lube, popping open the lid with a cheeky smile, "I should remove your pants first… shouldn't have I?"

"Yeah…"

Daniel closed the cap once again, throwing the bottle back on to the bed before unbuckled Killua's pants, sliding them off with ease. He looked down at his partner's tent, the trunks keeping his boyfriend's arousal hidden. Daniel brought his face down, burying it between Killua's thighs.

The boy moaned as he felt Daniel's cheek rub across his length, hands reaching under the fabric to massage his butt. He felt himself steadily leaking into his underwear, the combined sensation adding an extra layer to his arousal.

But this was just foreplay, teasing he rather not be the _only_ thing he gets to experience "Stop _teasing_ me…"

Daniel removed his hands to pull his partner's underwear off. His partner's leaking member sprung forth, flicking some of the fluids onto his face. Killua gave him an apologetic smile, which in-turn made Daniel shake his head in response. He didn't care, it was all fun to him.

He put a bit of showmanship into his actions, using a finger to drag the fluid into his mouth. He took his time sucking it of his finger tip, aroused by his own actions to please his partner.

Killua licked his lips in anticipation, especially once he saw Daniel's head descending.

Once Daniel took Killua's length into his mouth, the moan ripped from his lover's lips set the mood. The boy bopped his head up and down, opening the bottle of lube once more.

Killua groaned once he felt the added sensation of Daniel sliding his finger inside of him, the tongue swirling along his member making it harder to say anything but moan from his sensations.

"Ah… Ah… so good." Killua was finally able to mutter aloud, his hands finding Daniel's head to control the speed. He thrust into the awaiting mouth, moaning whenever Daniel's finger touched his prostate.

There was no warning, just a sudden flip of his body. The shock hadn't hit him until he felt a hand stroke his member and a hot breath at his entrance "Huh?" he felt a jolt of lightning spike through his body, a tongue being buried in his hole, "Wh- Why are you rimming me again?"

"Experimenting…?" The boy dug his tongue inside his partner's hole before withdrawing it, "properly." He moaned into his partner's hole, once more burying his appendage as deep as possible, enjoying the sounds that came from Killua's mouth along with his reactions.

Killua squirmed; last time Daniel had done this, he licked around the hole. But this time his partner didn't hold back. The boy was acting like an energetic expert. But if he could stop groaning for a second, he'll worry about his partner. Sure, not only was this not the first time Daniel had done this, he had done a thorough cleaning before Daniel had buried his face between his butcheeks.

But at the same time, this was his partner he was talking about. Daniel didn't know there was different types of lubes ones that are ok for different orifices… he hadn't explained it the last time. His mind was more focused on wanting to be fucked, not explaining that some types of lubes were ok to consume.

The lube he was using last time was a non-scented one that was ok to consume.

His partner was lucky Killua had grabbed an allrounder, for the sake of future explorations "By giving me a rim job? What if the lube we're using wasn't good to consume…?"

"But, I-"

"Hadn't thought about it, yeah… I know." Killua felt a cheeky smile grow across his features.

Daniel pulled his face aside, but Killua had stopped him, "Please, don't stop… I know the last time you did this I never explained it. I was too… horny at the time. Then again, always double check these things in case. Besides, I umm…" The boy paused, a sigh escaping his lips. As much as he's worried about the consequences of not checking to make sure it's safe to do so, he couldn't deny he liked the sensations it was giving him "I can't… deny that I like this…"

The boy smiled at the confession, returning to his earlier task. But instead of jacking off his partner, he held his partner's right hip with one hand while using the other to massage the boy's balls.

Killua let out a guttural groan as Daniel buried his face between his butt, digging his tongue around his inner backside caverns to open him up. He was _definitely_ going to try this when Daniel is bottoming for the first time. It's an experience his boyfriend shouldn't miss…

He felt his body tremble from Daniel's ministration, inching his way to the point of no return "I don't know about you, but I'd like to last longer. So, can you ease-" a loud moan was ripped from his throat when Daniel changed his tactics. Gripping his shaft, Daniel was purposely stroking him off "H-Hey! Don't make me cum now!"

Daniel took his hands off Killua licking his lips of any potential saliva that had been building up around his mouth. He flipped his partner back around, going in for another kiss.

Killua stopped his partner, a finger being held to the boy's lips "You never go from ass to mouth." He gave Daniel a cheeky grin, "especially _my ass_ , to _my mouth_."

Daniel shook his head, aiming off to the side of Killua's neck, layering small butterfly kisses along the curve "Understandable…"

Killua pouted; he was half expecting an argument to break out. He didn't want to _technically_ kiss Daniel, considering the boy had been giving him a rim-job previously, however, the small kisses along his neck wasn't making it any easier. With a relenting sigh of pleasure, Killua whined, "Fuck, just… kiss me already, damn it!"

Daniel didn't waste any time, removing his lips from his partner's neck to instead claim the boy's lips. The moment his connected with Killua's, he was pulled in, legs wrapping around his waist, holding him death-like grip.

It didn't help that his arousal was being pressed against Killua, alerting his lover how much he wanted him. Then again, it wouldn't have been too hard to learn how much his partner wanted him, given that neither of them was willing to pull away from their kiss.

With Daniel's trapped hardon pressed against his entrance and the taste of cherry lube glazing his lips, he had done a fine job of controlling the mood. He wanted it now, and so did his lover.

He had so many naughty schemes roaming within his thoughts, that he had no idea where to begin.

Killua removed his lips from Daniel's, instead focusing his attention at his boyfriend's ears. He leaned in close, Daniel's member throbbing against his awaiting entrance. He was going to take control of the mood, his _shadow manipulating_ boyfriend.

For someone who's not only the top in this situation, but the _Nen_ category he belongs to makes Killua's thoughts seem so outlandish. He was restricting Daniel's movements to suit his needs, even though his partner's ability is all about forcing others to follow his pattern.

A wicked grin curled along lips, "Fuck me…"

Daniel placed his hands on his belt, about to undo the buckle when Killua stopped him "No, your clothes are going to stay on… just undo zip, and enter me already!"

Daniel reached over for the box of condoms.

Killua however, had different ideas. He knew that Daniel will be worried about what he was about to ask, but given that the last time they were this aggressive, the condom broke during their act; not only that, Daniel had cum inside him… twice that night.

He was at a stage where he not only trusted Daniel, he was certain that no harm will come to either of them. He wanted this, and he was sure Daniel would feel the same "No condom."

Daniel's body stilled, worried eyes focusing on his partner, "I know the last time we got… aggressive, it broke, it-"

"Resulted in you nutting in my butt?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Daniel chuckled at the example being given. From that answer alone, he knew Killua was comfortable with the idea. Then again… Killua was the one to suggest the idea. He just wanted to make sure because it was his partner he was talking about "Are your sure you're comfortable with that?"

"Yes! I honestly do not mind… last time was fun. It resulted in some more fun in the shower afterwards."

"I thought you didn't like cold showers?"

"Not that kind of fun, Baka. I mean… well, honestly… I like the roughness that night. I was hoping this night will be the same too."

The boy raised an eyebrow at his partner's determination, expecting him to wear no rubbers during their latest love making section. He ran a thumb across his lovable boyfriend's cheeky smile, savouring how his boyfriend's eyes screamed love and lust at the same time "I feel like I know you're certain, but I never want you to regret your thoughts."

"I know how much you care about my wellbeing, the same applies for me… I can tell you want it as much as I do. I can feel your _certainty_ rubbing against _me_. But if you're still not sure, or still have a feeling of uncertainty… I'm not going to force my wants and needs on you. You know that…"

Daniel broke out into a huge, adorkable smile, "I want to make you happy… just as much as you make me." The boy removed his hand from Killua's cheek, trying not to miss the action too much. He undid the zip, freeing himself with great difficulty.

He picked up the lube, applying it his member before inching it closer to the very _hungry_ hole, "We'll go slow."

"Only if you promise to go faster later."

Daniel nodded, pressing his length inside his lover. Killua wrapped his legs around his lover, pulling him further inside. He felt the difference, and he was immediately hooked. It wasn't due to this feeling of forbiddance, that he really shouldn't be doing because of safety reasons.

It was the act of removing said rubber somehow in his mind and body, created a noticeable difference for him. He wanted more of this feeling, but the other side of his reasoning knew the consequences from going faster.

It resulted in Daniel ending prematurely…

However, he wasn't trying to bury his partner inside him to the hilt too quickly. His whimpering combined with need, had made all the previous foreplay culminated into this lust-filled state that needed to satiate.

The moment he felt Daniel bottom out, he allowed his lover move at his own pace. Finishing so soon will result in him having a sour mood for the rest of their night. He pulled Daniel forward, their lips touching once more.

The two kissed passionately, savouring the feeling of being connected at the hips. Once Killua felt it was safe to do so, he removed his legs from behind his partner, giving the boy the necessary space to start moving.

And so, Daniel did, painfully slow thrusts that barely earned a grunt of pleasure from Killua.

Killua moaned when he felt his lover's length slide against his bundle of nerves, missing the spot completely, but the friction gave it a nice added boost, "Harder…"

Daniel adjusted his pace slightly. He tried to change his direction, aiming for the spot that make his partner the most vocal, but Killua kept changing his posture. He was moving his body to replicate the pace _he_ wanted.

His partner not only wanted him to thrust "harder", but move "faster" as well. Killua should know by now that he might not last as long, as his partner would like him to. But he's been training his endurance for Marathon runs from all their intimate love-making sessions.

"My angel-"

"Less sappy, more fucken…" Killua quickly growled, almost losing himself in his quest for carnal desire. He didn't mean to sound so dismissive, but what he wanted the most… his partner was failing to provided him with the desired pleasure.

Daniel pouted, "I'm serious… the more you move your hips, the harder it is to aim."

"But…" Killua felt saddened by Daniel's words. He wasn't looking for "precision", he wanted his partner to be "rough". Man-handle him a little… slam his hips until his cheeks turn as red as when he blushes, "Please… I'm begging you… harder!"

"But…" Daniel stilled his movements, instead grinding his hips against his partner, a hand reaching out to touch his lover's face, a cheek that will soon turn red. He loves Killua too much. He can't really gauge how rough Killua wants it. Too much power and he'd end up hurting his partner "I don't want to hurt you."

"Pl-EASE~ like you could ever hurt me…"

"I'm serious…"

Killua sighed in defeat, "Fine…" He felt himself losing his erection from all this sappy talk. At least Daniel wasn't losing his stiffness. It was still buried deep inside of him "If you work your hips too hard, I'll wrap my legs around you and pull you in so you can't move. How's that sound…?"

Daniel blinked, eyelids closing for seconds before he opened them to look at his partner "Killua…"

"Daniel, I swear if you don't start thrusting, I'll start riding you until I paint you with my _creamy essence_. And don't try to stop me! You know I will…"

"Alright… I want to make you happy, but you will stop me if I get too rough."

"Yes, now like I stated earlier… Less sappy, more fucken…"

The boy rolled his eyes, mentally laughing at the comment this time. Killua was more eager to move on, than to talk things out. He wanted to be fucked, so Daniel will give it to him, while making sure he doesn't hurt his partner.

Pulling his hips back, Killua's legs shook in anticipation. When Daniel was almost all the way out, He slammed his hips against his partner, making sure to aim and grind against his lover special place for extra pleasure.

He pulled an excited whimper from his partner during a first thrust. The others that followed, made Killua make different kinds of sounds. Although, the times he didn't grind against his lover, tended to make his boyfriend moan louder.

Maybe it was true for his partner… all Killua wanted him to do, was go hard and deep. It was harder to maintain, as the pleasure tended to be more intense. But if he wanted to make his partner happy, he'd have to power through it.

Still, he needed to voice his concerns, just to feel out his partner's response to the situation, "I worried about-"

"I said I'm fine, don't stop."

"It's less about that… more about my…"

"Premature Ejaculation? You're doing fine… you're lasting longer than last time."

Daniel draped his body across his partner's, pulling the boy into a deep hug. Sure, it made it difficult to maintain the speed and pace his lover would like him to go, but hugging his boyfriend just seemed right in the moment. He had received a compliment, even though Killua had accurately named his current issue.

He didn't even know if Killua wanted him to pull out before he climaxes? Besides the one time the condom broke, he always wore protection. The one time it did break, he came inside his partner… and Killua did admit **he** **honestly did not mind**. That was an accident, and this was now…

He wanted to be certain about where his partner wanted him to finish. Sure, those thoughts fly outside the window when he was certain he had been leaking inside of his lover due to the constant pleasure… But he honestly didn't know what Killua wanted during this session.

"We haven't talk about… you know, what you want from tonight's session?" He whispered that part into his lover's ear, a kiss being placed along the curve he so badly wanted to continue kissing. But it's hard to do so while maintaining Killua's request. He was skilled at multitasking… just not this kind.

Killua whimpered from a perfectly timed hard thrust; the way Daniel nailed his bundle of nerves while spilling his heart, it brought him closer to the edge… but the same also applied to his lover.

He knew he told his partner he wanted _less sappy_ and _more fucken_ , but he appreciated these kinds of moments. This kind of question meant he was getting closer, he just wasn't sure if he was a hair trigger away, or good for a few more minutes.

He wasn't sure want he wanted out of this session as well. He wanted to learn more about himself, sure. But this was a spur of the moment, a desire he didn't care when he fulfilled it. He just wanted it to happen at least once…

What does he say…? Does he become as sappy as his partner, or does he let it ride out. He felt Daniel move, the boy's eyes wandering to meet his. He could feel the love, the questioning thoughts leaking from his partner's aura… just not the answers and questions themselves.

"I want you…" Killua muttered out loud. He quickly looked away out of embarrassment, shocked at his own sentiment. He uttered it without thinking. While he knew these kinds of words would make his partner smile widely, eyes filled with an unyielding amount of love and affection… he dug himself a grave because it opened his partner to be mushier, the exact opposite of what he wanted right now.

"I, um-"

"It's ok…" Daniel stilled his movements for a moment, much to Killua's anguish. He tilted his head slightly, aiming to pull his partner in for another kiss.

Killua accepted the passion, begrudgingly meeting his partner's request with a fervent attitude. He wanted it, just not right now… it technically ruins the mood he was mainly aiming for.

The boy pulled away, once more seeing his partner's expressive smile "Can we um… return to what I originally wanted?"

"To be… fucked _hard_?" Daniel admitted, even if it went against what he wanted, he wanted Killua to be happy. Killua nodded, as Daniel continued to add "But what about the other issue… like where do you want me to…"

"Drop your load? Cum? Jizz…?" Killua stated with a cheeky smile, "Inside?"

"You sure…?"

"For the love of everything! Just fuck me up! I don't care where you cum… You've already exploded inside me twice. Just fuck me harder!" Daniel pulled all the way out after Killua's words. For a split second he saw regret in his lover's eyes. He quickly shifted his partner's stance, turning him over so he was on his hands and knees.

In one fluid motion, he gave his partner what he wanted… burying himself deep. Killua cried out in pleasure, beads of sweat flying of his head from the impact. Sure, it meant he wouldn't get to see his partner's expressions…

However, given his partner's angle, his bundle of nerves would be annihilated after this session. The constant slamming, combined with the brutal pace was sure to leave his legs feeling like jelly of the rest of the night. He was getting exactly what he wanted.

Daniel held the pace until he gotten unbelievably close, "Ah- Almost…"

"Same! Just a few-"

The boy gripped his partner by the hips, pulling his partner back as he drove himself in. That was all Daniel could handle, because the moment he buried himself, the first shot fired off with a spasm. He felt sore and sensitive, but he was sure Killua felt the same too.

He didn't stop, even after hearing his partner cry out in release, "Yes! Yes! YES!" His whole body trembled as pleasure racked through his system. He was sore, the good kind… and when Daniel finally stopped, still buried inside him, Killua voiced his desire "Again…?"

Daniel looked incredulously at his partner, worried about the boy's sanity. Sure, he didn't mind going again for his partner, but could Killua handle the same pace?

Killua moved his body, making sure to keep his partner inside him as flung his left leg over his partner's head. He faced his partner with a gleeful smile, his legs wrapping around Daniel's back, "Again, but this time your pace…"

Daniel's expression widened, moving in for a short and chaste kiss.

Killua curled his hands through his lover's hair, holding him from escaping the soon to be intense passion that was about to follow. Killua got his rocks off from having his wish fulfilled.

It's now Daniel got the same. Pulling away, he kept his cheeky smile "Again! Make me yours…"

Daniel offered a nod with a smile, curling his body inward, hungry lips aiming for Killua's leaking, throbbing member. His lips barely circled the member, sliding along the shaft as his hips rocked back and forth.

Daniel was sure Killua could do the same, he was more flexible than he was…


	84. Thoughtful Feelings

After their afterglow, Daniel has some thoughts he needs to go over with Killua.

* * *

Killua flopped onto the bed after his long-awaited shower, cleaned out and refreshed. Daniel joined right after, curling his body into his lover's. Killua lazily wrapped an arm around him, drawing random shapes along Daniel's back, savouring the comfort the boy provided him.

Daniel soon found himself stroking his partner's abs, sometimes even random drawings or symbols like Killua was. A sigh eventually escaped his lips. He couldn't hold his thoughts in any longer. He needed to talk about it "You know our talk with Clarisa…?"

"Which part? We talked about a lot of stuff with her…"

"Pretty much everything."

Killua turned his head slightly, looking at his partner who was also looking at him. Daniel not only piqued his interest, he wondered if what they talked about hurt him in some way.

At no point did he see his partner show pain, but that didn't mean he was hiding it internally "Where did you want to start?"

Daniel had so many questions, but no idea where he should start. Did Killua still prefer to be called Kyle, or should he call him by his actual name? Should they also include Alluka, or keep her name under Audrey?

Is Killua worried about his family acting on the announcement?

Is Milluki keeping an eye on social media to see if their names pop up?

Will Killua accept the way Daniel announces their partnership? Or does his boyfriend prefer to be low-key before it spreads like wildfire?

A long sigh escaped his lips. He sat up alongside with Killua, hands pressing against his knees. The one thought that continued to worry him, was will Killua get upset with his reveal?

"Killua, I want to be open with our relationship… are you comfortable with that idea?"

Killua gave his partner a cheeky glace, interpreting the statement in a manner Daniel would never think of "You wanna be like Gon, bring others into this relationship. Tsk, tsk, I'm strictly-"

Daniel pulled his partner in, the boy's breath hitching as they sealed a kiss. The boy's arms tighten around his waist, holding him as though he was afraid to let go. He pulled away, his eyes meeting Killua's, their noses touching "You're the only one for me…"

Killua broke into a soft smile. He saw it coming, but the soft, tender tone makes him feel weak. Jokes aside he felt his heart swell with affection at that time. He's _the only one_ for Daniel. He was teasing his partner for his word choice, but Daniel always knew how to twist the outcome.

Still, he couldn't deny he hasn't thought about being more open with their true relationship at school. It wasn't so much about being accepted by their peers; there were only two people in this relationship, the other's opinion simply does not matter.

Besides, they have reached a point where no one seemed suspicious, including the teachers Eifion has asked them to avoid. Those were due to Daniel sharing a striking resemblance to his father, minus the hairstyles and age difference. If they saw him, it may lead to mistaken identity… or an accidental outing.

He has also humoured the idea that if Daniel ever wanted to "come out", he won't stop it. He, like Daniel, wanted to make each other happy. Even after revealing the truth, if people turned on them, hated them for keeping secrets… If the world made them drop to their knees, beat them into submission… they'd each take the time of their lives to help each other back up.

No matter if it was Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Palm, Ikalgo, Sakura or Iason… they had faith in each other to have their backs.

It's what friends should do for each other…

Picking up the pieces that their friends had lost along the way.

Although, there was another thing that worried the boy about Daniel's word choice. Exactly how "open" did Daniel intent to be? Was that the boy's way of saying his up for a little bit of outdoor sex, that he's into a little bit of voyeurism?

No, Daniel wasn't as bad as some of his fantasies. How did the boy plan to "come out"?

Killua had been awfully quiet, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't mean to; he just had a lot weighing this situation down. One mistake could put his partner in danger.

Daniel grabbed Killua's shoulder, bringing the boy out of his thoughts "Killua, you don't have to say anything now. This is me admitting that I'm open to some revealing details about myself. We should think about us, how we should make our next step? Maybe next year, once we've fleshed out the details. Especially, if you're not ready…"

"It's not so much me…" Killua sighed, looking down at his knees as he thought out loud "it's more so about _us_. How we feel about this… You said that you're ok with it. I'm ok with it, as long as you're not ridiculously sappy during the reveal. There's a fine line between sharing your affection for another, and dousing them in it… You do the latter… enough so that if you were to light a match, I'd go up in flames."

"I-"

"But on the other hand, I won't tell you to stop. I like it, it's something that can be hard to get used to. But at the same time, I've… wanted it for a while; just someone to admit they want me, for me… Not because I'm a Hunter… A skilled assassin… A Zoldyck… or because I'm-"

"Pretty?"

Killua turned a shade red, "sure… let's go with that."

"There's also gorgeous… stunning… _sexy_ …"

Killua turned a deeper red "You can stop now."

"Intelligent… creative… kind… caring…"

Killua pressed a hand to his boyfriend's mouth, stopping the boy from uttering anything else. He was one shade away from people mistaking him for having a fever "I get it! You get rock hard whenever you think about me."

Daniel pulled his partner's hand away "I wouldn't say _that_ exactly…"

Killua tilted his head slightly, giving the boy a knowing glance "Compliments aside, you proved my point. You tend to get out of hand… sometimes." Daniel was about to open his mouth to argue, but Killua held a finger to the boy's lips "That being said… I'm not about to stop you… except for this time, this one doesn't count. You were being ridiculous. My original point is… I… like it, because it's what makes you…" Killua looked into his partner's eyes "You…"

Daniel pulled his partner's hand away, bringing the boy in for another kiss, "You could've said this while I had lil' Killua in my mouth."

"That would've been too hard… In more ways than one…" Killua paused for a moment, smiling cheekily at his casual double entendre "I was being noisy…"

"That you were…"

Thinking how to carry the conversation forward from such a sexual note, Killua thought more about the consequences of revealing the truth. It's most likely that Clarisa will be upset at them for hiding the truth when she was hammering away at the door for real details… or juicy gossip, for her housemate or friends "Clarisa will definitely be upset…"

"That would be true. But I'm sure if we broke it down for her… she'd understand why we did it."

Killua scoffed at the idea. Less so about her understanding, more about the fact Daniel was a skilled liar… or as the boy liked to say fact bender. Clarisa saw Nathanial as a gentle, caring father figure to everyone at the Swordcross Institution. She had the next generation right before her eyes, and she never once said: **hang on, Daniel looks like Vastorie** "You're going to somehow… casually mention that the men who propped her up, just happen to also be your parents. Mind you, you share a striking resemblance with Vastorie, which should have been a " **wait** **a second** " moment for her. Also, that we are boyfriends, and your grandpa is trying to kill you… I'd like to see you try breaking it down as casually as possible."

Daniel chuckled, after Killua explained everything, it's going to be a lot harder for him to break everything down for Clarisa to digest "Yeah… this is gonna be a lot more difficult than I originally anticipated."

"Yeah… _difficult_ …"

"But I think before we actually have to talk about that… I do plan to reveal our relationship… I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Killua hummed in understanding "Me too… about the _wanting to for a while_ part, not so much the reveal. We both have to agree to that. Which, we have reached a consensus on… not so much as _how_ you plan to reveal it."

Daniel offered a small nod at that. He agrees with Killua, they both have to agree to the whole coming out as partners part "Before I can talk about _that_ … I'm not sure about what our boundaries should be. What I should and shouldn't admit. For one, I'd never mention your surname for multiple reasons. But should I say my partner Killua or Kyle?"

"Don't mind… Regardless of which name you use, It's still me whether I'm under a false name or not."

"But it does to me… I love Killua, not Kyle the _nerd_ who loves his sister and wants to study _Electrical Engineering_. I don't want to say my boyfriend _Kyle_. It doesn't settle that well on my tongue. It feels like I'm… I don't know…"

"Cheating on _me_ with another dude who doesn't really exist."

"Yeah, cheating on you. It makes me feel queasy. I want to have your heart… Emotionally, not literally. The only one who could literally hold my heart is you."

"Which I don't plan on plucking out any time soon… But I understand where you're getting at. You've been underlying your issue the whole time. You're worried about my family acting upon you're reveal, correct…?"

"A family of assassins who hate my guts for possibly _corrupting_ their brother or son's mind. Yes! I am worried about adding to our long list of issues to worry about."

"Baka, I'm pretty sure as I almost broke down from seeing Gon, you hugged me. Not only that, the heartfelt conversation we had between Alluka, you and myself are to be included as well. You're already knee-deep in shit. They let you go because of the consequences of taking you or Alluka away at that time. That being said… I wouldn't worry about the _whole_ family's opinion. Alluka is all that matters to me, and she said you were… **kind and gentle with my brother, and if it makes him happy, I'll be happy!** Seeing as Alluka's opinion is the only one that matters, you got my family's vote already. As for the butlers, I don't think any of them would think that. They saw how you acted with me… Sure, the ones that care about my father's, mother's or Illumi's opinion might consider that a possibility, but like I said earlier… I don't care about them."

"Alright, I'll accept that. But you can't deny it… A Zoldyck and Darkscryer romping and kissing under the sheets."

"Surnames shouldn't mean anything to us. They hate Vastorie, not you personally… But even if they did, as I said earlier… it shouldn't matter. However, the only way I could possibly hate you is one-"

"I have deflowered their baby boy…"

"That too. But one, you look like your father… I can see the resemblance. And two, you sometimes act like him."

"That is sadly true… However, that being said… promise me you won't think about my father while we're doing it from now on."

"Hell no! Uh-uh… I ain't thinking about any of your fathers while we're getting frisky. But… on the other hand, it might be kinky to call each other daddy when we're older."

"The only ones who should be calling us daddy is our kids. Of course, if we somehow have kids."

"We're thirteen… going onto fourteen next year. That's the last thing we should be thinking about now. We're too young for that shit. Focus on the here and now…"

"Right! Well, another problem I have is, wouldn't Milluki be keeping tabs on social media for us? Your name being dropped would make it easier to find."

"Sure, but let's think of it this way. Illumi is filled with so much bloodlust, the moment he steps onto these school grounds, he'll be falling into a lava pit or some other country thousands of miles away. So again, it shouldn't be something to worry about unless we step off these grounds. So, we should continue to do whatever feels comfortable for us."

Daniel paused, looking at his partner in the eyes, "What about Alluka? Should we continue to call her by her alternate name… or actual name?"

"Again, up to you. My family will know I'll be keeping her close by, so if they find me here… they'll know she's here as well. Any more worries…?"

"There is one, but… it's in relation to what you said earlier. it'll spoil the surprise fun."

"Oh, nooo… what are you planning to do? How do you intend to reveal our relationship?"

"Nothing extreme, just something I intend to do to make you happy. Now that being said… I can't tell you any more about the _plan_."

Killua looked incredulously at his partner. If Gon tried this stunt, he would've choked the boy until he revealed the truth. When Gon says he has a plan, nine out of ten times… it's was either dangerous or reckless. But this was Daniel… he wasn't that kind of an idiot. It was going to be sappy; he was certain of that… "So, what else is weighing on your mind… considering your being this honest with me?"

"If I came out to the school… as I no longer hid for example… my surname. Would you care?"

Killua raised an eyebrow at the question. Exactly how was Daniel planning to reveal this information… scream it through a microphone? He wasn't worried… just curious "No… I trust the school and its faculty members."

Killua shifted in his seat, trying to read his boyfriend's mind. He wanted a little bit of information about the reveal now, especially after seeing his partner relaxed from his words "At least give me a hint…"

Daniel scrunched up his face, "I can't… not without spoiling anything."

"Please…" The boy gave his partner puppy dog eyes, hoping that it will break the boy's guard.

Daniel sighed, "Ok… One hint. It will require your trust in me."

"That's not a hint. You're already asking that of me."

"No, when the time comes… I hope you can trust me. That you'll… take my hand."

The boy sighed in defeat. Daniel was going to hold his hand someday and make the reveal "Fine… But, in the case of the students…" Killua flicked his fingers out, nails sharpening for an exaggerated effect "I'll continue to glare at them if they try to get too close."

"So, you've noticed…"

"They stick out like a sore thumb. I don't care if it's girls or guys… You're mine." Killua blushed at his own comment. He didn't mean to sound so possessive. But the genuine smile breaking out from Daniel's features, told him, that his boyfriend liked hearing those kinds of words.

Daniel saw past the possessiveness…

He could see the words for what they meant. He has spent so much time by Killua's side, he has learned to understand his partner's hidden feelings. With a hand cupping Killua's cheek, he leaned in closer, their lips touching once more.

Even if it was for a second, he still must express his feelings "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Being possessive?" Killua willed himself to turn away, he was embarrassed for admitting he thought he sounded too possessive.

"I know what you meant, Kil~lu~a…" The boy enticed his partner to look at him once more, cupping the red cheeks he wanted to layer in a thousand and one kisses. Once he had gotten his partner's attention, he finished his statement "You want me to look at only you…"

Killua's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, "Baka! That was waaay too cheesy…"

Daniel pressed a kiss into his partner's lips for another second "But you didn't deny~ it."

"Who did you even learn this crap from. There's no way you're this naturally affectionate."

"Does it even matter at this point?"

Killua rolled his eyes. It did in a sense. For it being Daniel's first relationship, he was unnaturally good at keeping track of his emotions and feelings. He must have had a partner before him. But like the boy admitted, he was his first… and only partner. Even when he lost his memories, Killua was still counted as his first…

The boy gave in with a sigh "You're right. It doesn't really matter…" Killua curled his body into his lover's, head now resting on the boy's chest "Promise me that you'll never love somebody else."

"I will-"

Killua shot his partner an intense glare. Daniel better have not been thinking off replacing him, especially after admitting he's the only one for him "You want to run that by me again?"

"They'll call you daddy."

"You're… You're officially the worst…" He hid his features, a smile escaping his lips as he felt Daniel stroke his hair, "definitely the worst…" He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, with the sound of sincere laughter acting as a lullaby.


	85. Fragment from the Past

Iason has some feelings of his own eating at him, he decides to open up about some of his past.

* * *

Iason kept fidgeting. He needed to come out, to explain his actions earlier that month. Maybe not so much while they were taking down the Halloween decorations, but he has been thinking about talking about doing this for a while. Talking about his nightmare. He won't be able to tell his partners everything, at least not right now…

It was hard to say it, even now… he was second-guessing himself. Wondering if he should say anything right now. Clearly, his mind was arguing against the idea.

But at the same time, he wanted to tell his partners something. He knows at the start it will be hard to say everything, but it'll help give his boyfriends the necessary information to understand why he snapped…

Why he was so emotionally distraught from his dream…

He hasn't told Leorio, let alone his foster parents any of this. Having Gon and Sakura by his side bought him out of his shell. They had been kind, understanding… Giving him the space to break his comfort zones.

They've only time ever pushed him when he needed a little shove. Like the moment Gon first kissed him…

His date with Gon…

Now that he thinks about it, it has been mostly Gon that has been pushing him out of his shell. He is thankful for everything the boy has done _for_ and _with_ him. Between the small talk and the intimacy, they've shared. They've all have shared…

He knows that Gon has yet to spend his first time with other, Sakura. But considering all that has happened recently, intimacy was the last thing on their mind.

They've instead been taking their time breaking down the walls he built, the ones he erected… that has been pushing the others away and protecting himself from the truth. Well, it's not that he wasn't _pretending_ what happened in the past, never happened… It's that reliving the memories was painful to him.

Even now, he was conflicted with saying anything about that topic. In his dream, he envisioned his partners being older. Yet they didn't see any difference.

He doesn't understand that part of his dream… it'll take a while to do so. Maybe when he's older, that was what his mind saying, he'll eventually trust his partners with the complete information. Even though right now, he had complete trust in his partners with everything else.

He trusted them not to kick down his doors, to force him to open up when he wasn't prepared to do so…

To hurt him mentally or physically…

They had been open about their life, sure, they haven't told him everything… yet. But he has watched Sakura cry in secret with him, telling him about his biggest fear which was losing Gon… not being able to keep up with his boyfriend's need for adventure.

Right now, Sakura sees Gon as living a normal teen lifestyle, well… as normal as travelling the world, with the strength to bench press tons like they weighed nothing.

But the more he got to spend time with his partners, the less he could see Gon running the moment he got his _Nen_ back. He wanted to be a part of their lives, regardless of whether he has access to his _Nen_ or not.

He knows Sakura is still a little worried about the outcome, but he knows the boy was getting stronger. He was improving at a nice pace. He should probably get onto teaching his partner _Ren_.

Gon is already aware of his physical feelings, the main issue to why he hadn't taught Sakura _Ren_ yet. But at the same time, he needs to make sure Sakura had reached a good point in _Zetsu_. It doesn't have to be perfect right now… but enough to count, and for him to know how his partner can improve.

Maybe he can get some alone time with Sakura, see how the boy is going. Not only that, he can spend time with his partner, to make up for all the time he had pushed his boyfriend away.

However, that was for later. What he needed to do right now, was focus on improving himself. Opening up with his partners, doing what they have already been doing for him. Yet, a small part of him was refusing to do the same for them. Now he wants to change that.

Pulling a ghost hanging from the ceiling, he decided to speak up… even though a part of him was continuously struggling against the idea "I wanted to talk about something with you… about me…" He didn't dare turn around, instead of looking at the puppet ghost, pretending as though he was monologuing to an inanimate object, not spilling his heart out to his lovers "It's about that dream."

Sakura stopped packing the decorations, looking towards his partner who had his back turned to them. Then he looked to Gon, who was equally concerned as he was. Iason meant the world to them. They didn't want Iason to break down, just because he was forcing himself to open up with them "Iason, you don't have to force yourself to say anything. It was less than a month ago… when you're ready, you can approach us individually if you'd like."

Iason shook his head, still refusing to turn around. He doesn't know if he'll burst into tears… All he knows is that he needs to say something "It's about the names written on the tombstone."

Sakura stood up, cautiously walking towards his partner. He needed to squeeze the boy's hand in reinsurance, to let him know that he can talk when _he's_ ready, not because he feels like he should say something.

"It had my parents name on it…"

Sakura froze, unsure what to say, let alone react. Then he heard it, the beginnings of a whimper, a sniff followed by quiet sobbing. He picked up the pace, trying to reach his partner before the boy could break down, let alone continue the conversation.

Gon reacted on impulse, his expression hardening. He blanked out the moment he heard the sobbing, wanting to be by his partner's side in an instant. He was by Iason's side in a heartbeat, pulling the boy off the ladder into his arms.

Sakura felt it…

He saw it…

What Iason had described the moment he first felt Gon's _Nen_ …

It was a suffocating strength, one that made him snap his head in Gon's direction the moment he felt it. All he caught a glimpse of, was a split-second of the moment. A spike of aura that was a bright, vibrant, orange glow. Sakura was genuinely scared.

He couldn't see any of Gon's steps, nor the moment the aura shift back to its dormant state. One second his aura roared to life, the next he was holding his sobbing boyfriend in his arms.

Iason didn't notice what had transpired, his back was turned and thoughts overwhelming him. The only thing he did notice, was when Gon held him in a warm embrace.

Sakura remembered Iason bringing it up, that he was scared to release Gon's aura due to its mass. In his partner's eyes, it was **a giant storm of aura barely brewing**. Now Sakura knew what Iason meant back then. If Gon was able to release his power now, with a click of his fingers… it could crush a city, easily.

Now he knows why Iason was telling them they should be going slow. Gon spending all those nights looking after his partner while he slept, didn't help the situation. He needed to speak with his partner once they have time, he was now just as concerned as his boyfriend.

However, right now that wasn't important…

It was Iason's happiness… his mentality. So, he approached the boy once more.

The moment Iason felt Gon holding him, his body relaxed into the touch. Shifting his body, he held the boy tightly, struggling to stop himself from wallowing in tears. It was a delicate topic he has been refusing to tell, until now "It's not the Paladiknights. It's… it's my biological parents. It involves where I was born… where they died." He sniffed loudly once more, unable to hold back the damn if tears from spilling any longer.

It was still hard to talk about "I… I can't…"

Sakura managed to reach his partner, although, not before the boy dropped to his knees alongside Gon. The boy continued to stroke their partner's hair and back, trying to stop the waterworks. He looked up at Sakura, pleading for the boy to help with calming their partner down.

Sakura dropped down to their level, hugging the boy from behind. Even though it stopped Gon from being able to stoke the boy's back, it didn't stop him from continuing to thread his fingers through their boyfriend's hair.

Sakura leads the conversation, he was good when it came to helping each other calm down, to slow down so they can stop and think about what they're going to say next "You really don't have to say anymore. It clearly still hurts to talk about it. Now we know a part of why your suffering. Sure, we don't know the whole story, but we understand you a little better. You shouldn't continue to tell us about it."

Gon hummed in agreement, "We know a part of your pain; it's more than enough. Please don't push yourself anymore…"

Iason shook his head, "I can't leave you with that…" He sniffed loudly, the tears and snot making it harder to sound clear "I want to tell you more."

Sakura shook his head, "When you're ready, not now…"

Iason smiled through the tears, eyes focusing on Gon's chest rather than looking up into one of his partner's eyes, "But I should… I need to…"

"Then we'll listen. Even if it hurts to watch you cry out in pain." Sakura cemented their feeling on the topic. Gon could agree with him there, that after having heard the boy burst into tears, hearing the boy continue to talk about his nightmare, the reason for his tears of pain was hard.

Gon parrot Sakura's thoughts on the matter, "We'll listen… even if it hurts."

"I can't tell you the reason why they were killed; at that time, I didn't know… I was too young. Even now, I still don't know. I was around three or four. I can't talk about how they died either… I didn't see, but I could hear it…" Iason paused, he wasn't ready to talk about that either. He just couldn't dig up the memories, but that didn't stop him from saying something else "I was born in the Republic of East Gorteau. Like Gon is aware…"

"They have strict rules…" on spoke softly. He remembers bits and pieces of what Killua said about the place, how cruel their punishments were, and what neighbours got if they ratted them out. Now knowing that Iason was born in that culture, knowing that his parents got punished…

Now he knew why the future of their shared dream wasn't possible…

Why they could never visit Iason's parents grave. It wouldn't exist. They would've been branded at traitors to the country, which would've resulted in their details being expunged.

He could see part of _why_ Iason was so _angry_ at them, why he didn't like being pressed for details. It was painful to revisit…

To talk about…

But Gon is a Hunter; he won't give up on trying to help his partner. His card should allow him to get into 90% of the world's country. Hopefully, the Republic of East Gorteau was one of those places. He doesn't know the rules about that place specifically, due to the fact at that time, they had to sneak in because of the Chimera Ants having taking over the country in secret.

But if he could get in… he could find any information of Iason's family… even if it's just a family picture. Bringing it to his boyfriend might help him recover from his internal pain… even if it's only a little. _Yeah, one day I'll do this for Iason… but it'll be hard on my own. Maybe Killua and Daniel can help me out. Oh, but… I need to do this without any of my partners being aware; I could be gone for months. I'll need to think a little more about how to pull it off…_

Gon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, one arm around the neck, the other around his waist, his own tears now falling, "I'm sorry… We're so sorry… So sorry for putting you through this…"

Sakura did the same as his boyfriend, hugging the boy tightly without making him feel like he's suffocating. He gave the boy the necessary space if Iason ever felt like he needed to step away from them "We're REALLY sorry…"

Iason could only continue to sob into Gon's chest, unable to give any more details. It hurt so much, but his partners holding him… accepting that even though they won't be able to get the whole story, for now, they'll continue to hold him…

They'll continue to be by his side, whether he tells his story or not. That meant the world to him. He loves them for it…

He wants to continue to be a part of their lives forever, no matter what "I love you…" The words had slipped out of his mouth without a single thought. His cheeks brightening once he realised what he had done.

Sakura and Gon parroted the same feelings together, in perfect sync "I love you…"

Even though Iason's cheeks brightened further, hearing it meant so much to him right now. He needed to hear it, to ingrain the words in his mind. **They love him…**

They want him to be a part of their lives.

Through the thick…

The thin…

The painful…

The pleasurable…

The happiest…

The saddest…

And the memorable…

They want him as much as he wants them. He refuses to let go, to give up what he has built with his partners. Whether it be emotionally, physically, communicated or sexual, he wanted it all.

"Thank you… for listening to me…"

"Thank you for telling us." Sakura smiled into his boyfriend's back, "it means a lot to know you're willing to tell us this much. We do want to learn more about you, but when you're ready. Until then, thank you…"

Iason squeezed Gon. As he was about to let go, the boy gave him a peck on the lips. With flushed cheeks and tears still in his eyes, he was still able to smile as he let the boy go. Turning around he hugged Sakura, squeezing the boy as tightly as he did with Gon. He passed the kiss onto his partner, only this time it was on the boy's neck.

Sakura's smile widened. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. He didn't want to voice it, considering Gon wasn't able to see it either. He'll accept the physical contact the boy had just shared with him, without flustered cheeks.

When Iason pulled away, he was still smiling… he felt like a part of the weight holding him down had been lifted. He still has a lot more to talk about. The orphanage, Kaiba… His biological parents, at least from what he could remember… Ryker…

But he didn't need to right now. He can reveal it at his own pace, one that doesn't leave him feeling stressed or full of sadness all the time. A piece here, a piece there until he has said everything he can. He wants to reveal this information to his partners…

It'll make him feel at peace…

Once he's able to feel comfortable telling them everything, maybe he can tell others; those he's prepared to tell his story to.

Leorio…

His foster parents…

Maybe even Gon's and Sakura's closest friends, Daniel and Killua. But first, he needs to get past the fact Daniel somewhat looks like Ryker.

"Again, thank you for listening to me…"

Sakura held Iason's hands in his palms "We're here for you, always remember that."

Gon rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to entice his partner to look at him. When Iason glanced in his direction, the boy directed him in the direction of the decorations still hanging, "How about we get the remaining decorations down, then we can cuddle under the blankets with a cup of hot chocolate."

Iason looked down at the floor, "Yeah… I'd like that."

The boy gripped his partner's shoulder tightly, offering him a bright smile that was sure to melt his heart. Taking his hand off the boy's shoulder, he returned to pulling down the decorations.

Sakura leaned in close to Iason, wanting to whisper in the boy's ear. But then he remembered about the boy's almost perfect hearing. Instead, the boy opted to hug his partner, "I'm glad you were prepared to tell us something about your past…"

Iason pats his partner's back, "I'm glad too…"

Returning to their earlier task, Iason found himself smiling widely. He was able to say something to his partners. He was able to open up to them. Not only did they listen to him, but they were also prepared to wait for however long it takes for him to completely open up to them.


	86. Learning, Teaching

Iason and Sakura get time for themselves. They decide to go for a walk, see how far Sakura's training has gone, and talk about what transpired a few days ago.

* * *

Arms linked together, the soft sounds of crunching leaves being the only sound of their existence. The light gentle breeze mixed with the sunlight glow left them feeling peaceful.

One of them had spoken a little about their past a few days ago. Now, being out here in nature, even though it wasn't his thing, he felt placid by Sakura's side. The relief he felt that day was only a little, but out here… by his partner's side, the one he had been rejecting for a few weeks… he felt a little of that regret pushing its way back up.

He was trying to make up for his mistakes now with Sakura.

Sakura had been the one helping out from behind the scenes. The boy made sure every time Gon got agitated, that if the boy wanted to press him for more information, Sakura would be there to rein in their partner. He made sure that at the end of the day, it was up to Iason to reveal his pain, not for it to be forced out of him.

He overheard Sakura talking to Gon about it. The boy was willing to put up with it for months, regardless of lonely he felt night.

Sakura interlocked their fingers without words, starling his partner in the process. He felt a blush warm his cheeks. He refused to say anything, not until Iason opened his mouth. He just wanted to savour their time together during their quiet walk.

Iason threaded his fingers through his own hair, wondering what to talk about. The interlocking fingers took him by surprise. It's not something Sakura did very often. He was shy with both PDA and intimacy.

It's not like his partner didn't want it either, he does. He just didn't want to be the centre of that attention, to be made to be on a pedestal… that his lovers should be worshipping with endless love.

For Iason, it didn't help that he felt like he needed to thank his partner for everything he has done for them. Sakura would consider that as being worshipped, thanked for things he should be doing for them anyways.

They were alone; he really wanted to kiss his partner right now. Shifting his posture, he decided to kiss his partner on the cheek.

Sakura's cheek burned where Iason had kissed him "Wh- What was that for?"

"Uh… a thank-you kiss. For spending time with me… especially considering how I treated you these last few weeks."

"I'm not upset with what you did to me. I understand why you did it…" Sakura paused, looking ahead, "I did feel lonely at night. But, knowing that Gon was there by your side… making sure that you were ok. I was happy…" The boy trailed off, a soft smile escaping his lips.

"I promise to never let you feel lonely at night anymore… To push you away like that."

"I know…" Sakura looked at his partner once more, "I've spent enough time in the middle of you guys, to know that you are keeping to your word."

Iason nodded. Once more, the two continued their walk alongside each other.

Sakura broke the silence once more after a few minutes of silence, "There is something I'm worried about though…"

"Hmm?" Iason stopped to look at his partner.

"It's about all those nights you spent _alone_ with Gon."

Iason raised an eyebrow at the emphasis on **alone** "I promise you…" The boy shifted slightly, hoping that what he was about to state, is what Sakura was originally insinuating "nothing went on under those sheets. It was the last thing on our mind."

Sakura felt his face start to burn, "I don't mean that… you do you, though." While Iason's cheeks burned, the boy continued "I think Gon has gotten stronger. I… I felt it…"

Iason looked up, then left, confusion settling on his features. He did understand what his boyfriend meant until it hit him. Gon's _Nen_ had activated another time, make it two times it's happened to this date. It was because of his ability, the way it worked. It heals wounds, and even scars eventually.

While asleep, his ability acted like a slow-acting regeneration aura, as long as they held him throughout the night "When did this happen?"

"When you were telling us about your past."

Iason felt the beginnings of panic settle in his stomach "I didn't notice. Uh, exactly how strong did it feel?"

"Uh… He felt strong enough to… possibly crush a city?"

"You _think_ or you _know_?"

"I don't know how to gauge his strength. I've never felt it before. All I think is that he could smash a city with that kind of strength."

Iason held his body, shaking at the possibility of having unlocked Gon's potential too early for either of them to combat. This means he didn't make one mistake, but several. It wasn't just pushing Sakura away, but pulling Gon closer unlocked more consequences. What should he do now? He can't push Gon away… he needs both of his partners by his side. Does that mean he needs to push Sakura to become stronger?

No, that will be forcing a huge burden on his partner. He could never do that to his boyfriend. Plus, he doesn't know if Sakura has thought of a _Hatsu_ yet, not that he would be thinking of making one. They don't know his boyfriend's _Nen_ category? What if Sakura was a Specialist? That would make the situation infinitely harder to deal with.

Every Specialist is different.

He needs to explain the _Nen_ categories to Sakura, including the part on how to figure it out.

 _What should I do…?_

As if feeling the internal turmoil, Sakura squeezed Iason's hands, "It's ok… Relax for a moment. We'll talk it through… like we always do."

"I messed up. I think I may have pushed Gon closer to unlocking his _Nen_."

"Hush…" Sakura held his partner closer, "what's done is done. What can we do now?"

"Now…?" Iason paused to look at his partner in the eyes. What can he-NO, _they_ do now? First, he needs to start funnelling off that excess aura, sap his partner dry while they sleep. But he can't take it on to himself, he'll need to pass it on to Sakura. But the boy needed a way to release it, if he absorbs more than his body can handle, it may be too much for him.

Teaching _Ren_ might be a good option, but it'll be harder to gauge how strong the boy is getting. He won't know if Sakura will be able to take on more, or the same amount. Not only that, he needed to make sure Sakura was on the right track with _Zetsu_.

"Let's start off small. First, I want to see your level of _Zetsu_. Then, I'm going to explain _Ren_ , _Gyo_ and _Hatsu_. _Gyo_ is similar, to _Ren_. It's just now it's focused on a specific part of your body. Whether that be your hands, feet or where those who normally start to learn the technique… on your eyes. Doing so will allow you to see hidden abilities or shrouded in In. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Remember what I taught you about _Zetsu_?"

"Yeah, _Zetsu_ allows us to stop the flow of aura, to close off our aura nodes so we can no longer be detected. You also mentioned there's an advanced technique called _In_ , but using _Zetsu_ can put us in danger via… I forgot."

"Emotional _Nen_ attack, you did well though."

Sakura hid his face "Thank you…"

" _In_ like I briefly mentioned back then and now, lets you hide things. Those who are Conjurers, Emitters or Transmuters usually employ that in their fights. Mainly to mask their abilities special requirements or as a surprise attack. However, more on them later, when we're talking about _Hatsus_."

Sakura offered a nod at the information being supplied to him. However, he didn't know what Conjurers, Emitters or Transmuters were "Using _Zetsu_ , is like advanced hide and seek. I have to cease to exist… physically?"

"Close, more like… merge with your surroundings. That way, even if they look in your direction, they won't notice you, unless they're using _Gyo_. Or have a keen sense."

"Got it!"

Iason let go of his partner, "Let's see how well you can pull it off."

Sakura nods once, closing his eyes as he felt his aura. He mentally stretched out his fingers, grasping his flow of aura to rein it in. He continuously pulled it in, hoping to stop it from flowing back out.

Iason tilted his head slightly, "I can see you understand the concept. But you're struggling to pull it in completely."

"I'm not doing it properly?"

"You are… you just need a little more practice. For some people, it's harder to pull off, but in a few more weeks and you'll be able to mimic _Zetsu_. At least, a basic version of it."

"Ok."

"Let's move on to _Ren_ for now. Do you remember what I said about _Ren_?"

"Yes! Its main purpose is outputting a larger mass of aura. It's to improve our Strength and I assume Defence."

"You'd be correct. Although instead of defence, it's more about durability."

"Right, the drawback is maintaining it is difficult. I should expect not to do that well at the start."

Iason smile, his apprentice lover has been listening to him during these training sessions "Now this one can take a long time to master. To put it in context, doing this for long periods of time, constantly, will allow you to last up to 10 minutes longer… after a month."

"A MONTH?!"

"That's on a good month…"

Sakura dropped to the floor in defeat, "I gotta do this without Gon finding out…?"

"On the plus side, if you perfect the temper of your aura, you can do this while talking to Gon… without him noticing you're doing it."

A glint of hope-filled Sakura's eyes. Wait, it's possible to train _Ren_ without Gon noticing? Is Iason an endless vat of knowledge, or did he do research on this beforehand? It's hard to do so when the concept of _Nen_ is hidden from the public.

He had more questions, but first, there was one last part Iason mentioned, _Hatsu_ "What about _Hatsu_?"

"It gets more technical here, and there's a lot more jargon from here on out. First, _Hatsu_ is a specific ability that one employs. Each person is different in how they deploy their ability. So, for example, throwing a fireball could be considered a _Hatsu_. My sleeping technique would fall under a _Hatsu_. Gon's as he so adamantly called it… Jajanken is his Hatsu. Daniel and Killua would also have their own kind, but we'll have to ask Gon about it."

Sakura offered a nod, understanding what his partner has said so far.

"Alright, here goes. To figure out what kind of _Hatsu_ you can _employ_ , will relate closely to your aura. This is where _Ren_ comes in handy. You set down a cup down, put a leaf in the middle and set your hands on each side of the cup. Flood it with _Ren_ , and the reaction will dictate your _Nen Category_. This is called Water Divination. I can tell you what mine and Gon's would've been. For me, the texture, or taste of the water changes; it tasted like caramel. For Gon, the volume of the water would've increased."

"I've got you so far…"

"The categories are; Enhancer, Transmuter, Emitter, Manipulator, Conjurer and finally Specialist. Everyone has their own reaction during the testing phase. An Enhancer will always affect the volume and a Transmuter will always affect the taste."

"What about Emitter, Conjurer, Manipulator and Specialist?"

"Emitter changes the colour of the water. Conjurer creates objects within the water, usually minerals. A Manipulator will move the leaf. For Specialists, they have a random reaction outside the other categories."

"Can you tell by any other way?"

"Sure, but as of right now… I only know how to do it via the Water Divination method."

Sakura hummed in understanding. It wasn't too hard to understand "Alright, let's see if I've got this. I'm fine with _Ren_ , _Zetsu_ and _Hatsus_ … It's the categories that have me a little stumped."

"How so?"

"You mention previously **throwing a fireball** can be a _Hatsu_ , but I'm assuming it falls into two different categories. Emitter and Transmuter, right?"

"You would be correct. Transmuter because the _fire_ is created from your aura, but because the aura is detaching from you, it also falls under an Emitter category."

"So, if that's case… how do you understand which one you should be focusing on?"

"Your category, then branch out to the two Categories connected to you. For me, because I'm a Transmuter, the two categories next to mine are Enhancer and Conjuration. With Gon, his two would be Emitter and Transmuter. We'll figure out yours later… But for now, using the fireball example once more; depending on which category you are, will result in which aspect of the attack will be stronger. If you're an Emitter, the impact could knock the person down, but the fire will only scorch the person's clothes or give them first-degree burns. However, for a Transmuter, you may give them Third-degree burns, but the impact will be weaker, like throwing a glass bottle… filled with fire."

"Could you do the same if, say… you were a Conjurer?"

"Sure, but it's not recommended. You can make it another way, but depending on the distance of the categories, from an Emitter to a Conjurer, even if you replicate creating fire, it won't be as strong. Alright, look at it this way. Let's say you were a Conjurer and you want to create a…"

"Golden Lillinut?!"

"Sure, let's go with the Golden Lillinut… you could create it, but it is a false copy. It'll never replicate the real effects of the plant. I could only imagine the kinds of covenants and vows you'll need to get that plant to mimic the real thing."

"So that would be difficult, I guess?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, when I develop my Hatsu, I was hoping to recreate plants, like grow them out of the palms of my hands, harvest them and use them as ingredients."

Iason shook his head, "No, it would be better to hold a sapling or seed and use something like invigorate to make it grow or something. I'm not a botanist here… so I'm if kind of information. But nonetheless, it's better to grow it, than create it from scratch."

"Wait, you mentioned creating fireballs… how is that any different."

"Oh, that would be difficult. You'd need to be consumed by fire, constantly, in order to get your aura to replicate the effects of fire."

"Oh…I didn't think _developing_ a _Hatsu_ , could be so difficult." At least his boyfriend didn't need to give several analogies to get the topic across. He was grateful for his partner teaching him all of this. He wanted to learn so much more "Then… with your ability, you'd need-"

Iason tensed. He didn't mean to… but if Sakura guesses correctly, he would've felt grief consume him as the memories bubbled back up.

Sakura decided to change the question slightly. If his boyfriend wasn't prepared to talk about how his ability was created, maybe he'd be willing to talk about how he learned about _Nen_ "How did you learn about _Nen_?"

Iason's features soften, his lips closing from the question.

Sakura saw his question made Iason look away. It related to the boy's past, a part he wasn't ready to talk about, "That's ok. You don't have to tell me about it."

"Thank you…" The boy spoke softly, wallowing in the silence for a moment. He needed to move along before he gets sentimental about his past "I promise I'll talk about it one day with Gon and-"

Sakura held the boy's hands once more, offering a smile "It's ok. You don't need to explain, I understand. You're not ready to talk about that part of your life."

Shifting his body, Iason hugged Sakura, pulling the boy's head into his neck, "I don't deserve you; especially after how I treated you."

"It's fine… It really is… I'm just thankful you're talking to us again. It hurts… not being able to talk to you. Even Gon felt the same. He missed being able to talk to you normally. But that's all sorted out, and we can go back to conversing with one another. Speaking of which… I wanted to ask something else… no _Nen_ related stuff. Nor is it about your past."

"Sure…" Iason felt a little guarded from the impending question, but now knowing that Sakura really didn't want to pry, he felt as though he was able to relax.

"I- I still want you to teach me _Nen_ , what I should do and how to improve… but I wanted you to um…" He felt shy asking his partner for help in this department, but Iason was more experienced than him. He also had a much deeper connection with Gon in this department, "about intercourse. I want to take the next step with Gon…"

Iason froze. He was not expecting Sakura to ask him on tips with how to fuck Gon. Sure, he not only showed Gon but told him what to do to please Sakura… but he forgot one crucial point. He forgot to show Sakura what to do with Gon. But he doesn't think any of them have done anything with each other for a while now, especially, Sakura… besides the occasional kiss here and there. How does he even respond "Do you remember what we did?"

"Sure… a little bit. But don't we have different tastes?"

"That is true…" Iason shifted uncomfortably from that. They do have different tastes. He knows what Gon likes… and what Sakura likes… finding that middle ground will be hard. Especially, if he needs to tell Sakura how to get it. So, the question is… what does he say?

Once more, Sakura was holding his hands, the boy's eyes pleading him to say anything that may help "I… I think you should let Gon go with the flow if I'm being honest. Let him take the rein. When things get too uncomfortable, even though you might feel like you can't within the moment… tell him to slow down. You may feel like you're losing control, but I believe that one day you'll have a connection with Gon where all he'd need to do is look at you… and he'll know what you want. But until then… tell him what you feel."

"I should trust Gon…?" The boy felt so hollow from his question. He trusts Gon and Iason with his life. He cares and loves about them, but when it comes to the sexual department, he was scared, if he was being honest. He knows how thick Gon's member is…

Gon putting in either of his holes would hurt if he isn't properly prepared both mentally and physically.

Iason squeezed his partner's hands, pulling the boy from a gaze that was screaming fear "I believe you should trust him. He won't hurt you… he loves you dearly. I do too…"

"We…" Sakura bit his lip. He didn't mean to hesitate; the words just took him by surprise. He's used to Gon saying it… not Iason. Hearing the boy admit that out loud after everything that has transpired, means a lot to him "we love you too… no matter what!"

"I…" Iason looked down, his heart swelling with affection, "I know… I realise that now."

"I want to trust you and Gon… but Gon is… big."

"He isn't that big. Yes, he's certainly _thick_ and is a little on the higher end of average for his age… but he's not that _big_."

"And you would know this-"

"Studies. I'm not a dick enthusiast… nor am I a vagina expert. All I know for certain is with a little prep, safety and comfortability with one another, all our worries will be whisked away. If you need more time to get comfortable with the idea of _sleeping_ with Gon, he's prepared to wait… for as long as you need."

"But…" Sakura looked down at the floor, "I want to do it with him. I really do… But I would like you there too. Both us would."

"It's your first time with Gon, you should be experiencing it together… the both of you. Besides, I'm not into voyeurism." _At least I hope not…_ "I'm not about to sit in the corner and jack off to the two of you _doing it_. It'll be weird…"

"Ok…" Sakura felt a little defeated. He understands Iason, why he doesn't want to be there during his first time with Gon. And he won't push him any more on the matter "I understand." He did feel a little relieved though, that even if he gets scared and decides to not go through with it… Gon will always be waiting for him.

He'll be waiting for them both to make a move, at a pace they felt comfortable going with, "I'm going to go ahead with it… I do want Gon. I want him so much. I'll try to listen to your advice. No matter if I'm scared or not… Gon wouldn't intentionally hurt either of us."

Iason smiled, not because Sakura was going through it. It's that he _wants_ to trust Gon, to make not only his partners happy, but to take a risk. Sure, he does feel a little out of his comfort zone… but the boy was taking a step.

Without a doubt, he was sure the two of them will enjoy their first experience together "I'm glad you're taking a step. Back out if you get too uncomfortable. But remember… tell Gon how you're feeling. He wants you to be happy… and I want you both, to have an enjoyable first experience with one another."

"Thank you… Iason." The boy leaned into his partner, kissing the boy on the lips "it means so much having you with us."

Iason's cheeks tinged, "Same… No one could replace any of the experiences I've felt with both of you. Even… Even the incident with the tree. I may not understand what it is I want in that dream now… But I understand that I want it to be with you… with Gon…"

* * *

I hope you guys and girls liked this chapter. The next few chapters are going to take a little bit longer.

I have so many ideas to put into motion. I need it to flow from one section to the next.

Which means… Sakura is going to get frisky with Gon in the next chapter…

Next up:

Alluka's Birthday Party and Daniel's plan is going to come to fruition. So, be prepared for those as well…


	87. Nature Vs Nurture

Sakura wants to build up the courage to finally ask, for the one thing he has been not only been putting it off for too long but scared to ask for as well.

You know the drill. Nothing but smut here. Skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read it.

* * *

Sakura paced outside their door. Iason shook his head at his partner's reaction to his thoughts. He wasn't disappointed, far from it. He was just sad, that the moment the boy stood at their door, he lost all his courage. He could tell his boyfriend was worried about the 'what ifs'.

He was contemplating the worst-case scenario.

He was probably thinking along the lines that Gon will be so disappointed, he'd never want to physically be with him again. That won't be the case. Even if they have a terrible or mediocre first time, who's to say the next time will be the same?

Sex or anything, in general, isn't always perfect at the beginning… he understood that things could go wrong at any given time. It's what they do next that matters.

Do they break…

Or do they continue to fight for what they want, "You're worried…"

"I know… I know… but what if I mess up?"

"You try again next time."

"What if there is no next time…?"

"Unless Gon goes to town and fractures every bone in your body," Sakura's mortified reaction told him his example was poor. But he needed to get his point across "there will be a 'next' time."

"But-"

"No buts! You've learned _Ten_ , you have a stronger body. Unless his _Nen_ randomly activates, you'll be fine. He cannot, nor will he ever hurt you, _Intentionally_!" Iason was starting to get irritated now. Yes, he knows Sakura is a little scared. But in his own opinion, when he met Gon and Sakura for the first time, he considered their relationship _perfect_.

They accepted and bounced off each other. Them accepting him in the fray was a blessing in disguise. Sakura can't continue to keep thinking of doomsday scenarios because it's his first time with Gon could suck.

There's went pretty well. He had no complaints whatsoever. Sakura needs to understand that once he gets over the initial fear, in this case, Gon's _thick_ member and thoughts of possible _disappointment_ , they could have a wonderful time.

"Please… don't think like this. I don't like it when either of you thinks like this."

"I…" Sakura's head fell in silence. This fear was getting to him. He was making Iason angry and disappointed in him. He wants to go through with it, but these lingering thoughts are making it harder to go through with it.

"You're not ready Sakura… Take a step back. Breath. Try another time when you're ready."

"I am ready!" He unlocked the door before Iason could stop him. The moment he stepped in the room, he saw Gon, both confused and startled. He didn't have time to think it through… he just blurted out his thoughts "Gon, please have sex with me…"

The room was silent, Gon had been caught off-guard like Iason had, mouth floundering in confusion.

Sakura had an internal panic attack. _Oh, my god… OH MY GOD!_ _What have I done…? What have I said?! The moment I saw Gon, my brain was fried… he didn't even have to smile. I just looked into his eyes, and my brain said whatever ever wanted…_

The door behind them slammed shut, bringing the two of them back to reality. Gon was the first to say anything "O… K…?"

"Ok?" Sakura burst out in anger, angrier at himself than he was at Gon. But his boyfriend didn't know that. Neither did Iason.

Iason stuck up for their partner, now angry at Sakura for snapping at Gon "What is your problem?" The boy stomped over to the boy, wanting to stand in front of his partner and chastise him from practically screaming at Gon "Why are you getting upset at Gon?! He did not-"

The boy stopped, seeing tears in the boy's eyes. His original thought was him getting upset at Sakura was the cause, but it was a much different issue than he anticipated.

"I'm so sorry… You were right Iason… I should've listened to you. I should've waited-" His breath stilled when Iason swept him in his arms, one hand stroking the boy's hair.

Gon would've reacted, but he was confused. One minute, Sakura was yelling at him. The next second, he was on his knees, sobbing about having **to wait**. His mind took a second longer to click, one he backtracked through everything being said "Oh…" Gon misspoke, accidentally announcing he just had an internal lightbulb moment.

Iason turned to his other partner, now pouting "Please Gon… now isn't a good time."

"R-Right…" Gon stepped towards his partner, picking up Sakura in his arms. He was glad, for what his partner initially stated. But he could see the cogs turning, the fear evident in the room "I want to be with you, but we need to both accept the situation. I want you… I really do. But if you're scared of us accidentally hurting you…"

"Gon-?"

"It's ok, Iason… I know my strength. If you're scared of going all the way. It's better if you wait. I'll wait for you as long as you need…"

Iason had been right the whole time, and his dumb ass was building up non-existent fears. He should trust his partner since the beginning, especially when it comes to this kind of situation. Overthinking it would've resulted in a disaster of his own creation.

He took a deep breath, looking Gon in the eyes "I want to be with you, physically… more than physically. I thought I wasn't ready, then Iason helped me. Then as soon as I got back, the fear rebuilt itself and I messed it all up… I'm ready… more ready than I ever was…"

Sakura looked into his boyfriend's eyes, determined to make his partner pleased.

Gon looked up, a worried expression gracing his features. Even if Sakura said he felt ready, he didn't want his partner to be half sure a second later. He needed his other partner's help on this matter, the one he first made love to "Iason, please help me out…"

Iason sighed. How exactly does he _help_? Sakura wanted him in the room while they did it. Iason wanted the two of them to be together for their first time; he doesn't want to sit in the room and listen to the two of them making out like he's being 'cuckold'.

Well, it wouldn't be exactly right… but he's in a similar situation. He's going to be in a room, watching his two partners make out and have sex while he sits there… watching them, like some kind of perv.

He also doesn't want to test to see if he's into voyeurism. That's another hurdle in this matter. Gon and Sakura should feel each other out… test the waters on their own. But the more he looked into Gon's eyes, the harder it was to say _no_.

The boy was giving him the biggest, pleading puppy dog eyes he has ever laid his eyes on. With a defeated sigh, he gave in "Alright, I'll stay…"

Sakura cheered a little too loudly at his comment, "but my back will be turned, and I will not stay any longer than I think I'll need to."

Gon nodded in understanding, "That sounds fair."

"AND… under no circumstances, will I join you. So, don't try to add me to the session. Remember, I'd rather prefer that it was just the two of you together, without me…" _Now that's a bald-faced lie if I've ever told them one… The thought of seeing them naked turns me on. Only because we haven't done it in a while… Yeah, that's the reason! It's not because I really want to join them…_

"Understood!" Sakura and Gon agreed together. They could agree to the terms given to them. Even if Iason can't see them, hearing them, would be a great indicator to judging whether or not, Sakura was _willing_ to go all the way.

They were glad Iason was willing to stay. Although Gon was secretly sad the boy wouldn't be joining them. It would be way more fun if their other boyfriend joined in, basking in each other's presence while they being intimate with one another.

Gon turned to Sakura, the boy's cheeks bright red from the outcome. Tilting his head slightly, he kissed his partner on the lips. Sure, he would've loved to do the same with Iason… but his partner would've gotten mad at him. He wanted the two of them to have sex, with no interference.

But he'll be damned if he didn't give his partner a show of some kind "So… where should we do it?"

"How about my old room?"

Gon and Sakura turned to their partner in confusion. It took a second longer for Iason to realise what he just said. He was offering his partners to mess around in his old bed, the room where he keeps his clothes. He needed to state the reason why, before he could feel embarrassed for telling his partners to screw around in his old bed "Th- There's a reason. Just in case there's a… mess, or the lingering smell of sex. What if you two get so tired, you don't want to clean up. Rather than all of us having to sleep through the smell and stains… the sticky cum, we can deal with it the next morning…" _What am I going on about…? They're the ones having sex. As soon as they're done, I can clean up after them._

Sakura pressed a finger to his lip, "What if we put scented candles in the room. That way, we can help clear up the smell… plus it'll help me relax."

Gon nodded furiously at the idea, "We won't have to deal with as much, and the three of us could cuddle naked afterwards."

 _Shit… I can't cuddle naked with them afterwards. I'll want Gon… or Sakura after that_ "Sure…" _I'm an idiot… I'm agreeing to Gon, even though I know what he does to me_ "But that's only if Sakura is prepared to go through it…"

"I will…" Sakura looked into his soon to be physically lover's eyes, "I'm sure I want Gon now more than ever."

Gon stood up, helping his partner stand. Taking the boy's hand with one hand, he reached out, grasping Iason's firmly "I have two of the most wonderful partners on the planet." Taking a step forward, he led his partners to the room they'll get to savour each other's body together… one day.

"~"

Gon let go of Iason's hand the moment they stepped into the room. As Iason was left to close the door behind them, Gon took an opportunity to raise the hand once holding Iason's, to instead cup Sakura's cheeks.

He gave the boy a playful cheek squish, his lips barely touching against Sakura's "I love you so much…" No even waiting for a reply, the boy sealed their lips together, his hands dropping to run along his boyfriend's sides.

The moment Iason turned back around, he was greeted by his partners passionately kissing one another. Adjusting the painful pressure in his pants, he found himself unable to look away. His reasoning went right out of the window, the moment his eyes laid on Gon and Sakura making out passionately. There goes his idea to have his back turned away from them…

Sakura felt himself melting like putty in Gon's hands, weakening with every kiss. _Oh… Oh… I should've listened to my heart earlier._ He could feel Gon's hands caressing his body through the fabric, never once threatening to reach under his shirt. _It's exactly like Iason said. Trust Gon… He'll never hurt me… He'll never push me without asking first._

As if reading the boy's mind, Gon's hands slipped to the hem of Sakura's shirt. He held his hands in place as he pulled away, looking into his partner's eyes with a pleading expression.

The boy's throat felt dry. Unable to say words, he nods in the boy's direction.

Gon lifts the shirt, raising it above the boy's head. He threw the article of clothing on the floor, uncaring where it landed. He had the most beautiful boy in his arms right now. He's not taking his eyes off the boy, nor is he going to leave him untouched for more than a second.

When Sakura felt Gon's fingers circle his waist, his whole body shivered. It felt like electric sparks spread throughout his frame from where the boy's hands connected with his body.

He could feel the fear building up once more, but this kind was different. It was a fear of missing out; of losing the sensation as soon as Gon stopped touching him. He wanted as much as Gon was willing to give him. Although, he still felt like he couldn't voice his thoughts… at least not yet.

His boyfriend's hands slipped further south, giving his butt a gentle squeeze. It was nice, until, Gon's lips escaped from his. He thought his boyfriend would ask for permission to continue.

Instead, he felt the boy's lips move to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, placing a small kiss on the joint. A soft moan escaped Sakura's lips. He quickly pressed his hand to his mouth from the sound, wanting to stop further noises from escaping his lips.

But then his eyes met with Iason, the boy's cheeks were bright red; he was staring right at him. The boy wanted to stop Gon now so Iason had time to recollect his thought. But as he was about to touch Gon's head, Iason shook his head.

Iason didn't exactly want Sakura to stop Gon. The boy was flowing at a pace Sakura was enjoying, and he wasn't about to interrupt their session, just because he wasn't able to look away. He swallowed thickly. _Shit… I think I might be into voyeurism after all…_

Sakura offered a nod in understanding as Gon's head descended lower, taking a single nub into his mouth.

A squeal escaped the boy's lips. Gon's sucking on one of his nipples made him break, his barrier going down instantly. At this point, he felt like Gon wouldn't need to ask anymore. Whatever he wanted… he could have.

As long as the boy never stops loving him… showering him affection… touching him like this… he'll crave the boy's attention.

Once more, Iason had to readjust his pants. Gon was putting on a show for him. The more the boy explored, the easier it was for him to pull more sounds from their partner's throat.

Sakura looked willing to continue… happy even. At that point, he should've gotten out of the room. But his legs were refusing to move. All he could do was stand still and watch.

Gon slipped further south, layering kisses along his lover's chest, stopping only once he reached the boy's belly button. He pressed his tongue just above the navel, before licking his way back up to the neck.

Pulling away, he looked into his partner's eyes once more, "Wow, you make the sweetest of sounds."

Sakura's cheeks had turned bright red, eyes being diverted away. He was ready to argue the complete opposite, but all he could voice were a mess of sputtering noises.

Gon chuckled from the reaction, turning his boyfriend's head so they could meet eye-to-eye. Once he held the boy's attention, he spoke once more "You're really cute…" sealing his partner's lips within his own, he didn't give his boyfriend time to argue. All he wanted, was to remove his boyfriend's skirt.

He could've easily dipped his head below the waist, flip the skirt and buried his face between his boyfriend's thighs. But he wasn't about to do that. He wants his boyfriend to feel comfortable to move on.

Sakura means the world to him and he wants to show that.

Gon's hands slipped lower, stopping once more at the boy's hips. They rested on the skirt, fingers reaching into the hem. He didn't get further; he was just dropping to show what he wanted.

When he felt Sakura's hands touched his, he was half expecting the boy to pull his fingers out. Instead, Sakura helped him push down his partner's skirt.

Gon wasted no time, pushing the skirt all the way down. Sakura stepped out of the article of clothing, preparing for Gon's next reaction. He wasn't wearing underwear like he normally does. He was wearing a more feminine article of clothing.

It wasn't the same as Iason saw him in. The colour was different, and this one had spiral patterns; the patterns were stitched into the fabric.

When Gon pulled away to observe his partner's body, his eyes stopped at the panties, awestruck by what his partner was wearing "Wow…" He hadn't seen any of those in the boy's teens department before.

Although, he could argue that it, suited his partner's frame. It made his boyfriend prettier. He could never pull that off, not with his body type. Maybe Killua could… He doesn't know if his friend would be into that kind of thing.

But if either Daniel or Killua was into it, he was sure Killua would wear it for his partner.

Regardless of what his friends do in the bedroom, he needed to voice his feelings to Sakura before the boy imploded from the silence "It suits you."

Sakura pressed a hand to his chest, hoping to still his hammering heart. Gon's stargazed eyes, love… his excitement spilled into every word. He didn't care… He didn't judge. He loved him all the same, and the boy's lowering head made him want to relax.

The last article of clothing will come off… and he is more than happy to let Gon get away with it. He did feel a little scared, but that was from the anticipation of knowing what comes next once Gon is naked.

His boyfriend will enter inside the opening just below his penis. At least, that's what Iason told him. He is a little bit fearful of having anything inside of there. But with Iason, at least when it came to their moment of intimacy, pain warped into pleasure… it just takes a little bit of time.

Gon ran his fingers across the fabric, fingers tracing the spiral patterns. Sakura trembled when he felt Gon's fingers run over his crotch. It dipped along with the fabric, running over the opening that Gon was supposed to enter.

He twitched at the feeling, biting his lip when he felt his member bounce with excitement, "Gon… please don't ruin them?"

Gon smiled widely, hands reaching for the fabric blocking him from further inspection. He stopped once more once he held the final article of clothing between his fingertips. Looking up, he smiled at his partner.

Sakura felt his heart melt; he closed his eyes, nodding at Gon to continue, the anticipation killing him. He still doesn't know if he'll enjoy it… but he'll trust Gon.

Gon pulled the last article of clothing down. He was memorised by his lover's lower region. It was so different from Iason and his. It even had a floral scent… perhaps lavender… or even chamomile. Trying to figure it out wasn't the main priory on his mind.

Pushing his partner back, he laid his boyfriend on the bed, continuing to smile at his partner. He ran a hand across the boy's cheek, tilting his head down as he lowered his body.

He brought his face down to his boyfriend's lower opening. Pressing his lips into the opening, he offered a quick lick along the seam.

The boy's body trembled, quivering with desire. He let out noises so unnatural to his own ears, that his cheeks stained an unnatural red. What is going to happen next? He didn't expect to feel like this when Gon was exploring his body.

If felt weird when Iason touched him there. Back then, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy being with him, it was that the thought of having anything in there was an abnormal idea…

But now, here was Gon almost about to slip a tongue inside and he willing to let his partner continue… he secretly wanted it.

Iason was forced to readjust his pants once more. He doesn't know if he can take it anymore. He needs to leave now, while his two lovers were busy exploring each other, or in this case… while Gon was exploring Sakura. Yet, his feet remained rooted. _MOVE DAMN IT… Look away… please…_

Gon wanted to explore his partner's inner cavern, to see the difference between slipping Iason's member inside his mouth and a tongue inside Sakura's opening. If Sakura wants him to stop, he'll do so. But so far, he felt like Sakura didn't want him to stop.

Slipped a tongue inside… he heard a wonderful sound escape Sakura lips, followed by an unexpected one coming from behind him.

When Iason heard Sakura moan once more, he too… accidentally moaned.

Gon stopped exploring his partner to face Iason, a smile escaping his lips when he saw the apparent blush on the boy's cheeks.

Iason took it as a chance to break out of his reverie, seizing the moment while he still has some level of sense "Ok. So, I see you two are doing ok. I'll leave you to it…" He opened the door and left, closing the door on the way out.

Iason panted heavily as his back hit the door, eyes wide and his dick throbbing in his pants. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Gon was definitely… putting on a show for me. He was trying to get me to join in. Oh, my… and I nearly joined in. I must investigate three-way positions we can try…_

When his member twitched once more from the thought, he frowned. _If I wasn't before… Gon definitely… got me into voyeurism. Should I deal with this now, or wait to see if Gon will help me with it later?_ Pushing off against the door, he decided to wait. Gon made him want the boy, and he was sure… the boy wanted him back.

"~"

Gon turned back to Sakura, his boyfriend's cheeks bright red, panting from the sensations he had given the boy. He was a little worried about Iason and Sakura. He was going overboard, hoping that Iason might reconsider the idea to join them.

Instead, Iason left…

He should apologise for using Sakura like that. But when Sakura's hand touched his right cheek, he couldn't help but smile a little "I'm sorry…"

"For…?" Sakura took a deep breath, swallowing thickly from the answer Gon was about to give him.

"I was using you to try to get Iason to join us."

"Oh… well, I'm not really _mad_ … I… I did want Iason to join us as well. You probably pushing too much. You know he doesn't like to be pushed to do things he doesn't want to do. He wanted this to be just us…"

"Well… he did moan just now."

"Huh…" Sakura tilted his head slightly, lost in deep thought. _I wonder if Iason enjoyed watching us?_

Gon licked his partner once more, making Sakura tremble "G- Gon! WH- Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I like doing it…" Gon stuck out his tongue at his partner, "Duh…"

Sakura pouted from the response. But he couldn't deny his partner. He was enjoying it too. Shifting his position, he looked over to the nightstand, "Do you think Iason has any lube in here?"

"I think so… why?"

"I… I'd like to continue… but promise me you'll go slow, and stop if it becomes too unbearable for me."

"Of course!" Gon kissed his partner on the lips, "but I still want to explore it with my tongue." Sakura's cheeks tinted at the thought of Gon continuing to use his tongue, "if you're comfortable with that…"

"Y-Yeah… I… I'm ok with it."

On that note, Gon tilted his head, slipping his tongue back inside. Sakura clutched the sheets in response, the body continuously shaking as his partner explored his inner caverns. He no longer felt like this partner of his body was foreign per se. Gon had made it a part of him, and he was hoping that one day, both of his partners will get to explore and connect with each part of his body he'd willingly hand over to his partners.

Gon felt like he had soaked Sakura's opening enough. He didn't know if spit acted as a good lube, so he searched through the draws while Sakura recovered. When he found the tube, he popped the lid open, hovering over his partner as excitement overtook him.

He was about to be connected with Sakura, to have sex with the other partner he loves dearly. If he wasn't so worried about messing up with his partner's first time with him, he'd already been trying to move forward.

He dropped between his partner's legs, pouring a decent amount onto the finger he was about to work inside his partner. After warming up the lube, spreading it all over his finger, he pressed it against the hole.

Sakura tensed slightly, a fraction of his mind almost wanting Gon to stop. But he wanted to continue, especially when his partner opened his mouth and slipped it over his member.

Sakura grabbed the sheets once more in response, crying out from the sensation of having his member sucked and a finger exploring his inner caverns. He was getting twice the pleasure. Yet, this wasn't where things would stop… Gon had no reason to stop.

Gon shifted his body, lying beside his partner on the bed. He continued to finger his boyfriend as he bopped his head.

Sakura continued to tremble, wanted to do something other than dig his fingers in the sheets. When Gon got up onto the bed beside him, he had an idea… he just didn't know how his partner felt about it.

Gon liked things to be spontaneous, so his initial thought would work. It's just… would his partner see as him wanting to push himself? He decided to try it, reaching out to grope his partner's manhood, running his fingers along the fabric of his partner's tracksuit pants.

Gon stopped sucking, pulling away to check and see if his partner was sure about this "Are you sure Sakura? You don't have to push yourself for me…"

"I… I want to. You're already doing most of the work. I don't want to tell Iason I was just laying here while you did everything. Then again, he did say to trust you…"

Gon smile widened "If he told you to trust me, I'll trust you!" He got off the bed, slipping his chestnut coloured tracksuit pants Iason had made him purchase, off with ease. Jumping back onto the bed, he continued with what he was doing previously.

Sakura could see the outline, the small wet patch soaking a tiny area. He ran his fingers along the area, earning a moan from Gon that reverberated around his organ. It felt nice… but he wanted to do more for his boyfriend.

Taking another step in their relationship, he slipped his fingers inside Gon's trunks, pulling it down. His boyfriend's dick popped out, throbbing and twitching with excitement.

Sakura swallowed thickly. _This is supposed to go inside me… it's huge!_ He wrapped his fingers around it, surprised by how hot it felt in his fingertips. He still trusted his boyfriend, Iason… Right now, he is supposed to do the same with Gon. So, he moved his head, slipping his partner's manhood between his lips.

Gon groaned from what was happening beneath him. Stopping his actions, he instead focused on his partner. His lover was giving him a blowjob, sucking on his dick with small bops of his head. He wasn't taking much into his mouth. But he didn't care, he was loving the sensation. He brought his hand down, taking off his trunks. Once the trunks were off, he immediately widened his legs, giving his partner the necessary space to manoeuvre more easily.

Sakura tried, but the most he managed to fit in his mouth was about half of his lover's manhood, but the pleasing sounds he was getting from above him, told him he was doing a good job.

Gon reached over to grab the bottle of lube, reapplying it to his fingers. This time, he was going to use two fingers. He wanted to stretch out his lover, to make sure just case it doesn't stretch at the start, his partner will be pre-stretched.

As Sakura was going down on Gon, his partner had stuck two fingers in him. The action caused him to go forward, sucking his partner almost to the base. His gag reflex activated on impulse, the boy coughing as he pulled off.

Gon pulled his fingers out, getting off the bed to check on his partner. He lightly rubbed small circles along his partner's back, making sure the boy was ok to continue before they did anything further.

Sakura eventually calmed down, his voice a little bit raspy due to the fact he went too deep, to fast, "Warn me next time…"

"Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. Are you ok? Do you want to relax?"

"I'm… I'm fine to continue. Although, if you plan on continuing to finger me… I am not going to suck you off… that much is for certain."

"That's ok, I enjoyed it while it lasted. Maybe next time, we can give each other blow jobs…?" When Sakura choked in surprise from his partner's forwardness, Gon giggled playfully "I'm being serious. I'll even ask Iason if that's possible."

"I think it is… but one of us will have a sore back afterwards. I am a little on the shorter side."

"I don't mind. Anything to make my partner happy."

"You're a sap…"

Gon slowly pushed his partner back, getting the boy to rest his head back on a pillow. Once the boy was lying back down, he smiled at his partner "I love you…"

"I do too…" Sakura admitted shyly.

On that note, Gon slipped down the bed, fingers once more pressing against the hole. The moment his head devoured Sakura's member, Gon slid the two fingers back inside, moving them a little bit slower than last time.

Sakura choked on a gasp, the fingers moving purposely inside him. When Iason did this, it felt weird. Sure, over time it didn't feel as bad… but that was to make sure Gon could fit. Now he's seen it up close; at some point, he even had it in his mouth… he wasn't so sure it was going to fit with two fingers. He might need four at least…

Gon worked the fingers inside, trying to find the same spot Iason had inside him… the one that made his boyfriend cry out several times.

He never ended up finding it, so he worked the fingers until that moved around easier. Slipping his fingers back out, Gon checked the draws once more. He found the box of condoms, removing one before placing the box back.

He slipped it on like Iason had shown him, applying lube before pressing it against the entrance just under Sakura's member, where the testicles should've been. He didn't push, instead looked up at his partner, "I'm going to try push in…" Gon reached out, interlocking their fingers together, "Squeeze my hand if it hurts. I'll go slower… if it still hurts, I'll stop. I'll wait for a couple of minutes before trying to move again. If it still hurts after that… we'll stop, okay?"

Sakura nodded. Gon was about to enter him; he was both scared and excited… this has been the boy he messaged at night constantly, texting about each other's day, what they did, for a little more than a year. They eventually confessed, even after all the pain they experienced…

And now, he was going to finally physically share a part of himself with Gon, an intimate spot he thought he would never use "Yes… I want to be with you."

Gon pressed in slowly, Sakura gritting his teeth when he felt the pressure. It didn't feel like it was going to fit. When the head finally sunk in, the boy's head twisted backwards. He wanted to scream; the pain was unbearable. In a desperate attempt, he squeezed Gon's hand.

Gon stopped moving, looking up at his partner to find tears streaming down the boy's face. He had hurt Sakura… He brought an immense amount of pain to his lover. When he tried to pull back out, Sakura squeezed his hand again.

What should he do? He can't move… not without hurting his lover again. Should he call Iason back? Does he just wait until he goes flaccid? He doesn't think it's possible, he was so hard, he was sure he'll give rocks or iron a bad name.

"I'm sooo sorry…" Gon remove his hand, instead, moving a few strands of his boyfriend's hair away, "I never wanted to hurt you…"

Sakura nodded, sniffling as he felt Gon throb inside him. He was too thick… he should've tried to work three fingers inside of him. But he can't be mad or angry at Gon, he wanted this too. If anything, he was disappointed in himself… he was disappointed that he couldn't fit Gon inside of him.

One day, he hopes his partner will fit, but for now, they'll just have to wait it out.

Gon didn't want the night to go to wait, so he reached out to stroke his partner off, moving ever so slowly.

Sakura gasped in surprise, looking down at the hand stroking him off "Wh…" the boy sniffed once more, "Why are you touching me there?"

"I'd rather you get off tonight. I'm fine if I never do…"

Sakura bit his lips at the words, offering a nod since he couldn't come up with any words. He allowed his partner to stroke him off, soft gasps escaping his mouth as pain morphed into pleasure.

The boy felt himself get closer, almost reaching his climax. Then he felt Gon move, almost pulling out in the process. His whole body trembled from the reaction. Gon immediately stopped after feeling Sakura's internals quiver, "What was that?"

"I felt you move-"

"Oh NO! I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to. I-"

"It's ok… it felt really good this time. I think we just needed to wait for my body to adapt or adjust… I think."

"So… should I try moving again? Or pull out?"

"Try moving…"

Gon pushed in, moving slower than a sail's pace. When he pushed in too far, he saw his partner grimace. When that happened, he'd pull out before pushing back in, trying to get a little further than last time. It took a bit of time, but eventually, Sakura could feel his partner's pubes rubbing against him.

Gon let out a guttural groan when he was all the way inside. He wanted to plough his partner so badly, but he didn't want to hurt Sakura. So, instead, he tried aiming for different places, seeing if he could get his boyfriend to scream out in pleasure.

When he did it with Iason, as long as he hit a certain part inside his partner, the boy would be a whimpering, groaning mess of sounds. He wanted it to be like Iason's, how their first time went. But so far, he has failed in that department. At least now he knows… he should be working three fingers inside his partner before attempting to have sex.

He also wanted to go at the same pace as he did with Iason, but he understands that it feels better for Sakura, if he goes slower. So, he did just that, thrusting inside at a slow and steady pace.

Sakura was panicking on the inside. Iason wasn't wrong when he pointed out that Gon lasts a while. After ten minutes, he was still going, with no signs of stopping. Every time it felt a little too dry like he wasn't slipping in as easily as when he first started, Gon would pull out and reapply the lube.

Gon kept the momentum going, but Sakura wasn't feeling as good as when he did it with Iason. Maybe he didn't have as many sensitive nerves as he had in his butthole. He knows Gon was trying to make it enjoyable for him, but he doesn't think it's possible in this position.

That was until Gon reached for his member and started to stroke him off. Once he felt the initial stroke, his body quivered and head turned away to hide the flushed cheeks.

Gon repeated the action, Sakura's head-turning the other way this time.

Gon smiled at the action. He pressed one hand against the bed, twisting his body slightly so he can drive inside his boyfriend a little easier. He gave a few hard, experimental thrusts, driving in as hard as he can without hurting the boy.

Sakura grabbed his boyfriend's hand, interweaving their fingers. He offered a soft smile, apologetic in nature "I don't think this is going to work for me. It feels good because it's with you… but I think it's better if you do it… like you did Iason."

"But… I was really rough with him last time."

Sakura flicked his partner on the head, "I don't mean like that, dork. I mean in… the other hole."

"R- Right." Gon felt embarrassed for even suggesting Sakura would've like it rough. But they just can't change gears now, unless his partner wanted to… "Do… you want to stop?"

"No, keep going until you climax."

"You sure?"

"Yup…"

So Gon did just that, thrusting at a speed that was both pleasurable for him, and it wouldn't hurt his boyfriend. Once he had a nice rhythm going, he continued jacking off his partner as well.

Sakura let out these needy little groans, unable to hold on any longer. It felt the same as when Iason jacked him off, "I… I think I'm going to come…" He felt his body tighten as he released, Gon's hand ghosting over his member, helping add to the already over-stimulating sensations.

Then he felt it, the throbbing on the inside.

Gon curled his arm around his partner, his body draping over Sakura's. He was close; the quivering of Sakura's body brought him closer to the edge. He drove himself as deep as he could, Sakura whimpering from the added stimulation. Then as a shock to them both, they yelled in sync "I'm coming…"

Gon buried himself, watching in awe as Sakura came a second time that evening. The second shot was a dribble at best, but added sensation made it pleasurable for him. He did fell a little scared though, he got a little rougher toward the end during his release.

He was really hoping that he didn't break the condom inside Sakura, like he did with Iason. That would be a disaster if he knocked up his partner on their first sexual experience. Gon slowly pulled out, the rubber coming out intact.

He sighed in relief, a hand running his fingertips across his panting boyfriend's forehead.

Sakura smiled weakly at the sensation, his eyes tracing the boy's body until it fell on his partner's member, "I did enjoy tonight, even though we had a rock-" His eyes widened once he realised how much the boy had just come "what the hell?!"

Gon looked down worried "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Iason burst into the room when he heard Sakura scream in surprise "Are you…" the boy stopped, once he saw where Sakura was looking at. The rubber which was drooping from Gon's manhood was filled. Sakura was right. _What the hell?_

"Iason, I don't understand what's wrong?"

"What's wrong… is if that broke inside Sakura, you would've knocked him up with triplets?"

"Triplets?!" Sakura panicked. He wasn't ready to look after one child, let alone three.

Gon smiled weakly, he didn't understand how Iason came up that idea.

 _Man, not only does he last a long time… he blows huge loads of jizz. I had that amount inside me too._ Still, he needed to calm down the situation, for both himself and Sakura "It's fine. We're all ok… I hope. Are you okay Sakura?"

"Besides the scare you gave me… yeah. I'm fine. Although, it hurt a little at the start."

"Sorry, now we both know. Three fingers minimum."

Iason offered a sound of agreement. It still hurt him to know Sakura got hurt during his first try. But as long as they are happy, whether or not they were prepared to do it again another time… he could be complacent with the outcome.

Although, Gon's looked like he was itching for another round. He was still hard, "How… how was it?"

"I think I liked it better than I was with you." Gon looked saddened at his partner, the way Sakura admitted that he preferred Iason more than him. But then Sakura continued, "I don't think I get as much enjoyment with my…"

"Lady area?" Iason asked with an uncomfortable tone.

"Yes, but…" Sakura turned to his other partner, frowning at his boyfriend's expression. He reached a hand to touch the boy's cheek "I'm not against… doing it with you again. Actually… besides the hiccup, I want to be with you… I want to do it both of you again."

Gon's frown twisted into a huge smile, "You heard our man. Next time you're joining us…"

Iason sighed, cheeks tinted from Gon's forwardness, "I have to work out threesome positions. For the moment…" Iason looked downward, towards his partner's tool still ready to go, "I think we have to deal with that."

"You mean…"

Iason looked away, ashamed of himself. His partners just had sex for the first time, and his body was buzzing with excitement.

He wanted Gon too…

He wanted Gon to make him scream for all the right reasons…

He felt complacent with the thought. Even though Sakura was looking at him, now relaxed after their session. With a sigh, Iason looked into his partners' eyes "Can I be your second round, Gon?"

The boy looked at Sakura, he really didn't need to think about it. The moment he saw Sakura nod, he almost screamed with excitement "YES!" Not only did he get to claim Sakura's body, he now gets to have Iason's.

Sakura felt a little sad he won't be able to join them, but he saw Iason's expression, how he looked relieved when Gon said 'yes'. He couldn't complain… he had a piece of the love and affection Gon was about to give Iason. He was happy and relieved as well.

* * *

Just so you know… there won't be a part two of this lolz. I just wanted it to end like this. It seemed like a reasonable possibility.


	88. Christmas Birthday

Killua and Daniel throw Alluka her first birthday in ages, hoping to make it the most special day for her.

* * *

Alluka slipped into her floral pattern dress, smiling as she looked in the mirror. Killua and Daniel promised her something today, the moment they signed up to attend Xavier's school of the gifted, the date 12th of December marked down as her assigned birthday.

The Zoldyck never participated in birthday parties. Whenever they wanted something, they could be given it up to a certain age. For her, it was around four, the moment they discovered Nanika.

She was locked up, surrounded by only stuffed toys. The only one who would visit her from time to time was Killua… Then he just stopped coming for almost two years. During that time, the family never paid attention to her existence, except for the one-time Milluki visited her… for a computer.

After that… it was radio silence until Killua showed up… with Daniel.

The rest became history once she got know her brother's partner.

She stepped out into the hallway, finding her brother trying to slice a piece of cake for himself. Daniel smacked her brother's hand away, glaring at him for trying to take a piece for himself.

"I'm checking to see if you're going to poison my sister…"

"You ate the batter! Unless that oven is filled with Mercury, she'll be fine. Speaking of which…" Daniel held out a hand to his boyfriend's sister, "the star of today's show."

Alluka bushed from being put in the limelight. Daniel was putting her on a pedestal, and judging by the way Killua jogged out of the kitchen towards her, he was about to do the same thing.

The boy hugged his little sister, smiling widely "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you… big brother."

"Anything for my little sister."

"Daww…" Daniel remarked from the kitchen, cleaning up the last of the bowls he used for baking.

It was Killua's turn to blush. He wanted to hide his face, but at the same time, he still had a few things to say to his little sister "Even though I've forgotten your actual birthday, I hope that I can make up for it today, by celebrating it on a day closer to Christmas. I'll try to make up for those years Illumi made me forget about you."

Alluka wiggled her finger at her brother, a sly smile showing "You taking me out of that forsaken home, was the best present you've ever given me!"

Killua turned to his partner.

"Don't stare at me, she learnt that language from you…"

"He's right!" Alluka drew her brother's attention once more, "I only learnt how to praise my brother from him." Killua sighed, cheeks tinted as Alluka continued "You've taken me on an adventure… I couldn't have asked for a better brother…" She held her brother's hands, smiling widely, "Thank you for coming back for me."

"I know…" Killua hummed in understanding, "I just wish I didn't have to do it under selfish reasons."

"What's done is done…" Daniel turned off the water, turning to the siblings with a smile "I guarantee if Gon walked away from the fight unharmed… before the moment he can say **let's go on another adventure** , the next few words to come out of your mouth… would've been **but first I want to make a pit stop**. You care…"

Daniel closed the distance between them, standing before the two, still smiling "You always have. Your family might try to shut down that part of you, but they never will… You just needed the right person to open that part of you."

Killua flashed a smirk, "And you are that person, right?"

"Nope…" Daniel's expression softened "I'm good… just not that good. I wish I was, there's no doubt about that. Gon gave you the first step… you took the steps… I was just there to make sure if you fell, I can at least be able to pick you back up."

"Aww…" Alluka smiled, looking towards her brother who now had an unreadable expression. He was looking directly at Daniel, trying not to betray his internal thoughts. He was caught off guard, but Daniel learnt this from someone else… he learnt to be kind and caring from Nathaniel.

This was a by-product… a very cheesy boyfriend he'll cherish "You're right about one thing…"

"Hmm…?"

"I would've gone back for my sister first, but I wouldn't…" Killua sighed in defeat. He wanted to say it more for Daniel's sake, but at the same time, he wanted to hide it because of how cheesy the thought was, "I'd make sure you'd be there in the room with Alluka and I, not just Gon and I… As much as he is a best friend to me, it's still you, I want to introduce her to first…" The boy then showed a childish grin, "because Gon would introduce himself as Gon Freecss, and accidentally start the process to make the first wish…"

Alluka smacked her brother's shoulder "That's mean!"

"No, he probably would…" Daniel hummed in agreement, "the whole introduction part. Not sure about what his first wish would be…"

" **I want to be your friend Alluka**!" Killua mocked in the boy's tone. He got another playful slap from Alluka.

"Careful, a third slap means you have to fulfil one of Alluka's wishes."

"In that case…" Alluka playfully slapped her brother across the shoulder for the third time, she wants to _make-a-wish_ "I want you to make this day special."

Killua lifted his head, giving off an expressionless smile "Ai…" Alluka poked her brother, poting from the joke he made about poor Nanika. She can handle her brother teasing her, but Nanika's childlike personality wouldn't understand the joke. Killua sighed in defeat, relenting from his sister's reaction "Alright, alright… I promise to make the day special."

"Good!" Her smile widened, "so what we have planned."

"Well… Daniel wanted to take you off-campus to the movies."

"But Killua doesn't like the idea because Victor could be out there."

"Right, so… We're having a dinner and movie night in-house."

"More like in-campus."

"I approached Eifion and got us an Elfin Tx subscription; we're going to watch movies in the comfort of our room. We have snacks, drinks and a cake ready to go. I need to prepare dinner, which means Alluka and myself, will figure out what she wants to try, besides my cooking. Daniel will sort out the shopping, we'll meet back here, settle down and watch some movies while I cook."

Daniel held out a finger to Alluka, "And while I'm gone, you must make sure that cake remains intact. Your brother will not eat it before you get to try it."

Alluka nod with a smile, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

"I find a fingerprint in that cake…" Daniel wagged his finger at Killua, "I'll figure out a punishment later. For now, I'll head out to start shopping, while you two, sort out what's for dinner… Just message me what you'll need."

Daniel grabbed the key and wallet on his way out, stopping at the door to look at Killua one last time "Remember…" Daniel made a gesture, suggesting that he'll somehow have his eyes on his boyfriend.

"~"

Killua hummed as he flipped through the recipe book, wanting Alluka to finally announce what she wants to eat. When they reached towards the end, near the soup department Alluka finally picked something "This…"

Killua read through the requirements, smiling as he saw the dish wouldn't take all day to make "Alright, so we're going to have Shoyu style Ramen… with…" The boy looked over the toppings choices, "which you'd prefer? Pork, chicken or fish?"

"We'll go with the pork."

"Alright…" Killua pulled out his phone, messaging Daniel for the ingredients they were missing. He went into the kitchen, getting started on the things he could make ahead of time. Pushing the cake over to the side to make room to cook, he heard Alluka whine "Daniel said I'd get the first piece…"

"I know. I haven't touched it per se, I've just moved it over. I need space to cook… although, the batter tasted delicious."

"That's not fair… I didn't get to try the batter."

Killua expression softened as he pulled out a chopping board for later, "He has been preparing it in secret since yesterday. He didn't want you to find out until he was making the finishing touches today, so, you can't really complain. But, he's not wrong… he can't cook for peanuts, but he makes a mean chocolate cake. I didn't get to taste the layers in-between, so you get to try them before me…"

Killua leaned over to look at the cake. It was a basic cake, nothing to fancy. Each base was chocolate, but the layers in-between added a new texture to bite through. The first layer was dark white chocolate, with the second layer being caramel and the layer on top was rich dark chocolate.

He hoped it wasn't the bitter kind, the kind that was 80% cocoa. That would ruin the first and second layer, the sweetness of the two being unable to save it from the layer on top.

He appreciated how Daniel wrote: **Happy 12th Birthday Alluka** in caramel sauce; it contrasted well with the Dark Chocolate.

"I can hear you drooling from here…"

Killua huffed in annoyance "I'm not _drooling_ …" He _definitely,_ wasn't _drooling_ ; he was just worried about how Alluka would perceive the taste. He wants nothing but the best for her "this day is supposed to be special for you. I want nothing but the best… I want to make up for all that missed time. For leaving you alone…"

Alluka turned around, smiling at her older brother as he fumbled around in the kitchen. She appreciated everything he has done for her up to this point. She'll never regret anything, except being unable to see how Gon and Daniel changed her brother over those two years.

She still loves him, with or without this change. Although, she likes the new changes her brother has gone through "I appreciate everything you're doing for me… but I don't want it to be _perfect_ , as long as I get to have the two of you here."

"Someone has been picking up someone's bad habits…"

"Well that _someone_ , also makes my brother happy. So, _he_ shouldn't be complaining…"

" _He_ should be allowed to complain. But you're right. You have become wise… I won't worry about the cake… the movies choices… or my cooking. As long, as you don't lose your smile today. Don't even try to fake it until you make it… I'll know. A big brother should always know when his sister is unhappy."

"Okay… I won't stop smiling unless you stop smiling."

"Deal!" Killua broke out into a huge smile, "Now it might be your birthday, but I'm going to show you the basics to cooking. If I go down, Daniel can't cook… so it's up to you to carry on for us."

"That's mean!"

"Not as mean as your insults will be when you taste his cooking."

"~"

Alluka and Daniel sat on the couch, sifting through the movies as Killua continued to cook. The delicious aroma lingered in the air, making the two sitting on the couch drooling with anticipation.

It wouldn't be too long until their digging into Killua's cooking.

Killua wanted to tease the two sitting on the couch about drooling, but he couldn't stop smiling. He was happy with today's events so far; he can't complain. The presents had been brought, Daniel getting her the necessities and him buying her new accessories and clothes, the day in his opinion was perfect.

Daniel was even comfortable to kiss his sister of the forehead when he sat down. That, he couldn't be jealous over. Alluka loves affection as much as he does but seeing her smile after that action was bound to make her day even more special.

Daniel brought his boyfriend's sister closer, "If I hit down anymore, we're going to run out of movie choices. How about…" Daniel hit back, going over to the search bar, "Now I know we said we'll let you make a choice, but…" The boy typed in **Howl's Moving Castle** "This movie?"

Alluka looked over the synopsis before smiling "that sounds nice."

Killua peeked from over the counter, "Which movie?"

"Howl's moving castle… It'll make even _you_ , cry."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, no… has my boyfriend taken on a certain green coloured attired boy's bad habits?"

"At least I know when to stop."

"Before or after you win several times."

"Hmm… after. After sounds nice." Killua burst into laughter, his cheek brightening as he continued "As long as Alluka likes it, I can't complain. We'll watch that movie. For now, I'm almost done…" Killua shifted from the pot to the bench, grabbing the chopping board to throw it in the sink.

Daniel added an idea, "You know what… I don't think you two got to do it when you were kids."

Alluka perked up, wondering what Daniel was going to suggest, "The three of us will get into our pyjamas, I'll grab our blanket and we'll snuggle up on the couch while we watch the movie. It's something I would do with my fathers when I was younger. I would usually be in the middle while they hugged me, and we'll just watch movies. I was usually the first to pass out… but the whole experience was memorable."

Killua looked at his sister, "up to you."

"I get the middle!" Alluka ran to the room, leaving her brother chuckling as she started cleaning up.

Daniel walked over to his partner, hugging him from behind. He placed a small kiss into the boy's neck, the two of them swaying in front of the sink.

Killua sighed, so badly wanting this situation to continue while Alluka was getting ready. But he was in the middle of something "the food is going to burn…"

"I only want a second. I hope I didn't infringe too much on your sister's choices."

"She liked them, so I can't complain. She's happy, so I'm happy… Also, thanks for helping me splurge on my sister. I appreciate the help… I want this day to be extra special for her."

"I'm glad to help my partner make his sister feel special…" Daniel tightens his arms around his partner, giving the boy a tighter hug before letting go, "the same goes for you. If your sister wants to do the same for you, I'd do it… you both mean a lot to me. Also, sorry for kissing your sister of the forehead."

"I don't mind. It made her smile… that means a lot to me."

"No, I mean…" Daniel once more held his partner "I promised I would only kiss you…" the boy once more let go of his partner.

"Yeah," Killua turned to give his partner a Cheshire Cat grin, "but then I asked you to promise that you'll love only me… but then, you said you'll love someone else…" When Daniel pouted, Killua finished the argument, his lips ghosting over Daniel's "You said **they'll call me daddy** if I remember correctly…"

Daniel chuckled, pulling Killua into a quick kiss "I did. I promise that I won't love anyone, but you… your sister or any of our kids if we have any."

"Oh, _kids_ now…? What happened to the singular _kid_ … did they multiply?"

"I can't predict the future, so I'm leaving it open. Plus, you grew up with multiple siblings, so you might want more than a single child."

"That's true… but let's not talk about that now. Maybe when we're older…"

"Of course," Daniel gives his partner a final kiss before leaving, "I've kept you long enough from the food cooking."

Killua panicked, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" As his boyfriend chuckled from his reaction, he pushed Daniel aside, hoping that nothing was burning. He turned off the heat, double-checking to see if it had burned. It didn't smell like anything was burning, so it must have been ok.

As he looked up, he saw Daniel saunter off to their bedroom, smiling once more as he stood in front of the doorway. Killua broke out into his own smile, happy with how everything has gone so far with their life.

Daniel makes his sister happy…

He makes him happy…

He couldn't have asked for a better partner. He just would like some of the circumstances to change, namely… the issue with Victor.

Sighing, the boy finished up washing while the others got ready for cake and movie night. _Looks like I won't be sleeping like I normally do… I'll ask Daniel for a loose T-shirt, see if he'll let me borrow one of his._

"~"

The three hummed in delight, slurping their ramen in almost silence. Alluka and Killua were eager to try the cake. By now it had set, the finishing touches completed hours ago.

Daniel didn't add any kind of heavy decorations; it wasn't his forte. One day he might learn to make fondue, but right now all he can do was a type of melted or chilled icing over the top.

One day he wanted to try to make a seven-layered rainbow sponge cake. It'll be difficult to have the same consistency between each layer, but he was willing to try. That might be the next kind of cake he makes for Alluka.

For now, the next cake will be for Killua. He wants to make it extra special for his boyfriend, considering he missed out the boy's birthday last time. They had a lot going on their mind at the time; the whole memory loss, combined with Victor watching them… without any of them noticing. That man ruined those lost moments of time they could've been sharing together.

Once the three had finished their meal, they set aside the bowls, Daniel pulling the cake closer. He rotated it so the text was facing Alluka. Killua brought the bowls over to the sink, placing them down before grabbing a knife and lighter.

As much as he'd like to light the candles with his _Nen_ ability, using _Nen_ on the school grounds was limited to the building underneath it "Alright…" Killua places the knife on the table. He then proceeded to light the candles already placed in the cake, a smile forming as he explained what was about to happen to his sister "We're going to sing you Happy Birthday. Once we're done, make a wish before blowing out the candles."

Alluka nod in understanding, eager eyes looking at the cake before her. She couldn't wait to try it; it looked delicious.

Killua started first, Daniel joining in right after.

 **Happy Birthday to You~**

Alluka's smile widened, her eyes lingering on the wavering candles.

 **Happy Birthday to You~**

 **Happy Birthday Dear A~llu~ka~**

She was full of joy, tears streaming down her face. All this time she missed out on this kind of event, surrounded by people who love her for who she is. She won't have a wish to make by the end of this…

Not while her life already feels complete.

 **Happy Birthday to You~**

"Make a wish…"

Alluka stared at the candles, wondering what to wish for. She wants nothing more right now… In a sense, her wish has already come true.

As she makes more friends…

When Daniel pieces back together his family… there will be more people standing by her brother and his partner's side, singing the exact same tune, wishing her a happy birthday.

 _I want this happiness to never end…_ Taking a deep breath, she blew out all the candles, the two boys clapping their hands.

Killua took the knife, placing it in Alluka's hand, helping guide her to where she should be cutting "Cut here, but don't touch the plate, or you have to kiss the nearest person to you." The boy let go of his sister's hand, taking a step back.

Alluka got a mischievous grin "Ok~" slicing through the cake, as soon as she hit the base, she kissed her brother on the cheek "Thank you!" The boy's cheeks warmed at the affection, Alluka immediately leaping into Daniel's arms to bypass the rule. She couldn't thank one, without thanking the other, especially when he put all that time into making the cake.

She kissed Daniel on the cheek, "Thank you! Thank you both for today." Alluka let go. She turned to watch her brother remove the candles. He placed them in a small plate before slicing his sister a piece of cake, placing it on another plate along with a spoon.

Alluka took the cake with a smile. As she picked up the spoon, she saw her brother cut himself a similar sized-slice. She pouted at her brother's action. She thought her brother will be more generous with her, cutting a bigger slice for her, considering it was her birthday. But then she remembered chocolate is Killua's kryptonite. He wouldn't give anyone a bigger slice than himself, unless, he was getting the same size.

Daniel shook his head with a cheeky smile "Someone is being a little greedy…"

"What are you talking about? I see chocolate, I devour it… of course, I'm going to give myself the same size as my sister."

The boy continued to shake his head at his boyfriend, taking the knife to slice a smaller piece for himself. Taking a spoon, he placed it in the plate, waiting for Alluka and Killua to have the first bite.

Alluka took the first bite, smiling widely, "It's delicious!" Daniel smiled as Alluka took another bite.

Killua took a bite himself, "I'm surprised the dark chocolate didn't overpower the rest."

Daniel was happy at the reviews he was receiving, so he took a bite of his own cake, enjoying it because he gets to spend it with two people he loves. One like a sister, the other as a boyfriend.

Alluka spoke up after the third bite "Who taught you to make delicious desserts?"

"My dad…" Daniel finished off his bite, "before you ask which one, Vastorie. He is the king of the kitchen. Nothing gets moved without his say so…"

"More like the dramatic _queen_ …" Killua huffed out, chuckling soon after he saw Daniel smile. The boy tapped his piece of cake before asking a question of his own, "So what did you do to combat the dark chocolate?"

"A mixture of a little bit of caster sugar, and mostly coconut sugar, to give the more caramel taste. The caster sugar is mainly there to give it a little sweet kick; so that you don't get just a _sweet_ taste. For the **Happy Birthday** bit, I used a piping bag with a small cut at the tip. No need for a proper piping kit. I can't do anything extravagant… No flowers, figurines or fondue… or spectacular cake designs. Don't expect me to make a three-stacker chocolate fountain cake anytime soon."

Killua drooled at the mental image. _A three-stacker, chocolate fountain cake… that'll be heaven on earth for me._ Killua decided to voice his thoughts, hoping to plant a seed in Daniel's mind "You know… a three-stacker chocolate cake would be a great gift for someone I know…"

"Oh, yeah…" Daniel held up a finger to point at Killua's chin, "this someone wouldn't happen to be the same person drooling, right?"

Killua wiped the drool off his chin, "No… Not at all."

"How about this, you make a chocolate fountain machine that constantly cycles warm chocolate, that, would also allow me to thread doughnut-shaped cakes through, I'll make it…"

"You better keep your word!" A smile grew on Killua's face. _I'm definitely, going to study Electrical Engineering now… That's a dream I can get behind on!_ "I'll make that Chocolate fountain for you, even if, it's the only reason I'm going to study here for."

"Well if you are going to be that _selfish_ … please promise me the first question you ask your teacher isn't going to be **How do I make a Chocolate fountain?** "

"Of course, not… I'll ask for specific components whenever we reach a topic milestone. Like making a heating component and so forth."

Daniel offered a nod, returning to eat his cake. _If Killua is going to study that, I'll study to be a_ _Pastry Chef… just so I can bake Killua's dream cake._ _But at the same time… I might pick up a minor in psychology… to help me understand the mind a little better. I want to be able to understand my father, no matter how difficult it is…_

Daniel loved his father, no matter what he said back then. He understands that he was upset, that the realisation of the one who threatens to destroy the life he has built, is alive… and possibly immortal, or at least in Vastorie's mind, the man was immortal.

The man was after him or Zaikaria now, trying to find a way to pull his son out of hiding. Vastorie was hiding from even his family, but he was watching them… keeping tabs on them without his father being aware of it.

Eifion was probably keeping tabs on them for his father, so if Vastorie sees the video of the two of them dancing on Christmas, it might shock him out of hiding… or at least, make the man try to rebuild contact with his family, mainly his husband… He wants to believe that this one thing, could change his father's mind.

Then again, this was a pipe dream after all…

But, he still couldn't deny that he hoped things would change.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel looked at Killua. If the same thing happened to him, not only he would be devastated, but Alluka would be too. Neither of them could see a life without the boy.

Killua looked at Daniel; an eyebrow quirked upward from his partner's deep breath, "Is everything ok?"

"Just thinking about things…"

"Not us…" Killua shoved a piece of cake into his mouth "I hope."

Daniel shook his head, "Nah, our life is perfect." Killua blushed from the compliment, but before he could say anything, Daniel continued, "Anyways, I want to believe that I could change my father's mindset."

"But you consider it a pipedream, correct?"

"Yeah, how-"

"It's written all over your face. That's a face of worry, not **I can do this** mentality."

"You're right about that… Well, I've figured out what I want to study in this school."

"Oh, yeah…" Killua hummed, listening intently as he shoved more cake into his mouth.

"I'm going to study to be a Pastry Chef, with a minor in human Psychology."

Killua stopped mid-lift, placing the spoon along with the piece of cake back onto the plate. Once more, he was staring into Daniel's eyes. He wanted to make sure, that, that was what the boy wanted to do… not for the sake of his father or himself, "Are you sure? Making desserts is one thing… but human Psychology, that isn't easy. I'm not saying this from experience, it wasn't something I had to major in as a child… but I had to learn how people move, predict their next… think about how this person would think during my previous job. It's very taxing, difficult even…"

Killua shifted in his seat, noticing how the boy's eyes wavered for a split second. The boy never liked hearing anything about his previous job, because his partner knew he hated it "I should've said something while we were with Clarisa and Kiel, but I didn't because it would've made them privy to my previous life. But I'm saying it now… Unless you are absolutely, sure about this path, don't take it…"

Daniel quirked a lip, smirking at his partner "The same could be said about Electrical Engineering."

"No, that's different. What I'm saying now… Listening to the list of people your father gave us, the other information handed to us by Eifion… maybe… maybe that's enough to understand your father. You shouldn't push yourself to try to understand a complicated subject."

"But…" Killua gave him a look, begging him to reconsider without words, "Think about it… if you want to predict other's motives, their next move… I can teach you that stuff. But again, unless you're absolutely sure about it… don't pick up that subject."

Daniel nod, looking down in silence as he ate another piece.

Alluka glared at her brother, but Killua was more interested in Daniel's reaction. The boy was trying to push himself, but he knows there's a limit to how much his boyfriend can take. He's going to stretch himself thin trying to study so many things at the same time…

With Eifion's information, along with a selected choice of study, and _Nen_ practice… he didn't want Daniel to snap and unravel from overstudying. But he could also see how much this whole thing meant to his partner. He wanted to do it… no matter how much stress it burdened him with.

With a sigh, Killua spoke up once more, trying to correct some of his mistakes, "I know how much you want to do it. And while I sound like I'm telling you not to do it, because it's too much… I want to help you in my own way. Don't pick up Human Psychology, _right now_. Delve deep into the documents you got from Eifion. If you still want to study it, after, depleting the stacks of information you have right now… go for it. I'll even help you where I can."

Daniel closed his eyes, looking up with a smile. He was happy to hear that Killua wanted to have his back, no matter his choice. He was only looking out for him… He only thought Killua wanted him to stop, but he should've known…

He should've seen that part of Killua coming a mile away.

Maybe the one reason he could connect so well with Killua was thanks to the string of aura, the connection it supplied them with. Without it, he might never understand his partner as well as he thinks he does.

"If there's one thing I really want to do… it's to understand you better."

Killua's cheeks tinted at the words, constantly poking the cake with his spoon. He was playing with his food as he was trying to get his point across, not fish for compliments "You… you already understand me enough."

"Not enough it would seem… I think the connection I have with you, is limited to what I can _feel_ through that string of aura. I want to understand you, without the need for it… I want… I want to know you better."

Killua closed his eyes, "I'll tell you everything about myself." When Daniel looked into his eyes with hopeful ones, Killua scooped the last piece of cake into his mouth "But first I want to watch a movie with you… and with Alluka…"

"Alright, as long as I get to snuggle with you."

Alluka pouted, "it's going to be difficult with me in the middle."

"A group snuggle then…" Daniel offered with a smile.

"Yes!" Alluka's lips widened, smiling like a bright light. She aimed to finish off her cake as quickly as possible, wanting to snuggle with the two boys in a blanket as quickly as possible.

Killua shook his head with a smile of his own. _I have a dork as a partner, and my sister is slowly becoming a similar kind of a dork._

* * *

Next chapter will take a while. I want it to be perfect… at least to me. So maybe 3 weeks tops… I hope.


End file.
